Harry Potter e o Olho da Escuridão
by Angela Miguel
Summary: ATUALIZADA CAP. 38! Continuação de Herdeira de Hogwarts Harry terá agora, em seu sexto ano, preparase para fortes emoções e, principalmente, um ataque em massa de Voldemort, que fará de tudo para completar um plano criado há mais de dezesseis anos.
1. O Casarão

**Sinopse:** Ansioso para suas férias, Harry sai de Hogwarts feliz. Seus melhores amigos – Ron e Hermione – juntos, futuros passeios com os padrinhos – Sirius Black e Arabella Figg – e ainda uma amigável relação com Ametista – a neta do diretor de Hogwarts. Mas, será que a situação se manterá dessa forma? Suas férias serão repletas de emoções, onde podem ser incluídas confusões com os trouxas Dursley e ainda o conhecimento da família Figg. Visitará lugares cheios de magia e encantamento, além de um castelo magnífico e misterioso na França. Em Hogwarts, no sexto ano, Harry se unira com velhos inimigos, conhecera uma antiga legião especial de bruxos, e descobrirá o prazer da adolescência. Além de ter uma nova matéria inclusa no currículo escolar – que fará olhos brilharem de satisfação – Harry terá ainda de conhecer novos professores. Podem esperar muitas confusões, muitos romances, muitos atos impensados e ainda, a ira de Voldemort – que agora, além de querer vingança sobre Harry Potter, quer seu maior bem do seu lado. Será que o sangue Dumbledore-Riddle resistirá ou deixará levar-se pelo encanto do mal? Harry Potter está de volta, carregando dezesseis anos e uma fama especial, para novas aventuras. 

**Aviso:** Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa estória foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário. Esta _fic_ contém cenas fortes e não é recomendada para menores de 14 anos. Se você ainda não atingiu esta idade, mas acha que possui maturidade suficiente para lê-la mesmo assim, vá em frente, a responsabilidade é inteiramente sua.

**Notas da Autora:** Uau! Eu ainda não acredito que cheguei até aqui. Já faz mais de dois anos que me empenho a fazer uma série que seja muito loka, mas sabem como é. Acho que cheguei aqui porque muita gente me apoiou e me empurrou a não desistir de uma louca que nem a Ametista. Cada vez que recebo um e-mail, eu me sinto pressionada a fazer o melhor possível no capítulo seguinte. E foram os e-mails que recebi na época da "Herdeira" que me impulsionaram a fazer esta estória, esta continuação. Vocês sabem quem são, cada um. Só queria deixar registrado que vocês foram fundamentais para o nascimento dessa segunda fic (que aliás, eu gosto muito mais do que a primeira). Agora, se eu desejar me jogar da janela amanhã ou parar de escrever, espero que vocês continuem tão compreensivos e meus amigos como já são (HAHAHAHA!). Harry Potter e o Olho da Escuridão é a continuação da minha primeira Fanfic, Harry Potter e a Herdeira de Hogwarts. Sendo assim, é extremamente necessário que se tenha lido a "Herdeira" antes de iniciar esta. Mais uma vez, os personagens e muitas das situações citadas não são de minha propriedade. Essa é a minha segunda fic e espero que gostem muito dela! Muito obrigada! Divirtam-se...

***

Prólogo

O ano anterior de Harry foi um tanto agitado. O primeiro fato a ser citado seria certamente a absolvição de seu padrinho, Sirius Black, após um justo julgamento. Não podemos também esquecer da descoberta de uma madrinha, a professora de Aparatação de Hogwarts, Arabella Figg (se você não está entendendo, volte e leia Harry Potter e a Herdeira de Hogwarts), filha da velha vizinha com que Harry passava alguns dias no mundo dos trouxas. 

Além disso, agora Rony e Hermione estavam namorando – finalmente, Rony declarara-se à garota, que com muita relutância, aceitou – mas ele não estava nem um pouco incomodado. Até mesmo não se importava mais com as constantes provocações de Draco Malfoy – que vinha rodeando Gina, sendo parte de um plano – ou do professor de Poções, Severo Snape. Na verdade, havia outra coisa que realmente o fez sair do sério e perder a paciência: Ametista Dumbledore. 

A neta do sábio diretor ganhou certo ódio declarado do garoto mais famoso do mundo mágico, a partir de sua postura ríspida e provocadora. Mas, acreditem ou não, andaram trocando alguns breves beijos – finalmente, o primeiro dele. Porém, a inconstância dos sentimentos de Ametista por Harry e vice-versa causou um afastamento e negação – eles não estavam juntos e prosseguiam com intensas discussões, que deram origem a uma coleção de detenções para ambos. 

Mesmo com tudo isso, a vida do garoto, que parecia não ter mais nenhuma novidade, transformou-se num inferno constante e até no paraíso na presença da garota, que, agora, descobrira seu passado. Ametista era filha de Hariel Dumbledore – filha do diretor – e, mesmo que pareça impossível, Tom Riddle – ou Voldemort. A situação ficara ainda mais delicada quando ela tivera conhecimento de que sua mãe fora casada com Sirius Black – que a odiava com todas as suas forças – e que ele a abandonara quando soubera da "traição" da mulher. 

Na realidade, Voldemort havia feito um feitiço que possibilitou uma união de sangues – mas isso só será discutido mais adiante. Com isso, houve inúmeros acontecimentos – na maioria, muito ruins – entre a garota e Sirius. Agora, ambos não se encaravam e sequer trocavam qualquer palavra. 

Harry, ao final de seus dias, – que incluíram até mesmo um ataque surpresa do comensal, Lúcio Malfoy – regressou a casa dos Dursley e, assumiu seus confusos sentimentos em relação à Ametista. Seu futuro estava à espera de grandes diversões dali a vinte dias. Num compromisso feito, Sirius e Arabella prometeram a Harry pegá-lo e, assim, as férias seriam passadas em "família". Em sua verdadeira família.

***

CAPÍTULO UM – O CASARÃO__

Candelabros clássicos, sustentando delicadas velas brancas, espalhados por todas as escuras paredes. Portas de madeira e carvalho fechadas ou trancadas por toda a extensão dos inúmeros corredores. O piso estava desgastado e rangia conforme o andar das pessoas.

         Muitos diziam estar abandonado. Os mais próximos diziam estarem enganados. Uma rajada de vento carregada de desgraça e sofrimento cobriu aquele casarão por quinze anos. Os armários coloniais já serviam de alimento aos cupins há infinitos dias. As cortinas em tom pastel não mais enfeitavam as janelas destruídas. 

         Caminhar até o imenso jardim poderia ser ainda mais apavorante. Rosas, violetas, lírios, girassóis. Todos destruídos. A relva havia misturado-se a terra e adquirido uma coloração negra. A erosão arrastou-se, levando consigo a beleza da área mais perfeita do lugar. 

         Entretanto, o que mais despertava interesse da pequena população da vila eram os fundos. O jardim estendia-se em grandes parcelas, um dia floridas, até o quintal, onde em seu centro estava localizado algo parecido com um chafariz. Surpreendentemente, ainda jorrava água cristalina e pura do artefato. A única suspeita de vida concentrava-se ali. Um pouco mais adiante, encontrava-se o final da colina e um enorme barranco ou precipício, envolvido por árvores altas e também tomadas pelo tempo.

         O casarão foi consumido pelas raízes do tempo e dificilmente seria restaurado algum dia. Não que fosse impossível. Porém, seria preciso uma incrível força, mágica e não mágica que pudesse salvá-lo. Ainda havia seres que poderiam executar esta tarefa com louvor. Mas não era tão fácil assim. Barreiras e obstáculos foram colocados em sua frente, impedindo que a felicidade voltasse a provir daquela que, um dia, fora a casa mais abençoada por Merlin.

         Observando longinquamente, parados à frente do casarão, estavam dois seres. O primeiro era alto, cabelos negros e ligeiramente compridos. O segundo, igualmente alto, cabelos mais negros que os do interior e muito compridos.

         A mulher procurou aproximar-se, encostando a face direita de seu corpo esguio e belo no companheiro. Sua mão direita foi de encontro às costas do homem, em sinal de conforto.

         - Eu havia me esquecido – soltou as cordas vocais, produzindo um som grave, mas feminino. – As ruínas tomaram conta dele.

         O homem respirou profundamente. Deu mais um passo para frente, soltando-se da mulher. Seus olhos perseguiam cada canto exterior do casarão. Voltou o passo e suspirou. Sentia uma dor contínua em seu peito. Sempre se sentira assim quando estava lá.

         - Temos que entrar – a voz era bem mais grave e em tom receoso. – E ainda precisamos encontrar o elfo.

         A mulher assentiu com a cabeça e ambos caminharam até a porta de entrada do casarão. Procuraram não se demorar demais no jardim. 

         O cômodo principal seguia-se logo após a porta dupla de madeira que trancava a casa. Não havia cores, nem movimentos e muito menos qualquer sinal de vida. Imediatamente, a primeira visão que encheu os olhos do homem fora ele mesmo e um amigo, sentados num dos sofás, agora carbonizados. A mulher deu um leve toque nas costas do homem novamente e disse calmamente:

         - Acho melhor você olhar o andar de cima. Eu cuido deste aqui.

         O homem arriscou um agradecimento e tomou a direção das escadas que se localizavam no lado direito. Passou a mão esquerda pelo corrimão de mármore lentamente, ouvindo gritos e sussurros de alegria entrando e saindo pelos seus tímpanos.

         A mulher caminhou até a cozinha. A antiga geladeira estava corroída e largada num canto escuro da copa. O fogão partido ao meio, seus pedaços espalhados pelo meio do âmbito. Seus olhos fecharam-se por um momento e pôde recordar. Havia duas mulheres, conversando em tom alto, encostadas ao lado do fogão. Em cima da pia, duas crianças fingiam pegar o polegar da outra e rir deliciosamente. Abrindo-os novamente, toda a fantasia se extinguiu, dando lugar à agonia. Deixou de lado a cozinha e ultrapassou as portas do fundo, encontrando a Bacia de Pandora. Notou que, seguidamente, os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

         Por sua vez, o homem caminhava pelo corredor principal do andar de cima. Tinha em mente dois lugares que precisava ver novamente. O primeiro era o dormitório situado do lado esquerdo, a terceira porta. Entrando, via-se os restos de uma cômoda de madeira clara, a janela coberta por uma cortina rasgada, de tom azulado, e o mais importante: um berço. Branco, conservava-se perfeito. Uma leve cortina azul cobria-o de forma uniforme, deixando apenas para fora uma pequena parte, que podia ser fechada por um elástico. O homem aproximou-se devagar e colocou a cabeça dentro da cortina, encontrando uma pequena e velha boneca de pano. Pegou-a e abraçou-a carinhosamente. Sentiu que iria chorar, mas segurou-se. Caminhou em círculos durante alguns segundos e deixou o cômodo.

         A boneca em seus braços e um punho fechado. O homem andou até o final do corredor principal e encontrou a porta fechada. Respirou fundo antes de girar a maçaneta e quase desmaiou ao entrar. No dormitório havia uma imensa cama de casal, coberta por lençóis brancos, pratas e azuis, duas cadeiras delicadas, uma espreguiçadeira e uma porta ao lado direito. O homem teve de se apoiar no batente da porta. Ao contrário dos outros cômodos da casa, este estava totalmente intacto. Os lençóis de seda dispersavam-se pela cama, caindo como ondas até o chão. Havia quatro pilares em volta do leito, cobertos ligeiramente por uma camada fria de algo parecido com seda, como um dossel. O homem caminhou até a cama, deixando a boneca cair no carpete de forma descuidada. Ajoelhou-se diante do móvel e agarrou com força os lençóis, tomando a seda entre os dedos. Encostou o nariz levemente no travesseiro que não estava muito longe. Um perfume conhecido alastrou-se por suas narinas. Sândalo. Imediatamente, seus olhos marejaram e pegou-se chorando como uma criança sem seu presente de Natal.                             

         Nos fundos, a mulher curvava-se ligeiramente sobre uma grande bacia de cristal, rodeada de gramas verdes, jorrando fios de água. Viu-se por um instante na superfície da bacia e arrepiou-se. Fechando os olhos novamente, ouviu gritos e berros de crianças. Havia uma pequena reunião de pessoas, todas em volta da bacia, correndo de um lado ao outro, tentando ajudar o máximo possível. Sorrisos e risadas enfeitavam o cenário tão majestoso. Talvez fora uma das vezes em que se sentiu feliz em sua plenitude. Quem sabe, a única.

         Contudo, uma presença a fez despertar de seu transe e concentrar seus olhos nos do homem postado as suas costas. Eles estavam vermelhos e saltados, como se tivesse se libertado de algo muito forte.

         - O quarto. Está intacto. – afirmou o homem infeliz. 

         - Mesmo? – respondeu a mulher, voltando a sua postura natural. – Eu já tinha alguma idéia sobre isso...

         O homem colocou-se ao seu lado e viu o próprio reflexo na bacia de cristal igualmente. Muitas lembranças vieram à sua mente naquele breve momento.

         - Já está na hora de acabarmos com essa história – disse a mulher, olhando a sua volta e caminhando até a beira do precipício. – Já tomou tempo demais em nossas vidas.

         O homem acompanhou-a, mais lento e chegou até ela, postando-se ao seu lado novamente. Pediu que ela olhasse dentro de seus olhos. A mulher obedeceu e suspirou, dizendo:

         - Você terá toda a ajuda que necessita. Você sabe disso.

         O homem ameaçou um sorriso e apenas conseguiu abraçá-la. 

***

- Não! Largue isso! – gritava uma mulher descontrolada com uma criança tentando puxar as penas de uma coruja presa numa gaiola.

         Um ao lado do outro, o homem e a mulher caminhavam silenciosos. A vila ainda trazia em suas ruas um traço de tristeza, desgraça. Alguns olhavam discretamente pelo canto de seus olhos os adultos. 

         - Vamos nos transformar, é mais seguro. – disse a mulher.       

         No segundo seguinte, ao lugar dos cabelos negros de ambos apareceram ondas loiras e olhos azuis. Andaram mais alguns metros e encontraram uma pousada. Calmamente, entraram e foram direto ao balcão. Um homem baixo e ligeiramente gordo os atendeu.

         - Quarto para o casal? – perguntou ranzinza.

         A mulher ia responder, quando o homem tomou a dianteira.

         - Por favor. Até amanhã.

         O velho mexeu num pergaminho e arrancou uma pena da mão de um moleque travesso sentado acima do balcão logo ao seu lado.

         - Quarto cinco. Subam três lances de escada e virem a esquerda. É o primeiro dormitório. – explicou com muita má vontade o velho. 

         Seguindo as instruções, o homem e a mulher logo encontraram o dormitório para passarem a noite. O sol se punha e em breve a noite chegaria. A mulher procurou rapidamente voltar a sua aparência real, enquanto o homem continuou loiro e esbelto.

         - Você vai ficar assim até quando? – perguntou a mulher.

         O homem arriscou um sorriso.

         - Vai me dizer que não estou irresistível?

         A mulher bufou e murmurou algo como _"metido"_. Depois, voltou seus olhos negros para onde o homem estava sentado. 

         - Uma cama de casal?

         O homem franziu a testa e torceu a boca.

         - Qual é o problema?

         - Tenho certeza que haveria um outro quarto nessa...nessa espelunca com duas camas! – irritou-se com o pouco caso feito pelo homem. 

         Logo, um sorriso contido foi aparecendo no rosto do homem. A mulher fechou seus olhos por um momento e, quando os abriu novamente, encontrou os velhos olhos azuis a olharem com intensidade.

         - Você acha que eu vou te atacar no meio da noite? – zombou o homem, em um tom sedutor.

         A mulher cerrou os olhos de raiva.

         - AH! Por favor, Sirius! – reclamou brava, depois retomou a postura e escondeu um sorriso. – Bem, pelo que te conheço, faz bastante tempo que você não fica com uma mulher e...

         Sirius corou furiosamente.

         - Por acaso você me acha um tarado, Bella?!

         Arabella não conseguiu conter-se e caiu na risada. Apoiou-se na ponta da cama e sentou-se nela gostosamente.

         - Eu não quis dizer nada com isso. – afirmou a mulher, ainda rindo.

         Sirius e Arabella começaram a rir juntos e encararam-se ao final. O homem parecia evitar ao máximo o olhar dela, fugindo de seus belos olhos negros e misteriosos.

         - É melhor pensarmos no que faremos amanhã. Somente nos resta quinze dias para buscar Harry e temos de resolver logo essa questão. – disse a mulher rapidamente, levantando da cama.

         O bruxo bufou e entrou no banheiro. Passaram-se dois minutos, e então ele saiu, limpando as mãos molhadas na calça preta.

         - Não tem toalha? – indagou Arabella, franzindo as sobrancelhas surpresa.

         Sirius arriscou um sorriso culpado e sentou-se ao seu lado. 

         - Bom, acho que primeiro devemos jantar e dormir. 

         Arabella deu uma olhada veloz pela janela na parede oposta e voltou-se para o rosto de Sirius. Decidiram descer e comer. A pousada estava praticamente vazia. Quando se sentaram à mesa mais ao fundo do salão, o velho recepcionista veio ao seu encontro, carregando sua varinha na mão esquerda. Os olhos, agora azuis de ambos, tornaram-se sua direção.

         - Temos muitas opções para o jantar. – e ele sacudiu a varinha no ar, fazendo aparecer letras, constituindo o cardápio da noite.

         Arabella e Sirius fizeram seus pedidos. Em seguida, os pratos apareceram diante de sua visão, acompanhados de duas velas delicadas apoiadas na mesa.

         - Oh, não, não precisamos das velas. – disse Arabella aflita.

         - Isto é cortesia do hotel para casais. – respondeu o velho mal humorado, dando as costas.

         A mulher olhou para Sirius e mordeu o lábio. Sirius adorava quando ela fazia isso, mostrava o quanto poderia estar envergonhada.

         - E ele ainda chama isso de hotel... – murmurou a bruxa em tom baixo.

         Após a refeição, ambos subiram para o dormitório. Foi uma briga decidir quem iria tomar banho primeiro. Sirius acabou ganhando. Arabella esperou cerca de meia hora do lado de fora, tentando ajeitar alguns planos, escrevendo-os em seu pergaminho. Logo, o bruxo deixou o banheiro e Arabella sequer o olhou, carregando suas roupas para dentro do âmbito e trancando a porta. Sirius não deixou de sorrir num modo debochado.

         Porém, algo tomou sua atenção. Nos pergaminhos de Arabella, ele encontrou o suposto roteiro que a mulher havia feito para a viagem deles com Harry. Arregalou os olhos ao ver um nome em especial.

         Arabella demorou quase uma hora para arrumar-se, deixando um ar perfumado de camomila espalhar-se pelo quarto quando abriu a porta do banheiro. Sirius não retirou os olhos do pergaminho e perdeu a chance de vê-la corar ao observa-lo vestindo apenas uma calça comprida e uma camisa velha de botões, todos abertos, deixando à mostra seu tórax. Sentou-se ao seu lado e disse:

         - O que achou?

         Sirius estava com a expressão carrancuda quando levantou a cabeça. Mas logo se esqueceu do que iria falar. Arabella estava com o cabelo preso em um coque mal feito, deixando algumas mechas escuras de seu liso cabelo soltas. As bochechas rosadas contrastavam com sua pele branca e perfumada. A boca vermelha e delicada fazendo um conjunto perfeito com seus olhos negros olhando-o curiosos e tímidos ao mesmo tempo.

         - Então, o que você achou? – repetiu.

         Sirius engoliu em seco e molhou os lábios. Pela primeira vez após seu casamento com Hariel, lembrou-se de Arabella numa forma diferente. Como um dia a vira, há muitos anos. Respirou fundo e tentou desviar seus olhos azuis dos dela. Não calculou o tempo direito. Inevitável, lá estava ela lendo a sua mente. E lendo também, suas lembranças do passado.

         Instintivamente, Arabella levantou da cama e pigarreou, cortando o campo visual.

         - SIRIUS! – não conseguia falar mais nada que não fosse seu nome. Piscou inúmeras vezes e respirou fundo mais ainda. – É...é melhor dormirmos. – gaguejou ao final.  

         Arabella enfiou-se debaixo dos lençóis pastéis do quarto e fechou os olhos. Sirius sentiu-se muito mal. Enrolou os pergaminhos da mulher e deitou-se na cama igualmente, soletrando algumas palavras e apagando a luz. Na escuridão, ele ainda pôde sentir o aroma divino que exalava de seu corpo e observou-a até dormir. O passado fora especial. Mas, como já mesmo é dito, é passado.

***

Despertar em algo que se mexia definitivamente não era o modo como Arabella esperava acordar. Abriu os olhos devagar e encontrou-se apoiada em uma macia e clara pele. Suas mãos estavam abraçando costas largas e sentia uma respiração fraca afastar fios de seu cabelo do topo de sua cabeça. Dormira abraçada a Sirius!

         Imediatamente, levantou-se da cama, acordando-o fracamente. O homem murmurou qualquer coisa, virou para o outro lado e dormiu. A primeira coisa que Arabella resolveu checar foi se estava vestida. _"Que absurdo! Nada aconteceria! Nem ao menos bêbados nós estávamos!"_, gritava com a própria consciência.

         Foi até a janela e observou que o sol havia nascido há pelo menos uma hora. Apertou os olhos e dirigiu-se até o banheiro, tomando um novo banho. Ao sair, já vestida, encontrou Sirius olhando-a estranhamente. Havia uma penteadeira na frente da cama, onde se localizava um espelho. Arabella sentou na desgastada cadeira e olhou-se no espelho. Fez aparecer uma escova de cabelos e começou a alisá-lo. Sirius aproximou-se e parou ao seu lado, dizendo:

         - Eu queria me desculpar por ontem, eu não pretendia...

         - Não há do que se desculpar, Sirius. Vamos fingir que aquilo foi apenas um lapso maluco da sua mente. – respondeu séria, colocando a escova em cima da mesa.

         Sirius assentiu e também se banhou. Voltou ao dormitório, assistindo Arabella calçar suas botas negras. Parecia fazer um frio lascado do lado de fora. Apressou-se e logo se juntou a mulher, descendo as escadas e deixando a chave do quarto com o velho recepcionista.

         Colocando os pés para fora da pousada, transformaram-se e seguiram caminho. Arabella fez um mapa de qualquer jeito à frente de ambos e começou a indicar com a varinha, explicando para Sirius:

         - Temos de correr, o turno deles acaba em seis horas. Não dá para aparatar até lá, então devemos pegar o trem às nove horas, esperando chegar lá em quatro horas. Isso nos dará um total de cinco, já que temos de esperar ainda uma hora até a chegada do trem.

         Sirius ficou observando tudo atentamente e não deixou de elogiar:

         - Não é para menos que você era a melhor aluna do nosso ano!

         Arabella sorriu pela primeira vez após a noite passada. Sirius sentiu o rancor passar. Voltaram a caminhar, esperando chegar a tempo na pequena estação.

         Dez minutos depois, Arabella e Sirius estavam sentados num banco da estação, esperando o trem. O frio estava fácil de suportar. O difícil mesmo era coragem para enfrentar a cidade que deveriam embarcar.

         - Nunca gostei de Snowville. Para mim, somente os solitários e malucos conseguem ser felizes naquela cidade.  

         - Você diz isso porque não conhece Snowville o bastante. Fui muito feliz lá! E também porque você não gosta de frio...

         - Frio?! Lá é provavelmente o lugar mais gelado de toda Inglaterra! Espero que ele esteja lá, não acho nem um pouco legal voltar a Snowville. 

         Arabella parou por um instante e ficou encarando Sirius.

         - Sabia que você pode ser muito rabugento!

         A bruxa pôde ver a boca de Sirius contorcer-se exatamente como a de Snape. Arabella riu.

         - Você ficou igualzinho ao Snape!

         Sirius revoltou-se e arregalou os olhos pasmo, levantando-se.

         - Até mesmo você me compara àquele verme?!

         - Não estou te comparando, e você sabe muito bem disso – Sirius fechou a cara e sentou-se novamente. – Imagino o quê Remo deve estar passando com ele em Hogwarts...

         - Bem, isso é verdade. Agüentar Snape é realmente uma tarefa muito difícil. Prefiro ir a Snowville a ficar aqui com aquele... – Arabella olhou feio para Sirius. – aquele homem.

         Arabella sacudiu a cabeça em tom de reprovação. Sirius riu. O tempo foi passando e logo estavam embarcando em Snowville. Arabella conjurou algumas roupas mais quentes para ela e Sirius, que ficou muito satisfeito.

         Esperaram o horário do almoço e transformaram-se novamente. 

         - Ali! Estamos em cima da hora! – disse Arabella, aumentando o passo.

         Uma estalagem. Lia-se em letras curvilíneas e difíceis de serem entendidas: A Última Parada. Sirius balbuciou qualquer coisa e respirou um pouco mais fundo, deixando uma fumaça branca diante de seu nariz. 

         - É melhor acabarmos com isso de uma vez. – sibilou a si mesmo, observando atentamente a porta dianteira.

         Arabella seguiu na frente, loira e esbelta. Vê-la daquela forma não era nada convencional a Sirius, que sempre achou lindo seus compridos cabelos negros. Ele também não se sentia nada à vontade. Loiro daquela maneira, uma imagem passava por sua mente rapidamente: Lúcio Malfoy.

         Atravessando a porta de madeira, entraram numa sala escura, cheia de homens, no mínimo, bêbados, e mulheres sujas. Sirius notou no mesmo momento em que entraram. Foram checados de cima a baixo. Deixou-se aproximar de Arabella, ouvindo ela murmurar:

         - Não preciso de proteção.

         Sirius arriscou uma risada, mas calou-se ao enxergar um anão no meio daquele monte de gente. Vestindo calças largas e camisa rasgada, o homem disse:

         - O que desejam aqui? Porque... – o baixinho deu uma olhada a sua volta. – isto não é lugar para vocês – e olhou-os por inteiro. – Posso mostrar-lhes uma outra estalagem, logo à frente, que irão adorar.

         Arabella abaixou-se e tentou falar, brigando contra a música alta.

         - Nós não desejamos ficar aqui – o anão franziu a testa, aborrecido. – Queríamos falar com um empregado seu, só isso.

         O senhor olhou-os mais uma vez.

         - Posso apostar que querem falar com Prisma, não é?

         - Como o senhor sabe...? – começou Arabella, mas o baixinho a interrompeu.

         - Muita gente estranha vem vê-la. – e deixou-os, sumindo no meio da multidão.

         Arabella levantou-se e estreitou seus olhos pela estalagem. Sirius a cutucou levemente.

         - Ela está aí?

         A mulher afirmou e esperou até que o anão voltasse com uma criatura ao seu lado. Baixa como ele, olhos verdes incrivelmente arregalados, pernas e braços finíssimos, sacudindo-os freneticamente. A criatura encarou Sirius e encolheu-se ligeiramente. Arabella abaixou-se mais uma vez.

         - Poderíamos conversar com ela a sós?

         O baixinho resmungou, mas deu um empurrão na criatura, que seguiu até uma porta escondida logo à frente. Sirius e Arabella a seguiram. Entrando, o ser disse algumas palavras e a luz se acendeu. Vestia uma camiseta azul escura, como se fosse um vestido comprido. Virou-se aos bruxos.

         - O...o...o que...que querem com Prisma? – gaguejou medrosa. 

         O ser viu a mulher nórdica dar um sorriso e transformar-se diante de seus olhos. A criatura arregalou os olhos mais do que podia ser possível e caiu no chão sentada.

         - Sen...senhorita Figg?

         Arabella sorriu mais uma vez.

         - Olá, Prisma. Resolvi fazer uma surpresa.

         Prisma tentou levantar-se do chão e suspirou.

         - Mas a senhorita não estava na França? – perguntou de modo aflito a criatura.

         - Estava, mas resolvi voltar ano passado. Recebi uma mensagem e não podia continuar longe de Londres, você sabe disso.

         Arabella pôde ver um sorriso formar no rosto sofrido daquele ser. Prisma, de repente, caiu no chão sentada novamente.

         - Senhorita Figg, a senhorita ficou sabendo alguma coisa do meu senhor? Ficou? Prisma leu nos jornais! Prisma leu! – repetia a criatura sem parar, perdendo o ar ao final de cada frase.

         A bruxa riu e abaixou-se diante de Prisma.

         - Não precisa apavorar-se. Eu voltei exatamente por este motivo.

         Ouviram então um estouro e ambas olharam para trás. Um homem de feições mais que belas e maduras encaravam-nas com intensa alegria.

         - Saudades?

         Prisma levantou seu corpo mínimo e correu desajeitada até Sirius. Abraçou-o, batendo a cabeça na altura do ventre do homem. Sirius não deixou de rir da criatura emocionada. Quando ela separou-se dele, o bruxo pôde notar longas e grandes lágrimas saltando de seus olhos, repuxando suas pontudas orelhas.

         - Prisma sempre acreditou que meu senhor era inocente! Nunca deixou de confiar em seu senhor, o senhor Black! Nunca! – esbravejava o ser, fazendo Sirius agitar suas mãos, pedindo que ela gritasse mais baixo.

         - Você sempre foi um elfo confiável – elogiou o homem. – Nós temos muito que conversar, Prisma. – disse Sirius sério.  

         O elfo doméstico largou dos braços de Sirius e correu até a parede, batendo sua própria cabeça nela. Arabella cruzou a sala e puxou a cabeça do elfo para trás. Elfos femininas podem ser tão violentas consigo mesmas quanto os elfos masculinos. E Prisma não seria uma exceção. 

         - Prisma precisa voltar ao trabalho, se não será despedida! Prisma não pode perder emprego!

         - Você perderá o emprego, Prisma – disse Sirius lentamente. O elfo encheu os olhos de lágrimas novamente. – Porque você será meu elfo doméstico mais uma vez!

         Prisma parecia desmaiar. Antes que isto fosse possível, e provável, Arabella carregou-a para fora da sala, enquanto Sirius chamou o anão. Avisou que Prisma estava indo embora e que arranjara um novo emprego. O baixinho sequer se importou, dando as costas e distribuindo mais canecas de cerveja nas mesas da estalagem.

         Do lado de fora, Arabella e Sirius procuraram fornecer rapidamente roupas mais quentes para Prisma, que os acompanhou até o trem de volta a Hogsmeade. Na noite do mesmo dia, os três estavam reservando quartos em mais uma pousada. E desta vez, seriam três dormitórios, para a felicidade de Arabella. Felicidade não, alívio.

***

         Sentados numa das mesas ao canto da pousada, Arabella e Sirius tentavam contar tudo a Prisma. Durante todo o jantar e mais um pouco, o elfo agitava-se inquieta. Começaram com a velha história de Pedro Pettigrew, depois as confusões em Hogwarts até Harry Potter.

         - Prisma sempre soube que filho dos senhores Potter seria especial.

         Mas, foi ao chegar no ano anterior que Sirius calou-se. Arabella notou e foi logo contando sobre a verdade sobre Ametista. Prisma já sabia de tudo, mas não tinha idéia de que, agora, Ametista também soubesse. O elfo abalou-se ao falar da garota.

         - Quantos anos minha senhora deve ter agora? – indagou a Arabella, assistindo Sirius com a cabeça abaixada.

         - Fará dezesseis. – o elfo arregalou os olhos. 

         Os olhos do elfo marejaram.

         - Cuidei da minha senhora até um ano. Depois, roubaram-na de Prisma, mas o senhor Dumbledore a devolveu para Prisma. Mesmo que o senhor Snape quisesse-a somente para ele.

         Nesse momento, Sirius levantou a cabeça.

         - Snape dizia algo sobre mim ou Hariel?

         - Sempre minha senhora Black, nunca meu senhor Black. – respondeu Prisma.

         Já em seu quarto, após um dia exaustivo, Sirius deitou em sua cama e olhou as estrelas pela janela do dormitório. Pouco depois, alguém tocou em sua porta. O bruxo abriu-a com a varinha e observou uma imagem negra adentrar em seu quarto. Levantou e sentou-se na cama, ainda debaixo das cobertas. Arabella apareceu na luz, sentando em sua frente e encarando-o.

         - Eu não consigo dormir. Não me acostumei com a idéia de... bem, Pedro e todo o resto. Até mesmo Ametista. Não gosto de falar sobre essas coisas... 

         Sirius suspirou e apoiou a cabeça para trás, no encosto da cama.

         - Porque será que Snape nunca comentou nada sobre mim?

         Arabella deu de ombros e arriscou:

         - Talvez porque ele sempre soubesse que era você inocente e voltaria para se vingar. Imagine se tivesse falado algo sobre você a Ametista...

         - Mas eu ainda não entendo por que esconder? Por que não dizer que eu era um homem bom ou coisa assim? Por que nunca falou nada?!   

         Arabella concentrou seus olhos nas estrelas da janela.

         - Snape sempre soube que, mais dia, menos dia, você iria exercer seu papel de pai com Ametista.

         Sirius desencostou a cabeça e assistiu Arabella tornar seu rosto contra o dele, encarando-o mais uma vez.

         - Porque, querendo ou não, Sirius, eu sei que você quer ser pai. Ser pai _dela_. Como você foi um dia. Mas seu orgulho o impede disso.

                Sirius nada respondeu e observou Arabella deixar seu quarto. Voltou a deitar-se e contar as estrelas.

***

**No Próximo capítulo:** Sirius e Arabella unem-se para começar a construir uma vida para o afilhado. Convidando um estranho e velho elfo doméstico, os bruxos parecem estremecidos quando estão sozinhos. Que estará acontecendo entre eles? No próximo episódio de nossa aventura, Harry dá as caras e visita a casa da velha doida amante dos gatos - a Sra. Figg. Enquanto isso, Hogwarts em férias anda agitada com a presença da neta do diretor. E o único que pode pará-la decide ir embora...

Tudo e muito mais em "DEIXANDO HOGWARTS PARA TRÁS"

**Nota da Autora:** E aí? Que vocês acharam? Me digam o quê acharam! Valeu! Beijos! _Angie_


	2. Deixando Hogwarts Para Trás

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_**_ Os padrinhos de Harry começam a procurar ajeitar tudo antes da prometida e tão esperada viagem em "família". Um novo personagem, a simpática e melosa elfo doméstico, chamada Prisma, surge trazendo uma série de futuras confusões. Agora, Harry finalmente volta com tudo, mostrando que as aparências enganam ao conhecer melhor a casa que cheirava a repolho e a gatos._

**CAPÍTULO DOIS – DEIXANDO HOGWARTS PARA TRÁS**

A claridade atingiu seus olhos vagarosamente. Logo, estava olhando para o velho armário de seu quarto. Entretanto, por pouco tempo. Apenas quatro dias. Isto era o que Harry deveria esperar para juntar-se a sua nova família e poder deixar os Dursley para trás. Colocou os pés para fora da cama, alcançando o chão facilmente. Caminhou até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, escovando os dentes em seguida. Olhou-se no espelho e encontrou algumas pontas vermelhas perto de sua cicatriz. Espinhas. Não se importou e procurou descer rapidamente para a primeira refeição.

         - Duda, querido, largue este brownie! 

         Petúnia não possuía qualquer poder sobre seu filho. Duda, agora com o dobro do tamanho, comia um pedaço de bolo de chocolate com vontade no meio do café da manhã. Como sempre, tio Válter ajeitava a gravata, seu bigode e lia o jornal ao mesmo tempo. Harry sentia uma felicidade imensa ao saber que logo estaria bem longe dessa atmosfera falsa e abominável.

         Terminado a refeição, Harry subiu diretamente ao quarto e pegou uma troca de roupa dentro do armário, seguindo para o banheiro. Ao sair, espalhando um ar quente pelo corredor, ouviu os passos pesados de Duda subindo as escadas. Harry fez questão de acelerar o passo, mas não conseguiu impedir o primo com cara de porco entrar em seu dormitório.

         Duda estava sentado em sua cama, olhando para todos os lados agitado. Harry tentou argumentar para que o garoto saísse. Quando estava quase conseguindo, Duda viu o que não deveria.

         Ao lado de sua cama havia uma mesa de cabeceira. O primo trouxa estendeu seu braço gordo e colocou entre os dedos cheios um porta-retrato querido. Harry, imediatamente, imaginou que a foto estava parada. Ouviu Duda exclamar:

         - Nossa! Quem é ela?! Quem é ela?!

         Harry respirou fundo e aproximou-se do primo, tentando arrancar o porta-retrato de suas mãos. Em vão. Velozmente, Duda estava no andar de baixo, mostrando a foto para tia Petúnia. Harry não deixou de dar um tapa na própria testa.

         - Moleque! Quem é esta menina? – gritou Petúnia.

         O garoto colocou a cabeça para fora da escada, onde pudesse ser visto.

         - Não é da conta de ninguém! – respondeu mal humorado, descendo a fim de recuperar a foto.

         - Enquanto você estiver dentro da minha casa, tem que me obedecer!

         Harry soltou uma gargalhada.

         - Talvez eu possa chamar meu padrinho para pegá-lo da sua mão.

         Imediatamente, Petúnia soltou o porta-retrato, devolvendo-o na mão de Duda, que correu até Harry, entregando-o. O garoto sentiu-se satisfeito, mas quando estava quase subindo, ouviu uma mulher perguntar:

         - Ela é sua namorada, Harry?

         Harry virou-se para trás e encontrou um rosto conhecido. Era a senhora Figg, mãe de Arabella e componente do Ministério da Magia. Porém, a bruxa gostava de parecer trouxa e instalou-se em Londres, longe das vilas de bruxos. Ela também se casara com um trouxa. Mas o importante era que ela era mãe de sua madrinha, e isso era sinal que, provavelmente, Arabella estava em sua casa.

         - Ah! Olá, senhora Figg. Havia mesmo me esquecido – dizia Petúnia em tom desprezador. – Menino, você ficará esta noite com a senhora Figg. Pegue suas coisas e saia já. – virou-se para Harry.

         O garoto sequer relutou, subindo até seu quarto e pegando apenas algumas coisas. Desceu como num foguete e juntou-se da senhora. Não se despediu de Petúnia ou Duda e atravessou a rua. Estava prestes a encontrar um novo mundo. E do outro lado da rua.

***

_"E pensar que um dia, achei que ela fosse uma velha maluca". Foi esse o primeiro pensamento de Harry ao entrar na casa da Sra. Figg após saber quem ela realmente era. _

         A casa era como outra qualquer. Escadas, sofás, televisão, rádio de pilha, vídeo cassete. Nenhum trouxa diria que aquela casa poderia ser habitada por um ser mais diferente que a velha Arabella Íris Figg.

         - Pensando em como posso viver como uma simples velha trouxa, Harry? – indagou a mulher, com a voz já ligeiramente desgastada pelo tempo.

         - Não, não. – respondeu o garoto tímido.

         A Sra. Figg arriscou um sorriso maroto. 

         - Eu sei que sim. Minha filha ainda não lhe disse sobre o dom que minha família carrega? – Harry lembrou-se da conversa no começo do ano com Arabella. – Sim, ela disse. 

         A velha indicou-lhe um dos sofás para que o garoto pudesse sentar. Harry fizera questão de pegar, escondida dentro de suas vestes, sua varinha. A Sra. Figg sentou num outro sofá à frente, oferecendo-lhe uma xícara de chá. Harry agradeceu, mas não aceitou. A mulher pigarreou após o primeiro gole da bebida e disse:

         - Sei que você imaginava que Bella pudesse estar aqui, mas ela anda ocupada demais.

         Harry não escondeu um sorriso desapontado. A Sra. Figg levantou de seu assento e percorreu até uma de suas cômodas. Harry lembrava-se bem daquela cena. Logo, a velha estaria trazendo um monte de álbuns de fotos. Só que de seus milhares gatos. O garoto sentiu uma pequena turbulência em sua mente. Não havia nada mais entediante que aquilo. Nem as aulas do professor Binns, de História da Magia.

         Porém, para sua surpresa, a senhora sentou ao seu lado e abriu a primeira página de um dos álbuns, fazendo Harry abrir um grande sorriso: nela estavam seu pai, sua mãe, Sirius e Arabella.

         - Acho que teremos uma tarde e tanta, não é? – arriscou a Sra. Figg, satisfeita ao ver os olhos de Harry brilharem.

         Eram cerca de dez álbuns. Harry sentiu-se extremamente excitado com a chance de saber cada vez mais sobre seus pais. Eram fotos e mais fotos, contando histórias magníficas. Elas eram de Arabella. Muitas exibiam jogos do campeonato de quadribol de Hogwarts, onde Harry via seu pai em cima de uma vassoura, entrando e saindo da figura. 

         Em um dos últimos álbuns, uma foto chamou a atenção de Harry. Enquanto a Sra. Figg ria e fazia mistério de casa foto, calou-se diante daquela. Estava reunida a turma. Tiago e Lílian estavam abraçados, Lupin dava um beijo numa bochecha de uma bela mulher, com seus vinte e poucos anos, Hariel Dumbledore, com um longo e magnífico vestido branco, Pedro com um copo de cerveja amanteigada na mão esquerda, e Arabella e Sirius com os braços entrelaçados. 

         - Que é que tem nessa foto? 

         A Sra. Figg suspirou. Mas não parecia estar chateada, parecia um tom de arrependimento.

         - Foi o dia do casamento de Sirius e Hariel – Harry levantou os olhos rapidamente para a senhora. – Nós não imaginávamos que eles seriam... bem, eles se amavam demais.

         Harry notou certa melancolia na Sra. Figg, mas preferiu nada comentar. Ficaram toda a tarde divertindo-se diante de tantas lembranças. Jantaram e a senhora tratou de arrumar um quarto para Harry. O aposento era de coloração escura, mas extremamente aconchegante.

         - Durma no quarto de Arabella – disse a Sra. Figg, indicando o banheiro no final do corredor, encostada na porta do quarto. – Está mais bem organizado que o outro. Qualquer coisa que quiser ou sentir falta no meio da noite, pode pegar, certo?

         Harry agradeceu e deixou que a senhora desse "boa noite" e fechasse a porta do dormitório. Harry trocou-se, colocando seu pijama vermelho, e deitou-se na cama. Um perfume gostoso de camomila estava impregnado no travesseiro branco. Era o perfume de Arabella. Harry sentiu-se dormir com a própria mãe, mesmo sem conhecer o verdadeiro perfume de Lílian Potter.

***

Acordou no meio da noite sem sono. Já virara rotina desde que lembrava ter aqueles pesadelos apavorantes. Seu quarto era pequeno, quente e escuro. Puxou a corda de seu dossel e colocou os pés no chão. Uma brisa fria entrou pela janela entreaberta. A lua estava minguante, ou crescente. Nunca soubera distinguir uma da outra. Bocejou, ainda com um resto de sono. Mas, dali para frente, estava desperta como uma coruja na noite. Calçou um par de chinelos de lã, colocou por cima da camisola azul um roupão, também de lã, e dirigiu-se até a porta que dava para fora de seu dormitório.

         O corredor não estava escuro, para sua surpresa. Os candelabros estavam acesos e vacilando levemente de acordo com a quantidade de ar que viajava entre eles. Sentiu o estômago roncar. A fome batia em plena madrugada. _"Estou faminta!", pensou relutante à idéia de ir até a cozinha àquela hora. Ouviu seu estômago roncar novamente. __"Não tem jeito", decidiu. Mudando o curso, acelerou o passo até a cozinha._

         Vazia, teve toda a liberdade de pegar o quanto quisesse. Cortou um pedaço de pão do dia anterior e encheu com pasta de amendoim. Deu a primeira mordida e quase caiu no chão de tanta felicidade. Logo em seguida, a sede habitou sua garganta em contraste com a doçura excessiva da pasta. Serviu-se de um copo de leite gigante. _"Agora posso voltar para o quarto"_, pensou, desejando continuar a dormir, por mais impossível que isso parecesse acontecer.

         Caminhando de volta ao seu dormitório, viu uma luz mais intensa vindo da biblioteca. Não deixou por menos e mudou seu curso original novamente, entrando no âmbito. Não ficou surpresa ao vê-lo naquela sala mais uma noite.

         - De novo? Você não dorme mais não?

         O homem levantou as vistas e tentou sorrir. Parecia sedento por uma cama macia e quente. Olheiras faziam seus olhos coloridos – algumas vezes estavam castanhos, outras azuis, outras verdes – sumirem do alcance de sua visão. 

         - Isto é importante, Ametista. Não adianta você aparecer aqui toda noite e tentar me convencer a render-me a uma cama.

         A garota sorriu diante do homem. Aproximou-se e sentou ao seu lado, esticando o pão com amendoim para ele.

         - Não me tente! – ralhou o bruxo, rindo em seguida.

         - Você pelo menos precisa comer! 

         Não resistiu e mordeu um pedaço do pão. Agradeceu timidamente.

         - Agora que já teve seu momento, poderia me deixar sozinho? – pediu Lupin discreto. – Realmente preciso terminar isso. Logo.

         Ametista soltou o ar pelo nariz relutante e aborrecida. 

         - E se eu ficar aqui, quietinha? Prometo não interromper nada! Eu perdi o sono...

         - Insônia? – Ametista afirmou com a cabeça. – Eu tive isso durante muitos anos. Nada que um copo de leite não resolva.

         Lupin permitiu que a garota ficasse sentada ali, observando-o. Achava que seria melhor que ela estivesse ao alcanço de sua vista. Mesmo que fosse de madrugada. Logo, Ametista estava adormecida, apoiando a cabeça nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa. Lupin sorriu.

***

No dia seguinte, Harry despertou com um grande entusiasmo. Agora, eram apenas três dias para a liberdade. Dursley, somente dali um ano. Trocou-se e escovou os dentes no banheiro. Aproveitou e tentou dar um jeito no próprio cabelo. Desistiu ao final. 

         Chegando perto da escada, ouviu murmúrios vindos do andar de baixo. Uma voz conhecida seguia animada. Harry estranhou e desceu os degraus lentamente. Caminhou devagar até a porta da cozinha e viu, saindo de trás da porta do âmbito, sua madrinha, Arabella.

         - Bella! – gritou surpreso.

         A bruxa tornou-se para o garoto e aproximou-se dele, abraçando-o. Em seguida, deu um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha direita, fazendo Harry corar.

         - Feliz em me ver? – indagou a mulher, com um grande sorriso. 

         - Onde está o Sirius? Eu pensei que ele estivesse com você. – perguntou Harry curioso.

         Arabella puxou uma cadeira da mesa para o afilhado sentar. Harry observou a Sra. Figg surgir da porta dos fundos, com um punhado de ervas verdes nas mãos. Agradeceu pela noite.

         - Sirius e eu corremos muito durante estes dias, Harry. Tínhamos muitos problemas pendentes a serem resolvidos com a maior urgência. Mas, agora, já está tudo quase finalizado. Depois, poderemos viajar em paz, certo? 

         O jovem abriu um grande sorriso branco. A Sra. Figg colocou três xícaras sobre a mesa e encheu-as com leite e café quentes. Harry deu um grande gole em uma delas.

         - Já falou com Hermione e Rony? – indagou Arabella, mordendo um pedaço de torrada.

         - Já. Pedi que eles viessem aqui pela manhã depois de amanhã. Eles vão conosco. – respondeu Harry.

         - Os Dursley vão realmente recebê-los? – estranhou a Sra. Figg.

         - Bem, eu estava pensando em... 

         - Tudo bem, Harry. Eu posso recebê-los aqui. É melhor. – disse a Sra. Figg, antes mesmo que Harry pudesse pensar na resposta.

         - E Ametista? – questionou Arabella, mais uma vez.

         Harry engoliu em seco. Ele ainda não havia falado com Ametista. Não tinha nem idéia de onde ela poderia estar.

         - Não. Não consegui falar com ela.

         Arabella lançou um olhar duvidoso e até malicioso para o afilhado.

         - Ela está em Hogwarts. Eu falarei com o Dumbledore, certo? – tentou a madrinha, sorrindo.

         Harry não conseguiu agradecer. Seu coração disparou de felicidade. Foi então que outra coisa tomou sua mente.

         - E o Sirius? Digo, ele vai...

         - Eu falo com o Sirius também – completou Arabella insistente. – O problema do seu padrinho é que ele é rabugento e orgulhoso demais! Mas, escute, eu ainda vou acabar com isso.

         Os três riram, continuando com a refeição da manhã. Arabella despediu-se de Harry logo depois do término da refeição, e aparatou. Após as dez horas, Harry deixou a Sra. Figg, voltando para a casa número quatro da rua dos Alfeneiros. Esboçou duas cartas iguais para Rony e Hermione, enrolando-as na perna de Edwiges, que se animou. Ela andava querendo uma viagem mesmo.

***

- Eu disse para não dormir na biblioteca, Ametista.

         Estavam sentados numa das mesas do salão principal Ametista, Lupin, Dumbledore, Minerva e Snape. Os outros professores estavam em suas casas. O mestre de Arte das Trevas passava um pequeno sermão sobre Ametista, que reclamava de estar com o pescoço dolorido.

         De repente, uma imagem surgiu no meio do salão. Ametista pôde observar os olhos de Lupin tornarem-se um pouco mais brilhantes e mudarem do típico castanho claro para o azul.

         Arabella estava caminhando até a mesa onde se sentavam, deixando suas vestes negras dançarem de acordo com o movimento de seu corpo. A mestra ainda mantinha a mesma postura ereta e bela. Filch havia permitido sua entrada no castelo.

         Dumbledore levantou-se e deu um abraço na mulher, dizendo:

         - Estávamos todos com saudades – Arabella corou. – Conseguiram ajeitar os últimos preparativos?

         - Ainda não – respondia a bruxa em tom seco. – Precisamos decidir o roteiro ainda. Sei que Sirius achará algo ruim...

         Dumbledore e Minerva riram. Lupin abaixou os olhos levemente e todo o brilho que aparecera tão repentinamente, sumiu da mesma forma.

         - Talvez você queira acompanhar-nos no café? – indagou o diretor, indicando-lhe uma das cadeiras da mesa.

         - Não, obrigada Alvo. Na verdade, eu vim aqui para falar com o senhor – Dumbledore franziu a testa ligeiramente. – É sobre as férias de Ametista.

         Imediatamente, a garota levantou os olhos esperançosos e, ao mesmo tempo receosos, para Arabella. Assim como Snape, que pela primeira vez dirigia a palavra a alguém naquele salão.

         - Como assim, Figg? 

         Arabella respirou fundo, respondendo:

         - Você me ouviu muito bem, Severo – os lábios do mestre crisparam. – Eu e Sirius levaremos Harry, Rony e Hermione em uma viagem e achamos uma boa idéia convidar Ametista também.

         - _Achamos_? – estranhou Snape. – Porque eu sinto que a idéia não foi muito bem aceita pelo Black? – incitou Snape esperto.

         A certa alegria desapareceu do rosto de Ametista. A garota lembrou-se de toda a confusão no último mês e podia-se dizer que ela estava longe de recuperada do tranco que levara. E é claro que Sirius tinha sua grande parcela na história.

         Arabella estreitou os olhos, raivosa. Snape ouviu dentro de sua mente uma voz dizer: _"Não se meta onde não fora chamado!". Agora, Arabella tinha também o poder de entrar na mente das pessoas?, pensava o professor confuso._

         - Ao contrário do que pensa, Severo, Sirius está de total acordo em convidar Ametista para viajar conosco. – respondeu Arabella a Snape em tom vitorioso.

         Ambos ficaram trocando olhares ameaçadores enquanto Dumbledore levantava uma das mãos interrompendo a possível discussão entre eles.

         - Acho melhor conversarmos na minha sala, Arabella. – disse o diretor, chamando a bruxa.

         Na sala do professor, Arabella apoiou-se cansada numa das cadeiras à frente da comprida mesa. O velho diretor sentou-se no próprio assento atrás do móvel.

         - Presumo que estes dias tenham sido muito cansativos a vocês. – começou Dumbledore pretensioso.

         - Eu já imaginava, Alvo. Seria complicado encontrar Prisma – os olhos de Dumbledore tornaram-se mais serenos. – E ainda tinha o casarão. Sem contar que, agora, Sirius teve de correr atrás de materiais e tantas outras coisas para o trabalho...

         Dumbledore sorriu repentinamente. Arabella não escondeu que ficara intrigada.

         - O que houve? – indagou estranhando o comportamento do homem.

         - Eu é que deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta, Arabella – a mulher franziu suas finas e desenhadas sobrancelhas. – Você está diferente. 

         Arabella ficou um tempo paralisada, concentrando seus olhos nos de Dumbledore, enquanto o diretor sequer importava-se. Logo depois, a bruxa abaixou a cabeça.

         - Não deve sentir-se culpada por nada, Arabella – disse Alvo diante da reação da mulher. – Eu sempre soube disso, mas você nunca quis aceitar. E não sou somente eu que percebo isso. Remo também sabe.

         Arabella levantou a cabeça rapidamente. Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

         -  Remo? Mas, como...?

         - Como você descobriu que não era de você que _ele_ gostava? – interrompeu-a o diretor. Arabella sabia que não era mais de Remo que Dumbledore estava falando. – Você apenas descobriu porque você o amava. Assim como Remo sabe que você não o ama também.

         Arabella sentiu um peso enorme sobre seus ombros. Uma velha imagem veio à sua cabeça. Ela estava postada no meio de roseiras, dançando calmamente nos braços de um garoto. Ao final da dança, ele olhou no fundo de seus olhos e ela descobriu que ele a amava. Beijou-a apaixonadamente. 

         - Você deveria resolver esta situação. – interrompeu seu pensamento o diretor.

         Arabella pigarreou e recuperou a postura superior.

         - E sobre Ametista? – retomou, estando claramente perturbada.

         - Bem, Hogwarts precisaria mesmo ser desabitada por uns dois meses, então acho que não há problemas em deixá-la com vocês.

         - Estão vindo reforçar os encantamentos?

         - Sim. Não podemos mais deixar que Hogwarts seja invadida por qualquer um sem que haja uma autorização.

         Arabella concordou em silêncio. Sua cabeça podia responder ao diretor, mas sua mente estava bem longe dali.

         - E... Sirius estava realmente de total acordo? – indagou Dumbledore ao final.

         Arabella hesitou, mas respondeu:

         - Acho que o coração dele andou amolecendo.

***

Ametista estava levantando-se da mesa do café enquanto Snape observava a garota atentamente. Lupin e Minerva já tinham deixado o salão.

         - Você realmente irá viajar com o Black? – indagou o professor em tom seco e austero.

         Ametista não respondeu. Continuou seu caminho até a saída do âmbito. Snape não deixaria por menos. A garota estava sem trocar uma palavra com ele desde a última discussão sobre o pai de Ametista. Agora, ela parecia deixá-lo, para passar dois meses com o último homem que Snape era capaz de aceitar: Sirius Black.

         O mestre correu até ela e impediu-a de sair do salão, parando à frente da porta. Ametista cruzou os braços na altura do peito.

         - Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

         A garota permaneceu calada. Snape retomou.

         - Irá viajar com o Black?

         Ametista pensou seriamente e encarou Snape finalmente, após cerca de vinte dias. Os olhos do mestre estavam desesperados por uma resposta plausível e esperançosa.

         - Se isso te faça sofrer um pouco mais, sim, eu irei.

         Snape perdeu todas as forças diante daquela resposta. Mas, ao vê-la ultrapassá-lo, agarrou seu braço e a trouxe para junto de si.

         - Você vai querer realmente passar dois meses com o homem que desejou a sua morte e a da sua mãe mais que tudo na vida?!

         Ametista engoliu em seco e conseguiu livrar-se de Snape. Fingiu não se importar, mas ao alcançar seu quarto perto da ala hospitalar, sentiu o coração diminuir de velocidade, deixando-a levemente sem reação. Como seriam aqueles dias com Sirius Black?

         Entrando no dormitório, encontrou a face amistosa do avô. Ele observava-a com compaixão.

         - Você viajará com Arabella, certo?

         Ametista abriu a boca, mais nenhum som saiu. 

         - Sei que deve estar nervosa em relação a Sirius, mas isto só servirá para aproximar mais um ao outro. Espero que seja de seu gosto.

         _"Do meu gosto? Não sei se isso será uma boa idéia", pensava a jovem sentindo-se despreparada para mais um encontro com o homem que fora seu pai. Ametista preferia pensar que Sirius Black era seu pai. Voldemort? Ela fizera questão de riscar de sua lista._

***

Na noite anterior à saída de Ametista, Dumbledore decidira fazer um jantar com a neta em particular. A garota não escondia o fato de tentar evitar a viagem com aquele homem. Temia definhar na frente de Sirius. Mostrar suas fraquezas. Mas não deveria, já que ele nunca faria isso a ela também. Não. Eles odiavam-se e nada iria mudar isso.

         Ao final do jantar, Lupin adentrou no âmbito. Ametista virou-se para o mestre e ficou boquiaberta. Remo trajava roupas quentes e levava em sua mão esquerda uma mala de viagem, já velha, e que continha seu nome numa das manivelas. Na mão direita estava um guarda-chuva e um chapéu que acabara de tirar da cabeça.

         A jovem levantou-se confusa e levou os olhos até a mala que estava postada no chão de piso da sala. Concentrou depois, seus olhos azuis nos do professor.

         - Aonde você vai? – indagou Ametista curiosa.

         - Embora. – respondeu o mestre secamente.

         Ametista arregalou os olhos diante da resposta. Dumbledore acenou para o mestre e deixou o lugar. 

         - O que?! – perguntou novamente temerosa.

         Lupin suspirou num tom jamais visto por Ametista.

         - Eu estou indo embora de Hogwarts. – repetiu seriamente.

         - Mas... como?! Digo, ir embora?! Nas férias ou...

         - Não sou mais professor da escola. Não sei mais quando irei voltar.

         Lupin respondia sem emoção, como se falasse sobre o tempo com um elfo doméstico. Ametista estava chocada com a notícia. Não sabia o que responder. Nada vinha a sua mente. Ficaram em silêncio, seus olhos encarando-se. Então, Ametista falou:

         - Você é meu guia. Você mesmo disse isso!

         - Eu fui seu guia, Ame...

         - Não! Você deveria continuar sendo! 

         - As coisas não são tão fáceis quanto você imagina, querida...

         Ametista sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Era a primeira vez que Lupin falava daquela maneira com ela. Estava sendo carinhoso como, talvez, nunca ninguém tivera sido antes. Era um tom paternal, protetor.

         - De que adianta você me chamar de _querida_ agora se não está nem pensando em como isso pode ser terrível para mim?!

         Lupin abaixou a cabeça. Sentia-se culpado. Ametista aumentava o volume de sua voz, numa chance de deixá-lo exatamente do jeito que ele estava. Culpado.

         - Você foi o primeiro em que confie aqui em Hogwarts! Você foi o primeiro que eu me senti à vontade o bastante para contar os sonhos que ninguém acreditava que eu tinha! Você foi o único que se importou quando houve aquela confusão com as estátuas, foi o primeiro que me deu um voto de confiança! Confiança que nem mesmo meu avô havia depositado em mim!

         Ametista continuaria se pudesse, mas não pôde. Observou caírem algumas lágrimas dos olhos – agora verdes – do professor. A garota ficou quieta, esperando que ele fizesse algo. Mas, apenas ficou paralisado, deixando suas emoções transbordarem pela primeira vez. Ametista, então, decidiu aproximar-se do mestre e abraçou-o de modo desconfortável, mas que expressava seus sentimentos por ele. Gratidão, principalmente. Lupin abraçou-a também, sentindo um calor estranho passar do corpo dela para o dele. Separam-se depois de um tempo.

         Lupin concentrou seus olhos no fundo dos de Ametista.

         - Eu não posso ver alguém que eu amei minha vida toda com outra pessoa. É por isso que estou indo embora.

         - É a professora Figg, não é?

         - É tão fácil assim de perceber?

         Ametista sorriu. Lembrou-lhe do baile dos namorados no começo do ano, promovido por ele mesmo. Lupin e ela dançavam, enquanto observava Arabella no outro lado da sala. 

         - Eu entendo você – disse Ametista por fim. – Mas não quero que você deixe de me visitar ou, quando precisar falar com você... 

         Lupin mexeu em seu bolso desajeitado e retirou de dentro um espelho pequeno, com moldura prateada e trabalhada, em forma de uma lua cheia. Ametista virou o rosto.

         - Eu quero que você aprenda a perder o medo disso. Se você quiser me ver ou falar comigo, terá de chamar-me pelo espelho. Terá de encará-lo.

         A jovem tornou-se de volta a face de Lupin. O professor abriu a palma de sua mão direita e colocou o espelho, fechando-a em seguida. Ametista agradeceu. Lupin levou seus dedos ao rosto da garota. 

         - Eu ainda lembro quando você era apenas uma menininha.

         A neta do diretor deixou-se sorrir levemente. Lupin envolveu seu rosto em suas mãos carinhosamente e disse:

         - Dê uma chance a Sirius. Ambos merecem isso. E dê uma chance ao Harry também. Você merece isso.

         Em seguida, levou seus lábios até a testa da jovem e encostou-os delicadamente. Ele ouviu ela murmurar: _Por que não é você o meu pai?_ E respondeu no seu tom calmo e passivo: 

- Eu fui um dia, eu fui.

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_A seguir, Harry faz festa - o dia tão ansiado chegara. Com o enorme desejo de abandonar os Dursley, Harry começa a contar os segundos para o encontro com seus verdadeiros familiares e amigos. Só que o nosso protagonista não contava com uma visitinha, que causará uma confusão dos diabos! E, como uma típica estória, um pouco de romance, renascendo um sentimento há muito guardado. Divirta-se em "REVIVENDO O PASSADO". _


	3. Revivendo o Passado

_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:__ Parece que a situação entre Ametista e Snape não melhorou nem um pouco desde que a garota ficara sabendo das "ajudinhas" do mestre a Voldemort. Enquanto a viagem aproxima-se, ela acaba perdendo aquele que mais a apoiava. O sentimento dominara Lupin ou havia mais fatores que o fizeram abandonar Hogwarts? Por outro lado, Harry está incrivelmente feliz... Mas essa felicidade durará após uma presença inesperada no número 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros?_ CAPÍTULO TRÊS – REVIVENDO O PASSADO 

Harry acordou eufórico. Logo, estaria bem longe da rua dos Alfeneiros, longe dos Dursley, longe de uma falsa vida. A primeira expressão que apareceu em seu rosto foi um grande sorriso e a vontade de gritar. Abriu a cortina da janela de seu dormitório e observou o exterior. O tempo estava nublado. Uma tempestade estava a caminho. Mas, nada iria estragar seu dia. Nada.

         Havia combinado de sair dos Dursley por volta de quatro horas e ir para a casa da Sra. Figg. Desceu as escadas e encontrou tio Válter com o rosto mais que vermelho. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas diante da cena. Porém, descobriria em seguida o quê provocara a vermelhidão no velho marido de tia Petúnia. Estava postado na porta, nada mais, nada menos que Sirius Black.

         Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Entretanto, somente depois que foi perceber o que acontecera. Correu até o andar de baixo e paralisou diante do padrinho. Sirius abriu um imenso sorriso. Harry igualmente. Não conseguindo conter-se, Harry abraçou os padrinho numa forma carinhosa e então, ouviram um grito as suas costas.

         - Que é que você pensa que está fazendo?!

         O jovem virou-se e encontrou não apenas tio Válter, mas também a velha Guida, irmã deste, que Harry havia transformado num balão dois anos atrás. Quase três agora. 

         - Quem é este homem, Válter? – indagou a mulher, que parecia não estar acompanhada de seus cachorros.

         Válter Dursley tentou acalmar-se. Porém, quando tentara explicar para a irmã quem era aquele senhor, o próprio passou em sua frente.

         - Sou Sirius Black.

         Harry viu Guida arregalar seus olhos, como quando ela arregalara ao ser transformada em um balão. Saíam fora de suas órbitas. A mulher estava fora de si. E foi nesse momento que Harry notou a incrível semelhança entre os irmãos. Ambos pareciam porcos super nutridos.  

         - Você! Você é um fugitivo da polícia! Eu me lembro!

         Sirius bufou impaciente. Já estava cansado das pessoas não lerem os jornais após seu julgamento no Ministério da Magia, onde fora inocentado de todas as acusações.

         - Não, eu não sou um fugitivo da polícia. – respondeu Sirius ríspido.

         Harry viu Petúnia sair da cozinha, enxugando as mãos num avental amarrado a cintura fina e ossuda. Duda estava em seu encalço, tentado em observar a cena e escondendo-se – ou pelo menos tentando – atrás da mãe.

         Harry poderia dar um murro na própria cabeça naquele momento.        - Não! Eu sei que você é um ladrão! Um assassino! Eu sei que é! E eu não gosto desse tipo de gente na minha casa! – repetiu a mulher descontrolada.

         - Essa nem é a sua casa! – gritou Harry em resposta.

         - Cale a boca, seu moleque! – berrou tia Guida, dando mais um passo, apoiada em sua bengala.

         Sirius irritou-se diante da ameaça de Guida sobre Harry.

         - Ninguém fala assim com meu afilhado!

         Tia Guida ficou boquiaberta.

         - AH! Afilhado?! Bem, então você deve ser um dos amigos estranhos do Potter, não é mesmo?! Aquele podre, que se juntou com Lílian e só trouxe desgraça para a família do meu irmão!

         O bruxo não se conteve e retirou a varinha de dentro do casaco negro. Harry tentou impedi-lo, mas já era tarde. Sirius estava quebrando a bengala da velha e fazendo a mulher perder seu equilíbrio e cair de cara no chão. Se a situação não fosse tão séria, provavelmente Harry estaria gargalhando como um louco.

         - SAIA DA MINHA CASA! – ordenou Válter, ficando mais vermelho.

         Sirius ia dar as costas, puxando o braço de Harry consigo, mas algo o fez voltar. Ambos ouviram Guida gritar como uma enlouquecida:

         - PEGUE-O ESTRIPADOR!

         Seu cão preferido. Estripador. Pelo nome, já se pode ter uma idéia de quão calmo e dócil pode ser o animal. O cachorro deu um pulo longo e caiu com as patas cheias de unhas usadas para matar sobre Sirius. Harry virou-se para a mulher caída no chão e berrou:

         - VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?!

         Foi repentinamente que Sirius colocou mais pânico em meio a confusão formada na sala dos Dursley. Quando todos olharam para ver a situação do homem, lá estavam dois cachorros lutando como loucos. Um latia para o outro, como se tentassem discutir. 

         Do outro lado da sala estava Petúnia aos berros com Duda, que puxava seus cabelos – os poucos que ainda tinha – de forma absurda. Era patético ver um garoto de quase dezessete anos pulando sobre a mãe e arrancando seus cabelos, querendo que ela a protegesse. 

         Válter e Guida assistiam aos cachorros. Enquanto isso, Harry subia ao seu quarto e pegava seu malão, sua vassoura e algumas outras coisas, já para o sexto ano em Hogwarts. Desceu rapidamente e assistiu Sirius, em sua forma canina, abater Estripador. O garoto sequer despediu-se da família e agarrou uma das orelhas do cachorro, que latiu em seguida, tirando-o de lá.

         Válter olhou sua casa mais uma vez destruída. Parecia que toda vez em que chegavam as férias escolares do garoto, o inferno descia no número quatro da rua dos Alfeneiros.

***

- O que aconteceu aqui?!    

         Harry levara Sirius – quase arrastado – até a casa da Sra. Figg. O mundo era outro na residência do outro lado da rua, mas ainda assim, Sirius sentia a necessidade de terminar a história com Válter e Guida. Porém, Sirius não esperava que aquela mulher tivesse um cachorro tão feroz quanto era Estripador. Após transformar-se, voltando a ser um humano, Harry e Sra. Figg puderam notar como aquela briga havia machucado o bruxo. Ele estava com o rosto cheio de cortes, alguns até profundos, na região de seu tórax. 

         Entretanto, Sirius não tinha pensado nos minutos seguintes. Cerca de uma hora após a confusão na casa dos Dursley, chegou Arabella. E junto com ela, sua mania de perfeição.

         - Eu perguntei o que aconteceu aqui! – repetiu nervosa.  

         Arabella estava postada ao lado da porta de entrada da casa da mãe. Cruzara os braços na altura de seu peito e encarava Sirius Black com intensidade. O homem ainda não havia procurado fazer um feitiço para curar os cortes, portanto, a mulher via o resultado de sua pequena visita à casa dos Dursley.

         - Harry – a bruxa virou-se para o garoto, estando ao lado de Sirius. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou num tom mais calmo. 

         O garoto engoliu em seco e respondeu:

         - É que... bem, eu resolvi vir mais cedo. 

         Arabella encarou Harry profundamente. Ela lia seus pensamentos.

         - Você está mentindo.

         Sirius levantou-se no momento seguinte. Arabella cortou o contato visual com Harry e tornou-se para o homem, que teve uma enorme dificuldade em postar-se de pé na sala. A Sra. Figg assistia tudo da porta da cozinha.

         - Eu te explico. – respondeu Sirius seriamente.

         O homem começou a subir as escadas para o andar superior. Arabella observou-o até sumir na escada. Depois, virou-se para Harry e para sua mãe.

         - Se Rony e Hermione chegaram, receba-os – disse ao afilhado seca. – Mãe, você tem alguns algodões e remédios para os cortes dele?

         A Sra. Figg entrou na cozinha. Harry continuou a encarar Arabella.

         - Minha mãe gosta de costumes trouxas.

         Harry assentiu, abaixando a cabeça. Arabella serviu-se dos objetos e subiu as escadas igualmente. O garoto ficou sentado em um dos sofás da sala. Logo, Sra. Figg sentou-se ao seu lado, trazendo uma bandeja de café da manhã.

         - Achei que seria bom depois de uma manhã tão agitada.

         Enquanto isso, Arabella seguia pelo corredor do andar de cima. Desconfiou onde Sirius estaria. E logo o encontrou.

         O homem estava sentado em sua cama. Ele acabara de retirar o casaco negro e largara acima do móvel. Arabella entrou no dormitório e fechou a porta às suas costas. Sirius sequer olhou para ela. A mulher deixou o algodão e o remédio na cômoda e postou-se novamente de pé e numa expressão corporal furiosa.

         - Que foi que aconteceu, Sirius?

         - Eu fui até a casa dos parentes do Harry. 

         Arabella arregalou os olhos.

         - O que?! Você desafiou uma ordem do Ministério, Sirius! – ralhou a bruxa exasperada.

         - Eu sei, eu sei – irritou-se Sirius. – Mas...

         - Não! Você é especialista em quebras de regras, não é mesmo?! Você não entende que, se alguém descobrir que eles te viram, não só _você, como _eu_ também serei impedida de ficar com a guarda de Harry?!_

         Sirius levantou-se da cama nervoso.

         - Não acha que eu também não pensei nisso antes, Bella?! Sei que corri o risco de perder Harry...

         - Para sempre!

         - Sim, para sempre! Mas, eu precisava ver a cara daquelas pessoas que o maltrataram durante tantos anos, Bella! Eu precisava fazer algo, alguma coisa que os fizesse sentir na pele o que eles fizeram com Harry! Eu só estava pensando nele! Somente nele!

         Arabella suspirou e retrucou:

         - Esse é o seu problema, Sirius! Comece a pensar não apenas diretamente numa pessoa, mas naquelas que serão afetadas também!

         - AH! Olha só quem fala! – Sirius apontou um dedo perto do rosto de Arabella. – Quem foi que se mudou para a França?! Que desapareceu por anos?! Que sequer quis saber do afilhado?! Que sequer quis saber de mim, preso naquele inferno?!

         - Isso não é verdade, Sirius! – gritou Arabella, interrompendo-o e calando-o. – Você foi a pessoa que eu mais pensei durante todos esses anos! Passando o que passou em Azkaban! Sofrendo o preconceito do mundo bruxo e trouxa! Sendo perseguido, mesmo sendo inocente! Você não acha que eu quis me matar por não ter notado quem era o verdadeiro traidor?! Não acha que eu me culpo todos os dias por não ter conseguido impedir a morte de Tiago e Lílian?! De não ter podido ajudar Harry quando ele mais precisava?!

         Sirius calou-se diante de tudo que Arabella tinha gritado. Mas, ela ainda não tinha acabado.

         - VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO ME CULPO DE NÃO TER LIDO OS PENSAMENTOS DO PEDRO E PERCEBIDO COMO ELE IRIA NOS APUNHALAR, COMO ELE IRIA NOS ENGANAR, MATAR LÍLIAN, MATAR TIAGO?!

         Arabella suspirou profundamente depois de berrar a última frase. Levou seus olhos ao chão e segurou ao máximo possíveis lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Sirius pareceu esquecer todas as acusações sobre a mulher e caminhou até ela.

         - Nós ainda temos a chance de consertar o erro, Bella – disse em um quase sussurro. – Nós podemos impedir que ele ajude Voldemort a matar Harry. 

         - Mas o erro maior já foi cometido. – respondeu em baixo tom.

         - Não, talvez o erro maior ainda esteja prestes a ser cometido. Nós fomos escolhidos por Tiago e Lílian para proteger Harry. E nós vamos cumprir este acordo. Eles confiaram em nós. Devemos honrar este compromisso.

         Arabella não conseguiu segurar-se e deixou-se chorar. Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, cobrindo-o. Sirius aproximou-se mais dela e retirou cada um dos dedos de seu rosto. Pegou-as com carinho e em seguida, envolveu Arabella num forte abraço. Nas outras oportunidades, sempre fora Arabella abraçando, confortando Sirius. Agora, acontecia o contrário. A mulher necessitava de uma pessoa acolhedora, que a entendesse melhor que ninguém. E, talvez, essa pessoa fosse Sirius.

***

Fazia pouco mais de uma hora que Arabella e Sirius haviam subido para conversar. Harry e a Sra. Figg divertiam-se assistindo televisão. Foi quando a campanhia da casa tocou. A mãe de Arabella levantou-se. Em seguida, ouviram mais um toque contínuo, insistente e irritante, como que estivessem apertando a campanhia sem parar.

         Ao abrir sua porta, Sra. Figg encontrou um garoto, mais alto que Harry, magro, com sardas charmosas nas bochechas, olhos ligeiramente azuis e cabelo cor de fogo. O jovem apertava a campanhia sem parar. Ao ver a senhora à sua frente, retirou o dedo da campanhia.

         - Olá. – cumprimentou acanhado.

         Sra. Figg mandou-o entrar. Ouviram Harry gritar da sala:

         - Quem é que não sabe tocar uma campanhia?!

         O jovem virou-se para a porta e encontrou um Rony mais vermelho que nunca. A Sra. Figg estava ao seu lado, as bochechas rosadas de forma igual, mais em menos intensidade. A cena era engraçada.

         - Rony! – gritou como se não se vissem há meses.

         Harry deu um pulo até o amigo e eles se abraçaram. Rony era bem mais alto que Harry e deu quase um cascudo em seu cabelo desgrenhado.

         - Como está, Harry?

         O garoto disse que não tinha muitas novidades. Sentaram na sala e Rony, claro, não deixou de ficar bobo com a televisão. Pouco tempo depois, a campanhia tocou novamente. Somente uma vez. A Sra. Figg pediu que Harry abrisse a porta. 

         Do lado de fora, estava postada com um malão mais que gigante, Hermione. A garota, se isso fosse possível, estava mais bela do que no ano anterior. Usando um vestido que revelava já suas curvas corporais, e um casaco até seus pés – era verão, mas o dia estava frio – Hermione abriu um grande sorriso ao amigo.

         - Hermione! – festejou Harry.

         Hermione enlaçou Harry, abraçando-o fortemente. Não parecia um mês que não se viam igualmente. A saudade entre eles era enorme. E Hermione também parecia ter crescido demais para tão pouco tempo. Harry estava deslumbrado.

         Quando o garoto virou-se para trás, encontrou Rony fuzilando-os com o olhar. _"Não! Ele está com ciúmes de mim com Hermione!", pensou Harry, segurando a risada._

         Hermione entrou vagarosamente na casa, Harry ajudava-a com a mala. A garota deu uma olhada geral e voltou seus olhos castanhos para o garoto à frente. Rony não conseguira tirar os olhos dela. Hermione notara como ele estava diferente.

         A garota aproximou-se dele e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Rony não perdeu tempo e tornou sua boca na direção da dela. Logo, Harry estava indo sentar no sofá, bem longe deles, que trocavam um beijo mais do que animado. Ambos sentiam-se bem novamente. A sensação maravilhosa e reconfortante de ter um ao outro nos braços era mais que perfeita.

         Decidiram acabar com a sessão de beijos apenas quando a Sra. Figg adentrou na sala, querendo servir o almoço a eles. Hermione ajudou-a com os pratos e talheres, enquanto Rony colocava as comidas sobre a mesa. Sra. Figg pedira a Harry que chamasse Arabella e Sirius.

         No andar de cima, Harry imaginou que eles estivessem no quarto de Arabella. Seguiu até ele e bateu na porta. Ninguém respondeu. Decidiu entrar devagar. Observou-os discutindo ligeiramente.

         - Você é muito fresco, Sirius! Isso não dói nada!

         - Não é você que está aqui, não é? Então fique quieta!

         Harry não deixou de rir. Arabella estava curvada sobre Sirius, deitado na cama, sem a camisa, deixando à mostra os cortes da luta com Estripador. O bruxo reclamava que Arabella estava sendo cruel demais com ele ao passar o remédio para cicatrizar. Já que ele sempre fora acostumado a ser curado pela magia, sem dor, aquilo era realmente uma tortura a Sirius.

         Arabella também não deixava por menos. Era ridículo vê-lo daquele jeito, desprotegido e resmungando como uma criança de dois anos ao levar uma injeção.

         - A Sra. Figg mandou avisar que o almoço está pronto. – disse Harry, segurando a risada.

         Só então Sirius notou que Harry estava ali. Levantou imediatamente, fazendo Arabella desequilibrar-se e cair da cama, no chão. Porém, um dos botões de seu casaco enroscou num dos botões da calça de Sirius, levando-o ao chão igualmente, em cima dela. 

         Harry preferiu deixar o aposento, e caiu na risada assim que fechou a porta. Dentro do dormitório, podia-se ouvir o gemido de sofrimento da bruxa.

         - AI! Sirius, saia de cima de mim! – resmungou Arabella, quase sem ar.

         Sirius tentou apoiar seus braços no chão, tentando levantar, como se fizesse uma flexão. Deu de cara com o rosto de Arabella, contorcido de dor. Ele havia caído em cima de um dos ombros dela, deslocando-o. 

         O bruxo tentou alcançar sua varinha, mas não conseguiu. Uma das pernas de Arabella envolvia e prendia as outras duas de Sirius, junto com um dos pés da cama. Sirius soltou um suspiro impaciente.

         - Eu acho que você deslocou o meu ombro. – disse Arabella num tom doloroso, finalmente.

         Sirius procurou sua varinha novamente, mas não conseguia alcançá-la de jeito nenhum. Resolveu tirar uma das mãos em que apoiava, e deixou metade do corpo em cima de Arabella. Tocou a região do pescoço da mulher. Arabella franziu suas sobrancelhas. Sirius tinha colocado muita força. Decidiu então, sendo mais delicado, escorregar seus dedos pela extensão do ombro da bruxa. Dessa vez, Arabella sentiu, não dor, mas sim um arrepio. Sirius notou. Sorriu levemente. Fazia anos em que não provocava isso numa mulher tão fortemente a ponto dele perceber.

         - Sirius – chamou Arabella, tentando disfarçar e desviando o homem de seus pensamentos. – tente convocar sua varinha. Concentre-se.

         O bruxo concentrou-se e gritou:

         - _Accio varinha!_

         Rapidamente, a sua varinha veio parar em sua mão esquerda. Conseguiu soltar suas pernas, levantar e fazer o ombro de Arabella voltar ao seu lugar original. A bruxa levantou-se e agradeceu a Sirius. O homem notou que ela evitou seu olhar e que mordeu seus lábios. Ela estava envergonhada.

***

Eram sete horas da noite. Sirius estava sentado num dos sofás da sala, batatas fritas entre os dentes. Sra. Figg havia saído para uma reunião no Ministério da Magia e deixou alguns petiscos para os jovens e o bruxo. Hermione e Rony optaram por ficarem sentados nos fundos da casa, num balanço, namorando. Um mês havia sido demais para eles. 

         Arabella aparatara há pouco mais de duas horas. Teria de terminar alguns assuntos pendentes e comprar entradas para alguma peça de teatro para a noite seguinte. Claro, ela ainda tinha de ir a Hogwarts para pegar Ametista. Seguiriam em pouco tempo até o primeiro destino da viagem e a mulher fizera questão de não contar a ninguém sobre a visita feita na escola de manhã.

         Sirius e Harry estavam engraçados. O padrinho do garoto estava com as mãos engorduradas por causa das batatas, enquanto Harry tentava enxergar as legendas de um filme francês. Ele estava sem óculos. 

         - Bella o consertará quando voltar. – dizia Sirius com a boca cheia.

         - É, eu espero. – respondia o garoto sem dar muita importância, ainda tentando distinguir as letras na televisão.

         Na verdade, um acidente havia acontecido poucos minutos antes. Harry estava pegando um copo de leite na geladeira quando Rony esbarrou no corpo do amigo, fazendo seu óculos cair no chão, assim como o copo, que quebrou-se. O problema maior foi que Sirius estava voltando dos fundos e pisou no óculos, partindo-o. Um feitiço de reparo não conserta óculos com graus especiais como os de Harry.

         Sirius então, havia dito que Arabella sabia como consertá-lo. O bruxo contava como a amiga era a primeira dos anos e dedicava-se inteiramente aos estudos. _"E eu pensava que Hermione poderia ser a única maluca!", dizia Rony, levando um cascudo em seguida. _

         Logo, o pacote de batatas acabara e Sirius fora lavar suas mãos. Passou perto do relógio e deu um pulo.

         - Já?! Bella está atrasada! – o homem virou-se ao afilhado. – Fique aqui esperando Bella que eu irei ajeitar minhas coisas. As suas estão arrumadas? – Harry confirmou. – E as de Hermione e Rony? – Harry deu de ombros, mas apontou as malas no chão do hall de entrada. – Você não imagina como ela pôde ser paranóica com essas coisas! – finalizou, subindo as escadas quase correndo.

         Harry permaneceu na sala, mas preferiu desligar a televisão. Subiu até o quarto de Arabella e checou pela última vez se já estava tudo preparado. Ao sair, tropeçou em algo no chão. Virou-se para trás e encontrou o porta-retrato com sua foto e a de Ametista. Pegou-o e observou-o. Agora, Harry estava corando furiosamente e a garota sorria plenamente a ele. 

De repente, Harry ouviu uma série de barulhos no andar inferior. Desceu devagar, com a varinha em punho. Não se ouvia nenhuma voz. A sala estava deserta, assim como o hall. Harry foi caminhando até a entrada da cozinha. 

         - Você vai mesmo usar isso? – Harry ouviu uma conhecida voz dizer as suas costas.

         Virou-se e tentou certificar-se de que era mesmo quem ele estava pensando. Estreitou os olhos, já que estava sem os óculos. A luz da sala estava apagada, somente as luzes da rua iluminavam o âmbito.

         - Ametista? – arriscou temeroso.

         A pessoa aproximou-se mais dele. Harry pôde então, enxergar olhos profundamente azuis encarando-o. A luz acendeu-se. Arabella estava entrando na sala, carregando uma mala. Mas nenhum dos dois notou que a mulher precisava de ajuda. Harry encontrou um rosto sorridente, carregando um olhar ligeiramente malicioso a ele.

         - Vai ou não vai usar isso em mim?

         Harry corou furiosamente ao perceber que era realmente Ametista. Ela trajava um suéter verde escuro e uma saia de pregas negra. Observava-o com tanta felicidade – que tentava a muito custo esconder – e intensidade que ambos coraram mais uma vez. Após o abraço caloroso na estação e a noite no lago, sentiam-se estranhos e ao mesmo tempo, muito à vontade perto um do outro. Harry procurou controlar a respiração que se tornava levemente ofegante na presença dela. Um turbilhão de emoções tomou conta da sua mente naquele momento. Não sabia o quê responder.

         - Você está me ouvindo, _Potter_?

         Harry engasgou.

         - _Potter? Você não vai voltar a me chamar pelo sobrenome, vai?! – indagou surpreso._

         Ametista riu. O jovem tinha uma expressão incrédula. Foi quando ele percebeu que ela só estava tentando irritá-lo. E conseguira.

         - Será que vocês dois poderiam dar uma ajuda aqui? – ouviram a voz esganiçada de Arabella no canto oposto da sala.        

         Sirius apareceu repentinamente, tentando colocar uma jaqueta, sem sucesso. Paralisou ao ver Ametista parada de frente para Harry. Seu coração acelerou e pareceu parar depois. Não havia encarado-a depois de toda a confissão sobre seu passado e de Hariel, sua mãe. Ametista chegou a perder a fala e procurou correr o olhar para longe do homem. Harry e ela carregaram juntos a mala de Arabella, que tentou entender qual era o problema de Sirius com a peça de roupa. 

         Pouco depois, a Sra. Figg estava chegando do Ministério da Magia. Disse que tudo estava normal e procurou adiantá-los. Iriam viajar a noite até Londres. Após todos se despedirem dela, Sirius chamou o Nôitibus Andante, que logo, estava prontamente à sua frente.

         Ao entrarem, depositaram suas malas no transporte vazio e o bruxo indicou o ponto onde deveriam ser deixados em Londres. Brevemente, estavam deixando-o numa das avenidas principais da cidade. 

***

- Está é a parte bruxa de Londres – explicava Sirius enquanto andavam até o hotel onde ficariam hospedados. – Amanhã, eu darei o dia para que vocês possam dar uma volta pelo bairro, mas tomem muito cuidado. À noite, iremos a um teatro.

         - Teatro? – indagou Rony confuso. – Um teatro bruxo, certo?

         - Sim, achamos que seria legal, já que Harry e Hermione nunca foram antes – completou Sirius, que imediatamente levou um cutucão de Arabella. – E ela também. – indicou Ametista.

         Ametista não dava a mínima se Sirius a esquecesse ou simplesmente a ignorasse. Um silêncio tomou a turma. Continuaram andando calados até chegarem ao hotel. Era uma pousada, simples e muito aconchegante.

         O horário já indicava que a maioria dos hóspedes estava jantando ou subindo aos seus quartos para uma boa noite de sono. Sirius guiou-os até a recepção.

         - Por favor, eu fiz uma reserva há cerca de dez dias.

         O recepcionista bruxo fitou Sirius num olhar de desconfiança. Depois, perguntou o número da reserva.

         - Os senhores têm direito a dois quartos, certo? – indagou o atendente.

         - Dois? Eu havia pedido quatro quartos. – disse Sirius surpreso.

         - Bem, é que os dormitórios restantes foram ocupados por uma convenção de bruxos vindos da América, então estamos nos dividindo para atender a todos – Sirius já iria reclamar, quando o bruxo continuou. – Mas ambos os quartos possuem duas camas de casal. 

         Arabella e Sirius entreolharam-se.

         - Tudo bem. – aceitou a mulher, antes que Sirius explodisse de nervoso.

         Chegando no terceiro andar, onde estavam os quartos trinta e três, e trinta e quatro, Sirius virou-se para os jovens.

         - Certo. Acho melhor que eu durma com os garotos e Arabella durma com as garotas, certo?

         Rony não gostou muito da idéia. Quando ouviu o atendente dizer que os quartos possuíam duas camas de casal, imaginou-se dormindo abraçado com Hermione. Mas, ele não estava disposto a discutir com o padrinho de seu melhor amigo.

***

Hermione, Ametista, Harry e Rony procuraram conhecer melhor a Londres bruxa durante o dia. Voltaram para o hotel apenas por volta de cinco horas da tarde, as barrigas cheias de cerveja amanteigada e bolinhos de espinafre e batatas. Encontraram Sirius numa das mesas da recepção, preenchendo uma série de formulários e pergaminhos.

         - Como foi o passeio? – perguntou aos jovens, sem retirar os olhos atentos dos papéis.

         - Ótimo – exclamou Harry. – Onde está Bella?

         Sirius suspirou levemente. Os quatro entreolharam-se curiosos.

         - Subiu para o quarto dizendo que precisava começar a arrumar-se – em seguida, resmungou qualquer coisa e completou. – _Mulheres_...

         - Eu acho que eles andaram discutindo. – murmurou Hermione ao ouvido de Rony.

         Por volta de sete e meia, lá estavam Harry, Rony e Sirius sentados num dos sofás do hall do hotel, esperando as mulheres. Harry vestia uma veste azul escura, Rony uma verde, enquanto Sirius estava belíssimo. Trajava um conjunto azul petróleo e um casaco negro que ia até seus pés. Os cabelos na altura dos ombros, os intensos olhos azuis, que fariam qualquer trouxa ou bruxa cair aos seus pés facilmente. 

         Rony parecia querer pegar no sono quando viu um vulto vinho surgir no pé de uma das escadas. Era Hermione, num vestido vermelho que ele não entendia como poderia estar tão colado e belo ao mesmo tempo. Os cabelos lisos, o rosto corado. Ametista vinha logo em seguida, usando um vestido que era uma mistura de um azul e prata. Os cabelos soltos e seus ligeiros cachos soltos como uma cascata sobre seus ombros.

         Sirius não pôde negar que Ametista estava bonita. Aquele olhar deslumbrante de Hariel ainda estava presente na filha. E ele teve uma enorme vontade de ir até ela e dizer o quanto ela se parecia com a mãe. Porém, qualquer pensamento sobre Hariel até aquele momento dissolveu-se como uma névoa de vapor quente de banho. Logo à frente estava parada uma visão magnífica. A cintura desenhada, as pernas compridas e o cabelo que ele tanto amava, negro como a noite, solto, longo e mais do que brilhante. Arabella trajava um vestido preto com uma fenda, deixando à mostra parte de suas belas pernas. Sirius chegou a perder a fala.

         - Estamos muito atrasados? – perguntou a mulher a Sirius.

         - E... eu...eu... acho que não. – respondeu, tornando seus olhos o mais longe possível dos dela. Não queria, pelo menos por enquanto, que ela soubesse como ele andava se sentindo quando ela chegava mais perto.

         - Vamos então. – disse Arabella, guiando os jovens e sendo seguida por Sirius.

***

No alto, no meio da platéia. O lugar que Arabella havia conseguido não poderia ter sido melhor. Sirius sentou-se ao lado da mulher e procurava distrair-se com alguma coisa além do delicioso perfume de camomila.

         - A história é de amor – dizia Hermione aos três amigos. – É, na verdade, a lenda de Hariel e Sam.  

         Ametista virou-se imediatamente para Hermione.

         - Mesmo?! Essa lenda é maravilhosa. Os feitiços, a paixão, tudo.

         Rony e Harry trocaram um olhar, dizendo: _garotas_...

         Logo, as luzes estavam apagadas e o teatro começara. Rony segurava a mão de Hermione gentilmente, fazendo movimentos circulares no peito de uma das mãos. Sirius e Arabella estavam atentos. Ou pelo menos, era o que parecia. Harry, por sua vez, sentia-se embriagado pelo perfume de Ametista. O característico sândalo que exalava do corpo da garota deixava-o tonto e vidrado.

         Ao passar da história, Harry arriscava um olhar a Ametista e notava o olhar de admiração que a garota lançava assim que um personagem realizava uma transformação corporal. Ele desejou que aquele olhar fosse direcionado a ele.

         Terminada a peça, todos se juntaram no andar inferior do teatro. Hermione e Rony estavam abraçados, envolvidos pelo clima da peça. Mas, também estavam com sono e pediram discretamente para voltar ao hotel. Harry e Ametista toparam voltar juntos deles. Sirius estava esfomeado. Lançou um olhar a Arabella.

         - Certo, vocês voltem ao hotel e fiquem dentro daquele quarto! – ordenava Sirius preocupado. Ele sabia o que poderia acontecer com um casal de namorados num quarto com cama apropriada. – Os quatro juntos!

         Os jovens não deixaram de rir e seguiram seu caminho. Arabella indagou a Sirius onde poderiam ir. O homem já havia formado todo um plano. E em apenas poucos minutos.

         Pouco mais de meia hora, Sirius e Arabella estavam sentados numa mesa ao canto de um restaurante francês. Um par de velas enfeitava o âmbito. 

         - Eu sinto falta da França – dizia Arabella saudosa. – Acordar com aquele sol forte e o frio, o cheiro delicioso do pão, os jardins do castelo. Viver aqueles anos em Saint-Pierce, para mim, foi o céu e o inferno. 

         Sirius bebericava uma taça de vinho branco.

         - Você sente falta da França, certo? – começou o bruxo, repetindo a mulher. – Aposto que sente falta da sua irmã também.

         - Claro – respondeu em tom melancólico. – Faz quase cinco anos que não a vejo. Não sei se ainda mora naquele castelo, se está ainda na França, não sei.

         O homem pensou mais um pouco, dando tempo de Arabella tomar também um gole do mesmo vinho.

         - Vamos então. – disse Sirius repentinamente.

         Arabella levantou seus olhos na direção do homem.

         - Aonde?

         - Para a França, encontrar sua irmã.

         - Ma... mas... você nunca... bem, nunca gostou...

         - Eu posso aprender, não posso?

         A mulher concentrou seus olhos nos de Sirius e sorriu, agradecida. Ele estava particularmente diferente naquela noite. Comeram alguns pedaços de comida, entre um assunto e outro. Bebericaram mais um pouco do vinho e Sirius perguntou:

         - Sente falta também do Adams?

         Arabella chegou a engasgar com a questão feita subitamente. Ela correu os olhos, confusa e visivelmente perturbada. 

         - Eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso, mas...  

         - Não, não. Tudo bem – respondeu a bruxa rapidamente. – Até pouco tempo atrás, sim, eu sentia falta dele. Muita – Sirius sentiu algo revirar dentro de seu estômago. – Mas, eu não sinto mais. Na verdade, acho que vê-lo aquela noite em Hogwarts foi o melhor que poderia ter acontecido. Eu percebi como fui tola e... Isso nunca mais vai se repetir.

         Sirius não tirou sequer por um segundo os olhos de Arabella. Ele sabia como aquilo havia afetado-a. Namoro, noivado, engano. 

         - Mas eu já superei isso. David foi muito importante para mim, para meu amadurecimento, tanto como pessoa quanto mulher. Mesmo que não tenha sido tão perfeito quanto parecesse.

         Voltando ao hotel, Sirius e Arabella procuraram entrar num dos quartos, encontrando-o vazio. Trocaram um olhar e arriscaram o outro. Lá estavam dormindo calmamente, numa cama Hermione e Rony, abraçados, e na outra Harry e Ametista, virados um para o outro. Arabella voltou seus olhos para Sirius e disse calmamente.

         - Vamos deixá-los aqui. – e fechou a porta calmamente.

***

No outro quatro, o trinta e três, Sirius procurava alguma coisa para vestir, já que suas roupas estavam no outro quarto. Arabella mexia em sua mala, à procura de seu pijama. Encontrou um antigo álbum de fotos.

         - Olhe só isso, Sirius. – chamou a mulher, sentando numa das camas de casal.

         Sirius aproximou-se e sentou ao seu lado. Exatamente ao sentar, um trovão cruzou o céu e as luzes do quarto se apagaram. Sirius, que estava com sua varinha no meio das vestes, conjurou algumas velas, iluminando o dormitório fracamente.

         Arabella começou a rodar as folhas de fotos. Eram hilárias, tristes, felizes, verdadeiras. Algumas continham comentários como_ "Sirius Black é um panaca", ou _"Hariel tem perebas no meio do nariz"_, _"Tiago é o homem_ _da minha vida, assinado Lílian"_, _"Remo quase agarrou Bella nesta noite"_ e em seguida, _"Eu estava mais que bêbado!"_, _"Você é um idiota convencido, Black!"_, _"Eu também te odeio Dumbledore!"_. Ao terminarem, Arabella foi fechar o álbum. Sem querer, deixou uma foto cair no tapete. Sirius pegou-a e encontrou ele e Arabella abraçados, corando furiosamente, com seus catorze, quinze anos._

         - Oh! Você achou esta foto? – indagou a mulher tímida.

         - De quando é? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

         Arabella pigarreou e Sirius notou perfeitamente quando ela mordeu os lábios. Lá estava ela envergonhada novamente.

         - Foi de quando nós... bem, estávamos juntos.

         Sirius não deixou de sorrir. Apesar de ser muito popular entre as garotas e ter estado com muitas delas, Arabella fora sua primeira namorada. E, provavelmente, a primeira garota que ele realmente gostara. Sirius sabia, lá no fundo, que amara somente Hariel, mas que também somente sentira algo muito próximo de amor por apenas Arabella.

         - Eu ainda me lembro do primeiro dia do quinto ano. Nós tínhamos terminado o namoro de dois meses antes das férias – Sirius ficara ligeiramente constrangido. – Você estava comentando com a Hariel e a Lílian que havia encontrado o Adams nas férias e eu fiquei roxo de ciúmes. Eu ainda gostava de você.

         Arabella sorriu. Era engraçado ver que Sirius tornava-se levemente tímido ao falar sobre isso.

         - Eu sabia. Mas, eu gostava mesmo era de fazer você correr atrás de mim. – completou a bruxa, rindo em seguida ao ver o rosto incrédulo de Sirius.

         - Você não pode negar que fazíamos uma bela dupla, hein? 

         Arabella riu. Os olhos de Sirius estavam intensos.

         - É, fazíamos.

         - E também você não precisa esconder que gostava muito de mim, porque eu sabia!

         Arabella deu um leve empurro em Sirius que caiu sobre os lençóis da cama macia de casal. O homem observava o fogo das poucas velas refletidos na pele branca e lisa de Arabella. _"Como é possível eu nunca ter reparado nisso antes?! Ela está muito mais bonita do que pôde estar em toda sua vida!"_. Arabella sorria. Sirius chamou-a para deitar ao seu lado. A mulher postou-se do outro lado da cama e esticou-se. Sirius retirou a varinha mais uma vez das vestes e apagou as velas. No entanto, criou uma constelação logo acima da cama deles. Era como o teto de Hogwarts, em que se podia ver o céu de dentro do castelo.

         - É lindo, não é mesmo? – dizia Arabella. – Imagine poder alcançar as estrelas, poder adquirir o brilho delas.

         - Astronomia sempre fez seu tipo, não é? – brincou Sirius. – Mas, você lembra quando vimos um céu como este?

         Arabella sabia bem do que ele estava falando. Entretanto, não era mais um garoto de quinze anos ao seu lado. Era um homem, belo e charmoso, que estava deitado ao seu lado.

         - No dia em que você me beijou pela primeira vez. Era primavera e seu aniversário de quinze anos. O céu estava exatamente assim.

         - Como você tem tanta certeza? – indagou Sirius, abaixando o tom de voz e deixando-a mais rouca e irresistível.

         - Porque eu fiz questão de nunca esquecer cada detalhe daquela noite. – respondeu a mestra num sussurro.

         Sirius levantou seu tronco ligeiramente e entortou-o na direção de Arabella, quase debruçando acima do tórax dela.

         - E por que você quis tanto se lembrar disso? – questionou num outro sussurro rouco, ansioso por uma resposta. 

         - Porque eu sabia que era especial demais para ser esquecido. Era o beijo do primeiro garoto por quem eu me apaixonei.

         Sirius ignorou todos seus princípios de envolver-se novamente com Arabella e a beijou. No momento que seus lábios tocaram os dela, um novo mundo abriu-se diante dos olhos de Sirius. O que faltava para sua vida, agora ele sabia, era o corpo dela junto do dele. Era o toque que nenhuma teve igual, era o beijo doce e quente ao mesmo tempo em que o deixava maluco. Arabella enrolou os braços em volta do pescoço de Sirius e sentiu os cabelos escuros e lisos do homem roçarem seus braços. Sirius tentava controlar as mãos apenas nas costas de Arabella, mas parecia impossível.

         Foi Arabella quem cortou o momento. Ela afastou-o bruscamente e levantou da cama num pulo. Ofegante e mordendo fortemente os lábios, ela disse:

         - Sirius, isso não está certo!

         - Não?! – estranhou o bruxo, tentando recuperar-se da falta que Arabella fazia em seus braços agora que experimentara a sensação.

         - Você sabe muito bem que... – ela deu uma pausa, pensando na melhor forma de dizer aquilo. – O nosso passado é muito distante. Nós tivemos outras pessoas entre nós durante esse tempo.

         - Se você diz isso por causa da Hariel, fique sabendo que ela sabe muito bem que o quê estamos fazendo não tem nada de errado. – respondeu Sirius levemente irritado.

         - Mas... também, não é só isso...

         Sirius levantou-se da cama e caminhou na quase escuridão – somente o céu falso de estrelas tentava iluminar algo dentro daquele quarto – até Arabella. Ela completou, nervosa, finalmente:

         - Nós não temos mais quinze anos de idade. Nós dois sabemos muito bem que não temos tempo para ficar brincando por aí.  

         - E você também tem consciência de que antes nós só ficávamos nos beijos, certo? – Arabella arregalou os olhos para Sirius. – Agora, eu sei e espero que você também saiba, que entraremos em algo muito mais pessoal e íntimo – Sirius viu Arabella corar furiosamente. – Porque eu posso garantir que, se naquela época já era difícil me controlar, agora será bem mais complicado.

         Arabella não conseguiu conter-se e mordeu os lábios novamente. Sirius deu mais um passo em sua direção e chegou a encostar os dedos de seu pé nos dedos do pé de Arabella. Seus corpos estavam a centímetros, milímetros de distância, e nascia uma incrível tensão entre eles. Lutar contra a vontade de estar mais próximo um do outro era difícil demais.

         - Eu estou disposto a qualquer coisa, porque eu não consigo ficar mais um minuto longe de você. – disse Sirius.

         Foi quando Arabella perdeu o controle e rendeu-se ao desejo de estar mais próxima de Sirius. Logo, estavam trocando mais um beijo, as mãos de Sirius correndo pelas costas e pela fina e desenhada cintura de Arabella. As bocas trocando beijos alucinados e tão ansiados. Quando paravam para se olhar, Arabella via o olhar intenso e tão poderoso que Sirius lançava a ela, deixando-a sem qualquer controle_. "Eu sempre esperei por isso!"_, pensava Sirius com a boca colada na de Arabella, que respondia:

- Eu também esperei por isso.

         Sirius parava de beijá-la e concentrava seus olhos nos dela. 

         - Você leu meu pensamento sem estar olhando para mim novamente? – perguntava ansioso, procurando desviar seu desejo. 

         - E quantas vezes eu já fiz isso com você, Sirius? – respondia, levando seus lábios aos dele mais dócil possível, fazendo-o carregá-la até a cama e soltando-a aos poucos, os corpos ansiando um contato maior entre eles. Sirius queria sentir a pele de Arabella em contato com a dele. Precisava dela, mais do que nunca.

Pouco depois, via-se sobre o chão do quarto as peças de roupas espalhadas, junto das fotos do álbum. Depois de vinte anos ou mais, uma antiga paixão renasceu naquele pequeno quarto de uma simples pousada de Londres.

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_Antes de deixar Londres, Harry encontra uma muito querida garota. A única coisa que ele não esperava era uma enorme cena de ciúmes! Enquanto sua relação com Ametista continua incerta e confusa, outras desmoronam diante de seus olhos. Torça para um final feliz em "O ROMPIMENTO"_


	4. Capítulo Especial: I'll Always Be Right ...

N/A: Esta songfic foi inspirada num dos capítulos da Fan Fic Harry Potter e o Olho da Escuridão, e recomenda-se que seja lida antes desta (cap. 3 – Revivendo o passado). A música em questão é do Bryan Adams, de seu cd acústico produzido pela MTV, chamada I'll always be right there.

**Sinopse:** Algumas taças de vinho, nada mais. Lembranças de um tempo distante podem recuperar uma paixão de adolescente e torná-la realidade? Podem destruir a dor e transformá-la em amor? Arabella Figg e Sirius Black estavam apenas voltando de um jantar após uma peça de teatro e encontraram em um de seus quartos Harry, Hermione, Rony e Ametista, adormecidos. Teriam de dividir mais uma vez o mesmo dormitório. Mas, será que seria somente isto que passariam a dividir após aquela noite?

I'll always be right there

         Um trovão cruzara o céu. Novamente, lá estavam Arabella Figg e Sirius Black tendo que dormir no mesmo quarto. Harry e os outros pareciam tão adormecidos e cansados que os dois acabaram decidindo deixá-los no quarto trinta e quatro. Naquele momento, sentados numa das camas de casal, os antigos amigos observavam um álbum de fotografias diversas. Cada lembrança de sua mocidade provocava uma grande nostalgia em ambos.

         Foi quando uma foto em especial caiu da pasta e chamou a atenção de Sirius. Na verdade, aquela figura trazia à mente do homem tantos momentos e situações que o deixavam perturbado. Arabella parecia também bastante constrangida. Acabaram trocando algumas frases e riram ao final. Sirius foi empurrado e deixou-se cair sobre os lençóis da cama de casal. Apagou as velas e puxou Arabella para junto de si, conjurando constelações belíssimas no teto do âmbito.

         Entretanto, aquela imensidão estrelada já era conhecida. Sirius perguntara à amiga se ela lembrava-se daquele céu. A mulher chegou a corar discretamente e respondeu:

         - No dia em que você me beijou pela primeira vez. Era primavera, acho. E o céu estava exatamente assim.

         Sirius sentiu uma dor estalante no peito. Então, ela não se esquecera. Uma felicidade contagiante tomou-o, fazendo-o questionar:

         - Como você tem tanta certeza? – indagou Sirius, abaixando o tom de voz e deixando-a mais rouca e irresistível.

         Arabella temeu àquela pergunta, mas tinha de responder. Por mais arriscada que ela pudesse ser, ou mesmo pelos atos que a resposta dada poderia desencadear.

         - Porque eu sabia que era especial demais para ser esquecido. Era o beijo do primeiro garoto por quem eu me apaixonei. 

         Sirius possuía alguns princípios. E um deles era não se envolver novamente com Arabella. Porém, naquela noite, ela estava tão irresistível e de sua boca saiam frases tão envolventes que o homem ansiara ouvir durante anos, e então, decidiu ignorar sua razão e seguir o quê seus batimentos cardíacos denunciavam. Sirius a beijou. E foi quando notou como faziam falta aqueles braços o envolverem tão graciosamente e transmitirem um carinho grandioso e verdadeiro. Prolongou então suas mãos até a região abdominal da mulher e tentou abrir um dos botões de sua blusa. Arabella o impediu relutante, mordendo seus lábios e mostrando-se envergonhada.

         - Sirius, isso não está certo!

         - Não?! – estranhou o bruxo, tentando recuperar-se da falta que Arabella fazia em seus braços agora que experimentara a sensação.

         - Você sabe muito bem que... – ela deu uma pausa, pensando na melhor forma de dizer aquilo. – O nosso passado é muito distante. Nós tivemos outras pessoas entre nós durante esse tempo.

         - Se você diz isso por causa da Hariel, fique sabendo que ela sabe muito bem que o quê estamos fazendo não tem nada de errado. – respondeu Sirius levemente irritado.

         - Mas... também, não é só isso...

           Arabella contemplou Sirius, carregando sua expressão de valentia e adoração, caminhar até ela. Decidiu completar, nervosa:

         - Nós não temos mais quinze anos de idade. Nós dois sabemos muito bem que não temos tempo para ficar brincando por aí.  

         Sirius sabia que seria difícil convencê-la, mas teria de tentar.

**I swear to you – I will always be there for you – there's nothing I won't do**

**I promise you all my life I will live for you – we will make it through**

         Arabella sentia as pernas agitarem-se freneticamente e colocou as mãos sobre elas, num modo de fazê-las parar, mas parecia impossível. Seu coração disparava somente de pensar em como poderia arrepender-se mais tarde, caso fugisse desse momento. Mas, teria de considerar tudo o que havia acontecido a eles no passado e estar disposta a enfrentar um futuro tão incerto quanto o que possuíam há mais de vinte anos atrás.

**Forever, we will be**

**Together, you and me**

         Sirius também notou o nervosismo expressivo da mulher. Ela, que fora sempre tão controlada e controladora, estava mostrando o quanto poderia ser frágil ou temerosa. Sabia que teria de enfrentar uma lembrança estampada para sempre na mente de Arabella, e que não poderia falhar como aquele homem falhara anos com ela. 

**Oh, n' when I hold ya – nothing can compare**

**With all of my heart – ya know I'll always be right there**

         - E você também tem consciência de que antes nós só ficávamos nos beijos, certo? – Arabella arregalou os olhos para Sirius. – Agora, eu sei e espero que você também saiba, que entraremos em algo muito mais pessoal e íntimo – Sirius viu Arabella corar furiosamente. – Porque eu posso garantir que, se naquela época já era difícil me controlar, agora será bem mais complicado.

**I believe in us – nothing else could ever mean so much**

**You're the one I trust**

         Arabella sabia que Sirius falava sério e que estava tão certo quanto, talvez, nunca estivesse antes. E, claramente, ele não desistiria. Também sabia que Sirius era, provavelmente, o único homem em que ela confiaria plenamente após tudo que acontecera em seu passado com David. Precisava acreditar novamente que daria certo, que poderia confiar novamente, sem medo. E aquele momento chegara. Chegara para ela e para Sirius também. 

         O homem aproximou-se do corpo dela, fazendo-a sentir o calor e a ansiedade que exalavam pelos seus sentidos. Arabella concentrou seus pequenos e misteriosos olhos negros nos azuis e profundos de Sirius, e pôde entender. Ele estava sendo mais do que sincero. Ele realmente sabia que, um dia, poderia amá-la, assim como ela o amava. 

**Our time has co****me – we're not two people now**

**We are one – ya you're second to none**

         Sirius suspirou levemente e sentiu o perfume de camomila da mulher tomar conta de seu ar. Próxima e radiante como ele, Sirius sentia os batimentos acelerarem novamente, mais intensamente que antes. Era a hora certa. E ele arriscaria tudo. 

**Forever, we will be**

**Together, a family**

         Foi então que ele declarou-se simples, mas objetivo:

         - Eu estou disposto a qualquer coisa, porque eu não consigo ficar mais um minuto longe de você. – disse Sirius.

**The more I get to know ya, nothing can compare**

**With all of my heart ya know I'll always be right there**

         Arabella sentiu-se segura e, principalmente, querida o bastante para esquecer-se dos possíveis obstáculos futuros. Atirou seus braços sobre o rosto de Sirius, acariciando-o e sentindo alguns pêlos irritadiços em sua face, alcançando sua boca rapidamente e beijando-o. Outros e mais outros vieram em seguida, cada vez mais cheios de carinho e intensidade. Sirius deixava-se percorrer com suas mãos pelas costas e cintura desenhada da mulher. Foi quando percebeu e pensou: _"Eu sempre esperei por isso"_. 

**Forever, we will be **

**Together, just you and me**

         Arabella estava com seus lábios e toda sua atenção sobre Sirius quando o ouviu pronunciar aquelas palavras em sua mente. Ela havia conseguido ler os pensamentos do homem sem provocar o contato visual entre eles. E aquilo somente acontecia em momentos especiais na vida de Arabella. Descolou sua boca da dele levemente e disse:

         - Eu também esperei por isso.

         Sirius parava de beijá-la e concentrava seus olhos nos dela. 

         - Você leu meu pensamento sem estar olhando para mim novamente? – perguntava ansioso, procurando desviar seu desejo.

**The more I get to know ya – the more I really care**

**With all of my heart – ya know I'll always be...**

         - E quantas vezes eu já fiz isso com você, Sirius?

         Sirius sorriu levemente e decidiu deixar-se levar por mais um doce beijo da mulher. Ela sempre tivera aquela maneira de envolvê-lo sutilmente, deixando-o maluco. Era calma e perigosa ao mesmo tempo. E era exatamente isso que Sirius sempre fantasiara. Tê-la nos braços da maneira como ele teria naquele momento fora o seu sonho durante meses de sua adolescência, quando namoraram ou desejava namorá-la.

         Aos poucos, Sirius já estava sentindo a pele macia de Arabella contra a sua, num novo abraço. Ela fervia, assim como ele. Mas, não era apenas um desejo reprimido, uma paixão repentina ou mesmo saudades de uma importante época de suas vidas. Era amor. E logo descobririam isto.

          Não muito depois, estavam suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão do dormitório trinta e três, uma das camas de casal vazia, e fotos mostrando rostos sorridentes. Eles haviam redescoberto o amor, olhando apenas para o lado. E aquela noite seria a primeira de muitas que ainda demonstrariam o quanto a dor poderia levar ao amor.

**Ya know I really love ya – ya nothing can compare**

**For all of my life – ya know I'll always be – right there**


	5. O Rompimento

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_**_ Após uma conturbada aparição de Sirius na casa número 4 dos Alfeneiros, a viagem começa e muito bem, sem falar ainda do enorme "desconforto" entre Harry e Ametista. E uma peça bruxa, um jantar em clima parisiense e um universo conjurado no teto de uma velha pousada reacendem uma paixão de mais de vinte anos. Será que durará? E quando Harry saberá que seus padrinhos estavam mais íntimos que nunca? _

CAPÍTULO QUATRO - O Rompimento

Uma luz fraca invadia o quarto e chegava até os olhos sensíveis de Arabella na cama mais afastada da janela. Abriu-os lentamente e tentou checar as horas. Mas, por nada queria perder aquele momento. Estava novamente dormindo sobre o peito de Sirius, mas não precisou ver se estava vestida, pois já fazia idéia que sua roupa estava perdida no chão. Sirius abraçava-a carinhosamente. A cama tinha duas cobertas. Delicada, retirou o braço de Sirius envolta de si e puxou uma das cobertas, envolvendo-se nela, caminhando até o relógio. Eram ainda sete e quinze. Resolveu ir até o banheiro lavar seu rosto e quando voltou, sentou no leito novamente. Entretanto, exatamente depois, Sirius a puxou para si.

         - Pensou que iria fugir de mim, hein?! – brincou.

         Arabella sorriu. Ele parecia ainda mais divino naquela manhã. Sirius levou seus lábios aos de Arabella novamente e abraçou-a em seguida.

         - O que iremos fazer hoje? – perguntou a mulher para o bruxo.

         - Por mim, eu ficaria o dia todo aqui. – respondeu num tom malicioso.

         Arabella mordeu os lábios, não por estar envergonhada, mas como se estivesse considerando a idéia. Sirius deu uma risada gostosa e a beijou novamente. Logo, suas mãos estavam correndo para dentro da coberta que Arabella estava envolta, tocando a macia pele da mulher. Realmente, seria difícil eles saírem daquele dormitório.

         Enquanto isso, no quarto ao lado, Ametista já estava acordada há muito tempo. Deu-se conta que dormira junto de Harry apenas de manhã. Após o teatro, Hermione e Rony entraram no quarto, e para a surpresa, dormiram rapidamente. Ametista decidira então que seria melhor ela e Harry ficarem no quarto para não dar chance a algum tipo de conversa constrangedora com Sirius ou Arabella.

         A garota lembrava-se de cair no sono brevemente. Achava que Harry havia ficado acordado até um pouco mais. Em troca, acordara mais cedo e estava há pouco mais de uma hora ainda deitada, observando o jovem dormir suavemente. Harry não parecia o mesmo quando aqueles olhos verdes não estavam fitando-a. O peito subia e descia conforme a respiração ligeiramente ruidosa. Apesar de já ter reparado bastante em cada centímetro do rosto de Harry, parecia que ainda não havia se cansado de faze-lo. Levantou uma das mãos lentamente e tocou alguns fios do cabelo escuro e desgrenhado. Depois, passou um de seus dedos sobre a extensão da cicatriz do garoto em sua testa. Ao faze-lo, Ametista viu a testa do garoto franzir e recolheu sua mão para junto do corpo.

         Harry despertara. Foi aos poucos abrindo seus olhos e logo, levou uma das mãos a sua testa. Ela fervia. Quando os abriu por completo, seus olhos centraram-se nas duas pedras azuis que fitavam-no. 

         - Desculpe. – disse a garota de repente.

         - Desculpar o quê? – indagou Harry sonolento.

         Ametista apontou para a cicatriz coberta pela mão esquerda dele.

         - Eu, sem querer... hum, toquei nela e então... você acordou. – tentou explicar de modo confuso.

         - Eu acho que toda vez que você me toca... bem, toca de um jeito – Harry parecia entender, mas estava tímido para dizer sua teoria. – diferente, acho que ela ferve.

         A garota levantou uma das sobrancelhas rapidamente e levantou da cama. Harry somente estava dando-se conta naquele momento que dormira junto de Ametista. Na verdade, na noite anterior, ela dormira tão rápido que ele ficara observando-a por bastante tempo. Decorou cada milímetro de pele de seu rosto.

         - É melhor acordar esses dois – disse Ametista, indicando Hermione e Rony dormindo abraçados. – Arabella e o Black já devem estar acordados e eu preciso me vestir e tomar banho. 

         Harry sentou na cama e assentiu, mas antes indagou:

         - Até quando você vai ficar chamando o Sirius de _Black? _

         Ametista virou-se para o jovem e respondeu:

         - Até quando eu aceitar o que ele fez.

***

- Vocês não acham que eles estão meio estranhos hoje?

         Hermione, Rony e Harry cochichavam sentados no hall do hotel, esperando Ametista terminar de pegar suas coisas. Sirius e Arabella estavam ajeitando algo com o recepcionista e o homem fazia questão de trocar olhares ou encostar sempre que possível seu corpo no dela. Hermione reparara.

         - Para mim, eles estão normais. – respondeu Rony, procurando com a cabeça alguma mesa de café da manhã.

         - Você não está nem olhando para eles! – reclamou Hermione no típico tom da professora Minerva.

         - Claro que estou! – respondeu Rony, desviando o olhar para os dois na recepção.

         - Ai Rony! Francamente! Você não entende nada mesmo! – ralhou Hermione levantando-se e seguindo até as escadas.

         - Que foi que eu fiz? – questionou Rony confuso para Harry, que nem estava ouvindo-os. 

         Seus olhos estavam concentrados na porta principal do hotel. Acompanhada por dois adultos, bonitos como ela, estava Cho Chang. A aluna da Corvinal carregava uma pequena bolsa junto do corpo e balançava a cabeça procurando alguém para carregar suas malas.

         Harry levantou velozmente e aproximou-se do portão de entrada. A garota tinha dezessete anos, estava no último ano de Hogwarts, e como se não existisse nada mais a sua volta, mantinha uma beleza mais do que extraordinária. Quando seus olhos negros alcançaram os de Harry, que vinha ao seu encontro, Cho sorriu.

         - Harry! Não imaginava que pudesse estar aqui. Como vai? – indagou a garota cordialmente.

         - Bem, e você? – Harry sentia-se um panaca perto dela.

         - Muito bem. Na verdade, meus pais decidiram sair um pouco de Edimburgo, sabe. Eu moro lá – complementava a garota dizendo rápida. – Londres é sempre linda, não é mesmo? 

         Harry sorriu de volta. Cho questionou se ele ainda ficaria lá por muito tempo.

         - Não, acho que irei embora hoje – após algumas frases da garota, ele sentia-se um pouco mais à vontade. – Estou esperando meu padrinho. – disse, apontando para um homem encostado na recepção. 

         Cho encolheu-se ligeiramente. Harry notou.

         - Sim, ele é o Sirius Black. – disse repentinamente irritado.

         - Não, não é isso que você está pensando – Cho corrigiu-se ao ver Harry nervoso. – É só que, bem... eu adoraria conhecê-lo. 

         Harry não deixou de surpreender-se ao ouvir aquilo. Era a primeira pessoa que realmente não saía correndo ao ver seu padrinho de tão perto. Os pais de Cho avisaram que iriam para o quarto e deram o número a filha, que pediu para ficar um pouco mais no hall do hotel. Logo, Rony estava aproximando-se. 

         - Weasley, não é? – cumprimentou Cho tímida. 

         - Rony, é melhor – respondeu o garoto, virando-se para Harry e reparando que o garoto estava corado. – Sirius mandou avisar que iremos tomar café no centro e almoçamos no caminho para a próxima cidade.

         O amigo não deixou de notar que os olhos de Harry clarearam-se ligeiramente ao ouvi-lo dizer. Pouco depois, estavam os três sentados no saguão do hotel, esperando Sirius e Arabella que tinham algo faltando – pelo menos, era o que disseram. Conversando sobre as férias e o último ano de Cho em Hogwarts, Rony viu Hermione descer as escadas junto de Ametista. Preferiu evitar o olhar da namorada, mas segurou-se na cadeira ao observar o olhar de terror que Ametista dirigia a Cho. Um olhar que tinha uma terrível mistura de Snape e Sirius.

         - Ah! Não sabia que vocês estavam aqui também – disse Cho surpresa e levemente desapontada. – Olá, Granger.

         - Olá Cho, tudo bem? – indagou Hermione igualmente desapontada.

         - Ahã, Dumbledore... – cumprimentou Cho.

         - Chang. – respondeu Ametista num tom ríspido que Harry talvez nunca tinha visto ela dar até mesmo para ele.

         Ambas ficaram encarando-se por algum tempo até que Sirius apareceu, dando um olhar curioso e temeroso a Cho.

         - Olá, senhorita...

         - Cho... Chang. – gaguejou levemente, levantando-se e estendendo sua mão para Sirius, que ficou surpreso e sorriu feliz. Ametista fez uma careta e dirigiu-se para o lado de fora do hotel. 

         Harry seguiu-a com o olhar confuso. 

         - Harry, acho melhor irmos tomar café, certo? Eu preciso mesmo comprar algumas coisas para levar a cidade.

         - Aonde iremos? – indagou Hermione.

         - Vocês verão lá – respondeu Sirius misterioso. – Talvez você queria levar sua... hum, amiga junto? – convidou. 

         Harry correu os olhos até o rosto de Cho, que sorria satisfeita. Subiu rapidamente e seus pais permitiram – claro que ela não mencionou que o padrinho de seu amigo era o mais famoso inocente perseguido pelo mundo mágico.

***

Era um bar arejado e cheio de clarabóias em sua extensão. O dia estava quente e o sol estava ainda fraco. O verão atingira em cheio Londres. Via-se as crianças, geralmente lotadas de casacos, cobertas por nada mais que um vestido ou macacão. Arabella fizera os pedidos e reservara uma mesa mais ao canto, longe da dos jovens – imaginava que Harry não gostaria nem um pouco de estar sentado com eles quando estava com seus amigos.

         Entre uma xícara e outra de café, alguns pães recheados e torradas besuntadas de geléia de amora norueguesa, Sirius comentava com Arabella:

         - Essa menina, ela não pareceu assustada ao andar conosco, quero dizer, comigo. – o homem estava alegre.

         - As pessoas vão começar a se acostumar com a idéia, Sirius. E mesmo que elas não se acostumem tão cedo assim, eu já me acostumei bem antes delas. – disse, dando um largo sorriso para Sirius, que pegou em sua mão deixada sobre a mesa.

         - Quando contaremos a eles? – questionou Sirius ansioso. – Eu quero poder fazer isso na frente deles também. – a mesa dos adultos estava afastada o bastante para que não vissem o quê estivessem fazendo. 

         - Vamos chegar a Godric's Hollow primeiro, Sirius. Eles ainda precisam conhecer a casa, Prisma. Ainda falta muito. Talvez, quando estivermos uns dois dias lá, nós contaremos.

         - Você acha que... bem, que... 

         Sirius não conseguia terminar a pergunta. Arabella concentrou seus olhos nos dele e respondeu:

         - Não sei, mas acho que nesse momento, ela está muito mais preocupada com aquela garota. – Arabella apontou para a mesa dos garotos e, viu-se Harry conversando animadamente com Cho, enquanto Ametista ficava de braços cruzados observando-os.

         - O que está acontecendo lá? – indagou Sirius curioso.

         Arabella soltou uma risada e subiu um pouco a altura do tórax sobre a mesa, chegando perto do ouvido de Sirius e dizendo:

         - Ela está com ciúmes.

         Na mesa, Hermione e Rony discutiam levemente e num tom baixo, já que Cho estava entre eles. Harry e a garota conversavam sobre quadribol e ele elogiava-a.

         - Mas, na primeira vez que eu joguei contra você, eu ainda lembro do Olívio reclamando que você havia voltado ao posto de apanhadora.

         Cho corava com os elogios. Ametista assistia a tudo com a expressão de que era perda de tempo ficar ali. 

         - Não sabia que eu era tão boa assim – respondia a garota num tom baixo. – Ou pelo menos não achava que vocês me considerariam.

         - Com certeza, dos três apanhadores você é a melhor! – continuava Harry sorrindo.

         - Você também é um ótimo apanhador, Harry! É o melhor da escola. – agora foi a vez de Cho elogiá-lo, fazendo Harry corar.

         _"Ah! Por favor! Olha como ele se derrete por ela! E como ela faz bem o tipo de viúva que precisa de carinho! Por favor! Como ele pode cair nessa?!" – Ametista estava a ponto de explodir._

         - Ah! Você é tão boa quanto eu... – respondeu Harry, tentando disfarçar a timidez.

         - Para mim, já chega! – explodiu Ametista, levantando da mesa e saindo do bar, batendo a porta do estabelecimento.

         Hermione e Rony pararam a discussão e observaram a expressão incrédula de Cho e Harry, mais confuso que nunca. Hermione levantou-se imediatamente e correu atrás de Ametista. Enquanto isso, na mesa ao fundo, Sirius assistia a tudo perplexo.

         - Eu disse, não disse? – ouviu Arabella rir ao seu lado.

         Do lado de fora, Hermione encontrou a amiga parada, vendo o movimento de pessoas na rua. Ela estava com os braços cruzados e a garota não deixou de notar que seu cabelo tinha um certo toque ruivo no sol – o cabelo de Ametista era castanho.

         - O que foi aquilo lá dentro? – perguntou Hermione aflita, parando ao seu lado.

         Ametista bufou e sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

         - Eu não agüentei ficar olhando para a cara daquela garota, toda coitadinha para cima do Potter, e o idiota caiu!

         - Mas...

         - E se não fosse só isso – interrompeu-a Ametista, pegando ar e atropelando algumas palavras. – Ela conseguiu fazer o Black ficar todo feliz só porque ela não saiu correndo dele!

         Hermione esperou Ametista soltar tudo e ficou encarando-a, enquanto a garota ficava balançando o corpo. Uma brisa passou por elas, agitando os fios acajus de Ametista. Hermione tinha o cabelo preso.

         - Então, você está com ciúmes do Harry e do Sirius...

         Hermione começou, mas Ametista arregalou os olhos e virou-se para a amiga, gritando:

         - Eu não estou com ciúmes do Harry e muito menos do Sirius! – a garota estava ficando corada ao negar com tanta emoção.

         Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, até que Hermione disse, calmamente, entrando no bar novamente:

         - Você está tão roxa de ciúmes que até chamou-os pelo primeiro nome.        

         Ametista suspirou nervosa e deu um tapa na própria cabeça.

***

- Muito obrigado pela manhã, senhor Black, professora Figg. – agradecia Cho sorrindo. 

         Estavam no hall do hotel novamente. Eram quase onze horas da manhã e Sirius queria ir embora logo, era um caminho longo até Godric´s Hollow. Hermione e Rony já haviam se despedido de Cho. 

         - Nos vemos novamente em Hogwarts, e dessa vez eu vou tentar te derrotar, Harry. – brincou Cho.

         Harry arriscou um sorriso tímido e Cho aproximou-se dele, dando um leve beijo na sua bochecha. Sentiu um furor tomar conta de seu rosto e sabia, ao ver Rony rindo, que estava bastante corado. A silhueta pequena e fina foi desaparecendo em meio às escadas do hotel. Sirius e Arabella juntaram as últimas bagagens e caminharam até a saída da pousada. Ametista estava do lado de fora, sua mala encostada ao corpo. Harry emparelhou com ela e lançou-lhe um olhar duvidoso.

         - Nós precisamos conversar. – disse decidido. 

         Ametista ignorou-o. 

         Logo, estavam todos sentados num dos trens que levavam a seu destino. Ametista observava a paisagem pelo vidro da cabine, quieta. Harry assistia Hermione discutir mais uma vez com Rony, agora sobre os estudos do próximo ano.

         - Você não pretende tornar-se um bom profissional quando sair de Hogwarts?!

         - Sim, mas não vou deixar de aproveitar agora que não tenho muitas responsabilidades, Mione! Vou começar a me preocupar com isso quando sair de Hogwarts! 

         - Quando você sair de lá, já será tarde demais, não vê? O Ministério pede as inscrições para seus cargos e fazem os testes no sétimo ano de Hogwarts, não meses depois!

         - E quem disse que eu quero entrar para o Ministério da Magia?!

         Hermione arregalou os olhos e indagou temerosa:

         - E...e o que você pretende fazer?

         Rony levantou do assento e respirou fundo, estufando o peito e dizendo com certo orgulho:

         - Quero seguir carreira como goleiro de quadribol e, com muito empenho, entrar para o Chudley Cannons.

         Hermione desacreditou-se:

         - Quer dizer então que você quer empenhar-se e, logicamente usando seus conhecimentos adquiridos em Hogwarts, – ela dizia com certa pompa. – tornar-se um _goleiro de quadribol_?!

         - E qual é o problema nisso? – irritou-se Rony com o pouco caso feito pela namorada.

         - É o jeito mais...mais – ela parecia procurar uma palavra que não fosse um palavrão. – mais fácil, folgado, ridículo... de ganhar dinheiro, Rony!

         - É uma profissão como qualquer outra! – gritou Rony, as orelhas ficando vermelhas. – Você acha que só porque não envolve livros e mais livros é um meio fácil de se viver?! Pois não é! 

         - Ficar em cima de uma vassoura não tem nada de difícil, Ronald Weasley! – respondeu, levantando do assento também. 

         - Realmente, por isso que você consegue tão bem! – ironizou o jovem, fazendo Hermione cerrar os olhos.

         - Pelo menos eu não preciso me esconder atrás de uma vassoura porque eu tenho competência de conseguir um cargo no Ministério!

         Rony arregalou os olhos. No segundo seguinte, Hermione estava se arrependendo, mais do que nunca, de ter falado aquilo. 

         - Então é isso mesmo que você acha?! Você acha que eu não sou inteligente o bastante para entrar no Ministério?! Ou você acha que eu não sou bom o bastante para você só porque não quero entrar no Ministério?!

         Hermione tentou redimir-se, mas Rony já estava fora da cabine. Decidiu ir atrás. Parou no corredor e olhar para os lados, procurando o caminho que Rony tomou. Conseguiu ver o final de uma capa negra. Segui-a, entrando na última cabine do trem. Lá estava Rony, sentado num dos assentos e olhando para os próprios pés.

         - Eu não quis dizer aquilo... – arriscou Hermione, dando um passo dentro do compartimento.

         Rony continuou calado. Hermione aproximou-se dele e ajoelhou a sua frente, levantando seu rosto. O jovem tinha os olhos cheios de água, mas ele faria de tudo para não deixá-las cair.

         - Foi por isso, não foi?

         - O que?

         - Foi por isso que você não aceitou namorar comigo, não foi? 

         - Por que, Rony? Do que você está falando? – Hermione sentia-se perdida, concentrando seus olhos castanhos nos de Rony.

         - Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, Hermione! Você não aceitou namorar comigo na primeira vez que eu te pedi porque eu não sou bom o bastante para você, porque eu não consigo acompanhar suas notas, porque não sou monitor, porque não sou do jeito que você quer!

         Hermione calou-se. Na verdade, ela não sabia bem porquê não havia aceitado a proposta dele na primeira vez. Porém, sempre tivera certeza que um dos motivos era que Rony nunca a entendera. Seu jeito de ser, sua paranóia com estudos, o sentimento de isolamento, de preconceito. Hermione sempre se sentiu fora do ninho, deslocada, diferente, muito diferente. Por isso procurou esconder-se atrás dos livros. E ela somente sentiu-se livre para ser ela mesma com Harry e Rony, mas ainda assim, ele nunca a entendera.

         Hermione viu Rony balançar a cabeça em negação e levantar os olhos, procurando segurar as lágrimas.

         - Sabe, Mione, eu gosto muito, mais muito mesmo de você. Mas, eu não posso continuar com alguém que não acredita em mim, na minha capacidade, no meu potencial.

         - Mas...

         Novamente, Rony não deixou Hermione terminar a frase. O garoto levantou do banco e caminhou até a porta da cabine. A garota continuou ajoelhada no chão, e olhou diretamente em seus olhos quando Rony finalizou:

         - Eu só vou conseguir aceitar isso quando você aceitar, Mione. Enquanto isso, não há mais namoro.

         Rony deixou Hermione para trás. A garota hesitou no começo, mas depois se deixou chorar. Entre os soluços, ela dizia: _Não foi por isso, Rony, não foi_.

***

Harry estava atônito. Rony estava realmente falando sério. E Hermione parecia confusa. Logo, estavam ambos fora da cabine. Ao olhar ao seu lado, encontrou Ametista igualmente estupefata.

         - Você...você a...acha que eles...? – gaguejava Ametista.

         - Eu não sei. Mas, eu nunca vi o Rony daquele jeito...

         Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, quando Arabella entrou na cabine, com a expressão surpresa.

         - Remo foi embora de Hogwarts?! – indagou a mulher para Ametista.

         - Foi...

         - FOI?! – espantou-se Arabella.

         - Eu pensei que vocês soubessem. – explicou Ametista franzindo a testa.

         Harry tornou-se para Ametista.

         - Você não me contou isso.

         - Já disse! – aborreceu-se a garota. – Eu pensei que ele havia avisado vocês, afinal, vocês são... – e então Ametista paralisou pensativa. Claro que Lupin não os avisaria. 

         - Eu não acredito que ele foi embora e não nos avisou! Remo nunca faria uma coisa dessas! – Arabella falava consigo mesma, enquanto dava voltas na cabine. – Sirius está mais surpreso do que eu! Ele tinha falado que ficaria em Hogwarts, ele fora designado como seu guia... – a bruxa parou de andar.

         Ametista estava ainda pensativa. Lupin estava indo embora por causa de Arabella. A mestra estava exatamente com eles, então seria claro que ele não avisaria que estava deixando Hogwarts. 

         - Você, Ametista – chamou a mulher, fazendo com que a garota olhasse para ela. – Lupin não é mais seu guia? Digo, ele não pode deixá-la aqui, tem de manter contato, tem que cuidar... – a mestra parou novamente e logo retomou. – de você, a não ser que há outro guia.

         Ametista não sabia o que responder. Tinha apenas a certeza que não iria, de nenhum jeito, dizer sobre aquele espelho de comunicação entre ela e Lupin. Pelo menos por enquanto.

         - Eu...eu preciso falar com o Sirius, com licença.

         Arabella deixou-os confusos. Harry principalmente. O garoto cruzou seu olhar com o de Ametista. 

         - Ele só foi embora. Só. – reforçou a garota.

***

- Ele foi mesmo embora.

         Sirius estava mexendo numa mala freneticamente, mas parou quando viu Arabella entrar na cabine e confirmar suas suspeitas.

         - Mas como ele foi embora, por que...?

         Arabella suspirou e sentou-se pesadamente no assento.

         - Não sei, Sirius. Remo não deixaria Hogwarts...

         - Não, Bella – discordou Sirius. – Ele deixaria Hogwarts, mas não deixaria Ametista.   

         Arabella franziu suas sobrancelhas, confusa.

         - Ametista foi uma parte da vida do Remo, Bella, e você sabe muito bem disso. Ele somente aceitou o cargo de professor no ano passado por causa dela. Quando Dumbledore disse que Snape traria a garota para Hogwarts, finalmente, Lupin aceitou imediatamente ser o seu guia. – dizia Sirius calmamente.

         - Mas, então, por que ele foi embora, Sirius? E por que sequer nos avisou?

         Sirius continuou calado. Pouco depois, arregalou os olhos diante de uma teoria absurda. 

         - Você foi até Hogwarts? – indagou a mulher.

         - Fui para pegar Ametista.

         - Não, digo, você foi antes a Hogwarts? Porque, pelo que você me disse, Remo já não estava mais lá, certo?

         - Não, ele não estava. – concordou Arabella chateada.

         Sirius permaneceu encarando-a. Arabella enrugou a testa e leu a mente do homem.

         - Ah! Bem, eu... hum...estive em Hogwarts alguns dias antes. – confessou.

         - Você conversou com ele?

         - Claro que conversei! Foi rápido, mas conversei.

         - E você contou a ele sobre nossa viagem, certo?

         - Lógico que contei – Arabella começava a irritar-se com a insistência do homem. – Mas por que está perguntando tudo isso?

          - Nada, nada. – respondeu nebuloso.

         Arabella preferiu não insistir. Também não iria ler a mente de Sirius. Se ele não queria contar, tudo bem.

         Enquanto isso, Sirius estava pensativo. Havia descoberto toda a trama, que, por mais absurda que fosse, não poderia ser mais verdadeira. Lupin já deveria ter imaginado que algo aconteceria entre Sirius e Bella, então desejou estar bem longe deles. O amigo já sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que Arabella e Sirius revivessem uma história apagada há mais de vinte anos. Lupin, que sempre fora apaixonado por Arabella não suportaria vê-la com seu melhor amigo. Não novamente.

            Sirius sentiu-se incrivelmente tolo por um momento. Depois, olhou ao seu lado e encontrou Arabella com uma expressão de desapontamento profundo com o amigo. Se ela apenas soubesse o quanto Lupin a amara durante todos aqueles anos...

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_Harry, Rony e Hermione finalmente conhecem Prisma e todos se chocam com o maravilhoso casarão que se hospedarão. Mas o que é exatamente e qual a função daquela magnífica bacia de cristal? E qual é o efeito que ela provocará em Harry e Ametista? Deixe-se levar em "PRISMA E A BACIA DE PANDORA"_


	6. Prisma e a Bacia de Pandora

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_**_ Rony decide acabar com o namoro e deixa Hermione incrédula e chocada. Será que isso não passará apenas de mais uma discussão ou será o fim definitivo para os dois? _

CAPÍTULO CINCO – PRISMA E A BACIA DE PANDORA

Sentiram o trem baixar sua velocidade vagarosamente, até parar. Pouco depois, Arabella apareceu na cabine novamente, avisando que haviam chegado. Harry e Ametista levantaram exaustos. A viagem havia sido realmente entediante e fatigante para ambos. Ao descerem do expresso, Ametista andou lentamente até o meio da plataforma de embarque da pequenina estação e exclamou, desapontada:

         - Não acredito! Nós viemos para cá?! 

         Arabella parou ao seu lado.

         - Qual é o problema, Ametista?

         - Eu disse que não queria voltar aqui! – resmungou ríspida.

         Harry aproximou-se. Logo viu Hermione e Rony saírem do trem cabisbaixos e com os corpos largamente afastados. Muito estranho, já que desde que começaram a namorar, não se largavam por nada – apenas pelos estudos de Hermione.

         - Onde estamos? – indagou à madrinha, curioso.

         - Bem vindos a Godric's Hollow. – disse Arabella.

         Harry entreolhou-se com a madrinha e arriscou um sorriso. Depois, lembrou de sua última real conversa com Ametista, um mês atrás, onde ela dizia não querer pisar naquela vila novamente. O jovem podia notar o enorme desapontamento no rosto da garota.

         Saindo da estação, todos seguiram até uma garagem velha, feita de palha e madeira gasta, logo à esquerda. Havia carruagens dos mais diversos tipos. Sirius reservou duas delas, aonde numa iriam os quatro adolescentes, e na outra ele e Arabella, assim como as malas. Na primeira delas, Harry entrou rapidamente, sendo seguido por Hermione, sentando-se ao seu lado. Rony acomodou-se ao lado de Ametista. Harry e ela não deixaram de cruzar um olhar de desespero ao vê-los daquela maneira.

         Uma pequena viagem de meia hora durou seis naquela carruagem. Qualquer iniciativa de conversa feita por Harry ou Ametista acabara em fracasso, já que ou apenas os dois mantinham a conversa, ou saíam discutindo como sempre. Deram graças quando ouviram um barulho, o que indicava que haviam chegado. O sol já estava perto de esconder-se quando Harry desceu. E impressionou-se.

         À sua frente havia uma visão incrível. No meio da depressão em que se localizava a vila, a carruagem paralisou. Um caminho de terra batida subia lentamente até o topo de uma colina, sendo cercado por diversas variações de pinheiros. Virou-se para o lado e encontrou Ametista impressionada. Sirius trocou um olhar duvidoso com Arabella, que disse aos jovens: 

         - Certo, o que faremos é unirmos em pares e concentrarmos – Rony correu para Harry num jeito estranho. – Em seguida, dêem suas mãos e contem até três, desejando alcançar o topo da colina. Nós seremos transportados até lá.

         - Não seria mais fácil deixá-los aparatar, Bella? – propôs Sirius, fazendo os olhos dos jovens brilharem. Nunca haviam aparatado de verdade.

         - Não, Sirius, eles não possuem ainda permissão e você sabe disso – ela lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador. – Nada de quebrar regras por aqui.

         Sirius virou-se na direção de Rony e Harry, mostrando a língua numa careta enjoada. Arabella poderia lembrar muito bem a professora McGonagall algumas vezes. 

         Em pares, todos se juntaram e realizaram o processo. Harry concentrou-se, juntou suas mãos com as do amigo, e sentiu um arrepio ao pensar na colina. Abrindo seus olhos em seguida, encontrou-se num jardim imenso, formando caminhos em meio à relva que corria pelo chão, misturada a plantas exóticas e flores. Logo à frente, deparou-se com um enorme casarão, tão belo quanto um palácio da Europa. Suas paredes eram feitas de pedras cinzas e negras, havia alguns detalhes azuis conforme subia a estrutura, terminando em três baixas torres, que davam ao lugar um tom mais mágico ainda.

         - Que lugar é esse? – indagou Harry, vendo Rony igualmente impressionado ao seu lado.

         Arabella postou-se um pouco atrás do afilhado e sussurrou:

         - Isto é parte da nossa história, Harry.

         O jovem tornou-se para a mulher e encontrou Ametista e Sirius entorpecidos exatamente da mesma forma. Seus olhos azuis corriam por toda a extensão do casarão, deixando à mostra para Arabella, Harry, Rony e Hermione, como poderiam ser parecidos.

         - Mas...mas...ela estava destruída, não estava? – desacreditou-se a garota, boquiaberta.

         - Parece que um pouco de mágica e um toque doméstico de Prisma reviveram esse lugar... – sibilou Sirius para si mesmo, deixando que Ametista ouvisse.

         - O que?! – pela primeira vez, Ametista virou-se inteiramente para o homem e o encarou após toda a revelação. – Você disse... Prisma?

         Os olhos da garota brilhavam cheios de ansiedade e expectativa. Sirius sabia o quanto aquele elfo poderia significar a ela. Conseguiu apenas sentir uma corrente de calor espalhar-se pelo seu esqueleto e sorrir. Ametista nada respondeu, mas Sirius poderia jurar que aquele silêncio era um agradecimento.

         Logo em seguida, Ametista tornou-se imediatamente para a porta de entrada do casarão. Ao abrir ela viu uma sala larga e comprida, composta por vários sofás, lareira, mesas, e muitos vasos prateados. O chão era feito de tábuas lustrosas de madeira, cobertas por tapetes coloridos em algumas partes. Diversos tons de cores iluminavam o âmbito. Ametista continuou caminhando, passando seus dedos sobre cada objeto, cada móvel, sentindo algo estranho. Era um sentimento de dor, de arrependimento. Quando piscava, via rápidos flashes de rostos cheios de sorrisos e lágrimas. Decidiu andar mais depressa e deixar-se levar até a cozinha da casa. E foi quando a encontrou.

         - Prisma! – gritou emocionada.

         O elfo doméstico estava ajeitando uma última cereja sobre o topo de um delicioso bolo de morango. Ao ouvir ao chamado, correu até a entrada do cômodo.

         - Minha senhorita! Senhorita! – repetia a elfo, abraçada às pernas de Ametista, seus grandes olhos marejavam. – A senhorita voltou para Prisma, a senhorita voltou!

         Ametista conseguiu apenas sorrir. Assistir ao elfo que tentou exercer o papel de mãe durante todos aqueles anos chorar descontroladamente por sua causa era muito mais do que poderia suportar. Levantou sua cabeça e conseguiu entender. O casarão sempre a fascinou. E de fato, ele era mágico. E familiar.

***

As portas duplas de madeira já estavam abertas quando Harry e Rony alcançaram o topo da colina. Eles viraram-se para trás e tiveram uma visão deslumbrante: casas velhas, pessoas caminhando lentamente, flores espalhadas por algumas ruas de terra batida e uma placa no final de tudo, apoiada por dois pilares. 

         - Que vista! – surpreendeu-se Harry, sentindo algo tocar seu ombro direito.

         - Vocês não vão ficar aqui, não é?  

         Arabella trazia no rosto um largo sorriso. Sirius estava postado na porta juntamente com Hermione. Harry observou Rony desviar o olhar da garota. Começaram a entrar, mas Harry puxou-o pelo braço.

         - Qual é o problema dessa vez? – indagou Harry impaciente.

         - Não há nenhum problema. – respondeu Rony calmamente.

         - Como não há? Que namoro mais confuso o de vocês!

         - Não há mais namoro.

         Harry arregalou os olhos e observou Arabella chamá-los para dentro do casarão. "Conversamos mais tarde", sibilou Rony para o amigo, seguindo o caminho de grama e flores até as portas.

         Logo ao entrarem na sala principal do casarão, Harry e os outros ouviram um choro estridente vindo de um dos cômodos mais à frente. Arabella suspirou.

         - Prisma! – sussurrou para si mesma, fazendo Harry, Rony e Hermione entreolharem-se curiosos. – Tem alguém que eu quero que vocês conheçam. – completou a mestra.

         Seguiram até o cômodo que se parecia muito com uma cozinha. Harry sentiu um delicioso aroma de amoras e ouviu o estômago roncar. Porém, algo lhe tirou a atenção do perfume das tortinhas que estavam sendo feitas num dos enormes fornos. Havia uma figura minúscula, de olhos verdes muito vivos e esbugalhados, orelhas pontudas e corpo miúdo. Usando um vestidinho que caberia numa criança de cinco anos, amarelo e com detalhes em branco, sua pele era um pouco mais escura que a de Dobby. Claro que Harry compararia aquela criatura ao elfo doméstico de Hogwarts, já que não havia em todo o mundo alguma outra criatura tão distinta quanto um elfo doméstico.  

         A elfo estava enrolada numa das pernas de Ametista, fazendo sua saia plissada cinza levantar-se até a altura acima de seu joelho. Harry pegou-se concentrando os olhos não na elfo, e sim na saia de Ametista, e deu um chute em sua cabeça mentalmente. "Isso lá é hora de ficar olhando para as pernas dela?!", reprimiu-se.

         Arabella aproximou-se de Ametista e apontou para a elfo, agarrada e debulhando-se em lágrimas de felicidade.

         - Harry, Rony, Hermione – chamou os jovens. – Esta é Prisma, nossa elfo doméstica – os três cumprimentaram de forma desajeitada a elfo, com certa relutância por parte de Hermione. – Prisma, estes são os amigos de Ametista, Rony Weasley – o garoto sorriu levado. – Hermione Granger – ela lançou um aceno. – e Harry Potter.

         Prisma aproximou-se, fazendo cada um abaixar-se até sua altura. A elfo estava estendendo seus longos dedos – Rony reparou que as unhas estavam roídas – e tocou os cabelos do garoto.

         - Weasley? Prisma lembra bem dos Weasleys. Família tradicional.      

         Rony sorriu. Era, provavelmente, a primeira vez que alguém dava alguma importância aos "pobretões" Weasleys. A elfo esticou-se um pouco mais até alcançar os calcanhares da única menina entre eles.

         - Você disse Granger? – indagou Prisma com a voz esganiçada para Arabella. – Granger? – repetiu, concentrando seus olhos arregalados em Hermione, pensativa.

         A garota jogou um olhar duvidoso e confuso sobre Arabella, que deu de ombros. A elfo piscou duas vezes sobre Hermione e voltou-se para o último garoto. Os dedos corriam pelos cabelos desgrenhados e escuros de Harry, se não alisando suas bochechas e piscando a ele.

         - Harry Potter – disse Prisma lentamente. – Para muitos, o senhor é lendário, mas para Prisma, sempre será apenas o garotinho que Prisma viu e cuidou em muitas tardes. O filho dos senhores Potter. – completou a elfo, arriscando algo como um sorriso.

         - Prisma, que tal deixarmos as apresentações para mais tarde e terminar de preparar o jantar? Porque eu estou faminto! – brincou Sirius, fazendo Prisma voltar para perto do forno e abaixar-se.

         A elfo retirou uma bandeja de ferro cheia de tortinhas de amora, divididas em círculos do tamanho certo para três mordidas. Passou-as para uma travessa e foi distribuindo para os hóspedes.

         Prisma caminhava à frente de todos, que a seguiam calmamente. Os olhos de todos estavam muito atentos, encarando cada detalhe e gravando-os. Voltaram a sala principal onde havia uma escada feita com um corrimão belíssimo de mármore ao lado direito, levando aos cômodos no andar acima. Sirius e Arabella foram atrás da turma, transportando as malas com um feitiço de levitação.

         A casa havia mudado um bocado desde três semanas atrás. Os adultos percebiam isto muito bem. Prisma havia feito um ótimo trabalho, procurando afastar os vestígios do passado e criar uma nova moradia para eles. A diferença acentuava-se nos jardins e, principalmente, no andar superior. E, como se não bastasse, todo o vilarejo estava novo, cheio de vida e não abandonado como bem lembravam.

         Prisma guiou-os até a primeira porta do lado direito. Abriu-a e encontraram duas camas de solteiro, em tons pastéis e um toque verde espalhados pelas cortinas e roupas de cama.

         - Os meninos podem instalar-se aqui. – disse a elfo, mandando Rony e Harry ajeitarem suas coisas no novo quarto.

         Continuando o caminho, a segunda porta ao lado esquerdo era o dormitório das garotas. Todo decorado com armários e camas em mogno e coberturas e cortinas azuis e brancas. Hermione e Ametista ficaram maravilhadas. Prisma, então, apenas acompanhada de Arabella e Sirius, levou-os até o final do corredor. Parou e voltou seus olhos esbugalhados para ambos.

         - Como Prisma não sabia em que quarto os senhores iriam ficar, Prisma deixou dois prontos.

         Sirius e Arabella assistiram a elfo doméstica abrir as duas portas do final do corredor. A penúltima era mais um quarto em tons diversos de verde e prata, com uma cama de casal. A última era aquele mesmo dormitório que Sirius carregava várias lembranças. Antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Arabella adiantou-se:

         - Prisma, por que os dois quartos possuem apenas uma cama de casal? – a bruxa estava desconfiada.  

         A criatura sorriu maliciosamente para a mulher. 

         - Prisma segue apenas ordens do senhor Black.

         Sirius viu Arabella crescer os olhos sobre ele e suspirar nervosa, sussurrando em seguida:

         - Você me paga, Sirius!

         Optaram pelo penúltimo quarto. Arabella teve a leve impressão de estar presente num dos quartos da Sonserina em Hogwarts. Mas, logo o desconforto foi passando e os dois já estavam abraçados no meio do quarto.

         - Tudo está indo tão perfeitamente que eu até tenho medo... – sibilou Arabella perto do ouvido esquerdo de Sirius.

         - São apenas alguns dias e logo estaremos indo embora daqui, então vamos aproveitar, certo? Garanto que você terá outros assuntos mais importantes para serem tratados na França...

         Arabella sorriu timidamente.

         - Ainda não acredito que você realmente vai para França comigo. Digo, conosco. – consertou a mulher, rindo.

         Sirius arriscou um beijo na mulher, mas ela parou-o e caminhou, ainda grudada nele, até a porta e a encostou até o final. 

         - Agora sim. – sussurrou delicadamente, deixando Sirius beijá-la após alguns minutos que pareciam longos demais em que seus corpos e bocas estavam distantes.

***

- Nós ainda não vimos os fundos! – agitou-se Ametista, organizando as roupas dentro de um dos armários do quarto.

         Hermione estava sentada em sua cama, assistindo a amiga ajeitando suas vestimentas. As próprias estavam ainda guardadas no fundo de suas malas. Sua mente estava trabalhando. Primeiro, os pensamentos desesperados em Rony. Depois a elfo doméstica, que agira estranhamente com ela.

         Ametista virou-se para pegar seu álbum de fotografias dentro de seu malão e deparou-se com uma apática Hermione, os olhos focados no nada.

         - Mione? – chamou-a discretamente. 

         A jovem nada respondeu. Ametista sacudiu suas mãos sobre o rosto de Hermione, mas ela continuou calada e indiferente. Ametista bufou impaciente e levantou-se, procurando o álbum na mala novamente. Foi quando ouviu uma voz dizer fracamente:

         - Ele ainda não me entende.

         Ametista encarou Hermione, ajoelhando-se em sua frente, diante da cama da amiga. 

         - Rony?

         - Após todos esses anos, esses meses, ele ainda não me entende. – repetiu fragilmente, o olhar no nada.

         - Vocês ainda estão namorando? – perguntou a garota temerosa.

         Hermione continuou calada e Ametista observou uma única lágrima cair do rosto da menina. A neta do diretor de Hogwarts estava pronta para amparar a amiga, quando Hermione piscou e levantou uma das suas mãos, limpando o caminho que a lágrima havia feito em sua face. Em seguida, pôs-se de pé.

         - Se ele não entende, dane-se!

         Ametista tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas preferiu calar-se. Parecia que Hermione havia apenas sofrido um momento de fraqueza, mas que estava agora recuperada e pronta para continuar sem Rony. 

         Antes que pudessem pensar em outra coisa, Ametista sentiu alguém puxando a barra de sua saia. Encontrou os olhos verdes de Prisma.

         - O jantar, minha senhorita.

         A jovem agradeceu e sentou-se em sua cama, terminando de ajeitar o que restava em seu malão. Hermione começava a desarrumar o seu. 

         - Você já conhecia Prisma? – indagou Hermione repentinamente, procurando tirar sua mente de Rony.

         Ametista levantou a cabeça.

         - Já, ela era o nosso elfo doméstico.

         - Nosso? – estranhou Hermione.

         - É, digo, meu e de Snape. – consertou a garota.     

         Hermione virou-se para a garota e franziu suas sobrancelhas. Ametista estava com o velho álbum de fotografias nas mãos, fechado.

         - Snape? – Ametista não entendeu a dúvida de Hermione. – Você nunca falou dele nesse tom...

         Ametista abriu o álbum e pegou-se indo diretamente para a última foto. Lá estava ela nos braços de seus pais, Hariel Dumbledore e Sirius Black. Veio à sua mente um vestígio daquela noite em que descobrira toda a verdade sobre Black, Snape, seu avô e Voldemort.

         - Eu não quero falar sobre ele. – respondeu secamente, num tom definitivo.

         No primeiro quarto, Harry e Rony discutiam ligeiramente:

         - A Mione nunca faria isso, Rony! Ela gosta de você e você mesmo sabe disso!

         - Não adianta, Harry! Por que ela não teria aceitado namorar comigo na primeira vez?! Por que dizer que não estava pronta, que tinha os estudos?!

         Harry suspirou finalmente. Não tinha mais o quê falar ao amigo numa tentativa de fazê-lo ver o erro que estava cometendo. Imaginou a amiga arrasada. Porém, logo sua teoria parecia furada. Ouviu passos vindos do final do corredor e encontrou Hermione e Ametista animadas e puxando-o pelo braço para a refeição. Rony deu de ombros e as seguiram.

***

- Não, não! Prisma gosta muito do que faz! Prisma não seria feliz de outra forma, senhorita. – agitava-se a elfo num banquinho.

         - Mas, sem salário, férias remuneradas ou mesmo apenas férias?! É realmente isso que vocês desejam para o resto de suas vidas?

         Hermione parecia ter voltado a si e carregando a mesma obstinação que antes. Seu mais novo objetivo era tentar retomar o F.A.L.E. dentro da mansão de Godric's Hollow. Sirius ria a cada frase das duas, que duelavam idéias distintas.

         - Esta é a realidade dos elfos domésticos, minha senhora. Devemos exercer e nos empenhar em nossas funções.

         - Muitos de vocês são maltratados! – reforçou Hermione, lembrando-se de Winky e o falecido senhor Crouch.

         - Prisma sabe apenas de sua família. E Prisma foi designada a cuidar dos Black desde seu nascimento. Prisma sempre serviu ao senhor Black. – e a elfo apontou carinhosamente para Sirius.

         - Então, na verdade, sua família sempre serviu a de Sirius? E você foi escolhida para cuidar especialmente dele? – Hermione passara a olhar estranhamente para o padrinho de Harry após ver Prisma afirmar.

         - Ninguém tirará Prisma de mim, Hermione – riu Sirius. – Ela cuidou de mim desde pequeno e cuidou da mesma forma da minha mulher e da minha fi...

         Sirius paralisou e impediu a si mesmo de terminar a frase. Todos o encaravam com os olhos arregalados, assim como Ametista. Sirius correu seus olhos azuis até os da jovem e pigarreou, dizendo:

         - Prisma sempre cuidou de mim e de minha mulher. 

         Ametista e Sirius continuaram encarando-se firmemente. Quando todos pensavam que tudo permaneceria bem, a elfo resolveu abrir a boca novamente.

         - AH! Vamos lá, meu menino! Prisma sabe bem que aquilo não era para ter acontecido! Prisma sempre soube que seu senhor Black nunca quis deixar a senhora Black e a sua filha!

         O clima ficou tenso. Ninguém pronunciou uma palavra ou sequer respirou naquele momento. Sirius levantou-se ligeiramente de sua cadeira e pôs-se de pé rapidamente em seguida.

         - Eu não tenho filha. – disse pausadamente, os olhos fugindo dos da garota.

         Imediatamente, Ametista arrastou a cadeira de jantar para trás e correu em direção a cozinha. Sirius abaixou a cabeça quando ela passou por ele. Arabella encarou-o secamente e disse:

         - Perdi a fome. – e deixou-os, subindo para seu quarto.

         Sirius parecia entorpecido. Engoliu em seco e seguiu para o andar superior, assim como fez Arabella. No momento seguinte, Harry, Rony e Hermione viram Prisma cair do banquinho e dirigir-se à cozinha. Os três trocaram um olhar desesperado e seguiram atrás dela. No cômodo, Prisma estava amassando a própria cabeça, colocando-a entre a geladeira e a sua porta, batendo-a com força num gesto de fechá-la. Rony correu até ela e tirou-a do meio do eletrodoméstico – na verdade, funcionando por mágica. Prisma cambaleou até uma das cadeiras baixas da cozinha e sentou-se pesadamente. 

         - É tudo culpa de Prisma! Devia ficar de boca fechada! – e pegou uma garrafa de suco de abóbora sobre a mesa, batendo-a contra a cabeça novamente.

         - Pare! Pare com isso! – lutava Rony contra a elfo, conseguindo ao final retirar-lhe a garrafa de sua mão.

         Prisma começou a chorar e parecia desconsolada. Rony lançou, finalmente, um olhar de agonia a Hermione. A garota arriscou um sorriso e passou em sua frente, tentando falar com a elfo. Logo, Prisma estava falando:

          - Meu senhor Black sempre amou muito sua senhora Black – eles sabiam que ela falava de Hariel. – Essa casa sempre foi cheia de alegria. – os três entreolharam-se.

         - Vocês...vocês moravam aqui? – indagou Hermione trêmula.

         - Prisma sempre morou aqui. Prisma nasceu aqui!

         Os jovens entreolharam-se novamente mais confusos ainda.

         - Família de Prisma vem servindo há séculos a família Black – completou a elfo. – E essa é a residência dos Black desde séculos.

         Rony lançou um olhar desafiador a Harry. O jovem deu de ombros. A elfo agora parecia não parar mais.

         - A família Black é uma das mais importantes do mundo bruxo – dizia Prisma agitada. – Foi um choque e tanto quando o senhor Black disse que se casaria com a filha de Alvo Dumbledore – a elfo assoou o nariz no avental de sua roupinha amarela. – Os senhores Black decidiram então, permitir que a residência fosse passada para o seu filho mais novo, meu senhor.

         - Os pais do Sirius saíram dessa casa e deixaram que ele e a mãe de Ametista morassem aqui? – indagou Harry confuso.

         - Isso mesmo. Prisma ficou muito feliz do senhor Black casar-se com a senhora Hariel, ela era realmente muito boa conosco, digo, com a família de Prisma – dizia a elfo, saudosa. – Mas então a desgraça caiu sobre a família Black.

         Todos franziram suas testas curiosos. Prisma assoou novamente o nariz e esbugalhou mais ainda – como se pudesse – seus olhos verdes.

         - Um acidente terrível... – Prisma abaixou a voz, num sussurro. – Na verdade, Prisma duvida muito de um acidente...

         - O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione aflita.

         Prisma abaixou ainda mais sua voz esganiçada e correu seus olhos pela extensão da cozinha, procurando algum bisbilhoteiro.

         - Depois de alguns meses do casamento do meu senhor com a senhora Dumbledore, recebemos a notícia de que...que...bem...

         - Fale logo, Prisma! – exigiu Harry nervoso, sua cabeça também estava em Ametista, e queria logo correr até a garota e apoiá-la.

         A elfo doméstica agitou-se em seu banquinho novamente e ameaçou tomar mais uma garrafa entre seus dedos e surrar-se. Rony foi mais esperto e retirou-a de perto dela.

         - O irmão do meu senhor...ele...ele estava morto.

         - Sirius tinha um irmão?! – espantou-se Harry.

         - Meu senhor Black era o mais novo dos dois filhos dos senhores Black. Thomas era três anos mais velho que meu senhor Black. – completou Prisma, enxugando algumas lágrimas.

         - Thomas Black? – ouviram alguém interrompê-los.

         Os quatro viraram-se para a direção da porta da cozinha e encontraram Arabella encostada no batente da porta. Hermione e Rony levantaram-se imediatamente e em seguida Prisma caiu do banquinho e saiu correndo até a madrinha de Harry.

         - Prisma tinha que contar! Prisma causou tudo isso! Prisma é má! Prisma é má! – repetia a elfo descontrolada, enquanto batia sua cabeça na porta do cômodo. 

         Arabella desencostou-se do batente e empurrou levemente Prisma para longe da porta da cozinha. A madrinha lançou um olhar paciente aos jovens e sentou Prisma em seu banquinho novamente.

         - Não precisa se culpar de nada, Prisma – disse a mulher cautelosa. – Sirius ainda não se acostumou com a idéia de voltar para cá, ter você de volta, ter Ametista tão perto dele. É preciso dar tempo a ele... – Arabella tornou seus olhos negros na direção dos jovens. – Não há problema em conversar sobre Thomas, mas ainda há muito que vocês precisam saber. Apenas, a hora não é a melhor, sim?

         Rony e Hermione entreolharam-se e tiveram a mesma idéia de subirem para seus dormitórios. Prisma desculpou-se mais uma vez com Arabella e correu para a sala de jantar, recolhendo o jantar. Harry virou-se para a madrinha e a viu apertando o laço de seu robe. Suspirou em seguida num tom cansado.

         - Como ele está? – indagou Harry meio sem jeito.

         Arabella, que estava séria até então, arriscou um sorriso tímido.

         - Às vezes, Harry, seu padrinho precisa acordar para o presente e esquecer o futuro, nem que por um momento. É isso que eu tentei colocar nesses vinte dias em que passamos juntos – Arabella viu Harry lançar um olhar desconfiado. – Digo, que tivemos de passar juntos por causa dos preparativos para nossa viagem. – consertou num modo confuso.

         Harry concordou e olhou para a saída que dava para os fundos do casarão. A madrinha caminhou até ele e disse:

         - Vá atrás dela. Ela deve estar precisando de um amigo.

         O jovem sentiu Arabella envolver-lhe com seus braços e dar um beijo em seus cabelos. Harry preferiu calar-se, mas jurou sentir o perfume de Sirius, e não o da mulher.

***

- Um irmão? – sussurrou Hermione para si mesma quando subia as escadas junto de Rony. 

         - Sirius nunca nos disse nada, não é mesmo? – comentou Rony. – Nem a Harry. Também, coitado... Não sei o que faria sem um dos meus irmãos.

         Hermione parou no final da escada e virou-se para o garoto e olhou no fundo dos olhos dele. Rony não deixou de corar, mas manteve-se firme.

         - Esse é um sentimento muito nobre da sua parte, Rony.

         O jovem quase deu um sorriso, mas então se lembrou da tarde no trem e de sua discussão com a garota. Hermione tinha os olhos brilhantes e cheios de expectativa. Queria acabar logo com esse mal-entendido.

         - Eu sei ver o valor das pessoas.

         Hermione perdeu o brilho em seus olhos castanhos e suspirou.

         - Rony! Pare com isso! Não era nada daquilo! Você não entende!

         - Eu nunca entendo, não é, Mione? Aposto que qualquer um na face da Terra te entende melhor que eu!

         Hermione irritou-se:

         - É, talvez você tenha razão, Ronald Weasley! Você nunca entendeu a minha paranóia com os estudos, nunca entendeu porque eu não ando com as garotas do nosso ano, porque sempre tive medo de ser eu mesma perto de vocês, porque sempre quis ser a melhor em tudo!

         Rony permaneceu paralisado diante da reação de Hermione e assistiu a garota sair correndo para seu dormitório. Rony preferiu não ir atrás. Na realidade, ele estava pensando porque Hermione havia dito todas aquelas coisas. Parou na porta de seu dormitório e ficou pensativo. Entretanto, algo o fez mudar o pensamento. Arabella vinha subindo as escadas, apertando seu robe mais uma vez. Encontrou Rony e desejou-lhe uma boa noite. O jovem permaneceu acompanhando-a com o olhar e a viu entrar na penúltima porta do corredor e fechá-la.

         - Mas aquele não é o quarto do Sirius?

***

Uma suave ventania agitou os fios do cabelo desgrenhado de Harry ao sair do casarão. O fundo da mansão era, sem dúvida, a parte mais bela e encantadora que o jovem já vira em uma residência. Árvores espaçadas uma das outras faziam sombras sobre parte da relva que corria pelo chão. Um perfume gostoso de folhas vivas encheu as narinas de Harry. Havia alguns postes negros de luz, mas todos estavam apagados. Apenas a lua iluminava-os. O lugar era admirável. 

         Um objeto chamou a atenção de Harry. Mais à frente, localizado bem no meio do jardim, estava uma fonte. Ou ao menos se parecia com uma fonte. Feita certamente de cristal, Harry notou água cristalina sendo jorrada do centro da bacia transparente e, incrivelmente, parecendo carregar luz própria. Harry aproximou-se e tocou levemente a superfície da água. Um redemoinho tímido formou-se a partir de seu toque e a substância tomou uma coloração verde.

         - O senhor Potter não devia mexer nisso.

         Harry virou-se em direção ao casarão e encontrou Prisma em seu vestidinho amarelo, agitando-se loucamente para frente e para trás.

         - Esta é a Bacia de Pandora. O senhor não deve mexer nela.

         Antes que o jovem pudesse voltar a perguntar algo ao elfo, Prisma já tinha sumido nas imediações do casarão. Harry suspirou e voltou-se para a fonte.

         - Bacia de Pandora... – sibilou para si mesmo.

         Uma imagem engraçada veio à sua mente. Ele estava nos braços de alguém, sentindo-se quente. E pequeno. Ele era muito pequeno. Assistiu uma criança ser colocada dentro da Bacia. Muitos sorrisos apareceram naqueles que assistiam assim como ele. Logo depois, viu um homem muito bem vestido e bonito tocar na água e ela tornar-se negra. Após isso, foi a vez da mulher ao seu lado, que tocou igualmente a substância e tornou-a prateada. Em seguida, o casal beijou-se, tocando a superfície da água juntos. As suas colorações misturaram-se e tornaram-se um azul celeste.

         - O que você está fazendo aqui?

         Harry virou-se novamente, agora para o lado do abismo que se seguia após o término do jardim. Lá estava Ametista, a uns dez metros dele. A garota olhava-o calmamente.

         - Eu...eu achei que devia vir falar com você.

         Ametista aproximou-se de Harry e postou-se ao seu lado, virando as costas para a Bacia de Pandora.

         - Meu sonho sempre foi viver aqui – seus olhos azuis correram entre a escuridão das folhas e a claridade do céu estrelado daquela noite. – Sempre senti que algo me ligava a essa casa.

         Harry virou-se para o abismo como Ametista. Logo após ele, haviam montanhas bem mais altas que aquela colina, cercando a depressão em que estava localizada Godric's Hollow.

         - Eu lembro quando você me contou isso na última noite em Hogwarts – disse Harry, olhando de esguelha para a garota. – Mas esse lugar tem realmente um encanto...

         Ametista abaixou a cabeça.

         - Agora eu sei porque sempre quis ficar aqui – Harry olhou-a confuso enquanto Ametista levantou sua cabeça novamente para Harry. – Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês com Prisma. Na verdade, então, esse é meu lar. Junto com os Black.

         Harry tornou seu rosto para frente novamente e suspirou em tom cansado. Porém, reparou que Ametista arriscou um sorriso.

         - Acho que não adianta lutar contra isso, não é mesmo? – disse fracamente. – Ele é uma parte minha, por mais que eu não aceite.

         - Você está falando do Sirius? – indagou Harry perdido.

         - Podem falar o que quiser, eu ainda o odeio e sei que ele também acha que eu tenho algo a ver com...com...bem, com tudo que aconteceu com ele e com a minha mãe, – Ametista abaixou o olhar mais uma vez. – mas nós temos que aceitar isso.

         Harry franziu suas sobrancelhas ligeiramente. Lembrou-se do jantar e também da noite em que souberam tudo sobre o sangue de Ametista.

         - Mas, você sabe que seu pai não...não é...

         - Não é o Black – completou Ametista levemente ríspida. – Eu sei disso. E venho tentando colocar na cabeça todos esses dias e noites que meu pai está bem longe de ser uma pessoa que eu possa chamar de pai.

         Harry caminhou até o abismo. Ametista acompanhou-o. Estavam sentindo a suave atmosfera que os envolvia naquele jardim, andando sob as sombras das árvores, ouvindo seus passos sobre a grama repleta de sereno, enquanto uma brisa sacudia seus cabelos. Na meia-luz, Harry parou na beira do abismo que seguia a sua frente, sendo copiado por Ametista. 

         - Sabe – começou a jovem novamente. – seu eu pudesse escolher meu verdadeiro pai, com certeza Voldemort nem seria incluído na minha lista. 

         Harry recordou os olhos vermelhos e cheios de ódio de Voldemort.

         - E quem você escolheria? – indagou Harry suavemente, ainda olhando para o horizonte, para as montanhas.

         Ametista fechou seus olhos rapidamente e visualizou um espelho circular e dois olhos que mudavam de cor constantemente. Logo depois, recordou a palavra "querida" e o abraço caloroso daquele homem.

         - Eu escolheria o professor Lupin.

         Harry virou-se para ela. Ele sabia o quanto Lupin fora carinhoso e compreensivo com Ametista. Lembrou-se também do incidente na Sala Amaldiçoada no ano anterior, em que Ametista parecia estar morta. Harry pôde ver o desespero daquele homem que sofrera tanto em sua vida. 

         - Ele é o único que foi realmente atencioso comigo, sem pensar nos pesares ou nos meus defeitos – a garota recordou a discussão com Snape. – Eu senti que ele me amava como um pai deve amar uma filha. E...talvez isso possa ser muito estranho para você. Eu tenho uma lembrança com ele, mas eu era muito pequena – Ametista fechou seus olhos, sentindo a brisa agitar mais uma vez seus fios ondulados. – Eu estava chorando, chorando muito. Eu sabia que era apenas um bebê e estava assustada. Ele me segurava em seus braços e apenas aproximou-se e deu um beijo na minha testa. E eu parei de chorar.

         O jovem ao seu lado sorriu. 

         - Lupin é realmente espetacular. Ele me ajudou muito, talvez não soubesse nem metade do que sei hoje se não fosse por ele.

         Ametista respirou fundo e deu um passo para trás. Embrenhou-se mais ainda na escuridão das árvores.

         - Eu só me sinto mal de saber que o único que eu realmente poderia considerar como um pai, além de... – Harry entendeu que ela falava de Voldemort e de Sirius. – não...não...

         - Sirius precisa de tempo, Ametista – disse Harry repentinamente. – Como você também precisa. Vocês ainda são estranhos um ao outro e, querendo ou não, vocês possuem um vínculo muito mais forte que você possa ter com Voldemort. 

         - Vínculo? – franziu suas sobrancelhas a garota.

         - Amor. – finalizou Harry serenamente. 

         Ametista bufou e caminhou de volta ao centro do jardim em passos impacientes e rígidos. A jovem sabia muito bem que o último sentimento que poderia existir entre ela e Sirius Black seria amor. Harry foi atrás dela, chegando perto da Bacia de Pandora outra vez. 

         - É a verdade! – afirmou Harry fortemente, atrás dela.

         - Como ele pode me amar?! – irritou-se Ametista, observando a Bacia. – Ele amaldiçoou a minha vida e da minha mãe! Ele desejou que eu estivesse morta, que não tivesse nascido!

         - Mas mesmo assim... – tentou interrompê-la Harry, em um tom de compreensão, mas Ametista não permitiu.

         - Não tem explicação! Você não sabe do que eu estou falando porque sempre vai saber que seus pais morrerão para protegê-lo! Porque eles te amavam, porque eles dariam suas próprias vidas para vê-lo vivo!

         Harry abaixou seus olhos e voltou-os para a Bacia de Pandora. 

         - Sirius te amava...

         - Eu sei disso, Harry! – gritou Ametista, fazendo Harry notar que ela estava chamando-o pelo primeiro nome. – Mas eu não preciso que ele tenha me amado, eu preciso que ele me ame agora!

         O jovem não sabia o que fazer. Ametista carregava tanta mágoa quanto Sirius carregara todos esses catorze anos. A garota bufou nervosa e tentou controlar-se novamente. Sabia que as janelas dos quartos do fundo estavam muito perto deles e que poderiam ser ouvidos por Arabella ou mesmo Sirius.

          Ametista virou-se para Harry, que permanecia cabisbaixo.

         - Não quero que sinta pena de mim, porque sei que é exatamente isso que você deve estar sentindo nesse momento. – disse ríspida.

          Harry levantou sua cabeça e cruzou seus olhos com os dela. Ametista não estava chorando, estava corada. Corada de raiva, de mágoa. Mas seus olhos exprimiam certa doçura que Harry sempre notara depois que a vira no meio dos brilhos na festa de despedida do ano em Hogwarts. Ametista permanecia observando-o intensamente. Harry não desviou sua visão dela e surpreendeu-se quando ela o fez.

         Ametista tornou-se para a Bacia de Pandora. Aquilo a fazia lembrar de um episódio, ainda nebuloso em sua mente. Ela estava nos braços de alguém, via os fios negros caírem por seu rosto. Na mesma Bacia estava localizada uma criança. Dois adultos a acompanhavam. O primeiro, um homem, tocou a superfície da água, tornando-a vermelha. Depois, foi a vez da mulher tocá-la, transformando-a em um rosa suave. As colorações misturaram-se, tornando-as apenas uma: verde-esmeralda. 

         - Eu não sinto pena de você... – disse Harry subitamente.

         A jovem levantou seu rosto na direção de Harry e pegou-o muito sério. Talvez, ele nunca estivesse tão sério quanto naquele momento.

         - O que eu sinto por você é bem diferente de pena. – completou levemente tímido.

         Ametista não conseguiu disfarçar e agarrou sua mão direita na Bacia de Pandora. Harry notou e guiou a própria mão esquerda na direção da dela. Aos poucos, foi tocando a pele e percorrendo seus dedos pela extensão da mão rígida de Ametista agarrada a borda da Bacia.

         O coração da jovem disparou assim que sentiu o toque da mão de Harry na sua. Por que ele sempre dizia a última frase quando algo acontecia entre eles? Harry, por sua vez, nunca fora muito bem em declarações, mas ele sabia que não precisava de nenhuma declaração naquele momento. Parecia que tudo tinha sumido à sua volta e conseguia apenas enxergar os dois olhos azuis de Ametista.

         Harry não hesitou em agir dessa vez. O momento era perfeito. Espantou-se ao sentir um arrepio novo na espinha ao escorregar seus olhos para a boca entreaberta de Ametista. E mais novo que isso foi vê-la, lentamente, mexer alguns de seus dedos agarrados a Bacia e tentar segurar sua mão. Por mais que ela tentasse relutar, seu corpo, sua mente e seu coração não permitiam que ela deixasse aquele lugar. Sabia que os sonhos que havia tido com Harry todos aqueles dias em que estiveram separados não poderiam denunciar outra coisa senão que ela realmente não poderia resistir mais a ele.

         O jovem levantou sua mão direita que estava junta ao corpo e levou-a até os fios ondulados de Ametista que estavam jogados sobre seu rosto. Ele retirou-os lentamente e notou a respiração acelerada da jovem. Harry percebeu que no momento seguinte, estava com os batimentos mais rápidos que nunca e aquela engraçada quentura em seu ventre começava a tomar todo o resto do seu corpo. Perder a respiração perto dela era tão maravilhoso e parecia novo a cada instante em que se sentia assim. Foi quando Ametista piscou pela primeira vez e levantou seu braço esquerdo até a altura do rosto de Harry. 

         Para sua surpresa, Ametista estendeu seus dedos e tocou levemente a cicatriz do jovem. Ela percorreu toda a sua extensão mais uma vez e parecia maravilhada. Harry sentiu uma dor estridente mais uma vez em sua cabeça, mas não deixou fechar seus olhos. Manteve-se forte e deliciando com o suave toque de Ametista. Claro que era doloroso, mas como Hermione já dissera uma vez a ele, amar é doloroso. Não há amor sem dor. Mas, será que aquilo era amor? Será que Harry estava realmente apaixonado por Ametista? 

         Harry não teve muito mais tempo para pensar nisso. Quando menos esperava, seu corpo tomou a atitude sozinho, e logo estava vendo-se aproximar mais e mais do rosto de Ametista. A garota segurou a respiração pouco antes de sentir o toque macio dos lábios de Harry nos seus. Suas mãos apoiadas na borda da Bacia de Pandora acabaram escorregando para dentro da fonte e molharam-se. Entretanto, os jovens sequer importaram-se ou chegaram a notar o belo fenômeno que acontecia logo ao seu lado.

         As colorações verde e azul, nos mais diferentes tons, misturavam-se freneticamente num redemoinho dentro da Bacia de Pandora. Também não perceberam quando a fonte agitou-se ligeiramente, tornando-se totalmente vermelha, num tom quase vinho. Rapidamente, eles retiraram suas mãos molhadas e geladas, e tocaram-se, prolongando o beijo entre eles. Ametista perdeu-se na escuridão e agarrou-se ao pescoço de Harry, com medo de deixar-se cair no chão. Novamente, raios cruzavam em suas pálpebras fechadas. Era como uma descarga elétrica percorrendo cada nervo, cada veia, cada célula de seu corpo. Não conseguia respirar, mas aquilo também parecia maravilhoso quando Harry – ainda não sabendo como – apertou-a mais ainda contra seu corpo. Parecia que ansiavam aquele momento mais que tudo. E, em seu interior, ela aceitava que desejou mais do que nunca.

         Harry viu-se beijando-a com tanta vontade e furor que pensou estar num sonho. Não parecia realidade tê-la nos braços como naquele momento tão especial. Ela entregara-se ao beijo de uma forma tão sincera e doce que ele torcia para que não fosse mais um daqueles sonhos dentre os milhares que tivera nessas férias. Suas mãos seguravam-na pela cintura e percorriam suas costas. O jovem estava controlando-se para não prolongar o caminho de seus membros superiores até abaixo de sua cintura. Também estava ficando tonto, mas não seria qualquer dor física que o faria parar. Sua cicatriz continuava a ferver furiosamente, mas ele não dava a mínima. Somente torcia para que ninguém os interrompesse, como das outras três vezes que haviam se beijado.

         Porém, como sempre, algo os faziam parar. Ouviram um borbulhar furioso logo ao lado deles e separaram seus corpos, mas muito pouco para não se separarem de vez. A Bacia de Pandora estava agitando-se como se fosse explodir e a coloração vermelha estava quase vinho, girando enlouquecida dentro da bacia de cristal. Ametista largou seus braços do pescoço de Harry e ele soltou os seus de sua cintura. Estavam assustados com aquilo. Parecia que iria explodir. Harry deu um passo para trás enquanto Ametista tocou na superfície da água. A Bacia diminuiu sua agitação. A jovem lançou um olhar rápido para Harry, que a imitou, tocando igualmente a Bacia. Logo, a água vermelha como sangue estava paralisada como antes. Harry e Ametista retiraram suas mãos de dentro da Bacia e observaram a água tornar-se verde e depois azul, antes de voltar ao seu estado transparente. 

         Ametista hesitou ao olhar para Harry. 

         - O que foi isso? – indagou corada.

         - Não tenho a mínima idéia. – sussurrou Harry perto de seu ouvido e encostando se corpo no dela..

         A jovem arrepiou-se ao sentir Harry tão perto novamente. Ametista virou-se para ele e encarou-o com intensidade. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam. Tinha que perguntar.

         - Você sentiu...sentiu... – ela arriscou, mas Harry interrompeu-a.

         - Sim, eu senti. – respondeu ligeiro num sibilo.

         Ametista não pôde impedir-se de sorrir. Rapidamente, Harry estava tocando seu rosto e beijando-a novamente, tão surpreendente como antes. A Bacia de Pandora ameaçou agitar-se, mas dessa vez eles resolveram ignorá-la. 

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_No dia de seu aniversário, Harry desperta de um "novíssimo" e maravilhoso sonho, e conhece o mais perfeito lugar de Godric's Hollow. Além, é claro, de receber o melhor presente de toda sua vida. Vibre em "O PÍER DE GODRIC'S HOLLOW"_


	7. O Píer de Godric's Hollow

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_**_ Godric's Hollow trás, de fato, inúmeras lembranças para Sirius, Arabella, Prisma e Ametista. É no casarão dos Black que há a misteriosa Bacia de Pandora, a qual provoca uma nova leva de emoções entre Ametista e Harry, que acabam se beijando. E como será o dia seguinte?_

CAPÍTULO SEIS – O PÍER DE GODRIC'S HOLLOW

Despertou com dificuldade. A claridade atravessando a cortina prateada a fez lutar para abrir os olhos. Ouviu uma agitação no cômodo logo a sua esquerda. Levantou-se com dificuldade e caminhou até o banheiro. Notou através da porta nebulosa que o homem lavava seu cabelo.

         - Já acordado? – indagou Arabella sonolenta.

         - Não consegui ficar na cama com o cheiro de café. Senti saudades de Prisma...

         Sirius estava terminando seu banho quando percebeu a porta do box ser aberta e Arabella juntar-se a ele. O bruxo sorriu.

         - Você sentiu saudades dessa casa, Sirius! Dessa atmosfera... – disse a mulher concentrando seus olhos em Sirius num modo sedutor.

         - Da atmosfera _Black?_ – supôs divertido.

         - O que posso dizer? – brincou Arabella. – Acho que eu também estava com saudades desse ar tão tradicional dos Black.

         - Sua família nunca resistiu muito ao encanto da minha, não é?

         Arabella sorriu. Sirius estava fazendo piadas logo de manhã sobre algo tão sério como aquele. Isso era definitivamente estranho, fora do comum. Mas, ela não estava pensativa o bastante para não se deixar levar por mais um beijo daquele homem. Ao final, ela empurrou Sirius contra a parede suavemente e perguntou:

         - Você pode brincar com tudo isso, mas você não pode brincar com Ametista. O que você irá fazer?

         Sirius bufou impaciente e abriu a porta do box irritado.

         - Por que você sempre faz questão de cortar o clima, Bella?! – aborreceu-se o homem. – Eu não vou fazer nada, só fui sincero ontem à noite!

         - Não, você não foi! – Arabella cruzou seus braços. – Sirius, deixe isso de lado pelo menos por um momento! Você sabe que daqui para frente, vocês terão de conviver juntos. 

         Sirius balançou a cabeça em negação.

         - AH! Esqueceu-se de que Remo não estará mais em Hogwarts quando voltarmos para lá?! Você o substituirá, você sabe disso! 

         O bruxo saiu do box, enrolou-se numa toalha branca estendida e bateu a porta do banheiro. Arabella suspirou chateada. _"E ainda iremos até a França..."_, pensou aborrecida.

         Tomou seu banho rapidamente e envolveu-se num robe qualquer. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e pingavam água enquanto ela saía do banheiro. Sirius estava sentado na cama, preparado para o café. E pensar que aquele era ainda apenas o segundo dia! Arabella aproximou-se da penteadeira e olhou-se no espelho. 

         - Eu sei que você quer evitar ao máximo falar nisso, mas...querendo ou não, é a realidade – arriscou a mulher, caminhando até Sirius. – Agora que o Remo está longe, você precisa tomar seu lugar, como ele tomou o seu um dia. 

         Sirius suspirou.

         - Eu ainda não preparado para as perguntas, Bella. 

         Arabella sorriu bondosa.

         - Prisma comentou a eles ontem sobre Thomas...

         O bruxo arregalou seus olhos para Arabella. Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas velozmente, deixando-o lívido.

         - Preciso estabelecer algumas regras a Prisma.

         - De que vai adiantar?! Nós aumentaremos a pilha de mentiras e segredos em que vivemos todos esses anos, Sirius! Não vale a pena! Não mais! E, eu espero que você não tenha esquecido, daqui a duas semanas estaremos na _França_.

         Sirius nada respondeu e levantou-se da cama, dirigindo-se para fora do quarto. Parou fora dele quando Arabella disse:

         - Nós temos de contar para eles. Ou você prefere que eles saibam por outras pessoas?

         O homem tornou-se para ela e fingiu um sorriso, assim como Arabella. Ela correu até ele e o abraçou, alcançando seus lábios em seguida. 

***

Hermione estava envolvida em seu roupão quando Harry entrou em seu dormitório, a face ligeiramente corada e a respiração irregular.

         - Harry! – Hermione gritou, já que não estava vestida _direito_.

         O jovem ficou mais vermelho ainda ao ver a amiga envergonhada. 

         - Desculpa, Mione – pediu meio sem jeito. – Você sabe onde está a Ametista?

         - Não, não sei. – respondeu exasperada.

         Harry agradeceu e desceu a escada apressado. Hermione terminou de arrumar-se, deixando sua cama em perfeito estado assim como as roupas que vestira – seu pijama. Ao colocar o pé para fora de seu quarto, encontrou Sirius parado a frente da penúltima porta do corredor. Ao mesmo tempo, Rony saiu de seu dormitório e observou a cena.

         Hermione cruzou seu olhar com o do jovem. Permaneceu paralisada, observando os movimentos do padrinho de Harry. Rony ameaçou alcançar a escada, mas a garota o impediu, indicando com seu braço o homem. Rony estranhou e franziu a testa fortemente quando viu Hermione arregalar seus olhos incrédula. Virou-se e viu-se arregalando os próprios olhos igualmente: Arabella e Sirius estavam se beijando.

         Imediatamente, Hermione soltou um gritinho. Rony ainda tentou fazê-la calar, mas Arabella e Sirius já haviam percebido e estavam virando para olhá-los, bisbilhotando-os. Rony não sabia o que fazer, apenas surpreender a todos. Exatamente quando os adultos viraram-se para observá-los, Rony apertou Hermione contra a parede e a beijou. No segundo seguinte, Arabella e Sirius suspiraram aliviados, pensando que Hermione estava apenas surpreendida pela atitude de Rony. Voltaram para o quarto.

         Enquanto isso, Hermione sentiu-se perder a força que a mantinha em pé e agarrou-se na camisa que Rony usava, puxando-o mais para si. Como fazia falta aquele beijo! Mesmo que fosse por, talvez, um dia. Ele conseguia fazê-la completa, sentir-se amada. Porém, Rony a soltou no momento em que ela começara a aproveitar realmente aquele beijo.

         Ao separarem-se, Hermione estava com os olhos arregalados, cheios de pavor. Pavor por amar alguém dessa forma. Agora, ela tinha certeza que era amor. Rony ajeitou sua camisa que ficara fora de eixo por causa de Hermione e endireitou-se.

         - Isso foi só para...bem...para disfarçar.

         Hermione sentiu um balde de água gelada na cabeça. Rony engoliu em seco ao notar, finalmente, o vestido que a garota usava. Era de um rosa claro com detalhes brancos na gola e na barra da saia. Ela estava divina! E Rony segurou-se para não beijá-la novamente. Era verão, nada mais natural que usar um vestido para espantar o calor das vestes usuais.

         - Claro, claro. – respondeu Hermione insegura, descendo as escadas rapidamente.

         Depois que a garota sumira de sua visão, Rony conseguiu desviar seu pensamento por um segundo do corpo de Hermione. Estava recordando a cena entre Arabella e Sirius. Sentiu uma vontade louca de sair correndo até seu melhor amigo e contar-lhe o que descobrira. Mas, pensou melhor e achou mais sensato conversar com a garota sobre como abordar o assunto para Harry. 

         - Ai, Rony! Você é um idiota! – disse para si mesmo, dando um leve soco na testa, arrependendo-se de parar o beijo.

***

Harry estava apreensivo assim que terminou de descer os degraus da escada. A mansão de Godric's Hollow parecia ainda mais espetacular com a luminosidade daquela manhã de verão. A sala e todos os outros cômodos do andar inferior estavam vazios. Seguiu para a cozinha, onde encontraria Prisma, provavelmente. E, na dúvida, encontrou-a com a cara no forno.

         - Bom dia, Prisma. – cumprimentou Harry.

         A elfo tornou-se rapidamente para o jovem e sorriu estranhamente. Ela estava com um vestido verde dessa vez e seu avental estava ligeiramente chamuscado. Harry segurou a risada. 

         - Bom dia, meu senhor Potter! Prisma acabou de finalizar o café da manhã, senhor! Será servido lá fora, nos jardins!

         A voz estridente da elfo entrava furiosamente pelos ouvidos de Harry, fazendo-o friccionar seus olhos e disfarçar para não rir novamente. Harry preferiu não perguntar mais nada ao elfo e caminhou para fora do casarão. Os jardins estavam floridos, a grama cortada e as árvores imponentes como sempre. No meio do âmbito, encontrou uma toalha de mesa enorme estendida sobre a relva, cheia de diversas comidas, e a Bacia de Pandora, lembrando-se da noite anterior com Ametista. Queria encontrá-la logo.

         Foi quando algo chamou sua atenção. No céu, observou um ponto distante deslocar-se velozmente em sua direção. Arregalou os olhos ao notar o objeto crescendo até pousar a sua frente. Harry agitou as vestes e encontrou-a. Ametista estava descendo de sua vassoura, a _Firebolt Special_, e trazia nos lábios um sorriso.

         - Nada como um passeio logo de manhã, não acha? – disse a garota num tom calmo e alegre.

         Harry sorriu. Ametista corou. Qualquer um que visse a cena de fora poderia estar rolando de risadas no chão. 

         - Eu achei que seria mais gostoso fazermos o café aqui fora – e deu uma olhada geral no jardim. – Estamos no verão, não é mesmo?

         Harry ouvia a garota com atenção. Ametista calou-se. Pelo menos, pensou ele, ela não estava chamando-o pelo sobrenome ou dizendo que tudo que passaram na noite passada fora um erro. Harry resolveu arriscar-se e aproximou-se de Ametista para dar-lhe um beijo, mas ouviram Prisma gritando com Rony, que havia pegado algumas tortas de morango escondido. Ametista riu e lançou um olhar carinhoso a Harry. O jovem sentiu-se arrepiar.

         - Venham logo! – exclamou Rony, com duas tortas na boca.

         Hermione estava ao seu lado, mantendo certa distância. Rony também escolheu evitar o olhar da garota, concentrando-se no lugar. Caminhou até o abismo e sorriu. As montanhas que cercavam a depressão estavam cobertas de grama e o sol brilhava intensamente acima deles. Aquele era o primeiro despertar em Godric's Hollow. E não poderia ser mais magnífico.

***

- Não há muito o...o quê fazer aqui – dizia Sirius com a boca cheia. – É um vilarejo pacífico, o que posso dizer?! – e soltou uma risada. – Eu passei bons tempos aqui, sabem? Todas as minhas férias... Era muito divertido. 

         Estavam sentados ao redor de uma toalha floral estendida sobre a grama. Prisma acompanhava-os dando palpites sobre a refeição e já havia arriscado jogar-se pelo abismo duas vezes. Sirius estava calmo novamente e parecia não confrontar com Ametista. 

         - Eu lembro daquelas férias no sexto ano – interrompeu-o Arabella. – Sirius convidou todos nós para virmos para cá. É claro que Tiago já estava bastante acostumado e acomodou-se bem antes que nós – e o pessoal riu em conjunto. – Foi quando eles resolveram nos contar sobre toda a loucura dos Marotos e Remo revelou seu segredo para Lílian e Hariel. Eu já sabia bem antes, não é mesmo?! – provocou a mulher divertida.

         - Bella leu a mente de Remo. Ele não gostou muito da idéia, tenho de admitir, mas... – e todos riram novamente. – Aquelas férias foram maravilhosas... – completava saudoso. 

         - Hum – disse Harry, chamando a atenção para ele. – Você também é um animago, Bella? – indagou o jovem.

         Arabella sorriu longamente.

         - Não, não. Aliás, quando soube que _este aqui_ – e apontou para Sirius. – foi quem incentivou o Tiago e o Pe... – ela olhou para o homem, que deu de ombros. – Pedro a se transformarem em animagos clandestinos fiquei bem furiosa.

         - Bella é exatamente como você, Mione – disse Harry, fazendo a garota franzir sua testa. – Gosta de tudo certinho...

         - EI! – resmungou Hermione.

         - Mas acabei aceitando porque era para ajudar o Remo – completou a madrinha, lançando um olhar carinhoso a Sirius.

         Neste momento, Hermione e Rony trocaram um olhar. Lembraram-se do ocorrido no corredor do andar superior. Prisma deu um pulo repentinamente.

         - E na noite em que Prisma foi surpreendida?! – todos viram Sirius encolher-se ligeiramente. – Disso o senhor não fala!

         Os garotos trocaram olhares confusos. Arabella e Sirius desataram a rir. Depois de recuperarem o fôlego, Sirius procurou explicar:

         - Vocês já devem ter ouvido que eu e os garotos éramos terríveis! – Rony e Harry já se olharam sorrindo marotamente. – Numa das noites, o calor pegou pesado conosco e tivemos de arranjar alguma coisa para fazer – Arabella resmungou alguma coisa que ninguém conseguiu ouvir em som de reprovação. – AH! Bella, eu sei que você também adorou! – Arabella fez uma careta infantil. – Resolvemos então, dar uma nadada.

         - Nadada? – perguntou Hermione, segurando o riso.

         - É. Há um lago aqui em Godric's Hollow, mas você atravessa antes uma caverna, é meio escondido – Rony e Harry interessaram-se. – Nós arrastamos as garotas conosco – Arabella fechou mais ainda a cara. – e fomos até o píer.

         - Eles realmente me arrastaram! Literalmente! – reclamou mais uma vez a mulher, fazendo Sirius rir mais ainda.

         - Bom, vocês já podem imaginar o que aconteceu, não é? – instigou Sirius. – Lílian quase se afogou – Harry arregalou os olhos. – Tiago por muito pouco não afogou Pedrinho – todos se surpreenderam ao ouvir o tom do bruxo. – por causa de uma brincadeirinha dele, Remo fez questão de subir numa das pedras que tem perto do lago e jogou-se quase em cima dela – e Arabella bufou. – E Hariel...bem, Hariel...

         Ametista poderia jurar que estava quase abrindo um sorriso para Sirius. Arabella o interrompeu.

         - Hariel quase acabou o namoro de vocês naquela noite! – ela virou-se para os garotos. – Sirius tem essa...essa mania de engraçadinho que quase colocou tudo a perder...

         Tanto Harry quanto Rony tiveram ao menos uma idéia do que Sirius havia arriscado-se a fazer. Preferiram silenciarem-se. 

         - O que aconteceu foi que quando voltamos para cá – retomou o homem. – Prisma estava começando a arrumar as coisas para o _café da manhã_ – Harry pegou-se imaginando alguns momentos daquela madrugada. – e nós chegamos sem avisar... Bem, quase a matamos de susto! – e Sirius soltou mais uma gargalhada.

         Deram mais algumas risadas e Arabella estava falando novamente.

         - Aproveitando a alegria de todos hoje, queria fazer um comunicado a vocês – todos se viraram para a mulher. Sirius estava com os olhos arregalados de pavor. – Nós não ficaremos muito tempo aqui.

         Harry estranhou ao ver Sirius aliviar sua expressão. 

         - Daqui duas semanas estaremos indo para a França.

         Arabella viu os olhos de Hermione brilharem e um sorriso abrir-se em seu rosto.

         - Nossa, França! É tão lindo!

         - Mas, nós possuímos um propósito para ir até lá – olhos curiosos dirigiram-se a ela. – Preciso rever a minha irmã.

         - Irmã? Ela mora lá? – indagou Hermione animada.

         - Há anos. Vocês vão conhecê-la...

         Sirius procurou desviar sua mente da irmã de Arabella. Tantas coisas aquela mulher poderia trazer a tona. E ele estava segurando seu instinto. Ele faria aquilo apenas por Arabella. E, talvez, pelo seu próprio irmão também.

***

Para o enorme desespero de Harry, o casarão em Godric's Hollow não parecia tão gigantesco quanto quando o viu na primeira vez. E a cidadezinha, muito menos. Após cerca de nove dias, o jovem não tivera sequer uma chance de ficar a sós com Ametista. Não puderam nem ao menos conversar sobre o que acontecera nos jardins do casarão naquela noite. 

         Talvez fosse esta agonia que o fizesse perder a noção do tempo e esquecer-se completamente do dia tão especial que estava por vir naquela manhã ensolarada. Seus olhos estavam ainda fechados e sua mente estava em outro lugar, muito distante dali. Seguia o sonho de Harry:

_A neve caía calmamente do lado de fora. Deitado sobre uma cama de casal, abraçado a um corpo macio. Os fios confundiam-se com o lençol creme do leito. Um dossel envolvia a cama levemente e criava uma atmosfera acolhedora. Foi quando aquela que estava aninhada em seu peito acordou. Harry sorriu ao cruzar seu olhar com os olhos azuis de Ametista. E, não parecia nem um pouco assustado ao vê-la apenas envolvida no lençol, as suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. A noite passada ficaria guardada para sempre em sua mente e nada o faria esquecê-la. Os lábios da jovem carregavam um sorriso longo e pleno. Ametista guiou-se para mais perto do rosto do homem e roçou seus lábios nos dele inocentemente. Harry passou seus braços envolta dela e a beijou apaixonadamente. Estavam perto de perder a respiração quando ele paralisou o beijo e acariciou sua face lentamente. A pele clara e delicada tinha uma expressão nova naquela manhã, ele percebeu. Harry não beijava mais uma jovem por quem havia se apaixonado anos atrás. Harry amava uma mulher. A mulher mais bela do mundo. E ela seria dele para sempre._

_         - Eu te amo. – ele disse lentamente, trazendo nos lábios um sorriso besta diante da beleza dela._

_         Ametista concentrou seus olhos nos dele e disse, perto de seu ouvido:_

_         - Eu sempre te amei. – completou sussurrando._

_         Harry não precisou esperar muito mais tempo para desfrutar de todas as emoções da noite passada novamente. Ele já sabia como amá-la. E eles se amariam novamente, mesmo que uma guerra se passasse do lado de fora daquele quarto. _

         Porém, se ele esperava que aquele sonho continuasse, estava enganado. Devagar, adentraram no quarto silenciosamente, Hermione, Ametista, Sirius e Arabella. Rony já estava presente e fora chamá-lo.

         - Ah! Não queria acordá-lo dessa forma – dizia Arabella bondosa. – Ele parece tão feliz dormindo assim...

         Realmente, todos notaram que o garoto trazia nos lábios um leve sorriso. Um sorriso puro e satisfeito. Mas, Rony, sem dó nem piedade, apoiou-se na cama do amigo e gritou em seu ouvido:

         - FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!

         Harry abriu os olhos no mesmo segundo e pulou da cama, sentando-se nela. Estava ofegante e deu um soco leve no braço do amigo, que logo correu para abraçá-lo.

         - Parabéns, Harry! Agora você já está velho, não é, meu amigo?! – debochou Rony divertido. – Precisará de bengalas em breve!

         Harry desvencilhou-se dos braços do amigo e observou Arabella voando sobre ele. Antes disso, viu Prisma aparecendo na porta e puxando alguém para fora. Não deu importância e aproveitou o abraço caloroso da madrinha.

         - Parabéns, meu querido! – dizia Arabella, apertando o rosto de Harry com as duas mãos, como se fosse um bebê. – Eu esperei tanto por este momento, poder abraçá-lo no seu aniversário novamente!

         O jovem, de agora dezesseis anos, pôde notar que Arabella estava prestes a chorar**, emocionada. Foi quando Sirius puxou-a contra ele e acariciou seus cabelos negros rapidamente. O padrinho de Harry aproximou-se do afilhado e sorriu longamente.**

         - Estou muito feliz, Harry... Feliz aniversário! – disse calmamente, mas o garoto notou que ele estava tão emocionado quanto Arabella. Sirius abaixou-se e sentou na cama do afilhado, abraçando-o fortemente, dando cascudos na sua cabeça em seguida. – Já é um homem, hein!

         Harry realmente não via diferença alguma em fazer dezesseis anos, mas encarou aquilo como uma piada do padrinho. Foi a vez de Hermione aproximar-se desajeitada, tentando desviar seus olhos do peito de Harry, que estava nu – como um respeito ao amigo. Ignorou no momento seguinte ao vê-lo abrir um sorriso tímido a ela e abraçou-o.

         - Parabéns, Harry, você merece tudo de melhor... – dizia, aproximando sua boca do ouvido dele e completando para que somente ele a ouvisse. – Obrigado por tudo, tudo que passamos juntos nestes cinco anos.

         O jovem não conteve a emoção que sentiu ao ouvir aquilo de sua melhor amiga e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, como forma de agradecimento por todo o apoio que ela havia dado a ele durante aqueles cinco anos. Hermione deixou escapar uma lágrima e limpou-a logo. Ele sabia que ela não estava apenas feliz, mas também chateada e ferida. Hermione e Rony mal se falavam naquelas quase duas semanas em Godric's Hollow.

         Os presentes foram deixados ao pé de sua cama e Harry procurou com o olhar os conhecidos olhos azuis que tanto passou a adorar. Ametista não estava lá. Arabella cruzou seus olhos com os do afilhado e sorriu. 

         - Acho melhor deixarmos o aniversariante tomar um banho, não é mesmo? – Harry sorriu em retribuição. Quando todos deixaram o quarto, somente restou Arabella, a mulher retomou. – Hoje eu prometo que você poderá conversar com ela, certo?

         Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, fingindo estar confuso.

         - Do que você está falando, Bella? – indagou meio gaguejante.

         - Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, meu querido – respondeu carinhosamente a mulher, ainda com um sorriso. – Você poderá falar tudo o que está sentindo para ela hoje.

         Harry não tinha como negar algo a Arabella. Era como se estivesse mentindo para a sua própria mãe. A mulher estava quase saindo do quarto quando Harry disse:

         - Como posso falar para ela o que eu sinto se não tenho nem certeza do que eu realmente sinto? – indagou temeroso.

         Arabella virou-se e olhou no fundo dos olhos dele.

         - Você saberá, Harry. No momento certo, você saberá.

***

O frescor do banho recém tomado espalhava-se pelo quarto e seguia pelo corredor, envolvendo a casa com o perfume do jovem. Harry terminara de vestir uma camisa verde e uma bermuda preta quando se deparou com um papel dobrado sobre a sua cama. Já havia olhado seus presentes e ganhara muitas coisas como um novo estojo para reparar sua Firebolt de Hermione, milhares de chocolates de Rony e mais novas invenções de Fred e Jorge, uma camiseta negra da Sra. Weasley – os suéteres devem ser apenas nos Natais, pensava o garoto divertido – , uma coleção de fotos de seus pais e amigos de Arabella e uma caixa comprida e fina de Sirius, onde dentro havia o diploma de seu pai do Ministério da Magia quando se formara como um auror. Decidira pendurá-lo na parede de seu quarto. Mas, não havia notado aquele pergaminho.

         Relutante, aproximou-se da cama e tomou nos dedos o papel. Abriu-o com cautela e encontrou uma letra já conhecida. Sorriu no mesmo instante.

_Harry, _

_Eu recebi um chamado do meu avô, que pediu para ir visitá-lo somente hoje, pois não o encontraria pelo resto das férias. Estarei de volta à tarde e espero que ainda possa cumprimentá-lo pelo primeiro aniversário seu em que nos conhecemos._

_         A respeito de seu presente, eu decidi mudar meus planos. Acho que temos muito que conversar sobre aquela noite no jardim. Mas, na verdade, você sabe muito bem que a conversa vem sida adiada desde a noite na sala comunal há alguns meses atrás. Se antes eu não tinha coragem de encarar os fatos, hoje eu tenho e decidi que será melhor para nós dois se conversarmos abertamente sobre isso. _

_         Peço, então, que você me espere em frente à colina, na parte de baixo, às cinco horas. Não quero fazer isso perto de ninguém._

_         Mais uma vez, lamento muito não estar presente agora de manhã. Desejo um bom dia a você e um feliz aniversário. Nos vemos mais tarde._

_                                                                                     Ametista_    

         Harry sentiu-se arder de curiosidade e pavor. Então, ela estava decidida a acabar com essa história hoje. E ele esperava estar pronto. Em seguida, imaginou seu veloz diálogo com Arabella pouco atrás. Será que além de ler mentes, ela conseguia prever o futuro? O garoto riu da própria piada e viu-se apavorado. Era o momento e deveria lutar contra a ansiedade naquelas horas no casarão de Godric's Hollow.

***

Prisma havia preparado um belo banquete no almoço para os quatro hospedados. Sem contar que ela quase o matou sufocado quando o abraçou, desejando um feliz aniversário. Sirius e Arabella mantinham a emoção como de manhã e tentavam diminuir o clima de suspense que se formava entre os jovens. Hermione e Rony não conversavam, mas ainda tentavam manter um certo tom de respeito por ser aniversário do melhor amigo deles. Entretanto, Harry sabia muito bem que aquilo não duraria muito tempo, já que, como já dito, o aniversário é apenas _um_ dia.

         Perto das cinco horas, Harry contou sobre a carta de Ametista para sua madrinha e ela permitiu que ele fosse ao seu encontro, desejando-lhe boa sorte. Sirius havia ouvido a conversa igualmente e Arabella teve de agüentá-lo pelo resto do dia ignorando-a. Mas, aquilo não importava naquele momento. Hermione estava ciente do plano de Ametista e refugiou-se no quarto, junto a um livro. Rony aproveitou a ausência do amigo e a permissão do mesmo, pegando sua vassoura emprestada para voar. Precisava distrair-se já que sofria demais com a falta dos abraços de Hermione. Ele não daria o braço a torcer.

***

Encostado nas rochas, Harry esperava ansiosamente por Ametista. Milhares de pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça. E lembranças igualmente. A noite na sala comunal em que acontecera o primeiro beijo entre eles, o surto de Ametista no dia seguinte – ainda não explicado direito para ele – , a negação de ambos sobre o que aconteceu, o novo beijo na ala hospitalar enquanto Ametista dormia, recuperando-se do ataque de Lúcio Malfoy, o reencontro após aquela noite em que eles se beijaram novamente, a negação dele sobre ela para a mesma, deixando-a confusa. E, para finalizar, a noite no lago em que viram seu pai e que nada acontecera, mas que reforçara a amizade entre eles, e a nova noite, nos jardins de Godric's Hollow. Harry tentava lembrar-se do toque de Ametista em sua cicatriz, fazendo-a ferver furiosamente, quando ela apareceu em sua frente.

         Ametista estava ligeiramente ofegante. Parecia ter corrido para não se atrasar em demasia. Ventava insistentemente naquela tarde, fazendo os fios do cabelo de Ametista ficarem desgrenhados e sua saia ondular levemente. Harry reparava em cada detalhe da garota desde aquela noite no jardim. 

         - Eu quero primeiro te levar num lugar, depois nós podemos conversar, certo? – disse a garota ligeiramente ofegante.

         Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Estava nervoso demais para poder falar alguma coisa. Seguiu a garota por onde ela ia, já que não conhecia Godric's Hollow como ela. Ametista guiava-o por algumas ruelas até chegarem a uma mata. Harry franziu a testa, confuso.

         - Você quer conversar no meio do mato? – supôs divertido, soltando uma frase pela primeira vez naquele dia.

         Ametista virou-se para ele e deu um sorriso. Em seguida, ela aproximou-se dele e deu um soco de leve em seu braço esquerdo. Adentraram na mata lentamente e ouvia-se apenas o farfalhar das folhas sacudidas pelos seus movimentos. Até que chegaram na entrada do que parecia uma caverna. Harry deu dois passos para dentro da caverna e ouviu o som de água bem longe. Olhou para Ametista, como se pedisse uma explicação. A garota sorriu mais uma vez em tom debochado e pediu que Harry fechasse os olhos.

         - Que?!

         - AH! Vamos lá, _Potter_! – provocou a jovem. – Eu não vou fazer nada com você! Apenas feche os olhos.

         Harry reparou antes de fechá-los o quanto aquela caverna poderia ser bela. Suas paredes eram cobertas de cristais que brilhavam mais que a mais brilhante estrela no céu. Logo após fechar suas pálpebras, sentiu um toque suave em sua mão esquerda. Ametista estava pegando sua mão e puxando-o para frente. Harry relutou. A garota aproximou-se dele vagarosamente e disse:

         - Confia em mim.

         Mesmo que ele não confiasse, não havia como dizer não àquela voz. Ametista segurou sua mão com mais força e guiou-o para dentro da caverna. Após alguns minutos, Harry sentia perder a noção do tempo e apenas aproveitar a proximidade de Ametista. Sua pequena mão segurava a sua com tanta força que o fazia lembrar de seu sonho daquela manhã. O toque delicado da garota era tão esperado quanto um novo encontro com seus pais.

         Pouco depois, o som das águas aumentava e logo Harry notou que não pisava mais num solo irregular como o da caverna. Parecia pisar em tábuas estreitas e ouvir apenas o canto de pássaros e o movimento aquático. Ametista parou e paralisou o corpo do garoto. Em seguida, soltou a mão dele e disse para abrir seus olhos.

         - Feliz aniversário. – completou suavemente.

         Harry arregalou os olhos diante de tanta natureza. Estava em cima de um píer que adentrava sobre um enorme lago. Árvores rodeavam toda a extensão do lago e montanhas envolviam-no igualmente. A água era cristalina e podia-se ver que o sol estava perto de se despedir, escondendo-se atrás das colinas. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

         - Este é o píer de Godric's Hollow – ouviu Ametista falar em seu lado. – Era praticamente o único lugar em que eu podia andar aqui quando era menor. 

         - Este lugar é lindo... – arriscou Harry.

         Em seguida, tornou-se para Ametista e procurou alcançar seus olhos azuis. A garota sorriu em tom preocupado.

         - Acho que agora podemos conversar. – disse Harry matando-se de curiosidade.

         Ametista respirou fundo e caminhou até a ponta do píer calmamente sendo seguida por Harry. Ela começou, finalmente:

         - Eu acho que nós já adiamos esse assunto demais. Já está na hora de conversarmos sobre isso.

         Harry estava pensativo. Seu coração estava mais sereno do que imaginava. Ametista, por sua vez, estava agitada por dentro.

         - Eu evitei você todos esses dias – começou a falar, fazendo Harry estranhar. – Talvez, eu tenha te evitado todos esses anos...

         - Anos? – indagou Harry confuso.

         - Eu sempre ouvi muitas coisas sobre você, Harry – ela falava agora seu nome tranqüilamente. – Ouvi do meu avô, ouvi do Severo... Mas, eu sempre me perguntava por que eu estava sempre querendo saber mais e mais sobre você.

         Harry sentiu o coração começar a acelerar gradualmente.

         - Quando eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts, ano passado, você não imagina como eu fiquei! Eu...eu não sabia o que me esperava lá. A única coisa que eu sabia era que meu avô havia me colocado na mesma casa em que Harry Potter estudava – Ametista soltou algo parecido com uma risada. – Eu queria tanto te conhecer! Você não tem nem idéia do que era ouvir um falando maravilhas de você, e outro o recriminando até a morte...

         - Não me espanta saber que o Snape sempre fez questão de acabar comigo. – comentou Harry repentinamente.

         - Foi quando eu tive meu último ataque – Harry sabia que ela falava daquele sonho estranhíssimo que tinha. – aqui em Godric's Hollow.

         Os batimentos cardíacos de Harry aceleravam casa vez mais e de forma insistente. Não tinha nem idéia de seria rejeitado ou se Ametista daria o braço a torcer.

         - Eu te conheci e decidi, por conta própria, te odiar... A voz de Severo foi sempre tão mais forte do que a do meu avô...

         - Você decidiu me odiar? – estranhou o jovem.

         - Por fora, sim! Eu decidi fazer que te odiava! Digo, era tão mais fácil aceitar que te odiava...

         Harry sentiu-se extremamente confuso. 

         - Como assim? Pensei que fosse muito mais fácil gostar das pessoas, não odiá-las...

         Porém, o jovem não finalizou a frase. Ametista estava com os olhos diretamente nele e, surpreendentemente, eles brilhavam.

         - Foi depois do incidente na sala comunal – disse a garota, retomando. – Eu tive um novo pesadelo e nele, eu pude ouvir o que o homem me dizia.

         - E o que ele dizia? – perguntou Harry temeroso.

         - Ele disse que nenhum daqueles que eu amava poderia me salvar... – respondeu timidamente. – Somente hoje eu entendo o que ele queria dizer com aquilo...

         Harry ficou esperando ela concluir a frase, mas sabia que seu coração já estava disparado há muito tempo. Tentava controlar a respiração com dificuldade e concentrar-se não apenas nas palavras dela, mas guardá-las para sempre.

         - E o que você entendeu? – questionou indiscreto.

         Ametista não tirava os olhos dos de Harry, eles brilhando cada vez mais. Seu coração estava disparado igualmente.

         - Ele sempre dizia uma série de nomes dessas pessoas que não poderiam me ajudar – explicava lenta e nervosamente. – Mas eu nunca pude distingui-las... – Harry franziu sua testa. – Só que naquela noite, eu ouvi um nome. Só um – Harry apenas esperava, já sabendo a resposta. – E foi o seu.

         O jovem sentiu uma reviravolta furiosa em seu estômago. O novo turbilhão de emoções faziam-no virar do avesso ao ouvir aquelas palavras.  

         - E eu fiquei com tanto medo... Eu não queria aceitar... Mas eu já sabia – dizia tudo com muita dificuldade, ainda concentrando seus olhos nos dele. – Eu já sabia que carregava alguma coisa diferente por você... Eu sempre soube...

         Harry, imediatamente, estendeu seus braços e tomou cada mão de Ametista, ofegante. A garota calou-se diante da reação dele e notou a inconstância de sua respiração. Sentiu-se arrepiar com o toque dele em suas mãos.

         - O que...que você...você quer dizer com isso? – indagou Harry gago e nervoso ao extremo.

         - Eu não quis aceitar até sentir...até ter aquela sensação que você também disse que teve no jardim naquela noite. Eu resolvi aceitar – ela pausou, temerosa. – Aceitar que eu sempre gostei de você...

         Harry não soube definir bem o que estava acontecendo naquele instante. Ele ficou surdo e apenas viu os olhos azuis de Ametista intensificarem o brilho magnífico que carregavam naquela tarde, quase noite. Foi então que entendeu a conversa com Arabella de manhã. _"Como posso falar para ela o que eu sinto se não tenho nem certeza do que eu realmente sinto?"_,_ "Você saberá, Harry. No momento certo, você saberá."_

         Ele sabia o que sentia por Ametista naquele exato momento. Harry sabia que estava apaixonado por ela. Tão apaixonado que não conseguia enxergar nada além dela. Sua vida vinha rodando em torno dela desde o ano anterior. E, pensando como odiou a garota! Ali estava ela, dizendo que sempre gostou dele. Harry não sabia bem como reagir. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza era dos seus sentimentos por Ametista. Ele estava apaixonado. 

         Harry sequer imaginou alguma frase para ser dita a ela e tratou de soltar suas mãos lentamente, não tirando seus olhos dos dela sequer por um segundo. Seguidamente, depositou suas mãos ao lado de cada face da jovem e observou-a atentamente. Se ele esperara tanto para sentir aquilo, ele não via a hora de concretizar sua idéia. Sem pensar em mais nada, deu um passo, encostando todo seu corpo no dela e não perdeu mais tempo. Roçou seus lábios nos dela e viu-se beijando-a como em seu sonho: apaixonadamente. Porque era exatamente assim que ele estava se sentindo.

         Ametista amoleceu ao encontrar Harry beijando-a daquela maneira. Todo o temor que guardara aqueles anos ao aproximar-se dele dissolveu-se e viu-se colocando seus braços nas costas do garoto, abraçando-o mais e mais. Queria ficar daquele jeito para sempre. Sentir que ele a adorava, dizer que estava enlouquecida por ele, tocá-lo a todo o momento, beijá-lo até o fim de seus dias. 

         Harry estava perdendo o ar novamente, mas nada o faria parar e mesmo que Voldemort aparecesse naquele momento para interrompê-los – como sempre acontecia – ele não pararia. Não deixaria que ela escapasse de seus braços, queria fazer dela somente dele. Mostrar o quanto estava entorpecido pelo seu perfume e quanto amava sândalo desde que a conhecera. Guiou suas mãos para a cintura da garota e enlaçou-a ao senti-la colocar seus braços envolta de seu pescoço e puxá-lo mais ainda para si. Estavam cheios de desejo e envolvidos pelo amor que os guiaria dali por diante. O sentimento era indefinível e inexplicável naquela altura. Os beijos já se prolongavam tanto que Harry sentia Ametista segurá-lo mais fortemente com medo de seus joelhos vacilarem. Sua cicatriz não doía, pela primeira vez, e sabia que era porque haviam aceitado. Aceitado que seus destinos estavam entrelaçados desde que nasceram. Mesmo que ligados pela desgraça, estavam unidos naquele momento pelo amor. 

         Vagarosamente, Harry foi parando o beijo, procurando recuperar o ar, e assistiu-a abrir os olhos lentamente após o ato já terminado. Ametista trazia nos lábios um meio sorriso, mas totalmente verdadeiro. Ainda abraçados, encarando-se, Harry disse a ela, ligados pelo _olhar_ que, provavelmente, fora o primeiro motivo que os fizeram se gostar: 

         - Eu não _estou_, na verdade, eu _venho_ gostando de você desde quando o Malfoy te beijou... Eu...eu fiquei roxo de ciúme. Eu sabia que você era só minha...

         Harry viu Ametista alargar o meio sorriso com os lábios ainda fechados e ela aproximar-se dele, tomando a iniciativa para um novo beijo. Harry encostou seus lábios nos dela e desgrudou rapidamente. Tinha de completar seu pensamento antes que o esquecesse por completo ao beijá-la. Ametista voltou a observá-lo atentamente.

         - Você disse que gostava de mim, certo? – disse Harry.

         Ametista concordou com a cabeça, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa.

         - Pois eu estou apaixonado por você, agora eu sei que estou...

         Harry não teve muito tempo de terminar, pois já estavam envolvidos em um novo beijo. O sol já havia se posto e as estrelas começavam a brilhar na imensidão negra. Uma ventania mais persistente atingiu-os e fez os fios do cabelo comprido de Ametista brincarem com a face de Harry. Eles ainda se beijavam com tanta vontade e carinho que nada os faria parar. Os corpos estavam quentes e unidos naquela troca de amor. Ainda não sabiam que era amor, mas em breve descobririam que seus destinos, de fato, estavam ligados. Ligados para sempre.

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_**_ A irmã de Arabella convida-os para uma estadia na França, onde conhecem a esplendorosa moradia de Ártemis Figg. Mas a irmã mais velha da madrinha de Harry é mais estranha do que parece. Aqueles olhos amargurados e violeta escondiam algo muito sério. Mas, não podemos esquecer do tão simpático e charmoso primo... Suspire e arrepie-se em "ÁRTEMIS FIGG" _


	8. Ártemis Figg

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: _**_É no famoso e escondido píer de Godric's Hollow que Ametista revela todos os seus sentimentos por e para Harry. E descobrem-se completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. E que ligação é essa entre eles? _

CAPÍTULO SETE – ÁRTEMIS FIGG 

O relógio deu oito badaladas. Andando de um lado para o outro, Sirius sentia-se com as mãos atadas diante do sumiço de Harry e Ametista. Se eles estavam aonde imaginava que estariam, estremeceu temeroso com o que viria adiante. O homem observou longinquamente os outros três hóspedes jantarem calmamente no jardim do casarão, a luz do luar. A noite de verão estava tão deslumbrante quanto a manhã. Sirius andou em círculos mais uma vez pela sala e parou a frente do espelho no hall entre a cozinha e a sala principal. Viu-se com a expressão preocupada e enrugada. Pela primeira vez, Sirius _reconheceu_ que estava preocupado com Ametista, e não com Harry. Uma lembrança ecoou em sua mente... 

_"Deitado sobre os lençóis azulados de seda, um neném ao seu lado. Tiago estava sentado na espreguiçadeira, uma criança em seu colo. Ambos olhavam admirados seus filhos. As mulheres ajudavam Prisma no andar de baixo. Tiago fazia cócegas no filho, que ria deliciosamente. Sirius apenas admirava a filha bocejando e olhando-a carinhosamente". _

_         - Meu filho é um conquistador nato! – exclamou Tiago de repente. – Tenho certeza que as garotas farão fila atrás dele! _

_         - Tanto que ele não chegue perto da minha filha... _

_         Os homens começaram uma discussão divertida, comparando os filhos nascidos há pouco mais de cinco meses. Foi com um estrondo que a porta do dormitório abriu-se e invadiram o quarto três mulheres e dois homens. _

_         - Remo, Pedrinho – chamou Tiago. – Não acham que Harry tem talento com as mulheres? _

_         Ambos caíram na risada e procuraram a filha de Sirius, sorrindo. Pedro, Remo e Sirius ficaram sobre a garota, observando-a. Remo olhou-a demoradamente e disse em seguida: _

_         - Estou até vendo como essa menina vai ser linda... E vai acabar enfeitiçando seu filho, viu! – brincou. _

_         Hariel cruzou o quarto e arrancou o bebê do meio dos homens. _

_         - Ametista será uma garota muito ajuizada, isso sim! Não cairá na lábia de um Potter qualquer. – provocou, fazendo Tiago fechar a cara. _

_         - Eu não me importaria de cair na lábia de um Potter se fosse ela. – respondeu Lílian, sentando ao lado do marido e dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios. _

_         - Imaginem juntar os sangues de vocês quatro! Que horror! – debochou Pedro, fazendo todos rirem. _

_         - Pois eu vejo um belo futuro pela frente para ambos – disse Arabella em seu tom sábio e profético. – Essas crianças foram feitas uma para a outra... _

_         - Hunf! – resmungou Hariel. – Imaginem! Eu e Sirius, bem velhinhos, tendo de agüentar você – apontou para Tiago. – e Lílian no casamento dos nossos filhos. Tenham dó de mim! _

_         Mais uma onda de risadas. Hariel aproximou-se da cama diante do olhar apaixonado do marido, trazendo em seus braços a pequena filha. Colocou-a nos lençóis azulados novamente e riu vendo Lílian postando seu filho ao lado da sua. Os bebês entreolharam-se e tentaram pegar um o nariz do outro. Riram gostosamente em seguida. Sirius levantou-se da cama e abraçou a mulher pelas costas. _

_         - E não é que eles combinam mesmo.."._

Sirius sentiu uma lágrima ameaçar a cair, mas segurou-a e deu um sorriso calmo para si mesmo. Observou sua expressão aliviar-se. Talvez, Arabella tivesse razão. Talvez, ambos tivessem nascido marcados um para o outro. 

         Repentinamente, ouviu o barulho da porta ser fechada. Caminhou até a sala e colocou-se na penumbra, sem que fosse visto. Assistiu o afilhado e Ametista derem mais alguns passos, as mãos entrelaçadas e pararem diante da escadaria. Antes de a garota subir, Harry puxou-a levemente para o degrau abaixo e beijou-a, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ametista desvencilhou-se rapidamente do jovem e subiu as escadas de costas, olhando persistentemente para Harry. Ele permaneceu sorrindo até que ela desaparecesse por completo. 

         - Harry... – chamou Sirius em baixo tom. 

         O jovem virou-se para o padrinho. Sirius tinha um estranho brilho nos olhos. Harry não conseguiu definir muito bem. O garoto chegou mais perto da penumbra onde Sirius localizava-se. Estava trêmulo. 

         - Sirius, eu não... bem, nós não... 

         Harry bem que tentou explicar o que Sirius acabara de ver, mas o homem simplesmente levantou a mão direita no ar e pediu que o afilhado se calasse. O bruxo arriscou um sorriso e estendeu a mão na direção do tórax de Harry. O garoto estendeu a mão igualmente e apertou-a firmemente. Sirius puxou-o para si e abraçou-o carinhosamente. Harry suspirou aliviado. 

         - Nós...nós estamos namorando, Sirius. – disse Harry finalmente. 

         A mesma expressão indecifrável mantinha-se no rosto do bruxo. Assim como o brilho em seus olhos azuis. 

         - Você está feliz, Harry? 

         Harry hesitou em responder, mas tinha de ser sincero. Sirius parecia muito como um sonho que tivera há alguns meses, em que dizia ao seu pai que estava namorando Cho. 

         - Foi o melhor presente que alguém poderia me dar – explicou, agora ele com os olhos brilhantes. – Eu realmente gosto dela. 

         - Você está apaixonado? – voltou a indagar o homem. 

         - Estou... – respondeu o garoto quase num suspiro. 

         - Então, eu só vou te pedir uma coisa, Harry, meu afilhado – disse Sirius, num tom tão sério que Harry nunca havia visto. – Cuide dela. Se você realmente gosta de Ametista, cuide dela. _Cuide da_ _minha filha_. 

         Harry observou o homem aumentar o brilho em seus olhos e afastar-se para o andar de cima. O jovem ficou observando-o estático. Sirius parecia agir como um verdadeiro pai. Estava temeroso por ser o primeiro namorado da filha, mesmo não admitindo que ela fosse. Harry não teve muito mais cabeça para ficar ali e apenas dirigiu-se aos fundos, ansiando que aquele sentimento que tomara conta de Sirius naquele momento não fosse passageiro. 

*** 

Fechou a porta em suas costas e encostou-se nela, suspirando. Talvez, nunca tivesse tanta certeza de alguma coisa como tinha agora. Imaginar-se sem ele poderia ser tão cruel e temido. Ametista caminhou até sua mala e abriu-a lentamente. Encontrou uma caixa escondida por baixo de alguns pergaminhos. Lá estavam seu álbum de fotografias e o espelho de comunicação de Lupin, virado do lado contrário. 

         Uma coragem despertou de seu coração e agarrou com força o objeto. O espelho circular foi virado em sua direção e Ametista observou atentamente seu reflexo. Uma névoa formava-se às suas costas dentro do espelho. Rapidamente, fechou os olhos e tornou o espelho para o chão, guardando-o em seguida. Sentiu-se fraca no instante seguinte por não conseguir enfrentar seu medo. Pensou no homem e viu-se contanto para ele a notícia: ela havia dado uma chance a Harry, a ela mesma. 

         Levantou da cama e abriu a porta novamente, sentindo o quarto quente. Voltou para a mala e pegou o álbum. Sem pensar, viu-se abrindo na última página e encontrando os rostos de sua mãe e de Sirius Black. Ambos sorriam. Ametista franziu a testa ao observar a cena. Ouviu um barulho e tornou-se para a porta. Foi quando o encontrou. 

         Sirius estava parado entre os batentes da porta, estático. Ametista levantou-se da cama e caminhou para mais perto do homem. Em sua mente, ecoavam inúmeras vozes, mas a que tinha mais destaque era a dele: _"Eu__ amaldiçôo você e a essa criança pelo resto da minha vida! Eu não sou mais seu marido, ou o pai desse bebê! Eu desejo tanto que Ametista não tivesse nascido! Desejo que tivesse morrido! Pois eu não teria de carregar tamanho desgosto! Eu te odeio mais que tudo! Você e Ametista!". _

         Ametista paralisou e viu-o abaixar seus olhos, fugindo dos dela e caminhar de volta para o andar de baixo. A garota sentiu-se mal. Mal não por ela ou por Sirius Black. Sentiu-se mal como se uma filha houvesse magoado o próprio pai. 

*** 

Uma leve brisa agitava os cabelos negros e lisos de Arabella quando Harry chegou no jardim e encontrou-os jantando. Prisma colocara a mesa de jantar do lado de fora, abaixo das estrelas. A temperatura amena ajudava a aliviar o forte calor que fizera durante o dia. 

         - E então? – piscou Arabella para o jovem. 

         Harry conseguiu apenas soltar um sorriso. A madrinha piscou mais uma vez e indicou uma cadeira ao seu lado para sentar-se. Harry acomodou-se e assistiu Hermione e Rony tocarem constrangidos as mãos ao pegar a bacia de almôndegas. 

         - Eu e a Ametista estamos namorando. – disse repentinamente, tirando as cabeças dos amigos do momento desconfortável. 

         - O que?! – confundiu-se Rony, as orelhas vermelhas. 

         - Vocês...vocês se acertaram? – indagou Hermione igualmente surpresa, a face ainda rosada. 

         Harry sorriu mais uma vez. Estava sentindo-se tão mudado. Era como se, naquele exato momento, estivesse vendo-se como um verdadeiro adolescente. Ametista apareceu ao seu lado no instante seguinte e tomou uma cadeira ao lado do jovem. 

         - Hermione, você pode me passar o... – pedia Ametista quando viu a amiga observá-la incrédula. – Mione? – a garota estava boquiaberta. Ametista virou-se para Rony e o viu com a mesma expressão. Foi então que se tornou para o garoto ao seu lado. – Você não consegue nem esperar um minuto? 

         Harry riu. Arabella lançou um olhar estranho a Ametista, que viu suas pupilas dilatarem. Um incômodo arrepio correu pela sua espinha. Mas, foi interrompido quando uma sombra tomou a face da mulher. Sirius Black estava parado atrás de Arabella. 

         - Isto é para você – e o homem estendeu um pergaminho entre os dedos de Arabella. – Adivinhe quem trouxe. – e olhou para o parapeito da janela do quarto dele. 

         A mulher direcionou seus olhos para o mesmo lugar e encontrou uma linda coruja cinza. Um sorriso abriu-se no rosto belo de Arabella. Ela assobiou baixinho e a coruja deixou o parapeito, voando direto para seu colo, bicando seu braço carinhosamente. 

         - Esta é Flymoon – apresentou a bruxa enquanto a coruja pareceu observar cada um dos hóspedes. – Minha coruja. Eu havia deixado-a com minha irmã para contato – foi quando Arabella olhou a carta sobre a mesa, esquecida. – Deve ser de Ártemis . 

         Harry encarou Sirius com um grande ponto de interrogação na cabeça, assim como os outros três. 

         - Ártemis Figg, a irmã mais velha de Arabella. – contou o bruxo, sentando ao lado de Arabella, o som rouco da voz. 

         A mesa ficou algum tempo em silêncio. Até Arabella finalizar a leitura do pergaminho. A bruxa dobrou a carta e guardou para si. Sirius achou bem estranho. 

         - Ártemis respondeu sobre minha proposta de irmos visitá-la – dizia Arabella num tom preocupado que apenas Sirius notou. – Disse que nos receberá alegremente e que haverá um Baile de Máscaras para a comemoração do aniversário de um familiar. 

         Os quatro jovens trocaram um olhar animado e continuaram a refeição. Hermione e Rony não estavam mais tão chocados com a notícia de Harry e mantiveram durante o jantar uma gostosa conversa. Entretanto, Sirius percebeu que Arabella perdera levemente a fome e logo subiu para o dormitório. Quando chegou, a mulher estava tomando um banho e sua roupa estava esparramada sobre a cama. Sirius, cuidadosamente, esticou-se sobre o leito e retirou do meio das peças o pergaminho. E não se surpreendeu. 

_Cara Arabella, _

_         Você está viajando com Sirius Black?! O que pensa que está fazendo?! Pode falar o quanto quiser, mas eu não aceito isso! Pensei que, após o casamento dele com Hariel, você havia se desligado! Mas, acho que me enganei... Tudo bem, eu aceito recebe-los aqui, mas com a pequena condição de que você não aja como uma prepotente garota como sempre agiu perto de mim. Mamãe pode gostá-la dessa forma, mas eu sou sua irmã mais velha e só EU sei o que você passou durante esses anos! _

_         Claramente, eu terei de receber o senhor que a acompanha, mas não pense que vou ficar de sorrisinhos com ele somente por sua causa! Se essa sua paixão de adolescente afetou seus miolos novamente, é problema seu! Eu estou mais interessada em receber aqui Harry Potter. Pelo menos, o filho de Tiago e Lílian deve carregar um pouco mais de juízo do que a própria madrinha. Avise-os que haverá um Baile de Máscaras para o aniversário de Sean na terceira noite de estadia. _

_         Só mais uma coisa. A garota já sabe sobre Black? Eu devo dar meus pêsames ou espero que você já o tenha feito? _

_                            Sua irmã, Ártemis _

         Sirius ferveu-se por dentro e sua face ficou vermelha. Jurou para si mesmo que se controlaria diante de Ártemis, mas se ela provocasse-o mais uma vez, ele perderia a cabeça facilmente. Voltou o olhar para a porta lateral, onde se encontrava o banheiro. O chuveiro já havia sido desligado. Arabella deveria estar devastada. E, imaginar que aquela mulher já fora tão ligada a ele e a sua família. 

         Ainda com a carta em suas mãos, Sirius assistiu Arabella sair do banho enrolada em um roupão. Seus longos fios negros estavam presos num coque como sempre. A mulher chocou-se ao vê-lo com o pergaminho. 

         - Sirius! – repreendeu-o, furiosa. – Isto não te pertence! 

         O bruxo largou a carta sobre a cama e cruzou os braços na altura do peito. Arabella notou que seus olhos pareciam mais escuros. 

         - Você está mesmo disposta a enfrentar tudo isso? Desafiar sua irmã e seus princípios por minha causa? – indagou seriamente. 

         Arabella suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. 

         - Eu agüento a sua irmã me insultando essa semana na França, mas você vai agüentá-la pelo resto da sua vida? Dizendo que foi um desperdício estar comigo novamente? – continuou Sirius. 

         Não obteve resposta. Arabella parecia concentrar seus olhos no pergaminho deixado sobre a cama. Sirius bufou e sacudiu a cabeça em negação. 

         - Eu fui um idiota! E pensar que você poderia...poderia... – ele parecia tentar encontrar a palavra certa a ser dita para Arabella, que continuava estática. – Se a sua vida na França era tão boa assim, por que foi que não ficou por lá?! 

         A bruxa permanecia calada. Seus olhos negros marejavam. Sirius suspirou profunda e rapidamente, num tom igual ao de Ametista. Ele estava dirigindo-se a porta do quarto, deixando-a para trás. Sirius estava desistindo. Arabella, notando isso, pensou muito rápido e a primeira imagem que se fez em sua mente foi a de um bonito homem, moreno e com penetrantes olhos verdes. David Adams. Ele ensinara-a a ser natural, sem medo das aparências, dos defeitos, ensinara a tomar muitas atitudes, a não se esconder atrás de uma cortina de falsidades. Também, ensinara-a a ser mulher. Entretanto, vendo a silhueta imponente de Sirius Black deixando-a para trás, entendeu que ele ensinara a ela exatamente o que David falhara. Amar. 

         - Não vá – disse em baixo tom, mas que foi escutado por Sirius. O homem parou imediatamente, faltando apenas um passo para deixar o quarto. – Não vá. – repetiu mais uma vez. 

         Sirius não se virou para ela. Ainda olhando para o corredor, Arabella caminhou até onde ele estava e parou a sua frente. Ele evitou seu olhar. Arabella tomou seu queixo com os dedos e puxou seu rosto na direção do dela. Concentrando seus olhos nos de Sirius, Arabella pegou a mão direita de Sirius e levou-a até seu peito. O homem notou que o seu coração estava disparado. Sua respiração estava igualmente ofegante. 

         - É exatamente assim que ele fica quando eu estou perto de você – disse ela, calmamente. – Ele sempre ficou assim e não será agora que ele parará. Eu não vou deixar você ir embora por nada! 

         Sirius arriscou um sorriso abrandado. Arabella levantou-se na ponta dos pés e encostou sua boca no ouvido esquerdo do homem. 

         - Eu te amo. 

         A mulher nem percebeu que Sirius já estava soltando habilmente o nó de seu roupão. Quando suas mãos começaram a percorrer suas costas, envolvendo-a num abraço caloroso, Arabella sentiu o pulsar do coração do homem apertado contra seu peito. 

         - Eu também te amo. – disse Sirius, agora no ouvido dela, soltando um ar quente em seu pescoço, fazendo-a arrepiar. 

         Desde sua primeira noite juntos, Sirius sempre pensou quanto dizer aquilo poderia ser estranho. Ele dissera isso apenas para Hariel. E nunca havia pensando em dizer novamente para ninguém. Porém, no momento em que as palavras foram saindo, Sirius sentiu que nada parecia mais certo no momento. 

         Sirius retirou um de seus braços da mulher e fechou a porta aberta às costas de Arabella. Seguidamente, estava beijando-a tão furiosamente que a empurrou contra a porta e pegaram-se amando tão loucamente como nunca antes. E isso era algo que nem Ártemis Figg poderia destruir. 

*** 

- Todos prontos? – chamava Arabella ao pé da escadaria. Sirius estava ao seu lado, lançando olhares maliciosos a todo o momento. Arabella empurrou-o ligeiramente quando viu os jovens carregando suas malas para o andar inferior. 

         A viagem era longa até a França. Como os jovens ainda não podiam aparatar, todos decidiram ir de trem. Havia uma estação perto de Godric's Hollow que fazia viagens toda hora para inúmeros lugares da Europa. E apenas estradas usadas por bruxos. Arabella não queria atrasar-se por nada, mas Prisma insistia em atrasá-los, despedindo-se. Mesmo que dali uma semana eles provavelmente estivessem de volta. 

          Preferiram sair logo de madrugada, às três da manhã, esperando estarem na França ao crepúsculo. Como na viagem anterior, Sirius e Arabella dividiram-se dos jovens, ficando em outra cabine. Entretanto, naquele trem, por ser uma viagem de longa distância, as cabines possuíam assentos que se tornavam camas. O único detalhe era que as cabines eram apenas para duas pessoas. Hermione e Rony trocaram um olhar compreensivo e decidiram ficar numa cabine juntos. Ametista, sonolenta, sequer ouviu-os e foi logo entrando numa delas. 

         Harry recebeu um olhar engraçado dos amigos e entrou na cabine, ajeitando Ametista que estava largada sobre o sofá-cama, ainda fechado. Levantou-a do assento e abriu a cama. Ametista lutava para manter seus olhos abertos, mas não deixou de corar ao observar que a cama era de casal. Eles já haviam dormido juntos, mas agora tudo era tão diferente. 

         - Não foi escolha minha! – arriscou Harry, vendo-a corar, assim como ele mesmo. 

         Ametista virou-se para Harry e sorriu. Ele tinha a face vermelha e os olhos brilhantes. Parecia que aquela barreira teria de ser ultrapassada. A garota, ainda sonolenta, deu um passo mais perto dele e deu um selinho em seus lábios. Harry continuou corado, mas sentiu-se mais confortável ao vê-la puxá-lo para a cama e abraçá-lo para dormirem juntos. Claro que Harry não pensou em nada mais picante, afinal, eles estavam namorando a menos de vinte e quatro horas. Porém, a idéia de adormecer junto dela daquela maneira pelo resto da sua vida foi muito bem vinda. 

         Enquanto isso, Rony e Hermione estavam deitados na cama, assim como Harry e Ametista, porém, com os corpos bem afastados um do outro. Foi Hermione quem dormiu primeiro e Rony virou-se para assisti-la ressoando suspiros. Quando ele estava quase adormecendo, Hermione levou seus braços envoltos da cintura de Rony, fazendo-o assustar-se. Ele estava fazendo o possível todos aqueles dias para evitá-la, mas naquela altura, Hermione parecia tão inofensiva e doce. 

         Rony aproximou devagar seu corpo do dela e tocou seu rosto. Sua pele era macia e suave ao seu toque. Lentamente, Rony inclinou seu rosto sobre o dela e beijou-a delicadamente. No momento em que seus lábios deixaram os dela, ouviu-a murmurar: 

         - _Rony... _

*** 

Ametista acordou com um estrondo em sua porta. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e encontrou Harry adormecido ao seu lado. Ela suspirou e levantou-se, dirigindo-se até a porta. Sua visão cruzou a de Hermione. 

         - Já está na hora do almoço! Levantem! – ralhou a garota exasperada ao ver Ametista de cabelos em pé e os olhos inchados de sono. 

         A garota fechou a porta da cabine novamente e sentou no sofá-cama, passando seus dedos entre os fios negros do cabelo de Harry. Ela estava achando tudo muito estranho, já que nunca havia dormido tanto em toda sua vida, sem o efeito de alguma poção. 

         - Harry... – ela ainda achava diferente chamá-lo pelo nome. – Harry, levante... 

         O garoto sequer respondeu e Ametista bufou, virando as costas contra ele impacientemente. Foi quando sentiu braços a envolverem e levarem-na de volta a cama. Harry ria gostosamente, enquanto segurava os braços da namorada, impedindo-a de reagir. 

         - Bom dia. – disse ele, beijando-a levemente. 

         - Hermione disse que já está na hora do almoço – comentou Ametista. – Eu nunca dormi tão bem... 

          De repente, a porta escancarou-se e Rony viu Harry com o torso sobre Ametista. 

         - Então a noite foi boa, hein! – brincou num tom malicioso. 

         A garota conseguir desvencilhar-se dos braços de Harry e atacou um dos travesseiros em Rony. Os três riram. Em seguida, junto de Hermione, reuniram-se na ala de refeições do trem e encontraram Sirius e Arabella conversando animadamente, enquanto suas mãos estavam unidas sobre a mesa. 

         Harry aproximou-se timidamente e, no mesmo segundo, Arabella arriscou soltar-se de Sirius, mas o bruxo lançou-a um olhar ameaçador e apertou sua mão contra a dela. 

         - Bom dia – cumprimentou Harry, olhando as mãos unidas e os bruxos seguidamente. – Que é que isto significa? 

         Arabella trocou um novo olhar relutante com Sirius, que indicou a mesa para que todos sentassem. 

         - Nós temos algo para contar-lhe – começou, assistindo todos sentarem e observarem-no curiosos. – Nós, digo, eu e Bella... nós, bem... 

         - Vocês estão juntos. – completou Ametista repentinamente, fazendo todos olharem-na surpresos. 

         Sirius temeu enfrentar o olhar da garota, mas persistiu e encarou-a fortemente. Ametista viu os olhos de Harry brilharem ao olhá-la. Ele estava feliz. 

         - Eu estou feliz por vocês. – completou Ametista, soltando um sorriso fraco para Arabella e Sirius. 

         O bruxo segurou a respiração. Harry sorriu no mesmo segundo e abraçou a namorada acanhadamente, dando um beijo em sua bochecha direita. Aquela era provavelmente a primeira demonstração de carinho entre Harry e Ametista para Hermione, Rony e Arabella. Parecia que todos estavam contentes com a notícia. 

         - Vocês não vão acreditar como eu estou feliz em ouvir isso! – festejou Harry. – Agora, eu tenho uma verdadeira família! 

         Todos riram, Ametista mais timidamente. Então, a garota, após o almoço, levantou da mesa e dirigiu-se para sua cabine novamente. Fechou a porta as suas costas e encarou a janela. A paisagem era bela. Campos, flores, rios. Tudo poderia ser visto daquela janela. Ametista aproximou-se devagar e soltou um suspiro amargurado. 

         - Você já sabia? – ouviu alguém lhe perguntar. 

         Tornou-se para a porta e observou Sirius Black carregar uma expressão séria e apavorada ao mesmo tempo. 

         - Eu desconfiei... – arriscou, respondendo em tom baixo. – Po...posso fazer só uma pergunta? 

         Sirius franziu a testa, curioso. Era a primeira vez em que conversavam calmamente, sem ninguém por perto. 

         - Claro. – respondeu incerto e temeroso. 

         Ametista encarou-o demoradamente. E indagou ao final: 

         - Você ainda ama a minha mãe? 

         O bruxo desfranziu a testa e Ametista notou que seus olhos tinham uma certa ternura quando ele respondeu: 

         - Eu nunca poderia esquecer sua mãe. 

         A jovem entendeu o que ele quis dizer e sentiu seus próprios olhos observarem-no com uma certa afeição. 

         - Obrigada. – foi tudo que conseguiu responder. 

*** 

O trem foi diminuindo sua velocidade lentamente, até parar. Arabella observou da janela de sua cabine a pequenina estação de Saint-Pierce. Feita toda de tijolinhos e delicadas estruturas de ferro, a parada naquele vilarejo não poderia ser mais receptiva. 

         O entardecer poderia ser visto com clareza assim que todos pisaram no concreto do piso da estação. Arabella respirou fundo e sentiu um aroma de café penetrar em suas narinas suavemente. A França carrega um clima totalmente diferente do resto da Europa. Os parisienses eram apaixonantes e a suculenta alimentação era de deixar qualquer um boquiaberto. Porém, não estavam em Paris. Aquele vilarejo trazia características inglesas de longe. Saint-Pierce fora à cidade escolhida pelos grã-bretanhos viverem ou passarem suas férias no país do amor. 

         - Onde estamos? – indagou Rony curioso. 

         - Estamos em Saint-Pierce – respondeu Arabella alegremente. – Aqui temos predominância de ingleses. Acho também que foi por isso que Ártemis resolveu morar aqui. Seu francês nunca foi um dos melhores, mas acho que agora deve estar um pouco mais correto... – divagou, seguindo para fora da estação. 

         Com os jovens e Sirius em seu encalço, pegaram dois táxis – bruxos, logicamente – e seguiram para a morada da irmã mais velha de Arabella. As ruas eram feitas de paralelepípedos, largas e acolhiam diversas casas, todos no mesmo estilo, o gótico. Hermione estava fascinada com cada detalhe daquela cidadezinha até o táxi parar a frente de uma estrutura distinta. 

         Todos saíram dos veículos e os jovens chocaram-se. Estavam diante de uma estrutura magnífica. Um palácio construído ao meio da cidadezinha destacava-se sobre as casas singelas no melhor estilo inglês. Um portão alto e em estilo clássico cercava, junto de grades tomadas por trepadeiras, a grande estrutura. O palácio era rodeado por gramados, composto por três torres baixas e grandes janelas pontudas em toda sua extensão. De coloração negra, a magnífica construção era imponente e montava uma bela paisagem junto ao sol quase posto. 

         - É...é aqui? – gaguejou Hermione impressionada. 

         Arabella tornou seu rosto para os jovens e sorriu: 

         - Ártemis fez questão de comprar este castelo. – brincou divertida. 

         Enquanto Sirius carregava as malas com um feitiço de levitação, Arabella aproximou-se do portão de entrada e agitou sua varinha, fazendo três círculos seguidos. Uma luz roxa saiu do objeto e abriu lentamente o portão. Os jovens seguiram Arabella por um caminho fechado por roseiras brancas e lamparinas amarelas. Hermione e Ametista estavam maravilhadas com tanta beleza, enquanto Rony e Harry riam das garotas. 

         Pararam diante das portas duplas de madeira maciça. Arabella tocou duas vezes a ponta de sua varinha na maçaneta e a porta principal abriu-se igual ao portão. De súbito, um elfo doméstico apareceu como num passe de mágica e cumprimentou-os: 

         - Boa tarde, minha senhorita – disse o elfo, vestindo um pano qualquer negro e com a voz esganiçada. – A senhora Figg está a sua espera. 

         Arabella agradeceu e virou-se para os jovens. O elfo correu até Sirius e, estalando seus dedos, fez as malas sumirem subitamente. Desapareceu para dentro do palácio novamente, fazendo Rony e Harry rirem curiosos. Elfos domésticos eram todos iguais, seja na Inglaterra, seja na França. 

         Entretanto, foi Arabella dar o primeiro passo para dentro do castelo que alguém a surpreendeu. 

         - Bellinha, meu amor! – ouviram uma voz gritar. 

         No minuto seguinte, Arabella estava sorrindo e sendo abraçado fortemente por um homem pouco mais novo que Sirius, mas incrivelmente belo. Da altura de Arabella, o homem possuía cabelos muito escuros e olhos estranhamente negros. 

         - Sean! Você continua o mesmo! – disse a mulher, dando uma boa olhada no homem, que sorria. 

         - E você permanece bela como sempre. – completou, piscando para a bruxa e mandando um beijo no ar para ela. 

         Harry franziu a testa, confuso e ciumento. Sirius postou-se repentinamente ao lado da mulher e abriu um sorriso ameaçador para o homem. 

         - Olá, Willen! Como você está indo? 

         O homem soltou Arabella no mesmo segundo e lançou um sorriso tímido para Sirius. Na verdade, era mais um sorriso atemorizado. 

         - Sirius! – surpreendeu-se Sean. – Estou indo muito bem, e na realidade – foi dizendo, rapidamente. – eu fiquei muito contente que você foi solto, Azkaban deve ter sido horrível, não é mesmo?! 

         Os jovens viram Sirius abrir um sorriso largo e estender a mão direita para Sean. O homem sorriu igualmente e apertou a mão do padrinho de Harry alegremente. 

         - E eu imagino que continua solteiro, certo? – suspeitou Sirius, piscando seu olho esquerdo marotamente. 

         - E você acha que eu me renderei a uma garota apenas?! Mulheres são minha perdição, Sirius! E – Sean abaixou o tom para bem perto de Sirius. – a única que realmente poderia me seduzir é minha própria prima! 

         Arabella soltou uma risada e deu um tapa nas costas de Sean. Os homens riram, e a bruxa conseguiu finalmente concentrar a atenção de Sean para os jovens. 

         - Sean, estes são Ronald Weasley, – Rony arriscou um aceno. – Harry Potter – o jovem sorriu acanhadamente para Sean, que acenou. – E estas são... 

         - Não! Não! Espere, Bellinha! – interrompeu-a Sean, aproximando-se de Hermione e Ametista, pegando as mãos das garotas e beijando-as. – Quem são as belas garotas? 

         Harry franziu a testa e Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas. Sirius e Arabella riram baixinho. 

         - Esta é Hermione Granger – "Belíssima!", disse Sean. – e esta é Ametista Dumbledore. – "Não preciso perguntar quem é sua mãe, seus olhos são tão magníficos quanto os de Hariel!", interrompeu Sean. 

         Ametista corou ligeiramente. Arabella aproximou-se dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido: 

         - Sean sempre achou sua mãe a mais bonita das garotas... 

         A neta do diretor de Hogwarts riu e observou Harry encará-la sério. Ametista deu de ombros, espertamente. 

         - Crianças – os quatro jovens fizeram caretas insatisfeitos. – Este é o meu primo, com ar de conquistador, Sean Willen. 

         O homem fez uma reverência debochada que recordou nos jovens as brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge. Em seguida, Sean levou-os até a sala logo à frente do palácio e todos se chocaram com a grandiosidade da residência. Havia uma escadaria diante deles, que se dividia após alguns degraus em duas e definiam as alas Leste e Oeste do castelo. 

         - Sean, onde está... 

         Porém, antes de Arabella terminar a pergunta, ouviu passos sobre a escadaria e todos se viraram para uma figura alta, postada ao meio dos degraus. 

         - Irmã. – foi apenas o que a mulher disse, seriamente. 

         Descendo a escadaria, podia-se ver a incrível semelhança da mulher com Arabella. Mais alta que a irmã, possuía cabelos negros assim como os de Arabella, mas apresentavam ligeiras ondas. O rosto era fino e acompanhava a linha esguia de seu corpo, delineado por certas curvas num conjunto de camisa azul e calça negra. De fato, algumas ligeiras rugas poderiam ser vistas no rosto da mulher, que mantinha uma expressão séria. 

         - Sejam bem-vindos a minha casa – disse a mulher, o tom de voz mais marcante e seco do que o de Arabella. – Sou Ártemis Figg. 

         A mulher estava bem mais perto agora, e podia notar uma certa amargura e dureza nos traços de seu rosto. Harry notou algo, então, que o fez esquecer qualquer coisa: ela possuía olhos violeta. Seu globo ocular era circundado por uma fina linha azul e então, ele tornava-se violeta até encontrar a negra pupila. 

         Arabella arriscou um sorriso para a irmã, que se aproximou e abraçou-a friamente. Depois, Ártemis encarou Arabella atentamente. 

         - Quase cinco anos, Bella – disse a mulher secamente. – Por que não estou surpresa em vê-la tão jovem? Você não envelheceu nada! 

         Hermione trocou um olhar rápido com Ametista. Ambas haviam percebido que havia um tom maldoso na fala de Ártemis. Arabella estava séria igualmente naquele momento. 

         - Ártemis, estes são Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ametista Dumbledore e Harry Potter. 

         Ao serem apresentados, Ártemis acenou com a cabeça leve e elegantemente. 

         - Acho que Sean poderá mostrá-los seus aposentos – disse a mulher no mesmo tom aos jovens, lançando um olhar ameaçador ao primo. – Depois de acomodados, gostaria que descessem para o jantar. 

         Pela primeira vez, Harry viu a mulher _arriscar_ um sorriso amistoso. Sean tomou a frente e chamou os jovens para si. Após subirem a escadaria, o primo de Arabella levou-os até a divisão direita dos degraus. Já no corredor, Sean virou-se para eles, apertando as mãos. 

         - Esta é a ala Leste. Os garotos ficam no primeiro quarto e as garotas no terceiro, certo? – disse, ainda estralando os dedos nervosamente. 

         Harry não deixou de reparar, assim como Rony. 

         - Você está bem, senhor Willen? – indagou Rony acanhado. 

         Sean levantou seus olhos para Rony e sorriu. 

         - Claro...claro! – respondeu gaguejante. – Primeiro, meu nome é Sean. _Senhor Willen_? – brincou, fazendo uma careta. – Assim parece que eu tenho oitenta anos, sabem! – os quatro riram timidamente. – Segundo, quero que sintam-se em casa. Tudo que quiserem fazer, falem comigo. – frisou, indicando com a cabeça que estaria saindo. 

         Após Sean deixá-los para trás, os jovens entreolharam-se. 

         - Ela é estranha... – disse Hermione primeiramente. 

         - Ela me dá arrepios! – resmungou Ametista. 

         - Será que ela lê as nossas mentes também? – indagou Rony hesitante. 

         - Eu espero que não, eu não gostei nem um pouco dela. – disse Ametista, franzindo as sobrancelhas, junto de Hermione, que mordia o lábio. 

         - Ela não tem nada a ver com a Arabella! – reparou Rony. – Apesar de que os olhos dela são bem mais bonitos do que o da sua madrinha, Harry... 

         Mas Harry não estava ouvindo. Havia algo de muito estranho naquela mulher. Ártemis Figg despertou algo nele que não podia explicar. Deveria haver alguma coisa. Sua mente ainda estava concentrada em seus belos olhos violeta e na sua expressão de amargura. Acontecera algo de muito sombrio com aquela mulher, algo que definitivamente não fora o mesmo para Arabella. 

*** 

- Então... eles foram realmente loucos o bastante de te inocentarem, não é mesmo, Black? – insinuou Ártemis, com um sorriso provocante nos lábios. 

         - E os franceses foram estúpidos o bastante em te deixarem aqui depois de tudo? Corajosos... – respondeu Sirius raivoso. 

         - Ao Ministério você pode alegar o que quiser, mas eu não acredito. Você não me engana... 

         - A sua irmã ou ao Sean, ou mesmo a toda França você pode enganar, mas eu também não acredito em uma palavra que sai dessa sua boca! 

         - PAREM! – ouviram um grito e tornaram-se para Arabella. A mulher tinha o rosto vermelho e a respiração irregular. – Eu sei que vocês dois nunca se deram bem, mas, por favor, não discutam na minha frente! Ou na frente das crianças! 

         Ártemis lançou um olhar intimidante a Sirius, que cerrou seus olhos azuis. Antes de subir a escadaria, junto de Arabella, Sirius sussurrou no ouvido de Ártemis: 

         - Você nunca o mereceu. 

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_**_Veremos pessoas muito inesperadas na casa de Ártemis. Isso depois de um passeio sensacional no qual Rony terá um encontro nada agradável. E há ainda a volta para uma chuvosa Saint-Pierce. Harry pareceu gostar bastante do temporal... E aí...vocês já sabem quem são os hóspedes inesperados? Ou com quem Rony irá se encontrar? Agite-se em "HÓSPEDES INESPERADOS E ROUPAS COLADAS"___


	9. Hóspedes Inesperados e Roupas Coladas

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: _**_Capítulo de revoluções, não é? Conhecemos então a tão falada "Ártemis Figg", irmã de Arabella! Qual será o mistério que ronda a vida dessa mulher? Quem ela nunca mereceu? E por fim, o que muita gente quer saber, Rony e Mione irão se desculpar? Isso vocês descobrirão mais a frente._

**CAPÍTULO OITO – HÓSPEDES INESPERADOS E ROUPAS COLADAS**

- Então todos vocês pertencem a Grifinória? – indagou a mulher num tom de voz desprezível. 

         Os jovens afirmaram com suas cabeças. O jantar seguia sem grandes acontecimentos. Ártemis mostrava-se uma mulher séria e irônica, dizendo sempre frases de sentidos suspeitáveis. Seus olhos corriam por todos da mesa a todo o momento, deixando-os desconfortáveis. 

         - Qual casa a senhora freqüentou? – perguntou Hermione tímida. 

         - Senhorita, por favor – corrigiu Ártemis secamente. – Ao contrário de minha irmã, fui selecionada para a Corvinal. 

         - Hermione é monitora da Grifinória, Ártemis. – completou Arabella, lançando um sorriso para a garota. 

         Ártemis pigarreou e fitou Hermione. 

         - Granger, não é mesmo? – questionou observadora. – Então a Grifinória colocou novamente uma filha de trouxas na monitoria? – Hermione pegou-se ofendida ao sentir o tom preconceituoso de Ártemis sobre ela. – Eu fui monitora da Corvinal, assim como Arabella foi da Grifinória. 

         Sirius segurou a risada. 

         - Bella nunca pôde exercer seu poder de monitoria sendo amiga de quem ela era... – disse, interrompendo Ártemis. 

         - Tiago, Remo e Pedro nunca trouxeram grandes problemas para Bella. – insinuou a mulher, olhando fixamente para Sirius. 

         Hermione e Harry entreolharam-se. Havia algo entre eles. 

         - Suponho que você fora uma ótima monitora, não é? Nunca deu um deslize sequer... – agora foi a vez de Sirius encará-la raivosamente. 

         Sean, que observava a tudo junto dos jovens, soltou uma risada do nada. Arabella piscou para o primo, sorrindo agradecida. 

         - Eu tive a idéia de um programa para nós amanhã – disse o homem, olhando para os jovens. – Haverá um amistoso entre França e Bulgária. Estive pensando se vocês não gostariam de ver uma boa partida de quadribol, que acham? 

         Harry notou que as orelhas de Rony ficaram rubras repentinamente e lançou um olhar ao amigo. Rony estava emburrado – era da Bulgária que Sean estava falando. E isso lembrava vagamente um senhor chamado Vítor Krum – a quem Rony aprendeu a odiar. Sean sorriu para os garotos. O homem era muito, muito bonito mesmo. Apesar de já conservar cerca de trinta e sete ou oito anos, esbanjava a excitação de um garoto de dezessete. 

         - As garotas nos acompanharão? – indagou, lançando um olhar sedutor a Hermione e Ametista, que coraram. 

         Hermione estava reparando em Sean, mas seu olhar caiu em Rony, que a encarava gravemente. Ele estava dando mais uma cena de ciúmes. Agora, sobre o assunto preferido de Rony: Vítor Krum. 

         - Sean, elas precisam fazer as compras para o Baile! – interrompeu-o de forma ríspida Ártemis, sentada na ponta da mesa. 

         Foi Sirius que ignorou Ártemis, dizendo: 

         - Ficando mais velho, Sean? – brincou Sirius. 

         Willen sorriu desapontado. 

         - Imagine que daqui alguns anos estarei fazendo quarenta... Quão terrível isso pode ser, Sirius?! Você sabe como é péssimo para um homem envelhecer! 

         - Eu pensei que as mulheres se incomodassem mais com isso... – disse Sirius, olhando de esguelha para Arabella. 

         - Mas você concorda que eu preciso estar jovem para ainda seduzir as mais belas garotas! O que um quase quarentão como eu farei daqui para frente?! – sofreu Sean, rindo em seguida. 

         - Sean, mas... – começou Arabella curiosa. – Por que um Baile de Máscaras? Digo, como os convidados irão reconhecê-lo? 

         - É exatamente esta a intenção, Arabella – interrompeu Ártemis seriamente. – Ele não quer ser reconhecido pelos _esposos das belas garotas_! 

         A mesa explodiu em risadas quando Sean corou furiosamente em um tom mais do que culpado. 

         - Acho que as garotas podem muito bem nos acompanhar no nosso esporte favorito, assim podendo nos deliciar com sua estonteante beleza. – completou Sean, piscando duplamente para as garotas. 

         De fato, Hermione e Ametista notaram que Sean era realmente hábil com as palavras, apesar de provavelmente usar aquele truque com todas a mulheres da redondeza. Ou melhor, da França. E, claramente, exagerando bastante. 

         - Tenho certeza que Ametista adorará – dizia Arabella, mordendo um pedaço pequeno da torta de fígado. – Ela substituiu Harry muito bem na final do Campeonato de quadribol em Hogwarts. 

         - Hum, soube que o senhor Potter é um ótimo apanhador! – elogiou Sean, num tom alegre para com o garoto. – Mas, quem diria, uma garota apanhadora! 

         Ametista corou ao sentir o olhar de Sean nela novamente. 

         - Eu sou o goleiro da Grifinória. – comentou Rony, sentindo-se importante ao fazer parte do time. 

         - Lembro-me de Carlinhos Weasley – disse Sean, sorrindo para o garoto. – Uma vez, minha irmã mais nova foi jogar contra Hogwarts num Campeonato que eles haviam criado. Ela era artilheiro e comentara comigo sobre o apanhador da escola, que além de muito ruivo – todos riram. – era também um dos melhores que ela já havia visto – Sean abaixou o volume para mais perto de Rony. – Acho até que ela gostou do seu irmão. O único problema é que ela era alguns _bons_ anos mais velha que ele. 

         Rony sorriu. 

         - Estudei em Beauxbatons – continuou Sean. Rony notou que, mesmo sendo um francês, Sean possuía um perfeito inglês. Não lembrava nada o sotaque ligeiramente irritante de Madame Maxime. – Fui batedor. E adorei cada segundo de cada jogo. Sempre tive uma certa inveja dos apanhadores, sempre quis ser um – divagou. – Gostaria de vê-los jogar, principalmente a senhorita... – lançando a voz para Ametista. 

         Harry não admitiu naquele momento, mas sentiu uma fraca contração de raiva ao ver a garota corar mais uma vez.   

         - Isto não é ótimo! Vamos então fazer um jogo nos fundos de casa e veremos como a senhorita se sai enlameando-se junto aos garotos. – ironizou Ártemis maldosamente, fazendo Ametista lançar-lhe um olhar de ódio. 

         - Ártemis, o que é isso?! – surpreendeu-se Sean relutante. – Não seja indelicada com a garota! Está decidido! – disse ele, fugindo os olhos de Ártemis por algum motivo desconhecido. – As garotas irão conosco e depois de amanhã vocês comprar o que necessitam, certo? Será divertido, tenho certeza! 

         - Sean, eu já disse que elas precisam escolher os vestidos e isso toma tempo! – enfrentou Ártemis teimosa.   

         - Mas elas ainda possuem um dia livre até o Baile, Ártemis – lembrou Arabella em defesa das garotas. – Afinal, elas também não devem precisar de muita coisa... 

         - Se os seus vestidos são como as roupas que usam! Por Merlin! – completou Ártemis friamente. 

         Ametista e Hermione franziram as testas incrédulas. Como ela poderia dizer aquelas coisas tão indiferentemente?! Sirius tomou a frente: 

         - E se você as emperiquitar como você mesma, aí sim não haverá vestido que ajude! 

         O clima estava instalado. Arabella tentava convencer a irmã de que não havia necessidade de vestidos pomposos às garotas, Sirius discutia com elas, Hermione e Ametista estavam nervosas e ofendidas, enquanto Harry, Rony e Sean apenas observavam. 

         - Escutem! – gritou Willen. Todos se tornaram a ele. – As garotas irão conosco e estarão belas em meu aniversário. 

         Estranhamente, Ártemis pareceu controlar-se furiosamente para não prosseguir com a discussão. Sean voltou-se para os garotos e continuou com o animadíssimo papo sobre como o Quiberon Quafflepunchers massacrou o Chudley Cannons na última partida pela temporada de Inverno – o que deixou Rony fora de seu estado espirituoso. 

*** 

A mais quente estação do ano chegara com toda a força na Europa. E se a longínqua idéia de que na França o tempo poderia dar um desconto ainda agitava as mentes calorentas dos ingleses, essa idéia foi por água abaixo. Após o jantar, Ártemis reservou-se em sua biblioteca e deixou claro que não gostaria de ser perturbada. Aproveitando a chance, Sirius puxou Arabella para dentro de seu dormitório. A bruxa ria enquanto o homem tentava fazer-lhe cócegas, sentados na cama. 

         - Eu já comecei a contagem regressiva. – disse Sirius sorrindo. 

         Arabella cotovelou-o, ao mesmo tempo em que respondia: 

         - Você até que segurou bem hoje. Relaxe, que só faltam seis dias. 

         Sirius procurou seus lábios rapidamente. Após separarem-se e conterem as risadas, já que Arabella havia mordido o lábio de Sirius, a mulher retomou: 

         - Eu estou muito orgulhosa do seu auto controle. 

         Arabella tentou beijá-lo mais uma vez, mas Sirius não permitiu. Segurou entre as mãos o rosto da mulher e concentrou seu olhar no dela. 

         - Quando você contará a ela? 

         - No Baile. – respondeu seriamente. 

         - Você tem certeza? – indagou Sirius novamente, como no dia anterior ainda em Godric's Hollow. – Você tem certeza mesmo que irá contar-lhe que está comigo? 

         - Eu já não provei a você que nada, nada vai me fazer afastar-me de você? 

         - Mas você já provou a si mesma? 

         Arabella ficou calada, apenas assimilando todos os pensamentos que corriam pela sua cabeça. 

         - Sim, eu já provei. 

         Sirius não deixou de sorrir bobamente. 

         - Porque, você sabe – completou o bruxo num tom maroto. – eu não vou agüentar ter de dormir em quartos separados de você por mais de dois dias! 

         A bruxa riu em seguida, lançando seu corpo sobre o dele. 

*** 

O dia estava ensolarado e aquecia a cabine do estádio onde estavam fixados. Pelo que parecia, Ártemis era uma mulher influente na França. Saint-Pierce não parecia muito afastado de Paris, já que para chegarem em duas horas ao estádio, localizado na região sudeste da capital. 

         Sean e Sirius pareciam duas crianças prestes a abrirem seus presentes de Natal ao verem os times entrando em campo. A torcida azul, branca e vermelha explodiu ao tocar das cornetas e a equipe francesa rodear o estádio em suas Firebolts. Harry ficou atento, já que nunca havia visto o time de quadribol da França antes. Em seguida, foi a vez da torcida branca, verde e vermelha ficar eufórica. Vítor Krum vinha à frente, liderando o time da Bulgária. 

         - Vamos ver como esse búlgaro nojento se sairá hoje... – disse Rony em alto tom, para que Hermione ouvisse. 

         A garota bufou impacientemente e observou Ametista ao seu lado. Ela estava concentrada, seus olhos fixados na imagem masculina a sua frente: Sirius Black. Hermione notou que ele e Sean comentavam sobre seu tempo na escola. 

         - Eu fui batedor também, como você sabe – dizia Sirius. – Disputei a vaga com a Hariel... 

         Hermione viu Ametista mexer-se na cadeira interessada na conversa entre os homens. 

         - Mas ela era pequena demais para ser uma batedora! Não tinha força suficiente para lançar um balaço muito longe. – protestou Sean. 

         - E você acha que eu não sabia disso?! – brincou Sirius. – Hariel sempre nos dizia que queria ser apanhadora. De fato, ela era boa, mas preferiu a posição de batedora, já que achávamos mais do que justo Tiago ser o apanhador do nosso time. 

         - E você ganhou é? Imagino que deva ter sido fácil... 

         Hermione observou Sirius soltar uma gargalhada. 

         - Fácil?! Nada era fácil quando se tratava de Hariel, Sean! Nós ficamos uns dez minutos trocando balaços até que eu me enchi e mandei um pouco mais forte. O balaço atingiu o estômago dela e Hariel desmaiou. 

         Sean arregalou os olhos. 

         - Belo modo de tratar uma garota, Sirius. Não sei como você namorou tantas delas! 

         - Não havia cavalheirismo ou educação entre Hariel e eu – Sirius piscou para Sean maliciosamente. – O resultado foi que todos achavam que eu ataquei o balaço de propósito e quando Hariel se recuperou, ela me estuporou por ter feito-a desmaiar _e_ perder a posição no time. 

         - Vocês realmente se odiavam, não? 

         Os olhos azuis de Sirius ficaram doces e emocionais. 

         - Não. A verdade é que nem ela nem eu gostávamos de nos sentir dominados, intimidados. O problema era que somente um conseguia passar isto ao outro. Acho que é por isso que durante cinco anos nós nos odiamos. Porque sabíamos que o outro tinha controle sobre nós mesmos, entende? 

         Sean arriscou um sorriso. 

         - Mais ou menos... Sempre achei que você fosse ficar com a Bellinha. 

         Sirius sorriu e voltou o olhar para Sean. 

         - Eu gostava muito da sua prima... – ele fez uma pausa, pensativo. – Mas eu sempre amei a Hariel. 

         Sean deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo e voltaram a se concentrar no jogo que estava prestes a iniciar-se. Hermione tornou seus olhos para Ametista e viu a garota trazer um leve sorriso nos lábios. 

*** 

- Ótimo! Belíssimo! Uma extraordinária partida! 

         O jogo havia acabado havia cerca de cinco minutos e eles estavam esperando para deixarem o estádio. Sean comentava como foi brilhante a manobra de Vítor Krum ao pegar o pomo e dar a vitória para a Bulgária. Havia sido apenas um amistoso entre os países, mas via-se a enorme decepção no rosto dos inúmeros franceses que deixavam as arquibancadas. Sean comentava que eles estavam apostando todas as suas fichas na nova apanhadora francesa, Francis Deboult. 

         - Hum, acho que consigo um autógrafo de Vítor – disse Sean. – Que tal? 

         Harry arregalou os olhos ao ver Rony corar furiosamente. 

         - Nós já o conhecemos muito bem, Sean. – respondeu o garoto entre os dentes. 

         - Na verrdade – ouviram uma voz atrás e tornaram-se. Encontraram o apanhador da Bulgária, Vítor Krum. – eu ouvi dizerrem que Harry estarria aqui. 

         Sean olhava Krum admirado. O apanhador estava tão alto quanto no ano retrasado e tão forte quanto antes. Ametista estava boquiaberta. 

         - Olá, Harry. – cumprimentou o jovem de, agora, quase vinte anos, estendendo-lhe a mão. 

         Harry apertou firmemente a mão de Vítor e sorriu desajeitado. O jovem agitou a cabeça para Sean, Sirius – olhando de esguelha, temeroso – Rony, que o olhava incrédulo e furioso, e Ametista. Entretanto, os olhos duros de Krum amoleceram ao observar Hermione. Ele não a via desde o quarto ano em Hogwarts e a garota havia crescido o bastante para deixá-lo impressionado. 

         Hermione arriscou um sorriso tímido ao mesmo tempo em que corou. Vítor aproximou-se ligeiramente de Hermione e notou que se encurvou para olhar bem no fundo dos olhos da garota. 

         - Herm-on-nini. – foi apenas o que disse. 

         Rony apertou o braço de Harry furiosamente. O amigo olhou-o apavorado pela dor que sentia e notou que Rony estava a um passo de pular em cima de Krum e arrancar-lhe a cabeça se fosse capaz. 

         - Ecstive pensaando em convidá-la parra darr uma voltinha... Faz tempo que não converrsaamos... 

         Hermione abriu a boca sem saber o que responder quando Sean perguntou: 

         - Vocês se conhecem? 

         - Ele esteve...esteve – ia respondendo Hermione gaguejando e fugindo do olhar de Rony. – em Hogwarts há dois anos atrás. 

         - Hum... Bem, minha bela menina – chamou Sean em seu tom galanteador. – Se você quiser andar um pouco com o senhor Krum, estaremos almoçando no restaurante aqui ao lado do estádio. 

         Hermione realmente não sabia o quê respondeu a Vitor. Ela queria aceitar somente para fazer ciúmes a Rony – o que não precisava porque ele já estava, e bastante – mas, não queria por não se sentir segura com ele. Sean decidiu por ela, piscando para a garota. 

         - Vá, vá. Mas encontre-nos lá em menos de uma hora, certo mocinha? 

         Vitor ainda encarava Hermione esperançoso. A garota virou-se para o apanhador e aceitou o convite, saindo com ele da cabine. Não teve a coragem de olhar para trás. 

         Ainda na cabine, Sirius finalmente notou que Rony estava enfurecido. Avisou Sean de que deveriam ir reservar a mesa para o almoço enquanto deixou os três jovens no estádio. Ametista conseguiu respirar fundo somente naquele momento. 

         - Este era mesmo Vítor Krum? – indagou a garota para si mesma, ainda observando na direção da porta, por onde Vítor havia saído. 

         - Sim! Era o mesmo nojento, asqueroso, trapaceiro Vítor Krum! – gritou Rony as suas costas, largando finalmente o braço de Harry. 

         Ametista virou-se para Rony e viu o ruivo ofegante e mais vermelho que seu próprio cabelo. 

         - Você está ardendo de ciúme novamente, Rony? – perguntou Ametista num tom indiferente. 

         - Não! Não é ciúme! – respondeu Rony rapidamente. – Eu...eu só não admito que ele sempre roube a _minha_ garota! 

         Ametista lançou um olhar impaciente a Harry, que deu de ombros. 

         - Sua garota?! Sua?! – repetiu Ametista calmamente. – Só recordando mas, eu acho que você e a Hermione não estavam mais juntos... 

         - Nós não estamos, mas é só por um tempo! – corrigiu Rony. 

         - Por que você continua fazendo isso?! Digo, se você quer mesmo a Hermione, por que não deixa de ser um completo idiota e corre atrás dela?! Parado aí, fazendo esse joguinho imbecil que vocês têm feito durante quase três semanas, você não tem o menor direito de brigar porque Vítor foi mais esperto que você! Encare a realidade e vá atrás dela! 

         Rony estava tão irritado que ignorou Ametista e bateu a porta da cabine, descendo para juntar-se a Sean e Sirius. Ametista bufou e cruzou os braços. 

         - Se ele gosta dela, por que ele não fala isso?! A Hermione está magoada demais por causa de nada! Ele quer voltar com ela, mas não dá o braço a torcer?! – dizia ela olhando para o vidro da cabine, tendo a visão do estádio, agora vazio. 

         Harry aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a pelas costas. Ametista suspirou e um sorriso bobo formou-se no seu rosto. Harry respirou seu perfume de sândalo novamente e suspirou no seu pescoço. 

         - Eu espero que isso nunca aconteça conosco. – disse ele sorrindo. 

         - Não provoque e isso não acontecerá. – respondeu Ametista, virando-se para o namorado e encostando seus lábios nos dele. 

*** 

O almoço correu bem e Rony fez questão de ficar calado a refeição toda. Quando Hermione aproximou-se sozinha da mesa onde estavam sentados, o garoto ruivo levantou da mesa e passou por ela, ignorando-a. Pelo resto do dia, conheceram os principais pontos turísticos de Paris e ao entardecer tomaram seu caminho de volta a Saint-Pierce. 

         Ao chegarem, por volta de oito horas da noite, Saint-Pierce estava sendo atingida por um temporal, onde as sarjetas das ruas formavam fortes correntes furiosas de água. Já no castelo, encontraram Arabella jantando sozinha na comprida mesa de jantar. Mal se ouvia algo dentro das altas salas, já que a água batia contra os vitrais das paredes e provocava um barulho ensurdecedor. 

         - Onde está Ártemis? Trouxe um autógrafo de Francis para ela... – disse Sean, mas parou imediatamente ao ver o olhar de Arabella.   

         Sirius aproximou-se e ficou preocupado igualmente. A mulher estava pálida, o prato estava intacto e suas pupilas estavam incrivelmente dilatadas. Sirius deu um toque em Sean para levar os jovens para os quartos enquanto Arabella estendeu um de seus braços, ainda paralisada, olhando para o nada. Sirius agachou-se e tocou os dedos compridos da mulher. 

         - Si...Sirius... – ela disse, tornando a vista para o homem. 

         - Que é que aconteceu? – indagou Sirius aflito. 

         Arabella abriu a boca e fechou-a em seguida inúmeras vezes até dizer: 

         - On...onde está a Ametista? 

         - Subiu para o quarto – respondeu Sirius curioso. – Que foi? 

         A mulher levantou de sua cadeira, apoiando-se no encosto da cadeira e, ainda segurando a mão esquerda de Sirius, guiou-o até a uma sala no mesmo piso, perto da saída para os fundos do castelo. Sirius pôde reconhecer a voz seca e hostil de Ártemis antes de olhar com quem a mulher conversava pela ligeira fresta da porta: um homem alto, de comprido cabelo platinado e pele pálida, mais conhecido como Lúcio Malfoy. 

         Sirius arregalou seus olhos e prendeu a respiração, procurando algum resquício de calmo pela sua mente. Ártemis conversava com o senhor muito bem vestido secamente, assim como todos que ela conhecia. Arabella apertou os dedos de Sirius fortemente e puxou-o para o andar de cima, com muita relutância do bruxo. Chegando ao dormitório de Arabella, a bruxa trancou a porta e fez um feitiço de volume, para que os outros que estivessem fora do quarto não pudessem ouvi-los. 

         - QUE É QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! – vociferou Sirius. 

         - Eu não faço idéia! – respondeu Arabella trêmula. – Eu estava jantando com Ártemis quando o elfo avisou que havia um tal de senhor Malfoy do lado de fora do castelo!  

         Sirius andava de um lado ao outro pelo quarto, nervosíssimo. 

         - Belos amiguinhos que sua irmã anda arranjando, não é mesmo?! – gritou Sirius em resposta. 

         - SIRIUS! Deixe-me terminar de explicar! – irritou-se Arabella. – No mesmo segundo, Ártemis exigiu que não abrissem o portão a ele! 

         - E O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO LÁ NAQUELA SALA COM ELA?! 

         - Ártemis foi até o portão, mas eu não a acompanhei – suspirou Arabella num tom arrependido. – Quando ela voltou, o homem estava junto dela! 

         - E ele teve a coragem de encará-la depois de tudo que aconteceu em Hogwarts?! 

         Arabella abaixou a cabeça apreensiva. Sirius levou a mão direita sobre os cabelos negros e bufou. Ele estava no limite de sua paciência. 

         - E eu presumo que ele deva passar a noite aqui, não é?! Afinal, o mundo está caindo lá fora! 

         - Provavelmente – concordou Arabella apavorada. – E quanto ao Harry? 

         - Harry?! – surpreendeu Sirius, aproximando-se de Arabella. – E QUANTO A AMETISTA?! 

         Arabella pegou-se quase sorrindo naquela situação ao ver Sirius preocupado, declaradamente, com a "filha". Porém, se algo a mais pudesse acontecer naquele momento dentro do dormitório, foi impedido. Ouviram um grito do lado de fora, no corredor, dizendo: 

         - O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! 

*** 

- É melhor vocês irem tomar um banho ou trocarem essas roupas ensopadas. Depois, desçam para o jantar. – dizia Sean, deixando-os para trás na ala leste. 

         Hermione, que estava sentindo-se exausta e principalmente chateada pela postura de Rony com ela, pediu para tomar banho primeiro. Como havia dois banheiros no corredor, Rony trancou-se no quarto, deixando Harry e Ametista sozinhos na passagem. 

         - Vá tomar primeiro, você se molhou mais do que eu... – comentou Harry marotamente. 

         Ametista lançou-lhe um olhar furioso. Ao descerem do carro, havia ainda um bom caminho até a porta principal do castelo. Assim, todos tomaram bastante chuva, mas Ametista em especial já que Harry fez questão de sacudir uma das roseiras lotadas de água sobre a garota no caminho. Ametista resmungou qualquer coisa e deu um tapa fraco no braço do namorado, deixando-o para trás. Harry entrou no seu quarto, depois de muita insistência por causa do amigo. 

         Enquanto isso, Ametista aproveitou uma das toalhas que estavam sobre os arcos do banheiro e começou a secar o rosto, desajeitada. Porém, lembrou-se que havia deixado o roupão sobre sua cama. Ao sair do banheiro, chocou-se com alguém no corredor. Virou-se para desculpar-se, mas simplesmente quase socou-se ao ver em quem havia esbarrado. 

         - O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! 

         O jovem a sua frente deu um sorriso irônico para Ametista. Ela concentrou seus olhos azuis nos cinzentos. Ali estava Draco Malfoy, pouco mais alto do que há um mês atrás, o cabelo molhado pela chuva e não colado pelo gel como uma pasta sobre a cabeça, e observando-a do mesmo jeito raivoso e irônico. 

         - Não esperava vê-la nesses trajes, Dumbledore... – disse Draco malicioso.    

         Ametista estava totalmente vestida, a não ser por suas roupas estarem coladas sobre sua pele por ter tomado muita chuva. Ele estava apenas provocando-a, mas imediatamente, Ametista jogou os braços sobre o tórax, como se tivesse algo para esconder. Foi quando apareceu atrás de Draco, Harry. 

         - Você?! – espantou-se o jovem, olhando Draco com incredulidade. 

         Draco virou-se para Harry e sorriu. 

         - Não precisa ficar chocado, Potter. Você deveria é ficar assim ao ver isso. – e apontou para Ametista, cobrindo-se com seus braços. 

         Seguidamente, Draco estava sendo espremido contra a parede por Harry, pegando-o pelo colarinho da camisa negra que vestia. Foi nesse momento que uma mulher alta, loira como Draco e com uma aparência  incrivelmente mal humorada interrompeu-os. 

         - Já se metendo em confusão, Draco? 

         Os três tornaram-se para a mulher e Harry recordou a primeira vez que a vira, na Copa do Mundo de Quadribol. Era Narcisa Malfoy. E conseguiu juntar tudo muito rapidamente. A família deveria estar reunida. Assim, Lúcio Malfoy também deveria estar lá. Soltou os dedos do colarinho do garoto. Draco bateu as mãos sobre a camisa como se estivesse suja agora que Harry havia tocado-a e disse, caminhando de volta ao próprio dormitório. 

         - Esses dias serão muito prazerosos, não acha Potter? – e olhou de esguelha para Ametista. 

         Harry viu-se procurando por Ametista e deduziu que deveria ter ido para seu quarto. Ao entrar, a luz estava apagada e ela estava de costas olhando a vista negra e chuvosa pela janela do castelo de Saint-Pierce. Somente naquele momento foi que notou sobre o quê Draco insinuara há pouco. A blusa lilás de Ametista estava colada contra sua pele, delineando suas costas e cintura de mulher. Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. 

         - Ele está aqui – disse a garota repentinamente, virando-se para Harry. – Lúcio Malfoy está aqui. 

         - Provavelmente... – foi apenas o quê saiu da boca do jovem, que estava concentrado, agora, na marcação da fronte de Ametista, ao vê-la encarando-o no fundo de seus olhos. 

         - E você não vai dizer nada?! – irritou-se a garota, aproximando-se de Harry. – Malfoy quase me matou naquela maldita noite! Agora, ele está aqui! Num quarto praticamente ao lado do meu! 

         O jovem viu-se sem resposta. Harry não tinha a mínima pista do que a família Malfoy estava fazendo naquele castelo. Entretanto, estava tão difícil concentrar-se na conversa da garota, que ele acabou apenas abraçando-a. O contato com o corpo gelado da namorada o fez tremer e aos poucos, uma quentura reservou-se em seu ventre insistentemente, como das outras vezes em que a beijava ou a abraçava. Como ele mesmo estava levemente molhado pela chuva, ao encostarem-se, automaticamente suas roupas colaram-se. Harry sentiu um impulso involuntário de seu corpo em seu ventre novamente. Sorriu para si mesmo, desvencilhando-se ligeiramente do abraço e levando seus lábios até os dela. Ametista admitia ainda não estar totalmente acostumada a tê-lo tão perto e amoroso. E, mesmo que não fosse a hora mais propícia, ela envolvia-se no beijo como se a fizesse esquecer da última notícia e de tudo que girava em torno de sua vida atualmente. 

         Suspirando quando suas línguas se tocaram, Ametista apertou-se mais ainda contra o corpo do namorado, em busca de conforto. As roupas misturaram-se ao beijo junto com o calor dos namorados. Harry, notando que Ametista estava tão envolvida quanto ele, desceu seus dedos até o quadril da garota. Em seguida, sentiu Ametista recuar sua língua lentamente e sorrir junto aos seus lábios, agora fechados. Ligeiramente, ela levou seus próprios dedos até os do namorado em seu quadril e retirou-os, corando. 

         - Você aproveita as melhores chances, não é mesmo? – brincou. 

         - Desculpe, não consegui evitar... – envergonhou-se Harry. 

         Na verdade, fora a primeira vez que Harry descia suas mãos abaixo da cintura da namorada. Suas roupas estavam ainda coladas em seus corpos, principalmente sobre o de Ametista. Ambos ficaram um segundo calados, encarando-se marotamente, quando ela disse: 

         - É incrível como eu consigo esquecer de tudo quando estou com você. 

         - Quando você está comigo ou quando eu te beijo? – indagou Harry divertido, fazendo Ametista rir e o constrangimento de alguns segundos atrás ser esquecido. 

         - Hum... bem, agora você me pegou! – retrucou Ametista, lançando seus braços sobre Harry novamente e dando um selinho em seus lábios. 

         - Ele não vai encostar um dedo em você. – afirmou Harry repentino e seguro. 

         Ametista sorriu timidamente. Era tão estranho ver Harry sendo tão protetor com ela. Se fosse há alguns meses atrás, ela deveria estar rindo da cara dele, e assim Harry a deixaria para trás, ignorando-a. Engraçado como as coisas mudam. Como as pessoas mudam. Principalmente isso. 

         - E se eu quiser dançar com ele no Baile? – supôs Ametista. 

         - Eu não acho isso muito provável... 

         - Estou falando do Malfoy-filho... – provocou a garota, segurando a risada ao ver o rosto de Harry contorcer-se exatamente como o de Snape quando ficara sabendo da viagem dela com Sirius Black. – Eu estou brincando! – corrigiu rapidamente, rindo. 

         - Eu sabia. – respondeu Harry, disfarçando um rubor que surgiu em suas bochechas. 

         Os braços de Harry envolveram Ametista novamente, levando-a para mais perto de si e unindo suas roupas mais uma vez. Um beijo mais intenso que o anterior foi formando-se aos poucos, fazendo Harry sentir a incômoda, mas gostosa pressão em seu ventre. Desta vez, Ametista não se perturbou ao notar os dedos de Harry sobre seu quadril novamente. A animação entre eles aumentava a cada arrepio, cada suspiro, cada encosto de lábios e línguas no acontecer do beijo. Suas roupas estavam agora se unindo contra o corpo do outro insistentemente. Harry estava aproveitando cada segundo de uma nova barreira no tão novo namoro. E quase sorriu ao imaginar novamente aquele sonho da noite de seu aniversário. Quando poderia passar por aquilo? Harry desejou mais do que nunca para o tempo correr. 

         - Humhum! – ambos ouviram as suas costas e separam seus lábios imediatamente. 

         Estavam parados na porta Arabella e Sirius. A mestra estava sorrindo ligeiramente, enquanto Sirius carregava uma expressão... ciumenta? Foi ciúmes que Harry conseguiu perceber ao olhar para o padrinho. Ametista pareceu notar igualmente, pois afastou seu corpo de Harry. Arabella notou que suas roupas estavam mais coladas em seus corpos do que estavam antes de entrarem no castelo. 

         Ametista murmurou qualquer coisa sobre ir tomar banho e deixou rapidamente o dormitório. Arabella piscou para o afilhado e saiu, deixando Sirius encarando Harry furiosamente. O jovem engoliu em seco e viu Sirius olhar para a região de seu ventre seriamente. Harry também tornou seu olhar e encontrou o motivo da fúria do padrinho. Voltou a encarar Sirius, corando violentamente. Era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia com Ametista. Felizmente, ela não pareceu ter notado! 

         - Acho que teremos de ter uma conversinha mais tarde, Harry. – disse Sirius gravemente, deixando a porta do dormitório para trás. 

         Harry respirou fundo nervosamente. De fato, ele deveria ter pedido a Ametista para tomar banho primeiro. Talvez, só mesmo um banho frio para acalmá-lo. E deixou o quarto, olhando uma última vez a cama da garota, relembrando seu sonho. E notou que o roupão dela estava sobre a colcha azulada. 

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_Hermione, arrasada diante da briga com Rony, é surpreendentemente ajudada por Arabella e acaba descobrindo um grande segredo da mestra. E o Baile de Máscaras começa em Saint-Pierce! Um encontro que todos esperam há um bom tempo acontecerá e quais serão as conseqüências dele? Prepare seus sapatos e pés para dançar muito em "O TEMPLO DE RAVENCLAW, VAGA-LUMES E OS OLHOS DOS BLACK"_


	10. O Templo de Ravenclaw, VagaLumes e Os Ol...

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: _**_Realmente, o passeio não foi tão divertido assim para Rony. O que será que aconteceu entre Hermione e Krum? E quem diria...Malfoy! A família Malfoy. Nenhum comportamento estranho até agora. Mas, e no baile? E Harry também tem de aprender a conter-se perto da namorada..._

CAPÍTULO NOVE – O TEMPLO DE RAVENCLAW, VAGA-LUMES E OS OLHOS DOS BLACK 

Nenhum dos hóspedes do castelo jantou naquela noite. Rony aproveitou o último pacote de sapos de chocolate e dividiu-o com Harry. Ambos estavam em seu dormitório, conversando sobre o incidente com Draco e o beijo entre Harry e Ametista. 

         - Sirius percebeu?! – ria Rony, que parecia melhor após a conversa com o melhor amigo. – Ele não respondeu nada? 

         - Disse que iríamos conversar... Eu nem sei o que pensar! – respondeu Harry preocupado. 

         Harry nem imaginava que Sirius não teria tamanha coragem – ainda. 

         - AH! Tenho certeza que ele já passou por isso inúmeras vezes na sua adolescência! Ele só está fazendo essa tempestade por causa da Ametista. Querendo ou não, você está namorando a "suposta" filha dele. 

         - É verdade – Harry deu uma pausa comprida. Observou Rony mordendo a cabeça do sapo de chocolate com vontade. – Até quando vocês vão ficar assim? 

         Rony levantou a cabeça e encarou Harry indiferentemente, sabendo que ele falava de Hermione. 

         - Até ela me aceitar do jeito que eu sou. 

         Harry bufou profundamente. 

         - Só porque ela pega no seu pé com os estudos não quer dizer que ela não te aceite do jeito que você é – Rony fez uma careta. – Nós estamos falando da Mione, da _nossa_ Mione! Tanto eu quanto você sabemos que ela é maluca por você! 

         O jovem ruivo terminou de massacrar o sapo e retornou o olhar a Harry seriamente. 

         - Chega desse assunto. Fique satisfeito que você tem alguém que goste mesmo de você. – e virou para o lado, apagando a vela de sua cama e dando as costas para Harry. 

*** 

- Bonjour... 

         Hermione respondeu desajeitada para o elfo que a cumprimentara enquanto caminhava até o fundo do castelo. Era um amplo gramado, delineado por passagens feitas de pedras negras, rodeadas por grandes hortênsias. Havia uma série de mesas cobertas por toalhas brancas ao lado do gramado. Parecia que o Baile do dia seguinte aconteceria nos fundos do elegante castelo de Saint-Pierce. 

         - Eu estava procurando por você. – ouviu uma voz seca as suas costas dizer. 

         A jovem encontrou os olhos negros de Arabella focando-a ao virar-se. 

         - Vamos comprar seus vestidos para a amanhã à noite, que tal? Ametista já está na sala, apesar de estar um pouco mal humorada... – riu Arabella. 

         Hermione abaixou os olhos, desanimada. 

         - Eu não vou. 

         - _Eu não vou_...? – indagou a madrinha de Harry inquieta. 

         - Eu decidi que não vou ao Baile. Prefiro começar a ler os livros para esse ano e... 

         - Hermione – chamou Arabella, levantando o queixo da garota e focando seus olhos nos dela. – Nós nem compramos ainda o material. 

         Hermione notou o quanto sua desculpa fora idiota e procurou fugir o mais rápido possível sua visão da de Arabella, mas logo sentiu um arrepio gelado correr pela sua espinha. Ela estava lendo sua mente. Após cerca de um minuto, Arabella piscou e Hermione viu suas pupilas dilatarem-se. 

         - Venha comigo. – ela disse, puxando Hermione pelo pulso até o fundo do gramado. 

         Havia uma grande barreira de pedras claras formando um triângulo sobre o gramado. Hermione não pôde ver o quê havia dentro da formação, já que as pedras eram mais altas que ela própria. Arabella tocou a palma de sua mão esquerda numa das rochas e fechou seus olhos. Ordenou que Hermione fizesse o mesmo. Após fazê-lo, Hermione sentiu seus pés baterem contra uma superfície instável. Arabella mandou-a abrir seus olhos e soltou seu pulso. Hermione ficou boquiaberta. 

         Estava numa caverna. Mas aquela não era uma caverna qualquer. Era uma caverna de estalactites. O teto da gruta era cheio de pontas afiadas para baixo, de variações entre o azul e o roxo. Dependendo de onde Hermione localizava-se, a cor pulava do azul claro para um roxo brilhante. Era encantador. E, se não fosse somente aquilo, Arabella puxou Hermione pelo pulso novamente e caminhou alguns metros para frente. Hermione estava tão encantada com as estalactites que não percebeu quando a mestra paralisou diante de um véu de água. Era uma barreira aquática, em que se via de seu outro lado, uma grande intensidade de luz. 

         Arabella tocou a superfície da barreira vertical de água e ela cessou imediatamente. Hermione ficou estarrecida, como se ainda fosse possível. Era uma sala formada somente de gelo. Porém, não estava nem um pouco frio lá dentro. Na verdade, Hermione estava até com um pouco de calor. Havia ainda estalactites no teto, mas elas eram feitas apenas por gelo. Ao entrarem, Arabella soltou o pulso de Hermione mais uma vez e a barreira de água voltou a formar-se. Bancos de gelo estavam espalhados sobre a extensão da pequena sala, que carregava uma tonalidade entre o branco e o azul. Havia também, algumas almofadas brancas espalhadas pelo chão, dividindo espaço com uma bela estátua cujo corpo era feito de gelo e as vestimentas tinham um tom acobreado e azulado. Era uma mulher de cabelos compridos e que carregava um escudo. 

         - Onde estamos? 

         Hermione viu Arabella ficar parada diante da bela estátua. Seus olhos estavam totalmente abertos e as pupilas estavam bem pequenas. 

         - Este é o Templo de Ravenclaw. 

         Hermione pensou rapidamente em Rowena Ravenclaw, a fundadora da Casa Corvinal, de Hogwarts. A jovem monitora da Grifinória notou que Arabella sorriu de repente. 

         - Exatamente, Hermione – respondeu a mulher, sem tirar os olhos da estátua. – Este é o Templo de Rowena Ravenclaw, uma dos quatro grandes de Hogwarts. 

         A garota arregalou os olhos. Arabella tinha lido sua mente sem sequer manter o contato visual entre ambas. Como aquilo era possível?! 

         - Não se espante, Hermione – disse Arabella, voltando finalmente a olhar a aluna. – Meus poderes se fortalecem aqui. Por isso não tenho que focá-la para ler sua mente. Seus pensamentos são naturalmente atraídos até minha consciência. 

         Hermione observou mais uma vez a estátua. Depois, voltou-se para a mulher que a acompanhava. 

         - Esta é... 

         - Sim, esta é uma das estátuas de Rowena. Na verdade, a mais especial delas... – dizia, focando a estátua novamente. – Foi Slytherin que a fez. 

         A jovem ficou surpresa. Salazar Slytherin possuía um gosto, no mínimo incomum, para estátuas então? 

         - Salazar era apaixonado por Rowena – explicou Arabella, olhando agora para Hermione e indicando as brancas almofadas para a garota sentar-se. Ela mesma acomodou-se numa delas. – Este foi um presente que ele resolvera dar a ela. 

         - Mas... – Hermione procurava perguntar rapidamente antes que Arabella já viesse com a resposta. – Por que estamos aqui e o que isso tudo tem a ver? 

         Arabella sorriu tímida e tirou seu comprido casaco negro. Ela trajava um vestido branco que fizera Hermione espantar-se, já que a mulher sempre vestira roupas escuras. 

         - Eu já passei pelo que você está passando ou pelo menos parecido com o que você está vivendo. 

         Hermione encarava Arabella seriamente e atenta. 

         - Como você pode entrar aqui? Digo, nós ainda estamos na França ou...? – Hermione estava bastante confusa. 

         - Sim, nós ainda estamos na França, na verdade, no mesmo castelo de Saint-Pierce. A única diferença é que estamos no subterrâneo – Arabella dizia sabiamente. – Há milhares de anos atrás, foram feitos túneis sob o solo, com galerias para os bruxos que se refugiavam aqui em Saint-Pierce. 

         - Então... – deduzia Hermione. – Esse castelo era de Rowena? 

         - Sim – respondeu. – E está na minha família há eras. 

         Foi então que Hermione ligou seus conhecimentos. Se Rony ou Harry estivessem lá, não entenderiam, já que não haviam lido sequer uma vez _Hogwarts, uma história_. 

         - A senhorita...a senhorita é...é _herdeira de Ravenclaw_? 

         Arabella sorriu para a esperteza de Hermione. 

         - Sim, eu sou. Assim como minha mãe, e minha avó, e assim por diante. Apenas os sobrenomes vão mudando, mas o poder conserva-se nas veias de meu corpo. 

         - O dom de Ravenclaw era ler mentes... – murmurou Hermione, sentindo-se incrivelmente ingênua. 

         - Não apenas esse, Hermione – disse Arabella, séria. – O principal dom de Rowena não fora mencionado em nenhum livro já feito até hoje. Rowena tinha visões que se transformavam em profecias. 

         Hermione arregalou os olhos. Arabella continuou: 

         - Como você sabe, cada um dos quatro grandes de Hogwarts possuía um dom especial que os tornavam, assim, os mais poderosos bruxos já existentes na Terra. Claro que seus poderes ainda não se comparavam com os de Merlin, mas eram muito fortes – a mestra pausou para tossir. – Porém, o que muitos não sabem é que todos possuíam um outro poder, muito mais esplendoroso que os mencionados e conhecidos. E Rowena nasceu com esses dois poderes. 

         - Então, a senhora também possui essas visões? 

         - Sim, mas nenhuma delas fora digna de uma profecia. Na verdade, nenhuma de suas herdeiras pôde fazer profecias. 

         - Por que? 

         - Como eu disse, Rowena era uma dos bruxos mais poderosos que já viveram na Terra. Mas, profecias não são fáceis de surgir. E, geralmente, são para futuros bastante longínquos. Sem contar que, para tê-las, você deve ser muito, muito poderoso. E nunca apareceu uma herdeira tão poderosa assim. 

         - E como vocês descobririam se uma nova herdeira fosse capaz de carregar esse poder profético? 

         - Ela tem que nascer com uma marca na parte de fora em seu pulso esquerdo. Uma estrela negra. E nenhuma das herdeiras até hoje nasceu com este sinal. 

         Hermione parou por um momento ainda tentando ligar tudo aquilo com o fato de que Arabella havia lido seus pensamentos. Mas, logo, voltou-se à conversa. 

         - Por que você sempre diz _herdeiras_? Não existem herdeiros, digo, meninos com o sangue de Ravenclaw? 

         - Não – suspirou Arabella. – Rowena escolheu passar seus poderes apenas para suas herdeiras, e não herdeiros. 

         - Hum... – murmurou para si mesma a jovem. – E como você sendo herdeira de Ravenclaw, foi escolhida para a Grifinória? 

         - Uma ótima pergunta. Na verdade, isto acontece de acordo com a personalidade da pessoa. Eu posso ser herdeira de Rowena, mas não preciso estar necessariamente na Corvinal. Tenho a personalidade dos grifinórios. Por isso fui escolhida para a Grifinória. 

         Hermione tentou juntar as idéias enquanto Arabella disse: 

         - Eu espero que possamos manter nossa conversa em segredo. – arriscou Arabella, olhando para Hermione. 

         A garota notou certa preocupação vinda da madrinha de Harry, mas não deixou de firmar sua palavra, sendo um segredo entre as duas. 

         - Mas, eu não te chamei aqui somente para conversar sobre isso – disse Arabella repentinamente. – Garotos são assim... 

         Hermione apertou os olhos tentando não pensar em nada enquanto Arabella parecia iniciar o assunto de Rony. 

         - Meu primeiro namoro também foi assim. 

         A jovem levantou seus olhos e focou, sem querer, sua visão na de Arabella. Um calor diferente tomou conta do seu corpo e, de algum modo, Hermione soube que Arabella estava apenas querendo ajudar. Que ela falava a verdade. 

         - Ele nunca me entendeu muito bem... 

         - Quem...? – indagou Hermione curiosa e menos fechada. – Quem foi seu primeiro namorado? 

         - Quem se não Sirius Black? – riu Arabella para a garota. – Sirius sempre conquistara todas as garotas que quisesse, mas eu fui a primeira que ele realmente gostou. 

         - Você gostava dele? 

         - Eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo Sirius. Desde que eu o vi pela primeira vez. Era um garotinho de cabelos bem escuros, mas que tinha olhos belíssimos. Ele estava subindo no trem quando tropeçou num degrau e quase caiu. Foi bastante engraçado e eu lembro de ter rido da cara dele. Ele tornou-se para mim e mostrou sua língua! – Hermione soltou uma risada. – Eu fiquei furiosa, mas naquele momento, eu senti um calor dentro de mim que nunca me abandonou cada vez que eu cruzava meu olhar com o dele. 

         - Mas, ele não casou com a mãe da Ametista? – indagou Hermione cautelosa. 

         Arabella soltou um suspiro seguido de uma risada abafada. 

         - Nós três, eu, Lílian e Hariel, sempre odiamos os garotos. Aquele grupinho atrevido que adorava rabiscar nossos pergaminhos, colocar montes a mais de ingredientes em nossas poções, colocar fogos nas nossas vestes... Eles eram terríveis! – Hermione sorria junto com Arabella. – Mas, acabamos nos unindo no terceiro ano, quando todos descobrimos sobre o problema de Remo. 

         - Você não ficou assustada quando descobriu? 

         - Na verdade, eu já tinha lido a mente dele muito antes e descoberto tudo sobre ele ser um lobisomem. A princípio, aquilo me chocou bastante, mas depois eu encarei com naturalidade. 

         Hermione imaginou como deve ter sido difícil para Lupin sobreviver àqueles anos tendo de esconder-se de seu problema. 

         - Com a amizade, eu fui cada vez mais me apaixonando pelo Sirius. E foi no aniversário dele que nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Era abril. Logo, ele estava me pedindo em namoro e, claro, eu aceitei. Eu sabia que ele não estava com outras meninas enquanto namorava comigo, mas também sabia que ele não gostava de mim da mesma maneira que eu dele. 

         - O que você fez? 

         - Eu terminei o namoro. Antes das férias, eu resolvi terminar tudo. E não fora somente por ele não estar apaixonado por mim como eu estava. Era porque ele não me entendia. 

         Hermione então entendeu o quê ela queria dizer. Pois, era exatamente dessa forma que a garota encarava Rony. Hermione era apaixonada por ele, mas sabia que ele não a entendia. 

         - Como eu disse, eu não tenho o poder de fazer profecias, mas eu sempre tive as visões. Visões de um futuro bem próximo. 

         Hermione permanecia atenta enquanto Arabella tocava a estátua com seus longos e finos dedos. 

         - Quando eu tenho essas visões, fico dias sem comer, sem dormir, com dores fortíssimas de cabeça e, geralmente, tranco-me sozinha. E ele nunca entendeu isso – suspirou desapontada. – Ele nunca viu que eu não precisava somente de um namorado, mas principalmente de um amigo. E ele não soube apoiar-me nesse sentido. Então, eu terminei tudo. 

         - Deve ter sido bastante difícil para você acabar com ele... 

         - Eu tinha de fazê-lo crescer de alguma maneira. E achei que, longe de mim, ele entenderia o quê eu passava. 

         - Ele entendeu? 

         - Nós namoramos dois meses antes de eu terminar. Quando voltamos de férias, ele parecia diferente... O quê aconteceu foi que ele estava realmente gostando de mim, finalmente. E, só assim, ele passou a entender tudo o quê acontecia comigo. 

         Hermione sorriu contente. 

         - Vocês voltaram? 

         - Voltamos. Ficamos um mês juntos – Hermione pensou e Arabella captou rapidamente. – Eu sei que parece pouco, mas foi maravilhoso. Era novembro e nós estávamos no quinto ano. Voltamos no dia das bruxas. E eu via que não iria durar muito tempo... 

         - Como assim? – interrompeu Hermione confusa. 

         - Tudo mudou naquelas férias. Nós estávamos entrando no quinto ano, a nossa amizade estava fortalecida e tudo corria muito bem – dizia a mulher, referindo-se a toda turma. – Mas, foi nesse mesmo verão que a mãe de Hariel foi capturada por Voldemort. 

         A jovem arregalou os olhos surpresa. 

         - Voldemort estava destruindo a vida de todos nós. E esse fato fez com que a fragilidade que Hariel possuía e tanto escondeu, aparecesse diante de nossos olhos. Foi quando Sirius se apaixonou por ela – Arabella deu uma pausa. – E eu descobri, lendo a sua mente. Em dezembro, nós terminamos juntos o namoro, mas ele ainda não sabia que gostava dela, ou não queria aceitar. Nós ficamos muito amigos e ele passou a me entender completamente. 

         Hermione estava emocionada. Arabella estava ainda tocando a estátua de Rowena Ravenclaw, escondendo os olhos cheios de lágrimas. 

         - Mas, agora, vocês estão juntos novamente... 

         A monitora ouviu um soluço vindo da mestra. 

         - Ele me ama – disse apenas. – E me entende totalmente. Talvez, tudo que ambos passamos no decorrer de nossas vidas tenham adicionado sabedoria e, agora, nossos caminhos se encontraram novamente. 

         - Você não acha que ele ainda ama a mãe da Ametista? 

         - Sirius sempre amará Hariel porque ela é a mulher da vida dele. Sabe, Hermione, algumas pessoas nascem destinadas a outras e eles atravessam todos os obstáculos para ficarem juntas. Porém, alguns desses obstáculos são grandes demais para enfrentá-los e eles acabam se perdendo no meio do caminho. Foi o quê aconteceu com eles. Sirius sempre amará Hariel – repetiu seriamente. – Mas seu caminho cruzou-se com o meu. 

         Hermione pensou se, de alguma forma, Rony e ela eram destinados um ao outro. Parecia algo tão impossível na atual situação, mas tão real quando estavam juntos. 

         - Nós apenas sabemos, Hermione – respondeu Arabella, voltando o olhar para a garota. Suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente marcadas por algumas lágrimas. – Desde a primeira vez em que seus olhos se cruzam. 

         - Ele não me entende... 

         - É exatamente como eu disse. Garotos são assim. Rony não consegue entendê-la agora, mas logo saberá que tudo não passa de inexperiência. Ele gosta de você. 

         - Eu sei que gosta! – revoltou-se Hermione. – Mas eu estou cansada de vê-lo fazendo esse papel ridículo, dizendo que eu não acredito nele, que acho que não é bom o bastante para mim... 

         - Você já pensou assim antes, não é mesmo? – interrompeu Arabella, fazendo Hermione focar seus olhos no dela novamente. – Você, uma vez, já pensou que ele não era bom o bastante para você. 

         Hermione sentiu as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos. 

         - Já! Já pensei isso! Mas, agora eu sei que não passava de idiotice minha! Ele é muito mais do que um namorado ou um amigo, ele é como se fosse uma parte de mim! 

         Arabella sorriu ao notar que Hermione estava chorando. 

         - Ele vai entender. Em breve, Rony saberá que você gosta dele e que somente quer o melhor para ele. Fique tranqüila, tudo ficará bem. 

         Arabella caminhou até Hermione e a abraçou fortemente. Hermione sentiu-se feliz por estar com Arabella. Sua mãe fazia muita falta nesse momento, mas ninguém parecia capaz de _entendê-la_ como Arabella. 

*** 

Sete horas da noite. Hermione olhou pela sua janela, que tinha vista para os fundos do castelo, todas as mesas distribuídas igualmente pelo jardim cheio de hortênsias. Era uma bela noite estrelada e agradável. A decoração do Baile estava linda. Os elfos haviam espalhado vaga-lumes pelas roseiras, pelas hortênsias, sobre as mesas e fazendo cortinas brilhantes em volta dos troncos das árvores, num arranjo parecido com o Natal para os trouxas. As mesas tinham toalhas brancas envolvendo-as graciosamente, trilhando o caminho das pedras negras do chão. A grama estava aparada e ouvia-se uma baixa trilha sonora composta por harpas e violinos. 

         A garota afastou-se da janela e olhou-se no comprido espelho do quarto – o qual Ametista já havia brigado uma centena de vezes com a amiga. Talvez, nunca estivera tão bonita em toda sua vida. Seus cabelos estavam cheios de cachos perfeitos – Ametista já tinha certa experiência no assunto – que delineavam seu rosto. Não podia negar o fato, igualmente, que Ártemis possuía um ótimo gosto. A irmã de Arabella havia escolhido o vestido para Hermione. De um tecido parecido com seda, ele era de um verde claro que se confundia facilmente com azul, dependendo do ponto de vista. Era de alças finas e apertado na cintura, descendo redondamente até seus pés, envolvidos em sapatos azuis. 

         - Você está com algum problema por aí? – perguntou a garota, ficando impaciente, ao ver a demora de Ametista, trancada atrás do armário. 

         - Acho melhor você ir primeiro – ouviu uma voz baixinha e sufocada. – Tente encontrar os garotos que nós nos vemos lá embaixo! E não esqueça da sua máscara! 

         Claro. Hermione virou-se para a cama e observou a máscara. Colocou-a diante de seu rosto e prendeu-a magicamente junto de seu pescoço. Seus olhos castanhos estavam lindamente moldados por aquele disfarce. 

         Abrindo a porta do quarto, cruzou imediatamente com Harry. Aquele cabelo não permitia que alguém o confundisse. Mas, ele estava diferente. Usava uma vestimenta negra e uma bela máscara, que deixava em evidência os belos olhos verdes. Hermione tinha de admitir que Ametista possuía muita sorte. Harry estava realmente bonito. 

         - Hermione! – exclamou o garoto, maravilhado com a amiga. – Você está linda! 

         A garota não deixou de corar. Imaginou se Rony teria a mesma reação. 

         - Tenho certeza que de hoje não passa – disse Harry, concentrando seus olhos nos dela, sorrindo e aproximando-se dela. – Não com você desse jeito. 

         Hermione sorriu e deu um leve tapa nas costas de Harry, tímida. No mesmo momento, ouviram uma porta abrir-se e olharam para o final do corredor, encontrando um garoto, alto e de cabelos incrivelmente loiros. Era Draco Malfoy, usando um conjunto azul petróleo. Hermione notou que seus olhos cinzentos arregalaram-se ligeiramente ao notá-la. 

         - A sangue-ruim não está tão mal assim, não acha, Potter? – cutucou o garoto, aproximando-se dos grifinórios. – Pena que ela namora o Pobretão... 

         Harry sentiu o rosto corar e levantou o punho, mas Hermione logo tomou a frente. 

         - Pena que ninguém repara em você, não é mesmo, Malfoy? 

         Draco deu um passo à frente e encarou Hermione. 

         - Eu acho que as coisas não são bem assim, Granger... 

         Hermione não se deixou arregalar os olhos ao entender do que ele estava se referindo: Gina Weasley. A monitora não sabia que eles haviam encontrado-se novamente ao final do ano letivo, mas lembrava-se muito bem da primeira vez que Gina caiu nos braços de Draco. 

         Harry, ao notar que ambos calaram-se, virou-se para Draco e disse: 

         - Acho melhor você ficar bem junto do seu pai hoje, Malfoy. Aceite isso como um conselho. 

         Draco lançou um sorriso irônico e perigoso a Harry e a jovem monitora, passando entre eles e seguindo para a escadaria. Hermione continuou olhando para o mesmo lugar, como se Draco ainda estivesse lá. Harry tocou suas costas carinhosamente e chamou-a para descerem. 

         Enquanto isso, ainda no quarto, Rony terminava de arrumar-se quando ouviu os passos pesados no chão, do lado de fora. Faltando apenas a gravata, que não conseguia de jeito algum colocar, pulou do quarto e dirigiu-se ao dormitório das garotas. Bateu na porta cautelosamente e ela abriu sozinha, por estar apenas encostada. Assistiu Ametista terminar de encaixar os botões que fechavam seu vestido, na parte de trás. 

         - Ametista? 

         A garota virou-se para trás, o cabelo um pouco desalinhado e as bochechas vermelhas, como se estivesse com calor. Ao ver o garoto, ela sorriu. Rony não deixava a desejar nem um pouco. Estava usando um conjunto verde bem escuro, que realçava seus olhos levemente azuis. Ametista andou até o garoto e tomou a gravata de sua mão. 

         - Você está fazendo de propósito, não é? 

         Rony franziu a testa, confuso. 

         - Mione – sussurrou maliciosamente ao vê-lo corar. – Você não quer mesmo dar o braço a torcer e fica se fazendo de difícil... Agora está assim – dizia ela, olhando-o de cima a baixo. – todo elegante só para impressioná-la. 

         - Isso não é verdade! – resmungou Rony em resposta. 

         Ametista agitou a cabeça negativamente e aproximou-se de Rony, colocando a gravata negra envolta de seu pescoço. Ao terminar, o garoto agradeceu e dirigiu-se a porta, rindo. 

         - Harry não vai gostar nada do seu vestido – disse ele, fazendo Ametista contorcer todo o rosto de medo. – Tem muitos botões. 

         A garota arregalou os olhos e atacou um travesseiro contra a porta, onde Rony estava gargalhando. 

*** 

O Baile parecia estar começando naquele momento. Harry e Hermione puderam ver os inúmeros convidados chegando pelos portões do fundo. Os vaga-lumes acompanhavam todos que apareciam. Havia um homem alto e de cabelos escuros ao lado da madrinha de Harry, usando uma diferente, mas muito charmosa máscara, e cumprimentava todos no portão. Deveria ser Sean, tentando não parecer ele no próprio dia do aniversário. 

         - Olha ali, é a Arabella e o Sean! – exclamou Hermione, segurando o braço do amigo, puxando-o para a direção da madrinha. 

         Harry não deixou de franzir a testa. A madrinha estava deslumbrante. Provavelmente, a mulher mais bonita da festa. Usando um leve vestido azul marinho de um tecido rugoso. Suas costas estavam descobertas, onde fios acobreados trançavam entre si, juntando as laterais do vestido. 

         - Se divertindo, Sean? – cutucou Harry pelas costas. 

         O primo de Arabella deu um pulinho discreto e virou-se para Harry. Ele estava ligeiramente corado e com uma expressão temerosa. Contou, então, que duas amigas que ele estava enrolando há mais de dois meses estavam juntas na festa e ficavam encarando-o. Os jovens riram escondidos. 

         - OH, Harry, Hermione! – animou-se Arabella, passando os dedos pelos cachos do cabelo da garota. – Vocês estão lindos! 

         - E a senhorita está muito ousada, para o meu gosto! 

         Era Sirius. Harry virou-se para trás e encontrou o padrinho, envolvendo os braços pelas costas de Arabella, querendo cobri-la. Vestia um verde musgo muito bonito e estava igualmente belo. 

         - Não torre minha paciência, Sirius! – brincou Bella, desvencilhando-se dos braços do namorado. 

         - Ufa! Eu quase me perdi por aqui! – agora era a voz de Rony. 

         Hermione tornou-se para o jovem e respirou fundo, segurando a vontade de abraçá-lo. Deixou-se apenas notar quão belo ele estava. Rony também teve de morder o lábio ligeiramente para não soltar um elogio a Hermione. De fato, ele nunca a vira tão maravilhosa em toda sua vida. 

         - Logo, Ártemis ordenará que os elfos distribuam a comida pelas mesas. Acho melhor pegarem uma cedo! – disse Arabella. 

         Rony, Hermione e Harry procuraram uma mesa mais afastada, perto do castelo e das belas árvores envolvidas pelas cortinas de vaga-lumes. Ouviam o falatório dos convidados em inúmeras línguas, mas conseguiam notar que havia muitos ingleses por lá. Na mesa ao lado, havia duas garotas da idade dos jovens, muito loiras e bonitas que não tiravam os olhos de Rony e comentavam em voz alta, quão charmoso eram suas sardas no nariz e bochechas. 

         Hermione estava a um passo de explodir quando notou algo que a tirou do curso. Estava vindo em sua direção, nada mais nada menos que Fleur Delacour, sem qualquer máscara. A garota era estudante da escola francesa de bruxaria Beauxbatons e havia visitado Hogwarts no quarto ano de Hermione como campeã do Torneio Tribuxo. Hermione havia adquirido certa raiva dessa jovem, já que todos os garotos de Hogwarts ficaram caidinhos por ela, sem contar que Rony havia contraído certa admiração por Fleur. 

         - Arry! Arry! – gritou a garota a dez metros de distância, procurando chamar a atenção de toda aquela ala do jardim. 

         Harry franziu a testa e virou a cabeça, encontrando a bela garota. Fleur trajava um comprido vestido branco que a deixava linda. Os cachos dourados e o legítimo charme de uma _veela_ faziam Hermione roer as unhas metaforicamente. De que adiantava arrumar-se toda daquela maneira e encontrar um páreo como Fleur. 

         - Nos vemos outrrrra vez! Como ándan as coisas em Ogwarts? 

         - Bem, muito bem – respondeu meio engasgado, rezando que Ametista não aparecesse naquele momento. – E em Beauxbatons? 

         - Marrrravilhoso! Madame Maxime sabe como cuidarrr de uma escola! – elogiou a francesinha, sorrindo e olhando para os outros componentes da mesa. – Você non é a garrrrrrrota do Krrrum? 

         Hermione corou imediatamente. Seus olhos correram até Rony e o viu dando muita mais importância para a beleza do que as palavras de Fleur. 

         - Não, não sou garota de ninguém. – respondeu aborrecida. 

         Rony teve vontade de sorrir ouvindo a resposta de Hermione, mas segurou-se. Foi quando ouviu a voz de Fleur ser projetada a ele. 

         - Vocé non tinha me convidado parrrra ir ao Bailé? – indagou a jovem para Rony, que corou envergonhado. – Vocé está bem más bonité agorrra! 

         Hermione arregalou os olhos, abismada e chutou Harry por baixo da mesa. O garoto voltou-se para a amiga e percebeu seu olhar desesperado, pedindo que ele chutasse Fleur para bem longe. Porém, quando tentou fazê-lo, sentiu os lábios da francesa grudados na sua bochecha direita. E foi nesse exato momento que Harry devia ter rezado para que Ametista não aparecesse. Mas, seu pedido não foi atendido, já que no segundo seguinte, Ametista estava paralisada diante da cena. 

         - Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! – exaltou-se a garota, encarando furiosamente o namorado e a loira que o beijava. 

         Harry teve tempo somente de respirar mais uma vez antes de perder o fôlego. Se Harry pensara que Arabella era a mais bonita da festa, enganou-se totalmente. Nem mesmo o charme de uma descendente de veelas ou mesmo a madrinha poderiam estar mais lindas naquela noite que Ametista. Certamente para Harry, pelo menos. A namorada tinha, pela primeira vez, os cabelos lisos e escorridos pela suas costas delicadamente. O vestido então a deixava mais bela ainda. Era feito de algo parecido com um veludo lilás, de alças grossas que amarravam atrás do pescoço da garota, fazendo dois fios do mesmo tecido soltos até seu pé, como um cachecol – claro que nada quente, sendo verão. O tecido colava na cintura e caía suavemente até os pés da garota. Harry demorou algum tempo para dar-se conta da situação. 

         - E quém é vocé, garrrrota? – perguntou Fleur, claramente aborrecida ao ser interrompida.     

         - Eu sou a namorada dele! – exclamou Ametista, ficando furiosa. 

         Antes que Fleur pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Harry já tinha levantado e aproximado-se de Ametista, dizendo que aquilo não era nada, mencionando o nome da jovem. Ametista lembrou-se de todas as histórias que Hermione já havia contado sobre a Srta. Delacour e resolveu respirar fundo e lançar um olhar raivoso à francesa. Fleur fez questão de piscar para Harry e Rony antes de deixar a mesa. 

         - Como ela se atreve?! – irritou-se Ametista incrédula. 

         Hermione encarou Harry, indicando com a cabeça que ele deveria levá-la para longe, a fim de explicar o que havia acontecido. Harry deu mais um passo para perto de Ametista e pôde sentir o perfume de sândalo mais uma vez. Ele entrelaçou os próprios dedos nos da namorada e começou a puxá-la para longe dali. Havia uma clareira entre as árvores rodeadas pelos vaga-lumes e foi para lá que o jovem a levou. 

         Ametista seguiu-o relutante, mas parou assim que ele fez o mesmo. 

         - Que foi aquilo? – perguntou a garota, indicando a mesa afastada. 

         - Não foi nada, a Fleur é maluca. Ele me beijou do nada! 

         - Não se faça de cínico, eu sei como você deve ter se sentido, afinal ela não tem sangue veela?! – irritava-se a garota. 

         - Sim, ela tem sangue veela, mas isso não muda nada! – brigou Harry. – E ainda foi só um beijo no rosto! 

         - Isso já é o bastante para mim, Harry Potter! 

         Harry bufou impacientemente. Ametista estava sendo ridícula! 

         - Você está com ciúmes! 

         - O quê?! – surpreendeu-se Ametista. 

         - Você está com ciúmes de mim! Admita! 

         - Não, eu não estou! 

         - Então, imagine no lugar da Fleur, a Cho! 

         Harry havia pegado no ponto fraco de Ametista. Após do encontro com a aluna do sétimo ano da Corvinal no hotel de Londres, Ametista alimentava um certo ódio pela garota. A neta do diretor de Hogwarts enfureceu-se e virou as costas, saindo da clareira e deixando Harry sozinho e nervoso. Finalmente, a primeira discussão do tão novo namoro. 

Ametista voltou para a mesa, junto de Rony e Hermione. Os jovens estavam discutindo sobre o mesmo assunto que ela e Harry brigaram há pouco. 

         - Você não sabe nem disfarçar, Rony, confesse! 

         - Pelo menos ela soube perceber que eu melhorei muito! 

         Hermione revoltou-se e levantou da mesa, andando a pesados passos até a mesa onde havia um delicioso ponche. Ametista suspirou e pensou o que mais poderia acontecer naquela noite. 

*** 

Harry estava saindo da clareira quando viu Arabella e Sirius sentados numa mesa, conversando nervosamente com Ártemis. Via-se que a irmã mais velha de Arabella estava levemente mal humorada. Sirius parecia não dar a mínima para ela. O homem segurava a mão de Arabella carinhosamente e Harry via a expressão aflita no rosto da madrinha. 

         Resolveu ignorar e voltar para a mesa. Porém, ao notar quem estava acompanhando Ametista, ele resolveu apertar o passo. Rony e Hermione estavam distantes, espalhados pelo jardim, andando sem rumo, com corpos de ponche nas mãos. E lá estava ele, sentando-se diante da namorada dele! 

         - O que você quer, Malfoy? – perguntou Ametista ríspida. 

         - Devo admitir que não tenho companhia aqui nesse Baile estúpido e... 

         - Mas, garanto que aqui só deve ter famílias de puro sangue, não é mesmo? Você não devia se sentir em casa? 

         Draco sorriu maliciosamente. 

         - _Você_ não está contente? Você devia se orgulhar, Dumbledore, do sangue que carrega nessas veias... 

         Ametista parou por um momento. Draco estava falando sobre Voldemort e sua mãe, sobre aquele feitiço que nem ela sabia do que se tratava. Como ele poderia saber? E foi rapidamente que a resposta invadiu a sua mente: seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy, era um Comensal da Morte. 

         - Eu nunca vou me orgulhar. E fique sabendo que prefiro ficar sozinha nesse Baile a ter sua companhia! 

         - Gozado, eu não estou vendo nenhum de seus grifinórios por aqui – sibilou Draco perto do ouvido da garota. – Apesar de sempre achar que você nunca se encaixou junto dos grifinórios mesmo... 

         - Vá embora, Malfoy! – ouviram alguém ordenar às costas de Ametista. 

         Draco tornou o rosto para Harry, que estava em pé, atrás de Ametista. A garota suspirou e não deixou de sorrir vitoriosa. Quem estava com ciúmes agora? 

         - Não sabia que agora vocês dois estavam amiguinhos também... – completou Malfoy ríspido. – Parece que essas férias em conjunto andaram enlouquecendo vocês e... 

         - Ela é minha namorada, Malfoy. – respondeu Harry orgulhoso. 

         Ambos viram o rosto de Draco Malfoy contorcer-se em surpresa e raiva. Nunca havia passado por sua cabeça que isso pudesse acontecer. Quer dizer, até já havia passado, mas nunca imaginou que pudesse se tornar real. Não com os dois! 

         - _Vocês_... _vocês_ estão namorando? – Ametista lançou um olhar ameaçador a Draco. O jovem respondeu com um olhar enojado. – Não estou surpreso, os grifinórios se merecem mesmo! 

         E o sonserino levantou de sua cadeira e deixou-os. Harry abaixou-se até a altura da cabeça da namorada, ainda atrás dela e retirou os fios de cabelo liso de seu pescoço. Em seguida, dizia calmamente: 

         - Não vamos brigar por causa disso, Ametista. Não vale a pena. Olha como a noite está bonita e nós aqui discutindo um com o outro por causa de Fleur Delacour... 

         - E Cho Chang – completou Ametista, virando-se para olhar Harry. – Está certo, não vamos brigar por isso... 

         - Mas você tem que admitir que estava morrendo de ciúmes... 

         - Como _você_ estava agora? – cutucou Ametista sorrindo. 

         - Do Malfoy? Sonhe! Eu nunca te perderia para o Malfoy. 

         - Como você pode ter tanta certeza? 

         Harry enrugou a testa, desconfiado e lançou um olhar para o garoto loiro que ainda cruzava as mesas apressado. Voltou para Ametista. 

         - Você estava com ciúmes. – retomou, teimoso. 

         Ametista suspirou vencida e respondeu: 

         - Também, com você, vestido desse jeito, fica difícil não sentir... 

         Ambos riram e cruzaram os olhares. Mesmo que as máscaras atrapalhassem um pouco, Ametista não perdeu a oportunidade de enlaçar o namorado e beijá-lo ternamente. Ao separarem os lábios, Harry sorriu. 

         - Você está linda. 

         Ametista corou por trás da máscara e não deixou de olhar para os pés. Harry teve uma idéia e, um pouco contra a própria vontade, disse: 

         - Você sabe quando foi a primeira vez que eu descobri quanto o seu perfume era bom? 

         - Sândalo? – indagou Ametista como se ele não soubesse. 

         - No Baile dos Namorados. Quando dançamos juntos. 

         A garota sorriu relembrando o momento. Ela não admitira, mas adorou cada segundo. Foi quando ouviu um conjunto qualquer tocar uma música lenta e bastante agradável. Harry levantou e estendeu a mão até ela. 

         - Quer dançar comigo? Pelos velhos e novos tempos. 

         Ametista colocou sua mão direita sobre a dele e levantou, deixando ser guiada até a clareira que haviam estado anteriormente. Harry colocou seus braços envolta da cintura dela, enquanto a garota postava suas mãos no pescoço do namorado. Abraçaram-se e aproveitaram cada nota da música, indo de um lado para o outro lentamente. Logo, eles estavam novamente se beijando e desfrutando de cada momento nos braços um do outro. 

*** 

Após jantarem os deliciosos pratos franceses que os elfos ofereceram, Hermione, Rony, Ametista e Harry prosseguiam com uma conversa animada sobre o sexto ano de Hogwarts e todas as travessuras dos anos anteriores. Claro que Hermione e Rony não trocavam uma palavra, mas ainda assim era melhor que brigados, mal humorados. 

         Foi nesse momento que começou a tocar uma canção muito conhecida por Hermione e Rony. Era a música que acompanhou o primeiro beijo deles. Rony, no mesmo segundo, um pouco cheio de ponche, levantou e estendeu o braço, indo ao alcance do de Hermione e dizendo: 

         - Dança comigo. 

         Não foi uma pergunta. Foi uma ordem. E Hermione aceitou. Harry e Ametista entreolharam-se e sorriram, segurando a risada, já que ambos estavam corados e bastante animados por causa da quantidade de ponche que já haviam tomado na noite. Ametista sussurrou para Harry que teria de pegar algo em seu quarto e deixou-o na mesa. 

         Havia uma pista de dança, e todos notaram como esta encheu com a música. Vários casais estavam enlaçados um ao outro, aproveitando a trilha romântica. Distinguia-se Sirius e Arabella, abraçados. Rony levou Hermione para o meio da pista e envolveu-a com seus braços. Hermione não conseguiu conter o arrepio na espinha que se alastrou por todo seu corpo ao sentir o toque do jovem. E Rony percebeu, seguidamente, abraçando-a com intensidade. 

         Enquanto a música era tocada pelos ótimos músicos, Rony deixava que seus sentidos guiassem-no até o mais profundo de Hermione. O seu perfume, seu colo moldado no decote simples do vestido, o cabelo sedoso e tão perfeito com os cachos bem feitos, cada inspiração e expiração de ar que o pulmão dela realizava, fazendo seu peito juntar-se mais ainda com o dele. E, principalmente, como seus delicados dedos faziam círculos em seu cabelo de forma tão carinhosa. Como era possível sentir algo tão forte por alguém? 

         Hermione não podia evitar aquele momento com o garoto. Nos seus braços, Rony tomava várias facetas, mas a mais especial era aquela de menino-homem, tão protetor e atencioso com ela, tão inocente e perigoso ao mesmo tempo. A garota notava como ela fora feita sob medida a ele. Seu corpo encaixava-se nos seus braços de modo perfeito e surpreendente. Como cada suspiro de Rony em seu pescoço, fazia-a segurar a respiração e manter-se ainda em pé e lúcida. Como era real o sentimento que habitava o coração de Hermione! 

         Quando a música estava perto de seu final, Rony arriscou encostar seus lábios no pescoço de Hermione. No mesmo segundo, Hermione endireitou-se e disse em seu ouvido: 

         - Me beije. 

         Rony sorriu para si mesmo e foi vagarosamente, levando seus lábios até encontrar os dela. E cada segundo seguinte foi espetacular. Ao sentir uma certa rigidez do corpo de Hermione desfazer-se quando seus lábios tocaram-se, Rony aprofundou o beijo. Aos poucos, Hermione foi abrindo os lábios e deixando que suas línguas se tocassem calmamente. E seguidamente, eles iam suspirando ao notar como fazia falta aquele contato, aquele sufoco, aquela tontura de estarem um tão junto do outro. O calor que emanava de ambos os corpos misturava-se com a saudade, a pressa de recuperar o tempo perdido apenas com um beijo. 

         Mas, o mais surpreendente, foi quando todos os vaga-lumes das árvores juntaram-se ao redor do casal, pulando do cabelo de Hermione para a calça de Rony, da saia do vestido da garota até os fios avermelhados de Rony. Todos que estavam na pista paralisaram para assistir a cena deslumbrante. E eles não perceberam e continuavam a se beijar, a aproveitar todo o momento como se fosse o último. 

         Foi Hermione que abriu os olhos ligeiramente e, ao ver os vaga-lumes rodeando-os, separou os lábios de Rony e riu. O garoto pensou em reclamar, mas ao observar os bichinhos luminosos os envolvendo, riu junto de Hermione e voltou a focalizar a garota. Seus olhos estavam cheios de paixão e admiração. E foi quando ele _percebeu e descobriu_. 

         - Mi, eu...eu... – ele tentava dizer, mas ganhou coragem e completou a idéia mais verdadeira na sua vida. – _Eu te amo_. 

         Hermione pensou que ia perder a fala. Mas estava enganada, pois quando viu, já estava expondo seus sentimentos igualmente. 

         - _Eu também te amo_, Rony. 

         E ambos sorriram, felizes e satisfeitos. Aproveitando que os vaga-lumes ainda os envolviam, Rony alcançou os lábios de Hermione novamente e continuaram a beijar-se. Até o final da noite. 

*** 

Sirius e Arabella observaram tudo de perto. Ao final, o homem sussurrou qualquer coisa no ouvido de Arabella e dirigiu-se a mansão novamente. A sala principal estava iluminada por poucas luzes, mas ele logo encontrou o que queria: sua varinha. Quando arriscou voltar para o lado de fora, ouviu uma voz conhecida, chamando sua atenção. 

         - Black, estamos no mesmo lugar novamente... 

         Tornando-se para trás, achou facilmente quem se referia a ele. O pai da família Malfoy, Lúcio. Na meia-luz, Sirius pôde distinguir a figura loira e arrogante do, também, Comensal da Morte. E foi como num flashback, lembrando do último encontro deles, em Hogwarts. Seu sangue ferveu ao recordar vê-lo suspendendo Ametista apenas com a palma de uma mão e sufocando-a. Depois, atacando a _Crucio_. 

         - Não sei como Ártemis aceita pessoas como você nesta casa... 

         - Eu respondo o mesmo, Black – dizia Lúcio, terminando de descer os degraus da escadaria. – Mas, eu ainda acho que ela prefere a mim a você. 

         - Ártemis possui um gosto estranho. – respondeu Sirius irritado. 

         - A família Black que comprove isso, não é mesmo? – cutucou o homem, colocando-se diante de Sirius, onde pudesse ser completamente visto. 

         - Talvez as pessoas sejam mais ingênuas do que pensamos, e diria isso principalmente a você. 

         - Ingênuo não, Black. Cego, no seu caso. 

         Sirius estava a ponto de responder algo atravessado em sua garganta após tantos anos, mas ambos puderam ouvir o som de sapatos tocando a escadaria. Tornaram-se, interrompendo a discussão. Havia uma garota, uma moça, paralisada nos últimos degraus da enorme escadaria. E encontraram os olhos azuis arregalados. Era Ametista. 

         Lúcio virou todo o corpo na direção da garota e deu um passo a frente. Ametista congelou ao vê-lo, ainda estacionada na escada. A garota lembrou-se dos estranhos e brilhantes olhos, ora azuis, ora cinzentos, do homem. Lúcio Malfoy estava carregando os mesmo olhos naquele momento novamente. 

         - Srta. Dumbledore, nos encontramos mais uma vez... – dizia num tom ameaçador, apertando os olhos, agora cinzentos. – Ou devo chamá-la por... Srta. _Riddle_? 

         Ametista não sabia o quê responder. Parecia que sua típica rispidez e coragem desapareceram num piscar de olhos. As lembranças da sufocação, do afogamento, e da Maldição Imperdoável ainda estavam frescas na sua mente. Ela havia evitado-o durante aquelas horas, mas não podia fugir até o final da semana. 

         Sirius notou isso claramente. Seu sangue ferveu nas veias mais uma vez ao ver a reação da garota. E num sentimento quase que paterno – do qual ele quis surrar-se ao senti-lo – ele deu dois passos à frente e ficou cara a cara com Lúcio Malfoy, diante de Ametista. 

         - Talvez você deva chamá-la por Srta._ Black_. 

         Ametista arregalou os olhos azuis e, surpreendentemente, eles ficaram mais escuros. Iguais aos de Sirius. Ela tremia da cabeça aos pés e seu coração foi tomado por um calor nunca sentido antes. Era muito diferente do que sentia quando pensava em Harry. Era como se pudesse alcançar um estado fora da realidade e poder pensar em Sirius Black como um verdadeiro pai. 

         Lúcio Malfoy parecia impressionado com a atitude de Sirius. 

         - Não sabia que você pudesse se recuperar tão rapidamente, Black. Nunca pensei que deixaria seu orgulho de lado e abraçaria uma filha que não é sua, que não possui seu sangue... 

         - Saia daqui Malfoy! – disse Sirius contido, mas muito decidido. 

         O pai de Draco deu um sorriso irônico, como o do filho, e deu as costas, dizendo: 

         - Acho melhor deixar mesmo a família Black reunida. 

         Ao bater a porta que ia de encontro aos fundos do castelo, Lúcio tinha a perfeita idéia do que acabara de fazer. Apenas não sabia se fora bom ou ruim. 

         Enquanto isso, ainda na sala, Sirius repetiu mentalmente para si mesmo o _Srta. Black_, que havia dito há pouco. Assim como Ametista ouvia a voz do homem insistentemente, dizendo _Srta. Black_. Sirius ainda olhava para o nada, refletindo suas ações, quando sentiu uma mão repousar lentamente em seu ombro esquerdo. Virou vagarosamente e encontrou os próprios olhos observando-o. Naquele instante, Ametista possuía os olhos dos Black, não os olhos dos Dumbledore, de Hariel. Era um azul forte, escuro e penetrante, mas tão belo quanto o claro e brilhante dos Dumbledore. 

         Era como se olhar num espelho. Era assistir os olhos de sua mãe e de seu pai, Holly e Stephan Black, ou como observar atentamente cada milímetro do azulado olhar de Thomas, seu querido irmão. Sirius presenciou, pela primeira vez, um elemento físico dos Black em Ametista. E era maravilhoso. Ela exibia, surpreende e inexplicavelmente, seus próprios olhos. Era uma autêntica, ou quase, Black.   

         Somente naquele momento que Ametista conseguiu abrir a boca e dizer algo, enquanto Sirius aproveitava o toque da garota que ele recordava com tanta saudade. Era a pele suave de um bebê, a voz de uma criança, o cabelo escuro e acaju ao mesmo tempo, o olhar tão carinhoso que ela nunca dera a mais ninguém, a não ser a ele. Tomando fôlego, extremamente grata e...havia mais alguma coisa que Ametista não sabia bem definir, ela disse: 

         - _Obrigada, Sirius_. 

         O homem sentiu-se inebriado pelo perfume tão forte e suave ao mesmo tempo de Ametista. Sândalo. A mesma essência de Hariel. Mas, repentinamente, sua mente fugiu de tudo, ouvindo-a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Uma enorme vontade de abraçar a filha correu pelos nervos de todo seu corpo. Ficaram apenas ali, olhando um ao outro, decorando os olhos dos Black. Sirius tomou fôlego, e envolvido pela atmosfera emocional, disse: 

         - _Eu a protegerei com meu sangue, Ametista_. 

         Não houve resposta. Porém, ambos pensaram a mesma coisa: _nosso sangue_. E, calmamente, Ametista retirou sua mão do ombro do homem e Sirius e ela seguiram para o Baile de Máscaras. Não houve abraços, não houve lágrimas, não houve sequer um sorriso. Houve apenas uma troca de olhar. Os olhos dos Black. 

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_De volta a Prisma e a Saint-Pierce, Harry e seus três amigos decidem ter uma divertida conversa numa tarde de muito calor. Mas, tudo que parecia ir muito bem é estragado quando as famosas cartas de Hogwarts chegam a Godric's Hollow com notícias estarrecedoras. Entre no mundo adolescente em "AS CARTAS DE MUDANÇA" _


	11. As Cartas de Mudança

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: _**_Ler mentes e ter visões. Parece realmente que a madrinha de Harry é especial - a herdeira de Rowena Ravenclaw. Além disso, foi no Baile de Máscaras que Rony descobriu o tamanho de seu sentimento por Hermione, e ele a amava verdadeiramente. E nada como Lúcio Malfoy para "ajudar" a reunir e trazer à tona um amor tão grande. Por um momento, Ametista fora uma Black._

CAPÍTULO DEZ – AS CARTAS DE MUDANÇA 

- Acho que nos veremos em Hogwarts. 

         Draco respondeu com um olhar ameaçador e cheio de ódio. Estava, após três dias de permanência em Saint-Pierce, deixando a França para trás e voltando para a escura Mansão Malfoy na Inglaterra. E, em sua saída, acabou cruzando com Ametista e Harry no jardim do castelo. Seus pais já estavam esperando na carruagem ao lado de fora, observando-os atentamente. 

         - Infelizmente, Dumbledore... – foi tudo que pôde responder a garota, deixando-os e ultrapassando os portões. 

         Harry passou o braço pelas costas da namorada e sussurrou: 

         - Amanhã é nossa vez. Até que estou feliz de voltar a Godric's Hollow... 

         - Prisma deve estar animada com a nossa chegada – comentou distraída. – Parece que Sirius conseguiu falar com ela ontem. Prisma disse que estava bem quente por lá. 

         O jovem engasgou repentinamente. Ametista encarou-o querendo rir, mas viu o tom sério em seus olhos. 

         - _Sirius_? Você acabou de dizer _Sirius_? – estranhou completamente Harry, vendo a garota concordar com a cabeça. – O que aconteceu? 

         Ametista voltou a contemplar as roseiras do jardim de entrada do belo castelo de Saint-Pierce. Um sorriso discreto que Harry notou apareceu em seus lábios. 

         - As coisas mudam, Harry. Simplesmente mudam. 

*** 

Arabella perdeu um de seus brincos no meio dos travesseiros e procurava-o insistentemente. Sirius assistia de longe a mulher curvar-se sobre os lençóis agitada. Seus lisos cabelos caíam sobre os olhos e a cada minuto, ela tinha de colocá-los atrás de suas orelhas. Estava feliz. As coisas andavam bem naqueles últimos dias na França. Arabella havia contado tudo sobre ela e Sirius para Ártemis e, mesmo contra, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para evitar a união. Lúcio Malfoy pareceu fugir dele durante sua estadia no castelo – coisa que Ártemis não explicou. E, para finalizar, seu coração andava mais leve. Parte da raiva, ódio ou mágoa que carregava há mais de catorze anos parecia estar, aos poucos, se desfazendo. E o motivo: Ametista. Talvez, por apenas eles serem tão parecidos e distintos ao mesmo tempo. Porém, a imagem dos olhos dos Black tão fortes em Ametista – agora, eles já haviam voltado ao normal – não saía da cabeça de Sirius. 

         - Será que você poderia me ajudar aqui?! – alterou-se Arabella ao vê-lo olhando para o nada e para ela ao mesmo tempo. 

         Sirius riu bobamente. A noite passada fora a primeira em que eles puderam dormir juntos no castelo e, por algum motivo desconhecido, Arabella parecia uma mulher totalmente diferente. Só sabia que, naquela manhã, ela estava parecendo uma menina. 

         - O que você está procurando afinal? 

         - O brinco direito que você _arrancou_ ontem! – reclamou, fazendo um charme com os lábios. 

         Definitivamente ela estava agindo como uma garota após a primeira noite com o namorado ou o que fosse. Evitava focar seus olhos, corava toda vez ao vê-lo observá-la. Era estranho. E ele tinha alguma idéia do que provocava aquelas atitudes. 

         - Foi aqui, não foi? – Arabella olhou para o homem confusa. Sirius continuou. – Foi aqui que você dormiu com ele pela primeira vez. 

         Arabella segurou a respiração temerosa. Sirius falava de David. Por que ele tanto queria saber coisas sobre a vida dela com David Adams? 

         - Por que você quer saber isso? – indagou a mulher, fugindo novamente de seus olhos. 

         - Porque eu não quero errar como ele errou. – respondeu calmo. 

         A mulher paralisou. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Por um momento, roeu-se de curiosidade. Mas no segundo seguinte, estava esquecendo e desistindo de perguntar. 

         - Foi aqui que ele, também, me deixou. 

         Sirius aproximou-se da mulher e abraçou-a fortemente. Foi absorvendo o perfume de camomila de seus cabelos, a suavidade de sua pele e notando o quanto Adams fora estúpido ao deixá-la para trás. Substituir seu amor por poder. Um poder facilmente manipulado. 

         - Não é porque nós dormimos aqui que eu vou te largar, Bella – sussurrava em seu ouvido. – Você deveria saber disso. Eu não sou como ele. 

         Arabella voltou para encará-lo finalmente e viu um certo temor nos olhos do homem. 

         - E eu não quero te perder para uma lembrança. – completou Sirius seriamente. 

         - Você não vai. – respondeu, abraçando o homem e vendo o brinco caído atrás de Sirius, no chão. 

*** 

- Vocês alegraram esse castelo, sabem. E minha festa também! – dizia Sean Willen, reverenciando divertidamente os jovens e piscando os olhos para as garotas, que coraram. 

         Parados diante do grande portão de entrada do castelo, Sean e Ártemis procuravam se despedir dos hóspedes que acolheram durante uma semana. Saint-Pierce estava ensolarada e quente naquela manhã, fazendo as flores ficarem abertas e até alguns girassóis cantarem juntos acompanhados de violetas. Arabella chegava a cantarolar, acompanhando a canção dos vegetais. Ártemis olhava feio, mandando-a comportar-se. 

         - Ainda sinto que vamos nos encontrar novamente, jovens – disse Ártemis seriamente e seus olhos violetas correndo de um para o outro. – Acho que todos devemos esperar o fechamento de muitos ciclos, não acham? 

         Ninguém entendeu muito bem sobre o que Ártemis falava, mas todos concordaram inocentemente com suas cabeças. Acenou controlada com sua cabeça para as crianças e fingiu um sorriso. Havia algo de muito estranho naquela pele de uma mulher de quarenta anos e visão envelhecida. Uma amargura e, talvez, um mistério, circundavam aquela figura elegante e mal humorada. Harry franzia a testa, pensando em tudo aquilo. Foi quando sentiu o braço de Rony puxando-o para fora do castelo. 

         Enquanto isso, Arabella despedia-se da irmã. 

         - Acho que nos veremos mesmo, não é? Espero que até lá, você possa pensar bastante em tudo que conversamos, Ártemis. 

         - Não espere que eu aceite com sorrisos e risadas sua maluca decisão, Arabella. E também não ache que sairei concordando com sua postura ou qualquer atitude do futuro... – dizia com todo seu ar de sabedoria. 

         - Mamãe sente sua falta. – interrompeu-a levemente ríspida. 

         Ártemis fechou ainda mais a cara e engoliu demoradamente. 

         - Isto é um problema entre eu e minha mãe, Arabella – disse severa. – Não se meta. 

         - Nunca pretendi, Ártemis. 

         A mulher franziu as sobrancelhas como se odiasse ser contrariada. Arabella segurou o sorriso vitorioso que se formar em seus lábios. Sirius cutucou a namorada e acenou para Ártemis, como se despedisse dela sem qualquer intenção de delicadeza. 

          Ártemis e Sean assistiram ambos entrarem nos táxis bruxos e deixarem o castelo em direção à estação de Saint-Pierce. E, quanto mais as horas passavam-se, mais o dia acelerava e a volta para Godric's Hollow parecia mais próxima que nunca. 

*** 

Prisma estava certa. Ao chegarem na pequenina estação de Godric's Hollow, puderam notar quão quente andava na Inglaterra. Rony e Harry já estavam sem as camisas, apenas com camisetas. Logo, chegaram ao topo da colina da cidadezinha, assistindo Prisma sair correndo de dentro do casarão e pulando enlouquecida. 

         - Que bom que voltarão! Prisma fica feliz! 

         Elfos domésticos realmente eram iguais em todo o lugar. Era tarde quando embarcaram em Godric's Hollow, portanto, naquele dia não puderam fazer muita coisa. As garotas ficaram responsáveis em fazer um bolo junto de Prisma e Arabella, enquanto os garotos dividiam-se para procurarem um bom espaço para jogarem quadribol – claro que isso tirou Ametista da cozinha, por final. 

         Foi no dia seguinte que a diversão começou, finalmente. Hermione acordou profundamente entediada e procurava algo para fazer, já que seu último livro – "_Livre-se dos Bruxos de Buenas"_, algo sobre feitiços contra garotos agitados demais, para sua monitoria contra os pequenos diabinhos da Grifinória – havia sido finalizado há mais de dois dias. Sem contar que o calor estava forte demais e aquele dia prometia ser o mais quente de todo o verão da Inglaterra. Agitando Ametista freneticamente, a amiga despertou-a – gerando um certo conflito entre as duas – e perguntou o que podiam fazer. Ametista deu de ombros e ambas desceram para tomarem o café da manhã. 

         Já na pequena mesa da cozinha, as garotas acharam Sirius discutindo com os garotos sobre o quê fazerem naquele dia de muito sol e calor. 

         - Se fôssemos trouxas, poderíamos ir ao clube ou algo assim. – dizia Arabella, ajudando Prisma com as xícaras de café. 

         - Clu... o quê? – indagou Sirius confuso. 

         Arabella bufou e murmurou algo para si, impaciente. Harry e Hermione, que havia acabado de chegar, sabiam bem do que ela falava. Piscinas. E, não havia piscinas em Godric's Hollow, muito menos no jardim dos fundos do casarão. Foi quando Harry teve uma brilhante idéia. 

         - Eu sei de um lugar por aqui onde há bastante água para todos nós. 

         Todos observaram-no curiosos. Ametista debochou: 

         - Ele fala como se vivesse aqui desde que nasceu. – fazendo todos rirem gostosamente. 

         - Pelo menos você deveria saber, já que morou durante tanto tempo aqui... – provocou Harry, fazendo a namorada apertar os olhos. 

         - Não provoque! – irritou-se Ametista. 

         - Você que começou! – respondeu Harry.   

         - Harry! Harry! – chamou Rony, fazendo com que a discussão acabasse. – Qual a sua idéia? 

         - Tem o lago de Godric's Hollow, certo? 

         Hermione viu Ametista corar imediatamente. Fora lá em que ela havia declarado seus sentimentos a ele e que iniciaram o namoro. O velho píer. Sirius respondeu, a boca ligeiramente cheia: 

         - Eu acho uma ótima idéia, afinal, o lago é tranqüilo e quase ninguém vai lá. Pelo menos, não irão perturbá-los... 

         - Não! Não! – ralhou Arabella, olhando para os quatro, e depois mais fortemente para Sirius. – Lá é muito perigoso. E se eles se machucarem, e se alguém bater a cabeça, se algum se afogar ou ainda se... 

         - Minha senhora, minha senhora! – chamava Prisma, puxando o vestido verde claro que Arabella usava. – Prisma pensa que as crianças já são bem grandes para nadarem sozinhas no lago. 

         Todos seguraram a risada. Era a primeira vez em que algum elfo corrigia o próprio patrão. Nesse caso, patroa. E, ainda mais quando o ponto de vista do mesmo elfo é melhor e mais coerente do que o do senhor. 

         Arabella notou que todos estavam prestes a rir e acabou dando de ombros. 

         - Então vocês tomem cuidado, por favor! Imagine se algo acontece com Rony! Vou virar inimiga número um dos Weasley! E isso é algo que eu realmente não procuro... 

         Foi a hora em que a mesa explodiu em risadas. Não deixaram de perceber, igualmente, que Rony corou junto com suas orelhas. E, então, os jovens subiram correndo as escadas e trocaram-se rapidamente para aproveitarem o máximo que aquela manhã e tarde de verão poderia oferecer. 

*** 

Eram nove e meia da manhã e o sol parecia estar no topo do céu. Como já acostumados com o frio típico e o tempo nublado de Londres e de, basicamente, toda a Inglaterra, qualquer mudança muito brusca de temperatura era sentida por todos os nervos e glândulas dos corpos dos jovens. E não haveria de ser diferente com Harry, Hermione, Rony e Ametista. 

         Caminhando juntos e afastados para não aumentar o calor de seus corpos, Ametista guiava-os até o afastado lago de Godric's Hollow. Hermione carregava consigo uma cesta de fios de bambu, para um piquenique à beira do lago. 

         - Você quer dizer escondido, não é mesmo? – resmungava Rony, parecendo cansado de andar tanto até encontrarem a caverna que os levava até o lago. 

         Mais uma vez, Harry pôde notar quanto àquela caverna era bonita. Os cristais brilhavam mais do que na vez anterior que havia pisado naquele solo irregular. Hermione, por sua vez, achou a caverna muito bonita, mas recordando o Templo de Ravenclaw, aquilo não era nada. 

         Apenas mais alguns metros e Rony pode descarregar sua raiva. Estavam num lugar muito calmo, onde se podia ouvir os cantos dos variados tipos de pássaros. A natureza parecia ter concentrado toda sua beleza naquela região que poucos conheciam. 

         - Este é o píer de Godric's Hollow – repetiu Ametista para os amigos como falara para Harry há quase mais de duas semanas. – Está bom para você, Weasley? – provocou irritada. 

         - Está ótimo! 

         O garoto só teve tempo de responder e já foi tirando a camisa e ficando apenas com uma bermuda, pulando desajeitado na água. Ao cair, espirrou água nos três fora, sobre o píer, que xingaram-no. 

         Harry não demorou muito também e retirou a camiseta branca, caindo junto de Rony. Ele tinha o desejo de cair naquele lago desde a última e primeira vez que chegara ali. E a água era deliciosa. Estava fresca e o sol forte cima de suas cabeças. Rony ficava dando cambalhotas e treinando algum nado para mostrar-se a Hermione. Após dar algumas braçadas, notou que as garotas ainda estavam paradas acima do píer. 

         - Vamos! Que vocês estão esperando?! – Harry gritou para elas impaciente. 

         Viu Hermione e Ametista entreolharam-se. Ao voltarem para os garotos, elas estavam coradas. Rony e Harry franziram as testas. 

         - Qual é o problema? – indagou Rony, aproximando-se do píer. 

         Hermione pigarreou e disse: 

         - Virem de costas. 

         Os jovens contorceram os rostos, não compreendendo. 

         - Eu disse para vocês virarem de costas! – ordenou Hermione mais autoritária. 

         - E por que deveríamos fazer isso? – perguntou Harry confuso. 

         - Porque, se não fizerem, nós não entraremos nesse lago estúpido! – aborreceu-se Hermione, cruzando os braços. 

         Harry olhou para o amigo e ambos juntaram-se, virando de costas. 

         - Por que mulheres são tão frescas afinal? – indagava Rony nervoso. 

         - Você pergunta para mim?! – cutucou Harry igualmente inquieto. 

         De repente, ouviram um burburinho e risadinhas, seguidos de erupções na água. As garotas tinham pulado, finalmente. Harry e Rony viraram-se para elas e amarraram as caras. 

         - Que é que tem com vocês? – questionaram juntos. 

         Novamente, elas coraram. Os garotos ficaram esperando uma resposta. Plausível, pelo menos. Foi Ametista que respondeu: 

         - Nós estávamos com vergonha. 

         - Vergonha do quê, exatamente? – perguntou Rony duvidoso.   

         - Vocês sabem! – reclamou Hermione, chegando mais perto do namorado. 

         Quando Hermione gritou, Harry entendeu tudo. E quis surrar-se por não perceber mais cedo. 

         - Elas estavam com vergonha de nós, Rony – disse Harry para o amigo, segurando a risada. – Dos corpos delas... 

         Rony franziu a testa. 

         - Mas que coisa idiota é essa?! 

         - Nós sabemos bem como funciona o miolo de garotos na idade de vocês – dizia Hermione sabiamente. – Vocês acham que nós não sabemos que vocês vivem reparando nessas coisas?! 

         Harry trocou um olhar culpado com Rony. Era verdade. Ambos tinham quinze ou dezesseis anos e estavam no auge da adolescência. Seus hormônios já vinham se agitando e provocando _reações estranhas_ em seus corpos. E, claramente, os corpos das garotas eram um assunto bastante interessante para seus papos e olhos. Quantas vezes Rony não teve de se conter ao estar somente aos beijos com Hermione? E o número de olhares que Harry insistia em dar na direção das pernas de Ametista? 

         - Isso é mentira! – brigou Rony teimoso, escondendo uma parcela de timidez ao falar sobre aquilo. – Vocês falam como se só pensássemos nisso! 

         - E não pensam? – cutucou Hermione, dando uma risadinha em seguida. 

         - Não adianta vocês mentiram para a gente. Nós temos uma boa idéia do que anda na cabeça de vocês – dizia Ametista no mesmo tom de Hermione. – Garotas amadurecem mais rápido que garotos. 

         - O quê?! Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – riu Rony, olhando para Harry, como se num pedido de ajuda. 

         - É verdade! Vai me dizer que nunca ouviram falarem sobre isso?! Ninguém?! – surpreendeu-se Hermione. – Já foi comprovado pelos trouxas. As garotas amadurecem bem mais rápido que os garotos na nossa idade. 

         Rony e Harry trocaram um olhar e caíram na risada. Provavelmente, elas não conheciam nem metade do mundo deles. Não do jeito que _eles_ conheciam. 

         - Ok! Ok! Supondo que essa...teoria seja verdadeira, se vocês fossem tão maduras assim, não teriam medo de mostrarem seus corpos... Parecem até que vão aparecer por aí sem nada! – disse Harry, provocativo. 

         - Você não entendeu nada! – respondeu Ametista. – Nós não queremos que vocês fiquem olhando! E pensando nisso depois! 

         Harry lançou mais um olhar para Rony e depois para a água. 

         - Mas, acho que vocês esqueceram que podemos vê-las por baixo d'água, certo? 

         Hermione e Ametista arregalaram os olhos, chocadas. Como foram burras! Como não haviam pensado nisso?! Em seguida, Rony e Harry soltaram gargalhadas e mergulharam as cabeças na água. As garotas olharam-se e resolveram apenas suspirar. 

         - Eles iriam ver mais dia menos dia, não é mesmo? – desistiu Hermione. 

         Enquanto isso, Rony e Harry abriam os olhos por baixo da água e viam, turvos, os corpos das namoradas. Mas não maliciosamente. Eles estavam adorando esse duelo meninos contra meninas. Era tão ridículo vê-las envergonhadas por nada! E, logicamente, a visão não era das melhores por baixo de tanta água. 

         Ao voltarem à superfície, Ametista e Hermione estavam de braços cruzados sobre o peito e conversando animadamente. Os garotos entreolharam-se. 

         - Vocês não vão brigar conosco? – surpreendeu-se Harry. 

         - Não. – respondeu Hermione monossilábica. 

         - Mas...mas vocês estavam revoltadas até agora?! – confundia-se Rony. 

         - Nós decidimos deixar vocês divertirem-se que nem garotos de doze anos... Não vão ver novamente mesmo então... – importunou Ametista. 

         - Que você quer dizer com isso? – irritou-se Harry, enquanto mil pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça. 

         - Garotas amadurecem mais rápido que garotos, lembrem-se disso! – respondeu a garota ao final. 

*** 

Nuvens começaram a formar no céu de Godric's Hollow há mais de duas horas. E nenhum dos jovens percebeu que uma típica tempestade de verão estava perto de cair sobre suas cabeças. O clima andava louco na Inglaterra. Na verdade, aquele era o verão mais quente desde mil novecentos e quarenta e nove, e o aspecto de país tropical não saía das mentes inglesas. Talvez, como diziam os trouxas, era apenas uma questão meteorológica, por causa dos buracos na camada de ozônio ou algo assim. 

         O problema era que, enquanto Hermione e Rony dividiam um último pedaço do bolo feito no dia anterior, Ametista e Harry aproveitavam os momentos finais dentro do lago. O jovem, depois de muita insistência, conseguiu convencer a namorada de que poderia pelo menos abraçá-la, o que não faria mal a ninguém. Mas, parece que seu plano deu muito mais que certo. No momento, eles estavam num canto da margem alta do lago, abraçados, e beijando-se calmamente. Os braços do garoto estavam envolvendo a cintura da namorada e o contato, mesmo que dentro da água, da sua pele com a dela era muito bom e estimulante. 

         - Acho que é melhor...me...melhor voltarmos. – dizia Ametista, tentando desvencilhar-se dos beijos de Harry. 

         - Calma, já vamos... – resmungava ele com os lábios pressionados contra a boca da namorada. 

         Quando ela deixou-se levar por mais um beijo naquela atmosfera tão familiar para ela, sentiu pingos caírem sobre seu rosto. Em seguida, separou-se de Harry e encarou o céu. 

         - Está chovendo? – estranhou. 

         - Parece que sim. – respondia o garoto, ainda encarando-a e nem dando ouvidos ao que ela falava, ele queria apenas recuperar todas as horas que ela não deixara ele se aproximar. 

         - Não! Harry! Chega! – brigou Ametista, vendo que ele não desistiria tão fácil. 

         Harry afastou resmungando da namorada e ajudou-a a voltar para a terra macia da margem do lago. Ajudando Hermione e Rony com as coisas do piquenique e vestindo-se com peça qualquer, eles voltaram correndo para o casarão de Godric's Hollow, ou o casarão dos Black, como chamavam por lá. Aquela fora a primeira verdadeira tarde de verão em todas as férias de Harry, que começava a descobrir o prazer da adolescência e esse mundo tão confuso, e ao mesmo tempo inebriante, das garotas. 

*** 

Uma certa tristeza abatia os hóspedes do casarão de Godric's Hollow naqueles últimos dias de férias. O descanso vinha sendo tão bom que era difícil considerar a obrigação de voltar ao castelo de Hogwarts. E, foi na última semana que eles começaram a pensar na idéia. 

         Era domingo. Iniciando a semana anterior a Hogwarts, os hóspedes estavam reunidos no jardim, almoçando mais uma vez na mesa montada por Prisma nos fundos do casarão. Um gostoso vento agitava as folhas e o farfalhar era suave e misturava-se ao som das vozes dos homens, que discutiam sobre quadribol – mais uma vez, se ainda fosse possível. 

         - Vejam! Senhor, meu senhor! São corujas! 

         Arabella pensou que já era hora, finalmente. Não sabendo bem o motivo, as cartas de Hogwarts estavam atrasadíssimas e logo os alunos precisariam das listas de material para o início do ano letivo. Prisma anunciava a chegada de cinco corujas. Era uma grande e gorda, marrom e preta, a segunda era pequenina e cinza, a terceira era majestosa e também cinza, a quarta era negra e grande, e a quinta era Edwiges. 

         - Errol? – estranhou Rony ao notar que era a sua antiga coruja, ou a de Percy e do resto dos Weasley. 

         Somente para não perder o costume, Errol perdeu a estabilidade do vôo e acabou aterrizando desastrosamente sobre a bacia de batatas assadas com espinafre. Rony xingou a velha coruja e tentou endireitá-la sobre a mesa, enquanto Prisma limpava a mesma. Errol tinha duas cartas para Rony. 

         - Hogwarts e mamãe... A lista de material. 

         O garoto preferiu ler primeiro a de casa: 

_Caro Filho, _

_         O senhor não dá mais notícias! Onde pensa que está?! Ainda sou sua mãe e a Toca ainda é a sua casa, queira você ou não! _

_         Espero que tudo esteja correndo bem nessa viagem e espero vê-lo no Beco Diagonal em três dias, para comprar seu material. E vamos ter uma boa conversinha! Errol teve de mandar esta carta porque Pichí anda meio fraquinho e nós tivemos de substituí-lo, mas Gina está cuidando dele. _

_                                               Mamãe _

         Rony engoliu em seco ao ler a carta até o final. Lá estava sua mãe enchendo-lhe a paciência com esse protecionismo idiota. _"Ela tem outros seis filhos para encher o saco!"_, pensava irritado, abrindo a carta de Hogwarts. Ao ler até o final a lista de material, virou-se para os outros da mesa e disse: 

         - Que livro estranho... – murmurou, deixando os outros curiosos e Hermione pulando para ver qual era o volume. – _Mudanças corporais de Dragon_. 

         Arabella estava concentrada lendo próprias cartas que foram trazidas por Flymoon, e não respondeu a pergunta de Rony. Sirius também preferiu não opinar sobre a obra mencionada. 

         Enquanto isso, ouviram um copo cair sobre a mesa e o líquido espalhar-se sobre a extensão do móvel. Era Harry. Todos se viraram para ele e virando-no sorrindo estranhamente. Mas não parecia feliz, estava surpreso. 

         - Que aconteceu, Harry? – perguntou Hermione. 

         - Eu...eu... – gaguejou, soltando a carta da mão e deixando-a na mesa. – Eu fui nomeado monitor. 

         - Quê?! – chocou-se Rony, contorcendo todo o rosto. 

         - Sou monitor da Grifinória, como a Hermione. – completou Harry, levantando as sobrancelhas, tão surpreso quanto Rony. 

         Arabella sorriu enquanto Sirius dizia para a mulher que ela havia influenciado Dumbledore a colocá-lo como monitor. Rony estava incrédulo e Hermione estava feliz ao ter a companhia do amigo na monitoria da Casa. Porém, Ametista não esboçou nenhuma emoção. Ela estava lendo uma das cartas que havia recebido. A segunda. Harry tornou-se para a namorada e viu que suas mãos estavam trêmulas. 

         - Ametista? – chamou Harry preocupado. 

         A garota não respondeu nada. Seus olhos estavam agitados, correndo pelas linhas da carta, lendo e relendo-a inúmeras vezes até a idéia ser absorvida. Ao final de três minutos, ela largou a carta sobre a mesa e todos puderam ver o carimbo vermelho de Hogwarts, que prendia o envelope. Ametista estava pálida. 

         Tornando-se para todos os componentes da mesa, ela levantou de repente e bateu com uma das mãos sobre o móvel, fazendo os copos tremerem e os pratos vacilarem. Arabella franziu a testa. 

         - Que foi que aconteceu, Ametista? 

         A neta do diretor agitou a cabeça em negação e deu um sorriso fraco e irônico, sarcástico. Batendo novamente a mão sobre a mesa e abalando os talheres, agora, ela disse: 

         - Ele conseguiu o que queria. 

         Hermione, assim como os outros, continuaram curiosos. 

         - Quem conseguiu o quê? 

         Ametista suspirou impaciente e olhou para o céu. Voltou os olhos para a mesa e, principalmente, para Sirius. 

         - Severo – Sirius franziu a testa, nervoso e desconfiado. – Ele conseguiu o que sempre quis. 

         Harry arriscou perguntar o quê ele havia conquistado, mas Ametista bateu a mão sobre a mesa novamente, fazendo o copo dela, que estava na beirada, cair no chão e quebrar-se. Foi quando ela gritou: 

         - EU FUI TRANSFERIDA PARA A SONSERINA! 

*** 

- O QUÊ?! 

         Foi apenas o quê Harry conseguiu responder. Ametista estava à sua frente, no lado oposto da mesa, gritando que havia sido transferida para a Casa Sonserina. 

         - É isso mesmo! Severo fez que meu avô me transferisse para a Sonserina, para ele ficar me vigiando, para não perder o controle sobre mim! – berrou Ametista mais uma vez, descarregando sua raiva. 

         - Eu não acredito. – murmurou para si mesma Arabella. 

         - Se você não acredita, leia você mesma! – respondeu Ametista, atacando a carta sobre Arabella bruscamente. 

         A madrinha de Harry abriu o envelope e leu o pergaminho atentamente. E a cada frase, tudo parecia encaixar-se menos ainda. 

_Prezada senhorita Dumbledore, _

_         Estou escrevendo-lhe urgentemente em nome do diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, para comunicar-lhe sobre a mudança de sua permanência na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. _

_         Como a senhorita já possui o conhecimento da seleção de Casas da Escola pelo método do Chapéu Seletor, não podemos abrir exceção ao mudá-la de Casa à que realmente pertence. _

_         Quando a senhorita foi aceita para ingressar na Escola, a senhorita não foi obrigada a passar pelo método de seleção de Casas, portanto, devemos adequá-la onde o Chapéu Seletor achou melhor colocá-la. Isto é, a senhorita agora é aluna da Casa Sonserina. _

_         Para maiores informações, no dia primeiro de setembro, procure o monitor da Casa Sonserina, o senhor Malfoy, e adquira o uniforme característico da Casa e junte-se aos novos colegas. Qualquer dúvida, procure também o diretor de sua Casa, Severo Snape, para ajudá-la na adaptação. _

_         Sem mais delongas e agradecida pela atenção. _

                                               _Minerva McGonagall _

_                                               Diretora Substituta _

         Arabella leu e releu. Como era possível?! Como Dumbledore havia compactuado com esse absurdo? Imagine, após um ano na Grifinória, como Ametista acostumaria-se a viver junto dos sonserinos? 

         - É verdade? – indagou Sirius, pensativo. 

         - É. Ametista foi de fato, transferida para a Sonserina. – completou Arabella, tentando encaixar os detalhes. 

         - E COMO ISSO PÔDE ACONTECER?! – alterou-se a garota novamente, olhando para a madrinha do namorado. 

         - Não posso responder isso a você, Ametista – respondeu a mulher. – Nunca ouvi nenhum caso sobre transferência dentro de Hogwarts. Muito menos da Grifinória para a Sonserina. 

         Ametista sacudiu a cabeça negativamente de novo e pensou que aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Foi quando uma luz acendeu na sua mente. Havia alguém que poderia responder às suas perguntas. Mas ela teria de enfrentar seu maior medo: mirar-se em um espelho. 

         Ignorando os gritos de Arabella, chamando-a de volta para o jardim, Ametista saiu correndo para seu quarto e trancou-se nele. Rapidamente, retirou o malão de viagem debaixo de sua cama, colocando-o sobre a mesma. Remexendo em algumas peças de roupas que ainda estavam lá dentro, encontrou no final da mala o quê tanto procurava: o espelho de comunicação dado por Lupin há mais de três semanas atrás. 

         Talvez fosse pelo nervosismo ou ódio, Ametista mirou-se no espelho velozmente. Esquecendo o quê poderia vir a acontecer, a garota já estava vendo o próprio reflexo na redonda forma do espelho. 

         - Professor! Professor! – chamou freneticamente, sem resposta. 

         Ametista bufou impaciente e voltou a chamá-lo, agora rispidamente: 

         - Remo! 

         Aos poucos, por trás de uma névoa que sumia vagarosamente, Ametista encontrou a face do professor, do homem que ela aprendera a amar primeiramente em Hogwarts. Era Remo Lupin. Seus olhos estavam verdes, quase castanhos claro. E trazia nos lábios um sorriso. 

         - Ametista? Você me surpreendeu, olhou para o espelho muito mais rápido do que eu pude jamais prever e... 

         - Você sabe por que fui transferida para a Sonserina? 

         O homem nem teve tempo de completar a frase, pois Ametista já estava cortando-o e resmungando. 

         - Do que você está falando, Ametista? – questionou Lupin confuso. 

         - Como eu pude ser transferida para a Sonserina? Como? 

         - Você...você foi _transferida para a_ _Sonserina_? – engasgou o professor. – Estou descobrindo isso agora! 

         - Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – gritou a garota nervosamente. – É tudo parte do plano dele! Ele quer me controlar de qualquer jeito! 

         - Ele quem?! 

         - Severo! Quem mais poderia ser? – suspirou Ametista. 

         - Não acho que Severo faria uma coisa dessas, Ametista – disse Lupin, surpreendendo a garota. – Severo pode ter feito o que fez, mas não causaria nenhum mal a você. 

         Ametista fechou os olhos cuidadosamente, como se pensasse muito bem. Remo apenas observou-a atento. 

         - Você terá de enfrentar mais esse desafio, Ametista. E você também sabe que não poderia evitar Severo por muito tempo. 

         - Nós estamos falando de Sonserina, Remo! – a garota já o chamava pelo primeiro nome, carinhosamente. 

         - Para falar a verdade, a Sonserina somente é péssima para os grifinórios... 

         - Isso não é verdade. 

         Lupin riu do outro lado do espelho. 

         - Certo. Certo. Mas o ponto que eu quero chegar é que a toda regra, existe uma exceção. Seja a exceção na Sonserina. Destaque-se no lado bom. A Sonserina possui muitas qualidades, na verdade é a Casa mais forte de Hogwarts, apesar de nós, grifinórios, não querermos aceitar. 

         - E ter de conviver com Draco Malfoy? – lamentou-se Ametista. 

         - Quem sabe vocês têm mais em comum do que imaginam? Talvez, você possa aprender a conviver com ele. Você não aprendeu com Harry? 

         _Harry_. Foi quando Ametista notou. Lupin ainda não sabia que ela e Harry estavam namorando, haviam deixado as diferenças de lado, finalmente. 

         - Eu e o Harry estamos namorando. – disse repentinamente e, para sua surpresa, naturalmente. 

         Lupin deu um largo sorriso do outro lado do espelho. 

         - Você deu-se uma chance, então? 

         Ametista corou. Lupin riu ao ver sua timidez. Ametista acabou esquecendo por um momento a tensão sobre Sonserina e curtindo o mestre que tanto adorava. Conversaram sobre mais algumas coisas e, logo, Lupin teve de encerrar o papo, despedindo-se e mandando a garota cuidar-se. 

         - E, qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui, certo? 

         - Claro. 

         Despediram-se e Ametista guardou o espelho. Mas, antes de fazê-lo, viu uma sombra negra as suas costas. Um arrepio correu pela sua espinha, subindo e descendo. Fechou os olhos logo e envolveu o objeto no meio do malão. Sentou na cama e pensou: Sonserina. Sonserina. 

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_Sirius e Ametista aproveitam uma noite quente e dividem lembranças - além de uma sobremesa marcante a ambos. E é a volta da turma a Hogwarts! Quais serão as novidades? Como se portará o diretor diante do novo ano letivo e os inúmeros alunos - todos ameaçados pela nuvem negra de Voldemort? Fique sabendo de tudo isso e mais - incluindo a nova morte cometida pelos Comensais da Morte - em "TORTAS DE AMORA E ARES DE TERROR" _


	12. Tortas de Amora e Ares de Terror

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: _**_Garotas amadurecem mais rápido que garotos? Talvez Hermione e Ametista possam responder a vocês... E o que será de Ametista na Sonserina agora? Esta transferência promete muitas confusões, podem esperar!_

CAPÍTULO ONZE - TORTAS DE AMORA E ARES DE TERROR 

Faltavam quatro dias para a volta. Voltar a Hogwarts. E, cada vez que o relógio anunciava o passar das horas, a tensão aumentava em Godric's Hollow. Era mais uma noite quente em que os hóspedes aproveitavam os jardins e a confortável estadia naquele casarão. Haviam acabado de jantar quando Ametista seguiu para os jardins, desfrutando do maravilhoso céu naquela escuridão. Deitou-se na grama e colocou os braços embaixo da cabeça, apoiando-a vagarosamente. 

         Observando atentamente cada estrela e a lua imponente, Ametista distraiu-se rapidamente ao ouvir passos vindo em sua direção. Preferiu continuar concentrando-se nas estrelas. 

         - Não vai comer a sobremesa? Prisma fez a torta de amora. 

         Ametista lutou para um sorriso não despertar em seu rosto. A voz que ouvia, agora tão familiar, convidava-a a comer a melhor delícia já feita por Prisma. Sua especialidade era aquela torta de amora, tão divina e suculenta. E, logicamente, ele era o único que a conhecia tão bem quanto ela. 

         - Não estou com fome, o jantar me deixou cheia. – respondeu calma e fazendo círculos na barriga, mostrando o quanto estava satisfeita. 

         - Você está mentindo. – afirmou a voz com veemência. 

         A garota agora não conseguiu segurar um sorriso que foi formando-se devagar em seus lábios. Ainda não se tornando para encarar quem conversava com ela, Ametista endireitou-se na grama e sentou-se. 

         - Mudou de idéia? – provocou a voz divertida. 

         Finalmente, Ametista virou-se para trás e pôde encarar levemente aquele que parecia tão amistoso ultimamente. Na meia-luz, a garota encontrou os olhos azuis olhando-a intensamente. Lá estava Sirius Black, carregando dois pratos pequeninos com pedaços da torta de amora em cada um. 

         Somente a lua e as poucas luzes internas do casarão iluminavam o jardim, onde as árvores faziam sombra e aumentavam a escuridão nos fundos de Godric's Hollow. Sirius aproximou-se de Ametista e estendeu o braço direito em sua direção, suspendendo o prato respectivo a ela. A garota pegou-o e desviou-se ligeiramente para a direita, para que Sirius se acomodasse ao seu lado. Sentou-se sobre a grama e sentiu o sereno da noite sobre a relva. A ligeira camada de vapor de água no ar e na relva dava um refresco à noite quente. 

         - Percebo que sua barriga não estava cheia o bastante. – disse Sirius ainda segurando o prato na mão e vendo Ametista dar uma boa mordida na torta. 

         - Como resistir a essa torta, não é mesmo? – respondeu Ametista, com a boca ligeiramente tomada pelo sabor doce e amargo da amora. 

         Sirius sabia bem do que Ametista falava. Desde pequeno, quando morava naquele mesmo casarão, Prisma fazia questão de preparar aquela torta de amora. Sempre que aprontava algo, mesmo que em Hogwarts, e seu pai resolvia castigá-lo, após a bronca, Prisma fazia um pedaço da sobremesa para ele. Mesmo quando Thomas entrava na cozinha escondido e roubava sua porção, Prisma fazia outra e servia ao senhor que era responsável. 

         - Engraçado como algumas coisas nunca são esquecidas – dizia o homem pensativo e vendo Ametista saborear-se diante da torta. – Quando Hariel veio aqui pela primeira vez, Prisma fez essa mesma torta e entregou um pedaço apenas a ela, escondido de mim. Quando fui beijar a sua mãe – Ametista tornou-se para ele, interessada. – senti o gosto das amoras e fiquei uma fera! – ele riu gostosamente. – E você sabe o que ela me respondeu? 

         Ametista negou com a cabeça enquanto seus olhos brilhavam na meia-luz. 

         - Ela disse que eu deveria aprender a fazer essa torta porque quando nos casássemos, ela comeria todos os dias. – respondeu num tom quase saudoso. 

         - E você aprendeu? – indagou a garota, dando outra mordida na torta. 

         - Aprendi, mas nunca tive realmente de fazer... Digo, Prisma veio morar conosco e acabava fazendo no meu lugar. 

         - Tenho certeza que a sua nunca ficaria igual à dela. – cutucou Ametista. 

         - Com certeza! – concordou Sirius, dando uma mordida finalmente. – Em toda sua gravidez, Hariel tinha vontade no meio da noite de comer essa bendita torta. Ela dizia que quando você nascesse, amaria a sobremesa assim como nós adorávamos. 

         - Acho que a mamãe acertou. – completou Ametista encarando-o. 

         Sirius deu um sorriso satisfeito que pôde ser visto por Ametista no meio da escuridão. A garota retribuiu o riso e deu a mordida final na torta. Ambos ficaram algum tempo silenciosos. Observando a escuridão daquela noite de verão. Ametista passou a língua nos lábios, aproveitando o resto de sabor das amoras de Prisma. Aquele silêncio significava muita coisa tanto para Sirius quanto para Ametista. Era a mostra que eles poderiam viver em paz, mesmo que ainda tomados por sentimentos tão confusos em relação ao outro. 

         - Então... Sonserina, hein?! – disse Sirius repentinamente, quebrando o silêncio. 

         Ametista olhou para o céu mais uma vez. 

         - O que você vai fazer? – perguntou o homem curioso. 

         - Não há nada que eu posso fazer – respondeu Ametista, suspirando. – Eles tomaram essa decisão e eu tenho que respeitá-la. 

         Sirius franziu a testa, confuso. Como poderia aquela garota, tão contestadora e de nervos tão a flor da pele, aceitar a decisão de transferi-la para a Casa Sonserina? 

         - Você aceitou isso? 

         - Aceitar, eu não aceitei – respondeu naturalmente. – Eu tenho que ir levando, acho. A Sonserina pode ser o inferno, mas eu tenho que enfrentar, não é mesmo? Mesmo que eu ache que eles _piraram_ em colocar uma grifinória na Sonserina. 

         Caíram na risada. Sirius, largou o prato com ainda um pedaço restante da torta de amora ao lado do corpo, e laçou suas próprias pernas com os braços. 

         - Ótimo, vou contar para o seu avô que você acha que ele pirou, enlouqueceu, ou o que seja que você quis dizer... 

         - Não! – protestou Ametista, ainda rindo. 

         Sirius viu a felicidade por um momento nos olhos da garota. Como ela era parecida com Hariel e até mesmo com ele! 

         - Sabe... eu não acho que entrar na Sonserina seja tão mau negócio assim. – arriscou Sirius calmamente. 

         Ametista encarou-o surpresa, preparando-se para uma nova risada. 

         - Eu conheci duas pessoas muito legais lá. 

         A garota franziu as feições do rosto novamente, agora totalmente confusa. Quantas provas ela já teve de que Sirius Black sempre foi, ao lado de Tiago Potter, o inimigo número um dos sonserinos?! 

         - Quem? – indagou e uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça. – Severo Snape e Lúcio Malfoy? – ironizou a garota, dando um risinho. 

         - Eu disse pessoas legais... – reforçou Sirius, olhando de esguelha para Ametista, procurando algum resquício de mágoa ao "ofender" o antigo mestre, Severo Snape. 

         - Quem eram, então? – perguntou mais uma vez, não se incomodando com a comparação de Sirius. 

         Por um momento, Sirius mediu a situação e tentou achar qual era o melhor caminho. Mas, ela parecia-se tão familiar a ele naquela noite que resolveu colocar para fora a história de sua família – ou pelo menos parte dela. 

         - Seus nomes eram Stephan e Thomas. 

         Ametista continuou sem entender. Foi quando Sirius completou: 

         - Meu pai e meu irmão. 

         A garota arregalou os olhos. Havia Black's na Sonserina?! 

         - Minha mãe, Holly, era uma grifinória – começou Sirius, encarando Ametista. – que se apaixonou por um sonserino, meu pai, Stephan. Ele era dois anos mais velho que minha mãe, portanto esperou-a sair de Hogwarts para se casarem. Três anos depois, minha mãe ficou grávida e Thomas nasceu dois anos antes de mim. 

         - Você só tem um irmão? 

         - Só, mas Thomas valia para todos os outros milhares que pudessem vir – debochou rindo suavemente. – Acho que meu pai sempre quis uma garota, mas não teve tanta sorte assim... 

         Ametista sorriu tímida. O sereno aumentava lentamente enquanto a conversava se prolongava pela noite. 

         - Então Thomas foi selecionado para a Sonserina e acabou até se tornando monitor-chefe de lá – completava Sirius. – E eu fui muito prejudicado por isso! Sempre fui mais cabeça quente que ele e sempre aprontei mais. Meu pai jogava na minha cara toda vez que eu tomava uma detenção que deveria ser igual a ele. Thomas foi o exemplo que tinha de seguir, mas que resolvi não levar tanto ao pé da letra. 

         Riram novamente. Era engraçada uma conversa familiar como aquela acontecer em tão pouco tempo entre os dois bruxos. 

         - Então, eu acho que talvez seja até melhor você ir para a Sonserina. – concluiu o homem cuidadosamente. 

         Ametista virou-se para o precipício ou abismo a sua frente e notou que uma estrela cadente caiu no exato momento em que ela respondia ao homem: 

         - Talvez nós sejamos mais parecidos do que imaginávamos. 

         Sirius sorriu e levantou da grama. Sacudiu os braços sobre a roupa e espirrou levemente. Aquele sereno poderia provocar um resfriado facilmente a ele se ficassem mais muito tempo ali. 

         - Acho que você tem razão. 

         - E eu também acho que talvez – completava Ametista. – eu carregue algo do seu pai ou do seu irmão nas minhas veias. 

         O bruxo não deixou de abrir um novo sorriso, bem mais largo que o anterior. Ao olhar para o abismo novamente, viu o prato com o pedaço de amora ainda no chão e pegou-o rapidamente. Caminhando de volta para alcançar Ametista, estendeu a sobremesa na frente do rosto da garota. Ela parou bruscamente. 

         - Eu não estava com tanta fome assim. – disse ele, oferecendo o último pedaço da sua torta a Ametista. 

         Ametista sorriu acanhada e pegou o pedaço entre os dedos, mordendo-o e sentindo, mais uma vez, o gosto tão familiar daquela torta de amora. 

*** 

Quando o apito do Expresso de Hogwarts soou naquela manhã do dia primeiro de setembro, Harry assistiu Prisma acenando junto da família Weasley na plataforma nove e meia, emocionada. Era uma pena que os dias em Godric's Hollow haviam acabado-se tão rapidamente para os olhos do jovem. Dias de felicidade e tão familiares que ele nunca mais poderia esquecê-los. 

         - E como Fred e Jorge conseguiram convencer a mamãe?! 

         Era Rony. O jovem do sexto ano da Grifinória estava colocando os assuntos da família em dia junto de sua irmã, Gina Weasley. A garota, agora no quinto ano de Hogwarts, estava com os fios vermelhos presos num rabo de cavalo deixando-a ainda mais com uma face infantil. Gina, ainda mais esguia e bonita do que no ano anterior, contava ao irmão como Fred e Jorge, os gêmeos da família Weasley que haviam se formado no ano letivo anterior, conseguiram convencer a Sra. Weasley a especializarem-se nas suas "gemialidades". 

         - Eles foram espertos, isso sim! – explicava Gina. – Ninguém sabia, mas eles haviam juntado um bocado de dinheiro nos dois últimos anos vendendo aqueles...aqueles troços para Hogwarts toda! Dinheiro suficiente para alugar a casa e montar a loja. 

         Rony estava incrédulo. Após tantos anos de insistência da mãe para que os gêmeos procurassem um "emprego de verdade", ela havia sido, finalmente, domada e convencida. 

         - Não acredito! – surpreendeu-se Rony ao ouvir cada palavra da irmã mais nova. 

         - É verdade! E, imagine agora, que as visitas até Hogsmeade serão cheias de passeios até a _Loja de Logros e Traquinagens dos Weasley_! – entoou Gina ao dizer o nome da loja dos gêmeos. 

         - Eles devem ter juntado bastante dinheiro, eu diria – falava Hermione que estava sentada ao lado do namorado e segurando em sua mão. – Não deve ser barato um aluguel em Hogsmeade! 

         - É, parece que o comércio clandestino dos seus irmãos deu muito certo! – brincou Harry divertido. 

         - Mercado negro, você quer dizer. – corrigiu Hermione no mesmo tom debochado.   

         Todos riram dentro da cabine, exceto por Ametista. A garota estava sentada na janela, ao lado de Harry, e observava os campos que passavam do lado de fora do expresso. Desde aquela manhã, esteve pensativa e não deixou sequer um momento Harry tomar alguma atitude para com ela. E ele estava ficando além de preocupado, irritado. 

         Ao decorrer da viagem, vários alunos passaram na cabine, com direito até mesmo a Neville procurando seu malão. A maioria dos garotos do sexto ano da Grifinória não deixava, também, de notar o quanto Gina estava bonita. O único problema era que Rony mostrava o quanto odiava aquela situação. Por inúmeras vezes na viagem, o jovem sentava-se ao lado da irmã e ficava olhando feio para cada um que arriscava um olhar diferente na direção da irmã mais nova e caçula dos Weasley. 

         Pouco antes de chegarem a Hogwarts, Hermione informou que eles deveriam trocar de roupa e colocar seus uniformes. Foi quando Ametista reagiu pela primeira vez durante toda a viagem. Levantando repentinamente do assento, ela virou-se para os amigos e disse: 

         - Já volto. 

         Enquanto isso, ainda na cabine, Hermione e Gina arriscavam levantar para procurar uma nova cabine para se trocarem. Hermione tornou-se para Harry antes de deixar a cabine. 

         - Ela só está nervosa. 

         Parecia que a amiga lia seus pensamentos. Harry, que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser a atitude da namorada, curvou-se para ficar em pé e não bater a cabeça na prateleira acima e pegou seu malão, procurando o uniforme da Grifinória, o broche de monitor e ainda, desviar os pensamentos de Ametista. 

*** 

Ansioso para encontrar o novo componente do sexto ano da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy movia-se freneticamente dentro de sua cabine, nos fundos do trem. Crabbe e Goyle estavam trocando-se em outra cabine enquanto Draco já estava pronto há muito tempo, o broche da monitoria brilhando em seu peito. E, finalmente, ouviu alguém bater na porta de sua cabine. 

         - Entre. – disse, sentando-se no assento perto da janela. 

         A porta abriu-se rapidamente e dando origem à imagem de Ametista Dumbledore, pouco mais bronzeada em seu rosto e com a feição impaciente e descontente – como sempre estava em seus encontros com Draco. 

         - O que você está fazendo aqui, Dumbledore? – indagou o jovem, ajeitando a gravata prata e verde. – O _Cicatriz_ não está aqui não! – debochou. 

         - Eu não estou procurando por Harry. – respondeu mal humorada. 

         - Então não tem nada aqui para você. – afirmou o jovem secamente. 

         Ametista suspirou e estendeu o braço esquerdo na direção de Draco. 

         - Dê-me o uniforme de uma vez. 

         Draco franziu a testa. Como ela sabia do uniforme? 

         - Não há uniforme nenhum aqui para você. Ele é para o novo aluno da Sonserina, não para uma grifinória como você. 

         - Eu sou o aluno! – estourou nervosamente. – Eu sou a nova aluna da Sonserina! Satisfeito?! Agora, me dê logo esse maldito uniforme! 

         Draco arregalou os olhos, mesmo sem mostrar muita reação em seu rosto, como de costume. 

         - Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? 

         - Não existe brincadeira alguma aqui, Malfoy! – retrucou Ametista ríspida. – Dá o uniforme e nós acabamos com essa conversa inútil! 

         Foi quando Draco lembrou da carta que havia recebido poucos dias antes do embarque para Hogwarts. Ela falava sobre um aluno transferido. E na verdade, era uma aluna, já que o uniforme era composto pela saia escura da Sonserina. 

         - Então quer dizer que agora, você é um sonserina? – supôs, soltando um sorriso irônico. – Eu sempre desconfiei que houvesse alguma lucidez na mente do seu avô e que ele percebesse que você, na Grifinória, era um desperdício. 

         - Não fale do meu avô, você não tem a boca limpa o suficiente para falar dele. – disse a garota secamente e calma, esperando o uniforme. 

         Draco riu suavemente no típico jeito irônico. Alcançou sem dificuldade uma sacola com o uniforme feminino da Sonserina dentro e estendeu-a para Ametista. Quando a garota colocou a sacola entre os dedos, Draco segurou-a mais uma vez, dizendo: 

         - Vamos nos dar muito bem neste ano, Dumbledore. 

         Ametista nada respondeu e puxou a sacola para seu lado, deixando a cabine e procurando uma apenas para ela. Draco permaneceu observando a porta e fabricando milhares de planos. 

*** 

Já havia anoitecido quando, perto de chegarem ao castelo de Hogwarts, Ametista adentrou novamente na cabine de Harry. O jovem estava conversando com Rony e debochando do brilho do broche da monitoria quando viu a namorada parada na porta. 

         Não deixou de sentir um calafrio ao vê-la. Estava com as meias brancas até o joelho, a saia verde escura pouco acima dos joelhos, a camisa branca coberta pela gravata prateada e esverdeada, e finalmente o casaco negro e carregando o emblema da serpente em seu peito esquerdo. O calafrio não foi exatamente para a namorada, mas sim por ver como aquele uniforme caiu bem no corpo de Ametista, como ela incorporou a Sonserina. 

         - Estou feliz que não posso me olhar num espelho. – debochou a garota ao notar o olhar surpreso de Harry. 

         Ametista odiava a idéia de não se ver num espelho, mas agora agradecia. Não suportaria ver a si mesma, vestida como uma legítima sonserina. Rony e Gina franziram as testas igualmente, percebendo o mesmo que Harry. Ametista parecia que nascera uma sonserina. O verde e prata interagiam com seus olhos e cabelos de forma surpreendente que dava até um certo medo. Já para Hermione, foi fácil de definir aquilo que viam. Afinal, Ametista era filha de Voldemort, e não haveria casa mais apropriada para ela do que a própria Sonserina. 

         Para não deixarem-na desconfortável, Hermione retomou o assunto de que conversava com Gina e puxou Rony para fazer o mesmo. Ametista caminhou por dentro da cabine até acomodar-se ao lado de Harry. O jovem fez-se de bravo e virou a cara. Ametista suspirou e Hermione, observando tudo, disse que era melhor que começassem a juntarem suas coisas, arrastando Gina e Rony para outra cabine. 

         - Isso muda tudo, não é mesmo? – disse Ametista repentinamente, sentando no banco a frente do namorado. 

         Harry encarou-a, mudando a feição do bravo para o confuso. 

         - Você, abraçando uma sonserina... Eu vi como você me olhou quando eu entrei nessa cabine, você me olhou como uma sonserina, como uma deles. 

         O jovem monitor da Grifinória engoliu em seco e pigarreou, dizendo: 

         - Não tem como negar que é estranho te ver nesse uniforme – concordou Harry. – Mas isso não faz mudar a pessoa que você é. 

         Ametista olhou para os pés e encontrou o emblema da Sonserina no casaco. Era doído olhar-se daquela maneira. 

         - Eu vou continuar gostando de você da mesma maneira, Ametista. Não é porque você é uma sonserina agora que eu deixarei de gostar de você ou gostarei menos. 

         - Promete? – pediu Ametista carinhosamente. 

         Era incrível como ela abria suas defesas quando estava junto dele. Como era possível se tornar tão vulnerável diante dele?! E sentir-se tão protegida por tê-lo junto dela? 

         - Eu prometo. – respondeu Harry, sentando-se ao lado de Ametista e rapidamente abraçando-a e beijando-a. 

*** 

As escadarias de Hogwarts pareciam cada vez mais longas para Ametista. Subindo junto de Harry, Rony e Hermione, ela sentia o peso de, agora, pertencer a um novo mundo. Os ares de Hogwarts estavam estranhamente pesados. Sentia-se nitidamente uma força negra pairando sobre o castelo tão majestoso da Escola de Bruxaria. E, facilmente, o motivo foi descoberto. 

         Ao abrirem as portas de carvalho do salão principal, viu-se que a decoração de todo o salão era negra. Os alunos chocaram-se e notaram que o teto encantado estava cheio de nuvens, distinto do real céu daquela noite. Estavam sentados na grande mesa dos professores apenas a vice-diretora, Minerva McGonagall, e Severo Snape, o diretor da Casa Sonserina. 

         Antes de sentarem nas mesas respectivas, muitos estudantes pararam diante da atmosfera nebulosa de Hogwarts. Foi quando ouviram alguém chamá-los as suas costas. 

         - Por que estão parados aí?! Andem! 

         Harry virou-se para trás e encontrou Hagrid junto dos alunos do primeiro ano, tentando apressar os estudantes mais velhos. A silhueta do gigante continuava a mesma, mas seu rosto trazia algum resquício de preocupação. Os alunos, finalmente, começaram a se mover. Ametista tocou levemente o braço do namorado e cochichou em seu ouvido: 

         - A gente se fala mais tarde, certo? 

         O jovem monitor assentiu e juntou-se aos melhores amigos na mesa da Grifinória. Em contrapartida, Ametista notou que inúmeros olhares recaíram sobre ela ao vê-la sentando-se à mesa da Sonserina. Procurou acomodar-se bem à frente na mesa, para poder encarar, ansiosamente, o avô e o antigo mestre, Severo Snape. 

         Aos poucos, as mesas eram tomadas pelos estudantes receosos e temerosos pelo que poderiam esperar. Após alguns minutos, McGonagall levantou de sua cadeira e pigarreou. 

         - Entrem os alunos do primeiro ano! 

         Hermione comentou com os amigos como era estranho que a professora não estava acompanhando a entrada dos novatos em Hogwarts, como de costume. Junto com a entrada dos alunos, alguns professores uniam-se a Minerva e Snape em sua mesa de frente para as outras. Harry viu quando Arabella entrou junto de Sirius e, com uma expressão indecifrável, cochichou algo com Minerva e ultrapassou a mesa dos professores, ficando de frente para os alunos do primeiro ano. Como rotineiramente, o Chapéu Seletor, sobre seu banquinho, começou a cantar uma nova música. 

         A final da canção, pegando o Chapéu Seletor entre os dedos e a enorme lista com os nomes dos alunos, Arabella anunciou: 

         - Ao chamá-los, sentem-se no banco e coloquem o Chapéu Seletor sobre suas cabeças – dizia a mulher imponente. – Após a seleção, juntem-se a mesa da Casa escolhida. 

         - Bella fazendo a seleção dos alunos?! – perguntou-se Harry intrigado, chamando a atenção de Rony e Hermione. – Tem algo de muito errado acontecendo aqui. 

         Seus amigos concordaram no mesmo momento. Enquanto os alunos eram selecionados, lançou um olhar até Ametista sentada na última mesa do salão à esquerda. Quis alcançá-la, evitando um maior estrago, já que a namorada estava encarando ferozmente o mestre de Poções, sentado exatamente na direção da mesa sonserina. 

         Mais rápido do que habitualmente, os alunos foram divididos em suas respectivas Casas e esperavam o comunicado de, no caso, a vice-diretora. Entretanto, quando Minerva levantou de sua cadeira a fim de acabar com todo o mistério que pairava sobre Hogwarts, o diretor surgiu de trás da porta lateral e caminhou lentamente até o assento central da mesa. Ainda em pé, ele começou: 

         - Sejam bem-vindos há mais um ano em Hogwarts! – recebeu os novos e velhos alunos da Escola. – Já selecionados a suas Casas, espero que possamos continuar com a boa convivência... 

         _"Que espécie de recado é esse?! Boa convivência?!"_, confundia-se Harry pensativo observando a postura sempre calma do diretor. 

         Alvo Dumbledore não sabia como iniciar o verdadeiro assunto. Resolveu primeiramente, olhar os rostos conhecidos e tão importantes para ele. Após encontrar um sorriso confiante de Hermione, o velho diretor arriscou encarar o rosto da neta. Ametista fitava-o com uma expressão difícil de ser entendida. Era um misto de mágoa, mas também inquietação. Porém, detalhou bem em seus olhos o temor. Ela sabia que algo havia acontecido. Algo de muito sério. 

         - Em virtude de alguns acidentes no passado – dizia o diretor. – Hogwarts está totalmente protegida, após um exaustivo trabalho de magias de reforços para uma melhor autonomia da Escola contra as possíveis invasões futuras – Harry sabia que ele falava sobre o incidente quando Lúcio e mais dois Comensais da Morte entraram na Escola em junho. – Mas, ainda há outros assuntos que devem ter conhecimento. Assuntos mais sérios. 

         Dumbledore parou e deu mais uma olhada nos alunos. Os novatos do primeiro ano encaravam-no admirados. Coitados, não tinham nem idéia do que poderia acontecer a eles na atual situação. 

         - Como muitos devem ter percebido, Hogwarts está em luto... 

         - Por isso da decoração negra! – deduziu Rony rapidamente. 

         - Pois um grande amigo nosso nos deixou – completou o diretor num tom saudoso. – Na verdade, foi forçado a nos deixar. 

         Um burburinho surgiu no meio das mesas da Grifinória e Sonserina. Os alunos estavam apavorados e muitos tentavam descobrir quem morrera. Minerva, irritada, bateu a própria varinha no copo de cristal a sua frente, fazendo todos se calarem. 

         - Muito de vocês lêem os jornais bruxos, eu espero – cutucou divertido, tentando desviar a tensão dos estudantes. – E sabem quais as posições do Ministério da Magia e a minha sobre a volta de Lorde Voldemort. 

         Inúmeros alunos tremeram diante do nome do maior bruxo das Trevas já existente. Harry trocou um rápido olhar com Hermione e a amiga estava tão curiosa quanto ele. 

         - Nós possuímos o testemunho confiável de algumas pessoas que tiveram junto de seguidores de Voldemort, e até mesmo de alguns que presenciaram a volta do mesmo – Harry notou que Dumbledore olhou de esguelha para ele. – A Marca Negra aparecendo nos céus novamente, os Comensais atacando mais uma vez, espalhando uma onda de pavor entre todos os bruxos e até mesmo trouxas. Por isso e outros motivos, permaneço defendendo a minha posição de que Voldemort está de volta e mais vivo que nunca. 

         - Onde ele quer chegar com essa ladainha afinal? – aborrecia-se Rony roendo-se de curiosidade. 

         O diretor tomou ar novamente e procurou acelerar o assunto. 

         - No início dessa noite, há pouco mais de uma hora, fui avisado sobre um corpo que fora encontrado em Hogsmeade – suspirou o diretor rapidamente. – Era Alastor Moody, o chefe do Departamento de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. 

         A desordem tomou conta de Hogwarts. Todos estavam comentando sobre a notícia. Dumbledore estava falando, nada mais nada menos, de Olho Tonto Moody, o famoso auror que estava há anos lutando contra as forças de Voldemort, e que, supostamente, foi o professor do quarto ano de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. 

         - Se Olho Tonto foi morto, que era um grande auror, apesar de meio pirado – dizia Rony baixinho para os amigos. – Imagine o que quem o matou pode fazer conosco! 

         - Entretanto, entretanto – repetia Dumbledore, aumentando o tom da voz e retomando a atenção de todos os alunos. – Alastor Moody estava em Hogsmeade por apenas um motivo: ele estava vindo para Hogwarts – a maioria não entendeu de súbito o que Alvo quis dizer, e o diretor acabou completando. – Ele seria o novo professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, já que o mestre Lupin teve de se ausentar este ano novamente. 

         Agora, os alunos enfrentavam um misto de surpresa e revolta, já que Lupin fora, de longe, o melhor professor da matéria. 

         - Temos motivos e razões suficientes para acreditar que Voldemort esteja atrás de Hogwarts, tentando invadir a Escola e destruir nosso ideal de paz – finalizava Dumbledore. – Sabemos que Voldemort possui inúmeros motivos para tentar entrar em Hogwarts e não podemos permitir que os ares de terror da atualidade cheguem até aqui. Por isso, peço a colaboração de todos os alunos e professores para o início de mais um ano letivo. 

         Harry olhou ao final para Ametista novamente e encontrou os olhos da namorada. E, pela primeira vez, notou algo de diferente no olhar dela: culpa. Harry sabia que Ametista sentia-se culpada, pois Voldemort, com toda a certeza, faria de tudo para chegar até ela. 

- Agora, vocês terão alguns dias uma certa folga até arranjarmos um novo professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Tenho certeza que encontraremos um logo...         

         - Do jeito que as coisas andam, eu não teria tanto certeza se fosse ele. – disse Draco Malfoy, na mesa da Sonserina, fazendo os alunos rirem. 

         Oportuno e provocativo, o monitor da Sonserina havia escolhido sentar-se bem à frente da nova componente de sua Casa. Ametista ouviu a declaração do jovem e depois as risadas dos alunos. Sentiu nojo de fazer parte daquele mundo. 

         - Mas independente dos recentes terríveis acontecimentos, devo apresentá-los ao novo professor de Hogwarts – dizia Dumbledore, sua expressão mais leve. – Os sexto e sétimo anos de todas as Casas possuem uma matéria adicional, como já sabem, que é a Transformação Humana. Nossa antiga professora, a Sra. Birckmann, teve de se ausentar por motivos de saúde e deixou a vaga à disposição do conselho dos mestres de Hogwarts. Apresento-lhes Sirius Black. 

         Harry e os demais alunos não haviam nem percebido que, durante toda a explicação de Dumbledore, o bruxo esteve sentado ao lado da professora Sprout e de Arabella na mesa principal. E, agora, ele seria professor de Harry! Muitos alunos surpreenderam-se com a notícia, mas não houve alguma reação contrária, apenas pelos rotineiros comentários dos sonserinos. 

         - Isso não é perfeito?! Agora teremos um assassino na mesa dos professores de Hogwarts... – debochou Pansy Parkinson. 

         - Melhor do que Comensais da Morte. – respondeu Ametista seca, olhando diretamente a Draco, que se sentiu ferver de raiva. 

         - Finalmente, espero que se sintam em casa e aproveitem o jantar! – anunciou o diretor e os pratos cheios de comidas apareceram magicamente nas mesas das Casas. 

*** 

- Não acham irônico, colocarem uma grifinória no meio de nós? 

         A mesa da Sonserina olhou quase por inteira para Ametista. Era Draco provocando a multidão, fazendo que até mesmo alguns da mesa da Corvinal observarem a transferência da garota para a mesa adversária. 

         - Não acha irônico eu levantar agora mesmo e quebrar seu nariz? – retrucou Ametista nervosamente, enquanto seu prato permanecia vazio. 

         - Por que você não tenta? – provocou o jovem em resposta. – Ou talvez você queira chamar a sua trupe da Grifinória para fazê-lo em seu lugar. 

         Quando Ametista ameaçou uma nova resposta para continuar a discussão, uma garotinha morena do primeiro ano da Sonserina apareceu atrás de Draco, indagando: 

         - O senhor é o monitor, não é mesmo? – Draco, mal educadamente, indicou que sim. – Onde está Harry Potter?! – pulou a garota de excitação. – Onde?! 

         Draco aborreceu-se diante da garotinha pulando freneticamente, perguntando sobre o estúpido Potter. Viu-se diante de Ametista encarando-o ironicamente e respondeu: 

         - Por que não pergunta a essa senhorita? – dizia, apontando com a cabeça, Ametista. – Pergunte onde está o namoradinho dela? 

         A garotinha ameaçou abrir a boca em direção a Ametista, mas fechou-a exatamente no segundo ao ver a expressão enlouquecida e impaciente da jovem. Deu meia-volta e caminhou até seu lugar, não mais pulando. Draco deu um riso discreto e sarcástico, dizendo: 

         - Não é desse modo que se deve tratar uma criança, Dumbledore. Será que seu avô não lhe ensinou nada? 

         - Talvez você possa mandar seu pai ensinar-me, que acha? Tenho certeza que ele sabe muito bem como cuidar de uma criança... 

         Draco rangeu os dentes nervosamente. Quanta audácia! 

         - Sabe, _Draco_ – debochou sobre o nome do jovem. – Se durante todos esses anos, você conseguiu montar e fazer o que quiser com os outros sonserinos, lembre-se que comigo, seu papo de que o papai te protege, não funciona comigo. Nunca se esqueça disso. 

*** 

Após o término do jantar, os monitores chamaram os alunos do primeiro ano e os levavam até a Torre de cada Casa. Pouco antes dos outros anos subirem igualmente até suas Torres, na saída em conjunto, Ametista sentiu alguém puxando seu braço levemente e puxando-a para um canto escondido. Para seu alívio, era Harry. 

         - Então? 

         Foi apenas o que o jovem conseguiu dizer a namorada. Ametista estava calada e pôde somente responder: 

         - Eu acho que isso vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei. 

         Harry deu um beijo na testa de Ametista e abraçou-a. Como faria falta a sua presença na Torre da Grifinória! E como seu cheiro deixaria recordações quando ela tivesse que voltar para a Sonserina! 

         Calmamente, Harry foi desfazendo-se do abraço e ouviu Ametista dizer: 

         - Tinha uma garotinha perguntando sobre você... 

         - Mesmo? – Harry mostrou-se indiferente. 

         - Acho que ela pode estar apaixonada por você... – debochava Ametista, tentando desviar as idéias da Sonserina. 

         Harry abriu um sorriso malicioso. 

         - O que posso falar? A paixão dela pode ir por água abaixo então, porque você já me tem na sua mão. 

         - Tenho é? 

         Harry assentiu num som irresistível. Ametista sorriu e piscou para o namorado, enlaçando-o e levando seus lábios até os dele. Como era reconfortante saber que ele estaria ali, somente para ela! E como só ele conseguia fazê-la esquecer de todos os problemas. 

         - Você é um monitor, Harry, tem de dar o exemplo. – ouviram uma voz as suas costas. 

         Hermione estava rindo de ambos timidamente. Rony estava junto, segurando a mão da namorada. Ametista parou o beijo e fez Harry soltar um muxoxo insatisfeito e mal humorado. Ela riu. Despedindo-se dos três amigos, tomou o rumo para a Torre da Sonserina junto dos alunos do quinto ano da sua Casa. 

         Harry observou a namorada distanciar-se em meio aos sonserinos e carregando em seu peito o emblema da Sonserina. Uma preocupação surgiu na sua mente. Como seria a primeira noite dela? A primeira idéia foi a de, provavelmente, teria mais uma crise de insônia e seria incapaz de descansar a cabeça no travesseiro. 

         Rony aproximou-se do melhor amigo e colocou a mão em sem ombro, dizendo: 

         - Sabe, Harry, eu começo a desconfiar que você não tem a mínima sorte com garotas – Harry franziu a testa confuso e aborrecido. Rony completou. – Você escolhe gostar bem da menina mais irritante que já conheceu, filha de Voldemort, e diga-se de passagem o assassino dos seus pais, e ainda, como se não bastasse, uma sonserina. Você realmente é O cara! 

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_Conheceremos a Torre da Casa mais poderosa de Hogwarts e teremos as primeiras impressões do monitor Draco Malfoy. Finalmente, a primeira aula do professor Sirius Black - tentando controlar os egos de sonserinos e grifinórios - , além de um descontraído papo com o famoso e estranho Chapéu Seletor. Descubra se a Sonserina te agrada ou não em "SONSERINA E TRANSFORMAÇÃO HUMANA"_


	13. Sonserina e Transformação Humana

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: _**_Parece que a relativa paz que havia se instalado fora apenas uma longínqua ilusão. Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte andam realizando o trabalho muito bem. Quais serão os próximos alvos? E até quando Hogwarts e Dumbledore poderão proteger os alunos do Lorde das Trevas?_

CAPÍTULO DOZE – SONSERINA E TRANSFORMAÇÃO HUMANA 

- Morto! Morto! – repetia Arabella andando em círculos pela sala do diretor. 

         Os professores estavam reunidos no âmbito há mais de uma hora, nervosos e tentando entender os planos de Voldemort. Dumbledore estava sentado em sua cadeira atrás da mesa e enrolando o final de sua barba, num modo pensativo. Sirius ao lado da janela, concentrando seus olhos e distinguindo os raios dos feitiços de proteção além dos portões da Escola. Minerva limpava os óculos com a barra de seu casaco e Snape observava o antebraço esquerdo, onde havia a brilhante Marca Negra. 

         - Ele quer apenas nos impressionar. Este é o plano dele. Deixar todos apavorados e abrirmos a guarda... – dizia Minerva aborrecida. 

         - Ou entregarmos Ametista ou Harry a ele. – completou Snape num estado calmo e seco.

         - Imagino que você deva estar louco para que aconteça a segunda opção, não é mesmo?**  – provocou Sirius, já sem paciência. **

         - Parem! – ordenou Dumbledore. – Não tolerarei essas discussões na atual situação. Um amigo nosso foi morto. Um aliado. 

         - E a Ordem da Fênix? Que tem feito, afinal? – indagou Snape. 

         Dumbledore suspirou. 

         - Capturaram um suspeito há mais de um mês. Está preso no subterrâneo do Ministério, mas tudo em total sigilo. Cornélio não pode nem imaginar que estamos agindo pelas suas costas. 

         - Um suspeito?! – surpreendeu-se Sirius. – Precisamos capturar o chefe dos Comensais! E você sabe muito bem de quem estou falando, Alvo! 

         Dumbledore suspirou. Sim, era Lúcio Malfoy a chave para a maioria de seus problemas. Mas o bruxo era poderoso. Poderoso e rico. E, infelizmente, o dinheiro e o medo moviam o mundo bruxo assim como moviam o mundo trouxa. 

         - Devemos nos focar no filho. Ele poderá contar-nos alguma coisa... – arriscou o diretor, vendo os olhos de Sirius arregalarem-se. 

         - Draco dirá coisa alguma, Alvo! O garoto é um poço de maldade! – protestou o bruxo, batendo o braço na janela. 

         - Aos poucos, ele irá adquirindo confiança em nós, Sirius... 

         - Como?! Fazendo-o monitor da Sonserina?! 

         Snape deu um passo à frente, austero. 

         - Malfoy sempre sonhou com essa monitoria, Black. Sem contar que o garoto confia em mim. 

         - Mas, você realmente acha que ele sairá contando a você os planos do pai dele?! Você não tem competência alguma para isso, não consegue nem descobrir os planos de Voldemort, sendo seu Comensal! 

         - Sirius, precisamos descobrir os planos dos Comensais primeiro, já que o chefe deles comanda as operações, independentemente das idéias de Voldemort. E o garoto pode nos revelar. O pai confia nele, acha que o garoto poderá dar um grande Comensal num futuro próximo... – interrompeu Alvo. 

         - Ele não contará os planos para o Snape, isto está na cara! Não se o pai dele nem suporta a idéia da sua volta! – apontou Sirius para o mestre de Poções. 

         - Ele precisa de um amigo – disse Arabella repentinamente, fazendo os homens calarem-se. – Ele só contará essas coisas a um amigo, um verdadeiro amigo. Ou ainda uma namorada. 

         Snape e Alvo pareceram guiar seus olhares para baixo, pensativos. Sirius franziu a testa e pareceu entender o plano. 

         - É a Ametista – afirmou com intensidade. – Foi por isso que ela foi transferida para a Sonserina, não é mesmo? 

         Dumbledore encarou Sirius seriamente. 

         - Engana-se ao pensar assim, Sirius. Nunca colocaria Ametista no meio dessa batalha. Nenhuma dessas crianças. Não agora – dizia o homem sabiamente. – Ametista foi transferida para a Sonserina pelo motivo de que a sua Casa _é_ a Sonserina. O sangue que corre nas veias da minha neta é do herdeiro de Slytherin. 

         - Sem contar que todos sabemos que ela e o Malfoy não se dão nem um pouco bem... – completou Sirius ainda aborrecido. 

         - Se você for pensar desse modo, ela e Harry também não se davam bem e estão aí... – interrompeu Arabella. 

         - _Estão aí_ como? – indagou repentinamente Snape. 

         Sirius trocou um olhar com Arabella e disse, até com um certo prazer: 

         - Ametista e Harry estão namorando. 

         Snape contorceu seu rosto como de costume quando era contrariado. 

         - E você aceitou, Black? – indagou ligeiramente curioso. 

         - Nós não estamos falando sobre Ametista ou Harry – cortou Minerva nervosamente. – O fato é que Alastor Moody está morto, estamos sem um professor na Escola e ainda temos de estar a postos para um ataque inesperado de Voldemort. Não é hora de discutirmos problemas pessoais. 

         Arabella suspirou lentamente, olhando de esguelha para Fawkes, a bela fênix do diretor, e voltou os olhares para Dumbledore. 

         - Deve ser um dos bons... O Avada Kedavra foi executado com perfeição – murmurava Snape gravemente. – Poucos que conheço sabiam executá-lo dessa forma. Ele não deve ter sofrido muito. 

         - É engraçado como as coisas são – interrompeu Sirius. – Nós temos a lista de todos os Comensais, de cada família podre que continua apoiando Voldemort, e simplesmente não podemos fazer nada. 

         - Nossas mãos ainda estão atadas, Sirius. Mas imagino que não por muito tempo. – respondeu Dumbledore. 

         - Por que você diz isso, Alvo? – perguntou Arabella controlada. 

         - Logo os dementadores serão possuídos pela ambição do poder e cairão novamente para o lado de Voldemort. E então só haverá poucas pessoas que poderão nos ajudar. – continuou o diretor. 

         Arabella e Sirius trocaram olhares até mesmo com Snape. 

         - Você pretende convocá-los, Alvo? – indagou Sirius surpreso. 

         - Se for preciso, sim. E também, será bom para alguns rever a família, ou mesmo parte dela... 

*** 

Seguindo um grupo de vinte alunos, Ametista conhecia e tentava gravar o caminho até a Torre da Sonserina. A direção já era conhecida pela garota: as masmorras. De repente, a quase multidão começou a descer degraus para dentro da escuridão das masmorras. Era apavorante. Degraus de pedra, ligeiramente escorregadios, guiavam-na junto do grupo para mais uma dezena de corredores que mais pareciam labirintos, escuros e nebulosos como deveriam ser. Havia dois garotos ao seu lado, conversando baixinho e olhando de esguelha para ela. Ametista tentou ficar ligeiramente para trás, apenas acompanhando-os. 

         Quando começou a pensar em desistir, correr de volta até a sala do avô e exigir que a colocassem de volta na Grifinória, o grupo de bruxos parou diante de uma parede, como as outras, mas que era lisa e, ao tocá-la levemente, percebia-se sua umidade. Foi um dos mais velhos do grupo que anunciou a senha: 

         - _Fidem_! 

               Ametista sabia que _fidem_ significava fidelidade em latim. Fidelidade a quê? Aos puro-sangues? Ametista podia parar ali mesmo e gritar que eles não passavam de lesmas do fundo de um barril de bosta – o que Rony adoraria ouvir – mas preferiu conter-se. Mais uma vez, seguiu o grupo e ultrapassou a passagem. 

         Ametista quis surrar-se ao ter o primeiro pensamento quando entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina: _"Adorei!"_. De fato, era um lugar interessante. O salão era bastante diferente da acolhedora e vermelha sala comunal da Grifinória. Comprida e majestosa, a sala comunal não possuía muitos sofás em volta da lareira, como na da Grifinória, mas havia muito mais mesas, com o encosto das cadeiras alto, e uma incrível diversidade de quadros, todos do mesmo tom esverdeado e prateado. O teto tinha umas grossas correntes negras e um pouco enferrujadas penduradas e correndo de um lado ao outro do salão, pendendo os lustres que iluminavam o salão com a cor esverdeada. As janelas eram também em maior quantidade, mais altas e finas, num estilo gótico. Em resumo, era uma sala comunal diferente, com um certo aspecto úmido e escuro, deprimido. Mas ao mesmo tempo, fascinante. Ao lado de alguns sofás mais ao canto, havia abajures prateados e esverdeados alternados de forma certa, em que as cores acabavam se misturando. E, claro, havia o enorme vitral logo na entrada do salão, com o desenho de um homem segurando um cajado. Era Salazar Slytherin. 

         Quando notou, a maioria dos alunos já havia se recolhido para seus dormitórios silenciosamente. Ametista achou estranho, mais provavelmente por causa do fato de que na Grifinória havia sempre festas e o pessoal era acostumado a dormir tarde. Talvez, era exatamente isso que faltava na sala comunal da Sonserina: calor humano. 

         - Que você achou? 

         Tornando-se vagarosamente para o lado esquerdo da lareira, Ametista encontrou Draco Malfoy, sentado em um dos sofás e brincando com a varinha entre os dedos. 

         - Tende a goteiras quando chove? – provocou a garota. 

         - Algumas vezes... – respondeu Draco num tom que pareceu sincero. 

         - Todos já se foram, por que você ainda está aqui? – questionou Ametista cansada. 

         Draco esticou-se no sofá, lançando um olhar à garota. 

         - Sou monitor, tenho que te indicar seu dormitório, as regras desse salão comunal... Ouvi dizer que na Grifinória é tudo desorganizado... Acho que a Granger não faz um bom trabalho por lá. 

         Ametista respirou fundo pacientemente. 

         - Não chamaria de desorganização. Chamaria de amizade. Aqui, os alunos parecessem distantes uns dos outros. 

         - A Sonserina pode ser tão unida quanto a Grifinória, Dumbledore. Você ainda é apenas uma novata aqui. 

         - E o que realmente você quis dizer com isso, Malfoy? 

         - Que você terá de dançar de acordo com a música que _eu_ tocar. – concluiu Draco, levantando do sofá e caminhando para longe da lareira, fazendo Ametista segui-lo. 

         - Vamos fingir que eu aceitei o que você acabou de dizer. Eu realmente não estou com pique nem paciência para você. – respondeu a garota. 

         Draco soltou um riso forçado e parou a frente de uma escadaria em forma de espiral, toda de ferro, larga e imponente. 

         - Esta é a escadaria para os dormitórios femininos. É a primeira porta. – indicou o monitor indiferente. 

         Ametista nada respondeu e subiu a escada, sem olhar para trás nem agradecer. Draco também prosseguiu com o seu próprio caminho, para o quarto. A primeira porta do corredor estava semiaberta quando Ametista paralisou diante dela. Abrindo lentamente, encontrou cinco camas distribuídas num círculo em volta de uma bonita estátua de uma serpente. A sua cama era a única em que o dossel verde escuro estava aberto. Caminhou silenciosamente até ela e deixou-se cair pesadamente. Puxando a corda do dossel, procurando esconder-se debaixo de um fino cobertor – a Sonserina ficava nas masmorras, sendo assim, bem mais fria – e esquecendo que, quando acordasse teria de enfrentar tudo que os sonserinos e a Sonserina poderiam reservar-lhe. 

*** 

Deitando em sua cama, Sirius acolheu os braços envolta do travesseiro branco. Arabella estava terminando de colocar sua camisola. O calor havia dado uma trégua e o clima estava mais ameno, finalmente, sem contar também o fato de que Hogwarts era bem mais fria que o resto da Inglaterra. 

         - Dumbledore foi muito camarada de deixar-nos no mesmo quarto. – brincou Sirius, fazendo Arabella rir. 

         - Camarada? Anda mudando o palavreado, é? – devolveu a brincadeira bem disposta. 

         Sirius abriu os braços e Arabella engatinhou até ele, alcançando o rosto do bruxo, beijando-o suavemente. 

         - Você está preocupada, não é mesmo? 

         Arabella abaixou a cabeça e ajeitou as alças da camisola que insistiam em escorregar dos seus ombros. 

         - É a sua mãe. 

         - Claro que é a minha mãe, Sirius – aborreceu-se levemente a mulher. – Ela é mais importante que Alastor Moody naquele Ministério! Ela só recebe ordens do Fudge! O que você espere que eu pense?! 

         Sirius beijou a testa da namorada. 

         - Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas você também não pode esquecer que sua mãe não é distraída, Bella. Tenho certeza que a Sra. Figg tem todo o conhecimento da operação dos Comensais, ou pelo menos possui a consciência de que também é um alvo.  

         - Eu não quero que ela seja um alvo! – protestou a mulher. 

         - Eu também não queria que Thomas fosse alvo, que meu pai fosse alvo, que minha mãe fosse alvo, Bella! – retrucou Sirius. – Nós não permitiremos que algo aconteça com a sua mãe. Agora, não adianta você esquecer tudo a sua volta por causa disso. E, é como você disse, a Sra. Figg é tão importante para o Ministério que Fudge não seria idiota o bastante de perdê-la. 

         Arabella bufou impaciente, pensando na mãe. E Ártemis também não ajudava em absolutamente nada. Talvez, com a notícia do falecimento ou assassinato de Alastor, a irmã mais velha pudesse cair em si e ajudar na proteção da própria mãe. 

*** 

Pouco após o amanhecer, Ametista começou a ouvir vozes e passos do lado de fora do seu dossel. Não era surpresa a insônia que a atingira naquela noite. Abrindo timidamente a cortina envolta de sua cama, viu Pansy Parkinson despertando em seu leito. Aquela cara de buldogue observou a garota e disse: 

         - Agora terei de agüentá-la no meu próprio quarto. 

         Ametista soltou um muxoxo indiferente. Levantou e rapidamente trancou-se dentro do banheiro. Ao sair, já de banho tomado, encontrou suas roupas espalhadas sobre a cama e no chão ao lado da mesma. Respirou fundo e começou a catá-las do piso, segurando um possível surto de raiva que insistia em incomodá-la. E aquele era apenas o começo. 

         Terminado o trabalho e colocado o uniforme, desceu a escadaria espiral e encontrou o grupo de três alunas, incluindo Pansy, encarando-a e escondendo risinhos. Ametista cerrou os olhos e formou um sorriso irônico nos lábios, controlando sua raiva. Parou diante das três companheiras de quarto, dizendo: 

         - Se você acha que isso me irritou, enganou-se – Pansy foi desfazendo o sorriso aos poucos, assim como as garotas. – E, um conselho, não sorria – Pansy ficou com a expressão confusa. – Sua pele se enruga e você fica cada vez mais parecida com a sua avó e o seu cachorro. 

         Pansy enfureceu-se, mas Ametista simplesmente deu as costas e dirigiu-se até uma pequena multidão envolta de Draco. Ele estava distribuindo os horários para o começo do ano letivo. Quando a maioria deixou o salão comunal e se dividiu pelo castelo, Ametista conseguiu pegar seu horário. Draco estendeu o papel, dizendo: 

         - Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, Poções, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Transformação Humana. 

         A jovem tornou-se para o monitor e franziu a testa sem entender. 

         - Aulas com os podres da Grifinória. 

         Ametista não ligou e dirigiu-se a um canto no salão comunal, sentando numa das cadeiras de espaldar alto. Sua primeira aula, no dia seguinte seria Transformação Humana. Como Sirius se sairia como professor? E o que exatamente ensinava aquela matéria? 

         Porém, havia outras coisas em que precisava se concentrar. Por exemplo, uma visitinha na sala do avô. Deixando a Torre da Sonserina para trás, Ametista foi voltando para a sua antiga realidade e procurando o caminho de volta até a famosa sala do diretor. Encontrando após dar muitas voltas a estátua do gárgula, pronunciou a mesma senha que usara durante alguns dias de suas férias e a escada em espiral apareceu. 

         Atravessando a porta, o avô estava sentado em sua cadeira olhando uma ampulheta sobre sua mesa. 

         - Você quer uma explicação? – indagou o velho repentinamente, sem tirar os olhos do objeto. 

         - Sim – concordou a garota levemente aflita. – Por que me colocou na Sonserina? 

         Finalmente, Dumbledore levantou os olhos por cima dos óculos meia-lua e encarou a neta. Ametista estava com os braços cruzados no peito e uma expressão afligida. 

         - Por que eu transferi você para a Sonserina? – repetiu a pergunta o diretor. – Se eu respondesse que seu desempenho escolar poderia melhorar na sua Casa respectiva você provavelmente bateria o pé, dizendo que melhoraria mesmo estando na Grifinória. 

         - Exatamente... – concordou Ametista mais uma vez diante da quase provocação do avô. 

         - E agora que fiquei sabendo que a senhorita está namorando o senhor Potter – dizia o diretor, ainda olhando com uma expressão marota para a neta. – provavelmente você diria que ele, sendo um bom aluno e agora, monitor, poderia muito bem ajudá-la na execução das tarefas, correto? 

         - No alvo. – aborreceu-se a garota novamente, corando. 

         - Então, por que será que eu a coloquei junto dos terríveis e tão odiados sonserinos? Por que a coloquei junto do senhor Malfoy, que quase a arremessou de uma altura de vinte metros do chão numa partida de quadribol? 

         Ametista não conseguia decifrar o argumento do avô. Do que ele estava falando e por que falar daquela forma? Irritava-se mais e mais. 

         - Qual é o seu ponto, vovô?! – explodiu a garota nervosa. 

         Dumbledore levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou até a garota. Postando-se ao seu lado, ele endireitou a cabeça da neta para o alto de uma de suas estantes, fazendo os olhos da neta irem de encontro ao Chapéu Seletor. 

         - Pergunte a ele. Foi ele que te colocou na Sonserina, não eu. – dizia Alvo num tom sábio. 

         A garota engoliu em seco e perguntou em voz alta: 

         - Por que eu fui selecionada para a Sonserina e não para a Grifinória? Como meu avô e a minha mãe. 

         Uma boca longa foi formando-se no velho chapéu. O objeto pigarreou discretamente e respondeu: 

         - A senhorita não pertence a Grifinória. A senhorita possui as qualidades de uma legítima sonserina, e não de uma grifinória. É claro que a senhorita é muito corajosa, como um grifinório é, mas sua ousadia, determinação e, principalmente, sua sede pelo poder são muito maiores que sua coragem, e isso a torna uma legítima sonserina. 

         Ametista abriu a boca sem sair nenhum som. Depois de algum tempo, ela recuperou o ar, continuando: 

         - Sede pelo poder? – engasgou ao repetir. 

         Dumbledore não deixou de segurar um sorriso que se formou. 

         - A senhorita procura sempre mostrar-se melhor no que é capaz. E isso dá origem a uma enorme sede de poder dentro do seu coração. A única questão a ser tratada é se essa sede será dirigida para o bem ou para o mal. 

         - Mas, mesmo que eu insistisse para ficar na Grifinória, você manteria sua seleção? – perguntou mais uma vez. 

         - Eu fui feito para escolher a Casa onde os alunos terão um desempenho melhor e outros que simplesmente nasceram para pertencer. Este é o seu caso. 

         - Eu _nasci_ para pertencer a Sonserina? – disse novamente Ametista segurando a risada. 

          O Chapéu Seletor pareceu irritar-se com o pouco caso feito pela aluna. 

         - A senhorita é muito petulante! – Ametista ficou boquiaberta. – A senhorita nasceu para pertencer a Sonserina sim! Seu pai é herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin! O sangue do maior dos quatro de Hogwarts corre nas suas veias! Nada mais natural que pertencer a Sonserina! Sua mente é sonserina e suas ações são legítimas! E chega dessa conversa! 

         Imediatamente, o Chapéu Seletor fechou a boca e voltou a parecer ser um objeto comum. Ametista estava ainda boquiaberta. 

         - Espero que agora você tenha entendido o porquê de eu transferi-la para a Sonserina. Não foi escolha minha ou mesmo de Severo, como a senhorita estava pensando – dizia Dumbledore, adivinhando os pensamentos da neta. – Espero que agora, suas dúvidas tenham acabado e que aprenda a conviver com seus novos colegas. 

         Ametista suspirou contrariada e ao mesmo tempo satisfeita com a breve conversa com o Chapéu Seletor. A neta do diretor deu as costas e começou a caminhar de volta a porta da sala para ir embora. Mas, antes de deixar o avô para trás, ouviu o mesmo dizer. 

         - Não se ofenda com o que o Chapéu disse – Ametista estava quase alcançando a porta quando parou para ouvir até o final. – Petulância é uma das qualidades, ou defeitos, da Sonserina também. 

         A garota sorriu com os lábios fechados para si mesma num modo divertido. 

*** 

A primeira experiência nunca se é esquecida. E possivelmente era isso que Sirius sentia ao entrar na sala de aula, que agora seria sua. Era redonda e as mesas faziam um círculo em volta de uma fonte que jorrava um líquido azul escuro. A iluminação era feita por globos pendurados no teto, expandindo a coloração amarelada pelo âmbito. E ainda havia um grande e comprido espelho ao lado da mesa dele, que ficava numa plataforma, acima das carteiras dos alunos, para que pudesse observar a todos. 

         - Sextos anos, Grifinória e Sonserina – murmurou para si mesmo. – Isto pode ser divertido. 

         Ao bater dos relógios, os alunos iam entrando na sala calmamente. Sirius estava ajeitando alguns frascos sobre uma estante na lateral de sua mesa quando ouviu o burburinho dos estudantes ao surpreenderem-se com a sala. De fato, era muito diferente das outras, era levemente arrepiante. Sirius tornou-se para os alunos, dizendo: 

         - Entrem, entrem e formem duplas. 

         Muitos se sentiam ansiosos, outros excitados com a idéia de que teriam aulas com Sirius Black. Hermione sentou junto de Rony, como o namorado mesmo havia pedido, enquanto Harry ficou esperando Ametista dar as caras.  A velha turma já conhecida da Sonserina foi entrando e se dividindo nas mesas. Ametista entrou junto de Draco. Harry não deixou de olhar feio, apesar de ver a expressão de desgosto da namorada. Rapidamente, Ametista encontrou os olhos verdes que ela tanto adorava numa das carteiras da frente. Juntou-se a Harry. 

         - Eu odeio a Sonserina! – sussurrou aborrecida no ouvido dele. 

         Harry perguntou o que havia acontecido. 

         - Aquela cara de buldogue da Pansy e as outras duas – dizia apontando discretamente para duas garotas morenas ao lado de Pansy. – colocaram um espelho bem na frente da minha cama quando acordei essa manhã! Ontem desfizeram todas as minhas roupas e espalharam pela minha cama! Que elas farão amanhã?! 

         Harry recordou da aula de bichos-papões com Lupin no ano anterior em que todos assistiram Ametista acabar-se diante de um espelho. 

         - Vá reclamar com alguém! – retrucou Harry sem ter o que responder. 

         - Talvez com o Malfoy, não acha?! – ironizou a garota nervosamente. – Eu vou resolver isso do meu jeito! Pode esperar! 

         - Silêncio! Silêncio! Vamos começar a aula! – anunciou Sirius saindo de trás de sua mesa e postando-se no meio das carteiras. 

         O homem, agora um professor, estava bem vestido e parecia um pouco aflito. Portanto, foi aos poucos se soltando e mostrando-se bom com os alunos. 

         - Transformação Humana é uma matéria complexa e que muitos de vocês terão bastante dificuldade no começo – iniciava a aula. – Vocês já tiveram uma certa idéia do que aprenderemos a partir do feitiço _Transformecium_, da aula de Transfiguração, com a professora McGonagall. 

         Harry e Ametista entreolharam-se, lembrando das maluquices que fizeram com aquele feitiço no Natal passado. 

         - Basicamente, o objetivo dessa matéria, como o próprio nome define, é transformarmos em outras pessoas, como se trocássemos de corpos. A Transformação Humana nos dá a capacidade de incorporar _todos_ os elementos de um outro corpo. E pelo tempo que você quiser controlar. 

         - E onde nós usaríamos isso? – perguntou Draco interrompendo Sirius. – Por que, até agora, não vi nenhuma diferença dessa matéria estúpida para aquele feitiço da aula da McGonagall. 

         Sirius procurou manter a postura de um professor diante da arrogância de Draco Malfoy. 

         - Primeiramente, não é uma matéria estúpida, senão ela não estaria na grade escolar e muito menos sendo ensinada apenas para os sextos e sétimos anos pelo tamanho da sua dificuldade e complexidade. E pela sua declaração, retiro cinco pontos da Sonserina. 

         A turma das serpentes revoltou-se com Draco Malfoy no mesmo segundo em vez de se tornar contra o professor, estranhamente. Talvez porque ele era Sirius Black. E isso já era um ótimo motivo. Ametista riu e trocou um olhar com o monitor da sua Casa, que devolveu indiferentemente. 

         - Segundamente, a Transformação Humana é uma das principais qualidades de um ótimo bruxo. E, podemos incluir neste grupo os Comensais da Morte – muitos alunos ficaram bastante interessados de repente. Inclusive os sonserinos. – Assim como os espiões do Ministério da Magia. 

         Ametista prestava bastante atenção. Não apenas de ser algo muito interessante, sempre soube que sua mãe e sua avó foram espiãs do Ministério da Magia. 

         - Professor? – chamou Hermione com a mão levantando, como de costume. – Eu li o livro que o senhor nos passou e ele dizia algo sobre um índice de transformação. Que é isso?  

         - Ótima pergunta – elogiou Sirius, dando uma piscadela a Hermione. – Na verdade, chama-se _Poder de Transformação_. É um índice que todos nós possuímos inconscientemente, definindo qual a chance de sermos bons transfiguradores humanos. Poucos são capazes de atingir o índice máximo. E todos são classificados num livro, chamado _Escolhidos de Dragon_, já que são tão poucos e sendo um poder tão especial... 

         - Os Comensais da Morte têm o índice máximo? – indagou Simas sentado atrás de Harry. 

         - Dizem que sim. Ninguém pôde provar até hoje, afinal não sabemos quem são os Comensais – respondeu o professor olhando de esguelha para Draco. – Mas quase todos os animagos existentes possuem.  

         Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. Então, provavelmente, seu pai deveria possuir o índice máximo também. Assim como Sirius e... Pedro Pettigrew? 

         - Por isso eles também são ordenados num livro? – completou Hermione. 

         - Exatamente – concordou Sirius. – A Animagia é uma outra disciplina, mas tão complexa quanto a Transformação Humana. Os que possuem o índice máximo de Poder de Transformação podem, até com uma certa facilidade, tornarem-se animagos. 

         - A professora McGonagall possui o índice máximo? – perguntou Parvati. 

         - Sim, Srta. Patil. Tanto que seu nome está em ambos os livros. – respondeu Sirius contente pelo interesse dos alunos. 

         Observou Harry levantar a mão. 

         - Sr. Potter? – chamou o professor. 

         - O senhor disse que nem todos os animagos têm esse índice máximo, certo? – o professor afirmou com a cabeça. – Como sabem se os outros animagos que não possuem o índice não possuem mesmo? – perguntou num modo meio confuso, deixando alguns sem entender. 

         Sirius compreendeu no mesmo segundo o que Harry estava indagando. Ele queria saber se Pedro possuía ou não o índice máximo de Poder de Transformação. 

         - São feitos diversos testes com cada aluno ao decorrer do estudo da disciplina, como nós também faremos. Dependendo do resultado, nós sabemos quem possui ou não o índice máximo. 

         - O senhor acha que muitos daqui poderão possuir o índice máximo? – questionou Draco novamente, mas agora sem o tom irônico. 

         - Duvido muito, Sr. Malfoy – respondeu Sirius. – Provavelmente um aluno ou dois no máximo. Geralmente, nós não encontramos. É muito difícil quando aparece um único aluno com o índice nos dias de hoje. 

         Agora foi a vez de Ametista levantar a mão. 

         - Srta. Dumbledore? – chamou igualmente o professor, dando um sorriso discreto com os olhos que Ametista entendeu. 

         - E, por acaso, o fato de parentes na família serem espiões ou mesmo Comensais – muitos da Sonserina ajeitaram-se na cadeira. – pode significar que possam ter o índice máximo? 

         - Não necessariamente – explicou Sirius, apoiando-se em uma das carteiras vazias. – Muitos daqui podem até ter pais, avós, bisavós, irmãos com o índice máximo, mas eles mesmos não o possuírem. É até mais comum. 

         Os alunos começavam a trocar comentários enquanto o professor foi até a mesa marcar os cinco pontos retirados da Sonserina. Quando voltou, perguntou: 

         - Alguém sabe me dizer quem foi Dragon? Porque vocês viram que este nome apareceu muito no livro e até está no título do mesmo... 

         A mão de Hermione já estava levantando antes mesmo de Sirius continuar a questionar. 

         - Srta. Granger? 

         - Dragon na verdade era o sobrenome de Victoria Dragon. Ela era a melhor amiga da filha de Merlin, Íris, e foi a primeira pessoa após Merlin que pôde transformar-se em outra pessoa – dizia Hermione em seu tom levemente metida. – Mas ela ficou realmente famosa e transformou-se em uma deusa quando sugou a energia do próprio Merlin numa transformação especial, onde eles trocaram de corpos, e não apenas de aspecto físico. 

         - Dez pontos para a Grifinória – anunciou Sirius, fazendo a Grifinória dar graças por ter Hermione do lado deles. – Exatamente como a Srta. Granger detalhou, Victoria Dragon foi a primeira a se transformar em outro corpo. E é sobre ela que eu quero que vocês façam um resumo de vinte e cinco linhas no pergaminho para a próxima aula. 

         A duração da aula terminou e os estudantes deixavam a sala de Transformação Humana surpresos e adorando a matéria, curiosos se algum deles possuía o índice máximo de Poder de Transformação. Harry e os três amigos aproximaram-se da mesa do padrinho. 

         - Que acharam? – perguntou Sirius ansioso para a resposta. 

         - Foi muito legal, não sabia que a Transformação Humana pudesse ser tão interessante. – suspirou Hermione contente e no tom de monitora. 

         - É muito mais que isso. A Transformação Humana é uma arma importante para os bruxos. – completou Sirius. 

         - Eu...hum...queria saber uma coisa – dizia Ametista ligeiramente apressada por causa da próxima aula. Não poderia se atrasar para as estufas de Herbologia. – Voldemort tem o índice máximo? 

         Todos se tornaram para Sirius esperando a resposta do professor. Sirius abriu um sorriso parecendo desanimado, e respondeu: 

         - Ele superou o índice máximo, assim como Salazar Slytherin. 

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_O novo professor chega em Hogwarts e mostra para quê veio. O sexto ano visto de uma nova forma em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, onde seis alunos terão surpresas e choques - bons e ruins. Quem será ele? Ou ela? E o namoro de Harry e Ametista começa a agitar-se a cada dia. Porém, algumas coisas devem ir mais devagar para um deles. Cuidado ao olhar-se no espelho a partir do episódio a seguir "OS ESPELHOS MÁGICOS"_


	14. Os Espelhos Mágicos

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: _**_O sábio Chapéu Seletor pareceu certo de que Ametista é uma legítima sonserina. Mas, será que ele está tão correto assim? E a primeira aula de Sirius mostrou que Voldemort e seus seguidores possuem mais segredos e habilidades do que imaginávamos. Quem possuirá o índice máximo de transformação?_

CAPÍTULO TREZE – OS ESPELHOS MÁGICOS 

A semana passou num piscar de olhos para a maioria dos alunos. E no sábado, Hogwarts estava novamente com seus corredores cheios de alunos, correndo de um lado ao outro, aproveitando o final de semana. 

         O dia estava ensolarado. As árvores que ainda restavam sem estudantes embaixo delas, procurando uma sombra e paz, eram poucas. E, numa delas estava Hermione e Rony, conversando animadamente sobre a última aula de Poções, onde Ametista havia provocado o professor a tirar pontos da Sonserina por ter executado a primeira poção erradamente. 

         - Ela está procurando confusão indo contra o Snape. - dizia Hermione num tom preocupado. 

         - Eu acho maravilhoso ela continuar a enfrentar aquele mer... 

         - Ronald Weasley! - protestou a monitora ao ver um palavrão quase sair da boca do namorado. 

         - O que?! Vai me dizer que ele não é?! - provocou o jovem em resposta. - Enquanto a Ametista aprontar nas aulas dele, a Sonserina vai perdendo pontos e nós não! 

         Hermione, que já havia pensado nessa possibilidade, respondeu: 

         - Mas você não acha estranho demais ela, que adorava tanto ele, revoltar-se dessa maneira contra ele? 

         - Eu tomaria a mesma atitude! - concordou Rony. - O cara ajudou Você-Sabe-Quem a enganar a mãe dela e provocou toda essa confusão com o Sirius! O Snape é que está errado, não deveria ter feito raio de poção nenhuma! 

         Hermione riu. 

         - Você realmente adora odiar o Snape, não é mesmo? 

         Rony riu igualmente e abraçou a namorada. Hermione saiu do abraço e encostou os lábios nos de Rony, que soltou um suspiro inesperado. Ela se afastou querendo rir. Ele retomou ao final: 

         - Mas que ele é um merda, isso ele é! - completou, dizendo o palavrão e calando a boca da namorada que começara a protestar com um beijo. 

*** 

O dia foi embora, assim como a outra e a outra semana. Setembro já estava na sua última semana quando Dumbledore veio, finalmente, com a notícia que muitos esperavam. Era o jantar da sexta-feira e os estudantes já começavam a reclamar da falta que o professor Lupin fazia. Durante aquelas três semanas, Severo Snape substituiu Alastor Moody no ensino de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. E via-se em seu rosto a decepção de o diretor e o conselho da Escola terem encontrado um professor substituto. 

         - Atenção! - chamou Dumbledore, levantando de sua cadeira como de costume ao dar um comunicado. - Após algumas semanas, conseguimos um professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, fazendo com que o professor Snape fique, de volta, encarregado apenas com as aulas de Poções. 

         Harry não deixou de reparar na cara de desgosto e desapontamento de Severo Snape. O mestre, que sempre desejou o cargo, estava perdendo-o mais uma vez. Entretanto, algo deixou Harry curioso. Havia um outro rosto na mesa dos mestres tão descontente quanto Snape. Era Sirius. 

         - Neste ano, a surpresa é que o professor contratado é uma mulher. 

         Após a continuação de Dumbledore, muitos garotos, principalmente do quinto ano para cima, festejaram. Na verdade, a única atenção deles era sobre a madrinha de Harry, Arabella, que era de fato uma mulher muito bonita. E a idéia de uma nova professora era ótima. 

         - O nome dela é Ártemis Figg e é irmã da nossa professora de Aparatação, Arabella Figg. 

         Apenas quatro rostos estavam de olhos arregalados em meio à multidão. Hermione, Rony, Harry e Ametista conheciam Ártemis Figg e sabiam que ela era bastante estranha. E como se não fosse somente isso, Sirius parecia ter odiado a idéia. Seu rosto estava impassível, mas cheio de raiva. Arabella, por sua vez, trazia um sorriso discreto nos lábios. 

         - A Srta. Figg deverá chegar amanhã e espero que a recebam bem, assim como receberam nossos outros professores. - finalizou Dumbledore, sentando em sua cadeira novamente. 

         A mesa da Grifinória ferveu de ansiedade. Os garotos do sétimo ano testavam a hipótese de Ártemis ser mais bonita ou não que Arabella, o que deixou Harry levemente irritado, e ciumento. Antes que Harry pudesse dar uma resposta atravessada para alguns dos jovens, Hermione disse: 

         - Eu acho que não foi só o Snape que não gostou da contratação da Ártemis... - indicando Sirius com a cabeça. 

         - A minha opinião é a de que aquela mulher era muito estranha e nada me tira da cabeça que ela deve ser um poço de amargura! - resmungou Rony interrompendo Hermione. 

         Harry concentrou seus olhos em Sirius. 

         - Para mim, ele e a Ártemis não se dão nem um pouco. É como se convidassem-no para tomar chá com o Snape. 

         - Mas, mudando de assunto - interrompeu Rony mais uma vez, só que o melhor amigo agora. - que vamos fazer hoje à noite, Harry? Estava louco para uma partida de Snap Explosivo, podemos chamar o Dino e o Simas... 

         - Não posso, Rony. - cortou Harry imediatamente. 

         Rony franziu a testa, contrariado enquanto Hermione ria discretamente. 

         - E por que não?! 

         Harry pigarreou e mordeu uma das cochas de frango que estavam diante dele, numa bacia. 

         - Eu vou ver a Ametista. 

         Foi a vez de Hermione parecer insatisfeita. Ou talvez seria... preocupada? 

         - Você não vai na Torre da Sonserina, não é?! Isto é infligir apenas uma das milhares de regras que você pode só de sair da Torre da Grifinória após o horário de dormir e... 

         - Hermione! - gritou Harry aborrecido. - Eu sei de todas essas regras, você nunca se cansa de ditá-las para nós! 

         - E o que você vai fazer? - voltou a indagar Rony curioso e adorando uma discussão entre os dois amigos. 

         - Vou usar a velha Capa do meu pai... 

         - Não mesmo! Não vai ficar perambulando por aí debaixo daquela capa, Harry! Você é um monitor, tem de dar o exemplo! - protestou Hermione mais uma vez. 

         - Já é a segunda vez que você me fala isso, Mione, e eu sei muito bem que sou monitor, você não precisa ficar me lembrando a toda hora! - brigou Harry em tom baixo, já que aquilo se dirigia a um bom bate-boca. - Eu não vou na Torre da Sonserina e nem ela vem para a Torre da Grifinória. Nós combinamos de nos encontrar na sala de Transformação Humana. 

         Hermione ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Rony passou na frente. 

         - AH! Já sei porque você escolheu ir naquela sala... - disse num tom malicioso que Harry entendeu muito bem e chutou o amigo por baixo da mesa, indicando Hermione com a cabeça. 

         Logicamente, a nova sala de Transformação Humana era perfeita. As luzes fracas e amarelas, a fonte de água azul-escura... Tudo se encaixava para namorar um pouco. E Harry precisava mesmo de um canto para poder ficar em paz com Ametista, já que todos os alunos que passavam por eles comentavam alguma coisa e Ametista já estava se aborrecendo com tudo aquilo, assim como ele próprio. 

         - Então, amanhã nós jogamos uma partidinha, certo? - propôs Rony, depois de entender facilmente os motivos do amigo. 

         - Combinado. - respondeu Harry, dando uma última garfada no prato e dirigindo-se até a Torre da Grifinória, querendo não se atrasar. 

*** 

Já acostumada ao caminho, Ametista não sentia mais tanta diferença a distância da Torre da Sonserina, nas masmorras, até as outras inúmeras salas do castelo. Estava perto das dez horas quando deixou o salão comunal, envolvida na sua capa de invisibilidade, para trás e dirigiu-se até a sala de Transformação Humana. Os corredores estavam praticamente vazios e os candelabros suspensos para a iluminação deles estavam ainda bem acesos, permitindo que o caminho fosse mais fácil. Em passos largos - apesar de suas pequenas pernas - Ametista chegou rapidamente na sala do professor Sirius Black. 

         As carteiras fazendo um círculo em volta da fonte que jorrava água ou o que fosse da coloração azul-escura e a iluminação bastante fraca davam um tom até arrepiante para a sala de aula. Após entrar e certificar-se de que estava totalmente vazia, retirou a capa dos ombros e deixou-a sobre uma das carteiras. Harry ainda não havia chegado. 

         Sem nada para fazer, resolveu ir até a mesa do professor e examinar o que ele tinha acima dela. Alguns frascos coloridos, mas na maioria negros, pergaminhos espalhados sobre a mesa, penas e livros. _"Acho que organização não é o forte dele"_, pensou Ametista divertida ao notar a bagunça que estava a mesa de Sirius. De repente, uma curiosidade tomou conta dela e Ametista viu-se abrindo a única gaveta da mesa do professor. 

         Cuidadosamente, encontrou alguns pergaminhos e começou a tirá-los da gaveta, de modo que pudesse ver se havia algo embaixo dos papéis. Agora, encontrara um envelope vazio de Hogwarts. Nada de muito interessante. Mas foi ao retirá-lo da gaveta que se surpreendeu. Havia três fotos jogadas que Ametista retirou com cuidado. A primeira era de Sirius e Harry, no dia do julgamento de Sirius, onde ele fora inocentado. A segunda era dele e de Arabella, sentados num banco dos jardins de Hogwarts, ainda jovens. Porém, foi na terceira que Ametista realmente reparou. Estavam parados diante da Bacia de Pandora, no casarão de Godric's Hollow, Sirius, Hariel, sua mãe, e ela, ainda um bebê, nos braços do "pai". Hariel acenava para Ametista enquanto Sirius roçava seu nariz no da criança em seus braços, carinhosamente. Passou os dedos pela foto saudosamente. Ametista sentiu os olhos marejarem, mas os segurou firmemente. Dando uma última olhada, guardou-as de volta e todos os papéis que havia dentro da gaveta. 

         - Demorei muito? - ouviu uma voz as suas costas. 

         No momento seguinte, Harry estava tirando a capa de invisibilidade. Ametista descobriu que ele estivera parado atrás dela durante todo aquele tempo. 

         - Eu não...bem, não pretendia mexer nas coisas dele. - desculpou-se rapidamente. 

         Harry sacudiu a cabeça em negação e abraçou-a. 

         - Eu não vim aqui para discutir sobre Sirius ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu quero apenas ficar com você. - respondeu o jovem. 

         Ametista sorriu satisfeita. Harry logo conseguiu envolver a namorada num beijo longo e lento. Seus braços estavam ao redor de sua cintura e a capa caída sobre os pés dele. Ametista suspirava cada vez que faltava ar em seus pulmões, mas acabava deixando ser beijada novamente. Logo estavam sentados no chão da sala, escondidos atrás da mesa do professor, aproveitando a proximidade de seus corpos, já que esses contatos eram impossíveis com Ametista agora na Sonserina. Harry estava apoiado sobre Ametista, abraçados, e entrelaçados num novo beijo. 

         - Por que eles tinham que te mandar para tão longe? - sussurrava Harry no ouvido da namorada quando ela pedia tempo para recuperar o fôlego. 

         - É mais fácil perguntar por que tínhamos de ser tão diferentes. - respondeu a garota procurando os lábios do namorado novamente. 

         - Não acho que sejamos tão diferentes assim. - retrucou Harry com um tímido sorriso nos lábios. 

         E Ametista sabia bem o porquê daquele meio-sorriso. Harry estava com uma das mãos tentando alcançar seu quadril de novo. A garota enrolou os dedos na mão do namorado, levando-a até sua cintura novamente. 

         - Para quem era tímido, você está bem ligeiro, não acha? - brincou Ametista. 

         - Você é a culpada de tudo isso - disse Harry, tomando uma expressão marota. - Quem mandou me botar tanto fogo... 

         Ametista ficou boquiaberta. 

         - O quê?! - indignou-se. - Você é que está com os hormônios agitados, isso sim! Não consegue se controlar com o menor movimento meu... 

         - AH! É mesmo? 

         - Exatamente, Potter - provocou-o chamando pelo sobrenome. - Eu não fico desse jeito. - completou, apontando para a face corada de Harry. 

Toda vez que eles começavam a se beijar de um modo mais animado, sua face corava, acompanhando o aumento de sua temperatura corporal - o conhecido fogo. 

         Harry cerrou os olhos maliciosamente. 

         - Você não fica desse jeito... - repetiu apontando para o próprio rosto. - apenas porque eu não deixo, porque não quero. 

         Ametista soltou um gritinho como se estivesse sendo contrariada e odiasse a idéia. Harry aproveitou e não deu tempo de resposta, e alcançou a boca da garota. Os segundos seguintes fizeram, pela primeira vez, Ametista rezar para não perder o controle. Talvez ela estivesse enganada e seus hormônios estivessem tão agitados quanto os dele. Um calor confortável e tenso ao mesmo tempo corria pela sua pele até a ponta do fio de seus cabelos, as mãos do namorado em sua cintura e em sua nuca, acariciando seu cabelo e provocando arrepios em seu corpo. Por duas vezes, Harry separava sua boca da dela e sussurrava em seu ouvido de um jeito provocativo que a adorava e que era capaz de colocar muito fogo nela. Ametista não deixou de sorrir ao perceber, lentamente, que Harry perdia a timidez perto dela. Afinal, não era nada fácil ter uma namorada aos dezesseis anos. E ainda uma que anda tão distante. 

         Ao notar que Harry acelerou o beijo e guiou a mão da cintura para dentro de seu casaco da Sonserina, tocando levemente a lateral de sua barriga, ainda sob a camisa branca do uniforme, Ametista empurrou-o. Harry não hesitou ao encará-la no mesmo segundo, esperando a reação da namorada. Ametista estava com os lábios inchados, o cabelo ligeiramente armado e o rosto vermelho. 

         - Agora sim você está que nem eu - disse o garoto rindo. - Quem é que não fica desse jeito? - repetiu apontando para o rosto dela. 

         Ametista pegou um pouco de ar e respondeu: 

         - Não faça isso de novo! - ordenou num tom nervoso. 

         Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e o sorriso anterior sumiu de sua face. 

         - Não faça o quê? Foi você que provocou! 

         - Não procure coisas dentro do meu casaco! - protestou ferozmente. 

         Logo em seguida, a garota empurrou Harry levemente de cima dela - ele estava sentado em seu colo de um modo torto - e pegou a capa de invisibilidade, deixando como um furacão à sala de Transformação Humana. 

         Harry bufou sozinho e olhou em volta. Ele quis colocar-se de pé rapidamente e correr atrás da namorada, falando que não havia conseguido se controlar, mas achou melhor não. Preferiu deixar as coisas como estavam e caminhar de volta para a Grifinória. Era melhor que Ametista tivesse aquele tempo para reavaliar o quê tinha acontecido. E também era melhor para ele que fosse dormir, mesmo que naquele momento, ele estivesse completamente acordado. 

*** 

O fim de semana foi bastante pesado para Harry e Hermione. Como monitores de Hogwarts, tiveram inúmeras tarefas para serem completadas naquele sábado e domingo, a fim de aprontar a vinda de Ártemis para Hogwarts. Uma reunião havia sido feita no sábado à tarde, convocada por Dumbledore, explicando a todos os monitores das Casas sobre a morte de Alastor Moody e como as normas de segurança dentro de Hogwarts começariam a funcionar. 

         Ao entardecer do domingo, Harry conseguiu encontrar Ametista, perto do lago com um livro nas mãos e os olhos interessados. Sentada com as pernas estendidas sobre a grama, Harry não pôde deixar de reparar como aquela saia da Sonserina havia caído bem na garota. Folhas secas caíam das árvores no jardim, indicando a entrada do outono em Hogwarts. E aquela imagem da garota junto às folhas era algo belíssimo. 

         - Podemos conversar? - perguntou, chegando mais perto de onde a namorada estava sentada. 

         Ametista olhou para cima e encontrou Harry encarando-a num modo quase temeroso. Seus olhos estavam brilhando atrás de suas lentes. A garota indicou um espaço ao seu lado e Harry acomodou-se sobre a grama. O sol se punha naquele momento. 

         - Eu queria pedir des... - começou o garoto, mas foi interrompido. 

         - Você não precisa se desculpar, Harry - disse ela fechando o livro e colocando-o em seu colo. - Eu entendo que você não consiga se segurar algumas vezes porque...bem, porque... 

         - Por que...? - repetiu Harry surpreso com a resposta da namorada. 

         - Porque eu também não consigo - apareceu um leve sorriso nos lábios fechados de Harry. - Digo, não é fácil manter o controle com você agindo daquela forma. 

         Harry colocou sua mão esquerda sobre a direita de Ametista, que estava apoiada sobre o livro. Com a direita, Harry retirou uma folha caída sobre o cabelo da namorada. Ele disse marotamente: 

         - Então quer dizer que eu botei fogo em você? 

         Ametista continuou séria. Mas demorou pouco até que um sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto. 

         - Não, você me faz perder o controle. É diferente. - respondeu, dando um selinho delicado nos lábios de Harry. 

         - Escute o que eu vou te dizer e grave. Isso é algo que eu direi bastante enquanto estivermos namorando... - disse Harry ao abraçá-la levemente. - Temos sorte de estarmos em Casas separadas. Que bom que você está na Sonserina. 

         Ambos riram, pois haviam entendido completamente o sentido da frase. 

*** 

Passados três dias, chegara primeiro de outubro. Faltavam apenas trinta dias para a primeira visita a Hogsmeade e os alunos já estavam mais do que animados. Muitos sabiam da existência da Loja de Logros e Traquinagens dos Weasley, e estavam frenéticos para conhecer as últimas invenções dos gêmeos ruivos. Quem levava vantagem nisso era Rony, que aproveitava ao máximo a recente fama dos irmãos. 

         O dia começara bem, onde os grifinórios do sexto ano tiveram uma interessante aula nas estufas de Herbologia, junto da professora Sprout. Porém, todos estavam realmente ansiosos para a primeira aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Dirigindo-se a classe levemente atrasada por uns garotos do primeiro ano da Corvinal, Hermione encontrou a turma da Sonserina subindo as escadarias até a sala da aula seguinte. Ametista caminhava por último. 

         - Então, como andam as coisas na Sonserina? - indagou Hermione ofegante, na tentativa de alcançá-la. 

         Ametista tinha olheiras fundas e parecia um pouco indisposta. 

         - Indo. Pelo menos, nessa manhã, a Parkinson não quebrou nada meu. - resmungou mal humorada. 

         - Você tem dormido? - perguntou Hermione preocupada. 

         - Três dias se passaram, três dias em claro - respondeu num tom cansado. - Não sei o que acontece comigo, mas estou sentindo que a insônia me pegou pra valer dessa vez. 

         Hermione não teve a chance de continuar a conversa, já que haviam parado a frente da sala de aula. Ametista tomou seu caminho até uma mesa ao canto, longe da turma da Sonserina. Harry, que conversava com Simas, observou a namorada passar reto e seguiu-a. 

         - O que aconteceu com você?! - surpreendeu-se ao vê-la. 

         Ametista encarou Harry numa expressão impaciente e descontente. 

         - Eu estou tão feia assim? - aborreceu-se. 

         - Claro que não! - corrigiu-se Harry desajeitado. - É só que fazia dias que eu não te via assim... - Ametista franziu a testa nervosa. - Digo, você está com insônia novamente, não é? 

         A garota suspirou e quando planejou responder, a porta da sala bateu e a professora entrou. Harry endireitou-se na cadeira e notou Ártemis Figg observando-os. Engoliu em seco. Não gostava daqueles olhos violeta, eram frios, amargurados. A turma ficou em silêncio no exato momento em que ela entrou. Usava vestes negras, como a irmã mais nova costumava a usar, e um colar de pedras azuis e bronzes muito bonito. 

         - Como sabem, sou Ártemis Figg e a nova professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas - disse tudo rapidamente, memorizando os rostos dos alunos. - Eu estudei nesta Escola e conheço muito bem a rivalidade existente entre a Sonserina e a Grifinória. Espero não ter problemas com o sexto ano... 

         De alguma forma, os estudantes prometeram dentro de suas mentes que não aprontariam de nenhum jeito na aula de Ártemis. A mestra fez a chamada e permaneceu em pé, olhando uma série de pergaminhos sobre sua mesa. 

         - O professor anterior agilizou bastante a matéria deste ano - elogiou Lupin disfarçadamente. - Vamos iniciar com espelhos então. 

         Harry notou Ametista ficar dura em seu lado. O jovem monitor relembrou os problemas que Ametista tinha com espelhos, de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Ártemis caminhou entre as carteiras, selecionando alunos. Chamou Hermione, Dino e Lilá da Grifinória, e da Sonserina chamou Goyle, Draco e... 

         - A senhorita. - apontou para Ametista sentada ao lado de Harry. 

         - Professora, eu... - tentou argumentar, mas logo foi interrompida. 

         - A senhorita não irá me desafiar na primeira aula, não é mesmo? É mais confortável para ambas que a senhorita me obedeça e eu salvo-a de uma detenção. - cortou Ártemis friamente. 

         Ametista suspirou enquanto a sala observava-a levantar de sua mesa e caminhar para junto dos outros escolhidos. Postou-se ao lado de Hermione. Ártemis, empunhando a varinha negra na mão esquerda, indicou as duplas para trabalhar como exemplo. Juntara Hermione com Goyle, Lilá com Dino e Ametista com Draco. _"Ótimo"_, pensou a garota levemente trêmula. 

         - Existem inúmeros espelhos mágicos, mas são apenas seis que poderemos estudar: o Espelho do Coração, o Espelho da Mente, o Espelho do Passado, o Espelho do Futuro, Espelho Negro e o Espelho Gêmeo - explicava a mestra enquanto os seis alunos ficavam apenas esperando ordens. - Cada um de vocês olhará para os espelhos calados e calmos, ao tempo em que eu darei instruções aos outros alunos e vocês poderão ver o que eles vêem. - completou, dizendo para os espectadores. 

         Draco olhou de esguelha para Ametista e viu que suas pálpebras tremiam nervosamente. Franzindo a testa, o monitor deu um cutucão na garota, a fim de não fazê-la perder mais pontos para a Sonserina. Ártemis rodou a varinha no ar três vezes e murmurou: 

         - _Accio Espelho do Coração_! 

         Poucos segundos depois, Harry pôde arregalar os olhos. Ele conhecia bem aquele espelho. Era comprido, com molduras douradas em sua extensão e uma inscrição na parte superior. 

         Ártemis agitou a varinha diante de Lilá. A aluna da Grifinória aproximou-se cautelosamente até a frente do primeiro Espelho. A professora tornou-se para a classe atenta. 

         - Este é o primeiro espelho que estudaremos, o Espelho do Coração, ou mais conhecido como o Espelho de Osejed - Harry sorriu para si mesmo ao lembrar do episódio em que vira seus pais e que conseguira a Pedra Filosofal, ainda no primeiro ano. - Este Espelho representa os mais profundos sentimentos do nosso coração, nossos desejos. Ele nos mostra a coisa que mais perseguimos, que ansiamos desesperadamente. Por favor, Srta. Brown, olhe-se no espelho. 

         Lilá aproximou-se ligeiramente aflita e paralisou em frente do espelho. Ártemis sussurrou mais duas palavras e toda a sala pôde ver o quê Lilá via naquele exato momento. A jovem estava junto de uma velha, muito parecida com ela, e de enormes e penetrantes olhos castanhos. Harry pôde ouvir Parvati sussurrar para os amigos da Grifinória que Lilá havia perdido a bisavó há poucas semanas, em julho. 

         - Muito obrigada, Srta. Brown, pode sentar-se - ordenou Ártemis. - Como todos puderam observar, a Srta. Brown mostrou que seu desejo mais profundo é reencontrar a bisavó... 

         _"Como ela sabe que era a minha bisavó?"_, murmurou uma ainda emocionada Lilá para Parvati. 

         - E esta é a função do Espelho de Osejed. Mostrar qual é o seu desejo mais ansiado em seu coração - frisou a mestra. - Por isso é chamado como o do Coração. 

         A mestra agitou a varinha mais uma vez, fazendo o espelho sumir, e outra vez para fazer aparecer o segundo espelho. Era não tão comprido como o Espelho de Osejed, mas carregava uma coloração prateada que o deixava mais bonito que o anterior. 

         - Este é o Espelho da Mente - anunciou a mestra. - Também conhecido como o Espelho da Razão, tem a função de revelar seus pensamentos, de entrar na sua mente e vasculhar suas idéias. 

         Ártemis apontou para Dino. O sextanista da Grifinória aproximou-se rapidamente na frente do espelho e suspirou. A mestra pigarreou e, agitando sua varinha, indagou: 

         - Sr.Thomas acredita ou não na volta de Voldemort? 

         Muitos franziram suas sobrancelhas e testas no momento em que a pergunta foi feita. Já a imagem projetada no espelho foi a do próprio Dino, dizendo: 

         - Acredito, com muito temor. 

         Os alunos notaram que Dino não havia mexido um músculo da sua face quando ouviram a resposta vinda da imagem do espelho. Ártemis mandou Dino voltar ao seu lugar e voltou-se para a classe novamente. 

         - O Espelho da Mente é uma das armas mais usadas para a delação. Com a mesma função que a poção Veritaserum, ela provoca uma investigação dentro de sua mente e a faz revelar-se numa imagem sua, afirmando suas idéias. O Espelho da Razão também fora muito usado no Ministério da Magia nos anos negros de Voldemort, onde procuravam os traidores e espiões do Lorde. 

         Ártemis fez sumir o espelho também, enquanto os estudantes entreolhavam-se curiosos. Harry notou quando Rony sentou ao seu lado, dizendo: 

         - Meu pai me contou uma vez sobre esse Espelho da Mente. Acabaram descobrindo vários delatores dentro do Ministério. 

         Harry pareceu surpreso quando um espelho de madeira escura, num tom quase avermelhado, apareceu diante dos jovens. Não muito comprido, o espelho era mais largo que os anteriores e carregava um aspecto de velho, gasto. Ártemis estava lá novamente, apontando para o objeto. 

         - O Espelho do Passado - indicou a professora, apertando seus olhos violeta sobre os ainda restantes quatro alunos. - A Srta. Granger parece perfeita para este espelho. Aproxime-se. - ordenou Ártemis no mesmo tom seco e austero. 

         Hermione engoliu longamente até postar-se diante do largo espelho de madeira. Concentrando-se na sua própria imagem no espelho, viu algo incrível. Seu cabelo estava mais comprido e cheio de cachos bem definidos. Pouco mais alta, usava um vestido amarelo de uma era muito antiga e carregava uma varinha e uma flecha nas mãos esquerda e direita respectivamente. 

         Todos permaneciam calados, apenas observando a imagem de uma nova Hermione. Ao estalar dos dedos de Ártemis, a imagem voltou ao normal. Hermione estava com a testa franzida enquanto esperava uma explicação da professora. 

         - O Espelho do Passado mostra o antepassado mais importante e nobre de sua família... 

         Porém, Hermione não estava prestando a atenção. A imagem daquela mulher tão parecida e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente dela não saía de sua cabeça. E o que fazia uma varinha na mão de uma antepassada sua? 

         - Srta. Granger - chamou Ártemis exasperada. - Acho que seu sangue não é tão sujo assim. 

         Hermione não sabia se partia para cima da professora, que havia acabado de chamar o seu sangue de sujo, ou se perguntava o quê ela quis dizer com aquilo. Então, ela de fato possuía bruxos em sua família?! 

         Mas não teve tempo suficiente, pois Ártemis já estava diante de um novo espelho. Era também de madeira, porém possuía uma moldura verde envolta do espelho em si. 

         - Sr. Goyle, aproxime-se e olhe-se no Espelho do Futuro. – ordenou a professora, deixando o corpo meio de lado para o grande estudante da Sonserina passar. 

         A visão de um ainda maior corpo que o do aluno no espelho parecia impossível. Entretanto, a imagem de um Goyle, muito mais velho e enrugado, aparecia confortavelmente. Ele não parecia tão mais idoso, mas sim cansado, esgotado, vencido. Seus olhos não tinham brilho e havia olheiras bastante escuras embaixo deles. Usava uma vestimenta negra e rasgada. 

         - O Espelho do Futuro é o mais simples de todos os espelhos. Ele nos mostra qual será nosso destino já definido. Cabe a vocês mudarem ele. - finalizou Ártemis estalando os dedos e fazendo o espelho sumir. 

         Goyle voltou para sua mesa ligeiramente aflito e cochichou qualquer coisa no ouvido de Crabbe. Ártemis girou a varinha cinco vezes no ar antes que o próximo espelho aparecesse diante da sala. 

         Aquele não era um espelho comum. A primeira mudança era que tinha a forma de um losango, suspenso por nada. Preto do começo ao fim de sua extensão, o único brilho era da face espelhada. Ártemis tocou no espelho e uma faísca saiu dele, mas não a machucando. 

         - Este é o Espelho Negro – anunciou num misto de ansiedade e angústia. – Criado por Salazar Slytherin ainda na sua adolescência, o espelho tem a função de enganar e persuadir quem o observa. Isso quer dizer, ele fabrica imagens de seus maiores medos, pesares e faz, em poucos minutos, a pessoa ficar paranóica ou maluca. 

         Alguns se ardiam de curiosidade. Outros de temor. Mas a expectativa era grande. Quem Ártemis chamaria para enfrentar o Espelho Negro de Salazar Slytherin? 

         - Sr. Malfoy, queria aproximar-se. 

         Draco, hesitante, deu dois passos à frente e ficou diante do Espelho Negro. Ártemis agitou a varinha no ar freneticamente e Draco arregalou os olhos friamente. Havia três homens no espelho. Um deles era, certamente, seu pai Lúcio. Os outros dois eram difíceis de se reconhecer. Mas eram tão parecidos com Lúcio quanto era Draco. Os mesmos fios loiros e o olhar cinzento e indiferente. Draco engoliu em seco e sentiu uma punhalada nas costas. Era seu próprio pai, gritando: _"Traidor!"_. E seu sangue começou a ferver enquanto corria pelas veias, querendo explodir. Draco caiu de joelhos. 

         Os alunos levantaram-se surpresos e alarmados ao verem Draco naquele estado. Ártemis, rapidamente, estalou os dedos e fez o espelho sumir. Em seguida, levantou Draco do chão e colocou-o na primeira carteira. O jovem monitor da Sonserina estava trêmulo e pálido. 

         - Que é que aconteceu, professora? – indagou Pansy histérica. 

         Ártemis pareceu impaciente. 

         - Acalme-se, Srta. Parkinson. O Sr. Malfoy está muito bem. Apenas é o poder do Espelho Negro. O Sr. Malfoy teve de confrontar seu maior medo, por isso está tão chocado. Agora, se os senhores ficarem amontoados sobre ele – ralhava a mestra vendo a aglomeração dos alunos sonserinos sobre seu monitor. – a recuperação será mais demorada. 

         Pansy tentava acalmar Draco ofegante e Rony cochichava para o amigo: 

         - Então o maior medo da mocinha aí – zombou do monitor da Sonserina. – é enfrentar a própria família? 

         Harry, dando de ombros, voltou a encarar Ártemis. A mestra estava concentrando-se. 

         A sala ficou novamente em silêncio enquanto a professora convocava o sexto e último espelho. E, de longe, era o mais belo. Um espelho duplo, de duas faces espelhadas, uma virada a outra inclinadamente. Era todo negro e azulado, com algumas inscrições esverdeadas. Ametista apavorou-se ao nota-lo bem a sua frente. Desviou o rosto. 

         - E finalmente, o Espelho Gêmeo – este Ártemis passou seus dedos em toda sua extensão sem levar qualquer choque. – Chegou a sua vez, Srta. Dumbledore. 

         Ametista engoliu em seco e sentiu a garganta arder. Seu estômago doía e estava ansiosa. Amedrontada, a jovem aproximou-se do espelho, tentando manter a postura superior de sempre. Parando de olhos fechados a frente do espelho, Ártemis explicava: 

         - A principal função desse espelho, também chamado de Espelho do Bem e Mal, é mostrar-nos os caminhos benéficos e maléficos que podemos tomar. A quem devemos respeitar e adorar, e a quem devemos escolher afastar. Porém, ele não diz qual dos lados é o certo e errado, ou Bem e Mal. Você deverá decidir qual caminho tomar. É denominado _Gêmeo_, pois este símbolo significa o dualismo, antagonismo e as oposições interiores. 

         Ártemis mandou Ametista abrir os olhos e fixar-se no espelho. A jovem obedeceu, respirando fundo e reunindo toda a coragem que ainda lhe restava. As imagens começaram a se formar, sem qualquer homem atrás dela, perseguindo-a ou coisa assim como geralmente acontecia ao olhar-se num espelho. 

         Na face direita, apareceu Ametista, vestida com o uniforme da Sonserina e com uma expressão séria e doída. Acompanhava-na um homem de cabelos compridos e negros e olhos azuis. Era Sirius Black. E, surpreendentemente, havia sangue escorrendo pelos seus pulsos e rasgos no seu uniforme com manchas vermelhas, como se tivesse sido fortemente ferida. Na face esquerda, estava ela com o mesmo uniforme da Sonserina, porém perfeito e sem nenhum dano. Ao seu lado, havia um homem jovem, carregando dezesseis anos ou pouco mais, empunhando a varinha prata da garota em sua mão esquerda. Harry reconheceu no mesmo minuto quem era o jovem que a acompanhava na face esquerda. A figura de Voldemort, ainda em sua juventude. 

         Ártemis estalou os dedos novamente. Ametista suspirou aliviada ao notar que o espelho já tinha desaparecido, mas continuou intrigada com as duas imagens, tão distintas. No momento seguinte, o horário do término da aula fez Ártemis despedir-se dos alunos e pedir que eles fizessem um resumo sobre o que haviam aprendido naquela aula sobre os Espelhos Mágicos. Era hora do almoço e Harry conseguiu alcançar Ametista, que corria um pouco a sua frente. Puxando o braço da namorada para um canto, Ametista tinha a testa franzida e uma expressão confusa. Harry perguntou como ela estava. Ametista apenas respondeu: 

         - Aquele homem que estava comigo na face esquerda. Era ele. 

         - Ele quem? 

         - Você se lembra que no ano passado nós tivemos a primeira aula sobre o feitiço _Transformecium_? – Harry assentiu com a cabeça. – Eu te transformei numa pessoa e a McGonagall me retirou da sala. – Harry continuou concordando com a cabeça. - Era ele! Eu tinha te transformado nele! 

         Harry recordou aquele dia. Então, Ametista havia transformado-o no jovem Tom Riddle, de dezessete anos de idade. 

         - É o Voldemort mais novo. - respondeu Harry simplesmente. 

         Ametista suspirou, dizendo que já desconfiava após saber de toda a história de sua família. Harry passou os dedos pelo seu cabelo. 

         - Qual dos caminhos eu devo escolher, Harry? - questionou num tom pensativo ao namorado. - Junto de Voldemort, onde parecia seguro e calmo, ou junto de Sirius, desprotegida e com o sangue escorrendo pelo meu corpo? 

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_Draco mostra-se prestativo e um bom monitor - e ser humano - quando alguém conhecido aparece na Torre da Sonserina pedindo ajuda. Entretanto, sua "boa vontade" dura pouco e provoca uma briga entre Harry e Ametista. Finalmente, Hogsmeade entra em cena! E centenas de acontecimentos surgirão junto da primeira visita à loja dos gêmeos Weasley. Draco e Gina se encontrarão após o final do ano. Como será a conversa entre eles? E o quê acontecerá quando Harry e Cho parecem amigáveis demais enquanto ele e a namorada estão brigados? Ametista reagirá. E uma discussão detonará a ruína de um dos dois. A desgraça e a morte começam a surgir nos próximos episódios. Vá preparando a respiração e, por enquanto, curta um divertido Pega-Sonserinos na "LOJA DE LOGROS E TRAQUINAGENS DOS WEASLEY"_


	15. Loja de Logros e Traquinagens dos Weasle...

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: _**_Ártemis Figg é recebida em Hogwarts como a nova professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. E Sirius não gostou nem um pouco da idéia. Em compensação, a sua primeira aula fora bastante interessante para os seis alunos escolhidos. Hermione possui sangue bruxo? Draco trairá ou não o pai? E Ametista escolherá Voldemort ou Sirius?_

**CAPÍTULO CATORZE – LOJA DE LOGROS E TRAQUINAGENS DOS WEASLEY**

- CORRA! – gritou a jovem pouco atrás dele, arfante e tentando alcançá-lo o mais rápido possível. 

         Assistindo-a dirigir-se em sua direção, estava surpreso que depois de tudo que ela havia passado há minutos atrás, ainda tivesse a capacidade de correr. Notando que conseguiria, estendeu seu braço e puxou-a para junto dele. Bateram as cabeças levemente quando toparam. Dando mais dois passos à frente, tiveram de pular um pequeno buraco que se abrira naquele exato momento. Foi então que algo explodiu fortemente atrás deles e com um impulso, jogaram-se no chão. A poeira misturada a pouca luz que ainda iluminava o corredor confundiu-os e ouviram alguém se aproximar. Eram os conhecidos passos largos que aumentavam a agonia entre os jovens. O garoto tentou colocar o próprio corpo para mais perto da jovem, mas notou quando ela soltou um grito sufocado. 

         Apertando os olhos fortemente, conseguiu focalizar a companheira no meio da névoa que os cercava. Seus olhos encontraram o braço esquerdo da garota. Tinha sido atravessado por algo como uma estaca ou lança. Suspirou impacientemente. Agora, para ajudar, ela estava ferida novamente. 

         Levantando-se com dificuldade, conseguiu encostar o corpo na parede e tentou apurar a audição, em busca de quem os perseguia. Entretanto, ao dar um passo para longe da jovem caída, ouviu mais um grito: 

         - ELE ESTÁ AQUI! 

         Virando-se bruscamente na direção da garota, pôde distinguir a figura magra, mas marcante a poucos metros. Tentou chegar mais perto, porém o homem alertou: 

         - Dê mais um passo e eu mato a garota! 

         Ele sabia que o homem nunca a mataria. Entretanto, tentava usar de sua famosa persuasão e manipulação para dominá-lo. Seu corpo estava trêmulo e paralisou ao vê-la sendo erguida do chão pela fina e aparentemente fraca mão do bruxo. Ameaçou ir ao seu encontro, mas o homem percebeu e lançou o corpo da garota contra a parede fortemente. O garoto gritou apavorado e jogou-se contra o piso mais uma vez quando um raio cruzou o corredor escuro e nebuloso. Afastando a poeira de modo irregular, o jovem pôde notar que o bruxo havia sumido mais uma vez e que alguém estava tentando despertar a garota. 

         - Para onde ele foi? – indagou ao aproximar-se do homem abaixado sobre a garota. 

         - Não sei. Mas temos que encontrar os outros. – afirmou a figura num tom quase emocional, mas ainda tipicamente frio. 

         O homem levantou a garota do chão de pedra e colocou-a nos braços. O rosto macilento do bruxo fez o jovem reconhecê-lo. Era Severo Snape. Para o alívio do garoto, ele parecia estar saudável o bastante para carregá-la nos braços. 

         Temeroso, o jovem respirou fundo e quase sufocou-se com tanta poeira. Mas pôde ressaltar apenas com um olhar que ela não estava nada bem. Também, quem estaria após ser arremessada duas vezes contra uma parede, ser atingida pela Maldição Imperdoável da Dor e apresentar um antebraço perfurado por uma estaca? A única coisa que chegou a impressioná-lo foi a expressão de dor que a garota carregava, mesmo desacordada. E a quantidade monstruosa de sangue que corria de seu corpo. Parecia que somente um milagre a salvaria. 

         Snape tornou-se para o jovem: 

         - É melhor levá-la de volta a Hogwarts o mais rápido possível. 

         E quando começaram a sair do corredor, tomando o rumo mais próximo, ele sentiu uma dor incalculável e sufocante no tórax. Direcionando seus olhos para a região do estômago, encontrou muito sangue. 

         Assim, nauseado e mais que cambaleante, Draco despertou. 

*** 

Ofegante e trêmulo, o monitor da Sonserina acordou no meio da noite. As cortinas de sua cama estavam fechadas e podia-se ouvir o ronco persistente e irritante de Goyle na cama à esquerda. Colocando os pés para fora do leito e sentindo o piso gelado em suas solas, Draco levantou nervoso. Que sonho fora aquele? O que Snape fazia ali? Que lugar escuro e úmido! E quem era a garota que estava com ele? De nenhuma forma, conseguia lembrar da garota. E isso estava fazendo-o roer-se de curiosidade e temor. 

         Caminhando em círculos pelo quarto, ouviu um barulho bem baixo vindo do salão comunal. Como monitor, vestiu o roupão sobre o pijama e desceu a escadaria em espiral. Procurando manter a paz e o silêncio no meio da noite, Draco vasculhou rapidamente entre os cantos da escura sala comunal, como a tarefa e o dever de um monitor prega. 

         Estava quase desistindo e retomando o caminho da escadaria quando ouviu mais um barulho. Agora, era mais alto e acompanhado de um móvel leve caindo no chão ou coisa parecida. Aproximando-se da entrada do salão comunal, pôde ver o que acontecia. E apavorou-se. 

         Havia uma garota caída no chão, junto de uma das cadeiras de espaldar alto. Draco correu até o corpo largado e ouviu um murmúrio de dor. Virando o corpo da estudante contra ele, seus olhos arregalaram-se: era Ametista. A garota estava com os olhos levemente abertos e a respiração irregular. Draco ameaçou perguntar o quê havia ocorrido para ela estar àquela hora na sala comunal e ainda caída no chão, mas desistiu ao notar que havia algo viscoso entre seus dedos. Retirando uma das mãos das costas de Ametista, percebeu logo do que se tratava. Era sangue. 

         Sem muito que fazer, Draco tentou levantá-la do chão, mas parecia impossível. Então, deixou-a lá por um momento e correu até o dormitório masculino, tomando a varinha no meio de suas coisas. Voltando ao andar de baixo, Ametista estava balbuciando palavras sem sentido. Draco aproximou-se e abaixou-se para tentar entender. Com um suspiro, Ametista paralisou e pareceu tremer ligeiramente, dizendo com muita dificuldade: 

         - Me...me ajude... 

         Draco, esquecendo completamente _quem_ estava pedindo socorro a ele, fez um feitiço de levitação e conseguiu mantê-la suspensa, cautelosamente, e carregá-la até o Hospital. O caminho parecia mais longo que de costume e por inúmeras vezes sentiu que havia olhos observando-o. Finalmente, quase deixando a cabeça da garota bater numa das estátuas do corredor, Draco chegou na ala hospitalar. Batendo na porta freneticamente, ouviu Madame Pomfrey gritar qualquer coisa do lado de dentro num tom mal humorado. 

         - Quem é que está fazendo esse estardalhaço todo na minha enfermaria? – indagou ríspida ao abrir a porta. 

         Porém, calou-se ao ver o estado da garota suspensa magicamente. Draco estava tentando demonstrar uma certa calma e até frieza, mas seus olhos arregalados e cheios de pavor o denunciavam. A enfermeira mandou que o monitor corresse com Ametista até uma cama qualquer e que fosse avisar o diretor do que estava acontecendo. No instante em que o corpo da jovem foi colocado numa das camas da ala hospitalar, Ametista pareceu ter algum distúrbio como uma convulsão. Da cabeça aos pés, ela se debatia e rangia os dentes. Madame Pomfrey correu até sua mesa e tomou a própria varinha. Draco assistiu a bruxa estuporar Ametista. _"Belo método de acalmar um paciente"_, ironizou para si mesmo. 

Madame Pomfrey amarrou os pulsos e as pernas da garota à cama e suspirou nervosamente. Draco estava tentando assimilar tudo que havia acontecido e sua mente começou a embaralhar-se insistentemente. Recordava seu sonho e a imagem do sangue de Ametista em seus dedos. Ainda quis perguntar o quê estava havendo porque Madame Pomfrey parecia segura da situação após o feitiço, mas desistiu ao levar uma bronca da mulher por estar ainda parado no mesmo lugar. 

*** 

Na manhã seguinte, Hogwarts continuava a mesma. No café, Dumbledore conversava em baixo tom com Arabella, mas não parecia aflito ou mesmo preocupado com a neta. Draco estava observando-os curiosamente, ainda lembrando da hora em que fora chamar o diretor na madrugada. O velho estava tendo uma espécie de reunião com Snape e Sirius. Suas sobrancelhas franziram também ao notar que Harry, a sangue-ruim e o pobretão estavam normais, conversando e rindo junto aos outros grifinórios. Então, quer dizer que ele havia perdido uma noite de sono por nada?! Além da curiosidade que rondava seus pensamentos, Draco percebera que ninguém aparentava qualquer tipo de preocupação com Ametista. A não ser, é claro, que eles ainda não soubessem... 

         A aula do dia com a Grifinória seria Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Draco esperou ansiosamente até o horário da aula com Hagrid e a turma odiada pelos sonserinos. 

         Chegando nos jardins do castelo, o gigante já estava preparando algo dentro de algumas caixas, concentrado. Mas não era Hagrid que Draco estava procurando. Seu alvo estava junto dos grifinórios, conversando animadamente sobre a aula de Vôo, onde havia ajudado Madame Hooch com uns alunos do primeiro ano. 

         - Desfrutando seus poucos momentos de glória junto aos grifinórios, Potter? 

         Harry virou-se para o monitor da Sonserina. Draco estava com olheiras fundas e a expressão descontente e irônica de sempre. 

         - Pelo menos eu tenho alguns. Agora, já você... – respondeu Harry sem muita paciência para discussões com Draco. 

         - Mas, me diga uma coisa – pediu o monitor no tom frio. – Imagino que você tenha ficado muito triste quando soube da transferência da _namoradinha _para a Sonserina, não é? 

         - Realmente, às vezes eu tento entender como ela já está a quase dois meses convivendo com você e o resto dos sonserinos. 

         Draco deu um sorrisinho irônico. 

         - Pois eu acho uma pena que você não esteja por lá, sabe, Potter – instigou. – Não há ninguém para checar e vigiar a Dumbledore. 

         - Ela não precisa que eu a vigie, Malfoy. Ao contrário de você, ela sabe se virar sozinha. Não precisa que amigos, namorado ou mesmo um pai resolva todos os problemas por ela. – respondeu Harry apertando os olhos. 

         - De fato, ela não tem mesmo pai...quero dizer, ela até tem, mas... 

         Harry bufou sem paciência alguma. Draco deu mais um passo para longe do monitor da Grifinória. 

         - Mas, eu só queria te perguntar uma coisa, Potter – cutucou Draco, fazendo Harry tornar-se para ele novamente. – A Dumbledore sempre sai sangrando por aí? 

         No segundo seguinte, Harry já estava com os olhos arregalados de pavor. Não faltou muito para Hagrid ter de apartar uma possível briga entre os jovens estudantes. Harry pulou sobre Draco e agarrou-o pelo colarinho num modo não tão gentil. 

         - O que aconteceu com a Ametista? – perguntou o monitor da Grifinória nervosamente. 

         - Talvez você possa checar por si mesmo na ala hospitalar. – respondeu Draco friamente. 

         Rony e Hermione assistiram a tudo e somente tiveram tempo de comunicar Hagrid que Harry estava sentindo-se mal. Na verdade, o monitor estava correndo até a sala de Madame Pomfrey. Draco permaneceu carregando um sorriso frio e cauteloso. Porém, sua mente estava fervendo de curiosidade. Que fora tudo aquilo na noite anterior? 

*** 

- Eles não sabem de nada – respondeu Harry. – Dumbledore disse que não tem idéia do que possa ter provocado o ataque da Ametista. 

         Na Grifinória, Harry estava conversando com Rony e Hermione. Após ver a namorada na enfermaria e assistir suas aulas, Harry fora conversar com o diretor sobre o ataque sofrido. 

         - O Malfoy a socorreu? 

         Hermione rolou os olhos, impaciente. Fazia mais de cinco minutos que Rony repetia para si mesmo que Draco havia ajudado Ametista na noite passada. O jovem estava incrédulo. 

         - E qual é o problema do Malfoy ajudar a Ametista? – Rony fez uma careta surpresa para Hermione, que continuou. – Quer dizer então que se você encontrasse o Malfoy ferido, não faria nada?! 

         Rony mostrou-se pensativo. 

         - Provavelmente não. 

         - E você o deixaria morrer?! – indagou novamente Hermione. 

         - Provavelmente sim – Hermione estava boquiaberta. – AH! Ele não se importa com nada e ninguém da minha família, por que eu deveria me preocupar com ele?! 

         Harry resolveu interromper a conversa entre os amigos, dizendo: 

         - A McGonagall veio falar sobre o time de quadribol, Rony. Precisamos arranjar três artilheiros e dois batedores o mais rápido possível. 

         Hermione, notando que o assunto seguinte seria o mais adorado pelos jovens, resolveu levantar-se e fazer a ronda pelos corredores, afinal já passavam de nove horas. 

         - Você viu qual será o nosso primeiro adversário? – indagou sabendo a resposta Rony. – Sonserina. 

         - Ótimo, eu quero quebrar a cara daquele Malfoy mesmo. 

         - É melhor colocarmos um aviso para os que quiserem se candidatar. Espero que possamos conseguir um time melhor do que o do ano passado. 

         Dois dias depois, Harry e Rony já estavam no campo de quadribol, fazendo a seleção para o novo time da Grifinória. Havia uma lista interessante para batedores, mas foi na de artilheiros que Rony leu duas vezes um único nome. 

         - Gina?! Gina?! – repetia enlouquecido. 

         - Qual é o problema? – perguntava Harry, lendo a de batedores e querendo rir das opções. 

         - Não quero minha irmãzinha nesse meio. É violento. – respondeu Rony num tom quase frouxo. 

         - Eu acho que a sua irmã já é grande o bastante para saber se quer ou não se quebrar jogando quadribol. – defendeu Harry, sem olhar para o amigo. 

         Pouco depois, os concorrentes apareceram e o teste começou. De início, foi mais do que decepcionante. Estava terrível! Os participantes não tinham a menor noção de como rebater um balaço ou mesmo lançar uma goles no meio de um dos arcos. Harry suspirou derrotado quando sentiu alguém cutucá-lo nas costas. Tornando-se, assistiu uma velha conhecida sorrir. 

         - Quer alguma ajuda? 

         Harry sorriu timidamente e agradeceu. Era Cho. E mesmo a garota sendo de uma equipe adversária, havia algo nela que o impedia de negar-lhe qualquer coisa. Rony, que estava ajeitando a fila, viu-a sentar-se ao lado de Harry e torceu para que Ametista, repentinamente, não melhorasse e resolvesse fazer uma visita ao namorado. 

         O dia fora bastante exaustivo. Porém, ao final dele, a nova escalação do time de quadribol da Grifinória estava feita. Apesar da enorme insatisfação de Rony. 

_Novos componentes do time de Quadribol da Casa Grifinória: _

_Batedores: Dean Schimdt e Jack Schimdt _

_Artilheiros: Dino Thomas, Gina Weasley, Alexis Hoffman _

         Hermione leu o recado no mural da Grifinória no dia seguinte. Pôde apenas cumprimentar os irmãos Schimidt – ambos do quinto ano – Dino e Alexis – igualmente do quinto ano. Quando Gina desceu as escadas, encontrou Hermione congratulando a todos os componentes e juntou-se aos outros. A monitora abraçou-a. Harry desceu pouco depois fez o mesmo. Entretanto, Rony amarrou a cara e sequer cumprimentou os selecionados. 

         - Já vi que ser irmão não gostou nada da idéia. – murmurou Alexis para Gina, vendo a ruiva rir satisfeita. 

*** 

- Eu só poderei liberá-la amanhã, Alvo. A garota está visivelmente esgotada. Acho que, desta vez, foi pior. 

         Foi apenas o que Ametista conseguiu ouvir de sua cama. Seu avô estava novamente lá, checando-a com Madame Pomfrey. Fechou os olhos, temerosa. E cada vez que os fechava, a mesma imagem vinha a sua cabeça. Aquele homem na sombra. Aterrorizando-a. 

         - Talvez ela não deva ir a Hogsmeade na semana que vem. Não creio que estará tão forte o bastante. – dizia Pomfrey para Dumbledore. 

         - Não, Papoula. Será bom para minha neta arejar um pouco. E Harry também poderá ajudar a distraí-la. – respondeu o diretor, encaminhando-se ao dossel que cobria Ametista. 

         Dumbledore emparelhou-se ao leito assim que Madame Pomfrey deixou-os sozinhos. Ametista sorriu cansada ao avô e sentou-se levemente na cama. Dumbledore deu uma piscadela e acomodou-se igualmente. 

         - Como está? 

         - Eu posso me deitar sem sentir tanta dor, agora. – respondeu a garota num tom debochado. 

         O diretor levantou da cama e caminhou até chegar perto das costas da neta. Com cuidado, ergueu o roupão branco que a jovem usava. Deparou-se com a brincadeira de Ametista. Suas costas estavam repletas de cortes. Quando tentou encostar num deles, Ametista não se mexeu, mas apertou os olhos fortemente e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ainda doía muito. 

         - Foi diferente desta vez? – indagou Dumbledore, voltando a sua posição inicial na frente da neta. 

         - Era o mesmo lugar e o mesmo homem, mas... – pausou Ametista, tentando lembrar-se. – Ele parecia querer me avisar de alguma coisa. Não sei. 

         Alvo franziu a testa por trás daquele monte de cabelo e barba. Ametista completou: 

         - Era como se ele quisesse me alertar, como se aquele fosse o último ataque. 

         - Último. – repetiu intrigado o diretor. 

         Ametista calou-se. A imagem do homem tomou sua mente novamente. Estava trêmula. Ao notar que Dumbledore parecia tão pensativo quanto ela, mudou de assunto. 

         - Quando eu vou poder sair? 

         - Amanhã. 

         - Eu vou a Hogsmeade, certo? – questionou num método persuasivo para o avô, que sorriu. 

         Quando Dumbledore foi responder, alguém bateu na porta da ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey atravessou a sala e abriu-a lentamente. Do outro lado, estava parado Draco Malfoy, carregando uma série de pergaminhos e uma face emburrada. 

         - Que ele está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Ametista relutante ao avô. 

         - Eu pedi que ele trouxesse a você todo o material perdido durante esses três dias. – completou Dumbledore levantando da cama e despedindo-se da neta. 

         Madame Pomfrey voltou a sua sala enquanto Dumbledore deixava a ala hospitalar. Draco despejou os pergaminhos na cama ao lado e aproximou-se da de Ametista. 

         - Então, você tem algum tipo de loucura mesmo? – provocou o monitor. 

         - Que você quer? 

         - Eu só trouxe isso porque o diretor pediu. Por mim, estaria bem longe daqui. – resmungou Draco. 

         - Por que você me trouxe até aqui? – indagou Ametista intrigada, sobre a noite de três dias atrás. 

         Draco apertou os olhos de um modo traiçoeiro. 

         - Eu realmente estou começando a me arrepender de ter feito isso. – respondeu o jovem amarrando a cara. 

         - Você não é tão mal quanto aparenta – debochou Ametista seriamente. – Se fosse eu, deixaria-o apodrecendo lá. 

         Estranhamente, surgiu um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios de Draco. Ametista franziu as sobrancelhas imediatamente, esperando o pior. 

         - Não, você não deixaria. Sonserinos são fiéis uns aos outros. 

         - Talvez, mas eu não sou a você. 

         - Você não me mataria. – afirmou com veemência. 

         - Isso eu deixo para os abutres que circundam a sua casa. 

         Draco notou que aquela afirmação havia duplo sentido. Amarrando a face mais uma vez, disse: 

         - Você deveria é me agradecer não por trazê-la até aqui, mas sim por dizer que teu namorado passou a tarde passada inteira com aquela japonesa da Corvinal. 

         O monitor havia pegado no ponto fraco de Ametista. A sonserina ainda tentou arrancar mais de Draco, mas ele não permitiu, saindo da ala hospitalar. 

*** 

Acordando nauseado pelo décimo quinto dia. Draco passou a mão sobre os fios dourados de seu cabelo e respirou fundo. Após lavar o rosto, trocou-se rapidamente e desceu a escadaria espiral até o salão comunal. Não mais surpreso, encontrou Ametista escrevendo em um caderno ou diário. Era rotina achá-la sentada na mesma cadeira de espaldar alto num canto da sala. 

         - Não acha que isto está ficando irritante demais? – indagou Draco, chegando perto da garota. 

         Ametista sequer respondeu ou mesmo lançou um olhar ao jovem. Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

         - Então a sua briga com o Potter está se estendendo... 

         - Não se meta! – respondeu Ametista, interrompendo-o bruscamente. 

         Draco soltou um suspiro, já passava da sete horas da manhã e logo deveria ajeitar os alunos para a visita a Hogsmeade. E lá estava ele, perdendo seu tempo tentando arrancar qualquer coisa de Ametista. O único problema é que ela andava mais irritante que de costume. Havia mais de dez dias que estava brigada com Harry e isso parecia tirá-la dos eixos. 

         Não demorou muito até que todos os estudantes estivessem prontos para um novo passeio até o vilarejo bruxo. O céu estava encoberto e propenso a temporais. Claro que isso não era problema. Entretanto, caso um temporal resolvesse cair, uma estadia em Hogsmeade não seria uma má idéia. 

*** 

Um sobrado aparentemente pequeno. As paredes do lado de fora eram vermelhas como fogo e o contorno das janelas e vitrine eram amarelas, assim como o nome que se lia magicamente numa placa que tendia a explodir cada vez que alguém ameaçava entrar na casa: _Loja de Logros e Traquinagens dos Weasley_. 

         Dentro da parede de vidro via-se uma série de bonecos sendo queimados, tendo suas línguas alongadas por metros, a pele passando de verde a azul e ainda alguns salpicados por bolinhas amarelas. Os cabelos arrepiados centímetros acima da cabeça e um letreiro luminoso roxo que se lia _trouxa_ – no sentido ofensivo, logicamente – e ainda um jorro de vento que levantava a saia de uma das bonecas...ou seria uma garota? 

         - Interessante. – foi tudo que Rony conseguiu dizer ao ver o resultado do mercado negro de seus irmãos gêmeos. 

         Havia um garoto do sétimo ano da Sonserina que tentou entrar na loja e a placa que tendia a explodir de fato estourou um jato de algo viscoso e verde – incrivelmente parecido com vômito – e ainda fedorento. A multidão que esperava entrar no estabelecimento ficou estarrecida, com exceção dos grifinórios, que rolavam de rir. Foi então que uma cabeça apareceu para fora da porta de entrada. Era Lino Jordan. 

         - Pega sonserinos! – anunciou gritando em alto volume. 

         A multidão intensificou-se diante da loja. Harry voltou-se para Hermione e Neville, que o acompanhava, e disse: 

         - Essa foi uma ótima idéia, não é mesmo Rony? 

         Rony carregava uma expressão chocada. Era aquilo que haviam feito com o dinheiro de todos aqueles anos?! E eram todas aquelas geringonças invenções deles?! De seus irmãos, recordistas de advertências em Hogwarts?! Era maravilhoso! Naquele curto momento em que o sonserino fugiu correndo da multidão fedendo a esgoto, Rony sentiu-se profundamente orgulhoso de ser um Weasley. 

         Sem esperar muito mais, Rony e os outros adentraram na loja. E a surpresa foi ainda maior. De fora, o que parecia ser um sobrado pequenino e singelo, era na verdade um casarão gigantesco, onde os estudantes de todas as casas – havia alguns sonserinos que conseguiam escapar do jato de gosma verde e fedorenta – espremendo-se para um Caramelo Incha-Língua ou mesmo uma varinha de brinquedo que causava mais destruição que um Neville solto por Hogwarts. 

         As paredes internas eram de diversas cores. Laranja, azul, preta e até mesmo uma mistura feroz de amarelo com vermelho – nada mais natural para grifinórios como os legítimos Weasley. Inúmeras prateleiras espalhadas por todas as dobras e cantos dos salões internos, recheadas pelas "gemealidades" de Fred e Jorge. Após poucos metros, Harry topou com o antigo locutor de quadribol de Hogwarts. 

         - OH! Alô, Harry! Como você está? – perguntou Lino freneticamente. 

         Harry não teve muito tempo para responder, já que houve um pequeno tumulto onde Lino teve de apartar dois alunos – parece que as brincadeiras começavam a fazer efeito dentro da loja. 

         Caminhando, ou espremendo-se, Rony e Neville conseguiram alcançar um canto que parecia não tão entupido de gente. E foi nesse mesmo canto que apareceram os causadores de toda aquela confusão. 

         - Hei, Rony! Que achou do nosso estabelecimento? – perguntou Fred quase gritando no meio de tanto barulho. 

         - Estabelecimento? – repetiu Rony querendo rir. 

         - Este é o resultado de anos de trabalho árduo e explosões dentro do nosso quarto, Rony. Você deveria estar orgulhoso! – disse Jorge, abraçando o irmão gêmeo e ambos sorriram no mesmo momento. 

         - Eu estou. Mas...é só que....eu ainda não acredito que a mamãe concordou com tudo isso, sabem. – explicou Rony ainda em estado de choque. 

         - É, foi difícil convencer a velha – debochou Jorge e Neville riu, tomando um cutucão em seguida de Rony. – Mas todos deram uma mãozinha. Acho até que são nessas horas que os Weasley mostram quem são... 

         - Horas de enganar a _velha_ da família? – indagou Rony escondendo um sorriso. 

         - Velha e ranzinza, eu completaria, meu caro irmão – brincou Fred dando um tapinha de leve na cabeça do irmão mais novo. – Papai achou fascinante, mas a velha reclamou até de manhã. 

         - Imagine se sua mãe estivesse aqui escutando essas coisas. – murmurou Neville para Rony. 

         - Gina deu uma bela ajuda também. E por falar em Gina, onde ela está? – questionou Jorge. 

         - Nós nos separamos. Ela deve estar com o Harry e a Mione. – respondeu Rony num tom sem dar importância. 

         Fred sumiu por um momento. Enquanto isso, Rony procurava avisar Jorge a desativar o _Pega-Sonserinos_ da placa de entrada, já que não queria imaginar se um acidente pegasse uma certa senhorita recentemente transferida para a Sonserina. Jorge lançou uma piscadela ao irmão. 

         O outro gêmeo voltou carregando dois copos fumegantes e dourados nas mãos. Rony e Neville, que já conheciam há séculos as invenções dos Weasley, deram um passo para trás e Fred amarrou a cara. No minuto seguinte, duas garotinhas do terceiro ano da Lufa-Lufa apareceram e cutucaram Fred, dizendo estarem à procura de um gênero das brincadeiras. Fred disse que iria procurar e ofereceu os copos as garotas. Coitadas. Pouco tempo depois, milhares de espinhas estavam estourando em seus rostos novos e delicados. Algumas eram enormes. Rony e Neville preferiram deixar a conversa com Fred e Jorge para depois. 

         Não demorou muito até que Rony e Neville encontrassem Harry, Hermione e Gina. As garotas estavam vendo algumas das novas invenções enquanto Harry conversava animadamente com Cho Chang. A mestiça de olhos bem puxados estava dizendo como inúmeras vezes Cedrico fora pego pelas armadilhas dos Weasley na época em que o jovem estava em seus quinto e sexto anos. 

         Harry não gostava muito de falar sobre Cedrico. A imagem do garoto morrendo e ainda o corpo que ele trouxera até o mundo real novamente eram tão vivas quanto à expressão quase saudosa com que Cho falava sobre o ex-namorado. Rony aproximou-se e cutucou Hermione. A garota deixou que Gina continuasse a observar as invenções e ouviu o namorado. 

         - O Harry está provocando a Ametista, não está? 

         Hermione não entendera rapidamente sobre o quê Rony falava até que o namorado apontasse Cho e Harry rindo juntamente. A monitora da Grifinória lançou um olhar a Rony e suspirou num tom de desaprovação. 

         Se Hermione pensou em desejar que Ametista não entrasse na loja, esqueceu-se completamente em seguida. A amiga já estava entrando, desacompanhada e com a face quase mal humorada. Parece que o jato da porta de entrada não a atingiu. Entretanto, cruzou seu olhar com o de Hermione. Ao abrir um sorriso, Ametista ameaçou ir até ela. 

         Velozmente, Hermione procurou desvencilhar-se de Rony e ir até Ametista, na esperança de impedi-la ver Harry tão agitado com a conversa de Cho. Ainda que estivesse indo mais rápido que de costume, Hermione não conseguiu alcançar Ametista antes que ela visse a cena. Harry estava convidando Cho para o lado de fora da loja dos irmãos de Rony num tom quase ansioso. A garota ficou boquiaberta com tamanho atrevimento de Harry. 

         Sem pensar duas vezes, Ametista caminhou até Fred e pediu que ele fornecesse um daqueles bolinhos famosos que sempre ofereciam alegremente a Percy após um dia de trabalho no Ministério. Em seguida, colocou um na bandeja de um dos atendentes – esses que distribuíam os copos fumegantes de diversos resultados – e disse que os donos da loja haviam mandado oferecer a garota japonesa ao lado de Harry Potter. O atendente cumpriu a ordem no mesmo minuto. 

         A cena não deixou de ser engraçada. Cho ficou com o rosto coberto por erupções vermelhas e verdes. Um pequeno grupo viu a bela face da senhorita Chang ser destruído por aquelas bolinhas coloridas. Duas amigas aproximaram-se da jovem e ajudaram-na a sair da loja, a fim de curar aquelas feridas ou o quê fosse aquilo. Ametista, que assistira tudo de bem longe, soltou um sorriso de satisfação. Fred, que estava ao lado da sonserina durante todo o tempo, entendeu tudo rapidamente. Comunicou Jorge e ambos foram até Harry, que estava parado na porta, gritando algo para Cho e suas amigas. 

         - Tragédia. – disse Jorge. 

         - Desastre. – completou Fred. 

         - Triste, muito triste... 

         - Uma calamidade! 

         Harry tornou-se para os irmãos mais velhos de Rony e observou-os segurando uma gargalhada. Amarrou a cara. 

         - Quem fez isso? – perguntou num tom quase mandão. 

         Jorge e Fred pigarrearam juntamente e responderam que não sabiam de nada. Harry intensificou o olhar sobre os gêmeos. 

         - Está certo! – exclamou Fred. – Fui eu! Também, quem mandou me dar um fora há dois anos atrás! 

         O monitor da Grifinória apertou mais ainda os olhos ameaçadoramente. 

         - É verdade! Eu estava lá o tempo todo! Ela partiu o coração do meu irmãozinho! – defendeu Jorge bravamente. 

         Harry caminhou para fora da loja nervosamente. O céu estava negro. Parecia noite. Uma tempestade estava preste a cair ferozmente. 

         - Eu sei perfeitamente quem fez isso. 

         E ao responder isso, Harry lançou seus olhos verdes para dentro da loja e viu Hermione e Ametista sorrindo num tom quase malicioso. Fora ela. 

*** 

- Até que os pobretões não fizeram um trabalho tão ruim assim. – sussurrou Draco para si mesmo ao notar que a multidão dentro da loja crescia assim que os minutos se passavam. 

         Na verdade, Draco estava aliviado porque havia escapado do jato de gosma verde e fedorenta. Aproveitando que Ametista estava bloqueada por um feitiço – ele vira Fred isolando-a do jato – Draco conseguiu acompanhá-la discretamente e entrar sem sofrer uma enxurrada como aquela. 

         Estava no segundo andar da loja. Pouco mais vazio que o térreo, andava entre as prateleiras e observava pela grade que impedia os visitantes de cair no andar de baixo, o bando crescer mais um pouco. Caminhando para os fundos do andar superior, que estava quase totalmente desocupado, Draco notou uma coloração forte no meio de tanto laranja. Eram aqueles fios avermelhados que conhecia bem. 

         - Olhe quem eu encontro aqui. – disse aproximando-se. 

         A garota virou-se para trás. Encontrou Draco encarando-a com o sempre sorriso irônico e pretensioso. Os olhos cinzentos estavam pouco mais azuis naquele dia. 

         - Olá Malfoy. – cumprimentou Gina discretamente, tentando disfarçar. 

         - Você está aprendendo, Weasley – debochou Draco, chegando mais perto. – Posso dizer que estou surpreso. A maioria das garotas viria correndo para cima de mim. 

         - E por que exatamente eu faria isso? 

         - Bem, depois de tantos beijos que nós trocamos, eu diria que você gostaria de correr até mim. 

         Gina apertou os olhos segurando uma coloração diferente em suas bochechas ao recordar os beijos com Draco. 

         - Eu prefiro encarar aquilo como um colapso da minha mente, é mais fácil de entender porquê eu fiz... – respondeu Gina sem muita saída. 

         - Pois eu acho que você está mentindo – retrucou Draco, guiando-a apenas andando até um canto escondido atrás das inúmeras prateleiras. – E você não sabe mentir para mim. 

         - Não vai adiantar dessa vez, Malfoy. Eu não vou cair que nem uma boba no seu papo. Eu já entendi o que você quer. 

         - E o quê eu exatamente quero? – indagou Draco curioso. 

         Gina percebeu que Draco estava encurralando-a contra a parede e engoliu em seco. Na verdade, estava segurando-se para não pular em seu pescoço, como ele mesmo disse. Porém, não seria tão fácil dessa vez. Se tudo que ele diz é verdade e não pretende enganá-la, então terá de fazer tudo do jeito _dela_. 

         - O quê eu quero, Gina? 

         Chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Essa era uma de suas armas. 

         - Você quer somente um passatempo. Já que nem todas as garotas são idiotas como fui, você sai distribuindo _esse jeito_ para toda garota que permitir... 

         Draco segurou uma risada. Nunca pensou que a jovem Weasley poderia estar em parte certa. 

         - Esse jeito? 

         - Conversa mole para mim, Malfoy – disse Gina com veemência. – Se você quer realmente alguma coisa, vai ter que correr atrás. 

         Quando Draco percebeu o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando, decidiu aproximar-se de Gina e roubar-lhe um beijo. A única coisa que ele não esperava era que Gina apenas permitisse que ele encostasse seus lábios nos dela e o afastasse no segundo seguinte. 

         Draco ameaçou reclamar e até agarrar o braço da garota do quinto ano da Grifinória, mas desistiu quando Gina tornou-se para ele e repetiu: 

         - Se você quer realmente alguma coisa, vai ter que correr atrás. Dessa vez, sou eu que comando isso, _Draco_. 

         O monitor da Sonserina deu um soco leve numa das prateleiras. Uma série de quadrados fumegantes pulou sobre ele e grudaram em sua veste negra e esverdeada da Sonserina. Xingou alto e começou a arrancar aquilo de sua roupa nervosamente. Irritado, virou-se para procurar Crabbe e Goyle no andar de baixo e encontrou Gina sorrindo maliciosamente para ele. De fato, os Weasley possuíam uma maneira de conquistar. E, se Draco não tomasse muito cuidado, ele seria atingido. 

 *** 

A escuridão que se formara no céu de Hogsmeade não era de brincadeira. Três horas e pouco mais se passaram e uma tempestade torrencial caía. Há mais de meia hora. Ininterruptas. Dedosdemel, Zonko's e a loja dos irmãos de Rony haviam agitado a manhã e começo da tarde dos estudantes. Agora, a maioria estava refugiando-se dentro do Bar Três Vassouras. Qualquer um que viesse do lado de fora entrava com os cabelos arrepiados e ensopados. A chuva não dava qualquer tipo de trégua. 

         Numa mesa estavam sentados Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina. Quatro copos de cerveja amanteigada sobre a mesa. E uma conversa descontraída em que até mesmo os que passavam davam risadas. No balcão, acomodados estavam Sirius, Arabella e Hagrid, designados para cuidar dos estudantes.  

         A porta bateu mais uma vez. O vidro que cobria metade da passagem quase se quebrou com o impacto. Um novo bando de alunos molhados até a alma adentrou no Três Vassouras. Foi quando Harry achou quem estava procurando há mais de duas horas. A garota estava sacudindo o pesado casaco com o emblema da Sonserina e tremendo de frio. Os cabelos caídos sobre os olhos azuis e a pele pálida. 

         Harry levantou da mesa e caminhou até ela. Ametista levantou os olhos até ele e o monitor chegou até a sentir as pernas trêmulas. A boca dela estava tão perto da dele. Mas não havia como. Não com Ametista agindo como uma criança. 

         - Precisamos conversar. – disse ele decidido. 

         Ametista não conseguiu dar uma resposta. Já estava sendo guiada para o lado de fora do Bar. Uma forte corrente de vento sacudiu a saia da garota e seus cabelos. O céu negro. Um furação passando por eles. E mesmo assim, Harry insistia em conversar do lado de fora, sem que ninguém pudesse vê-los. 

         - Ametista, nós podemos ter nossos problemas, mas não desconte em quem não tem nada a ver. – ralhou Harry. 

         - Que você está falando? 

         Harry teve de levantar a voz por causa do forte barulho das portas batendo e as janelas, sem contar o toldo que cobria ambos debaixo daquela tempestade. 

         - Foi você! Você enfeitiçou a Cho! Mandou aquele bolinho do Fred! 

         Ametista não podia acreditar que ele estava defendendo a garota japonesa! Como ele podia?! 

         - Fui eu sim! E faria novamente! 

         Harry suspirou aborrecido e notou que havia um trio de garotas dirigindo-se ao Bar no meio da tempestade. 

         - ELA NÃO TEM NADA A VER CONOSCO, AMETISTA! – reclamou Harry nervosamente. 

         - VOCÊ GOSTAVA DELA ANTES, COMO QUER QUE EU ME COMPORTE PERTO DELA?! – retrucou Ametista ferozmente. 

         - EU ESTOU COM VOCÊ AGORA! EU NÃO GOSTO MAIS DELA E VOCÊ SABE DISSO! 

         - MAS NÃO PARECE! VOCÊ ESPEROU EU FICAR NAQUELE INFERNO DE HOSPITAL PARA APROVEITAR A CHANCE, NÃO É MESMO?! 

         - NÃO FOI NADA DISSO! E EU JÁ TENTEI TE EXPLICAR, MAS VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITA! 

         - EU ACREDITO, HARRY! MAS CADA VEZ QUE EU TE VEJO, MEUS OLHOS DIZEM O CONTRÁRIO! 

         Harry suspirou cansado. Ametista era mais cabeça dura do que ele imaginava. Notou que a namorada começou a chorar discretamente. 

         - VOCÊ ACREDITA NO QUE VÊ OU NO QUE SENTE? – perguntou Harry, percebendo que aquilo iria longe. 

         Ametista aproximou-se dele e questionou: 

         - VOCÊ ME DISSE QUE ACREDITA NO QUE SENTE, HARRY. O QUÊ VOCÊ SENTE, AGORA?! NESSE EXATO MOMENTO! 

         Harry engoliu em seco. Estava tomado pela fúria. E quando viu Cho correndo junto das duas amigas querendo alcançar o Três Vassouras, parecendo melhor e com o rosto belo como de costume, sua voz se foi. Um nó instalou-se na sua garganta e desviou o olhar para Ametista novamente. A única coisa foi que Ametista percebeu tudo muito bem e disse, finalizando a discussão: 

         - ÓTIMO! 

         Em seguida, Harry viu Ametista sair correndo no meio do temporal. Cho e suas amigas sequer notaram a discussão entre o casal e entraram rapidamente no Bar. Harry deu um tapa na própria cabeça e murmurou para si mesmo: _"Seu idiota! Como você pôde ter dúvidas?! É lógico que é da Ametista que você gosta!" _

         Enquanto isso, Ametista corria sem rumo algum. Suas lágrimas impediam de enxergar o caminho perfeitamente no meio daquela quase escuridão e tanta chuva. O dia havia virado noite. E seu coração estava cheio de amargura e dor. Sentia-se abandonada. Traída. Tentou limpar seus olhos e quando o fez, parou para tentar checar para onde estava indo. Ao concentrar sua vista à frente, encontrou uma casa velha. No exato momento, Ametista pensou estar vendo coisas, mas teve a completa certeza que não era a primeira vez que assistira aquela cena.         

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_Após deixar o Três Vassouras descontrolada, Ametista vê-se diante de uma casa velha e sinistra, debaixo de tal tempestade. Entretanto, algo a faz seguir até a porta de entrada - a porta para seu destino, para o resto de sua vida. Como uma escolha pode mudar todo o curso de uma estória? E enquanto alguns preocupam-se com o sumiço repentino da neta de Dumbledore, outros aproveitam a proximidade com alguém especial. Afinal, o quê Cho quer falar com Harry em particular? Prenda a respiração e espere pelo pior em "SONHOS QUE SE REALIZAM"_


	16. Sonhos Que Se Tornam Realidade

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: _**_Draco começa a ter pesadelos com campos de batalha, acompanhado sempre por uma garota. Quando desperta do primeiro deles, encontra Ametista sangrando e pedindo ajuda na sala comunal da Sonserina - ela sofreu mais um ataque. Enquanto isso, a relação de amizade entre Harry e Cho provoca mais uma briga entre o jovem e a namorada. Hogsmeade apresenta a loja dos gêmeos Weasley - um estouro, literalmente - e acrescenta uma boa dose de humor na estória. Porém, nem mesmo as piadinhas e as "gemealidades" Weasley podem evitar que o namoro de Ametista e Harry seja quebrado por algo muito maior. Agora, Ametista está perdida no meio de uma tempestade..._

CAPÍTULO QUINZE – SONHOS QUE SE TORNAM REALIDADE 

- Você ficou em dúvida? 

         Harry abaixou os olhos. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, tentando assimilar tudo que o amigo havia dito. Agora, o namoro deles parecia estar por um fio. 

         - Eu pensei que você gostasse mesmo da Ametista. – disse Hermione num tom quase desanimado. 

         - EU GOSTO! – exclamou com certeza. Muitas pessoas nas outras mesas espiaram curiosos. Harry abaixou a voz. – Eu gosto. Muito. 

         - Me desculpe, Harry, mas se você gostasse _muito_ não teria dúvida na hora de responder. – retrucou Rony, tentando não ser rígido com o melhor amigo. 

         O monitor da Grifinória bufou vagarosamente. Corando ligeiramente, levantou os olhos para os amigos novamente e disse, expressando seus sentimentos: 

         - Eu estou apaixonado pela Ametista – e ao dizer corou furiosamente. – Ela me tira do sério e é tão carinhosa ao mesmo tempo – Harry pareceu tentar explicar o que sentia e definiu impaciente. – Ela me deixa maluco! 

         - Nós dois sentidos, ele quer dizer, Rony. – completou Hermione, vendo um olhar malicioso e brilhante surgir na direção de Harry. 

         Os três riram. Harry olhou mais uma vez para a porta de entrada. Mais de uma hora e nenhum sinal dela. Que estava acontecendo? 

         Quando menos esperava, o Bar ficou totalmente às escuras. Pôde-se ouvir alguns gritos de surpresa e outros num som contente, como se fossem risadas. Madame Rosmerta procurou rapidamente colocar inúmeras velas flutuantes sobre as mesas e todos os cantos do estabelecimento. Hagrid, Arabella e Sirius começavam a checar todos os alunos dentro do Bar. Tinham muitos em pé e outros se apertando nos bancos das mesas e do balcão. As cervejas amanteigadas não estavam dando conta de esquentar os alunos e a tempestade do lado de fora parecia piorar a cada momento. 

         Cerca de cinco minutos depois, Sirius apareceu na mesa de Harry. Carregava uma expressão preocupada. A realidade era que há mais de meia hora que seu coração estava pesado. Como se algo de muito terrível estivesse para acontecer. Uma dor quase sufocante não o deixava no controle de suas ações completamente. Arabella pedira inúmeras vezes que ele se sentasse, mas não conseguia. Havia alguma coisa de errado. Ele sabia. 

         Quando Harry notou a expressão do padrinho, ficou intrigado. 

         - Sirius, você está bem? 

         O professor, pálido e trêmulo, voltou-se para Harry e os amigos. 

         - Sim, sim. Acho que estou só um pouco nervoso. Sabe como é, cuidar de todas essas crianças. É difícil, muita responsabilidade. 

         Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, sabendo que Sirius não falava a verdade. Havia algo a mais que o preocupava. Foi quando um estouro aconteceu. 

         A vidraça da porta partiu-se em pedaços minúsculos e provocou uma onda de pavor no Bar. Os menores berravam e alguns até deixavam algumas lágrimas de horror escorrerem pelos seus rostos. Outros tentavam acalmar a multidão estarrecida e ainda havia aqueles que faziam questão de tumultuar. Arabella e Hagrid procuraram acalmar a todos e a professora refez a vidraça, reforçando-a. A ventania piorara absurdamente do lado de fora e o céu ficara ainda mais tenebroso. Arabella arriscou colocar a cabeça para fora e assistiu raios caírem seguidamente no solo de Hogsmeade. Havia algo de muito errado. E ela podia apostar que era grave. 

         Enquanto isso, após o estouro da vidraça, Sirius correu seus olhos pelo assento de Harry e os demais. Desesperado, voltou a mesa do afilhado e, com os olhos arregalados, perguntou: 

         - Onde está a Ametista, Harry? 

         O monitor tentou articular uma resposta, mas não conseguiu. Hermione notou e explicou para Sirius que eles haviam brigado e que ela decidira sair sem rumo dali. Se ainda fosse possível, Sirius abriu os olhos mais fortemente e suas mãos fugiram de seu controle, tremendo sem parar. 

         - Que é que está acontecendo, Sirius? - perguntou Harry nervosamente, já esperando algo ruim. 

         Sirius não respondeu a Harry porque estava sentindo seu sangue ferver em suas veias. Era Ametista. Algo estava acontecendo com ela. Desgovernado, Sirius saiu correndo do Bar Três Vassouras, deixando Arabella e Harry apavorados. Ele não explicara nada, apenas repetia: 

         - Ametista! Ametista! 

*** 

Havia uma névoa cobrindo a imagem do casarão tão velho como aquele. Uma cortina de água provocada pela tamanha força do temporal. A chuva aumentava com o passar dos segundos enquanto Ametista tentava recordar o por quê daquela sensação. Já estivera ali? Não era possível! Ela já havia conhecido aquele lugar antes! Há muito tempo atrás ou recentemente? 

         Virou-se para trás. O dia era noite e, assim, as luzes das casas estavam acesas. Os postes de luz mágica estão fervilhando dentro da caixa de vidro que cobre a fonte luminosa. Uma nova ventania furiosa atinge Ametista. Ainda havia algumas lágrimas restantes em seus olhos. Distraiu-se novamente, imaginando Harry e Cho juntos. Rindo. Sorrindo. Encarando um ao outro. Ametista ainda tentou sacudir a cabeça negativamente na esperança de que aquelas imagens saíssem de sua cabeça, mas parecia impossível. Os olhos verdes do namorado – ou ex – observam atentamente a garota mestiça. Verde encontrando o negro da japonesa. Inevitavelmente, mais lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos. Ela gostava demais dele para ser trocada por uma ilusão – afinal, Cho nunca mostrou um interesse objetivo em Harry. Naquele momento, desejou que não tivesse conhecido Harry, que não tivesse entrado na Grifinória e mesmo que nunca se apaixonasse por ele. Sim, ela poderia voltar a odiar Harry com todas as suas forças. Ou não? 

         Um relâmpago cortou a meia-escuridão do céu. A veloz e repentina claridade despertou algo dentro de Ametista. Sua atenção estava voltada para a casa velha a sua frente mais uma vez. Ainda calada e procurando driblar os soluços do choro, Ametista sentiu um aperto no coração. Alguma coisa acontecia dentro daquela maldita casa. Precisava entrar. Era quase uma ordem. Mas de quem? De sua mente que estava tão perturbada no momento? 

         - Não importa. – respondeu para ninguém, num tom baixo, no meio daquele temporal. 

         Após pular uma poça de água barrenta, procurando não sujar seus sapatos, Ametista alcançou o portão da casa. Rangeu furiosamente quando o abriu, dando um certo arrepio e aflição em Ametista, tremendo em seguida e flexionando os braços e a cabeça desajeitada, procurando fazer passar o terrível arrepio. 

         Um barranco. _"Maravilha!"_, pensou nervosamente ao olhar a pequenina, mas chata encosta que teria de atravessar se quisesse chegar a casa. Procurando enxergar um caminho seguro para não escorregar, Ametista não percebeu um buraco mais fundo a poucos metros e enfiou o pé nele com gosto. Retirou-o no segundo seguinte, xingando o mundo inteiro. Até seu tornozelo e canela estavam cheios de lama e barro gosmento. Era bom que o quê tivesse naquela casa fosse muito bom. Teria de valer a pena, valer a sua discussão com Harry. 

         Apesar do frio provocado pela ventania e as roupas ensopadas pela chuva, Ametista chegou no topo com um pouco de calor. Ameaçou retirar o casaco, mas então pôde notar o verdadeiro estado da casa e esqueceu-se completamente da quentura de seu corpo. As janelas estavam cobertas por tábuas cheias de manchas e lama, a porta parecia entreaberta e deixando a água inundar tudo que havia dentro. Ao lado, havia um jardinzinho, igualmente barrento e em péssimo estado. 

         Estranhamente, viu um vulto atravessar o lado esquerdo do jardim. Recuou ligeiramente, porém novamente algo a despertou para a casa horripilante. Mordendo o lábio e enfiando a mão dentro do casaco, segurando a varinha escondida, Ametista abriu a porta. Emperrada, logicamente. 

         "Certo, isso _realmente_ parece familiar", pensou mais uma vez. Um sofá rasgado e soltando um estranho líquido de dentro, um quadro retratando um – o que seria aquilo? – duende ou coisa similar, um tapete com desenho de um castelo imponente, com grandes vigas de concreto e em um certo estilo persa. Cacos de vidro e porcelana espalhados pelo chão e uma série de pedaços de madeira partidos e afiados. Havia também uma lareira negra no canto direito da sala, em que havia um porta-retrato. Entretanto, sem qualquer foto. 

         Ametista deu uma meia volta e observou suas pegadas lamacentas no piso cheio de mofo. As paredes pintadas de um tom claro já estavam bastante escurecidas pelo tempo. _"Quem moraria num lugar como esse?"_, indagou-se a garota impressionada com a tamanha destruição dos móveis e, basicamente, de toda a casa. 

         Um estrondo. Ametista aperta com mais força os dedos envolta da varinha de prata. Engole em seco e nota que o barulho veio do andar de cima. Havia mais alguém além dela ali? Um novo ruído, mais suave desta vez. Ametista sabia que não era certo invadir aquela casa e ir subindo os degraus da escada. Entretanto, o seu andar sobre os degraus não a surpreendia. Geralmente, ela primeiro executava a ação e depois refletia sobre a mesma – impulsiva ao extremo. 

         O cheiro do andar superior não era muito agradável. Fedia a mofo, bolor, e todo tipo de aroma que impregna em ambientes fechados por muito tempo e úmidos. A umidade era também extremamente forte. Ametista encostou os dedos da mão esquerda numa das paredes do corredor e retirou rapidamente. A superfície estava molhada, como se sofresse de infiltrações do encanamento – se ainda aquela casa possuísse um sistema de canos, claro – e manchou seus dedos. Limpou-os no casaco da Sonserina e continuou a andar. Havia três cômodos vazios e escuros na extensão do corredor. Emparelhou-se ao último cômodo e ouviu um grito. Tornou-se para trás num modo assustado e começou a ouvir um conjunto de berros, choros, lamentos, gritos desesperados de socorro e rugidos. 

         Voltando seu corpo na direção do cômodo e não mais do corredor, Ametista viu uma sombra caminhar até ela como se flutuasse no ar e gritar seu nome. A garota recuou velozmente, fechando os olhos, e bateu as costas na parede do corredor, apavorada. O vulto passou pelo corpo da garota e desapareceu. Ametista ofegava insistentemente, enquanto seus ouvidos eram ocupados novamente pelos gritos e lamentos. 

         Esperando alguns segundos, Ametista respirou fundo e tentou ignorar os berros e pedidos de ajuda. Levantando-se do chão úmido e mal cheiroso, Ametista sabe que tem de sair dali. Nunca deveria ter subido a encosta, aberto a porta de entrada e muito menos subir os degraus. Entretanto, ao dar um passo em direção a escada, querendo mais do que nunca sair dali, algo surgiu ao final do corredor que não tinha reparado da primeira vez. Era mais uma escada, entretanto espiral. Contrariando seu pensamento de segundos passados, Ametista caminhou até a escada e observou aonde ela daria. Havia apenas um borrão escuro. Não podia ver nada. 

         _"SUBA!"_, ouviu alguém ordenar dentro de sua mente. Ametista não sabia bem o porquê, mas aquela voz exercia um poder imenso nela. Não hesitou e colocou o pé no primeiro nível da escada em espiral. 

         Não demorou muito que uma luz intensa surgisse no topo da escada. Ametista forçou a visão, procurando enxergar alguma coisa no meio de tanta escuridão. E então, poucos minutos depois, pôde notar que o suposto brilho do topo da escadaria era uma porta. O único detalhe era que não _poderia_ ser uma porta qualquer. Afinal, quem faria uma porta prateada? Sem raciocinar direito, Ametista levou sua mão até a maçaneta prata e descobriu que a porta estava trancada. Retirou a varinha, também prateada, e gritou o feitiço para destrancar a passagem. 

         _"Fácil demais"_, intrigou-se Ametista, olhando a porta com uma certa ponta de desconfiança. Novamente, estendeu seus dedos sobre a maçaneta e girou-a por completo, abrindo a porta prateada. 

         O susto seguinte foi suficiente para deixar Ametista sem fôlego e ameaçar um desmaio ali mesmo. Agora entendera tudo. Aquele era um plano. E durante todos aqueles anos em que não conseguira controlar a si mesma e a sua mente, fora alertada. Não eram pesadelos. Eram visões distorcidas de seu futuro. Era Voldemort. 

*** 

Sirius saiu numa velocidade absurda do Bar Três Vassouras em direção a Casa dos Gritos. Como ele poderia ter ignorado a visão de Arabella? Apesar de ter sido há anos atrás, Sirius ainda recordava perfeitamente daquele dia em que a amiga dizia que tivera uma visão de um dia chuvoso em Hogsmeade. 

         Após tropeçar inúmeras vezes nas cadeiras e mesmo no andar da calçada, Sirius viu-se perdido. Sua cabeça girava nervosamente e sabia que estava fora de controle. Não poderia perder Ametista. Perder Hariel já fora doloroso demais, entretanto perder a filha era muito para seu coração já enfraquecido. 

         _"Filha?"_, pensou estranhando a facilidade com que aquela palavra saía de seus pensamentos. Precisava ajudá-la. Respirando fundo e tentando controlar a fúria, Sirius localizou-se e começou a correr na direção da Casa dos Gritos. Não demorou muito que chegasse e encontrasse a casa velha e famosa fechada e coberta por tanta água, como toda Hogsmeade. 

         - AMETISTA! – gritou na esperança de que ela o ouvisse da onde estivesse. 

         Não houve resposta. Seus lábios crisparam apavorados. E se ele já estivesse com ela? Se já houvesse completado o serviço? Milhares de pensamentos invadiram a mente perturbada de Sirius. Idéia de como poderia salvar Ametista de seu verdadeiro pai. 

         - NÃO! Eu sou o verdadeiro pai dela! – repetiu a si mesmo num modo que aquilo, talvez, pudesse ajudar a raciocinar. 

         Quando reuniu toda a sua valentia e deu um passo para abrir o portão da velha casa, ouviu alguém dizer as suas costas: 

         - Desta vez, você não vai interromper, Black. 

         Dando as costas, Sirius pôde observar um homem, coberto por uma capa negra e molhada, alto como ele e de fundos olhos verdes. Sirius já odiara muito aquele homem. Porém, aquela não era a melhor hora para discutir sua estranha e desconfortável relação com ele. 

         - Adams, não tente me impedir. – disse Sirius num tom nervoso, mas com completa certeza. 

         David sorriu ironicamente. O ex-apanhador da Corvinal, namorado e noivo de Arabella, era um Comensal da Morte. E um dos melhores, de acordo com Snape. David Adams sempre fora muito bom em duelos e feitiços, portanto é um dos principais guardiões de Voldemort. E um de seus mais fiéis e poderosos seguidores. 

         Sirius ameaçou tentar forçar o portão de ferro mais uma vez, entretanto foi pego de surpresa por um raio, que o atingiu nas costas, fazendo-o cair e sentir uma queimadura no tronco. 

         - Pensei que vocês, Comensais, lutavam com orgulho, Adams – cutucou Sirius, apertando os olhos por conta da dor. – Não se ataca um adversário pelas costas. 

         Sirius, com certa dificuldade, levantou do chão lamacento e tornou-se para David. O Comensal estava sorrindo ironicamente mais uma vez. Aquele sorriso sempre fez o sangue de Sirius subir até sua cabeça. _"Eu juro que quebro todos esses dentes antes que ele dê outro sorriso como este!"_, pensou Sirius num modo vingativo. 

         David deu mais alguns passos na direção de Sirius e disse: 

         - Fiquei sabendo que você anda dormindo com a Bella – falou num tom quase ciumento, mas malicioso. – Ela é ótima, não é mesmo? 

         Sirius enfureceu-se mais uma vez. Não era hora para discutirem a relação que ambos tinham ou tiveram com a professora de Aparatação de Hogwarts. Não era mesmo. 

         - Pena que você não soube aproveitar ao máximo, não é mesmo? 

         Adams fechou o sorriso. 

         - Pelo menos, eu proporcionei a primeira vez a ela. – provocou Sirius novamente. 

         O padrinho de Harry não pensou duas vezes, sacando a própria varinha e gritando um feitiço sobre David. O Comensal da Morte, como já esperado, desviou do feitiço perfeitamente. Sirius não recordava o quê era lutar contra um seguidor de Voldemort. Fazia tantos anos que a lembrança era fraca demais e num momento como aquele, não apareceria de forma alguma. 

         Entretanto, Sirius sabia que havia uma forma de colocar Adams no chão. Sem pensar muito, o bruxo correu até o Comensal que, surpreendido, não se moveu e levou um belo soco no meio da cara. Sirius sabia que era realmente bom em quebrar dentes e maxilares. E com o passar dos anos, a força posta em seus pulsos eram cada vez maiores e mais ferozes ainda. 

         David cambaleou para trás, mas não caiu. Mesmo sem apoio e muita noção, conseguiu endireitar-se e sacar a varinha mais uma vez, na tentativa de azarar Sirius. 

         - _Crucio_! – gritou. 

         A Maldição Imperdoável da dor atingiu Sirius em cheio. Rapidamente o bruxo foi lançado ao chão barrento e começou a contorcer o corpo furiosamente. Sirius berrava, mas ainda assim não pedia para Adams parar. Seu orgulho sempre fora maior que sua razão. 

         Quando Sirius pensou que não teria mais forças para lutar contra a maldição imposta pelo Comensal, algo despertou sua fúria. Era como a voz baixa, mas firme de Ametista, soando em seu ouvido como um grito, dizendo: _"EU SOU FILHA DE SIRIUS BLACK, E NÃO DE VOCÊ!"_. 

         O bruxo acumulou todo o poder que ainda restava em suas veias e levantou do chão, cortando a maldição. Enquanto Adams franzia a testa, intrigado e confuso, Sirius, sem postar a varinha, gritou um feitiço de desarme e o objeto voou da mão esquerda de David. 

         Em seguida, Sirius gritou, estendendo o braço direito na direção do Comensal: 

         - _Incendio_! 

         Velozmente, o Comensal da Morte foi lançado contra a vitrine de uma das lojas do vilarejo e, após o choque, Sirius pôde observar que chamas começaram a surgir na vestimenta molhada e negra de David. O Comensal estava desacordado e Sirius não se incomodou com a idéia de que o fogo se alastrasse e incendiasse até os ossos de Adams. Um sorriso vitorioso e cansado surgiu em seus lábios. 

         Após alguns passos, Sirius emparelhou-se com a vitrine quebrada. O corpo do Comensal estava queimando levemente – suas roupas estavam sendo tomadas pelas chamas – e o rosto contorcido em dor. 

         - Nunca duvide da força de um Black, Adams. – disse Sirius, cuspindo sobre o corpo do Comensal.   

*** 

Hagrid estava ligeiramente apavorado. Arabella estava há mais de vinte minutos sentada naquela mesma cadeira. Seus olhos estavam muito escuros e paralisados na mesma direção, sem qualquer movimento. O gigante tentava a qualquer custo fazê-la despertar do transe, mas parecia que Arabella não estava lá. 

         Na realidade, Arabella estava entrando em contato com alguém importante. Sentado em sua sala, com as cortinas fechadas e o oco barulho tempestuoso da chuva do lado de fora. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixados num espelho a sua frente. Pensativo. 

         Até que uma imagem destorcida de uma mulher surgiu. 

         - Que aconteceu, Bella? – perguntou o homem aflito, levantando imediatamente da cadeira onde estava sentado. 

         O espectro de Arabella suspirou preocupado. Suas feições tão belas estavam contorcidas num misto de dor e nervosismo. 

         - Ele a encontrou. A minha visão. Hogsmeade. – era tudo que o homem podia ouvir. As palavras desencontradas e as frases nunca saídas por completo. 

         - O que eu devo fazer? – indagou o bruxo, tentando aproximar-se do espectro. 

         - Ajude-nos. Sirius foi atrás dela. – foi tudo que o espectro anunciou antes da imagem desaparecer por completo da sala escura. 

*** 

- Será que poderíamos conversar? – indagou tímida, cutucando-o levemente. 

         Harry conhecia a voz suave que o chamava. Lançando um olhar hesitante aos dedos da garota em seu ombro esquerdo, Harry viu o rosto contorcido de Cho. A mestiça tinha os olhos negros fixados no jovem monitor da Grifinória, numa expressão receosa. 

         Antes que pudesse pensar numa resposta, já estava recebendo um belo chute na canela direita por baixo da mesa. Escondendo um gemido de dor, Harry encarou Hermione nervoso. A melhor amiga estava furiosa. Sabia que coisa boa não viria daquela conversa. Harry não deveria ceder. Porém, quando ameaçou chutar o tornozelo do amigo mais uma vez, Hermione assistiu Harry levantar-se da mesa e concordar. 

         Boquiaberta, a monitora da Grifinória bufou, descrente. Não importava quantos anos faziam, Harry ainda se deixava levar pelos olhinhos da japonesinha da Corvinal. 

         Seguindo Cho, Harry parou ao notar que sua guia também cessara o passo. Estavam na passagem entre os banheiros e os clientes do Bar. Um forte trovão caíra naquele momento, fazendo Cho apontar para uma porta no lado esquerdo do corredor. Harry aceitou entrar. 

         Era uma sala empoeirada e escura. Haviam milhares de caixas empilhadas, amontoadas de forma estranha e muito sujas. Num outro canto, prateleiras de ferro – algumas pareciam já enferrujadas – que acolhiam centenas de outras caixas e artefatos do Bar. Uma pequena janela se encontrava na parede dos fundos. Não havia luz. Apenas a pouca claridade vinda daquela janelinha, onde se observava os relâmpagos e raios caindo com freqüência e ferocidade do lado de fora. 

         Harry estava ligeiramente nervoso. O quê Cho queria falar com ele? A mestiça do sétimo ano da Corvinal parou na frente de Harry, carregando uma face quase aflita. Harry cruzou os braços, quase que amigavelmente, e suspirou. 

         - Então, o quê você queria falar comigo? 

         Cho estava trêmula. Seus olhos corriam pelo rosto de Harry, mas faziam questão de não focar sua vista. A visão que estava concentrada nela. 

         - Eu...eu não queria que você pensasse...pensasse que eu...eu estou me intrometendo... 

         O jovem continuou sério e esperando uma explicação de Cho. Não iria admitir de forma alguma que ela o deixava extremamente nervoso, porém estava a todo custo tentando manter a calma. 

         - Como? – não entendeu Harry. 

         Cho suspirou, como se estivesse reunindo coragem. 

         - Eu só não queria que você achasse que eu estou me intrometendo. 

         - Eu só vou poder pensar alguma coisa depois que você me disser que é que está acontecendo. – respondeu Harry, aliviando sua expressão controlada. 

         A aluna da Corvinal deu um sorrisinho. Harry era mesmo alguém espetacular. 

         - É que eu ouvi hoje...agora... – Cho pareceu corar levemente. – Você e a sua namorada... Discutindo... 

         Harry segurou a respiração, chocado. Será que Cho ouvira?! Não era possível! Não poderia! _"Não é possível!"_, pensou nervosamente. 

         - Eu e _Ametista_ – frisou o nome da jovem. – Você ouviu o quê? 

         A expressão de Cho estava corada mais uma vez, só que com uma certa intensidade. 

         - Ouvi você dizer que gostava de alguém. 

         Harry engoliu em seco e seu coração disparou imediatamente. 

         - E...? – foi tudo que conseguiu responder. 

         - E que eu somente queria saber se... – Cho pigarreou num tom grave. – Se era _eu_. 

         Um novo trovão caiu do céu escuro, iluminando por um segundo a sala tão nebulosa. Harry percebeu, nitidamente, que havia um brilho diferente nos olhos negros da japonesinha. Era quase como um resquício de esperança, de antecipação. 

         Perdendo a noção de tempo, Harry paralisou cheio de pensamentos. Ser ou não ser sincero? Parou por um momento, tentando medir a situação. Cho estava encarando-o seriamente, apenas esperando uma resposta. Harry sentia uma certa ansiedade ao imaginar as conseqüências da verdade. Aquilo mudaria alguma coisa? Poderia, durante esses dois anos, ser desejado pela jovem e não ter idéia, por esconder-se atrás de sua timidez? Contudo, sentia uma estranha obrigação. Tinha de contar a ela. 

         - Era. – respondeu finalmente, encarando-a. 

         A mestiça segurou a respiração nitidamente. Harry teve de ser conter para não franzir as sobrancelhas, intrigado. 

         - Mas, por que você está perguntando isso? – indagou o monitor, não agüentando mais o silêncio entre eles. 

         Cho pareceu pensativa. Deveria contar a ele? Finalmente? Enquanto assistia os olhos verdes do garoto, um ano mais novo, carregarem curiosidade e até aflição, Cho decidiu. Atos, em algumas ocasiões, significavam mais do que centenas de palavras. E foi exatamente esta filosofia que Cho decidiu seguir. 

         Deu um passo a frente, fazendo com que seu corpo encostasse levemente no de Harry. O jovem arregalou os olhos, confuso e perturbado com a proximidade da pequena japonesa. Ficando na ponta de seus pés e inclinando a cabeça para frente, o ato se consumou. Cho o beijou. 

         Choque. Confusão. Conflito. Harry sentiu-se em total desordem quando notou os lábios finos e delicados de Cho encostados nos seus. Que significava aquilo? Que ela sempre o desejou? Que estava interessada nele? Que esperara todo aquele tempo para dizer que sentia algo por ele? No entanto, mesmo que milhares de dúvidas e questões pulassem e gritassem na mente de Harry, aquele momento era único. Durante longos três anos, Harry desejou Cho. Desejou que ela fosse somente dele. Que o beijasse como estava beijando-o. Queria que o tivesse notado antes de notar Cedrico. Aceitado seu convite para o Baile de Inverno no quarto ano. Que pudesse, por apenas um segundo sequer, encostar seus lábios nos dela e sentir algo dentro de si explodir. 

         Foi o sentimento que Harry extravasou no instante seguinte. Havia algo nela que necessitava ao máximo. Ignorando seus princípios e até mesmo alguém que o amava muito – alguém perdido no meio da tempestade – Harry envolveu seus braços na cintura pequena de Cho e apertou-a contra ele, aprofundando o beijo. Afinal, aquele era um sonho se tornando realidade. As mãos da jovem correram desesperadas pelo seu cabelo, num modo quase apaixonado. De fato, algo dentro de Harry explodiu ao menor toque de Cho. Um desejo muito grande. Porém, após alguns segundos, algo maior ainda tomou seu coração. Culpa. 

         Não, aquele não era o corpo que estava acostumado há quase três meses a abraçar e envolver, não eram aqueles fios que tocava a todo instante, e não era aquela boca tão bela que adorava beijar. Harry estava beijando sua primeira paixão – se aquilo poderia ser chamado de paixão – mas não estava beijando o seu primeiro amor. A primeira pessoa que destruiu todas as barreiras que o protegiam, que o odiou imensamente, mas que agora o adorava incondicionalmente. Aos poucos, o beijo foi perdendo intensidade, calor, graça. Sim, era muito bom. Chegava a ser maravilhoso. Porém, quando fosse abrir os olhos, não encontraria o famoso tom azulado e apaixonado. E isso fez com que Harry afastasse Cho. 

         O olhar seguinte foi assustador. Harry sentiu como se tivesse cometido o maior erro de toda a sua vida. Cho parecia maravilhada, mas ao mesmo tempo confusa. Não disseram nada um ao outro por um bom tempo. Entretanto, Harry sabia que aquilo não duraria para sempre. Soltando a pesada respiração e endireitando-se, disse: 

         - Cho, eu... – começou, mas sentiu um nó na garganta terrível. A jovem lançou um sorriso tímido a ele, que o fez recuperar a coragem. – Eu não posso fazer isso. 

         Para sua surpresa, Cho não pareceu magoada ou mesmo confusa diante das palavras de Harry. Na verdade, soltou até um novo sorriso, seus lábios fechados, e respondeu: 

         - Eu só queria ter certeza. 

         Nada a mais foi dito. Juntos, deixaram a sala úmida e empoeirada do Bar Três Vassouras, e voltaram a suas mesas. Antes de Harry acomodar-se junto de Hermione – ainda bastante aborrecida – e Rony – que tinha o nariz com um pouco de espuma da cerveja amanteigada –, virou-se para trás e assistiu Cho seguir seu caminho. A mestiça voltou a encara-lo e piscou. Harry fez o mesmo. 

         Numa outra mesa, ao canto do Bar, dois alunos assistiam a cena. Pansy inclinou sua cabeça até o ouvido de Draco e disse: 

         - Você viu aquilo? 

         Draco nada respondeu. Apenas encarou Harry com uma expressão de nojo. 

*** 

Seu reflexo sujo e acabado em todos os cantos possíveis do âmbito. Aquele ambiente parecido com um sótão era nada menos que uma caixa de espelhos. Espelhos no teto, nas paredes e até mesmo no piso. Era seu pesadelo. Vir-se diante de tantos reflexos e imagens suas  deixou-a intensamente apavorada. A saia nos joelhos estava marrom, assim como suas meias e sapatos. O casaco verde escuro, trazendo o emblema da serpente, estava igualmente imundo. Os cabelos secos e molhados ao mesmo tempo deixavam uma noção mais adulta da garota de dezesseis anos. E seus olhos. Azuis tão claros quanto um céu de verão estavam mais claros ainda, porém nebulosos. 

         Não existe mais porta. Não existem janelas. Não existe um escape de oxigênio e muito menos o mais importante: uma saída. Ela havia caído na armadilha. Seu subconsciente trabalhou a serviço de um maluco que deseja a sua morte. Ótimo. Até controlar a sua mente ele podia. Um certo desespero correu por seu coração e imaginou o quanto decepcionados estariam aqueles que tentaram protegê-la durante tanto tempo. 

         _"Se ele quer tanto isso, vamos acabar logo"_, matutou num modo quase ansioso. Ametista deu meia volta e reparou que todos os seus reflexos tinham sumido e apenas o espelho da sua frente ainda apresentava sua imagem. Ametista chegou a soltar um sorriso irônico e prepotente. 

         Sem muito mais paciência, Ametista reuniu toda sua coragem, recordando sua mãe e toda a valentia de um grifinório. 

         - QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO? – gritou num tom corajoso, sem deixar que o nervosismo interno fizesse que sua voz falhasse. 

         Não houve resposta. Ametista apertou a varinha mais uma vez e deixou que um sorriso despertasse em seus lábios. Agora, era a ousadia e a petulância dos sonserinos que aparecia em sua personalidade e em seus atos. 

         Fechou os olhos rapidamente, como se quisesse recuperar uma certa confiança em si mesma. Recordou dos treinos com Lupin e, internamente, desejou sorte. Ao abri-los, não se chocou com o vulto as suas costas. Ouviu inúmeros relâmpagos e raios caírem furiosamente contra o solo do lado de fora. 

         - A coragem de uma grifinória e a ousadia de um sonserina. Eu fiz bem em escolher a filha do Dumbledore para dar vida ao meu herdeiro. 

         Ametista tornou-se para observar o vulto. Um homem, coberto por uma capa ensopada e brilhante. Sua voz era carregada e extremamente rouca. Ametista sentiu um certo fedor exalar de seu corpo e um mau hálito forte vindo de sua boca, ou fenda. Sua aparência facial ainda era difícil de ser vista e gravada, mas havia uma característica marcante naquele que a encarava. Seus olhos. Cor de sangue. De um vermelho fortíssimo, Ametista sentiu um arrepio e até mesmo pavor ao observar aqueles globos de sangue olharem-na com...seria _prazer_? 

         Por um momento, Ametista chegou a ver um sorriso – se aquilo poderia ser chamado de sorriso – surgir nos lábios do homem. Um brilho de satisfação. E Ametista não gostou nada daquele sorriso. Na verdade, estava trêmula da cabeça aos pés e pensando que alguém poderia sentir sua falta e começar a procurar por todos os cantos de Hogsmeade por ela. 

         Foi quando Voldemort suspirou, espalhando seu hálito podre pelo âmbito e disse: 

         - Minha filha. 

         Ametista apertou os olhos. Ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de Voldemort provocavam além de náuseas, choques por todo seu tímpano. Era como se ele tivesse gritado raivosamente em seus ouvidos. 

         - Eu não sou sua filha. – afirmou pausadamente e num modo veemente. 

         Voldemort sorriu novamente, deixando aparecer apenas sua boca cheia de dentes amarelos e manchados. 

         - De quem é filha então? Talvez do lobisomem que você tanta aprecia, que acha? – ironizou Voldemort. 

         _"Como ele sabe disso?"_, perguntou-se Ametista. De fato, Lupin era alguém muito importante para ela, um verdadeiro pai. Porém, não era ele que veio em sua cabeça quando ouviu a pergunta de Voldemort. Com toda a certeza, sentia-se muito mais filha dele do que de Lupin. 

         - Perdeu a língua afiada, _Ametista_? – indagou Voldemort frisando seu nome e no tom petulante. – Pensei que fosse muito boa com as palavras – Ametista mordeu a própria língua dentro de sua boca, reunindo coragem. – Se você não é _minha filha_, _minha herdeira_, de quem é então? 

         - Eu achei que um de seus seguidores havia comunicado que eu já tenho um pai. – cutucou Ametista, a respeito de Lúcio Malfoy. 

         Voldemort pareceu apertar os olhos também, já que os globos vermelhos diminuíram de tamanho. Com o rosto ainda nebuloso, Voldemort respondeu: 

         - Meus seguidores fazem e falam somente o quê _eu_ ordeno, Ametista – dizia num tom vitorioso. – E _você_ é um assunto de exclusividade minha. Como a sua avó e sua mãe eram. 

         Ametista ferveu de ódio. Voldemort referia-se as mortes de suas familiares como se fosse um idiota jogo de xadrez, como se elas fossem apenas peças de uma partida. 

         - Então você matou-as, sendo uma exclusividade, certo? – disse a garota. – Que você está esperando para cumprir a sua ameaça de anos atrás? – provocou-o Ametista arrogante. 

         O bruxo soltou uma risada quase triunfante. 

         - Disseram a você que eu iria matá-la? – perguntou Voldemort quase rindo. – Eu não seria estúpido o bastante para matar você depois de todo o trabalho que tive, Ametista. 

         A garota segurou-se para não ficar boquiaberta ou arregalar seus olhos. Ele não queria matá-la? 

         - Se eu escolhi ter um herdeiro, Ametista, não era para aniquilá-lo após alguns anos. 

         Voldemort concentrou seus olhos nos da garota e disse, como num ultimato: 

         - A única coisa que você tem de fazer é aceitar _quem_ é. Você é a herdeira do maior bruxo de todos os tempos e deveria se orgulhar disto. 

         - EU NÃO SOU SUA FILHA! – repetiu Ametista num berro convicto. 

         O Lorde não pareceu se impressionar e abriu a fenda onde se alojavam seus dentes para perguntar mais uma vez: 

         - De quem é filha então, Ametista? – ele continuava a frisar e a todo o momento repetir seu nome. 

         Ametista, agindo por impulso, mas certa no coração, respondeu: 

         - EU SOU FILHA DE SIRIUS BLACK, E NÃO DE VOCÊ! 

         Voldemort pareceu soluçar, segurando um riso. Ametista estava com a face rosada e cheia de raiva e ódio. O Lorde permanecia com a expressão escondida, mas com os olhos mais vermelhos e intensos que nunca. 

         - Onde está ele, então, Ametista? Não o vejo querendo te salvar! Que espécie de pai é este?! 

         O bruxo parecia ligeiramente enfurecido com a insistência de Ametista. A garota, percebendo isto, disse: 

         - E imagino que você seja o pai, matando minha mãe e meus familiares, destruindo a vida de milhares de pessoas e desejando mais que tudo matar meu avô, estou certa? 

         - VOCÊ TEM MEU SANGUE, AMETISTA! – vociferou Voldemort, espalhando mais fedor no âmbito, num tom ameaçador. 

         - EU NÃO QUERO ESSE SANGUE SUJO! – respondeu Ametista no mesmo tom, sem qualquer temor. 

         O Lorde deixou escapar um rugido contido. Ele estava com raiva. Muita raiva. Verdadeiro ódio da própria filha. 

         - Eu te dou duas escolhas, Ametista: junte-se a mim ou continue com os fracassados que apóiam Dumbledore! 

         Ametista abriu um sorriso irônico. 

         - Agora você foi estúpido o bastante para me propor que eu passe para o seu lado. Nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão patético a este extremo. – ironizou Ametista sarcasticamente. 

         Sem mover um músculo, Ametista sentiu seus pulsos serem cortados pelo Lorde das Trevas ferozmente. Soltando um grito de dor, Ametista abaixou a cabeça para ver os pulsos sangrando. A dor era terrível, bem pior que em seus sonhos. Voltou a olhar Voldemort. O Lorde tinha os olhos mais vermelhos que nunca. 

         - Se este sangue é tão podre e sujo, Ametista, então que você o derrame até o final de seus dias! Agora, nenhum daqueles que a ama poderão salvá-la! Nem Dumbledore, nem Harry Potter e nem seu suposto pai, Sirius Black! – gritou Voldemort raivosamente. 

         Em seguida, Voldemort viu Ametista soltar a varinha no chão, sem forças. Sem qualquer piedade, Voldemort apontou os dedos sobre a garota e lançou-a contra um dos espelhos com uma rapidez e força tremendas e incalculáveis. No momento seguinte, Voldemort desapareceu. Não havia um espelho inteiro na sala a partir daquele momento. Largada, torta, de bruços e com os olhos arregalados, estava Ametista. Sobre o piso, seu corpo estava inteiramente ferido. Não eram mais somente os pulsos, mas todos os membros superiores, inferiores e o tronco. Havia uma lasca grande de espelho presa no seu pescoço. Era o fim. Ametista deu o seu último suspiro e então estava gelada e extraordinariamente ensangüentada. Sem qualquer vestígio de respiração, batimentos cardíacos ou mesmo um movimento sequer. Ametista jazia no chão da Casa dos Gritos em Hogsmeade. O pesadelo que a atormentara durante anos havia se tornado realidade. E lá estava ela, de olhos muito abertos, mas sem vida. Morta. 

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_O caos contagia a vida de todos. Agora, Ametista está morta. Que farão os que zelam por sua vida? Sirius encontra a jovem e topa com Snape. Contrariando todas as normas da natureza, da bruxaria e dos seres humanos, Sirius, Severo e Remo unem-se num segredo para tentar trazer Ametista de volta. Entretanto, será que este Pacto dará certo? Amigos e inimigos, unam suas forças e segurem suas mãos. Qual será o destino dos que desafiam as regras do universo? Acompanhe e pratique seu latim em "TURBATIO SANGUINIS E PACTUM SANGUINIS"_


	17. Turbatio Sanguinis e Pactum Sanguinis

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Neste capítulo, há um nome que aparece em "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix", o último livro lançado por J.K.Rowling - e ainda não traduzido para o português. Porém, apesar do nome ser o original, a personagem não é a mesma. (Uma Comensal da Morte chamada Claire Lestrange. Porém, como ela de fato existe, na "Order of the Phoenix", eu alterei seu nome para o original, que aparece no livro - Bellatrix Lestrange. Entretanto, eu repito: **os nomes são os mesmos, mas as personagens não são as mesmas, apesar das semelhanças **- eu já tinha criado essa personagem antes mesmo de ler o Harry 5).

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: _**_Cho beija Harry. Harry a beija de volta. Mas não é certo, ao menos para ele. Os pesadelos que atormentavam Ametista durante anos revelara-se apenas uma visão do futuro infeliz. Voldemort encontra sua filha, finalmente, e decepciona-se com a sua postura - Ametista negara terminantemente que não era sua descendente. Assim, resolve aplicar um castigo não muito ortodoxo - ele a assassina._

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS – TURBATIO SANGUINIS E PACTUM SANGUINIS**

Não sabia o por quê. Não havia explicação. Talvez, nunca algo como aquilo fora visto antes. Sua visão concentrava-se na porta de entrada, tomada pela sujeira e por manchas do tempo. Aquela era a Casa dos Gritos, em Hogsmeade. Era um lugar que guardava ainda muitas lembranças dos anos passados. Aqueles anos sofridos e tão bons ao mesmo tempo. Os braços estendidos na direção da passagem, empurrando a porta para trás. As pernas movendo-se sozinhas até o interior da velha e desgastada residência. Suspirou ao notar o estado da moradia. Destruição e muita dor ainda persistiam naquele âmbito. Por um momento, pôde ouvir algum grito de lamento.

         Sirius Black estava revigorado. E era exatamente este o mistério. Nunca se fora ouvida alguma história sobre um bruxo ou mesmo trouxa que tenha sofrido a ação de uma Maldição Imperdoável e sentir-se da forma com que ele se sentia. Forte. Empenhado. Vingativo. Sirius podia perceber que suas veias estavam dilatadas e o sangue corria rapidamente, como se tivessem injetado adrenalina direto em seu braço. Resistir e cortar o efeito de uma Maldição era algo quase impossível. Entretanto, Sirius acabara de superar o pequeno barranco, onde a casa se localizava, e estava completamente pronto para enfrentar o quê fosse. Ou quem fosse.

         _"Ela deve estar no andar de cima"_, matutou, dirigindo-se quase sem pensar até o lance de escadas que o levaria a um nível acima. Não ficou surpreso diante do ótimo aroma. Um odor putrefaço enchia as narinas de Sirius quando respirou pela primeira vez ao pisar no chão de madeira do corredor escuro. Havia, como bem lembrava, três cômodos no andar de cima. As paredes eram úmidas e a fragrância apodrecida somente aumentava à medida que o bruxo aproximava-se do final do corredor.

         Tateando, encontrou a parede que avisava o término do caminho. Sirius bufou impaciente. Voltou-se para trás e verificou cada um dos quartos cautelosamente. Ametista tinha de estar ali. Ao sair do último dormitório, já sem esperanças, tornou-se para o fundo do corredor novamente. Finalmente, conseguiu visualizar alguma coisa distinta no meio de tantos borrões negros. Apressando o passo, nervosamente, Sirius encontrou uma escada em espiral. _"Só pode ser isto!"_, afirmou Sirius. Aquela escadaria nunca existira antes na Casa dos Gritos. Deveria ser a armadilha de Voldemort para Ametista.

         Seus pés guiavam-se sozinhos assim que colocou o primeiro no degrau. Com uma rapidez incrível, Sirius alcançou o topo da escada em espiral rapidamente. Frenético e confuso, franziu a testa. Era mesmo uma porta prateada?! Soltando um brilho quase extraordinário, que ofuscara os olhos de Sirius por algum tempo, a porta estava lá. Sirius tentou girar a maçaneta e, para sua admiração, abriu-a no mesmo minuto. Contudo, Sirius temeu abri-la por completo. Não tinha idéia do que poderia acontecer com Ametista. Não sabia se ela estava bem, se estava machucada, se Voldemort a havia raptado. Uma grande dúvida surgiu em sua cabeça. Que reação teria ao encontrá-la? Ou ao não encontrá-la? Qual seria a explicação usada para definir porquê Sirius fora atrás dela? Não poderia dizer que seu instinto paternal o guiara até lá, já que não era seu pai...

         Entretanto, a reação que Sirius teve exatamente no mesmo segundo em que abriu a porta foi a de um verdadeiro pai. Seus olhos arregalaram-se cheios de sentimento. Era Ametista, de fato.

         Os braços da garota faziam um ângulo esquisito com o corpo, como se tivessem sido quebrados. A perna esquerda também estava torta, parecendo fraturada. Os dedos pequenos paralisados, assim como o tronco torcido. Ametista estava de bruços, com o rosto contra o chão. Sirius não percebeu qualquer movimento. Ela não estava respirando. Tampouco viva. Os pulsos derramavam uma estrondosa quantidade de sangue, que se juntava a uma nova poça ao lado de seu crânio. Suas roupas rasgadas e ensangüentadas pareciam cobrir mais ferimentos, esconder a real fatalidade e estado de Ametista. Sirius não respirar durante poucos segundos. Todavia, segundos cruéis e tão longos para ele.

         Cacos e lascas dos espelhos ainda espalhavam-se pelo chão, refletindo algumas imagens, outros apenas dando um certo brilho a cena. Sirius ignorou sua súbita parada respiratória e conseguiu somente jogar-se contra o piso sujo e gelado da sala. Entrando em total desespero, Sirius moveu o corpo torcido de Ametista e colocou-o no seu colo, passando seus braços em torno do tronco, como se estivesse aninhando-a. Tomou um verdadeiro choque ao virar o rosto da garota contra o seu. Foi nesse momento que sua respiração voltou e, com ela, centenas de emoções. Sirius caiu num choro sem dó. Os olhos tão azuis de Ametista estavam abertos, mas sem o seu típico brilho que fascinava a tantos. Sua boca estava quase da cor de sua pele. Ametista estava pálida e fria. O rosto contorcido numa certa apreensão. Não, na verdade, era terror.

         Sirius não se incomodou de estar tão ensangüentado quanto ela, agora que o corpo estava sobre ele. Carinhoso, estendeu uma de suas mãos contra o rosto frio e sem vida de Ametista e o acariciou. Ao receber nenhuma resposta, Sirius enlouqueceu e soltou um grito contido há muito tempo. Um grito que ecoou longe. Um berro de sofrimento. As lágrimas continuavam a cair persistentes e irritantes. Começou a sacudir o corpo de Ametista contra o dele, na esperança de que aquilo a fizesse acordar de seu transe ou inconsciência. O quê, na realidade, era impossível. Culpa por não ter sido um bom homem para ela, dor por ter perdido a única "filha", remorso por não ter dito uma palavra de carinho após tantos anos, ódio por estar de mãos atadas. No entanto, nada conseguia definir o quê Sirius Black realmente sentia naquele instante. Era algo além do compreensível. Uma dor que somente uma nova vida poderia superar.

         Sem mais esperanças, Sirius parou de sacudir o corpo de Ametista e deixou-se apenas abraçá-la com todo seu amor. Ainda desesperado, ouviu alguém dizer as suas costas.

         - Black, nós ainda podemos ajudá-la.

         O bruxo, com a vista embaçada, forçou-as para poder ver com clareza. Os cabelos negros e escorridos sobre o rosto, os olhos frios e a voz severa e cortante. Era Severo Snape. 

***

- Ela está morta! 

         Hagrid quase deu um pulo da cadeira em que estava sentado ao ouvir a voz grave da professora acomodada ao seu lado. O gigante tornou-se veloz e curioso e encontrou um rosto pálido e chocado. As pupilas de Arabella estavam dilatadas, seus olhos tremiam e deixavam cair lágrimas. Hagrid levantou e passou um dos braços pelas costas da mestra, numa forma de conforto.

         - Que é que aconteceu, Arabella? – indagou o professor e antigo guarda-chaves de Hogwarts, chamando-a pelo nome de batismo num jeito carinhoso.

         A respiração de Arabella veio voltando aos poucos, enquanto pequenas lágrimas cortavam suas bochechas. Ainda macilenta, a bruxa abriu os lábios, querendo dizer algo, mas eles tremiam freneticamente. Hagrid estendeu seus dedos até a mão de Arabella e viu que a mestra estava gelada. Seu olhar pavoroso fez com que o gigante postasse seu corpo à frente de Arabella, encarando-a preocupado.

         Somente naquele momento, Arabella pareceu acordar do choque, deixando seus ombros caírem derrotados e sua respiração voltar ao normal – se aquilo poderia ser chamado de normal. Fixando seus olhos nos escuros de Hagrid, Arabella disse finalmente:

         - Morta. Ela está morta.

         O professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas franziu a testa. Ficou mais preocupado ainda. Arabella, percebendo o estado do bruxo, estendeu suas mãos finas até as de Hagrid e colocou-as em seu colo, em sinal de conforto, ao mesmo tempo em que pedia ajuda.

         - Quem está morta? – perguntou Hagrid temeroso.

         Arabella engoliu longamente, deixando mais algumas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos tão especiais.

         - Ametista – Hagrid arregalou os olhos. – Ametista está morta.

         Antes que Hagrid pudesse ter uma reação mais chocada, ambos ouviram um copo cair no chão e o barulho do estilhaço. Antes mesmo que Hagrid virasse para ver quem era, Arabella já sabia. Levantando-se, dirigiu-se até a pessoa.

         - Harry... 

***

Sirius apertou os olhos mais uma vez. Aquele não poderia ser Severo Snape. O mesmo Severo Snape que ajudara a fazer o feitiço contra ele e Hariel a favor de Voldemort, o mesmo que tentara a todo custo tirar Hariel de Sirius, o mesmo que praticamente destruíra sua relação com Ametista. O mestre de Poções de Hogwarts estava sério, compenetrado e extremamente estranho. Não lançou um olhar sequer a Ametista. Parecia estar evitando ao máximo fazê-lo. Se Sirius tivesse ouvido direito, ele falara que ainda poderiam salvar Ametista. E aquilo era totalmente fora da realidade.

         - Como é, Black? Ainda quer resgatar a vida dela ou não? – voltou a indagar Snape, arrogante como de costume.

         Será que ele falava sério? O bruxo, ainda com Ametista nos braços, torceu a cabeça para o lado e perguntou:

         - Você disse...disse que ainda resta uma esperança?

         Snape contorceu o rosto enfurecido.

         - Eu entendi muito bem o quê você quis dizer com esta questão, Black – cutucou Snape sem muita paciência. – E eu estou falando sério. Nós ainda podemos salvar Ametista.

         Sua força parecia estar de volta quando Sirius levantou do piso gelado, carregando nos braços – as pernas sobre o braço direito e o tronco sobre o braço esquerdo – o corpo também frio de Ametista Dumbledore.

         - E como exatamente poderíamos fazer isso? – indagou Sirius desconfiado, tentando amenizar a quantidade de lágrimas que insistia em sair de seus olhos.

         - Você tem de me acompanhar primeiro, Black. – respondeu Snape, já se encaminhando para fora da sala.

         Obedecendo a seus instintos, Sirius não se moveu. Paralisado no mesmo lugar, segurando o corpo sem vida de Ametista, Sirius forçou seus olhos e tomou uma expressão amargurada. Snape virou-se para trás e bufou impacientemente.

         - Se você sabe como fazer, por que ainda não o fez? _Sozinho_. – frisou Sirius, reforçando a idéia de que não iria ajudar Snape em nada.

         Nenhum músculo de Snape se mexeu ao ouvir Sirius. Contrariando todos os típicos métodos e relacionamentos entre os dois, Snape respondeu:

         - Se eu fosse orgulhoso como você, Black, faria _sim_ tudo sozinho – falou gravemente e quase irônico. – Mas, desta vez, eu não posso fazer _sem_ você.

         Sirius, tentando não mostrar reação, apenas enrugou a testa e juntou as sobrancelhas, amolado.

         - E como eu _posso _acreditar em você?

         O mestre de Poções respondeu, soltando um pouco de ar:

         - Você não _deve_ acreditar em mim, Black – disse Snape num tom de aviso. – Mas acho que no seu amigo lobisomem sim, certo?

         Desta vez, Sirius arregalou os olhos.

         - Remo? Remo está com você? – duvidou Sirius atônito.

         - Na verdade, não. A Figg conseguiu avisá-lo sobre um ataque de Voldemort e ele veio até mim – explicou Snape apressado. – Nós já encontramos um jeito que pode, _talvez_, salvá-la, mas apenas se você cooperar.

         Sirius lançou um olhar magoado para o rosto de Ametista. Sabia que, se houvesse _qualquer_ forma de salvar a sua vida, ele faria. Qualquer coisa. Mesmo que fosse ajudar Snape num plano maluco, que não tinha nenhuma garantia de dar certo, onde seu coração teria de dominar a verdade em sua mente. E, pelo que parecia, não era o único que teria de confiar na palavra do velho garotinho invejoso da Sonserina. Lupin também estava lá. 

***

Não conseguira. Nem uma sequer. Nem um terço. Harry estava numa sala nos fundos do Bar Três Vassouras, acompanhado de Hagrid e Rony. Já fazia alguns minutos que recebera a notícia de Arabella. Sua madrinha bem que tentou amenizar ou até mesmo mudar a história, mas o fato era que Ametista estava morta. E, ainda pensando e relembrando essas palavras, Harry não podia acreditar. Talvez fosse por isso que não havia derramado uma lágrima sequer. Não era um estado de choque. Não era um bloqueio emocional. Apenas não conseguia _acreditar_ que ela havia falecido. Então, não haveria motivo para chorar.

         A porta da saleta abriu-se. Era Hermione. A monitora esteve ouvindo toda a história de Arabella, para que pudesse entender melhor do que apenas os gritos de Hagrid.

         - Rony, Hagrid, a Arabella quer falar com vocês lá fora. – avisou num tom choroso.

         Hagrid trocou um olhar doído com Rony e indicou a porta. Após deixarem o âmbito, Hermione aproximou-se do melhor amigo. Harry estava sem piscar os olhos há um bom tempo, com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos, sentado num banquinho no meio da parcial escuridão. A monitora da Grifinória sentou num outro assento de madeira ao seu lado e encarou Harry. Estava lívido.

         - Arabella ainda pode estar enganada, Harry. – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer naquele momento.

         Harry tornou seus olhos para Hermione, emocional. Abriu a boca inúmeras vezes, mas as palavras não saíam. Em forma de conforto, Hermione envolveu as mãos de Harry nas dela e suspirou, tentando sorrir. Somente ali Harry pôde notar que o rosto de Hermione estava inchado. Esteve a chorar.

         - Ela não está morta. – afirmou com certa veemência o jovem.

         Hermione concentrou seus olhos castanhos nos de Harry e viu como ele estava convicto do que dizia. Era quase como se ele soubesse.

         - Eu sentiria se ela estivesse morta. Eu não estaria como estou agora – continuou a explicar sua certeza. – Ametista não está morta.

         A garota conseguiu sorrir, os lábios fechados. Havia uma certa piedade e até compaixão em sua expressão. Aquilo fez com que Harry sentisse no dever de expressar seus pensamentos. E dúvidas também.

         - Mas... – começou e abaixou os olhos até o chão. – E se eu estiver enganado?

         A testa de Hermione franziu. Há poucos segundos, ele estava tão certo do que dizia! Como, agora, poderia mudar totalmente de opinião?

         - Quê? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

         Harry pigarreou, voltando a olhar Hermione com cautela.

         - E se ela estiver morta e eu somente esteja me enganando? Eu me sinto melhor confiando no meu instinto, mas ele não é tudo. E se Ametista estiver, de fato, morta?

         Agora foi a vez da boca de Hermione abrir e fechar sem qualquer som ser projetado. Os olhos de Harry pareciam transparecer a sua dor.

         - Mas, Harry... – Hermione tentou formar uma resposta, porém o amigo foi atropelando suas palavras.

         - Ela morreu achando que eu ainda gostava da Cho! – explodiu Harry nervosamente. Hermione, então, entendeu tudo. – Ela saiu correndo por aí por minha causa! Se nós não tivéssemos discutido, nada disso estaria acontecendo agora! Se eu não fosse tão estúpido, ela estaria nesse momento sentada ao meu lado! Estaríamos conversando, xingando os sonserinos, nos divertindo junto de você e do Rony! Eu não estaria aqui gritando com você sobre a morte dela!

         Hermione ficou boquiaberta. Harry, ainda assim, não chorava. Apenas estava, aos poucos, entrando num desespero sem tamanho. Estava sentindo uma das piores sensações, e pela segunda vez naquele dia. A culpa.

         - HARRY! – gritou Hermione, interrompendo os gritos de Harry. – Você não é culpado disso! O único responsável por isso é Voldemort! Nem você, nem eu, nem nenhum outro!

         O rosto de Harry se escondeu na escuridão novamente. Hermione, nervosa e chateada, tomou a face do melhor amigo entre as mãos e puxou-a para a claridade. Os olhos de Harry ainda estavam transmitindo muito desgosto e culpa.

         - Harry, me escute pelo menos desta vez – pediu Hermione, abaixando o volume da voz, num tom quase carinhoso. – _Se_ Ametista estiver morta, nós poderemos vingá-la destruindo Voldemort e seu império do terror – Hermione tremia apenas de pensar em lutar contra Voldemort. – Talvez seja como você disse, talvez ela não esteja morta – continuou, apesar de não acreditar no que dizia. – Porém você não pode se destruir e corroer por dentro, achando que a culpa fora sua, que você provocara. Nunca pense nisso! Nunca!

         Harry fechou os olhos e bufou, doloroso. Hermione largou seu rosto e o abraçou carinhosamente. Ametista não poderia estar morta. Não poderia.

***

- Onde nós estamos, Snape? – indagou Sirius, olhando ao redor, no meio da escuridão.

         O bruxo macilento acendeu a varinha, em total silêncio, ignorando a questão feita por Sirius. Quando a pequena luminosidade clareou o ambiente, Sirius continuou confuso. Estavam num hall ou coisa assim. À sua frente, havia um pequeno corredor com uma escada que levava para o andar de cima e uma porta ao fundo, indicando um novo âmbito. Às suas costas, um outro cômodo, tão escuro quanto o corredor. Voltou o olhar para Snape, que observava atentamente cada canto da passagem. Sirius bufou, agitando os fios úmidos do cabelo de Ametista, ainda em seus braços.

         - Snape, se você não tem conhecimento, a Ametista não tem mais cinco anos de idade, portanto, a garota não pesa mais vinte quilos...

         De fato, os braços de Sirius estavam doloridos e cansados. Ametista era tísica e baixa, mas mesmo assim, era pesada demais para ser carregada durante tanto tempo. Snape nada respondeu para Sirius e pareceu começar a dizer algumas palavras em um baixo tom. Sirius bufou mais uma vez.

         Aos poucos, candelabros iam sendo acesos, acionados pelos encantos ditos por Snape. O padrinho de Harry conseguia, finalmente, perceber onde poderiam estar. Era uma casa velha, estruturada em madeira, cheia de cortinas e detalhes verdes e negros. Um tanto fantasmagórica e empoeirada, a moradia possuía alguns quadros interessantes e porta-retratos também.

         - Deixe-a ali – ordenou Severo seriamente, enquanto apontava um sofá no âmbito às costas de Sirius. – Daqui a pouco levamos Ametista para o andar de cima, preciso da sua ajuda aqui...

         Havia um sofá-cama aberto e ligeiramente rasgado, comido talvez por traças ou ratos, onde Sirius depositou o corpo sem vida de Ametista. Ao lado do móvel, uma mesinha abrigava o abajur da saleta e um outro porta-retrato. Curioso, Sirius abaixou-se levemente e forçou os olhos para enxergar a foto na penumbra. Sua testa enrugou quase que nervosamente. Era Snape, muito sério, abraçando Ametista, que não se movia na foto.

         Olhando para baixo e notando as manchas de sangue no seu casaco, Sirius voltou ao corredor. Snape parecia mover-se dentro do âmbito do final da passagem. Sentindo seus braços novamente, Sirius assistiu Snape colocar algum ingrediente dentro de um caldeirão. Existiam algumas folhas secas no chão daquilo que parecia ser uma cozinha.

         - Por que você nos trouxe aqui? – perguntou Sirius, dando a volta no caldeirão e ficando de frente para Snape.

         Os olhos negros de Severo levantaram relutantes até encontrar a face contorcida de Sirius.

         - E que outro lugar poderíamos estar agora, Black? – interrogou o homem sem paciência.

         - Talvez em Hogwarts, junto de Dumbledore... – respondeu Sirius.

         Snape sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

         - Sim, exatamente, Black. Eu havia me esquecido desse lugar! – dizia Snape sarcástico. – O perfeito ambiente para nos refugiar de Voldemort, afinal, o Lorde não conhece Hogwarts, não é mesmo?

         - Você sabe muito bem que durante julho e agosto os feitiços contra a invasão foram realizados, Snape. – lembrou Sirius nervosamente.

         - Sim, e eu também prefiro confiar num lugar onde Voldemort não conhece de forma alguma.

         Parecia que Snape estava certo. Voldemort não conhecia aquela casa. Claro, pois se tivesse conhecimento dela, Ametista não estaria viva hoje – quer dizer, morta.

         - E até, Black, se você quer saber, a idéia de vir para cá foi de Lupin, e não minha. – completou Snape, colocando um pé de morcego dentro do caldeirão.

         Se Sirius pretendia prosseguir com a discussão de quem era mais esperto ou inteligente, desistiu rapidamente. Antes mesmo que Snape terminasse a frase, o barulho da porta sendo aberta e trancada seguidamente, fez Sirius dar um pulo e correr até o âmbito onde se encontrava a porta de entrada – o mesmo em que se localizava o corpo de Ametista.

         Sem prestar a mínima atenção, Sirius apontou a sua varinha para o rosto do invasor. Na penumbra, e coberto ainda por uma capa, Sirius não pôde dizer quem era o cidadão que invadia a residência. O tal homem carregava uma sacola, que Sirius fez questão de arrancar e sacudir. Havia vidros dentro e até pareciam que alguns se partiram.

         - Hei! Vá com calma, Almofadinhas!

         Dando um passo para trás, Sirius observou o homem retirar o capuz de sua cabeça e encará-lo com nervosismo e reprovação. Era Lupin. Seus olhos estavam escuros e a expressão preocupada. Uma centena de rugas parecia pular de seu rosto velho e abatido. Não era para menos, há apenas três dias o ciclo da lua cheia acabara.

         Amenizando sua face ainda amargurada e inchada, Sirius tentou sorrir para Lupin, porém falhou. Diante da reação do amigo, Lupin estendeu os braços até ele e o abraçou, numa forma de apoio. Em seguida, Sirius indicou o sofá-cama o qual Ametista estava colocada. Lupin andou até ele e segurou um soluço. Tocou levemente a mão gélida do corpo estendido. Voltando seu olhar para Sirius e com a respiração entrecortada, disse:

         - Vamos logo acabar com isso, Sirius.

         Chegando na cozinha, Sirius despejou a sacola sobre uma mesa ao lado do caldeirão. Snape abriu-a com cautela e exclamou ao ver o estado de alguns frascos:

         - AH! Black, seu idiota!

         Lupin não teve de fazer força para segurar Sirius, já que o homem estava consertando os frascos com um feitiço, a fim de abrandar Snape. Eram cerca de dez vidros, contendo líquidos coloridos, em sua maioria escuros. Sirius apenas observava atento enquanto Snape e Lupin preparavam aquela poção ou o quê fosse.

         Não demorou muito para que a substância contida dentro do caldeirão estivesse pronta. Snape tornou-se para Sirius.

         - Black, leve-a para o andar de cima, o último quarto, no final do corredor. – mandou Severo seriamente.

         Sirius não quis nem perguntar o motivo, e correu de volta ao primeiro âmbito, colocando Ametista nos braços outra vez. Se ainda era possível, Ametista estava mais pálida do que na Casa dos Gritos, e mais fria também. Sirius matutou e desconfiou que havia um intervalo de tempo suficiente para que a poção funcionasse. Por um momento, pensou no que seria tão importante. O corpo pesado foi levado até o último âmbito. Era um dormitório. E não foi surpresa alguma pela coloração do quarto ser azul. Aquele deveria ser o dormitório de Ametista durante todos aqueles anos. E Snape não poderia escolher lugar melhor para trazê-la de volta a vida.

***

- Como vocês chegaram aqui? – era Lupin, mantendo um diálogo que não era possível com Sirius junto deles. – Está caindo o mundo lá fora.

         Snape pareceu ligeiramente cansado.

         - Aparatando – respondeu quase que irritado. – Ilegal, mas preciso.

         Sim, Lupin sabia que Ametista não estava autorizada a aparatar ainda. Somente após seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts – quando atingiria a maioridade – é que poderia fazer um teste e estar apta a aparatar e usar dos conhecimentos da aula de Arabella. Contudo, era realmente um caso de vida ou morte. Ela deveria ser levada até lá, era o lugar mais seguro de toda a Inglaterra naquele momento.

         Enquanto Snape colocava uma parte da poção numa bacia pequena, Lupin recolhia os frascos de vidros. Muitos daqueles líquidos eram proibidos e poderiam causar estragos inimagináveis.

         - Não te viram por lá? – perguntou Snape, transportando a poção, que era espessa e parecia cheia de pelotas.

         - A Travessa do Tranco pode ser muito útil, também, para a ocultação de pessoas, Severo – respondeu Lupin, chamando Snape pelo primeiro nome. – Mas, usei o único disfarce que eu aprendi nas aulas de Transformação Humana do nosso tempo.

         Lupin era um daqueles casos – muitos – de bruxos que não possuíam o índice de transformação máximo.

         - E presumo que você tenha tomado o mais perfeito cuidado, certo? – instigou Snape desconfiado. – Afinal, se Voldemort esteve em Hogsmeade, os Comensais poderiam estar espalhados por toda a região, inclusive o Beco Diagonal e a Travessa do Tranco.

          - Eu sei bem disso, Severo, e você não precisa me lembrar – respondeu Lupin aborrecido. – Realmente, acho que havia alguns Comensais pela Travessa. Senti uma energia muito forte.

         Começaram a subir os degraus lentamente, não querendo derrubar uma gota sequer da poção localizada na bacia. Antes de alcançarem o último andar, Lupin, que ia à frente, tornou-se para Snape.

         - Como _você_ conseguiu convencer Sirius a vir?

         - Você pode até querer rir, Lupin, mas o Black está realmente sentindo-se como um verdadeiro pai, perdendo uma legítima filha. – respondeu Snape, soltando um sorrisinho falso. 

***

Pingos batiam insistentemente contra o vidro da janela do quarto. O temporal prosseguia furioso do lado de fora, enquanto a tensão só aumentava dentro daquela casa. Sirius estava paralisado, diante da visão do corpo sem vida. Ametista não reagiria ao menor estímulo. E isso fazia com que Sirius perdesse a paciência e a compostura. Respirando fundo, o homem sentou ao lado de Ametista, deitada sobre sua cama de casal – mesmo que somente ela desfrutasse do leito. O dormitório estava escuro, mas ainda assim, Sirius podia ver os olhos opacos de Ametista mirando o vazio.

         _"Você não vai morrer. Eu não vou permitir. Eu prometo!"_. Era tudo que Sirius podia pensar no momento. Delicadamente, o bruxo estendeu seus dedos sobre os olhos de Ametista e puxou as pálpebras, a fim de tampar ou cobrir aquele olhar de pavor.

         - Coloque ali. – Sirius ouviu a voz de Lupin ordenar a Snape.

         O macilento bruxo entrou no dormitório carregando o recipiente com a tal poção. Lupin colocou alguns frascos sobre uma cômoda ao lado da porta. Sirius levantou do leito e indagou:

         - Certo, vocês já me enrolaram demais – resmungou mal humorado. – Qual é o plano?

         Enquanto Lupin prosseguia ajeitando os vidrinhos em ordem de colorações sobre o balcão, Snape deixou a bacia com a poção sobre a mesa de cabeceira e respondeu:

         - Pensei que você fosse mais rápido, Black. – debochou, abrindo o casaco negro e mexendo num dos bolsos de seu interior.

         Sirius bufou nervoso. Aquele não era um joguinho entre os dois. Não era uma disputa e muito menos uma guerra, como sempre fora o relacionamento entre eles. Antes que pensasse em responder algo ríspido a Snape, o outro integrante do trio tornou-se para ambos e estendeu a mão esquerda no ar, na direção de Snape.

         - Severo, o livro.

         Snape retirou finalmente sua varinha de dentro do casaco e conjurou um livro grosso e de cor avermelhada. Haviam alguns cordões negros estendidos nas bordas daquilo que parecia mais uma enciclopédia. Sirius aproximou-se e conseguiu ler no centro da capa: _Turbatio Sanguinis_.

         - Turbatio Sanguinis? – repetiu para os dois bruxos. – Que raio de nome é esse?

         O professor de Poções suspirou irritado.

         - É latim, Black...

         - Eu sei que é latim! – retrucou Sirius, interrompendo Snape. – Eu só não entendo o por quê de um livro possuir um nome como este. Afinal, Turbatio Sanguinis significa...

         - Mistura de sangue – cortou Lupin. – Este livro possui feitiços, encantamentos, maldições, poções e qualquer tipo de magia que envolva _sangue_.

         Sirius ajeitou-se ligeiramente, endireitando a postura, nervosamente.

         - Qualquer tipo de magia? – engoliu em seco. – Até mesmo... Magia das Trevas?

         Um furioso trovão caiu dos céus. A chuva parecia apertar novamente.

         Lupin fez com que o livro começasse a levitar enquanto folheava-o à procura do que queria. Sirius encarou Snape e repetiu a pergunta anterior.

         - Este livro possui ligações com Magia das Trevas, Snape?

         Severo encarou Sirius friamente. Lupin levantou os olhos rapidamente ao notar um estranho silêncio entre eles. Snape parecia estar analisando a situação.

         - Este livro é meu – afirmou o mestre pálido de Hogwarts. – É um item proibido pelo Ministério da Magia, mas há anos atrás, eu consegui escondê-lo e impedir que caísse em outras mãos.

         A mente de Sirius começou a fervilhar, cheio de idéias e suposições.

         - Desde quando ele está em seu poder? – voltou a perguntar Sirius.

         - Há muito tempo – respondeu Snape. – Ganhei de um amigo quando fiz vinte anos.

         - Um amigo? – estranhou Sirius, percebendo que havia algo de muito errado.

         Lupin deixou o livro de lado por um momento e encarou Severo. A face de Snape continuava sem demonstrar emoção alguma. Isso fazia com que Sirius se irritasse mais ainda.

         - Eu presumo que tenha sido um amigo muito especial – instigou Sirius. – Talvez, uma recompensa pela sua alma...

         Snape, notando que Sirius estava no caminho certo, resolveu acabar com o problema.

         - Sim, ganhei esse livro de Voldemort – respondeu, junto com um novo relâmpago. – Porém, ele não me deu simplesmente por ter me tornado um Comensal, Black. Voldemort deu-me este livro por não ter competência suficiente para realizar tudo que este objeto reservava – dizia Snape, com um certo brilho nos olhos. – O _Turbatio Sanguinis_ foi escrito por Salazar Slytherin, após sua expulsão de Hogwarts pelos outros três Grandes. Foi a última herança deixada por ele para seus herdeiros. E é claro que, Voldemort sendo herdeiro de Salazar, ganharia o direito de utilizar o livro em benefício próprio.

         - E que tipos de benefícios esse livro traz, Snape? – irritado, Sirius começava a entender tudo. – O benefício de provocar a desgraça de uma família apenas para seu prazer?

         - Não, Black. Voldemort não fez o quê fez em busca apenas de prazer – explicava Snape, parecendo um tanto maligno. – Gerar um herdeiro junto da única descendente do maior bruxo da atualidade era muito mais que prazeroso para Voldemort. Era necessário. Inevitável.

         Sirius rangeu os dentes.

         - E para isso, você permitiu que ele fizesse algum encantamento sujo desse livro para transformar-se em Sirius Black e deitar-se com Hariel, certo? Você permitiu que Voldemort unisse seu poder ao desejo de gerar alguém mais poderoso que ele? Um descendente em comum? Entre Voldemort e Dumbledore?

         - A princípio, devo confessar, achei o plano bastante audacioso, mesmo que se tratasse do Lorde das Trevas – continuou Snape ainda cruelmente. – Afinal, Hariel conhecia cada centímetro do seu corpo e cada pedacinho do seu cérebro. Não seria fácil enganar alguém como ela – Severo falava com um certo carinho sobre Hariel, mas não tão aparente. – Então, teria de haver algum feitiço ou encantamento que fizesse com que Voldemort se tornasse um perfeito e autêntico Sirius Black. E este livro ajudou muito, devo dizer.

         - Que você fez, Snape? – indagou Sirius furioso.

         Snape arregalou levemente os olhos como se estivesse surpreso.

         - Ora, Black! Pensei que você já tivesse descoberto! – zombou novamente. – Aquela noite, chuvosa e escura, em que você voltava do Ministério junto do Potter. Na verdade, era uma noite exatamente como essa – relembrava Snape, olhando ligeiramente para a janela e vendo que a tempestade parecia apenas piorar. – Você e o Potter estavam chegando à estação que os levaria para suas casinhas e suas esposas em Godric's Hollow. Pouco mais de três meses em que você e Hariel haviam se casado. Potter e a sangue-ruim estavam noivos, lembra-se?

         - Nunca se refira assim a Lílian, Snape! – ralhou Lupin, apontando a varinha para o tórax de Severo.

         Há poucos minutos, Lupin já havia desistido de procurar a tal poção em que Snape se referira anteriormente, quando ainda haviam se encontrado os dois. E aquela conversa só parecia agravar a situação.

         Snape apertou as pálpebras e abaixou a varinha de Lupin. Voltando a olhar Sirius, respondeu:

         - Não se lembra, Black? Talvez, o nome _Lestrange_ o faça recordar... – provocou o bruxo.

         Sirius estendeu o braço esquerdo rapidamente até o colarinho da camisa de Snape e puxou-o contra si. Encarando ferozmente Snape, afirmou, cheio de ódio:

         - Os Lestrange mataram meu irmão, Snape! Você e os malditos Comensais destruíram minha vida!

         - Na verdade, Black, eu desconfiaria desta teoria se fosse você. Os Lestrange, que eu saiba, não mataram o seu querido irmão.

         - Então, qual é o problema com os Lestrange?! – irritou-se o bruxo, cuspindo ligeiramente no rosto de Snape, no calor da discussão.

         Snape encostou os dedos gelados na superfície da mão esquerda de Sirius, fazendo-o largar seu colarinho.

         - Naquela noite, em que os Lestrange apareceram e deram o recado a você e ao Potter que Thomas Black estava morto e bem longe do mundo dos vivos, ambos chegaram a lutar contra os Comensais, estou correto?

         Sirius queria acabar logo com aquilo. Recordar a noite em que seu irmão fora assassinado não era a melhor idéia de animação para salvar a "filha" morta.

         - E...?

         - Eles arrancaram sangue do seu antebraço direito, lembra-se? – prosseguia Snape. – Mais precisamente, Bellatrix Lestrange, uma das mais bonitas Comensais da Morte que já viveram, enfiou as unhas escarlates em seu membro superior direito e arrebatou uma boa quantidade de sangue legítimo dos Black. Era tudo que nós precisávamos. A partir daquela noite, o plano começou a ser arquitetado, para ser aplicado somente após quase ou mais de dois anos. Porém, apenas foi realizado pelo altíssimo índice de transformação de Voldemort. Sem ele, nada pode ter sido feito.

         - Então, foi deste livro que o encantamento para o nascimento de Ametista foi retirado? – voltou a indagar Lupin, apenas para frisar.

         - Salazar Slytherin, escrevendo este livro, permitiu que o sangue Dumbledore-Riddle surgisse e reinasse sobre os mais fracos. – terminou Snape, ainda com os olhos brilhosos.

         Por pouco, muito pouco, Sirius não acabou com aquela ladainha e matou Snape. Sim, ele poderia. Sirius possuía grandes chances de vencer Snape num duelo. Entretanto, Lupin cutucou-o, indicando o corpo de Ametista, que ainda permanecia sem vida e cada vez mais pálido.

         - Sabe, Black, o Turbatio Sanguinis destruiu _sim_ a sua vida – retomou Snape seriamente. – Porém, ele pode gerar uma nova a você. Uma recompensa.

         Sirius apenas encarou Snape, doído.

         - Nós poderemos trazer Ametista de volta – finalizou Snape convicto. – Com o _seu_ sangue.

         Enquanto Sirius franzia a testa, Snape estendia os dedos sobre o livro, que folheava sozinho e abrira numa página negra. Lupin aproximou-se e pôde ler com clareza: _Pactum Sanguinis_.

***

- Pactum Sanguinis... – repetiu Lupin ao ler o título da magia. – Nós realizaremos um _Pacto de Sangue_, Severo? Um _legítimo_ Pacto de Sangue?

         Snape encarou Lupin. E reconheceu que seu temor era idêntico ao do antigo mestre de Hogwarts. Não havia garantia alguma que _este_ Pacto de Sangue desse certo. Seguindo as reais instruções do encantamento, não haveria como realizar o Pacto. Nem Lupin, nem Severo e muito menos Sirius possuíam as características mencionadas e necessárias para que o Pacto pudesse ser desempenhado. Na verdade, era apenas _um_ pequeno detalhe, mas o primordial, que impedia o funcionamento correto do Pacto.

         - É impossível, Severo. Nós não podemos fazê-lo! – ralhou Lupin indignado. – Você disse que havia um modo de reviver Ametista! E nós não somos capacitados a realizar um legítimo Pacto de Sangue!

         Snape abriu os lábios para começar a expressar sua idéia, entretanto Sirius já estava contorcendo o rosto num jeito desesperado e confuso.

         - Por que você está dizendo isso, Remo? – indagou perdendo o ar. – Nós não poderemos salvar Ametista?! Não?!

         Os olhos de Lupin clarearam ligeiramente ao notar o enorme desespero que abatia cada um deles, especialmente Sirius. Respirou fundo.

         - Nós teríamos de realizar o Pactum Sanguinis, Sirius. O tão conhecido e temido Pactum Sanguinis... – disse Lupin alarmado.

         Sirius pareceu recordar o tal Pacto que Remo se referia. _"Opa..."_, pensou Sirius arregalando os olhos.

         - _O_ Pactum Sanguinis? – frisou para tentar entender. – O Pacto que nós aprendemos em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas? O mesmo Pacto em que fomos proibidos de realizar assim que nos tornamos bruxos? O que envolve Magia Branca com Magia das Trevas e fora usado para ressuscitar Merlin apenas uma e única vez?

         Lupin permaneceu calado, enquanto Snape prestava atenção nas pequenas palavrinhas em latim do encantamento. Ao final das questões do bruxo, Snape tornou-se a ele:

         - Sim, é este Pacto, Black – afirmou, voltando a encarar os olhos azuis de Sirius. – É o único modo de salvarmos Ametista. Eu realmente pensei que vocês desafiariam algumas regras para salvá-la...

         - Que eu saiba, não são os grifinórios que possuem esse certo desprezo pelas regras. – debochou Sirius ainda chocado.

         - Realmente, e vejo que é por isso que os sonserinos são os mais bem sucedidos e fortes de Hogwarts... – respondeu Snape sorrindo desdenhosamente.

         - Nós não estamos falando de desafiar _algumas_ regrinhas, Severo! – retrucou Lupin. – Isto é sério! Nós estaremos quebrando um juramento feito há anos! E estaríamos arranjando confusão com todo tipo de ser maligno, já que estes encantamentos e maldições proibidas sempre trazem coisas ruins junto! Além de uma bela prisão pelo resto da vida em Azkaban!

         - Achei que o Black não se importaria tanto assim de voltar para Azkaban, afinal, já passou doze longos anos por lá mesmo, já deve até ser amiguinho dos dementadores... – provocou Snape.

         Sirius mostrou os dentes e amarrou a cara.

         - Talvez eu te mande para Azkaban, numa pequena estadia junto dos dementadores. Ou pior, eu os mando dar um beijinho em você, que acha? Tenho certeza que deve ser mais prazeroso do que um arrancado de alguma mulher por aí, mais emocionante...

         O mestre de Poções aborreceu-se e deu um passo na direção de Sirius. Lupin postou-se ao meio.

         - PAREM OS DOIS! – vociferou Remo, sem paciência. – Ametista está morta! Olhem para a cama ao lado de vocês! Será que não percebem?! Suas diferenças devem ser tão fúteis, já que estamos tratando da morte de alguém! Principalmente alguém como ela! – Snape e Sirius prosseguiam encarando-se. – Nós temos de decidir o quê fazer logo! O encantamento só poderá ser feito até doze horas após o falecimento.

         Lupin deu um passo para trás e cruzou os braços no peito. Pigarreando levemente, completou:

         - Eu não me importo em ir para Azkaban, não me importo em quebrar o juramento e até mesmo de mexer com a Magia e a Arte das Trevas – Sirius e Snape olhavam-no seriamente. Lupin estava mais controlado do que nunca. – Ametista não merecia morrer. E, se depender de mim, ela não irá.

         Era um gesto de grande amor. Lupin estava abdicando de sua própria vida para salvar a da garota que ele tanto adorava.

         - E você, Black? – indagou Snape, sem nenhum tom provocativo. – Eu estou propondo este encantamento, portanto tomei a mesma decisão que Lupin há horas atrás. Agora, só falta você decidir se arrisca ou não salvá-la.

         Sirius estava imóvel. Recordando cada momento com Ametista. Será que realmente valia a pena voltar a Azkaban para dar origem a sua nova vida? Ser condenado pelo resto de seus dias a pagar pelos seus atos, envolvendo-se em pactos com Arte das Trevas? Perder tudo que havia conquistado com Arabella? Distanciar-se novamente de Harry? Decepcionar Lílian e Tiago, por não estar presente quando deveria para cuidar do afilhado?

         _"Você só irá nos decepcionar se não tentar, Sirius"_.

         Imediatamente, Sirius moveu seu corpo bruscamente para a direita, onde estava a cama, e viu algo extraordinário. Era Tiago, sentado ao lado de Ametista, passando seus dedos pelo cabelo da garota. Os olhos de Sirius marejaram. O melhor amigo estava ali o tempo todo. Sim, Arabella havia lido a mente de Harry e descobrira tudo sobre a última noite em Hogwarts do quinto ano, em que ele e Ametista viram Tiago dentro d'água e como um animago fora dela. Descobrira que Tiago, de fato, protegia e acompanhava Ametista de perto em seus momentos de perigo e felicidade.

         _"Sirius, você anda se culpando muito ultimamente. A culpa é um dos piores sentimentos que alguém pode carregar consigo"._ A boca de Tiago movia e o som de sua ótima voz ecoava nos ouvidos de Sirius. _"Mas você esteve enganado durante todo esse tempo. Nós sabemos que, mesmo não presente, você sempre cuidou de Harry. E está na hora de acordar para a vida"_, continuava o pai de Harry sabiamente, ainda acariciando os fios castanhos do cabelo de Ametista. _"Se você quis, durante alguma vez nesses anos, ser o verdadeiro pai de Ametista, este é o momento"_.

          Os olhos de Sirius tremiam. Aquilo não poderia ser um delírio! Era muito mais do que real. Sirius poderia quase tocar em Tiago. Seu coração ficou leve de repente e uma estranha força de vontade e coragem tomou seu coração. A imagem, ou o espectro, de Tiago pareceu sorrir e, pela última vez naquela noite, a voz do melhor amigo ecoou em seus ouvidos: _"Nós nos encontraremos novamente, meu amigo"_.

         O espírito de Tiago desaparecera. Sirius, finalmente, soltou sua respiração e piscou. Quando Lupin e Severo ameaçaram chamar a atenção de Sirius, que parecia não estar ali, o homem tornou-se para eles. Havia uma determinação contagiante em seus olhos.

         - Nós a salvaremos. – disse, acreditando naquilo como nunca acreditou em nada antes.

***

Lupin deixou um sorriso saltar de sua face e engoliu aliviado. Snape não sorriu, mas lançou um olhar ao bruxo que o fez acreditar num quase agradecimento do professor de Poções.

         - Certo! – exclamou Severo. – Agora, nós precisamos acelerar o processo.

         Sirius cruzou os braços, enquanto assistia Remo lendo as instruções do encantamento e Snape movendo os frascos de um lado ao outro, formando seqüências variadas, assim como a sua varinha flutuava junto dele, jogando jarros de luz, como se estivesse decorando as ordens feitas pelo seu dono. Uma certa empolgação pareceu surgiu entre todos, porém uma exclamação de Lupin os fez tremer novamente.

         - Estamos esquecendo do maior detalhe – disse Remo gravemente. – E o sangue?

         - Sangue? Que sangue? – indagou Sirius nervosamente.

         - Ora! Vai me dizer que se esqueceu do sangue, Black?! – irritou-se Snape, vendo que Sirius o encarava. Snape soltou um muxoxo. – Nós precisaríamos de um _sangue real_.

         Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram mais uma vez.

         - SANGUE REAL?! Nenhum de nós possui um sangue real!

         - Não acredito! Você não pensou nisso antes, Severo?! – Lupin parecia bastante aborrecido.

         Snape deu um sorrisinho irônico, como se estivesse rindo incrivelmente por dentro. Eles estavam mesmo duvidando que Snape não havia pensando nisso antes? Que idiotas!

         - Eu sei que nenhum de nós carrega o sangue real nas veias – respondeu Snape calmamente. – Entretanto, há uma forma de resolvermos este problema.

         Lupin franziu a testa num tom preocupado, mas ao notar a certeza na fala de Snape, acalmou-se por um momento. Já Sirius...

         - Mesmo? Engraçado porque, pelo que eu sei, nenhum de nós possui o sangue Dumbledore e nem somos o pai ou a mãe dela! – disse Sirius exasperado.

         - Não sou como você, Black. Eu penso antes de agir, sabe? – provocou Snape. – Já pensei em tudo...

         - E por que não o fez sozinho então?

         - Acredite, Black, se eu pudesse fazê-lo sozinho, já teria executado o encantamento há muito tempo e não estaria aqui tendo esta conversa inútil com você, e muito menos pediria sua ajuda. E é a segunda vez que estou te dizendo isso hoje. – finalizou aborrecido.

         Lupin deu uma nova olhada no feitiço e voltou-se para Snape.

         - E qual é o seu tão brilhante plano então, Severo?

         - Ele não é brilhante, Lupin – resmungou Snape. – Na verdade, ele só se concretizará se todos nos concentrarmos ao máximo e, ainda assim, eu não tenho grandes esperanças – Sirius bateu os dentes. – Porém, eu prefiro tentar a ficar sentado ou chorando no velório dela.

         Tanto Lupin quanto Sirius ficaram esperando a explicação de Snape, que mantinha a expressão amargurada, mas estranhamente obstinada.

         - Como você leu – dizia a Lupin. – há uma série de frases que terão de ser ditas seguidamente, na ordem certa e com muita clareza – Remo e Sirius continuavam ouvindo Snape. – E um de nós terá de perder uma bela quantidade de sangue.

         - Sangue? Snape, nenhum de nós possui o sangue real, como poderíamos ceder o nosso sangue para ela, não adiantará de nada! – retrucou Sirius nervosamente.

         Um certo brilho surgiu nos olhos tão escuros do mestre de Poções, destacando-se em sua pele macilenta.

         - É para isso que preciso de você, Black – disse Snape, agora num tom muito sério. – Você cederá o sangue a Ametista.

         Sirius arregalou os olhos sem palavras. Aquilo era loucura. Qualquer um sabia que a mistura de sangues não-reais poderia provocar conseqüências eternas e sem volta. O pior que poderia acontecer seria uma contaminação do sangue real, onde as correntes sanguíneas se tornariam escuras e as veias e artérias começassem a murchar e expulsar todo o sangue do corpo, fazendo com que o coração não tivesse mais sangue para bombear, o cérebro parasse de funcionar e, conseqüentemente, a morte – quer dizer, não haveria salvamento algum.

         - Onde você esteve durante todos esses anos, Snape?! – irritou-se Sirius. – Eu não sou o _pai_ de Ametista. Ela não tem o meu sangue. Ela não é uma Black...

         Para a surpresa de Sirius, Remo parecia entender tudo que Snape falava e passava até mesmo a concordar com a loucura do pálido bruxo. Será que o mundo estava pirando no meio daquela tempestade?!

         Lupin aproximou-se de Sirius e colocou a mão em seu ombro, num gesto de apoio.

         - Ametista não é uma Black apenas por um detalhe: ela não possui o sangue dos Black – proferia Lupin. – Mas, durante todos esses anos em que ela conviveu com você, comigo e com Severo, ela aprendeu a desenvolver as características de uma legítima integrante da sua família, Sirius, e você mesmo sabe disso. Você é testemunha de como essa menina é parecida com você. A cerimônia do batismo plantou uma semente dentro de Ametista que nunca será esquecida. Você, Sirius Black, prometeu tantas coisas naquele dia, que um vínculo foi formado entre vocês dois. A partir daquele dia, ela tornou-se sua parenta, mesmo que não tivesse um elemento físico ou corporal que os unisse verdadeiramente.

         Sirius estava chocado. Agora, foi a vez de Snape dar um passo adiante, ainda muito que friamente.

         - Você a tornou uma Black após o dia do batismo. E isso fez com que Voldemort quisesse a sua morte, pois a garota deveria ser uma legítima Riddle, e não Black. Esta linha emocional que prendeu a ambos fez com que Voldemort visse perigo na relação entre "pai" e "filha", e talvez, por isso, ele tenha assassinado Hariel e tentado te matar também, Black. Antes mesmo do nascimento da filha do Lorde das Trevas, ela já reconhecia o pai como outra pessoa. Não era Voldemort, era Sirius Black.

         - Há um amor, mesmo que adormecido, que une você a Ametista. Somente assim você pôde sentir que ela estava sendo atacada por Voldemort hoje – completava Lupin. – Você foi o escolhido, entre todos nós, para ser o protetor de Ametista.

         - E então Voldemort os separou. Por longos catorze anos, estabeleceu um ódio entre vocês dois, mesmo que ela ainda não soubesse toda a verdadeira história de sua família – voltou a falar Snape. – E ele espera ainda separá-los, acredite. Porém, nós poderemos acabar com essa aliança. Esse Pacto de Sangue pode nos trazer Ametista de volta, mas, além disso, pode nos trazer uma herdeira de Dumbledore, de Voldemort, e sua, Black.

         Provavelmente, nunca mais algo como aquilo aconteceria. Uma união estaria se estabelecendo entre os três bruxos, na esperança de salvar alguém querido. Contudo, mais do que isso, Snape estava pedindo para Sirius acreditar em suas palavras. E honrar palavras como as de Snape era muito difícil.

         Em seguida, Snape retirou um punhal prateado do meio do livro – Sirius e Lupin não souberam como – e estendeu-o até Sirius.

         - Você tem apenas de acreditar que é o pai de Ametista. Você deve honrar o sangue que correrá nas veias sua e dela daqui por diante.

         Não sabendo o motivo, Sirius envolveu os próprios dedos no punhal e disse:

         - _Remittere_.

         Snape e Lupin ficaram imóveis. _Remittere_ era uma palavra em latim, que significava _perdoar_. Naquele momento, em que Sirius estendeu os dedos e tomou o punhal, ele estava acreditando com toda sua força e seu coração, de que era o pai de Ametista e que havia perdoado todos os erros do passado.

***

A tempestade continuava a aterrorizar o dia que havia virado noite. Dentro daquela modesta casa, no maior dos aposentos, no andar superior, localizavam-se três bruxos respeitáveis e corretos – na medida do possível – realizando um dos maiores e mais perigosos encantamentos proibidos pelas leis mágicas. Era Severo Snape, o macilento e mal humorado professor de Poções e ex-Comensal da Morte, Remo Lupin, o mais amigável lobisomem já existente, e Sirius Black, o mais famoso preso inocente do mundo mágico. E, ao terminar do ritual, estariam todos provavelmente com suas celas preparadas em Azkaban.

         - Este deverá ser um segredo. Somente deverá ser contado a pessoas confiáveis e, ainda assim, um feitiço de mistério deverá ser posto em todos, para o segredo não virar notícia nos jornais. – confirmou pela última vez Lupin, um tanto ansioso.

         Havia uma séria de velas espalhadas pelo âmbito, flutuando em volta do corpo de Ametista e dos bruxos, todos em pé, ao lado do corpo. O livro estava suspenso, longe dos três bruxos, enquanto o feitiço já havia sido memorizado nas mentes ligeiramente perturbadas do trio. E o _Pactum Sanguinis_ iria se iniciar.

         Severo e Remo estenderam seus braços para o lado, abrindo na forma de uma cruz, fechando seus olhos e tentando limpar suas mentes de coisas ruins. Sirius estava em pé, muito sério e decidido, ao lado do corpo. Na verdade, parecia estar em transe por mais de cinco minutos. O punhal prateado brilhava intensamente no meio de seus dedos.

         - Vamos iniciar. – anunciou Snape.

         Os momentos seguintes foram longe de surpreendentes. Foram espetaculares. Cada um dizia uma palavra ou frase, em ordens específicas, enquanto os frascos coloridos dançavam sobre o corpo de Ametista. E soltavam uma série de jatos de diversas colorações, iluminando a sala num modo fascinante.

         - _Ad ungem_. (Com toda a perfeição) – iniciou Snape, em latim.

         - _Ab immemorabili_. (Do íntimo do peito) – continuou Lupin.

         - _Ab imo corde_. (Do mais profundo do coração) – completou Sirius.

         Jatos amarelados jorraram dos frascos dançantes. Um trovão irrompeu dos céus. O livro mudou uma página sozinho.

         - _Ad adjuvandum_. (A fim de ajudar) – anunciou Sirius.

         - _Ad misericordiam_. (Por compaixão, misericórdia) – disse Lupin.

         - _Ad vindictam_. (Por vingança) – falou Snape.

         O livro subiu e desceu, flutuando e virando as páginas negras do feitiço, enquanto os frascos de vidro mostravam-se mais dançantes que nunca, espalhando jatos verdes.

         - _Ad benevolentiam_. (Para a benevolência) – agora foi a vez de Lupin.

         - _Ad fidem_. (Com fidelidade) – articulou Sirius.

         - _Ad honorem_. (Por honra) – concluiu Snape.

         As páginas passaram a se moverem mais rapidamente, indo e voltando com o balanço da cortina. Os vidrinhos pareciam agora mais calmos e jorraram líquidos azuis.

         - _Ad patiendum_. (Para suportar) – proclamou Snape.

         - _Ad salutem_. (Para a salvação) – proferiu Sirius.

         - _Ad pariendum_. (Para parir, gerar) – pronunciou Lupin.

         Um vento forte adentrou furiosamente dentro do âmbito. Os frascos pareciam igualmente raivosos, pulando de um lado ao outro, jorrando líquidos negros por toda a parte. Uma corrente forte de chuva também invadiu o dormitório e meteu-se no ritual pela janela. Não era apenas uma tempestade. Aquilo era Arte das Trevas, e ninguém que se envolve com a Magia das Trevas não carrega conseqüências ou ainda é atingido por alguma espécie de barreira no ritual.

         Lupin e Snape encheram seus pulmões no meio daquela tempestade no meio do quarto, tão furiosa e persistente, assim como a ventania que levantava os lençóis da cama em que o corpo estava colocado. Eram forças contrárias ao Pacto de Sangue. Porém, ele deveria ser completado, e não haveria deus ou Comensal que pudessem impedi-los.

         - _AD EXTREMUM_. (Até o extremo) – gritaram Lupin e Snape, tentando fazer com que suas vozes ecoassem até os ouvidos de Sirius.

         Chegara a hora. Sirius, no meio de toda aquela furiosa reação da natureza, conseguiu enxergar o corpo de Ametista embaixo dele. Os cabelos da garota não permitiam que seu rosto fosse visto, já que o vento os levantava violentamente sobre a sua face. Esticou o braço. Era agora ou nunca.

         O brilhante punhal prateado pareceu estar mais iluminado que nunca quando Sirius estendeu-o diante de seu antebraço esquerdo. Segurando o punhal com a mão direita, tentando enxergar o braço para não errar o lugar, já que seu cabelo insistia em ficar sobre sua face naquela ventania. Foi então que Sirius pôde pronunciar as últimas palavras necessárias para a sua parte no _Pactum Sanguinis_.

         - _FILIUS, ERGO HERES!_ (Filho, logo herdeiro) – vociferou impetuoso.

         A cena seguinte não fora tão agradável como as outras. Snape e Lupin assistiram, no meio de toda aquela tempestade dentro de dormitório, Sirius enfiar o punhal na parte interior de seu antebraço esquerdo e rasgá-lo até o pulso. Era uma quantidade monstruosa de sangue que jorrou para fora do corpo de Sirius. O bruxo ainda conseguiu segurar um grito, a princípio, mas depois de alguns segundos, Sirius estava berrando enlouquecido de dor. O punhal estava ainda em sua mão direita, mas lotado de sangue. A imagem era assustadora. O líquido avermelhado jorrava sobre o corpo de Ametista e era levado pelo vento, sendo espalhado por todo o leito.

         Durante um tempo, Lupin e Snape ficaram chocados demais para reagirem. No entanto, após alguns instantes, ambos deram conta de que deveriam continuar com o ritual, que estava em seu fim. Agora, teriam de finalizar o _Pactum Sanguinis_.

         - _HIC ET UBIQUE!_ (Aqui e em toda parte) – gritou Lupin furiosamente, tentando ouvir a própria voz naquela confusão toda.

         - _NUN ET SEMPER!_ (Agora e sempre) – vociferou Snape, também contra o som da ventania, quebrando os frascos, que eram arremessados ao chão.

         - _IN AETERNUM!_ (Eternamente / Para sempre) – berraram então, Lupin e Snape juntos, reunindo o que restava de suas vozes e forças.

         De repente, tudo parou. A ventania, a tempestade. O céu permanecia escuro, mas não tempestuoso como antes. Os frascos não estavam se partindo, muito menos jorrando líquidos coloridos. O livro havia caído no chão. O _Turbatio Sanguinis_, estranhamente, começou a "sangrar". Os cabelos compridos de Snape estavam caídos sobre seus olhos e rosto. Os olhos de Lupin estavam negros. No momento seguinte, ambos desabaram no chão. Sem forças para levantar ou falar qualquer coisa, uma exaustão atingiu-os ferozmente. Levantando ligeiramente do chão, com uma dificuldade tremenda, Severo e Remo puderam ver Sirius ajoelhado ao lado do leito, segurando com a mão direita o ensangüentado antebraço esquerdo sobre o corpo de Ametista. O sangue escorria pelo corpo sem vida de Ametista e era absorvido pela sua pele, enquanto uma estranha luz negra envolvia ela e Sirius. O homem estava exausto e tomado pela dor e uma perturbadora tontura. Antes que seus olhos pudessem fechar completamente, assim como os de Lupin e Snape, Sirius pôde notar que havia um líquido escuro saindo pelas narinas de Ametista. O Pacto de Sangue pareceu não ter dado certo.

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **O _Pactum Sanguinis _fora realizado. Porém, o resultado não parecia o esperado. Agora, Sirius, Snape e Remo voltam a Hogwarts. Sirius acorda na Ala Hospitalar, mas ninguém fornece notícias sobre Ametista. A imagem do sangue negro saindo das narinas da jovem não saem de sua cabeça. É tudo uma questão de _perdoar_. Que será dele quando não há sinais de esperança? Emocione-se em "REMITTERE"


	18. Remittere

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: _**_Diante da morte de Ametista, Remo Lupin volta a estória e une-se a Sirius Black e Severo Snape para tentar reviver a garota. Ultrapassando algumas complicações e desafiando normas impostas pela natureza, o trio encontra apenas uma solução: realizar um Pacto de Sangue - uma das mais perigosas e proibidas ações do mundo dos bruxos. Com a ajuda de um livro feito por Slytherin, os três arriscam-se a tomar em suas mãos a vida de Ametista. O espectro de Tiago Potter aparece para Sirius, que decide doar seu sangue para refazer o da jovem. Mas o Pacto havia falhado..._

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE - REMITTERE**

Uma garoa fraca caía há mais de dois dias. O clima frio e úmido que anunciava a chegada do inverno. A temperatura baixa provocava um certo arrepio. A luminosidade do dia atingia as pálpebras e esquentava o leito. Era pôr-do-sol. Os cobertores cobriam-no até o pescoço, a cabeça estava apoiada em dois travesseiros, fofos e grandes, os pés envolvidos em meias. Seus olhos abriram após muita insistência. Estavam doloridos, assim como a ponta de seus dedos das mãos, rígidos e gelados. Respirou fundo e tossiu fortemente uma única vez. Piscando, finalmente, levantou as mãos até a altura dos seus globos oculares e os apertou, na tentativa de vê-las melhor. Cada ponta estava branca e o restante estava róseo. Talvez fosse apenas o contraste da luz. Tossiu novamente. E foi assim que despertou a atenção da mulher que, agora, corria em sua direção. 

         - Sr. Black! Professor Black! – chamou a primeira vez, mas pareceu corrigir depois. – O senhor acordou! 

         Sirius chegou a franzir a testa. O que havia de tão especial em ter acordado? Forçando a visão mais uma vez, pôde reconhecer a expressão contente e, ao mesmo tempo, aflita de Madame Pomfrey. Então, ele estava em Hogwarts. Mais precisamente na Ala Hospitalar. E vivo. 

         O momento seguinte foi assustador. Como num turbilhão, inúmeras imagens começaram a aparecer em sua mente. O rosto relutante de Arabella ao vê-lo fugir do Bar em Hogsmeade, o sorriso do Comensal David Adams, a Casa dos Gritos debaixo daquela tempestade, o dia virando noite, Snape pedindo sua ajuda, o reencontro com Lupin após quatro meses, as centenas de frascos coloridos e dançantes, os versos em latim, o punhal prateado, a terrível dor ao enfiá-lo no antebraço esquerdo, a imagem de Tiago acariciando os cabelos de Ametista. Ametista. Ametista. 

         Não possuía forças para se levantar ou mesmo para gritar algo a Madame Pomfrey. Queria informações sobre Ametista. Afinal, se ele estava ali, Ametista também havia sido encontrada – ou deveria. E foi num choque que a última imagem vista por Sirius naquele dia apareceu em sua mente. O feitiço não havia funcionado. As narinas de Ametista deixavam escapar um líquido negro. Aquele era o primeiro indício de que a mistura de sangue real e não-real havia dado errado. 

         Tudo pareceu acontecer muito rápido para Sirius, mas na realidade, Madame Pomfrey estava parada ao seu lado, chamando-o freneticamente, há mais de cinco minutos. Sirius chacoalhou a cabeça levemente, e encarou a enfermeira. 

         - O senhor ainda precisa de repouso – disse ela, num tom preocupado. – Chamarei o diretor e a professora Figg. Ela vem aqui sempre que pode, estava começando a me deixar nervosa – Sirius arriscou um sorriso. – Nem pense em se levantar! – ordenou a enfermeira ao final. 

         Mesmo que quisesse, Sirius estava cansado e fraco demais para pensar em levantar daquela cama. Suspirando, ansioso, ergueu o braço esquerdo ao alcance de seus olhos e notou que estava enfaixado. Provavelmente, restaria daquele ritual uma bela cicatriz. 

         Não demorou muito até que Madame Pomfrey retornasse, acompanhada por alguém. Sirius estava novamente apertando os olhos e pôde respirar aliviado. O rosto tão lindo e confortante de Arabella vinha em sua direção. A mestra caminhava apressada, deixando que suas vestes negras a seguissem e acompanhassem o movimento de seu corpo. Logo que sua face chegou mais perto, Sirius notou profundas olheiras na mulher. Sua expressão estava cheia de pesar e apreensão. Os olhos negros concentrados em seu rosto. E diante daquela recepção, Madame Pomfrey deixou-os. Arabella lançou um olhar a Sirius e ele deu-lhe uma piscadela. Sua inquietação pareceu amenizar-se por um momento. A mulher sentou-se na beira da cama e sorriu acanhada. 

         - Oh, Sirius! Você não imagina como fiquei preocupada com você durante esse tempo! 

         O bruxo, apesar de muito fraco, ergueu-se e conseguiu sentar na cama. No instante seguinte, Arabella estava envolvendo-o num abraço amoroso. Sirius fechou os olhos, sentindo uma felicidade imensa por tê-la novamente em seus braços. 

         - Estou tão feliz por vê-lo assim! – comemorou Arabella sorrindo. – Poder te abraçar de novo, te beijar de novo... 

         Passando os dedos pelo rosto do homem, que estava parcialmente tomado pelos pêlos, Arabella lançou seus lábios até os de Sirius. Não havia como negar. Sirius sentiu que uma parte de sua energia voltou assim que reconheceu o beijo de Arabella. A mulher estava transportando energia de seu corpo para o dele. Sirius afastou-se após longos minutos e conseguiu sorrir completamente, como num agradecimento. 

         - Nós temos muito que conversar – disse ela seriamente. – Sobre isto aqui. – Arabella tocou delicadamente o antebraço esquerdo de Sirius, enfaixado. 

         Finalmente, Sirius conseguiu articular palavras. Parecia que não usara a voz por um tempo enorme. 

         - Eu quero saber sobre Ametista. – pediu tão sério quanto Arabella. 

         A mulher engoliu longamente e arqueou as sobrancelhas, no típico tom autoritário. 

         - Você sabe quanto tempo ficou nessa cama, Sirius? – perguntou quase aborrecida. – Três semanas! 

         Os olhos de Sirius arregalaram-se instantaneamente. Aquilo era impossível! Três semanas confinado naquela cama? Adormecido? 

         - Quê? – indagou, pensando que não havia escutado direito. 

         - Isso mesmo que você ouviu – ralhou Arabella. – O senhor está deitado nesta cama há três semanas! Nem um momento sequer, não respondeu aos nossos estímulos ou esteve acordado. 

         - Estive inconsciente durante todos esses dias?! – espantou-se Sirius chocado. 

         - Inconsciente?! Você esteve em outro mundo, Sirius! Quando nós o encontramos, pensávamos que você estivesse morto! Mas eu insisti para que Madame Pomfrey fizesse os exames e eles comprovaram que você não estava morto, mas também não estava vivo. Pode imaginar como eu fiquei?! – dizia Arabella irritada. – Pode imaginar como Harry ficou?! 

         _"Harry!"_. A mente de Sirius estava gritando o nome do afilhado. Era sobre Tiago. Tinha de contar a Arabella. 

         - Eu vi o Tiago, Bella. – disse Sirius, interrompendo o raciocínio e a bronca de Arabella. 

         A professora pareceu mais nervosa ainda. 

         - Sirius! Eu estou aqui explicando o quê aconteceu com você, ou pelo menos tentando entender, e você vem com brincadeirinhas! Talvez você tenha tomado um chá com a Lílian também, não é? 

         Agora foi a vez de Sirius ficar aborrecido. Fechando a cara, endireitou-se no leito da Ala Hospitalar, e encarou Arabella gravemente. 

         - Eu estou falando sério – disse firme, fazendo com que Arabella se acalmasse. – Antes de decidir executar o Pacto de Sangue, eu vi o Tiago, ele estava cuidando da Ametista, ele falou comigo... 

         Sirius dizia tudo muito rápido e nervosamente. Porém, Arabella parecia não estar ouvindo. Ao notar a expressão da mulher, silenciou-se. 

         - Então vocês realmente fizeram o _Pactum Sanguinis_? – antes que Sirius pudesse perguntar como ela sabia até o nome do encantamento, Arabella já estava respondendo. – Dumbledore disse a mim. Após nós os encontrarmos. Ele disse que vocês haviam realizado Arte das Trevas, haviam feito um Pacto de Sangue. 

         Arabella sempre fora muito correta, nunca desafiara regras nem nada, e Sirius estava realmente com um certo receio do julgamento dela. Afinal, sua opinião importava mais do que tudo a ele. Ainda mais agora, que tantos planos se formavam em sua mente... 

         Quando estava pronto para ouvir as acusações e reprovações da namorada, Arabella o surpreendeu. A mulher estendeu novamente os dedos até seu rosto e sorriu, acariciando a sua recente barba. 

         - Este foi o ato mais nobre que eu já te vi realizar, Sirius. 

         Antes mesmo que Sirius pudesse reagir ao elogio e aprovação e apoio de Arabella, a porta da Ala Hospitalar já estava sendo aberta. Era Dumbledore. O velho diretor de Hogwarts aparentava estar extremamente cansado, como se não dormisse há semanas. Aliás, parecia que Arabella estava num estado muito parecido com o do diretor. Suas bochechas rosadas escondidas pela comprida barba branca estavam formando um sorriso. Sirius suspirou. 

         - Fico muito contente de te ver acordado novamente, Sirius. – disse Dumbledore. 

         Arabella lançou um olhar ao diretor e deixou o hospital. O bruxo doente preparou-se para as conseqüências de seus atos de três semanas atrás. Dumbledore parecia estar contente, como ele mesmo disse, mas ao mesmo tempo furioso. 

         - Ao contrário de seus atuais pensamentos, Sirius – começou o diretor, olhando o bruxo por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. – eu não vim sentenciá-lo a Azkaban ou a qualquer outra prisão mágica ou trouxa. 

         Aquela sim era uma surpresa. Dumbledore sempre fora extremamente justo e correto, mas agora parecia estar desviando-se de seus princípios. 

         - Vim aqui perguntar uma única coisa – completou o velho. Sirius continuou calado, esperando a questão. – Por que você arriscou tudo em sua vida e fez o _Pactum Sanguinis_? 

         Por um momento, milhares de respostas se formaram na mente de Sirius. Todas, sem exceção, explicavam racionalmente o porquê do bruxo ter realizado o Pacto de Sangue. Entretanto, nenhuma era a verdadeira. Afinal, a sua decisão não havia sido tomada racionalmente. E sim emocionalmente. Fora o amor e o carinho por Ametista que o fizera arriscar _tudo_ para salvá-la. 

         - Porque é isso que um verdadeiro pai deve fazer por um filho. 

*** 

Deitados há pouco mais de uma hora, Sirius acariciava os fios negros de Arabella. Estavam exaustos. Seus corações ainda acelerados não permitiam que dissessem muita coisa, mas seus olhares explanavam tudo que deveriam transmitir ao outro. 

         - Faz um dia que você saiu daquela Ala – riu Arabella, enquanto Sirius brincava com seu cabelo. – Você não sossega mesmo! 

         - Tenho de admitir que deitar na mesma cama que você e não fazer nada é impossível na atual altura do campeonato, Bella... – retrucou Sirius, gargalhando. 

         - É, mas você deveria ficar repousando, dormindo e babando, nada mais. – respondeu debochada. 

         - Dormir mais do que já dormi nessas três semanas, Bella?! Ficou maluca?! 

         Ambos caíram na risada. Arabella aproximou seu corpo ao de Sirius. O homem sorriu. 

         - Você ainda não me contou sobre como nos encontrou – lembrou Sirius pensativo. – Ainda acho que você e Dumbledore andam escondendo-me coisas durante esses dois dias em que estou acordado. 

         - Bobagem, Sirius. Snape e Remo já sabem de tudo também. Quem mandou você dar uma de preguiçoso e cair no sono durante tanto tempo?! – zombou Arabella. 

         Snape e Remo. Sirius recordou os bruxos e reconheceu que ainda sequer tinha os visto. No entanto, Arabella já estava contando a ele sobre o reencontro com os três e o corpo de Ametista. 

         - Eu tive uma visão muito rápida do presente, no Três Vassouras mesmo – narrava Arabella. – Era como se estivesse tendo aquela visão de anos atrás novamente. Era Voldemort lançando um feitiço sobre Ametista, causando a sua morte. E eu gritei que ela estava morta, assim que voltei à realidade. Mas, o Harry ouviu e ficou muito estranho, em um certo período de transe. Foi quando eu tive uma nova visão. 

         - Você teve duas visões no mesmo dia? – surpreendeu-se Sirius. 

         - Tive. Então, decidi comunicar o Alvo – prosseguiu. – Ele estava estranhamente calmo, aliás – interrompeu a mulher, recordando. – Bom, mas então ele me disse que havia apenas a casa em Godric's Hollow, onde a Ametista viveu com o Snape e Prisma, que seria segura o bastante para acomodá-los. 

         - Nos acomodar? – intrigou-se Sirius. – Alvo sabia desde o princípio que nós faríamos o Pacto? 

         Arabella agitou a cabeça afirmando. 

         - Sim, parece que Snape o comunicou anteriormente. E ele ainda parecia muito calmo, mesmo tendo conhecimento que três de seus melhores bruxos se envolveriam com Arte e Magia das Trevas. 

         - O _Turbatio Sanguinis_ – recordou Sirius muito seriamente. O livro havia sido uma peça fundamental para a realização do Pacto de Sangue. – O Snape havia me dito que o livro fora de Voldemort, e feito por Salazar Slytherin. Na verdade, um presente do Lorde para Snape, que era o único que sabia executar as magias do livro. Mas como é que Voldemort não recuperou o livro das mãos do Snape? 

         - Não tenho idéia. Snape confirmou a história que você acabou de me contar. Talvez Voldemort não veja mais utilidade no livro... 

         Sirius ficou pensando, quase que preocupado. Haveria algo de errado? Afinal, Voldemort não iria querer um livro de magias e encantamentos feitos pelo seu antepassado mais famoso, Salazar Slytherin? 

         - Eu, Alvo, Hagrid e Ártemis fomos atrás de vocês em Godric's Hollow... 

         - Ártemis? – chocou-se o bruxo, quase que engasgando. – A sua irmã veio atrás do Remo, do Snape e de mim para ajudar a nos trazer de volta a Hogwarts? Isto é loucura! 

         Arabella estreitou as sobrancelhas, contrariada. 

         - Se você quer saber, Sirius, Ártemis foi de grande ajuda – irritou-se Arabella. – E, além do mais, o quê realmente importava era a vida de Ametista, certo? 

         Nessa hora, Sirius fechou a cara. Fazia dois dias em que estava acordado. Poucas horas em que parecia completamente recuperado e, ainda assim, ninguém dizia nada sobre Ametista. Apenas que ela estava num estado parecido com o que ele tinha estado durante as longas três semanas. 

         - E Harry? Quando poderei vê-lo? – perguntou Sirius a Arabella. 

         - Provavelmente amanhã. Depende apenas de Alvo. Mas, pode se preparar, porque Harry anda muito desanimado. Na verdade, culpado. 

         - É, eu lembro que ele havia dito ter brigado com Ametista antes de ela sumir – Sirius encarou Arabella. – Adolescentes... 

         Arabella contorceu o rosto seriamente. 

         - Você sabe que Harry tem preocupações bastante adultas para a idade dele – disse Arabella. – Ele realmente gosta dela. A Hermione me disse que vive indo na Ala Hospitalar, à procura de notícias sobre ela. 

         - Ele já sabe de tudo? – indagou. 

         - Acho que não. Digo, Alvo iria explicar-lhe. Mas ainda não sei se já teve a oportunidade. Harry anda muito quieto. 

         Sirius então recordou de Tiago mais uma vez. 

         - Bella! Deixe, pelo menos desta vez, contar sobre a visão de Tiago... 

         Os olhos negros de Arabella brilharam repentinamente. Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas. 

         - Você não sabe como espero ter esta chance, Sirius. Poder rever Tiago e Lílian, pedir perdão a eles... 

         - Nada de perdão, Bella – corrigiu Sirius. – Tiago disse que nós nos veremos mais uma vez. E não será uma ocasião para perdões, e sim para felicidade. 

*** 

Aquela era a última semana de novembro. A estação da época estava despedindo-se lentamente, para dar início ao inverno. Os alunos do sexto ano da Grifinória e da Sonserina estavam reunidos mais uma vez na sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Ártemis estava explicando sobre a época negra de vinte anos atrás enquanto dava ênfase nos feitiços e encantamentos proibidos pelo mundo mágico. 

         - A morte do ministro da Magia, Anthony Potter, fora um choque para muitos do Ministério. Ninguém, nem mesmo a família Potter, tinha conhecimento da doença do ministro – dizia Ártemis no tom seco. – Muitos achavam que o Sr. Potter fora assassinado pelos Comensais da Morte, ou mesmo pelo próprio Voldemort, mas foi provado que tudo não passava de boatos e especulações. Diante deste fato, Cornélio Fudge, o atual ministro da Magia, assumiu o posto mais alto do Ministério da Magia, com o principal objetivo de banir Voldemort e seu período de terror. Porém, como todos sabem, alguns anos depois, ainda no auge da era negra, o Sr. Harry Potter – Ártemis lançou um olhar arrogante a Harry. – reduziu Lorde Voldemort a pó. 

         A sala encarou Harry. Alguns num tom admirado, outros temeroso, e outros ainda raivosos, como alguns sonserinos. A mão de Hermione ergueu-se no ar. 

         - Depois que o Sr. Fudge assumiu o cargo de ministro, a situação piorou? – perguntou a professora. 

         Ártemis pigarreou. 

         - Sim, Srta. Granger – afirmou a mestra. – Anthony Potter fora um ótimo ministro. No decorrer dos anos, garantiu uma certa segurança e até mesmo admiração entre os bruxos. Assim que faleceu e Fudge assumiu o controle do Ministério, uma série de pessoas acreditou que estávamos perdidos. Muitos consideravam Fudge um funcionário exemplar, mas extremamente ambicioso e que queria apenas poder – Ártemis suspirou. – Pelo menos, após estes longos vinte anos, nada fora comprovado sobre Fudge e ele continua sendo o ministro. 

         - Mesmo negando até a morte que Vold... – alguns alunos encaram-no temerosos. Harry corrigiu rapidamente. – que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou? – provocou Harry aborrecido. 

         - Ainda assim, Sr. Potter – respondeu Ártemis, parecendo bastante irritada também. – Após um ano em que Cornélio Fudge assumira o Ministério, inúmeros departamentos foram sendo esvaziados. Até mesmo aqueles que lutavam para defender o mundo bruxo desistiram, trêmulos de medo da era de horror. O Departamento de Aurores possuía cerca de cinqüenta aurores na época de Potter. Com Fudge, a quantia foi reduzida quase pela metade. E ainda havia aqueles casos em que os aurores eram mortos pelos Comensais... 

         Harry, apesar de amolado, notou que havia uma certa amargura nas palavras finais da professora. Concentrou os seus olhos verdes nos dela e engoliu em seco assim que Ártemis cruzou seus olhos violeta com os dele. Desviou o olhar para Simas, que era sua dupla naquele dia. 

         - Houve muitos casos de traição, professora? – indagou Draco Malfoy, quase que ironicamente. 

         Ártemis encarou Draco friamente. Parecia que havia algum empecilho ou problema entre ela e os Malfoy. 

         - Depende do sentido que o senhor dá para a palavra, Sr. Malfoy – disse a mestra, ríspida. – Há inúmeros tipos e sentidos para _traição_. 

         O monitor da Sonserina suspirou e repetiu, reformulando a pergunta: 

         - Houve muitos defensores do Ministério que passaram para o lado de Você-Sabe-Quem? 

         A mestra circulou pela sala e postou-se à frente de Draco. Lançando um olhar ameaçador para o aluno, que pareceu encolher-se ligeiramente na cadeira, Ártemis respondeu: 

         - É tudo uma questão de poder, Sr. Malfoy. O poder ludibria e cega as pessoas. Destrói vidas e inicia um círculo vicioso de ambição e cobiça. Todos aqueles que passaram a defender Voldemort possuíam a mesma razão: a conquista do poder. 

         A sala permaneceu calada. Mas era um silêncio atento e até temeroso. A professora estava tão séria como nunca e havia muita força em suas palavras. Uma outra mão ergueu-se no ar. Ártemis não desviou o olhar de Draco e chamou o aluno, Ronald Weasley. 

         - Ouvi dizer que nesta época as Maldições Imperdoáveis foram liberadas pelo Sr. Crouch. Outros métodos proibidos pelo Ministério também foram aprovados para uso livre, professora? 

         Lentamente, os olhos violeta de Ártemis desviaram-se de Draco para Rony. 

         - Sim, Sr. Weasley. Mas foram poucos. Encantamentos e rituais de sangue, por exemplo, foram liberados... 

         Surpreendentemente, Neville levantou a mão, interrompendo a mestra. 

         - A senhora poderia explicar um pouco sobre os rituais de sangue, professora? 

         Ártemis estufou o peito. 

         - Claro, Sr. Longbottom. E é senhorita... – concordou insatisfeita. – Encantamentos e rituais de sangue são pactos onde ocorre a união de sangues reais. Sangues reais são aqueles que somente membros legítimos da família possuem. Nesses pactos, os sangues reais são apenas aqueles passados de pai para filho ou vice-versa – dizia a mestra a contragosto. – Estes pactos são proibidos pelo Ministério da Magia porque são resultados da fusão de Magia Branca e Magia das Trevas. E como vocês têm conhecimento, o uso de Arte das Trevas é estritamente proibido pelo Ministério – havia um certo prazer na voz de Ártemis neste ponto. – Geralmente, a pena para quem o executa é Azkaban. 

         Os estudantes possuíam a certeza de que uma pena em Azkaban já era um ótimo motivo para não mexerem com Arte das Trevas. 

         - E por que esses pactos foram liberados na época de Você-Sabe-Quem? – prosseguiu Neville. 

         - Simples, Sr. Longbottom – ironizou Ártemis. – Inúmeros aurores e espiões morreram em duelos e campos de batalha com os Comensais da Morte. E como já possuímos uma reduzida quantidade desses profissionais, o Sr. Crouch, junto com o ministro, decidiu liberar os pactos para salvar as vidas dos nossos defensores – Ártemis parou por um momento e respirou fundo, como se estivesse pensando se deveria falar ou não. Decidiu que sim. – O senhor possui um certo conhecimento do resultado de um pacto, Sr. Longbottom. Seu pai, Frank Longbottom, um dos nossos melhores aurores, sofreu um pacto uma vez. Porém, mesmo após isso e a queda de Voldemort, os Comensais deixaram-no numa cama em St. Mungus... 

         De fato, Ártemis deveria ter optado pela segunda. Dizer aquilo a Neville, na frente de toda a sala, não foi divertido. Tampouco prazeroso. A mestra não mostrou sua surpresa ao modo como a sala reagiu, e mesmo Neville. O jovem estava sério, encarando a professora secamente. Via-se raiva em seu olhar. Quando Ártemis pensou em reparar seu erro, o horário indicou o final da aula. Porém, ela não deixaria assim. 

         - Quero uma lista dos objetos e rituais proibidos pelo Ministério da Magia para a próxima aula – a classe já estava indo embora quando a professora levantou sua voz mais uma vez. – E Sr. Longbottom, fique. 

         Neville encarou a professora mais uma vez. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Pela primeira vez, viu-se uma raiva transbordando do bondoso Neville. Ártemis levantou de sua cadeira e sentou-se sobre a mesa, deixando que sua vestimenta negra e azul caísse suavemente até seus pés quase suspensos. 

         - Eu não disse aquilo por mal, Sr. Longbottom – disse Ártemis seriamente. – Eu conheci seu pai e sua mãe, principalmente ela, já que era apenas dois anos mais velha que eu. E nunca conheci pessoas mais direitas e corretas como eles... 

         - Mas isso não impediu a _senhorita_ de zombar de meus pais naquele hospital, certo? – cutucou Neville aborrecido. 

         Ártemis pareceu mais compenetrada e controlada ainda. 

         - Eu não zombei de seus pais, Sr. Longbottom – afirmou a mestra. – Apenas foi o exemplo que me veio no momento. E também acho que o senhor deveria estar muito feliz por seus pais estarem deitados naquelas camas em St. Mungus. 

         - Feliz?! Como eu poderia ficar feliz de vê-los deitados ali?! – revoltou-se Neville. 

         - Eu estaria se fosse o senhor sim! – ralhou Ártemis. A mulher estava furiosa e amargurada ao mesmo tempo. – Dê-se por feliz de eles não estarem há sete palmos debaixo da terra! 

         Neville preferiu não retrucar. A professora, sempre tão fria, estava mostrando-se tão humana e atingível quanto qualquer outra pessoa. Ártemis respirou fundo e mirou os olhos castanhos de Neville. 

         - A vida pode ser dura, Sr. Longbottom. Aprenda a vencê-la. – finalizou Ártemis. 

         O jovem notou o tom da professora e saiu da sala. Ártemis suspirou e encarou o âmbito. Cada canto. Tudo seria tão completo e perfeito se ela pudesse estar com ele novamente. 

*** 

Encostou a cabeça no pilar, deixando cair uma de suas penas no chão. Assim que se abaixou para pegar, enxergou os pés envolvidos nas botas negras pararem a centímetros de sua cabeça. Levantou e encarou Arabella. A mestra estava com um aspecto bem melhor do que o de dias atrás. 

         - Olá, Harry – cumprimentou a madrinha. – Vejo que anda assistindo às aulas novamente. 

         O jovem não mexeu um músculo da face e permaneceu encarando Arabella. Era impressionante a expressão de Harry. Estava pálido e sem qualquer reação. 

         - Pensei que você gostaria de alguma notícia... 

         Imediatamente, os olhos de Harry brilharam de antecipação. 

         - A Ametista acordou? – indagou aflito. 

         Arabella forçou um sorriso. Os olhos de Harry voltaram a opacidade. 

         - Na verdade, achei que você gostaria de alguma notícia de seu padrinho também. 

         Uma pequena alegria surgiu no rosto de Harry. Arabella pediu que ele a acompanhasse até a sala de Transformação Humana. Assim que adentraram, Harry entendeu que aquela parecia ser uma reunião. Estava lá Alvo Dumbledore, Severo Snape, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin. 

         - Lupin! – festejou Harry, andando até Remo e sorrindo para o antigo professor. 

         Os olhos de Lupin iluminaram-se repentinamente com a chegada de Harry. Fazia quatro meses que ele sumira sem dar qualquer aviso. Depois, Harry caminhou até Sirius e sorriu ao padrinho igualmente. 

         - Harry – chamou o diretor. – Sabemos que você está tão ansioso quanto todos nós para alguma mudança no estado de Ametista. Contudo, você precisa saber primeiro que foi que aconteceu.

         A fonte que jorrava água azul-escura estava agitada. Harry acomodou-se numa das mesas dos alunos. Dumbledore encostou seu corpo cansado na mesa do professor. Snape e Remo estavam em pé, ao lado das janelas e Sirius e Arabella sentaram-se em duas cadeiras. 

         - Eu havia te dito que Ametista estava num estado de transe, mas nada mais, certo? – confirmou Dumbledore ao ver a cabeça de Harry afirmar. – A verdade é que Ametista, de fato, estava morta. 

         Harry ficou confuso. Sirius chamou a atenção do jovem para ele. 

         - Aqueles sonhos e ataques que Ametista tinha eram obra de Voldemort, Harry. E por uma estranha coincidência, eram também visões de seu futuro. Era como se Voldemort estivesse avisando que, um dia, ele iria atrás dela. 

         - Eu tive uma visão, Harry – interrompeu Arabella. – Uma visão do presente, algo que nunca tinha me ocorrido antes. E Voldemort estava assassinando a própria filha. Eu assisti Voldemort matar Ametista. 

         - Então era mesmo Voldemort... – murmurou Harry para si mesmo. 

         Snape deu um passo a frente. 

         - Só que nenhum de nós contava que o Black sentisse a morte de Ametista – Harry encarou Sirius chocado, enquanto Snape dizia com certa inveja. – Ele achou Ametista e eu e ele a levamos para Godric's Hollow... 

         - Godric's Hollow? O casarão? – estranhou Harry, já que era um lugar óbvio demais. 

         - Na realidade, Potter, eu cuidei de Ametista a partir dos cinco anos e Black até quase dois anos. – cortou o assunto, Snape. 

         - E quem cuidou dela dos dois aos cinco? – perguntou o monitor da Grifinória. 

         - Eu – ouviu-se a voz rouca e cansada de Lupin. – Talvez seja por isso que existe uma ligação tão forte entre eu e Ametista – Harry estava surpreso. – Quando seus pais foram descobertos e mortos, Harry, a casa em que eles moravam ficou vazia. Em Godric's Hollow também, assim como Sirius e Hariel – continuava Remo saudoso. – Então, eu e Alvo decidimos que seria melhor refazer o Feitiço Fidelius e criar Ametista na casa em que você nasceu e morou com seus pais. 

         - Eu achei melhor que Ametista fosse criada num lugar familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo já conhecido por Voldemort. Assim, ele não imaginaria que ela estivesse escondida lá – explicou Dumbledore. – A casa dos Potter acomodou Ametista e Lupin, Ametista e Prisma, e Ametista e Severo por cerca de treze anos. A sua casa, Harry. 

         Os olhos de Harry estavam arregalados. A estória começava a dar voltas e a chegar em lugar nenhum. 

         - Quem foi o Fiel do Segredo? – perguntou curioso. 

         - Mais uma vez, confiamos em Remo – prosseguiu Dumbledore. – Durante estes longos anos em que Ametista esteve longe de Voldemort, Remo a protegeu, mesmo que à distância. 

         Um silêncio se instalou na sala. A mente de Harry começou a fervilhar, curioso para conhecer sua verdadeira casa, seu lar. 

         - Mas o que isso tem a ver com o ataque de três semanas atrás? – indagou Harry perdido. 

         Sirius pronunciou-se. 

         - Snape e eu levamos Ametista até a sua casa, em Godric's Hollow, e...bem...fizemos uma loucura... 

         Harry franziu a testa. Que acontecera desta vez? 

         - Eu acho que você já ouviu falar, Harry – seguiu Sirius. – Remo, Snape e eu realizamos um ritual de Arte das Trevas. Um Pacto de Sangue. 

         O monitor engasgou. 

         - Arte das Trevas, Sirius? – assustou-se Harry. – Ártemis disse alguma coisa sobre os rituais de sangue hoje na aula – por um momento, Harry parou quieto. – Hei! Nenhum de vocês possui sangue real! 

         Todos continuaram calados, enquanto Harry enfiava-se mais ainda em suas dúvidas. 

         - Vocês não estão tentando me dizer que o Pacto deu errado, não é?! 

         Arabella percebeu que Harry não estava aborrecido. Estava bravo e revoltado com a imprudência dos três bruxos. A madrinha aproximou-se de Harry, enquanto o afilhado prosseguia em suas perguntas. 

         - Vocês realizaram um Pacto de Sangue sabendo que poderiam ir para Azkaban?! – Harry encarou o padrinho. – Você por acaso quer voltar para lá, Sirius?! 

         Quando Alvo ou os três bruxos iam se pronunciar para explicar o quê exatamente acontecera, Arabella dissera primeiramente. 

         - Nenhum deles cometeu erro algum, Harry! – brigou Arabella severamente. – Imagine que, mesmo sabendo de todos os contras, inclusive o fato de nenhum possuir o sangue real, os três arriscaram-se a realizar um ritual de sangue para salvar Ametista! 

         - Então por que é que Ametista ainda está confinada naquela cama, Bella?! – irritou-se Harry. 

         Sirius levantou de sua cadeira e aproximou-se do afilhado, quase que bruscamente. Harry estava preocupado e seríssimo. Em seguida, assistiu Sirius Black puxar a comprida manga esquerda de sua camisa branca até a altura do cotovelo. Os olhos de Harry permaneceram irritados, mas sua expressão mudou completamente. Havia uma cicatriz enorme, que ia do pulso até o cotovelo, no antebraço esquerdo de Sirius. Harry voltou a encarar o padrinho com uma certa admiração. 

         - Eu arrisquei minha vida para tê-la de volta, Harry – disse Sirius gravemente. – Eu resolvi jogar tudo para o alto e raciocinar como um verdadeiro homem. Não estava preocupado se possuía ou não sangue real. Eu simplesmente peguei aquele punhal prateado – e indicou o punhal acima de sua mesa. – e rasguei o máximo que podia, para transferir meu sangue para Ametista. Para que ela pudesse sobreviver. Agora, _se_ ela acordar, Ametista terá _meu_ sangue correndo nas suas veias. 

         - Mas como... – começou Harry pasmo, mas Alvo interrompeu-o. 

         - Amor, Harry. Amor. 

         A boca de Harry estava bem aberta, mostrando o tamanho de seu choque. Então, finalmente, Sirius havia reconhecido que Ametista poderia ser sua filha. E decidiu amá-la como um verdadeiro pai. Harry estava mais do que surpreso. Aquilo era deslumbrante e impressionante. Era exatamente como o diretor havia definido. Amor. Simplesmente amor. 

         Quando algumas palavras começavam a sair da boca de Harry, o som se perdeu assim que um furacão abriu a porta escancaradamente. Dumbledore pareceu irritado por terem interrompido-o, mas seus olhos brilharam no segundo em que notou Madame Pomfrey ofegante. 

         - Que aconteceu, Papoula? – perguntou aflito, achando que algo havia acontecido com Ametista. 

         Madame Pomfrey assistiu todos encararem-na agoniados. 

         - É a sua neta – disse, com a respiração entrecortada. – Ela despertou! 

*** 

_"Remittere"_. Seu coração estava acelerado. A respiração difícil. As pálpebras pesadas. Entretanto, aquela palavra não saía de sua cabeça. _Remittere_. _Remittere_. Era latim, isto ela tinha certeza. Estranho, já que nenhuma lembrança vinha a sua mente, somente aquela palavra. Que ela significava, afinal? E por que Madame Pomfrey agiu daquela forma tão histérica assim que abriu os olhos? Havia algo de muito estranho. Por que ela estava deitada na cama da Ala Hospitalar? Enquanto tentava forçar sua mente, o som da expressão em latim ecoava fortemente dentro de seus pensamentos. 

         Era dia. Notou uma brisa agitar as cortinas da Ala Hospitalar, assim como os raios de sol atingirem seu rosto. Ergueu os braços para que pudesse espreguiçar-se. E, assim que executou a ação, percebeu uma certa dor – como se pinicasse – no antebraço esquerdo. Puxando a manga daquilo que a cobria – uma camisola muito feia e velha, além de champanhe – chocou-se. Havia uma gigantesca cicatriz em seu braço, indo do cotovelo até o pulso. Será que seria aquela a razão de estar no hospital? Talvez, ela tenha entrado numa briga com Draco Malfoy ou Pansy Parkinson, ou ainda tentado guardar uma daquelas tarântulas gigantescas de Hagrid, ou ainda caído de sua Firebolt Special. 

         Não, não. Era algo muito mais sério. Tentou, mais uma vez, forçar a mente até que alguma luz surgisse e contasse a ela o quê, de fato, havia acontecido. Ao olhar para a mesa que acompanhava a cama, surpreendeu-se com um vaso cheio de rosas brancas. Havia um aroma incrível de sândalo pelo seu leito. Parecia que estava ali há bastante tempo. Endireitando-se, sentou lentamente na cama e apoiou as costas nos travesseiros colocados em pé. Em seguida, curvou-se até o vaso e cheirou as rosas. As flores tão delicadas carregavam um perfume divino, que a encheu de alegria. 

         No entanto, se ainda quisesse mais tempo para descobrir o quê realmente ocorrera a ela, perdera-o. As lembranças vieram como num tornado assim que seus olhos chocaram-se com os de Sirius Black. O homem entrou correndo na Ala Hospitalar, derrubou uma cadeira e aproximou-se desesperadamente da cama onde estava deitada. Foi um choque. 

         Primeiro a lembrança na Loja de Logros e Traquinagens dos Weasley, onde Harry e Cho pareciam muito contentes com a companhia do outro. Depois, a discussão com o namorado – o estopim para deixar enlouquecida o Bar Três Vassouras e correr em direção a Casa dos Gritos. Em seguida, a casa mal cheirosa e de aspecto abandonado recebendo-a com vultos e gritos escandalosos de ajuda e pavor. A porta prateada e os espelhos vinham abaixo. Voldemort dizendo que ela deveria passar para o seu lado, ajudar a comandar as Trevas. A lembrança de ter recusado e ainda provocado o Lorde. A dor de ter o corpo perfurado por inúmeros pedaços quebrados dos espelhos. O último suspiro. A morte. 

         Contudo, para sua surpresa, uma enxurrada de recordações seguinte veio em sua mente. Ametista lembrou-se de ser abraçada por Sirius. De assisti-lo abraçá-la e sentir a sua dor. Severo chegar em seguida e levá-los para Godric's Hollow. O porta-retrato com sua foto junto de Snape e a expressão de Sirius. O olhar de pesar de Remo. O caldeirão que explodia e os frascos dançantes. O livro vermelho chamado Turbatio Sanguinis. As palavras suspensas no ar. O padrinho, Tiago Potter, acariciando seu cabelo, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Sirius e Tiago comunicando-se. As inúmeras palavras em latim. Os líquidos coloridos pulando para fora dos frascos. O punhal prateado. A quantidade absurda de sangue que jorrou do antebraço esquerdo de Sirius assim que ele enfiou o punhal no membro superior. O sangue sendo rejeitado a princípio, negro e ameaçador. O último olhar de Sirius a ela, colocando todo seu amor. O choro incontrolável dele assim que a viu morta em Hogsmeade. E dizer que a perdoava e que perdoava tudo assim que tocou pela primeira vez no punhal prateado e aceitar realizar o Pactum Sanguinis. 

         E olhar para Sirius novamente era doloroso. Nunca Ametista seria capaz de olhá-lo diferente daquela maneira. Sua respiração foi embora. Seu coração se acelerou mais uma vez. Seus olhos não queriam piscar. Era como se tivesse passado anos e anos sem ver o mar, ou ainda o céu azul, ou sentir o perfume de uma flor. Ametista observou Sirius pela primeira vez. _Como um pai_. 

         - Eu vi tudo. – disse ela finalmente, ainda com muita dificuldade. 

         Sirius não esboçou qualquer reação. Porém, seus olhos estavam ficando vermelhos e o azul se intensificava cada vez mais que reparava em Ametista. 

         Dumbledore, Arabella, Snape, Lupin e Harry resolveram não entrar na Ala Hospitalar, assim como Madame Pomfrey saiu do hospital assim que Sirius entrara. 

         - Eu sofri por cada lágrima que você derramou. – continuou a garota calmamente. 

         Sirius sentiu a respiração vacilar. Era como se Ametista estivesse aprendendo a falar novamente, a andar mais uma vez, a abraçá-lo com carinho. Sirius viu Ametista como uma criança em que ele depositara todo o seu amor e sua dedicação. Sua vida. 

         - Eu ouvi cada palavra que você disse. – falou ela mais uma vez. 

         Os batimentos de Sirius estavam apressados. Era quase como se ele sentisse a presença de Hariel naquela sala, unindo-os novamente. Um homem mostrando todas as suas fraquezas diante de uma garota de dezesseis anos. Azul encontrando azul. 

         - Eu senti você novamente. Como eu senti quando eu era um bebê. 

         Uma dor tomou conta do coração de Sirius. Era a alegria, o pavor, o amor, a dedicação, a persistência, a raiva, o ódio, o arrependimento, a felicidade. Era uma mistura de sentimentos que o sufocavam. E era exatamente desta maneira que Ametista sentia-se. 

         Sirius andou lentamente até a cama de Ametista, postando-se ao lado dela. Cada passo adiante representava o começo de uma nova vida. De uma nova jornada. Uma jornada que ansiou durante aqueles longos dezesseis anos. Parando ao lado de onde Ametista estava sentada, Sirius encarou-a sinceramente. E, pela primeira vez, Ametista sentiu uma onda emocional invadir seus sentidos e deixar que Sirius fosse tudo naquele instante. Estendendo sua mão esquerda até a altura da face de Ametista, Sirius tocou o rosto da garota carinhosamente. Sua manga escorreu, mostrando a cicatriz. Ametista, entorpecida pelo gesto de carinho do homem, fez o mesmo, tocando a face de Sirius. A manga de sua camisola escorreu igualmente, deixando à mostra sua cicatriz. Não se sabe ao certo quanto tempo se passou. Sirius e Ametista estavam apenas gravando cada pedacinho de seus rostos e guardando aqueles gestos e expressões para sempre. 

         Uma série de lembranças veio à tona para ambos assim que se tocaram. A suavidade da pele de Ametista, o olhar compenetrado de Sirius, a boca em forma de coração da garota, as sobrancelhas arqueadas do homem, o nariz pequenino da jovem, o queixo pontudo do bruxo, a forma ligeiramente redonda da face dela, o cabelo escuro e brilhante dele. Seus corações estavam cheios de felicidade e troca. Eles se completavam. Era um amor maior que o físico. Era espiritual. Não existiam barreiras que os impedissem de levar adiante este tamanho carinho que sempre estivera ali, estava apenas adormecido. 

         Ametista sorriu levemente e passou o dedão da mão direita abaixo do olho esquerdo de Sirius. Em seguida, uma única lágrima caiu. E então, ela se lembrou da cerimônia do batismo. Nela, feita na Bacia de Pandora, Hariel e Sirius tinham de deixar uma característica para doar a filha. Era uma manhã ensolarada em Godric's Hollow e viu os sorrisos dos pais. Sirius a carregava no colo, enquanto Dumbledore ajudava a banhar Ametista. Hariel e Sirius tocaram na água. Primeiro Sirius. A água da Bacia de Pandora ficou negra. Depois Hariel, deixando o líquido prateado. Colocando ambas as mãos dentro do líquido, uma coloração azulada surgiu e, em seguida, Hariel e Sirius se beijaram. O líquido azulado penetrou na pele de Ametista. Hariel deixara como característica a sua força de enfrentar qualquer coisa, por mais adversa que a situação seja. Sirius, por sua vez, disse apenas que Ametista deveria ser uma legítima e autêntica Black. Aquilo bastou para formar alguns de seus principais atributos. 

         Enquanto isso, as lágrimas começavam a cair de seus olhos também. Sirius postou as duas mãos em Ametista, envolvendo o rosto da garota nelas. Ambos choravam, emocionados pela atmosfera e pela realidade. Agora, Ametista possuía sangue Dumbledore, sangue Riddle, mas também, sangue Black. Sua vista começou a embaçar pelas lágrimas e a garota conseguiu apenas dizer: 

         - _Eu te amo, pai_. 

         Sirius começou a soluçar incontrolavelmente. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, dizendo em seguida: 

         - _Eu também te amo, filha_. 

         Ametista e Sirius uniram-se num abraço. O mais forte de toda as suas vidas. Aquele momento ficaria gravado eternamente. De olhos fechados, não puderam assistir três faces sorrindo diante de sua felicidade e plenitude. Eram Tiago, Lílian e Hariel. 

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_Agora Voldemort quer iniciar o quanto antes seu plano do dominação e destruição. Com isso, convoca uma reunião com seus preciosos Comensais. Snape estará lá. Porém, nunca imaginou que o Lorde das Trevas seria capaz de esconder-se num lugar tão lendário e assustador quanto aquele. Um conselho: não façam nada estúpido em "NA ILHA DOS CICLOPES"_


	19. Na Ilha dos Ciclopes

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_**_ Sirius acorda depois de um mês - uma espécie de transe - e depara-se com nenhuma notícia sobre Ametista. E então, Madame Pomfrey dá o diagnóstico da paciente: ela despertou. Depois de um encontro emocionante, Sirius e Ametista dão uma chance ao amor entre pai e filha._

**CAPÍTULO DEZOITO – NA ILHA DOS CICLOPES**

- NUNCA DESOBEDEÇA MINHAS ORDENS NOVAMENTE, ENTENDEU? 

         Arrepiou-se ferozmente ouvindo o décimo grito de ódio do Mestre. Rabicho engoliu em seco e olhou para a porta entreaberta. Uma luz fraca escapava pela fresta. E as sombras dançavam no chão, aumentando a gravidade da situação. Lançou um novo olhar, agora para o homem em pé, a poucos metros dele. 

         - Você acha que ele vai perder o comando, Adams? – indagou Rabicho no seu típico tom amedrontado. 

         O rosto bonito de David Adams fitou Rabicho. Seu olho esquerdo piscou involuntariamente. Os efeitos daquele soco de Sirius ainda o irritavam, mesmo após um mês. 

         - Duvido. O Lorde está enfurecido sim, mas não a este ponto. – sua voz estava rouca e num tom baixo. 

         Rabicho encarou o braço direito, depois a mão. Prateada e mecânica, nada como a sua verdadeira mão de volta. 

         - E eu fui vítima da fúria do Lorde, certo? – choramingou infantilmente para Adams. 

         - Não, seu idiota! – respondeu o Comensal da Morte. – Você ofereceu sua mão para reviver o Lorde. Não deseje ser vítima do poder do Mestre, nunca! 

         David observava calmamente o céu estrelado daquela noite. Era inverno e aquele casarão era tão frio quanto o alto daquele monte. A janela estava ligeiramente suja, mas ainda assim, permitia que Adams recriasse cada momento de uma noite exatamente como aquela. Era doloroso imaginar o preço que pagara para estar no posto naquele instante. Pertencer à _Trindade das Sombra_s era algo inimaginável e maravilhoso, mas também o fizera esquecer de tudo e obedecer apenas a sua ambição. 

         - Eu disse ao Mestre que o Black estragaria tudo. Eu o conheço e sei muito bem como... 

         - Cale a boca, Rabicho! – interrompeu-o Adams, endireitando-se. – O Black é o último dos problemas do Mestre. A garota é bem mais importante, e não se esqueça de Harry Potter. 

         O Comensal bufou, olhando mais uma vez a mão prateada. 

         - Aquele garoto! Um idiota! Espero que o Mestre acabe logo com ele! 

         - Não será fácil – disse Adams desanimado. – Hogwarts está completamente tomada por feitiços contra invasões e não será fácil retirar o garoto de lá. – repetiu. 

         Rabicho levantou-se e encarou Adams de perto. Os olhos verdes do Comensal pareceram ameaçadores assim que Rabicho tentou parecer intimidante. 

         - E a Trindade, onde fica em tudo isso? – perguntou temeroso. 

         Adams deu um sorriso irônico. 

         - Você estava aqui até agora ou estava dormindo, Rabicho? – ironizou David. – Se você não conhece a definição da palavra, Trindade significa trio, tríade. E pelo que sei, um dos componentes dessa Tríade está lá dentro há mais de quinze minutos, sendo muito bem repreendido pelo Lorde. Como você quer que a Trindade realize algo diante de uma falha como essa? 

         - Isso porque ele é o Chefe dos Comensais... – murmurou Rabicho, num tom debochado. – Imagine se não fosse... 

         Adams aproximou-se de Rabicho. 

         - Nós dois e todos os outros Comensais sabemos muito bem que ele não é o Chefe... 

         A porta se escancarou. Adams e Rabicho tomaram a postura devida e curvaram-se diante da imagem do Mestre e de Lúcio Malfoy. O Comensal da Morte estava com os olhos cheios de fúria e os dentes rangendo de raiva. Voldemort estava logo atrás, carregando Nagini pendurada em seu pescoço. 

         - Adams – chamou Voldemort com sua voz rouca e espalhando o fedor de sua boca pela sala. – Quero uma reunião com os Comensais daqui a duas horas. E depois, a Trindade permaneça aqui – o Lorde das Trevas lançou um olhar desgostoso sobre Lúcio. – Temos assuntos sérios a tratar. 

         David concordou com a cabeça e curvou-se novamente, quando o Lorde deixou o âmbito e voltou para a sala onde estava anteriormente. Rabicho pulou atrás de Voldemort, seguindo-o como um cachorrinho, enquanto Lúcio sentava no sofá onde estava há pouco Rabicho. Adams esperou que a porta se fechasse e sentou diante de Lúcio. 

         - Como foi? 

         Malfoy levantou os olhos na direção dos de David e soltou o ar rapidamente, como se estivesse segurando há muito tempo. 

         - A garota mencionou algo sobre Comensais avisando o Lorde de que já possuía um pai – resmungou Lúcio visivelmente fora de controle. – Voldemort investigou e descobriu tudo que aconteceu na França. Agora, ele quer que tomemos uma atitude. 

         - Temos de reunir a Trindade mesmo? – reforçou Adams. 

         Lúcio respirou fundo e encostou-se ao sofá, cansado. 

         - O Mestre disse algo sobre os Cavaleiros de Merlin... 

         No mesmo segundo, David Adams estava com os olhos arregalados. Não poderia ser! 

         - Os...os Cavaleiros de Merlin? Por quê? Que é que têm eles? 

         - Os dementadores estão sendo reunidos aos poucos. E o Lorde acha que Dumbledore vai chamá-los – disse Lúcio num tom enfraquecido, mas ainda carregado de ódio. – Eu não duvido nada, se você quer saber. 

         Adams suspirou e encarou Malfoy. 

         - O Mestre acha que _nós_ poderemos fazer alguma coisa contra os Cavaleiros? Nem mesmo a Trindade pode acabar com os Cavaleiros... 

         - Eu sei, Adams. Eu sei. – afirmou Lúcio Malfoy, tossindo em seguida e soltando uma quantidade pequena de sangue. Nunca mais desobedeceria a uma ordem de Voldemort. Nunca mais. 

*** 

O corredor sombrio e vazio demonstrava que o horário de recolher já havia soado há bastante tempo. Andando lentamente até a Torre da Grifinória, Harry suspirava. Naquela manhã, Ametista havia despertado finalmente e ele ainda não pudera conversar com a garota. Parecia que, durante o dia todo, Ametista desfrutara a companhia de Sirius. Arabella chegou a mencionar que, provavelmente, após o Pactum Sanguinis, pai e filha se acertariam. Harry estava imensamente feliz, porém, nada o deixaria mais contente do que _ele_ se acertar com Ametista. 

         Dizendo a senha à Velha Gorda, Harry deixou o corredor escuro para trás e encontrou o salão comunal tão soturno quanto o resto do castelo naquela noite. Exausto, sentou pesadamente no sofá à frente da lareira e bufou. Havia circulado sem rumo algum por grande parte do castelo, pensando em como explicaria tudo que acontecera a Ametista. A culpa ainda tomava conta de seus pensamentos. Teria de dizer sobre Cho. E desculpar-se pela imaturidade quando Ametista, pela primeira vez, pediu que ele dissesse que gostava dela. 

         A lareira crepitava conforme Harry respirava. A solidão naquela sala comunal começava a corroer sua cabeça. Pensou até em vagar mais um pouco, dar uma volta até a sala de Transformação Humana e sanar a saudade que sentia dos maravilhosos momentos em que passava com Ametista. 

         - Não pensei que sentiria tanta falta daqui. 

         Harry deu um pulo. Conhecia bem demais aquela voz. Acostumado a ouvi-la tão perto de seus ouvidos, sussurrando que o adorava. 

         Seus olhos correram nervosos pela sala comunal. As cortinas vermelhas escondiam o intruso. Sentada sobre o parapeito da enorme janela da Grifinória estava Ametista. Harry ainda não a tinha visto após o Pacto de Sangue e se surpreendeu quando cruzou seus olhos com os dela. Não eram mais azuis como os de Dumbledore. Havia algo de muito especial neles naquela noite. Estavam escuros, penetrantes e cheios de paixão. 

         - Seus olhos... – começou Harry, aproximando-se dela. 

         Um ligeiro sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Ametista. 

         - Não tenho mais os olhos da minha mãe, como você reparou – disse ela, numa voz baixa e fraca. – Tenho os olhos dos Black. 

         - Os olhos de Sirius. – murmurou Harry para si mesmo. 

         - Os olhos de meu pai. – pronunciou Ametista, com um certo orgulho. 

         Harry parou no meio do caminho. Estava a três passos da janela, porém não achou correto dirigir-se a ela sem antes lhe explicar tudo que ocorrera enquanto estivera em poder de Voldemort. O rosto de Ametista estava incrivelmente pálido e doente. Mirando-lhe com seriedade, Ametista levantou e postou-se ainda sobre o parapeito. 

         - Deveria estar de repouso, mas resolvi que isso era mais importante. – falou a jovem, a voz frágil. 

         O jovem monitor da Grifinória engoliu em seco e reuniu toda sua coragem. Respirando fundo, começou gaguejando: 

         - Am...Ametista... 

         Estranhamente, a cabeça de Ametista moveu-se numa forma de negação. Diante de sua reação, Harry calou-se, esperando a garota falar. Ametista concentrou seus olhos azuis escuros em Harry e ficou mais séria ainda. O garoto continuou no mesmo lugar. 

         - Eu realmente não sei o motivo – iniciou Ametista num tom cansado. – E, aparentemente, ninguém sabe também. Enquanto eu estive adormecida, morta, ou sei lá o estado em que estava – enrolou-se, olhando para seus pés. – eu pude observar todos os passos do meu pai. 

         Harry notou como parecia curioso ouvir Ametista referir-se a Sirius como pai. Era desconfortável, mas também muito libertador para ela. 

         - Eu vi tudo o que ele fez. Cada coisinha – continuou a jovem. – Só que não foi somente os passos de meu pai que eu segui – Harry sentiu-se gelar. – Eu vi tudo o que _você_ fez também. 

         Imediatamente, o jovem diminuiu a distância entre eles e já foi dizendo, apressado e nervosamente, seguindo seus instintos e sua culpa: 

         - Ametista! Você precisa me ouvir primeiro! Escute, você pode... 

         - Harry! – interrompeu-o Ametista, aflita. 

         A testa de Harry enrugou-se no mesmo instante. Para a surpresa do monitor, Ametista estava chorando. Harry estava cerca de três palmos abaixo de Ametista e aproximou-se da jovem, erguendo seus braços e colocando suas mãos envolta do rosto dela, na tentativa de fazê-la parar de chorar. Secando suas lágrimas, Harry notou uma certa coloração rósea despertar naquela face tão macilenta. 

         - Eu fui uma idiota! – choramingou Ametista sentida. – Não devia ter duvidado do que você sentia por mim! Eu sabia que você gostava de mim! Mas...mas eu estava furiosa! Não admitia que você pudesse ficar tão amigo dela! Antes de nós namorarmos, ela sequer sabia que você existia! Por que, então, de repente ela resolve acordar para a vida e cair em cima de você?! 

         Harry sorriu com os lábios fechados diante das palavras de Ametista. A garota entrara num desespero contagiante. Seus braços erguidos até o rosto dela evidenciavam o pânico da namorada. 

         - Eu vi quando ela te levou até aquela sala! Eu vi quando ela te beijou! E eu também vi quando você a beijou de volta! – ralhou exasperada e aborrecida. 

         - Mas, você deve ter percebido que eu parei o beijo... 

         Ametista levou uma de suas mãos até a boca de Harry, calando-o novamente. Mais algumas lágrimas caíram dos olhos escuros da jovem. 

         - Eu não só vi, Harry! – gritou nervosa. – Eu senti a sua emoção de beijá-la, de ter realizado um sonho de três anos! E, por um momento, soube que nossa discussão havia sido correta, que se fosse preciso, nós não estaríamos mais juntos! 

         - Não diga isso! – protestou Harry angustiado. 

         A garota firmou mais uma vez seus dedos nos lábios do namorado. 

         - Eu senti a sua felicidade, Harry. Mas senti a sua culpa, seu remorso. Naquele segundo em que você imaginou abrir os olhos e não encontrar os meus, eu descobri o tamanho de seus sentimentos por mim! Aquilo bastou para mim, Harry. Bastará para sempre. 

         _"O que ela está dizendo?"_, pensou Harry perdido. _"Ela está me perdoando?"_, correu pelos seus pensamentos. 

         - Eu não quero mais me sentir como naquela noite, Harry – pediu Ametista, ainda derramando lágrimas. – Não quero estar desprotegida, insegura, desacreditar na única coisa concreta na minha vida, que é você! Eu estou apaixonada demais para me desfazer de você, Harry! Demais! 

         Em quase quatro semanas, Harry não se sentia daquele jeito. No exato lugar em que se beijaram pela primeira vez, em que seus sentimentos começaram a crescer por Ametista, a jovem estava perdoando-o por tudo e ainda dizendo que estava, de fato, apaixonada por ele. Claro que Ametista já havia dito isso a ele antes, mas não daquela forma, tão verdadeira e emocional. Nem mesmo no píer de Godric's Hollow. 

         Seu ar desapareceu mais uma vez. Esquecendo-se completamente de que deveria voltar para a Ala Hospitalar – pois ainda estava de repouso – e descansar por mais três dias, ao menos, Ametista curvou-se até a altura do rosto de Harry e beijou-o. Fora o mais delicado e suave beijo que eles já haviam dado, mas ainda tão especial quanto aqueles arrebatadores. Harry sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas de Ametista e notou como fazia falta apenas estar perto dela. Rapidamente, subiu no parapeito, sem paralisar o beijo, e se uniu a ela, abraçando-a enquanto seus lábios reconheciam os dela após um mês distante. Era como se tivessem voltado meses atrás, quando se beijaram exatamente daquela maneira maravilhosa e inebriante. A única diferença era que, além de uma maior experiência e liberdade entre eles após quatro meses de namoro, a paixão estava tão evidenciada quanto a lua que iluminava o âmbito, tornando o momento singular. 

*** 

- Duas horas? Estranho, muito estranho. Voldemort não costuma marcar os compromissos ou as reuniões em cima da hora. 

         - Também acho, mas é a única coisa que me foi passada. Tenho de ir, Dumbledore. 

         - Você está preparado fisicamente, Severo? Porque eu entenderei se não estiver, após tudo que vocês passaram... 

         - Eu estou bem, Alvo. Apenas devemos manter o plano e seguir os passos do Lorde. 

         A lua estava bem no alto quando Severo Snape foi comunicar Alvo Dumbledore sobre a convocação dos Comensais da Morte. A sala do diretor estava totalmente iluminada e o rosto cansado de Dumbledore evidenciava a expectativa para aquela reunião. Após concordar com o "desaparecimento" de Snape, permitiu que o professor deixasse a sala. Assim que Severo abriu a porta do âmbito, chocou-se com Ártemis Figg. 

         - Dumbledore, é urgente! – gritou a mestra num tom nervoso. 

Severo trocou um olhar com o diretor, que acenou positivamente, indicando que poderia ir embora e seguir para o castelo onde Voldemort estava escondido. Snape deu meia-volta e encarou por um segundo Ártemis. Seus olhos violeta estavam trêmulos e carregava uma expressão preocupada. Intrigante, já que Ártemis dificilmente mostrava alguma reação. 

         - Deve ser algo realmente sério – sussurrou Snape a ela. – Demonstrar emoções não é seu forte, Figg. 

         Provavelmente, se fosse em outra ocasião, Ártemis teria esnobado Severo, entretanto, não foi esta atitude que a mestra tomou. Abrindo o casaco bruscamente, Ártemis retirou um pergaminho ligeiramente ensopado. E, em seguida, andou rapidamente até a mesa do diretor, jogando-a furiosamente sobre ela. Dumbledore encarou o pergaminho e depois Ártemis. 

         - Você tem idéia de quem é esta carta? – vociferou nervosamente. – Minha mãe! 

*** 

Sombrio e arrepiante. Severo Snape andava rapidamente pelo vilarejo, em busca da residência onde Voldemort estaria localizado. Numa madrugada fria e gélida como aquela, as vestimentas de Snape levantavam com freqüência, deixando suas pernas protegidas apenas por uma fina calça, igualmente negra. O vento era forte, assim como a certa apreensão que o deixava mais agitado do que normalmente. Por que haveria uma reunião no meio de uma madrugada fria, num vilarejo soturno e estranho como aquele? 

         O nome do lugar era tão bizarro que Snape sequer sabia pronunciar. A única coisa que tinha conhecimento era a localização. O vilarejo ficava entre Southampton e Portsmouth, ao sul da Ilha da Grã-Bretanha. Havia algumas casas – Snape achou que pareciam mais com cabanas ou barracos – que rodeavam uma única rua, de terra batida e escura. Alguns becos mais escuros e misteriosos ainda dividiam as casas em grupos de cinco por cada bloco. O professor de Poções procurava insistentemente o número dado a ele, noventa e três, mas não encontrava de forma alguma. Resolveu entrar num dos becos e encontrou aquilo que as casas encobriam. Havia ali, após o vilarejo, o famoso Canal da Mancha. Snape aproximou-se da beira, perto de grandes rochas negras. Subiu em uma delas e respirou fundo. Será que aquela guerra que se iniciara há tanto tempo terminaria finalmente? Será que Voldemort teria seu fim merecido? Será que, um dia, Ametista ou Hariel poderiam perdoá-lo por tudo que causara a ambas? 

         - Pensando na culpa, Snape? 

         Severo não se virou para trás, apenas permaneceu olhando o mar. Um corrente de ar forte levantou seu casaco novamente. 

         - Culpa, Adams? Pensei que você vivesse remoendo os erros do passado. 

         David parou ao lado de Severo. Encarou Snape, pelo canto do olho. Os cabelos escuros e compridos do bruxo estavam rebeldes, voando de acordo com a corrente de ar. 

         - Não sou estúpido a este ponto, Snape – respondeu Adams, cheio de orgulho. – Eu, pelo menos, assumo minha verdadeira vocação. 

         - Ser capacho de quem desta vez? – provocou Severo seriamente. – Ainda não sei como entrou para a Trindade. Para ser um Comensal, você tem que ter autonomia e não seguir exatamente os passos ordenados pelo seu Mestre. 

         - Quebrar regras é uma das virtudes dos sonserinos, e não dos corvinais, Snape. – disse Adams. – Você tem um ano a menos que eu e parece centenas de anos mais idiota, apesar de tanta experiência. Eu pertenço a Trindade porque mereci. 

         Snape segurou uma risada sarcástica e observou Adams. 

         - Sei que se arrepende de deixar a Figg para trás, está escrito nos seus olhos – provocou mais uma vez Severo. – É uma pena que o Black tenha vencido esta. 

         David retirou a varinha de dentro de sua veste negra e apontou para o mar. 

         - Acho que devíamos dar um fim no Black – disse o Comensal repentinamente. – Ele acabou com _nossas_ vidas. – e em seguida, soltou uma risada alta e prazerosa. 

         Gritando um feitiço, Severo viu Adams emergir do mar um barco velho e desgastado. Parecia que teriam de usá-lo.  

         - Por que não aparatar, Adams? – indagou Snape enjoado. 

         - A ilha é protegida por um campo magnético, Snape – disse David, flutuando até o barco, acompanhado de Snape, com uma bela cara descontente. – Ninguém pode aparatar. E ninguém pode entrar sem ter sido autorizado. 

         - Para que tanto segredo? – perguntou o bruxo bufando nervosamente. 

         David encarou Snape como se estivesse falando com uma porta. 

         - Imagino que os queridinhos do Dumbledore queiram correr atrás do pescoço de Voldemort, ainda mais depois que ele tentou dar um susto na herdeira. 

         - Você quer dizer, _matar_ a herdeira. – corrigiu Snape aborrecido. 

         - Snape, não seja burro! – repreendeu Adams. – Todos nós sabemos que o Lorde não quer matar a garota. A morte de sua herdeira seria um desastre para os planos do Mestre. 

         O homem encarou Adams por um segundo, desconfiado. Então, por que Voldemort atacara Ametista na noite em Hogsmeade? Não haveria motivos para o Lorde esconder um plano como aquele. 

         Assim que ambos pousaram sobre o barco, David tocou a madeira e o transporte começou a mover-se sozinho. Snape olhou em volta, curioso. Enquanto deixavam para trás o estranho vilarejo, Severo observava à sua volta. Então, o número noventa e três deveria ser algum tipo de ilha, no meio do Canal da Mancha? Cada vez mais se afastavam das rochas que envolviam o vilarejo, e a noite os envolvia numa fria brisa. Snape tornou-se para David novamente. 

         - Que aconteceu para uma reunião tão repentina, Adams? 

         O Comensal ao seu lado pigarreou. 

         - O Mestre anda muito irritado desde que o seu plano de persuadir a herdeira não deu muito certo – explicava David. – E me parece também que alguns Comensais não têm cumprido com suas obrigações. Então, ele decidiu comunicar e reunir todos, para dar um fim nas brincadeirinhas... 

         - Você acha que, finalmente, ele nos contará o seu verdadeiro propósito? – indagou Snape sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de excitação. 

         - Para mim, estamos muito enganados em achar que o Mestre ainda está arquitetando seu plano – respondeu suspirando. – Ele passou um ano quieto, sem mover um músculo, mesmo após ter recuperado um corpo. Acho que está preparando algo muito sério. Grande, eu diria. E muito perigoso. 

         Severo continuou sem mostrar reação alguma. Seguiu-se a viagem então, ambos em silêncio. Já não se via mais terra, apenas água escura. O céu estava nublado e parecia que ainda estavam longe da parada. Snape ajeitou o casaco negro e enrolou-se, procurando gravar cada centímetro do caminho. Talvez, mais tarde, Dumbledore quisesse correr atrás de Voldemort. E para isso, alguém deveria estar ciente do local onde o Lorde das Trevas estava escondido. 

         Quase uma hora depois, David paralisou o barco, levantando calmamente para não perder o equilíbrio. Snape observou-o e em seguida, fez o mesmo. 

         - Pegue sua varinha. – ordenou David para Snape, que o fez. 

         Adams apontou a varinha para o nada e gritou: 

         - _Morsmordre_! 

         Snape franziu a testa, assim que notou o feitiço. Encarando o fio esverdeado que corria para longe da varinha de Adams, Severo assistiu-o conjurar um gigantesco crânio composto por estrelas de esmeralda, onde de sua boca saía uma cobra, formando a língua: a Marca Negra. 

         - Vamos, Snape! – disse David. – Conjure de uma vez a Marca Negra! Só assim poderemos ter passagem! 

         O professor de Poções apontou a varinha para o céu e imitou os movimentos de David. Precisamente assim que a sua Marca Negra formou-se na escuridão da noite, a tatuagem de crânio em seu antebraço esquerdo ferveu intensamente. Procurando prosseguir friamente, Snape encarou Adams. 

         - E agora? 

         - Agora é só esperar... – respondeu David. 

         Porém, não tiveram de esperar muito tempo. Logo, uma cortina apareceu diante do barco em que estavam em pé. Era como se fosse um portal. Uma cortina esverdeada se abriu diante deles, agitando-se como se estivesse em meio a uma ventania. Adams abaixou-se, sentando novamente no barco e tocou a madeira mais uma vez. O meio de transporte começou a mover-se para dentro da cortina esverdeada. E então, Snape pôde ver onde estavam. De fato, aquilo era uma espécie portal ou ainda uma proteção contra invasões. E a Marca Negra deveria ser o ingresso para a entrada. 

         Era uma pequena ilha. Cercada de inúmeras árvores altas que se moviam conforme a brisa fria da madrugada, o monte de terra no meio do nada parecia aterrorizante. Assim que o barco ultrapassou o portal, a primeira mudança fora a água. Certamente, não estavam mais navegando no mar. Deveria ser algum pântano ou coisa parecida. A água era transparente, mas incrivelmente suja. Snape inclinou-se ligeiramente para ter uma visão sobre o quê estavam flutuando e impressionou-se. Haviam inúmeros corpos submersos, naquela água imunda. Snape encarava-os com enorme incredulidade. Onde eles estavam afinal? 

         Tornando-se para David, sem esconder a impressão horrorosa do lugar, pensou em indagar onde estavam. Entretanto, o Comensal disse, interrompendo seus pensamentos: 

         - Prisioneiros. 

         Fechando a boca que estava até então aberta, demonstrando sua descrença, Snape olhou novamente para o lago e notou que havia um rosto doloroso no meio de tantos corpos. Era de uma criança, cinco ou seis anos, que tinha os olhos amarelados e arregalados. Sua boca estava bem aberta, como se quisesse gritar com toda a sua força. Severo fechou os olhos e desviou bruscamente o olhar para a ilha à frente. Talvez, nunca tivera tido consciência da tamanha desgraça que Voldemort e seus seguidores haviam espalhado em tão pouco tempo. Foram anos do Império do Terror, que nunca voltarão. 

         Após meia hora navegando lentamente sobre as águas cheias de corpos submersos, David paralisou o barco ao lado de um píer que ligava o mar a ilha. Deixando o barco para trás, que sumira logo em seguida, o Comensal tornou-se para Snape. 

         - Não faça nada estúpido, Snape. 

         Severo franziu a testa, espantado com a advertência de David. 

         - Do que você está falando, Adams? 

         David nada lhe respondeu e prosseguiu com o caminho. Após atravessarem as placas de madeira que constituíam o píer, pisando duramente sobre a terra batida e em seguida, um caminho de pedras. Uma escadaria enorme se seguia à frente, com mais de quinhentos degraus. Snape bufou impaciente. David encarou-o nervoso e indicou com a cabeça que deveriam começar a subir. Num modo acelerado, ambos procuraram tornar os degraus cada vez menos cansativos, e Snape ofegava com certa freqüência. Chegando no ducentésimo degrau, aproximadamente, o bruxo parou e apoiou-se sobre os joelhos, curvando o corpo para frente. David continuou, sem notar a paralisação de Snape. O professor respirava fundo e tentava normalizar a freqüência das inspirações e expirações. Assim que levantou o corpo para avançar, notou um barulho estranho. Parecia um farfalhar. 

         Correndo os olhos escuros entre as árvores que rodeavam a escadaria de pedras, Snape conseguiu distinguir inúmeros pontos brilhantes na escuridão das folhas. Atento, percebeu que alguns deles moviam-se na sua direção. Atendendo ao seu instinto de Comensal e bruxo, sacou a varinha e apontou para o mais rápido deles. Fora um terrível engano. 

         Poucos segundos depois, uma comprida sombra tomou conta do espaço entre dez degraus e Snape virou para trás, encontrando absolutamente nada. Olhou para cima e também nada estava lá. No entanto, ao tornar-se novamente para frente, encontrou algo surpreendente. Um gigante. Levantando a cabeça para encontrar o topo do ser, as dúvidas de Snape voaram para longe. Aquilo não era um gigante. Era um ser muito mais maligno e perigoso do que um simples gigante. A única diferença, na verdade, entre aquele ser e um gigante, era o rosto. Naquela criatura que encobria Snape, seu rosto era assustador. Não havia nada, apenas por um único olho, concentrado no meio da cabeça. Um olho brilhante, branco e vermelho, que encarava Snape furiosa e ferozmente. O professor de Poções tentou segurar a respiração. Sabia muito bem o que aqueles seres eram capazes. Descendo um degrau, apontou a varinha para o ser. A criatura pareceu notar e, diante disso, soltou uma espécie de grito ensurdecedor. Snape não sabia muito bem de onde saiu aquele berro, já que o ser não possuía boca, mas era temível. Largando a varinha no chão e postando suas mãos em seus ouvidos, Snape tentou proteger-se futilmente, sem sucesso. A criatura já estava descendo o degrau onde Severo estava há poucos segundos e estendendo as mãos sobre o bruxo. 

         Contudo, assim que Snape sentiu as mãos frias do ser tocarem suas costas, uma luz forte surgiu e fez com que a criatura calasse o grito que ainda soltava. No momento seguinte, a criatura já havia sumido, não havia mais nenhuma sombra cobrindo-o e Snape sentiu-se aliviado. Encarando seu salvador, ouviu: 

         - Eu disse para você não fazer nada estúpido, Snape – avisou David arrogante. – Da próxima vez, confie em seus companheiros. 

*** 

Ao chegarem no topo da escadaria, Snape olhou para trás e notou como era alto o lugar onde haviam alcançado. Ainda havia muitos pontos brilhantes no meio da mata fechada, piscando rapidamente. Severo suspirou cansado e voltou-se para David. 

         - Uma ilha infestada de ciclopes – disse ele para o Comensal. – Que idéia foi essa? 

         - Esta _é_ a Ilha dos Ciclopes, Snape. – respondeu David calmamente. 

         Snape encarou David com surpresa. 

         - A _Ilha dos Ciclopes_? – espantou-se Severo. – Mas eu pensei que era apenas uma lenda! 

         Havia uma grande porta diante deles, após atravessarem um jardim com raízes das árvores que ultrapassavam o solo, uma vegetação rasteira e pobre. Era como um palácio, com altas torres, e um tom fantasmagórico. O céu escuro dava alusão de um lugar triste e cheio de infelicidade. 

         - Eu também pensava – concordou David, caminhando de um lado ao outro, esperando que a grande porta fosse aberta. – Afinal, ciclopes sempre foram criaturas citadas em contos, mas nunca ninguém havia, de fato, visto algum por todo o mundo. Ou pelo menos, não esteve vivo para poder contar. 

         Snape voltou-se para trás, vendo a imensidão de água escura que rodeava a ilha. 

         - Então aquele deve ser o Pântano dos Lamentos, certo? – perguntou, apontando para a enorme quantidade de água suja. – Os corpos assassinados pelos ciclopes, aprisionados debaixo da água. 

         - Na verdade, eu diria que são almas perdidas, já que os corpos geralmente são devorados por eles – opinou David seriamente. – E a água escura é um divisor de mundos. Ali, os ciclopes aprisionaram suas vítimas, como se fossem prêmios que quisessem exibir para aqueles que chegam na ilha não mexerem com eles. 

         O Comensal suspirou e encarou Snape. 

         - Por que Voldemort está escondido aqui? – perguntou Severo curioso. 

         - É como você disse, e eu concordei, Snape. Todos acham que a Ilha dos Ciclopes é apenas uma lenda para assustar pessoas, crianças ou adultos – disse David. – Acho que o Mestre pensou que seria melhor esconder-se aqui, ninguém viria atrás, e até mesmo porque ninguém consegue achá-la... 

         - Estamos mesmo no meio do Pacífico? – surpreendeu-se Severo boquiaberto. 

         - Pode acreditar que sim – respondeu David. – Voldemort está escondido aqui desde julho. Parece que seu domínio sobre as criaturas malignas está começando a voltar – Adams pareceu tremer ligeiramente. – A Trindade acompanhou-o quando Voldemort quis fazer o acordo com os ciclopes. E, aqui entre nós, nós três gostamos nem um pouco deles. 

         David havia tocado num ponto interessante para Snape. A Trindade das Sombras. O terceiro componente. 

         - Adams – chamou Snape, fazendo David voltar-se a ele. – Quando vocês três darão as caras para os Comensais, afinal? 

         O Comensal apertou os olhos verdes sobre Severo e deu um sorriso com os lábios fechados. 

         - Isto não é uma ordem nossa, Snape – falou Adams num tom superior. – Quem decide isso é o Mestre, e não nós... 

         - E o terceiro componente? – perguntou Snape, interrompendo David. 

         - Não tenho permissão para revelar sua identidade – disse David gravemente. – Não tenho muita certeza também de quem ele é. 

         Snape achou muito estranha a dúvida de Adams, mas não conseguiu prosseguir com a conversa, já que a enorme porta do palácio abriu-se no mesmo instante. Ao lado de cada uma das partes da porta, havia dois guardiões encapuzados, soltando faíscas a quem chegasse pouco mais perto deles. Eram tão altos quanto os ciclopes – que eram como gigantes. David lançou um olhar a Snape, para que o seguisse. O mestre de Hogwarts atravessou junto de David cerca de quatro grandes salões, escuros e misteriosos, como o resto da ilha. Decorando cada lance de portas deixadas para trás, Snape parou junto de David assim que o Comensal da Morte indicou um grande salão, de piso de pedras e janelas compridas, cobertas por cortinas negras. Apenas uma imponente cadeira – que mais parecia um trono – reservada ao Mestre. Snape engoliu em seco e manteve a calma assim que encarou realmente os olhos vermelhos e perigosos do Lorde Voldemort. 

         Sentado em sua cadeira, de espaldar largo e alto, Voldemort ameaçou um sorriso de satisfação ao notar Severo Snape presente em sua reunião. Nagini estava caída no chão, rastejando de uma ponta a outra da cadeira, envolvendo numa espécie de barreira o lugar onde estava localizado seu dono. A cobra sibilou furiosamente assim que David aproximou-se de Voldemort. 

         - Todos estão reunidos, Mestre. – avisou o Comensal, curvando-se diante do Lorde. 

         O bruxo com a aparência cadavérica levantou-se com certa dificuldade da cadeira e sorriu. Em seguida, bateu palmas e esticou os braços. Seis portas rodeavam o salão, e com o seu comando, foram abertas, fazendo com que os outros Comensais da Morte invadissem o âmbito. Dando alguns passos à frente, Voldemort parecia bastante cansado, mais do que a última vez em que se encontrara com Snape. Três Comensais colocaram-se ao lado do Lorde das Trevas. Snape reconheceu dois deles: David Adams – que o levara até lá – e Lúcio Malfoy. Como sempre, trocaram um olhar breve de ódio. Contudo, o terceiro bruxo ao lado de Voldemort estava encapuzado assim como os guardiões da porta de entrada, e seu rosto não podia ser visto. Snape sentiu uma estranha energia vinda dele. Era a Trindade das Sombras, os três melhores Comensais da Morte, guardiões especiais de Voldemort. 

         O Lorde posicionou-se mais à frente de seus três guardiões e observou cada um de seus Comensais. Depois disso, começou: 

         - Convoquei esta reunião de emergência porque há um assunto que deve ser tratado – disse o Lorde, com a voz grave e rouca. – Esta é a hora que todos esperávamos. 

         Os Comensais olharam-se temerosos. Voldemort sorriu diante da insegurança de seus seguidores. 

         - Como todos sabem, realizei um Pacto de Sangue há dezesseis anos atrás – falava Voldemort, com um certo orgulho. – E me transformei, durante vinte e quatro horas, em um dos meus inimigos. E construí meu plano. 

         Voldemort acenou com a cabeça para Rabicho colocar-se no meio da roda. O Comensal gorducho estava carregando, com a ajuda da sua mão prateada, algo comprido, enrolado num lençol ou coisa parecida, de coloração esverdeada. Rabicho postou o objeto no meio da roda formada pelos Comensais. 

         - Há mais de dezesseis anos, eu esperei para que o sangue da minha única herdeira estivesse pronto para um ritual de grandiosidade e magnitude – prosseguia Voldemort. – O livro de meu antepassado, Salazar Slytherin, chamado Turbatio Sanguinis, permitiu que eu, Lorde Voldemort, me transformasse em Sirius Black e pudesse dar origem ao herdeiro perfeito para o ritual – Snape sentiu um enorme remorso ao ouvir as palavras do Mestre. – Eu fui capaz de deitar-me com a única filha de Alvo Dumbledore, e dar à vida uma criança com os sangues de Salazar Slytherin e Godric Gryffindor. 

         Snape arregalou os olhos, imaginando o plano de Voldemort. Seria exterminador. Um dos Comensais pediu licença para o Lorde e perguntou: 

         - Mas, Mestre, Harry Potter já não possui o sangue de Gryffindor? Como é possível que Dumbledore também o possua? 

         Não fora o mestre que respondera, e sim o terceiro componente da Trindade, que sequer mostrou o rosto assim que explicava: 

         - Falta-lhe sabedoria, Nott – zombou o Comensal misterioso. – Há mais de cem anos, a família Potter e Dumbledore fora apenas uma – Snape, que não sabia disso, ficou extremamente curioso. – Originada a partir de uma briga, a família Dumbledore sempre carregou, assim como a Potter, o sangue de Gryffindor. Na verdade, uma Potter deu origem a gêmeos, dois garotos, que tiveram de ser separados. O garoto que ficara com a família seguiu a dinastia dos Potter, e o outro ganhara um novo nome, com uma outra família, denominada Dumbledore. E, hoje em dia, com as inúmeras misturas de sangue realizadas nos casamentos, não são consideradas mais uma única família, porém ainda assim, são ligados pelo poder de Godric Gryffindor. 

         Os Comensais entreolharam-se impressionados. Voldemort, com um certo sorriso de prazer, voltou a falar: 

         - Agora, _Ametista_ está pronta receber seu verdadeiro poder – disse Voldemort, frisando o nome da filha. – E depois devolvê-lo para mim. 

         Snape paralisou por um momento. Como assim? Voldemort pretendia depositar todo seu poder em Ametista e depois sugá-lo para si? 

         - Mas a garota não obedeceu ao senhor. – afirmou Snape, interrompendo o momento de prazer de Voldemort. 

         O Lorde postou os olhos vermelhos fixamente em Severo e mostrou-se preocupado com a afirmação do seu Comensal da Morte. 

         - Sim, isto é verdade e um problema – concordou Voldemort, parecendo debochado. – Acho que terei de usar meu poder de persuasão. 

         - Mas, Mestre! – chamou Rabicho, ainda agachado sobre o objeto misterioso. – Usar os dons de Slytherin podem enfraquecê-lo! 

         - Eu tenho outras maneiras de convencer a minha herdeira a ficar do meu lado e obedecer-me – disse Voldemort, ligeiramente irritado com a interrupção de Rabicho. – Sei que posso convencê-la. 

         Lúcio Malfoy deu um passo a frente, perguntando ao Lorde: 

         - E qual é esse plano, meu Mestre? Este ritual de que tanto fala? 

         Voldemort tornou-se para Lúcio e pareceu mais aborrecido ainda. 

         - Não lhe interessa ainda, Malfoy! – ralhou o Lorde. – A nenhum de vocês! – frisou o bruxo, espalhando o fedor de sua boca pelo salão. – Chamei vocês aqui hoje para comunicar-lhes que nosso grande dia está chegando e que logo poderemos comandar esse mundo ridículo. E esta é a hora precisa para reunir todas as criaturas malignas que estão e estavam do nosso lado, para novamente retomar o Império do Terror. 

         - E o Ministério da Magia, Mestre? – indagou Adams. 

         Mais uma vez, não fora Voldemort, e sim o terceiro componente da Trindade que respondera ao Comensal: 

         - Cornélio Fudge está ocupado demais encobrindo os nossos crimes para não perder credibilidade e a posição de Ministro da Magia. Não precisamos, pelo menos por enquanto, nos preocupar com o Ministério – dizia o Comensal, que parecia deter bastante confiança de Voldemort. – A não ser pelos que ajudam Dumbledore e sua trupe, infiltrados no Ministério, mas que também estão sendo perseguidos pelos próprios colegas. 

         Seguidamente, o bruxo ordenou que Rabicho retirasse o lençol ou pano esverdeado que envolvia o objeto comprido largado no meio da roda composta pelos seguidores do Lorde. O Comensal assim o fez, e todos puderam ver o famoso e poderoso cajado de Salazar Slytherin. Feito de prata, possuía uma estrela de cristal – que na verdade, sem ninguém ter conhecimento, era diamante – em sua ponta que refletia a luz jogada sobre ela. No final do cajado, o cano enrolava-se como o corpo de uma cobra. Uma verdadeira obra prima de tão belo, mas também extremamente perigoso. 

         - Este é o Cajado de Slytherin – disse Voldemort, admirando o objeto. – Cada um dos quatro grandes de Hogwarts possuía uma arma. Slytherin possuía este cajado – o Lorde esticou sua mão sobre o cajado e ele subiu lentamente, envolvido por uma nuvem esverdeada, até alcançar sua mão. – Hufflepuff um arco e uma flecha, Ravenclaw um escudo, e Gryffindor uma espada. 

         Os Comensais permaneciam escutando o Lorde das Trevas com atenção total, porém Snape estava recordando que este cajado estava localizado em Hogwarts, na velha Sala Amaldiçoada. Como alguém poderia ter tirado ele de lá? 

         - Eu tenho duas missões para vocês, meus Comensais – aumentou a voz Voldemort. – Dividirei cada um de vocês em dois grupos. O grupo um será responsável pela reunião de todos os nossos adoradores e seguidores para ajudar no plano de destruição. O segundo grupo deverá ter uma missão mais importante – Snape acabara de ser escolhido para o segundo grupo, junto de Rabicho, Nott, Avery e os três componentes da Trindade das Sombras, David Adams, Lúcio Malfoy e o outro misterioso. – Vocês deverão encontrar os quatro herdeiros de Hogwarts e impedir que eles cheguem perto das armas dos quatro grandes e seus respectivos antepassados. 

         - Mas, por que... – ameaçou perguntou Avery e Voldemort já estava respondendo. 

         - Porque eu precisarei deles e, enquanto não chegarem perto das armas, o poder adormecido neles não renascerá – justificou Voldemort, ficando aborrecido novamente com tantas perguntas. – E este será um problema a menos para pensar... 

         - Mas o Potter já tocou na espada de Gryffindor e nada de extraordinário acontecera a ele. – lembrou Rabicho, temeroso. 

         Voldemort encostou a ponta do cajado em Rabicho e o bruxo contorceu-se de dor. Uma espécie de aura negra saiu do corpo de Rabicho e depositou-se na estrela de diamante do cajado de Slytherin. A estrela de seis pontas estava, agora, negra. 

         - Se você não calar o bico, Rabicho, eu sugarei mais energia sua até que não consiga se mover e morra paralisado, que acha? – ameaçou Voldemort, concentrando seus olhos tão vermelhos e temíveis no seu Comensal. – Potter não recebera o poder de Gryffindor quando tocou na espada porque seu sangue e seu corpo não estavam preparados para receber uma quantidade tão grandiosa e especial de poder. Porém, agora, todos estarão prontos. E não podemos errar! 

         Os Comensais abaixaram-se diante do grito do Lorde e calaram-se, concordando e jurando fidelidade ao mestre. Voldemort finalizou: 

         - A Ilha dos Ciclopes está protegida vinte e quatro horas por dia e eu ficarei aqui até que tudo esteja pronto. Os ciclopes irão ficar de olho em tudo. E logo, poderemos uni-los, finalmente, com os dementadores – os Comensais entreolharam-se mais uma vez ao ouvir sobre os dementadores. – Em pouco tempo, estarão deixando Azkaban e libertando nossos seguidores, assim como juntando sua força a nós. 

         David Adams permitiu-se levantar a cabeça e indagar ao Lorde: 

         - Mas, Mestre, e se Dumbledore resolver convocar os Cavaleiros? 

         Todos os Comensais mostraram-se assustados diante de uma idéia como essa. Um burburinho entre eles se iniciou e demorou a acabar, todos temerosos e apavorados com uma notícia dessa. Como Dumbledore poderia envolver os Cavaleiros numa disputa como essa? 

         Voldemort trazia um sorriso determinado, mostrando seus dentes apodrecidos. 

         - Eu sempre estarei preparado para tudo, meus Comensais – disse Voldemort, cheio de orgulho. – Até mesmo para uma visita de deuses. 

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_Ártemis mostra a Dumbledore uma carta importante de sua mãe contando as novidades e loucuras no Ministério da Magia. E agora, ela ganha uma missão: juntar jovens para criar uma sociedade que saiba combater Voldemort e seus seguidores. Porém, será que há tantos alunos extraordinários assim? Escolha seu preferido em "OITO FUTUROS APRENDIZES"_


	20. Oito Futuros Aprendizes

**_N/A:_**_ Eu queria agradecer imensamente a minha querida amiga, a Má, ou a Lady Black, ou tantos outros apelidos que ela tem - meu anjinho da guarda e aquela que faz as capas lindas das fics - que me deu uma grande ajuda com as cenas de ação desse capítulo. Valeu Má!___

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: _**_Após o primeiro contato de Ametista com Harry - em que resolveram sua briga - Severo Snape é convocado para uma nova reunião com os seguidores de Voldemort numa ilha do Pacífico. Porém, depara-se com o início dos planos do Lorde, em que unira-se aos ciclopes, seres lendários que cederam sua ilha para acomodá-lo. Agora, sua missão era encontrar os herdeiros dos Quatro Grandes de Hogwarts..._

**CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE – OITO FUTUROS APRENDIZES**

Dumbledore pigarreou e ajeitou o óculos que insistia em escorregar de seu nariz. Snape já havia deixado a sala do diretor e seguido seu caminho. Dando uma última olhada no rosto apreensivo de Ártemis, calmamente, Dumbledore estendeu a mão até o pergaminho e leu-o: 

_Ártemis, _

_         Sei que parece estranho estar lhe escrevendo uma carta após tanto tempo, mas é necessário. Quero também que Dumbledore leia, para estar a par de tudo que anda acontecendo por aqui. _

_         O ministro enlouqueceu. Cornélio anda pagando, isto mesmo, pagando, os principais jornais e revistas bruxos para encobrir os ataques de Voldemort e seus seguidores. O Profeta Diário foi o único que se negou a aceitar tal ordem e pagou caro. Um de seus editores foi encontrado morto ontem, numa travessa perto do centro de Londres. Alguns dizem que foi emboscada, mas eu sei que há algo a mais por aí. Cornélio tenta a todo custo fingir que nada está acontecendo, mesmo após tantos indícios e isto está provocando uma certa revolta aqui no Ministério. _

_         Como se só isso não bastasse, agora que Alastor foi assassinado pelos Comensais, eu fui encarregada de procurar um auror bom o bastante para prosseguir com o trabalho de Moody e assumir a chefia do Departamento de Aurores. E é este ponto que também me preocupa. Atualmente, não há um auror tão bom para assumir esta posição no Ministério ou em qualquer outro lugar. Os melhores estão dentro do próprio Ministério e não há nenhum em que confie o bastante para comandar um setor tão importante do nosso governo. Não na nossa atual situação. Dumbledore sabe exatamente quem seria perfeito para esse posto dentro do Ministério, porém seria arriscado demais, além de colocar em risco uma lenda. E uma ordem vinda dos "deuses" já é muito importante para ser quebrada ou rompida. _

_         Outro grande problema é Mundungo Fletcher. O Departamento de Espionagem está ameaçado. Parece que o próprio ministro vinha investigando com agentes especiais algum empregado que estivesse ajudando Dumbledore. Um dos espiões de Fletcher foi capturado numa missão em que deveria descobrir o paradeiro de Voldemort e seus seguidores, além de uma lista com os nomes precisos dos Comensais da Morte. Por mais impossível que isso soe, o agente foi trancado nos porões do Ministério e sofreu uma série de torturas, para ser, finalmente, condenado à morte pelo Tribunal Mágico – comandado pelo Fudge, claramente. _

_         Agora, meu Departamento e eu estamos de mãos atadas. Cornélio Fudge está em cima de mim, sabendo que sou amiga de Dumbledore durante tantos anos e minhas duas únicas filhas, atualmente, trabalham em Hogwarts. Ele está mandando seus agentes sujos me seguirem de perto. Já não basta os Comensais, agora há os ignorantes dentro do próprio Ministério que tenho de me defender. _

_         Além dessas notícias, o principal motivo dessa carta, Ártemis, é que preciso de sua ajuda. Não quero colocar sua irmã no meio disso, e sei que você concorda comigo. Arabella tem que cuidar exclusivamente de Harry e nada mais. Todos devemos protegê-lo, mas também zelar por nossas próprias vidas. Exatamente por isso, eu estou pedindo que você me ajude a combater essa onde de terror que está começando a se alastrar pelo nosso mundo, Ártemis. Você é uma dos melhores aurores que já vi em toda a minha vida e queria muito que me ajudasse a encontrar alguém certo e responsável inteiramente para assumir este posto dentro do Ministério. Mas não só isso, eu queria que você se unisse ao Alvo e começasse a treinar as crianças devidamente. Já tinha conversado com Alvo antes sobre isso, e agora vejo que é necessário e preciso. Antes, não queríamos meter os jovens nessa guerra, mas será inevitável. Vocês devem fazer algum sistema de seleção e montar um time de oito jovens, aproximadamente, capazes de enfrentar os inimigos. Todos os tipos deles. Sei que você é a melhor para executar esta missão para mim. E também acho que deveria pedir a ajuda de mais alguém. Dois ou três professores competentes são melhores do que apenas um. _

_         Finalmente, estarei tentando passar mais informações assim que puder. E também quero depois a sua decisão, Ártemis. Podemos nos unir para um motivo como este, não podemos? Não será por mim, nem por você. Será por todos nós, filha. _

_         Espero uma resposta brevemente. Confio no seu julgamento. _

_Mamãe_

         Dumbledore olhou fixamente nos olhos de Ártemis. A mulher parecia ainda muito chocada. O diretor suspirou e perguntou: 

         - Há quanto tempo você está sem falar com a sua mãe, Ártemis? 

         A mestra de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas continuou com a postura superior e carregando a preocupação nos seus olhos. 

         - Desde a morte de... 

         O diretor levantou a mão na hora em que Ártemis foi pronunciar um nome querido. Dumbledore saiu de trás da sua mesa e passou os dedos carinhosamente sobre a cabeça de Fawkes. A fênix parecia bastante agitada com a presença de Ártemis, que abriu os lábios e disse: 

         - Alvo, eu não preciso de sua piedade, eu nunca precisei da ajuda de ninguém, a única coisa que sempre precisei foi ele do meu lado. Muito bem, arrancaram-no de mim, mas ainda assim, eu irei ignorar toda a minha mágoa e meu ódio – disse Ártemis pausadamente, mas fria e seca. – Se isso é necessário para destruir aqueles que espalham a maldade e o terror, eu farei. 

         - Você quer mesmo fazer isso, Ártemis? – indagou Dumbledore mais uma vez. 

         - É necessário, Alvo, chegou a hora – disse ela, afirmando com convicção. – Porém, há apenas um detalhe que minha mãe mencionou nesta carta e que está me incomodando – Dumbledore permaneceu silencioso. – Você não pretende desobedecer e interferir no ciclo dos Cavaleiros, certo? 

         Um suspiro fez com que Ártemis engolisse em seco. 

         - Eu sei que você tem um poder magnífico – disse a mestra gravemente. – E também sei que fará de tudo para impor sua influência e seu enorme poder para convencer todos da verdade. Mas, eu tenho que ressaltar – frisou no tom seco. – Você não é Merlin, Dumbledore. Você é um humano, como todos nós somos. E, se nem mesmo os deuses podem interferir no ciclo dos Cavaleiros, como um ser humano como você ou eu poderia? 

         Dumbledore sorriu levemente para Ártemis. 

         - Sabe, Ártemis, eu espero há muito alguém que dissesse isso a mim novamente – disse Dumbledore sorrindo. – Posso dizer que sempre esperei isso de alguém como minha neta, mas parece que ela acha que também sou alguém extraordinário, imortal. 

         - Que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Ártemis aborrecida. 

         Alvo retirou os óculos do rosto e deixou-os sobre a mesa. 

         - Eu posso ser apenas um ser humano, Ártemis. Você tem razão. Mas eu posso ver através. Através de pessoas, de objetos, de facetas. E aprendi a confiar em todos, mesmo até naqueles que eu via por trás das máscaras, que eu via não serem dignos de minha confiança – afirmou Dumbledore seriamente, concentrando seus olhos azuis nos violeta de Ártemis. – E eu tenho a plena certeza de que, se interromper o ciclo dos Cavaleiros, um deles irá me agradecer profundamente. Eles são tão humanos quanto nós... 

         - Eles são deuses, Alvo! – retrucou Ártemis. 

         - Então, _Helderane_ é uma deusa, eu suponho. – interrompeu Dumbledore, botando um basta na discussão com a mestra de Arte das Trevas. 

         Ártemis estava pálida. Por um bom tempo, ambos ficaram calados. Dumbledore não entendia muito bem a insistência de Ártemis em impedir a convocação dos Cavaleiros. Foi quando a professora disse: 

         - Helderane _tornou-se_ uma deusa, como todos os outros. – respondeu Ártemis nervosamente. 

         - Porém, ela foi abençoada com um coração humano – frisou Dumbledore, como numa lembrança à Ártemis. – Isso a torna tão humana quanto todos nós. 

         - Eu não chamaria isso de benção – rebateu Ártemis num tom irônico. – Acho que parece mais uma maldição na sua posição. 

         - Você acha que é uma maldição possuir coração, Ártemis? – estranhou o diretor. 

         Dumbledore pareceu tocar num ponto sério, pois Ártemis ajeitou sua capa negra e agradeceu a atenção de Dumbledore, dizendo que conversaria com o diretor numa outra hora, sobre a seleção dos alunos. Deixou a sala, batendo a porta em seguida. 

***

Amanheceu poucas horas depois, e Dumbledore ainda estava com a carta da Sra. Figg na mão, girando-a entre os dedos, num modo ansioso. Repentinamente, a porta se escancarou. Severo Snape estava ofegante, com grandes olheiras debaixo de seus olhos e uma expressão agitada. Dumbledore colocou o pergaminho da mãe de Ártemis sobre a mesa e andou até Severo. 

         - Voldemort...Voldemort está escondido na Ilha dos Ciclopes. E há centenas deles espalhados pela mata, cercando e nos observando... 

         Dumbledore sentou Severo numa de suas cadeiras e o fez respirar fundo. 

         - Eu não imaginava que ele fosse louco a este ponto – sussurrou Dumbledore para si, e Snape ainda assim ouviu-o. – Ciclopes não são seres confiáveis. Extremamente perigosos. Apenas famintos. Nada mais. 

         - Um portal guiou Adams e eu até a Ilha no Pacífico – dizia Snape, com a voz rouca. – E eu quase fui atacado por um ciclope, mas parece que o Adams se livrou até que facilmente dele. 

         Olhando para fora, notando os primeiros raios de sol que invadiam a sua sala, Dumbledore tornou-se para Snape e prosseguiu ouvindo o relato de seu aliado. 

         - Só que não é esse o nosso único problema – alertou Snape, ajeitando as costas tortas na cadeira. – Eu, Rabicho, Avery, Nott, Adams, Malfoy e um outro cara fomos designados para encontrar os quatro herdeiros dos grandes de Hogwarts. 

         A testa do diretor se franziu em tom preocupado. 

         - Espere um pouco... – interrompeu-o curioso. – Você acabou de dizer "um outro cara" ? – espantou-se Dumbledore com a expressão. – Quem ou o quê é isso? 

         - A Trindade das Sombras foi reativada – disse Snape gravemente. – Agora, os escolhidos são Lúcio Malfoy, David Adams e esse outro cara. Nós não sabemos quem ele é, nem mesmo o Adams. Mas, me parece que ele goza de muita confiança de Voldemort. 

         - Estranho... Eu havia até me esquecido da Trindade, pensei que após a última formação, Voldemort desistiria de confiar em seus Comensais tão cegamente – comentou Dumbledore, olhando de canto de olho o professor. – Mas, você disse que Voldemort está atrás dos quatro herdeiros? – Snape confirmou com a cabeça. – Para quê? 

         - Só para variar – resmungou Severo mal humorado. – Voldemort fica nos colocando em quartos escuros. Nós apenas devemos encontrar os herdeiros e não permitir que eles toquem nas armas dos grandes. 

         - Armas? Mas as armas dos bruxos estão na Sala Amaldiçoada... 

         - Estavam – corrigiu Snape. – Pelo menos, o cajado de Slytherin está em poder de Voldemort agora. 

         Dumbledore preferiu não se pronunciar sobre o assunto e apenas acenou com a cabeça, fitando Snape. O professor, por sua vez, notou o pergaminho sobre a mesa do diretor. 

         - Qual era o problema da Figg? 

         - Parece que o Ministério, ou o Ministro, está enlouquecendo – suspirou Dumbledore cansado. – Arabella pediu que nós formássemos um grupo – referia-se a Sra. Figg. – Um grupo de alunos, cerca de sete ou oito deles, capazes de enfrentar Voldemort e seus seguidores. Eles seriam liderados por Ártemis, que também precisaria de um ajudante. 

         - A velha Figg ficou maluca?! Colocar os alunos no meio dessa guerra é loucura! – protestou Snape severamente. – Eu sei o poder que os Comensais possuem, Alvo! E sei que não podemos arriscar a vida dessas crianças! Não para enfrentar um doente como Voldemort! 

         O diretor chegou a vacilar levemente diante da reação de Snape, porém manteve-se firme na sua decisão. 

         - Severo, você já imaginou se alguns desses ciclopes resolvessem obedecer aos planos de Voldemort e atacar os estudantes? Como faríamos para protegê-los? – Snape pareceu entender o ponto de Dumbledore. – Eles têm de saber, têm de se defender sozinhos, Severo. Nós não estaremos eternamente presentes para proteger cada um deles. 

         - E você acha que a Figg é a melhor indicada para comandar esses alunos? – perguntou Snape duvidoso. – Cá entre nós, ela tornou-se mais azeda ainda depois da confusão fora de Hogwarts... 

         Dumbledore olhou Snape por cima de seus óculos meia-lua, com uma expressão divertida. 

         - Você pode ser tão azedo quanto ela, Severo... 

         O mestre de Poções lançou um olhar irritado e aborrecido ao diretor, que deu um sorrisinho. 

         - Ártemis é um auror, Severo – recordou Dumbledore. – Isto pode nos ajudar bastante, ela possui habilidades inimagináveis. Mas, eu acho que se pudéssemos unir um auror a um Comensal da Morte – Severo já foi fazendo uma careta, entendendo o quê Dumbledore queria. – formaríamos melhores guerreiros, não acha? 

         Snape parecia descontente com a idéia. 

         - Não sei se isso seria uma boa visão, Alvo. Aurores e Comensais, isto seria estranho... 

         - Sim, mas seriam mais informações e habilidades que vocês poderiam passar aos alunos. – concordou Dumbledore, mostrando seu ponto de vista. 

         Ficaram por alguns segundos em total silêncio. Snape estava pensativo enquanto Dumbledore apenas encarava-o. 

         - Certo, Alvo. Eu treinarei esses jovens. 

         Um sorriso despertou nos lábios cansados de Dumbledore. 

         - Sabia que você tomaria a atitude certa, Severo. 

         - E os alunos escolhidos? Você já tem idéia de quem sejam eles? 

         Dumbledore tornou seu rosto para a luz e sorriu ligeiramente. 

         - Tenho uma leve impressão, mas prefiro que você e Ártemis montam um grupo e façam uma série de testes de resistência e capacidade de magia. E, dentro desses, escolham os melhores. 

         Um olhar austero surgiu nos olhos escuros e esgotados de Snape. 

         - Por que é que tenho a leve intuição de que o Potter já está incluído nessa sua seleção, Alvo? 

***

- Hum... Vocês não imaginam quanto ficarei feliz em esfregar a cara do Potter numa das arquibancadas e depois colocar sua cabeça entre um dos arcos... 

         A mesa da Sonserina explodiu em gritos de empolgação e apoio ao aluno. Muitos riam. Entretanto, havia um único estudante que não apoiava ou sorria. E Draco Malfoy não ficara nem um pouco contente com aquilo. 

         - Então, Dumbledore – chamou o monitor em seu típico tom arrogante. – A sua estadia na Ala Hospitalar foi prazerosa? Imagino que sua discussão com o Potter tenha passado dos limites... 

         Mas Ametista não estava prestando a mínima atenção nas provocações de Draco. Sua cabeça estava virada para a mesa dos professores, encarando Sirius Black. O monitor da Sonserina pegou-se curioso e fitou o professor. Para sua surpresa, Sirius lançava um olhar carinhoso para Ametista. A garota, por sua vez, trazia um leve sorriso nos lábios. Draco resolveu, então, chutar Ametista por baixo da mesa. 

         - HEI! – reclamou a jovem, franzindo a testa. – Ficou maluco? 

         - Eu estava pensando, Dumbledore – disse Draco, contente por ter a atenção de Ametista para ele. – Qual a arquibancada que você estará no sábado? Acho que será a primeira vez em que algum sonserino se sentará junto aos grifinórios num jogo de quadribol. 

         - E desde quando você se importa com isso? – respondeu Ametista irritada. 

         - Talvez eu tenha imaginado errado... – corrigiu-se Draco. – Qual arquibancada você estaria se fosse um jogo entre sonserinos e corvinais? 

         Draco tinha um certo brilho de malícia e maldade nos olhos. Ametista notou o tom em que fez a pergunta. Ele estava falando de Cho. 

         - Novamente, desde quando você se importa com isso? – repetiu Ametista intrigada. 

         - Eu só estava curioso, afinal, antes da sua última estadia na Ala Hospitalar, você estava brigada com o namoradinho, e me parecia que ele e a Chang estavam muito amiguinhos – Ametista demonstrou reação nenhuma diante da provocação de Draco. – Que aconteceu com você, Dumbledore?! Perdeu o sangue e a cabeça quente? – irritou-se Draco com o pouco caso feito por Ametista. – AH! Acho que é porque eu ando te chamando pelo nome errado, não é mesmo? Você realmente tem sorte, sabe. Primeiro, não tinha pai algum. Agora, tem, mas é um assassino. 

         Era claro que ninguém sabia do Pacto de Sangue, nem mesmo Malfoy, mas mesmo assim, Ametista levantou da bancada em que estava sentada e bateu a mão fortemente sobre a mesa, fazendo o corpo de suco de abóbora de Draco cair todo sobre o robe do monitor. Foi então a vez de Draco botar-se em pé, resmungando e encarando Ametista furiosamente. A garota aproximou seu rosto do ouvido de Draco e disse: 

         - Se eu fosse você, não me arriscaria a provocar-me de novo – sussurrou num tom ameaçador. – E não fale sobre a minha família. 

         - Há algum problema por aqui? 

         Draco olhou para frente, enquanto Ametista tornava-se para trás e encarava o mestre e diretor de sua casa, Severo Snape. O bruxo observou ambos e esperou uma resposta. Veio de Draco. 

         - Nós só estávamos conversando, professor. 

         Ametista continuou calada, ligeiramente impressionada em ver que sua ameaça dera certo. Snape pigarreou, olhou em volta com rispidez, fazendo aqueles que apenas observavam estáticos prosseguirem com seu jantar. Depois, voltou-se para os dois alunos. 

         - Quero ambos na minha sala em meia hora – ordenou ele impassível. – E troque esse robe, senhor Malfoy. 

         No mesmo momento, Ametista e Draco deixaram o salão principal, seguindo até as masmorras, onde ficava a Torre da Sonserina. Resmungando um com o outro, na ida e volta, chegaram à sala de Snape com dez minutos de antecedência. A porta da sala abriu-se sozinha. Ainda estavam discutindo quando Snape apareceu, carregando sua típica expressão mal humorada e o cabelo seboso. 

         - Que estão esperando para entrar? – perguntou ríspido em um alto tom, para que os alunos se calassem. 

         Draco entrou na frente, notando que a lareira estava acesa e havia uma xícara de chocolate sobre a mesa do professor, assim como um caldeirão, fervendo e borbulhando, logo ao lado. Ametista entrou em seguida, postando-se ao lado de Draco, silenciosa. 

         Severo fechou a porta nas costas dos alunos e sentou-se em sua cadeira novamente. As sombras das chamas da lareira dançavam no rosto pálido e visivelmente cansado de Snape. 

         - Há dois assuntos a serem tratados – começou Severo sem a mínima paciência na voz. – O primeiro é bastante óbvio e um tanto infantil – Draco e Ametista entreolharam-se raivosamente. – Eu recebi mais de dez reclamações sobre vocês dois no mês passado, quando a Srta. Dumbledore ainda não estava na Ala Hospitalar. Na verdade, não era bem sobre vocês, e sim sobre seus temperamentos. 

         - Meu temperamento? Isso é ridículo... – resmungou Draco. 

         Imediatamente, Snape interrompeu-o. 

         - É exatamente sobre isso que estou falando, Sr. Malfoy – o homem macilento estava aborrecido. – Os professores disseram que, agora que nós o transformamos em monitor da Sonserina, seu ego está maior que a barba do nosso diretor. Não dá ouvido aos professores, adora irritar outros alunos, além de ameaçar alguns de seus colegas, falando da..._influência_ de seu pai. 

         As bochechas brancas de Malfoy começavam a mostrar uma certa coloração rósea. Ametista encobriu um riso. Snape percebeu e tornou-se para Ametista. 

         - A senhorita também não fica muito atrás – disse Snape astuto. – De acordo com os mestres, seu temperamento é um dos mais explosivos e intensos que eles já tiveram de lidar em Hogwarts – Ametista sentiu-se orgulhosa e conteve um sorriso. – E isto não é motivo para orgulho, Srta. Dumbledore! – ralhou Snape, sabendo bem o quê se passava na cabeça da jovem. – Parece que a senhorita não respeita algumas normas dos mestres, ignora avisos e fica zombando deles, como a Prof. Trelawney reclamou de uma certa piada sobre os encontros de Marte e Urano, ou Plutão e Urano, algo assim... 

         Ametista estava quase não mais contendo a risada ao lembrar da piada. Realmente, aquilo rendera uma detenção com Filch na sala de troféus, mas fora deliciosamente prazeroso. A expressão incrédula e estúpida de Sibila valera por todas as manchas daquelas coisas douradas. 

         Snape, contudo, não parecia achar graça em nada daquilo. 

         - É exatamente disso que falo! – zangou-se exasperado. – Vocês não percebem quanto prejudicial isto é para vocês e para, especialmente, a Casa? A Sonserina sempre ganhou campeonatos seguidos, mas parece que com os senhores, isto será impossível. As suas atitudes infantis devem parar, assim como as discussões entre vocês dois! – brigou o professor nervoso com o pouco caso de Draco e Ametista. – Vocês dois são meus melhores alunos, deveriam pelo menos honrar esta posição e confiança que deposito em ambos! 

         Draco e Ametista bufaram, cheios daquele sermão chatíssimo de Snape. O mestre havia cruzado os braços, esperando alguma resposta ou sinal de vida vindos de um dos dois. Foi Ametista que se pronunciou em nome de ambos. 

         - Nós tentaremos melhorar, professor – disse Ametista. – Nós dois. 

         Snape encarou Draco, que moveu a cabeça positivamente, confirmando a resposta da colega. O professor suspirou e anotou algo em um de seus pergaminhos sobre a mesa. Em seguida, cruzou as mãos em cima do mesmo. 

         - O segundo assunto a ser tratado: vocês dois foram escolhidos para uma seleção – os alunos franziram suas testas. – É uma seleção criada por mim e pela Prof. Figg... 

         - Arabella ou Ártemis? – perguntou Draco confuso. 

         - Ártemis – completou Snape, sem gostar de ter sido interrompido pelo monitor. – Bom, uma seleção criada para aprofundar os conhecimentos e poderes de nossos melhores e mais promissores alunos – completou Snape. – Resumindo, iremos ensinar vocês a lutar e a se defender como verdadeiros bruxos. 

         - Nós dois?! – espantou-se Ametista. – Mas você não acabou de nos dar o maior ralo?! – indagou a garota, esquecendo-se e chamando o professor por "você". 

         - Exatamente – respondeu Severo, sem incomodar-se com a expressão da aluna. – Nós precisamos de bruxos corajosos, mas também de forte temperamento. Isso os farão fortes de espírito. 

         - Mas qual é o objetivo real dessa seleção? – questionou Draco desconfiado. 

         - Sr. Malfoy, os detalhes dessa operação serão colocados a vocês numa reunião na quinta à noite, após o jantar – explicou Snape. – O lugar eu os comunico amanhã. E, para que fiquem cientes, vocês não são os únicos selecionados. Apenas são os únicos da Sonserina. 

         - Aposto que a Grifinória terá uma penca de alunos selecionados... – rezingou Draco. 

         - Nós ainda faremos testes para escolher os melhores, Sr. Malfoy – retomou Severo. – Talvez, inúmeros grifinórios tenham sido escolhidos agora, mas podem ser eliminados no decorrer dos testes. Não menospreze ninguém. 

         Chegando na Torre da Sonserina, por volta das nove e meia, Draco sentou-se pesadamente sobre uma das cadeiras de espaldar alto e suspirou. Depois, assistiu Ametista sentar-se em frente dele. 

         - Selecionados para lutar – murmurou Draco entre eles. – Por que isto me parece mais uma armação de Dumbledore? 

         - Você deve ser mesmo indispensável para eles te chamarem. – retrucou Ametista mal humorada. 

         Draco lançou uma piscadela a garota. 

         - Nós temos temperamento forte, Dumbledore, não se esqueça. _Somos_ indispensáveis – respondeu Draco, imitando a voz de Snape. – Hum... Fiquei curioso... – disse Draco. – Que piada foi àquela sobre a Trelawney? 

         - IH! Essa é uma longa história... 

***

A temperatura estava muito baixa naquela noite e notaram isso assim que abriram uma das portas laterais. Uma ventania quase furiosa agitava as altas árvores e sacudia as plantas dentro das estufas de Herbologia. Esfregando as mãos, com luvas negras, Draco resmungou: 

         - Ficaram loucos! Em pleno inverno! Testes do lado de fora? Isso é loucura! 

         Ametista batia os dentes, soltando fumaça, assim que respirava pela boca. Ajeitando o cachecol roxo, tornou-se para o companheiro. 

         - É, parece que desta vez terei de concordar com você, Malfoy. – respondeu Ametista tremendo. 

         - Vocês não terão de se preocupar com isso – Ametista e Draco tornaram-se para trás relutantes. Encontraram Severo Snape, parecendo mais pálido que nunca. – Não ficaremos aqui fora por muito tempo. 

         O professor parecia entediado. Draco lançou um olhar impaciente para Ametista, que devolveu igualmente. Pouco depois, a porta lateral abriu-se mais uma vez e um grupo enorme de alunos, guiado por Ártemis Figg e Remo Lupin, apareceu. Ártemis aproximou-se de Severo e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. Sem dizer nada ao resto dos alunos, Severo seguiu em direção a maior estufa de Herbologia. Era a cinco. Os alunos o seguiram, incluindo dois incrivelmente mal humorados, chamados Draco Malfoy e Ametista Dumbledore. 

         Depois que todos tentaram se ajeitar dentro da estufa, os três professores reuniram-se à frente dos estudantes e começaram a sussurrar, conversando em baixo tom entre si. Draco olhou em volta. Havia três alunos da Corvinal e dois da Lufa-Lufa. 

         - Estamos cercados de idiotas... – murmurou ele para Ametista, que lançou um olhar ao grupo dos corvinais. Dentre eles, estava a conhecida e tão adorada pela garota, Cho Chang. 

         - Onde está o Black? – reclamou Snape em voz alta. 

         Sem precisar questionar novamente, Sirius Black abriu abruptamente a porta da estufa e foi seguido por um outro grupo de alunos, estes da Grifinória. Draco soltou um muxoxo descontente ao lado de Ametista, enquanto o semblante da garota iluminava-se ao notar os amigos. Era Hermione, Rony, Harry, Gina e... 

         - AH! Eles devem estar brincando! – riu Draco para Ametista. – Chamaram o Longbottom também? 

         Ametista segurou o riso. Sim, Neville estava lá. De fato, ele sempre fora bastante legal e tudo mais, só que bruxaria não parecia seu verdadeiro ramo – talvez, somente Herbologia. Os grifinórios vinham na direção de Ametista e, Draco percebendo a movimentação, deu um passo para longe da colega de Casa. Ametista levantou a sobrancelha direita e Draco mostrou-lhe uma expressão estúpida. Harry, passando o braço esquerdo pelas costas da namorada, trouxe a atenção dela para ele. 

         - Está muito frio hoje – reclamou desgostoso. – Minha garganta está começando a doer. 

         Tornando-se para Harry, Ametista fez bico e sussurrou algo como "_tadinho_" e deu um beijo leve no namorado. Harry sorriu e distanciou-se ligeiramente do abraço de Ametista, vendo que alguém os observava. Era Cho. Dando um sorrisinho amigável para a japonesa, Harry viu Ametista encará-lo num tom insatisfeito. 

         - Pode dar quantos sorrisos quiser, Harry – disse ela ciumenta. – Mas ainda assim, a sua boca é minha. 

         Harry riu. E então, ouviu Sirius resmungando junto de Lupin. 

         - A Bella é esperta – dizia suspirando. – Isso não vai durar muito tempo, certo? 

         - Não, não. Logo estaremos fora daqui – respondeu Lupin, sorrindo. – Só precisaremos fazer um conselho, mas isso não precisa ser feito hoje. 

         Enquanto isso, Ártemis já estava tornando-se aos alunos, aumentando sua voz e projetando-a até o funda da estufa cinco. 

         - Nós faremos quatro grupos, misturando-os e cada professor vigiará vocês – explicou Ártemis ríspida e sem muita impaciência. – Durante vinte minutos, vocês terão de entrar, apenas com suas varinhas, dentro da Floresta Proibida. 

         Os estudantes entreolharam-se com uma certa aflição e muitos cochicharam algo ao outro. Severo bateu palmas, numa forma de retomar a atenção deles. 

         - Os melhores serão selecionados para um grupo de guerreiros. Então, quem quiser desistir agora, saia de uma vez! – ordenou nervosamente. 

         Nenhum aluno se pronunciou, nem mesmo Neville. Lupin deu um passo a frente. 

         - Certo, agora, vou dividi-los... 

         E os quatro trios foram formados. O primeiro, comandado por Snape, era composto por Harry, da Grifinória, Draco da Sonserina, e Cho da Corvinal. O segundo estava designado a Lupin, composto por Gina, da Grifinória, Gregory Wolfran da Corvinal – sétimo ano, e Peter Thompson – o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa. O terceiro trio tinha Rony, da Grifinória, Babelon Littlewood, da Lufa-Lufa – quinto ano, e Julian Hawking – sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa, e Sirius os guiava. O último trio, levado por Ártemis, tinha Ametista, da Sonserina, e Hermione e Neville, da Grifinória. 

         - Nós preparamos algumas surpresas pra vocês e, aqueles que melhor se saírem, ganharão as posições – reforçou a idéia Snape. – Nesses trios, vocês deverão, não apenas cuidar de si mesmo, mas também de seus companheiros. 

         Rony olhou quase que com pena de Hermione, que olhou de esguelha para Neville. Depois, sentiu-se aliviada por estar junto de Ametista, mas a amiga estava encarando firmemente a japonesinha da Corvinal. _"AH! Se ela permanecer nesse grupo, eu juro que não volta viva para as férias"_, pensou prazerosamente. 

***

Os dez primeiros minutos para Cho, Harry e Draco foram até tediosos. Nem mesmo um pio de coruja. Aquilo estava silencioso demais, até. Harry e Cho iam à frente, enquanto Draco e Snape seguiam atrás, como uma verdadeira dupla de sonserinos à espreita. 

Draco observava atentamente tudo ao seu redor, como se esperasse que algo aparecesse do nada e saltasse sobre eles. E foi o que realmente aconteceu. 

- Potter! A sua esquerda! - gritou Draco aborrecido, desviando de alguma ave negra que voara sobre sua cabeça. 

Era algo de uma mistura de falcão, águia e garça, com longas asas e um bico comprido, com a diferença de que havia _dentes_ na superfície. A criatura tinha garras bem afiadas, a dizer do brilho de suas unhas pontudas e que davam a certeza de que ninguém gostaria de ser acertado por elas... 

Foi um movimento rápido. Primeiro Draco murmurou algo, apontando a varinha para a ave e no segundo seguinte uma de suas asas pegou fogo. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e já caía em direção a Cho Chang, mas com um certeiro _Expelliarmus, Harry a mandou para longe. Draco tentou ouvir algo, mas nada vinha novamente. Parecia ter abatido a criatura. _

Novo silêncio os pegou enquanto avançavam mais alguns passos. Cho parecia tremer mais à frente, mas Harry estava atento a qualquer coisa que acontecesse ao seu redor. Foi quando foram novamente pegos de surpresa. 

O silêncio foi substituído por um grito ensurdecedor, muito parecido ao das mandrágoras, que vinha do lado de Cho. Harry por três vezes gritou _Quietus na direção da ocidental até que, da última vez, o que quer que fosse pareceu perder a voz. Cho foi verificar e disse que havia duas ou três mandrágoras bebês escondidas ali, provavelmente haviam fugido das estufas. _

Enquanto os cinco minutos finais se passavam, Draco ainda detectou alguns inimigos ao redor, enquanto ele e Harry habilmente os enfrentavam. Vez ou outra a corvinal interferia a favor deles, mas parecia tão perdida naquela batalha quanto um cego numa avenida movimentada. Snape, que estava ao lado de Draco durante o tempo todo, disse: 

- Você é um ótimo observador, Malfoy – elogiou Severo honestamente. – Uma grande qualidade de aurores. Mas agora os vinte minutos acabaram. Vamos retornar! – a última frase foi gritada com um tom um pouco mais forte, para que Harry e Cho ouvissem. 

Draco resmungou algo para si, dizendo que seu sonho não era exatamente ser um auror. E, mais à frente, Cho estava sendo ajudada por Harry mais uma vez. Aquilo estava dando muito sono ao monitor da Sonserina. 

***

Já no segundo grupo, Gina gastava mais seu tempo salvando o pescoço dos dois garotos que a acompanhavam do que qualquer outra coisa. Já havia paralisado dois lobos, enfeitiçado um morcego-da-transilvânia para que não pudesse encontrá-los e uma estranha cobra que recebeu vários nós em sua extensão e saiu de lá bastante inchada e, podia-se dizer, envergonhada. 

Mas Gina tinha um problema maior agora. Estava frente a frente ao que parecia um grande urso negro, mas em vez de pêlos, ele tinha farpas que cobriam seu corpo e, quando lançadas, se alcançassem seu alvo, o envenenavam rapidamente. 

No momento, seus companheiros pareciam entretidos demais em salvar a si próprios para lhe ajudarem, e o professor Lupin mantinha um semblante calmo e um sorriso enigmático, como se dissesse que ela era muito bem capaz de lidar com a situação sozinha. 

Quando o urso lançou mão de algumas de suas farpas, Gina rapidamente rolou para trás de um galho de árvore, que ficou parecendo um cacto tamanho família depois do ataque, e, quando viu uma brecha no ataque do inimigo, lançou-lhe um feitiço que fez suas farpas caírem no chão como se fossem grama lisa e mole. O urso sumiu em meio às arvores ganindo. 

- Realmente, esta floresta tem toda sorte de criaturas. - murmurou Gina para si mesma enquanto desviava de uma mutação estranha de macaco e coala que tentara mordê-la e o paralisava. 

Mirando Lupin nervosamente, a grifinória rolou os olhos e voltou-se para frente, em tempo de desviar de um vulto que sobrevoou sua cabeça. Lupin abaixou-se junto com a aluna e viu Gina tornar-se para trás e gritar: 

- _Petrificus Totalus! _

O vulto era, na verdade, uma espécie de jaguar, com suas garras apontadas para o céu, como se estivesse preparando-se para atacar novamente. Quando encarava o animal, achando-o até que bonitinho, Gina assustou-se assim que ele desapareceu no meio de uma chama, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia as suas costas: 

- _Incendio! _

Bufando irritadíssima, Gina virou para trás e fuzilou com um olhar destemido o corvinal, Gregory. 

- Por quê você fez isso? - perguntou ela entre os dentes. 

O estudante do último ano da Corvinal sorriu desdenhosamente para Gina. 

- Você está no quinto ano, certo Weasley? - indagou num tom superior. - Nunca aprendeu que não devemos ficar admirando um inimigo e sim eliminá-lo de uma vez por todas? 

Lupin ameaçou interromper o princípio de uma discussão, mas Gina ultrapassou-o. 

- E também presumo que eu deveria ter aprendido sempre estar alerta... 

O professor deu um sorriso assim que Peter Thompson, do mesmo ano que Gina, levantou a varinha rapidamente e paralisou o outro animal que quase mordera Gregory. O aluno da Corvinal pareceu chocado e encontrou os olhos do professor e de Gina. 

- Acho que isto provou que o senhor não é tão qualificado para pertencer ao grupo, Sr. Wolfran. 

***

Rony estava preso em meio a uma armadilha das piores. Aquela planta que encontraram no primeiro ano quando tentavam salvar a Pedra Filosofal... Qual era o nome? Cipó-dos-demônios? Raiz-das-profundezas?... _Visgo-do-Diabo_! Sim, era isso... 

Bem, o que interessava era que uma boa quantidade dessas _coisas estava envolvendo suas pernas e subindo por seu corpo enquanto ele tentava escapar de abelhas sangrentas. _

Abaixou-se quando um bando delas mergulhou em sua direção e, quando se viu livre, as incendiou. Tinha que achar a colméia e incendiá-la o quanto antes ou sairia dali com belas picadas... E Sirius não parecia disposto a ajudar... Bem, primeiro a planta... Se é que aquilo _era_ uma planta... 

- _Lumus! _

Um feixe de luz forte iluminou a pequena clareira cercada de árvores enormes em que se encontravam e, logo após, as plantas pareceram fugir rapidamente. Ele se lembrava de ter petrificado de medo no primeiro ano, mas, agora, elas não pareciam tão nocivas assim. Sorriu consigo mesmo enquanto passava os olhos pelas árvores à sua volta procurando a colméia. 

- Ela é bonitinha, não acha? - perguntou Sirius a Rony, indicando a garota logo à frente. 

Rony localizou a colméia e, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava fogo nela, refletia sobre a pergunta de Sirius, sentindo as orelhas ferverem de ansiedade. O professor notou e disse: 

- Não esquente, Rony! Não falarei nada a Hermione... 

Ambos riram assim que Rony concordou com a idéia de Sirius. Babelon Littlewood era mesmo bonita. Tinha longos cabelos dourados, bem lisos, e grandes olhos castanhos. Ao lado dela estava Julian Hawking, um dos mais bonitos estudantes de Hogwarts, do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa. 

- Hei! Sr. Hawking - chamou Sirius o aluno. - Você é neto de Audrey Hawking? 

Julian diminuiu o passo enquanto emparelhava-se a Rony. Babelon continuava andando na frente. 

- Sou sim, professor. - respondeu num tom simpático. 

Sirius tornou-se a Rony, explicando: 

- Audrey Hawking foi minha professora de Adivinhação - Julian voltou a andar junto de Babelon e Sirius aproveitou, murmurando apenas para que Rony o ouvisse. - A avó de Harry, mãe de Tiago, trabalhou como professora de Astronomia na nossa época. Se ela estivesse viva hoje, garanto que se pegariam pelos cabelos, sabia? 

Quando Rony pensou em perguntar o porquê, algo se enrolou na sua perna mais uma vez. Puxando-a de uma vez só, notou que era uma cobra. Antes que pudesse dar um grito, Babelon estava paralisando a cobra e Julian fazendo-a sumir no meio de uma névoa. Rony suspirou. 

- Obrigado. - Julian e Babelon sorriram. 

***

Hermione foi ao chão, exausta. Estavam tentando atravessar uma parte da floresta em que havia algo como uma relva mágica, que conseguia impedi-los de atravessar e os fazia tropeçarem nos próprios pés e caírem sobre ela que, ao contrário de uma relva normal, arranhava como se fosse feita de lâminas, ao invés de aparar a queda como um travesseiro fofo. Tanto ela quanto Neville e Ametista estavam cheios de cortes no rosto. A sorte era que as lâminas não perfuravam, então, os cortes eram superficiais e Madame Pomfrey rapidamente os repararia. 

Respirando bruscamente, ela levantou do chão. Observou Ametista correndo para longe enquanto Neville estava parado, sem saber bem o quê fazer. Ártemis observava-os calada e astuta. A grifinória bufou assim que ficou em pé e assistiu Ametista lançar-se sobre um vulto escuro, que carregava uma lança. 

- Devemos ajudá-la? - indagou Hermione para Ártemis. 

A cabeça da mestra moveu-se negativamente. Neville encarou Hermione nervoso e aflito. Logo, Ametista voltou com um pequeno corte na bochecha direita. Parecia que a relva não era a única coisa que os impedia de passar. Mas a monitora tinha a leve impressão de que não era _somente_ a floresta que não queria que eles passassem. Lançou um olhar rápido a Ártemis, que estava observando-os um tanto quanto satisfeita. 

- Como é que o Hagrid entra aqui? - perguntou Ametista ofegante, parando ao lado deles. 

Neville e Hermione deram de ombros. Ártemis tocou no ombro da jovem grifinória e indicou que deveriam prosseguir. A garota, que já havia se jogado na relva e na lama mais de três vezes naqueles quinze minutos, pareceu raivosa. 

Caminhando novamente pela escuridão da Floresta Proibida, Hermione tropeçou fortemente, caindo de cara no chão. Hermione notou que as raízes da árvore mais próxima pareciam ter se levantado para impedir seu caminho, e ela não notou que alguma coisa rastejava em torno de seus pés, parecendo pronto a prendê-los. 

Neville abaixou-se para ajudar Hermione a levantar-se mais uma vez, porém Ametista não permitiu. 

- Não! Neville, ouça! 

Os dois jovens ficaram calados, aguçando sua audição. Os olhos de Ametista estavam correndo de um lado ao outro da Floresta, no meio das altas árvores, dos altos arbustos. Repentinamente, Neville gritou: 

- _Mobilarbus! _

Algo atingiu Ametista fortemente nas costas e ela caiu contra a terra batida. Neville rapidamente se postou ao lado da companheira e bradou algo, erguendo a varinha para além dela. Sacudindo a cabeça, tentando não desmaiar com o impacto inesperado, Ametista virou-se para trás e viu Neville movendo inúmeros galhos que vinham de algum lugar, surpreendentemente velozes, como se fossem flechas. 

De sua varinha, raios de coloração lilás desviavam os galhos de todos, inclusive da professora. E Neville parecia incrivelmente seguro do que estava fazendo. Com o olhar concentrado, o jovem conseguiu desviar todos os galhos. 

Após cerca de trinta segundos, os galhos desapareceram e Ametista assistiu Hermione levantar do chão, finalmente, parecendo tão surpresa quanto ela. Ártemis suspirou diante da apresentação de seu trio e disse que estava na hora de voltarem para o castelo. O teste havia terminado. 

***

No almoço do dia seguinte, os quatro professores não compareceram ao salão principal, deixando os doze alunos em grande expectativa. Localizados na antiga sala de Lupin, agora de Ártemis, os mestres discutiam suas escolhas. 

- Meu trio desempenhou boas posturas. - elogiou Snape. - O Potter é rápido e esperto, descobre logo o quê se fazer. Sabe uma grande quantidade de feitiços contra criaturas das trevas, embora não seja exatamente o exemplo de alerta. O Malfoy é muito observador, sabe de tudo que está acontecendo ao redor. Localiza o inimigo com facilidade e avisa aos companheiros quando eles estão em perigo e não notaram. A Chang é um pouco lenta, mas também parece ter um extenso conhecimento de feitiços. Nas poucas vezes que interferiu, usou feitiços extremamente capazes de apaziguar a situação, mas não é boa com reflexos nem em prestar atenção. 

Lupin suspirou satisfeito. 

- Eu esperava mais de meu trio, se vocês querem saber. A melhor deles, disparado, é a Weasley. Ela tem bastante valentia e agilidade. Consegue desviar de ataques e localizar as fraquezas nos ataques do inimigo em fração de segundos. Eu diria que essa menina nasceu pra isso. Wolfran é apenas um mascarado, o garoto não sabe nada. E o Thompson até que não foi tão mal, só que acho que não está preparado. 

Sirius deu uma risada. Encarando Snape, Lupin e Ártemis, disse: 

- O Weasley é um pouco afobado, mas isso é mínimo perto de sua bravura, acho que é algo dos Weasley - brincou ele, lembrando da cobra. - Se ele não estiver nervoso, sabe lidar com a situação maravilhosamente bem, precisa apenas trabalhar um pouco sua mente para isso. Babelon Littlewood é extremamente fria, muito atenta. E o Hawking é bem melhor do que imaginava. O garoto parece muito determinado. Ambos ajudam um companheiro em perigo assim que algo os ataca. 

Ártemis não tinha uma expressão muito contente. 

- Granger é habilidosa, sabe inúmeros feitiços e é pequena, sabe se esconder. Consegue pensar em soluções rápidas e eficientes para diversas situações, mas em contrapartida não tem tanta agilidade para um duelo rápido – dizia Ártemis, parecendo não muito alegre. – A Dumbledore é ótima. É valente, é ousada e rápida. Mas precisa controlar o temperamento, definitivamente. – Lupin e Sirius trocaram um olhar divertido. – Agora, o Longbottom me surpreendeu – os professores encararam Ártemis curiosos. – Eu enfeiticei uns galhos para atacá-los como flechas e o garoto administrou muito bem a situação, ajudou e resolveu o problema sozinho. E, diga-se de passagem, que quebrar um de meus feitiços é muito difícil para alguém que não terminou os sete anos de educação. Enfeiticei vários pedaços da floresta por onde passamos e Dumbledore e Granger agiram muito bem neles, embora no último somente Longbottom conseguiu se sair relativamente bem. 

- Hum... Você tem certeza de que estava acordada, atenta, Figg? – zombou Snape friamente. – Porque eu conheço o Longbottom há seis longos anos e sei que o garoto não tem jeito para nada! 

- Meus olhos estavam muito bem abertos, Snape. – respondeu Ártemis, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação diante da provocação do mestre de Poções. – O menino apenas não teve a chance de mostrar seus talentos. Conseguiu se sair muito bem em situações que envolvam plantas, o que pode nos ajudar se resolvermos treiná-lo. Creio que ele aprenderia tudo mais facilmente se houvesse um "dedo verde" em seu treinamento. 

- Em Poções ele trabalha com ervas, plantas, animais, raízes e tudo de natural que você possa imaginar, mas é totalmente incompetente. Como me explica isso, então? – zangou-se Snape. 

- Talvez ele não consiga se concentrar por que você é abominável demais para deixar de amedrontá-lo durante as aulas, Snape. 

Snape lançou um olhar gelado a Ártemis. Sirius pigarreou e subiu as sobrancelhas ao máximo, torcendo por uma discussão entre duas pessoas tão frias e controladas, enquanto tentava não rir. 

- Sendo filho de Frank e Alice Longbottom, não poderia ser um zero a esquerda, não acham? – recordou Lupin orgulhoso, dispersando uma certa tensão na sala. 

Snape bufou, esperando que alguém dissesse algo. Como ninguém se pronunciou, ele disse: 

- Parece que sim... – murmurou entediado. – E então? Quais serão os escolhidos? 

- Certo – concordou Lupin. – Podemos fazer uma votação para cada um dos candidatos. 

E assim seguiu a votação dos professores. Começando pelo trio de Snape, Harry e Draco ganharam o voto de todos os mestres e Cho não ganhou de Ártemis. O trio de Lupin, que era composto por Gina, Gregory e Peter, somente Gina ganhou todos os votos. Sirius recordou aos colegas de trabalho o seu trio e eles votaram para que Rony e Babelon estivessem dentro do grupo. E Ártemis ficou por último. Começando por Hermione, todos os professores levantaram suas mãos. Depois, para Ametista, fizeram o mesmo. Entretanto, no último integrante, Neville, os mestres entreolharam-se temerosos e duvidosos assim que viram Ártemis levantar sua mão. Ela estava confiando na capacidade de Neville cegamente. Suspirando, meio que contrariado, Snape levantou sua mão igualmente. Sirius e Lupin deram um meio sorriso e levantaram as suas também. 

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_As personagens chegaram ao limite! Especialmente Gina e Harry, todos decidem vingarem-se daqueles que os tiram do sério. Além do resultado dos alunos selecionados, há um beijo inesperado num canto escondido do corredor, a vitória de um apanhador habilidoso e esperto e ainda uma proposta duvidosa - uma escolha que decidirá o destino de um dos jovens. Sinta o gostinho doce de um dos maiores pecados do ser humano em "VINGANÇA ENTRE ESPAÇOS ESCONDIDOS, CAMPOS DE QUADRIBOL E SALAS ALARANJADAS"_


	21. Vingança Entre Espaços Escondidos, Campo...

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: _**_Após a leitura da carta que a Sra. Figg mandara para sua filha mais velha contando novidades sobre o Ministério da Magia, Dumbledore, Ártemis e Snape unem-se para uma decisão: uma sociedade de alunos que lutariam contra os seguidores de Voldemort - colocá-los finalmente de cara com a guerra contra o Lorde. Comandados por professores e Lupin, infiltram-se na Floresta Proibida para serem testados. Algumas performances já esperadas são ainda melhores e há aquelas que surpreendem._

CAPÍTULO VINTE – VINGANÇA ENTRE ESPAÇOS ESCONDIDOS, CAMPOS DE QUADRIBOL E SALAS ALARANJADAS

Suas mãos estavam emoldurando o rosto dela, tocando-a gentilmente, envolvendo-a numa atmosfera de antecipação. Sim, a sensação tão maravilhosa, que o fazia perder os sentidos e concentrar-se apenas em seus lábios e seus olhos, tão penetrantes e apaixonantes. Aproximando seu rosto lentamente, notou quando ela deixou os lábios semi-abertos, esperando o primeiro beijo daquela noite. Assim que roçou seus lábios nos dela, sentindo quão macios e convidativos eram eles, seus olhos permaneceram abertos, encarando um ao outro, hipnotizados naquela situação tão inebriante. 

         Abrindo a boca e prolongando sua língua para tocar a dela, ele fechou os olhos, assim como sua amada. Retirou as mãos de seu rosto e deslizou-as pelo tronco dela, até chegar e repousar na cintura tão perfeita. Abraçando-a com grande intensidade, sentiu quando os braços dela uniram-se atrás de sua cabeça, acariciando as madeixas de seu cabelo. Sentindo-se incrivelmente excitado com a atitude tão entorpecente dela, apertou seu corpo contra o dele fortemente, empurrando-a até a parede atrás dela e encaixou suas pernas entre as dela, pressionando sua cintura no seu tronco e quadril. Ouviu-a soltar um gemido baixo, arqueando sua cabeça para longe da dele, enquanto sentia os seus lábios beijarem seu pescoço, agora tão à mostra. O constante calafrio estava tornando-se cada vez mais bem-vindo. 

         Postando suas mãos sobre a blusa branca dela, abriu os primeiros botões e beijou-a carinhosamente. Sentiu mãos pequenas e frias segurarem seu casaco e o puxarem para cima, na intenção de retirá-lo de seu corpo. A respiração estava inconstante. Após estar já sem a camisa e ele, sem o casaco, procurou guiá-lo até sua cama e deixá-lo deitar sobre ela. Parando o beijo rapidamente, fechou o dossel e procurou voltar a preocupar-se apenas com o toque dela. Seus batimentos estavam velozes e distribuíam o sangue fortemente pelo corpo, com uma urgência incontrolável. Cansado daquela espera toda, achou o caminho até os botões e o zíper da saia escura dela, abrindo-os ligeiro. Enquanto isso, as mãos dela já estavam concentradas em suas costas, arranhando-o levemente, num tom nervoso, mas prazeroso. 

          Mais cedo do que esperava, ela estava abrindo o cinto e o zíper de sua calça, procurando encaixar suas pernas entre as dele e aprimorar o toque de suas peles. Estavam fervendo de ansiedade e amor. E ele estava sendo o mais cuidadoso possível, tentando encaminhá-la num mundo tão novo para ela – quanto para ele também. 

         - Hum... – foi tudo que saiu de sua garganta após segundos sem sentir os lábios dele colados nos dela. 

         Sua mão direita estava se escondendo, longe do alcance dela, entre suas pernas. Fechou os olhos firmemente, sentindo-a tocar. Mordendo os lábios, segurando uma resposta mais alterada para os que estavam perto, sentiu como ele estava sendo doce e afetuoso. Sorriu ligeiramente quando notou que ele, durante o tempo todo, estava encarando-a com tanta atenção e paixão. Perto do máximo que havia chegado, ela fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo o corpo trêmulo. 

         - HERMIONE! NÓS VAMOS NOS ATRASAR! – alguém gritou do andar de baixo. 

         Lentamente, Hermione abriu os olhos e encontrou Rony olhando-a com uma afeição nunca vista antes. Pediu que desse um beijo nela e sorriu depois de recebido-o. Ele murmurou que a amava em seu ouvido, como toda vez em que eles estavam juntos, e levantou. Após ajudá-la a vestir-se, despediu-se rapidamente para seu quarto. Hermione suspirou. Aquilo fora o mais longe que já haviam chegado. Seu coração estava descompassado, veloz e furioso. Não queria que terminasse. Suas mãos trêmulas denunciavam que desejava proporcionar uma sensação como aquela a ele também. Olhando-se no espelho, com o uniforme fora do eixo de seu corpo, ela sorriu. 

         Enquanto isso, no andar de baixo, Neville, Harry e Gina estavam de braços cruzados sobre o peito, com expressões mal humoradas. Não poderiam se atrasar, de forma alguma. Estavam loucos para saber quais eram os escolhidos para o tal grupo de guerreiros. Cerca de dez minutos depois do grito para Hermione, Rony desceu as escadas. Neville e Gina não perceberam, mas Harry não era idiota. Rony estava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo, e seus olhos brilhavam com uma satisfação nunca vista por Harry antes. Seus lábios estavam extraordinariamente inchados e a respiração ansiosa. Claro que Harry não disse nada ao amigo, mas, para ele, estava na cara que Rony e Hermione haviam sido interrompidos. Na verdade, Harry desconfiava já que seus melhores amigos estivessem dando uns amassos há um bom tempo, mas aquilo era esfregar na sua cara que a coisa andava boa. Como ele sabia? Porque, nas poucas vezes em que se animou junto de Ametista, ele ficava exatamente daquela forma, vermelho, com os lábios inchados e a respiração inconstante. Lógico que não na intensidade que nem a que Rony estava, mas era bem parecido. 

         - Ansioso, Rony? – perguntou Harry, com um olhar misterioso. 

         Rony nada respondeu. Seus olhos estavam parados na grande janela da Torre da Grifinória, perdido em pensamentos. Um ligeiro sorriso estampava seu rosto. Harry riu para si. E no instante seguinte, Hermione apareceu. Se ainda houvesse alguma dúvida do quê eles estavam fazendo – além de atrasar todo mundo – elas se foram rapidamente. Hermione estava com os lábios tão inchados quanto os de Rony, mas tinha uma expressão de felicidade plena, além da forte coloração rósea em suas bochechas – na realidade, no rosto todo. Aproximando-se da monitora da Grifinória, Harry notou que ela tinha uma grande marca no pescoço, do lado esquerdo. Nem mesmo seu cabelo fofo conseguia disfarçar. Mordendo sua boca fortemente, impedindo-se de rir declaradamente, Harry propôs que todos seguissem para a sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. 

         Antes de deixar a sala comunal, Harry notou quando Hermione aproximou-se de Rony e tocou seu ombro, despertando-o de seu transe. O garoto olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos apaixonados de Hermione, que se abaixou até ele e o beijou. Entretanto, Harry não pôde ouvir os planos de Hermione para a noite do dia seguinte. 

***

- Dá para sossegar um segundo? – resmungou Ametista, sentada ao lado de Draco, que batia os pés insistentemente debaixo da mesa. 

         - Não, Dumbledore. – respondeu Draco ríspido. 

         Ametista jogou o corpo para trás, encostando pesadamente na cadeira. Cruzando os braços, encarou Ártemis e Snape. Os professores estavam parados na porta da sala, conversando em um tom muito baixo. Ametista virou-se para frente e notou, sobre a mesa de Ártemis, uma foto guardada debaixo de vários pergaminhos. Encarou os mestre novamente, percebendo que estavam entretidos demais na conversa. Aproveitando, esticou-se até a mesa e puxou a foto discretamente. 

         - Tsc, tsc! – ouviu ao seu lado e encarou Draco. – Que feio, Dumbledore! Bisbilhotar as coisas dos outros! Eu pensei que só eu fizesse isso. 

         A garota não respondeu e mirou a foto em seus dedos. Havia uma garota, com seus dezessete ou dezoito anos, muito bonita, com olhos violeta e cabelo comprido e ondulado. Era Ártemis. Ao lado dela, um jovem, da mesma idade que ela, ou talvez alguns poucos anos mais velho, de olhos profundamente azuis e cabelo escuro. Um sorriso lindo trazia nos lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Muito bonito. 

         - Então quer dizer que a Figg não é uma solteirona...     

         Suspirando, Ametista tornou-se para trás e viu Draco montado sobre ela, com o rosto perto de seu pescoço, olhando a foto junto dela. Draco lançou um sorriso irônico a garota, que voltou a foto no lugar, encostando-se à cadeira mais uma vez. 

         - AH! Vamos lá, Dumbledore – chamou Draco, divertido. – Vai me dizer que nunca pensou nisso? A mulher tem mais de quarenta anos, com certeza, e ainda está solteira! Não acha isso estranho, não? 

         - Do jeito que ela é, talvez ninguém tenha querido ficar com ela... – debochou Ametista, fazendo menção a enorme amargura e superioridade de Ártemis. 

         Draco olhou para a professora, fitando-a. Depois se tornou para Ametista. 

         - Que você acha dela e do Snape? – Ametista não entendeu. Draco repetiu. – Digo, eles... Você sabe, juntos? 

         A sonserina aproximou sua cabeça de Draco e ambos ficaram detalhando suas visões em Ártemis e Severo. 

         - Você delira, Malfoy – disse Ametista, rindo. – Ela é mais velha que ele. 

         - E o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Draco, levantando as sobrancelhas. 

         - Nada, eu só estou dizendo – respondeu a garota, encarando Draco. – Hum... Por acaso você já gostou de alguma mulher mais velha, é? 

         - Agora é você que está delirando, Dumbledore – retrucou Malfoy, pigarreando em seguida. – Vamos dizer que eu prefiro as mais novinhas... 

         Na primeira vez, Ametista não entendera direito do quê Draco estava falando ou se referindo. Porém, assim que o grupo da Grifinória adentrou na sala, Draco encarou Gina com seu olhar malicioso. Ametista notou no mesmo instante e puxou o braço dele. 

         - Eu pensei que você tivesse desistido de fazer mal a ela, Malfoy. – disse Ametista raivosa. 

         - Por que você acha que tudo que eu faço é coisa ruim?! – revoltou-se Draco repentinamente. 

         - Porque este é você, Malfoy. É a sua natureza. 

         Draco xingou Ametista e tornou-se para o lado oposto da sala. Ametista sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, enquanto sentia uma mão repousar em seu ombro. Olhando para cima, encontrou os olhos verdes de Harry. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas na direção de Draco, perguntando o quê havia acontecido. Ametista deu de ombros, mentindo. Harry dirigiu-se para a turma da Grifinória, junto de Gina e Neville. Rony e Hermione estavam encostados na janela da sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, fitando um ao outro, misturando suas mãos carinhosamente. Até que Snape entrou na sala finalmente. 

         Os alunos ajeitaram-se em pé, estando os únicos sentados Draco e Ametista, que haviam chegado primeiro na sala. Gregory Wolfran e Cho Chang estavam ao lado da porta, enquanto Peter Thompson, Julian Hawking e Babelon Littlewood conversavam baixinho do lado oposto da sala, ao lado de Ametista. Snape e Ártemis colocaram-se atrás da mesa da professora e começaram: 

         - Os professores Black, Figg e Snape, além de Remo Lupin, votaram nos que melhor se saíram – começou Ártemis no tom superior. – Queríamos abrir mais vagas, mas não pudemos. Então, foram oito alunos selecionados, de acordo com o seu desempenho durante vinte minutos, em trios, dentro da Floresta Proibida. 

         Snape retirou um pergaminho de dentro da segunda gaveta da mesa de Ártemis, e desenrolou-o. Os alunos entreolharam-se com ansiedade e até certa competitividade. Snape limpou a garganta. 

         - Os alunos selecionados foram – anunciava ele, com sua voz seca e dura. – Draco Malfoy – o jovem sorriu vitorioso e encarou Harry, virando-se para trás. – Harry Potter – Harry sorriu para Draco, em resposta, após ouvir seu nome. – Virgínia Weasley – Gina arregalou os olhos, surpresa. – Ronald Weasley – Rony sentiu Hermione apertar sua mão, como se estivesse o congratulando. – Babelon Littlewood – a loirinha olhou para Julian, ao seu lado, e apertou os olhos de felicidade. – Ametista Dumbledore – Ametista não mostrou nenhuma reação. – Hermione Granger – agora foi a vez de Rony apertar sua mão. – e... – Snape não quis fazer suspense, só estava ainda ligeiramente desapontado. – Neville Longbottom. 

         Imediatamente, Neville ficou branco. Hermione, que estava ao seu lado, pensou que o garoto parara de respirar. Todos estavam em silêncio, até que... 

         - O LONGBOTTOM?! – todos se tornaram para Draco. – O Longbottom foi selecionado?! – e ele virou-se para Ártemis e Snape. – Que aconteceu com vocês? 

         Gregory Wolfran soltou uma risadinha discreta assim que assistiu Draco incrédulo. 

         - Eu vou ter que aprender junto dele? – continuou o garoto chocado. 

         - Acho que esse não é problema seu, Sr. Malfoy – respondeu Ártemis seca. – Se ainda quiser permanecer nesse grupo, feche a boca e obedeça a ordem de seus professores. 

         Um risco de satisfação passou pelo rosto de Harry diante da postura de Ártemis. Talvez ela não fosse tão ruim assim. Afinal, já era a segunda vez que ela tomava atitudes ou dava respostas rudes ao aluno. 

         - Agora, vocês podem voltar aos seus afazeres – ordenou Snape para os estudantes. – A primeira reunião será na quinta que vem. Estejam pontualmente às oito horas na Torre Oeste. 

         Deixando a sala ao lado de Neville, Harry paralisou ao encarar o amigo. Neville, além de lívido, exibia um sorriso de orgulho. Pela segunda vez, teve a chance de mostrar que poderia bom em alguma coisa – a Professora Sprout já havia permitido que Neville se aprofundasse em Herbologia. 

         Os jovens continuavam a sair da sala e Harry viu Neville distanciar-se junto de Rony e Hermione. Logo, ouviu: 

         - Todos nós estamos surpresos... 

         Era Gina. Harry tornou-se a ela e notou que a garota também fora selecionada. Nunca imaginou que a frágil garotinha resgatada das mãos e do poder de Tom Riddle – aliás, por Harry – poderia tornar-se aquela jovem com a determinação estampada em seus olhos. Dando uma olhada rápida em Gina, Harry chegou a dar um sorriso. Era incrível como as pessoas mudavam. 

         - Isso é patético! 

         - Pare de resmungar! 

         Gina e Harry viraram para trás e encontraram Draco e Ametista saindo da sala, discutindo. Assim que os viu, a jovem parou e ameaçou iniciar uma conversa com os grifinórios. Draco fez o mesmo. 

         - O mundo virou de cabeça para baixo – disse ele mal humorado. – Primeiro, vocês dois namorando – apontou para Ametista e Harry, que nada fizeram. – Segundo, essa esquizofrênica é transferida para a Sonserina... – resmungou apontando para Ametista. 

         - _Esquizofrênica_?! – indagou Ametista zangada. 

- Depois, essa maluquice de _controlar meu temperamento_ – Gina e Harry franziram suas testas. Nessa altura, Ametista já estava segurando a mão de Harry e puxando-o para longe, bufando nervosamente. – Agora, essa estória do Longbottom... 

         Quando Draco terminou, Harry e Ametista já estavam longe. Foi quando notou Gina ainda ao seu lado, com os braços cruzados, encarando-o. 

         - Ah, sim! Esqueci de você também, Weasley – resmungou ele, dando um sorrisinho irônico. – Você e sua _nova atitude_ perto de mim. 

         - Não é uma nova atitude, Malfoy – respondeu Gina, rodando em seus calcanhares. – Eu cansei de ser tola – caminhando, Draco a acompanhou, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. – Agora, sou eu que faço as pessoas de idiota. 

         - Uh! – debochou Draco querendo rir, enquanto dobravam o corredor vazio. – Está dando uma de difícil, Weasley? Sabe, acho que você nunca foi muito boa nisso... 

         Draco poderia ter terminado a frase se Gina não tivesse impedido. A jovem do quinto ano tornou-se para ele e agarrou-o pelo colarinho, colando seus lábios nos dele. Em seguida, puxou-o contra ela até que se chocassem com o espaço afastado que ficava entre o banheiro feminino e o outro corredor, escondido de tudo. Imediatamente, Draco retirou as mãos dos bolsos e envolveu-a em seus braços, sentindo-se vitorioso por tê-la provocado a beijá-lo devidamente. Enquanto isso, Gina matinha as mãos em torno do pescoço dele, acariciando seu cabelo com certa ferocidade, exatamente como o ritmo do beijo. Poderiam ter machucado os lábios, perdido o ar, mas nada _o_ faria parar – sim, Draco. Pois, no instante seguinte, Gina estava se desvencilhando dos braços de Draco e afastando-o. O jovem estava vermelho e com os lábios inchados assim que encarou Gina. Quando um sorriso sarcástico ameaçou despertar em seus lábios, Gina o fez primeiro. 

         - Nós nos vemos, Malfoy. – disse ela, ainda com o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, empurrando-o levemente e deixando-o para trás, na escuridão do espaço tão pequeno e escondido. 

***

Uma manhã ensolarada de sábado, mas cruelmente fria. Harry estava agitando os braços enquanto o resto do time aquecia-se. Aquele era o primeiro teste para o novo time de quadribol da Grifinória. E teriam de estrear em grande estilo, afinal, ganhar da Sonserina com um tinha praticamente novo seria incrível. 

         Logo a sua frente estava Dino Thomas e Rony conversando animadamente. Harry recordou do seu primeiro jogo e da enorme apreensão que sentia ao dar o impulso em sua vassoura. Repentinamente, sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro. Era Alexis Hoffman, acompanhada de Gina. As garotas estavam brancas. 

         - Estão todos prontos, Harry. – disse a garota do mesmo ano de Gina, a voz vacilando. 

         Pigarreando levemente, todos os jogadores pararam e tornaram-se para Harry. Era a primeira vez que Harry teria de fazer um discurso como capitão, como aqueles que Olívio Wood fazia antes de todo jogo. Afinal, no ano anterior, o time já estava acostumado e não necessitava de impulsos do capitão. 

         - Eu sei que todos devem estar realmente nervosos – começou Harry aflito. – Mas, temos que pensar que é a Sonserina esperando por nós do lado de fora! E quem não quer massacrar a Sonserina?! – Dean e Jack Schimdt, os batedores, estralaram os dedos prazerosamente. – É o nosso primeiro teste e devemos manter tudo que combinamos em nossos treinos. Devemos levantar a cabeça e destruir as barreiras deles, custe o que custar – continuou Harry, tomando um pouco mais de coragem. – Temos um ótimo goleiro – Rony estufou o peito. – Conseguimos os gêmeos ótimos e ferozes para rebater quantos balaços eles mandarem – os irmãos Schmidt sorriram convencidos. – E três artilheiros muito competentes – Dino, Alexis e Gina sorriram. – Respirem fundo e encarem isto como o último jogo, mas sempre se lembrem que tudo não passa de massacrar os sonserinos! 

         O time riu e postou-se na formação certa, em sua área reservada no campo de quadribol. Pouco depois, ouviram o apito de Madame Hooch soar e deram o impulso. As arquibancadas gritavam alto e o vento era forte. Harry sentiu a ponta do nariz ficar fria de repente e postou-se bem no alto. Abaixo, podia ver Madame Hooch colocada no centro do campo, carregando a goles vermelha debaixo do braço esquerdo. 

         - A PRIMEIRA PARTIDA DA TEMPORADA, FINALMENTE! GRIFINÓRIA VERSUS SONSERINA! E AS ARQUIBANCADAS GRITAM DESESPERADAAAAAS! 

         Harry olhou para o palanque dos professores e encontrou o novo narrador dos jogos de quadribol. O nome do garoto era Devon Mignot. No passado, seu pai fora também o narrador dos jogos, e ele pertencia a Lufa-Lufa, além de ser do quinto ano. 

         - DESTA VEZ, A GRIFINÓRIA VEM COM UMA NOVA FORMAÇÃO! – continuava Devon animado por ser seu primeiro jogo. – WEASLEY, THOMAS, SCHIMDT, HOFFMAN, SCHIMDT, WEASLEY E... POTTER! – as arquibancadas da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa gritavam junto com a da Grifinória, como de costume. – ENQUANTO ISSO, A SONSERINA MANTÉM A FORMAÇÃO DO ANO PASSADO COM BLETCHLEY, SMITH, STARCK, BLAKE, MCDERMOTT, WINDAM E... MALFOY! 

         A arquibancada da Sonserina explodiu de alegria. Agitando suas bandeirolas verdes e prateadas, inúmeros sonserinos notaram que havia um corpo verde-escuro no meio de tanto amarelo e vermelho, na arquibancada logo à frente. Era Ametista, que voltou a sentar-se com os grifinórios. Hermione estava ao seu lado, torcendo os dedos junto de Parvati e Lilá. 

         - MADAME HOOCH LIBERA OS BALAÇOS E O POMO DE OURO... – dizia Mignot. – A GOLES É LANÇADA E A PARTIDA COMEÇA COM SMITH AGARRANDO-A... 

         Rapidamente, Draco estava no ar emparelhando a sua vassoura com a de Harry. O monitor da Grifinória olhou feio para Draco, que respondeu: 

         - Eu ainda não sei como a Dumbledore te aceitou de volta! – gritou ele para ser ouvido. 

         Harry virou furiosamente para o monitor da Sonserina, com um ponto de exclamação na cabeça. Do que ele estava falando? 

         - Que você disse, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry confuso. 

         Enquanto isso, a Sonserina estava perdendo a posse de bola para a Grifinória. 

         - BELA ARRANCADA BLAKE, MAS FOI TARDE MAIS! – narrava Devon agitado. – AGORA A POSSE É DA GRIFINÓRIA, QUE VEM COM THOMAS, DESVIANDO DE UM BALAÇO DE MCDERMOTT... NÃO PRECISA FICAR FURIOSO, MCDERMOTT! – Devon parecia ter o mesmo costume que Lino, tirando sarro dos jogadores. – THOMAS PASSA PARA HOFFMAN, QUE ALIÁS, É MUITO BONITINHA... 

         - Mignot! – alguém gritou atrás de Devon e ele olhou para ver a expressão incomodada de Minerva McGonagall. 

         - Desculpe, professora, mas eu nem reparei... – dizia Devon, que de repente parou. – Hei! Mas a senhora não é a diretora da minha Casa! 

         O rosto de McGonagall se contorceu em raiva. 

         - Sim, eu não sou, mas nem por isso eu não tenho o direito de repreendê-lo, Sr. Mignot! 

         Engolindo em seco, com um certo nó na garganta, Devon voltou a atenção para o jogo. 

         - OPS! PERDI MUITA COISA? – indagou ele divertido, ouvindo o riso de Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, que também estava assistindo, as suas costas. – A POSSE É DA SONSERINA, COM SMITH, QUE CORRE MUITO, É IMPRESSIONANTE QUANTO ESSA VASSOURA VOA! AGORA, ELE PASSA PARA WINDAM, QUE VOLTA PARA SMITH E... UOU! CUIDADO AÍ, WEASLEY! – Gina tentava bloquear a goles que voava por ela, entre Smith e Windam, quando um balaço quase a atingira na cabeça. – MAS HOFFMAN CONSEGUE RECUPERAR A GOLES PARA A GRIFINÓRIA, OPA! QUE BALAÇO INCRÍVEL, BLAKE, PENA QUE PASSOU TÃO LONGE... 

         Voltando ao mais alto do campo, Harry esperava uma resposta de Draco, que observava os toques e jogadas de seus companheiros bem abaixo. 

         - Eu disse que não sei como a Dumbledore te aceitou de volta. 

         A face de Harry estremeceu de raiva. 

         - Que você quer dizer com isso? 

         Draco olhou para Harry com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. 

         - Você sabe muito bem, Potter – respondeu Draco, aumentando cada vez mais o tom da voz. – Eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu entre você e a Chang naquele Dia das Bruxas, ninguém é tão estúpido de não ter percebido. 

         - Não sabe do que está falando, seu idiota. – retrucou Harry raivosamente. 

         Um grito interrompeu a possível discussão entre eles. 

         - GOOOOL!!!! – gritou Mignot, projetando sua voz por todo o campo. – THOMAS MARCA PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! SINTO MUITO, BLETCHLEY, O CARA TEM BOA PONTARIA! 

         Dino tinha lançado a goles no arco intermediário, há dez metros dele, enganando o goleiro da Sonserina. A goles, agora, estava na posse dos sonserinos novamente. 

         - Não sou eu o idiota, Potter – continuou Draco provocativo. – Seu eu fosse você, já teria aproveitado antes. A Chang é bem jeitosa mesmo... 

         - Cale a boca, Malfoy! – ordenou Harry, achando que ele pararia. 

         - Apesar de que o meu tipo não combina muito com orientais, sabe – prosseguiu o monitor sem parar por um segundo. – Acho que falta um pouco de corpo para ela. Não sei, gosto de pernas bonitas... – Draco encarou furiosamente Harry, estourando a paciência do jovem. – Você conhece alguém com bonitas pernas, Potter? 

         Harry sabia bem do quê, ou melhor, de quem Draco estava se referindo. Com isso, afastou-se de Malfoy, sabendo que não controlaria sua fúria por muito mais tempo. Mexer com ele, tudo bem, mas mexer com Ametista era demais. 

         Pouco a pouco, a Sonserina estava atrás no placar apenas por vinte pontos. A Grifinória estava vencendo por 70 a 50, e o jogo estava bastante acirrado. Alexis já havia sido atingida por um balaço, que passara raspando em seu braço direito. Dino já havia dado uma cotovelada em Richard Starck, o batedor que mandara o balaço. E Gina vivia se esquivando dos braços enormes dos artilheiros da Sonserina, escapando por um fio entre eles. 

         - FALTA PARA SONSERINA! – anunciou Devon, apertando os olhos. – TAMBÉM, QUE BALAÇO CERTEIRO ESTE, STARCK! POR MUITO POUCO VOCÊ NÃO ATINGE O REAL ALVO... – debochou o narrador, já que Starck tinha lançado um balaço desordenado sobre Alexis logo depois de Madame Hooch ter apitado a falta. – WINDAM PREPARA-SE PARA BATER A FALTA... ELE LANÇA E WEASLEY DEFENDEEEE! – a torcida da Grifinória levantou eufórica, batendo palmas para a defesa de Rony. – A GOLES VOLTA PARA AS MÃOS DE WEASLEY, QUE PASSA RAPIDAMENTE PARA HOFFMAN... DESVIE! UFF! ÓTIMA MANOBRA DEFENSIVA, HOFFMAN! AQUELE BALAÇO PODERIA TER ARRANCADO SEU PESCOÇO! – Mignot parou um pouco para respirar e tomar um copo de água, sua garganta já estava seca. – LANÇANDO A GOLES PARA THOMAS, QUE VOLTA PARA HOFFMAN, QUE PASSA PARA WEASLEY E... AI! QUE É ISSO?! UM BALAÇO FURIOSO ATINGIU EM CHEIO A RUIVINHA DO TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA! 

          Madame Hooch apitou e parou o jogo. Gina estava vacilando sobre a vassoura, chegando no solo um pouco tonta. Os dois times desceram ao solo de areia. Rapidamente, Harry acompanhou a professora de vôo até onde Gina estava sendo colocada na área especial para os grifinórios. Estendida sobre a cama, a caçula dos Weasley agitava a cabeça insistentemente. 

         - A senhorita está bem? – perguntou Madame Hooch seca. 

         Gina tossiu e agitou a cabeça mais uma vez. Enquanto isso, Alexis estava ao seu lado, ajudando com uma massagem na cabeça. 

         - Só me dê alguns minutos, Madame Hooch. – pediu Gina tonta. 

         A juíza da partida saiu em direção ao time da Sonserina, avisando da paralisação. Enquanto isso, Harry sentou numa das cadeiras que havia ali e viu Rony acompanhá-lo. 

         - Até que não estamos mal, não acha? – perguntou ele confiante. 

         Harry concordou com a cabeça. Estava furioso. Se Malfoy prosseguisse provocando-o, não teria tanta certeza de que o jogo acabaria bem. 

         - Harry! Harry! Você está me ouvindo? – insistiu Rony, mesmo vendo que Harry havia concordado. 

         - Eu só estou um pouco cansado... 

         Rony suspirou, olhando para o time da Sonserina. 

         - Esses cachorros! Vão pagar pelo que fizeram com a minha irmã! – gritou ele nervoso. 

         O amigo riu pelo nariz, divertido. Harry parou e encarou Rony. Ele tinha as orelhas vermelhas. 

         - Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia para Gina – repetiu ele pela milésima vez. – Esse jogo é perigoso demais, Harry. Você mesmo sabe o que é receber um balaço no braço... – disse Rony, relembrando o segundo ano quando o balaço maluco de Dobby quebrou o braço do capitão do time. – Hei, nada do pomo ainda? 

         Harry não teve tempo de responder, pois Madame Hooch já estava apitando novamente, para voltarem a partida. Sua Firebolt o levou até o mais alto novamente. Sacudindo os cabelos que caíam em seu rosto, Harry ouviu ao seu lado Draco acompanhá-lo. 

         - E então, Potter? Pensou em alguém que tenha pernas bonitas? 

         O monitor recusou-se a responder. Draco gritou mais alto. 

         - Sabe, a Dumbledore tem umas pernas bonitinhas, ficam muito bem por baixo daquela saia da Sonserina... 

         Harry tornou-se para Draco, com o rosto muito vermelho e os olhos faiscando de ódio. 

         - Não mexa com ela, Malfoy! 

         Draco riu desdenhosamente. 

         - Eu não vou mexer, Potter – respondeu ele, menosprezando a reação de Harry. – Pelo menos por enquanto, meus interesses na Dumbledore são outros... 

         - Vá se fuder, Malfoy! – xingou Harry explodindo e voando para perto de Draco. – Tente encostar um dedo nela, tente! E você estará morto no dia seguinte! 

         - Isso é uma ameaça, Potter? – riu Draco. 

         Para a surpresa dos dois, uma bolinha dourada passou entre seus rostos. Arregalando os olhos, ambos desceram rapidamente atrás do pomo de ouro. Enquanto saíam em disparada, as arquibancadas seguiram o movimento repentino dos jogadores. Harry e Draco estavam emparelhados, as laterais de seus braços se tocando irritantemente, os olhos estreitos na direção do pomo. 

         Muito perto de se estatelarem no chão, os dois entortaram suas vassouras para o alto e seguiram o curso do pomo. Um certo suspense e apreensão se formaram nas torcidas adversárias. Os olhos espertos a cada mudança dos apanhadores. Enquanto isso, Draco e Harry estavam numa disputa severa, voando velozmente atrás do objeto, que dançava na frente deles, seguindo o curso das arquibancadas. Era só olhar para cima que, talvez, os apanhadores estivessem sobrevoando sua cabeça. Agora mesmo, passavam velozes sobre a arquibancada da Corvinal. 

         A poucos metros da arquibancada da Grifinória, Harry esticou o braço com toda sua vontade e sentiu seus dedos rasparem no pomo. As asas do objeto dourado bateram agitadas e continuaram no mesmo curso. Foi quando Harry deixou que sua raiva se extravasasse. Com toda sua força e raiva, assim que esticou o braço direito novamente, jogou o corpo sobre o de Draco, que imediatamente perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu da vassoura fortemente sobre a torcida da Grifinória. A arquibancada, assim que notou a atitude de Harry, abriu um espaço exatamente onde Draco caiu e se estatelou. No segundo seguinte, muitos que encaravam gargalhando o apanhador da Sonserina, perderam o momento em que Harry pegou o pomo. 

         - POTTER, COM EXTREMA VALENTIA E ESPERTEZA, PRECISO RESSALTAR, PEGOU O POMO! A GRIFINÓRIA SAI NA FRENTE NA CORRIDA PELA TAÇA DE QUADRIBOL! – enunciou Devon Mignot, sorrindo contente. – OS LEÕES SAÍRAM VITORIOSOS NOVAMENTE SOBRE AS SEPRENTES! 

         Enquanto a torcida gritava de felicidade, Harry pousava junto de seu time no campo de areia e festejava. Os irmãos Schimdt deram tapas nas costas de Harry, congratulando-o pela incrível força no empurrão sobre Malfoy. O rosto de Harry estava iluminado. Era sua vingança. 

         Já no meio da arquibancada da Grifinória, Draco tentava colocar-se de pé, esperando que os médicos fossem atendê-lo. Ao virar a cabeça para o céu, encontrou uma multidão observando-o, rindo de sua cara. A única sonserina presente ali se destacava entre eles. Ametista estava encarando-o com um sorriso irônico no rosto. Como ele odiava quando ela ganhava! Abaixando os olhos para erguer-se o mais rápido possível, reparou nas pernas dela. De fato, seu blefe sobre Harry estava certo. Ela tinha mesmo pernas bonitas. 

***

Os dias foram embora num piscar de olhos e logo era quinta-feira, dia da primeira reunião do tal grupo de guerreiros. Dez minutos antes de completar oito horas da noite, logo após o jantar, um aluno já estava localizado na Torre Oeste. Neville agitava os pés ansiosamente, indo para frente e para trás, sem parar. Uma certa apreensão correu pela sua espinha ao olhar o labirinto que se seguia à frente. A Torre Oeste possuía somente uma entrada. Era uma escada circular, alta e escura, iluminada por velas que refletiam uma coloração amarelada. Só não era mais assustadora que a Floresta Proibida e as masmorras. Respirando fundo, prosseguiu agitando-se no mesmo lugar. Aos poucos, ouviu passos se aproximando. Virou as costas para o corredor e encarou a escadaria de pedras da Torre Oeste. Um perfume muito parecido com vinho encheu a ambiente e ele ouviu: 

         - Você é o Longbottom, certo? 

         Neville sentiu as bochechas corarem assim que notou de onde vinha tal perfume gostoso. A loirinha de grandes olhos castanhos e lábios finos do quinto ano da Lufa-Lufa havia se adiantado, assim como ele. 

         - Sou sim – afirmou tímido. – E você é... 

         O nome da garota fugiu repentinamente. Suas mãos suavam. 

         - Littlewood – respondeu ela, com uma voz doce. – Mas prefiro que me chame de Babelon. 

         - Sim, sim. Babelon. Neville, então. – completou o jovem do sexto ano, estendendo a mão suada para cumprimentar a bonita garota. 

         Após fazê-lo, a garota franzindo ligeiramente ao tocar em Neville, um silêncio incômodo se estabeleceu entre eles. Enquanto Neville girava os olhos pelas pinturas daquele corredor, Babelon tinha as mãos unidas em suas costas e olhava o chão. 

         - Você já conhecia algum de nós? – perguntou Neville, de repente. – Digo, da turma que foi selecionada? 

         - Na verdade, só o Harry Potter, claro... – respondeu Babelon, aumentando o tom da voz. – E a Virgínia Weasley. Nós somos do mesmo ano e cursamos algumas matérias juntas. 

         - Oh, Gina – corrigiu Neville, achando estranho Babelon chamar a amiga de Virgínia. – Deve ter sido chato ninguém mais da sua Casa ter sido selecionado... 

         Os olhos castanhos de Babelon se contraíram, formando um sorriso em seus lábios finos. 

         - Bem, é diferente você não ter ninguém que conhece por perto – contou. – Peter é muito legal mesmo e Julian... Julian... – Neville reparou que os olhos dela se contraíram mais ainda e brilharam. – Julian também é muito simpático. 

         As bochechas de Neville mostraram algumas covinhas assim que arriscou sorrir para Babelon. Nesse momento, Draco e Ametista se aproximavam. O monitor da Sonserina deu uma olhada rápida em Babelon e depois ignorou Neville, olhando para o outro lado. Ametista acenou com a cabeça para ambos, mas com seu típico tom mal humorado. Como sempre, ela nunca fora muito sociável, principalmente com quem ela não conhecia ou nunca havia visto antes em toda vida. Neville tornou-se para reparar somente por mais alguns segundos Babelon e notou que a garota escondia um riso. Seus olhos quase mel estavam na direção de Draco. Havia cinco dias que o primeiro jogo da temporada tinha acabado, mas todos não esqueciam quão engraçado fora assistir Draco estatelar-se no meio da torcida da Grifinória. 

         Alguns minutos depois, os professores Snape e Figg surgiram do meio das sombras daquele estreito corredor e indicaram o caminho até a sala fechada onde deveriam treinar. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry, Hermione, Gina e Rony chegaram. E a turma estava formada. 

         Era uma sala redonda, mas bastante larga, que poderia quase ser um galpão. As altas janelas escuras estavam cheias de teias de aranhas e as cortinas alaranjadas estavam bem sujas. Snape e Figg acenderam todas as velas amareladas, que passaram a iluminar a sala tão tenebrosa. Rapidamente, a visão da sala alaranjada não parecia tão ruim. Havia uma espécie de andar, como se fosse um palco bem baixo, respeitando as formas da sala, também arredondado, no centro do ambiente. Pouco a pouco, os oito alunos escolhidos sentaram no chão, esperando instruções. Snape e Ártemis postaram-se sobre a elevação. 

         - Esta é a nossa primeira reunião e queria estipular algumas regras entre todos nós – começou dizendo Ártemis, andando de um lado ao outro do "palanque" e agitando sua varinha negra no ar. – Não é porque estamos fora de uma sala de aula que vocês poderão passar a nos tratar com mais...eu diria, intimidade – Rony cutucou Harry, que estava sentado ao seu lado. – Também não estamos nem um pouco interessados em seus assuntos e problemas particulares, portanto, se há alguma desavença entre alguns de vocês, que fique daquela porta para fora – ralhou Ártemis, encarando nitidamente Draco Malfoy. – Tudo que será dito ou contado a vocês dentro desta sala não deverá sair daqui. Se soubermos que alguma coisa escapou de dentro deste âmbito, todos serão punidos – agora, ela encarou cada um. – E, obviamente, nós continuamos sendo seus professores e ainda assim podemos distribuir detenções e retirar pontos de qualquer um que exceder os limites ou que infrinja uma condição dessas que acabei de citar. Entendido? 

         Ametista levantou a mão. Ártemis acenou com a cabeça que ela poderia falar. 

         - E quais seriam os limites que nós não podemos atravessar... professora? – perguntou a garota, com um tom de ironia ao final. 

         A mestra de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas pigarreou fortemente. 

         - Acho que todos sabem muito bem quais são esses limites, Srta. Dumbledore – respondeu Ártemis num tom rude. – E espero que o professor Snape tenha deixado bem claro _alguns_ desses limites a você e ao Sr. Malfoy. 

         Draco trocou um olhar com Ametista, ambos muito aborrecidos. Ártemis prosseguiu. 

         - O objetivo dessa reunião, e das próximas, é simples – disse ela. – O Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort, conseguiu um novo corpo e agora pretende vingar-se de todos aqueles que o prejudicaram. Todos vocês sabem, ou pelo menos têm idéia, de que Voldemort nunca foi destruído pelo Sr. Potter – Harry notou que havia um tom de prazer enquanto Ártemis dizia aquilo. – Na verdade, apesar do feitiço ter se tornado contra ele, ou mesmo não dado certo, seu corpo se perdeu, mas sua alma se manteve desde então, parasitando outros corpos ou então escondido no meio de inúmeros locais, apenas esperando para dar o bote. 

         - E que bote... – sussurrou Gina para Hermione. 

         - Sem comentários, Srta. Weasley. – repreendeu Snape, repentinamente ao lado das duas alunas. 

         - E agora, o Ministério anda investigando seus próprios funcionários para que não apóiem Dumbledore, já que preferem ignorar que muitos estão morrendo, mortos pelos seguidores do Lorde. 

         O braço direito de Babelon levantou no ar. 

         - Mas, professora, você fala como se o Ministério estivesse perseguindo os... 

         - Minha mãe trabalha no Ministério, Srta. Littlewood – interrompeu-a Ártemis, já prevendo o quê a garota diria. – Alastor Moody foi morto por um Avada Kedrava. Aurores estão sendo encontrados assassinados em becos, espiões enlouquecidos por sofrerem com a Maldição Imperdoável da Dor – Neville engoliu em seco. – E ainda assim, o grande ministro da Magia resolve dar as costas aos problemas e ignorar as Marcas Negras que iluminam esses mesmos becos escuros. É o começo da vingança, Srta. Littlewood. E nós não podemos falar nada, afinal, é perigoso para nossa própria vida. 

         Os alunos entreolharam-se. Harry levantou a mão. 

         - Professora, por acaso o Ministério está investigando Hogwarts? 

         Ártemis suspirou e encarou Harry no seu tom superior. 

         - Não exatamente, vamos dizer que é como uma emboscada. Ao primeiro sinal, eles nos pegam. E é esse o principal motivo de manter essas reuniões em segredo total. 

         - E o quê teremos de enfrentar, professora? – indagou Gina temerosa. 

         - As Trevas, Srta. Weasley – respondeu Snape, quebrando as falas ininterruptas de Ártemis. – Isso tudo é muito tolo. Nenhum de vocês é capaz de enfrentar uma quimera, quanto mais um Comensal da Morte – Rony cutucou Harry mais uma vez. – Nenhum de vocês têm idéia do poder de um Comensal, de um seguidor de Voldemort. O poder de um deles pode acabar com três de vocês com um só golpe. Não adiantará vocês terem uma grande abrangência em feitiços de defesa, mas também precisam atacar e saber escapar e paralisar o oponente. Aqui, nós iremos fazer com que vocês aprendam a encontrar o ponto fraco de seu adversário e que todos possam ser capazes de colocá-los no chão. 

         Uma certa ansiedade e excitação passou pelos alunos. Finalmente, aprenderiam a duelar, a lutar devidamente. E foi nesse momento que Draco ergueu sua mão no ar, levantando do chão empoeirado com uma postura arrogante. 

         - Que estou fazendo aqui, afinal? 

         Enquanto os alunos encararam Draco com suspeita e até surpresa, Snape e Ártemis deixaram um sorriso desdenhoso aparecer em seus lábios. As coisas pareciam começar a entrar no curso devido. E Draco mantinha seus olhos cinzentos sobre os professores, corajoso. 

         - Você, Sr. Malfoy, é o único que conhece o poder de um Comensal – respondeu Ártemis. – Aliás, de vários deles. 

         A boca de Draco se entreabriu. As palavras custaram a sair. 

         - Vocês estão dizendo para eu lutar contra meu pai? 

         - Não, Sr. Malfoy – respondeu Ártemis vitoriosa. – Nós estamos dizendo que o senhor possui um potencial espetacular, que está ainda adormecido. Estamos apenas dizendo-lhe que, junto de nós, poderá expandi-lo mais e mais. É uma escolha. 

         Enquanto todos voltavam para suas Torres, Draco caminhou calado e pensativo até a da Sonserina. Ametista acompanhava-o igualmente silenciosa, porém perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Pensamentos sobre Draco. O jovem parecia mais pálido do que o normal e suas vistas estavam mais cinzentas também. Andava rápido, querendo chegar logo ao seu dormitório e afundar-se em idéias. Será que valia tanto a pena assim que Severo e Ártemis, além de seu avô, confiarem em Malfoy? 

         Ainda na sala alaranjada da Torre Oeste, Ártemis tornou-se para Snape no ambiente vazio e quase totalmente escurecido. 

         - Você realmente acha que o garoto é de confiança, Snape? – perguntou Ártemis pela décima vez naqueles cinco minutos em que estavam sozinhos. – Malfoy pode contar ao pai do seu disfarce, pode repassar todas as nossas idéias e informações para Lúcio e os Comensais. Nós não sabemos se... 

         - Eu não posso te responder isso, Figg – interrompeu-a Snape severamente. – Dumbledore mesmo disse que o garoto é importante. Que deve ficar do nosso lado. Eu só acho que ele não é tão parecido assim com Lúcio – Snape apagou a última vela e completou, na total escuridão para Ártemis. – Temos de arriscar. Sinceramente, eu acho que Draco está mais preocupado em se dar bem do que escolher um lado para lutar. 

         O salão comunal da Sonserina estava quase deserto quando Ametista e Draco adentraram. Imediatamente, Draco subiu a escada em espiral para o seu quarto e fechou-se dentro do dossel de sua cama. Sua mente estava fervendo. Primeiro, a lembrança de Snape e Ártemis. Uma escolha. A idéia de não ficar ao lado do pai e de sua família o deixava louco. Aquele era seu maior medo. Enfrentar a fúria dos Malfoy. Então, logo após, veio a recordação da primeira aula de Ártemis como professora em Hogwarts. A aula sobre os Espelhos Mágicos, onde Draco vira-se diante desse seu pesadelo. O Espelho Negro, feito por Salazar Slytherin. A imagem de seu pai enfiando um punhal, uma faca em suas costas, gritando que ele era um traidor. Seus olhos fecharam-se em raiva. 

         Seria possível escolher um lado? Draco tinha plena consciência de como seria seu futuro ao lado do pai. Mais precisamente, dali um ano praticamente, ele estaria se tornando um Comensal da Morte, finalmente, como sempre desejara seu pai. E a idéia não lhe parecia tão ruim assim. Conseguir controle e um poder maior do que jamais poderia ter. Quem sabe, um dia, tornar-se o Chefe dos Comensais, ou mesmo pertencer a Trindade das Sombras? Isso sim seria espetacular. Poder ter o quê quiser e quem quiser. Bem, quase todos. Sim, tornar-se um Comensal da Morte definitivamente era uma opção vantajosa. 

         No entanto, as imagens que se formavam em sua cabeça era de um outro sonho. Draco sempre se imaginara matando muitas pessoas, e isso poderia realizar como Comensal. Porém, se tinha uma coisa que ele sempre desejou era ser admirado pelos seus próximos e pelos que estavam ao seu redor. Até por isso fazia questão de chamar a atenção para si quando tinha uma boa tirada ou ainda uma maldade – afinal, os sonserinos adoravam uma maldade mesmo. E foi com a entrada de Ametista na Sonserina que ele começou a perceber que, sendo mal, nem todos iriam admirá-lo. Na realidade, Draco sentia raiva por cultivar uma admiração por aquela que sequer dava a mínima para ele. Era bem verdade que Draco não simpatizava com Ametista, mas que ela merecia sua admiração, isso merecia. A única que não lambia seus pés na Sonserina, que não estava nem um pouco preocupada com ele ou com o quê fazia – a não ser que envolvesse um de seus amiguinhos da Grifinória. E a idéia de admirar alguém que não o admirava era terrível. 

         Foi assim que Draco começou a considerar a segunda opção. Defender os interesses de Dumbledore, montar uma associação secreta longe dos olhos do Ministério e mesmo de seu próprio pai, lutar junto de Harry Potter. OPS! Aí estava o verdadeiro problema. Lutar junto de Potter estava completamente fora de cogitação. Draco sabia que poderia superar tudo, até mesmo treinar junto do estúpido Longbottom ou da sangue-ruim. Mas, junto de Harry Potter, não! Isso era impossível. 

         Diante de seus pensamentos, Draco viu-se sem saída. Tornando-se um Comensal, ele poderia ter o quê quisesse, teria um poder incrível e poderia se transformar em grande servidor de Voldemort – apesar de isso não o interessar exatamente. Por outro lado, esquecer o destino que teria, junto da família Malfoy, e lutar ao lado de Dumbledore, além de ganhar confiança, respeito e até a tão adorada admiração. Esta era a escolha de sua vida. Era como escolher entre a vida e a morte. 

         Draco suspirou cansado, virando-se para o outro lado da cama e fechando os olhos. Sinceramente, ele não estava nem aí. Draco não estava preocupado em que lado escolher, se ele seria bom ou mal. Não. Draco estava somente preocupado em manter-se vivo. Seguiria seu caminho, tomaria suas decisões e tornaria seus desejos realidade. Sendo um Comensal ou não. 

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_Entre os receios de Rony e Harry para o feriado junto das namoradas, sozinhos, o Natal chega enchendo de diversão e emoção a vida em família de cada um. Enquanto alguns recebem notícias chocantes, e que mudará extraordinariamente a rotina de muitos, outros iniciam um novo mistério - vozes e imagens na cabeça de Ametista. O que poderia acontecer quando tudo parece ir tão bem? Descubra a decisão tomada por Sirius e a revelação de Arabella em "PRESENTES INESQUECÍVEIS"_


	22. Presentes Inesquecíveis

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: _**_O sentimento de vingança toma conta de Harry e seus amigos. Assim, após a seleção daqueles prontos para lutar contra Voldemort, incluindo Neville Longbottom, Gina beija propositalmente Draco, Harry joga-o no meio da torcida da Grifinória após pegar o pomo de ouro e Ártemis e Snape propõe uma escolha a Malfoy: lute com Dumbledore ou seu pai._

CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM – PRESENTES INESQUECÍVEIS 

Hogwarts amanheceu coberta de neve. Uma semana se passara. Preguiçosamente, os olhos castanhos de Hermione abriram-se e admiraram o teto do dormitório feminino. Um ligeiro sorriso despertou em seus lábios. Na noite passada, Rony havia comunicado-lhe que poderia passar o Natal e o Ano-Novo em sua casa, junto de seus familiares, na Toca. O costumeiro frio na barriga aterrorizou a jovem. Passar quinze dias junto de seu namorado, no estágio do namoro deles. Se já andava difícil evitar um contato maior em seus quartos na Torre da Grifinória, como seria na casa de Rony?! Hermione sacudiu a cabeça levemente.

         Assim que desceu para a sala comunal, encontrou uma cena inusitada. Harry estava sentado no parapeito da grande janela, observando os jardins ocupados pelos flocos branquinhos da neve, com um sorriso nos lábios. Apoiada em seu peito estava Ametista, com a cabeça fazendo apoio ao queixo dele. Suas mãos estavam dadas, os dedos de Harry alisando o peito da mão da namorada.

         - Bom dia, srta. Dumbledore – disse Hermione, fazendo com que os dois despertassem de seu transe e a encarassem com uma expressão divertida. – A senhorita sabia que é proibido alunos de outras Casas permanecerem nas Torres da Casa que não pertence?

         - O monitor não me avisou de nada. – respondeu Ametista, tombando a cabeça para o lado e rindo, ao mesmo tempo em que observava o rosto de Harry se contorcer numa risada.

         Hermione sentou no sofá ao lado da janela e cruzou as pernas, infantilmente.

         - E qual é o motivo de tanta alegria?

         - Eu implorei ao Sirius que queria passar o feriado em Godric's Hollow – respondeu Harry, acomodando a cabeça de Ametista apoiada em seu peito. – Parece que ele achou uma boa idéia arrastar a filha também. – Hermione sorriu ao ver que os olhos azul-escuros de Ametista se contraíam, ameaçando um sorriso.

         - Então quer dizer que vocês vão rever a Prisma? – recordou Hermione da elfo-doméstico da família Black. – Mande um alô para ela.

         - Ficamos sabendo que você vai para a... Toba, sei lá, bem, eu não sei qual o nome, mas para casa do Rony, não é? – indagou Ametista enrolando-se.

         As bochechas de Hermione coraram.

         - Toca, esse é o nome da casa do Rony – corrigiu a monitora. – Pois é, ele me convidou.

         Ametista beliscou Harry levemente. O namorado havia comentado sobre a reação corporal no dia dos resultados da seleção dos alunos para o tal grupo de apoio a Dumbledore. Um silêncio caiu sobre eles. Hermione pigarreou, notando que estava corada, pela temperatura de seu rosto. Harry deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Ametista.

         - Hum, Ametista, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta... – pediu Hermione e ao ver o aceno da amiga, prosseguiu. – Você conversou com o Malfoy depois daquele dia, sobre a tal escolha dele?

         Harry coçou a mão levemente, olhando de esguelha para Ametista, curioso.

         - Quando foi que eu tive uma conversa decente com o Malfoy, afinal? – debochou Ametista, suavemente aborrecida. – Na verdade, ele anda mais perverso que nunca nesses últimos dias...

***

- Do que você está falando?

         - Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Ninguém me faz de besta ou de idiota, entendeu? Se você quer que as coisas sejam do seu jeito, sinto muito, mas está perdendo seu tempo.

         Havia um resquício de aborrecimento na voz dele quando Gina parou para reparar. Draco Malfoy e ela estavam ao lado do armário de vassouras no terceiro andar. Gina havia saído da aula de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas e ele de Aparatação. Quando a garota estava a caminho da Torre da Grifinória, Draco segurou seu braço e puxou-a para aquele canto ao lado do armário.

         Com os braços cruzados, Gina fechou a cara e disse:

         - O problema com você, Malfoy, é que tudo que você diz, para mim, é mentira – falou, ficando nervosa. – Todo aquele papo de que você se sente sozinho e que comigo não é assim, para mim, é mentira!

         - Weasley, eu disse que não seria totalmente sincero com você! – irritou-se ele.

         - E quando foi que você disse algo verdadeiro, Malfoy? – Gina gritou. Draco bufou nervoso. Gina descruzou os braços e bateu ao lado de seus quadris, raivosa. – Eu nem sei o porquê dessa conversa, sinceramente...

         Draco nada respondeu. Sua mente estava gritando que deveria tomar alguma atitude, mas não conseguiu mover seus lábios. Estavam formigando.

         - Escute, eu estou atrasada para Herbologia – disse Gina, suspirando. – Se você quiser ter uma conversa válida comigo, aliás, sem motivo algum pelo que vejo, me mande uma coruja, certo?

         Os olhos acinzentados de Draco fitaram Gina e seus cabelos de fogo.

         - Realmente, Weasley, você anda insensível. – debochou Draco, retomando sua posição típica.

         Gina estreitou sua visão.

         - Você é patético, sabia disso?

         - Oh! Ofensas, nossa, bom trabalho, Weasley! – elogiou falsamente o monitor da Sonserina. – Você deveria aprender que, para conquistar um homem, a última coisa que deve fazer é ofendê-lo.

         - E desde quando eu quero conquista-lo, Malfoy?! – alterou-se Gina, ficando vermelha de raiva. – As duas únicas coisas que sinto por você são pena e nojo.

         - Nojo, Weasley? – surpreendeu-se Draco, levantando suas sobrancelhas. – O mais lógico seria que você não me beijasse se sentisse nojo por mim...

         - Por que você não vai para o inferno?! – sussurrou Gina, soltando seu ódio.

         Draco permitiu que seus olhos cinzentos ficassem brilhantes de prazer.

         - Eu estou no inferno quando estou perto de você, Weasley.

         - Então, por que foi que você me puxou aqui?! Para ficar me insultando?! Você, por acaso, é um sádico, Malfoy?!

         Um sorriso desdenhoso surgiu nos lábios vermelhos de Draco. Os olhos de Gina cresceram em fúria.

         - Talvez eu goste mesmo do caminho mais difícil, Weasley – respondeu ele. – Ou então prefiro o fogo ao gelo. Ou ainda, só ter o prazer de vê-la se desmanchar por mim...

         - Eu não estou me desmanchando por você, idiota!

         - HEI! E era eu o mentiroso há poucos minutos atrás!

         - EU TE ODEIO! – vociferou Gina furiosamente.

         A garota do quinto ano saiu em disparada pelo corredor, cheia de ira. Draco permaneceu onde estava, rindo discretamente. Porém, nada daquilo era engraçado. Deveria apenas seguir o plano e se prender a ele. O problema era que o plano parecia estar saindo de curso. E até que ouvir ofensas era divertido.

***

A aula de Transformação Humana estava maçante naquele final de tarde. Ametista e Hermione estavam juntas, parecendo conseguir progresso com a redação que Sirius havia pedido. Harry colocou o rosto apoiado em suas mãos sobre a mesa e encarou Rony, que parecia tão perdido quanto ele.

         - Eu já desisti, por que você ainda está tentando entender? – indagou ele ao amigo, que encarava o pergaminho em branco em sua frente.

         - Não estou – respondeu Rony, abaixando o pergaminho e fitando Harry. – Estou pensando.

         Harry esperou que Rony continuasse, curioso. Rony abaixou-se até Harry e cochichou:

         - É sobre Hermione – tomou um suspiro. – Sobre eu e Hermione.

         - Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry olhando Hermione sentada com sua namorada.

         - Não, não – afirmou Rony. – É só que... – Rony encarou a namorada. – Eu não estou gostando dessa idéia dela na Toca, não vai dar certo.

         A testa de Harry franziu. Ele estava animadíssimo com a idéia de quinze dias sem ninguém para ficar reparando, cochichando ou mesmo apontando, junto de Ametista em Godric's Hollow.

         - Até onde você chegou com a Ametista? – perguntou Rony repentinamente.

         - Ah! Hum... – pensou Harry corando de leve. – Não muito longe, se você quer saber. Digo, é sempre tão perigoso que alguém nos pegue aqui, o quê até deixa as coisas com um sabor diferente, mas é difícil. E ela também não cede. Acho que só consegui retirar o casaco dela uma vez, mas a blusa ainda estava lá.

         Os amigos riram. Harry olhou em volta. A sala de Transformação Humana era simplesmente perfeita. Porém, dependia de ambos para tornar a situação mais divertida.

         - Mas por que você está perguntando isso, Rony? – indagou curioso. – Você anda com problemas com Hermione?

         Agora foi a vez de Rony corar. Suas orelhas ficaram bem vermelhas.

         - Bem, eu e Hermione já namoramos há nove meses – lembrou Rony. – E é claro que nove meses já é um bom tempo para amansar e amolecer as coisas que antes eram meio complicadas – enrolou-se corando furiosamente. – A questão é que, eu queria muito, e aliás, eu _preciso muito_, ficar sozinho com Hermione por um tempo. Digo, nossas camas nos dormitórios são confortáveis, mas é como você mesmo falou, é difícil. Afinal, nós nunca sabemos se alguém vai entrar no quarto e pegar, sei lá.

         - Para mim, a Toca parece ótima. – respondeu Harry, juntando as sobrancelhas.

         - Harry, você por acaso esqueceu que eu tenho mais seis irmãos? – aborreceu-se Rony. – Sem contar que no Natal, sempre vem a família em peso, sabe. Aparecem primos de todos os lugares, gente que eu nunca vi e que se diz meu parente. Não vou ter um segundo de sossego com ela!

         - Eu poderia convidar vocês para ficar uns dias em Godric's Hollow...

         - Não, não vai dar certo. Já falei com a velha – disse Rony referindo-se a sua mãe. – Se eu chegar agora e dizer que vou passar uns dias em Godric's Hollow, ela não vai deixar.

         Ficaram em silêncio, pensativos. Harry estava mordendo o lábio e Rony encarando Hermione de longe, franzindo a testa, chateado.

         - Até onde você já foi com a Hermione? – perguntou Harry subitamente.

         Paralisando levemente, Rony encarou Harry. Era seu melhor amigo. Aquela era a primeira conversa sobre garotas, uma real conversa. Certamente, não falaria de algo como aquilo com seus irmãos ou seu pai, então Harry parecia a melhor opção.

         - Longe, meu amigo – riu Rony, colocando confiança em Harry. – Eu já pude tirar mais do que o casaco dela, pode ter certeza – os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, fingindo estar surpreso. – É bem diferente quando não é você, se você me entende?

         Ambos caíram na risada. Sirius encarou-os austero e fez cara feia para Harry e Rony. Os garotos disfarçaram e abaixaram o volume de suas vozes.

         - Você tá falando sério? – indagou Harry radiante.

         - Melhor do que isso, Harry – continuou Rony num tom estimulado. – Você ver a expressão de realização nelas é maravilhoso – contou. – Foi incrível quando eu e a Hermione, bem...

         - Vocês ainda não...

         - Não! – negou Rony, agora num tom amolado. – E é por isso que eu necessito de um tempo só com ela. Está difícil controlar, Harry. E eu sei que para ela também está.

         - Então é isto que tá te incomodando... – deduziu Harry. – Vendo as coisas assim, eu não quero perder tempo!

         Rony e Harry soltaram gargalhadas. E ouviram Sirius aproximar-se.

         - Só porque sou eu o professor, acha que lhes dou o direito de não fazerem nada na minha aula? – perguntou o professor aborrecido. – Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória! – anunciou Sirius.

         Os amigos se entreolharam, nem um pouco incomodados, e continuaram a conversa. De longe, Hermione e Ametista encaravam os namorados.

***

A criatura pequenina veio correndo em sua direção, em disparada. Trajava um vestidinho verde-claro que estava queimado na região do ventre. Seus grandes olhos estavam arregalados e suas perninhas moviam-se ligeiras até a jovem.

         - Minha senhorita! – gritou Prisma, agarrando-se nas pernas de Ametista mais uma vez. – Quatro meses, minha senhorita! Prisma sentiu muito a falta de todos vocês!

         Harry sorriu, deixando sua mala no chão. Recordou a cena idêntica em julho, quando Prisma fez exatamente o mesmo movimento na direção de Ametista. Amarrou-se as pernas dela. E lá estava a elfo-doméstico fazendo novamente. Harry colocou seus olhos verdes em Prisma e eles fugiram para as pernas de Ametista, precisamente como em julho.

         - Prisma, solte Ametista e venha nos ajudar, sim? – ordenou Sirius com as bochechas vermelhas, carregando o peso.

         A elfo imediatamente largou Ametista e correu para ajudar Sirius e Arabella. Na verdade, a viagem havia sido cruel para a mestra. Arabella não estava se sentindo bem e passou a viagem toda enjoada. Harry virou-se para trás e encontrou-a apoiando-se no batente da porta, com a mão na barriga. Sirius estava ao seu lado. Assim que ela colocou um pé dentro do casarão, Prisma entrou velozmente, atropelando a mala de Harry e dizendo:

         - Senhorita, deite! O quarto já está pronto, deite e Prisma lhe fará um chá!

         O semblante levemente verde de Arabella concordou e devagar, com a ajuda de Sirius, subiu até seu quarto. Enquanto isso, Harry e Ametista fizeram o mesmo, checando seus dormitórios para aqueles quinze dias. Dessa vez, os quartos davam um para frente do outro no corredor. Ametista encontrou tudo tão azul quanto antes no seu. Suspirando contente, tentando esquecer que dali duas semanas voltaria para o frio dormitório da Sonserina, nas masmorras, sentiu Harry abraçá-la pelas costas.

         Dando um beijo em seu pescoço, disse:

         - Então esse é o nosso quarto.

         Ametista franziu a testa e tombou sua cabeça para observar a expressão divertida de Harry.

         - Deixe meu pai ouvir isso – disse ela. – Bom, temos de admitir que será quase como era no ano passado na Torre da Grifinória.

         - Sim, só que naquela época eu não tinha vontade de dormir junto de você. – respondeu Harry num tom rouco.

         Seguidamente, ouviu Ametista engolir em seco. Harry tinha pensado muito desde a conversa súbita com Rony. E tudo era bem verdade. Dezesseis anos e ele ainda não tivera muita chance junto de Ametista. Por tantas vezes naquela sala de Transformação Humana ele teve de se segurar para não exceder os limites. Agora, em Godric's Hollow, sem ninguém por perto, certamente Harry iria tentar domar a fera que estava naquele exato momento em seus braços.

         - Parece que teremos de tomar muito cuidado, então.

         Harry tomou um susto. Ametista estava encarando-o com uma expressão maliciosa e perigosa. Seus olhos azuis faiscavam, cheios de diversão. Aos poucos, um sorriso foi surgindo nos lábios dela. Harry não soubera se aquilo era verdadeiro ou não, mas também não se importou muito. Tinha a plena certeza de que, quando pudesse conseguir mais liberdade com Ametista, ela não resistiria.

         - Que vocês estão fazendo parados aí? – perguntou Sirius encostado na porta do quarto de Ametista com um aspecto ofegante. – Preciso de ajuda com o resto das coisas, vamos lá! – chamou, batendo na cabeça de Harry logo depois que ele passou na porta atrás de Ametista. Harry virou-se para trás e franziu a testa para Sirius. O homem lançou-lhe um olhar assustador. Ele havia ouvido.

         Enquanto isso, no quarto ao final do corredor, Arabella estava deitando na cama novamente com a face cansada e um gosto horrível na boca. Ouviu quando Prisma saiu do banheiro, apertando a descarga do vaso onde a mulher havia acabado de vomitar. A elfo-doméstico agitou as mãos no vestidinho verde e parou ao lado da cama de Arabella. A mulher estava pálida, seus lábios muito vermelhos e seus olhos cheios de água. Prisma aproximou-se e passou a mão sobre o cabelo negro da mulher.

         - Desde quando a senhorita sabe disso?

         Arabella desfranziu a testa ao encarar Prisma e seu olhar piedoso. Imaginou que a elfo já havia passado por isso antes, já havia visto outras mulheres passarem pelo mesmo problema – se poderia chamar aquilo de problema.

         - Três semanas – respondeu com a voz fraca. – A enfermeira de Hogwarts me disse que tem exatas quatro semanas, um mês completo.

         - A senhorita não está feliz? – perguntou Prisma curiosa, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

         - É claro que estou, Prisma! – afirmou Arabella com veemência, seus olhos brilhando fortemente. – Eu sempre quis ter um filho. Mesmo até quando minha situação com David não estava das melhores... – recordou dolorosa. – Mas não sei se é uma boa idéia no momento.

         Prisma subiu na cama com dificuldade, por conta de suas pequenas pernas. Suas orelhas levantaram ligeiramente, mostrando-se surpresa.

         - E por que não seria, senhorita? Meu senhor sempre amou crianças – justificou Prisma com seus grandes olhos verdes. – E a senhorita também já imaginou como meu senhor reagirá ao saber que, bem, que o filho... – Prisma encarou Arabella incerta. – A senhorita tem certeza de que o filho é dele, certo?

         A face de Arabella abriu um sorriso incomodado.

         - Duvido que alguém queira mais uma vez destruir a vida de Sirius, Prisma – respondeu ela em relação a Voldemort. – É claro que o filho é dele.

         A elfo suspirou ansiosa, ficando de quatro na cama, subindo quase sobre Arabella.

         - Então não há o que temer, senhorita! – gritou ela explodindo em felicidade. – Conte logo ao meu senhor! Uma criança trará muita alegria a esta casa, trará muita alegria a Prisma!

         Arabella sorriu agora completamente. Em seguida, encarou a própria barriga e passou a mão delicadamente, fechando os olhos. Um ser estava crescendo dentro dela. E, se tudo corresse bem, seria uma criança feliz. Com o melhor pai do mundo.

***

- Rony disse que a mãe dele convidou todos nós para passarmos o Natal na Toca – disse Harry, segurando a carta numa mão e fazendo carinho no pescoço de Píchi com a outra. – Que vocês acham?

         Ninguém respondeu. Encarando Ametista e Sirius, reparou que nenhum deles estava prestando a mínima atenção nele. Os dois estavam sentados numa das grandes poltronas daquela sala, bem perto da lareira, abraçados. Ametista estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito do homem, com os olhos fechados, apesar de não estar dormindo, e escutando o coração dele bater calmamente, no mesmo ritmo que o dela. Sirius observava-a atentamente, com uma mão envolvendo suas costas, e a outra segurando uma boneca de pano, bem velha, entre os dedos.

         Harry sorriu com os lábios fechados. Quando ele poderia imaginar uma cena como aquela? Parecia algo surreal, um sonho muito impossível. De repente, uma sensação de tristeza passou pelo seu coração. Não era ele ali. E não era Tiago Potter em vez de Sirius Black. Muito menos qualquer um que tivesse seu sangue. Ou que havia amado-o tanto quanto seus pais haviam ou ainda amavam, mesmo de muito longe.

         - Isso não é verdade, Harry.

         O jovem virou-se para trás. Já era noite e a sala estava bastante escura, mas não o necessário para Harry não identificar sua madrinha. Naquele primeiro e curto dia em Godric's Hollow, Arabella havia ficado na cama e somente agora pareceu estar pouco mais fortalecida para caminhar pela casa. Usando um vestido – na verdade, uma camisola – comprido, na altura pouco abaixo de seus joelhos, de um tom escuro. Harry preferiu não dizer nada e seguir Arabella para o lado de fora da casa. Assim que colocaram suas cabeças para fora da casa sentiram o tremendo frio daquele começo de noite de inverno. Seus pés estavam envolvidos por um chinelo e Harry gelou assim que notou quando Arabella tocou a grama com os pés descalços, sendo que ele já estava cheio de arrepios. Um vento persistente agitava os cabelos escuros de Harry e de sua madrinha.

         - Você leu meus pensamentos sem estar me encarando, Bella? – indagou Harry agora que estavam longe de Sirius e Ametista, dentro da casa.

         Arabella continuava muito pálida e com os lábios bem avermelhados.

         - É uma espécie de poder que eu tenho com certas pessoas – respondeu ela, olhando o horizonte. – Somente as pessoas que eu amo com todo meu coração.

         Harry permaneceu encarando a madrinha. Estranhamente, havia algo nela que não a permitia ser totalmente sincera com ele naquele momento. E isto o incomodou.

         - Que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou repentinamente.

         Finalmente, a madrinha parou de encarar o céu e o vilarejo de Godric's Hollow para focalizar seus olhos negros em Harry.

         - Estou grávida, Harry. – disse ela de uma vez só.

         Imediatamente, os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e ele perdeu a respiração. Rapidamente, correu sua visão até a barriga da mulher e notou que estava exatamente da mesma forma que antes. Ela estava grávida! Aos poucos, sua respiração foi voltando ao normal e suas pálpebras pararam de tremer com tamanha surpresa. Um presente extraordinário para Sirius. Para todos eles.

         - Isso é maravilhoso, Bella! – exclamou ainda chocado.

         - É mesmo, não é? – respondeu com a voz trêmula, levando os braços até o tórax e protegendo-se do intenso frio daquela noite. – Você acha que Sirius irá gostar de saber?

         - Gostar?! Gostar?! – repetiu gaguejando, ainda surpreso. – Sirius irá pular que nem um louco pela casa toda! Tenho certeza disso!

         - E você?

         - Eu? – estranhou Harry, sem entender muito velozmente. – Oh! Eu me sentiria muito feliz de ter um bebê na família, é muito especial – respondeu o jovem. – Seria como se eu estivesse ganhando um irmão ou coisa assim.

         Os olhos de Arabella intensificaram o brilho que já estavam neles desde o princípio.

         - Irmão, Harry?

         As bochechas dele coraram.

         - Eu fui idiota naquela hora, Bella – disse ele convicto. – Posso não ter mais meus pais junto de mim, mas sei que vocês são o mais próximo que eu poderia conseguir. Vocês são como verdadeiros pais. E sei que me tratam como um filho.

         Lentamente, Arabella tocou o rosto de Harry com muita emoção. Harry não sabia se era por causa da gravidez ou por ela andar muito sensível, mas Arabella estava chorando. Somente naquele momento, ambos notaram que Harry estava bem mais alto que ela, e que amadurecera com todas as provações de sua vida. Dando um leve sorriso, Arabella fixou seus olhos nos de Harry, com muita ternura.

         - Sirius e eu te amamos como um verdadeiro filho, Harry. Nós te amamos demais, amor. – disse ela, ficando na ponta de seus pés e beijando a testa de Harry com muita delicadeza.

         A noite ficou muito mais fria, porém muito mais agradável para ambos quando se uniram num abraço, como um abraço de mãe e filho. E Arabella pôde ler novamente, sem encará-lo, que Harry estava mais uma vez agradecendo sua mãe por ter Arabella e Sirius. E isso era o bastante. 

***

Ajeitando o cachecol avermelhado envolta do pescoço, Ametista tossiu fortemente. Sirius olhou feio e resmungou qualquer coisa para Arabella, que lhe lançou um olhar notavelmente aborrecido. A garota andava há três dias com uma forte tosse, por conta das baixas temperaturas daquele inverno. E Sirius odiava quando alguém ficava doente perto dele, mesmo que a doença já estivesse deixando o corpo dela.

Harry passou um de seus braços pelas costas da namorada e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. A ventania estava piorando e a neve caía lentamente. Então, a porta abriu.

- OH! Pensei que vocês não viriam mais! Entrem, entrem!

Sirius e Arabella cumprimentaram a Sra. Molly Weasley. Ainda gorducha e baixinha, com as bochechas rosadas e a mesma voz esganiçada, a "velha" – como era atualmente chamada pelos seus filhos – comandante da família Weasley abria as portas da Toca para Harry e sua família. Antes que ele entrasse, deu passagem para Ametista. Porém, a garota paralisou. Molly encarava-a um tanto severa.

- E quem exatamente é você?

Engolindo em seco, Harry sabia que Ametista não gostava de ser amolada, principalmente por desconhecidos. Assim, antes que ela pudesse dar uma resposta atravessada para a mãe dos Weasley, disse:

- Esta é a Ametista, Sra. Weasley – apresentou Harry, dando um passo ao lado da garota. – Tenho certeza que Rony já deve ter mencionado...

- Sim, sim – Molly fez questão de sorrir para Ametista, que não retribuiu a gentileza. – Você é bem-vinda em nossa casa, Ametista.

A jovem agradeceu desajeitada com a cabeça e adentrou rapidamente. Harry, acompanhando-a, arregalou os olhos assim que notou como a Toca estava entupida de gente. Bem que Rony havia comentado com ele sobre a quantidade de pessoas que aparecem nas datas festivas, principalmente o Natal.

- Eu nunca vi tantas cabeças vermelhas em toda a minha vida antes. – sussurrou Ametista no pé do ouvido do namorado.

De fato, eram inúmeros ruivos espalhados pela cozinha, pela sala de estar, por todos os cantos da pequena e singela casa dos Weasley. Entretanto, podia-se notar muitas cabeças loiras ou morenas também no meio da multidão. O falatório era alto e os sons confundiam-se com a enorme e ligeiramente irritante música que saía daquele aparelho estranhíssimo, localizado num dos cantos – aliás, o único a vista – vazio.

- Alô Harry! – alguém tocou o ombro do jovem e cumprimentou-o. – Como andam as coisas?

Ametista franziu a testa imediatamente ao cruzar os olhos naquela figura interessante. Era Gui Weasley, o mais velhos dos sete irmãos, com o mesmo rabo-de-cavalo e os brincos longos pendurados nas orelhas. Ao lado dele, estava Carlinhos Weasley, o segundo na escadinha de filhos, com a pele levemente corada de sol. A garota virou a cabeça para conter a surpresa e avistou um rosto conhecido, deixando Harry e seus companheiros para trás.

- Normais – respondeu Harry, vendo Ametista sair de seu lado. – E vocês?

- Levei Carlinhos para passar dois meses no Egito comigo e o cara decidiu que quer ficar por lá – riu Gui, batendo nas costas do irmão. – Acho que foram os olhos negros das mulheres que o hipnotizaram, se é que você me entende.

Os três riram e Carlinhos soltou um muxoxo.

- Romênia estava muito fria para o meu gosto – respondeu o jovem, ajeitando o casaco e mostrando as marcas vermelhas no pescoço. O trabalho com dragões parecia muito perigoso na visão de Harry. – Cansei das loiras sem cor alguma, quero as bronzeadas, afinal, um sol não faz mal a ninguém, não acha?

- Hei! E por falar em mulheres, quem era a gatinha junto com você? – perguntou Gui, piscando para Harry.

Contudo, Harry não gostara nada do comentário e franziu a testa. Fechando a cara levemente, mas sem deixar transparecer um certo ciúme, respondeu:

- Aquela é a neta do Dumbledore – sua voz estava mais séria. – É a minha namorada.

Carlinhos deu uma cotovelada sutil no irmão e encarou Harry com uma expressão divertida.

- E nós que imaginávamos que somente o Roniquinho havia crescido – debochou Carlinhos. – Ela é bem bonitinha, Harry, parabéns! Eu só espero que somente você tenha percebido isso.

Harry não entendeu o quê Carlinhos dissera com aquilo e esperou até que Gui indicasse com a cabeça para a cena logo atrás deles. Ametista estava no oposto da sala conversando com Olívio Wood. E aquela sim era uma cena que não o agradou em absoluto.

Repentinamente, passou novamente os braços pelas costas de Ametista e abriu um sorriso vitorioso. Sim, ele era Harry Potter e tinha a garota mais linda da festa ao seu lado, em sua opinião. E não seria um jogador de quadribol qualquer que tomaria a atenção dela.

Enquanto isso, perto da escada que levava para os quartos, Hermione estava conversando animadamente com Gina e mais dois garotos.

- É impressionante mesmo como esse mundo é pequeno – disse Gina, sorrindo. – Quem diria isso? Então, você é amigo de Cole.

- Quem é amigo de quem? – perguntou Rony, chegando da cozinha com dois copos na mão para ele e Hermione.

Gina indicou com a cabeça o jovem à frente. Era Julian Hawking, o sextanista da Lufa-Lufa que participou da seleção para o grupo de extermínio da Era do Terror. Os olhos muito azuis faziam um belo conjunto com o cabelo arrepiado e negro. Ao lado de Julian estava Cole Weasley, um dos primos de primeiro grau de Rony, tão ruivo e alto como o parente, mas com menos sardas que Rony.

- Hum... eu me lembro de você – respondeu Rony, olhando torto para o garoto, sem saber bem o porquê. – Mas você não tem família para passar o Natal, não?

Hermione e Gina arregalaram os olhos diante da grosseira de Rony com Julian. O jovem, contrariando suas expectativas, respondeu:

- Eu tenho sim, mas eles preferiram viajar a passar o Natal comigo.

Um certo silêncio abateu-se na roda. As garotas trocavam olhares incomodados entre si e Cole, enquanto Rony encarava com certo arrependimento Julian.

- Não precisam ficar desse jeito – disse o garoto, sorrindo levemente. – Eu já me acostumei.

Rony engoliu em seco, olhando para seus pés, envergonhado, e sentiu alguém bater em suas costas. Tornando-se para trás, encontrou Harry e Ametista.

- Que diabos está acontecendo nesse lugar? – brincou Harry, em relação ao número de convidados.

Todos da roda riram, quebrando a tensão. Logo depois, Cole foi apresentado a Harry e Ametista, e depois puxou Julian e Gina para longe dali. Rony indicou a escada, pedindo que os amigos o acompanhassem. Assim que chegaram ao dormitório – "muito alaranjado para o meu gosto", pensou Ametista – os garotos sentaram pesadamente sobre a cama do alto e sardento jovem.

- Papai disse que talvez o Ministro apareça por aqui. – disse Rony sem dar muita importância.

- Quê? – surpreendeu-se Harry. – Cornélio Fudge vem fazer o quê aqui?

- Eu tive a mesma reação que você, Harry – interrompeu Hermione, sentando na cama à frente de Rony, com a cara emburrada. – Ele não está dando a mínima para isso, e depois fica se lamentando pelos cantos que a família não conta nada a ele – resmungou a monitora, dando um gole em seu ponche. – Também achei muito estranha uma posição dessa...

Ametista esgueirou-se até a janela do quarto e olhou o jardim que rodeava a Toca. Alguns flocos de neve começavam a cair do céu.

- É bastante óbvio – disse ela. – Espionar. Afinal, que mais ele faria aqui, no antro dos "amiguinhos" do meu avô? – a garota encarou os três colegas e franziu a testa assim que notou uma certa tensão entre Hermione e Rony. – Hermione, você pode descer um instante comigo? – pediu, olhando seriamente para Harry.

A garota não pensou duas vezes e escancarou a porta, batendo-a contra a parede. Ametista a seguiu. Assim que ambas deixaram o dormitório, Harry fitou Rony.

- Vocês brigaram de novo?

- Não é nem um pouco legal isso que vou te contar, Harry – disse Rony, passando a mão pelo cabelo ruivo e suspirando. – Eu disse a você que precisava de um tempo com Hermione, certo? Eu consegui! – comemorou desajeitado. – Só que nós não esperávamos que Gina e Carlinhos voltassem mais cedo do passeio deles com o resto do pessoal – suspirou novamente. – Estava ótimo, juro para você, mas até eles entrarem no quarto e nos pegarem quase sem roupa nenhuma.

- O QUÊ?! Eles pegaram vocês?! – gritou Harry chocado.

As bochechas de Rony coraram ferozmente, assim como as orelhas.

- Sorte a nossa que estávamos cobertos e que ainda não tínhamos ido muito longe – aliviou-se Rony. – Agora, Hermione disse que não quer deixar pista alguma de que estamos avançando no namoro – resmungou nervoso. – Claro que Gina e Carlinhos não falaram e nem falariam nada aos meus pais ou ao Fred e o Jorge, que seria bem pior, mas ainda assim, ela está achando que não é a hora.

- Cá entre nós, você não acha que está pressionando, não?

Rony fitou Harry aborrecido. Levantando da cama do melhor amigo, Harry seguiu para o andar de baixo. Rony, por sua vez, suspirou e refletiu por um segundo. Se havia esperado por isso há mais de anos, por que não esperar mais algum tempo?

***

Aos olhos de Hermione, cada vez mais, a mágica parecia fascinante e surpreendente. Sentada num banco ao lado de uma árvore do jardim da Toca, junto de Ametista, assistiu o Sr. Weasley e Percy montarem uma verdadeira tenda avermelhada que cobria e protegia os convidados que se sentariam numa comprida mesa – aliás, gigantesca para comportar aquela multidão – para a ceia ser realizada. Olhando para o céu, notou que Gui, Fred e Jorge – pendurados naquela mesma árvore – estavam projetando suas varinhas sobre a tenda e fazendo com que um tipo de sistema de aquecimento tomasse conta daquela região tão fria. Fora da tenda, onde Hermione estava, a neve estava caindo ligeiramente calma, sem pressão nem ferocidade.

- Natal é mesmo uma data maravilhosa, não acha? – indagou a Ametista, que permaneceu silenciosa. – Ametista?

A garota pareceu despertar brevemente de um transe e encarar Hermione.

- Você não sente falta dos seus pais?

- Ah, bem, é claro que eu sinto – respondeu Hermione quase que incerta. – Mas é estranho estar com eles às vezes. Digo, eu descobri que a mágica é uma parte de mim. E por outro lado, meus pais não têm idéia das maravilhas dessa parte minha porque eles desconhecem esse mundo. Então, estar com bruxos a minha volta parece ser tão familiar quanto estar com meus pais.

         Tossindo com a mão na frente da boca, Ametista assistiu agora Harry e Rony ajudarem Jorge a trazer a grande mesa sob a tenda. Repentinamente, um frio intenso caiu sobre ela e sentiu-se como se estivesse sendo atacada por um dementador. O coração passou a bater mais devagar e era como se uma outra pessoa estivesse ditando as palavras que seriam ditas por ela logo em seguida.

         Sua respiração se foi assim que imagens negras e escuras se formaram em seus olhos e em sua mente. Eram homens, eram mulheres, eram gritos de pavor. Ametista não conseguia controlar seus pensamentos e sentiu como se alguém sussurrasse as frases em seu ouvido mais uma vez. Levemente tonta, fechou seus olhos e os arregalou em seguida, tentando clarear sua mente daquelas imagens horríveis. Quando começou a falar, sua voz soou estranha e quase masculina. Sues pulmões começavam a pedir oxigênio. Porém, não era ela quem estava falando. Era apenas uma mensageira.

         - Você já sentiu que – Ametista deu uma pausa. – Que as coisas que você tanto ama vão escapar dos seus dedos? – Hermione agitou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu não sei bem o porquê, mas acho que alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer logo, e eu vou ser puxada por essa força maligna – encarou Hermione inquieta. – Sei que parece estranho, mas é como se eu tivesse a certeza de que a luta contra o meu destino será eterna, como se eu, sentada nesse banco, comemorando meu Natal com essas pessoas, estivesse desafiando meu próprio destino.

         Hermione estava com os olhos arregalados. Aquela não parecia ser Ametista em absoluto. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e não piscava os olhos desde que se sentou naquele banco. A pele pálida e a voz grave e rouca davam a impressão de que um homem falava por meio dela.

         - Ametista, do que você está falando? – perguntou ansiosa.

         A jovem nada respondeu. Depois de seguidas tentativas, Hermione levantou do banco e apertou os braços de Ametista entre seus dedos, chacoalhando-a para que ela acordasse daquele transe. Contudo, Ametista não reagia e continuava com a expressão avoada e séria, sua boca ligeiramente entreaberta, como se estivesse respirando por ela.

         Após alguns segundos aflitos, Ametista, finalmente, piscou seus olhos e encarou Hermione assustada. A voz se fora, assim como as imagens assustadoras. Sem dizer nada, a amiga soltou os braços dela e ergueu-se nervosa, sem compreender o quê havia acontecido. Ametista, então, tomada por um forte impulso, levantou do banco e rapidamente caiu de volta, sentada. Hermione encarou-a e Ametista piscou os olhos inúmeras vezes, arregalando-os de vez em quando.

         Falar novamente fora extremamente para a jovem, que estava levemente enrolando a língua. As palavras estavam duras de serem pronunciadas.

         - Te...tem alguém aqui, Hermione? – perguntou Ametista, com a fala torcida. A amiga respondeu que não. – Eu estou tonta – mais um silêncio e os olhos corriam dentro dos globos de Ametista freneticamente de um lado ao outro. – Tinha alguém aqui. Eu sei que tinha.

         - Quem? – Hermione franziu sua sobrancelha preocupada.

         - Eu não sei – respondeu num tom perdida e confusa. – Alguém invadiu meus pensamentos. Estava me controlando.

         Hermione largou Ametista e observou todos os cantos possíveis daquele jardim de onde estava. Não havia nada de incomum, ou alguém que a surpreendesse. Voltando o olhar para Ametista, notou que seu semblante voltava a cor normal e que, arregaçando as mangas de seu casaco, percebeu que a cicatriz que ela possuía no antebraço – originada no Pactum Sanguinis – estava intensamente vermelha.

Ametista levantou a cabeça e fitou Hermione. Seus olhos estavam receosos.

         - Que foi que eu falei para você? – perguntou, recordando as imagens negras e aterrorizantes que povoavam sua mente enquanto ouvia uma estranha voz sair de sua boca há poucos minutos atrás.

***

Com o suave som do garfo batendo na taça, o burburinho da comprida mesa silenciou-se.

- Queria agradecer a todos que estão aqui presentes – levantou-se o Sr. Arthur Weasley e dizia. – Nossos familiares, nossos amigos, nossos companheiros de anos e anos de cumplicidade – muitos levantaram suas taças em agradecimento. – Acho realmente importantes estas datas e reuniões em que podemos rever todos aqueles que amamos e que queremos tão bem. Principalmente, na atual situação do nosso mundo – os convidados iam se olhando e sorrindo um ao outro. – Fico satisfeito de ver que todos estão empenhados em vencer esta batalha e reconquistar a paz tão merecida. E queria deixar bem claro que continuo com a mesma posição de anos atrás, quando disse aqui, pela primeira vez, que amo minha esposa e meus filhos, vocês sabem que são tudo para mim – cada um dos sete filhos de Molly e Arthur encararam os pais emocionados. – E agora, vamos comer logo de uma vez! AH! E FELIZ NATAL A TODOS!

Todos que estavam na mesa gritaram vivas ao dono da Toca e brindou a mais um Natal com todos reunidos.

Naquele momento, Ametista sentiu uma mão se sobrepor a dela e sorriu. Olhando para o lado esquerdo, encontrou Harry fitando-a com carinho. Era incrível como tivera certeza do que ele estava pensando naquele exato instante. Assim, Harry se inclinou até ela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Meus pais podem não estar aqui, mas você está.        

         Ao observá-lo, seus olhos estavam marejados. Harry sorriu levemente ao notar que Ametista pensara exatamente a mesma coisa. A garota levantou uma de suas mãos até o rosto dele e o acariciou. Harry aproximou-se e deu um selinho na namorada. Quando abriu seus olhos, Ametista piscou para ele e virou-se para Rony.

         - Você poderia fazer um favor para mim, Rony? – o jovem fez uma careta descontente. – Ah! Vai! Pelo espírito natalino! – enquanto Ametista fazia um bico infantil e nada típico dela, Rony concordou. – Certo, Weasley, eu vou precisar de uma pena e um pergaminho – pediu logo de uma vez, com a sua voz ríspida de sempre. Rony fez outra careta. – E um lugar, eu só preciso escrever uma coisinha.

         Harry achou estranho, mas deixou que Ametista desaparecesse junto de Rony para dentro da Toca. Assim que o amigo permitiu que ela usasse sua pena e um de seus pergaminhos, deixou-a sozinha em seu quarto. Ametista olhou para o pergaminho em branco e suspirou. Estava na hora de dizer alguma coisa. E começou.

_Severo, _

_         Eu pensei muito durante esses meses, desde julho, depois que fiquei sabendo de toda a história sobre como você ajudou a...a prejudicar minha mãe e meu pai. Isso mesmo, decidi, como você já deve saber, chamar o Sirius de pai, afinal, ele foi, não é verdade? _

_         Mas não é para isso que eu estou escrevendo. Acho que devo alguma explicação a você, pelo modo como venho agindo. Não achei certo, aliás, fiquei com muita raiva, quando descobri que você pôde impedir toda essa desgraça que persegue não só a mim, mas a muitos que estão junto de mim, inclusive a você. Na verdade, te odiei por ter destruído tudo que eu mais amava. E ainda não sei se entendo o porquê dessa sua atitude. _

_         Eu não esperava que Voldemort me pegasse. E, para ser sincera, eu até que gostei porque pude encará-lo de frente e dizer que era apenas um estúpido, que fez a coisa errada, com as pessoas erradas, e que seu plano não havia dado certo. O problema foi que ele se irritou e acabou tentando me matar – o quê conseguiu. Mas algo aconteceu e desde que acordei daquele estado, no final de novembro, começo de dezembro, eu venho criando esse texto para te falar, ou escrever. _

_         Meu avô disse que foi um fenômeno não muito comum. Eu pude acompanhar você e todos aqueles a minha volta enquanto estive morta. E eu também vi como você ficou, não externamente, mas por dentro. Provavelmente, tenha sido por causa disso que eu tenho ficado furiosa com você, mas ainda não entendo como você pôde desgraçar a minha vida e destruir a sua junto, mesmo gostando tanto de mim. Eu senti tudo que você sentiu e sei que você realmente daria sua vida por mim. Então tomei minha decisão. _

_         Você foi um pai para mim durante esses longos onze, doze anos. Você ensinou muito que sei hoje e me fez ver o mundo de uma perspectiva totalmente diferente. E quem diria que até o humor eu pegaria um pouco para mim também? _

_         O motivo desta carta é simples: eu sei que você é uma parte minha e que esteve do meu lado, na maioria das vezes, me protegendo, me desafiando. Você me ajudou a criar o quê sou hoje. E isto, nem mesmo uma maldição poderá apagar. Eu quero ter você como um amigo, como eu tinha antes. Pretendo passar por cima de tudo e dizer que ainda você é muito importante para mim. Isto não é comum para alguém como eu, mas na nossa situação, acho que é necessário. Eu ainda te conheço, Severo. E sei que sempre estará do meu lado. Você demonstrou isso no Pacto de Sangue junto com o meu pai e com o Remo. E eu te agradeço. _

_         Espero que possamos voltar ao que éramos antes. Eu sinto saudades, principalmente no Natal, e você sabe disso. _

Ametista 

         Relendo a carta novamente, Ametista suspirou. Severo Snape significava muito para ela e, desta vez, seu orgulho não seria maior do que isto. E não havia ocasião melhor que o Natal para mandar uma carta como aquela para ele. Afinal, sua casa e de Severo em Godric's Hollow ficava acolhedora nos Natais. E Ametista sentia falta de Natais como aqueles, mesmo que fossem somente os dois.

         Assim que amarrou a carta na perna de Edwiges – _"Harry não reclamaria, certo?"_ – e abriu a janela do dormitório de Rony para a bela coruja branca viajar em paz até Hogwarts, Ametista encostou-se à cadeira e olhou o céu, enquanto os flocos de neve preenchiam todo o jardim envolta da Toca. Engolindo secamente, Ametista tomou uma expressão preocupada. Que imagens eram aquelas? E de quem eram aqueles gritos? Como alguém pôde ler seus pensamentos e fazê-la dizer aquelas coisas sem sentido que Hermione repetira para ela? Havia alguma coisa acontecendo e Ametista não queria arriscar. Se acontecesse novamente, ela contaria para quem fosse. Não daria chance a alguém. Alguém como Voldemort. 

***

- Poderia pedir um momento de atenção a vocês? – gritou Sirius, levantando-se de sua cadeira e chamando a atenção de todos naquela mesa. – Prometo que não interromperei por muito tempo a mutilação do coitado do bicho. – brincou, fazendo todos rir, fazendo menção ao peru quase inteiramente devorado.

         Olhando para trás, assistiu Ametista caminhar até a mesa. Deu um sorriso a filha, que se sentou ao lado de Harry, como antes. Encarando cada um da mesa e deixando sua taça de vinho sobre a mesa, Sirius pigarreou. Tomando uma quantidade maior do que a normal, ele clareou sua garganta mais uma vez e disse:

         - Como todos vocês sabem, eu passei por alguns bocados nessa vida – riu ele com simpatia aos convidados, que riram junto dele. – Até o ano passado eu ainda sofria muito com os erros do passado, mesmo que alguns deles eu não tenha cometido – e outros riram, lembrando de sua prisão injusta em Azkaban. – Então veio meu julgamento e eu pude me livrar de um de meus erros. Mas, tenho que agradecer a todos pelo apoio que me deram e também pelo ano maravilhoso que muitos de vocês estão me proporcionando – Sirius piscou para Ametista e Harry, que sorriram com as bochechas rosadas. – Só que há alguém que representa quem eu sou verdadeiramente, quem eu nunca deixei de ser, mesmo nesse doze anos em Azkaban – naquela altura, todos já estavam encarando Sirius interessadíssimos. – E esse alguém eu queria que estivesse sempre comigo.

         Um silêncio total abateu-se sobre a mesa. A neve caía do lado de fora da tenda enquanto todos esperavam para o quê Sirius teria a dizer em seguida.

         Colocando a mão dentro de seu casaco, Sirius retirou uma caixa transparente, do tamanho de sua mão, que era delicada e parecia mais um diamante. Muitos arregalaram os olhos, outros apenas soltaram alguma expressão de surpresa. E foi dessa forma, naquele segundo, naquele Natal, que Sirius ajoelhou-se no chão e tornou-se a direção de uma bela mulher, dizendo:

         - Arabella, quer casar comigo?

         Imediatamente, Arabella arregalou os olhos e segurou a respiração. A imagem de David fazendo aquele mesmo movimento diante dela há anos atrás surgiu em sua mente. Tremendo de cima a baixo, a mulher não conseguiu responder nada. Sirius estava pedindo-a em casamento?

         Soltando sua respiração aos poucos, foi permitindo que a feição de David fosse substituída pela de Sirius lentamente. E estava sendo como num sonho. O homem que ela sempre amara estava pedindo para que fosse sua esposa para o resto da vida. O coração pareceu disparar e querer sair de dentro de seu peito. Sirius estava belo, naquele terno azulado e com os olhos totalmente concentrados sobre ela, expressando uma paixão nunca vista antes.

         Antes mesmo que ela pudesse pensar, Sirius estava encarando-a e forçando-a a ler sua mente. E aquilo fora o bastante. Arabella sorriu ao encarar o homem e respondeu:

         - Eu quero, Sirius.

         Sirius levantou-se do chão e abriu a caixinha, mostrando uma aliança de noivado, com um rubi rodeado de diamantes. Arabella permitiu que ele colocasse o anel em seu dedo e em seguida, beijaram-se. Todos levantaram de suas cadeiras e aplaudiram emocionados. Harry encarou Ametista e ela estava com os olhos cheios de água novamente, apertando sua mão com uma intensidade incrível. Mirando-a, imaginou quando ele faria uma cena como aquela. E passou a divagar sobre um futuro ao lado daquela garota.

         A noite passou rápida. À meia-noite, todos se cumprimentaram e despediram-se, voltando as suas casas. Arthur e Molly ainda tentaram convencer Sirius e Arabella a não voltarem tão tarde para Godric's Hollow, mas eles preferiram. Enquanto isso, Harry e Ametista despediam-se de Hermione e Rony. Parecia que eles haviam se entendido novamente. Era definitivamente o espírito natalino. Porém, nem tanto, tratando-se de Ronald Weasley.

         - Ah, vai me dizer que agora vai ficar no pé dela também? – insinuou Hermione, dando um soco leve no braço do namorado.

         As sobrancelhas de Rony contraíram-se, incomodado.

         - Eu não quero nenhum idiota de aproveitando da minha irmã. – respondeu, ciumento.

         Harry e Ametista viraram para trás e assistiram Gina conversando animadamente com Julian. O problema era que esta conversa já durava a noite toda, tanto que Cole, o primo de Rony, nem estava mais com eles. E isto estava amolando o jovem, imaginando o quê tinham tanto para conversar.

         - Deixe Gina – disse Ametista, recordando seus poucos diálogos com Draco Malfoy sobre a caçula dos Weasley. Era melhor Julian Hawking do que um Malfoy, certamente. – Ela já sabe se cuidar.

         Rony abriu a boca para responder algo atravessado a Ametista, mas Harry ao permitiu, despedindo-se logo dos amigos. Em seguida, lançou um rápido aceno a Gina e Julian. Até que eles combinavam.

         Deixaram a Toca para trás pouco mais de dez minutos depois – Molly e Arthur faziam questão de encher a cabeça de Sirius e Arabella sobre o casamento. Assim que chegaram em Godric's Hollow, Prisma já estava dormindo e os presentes estavam ainda guardados. Ametista e Harry entraram no casarão dos Black apoiando-se pelos cantos, morrendo de sono. Logo, deixaram-se cair adormecidos em suas camas.

          No penúltimo quarto daquele corredor, Sirius permitiu que Arabella entrasse em sua frente e, assim que fechou a porta as suas costas, correu até a mulher e a abraçou fortemente. Arabella fechou seus olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas. Estava na hora de contar a verdade para o noivo.

         Sirius a soltou e fitou o semblante emocionado de Arabella. Pegando uma das mexas negras de seu cabelo, depositou-a atrás de uma de suas orelhas e sorriu. A idéia de pedi-la em casamento já era antiga, mas concretizá-la era perfeito. Começou a imaginar o resto de sua vida com ela ao seu lado.

         Lentamente, Sirius encostou seus lábios nos de Arabella e sentiu-os queimando. Separou-se dela e repetiu:

         - Você quer mesmo se casar comigo, Bella?

         A mulher sorriu acanhada e nada respondeu. Sirius continuou em silêncio, esperando a resposta, que não veio. Quando pensou em dizer algo a ela, Arabella interrompeu-o.

         - Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa, Sirius – disse ela, com a voz rouca, saindo do abraço do homem. – É muito sério.

         Franzindo sua testa, Sirius deu um passo a frente, não permitindo que ela saísse de seu abraço de forma alguma. Por que ela não parecia completamente feliz? Ele havia acabado de propor casamento!

         Arabella respirou profundamente e criou toda a coragem do mundo, dizendo finalmente, e de uma vez só:

         - Eu descobri que estou grávida.

         Os olhos de Sirius correram no mesmo segundo até a barriga dela e depois voltaram a se concentrarem nos olhos negros da noiva. Fizeram este percurso inúmeras vezes, até cair sentado e perplexo na cama. Arabella continuou parada no mesmo lugar, encarando-o temerosa e cheia de expectativas.

         - Você...você di...disse que está grá...grá...grávida?

          O gaguejo de Sirius a fez sorrir. Repentinamente, estavam os dois chorando. Arabella aproximou-se de Sirius e parou a frente dele. O homem encarou-a com os olhos derramando lágrimas. Vagarosamente, estendeu sua mão direita até a região da barriga da mulher e acariciou-a delicadamente. Começou a soluçar. Arabella abaixou-se até a altura do rosto de Sirius e beijou seus lábios com carinho.

         - EU VOU SER PAI! – gritou ele num modo desesperado, alcançando Arabella num abraço e fazendo com que ela ficasse em pé novamente e beijando a barriga da mulher, emocionado.

         Arabella deixou-se a chorar junto de Sirius, tão emocionada quanto ele, comemorando a vinda de um bebê para uni-los ainda mais. Naquela noite, Sirius e Arabella passaram em claro, fazendo planos para um futuro muito próximo. Uma nova família estava sendo formada. E, se dependesse deles, uma família incrivelmente feliz.

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**_Um mesmo pesadelo assombra Draco e Ametista, deixando-os pensativos e desconfiados em relação ao outro. Além de uma rápida passada por Surrey, é na noite de Ano-Novo, em Godric's Hollow, que Harry realiza algo que imaginava e desejava há muito tempo. O amadurecimento de uma relação em "EU SÓ QUERO ESTAR COM VOCÊ"_


	23. Capítulo Especial: Lullaby

**_N/A:_**_ Esta songfic foi inspirada num dos capítulos da FanFic Harry Potter e o Olho da Escuridão, e recomenda-se que seja lida antes desta (cap. 21 – Presentes Inesquecíveis). A música em questão é do grupo Creed, de seu cd Weathered, chamada Lullaby.___

**_Sinopse:_**_ Nada como recordar para aprender. No dormitório onde viveu um casal feliz, os Sr. e Sra. Black, sentam-se após quinze anos, o pai e a filha, para lembrarem o passado de plenitude._

_***_

Capítulo Especial - Lullaby

Saindo de seu dormitório, suspirou levemente. Olhou para trás somente mais uma vez e franziu a testa. Havia algo de errado com Arabella, mas se ela não queria falar, tudo bem. Respirando fundo, e ainda virado para trás, notou o último quarto daquele imenso corredor. O seu antigo dormitório. Seu e de Hariel. Por um segundo, pensou que seria besteira entrar ali novamente, como fizera em julho, mas talvez houvesse ainda alguma coisa que ele deveria pegar ou apenas contemplar naquele local onde tanto amor foi transmitido dele para ela e vice-versa. Caminhando calmo, contando cada passo, apertou a maçaneta e girou-a com firmeza. E aquele costumeiro mal-estar atingiu-o assim que abriu os olhos completamente.

         As paredes eram claras e o dormitório tinha uma grande janela. No centro havia uma cama de casal, com quatro pilares que sustentavam um dossel. Ao lado da cama, duas cadeiras e a espreguiçadeira que Sirius sempre fora apaixonado. O perfume ainda era o mesmo de meses e anos atrás, tão suave e inebriante quanto antes. E as lembranças vinham como furacões dentro da cabeça dele. Os fios alourados que dançavam sobre seu colo e ombros nus, a pele tão macia e quase pálida, os braços que o envolviam com tanto carinho, os cílios que rodeavam seus olhos tão azuis, que incendiavam cada nova passagem deles. Não era apenas uma questão de fazer amor com Hariel. Fora naquele quarto que ele ficara sabendo que ela estava grávida. Naquele mesmo espaço que chorara tão intensamente a morte de seu irmão. Dentro daquelas paredes ouviu a verdade. E entre aquelas palavras, a declaração da mulher de sua vida, dizendo que o amava e o amaria por todo o sempre, mesmo que o destino deles não fosse a eternidade juntos.

         Diante dessas memórias, Sirius vagou pelo quarto, indo e vindo, sem rumo algum. Quando estava quase o deixando para trás, pisou em alguma coisa mole. Retirando o pé e rezando para que não fosse algum rato morto ou coisa assim, viu quando duas perninhas de pano estavam para fora da cobertura dos lençóis da grande cama. Abaixando-se, encontrou a bonitinha e desgastada bonequinha de pano, que um dia pertencera a Ametista. Os fios de seu cabelo eram de lã vermelha e usava um vestidinho amarelinho por cima da pele quase bege da boneca, imitando sua pele. Duas pedrinhas bem verdes constituíam seus olhos e sua boca tinha lábios bem avermelhados. Por final, uma sandália branca completava sua veste. A região de seu rosto estava bastante suja, mas ainda mantinha uma certa doçura.

         Assim que Sirius dirigiu-se para fora do quarto, com a boneca de pano na mão, encontrou Ametista encostada no batente da porta, observando-o.

         - Que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele calmamente.

         Os olhos escuros de Ametista correram pelo dormitório rapidamente.

         - Eu estava procurando por você – respondeu, apertando os dedos. – Eu lembro desse quarto – Sirius nada disse. – Era seu e da mamãe, não era?

         - Era – respondeu velozmente. – Era sim.

         Então, os olhos de Ametista projetaram-se para as mãos de Sirius. Apertando-os, notou a boneca no meio dos dedos dele. A bonequinha media pouco mais de trinta centímetros e parecia meio mole e velha. Além de fazer um barulho estranho quando Sirius a moveu de uma mão a outra.

         - Você se lembra dela? – perguntou ele.

         Ametista continuou calada, apenas observando a boneca. Ela lhe lembrava alguém imensamente. Sua mente estava procurando pela imagem da pessoa. Fazendo muito esforço, assistiu Sirius sentar pesadamente na cama. Ele mexia nos fios de lã que constituíam o cabelo da boneca, e fungava o nariz de vez em quando. Ametista sentou ao lado dele.

         - Foi sua madrinha que lhe deu isto. – disse Sirius, entregando a boneca nas mãos de Ametista.

         Um sorriso brincou nos lábios da garota enquanto tocava a bonequinha suja. Aqueles olhinhos verdes não escondiam a origem do objeto.

         - Lily – disse Ametista. – Esse foi o nome que eu dei pra ela. Em homenagem a Tia Lílian – Sirius riu ao ouvir Ametista referir-se à madrinha como tia. – Eu lembro que não conseguia falar o nome dela, então ou eu a chamava de tia ou de Lily. E aí ficou esse nome na boneca mesmo.

         - Lílian não tinha idéia do que dar para você no seu primeiro aniversário, um mês de vida – recordava Sirius encarando os pilares da cama, as paredes do quarto. – Ela estava grávida de Harry e ele nasceria dali quase três meses. Só que ela não sabia se seu filho seria um menino ou uma menina. Com isso, ela foi desde o começo da gravidez fazendo essa bonequinha para caso fosse uma menininha, assim como você – dizia Sirius num tom saudoso. – Mas quando chegou seu aniversário, Lílian decidiu dar a boneca, que era uma réplica dela, para você.

         A bonequinha caiu das mãos de Ametista e ela a pegou de volta do chão. Assim que voltou, encontrou os olhos de Sirius e deixou que ele notasse. Havia lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

**_Hush my love now don't you cry_**

**_Everything will be all right_**

         Sirius pegou uma das mãos de Ametista e apertou-a nas suas. Ametista abaixou o olhar. Ele tentou observá-la, seus olhos correndo pelo rosto escondido dela. Repentinamente, ela soltou um soluço e, ainda com a cabeça abaixada, disse:

         - Por que eu sinto que nós éramos tão felizes?

         Guiando um de seus dedos até o queixo de Ametista, Sirius levantou seu rosto e a fez encará-lo. Suas bochechas trilhavam as lágrimas que caíam relutantes de seus olhos tão idênticos aos dele.

         - Simplesmente porque nós éramos, Ametista – respondeu o homem com emoção. – Eu e sua mãe nos amávamos demais e também nos sentimos realizados quando tivemos você. Era como se algo estivesse faltando e você preenchesse essa lacuna.

         Um silêncio caiu entre eles. Ametista estava perplexa. Estar naquele quarto, ao lado de Sirius, junto do perfume tão presente de sua mãe, era algo fora da realidade. Se estivesse ouvindo uma leve canção de fênix também não seria surpresa, mostrando o tamanho de sua felicidade. Por um segundo, desejou voltar no tempo e reviver cada minuto junto daqueles que ela aprendera a amar, ou que puramente nasceu já amando, mesmo que inconscientemente. Era como se estivesse velejando, mesmo que nunca tivesse velejado na vida e não soubesse qual a sensação de estar sobre o mar, sentindo o balanço das ondas e o forte vento contra sua face, agitando seus cabelos. A sensação de liberdade.

         - Conte tudo – pediu ela de repente para Sirius. – Conte tudo, pai.

         Sorrindo levemente, sentindo que aquele lugar era perfeito, Sirius sentiu-se pela primeira vez pronto para contar tudo para Ametista. Assim, ele encostou as costas contra um dos pilares da ponta da cama e deixou que Ametista deitasse na cama e apoiasse a cabeça em suas pernas, encarando-o. Em seguida, ele encostou os dedos sobre os olhos de Ametista e fechou as pálpebras da garota, assim como fizera quando ela estava morta. Seria melhor se ela pudesse visualizar sua felicidade.

**_Close your eyes and drift in dream_**

**_Rest in peaceful sleep_****__**

         - Eu conheci Hariel na cabine do expresso – começou ele, com um sorriso no rosto. – Primeiro, nós havíamos trombado no corredor do trem e ela tinha jogado a mala pra dentro de uma das cabines. E foi como eu descobri que ela era a filha do diretor da Escola. Que sorte a minha, não acha? Já discutindo com o melhor partido de Hogwarts! – Ametista chacoalhou a cabeça apoiada nas pernas dele, rindo. – E ela ainda foi ficar amiga bem da menina que tinha me chamado atenção, uma moreninha de olhinhos bem escuros...

         - Bella? – perguntou Ametista, com os olhos tremendo enquanto fechados.

         - É. E essa situação durou quase três anos completos – suspirou Sirius. – De um lado eu, Tiago, Remo e Pedro. Do outro Bella, Hariel e Lílian. Era até que bastante divertido, sabe! Mas numa noite de lua cheia, a transformação de Remo não deu muito certo e ele atingiu Pedro. Eu e Tiago não sabíamos o que fazer, e então a Bella apareceu junto com a Lílian e nos ajudaram a levá-lo de volta a Torre da Grifinória. Naquela noite decidimos que não brigaríamos mais.

         - Fácil assim? – resmungou Ametista rindo.

         Sirius deixou escapar ar pelo nariz.

         - Fácil? Você acha três longos anos fáceis de aturar uma situação como essa? – justificou Sirius. – Tudo correu bem, acabamos formando uma turma e tanto. Só que tinha um problema. Eu e sua mãe não nos dávamos nem um pouco bem. Na verdade, nós nos odiávamos.

         - Esta estória está me parecendo muito familiar. – riu Ametista, recordando ela e Harry.

         - Acho que a história acaba se repetindo. A situação então só piorou no quinto ano, quando nas férias de julho sua avó foi seqüestrada por Voldemort e meu pai e minha mãe decidiram ficar um tempo junto com o Dumbledore – lembrou Sirius. – A coisa ficou feia entre eu e Hariel. Foram dias terríveis aqueles. E nesse pé de guerra nós seguimos até pouco antes de Natal, quando descobrimos que a mãe de Hariel havia sido encontrada morta. Enrolada em espinhos e ensangüentada. Voldemort deixara-a sangrar até morrer.

         Sirius notou quando Ametista engoliu em seco, desgostosa, recordando de quando sangrou há dois meses atrás, por causa de Voldemort.

         - Quando sua avó foi descoberta, Hariel ficou desolada. Eu me lembro dela ter se trancado no quarto o dia todo, chorando sem parar, e ninguém sabia bem o quê fazer – Sirius soltou um suspiro. – Fui eu que resolvi dar meu apoio. Lógico que quando cheguei no quarto, ela quis me escorraçar dali o mais rápido possível, achando que eu iria debochar dela, mas eu só aproveitei que ela levantou da cama e a abracei – Sirius olhou para Ametista e ela estava sorrindo levemente, com os lábios fechados. – E foi a primeira vez que eu me senti arrepiado perto dela. E esse arrepio nunca me deixou.

         - Pai, a estória do feitiço é verdade?

         Um riso saiu dos lábios de Sirius.

         - Claro que é, Ametista! – respondeu bem humorado. – Sua mãe quis me pregar uma peça. Fez exatamente aquela dança que você fez ano passado, e jogou o feitiço em mim, aquela espertinha!

         - E o que aconteceu depois?

         - Bastante óbvio, não acha? Eu fiquei achando que estava completamente maluco! Como eu poderia estar apaixonado pela Hariel Dumbledore?! Isso não tinha sentido algum para mim, filha! Era simplesmente loucura! E foi quando Lílian abriu o bico para Tiago, que acabou me contando em meio a gargalhadas, que eu fiquei sabendo de toda a verdade – Sirius fechou a cara. – Aí, na noite de Ano-Novo, que acabaria o feitiço, eu fui atrás dela para me vingar. Só que quando estava quase pronto pro meu plano, meu coração me pegou e eu acabei a beijando – Ametista bateu as duas mãos. – E foi um dos melhores beijos da minha vida. Foi o beijo que eu descobri o quanto eu amava Hariel mesmo sem saber. E eu te digo uma coisa, Ametista, é muito importante você dar amor, você distribuir amor para as pessoas. Foi isso que eu fiz, eu me dei a sua mãe.

**_If there's one thing I hope I showed you_**

**_Hope I showed you_**

**_Just give love to all_**

         - Nós namoramos dois anos e alguns meses antes de termos uma terrível briga – continuou Sirius. – E eu fiz uma grande burrada no dia seguinte que quase acabou tudo entre nós. Mas eu resolvi ir atrás dela, eu precisava demais de sua mãe, Hariel era tudo que eu tinha.

         - E o que aconteceu? Ela aceitou você de volta?

         - Nós discutimos mais uma vez – sorriu o homem. – Mas naquela noite eu amei sua mãe mais que tudo, Ametista. E na noite seguinte, eu a pedi em casamento. Bom, aí você deve imaginar que ela disse sim, certo? – a jovem riu com os olhos apertados. – Nós nos casamos dali três meses, em setembro, no começo do outono. Eu ainda lembro, aqui nos jardins de Hogwarts, com um sol formidável de final de tarde. Sua mãe se atrasou cerca de quinze minutos, mas quando apareceu, estava magnífica! Todos os presentes ficavam repetindo que nunca haviam visto uma noiva tão bela antes. Ela estava com um vestido meio prateado meio azulado, com uns detalhes brilhantes que acompanhavam o andar dela. O cabelo loiro estava solto numa cascata de cachos, presos levemente com uma tiara. E o perfume de sândalo encheu a todos quando ela adentrou junto do seu avô. Aquele dia foi perfeito.

         Sirius olhou para baixo e viu Ametista deixar mais lágrimas caírem.

         - Eu sinto saudades dela – afirmou a garota num soluço discreto. – Eu ainda sinto o calor dela, como eu sentia o seu, mas não é a mesma coisa. Eu lembro do cabelo dela roçando no meu rosto e de quando ela me enchia com aquele perfume e me enfeitava só porque o Harry ia lá em casa.

         - Você lembra de bastante coisa, hein!

         - Na verdade, eu só estou lembrando agora depois de voltar do além – Ametista andava com bastante bom humor quando falava sobre a sua recente morte. – Muitas coisas voltaram a minha memória.

         - Eu também sinto muita falta dela, Ametista – disse Sirius. – Eu descobri que todos nós podemos encontrar nossa verdadeira alma gêmea, sabe? Eles dizem que você descobre na primeira vez que cruza seu olhar com o da pessoa. E eu descobri que Hariel era a mulher da minha vida. E acabei perdendo-a.

         Ametista saiu do colo de Sirius e encarou-o. Em seguida, notou que também havia algumas lágrimas nos olhos dele. Subitamente, ela jogou seu corpo contra o dele, abraçando-o com toda sua força.

         - Eu sinto muito, pai. Eu queria que ela estivesse aqui conosco.

         - Pelo menos eu ainda tenho você, meu amor. – respondeu Sirius respirando o perfume tão vívido de Ametista.

**_Oh my love...in my arms tight_**

**_Every day you give me life_**

         - Você é a razão para eu ainda não ter desistido de tudo – disse Sirius no ouvida da filha. – Por isso eu prometo com a minha própria vida que farei de tudo para que Voldemort não chegue mais perto de você, que ele saiba que poderá fazer o que quiser, mas nunca conseguirá quebrar esse laço entre nós.

         Ametista, com os olhos marejados e com os braços envolvendo Sirius fortemente, relembrou da noite com Harry na Bacia de Pandora. O jovem havia dito a ela que havia um vínculo entre ela e Sirius que não poderia ser rompido.

         - Eu te amo, pai – repetiu Ametista mais uma vez, como quando voltara a vida. – Você é tudo que resta da minha verdadeira família e eu preciso estar com você para o resto da minha vida – Ametista soltou-se levemente do abraço do pai e encarou Sirius profundamente. – Nós iremos ultrapassar todos os problemas, vamos destruir todos os que estiverem contra nós, pai, nós vamos ficar unidos para sempre.

         Sirius deixou-se chorar bastante. Ele sempre esperou por isso. Naqueles pequenos momentos, Ametista estava jurando que daria sua vida por ele, exatamente como ele daria a sua pela dela. Seus olhos estavam embaçados, mas ainda assim ele conseguia ver com clareza o tamanho da sinceridade nos olhos delas, nas palavras de Ametista.

         - Sempre quis ouvir isso, filha. Sempre. – respondeu Sirius emocional.

         - Mesmo à distância, pai, eu aprendi que você me protegeu durante todos esses anos, que você me observou mesmo de tão longe e que você não deixou de me amar nem por um momento de raiva.

**_As I drift off to your world_**

**_Will rest in peaceful sleep_**

         Sorrindo em meio às lágrimas, Ametista puxou a manga de sua blusa até o cotovelo e mostrou a cicatriz em seu antebraço para Sirius. O homem puxou o braço para ele e o beijou lentamente. Ametista deixou que seu pai estendesse o próprio braço e mostrasse sua cicatriz a ela, dizendo:

         - Isto prova que eu dou minha vida a você, filha. Eu dou tudo que eu tenho por você.

         Sirius puxou Ametista para si e a abraçou novamente. A sensação de tê-la nos braços mais uma vez era maravilhosa. Era como sentir novamente os braços de Hariel o envolverem. Era ouvir mais uma vez o choro de um bebê que havia acabado de falar "papai". Era inebriar-se no caminho do amor. Era arrepiar-se com um suspiro perto de seu pescoço. Era poder sentir o perfume tão característico. Era falar consigo mesmo. Era beijar alguém que ama. Era sufocar-se no maior amor que ele já sentiu por alguém, o amor que sentia pela própria filha. Era algo além do calculável, do entendimento, do racional. Era notar que suas forças se recompunham com ela, e como elas poderiam sumir. Era facilmente perceber o enorme poder que ela tem sobre ele. O poder de amá-lo como um verdadeiro pai. E isto ele nunca esqueceria.

**_I know there's one thing that you showed me_**

**_That you showed me_**

         O sol estava se pondo enquanto Sirius prosseguia no reconhecimento das faces da filha. Todos aqueles anos separados significaram um abismo entre eles, e agora, como pai, tinha a obrigação de fazer este abismo sumir. Respirando fundo, acalmou-se. Seu coração voltou ao ritmo normal aos poucos e afastou-se levemente de Ametista.

         - Eu pensei muito nesse último mês, Ametista – disse ele seriamente. – Tomarei uma decisão, mas dependo de você para fazê-la.

         A jovem encarou o pai num modo cheio de amor, esperando-o completar sua idéia.

         - Quero que sejamos muito felizes juntos, seja com a sombra de Voldemort sobre nós ou não – Sirius permanecia ajuizado. – Por isso, gostaria de que nos tornássemos uma nova família.

         Os olhos azuis de Ametista continuavam sobre ele, cheios de expectativa, já prevendo o desejo do pai.

         - Ametista, que acha de eu pedir Arabella em casamento?

         Levantando as sobrancelhas levemente, Ametista fechou os lábios e sorriu. Já havia imaginado isso há muitos meses, ainda quando soube da relação de Sirius com Arabella, que renascera nas férias. Envolvendo as mãos nas do pai, disse:

**_I know there's one thing that   
you showed me  
That you showed me_**

         - Se existe uma coisa que você tenha me ensinado durante esses poucos meses em que estamos juntos novamente, esta é a idéia de amor e carinho. Se você ama a Bella, qual é o problema? Ela é uma boa pessoa, o importante é vocês estarem juntos, sendo felizes.

         O olhar de Sirius ainda exprimia dúvida.

         - Você acha que eu devo, então?

         - Se minha opinião importa tanto assim – provocou, fazendo bico. – Acho que você deve fazer o quê quer, pai, não importando se é certo ou não. Se você quer pedi-la em casamento, então faça isso.

**_Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all_**

         Sirius, assim, ergueu-se da cama e encarou Ametista. A garota estava meio sentada, meio deitada, sobre aqueles lençóis de seda creme e com a expressão de sabedoria que somente ele vira uma pessoa possuir – Hariel. Provavelmente, pela primeira vez, Sirius tenha notado quanto Ametista era parecida com Hariel Dumbledore. O mesmo tipo de cabelo, as mesmas mãos pequenas e geladas, a boca em forma de coração, desenhada a dedo, a cintura esguia, as pernas curtas, mas torneadas, os seios proporcionais ao tamanho do corpo, o olhar de rispidez. Hariel estava esticada como um gato naquela cama, reencarnada na própria filha.

         - Desde que voltamos daquele universo paralelo, daquele estado sem vida, eu apenas consigo agradecer – disse Sirius, o olhar direcionado a Ametista, imaginando Hariel. – Agradecer por você não ter meu sangue, mas me amar, independente disso. Agora, que você carrega parte dele, do sangue dos Black, cada vez mais vejo sua mãe, a graça da sua avó, a determinação de Thomas e a esperteza de meu pai. É como se você personificasse todos aqueles que já amei na vida.

         Novamente, os olhos marejados, Ametista igualmente levantou-se da cama e colocou Lily entre suas mãos. Admirou a bonequinha por mais um momento, e em seguida, o pai.

         - Talvez, tudo isso tenha acontecido por uma razão – divagou. – Talvez, apenas para mostrar para cada um de nós a força de um amor, mesmo que seja de pai com filho, de homem com mulher.

         Parando ao lado da porta, Sirius esperou que Ametista atravessasse a entrada do dormitório e esperasse ele trancar a passagem. Assim que o fez, Sirius olhou para ela.

         - Você ilumina meus dias, Srta. Ametista Dumbledore Black.

         Sorrindo para o pai, ouvindo pela primeira vez o nome completo, o nome de batismo, e que talvez passaria a usar, Ametista enrolou os braços envolta da cintura do pai caminhou junto dele. Um caminho sem fim, cheio de perigos, mas cheio de esperança.


	24. Eu Só Quero Estar Com Você

NOTA DA AUTORA: Gente, eu queria agradecer IMENSAMENTE E DE CORAÇÃO todo o apoio de vocês para que esta fic siga em frente e que a série se conclua... Como na "Herdeira", a opinião de vocês me levantou!  Vocês, além do apoio carinhoso, somente me fazem cada vez mais empenhada em escrever os fatos para todos! Muito obrigada!! Se hoje estou aqui, é porque vocês me colocaram aqui! Amo todos vocês! Valew!

NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: O Natal na Toca proporciona grandes emoções - boas e ruins - a cada um de nossos personagens. Por exemplo, Ametista está começando a sentir uma presença estranha, e Harry sente falta dos pais. Mas, o bom mesmo é ver Sirius pedindo Arabella em casamento...

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS - Eu só quero estar com você******

Sentado no banco daquela praça, tinha a expressão cansada. Os minutos se passavam e nada dela aparecer. As nuvens estavam se unindo e deixando o céu nublado. Logo haveria uma tempestade e ele teria de permanecer naquele mesmo lugar. Sua vestimenta escura deixava à mostra quão impecável preparara-se para aquele momento. Afinal, o escolhido fora ele, não outros que já contavam com a vitória. Talvez, sua certa intimidade com ela colocara-o um passo à frente dos outros. Sorte a sua.

         O som de um raio ecoou em seus ouvidos não muito longe dali. Estava impaciente. Há mais de meia hora postara-se naquele banco em vão. Uma brisa fria começava a irritá-lo e desmanchar seu cabelo. Já passava de cinco horas.

         Com um "pof", ela apareceu. Aparatando, sua imagem se formou ao alcance da visão do homem, que sorriu ao notar como continuava bonita. Os olhos azuis escondiam-se atrás da franja comprida que caía sobre eles. A cintura permanecia esguia e as pernas sempre admiráveis. Não havia nada nela que um homem não gostasse. Ou provavelmente, seu temperamento, tão parecido com o dele. O único que parecia suficientemente corajoso para suportá-la parecia mesmo o Potter idiota.

         - Imagino que você não tenha se incomodado com o meu atraso, certo?

         De fato, não apenas seu corpo permanecia intacto ou até melhor, como seu humor e sua rispidez eram as mesmas após aquele tempo. O homem engoliu longamente.

         - É claro que não, Dumbledore – respondeu o homem, em seu melhor estilo irônico. – Vejo que não mudou nada nesses últimos tempos. Um ano, não é?

         Ametista Dumbledore encarou Draco Malfoy com satisfação.

         - Eu já não posso dizer o mesmo de você.

         Draco estava completamente diferente. Poucas coisas ainda se conservavam em sua aparência desde Hogwarts. As olheiras fundas eram nítidas, enquanto os mesmos olhos amargurados e cinzentos permaneciam a fitá-la com desprazer.

         Bufando impaciente, deu um passo para perto dela.

         - Deixemos o papo furado de lado, sim? – disse, apertando os olhos. – Podemos ir ou não?

         A mulher nada respondeu e apenas aparatou junto de Malfoy. Assim que abriram os olhos em seguida, após o veloz piscar, ambos pisavam num chão muito bem encerado e reluzente. As roupas negras de ambos não refletiam naquele piso quase espelhado.

         - Onde devo ir? – perguntou Ametista arrogante.

         - Você deve ficar junto de mim, Dumbledore – respondeu Draco, dando alguns passos em direção a uma das enormes janelas daquela sala circular. – Ou já posso chamá-la de Sra. Potter?

         Ametista não se deixou abater com a provocação de Malfoy. Mantendo seu semblante, assistiu-o dar as costas a ela. Nesse mesmo momento, Ametista fechou os olhos, pensando em Harry. Provavelmente, ele deveria estar enlouquecido em seu apartamento, notando o desaparecimento da noiva. Uma certa tristeza abateu-se sobre ela, já que havia planejado tantas coisas para o casamento, que deveria acontecer em breve. Mas que não ocorreria mais.

         - E como anda a Granger, Dumbledore? – indagou Draco repentinamente, encarando Ametista de longe. – Os seus cabelos continuam tão lanzudos e fofos como antigamente?

         Cruzando seus braços, respondeu:

         - Desde quando você se importa?

         Draco soltou um riso pelo nariz.

         - Não seja ríspida – disse o homem, com o sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. – Devo dizer que tenho muito prazer em saber como ela está desde que mandei o namoradinho dela para o inferno...

         O olhar de Ametista atingiu Draco em cheio no ombro e ele sentiu-o queimar. Soltando um grito nervoso, Draco agitou o ombro e andou até a mulher. Quase grudando seu nariz no dela, transbordando de fúria, disse:

         - Não ouse usar seus poderes aqui dentro, Dumbledore! – ordenou, fuzilando-a com seus olhos.

         Ametista manteve sua expressão séria e não se impressionou com a resposta de Draco. E imaginar que eles estudaram dois anos na Sonserina e passaram por tantos acontecimentos juntos.

         Um silêncio quase assustador se seguiu por mais de dez minutos. Ametista não se movera do lugar nem por um segundo, enquanto Draco ficava dando voltas e rodeando a sala circular, checando cada uma das altas e finas janelas, no melhor estilo gótico.

         Novamente, Malfoy aproximou-se de Ametista, dizendo:

         - Li nos jornais que o Potter te pediu em casamento – murmurou para que somente ela ouvisse. – O Profeta Diário deu tanta ênfase para a união do grande Potter e da netinha do Dumbledore que até me deu vontade de vomitar – prosseguiu na provocação sobre Ametista. – Sinto muito, Ametista, mas esse passo que o Potter deu foi muito errado. Se vocês ainda não estivessem juntos, provavelmente, nada disso estaria acontecendo nesse exato momento – Ametista ardeu-se de raiva ao ouvir Draco chamando-a pelo primeiro nome. – Nem você estaria aqui comigo, nem ele estaria lá correndo por todos os lados, querendo saber onde a noivinha está.

         Num estrondo, a única porta de toda aquela sala enorme se abriu. Draco tomou sua postura ríspida e Ametista fez o mesmo. Era um grupo de seis Comensais da Morte – Ametista mesmo contou – que se dirigiam para onde ela estava localizada. Respirando fundo, passou um de seus dedos pela aliança de noivado que Harry dera a ela há pouco mais de dois meses. Uma parte de sua respiração se foi assim que ela apertou sua mão, sentindo a aliança que envolvia um de seus dedos.

         Detrás de todos os seis Comensais saiu Voldemort. Os mesmos olhos vermelhos, a mesma fenda no lugar de uma boca, o mesmo odor putrefaço. E ao seu lado esquerdo, estava Virgínia Weasley. Suas mãos estavam unidas por correntes e sua varinha girava na mão direita do Comensal que vinha logo atrás dela. Sua expressão era de terror e cansaço. Os lábios sangravam e o cabelo vermelho estava totalmente desmazelado. O olhar de Gina cruzou-se com o de Ametista e, imediatamente, Gina sacudiu sua cabeça freneticamente.

         - Você não deveria estar aqui! – vociferou, postada ao lado de Voldemort.

         Antes que Ametista pudesse responder, um dos Comensais deu um forte tapa no rosto de Gina, lançando seu corpo enfraquecido ao chão. A mulher arriscou correr para ajudar a amiga, porém Malfoy não permitiu e segurou seu braço fortemente.

         - Quem diria que um coração tão frio e duro como o seu permitiria que perdesse seu tão amado noivo e viesse salvar essa Weasley, que não presta mais a mim – disse Lorde Voldemort, superior. – Você mudou, Ametista.

         - Solte Gina! – gritou Ametista apresentando firmeza.

         A fenda de Voldemort abriu-se, parecendo um assustador sorriso prazeroso. Enquanto dava um aceno ao Comensal que escoltava Gina, Ametista assistia as correntes desaparecerem e a mulher ser libertada. Somente naquele momento, Draco soltou o braço de Ametista e permitiu que ela fosse até Gina, para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

         Encarando Voldemort com ódio, Ametista ergueu Gina e levou sua mão ao rosto da mulher. Gina fixou seus olhos nos de Ametista e disse, baixinho para que ninguém ouvisse:

         - Você não devia estar aqui – repetiu como antes. – Por que veio?

         - Eu não posso deixar você aqui, Gina – respondeu tão baixo quanto ela. – Harry prometeu ao Rony que iria cuidar de você. E essa promessa também é minha.

         Os olhos de Gina ficaram marejados. Falar sobre Rony parecia terrível a ela.

         - Agora, eu vou te mandar até o Ministério...

         - Eu vou avisar o Harry que você está aqui! – protestou indignada.

         - Ele já sabe, Gina – respondeu Ametista, segurando o nervosismo. – Ontem nós conversamos e eu dei pistas do que faria hoje. Já me despedi dele...

         - Mas você não pode! – interrompeu a irmã caçula dos Weasley mais uma vez. – Harry ficará arrasado.

         Ametista estava fazendo, não estava pensando. E aquele rápido diálogo com Gina estava fazendo-a pensar. Refletir sobre suas atitudes. Pensar em Harry. E isto era completamente fora de cogitação. Sem pensar duas vezes, Ametista tocou o rosto de Gina novamente e fechou seus olhos. A boca de Gina ainda se abriu, querendo manifestar-se, mas não dera tempo. Ela já havia sumido.

         Após transportar Gina para o Ministério da Magia, ao alcance da família Weasley, Ametista tornou-se para Voldemort. O Lorde das Trevas tinha a visão totalmente concentrada na descendente.

         Surpreendendo Ametista, velozmente Draco Malfoy estava ao lado dela e paralisando-a. Foi quando um raio verde surgiu da varinha de Voldemort. Tão rápido e seco. Tão cruel e estúpido. Apenas o grito de Ametista foi ouvido. Um sopro de vida se esvaiu no ar.

         Ao mesmo tempo, em dois lugares diferentes e de distâncias consideráveis, Draco Malfoy e Ametista Dumbledore despertavam suando e cheios de arrepios. 

***

Já passava das quatro horas da manhã e Draco mantinha os olhos pregados em sua janela, recordando cada um de seus passos daquele sonho – ou pesadelo. A neve ainda caía enquanto seus pensamentos sobre seu destino e aquela estranha escolha proposta por Snape e Figg martelavam em sua mente. Cada vez mais, a idéia de escolher um lado para lutar parecia idiota. Todas as noites, pesadelos. Pesadelos em que apoiava ou os seguidores de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore. E, para ser sincero, nenhum deles o agradava.

         _"Talvez eu deva ir embora antes disso tudo e viver minha vida longe daqui"_, supôs com um sorriso ardiloso em seus lábios. Até que não era uma idéia tão má assim. O único porém seria que Draco _já_ estava fazendo parte dos planos de Voldemort e de Dumbledore. Pertencer àquele grupo de Hogwarts junto com o Potter e realizar pedaços dos maléficos objetivos do Lorde das Trevas. Praticamente não havia saída a ele.

         Levantando de sua cama, vestindo um robe sobre o pijama e calçando seus sapatos para protegê-lo do frio castelo dos Malfoy, Draco olhou ao redor de seu quarto. Sem vida, com paredes azuis e verdes, ambas escuras, que se mesclavam à mudança de lados. Os armários e cômodos, como a cama, eram negros, além dos tapetes esverdeados. Impessoal, sem personalidade, frio. Exatamente como o resto do casarão e dos integrantes dele. Havia um grande espelho ao lado da cômoda – onde existia outro também – que mostrava o corpo completo de Draco. O jovem encarou-se num modo rebelde e franziu sua testa. Aquele era um modelo imposto por seu pai. Não era ele. Por fora. Entretanto, por dentro, não haveria de ser outro.

         Dirigindo-se para fora do dormitório, encontrou o corredor escuro e vazio. Longo e amedrontador para aqueles que não o conhecem, Draco colocou as mãos no bolso de seu robe e começou a caminhar calmamente. Portas que sucediam portas, estátuas que procediam pinturas, armaduras que evidenciavam as paredes escuras. Draco observava seu lar e gostava do que via. Os melhores momentos de sua infância eram dentro daquele casarão, correndo de uma sala à outra, escondendo-se do nada, já que sempre viveu sozinho. Claro, existiam os criados que sempre o perseguiam, porém não era divertido brincar com eles, afinal, nenhum conseguia enfiar-se nos lugares e cantos que ele podia. Assim, a brincadeira perdia a graça.

         No final do corredor havia uma porta com os batentes prateados. Aquele era o escritório de seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy. O monitor da Sonserina empurrou a passagem e uma voz se ouviu:

         - Senha?

         - _Zamia_.

         A passagem se abriu com um rangido e Draco deu um passo a frente. Nunca soube o porquê da senha de acesso significar "perda". Sabia que seu pai não se importava com perdas em absoluto. Abrindo os olhos por completo, uma sala repleta de pinturas e quadros e retratos se desvendou, com enormes prateleiras de livros que iam até o teto do alto âmbito, objetos negros e prateados e um carpete esverdeado se estendia sobre o piso.

         Havia um grande quadro na parede logo à frente, a família Malfoy. Lúcio estava colocado à direita, com o nariz empinado e o rosto indicando seu típico olhar superior. Ao seu lado, Narcisa, sua esposa, com a expressão descontente como de costume. E ao meio deles, Draco, ainda pequeno – cerca de cinco anos – com a face igual ao do pai, porém com um ar arrogante. Aquela era sua família. E como ele a amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo.

         Dia vinte e cinco de dezembro. Natal. E todos ainda adormecidos, preocupados com o dia seguinte, um novo período de tentar salvar seus próprios pescoços. Suspirando sem transparecer sentimento algum, Draco fechou os olhos e imaginou mais uma vez sua rápida conversa com Ametista em seu sonho. _"Vejo que não mudou nada nesses últimos tempos. Um ano, não é?"_, ele dizia. _"Eu já não posso dizer o mesmo de você"_. Aquela resposta da garota, ou da mulher, estava incomodando-o. Será que seu destino junto de Voldemort tornaria sua vida pior do que já era?

         - O senhor deseja algo?

         Draco virou-se lentamente para a direção da porta e encontrou o mordomo, Phasma.

         - Preciso detalhar todos meus passos a você, por acaso? – respondeu, arrogante, dando as costas.

         Contrariando suas idéias, Phasma seguiu seu caminho até a cadeira principal, com o espaldar alto e confortável, onde Draco sentou-se.

         - Tratando-se deste escritório, Sr. Malfoy, é preciso que o senhor diga o quê quer aqui. – disse o mordomo, colocando uma mão à frente e outra em suas costas.

         Sem pensar muito, Draco rolou os olhos.

         - Quero pensar, há algum problema em ficar aqui, Phasma?

         O mordomo pareceu pigarrear. Sua pele pálida se enrugou, demonstrando quão velho Phasma era.

         - Não, senhor.

         E deu as costas, indo em direção à saída, fechando a porta as suas costas. Draco suspirou e aborreceu-se com a interrupção. Não aceitava manter diálogos com os serviçais, muito menos um humano, como ele, que se rebaixava a ter um papel como o de um elfo doméstico. Já não bastava ter um Dobby, havia esse misterioso Phasma, um espião de Lúcio sobre as atitudes do filho, mesmo dentro do castelo.

          Apoiando os braços no topo do espaldar da cadeira, Draco recordou seu último encontro com o pai, há três dias atrás. _"Você continua seguindo o plano, Draco?"_. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes durante as vinte e quatro horas passadas seu pai fez esta questão a ele. Será que Lúcio estava começando a desconfiar de sua lealdade ao pai e aos seus ideais – que não eram os mesmo que os dele? Ou talvez o patriarca esteja notando que a missão passada a Draco seja uma armadilha, afinal, não seria nada fácil resistir a muitas imposições colocadas nesse plano. Dezesseis anos representa uma fase de transição. E ter que deter alguns de seus desejos parecia, em algumas situações, incontrolável para Draco.

         Imaginando qual seria o final daquele plano mirabolante de seu pai e dos seguidores do Senhor das Trevas, Draco chegou a sentir um arrepio. Será que seu destino, após esses últimos meses, seria mesmo tornar-se um seguidor de Voldemort? Enfrentar, com a cara e a coragem, Dumbledore e aqueles que colocaram confiança em seus ombros? Não que ele se importasse com isso – ele não dava a mínima – mas não seria engraçado. Nem um pouco. Nem mesmo para ele, que sempre foi tão espirituoso.

         Ainda sentado naquela cadeira, olhou pela janela e viu seu reflexo. Apertando os olhos, imaginou o reflexo de Ametista. Estranhamente, havia uma sensação de temor que se espalhava por Draco ao pensar nela. A neta de Dumbledore era perigosa. E quanto mais pensava nisso, mais passava a acreditar numa única coisa. Distância, muita distância. Por um motivo desconhecido, sabia que Ametista era a única que conseguiria descobrir seus planos com uma facilidade imensa. Afinal, ela também era uma sonserina. E os sonserinos não eram fáceis de serem enganados.

         - Preciso dar um jeito nisso... – murmurou para si mesmo.

         Contudo, Draco sabia que não era apenas temor que o atraía em Ametista. A idéia de, em algumas situações, olhar-se no espelho e ver Ametista, não o agradava. Mas, ainda assim, ele não conseguia manter muita distância, por mais que tentasse.

         Esta idéia também se aplicava a Gina Weasley. Por mais que ele quisesse, além de se manter direito ao plano, Gina insistia em não sair de seus pensamentos, fosse para Draco odiá-la, ou para desejar beijar aqueles lábios ferventes mais uma vez – para irritá-la ou simplesmente porque queria.

         Com esse pensamento, Draco apertou os olhos novamente, mal humorado.

         - Se eu realmente me tornar um Comensal, minha primeira missão será destruir os Weasley – disse prazerosamente para si, com os dedos ainda nos lábios. – E vou começar pela caçula.

         Entretanto, antes que pudesse evitar, seus olhos já estavam brilhando ao pensar em matar Gina. Aquele não era um brilho de satisfação, ao contrário do que ele imaginava. Aquele era um brilho de desejo, que insistia em persegui-lo há alguns meses. E nada parecia fazer este brilho desaparecer. 

***

Ametista agitava as pernas suspensas num ritmo descompassado. Seus olhos estavam paralisados na direção do nada. Estralava o dedo sem perceber – odiava isso. A testa estava franzida e a face contorcida, demonstrando a seriedade daquele breve momento. Ela estava sentada sobre a pia, a torneira ligada.

         Prisma também tinha o rosto confuso. Ametista já estava daquela forma há mais de uma hora, pensativa, não se importando com a grande movimentação dela dentro da cozinha. Ainda era cedo, mas como todos foram dormir tarde, provavelmente estavam dormindo. Somente ela havia despertado. Era pouco mais de dez horas da manhã.

         - Feliz Natal! – gritou com um grande sorriso no rosto Harry ao adentrar na cozinha.

         A elfo doméstico tornou-se a ele e arregalou os olhos, contente. Em seguida, o despertador do forno mágico tocou num tom alto para que Prisma retirasse alguns dos quitutes daquele dia. Harry olhou em volta e encontrou Ametista, na mesma posição, balançando as pernas e com o olhar distante. Sacudiu sua mão diante dela e somente assim ela pareceu notar que havia um mundo fora de seus pensamentos.

         - Bom dia e feliz Natal... – murmurou ele, inclinando para dar um beijo nos lábios da namorada. Ametista respondeu sem emoção. Harry estranhou. – Você está bem?

         Os lábios da garota se entreabriram e uma voz fraca saiu de sua boca.

         - Claro, claro – respondeu velozmente. – Por que não estaria?

         Num segundo, Ametista desceu da pia da cozinha e dirigiu-se até a sala. Harry a seguiu. Sentando-se agora num daqueles enormes e espaçosos sofás, Ametista assistiu Harry encará-la com um grande ponto de interrogação. Sem pensar, sorriu.

         - Não há nada, Harry – afirmou mais uma vez. – Mas eu queria saber se você gostou do meu presente. Foi bobinho, mas achei legal. – continuava sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de animação.

         Harry sentou-se ao lado dela.

         - Eu adorei – respondeu, recordando o diário que ela havia dado, onde em cada dia aparecia um recado dela instantaneamente, para que ele não se esquecesse do quanto ela o adorava. – Original, mas bem diferente de você.

         - Só porque não sou cheia de grude não quer dizer que não tenho coração, idiota. – ralhou, fechando a cara de brincadeira.

         O namorado aproximou-se dela e cochichou em seu ouvido, questionando se ela havia gostado de seu presente. Ametista devolveu um beijo a ele. Harry havia presenteado-a com algumas fotos que ele pegara de Sirius escondido, além de uma rosa e um cartão de Natal.

         - Então... Você vai me contar ou não o quê está acontecendo? – indagou o jovem novamente.

         Ametista bufou, no seu melhor tom mal humorado.

         - Eu disse que não é nada!

         Notando que não custaria mais uma troca de palavras e eles já estariam brigando, Harry desistiu e voltou à cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Enquanto isso, Ametista encolheu-se no sofá e imaginou qual seria a reação se contasse todos os sonhos estranhos que vinha tendo. Primeiro, corredores escuros e florestas misteriosas. Depois, seres gigantescos e amedrontadores. E, como se não bastasse, Draco Malfoy seqüestrando-a e Voldemort mandando-a para o inferno. Nada de mais, claramente.

         Pouco antes de perder-se mais uma vez em pensamentos, ouviu passos e risadas prazerosas. Virando para trás, encontrou seu pai e Arabella descendo a escadaria, rindo e com grande alegria estampada em seus rostos.

         - Feliz Natal. – desejou, sem empolgação.

         Sirius encarou a filha, ainda com um grande sorriso no rosto e caminhou até ela. Ametista levantou-se do sofá, franzindo as sobrancelhas, escondendo uma pergunta. Sem pensar muito, sentiu que não havia perguntas a serem feitas assim que Sirius envolveu-a e abraçou-a com muita força. Ametista fechou os olhos e procurou aproveitar aquele breve momento. Sua desconfiança em relação ao sonho da madrugada passou num piscar de olhos.

         - Feliz Natal – disse baixinho, dando um beijo na testa da garota. – E eu adorei o presente, viu! – agradeceu, os olhos brilhantes. – Agora, arrume-se rápido porque iremos para Surrey às onze horas, certo?

         - Surrey? – questionou, soltando-se do abraço do pai. – Que faremos em diabos de Surrey?

         - Mamãe – respondeu Arabella, não muito longe deles. A mulher estava com as bochechas rosadas e o brilhante anel em seus dedos. – Vamos passar o Natal com ela, há algum problema?

         Ametista indicou negativamente com a cabeça e observou Sirius dirigir-se a Arabella e abraçá-la, caminhando até a cozinha. As coisas estavam indo muito bem. E isto não era nada bom. 

Sua mão estava entrelaçada a dela, seus olhos concentrados do lado de fora. Ametista ainda não sabia se Harry estava ou não alegre de voltar a Rua dos Alfeneiros, entretanto para desta vez encontrar-se com a Sra. Arabella Iris Figg, e não Petúnia ou Válter ou Duda Dursley.

         Ao descerem do carro, adentraram e cumprimentaram a mesma Sra. Figg de sempre. Seus cabelos grisalhos e os olhos negros eram suas marcas, além da expressão de severidade e sabedoria. Como estava muito frio naqueles últimos dias, a neve não parava de cair, a Sra. Figg permitiu que Harry e Ametista subissem para colocar os casacos de todos num dos quartos – o de Arabella, mas precisamente.

          Pela janela do dormitório, Harry debruçou-se e viu as sombras dos Dursley dentro do número quatro daquela rua de Surrey. Seus olhos se contraíram. Pouco depois, sentiu Ametista abraçar-lhe pelas costas, apoiando seu queixo num de seus ombros.

         - Que foi?

         - Por mais que eu tente, não consigo esquecer o tanto que me torturaram durante esses anos – disse, a voz vacilando. – Eu os odeio, odeio todos eles.

         Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Ametista segurou a respiração. Era normal para alguém como ela sair dizendo que odiava o mundo e todos que viviam nele. Mas Harry?

         - Você pode odiá-los – respondeu calmamente. – Mas não vai mudar nada, entende? – Harry não demonstrou reação. – Eu odeio muita coisa na minha vida, mas não adianta porque só me faz mal e eu permaneço do mesmo modo. Odiar ou não odiar, não vai tornar ou fazer com que tudo seja diferente – Ametista deu uma pausa, esperando uma reação de Harry. – Não faça isso, por experiência própria. Você se enfia tanto nesse ódio que não consegue retirá-lo depois de muito tempo – Harry suspirou. – Não continue assim, não permita que esse ódio se espalhe. Por favor, não vale a pena, amor.

         Harry, sem perceber, tornou-se para Ametista.

         - _Amor_? – sorriu com um resquício ainda de mágoa.

         - Vamos dizer que é o espírito natalino. – e Ametista beijou Harry ternamente, envolvendo seu rosto em suas mãos e desejando que aquele ódio não possuísse o jovem, não retirasse o quê ele tinha de mais nobre, que era sua bondade, sua capacidade de perdoar. Coisa que faltava de monte nela mesma.

***

- Sirius, isso lá é hora de ficar fazendo isso?! – irritou-se Arabella, apoiando-se no batente da porta.

         O bruxo estava com a varinha projetada na direção de sua têmpora esquerda e, ao ser puxada para longe, levava alguns fios brancos de cabelo. Seguidamente, estes eram colocados dentro de uma bacia prateada que reluzia dentro daquela estante.

         - AH! – retrucou mal humorado. – Eu sempre quis ter uma dessas, Bella – disse como uma criança. – Sorte ter uma filha tão bondosa...

         - Bondosa não – discordou Arabella, caminhando na direção do noivo. – Com uma grande quantidade de dinheiro, bem remunerada, rica... Penseiras não são nada baratas, sabia?

         Sirius tentou dar um peteleco no nariz de Arabella e guardou a varinha dentro de seu casaco, fechando a estante e deixando a Penseira de lado. A mulher cruzou os braços, o semblante calmo.

         - Você pode me responder uma coisa que venho tentando perguntar a alguns dias? – questionou Sirius, encostando o corpo na mesa e ficando de frente à noiva. – Por que sua mãe não pareceu tão surpresa ao saber de sua gravidez e do nosso casamento?

         Arabella riu, descruzando os braços e se aproximando de Sirius.

         - Mamãe sabia desde o momento que você bateu naquela porta – respondeu com um tom de deboche. – Acho que ela sempre soube que esse seria o nosso final.

         Estendendo os braços, Sirius puxou Arabella para si.

         - Este é apenas nosso começo.

         Beijaram-se com delicadeza, as mãos de Sirius passeando pela barriga de um mês e meio de Arabella. Nesse momento, ouviram o grito de Harry do andar inferior para a contagem regressiva.

         Descendo a escadaria e dirigindo-se ao lado exterior do casarão dos Black, Arabella e Sirius envolveram-se num abraço para espantar o intenso frio daquela noite. A neve fazia contraste com a lua minguante escondida no meio das nuvens. Ametista estava agachada junto de Prisma e Harry estava em pé, ao lado dos padrinhos. Assim que Harry ameaçou abrir um sorriso, todos assistiram do alto daquela colina, toda a vila de Godric's Hollow soltar fogos de artifício – mágicos ou não – que explodiam e enfeitavam o céu, dividindo o "palco" com a neve tão branca e gelada. Era meia-noite e um novo ano se iniciava. Sirius e Arabella abriram seu abraço e puxaram Harry consigo. O jovem não gostou muito do grude, mas sentiu-se extremamente feliz de estar novamente junto daqueles que amava.

         - Feliz Ano-Novo! Feliz Ano-Novo! – berrava Prisma, pulando de um lado ao outro, com lágrimas em seus grandes e arregalados olhos verdes.

         Ametista levantou da neve e ajeitou o cachecol, sentindo-se em paz. Os fogos permaneciam estourando no céu, enfeitando aquela noite tão especial. Tornando-se para os outros três presentes no casarão, sorriu com os lábios fechados, admirando-os.

         Sirius saiu do abraço triplo e foi até Ametista, encarando-a e beijando sua têmpora com carinho. _"Eu te amo"_, ele murmurou em seu ouvido, como se fosse o maior segredo já existente. _"Eu também te amo"_, respondeu ao pai, sorrindo acanhada. Depois, Arabella chegou mais perto e disse:

         - Eu tenho certeza que nós seremos felizes, Ametista. – enquanto acariciava a barriga.

         A jovem piscou e abraçou Arabella Figg. Na verdade, havia ficado muito contente com a notícia de ganhar um novo integrante na família. Prisma, então, puxou Arabella dizendo que estava muito frio e isto poderia ser prejudicial ao bebê. Empurrando-a obrigatoriamente para dentro do casarão, Sirius a seguiu. Assim, Ametista deixou-se observar apenas Harry. Ele tinha as mãos enfiadas no bolso do casaco e um cachecol esverdeado envolta de seu pescoço. Era incrível como tudo daquele tom realçava seus olhos.

         Quando se achegou mais perto, Harry tornou-se a ela e jogou-a contra a neve. Ambos caíram contra a massa gélida e riram plenamente. A neve parecia grudar em seus casacos e em seus rostos. O cotovelo de Harry estava prendendo o cachecol de Ametista contra a neve, fazendo com que a sufocasse. Com isso, começou a dar socos nas costas do namorado, pedindo socorro. Harry gargalhava.

         Os fogos ainda explodindo, o alto da colina, a grama coberta pela neve, o vento frio proporcionado pela noite de inverno. Harry permitiu-se contemplar Ametista por um momento e tomar sua decisão. Assim, disse:

         - Feliz Ano-Novo, amor.

         O sorriso de Ametista se alargou e ela o enlaçou de forma carinhosa, mas obstinada. Com os olhos transmitindo o mesmo, alcançou seus lábios e prometeu a si mesma que permitiria esquecer-se de todos os sonhos, pesadelos ou problemas que aconteciam naquela época. Esquecer e aproveitar aqueles breves minutos junto de Harry. Era o que importava. E estava adorando. Ou seria...Amando?

         - Feliz Ano-Novo, amor. – repetiu, beijando-o. 

***

- Não fiquem até muito tarde acordados, hein! – repreendeu-os Sirius num espírito divertido. 

         Arabella deu um toque nas costas do noivo e riu. 

         - Vamos dormir porque os velhos têm de descansar, não os jovens! 

Harry piscou para a madrinha enquanto eles se despediam e deixavam o âmbito, subindo as enormes escadas de corrimão de mármore. Aquele foi, provavelmente, o Ano-Novo mais divertido de toda sua vida. Harry estava sorrindo ainda, recordando os últimos dias de seu feriado. Primeiro, o Natal na Toca, junto dos Weasley. Depois, esses dias incríveis na companhia da madrinha, do padrinho e da namorada. Na verdade, naquele exato momento, Ametista estava voltando da cozinha com duas canecas de chocolate fervendo. 

A neve continuava caindo silenciosamente do lado de fora enquanto a lareira crepitava e o jovem acomodava-se no comprido e aconchegante sofá da sala. O casarão de Godric's Hollow mostrava-se cada vez mais como uma verdadeira casa a Harry. 

         Era pouco mais de duas e meia da madrugada daquele primeiro de janeiro. Inverno, Arabella decidiu substituir a champagne por chocolate quente – Sirius muito relutou, mas não conseguiu, afinal, era ordem da nova futura mamãe. 

- Esse bendito aparelho do meu pai é uma droga! – resmungou Ametista, tentando ajustar alguma estação de rádio. 

Era uma caixa de tom caramelo e marrom, envolvida por uma rede negra e com algo parecido com uma antena, só que era enrolado como uma espiral. Ametista já tinha dado cerca de quatro tapas na lateral esquerda do aparelho, mas nada o fazia funcionar corretamente. 

- Até mesmo os rádios trouxas funcionam melhor do que isso... – debochou Harry. 

Ametista não o encarou, porém, conseguiu no mesmo segundo sintonizar uma das rádios bruxas. Tornou-se para Harry com a expressão vitoriosa. Harry, levantando apenas uma de suas sobrancelhas, mostrou-se minimamente impressionado. Ametista, então, pulou no sofá, arremessando uma das almofadas na cabeça do namorado, que riu. O cabelo desgrenhado de Harry ficou ainda pior. 

Era uma música lenta e gostosa. Ametista ajeitou-se embaixo do cobertor que os cobria e pegou as canecas com o chocolate, dando uma para o jovem ao seu lado. Em seguida, encarou o namorado. 

- Essa foi a melhor passagem de ano que eu já tive – disse ela, bebericando o chocolate quente. – Esse friozinho, esse casarão, o meu pai... 

O jovem monitor da Grifinória torceu o nariz. 

- E eu? Não conta não? 

Ametista sorriu timidamente. Deixando a caneca sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá, colocou as pernas para dentro do cobertor e se aproximou de Harry. O jovem fez o mesmo com a bebida, deixando-a acima da mesa de centro do âmbito. 

- Você é a melhor parte, seu bobo! – exclamou Ametista, rindo como uma criança. 

Entretanto, o olhar de Harry não transmitia qualquer vestígio de humor. Era aquele olhar de flerte, o olhar que antecipava cada beijo entre eles. Sério e concentrado apenas nos olhos azuis escuros de Ametista, o jovem tocou lentamente a face do rosto da namorada. Ametista, levemente assustada, ficou igualmente séria e esperou uma reação maior de Harry. 

- Eu esperei todos esses meses para ter um momento desse com você... – murmurou Harry bem baixinho, num tom bastante rouco. 

A garota engoliu em seco, num misto de pavor e apreensão. 

- Que tipo de momento? – perguntou, temerosa. 

Harry projetou seu corpo para frente, até que encostasse seu nariz no de Ametista. 

- Um momento em que ninguém estivesse por perto e que fosse assim, especial. 

- E...espe...especial? – gaguejou a garota num tom nervoso. 

Harry encarou Ametista com todo o seu amor. 

- Eu só queria estar com você. 

Uma música mais lenta que a anterior começou a tocar no aparelho bruxo. Ametista notou o calor da respiração de Harry tão perto dela e refletiu por um segundo. Valia a pena. 

Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Harry – aquele olhar que a fazia derreter, o olhar que antecedia seus beijos. Calmamente, Ametista tocou seus lábios nos do namorado e a resposta foi imediata. A relação já durava cinco meses e, principalmente nas últimas semanas, vinha ficando cada vez mais séria. Aos poucos, Ametista sabia que Harry não conseguiria segurar seus impulsos adolescentes, porém, ela não tinha consciência que seu corpo também pedia um contato maior com o do namorado. Conforme seus lábios iam se misturando com os de Harry, seu corpo já estava sendo impulsionado para trás, fazendo com que se esticasse no sofá e permitisse que Harry deitasse sobre ela. O frio na barriga começava a se tornar uma verdadeira tempestade de neve. 

Ajeitando a cabeça numa das almofadas, Ametista paralisou o beijo e sorriu para Harry, que retribui o sorriso. Aproximando vagarosamente da boca de Ametista, Harry deu um selinho e desgrudou. E assim, provocou-a durante alguns segundos. Antes de se render a um daqueles emocionantes beijos, que tiravam seu fôlego tão rapidamente, Harry lançou mais uma vez o olhar sedutor a Ametista. A garota, primeiramente, retirou o óculos de Harry e, depois, puxou-o pelo colarinho e prosseguiu com a sessão de beijos. 

O cobertor envolvia-os, impedindo que o inverno atingisse-os dentro do casarão. Porém, naquela altura, começava a atrapalhar, pois ambos estavam suando. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas, suas respirações curtas e ansiosas. Ainda somente nos beijos, Harry prolongava o máximo que podia suas mãos nas costas e no quadril de Ametista. E num surto, Ametista paralisou o beijo mais uma vez. Harry foi empurrado vagarosa e delicadamente para trás. Observando o rosto vermelho da namorada, começou a preparar uma lista de justificativas e desculpas para suas ações. Contudo, surpreendendo-o imensamente, Ametista colocou suas mãos na barra do pulôver que Harry usava e puxou na direção dela. Encarando-o, retirou o casaco com um sorriso nos lábios. Lentamente, Harry estava somente com uma camisa e seu casaco estava jogado sobre a mesa de centro, quase acertando a sua caneca de chocolate quente. 

- Que você está fazendo? – indagou meio confuso e surpreso. 

Ametista sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. 

- Eu só quero estar com você. 

A intensidade do momento só poderia aumentar após a frase enunciada por Ametista. Harry sorriu ligeiramente e desceu o corpo sobre ela, para mais uma vez, iniciar uma fase de inúmeros beijos e abraços. Enquanto retirava os fios de cabelo do pescoço de Ametista, preparando-se para beijá-lo, a garota preocupava-se em apenas aproveitar as sensações que aquele momento começava a proporcionar. Harry havia deixado todos os seus temores trancados em um baú naquela noite. Após a conversa com Rony, uma nova visão apareceu diante de seus olhos e a urgência para tê-la perto de si o máximo possível era estarrecedora. 

Seus dedos estavam frenéticos, procurando os botões do casaco da namorada. Ametista não relutou nem por um segundo assim que sentiu os dedos frios de Harry tocarem sua barriga por baixo da jaqueta que usava. Pelo contrário, estava adorando cada instante. Retirando o casaco com uma certa ansiedade, Harry admirou o tórax da namorada, coberto por uma blusa preta e muito justa. Aos poucos, foi subindo a blusa, bem devagar, até a altura abaixo do sutiã de Ametista. Encarando-o, Ametista guiou uma das mãos do namorado até sua barriga. Percebendo que ela permitia o acesso, Harry desceu seu rosto até o tórax e beijou-o. Um forte calafrio atingiu Ametista assim que o jovem encostou seus lábios nela. 

Rapidamente, as peças iam sendo largadas pelo chão ao lado do sofá. Eram dois casacos, uma camisa e a blusa apertada que envolvia a pele de Ametista. Sem qualquer idéia do que aconteceria se Sirius ou Arabella aparecesse por lá, os jovens prosseguiam na sua descoberta de novos caminhos. Harry estava travando uma luta interna – abrir ou não o zíper da calça da namorada – enquanto Ametista deixava que ele beijasse a região acima de seu sutiã. 

A tempestade de neve que ocorria do lado de fora se tornava mais feroz com o passar dos minutos. A lareira crepitava com maior freqüência e as músicas do rádio eram mais e mais lentas e propícias para aquele momento. 

Harry desvencilhou-se de Ametista por um instante e reparou como os lábios da namorada estavam inchados e seus olhos exprimiam um desejo jamais visto antes por ele. Como seu coração parecia disparar com uma ferocidade nunca sentida antes assim que encontrou seus olhos? Como apenas um toque de alguém tão importante poderia provocar tantas sensações extraordinárias nele? Ela era apenas uma garota. Porém, era _a_ garota. Parecia uma peça tão frágil e, ao mesmo tempo, tão necessária! Por que sua respiração tornava-se mais instável ainda apenas de estar perto dela? E como poderia estar naquele exato momento, parado, estático, olhando-a com tanto carinho? Estava apaixonado por alguém tão diferente e especial quanto ele. Ametista já havia voltado do mundo dos mortos, estado em situações tão perigosas e até sentido na pele a dor de uma Maldição Imperdoável, além de carregar um sangue nobre em suas veias. E ainda assim, ela parecia uma peça tão pequena e especial que nada daquilo importava. O que realmente importava era que ela era _dele_. E somente isso. 

Após um beijo particularmente longo, Harry mordeu o lábio inferior da namorada e ela riu. Por um momento, eles chegaram a pensar no quê estavam fazendo e onde estavam. O primeiro grande amasso, na sala onde os "pais" poderiam descer a qualquer momento, e na noite de Ano-Novo. Isso os fazia rir. E a emoção do perigo de serem pegos foi o empurrão decisivo para continuarem. Ametista empurrou Harry para trás e o fez deitar do lado inverso do comprido e aconchegante sofá, apoiando-se sobre ele. Harry pensou em puxá-la para si, mas Ametista sentou sobre as coxas dele e desceu vagarosamente até seu rosto, dando um novo beijo. Mas aquele beijo não era comum. A garota, primeiramente, enrolou os dedos nos fios negros de Harry e, depois, roçou seus lábios nos dele, perigosamente. Ametista apresentava uma vontade maior de beijá-lo, de acariciar seu cabelo negro, de sentir o tórax do namorado pressionado contra o dela, vestido apenas pelo sutiã. 

Surpreendendo as expectativas de Harry, Ametista levantou novamente e começou a trilhar os dedos até o cinto da calça dele. Abrindo a boca, mostrando quão chocado estava, Harry procurou controlar-se. Se, naquela vez em que eles se abraçaram e beijaram na França, após a tempestade em que Ametista estava ensopada e seu corpo estava levemente à mostra, ele não conseguira se controlar, imagine agora! Da primeira vez, ela não havia percebido, mas e agora? Seria impossível ela não perceber! 

Ametista mordeu o lábio inferior. Parecia que a coragem que abatera sobre ela há pouco estava indo embora. Após desprender o cinto, ela abriu o botão. Pela primeira vez, ela olhou para Harry e corou furiosamente. O namorado pensou imediatamente que ela havia percebido, finalmente. Ametista engoliu em seco e permaneceu encarando Harry. Porém, o jovem percebeu que seus dedos não tinham parado. Com muita relutância, ela estava mesmo abrindo o zíper da sua calça. Harry segurou firmemente no cobertor que ainda os cobria parcialmente. Ametista não retirou a calça dele ou coisa assim, apenas abriu o zíper e paralisou. Harry arriscou dizer alguma coisa, mas ela estava repentinamente branca, parecia em choque. O jovem procurou levantar lentamente para tocá-la e perguntar o quê estava acontecendo quando Ametista arregalou os olhos e empurrou-o de volta ao sofá, deitando sobre ele bruscamente. Em seguida, puxou o cobertor sobre eles e colocou um dedo na boca de Harry, pedindo que ele escutasse. 

_"Droga!"_, gritou a mente de Harry. De fato, havia uma certa movimentação no andar de cima. Hábil, o braço direito de Ametista já estava tateando o chão e puxando as suas roupas para mais perto deles, a fim de escondê-las sobre o resto de cobertor que ainda arrastava no piso. Velozmente, os barulhos começaram a ficar mais altos. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry e Ametista presumiram que um ou os dois estivessem descendo. 

- Finja que está dormindo. – disse Ametista a Harry num sussurro. 

No instante seguinte, ambos estavam respirando vagarosamente – na medida do possível – e fecharam os olhos. Pouco depois, ouviram o casal conversando: 

- Dormiram... – sussurrou a voz da mulher. 

- Hum... – foi tudo que ouviram do homem. 

Um dos dois pareceu bufar impaciente. 

- Ah, Sirius! Você tem que parar de agir assim! – ralhou Arabella. – Os dois têm dezesseis anos, que você espera? É lógico que eles irão, um dia, ficar mais íntimos... 

- Você diz isso porque não é a sua filha deitada nesse sofá. – respondeu Sirius num tom de que estivesse fazendo bico por ter sido contrariado. 

- Sim, não é minha filha. Só que aquele ao lado dela é o seu afilhado. E nós dois sabemos muito bem que o Harry tem uma cabeça ótima. 

- Algumas vezes, não adianta ter uma cabeça ótima, Bella, o corpo comanda... 

Houve um silêncio. Ametista permanecia deitada com a cabeça ao lado da de Harry. 

- Eles não estavam fazendo nada, Sirius – retomou Arabella andando para longe do sofá. – Você tem que dar um voto de confiança para os dois. Na nossa época, também fizemos tudo que eles podem estar fazendo. 

- É, mas não dormimos com nenhum de nossos namorados ou namoradas após cinco meses juntos... – resmungou Sirius mal humorado. 

- Verdade, mas nós já tínhamos ido bem longe no namoro de dois meses, lembra? – recordou Arabella, num tom que ela deveria estar levantando as sobrancelhas de um modo mandão. 

Um novo silêncio. Aquilo estava matando Harry e Ametista. Por que eles não desistiam e iam embora logo? 

- Mas...mas e se eles estiverem a um passo de transar? 

Os jovens teriam provavelmente arregalado seus olhos se pudessem. Não era real! Sirius estava mesmo falando sobre..._sexo_? 

- Esta é a coisa mais natural do mundo, Sirius. Olhe a idade deles! Os hormônios estão à flor da pele! Você se lembra muito bem dessa época que eu sei – dizia Arabella sabiamente. – Os anos se passaram, Sirius. Será completamente normal se eles decidirem transar hoje! O importante é que eles se amem, e nada mais. 

Sirius pareceu soltar a respiração pelo nariz demoradamente. Parecia que tinha sido vencido. 

- Vamos deitar vai! Hoje é Ano-Novo! Deixe de ser um pai ciumento e preocupe-se com sua noiva, por um momento. 

Harry e Ametista imaginaram o olhar que Arabella e Sirius haviam trocado em seguida. Torcendo que aquela tortura acabasse, ouviram alguns barulhos de lábios se tocando e, em seguida, os passos se distanciarem cada vez mais velozes. Após esperar alguns minutos, Ametista levantou e ajeitou sua cabeça na altura da de Harry, encarando-o de bem perto, apoiando-se sobre o peito nu do namorado. Na verdade, para Harry, toda aquela conversa, além de constrangedora, fora bastante torturante. Durante todo o tempo, Ametista estivera deitada sobre ele e os corpos tão próximos só fazia seu desejo aumentar. Respirando com uma certa dificuldade, perguntou: 

- E agora? 

Os olhos azuis escuros de Ametista estavam dizendo que ela não se importava com nada daquilo. Porém, havia algo que dizia para subirem antes que alguma confusão maior acontecesse. 

- Vamos subir? – pediu ela, dando um selinho rápido nele. – Conversamos lá, que acha? 

Após vestirem-se parcialmente, Harry guiou Ametista até seu quarto e, após entrar, trancou a porta. A garota suspirou e sentou na cama do namorado. O quarto estava com as luzes apagadas e a janela fechada, com a cortina aberta, onde podiam ver a neve caindo. Harry largou o casaco que segurava numa das cadeiras do quarto e encarou Ametista mais uma vez. Ela estava olhando-o também. 

- Que foi? – indagou ele, envergonhado. 

Um sorriso divertido e ligeiramente malicioso surgiu nos lábios de Ametista. 

- Você é lindo, sabia? 

Os olhos verdes de Harry, não mais emoldurados pelo óculos, que deixara no andar de baixo, tornaram-se brilhantes. Não, ninguém nunca havia dito isso a ele antes. E o som tão apaixonado com que aquilo saiu da boca de Ametista o fez sentir-se especial. Sentando ao lado dela em sua cama, esticou as mãos até o rosto e acariciou a pele macia dela. Ametista entortou o pescoço até encontrar a mão dele. Olhando-o novamente, disse: 

- Eu pensei enquanto meu pai dizia aquelas coisas – disse ela, num sussurro, com medo de que eles pudessem ouvir. – Eu não sei quando vamos transar Harry, mas sei que quero que seja com você. 

Harry aproximou seu rosto do dela e quase a beijou, ficando a centímetros de seu rosto, em que seus narizes se tocavam, dizendo: 

- Você é a única que eu quero. 

Num encaixe perfeito, Harry e Ametista beijaram-se com cumplicidade, acariciando seus rostos. Uma nova maratona de beijos longos e, às vezes até raivosos, mas cheios de desejo, se iniciou. Eram os suspiros de Ametista misturados aos toques leves de Harry em sua cintura, uma intensidade maior quando ele colocava as mãos em volta do rosto dela, aprofundando um beijo. Entretanto, assim que Harry deitou Ametista em sua cama, rapidamente retirando a blusa apertada que envolvia seu tórax mais uma vez, a garota colocou uma das mãos no peito dele. Harry paralisou seu trabalho e procurou controlar seus impulsos – mentais e físicos. 

- Podemos parar por aqui? – pediu ela relutante. – Hoje, eu só quero dormir junto de você. 

Harry sorriu. Lógico que estava desapontado. Mas, se aquilo eram as chamadas preliminares, ou algo perto disso, imagine quão maravilhoso seria a sua primeira vez com Ametista. Deveria ser perfeita. E seria, se dependesse dele. 

Deitando debaixo das cobertas, ambos com a mesma roupa, abraçaram-se para espantar o frio e beijaram-se. Aos poucos seus olhos foram fechando e seus corações batendo mais devagar. A respiração se normalizou e dormiram, unidos por um abraço. 

***

_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Apesar da maré de bons acontecimentos, Voldemort continua vivo e começa a colocar seu plano e suas garras à mostra. E já no primeiro dia do ano, decide libertar seus seguidores da maior e mais protegida prisão dos Bruxos. A Guerra se inicia e sete novos bruxos invadem Azkaban para deterem os ex-prisioneiros das Trevas._

_Conheçam a nova Ordem da Fênix em "AZKABAN DESPERTA"_


	25. Azkaban Desperta

NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Draco e Ametista estranhamente têm o mesmo sonho e agora suas mentes corroem-se em pensamentos sobre seus destinos. Além disso, é virada de ano e Harry toma o primeiro movimento: ele e Ametista têm seu primeiro momento sozinhos. Pena que Sirius e Arabella quase os pegaram e interromperam o clima.

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS - Azkaban desperta******

- Mas não se incomode, Harry, você sabe como Sirius pode ser rabugento – dizia Arabella, ao entrar na loja junto do afilhado, olhando as manequins ao lado da vitrine. – Já cansei de falar sobre isso com ele, mas Sirius _é_ rabugento! 

         Harry bufou mal humorado. Se a noite passada havia sido maravilhosa, a manhã seguinte não havia correspondido as suas expectativas. Dormir mais uma vez junto de Ametista era ótimo, mas fazer isso após um amasso na sala, na noite de Ano-Novo, e com cem por cento de chance de ser pego, não era tão espetacular assim. Antes mesmo de acordar por si só, havia despertado com as batidas furiosas na porta do dormitório. 

         - Eu prometo que ele não fará isto novamente, Harry. – afirmou a mulher, pegando uma blusa negra de uma das araras do estabelecimento. 

         - É, eu acredito. 

         Sua voz estava desanimada, recordando os momentos da manhã. Assim que levantou para abrir a passagem, Sirius estava com os olhos tomados por ciúme e descrença. Ametista ainda não havia acordado, mesmo com toda a barulheira provocada pelo bruxo. _"O que ela está fazendo aqui com você, Harry?"_, a voz de Sirius era decisiva e cheia de energia. Energia para virar perigosamente um tapa no afilhado. _"Nós pegamos no sono ontem à noite"_, ele respondeu, dando um passo para trás. 

         - Você acha que essa blusa servirá em mim? – perguntou Arabella a ele, colocando a roupa à frente de seu tórax. 

         - Bem, você vai engordar logo... – disse Harry, meio incerto. Arabella não exprimiu reação alguma, a face já descontente. – Pergunte para a vendedora... 

         A madrinha deu as costas ao jovem e seguiu até o balcão da loja. Harry notou que seu andar imponente e sempre tão alinhado permanecia o mesmo. E não seria uma barriga que atrapalharia toda a delicadeza e elegância de Arabella. 

         Suspirando, relembrou a saída de Sirius do dormitório e o olhar de nervosismo da namorada, assim que acordou e encontrou o pai fitando-a com aquele ar de perturbação. Se ele abaixava a cabeça para aquilo, Ametista certamente não deixaria a situação piorar. Porém, Harry chegou a sorrir depois daquela pré-luta com Sirius ao encarar Ametista. Sabia que toda aquela pose de arrogância e rispidez eram apenas sabores que temperavam sua personalidade tão eclética. A voz de Draco Malfoy surgiu em sua cabeça, gritando que ela era esquizofrênica. Talvez ele não estivesse tão errado assim. Entretanto, tinha de se lembrar após voltar a Hogwarts de quebrar a cara do monitor da Sonserina. 

         - A mulher disse que posso fazê-la aumentar de tamanho conforme _a barriga vai crescendo_. – salientou, os olhos sobre o afilhado, não repetindo a expressão usada por ele para dizer que engordaria. 

         Ajudando-a carregar as sacolas de suas compras, Harry atravessou a rua junto de sua madrinha, demonstrando seus centímetros a mais que ela. Sorriu. No entanto, esse mesmo sorriso se desfez em poucos segundos. O Profeta Diário estava em evidência na banca do velhinho, logo à frente da loja. E a notícia de capa estava escrita em letras garrafais. 

         Assim, enquanto Harry voltava frenético junto de Arabella, no casarão de Godric's Hollow, as coisas não pareciam nada bem para aquela manhã. 

- A senhorita pode me responder por que não dormiu em seu quarto? 

         Arregalando seus olhos, a jovem não se arriscou a olhar diretamente para seu pai. Sirius Black estava com os braços cruzados na altura do peito, a face carrancuda e os olhos escuros concentrados sobre Ametista. A cozinha estava deserta já que Prisma ainda estava arrumando os dormitórios e Arabella havia saído há mais de duas horas com Harry para comprar algumas coisas na cidadezinha vizinha, Knights Village. 

         - Eu e Harry ficamos até tarde aqui embaixo ontem e acabamos pegando no sono – explicou, relembrando a noite anterior quando Sirius e Arabella interromperam o namorado e ela, que fingiram adormecer. – Quando subimos, acabei entrando no quarto dele e nós dormimos juntos. Só fui mesmo me dar conta de que dormi junto dele hoje de manhã. – mentiu. 

         O lábio inferior de Sirius crispou involuntariamente. 

         - Não importa. Eu não quero mais ver você e Harry deitados na mesma cama, entendeu? – ordenou num tom nervoso e ciumento. 

         Rapidamente, Ametista criou coragem para olhar o pai. Levantando as sobrancelhas, indagou: 

         - Por quê?! – sua voz aumentou. 

         - Porque eu não quero, já disse! – respondeu enérgico. 

         Ametista ergueu-se da cadeira onde estava sentada e deixou a xícara com leite quente quase tombar sobre a mesa. 

         - Isso não é motivo, pai! – protestou. – Qual é o problema?! Não é como se eu, me deitando com Harry, fosse logo... – velozmente, a garota fechou os lábios e cortou a respiração. Não pretendia concluir aquele pensamento para seu pai, não naquelas condições, não naquele tom. 

         Sirius desencostou da geladeira mágica e deu um passo a frente, o rosto vermelho pelo início da discussão. 

         - Fosse logo o quê, Ametista? – perguntou, os lábios movimentando-se ligeiros. – Você acha que não tive a idade de vocês? Sei muito bem o que é ter quase dezessete anos, sei a atual situação de Harry! 

         - Isso não quer dizer nada! – gritou Ametista, batendo a mão sobre o encosto da cadeira. – Se eu quiser alguma coisa, aliás, se quisermos, não preciso deitar na cama dele para isso! – revoltou-se. 

         O bruxo arregalou os olhos num tom de ira e fúria, dirigindo-se sem pensar até Ametista. Pouco mais de um passo antes dele chegar até a filha, Arabella irrompeu na cozinha. 

         - Sirius! Algo terrível aconteceu! – vociferou nervosamente, com a mão sobre o abdômen, controlando a respiração. 

         Sirius paralisou, assim como Ametista, e ambos encararam Arabella. A mulher parecia muito preocupada, o semblante transparecendo nervosismo. Diante do olhar de indagação de pai e filha, a bruxa respondeu: 

         - AZKABAN ABRIU SEUS PORTÕES! 

***

Aquela sensação estranha novamente. Harry sentiu-se ligeiramente tonto assim que percebeu seus pés pousando na terra batida. Sua mão estendida logo foi capturada por uma menor, gelada e com dedos pequeninos. Harry encarou a namorada que, por algum motivo desconhecido, não olhava diretamente para Sirius. Haviam aparatado junto do bruxo, o que era considerado ilegal. Daquela vez, Arabella fora praticamente trancada no casarão dos Black. Sirius não permitira que ela deixasse junto com eles a segurança de Godric's Hollow. 

         - HARRY! AQUI! AQUI! – gritavam algumas pessoas. 

         Haviam aparatado no meio de uma mata, árvores altas e arbustos completavam a paisagem. Há poucos metros dali estavam Hermione, Rony e Arthur Weasley acompanhados de Lupin e alguns outros homens e mulheres. Caminhando apressados, Harry olhou de lado para os integrantes daquela estranha reunião. Sirius emparelhou-se ao lado de Lupin e cochichou algo no ouvido do amigo lobisomem. O tempo estava nublado, o inverno em seu auge, a neve caindo ligeiramente preguiçosa. 

         - Então, nós vamos ficar parados por aqui? Azkaban abre seus portões, deixa escapar milhares de criminosos, e nós ficaremos aqui assistindo é? – Ametista aparentava impaciência, conforme olhava a sua volta. 

         - Nós estamos esperando os... – antes mesmo que Lupin pudesse responder, alguns daqueles homens e mulheres estranhos para Harry e os outros puxaram seu pequeno grupo para dentro daquela mata. 

         Ao mesmo tempo em que pediram silêncio, uma nova multidão passou a passos velozes perto de onde estavam escondidos atrás dos arbustos. Eram bruxos vestidos de preto ou de branco, não havia uma mescla. Seu andar rápido e uniforme era sério e quase perigoso, suas varinhas em punho e as faces contorcidas numa seriedade impressionante. 

         - Quem são... – Rony arriscou perguntar. 

         Imediatamente, um dos homens daquele grupo colocou a mão sobre a boca do jovem e reforçou o pedido de silêncio. Com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, Rony e os outros viram dois homens daquela multidão que atravessava seu caminho paralisarem. Um olhou para o lado direito, o outro para o lado onde estavam escondidos. Um vestido de preto e o outro de branco. 

         O olhar de um deles, o quê encarava o lugar onde estavam, vestido de branco, era amedrontador. Um olhar cheio de determinação e suspeita, a postura reta e imponente, quase arrogante. 

         - Vá à frente – disse o homem que os encarava. – Eu checo por aqui. 

         A voz era decisiva e o tom ríspido. O homem de preto saiu andando veloz, a postura igualmente reta. Ainda silenciosos, os jovens assustaram-se assim que viram Lupin levantar de onde estavam escondidos e aproximar-se do homem. 

         - Eu disse que era melhor vocês não virem, Lupin – o homem estava bastante controlado. – Ficaram malucos? 

         - Você sabe que não podemos ficar de fora disso, Holm – protestou Remo. – Estamos aqui porque é preciso, somos os olhos de Dumbledore. 

         - Sim, vocês podem ser a visão dele, mas não é certo que façam isso. Se Fudge suspeita que vocês estão aqui e, pelo que imagino, pretendem entrar em Azkaban e vasculhar todas as celas, a coisa ficará feia – disse o homem. – O Ministro só está esperando uma bola fora de vocês para pegar e prender Dumbledore, não sejam estúpidos! 

         Hermione e Ametista levantaram detrás dos arbustos e cruzaram os braços, as faces contorcidas em confusão. 

         - Alguém pode explicar que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! – foi Ametista que arriscou a ser um pouco mais enfática. 

         O homem de branco encarou Lupin com firmeza, a expressão repreendendo-o por trazer crianças para a investigação sobre a prisão do mundo bruxo. 

         - Estes são Harry Potter – Harry levantou junto de Rony, reconhecendo a face do homem vestido de branco. Lembrava daquele rosto no julgamento de Sirius. – Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger e Ametista Dumbledore – as garotas permaneciam confusas. – Eles também são importantes para o nosso objetivo, Holm. 

         - Pensei que vocês não seriam igualmente malucos de trazer a garota para cá também – o homem salientou, indicando Ametista. – Deve haver Comensais de Voldemort lá dentro, podem tentar recuperá-la. 

         - Ele não fará isso, acredite – disse o homem que tampou a boca de Rony há pouco. – Voldemort está atrás de seus seguidores, para depois pensar em seus outros assuntos. 

         Quando o homem de branco arriscou continuar a discussão, Sirius pediu silêncio e encarou os jovens. 

         - Este é Matt Holm – indicou o rapaz de olhos castanhos bem escuros, vestido de branco. – Ele é o chefe provisório do Departamento de Aurores do Ministério, após a morte de Moody. É o nosso atual espião dentro do Ministério, junto da Sra. Figg e de alguns outros. 

         - Nosso atual espião? – estranhou Harry. – Você está querendo dizer que há amigos nossos dentro do Ministério além da mãe de Bella? 

         Lupin tomou a frente, postando-se ao lado do homem que cobriu a boca de Rony. 

         - Nós formamos uma sociedade, Harry, após a volta de Voldemort e a chegada de Ametista em Hogwarts, debaixo de nosso domínio – seu semblante estava preocupado. – Esta é a Ordem da Fênix, que está crescendo desde sua formação. Temos também Juliet Stevens – uma jovem de cabelos estranhamente azuis encarou a todos. – que é uma bruxa mutante, Hauspie Bellacroix, uma auror francesa muito hábil com espadas – uma mulher de pouco mais de trinta anos, os cabelos negros bem compridos. – Rudolph Rawlings, um mestre de vampiros – a aparência pálida demonstrava a sua verdadeira origem. – Jack Wingnut, o mais habilidoso flecheiro de todo o Reino Unido – o jovem que havia calado Rony piscou para as garotas. – Victoria Sacks, a melhor estrategista do Ministério da Magia Americano – uma mulher de trinta e cinco anos sorriu timidamente, seus cabelos pouco acima dos ombros balançando conforme o vento, alourados. – Azíz El Kassab, o filho do ex-conselheiro de seu avô, Harry, Anthony, quando ainda era Ministro – o homem de pele bastante bronzeada lançou um aceno ao garoto. – e Silver Zylkins, da Comissão de Duelistas Mundiais. – o jovem nada fez, jogando seus cabelos quase prateados para trás. 

         - E eu imagino que os outros que compõe essa tal Ordem sejam vocês, certo? – perguntou Ametista, a face emburrada, para Sirius e Lupin. 

         - Claro, além de algumas outras pessoas necessárias e de total confiança – completou Lupin. – Seu avô nos guia. E assim, fomos chamados para uma checagem aqui em Azkaban, afinal podemos encontrar peças importantes para descobrir qual o plano mirabolante de Voldemort. 

         - Escute Lupin, o máximo que posso fazer é deixar uma área reservada de Azkaban somente para vocês, mas em hipótese alguma apareçam para os espiões do Ministério, entenderam? Mesmo que Joseph ou Lynn estejam lá dentro. Eles são muito mais espertos que todos os outros componentes e seguidores de Fudge – avisou o auror Holm. – São os vestidos de negro, fiquem atentos. 

          Lupin concordou com a cabeça e encarou os jovens. Harry, Hermione e Rony continuavam surpresos. Ametista, por algum motivo desconhecido, estava enfurecida. 

***

Azkaban localizava-se no centro de uma ilhota perto da enorme Ilha da Grã-Bretanha, praticamente na região do Oceano Atlântico, mais precisamente no Mar do Norte. Uma ilhota fantasma. Para os trouxas, nada havia ali. Apenas um pequeno monte de areia que subia até o nível superficial da água, sem ultrapassá-lo. Estranho, já que a profundidade daquela região era de mais de 18 metros. Porém, nada que despertasse o desejo de pesquisar o fenômeno. Na realidade, Azkaban era protegida por mais de duzentos feitiços, vindos de bruxos de toda a parte do globo, especialmente realizados para escondê-la no meio daquele Mar. Havia uma recarga desses encantamentos uma vez cada três ou quatro anos. E hoje seria aquele dia.  

Havia um píer onde descansavam três barcos, geralmente, do Ministério da Magia. Hoje, eram mais de vinte, todos também do Ministério, com aurores e espiões descendo deles, apressados e com as expressões corajosas. A terra da ilhota era escura e havia uma pequena floresta que cercava a prisão, no ponto mais alto. Grades altas e rodeadas de lanças perigosas e fatais protegiam o início da entrada da prisão. 

         O caminho era feito de paralelepípedos escorregadios e, naquela manhã, estavam mais ainda por causa da leve camada de gelo. Uma pequena estrada circular, que subia, circundando a prisão, era cansativa e também protegida pelas grades. Existiam cães do outro lado, espalhados dentro daquela mata que cercava a estradinha. 

         No final do caminho de pedras, já no alto da ilhota, havia cinco guardas comuns, vestidos de azul-escuro e carregando suas varinhas, protegendo um túnel escuro e bastante largo logo à frente. Uma porta grandiosa de quadrados de aço resguardava a passagem, como aquelas dos tempos da Era Medieval, do feudalismo, que dividiam os castelos dos senhores feudais do resto do feudo. Ultrapassando-a, existia uma divisão no final daquele alto túnel. Três portas. A da direita, seguia para os escritórios de Azkaban, a da esquerda para salas de julgamentos e sentenças e a do centro para todo o esqueleto da prisão. 

         Seguindo pela porta central, podia-se notar um espaço aberto, como um hall e montado como um jardim de inverno, com algumas fontes jorrando águas cristalinas e flores. Era como se houvesse verdadeiramente vida naquela estrutura cheio de vigas e concreto. Adiante, havia uma nova porta, uma saída. Entretanto, seguir a porta daquela mesma parte exterior, era assustador. Ali, iniciavam as celas dos prisioneiros. E ninguém certamente gostaria de morar num lugar como aquele. 

         As moradias dos sentenciados eram como quadrados de pedras empilhadas, blocos de ferro, e grades de aço. Não havia camas, não havia janelas ou vistas para o exterior. Nada. Ficavam confinados na escuridão ou protegidos dela apenas por algumas velas. Pareciam túneis, e não corredores de terror e desespero, infestados por um cheiro putrefaço e forte. O ar parecia irritar os olhos de qualquer um, ácido, poluído. Mais adiante, divisões para outros túneis, para cima ou para baixo, celas que sucediam celas, prisioneiros que gritavam e pediam socorro para estranhos. 

         Contudo, nenhuma daquelas celas comparava-se as celas especiais, localizadas no subterrâneo do solo amaldiçoado de Azkaban. E era exatamente para lá que estava indo Harry. 

         - Você tem certeza que quer entrar aqui, Black? – perguntou Azíz El Kassab seriamente. 

         Sirius parecia ligeiramente pálido diante da lembrança daquele inferno na Terra. 

         - Vamos nos dividir em dois grupos – disse ele, ignorando a questão de El Kassab. – Um vai com Remo, o outro comigo. 

         Havia uma divisão do túnel principal, assim que desceram ao subterrâneo. Dirigindo-se ao lado esquerdo iriam Sirius, Harry, Ametista, Hauspie Bellacroix, Rudolph Rawlings e Azíz El Kassab. Para o lado direito, Lupin, Hermione, Rony, Victoria Sacks, Jack Wingnut, Juliet Stevens e Silver Zylkins. 

         Todos se reuniram numa roda, deixando os alunos de Hogwarts de lado. 

         - Disseram que todas as celas especiais foram abertas, os feitiços desfeitos – dizia Victoria, a voz rouca e o sotaque americanizado. – Então, temos uma só maneira de passarmos despercebidos pelos chefes de celas – como era ela a estrategista, comandava ambos os grupos. – Teremos de fazer um feitiço de invisibilidade. 

         - Concordo, Sacks – disse Lupin. – Mas os jovens não conseguirão realizá-los, certamente. 

         - Não se preocupe – agora era uma voz de garotinha que vinha da mulher de cabelos azuis, Juliet Stevens. – Eu posso mutá-los. 

         Os olhos de Sirius e Lupin pareceram temerosos. 

         - Você tem certeza que não vai fazer besteira, Stevens? – desconfiando da capacidade e da pouca idade de Juliet, Sirius perguntou. 

         A jovem respondeu com um olhar ameaçador para Sirius e chamou Rony. O jovem andou até Juliet e parou ao seu lado, esperando o quê ela poderia querer. Então, rapidamente, Juliet tocou a ponta de sua varinha em Rony e deixou-o com o aspecto estranho: seu corpo mudava conforme o fundo ou o meio mudava também, como em desenhos animados trouxas, em que a personagem adquiria o poder de mesclar-se ao meio onde se localizava. Hermione, Harry e Ametista olharam maravilhados. 

         - Não cheguem, em hipótese alguma, perto dos chefes de cela – ordenou Victoria com firmeza. – Eles podem senti-los, farejá-los, então sejam discretos e andem com calma. E não se esqueçam que eles trabalham para o Ministério inglês, portanto, se não quisermos ser vistos, atenção! 

         - E se encontrarmos dementadores, Sacks? – indagou Jack Wingnut. – Podemos destruí-los, certo? 

         As sobrancelhas loiras de Victoria ergueram-se, num tom alerta. 

         - Talvez o Ministério desconfie, mas acho mais seguro destruí-los, de qualquer forma – ela olhou para Lupin. – Os jovens sabem conjurar patronos? – Lupin concordou com a cabeça, apesar de nunca ter visto nem Rony ou Hermione conjurarem um patrono antes. – Ótimo – elogiou, soltando um suspiro em seguida. – Eu só imagino como eles conseguiram escapar, mesmo passando pelos chefes de cela, que são treinados para não serem afetados por dementadores. 

         - Eu sei como – respondeu Sirius, interrompendo Victoria. – Hoje é exatamente o dia em que eles teriam de refazer os feitiços de proteção a Azkaban. Eles devem ter se aproveitado disso, algum Comensal deve ter avisado-os e assim tinham completo efeito sobre os chefes de cela – explicou Sirius. – Eu mesmo escapei a quase quatro anos dessa mesma forma, nesse mesmo dia. Naquele ano, o dia caiu em julho. 

         - E onde nos encontraremos depois de vasculharmos tudo? – questionou Jack para Victoria. 

         - À frente da prisão, onde estavam aqueles guardas – disse ela, o tom rouco persistindo em sua voz. – Se alguma coisa acontecer, se enfiem dentro daquela mata. 

         Os nove membros da Ordem da Fênix trocaram olhares de segurança e seguiram seus caminhos. As celas especiais os esperavam. E elas, ao contrário do que pensavam, não estavam vazias. 

***

O grupo de Lupin começava a dar os primeiros passos túnel adentro. Designados ao lado direito, o túnel era largo o suficiente para abrigar quatro componentes à frente – Lupin, Victoria, Hermione e Rony – e os outros três seguiam logo atrás – Juliet, Silver e Jack. A única diferença era que o corredor parecia completamente vazio, já que os adultos realizaram um feitiço de invisibilidade e Hermione e Rony estavam mesclando-se ao efeito da magia de Juliet Stevens. 

         Cada um andando o mais rápido e silencioso possível, não se ouvia um alfinete cair no chão. Hermione segurava a mão do namorado, gelada e trêmula. Nunca imaginou antes em invadir Azkaban, muito menos disfarçada e com totais riscos de serem descobertos. 

         - Vejam! – a voz rouca e muito baixa de Victoria ecoou nos ouvidos dos integrantes. – A primeira cela especial, logo à sua esquerda, Lupin. 

         Remo arriscou dar mais um único passo a frente e esgueirar-se para tentar enxergar algo. Então aquela era uma cela especial. Era uma grande e alta sala, como um mini-galpão, e em seu centro, uma grande jaula. As paredes do âmbito eram escuras e transpareciam ferocidade e segurança. Havia uma única fonte luminosa, no topo da jaula, forte o bastante para iluminar todo o recinto. Realmente, aquilo era viver inteiramente em condições de vigilância permanente e ininterrupta. Pouco mais perto da abertura para o túnel havia uma mesa de carvalho, de cerca de um metro e meio de comprimento, onde se alojava um único homem ali, debruçado sobre a mesma. 

         - Estou com frio. – murmurou Hermione repentina para um dos seres invisíveis. 

         O bruxo imaginou a sensação que a garota poderia estar passando. Não era exatamente frio. Era mais como uma corrente gélida que desce pela sua espinha, seca sua boca e deixa-o sem poder respirar. Aquela sensação de desespero e de perdição, de que não existiam soluções. E o motivo estava muito claro. À frente da jaula havia um dementador. 

         Respirando calmamente, Lupin assistiu o dementador levantar sua cabeça e mirar onde estavam localizados, imaginando que ele poderia farejá-los. Assim, deu um passo para trás e notou que a tranca da jaula estava arrebentada e a porta escancarada. 

         - Escutem, Rony e Hermione – disse Lupin, a voz em tom grave. – Vocês conhecem um dementador, certo? – Hermione já havia experimentado um encontro com mais de dez dementadores em seu terceiro ano, junto de Harry. – O feitiço usado contra eles é... 

         - Expecto Patronum – respondeu Hermione veloz, a voz trêmula. – Pensar em coisas felizes, não é? 

         Lupin, nesse momento, desfez seu feitiço de invisibilidade e apareceu concordando para Hermione. Em seguida, tornou-se para Victoria, dizendo: 

         - Onde é a próxima cela? 

         - Logo ali. – e a loira, retirando também seu feitiço, apontou para alguns metros à frente. 

         O homem encarou-a e, assim, Jack, Juliet e Silver retiraram seus encantamentos. Juliet e Silver puxaram Rony – que havia aparecido novamente após Juliet tocá-lo – para a cela adiante. Enquanto distanciavam-se daquele grupo, Lupin tornou-se para Jack e Victoria. 

         - Olho aberto – sua voz soava como uma ordem a ser seguida à risca. – A jaula está aberta, mas nós nunca sabemos se há um Comensal vivo ou não. 

         Engolindo temerosa, Hermione caminhou junto dos outros três para dentro da primeira cela especial. A sensação de infelicidade aumentou assim que a jovem adentrou. Encarar aquele ser paralisado, mantendo guarda sobre a jaula era terrível. Imediatamente, o dementador deu um passo lento, abrindo os braços e a boca. Hermione não progrediu, pouco antes de ultrapassar a mesa de carvalho, colocando a mão na altura do pulmão, com dificuldades para respirar. 

         Nunca imaginou que passaria por aquilo mais uma vez. Desejou vezes e mais vezes naquelas férias da passagem para o quarto ano, nunca mais chegar perto de um dementador. Naquela situação, após libertar Sirius da Casa dos Gritos, Hermione e Harry foram cercados por inúmeros dementadores. Ela havia desmaiado e, se não fosse pelo melhor amigo, possivelmente estaria morta. 

         Naquele exato momento, o homem que estava debruçado sobre a mesa, aparentemente morto ou desmaiado, pareceu despertar e, de modo veloz, agarrou o pulso esquerdo de Hermione. A jovem encarou-o e assustou-se, surpresa. Era um homem comum, porém parecia mais como um zumbi. Os olhos fundos e escuros, as pupilas tomando quase todo o globo ocular. O braço dele estava com as veias saltadas e Hermione via que passava algum líquido – poderia ser sangue ou qualquer outra coisa – nitidamente. 

         Empunhando sua varinha, retirando a mão da região pulmonar, Hermione gritou: 

         - _Estupefaça!_

         Imediatamente, o homem ou guarda da cela caiu novamente sobre a mesa, soltando o braço de Hermione e ficando inconsciente. Bufando aliviada, a jovem observou logo à frente, Lupin empunhando também sua varinha sobre o dementador. 

         - _Expecto Patronum!_ – gritou a plenos pulmões. 

         Tentando libertar sua mente da preocupação permanente, Lupin fez com que seu patrono – luas cheias – se conjurasse perfeitamente sobre o dementador. A criatura protegeu-se com os braços sobre o peito e o rosto – se aquilo poderia ser chamado de rosto – e tornou-se para a cela. 

         Hermione assistiu o dementador entrar na jaula e encurralar-se ao final dela. Franzindo a testa, achou tudo aquilo muito estranho e fácil. Não era possível que somente aquilo poderia ser uma cela especial de Azkaban. 

         Repentinamente, uma voz rouca e forte ecoou na sala: 

         - Você ainda está vivo, então, lobisomem – Remo agitou-se, encarando a sua volta, junto de Victoria e Jack. – Não esperava que após aquela nossa pequena luta você ainda estivesse respirando. 

         Victoria olhou para Lupin com ar de indagação e ligeira fúria por esconder alguma suposta luta – e o quê parecia, uma batalha contra um dos seguidores de Voldemort. 

         - Dê as caras, não seja covarde, mais do que já foi por tanto tempo. – respondeu Lupin a altura. 

         Um jato de luz vermelha surgiu rasante ao chão e passou muito perto do corpo de Lupin, que desviou com certa calma, jogando o corpo para a esquerda. 

         - Não preciso mostrar meu rosto, lobisomem – a voz continuou arrogante. – Também não sou covarde. Reconheci meus erros e desmascarei meus reais objetivos. Não sou como você, que ainda após vinte anos, não falou a verdade para ela. 

         - Ela? – Victoria agitou seus fios dourados e enrugou a pele, incrédula. – Não me diga que isto envolve mulheres, Lupin! 

         O bruxo não se pronunciou, sequer olhou de esguelha para a americana. Enquanto isso, surpreendentemente, Hermione percebeu uma movimentação veloz. Num piscar de olhos, uma flecha dourada disparou cortando o ar em direção ao fundo da cela, passando por um dos espaços da grade da jaula. 

         - NÃO TENTE ISTO NOVAMENTE, FLECHEIRO! 

         A voz que vinha da escuridão estava irritada e parecia não ter gostado nadinha do ataque do "flecheiro". Hermione notou que Jack Wingnut tinha a postura reta e perfeita, quase como a de um nobre da Idade Média, empunhando um maravilhoso arco dourado entre os dedos e os braços. Os olhos de Hermione estavam concentrados em Jack, e assim, ela perdeu a cena seguinte. Do meio da escuridão do fundo da cela especial, saiu um homem vestido de negro da cabeça aos pés: era um Comensal da Morte. 

         Seu levantar de cabeça demonstrou aquele que Hermione ouviu falar. Um de seus braços estava ferido, o direito, e o esquerdo segurava sua varinha negra com força. A visão era esverdeada, as sobrancelhas grossas e a boca com lábios ligeiramente finos. Um sorriso petulante se destacava na face pálida. 

         - Você é David Adams, não é mesmo? – indagou Jack, abaixando o arco, apreciando o ferimento no adversário. 

         O sorriso de David aumentou. Seus olhos verdes recaíram-se sobre Lupin. 

         - Isto mesmo – afirmou, o sorriso se alargando cada vez mais. – E eu estou muito surpreso por vocês se arriscarem a tanto... – dando uma pausa, David engoliu lentamente e notou que o ferimento do braço direito estava incomodando. A flecha estava caída pouco atrás dele, reluzindo seu dourado. – Aliás, quem são vocês? 

         - Isso não importa – disse Victoria, pegando sua varinha. – _Expelliarmus!_

         O feitiço de desarmamento conjurado por Sacks foi certeiro. Porém, o jorro de luz vermelha paralisou no ar poucos centímetros antes de se chocar com o corpo de David e se desfez, caindo no chão, transformado em pedras prateadas, parecidas com cacos de vidro. A estrategista americana bufou mal humorada. Victoria nunca havia enfrentado um Comensal da Morte antes. E não tinha nem idéia da enorme força de cada um deles. 

         - Vocês querem me desarmar? – suspirou Adams, sua arrogância transparecendo absurdamente. – Por que não disseram antes? Farei um favor a vocês. 

         Assim, David jogou sua varinha a metros dele, a sua esquerda. Victoria arregalou os olhos, contrariando as expressões nada impressionadas de Hermione, Jack e Lupin. A jovem, pelo menos, sabia muito bem que um verdadeiro e realmente bom Comensal não precisaria de varinha para conjurar seus feitiços. 

         Com isso, Adams esticou o braço e abriu bem os dedos, gritando: 

         - _Estupore!_

         Victoria Sacks ainda tentou desviar, mas o feitiço de um Comensal era dezenas de vezes mais rápido do que de um bruxo comum. Assim, igualmente, como de um auror ou um espião. A americana caiu como um saco de batatas no piso da cela, desmaiada. 

         Hermione estava tão entretida em avaliar a figura de David que nem percebeu quando o velho e acuado dementador apareceu próximo ao seu corpo. Recebendo aquela carga de energia negativa e captação de seus pensamentos e sentimentos bons, a jovem deu um passo para trás, segurando sua varinha com destreza. 

         O dementador, percebendo seu movimento, saiu de sua posição inicial e deu um passo largo para mais perto de Hermione. Esbarrou sobre a mesa, sem o menor pesar, e deixou o corpo do guarda estuporado caiu no piso. O real problema era que, após tê-lo deixado cair, o dementador não pensou duas vezes e pisou sobre a cabeça do humano – ou um ex-zumbi. 

         Não havia condições de pensar em coisas boas após assistir uma cena como aquela. Hermione ficou boquiaberta e logo teve de fechá-la, já que seu estômago revirou dentro de seu corpo, ameaçando voltar toda a comida digerida no feriado passado na Toca. Colocando a mão sobre a boca, Hermione sentiu uma comum vertigem e voltou os olhos sobre o dementador. O ser estava muito mais perto do que imaginava antes. Ela podia notar os passos cheios de sangue sendo arrastados sobre o chão, marcando a trilha de morte realizada pela criatura faminta e assassina. Sem pensar duas vezes, Hermione deu mais passos e escondeu-se atrás de um dos pilares da sala. O dementador poderia ser lento, mas não era burro e podia farejá-la. _Farejar seu medo_. 

         - ABAIXE-SE GAROTA! 

         Sem respirar, Hermione abaixou-se ao ouvir o sinal de Jack e ouviu novamente o ar ser cortado por uma de suas flechas. Olhando rapidamente para cima e depois para a direção com que a flecha fora atacada, viu que David estava muito perto dela. Perigosamente perto. Sentiu um frio repentino na espinha. Por algum motivo, parecia mais esperto ficar mais próxima do dementador do que de David. E foi isso que ela tentou realizar no momento seguinte, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe: o dementador estava à sua frente. 

         Erguendo-se incrivelmente veloz do chão, Hermione chocou-se diretamente com o corpo duro do dementador. Com sua pequena estatura, ela passou por debaixo das pernas da criatura e ganhou um bonito arranhão em seu rosto ao raspar o rosto no pilar de concreto que constituía a cela. O dementador tornou-se para trás lentamente e assistiu a pequena garota correndo agachada, procurando refúgio atrás de Jack e seu arco. O bruxo arqueiro olhou para Hermione com quase irritação e atirou mais uma de suas flechas, assistindo um jorro de luz caminhar em sua direção. 

         Jack, espertamente, afastou-se para longe da direção do jato de luz, porém Hermione não. Rolando no piso, a jovem teve que deitar no chão para não ser atingida pelo feitiço de David. Lupin, do outro lado da cela, gritou: 

         - _Locomoto Mortis!_ – o feitiço da perna presa atingiu o dementador em cheio, fazendo-o paralisar e servir infelizmente como escudo para a série de flechas soltas por Jack em direção ao seguidor de Voldemort. 

         Contudo, um verdadeiro Comensal não se protegeria com um dementador servindo de barreira. David, então, saiu detrás do dementador, pulando sobre ele, dando um grande impulso do chão. E, sem hesitar nem por um segundo, dirigiu a varinha para Jack e vociferou: 

         - _CRUCIO!_

         Hermione tomou a posição fetal, protegendo sua cabeça com os braços e flexionando as pernas para perto do abdome. O que se seguiu foi terrível. Os gritos de Jack eram horripilantes. Gritos de dor, de desesperança, de sentir sua carne sendo perfurada, sendo rasgada por um bisturi a sangue-frio, de morte. A Maldição Imperdoável da Dor era desesperadora. E não havia como pará-la. 

         - PARE! – gritou Hermione, tampando os ouvidos com as mãos, não agüentando ouvir os berros de Jack. 

         Lupin viu um novo sorriso despertar no rosto de David, que estranhamente parou a Maldição. Jack caiu desacordado, o corpo levemente trêmulo. Hermione abriu os olhos, franzindo a testa e desconfiando o porquê de David ter paralisado a Maldição. 

         - Lobisomem, a garota tem razão – disse David, batendo uma mão contra a outra. – Minha luta não é contra esse flecheiro. É contra todos vocês que ousam resistir ao poder e ao comando do meu Mestre. Está muito evidente que o destino de todos nesta sala e em toda Azkaban será curvar-se diante do Lorde das Trevas. Não conseguem perceber isso? 

         Enquanto Hermione voltava a posição anterior e permanecia correndo agachada até Jack para verificar como ele estava, Lupin girou sua varinha e apontou para David. 

         - Não Adams – respondeu Lupin, mais sério do que nunca. – Ambos sabem que esta luta já tem final escrito. O bem vencerá. 

         - Talvez sua visão de bem e mal esteja muito conturbada e errada, Lupin. – afirmou David com uma certeza incrível. 

         Hermione não entendia o porquê daquela disputa verbal e não física entre Adams e Lupin. Jack estava inconsciente e de sua testa corria uma ligeira quantidade de sangue. 

         - Você é um idiota, Adams. Sempre foi. Ainda não sei como Bella ficou com você por tanto tempo e não percebeu quão idiota você é. – resmungou Lupin num tom revoltado. 

         - Isso pareceu não importar a ela, não é mesmo? – justificou David, a voz muito rouca. – Ela esteve comigo, e não com você. 

         Por mais que aquela discussão pudesse estar levando a algumas descobertas a Hermione, repentinamente, ela sentiu que precisava levantar. Afastar-se de Lupin e David. Então, puxando Jack para mais perto da porta, permitiu que Lupin e Adams, rapidamente, tomassem a posição de duelo. Eles iriam se enfrentar. 

         Hermione segurou a respiração. O Comensal iniciou o duelo atacando Lupin com um feitiço de estuporamento. Lupin desviou por milímetros. Em seguida, disparou um jato de luz amarelado, sem dizer uma frase ou palavra para conjurá-lo. Hermione achou aquilo bem estranho, mas ignorou. O feitiço foi desviado por uma barreira que Adams conjurara. Apertando os olhos, Lupin não deu chance para Adams revidar e emendou com um feitiço de levitação, onde, para a surpresa de Hermione, ergueu a mesa de carvalho – extremamente pesada – até um metro do chão, jogando-a sobre Adams. O Comensal deu um passo para trás e escapou por muito pouco. 

         Com um feitiço de ataque, e um _impedimenta_, Lupin atacou mais uma vez Adams e paralisou no ar, a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça, o pesado cadeado que o adversário lançara sobre ele. Parando para respirar, aparentando muito mais cansaço que o Comensal, Lupin passou os dedos da mão direita sobre a testa e retirou parte do suor. Havia lutado contra Adams há pouco mais de quatro meses, logo após ter deixado Hogwarts, mas havia ocultado este fato de todos. Não sabia bem o porquê, já que sempre quis destruir Adams por tudo que ele causou a Bella. Era uma tarde perto de Southampton, e ele não tinha idéia do que David fazia por ali. Num beco muito conhecido pelos bruxos, Adams o interceptou e ameaçou iniciar uma disputa até a morte. A luta durou pouco mais de dez minutos, até ambos atingirem um ao outro com um feitiço de estuporamento. Após acordarem, decidiram deixar a luta para outra oportunidade. Sem saber, Lupin e Adams haviam recuado. 

         Assim, aquela disputa era quase uma questão de honra para Lupin, tanto quanto para Adams. Respirando e recuperando o fôlego, Lupin colocou-se novamente na postura de duelista e atacou Adams com um novo _estupore_. Igualmente, Adams conjurara uma espécie de barreira invisível que impedia os feitiços de chegarem perto de seu corpo e atingirem-no. Pensando rapidamente, tentou recordar como havia atingido Adams da outra vez. 

         - Lupin! – gritou Hermione, fazendo o bruxo desviar a atenção da luta e olhar para a garota agachada ao lado de Jack. – Há uma falha no sistema de defesa dele! 

         - CALE-SE GAROTA! – ordenou David, arregalando os olhos. Não era possível que uma jovem de dezesseis descobrisse sua única falha. Apenas alguém como Arabella, tão inteligente quanto ela, poderia. – _Estupore!_

         O feitiço de estuporamento passou longe de Hermione, por algum motivo estranho que nenhum dos três pôde compreender. Era se como alguém ou alguma coisa tivesse desviado o caminho do encantamento de David. Sem tempo para refletir sobre aquilo, Lupin olhou novamente para Hermione e procurou ler os lábios da garota que diziam onde era o ponto fraco da defesa de David. 

         - _Estupefaça!_ – gritou mais uma vez David, agora tentando estuporar Lupin. 

         Entretanto, Hermione fora muito mais rápida que David. Erguendo-se do chão, a jovem grifinória postou-se ao lado de Lupin e vociferou, a fim de proteger o ex-professor, apontando a varinha na direção do feitiço do Comensal. 

         - _Finite Incantatem!_

         Por alguma nova razão curiosa, o feitiço que deveria pôr fim ao efeito de um feitiço conseguiu paralisar o ataque de Adams. O Comensal encarou Hermione com os olhos verdes arregalados, incrédulo. 

         - Que raios de poderes essa menina tem que pode até paralisar meu ataque?! – sua voz estava instável, assim como sua postura. 

         Naquele momento, Hermione disse a Lupin que o único defeito da defesa de Adams estava exatamente na hora em que ele conjuraria uma posição ou um feitiço de ataque. Para executá-lo, Adams rapidamente desfazia sua barreira de defesa. Então, era precisamente naquele instante que Lupin deveria atacar. Hermione ainda não sabia como pôde observar com tanta perfeição a falha de um Comensal da Morte como Adams. 

         - Deste você não desviará, garota! – gritou David, furioso. – _CRUCIO!_

         - AGORA! – gritou Hermione que, junto de Lupin, conjurou o feitiço do Corpo Preso e atingiu em cheio o corpo do Comensal. 

David caiu no chão, duro como uma tora de madeira. Lupin e Hermione ainda aproximaram-se do corpo inerte de Adams para certificarem-se de que o feitiço havia funcionado. Além de ter o corpo paralisado, David inexplicavelmente estava desmaiado. _"Que maneira idiota de se vencer um Comensal"_, pensou Hermione, carregando Jack junto de Lupin em seus ombros, com Victoria em sua cola, ainda ligeiramente torta e zonza. Porém, Hermione era inteligente demais para saber que não havia vencido David Adams. E que, agora, ele iria vingar-se da garotinha que descobriu seu maior segredo. 

***

Havia um certo odor putrefaço vindo daquela cela logo adiante, acompanhado de uma forte luminosidade. Rony engoliu em seco, reunindo sua coragem, digno de ser escolhido para a Grifinória. Juliet parou ao seu lado e sorriu amigavelmente. Para o jovem, Juliet não parecia ter mais que vinte e dois anos. Entretanto, sua jovem aparência escondia a enorme carga de experiências que a mulher já havia enfrentado. Colocando a mão no ombro do jovem ruivo, cochichou: 

         - Não precisa ficar nervoso. Você ainda vai enfrentar muitos desses pela frente – Rony não poderia se dizer satisfeito de ouvir aquilo, porém era como se Juliet procurasse encorajá-lo. – Pertence a Grifinória ou não? 

         Rony tinha muito orgulho de seguir a tendência corajosa e de sangue-frio que todos os Weasley seguiram na Grifinória. Então, respirando fundo, apertou os dedos envolta de sua varinha e colocou uma expressão de bravura no rosto. Juliet sorriu. 

         Em seguida, encarou o homem que estava paralisado logo à frente, numa posição esperta onde ninguém de dentro da cela poderia vê-lo. Novamente, Rony notou a estranha luz que vinha de dentro daquela cela. Se a mente não o enganasse, aquele era Silver Zylkins, um dos melhores duelistas do mundo. O cabelo prateado e os olhos profundamente azuis não enganavam sua origem, no mínimo, russa ou coisa assim. 

         - Há um chefe de cela e... – a voz de Silver estava seca e quase arrogante. – Acho que são três dementadores. 

         - TRÊS?! – Rony permitiu-se a levantar o volume da própria voz, afinal, nunca havia antes enfrentado um dementador, quanto mais três de uma só vez. 

         Juliet prosseguia com a mão esquerda no ombro de Rony. Assim, ela aproximou-se do ouvido do jovem e sussurrou "Expecto Patronum", dando um sorriso de volta. Sim, aquele era o feitiço usado contra dementadores. Fixar-se em pensamentos felizes. 

         - Tomem cuidado com seus olhos. – murmurou Silver aos companheiros, não parecendo importar-se muito. 

         O grifinório nem imaginou do que aquela advertência se tratava. Sem aviso prévio, Silver deu um passo a frente, sendo seguido por Juliet, e assim por um quase desesperado Rony. Ao pisar naquela sala, o jovem sentiu um imediato arrepio. As paredes eram incrivelmente brancas, reluzentes e quase lisas. Os olhos do jovem fecharam-se rapidamente, e Rony segurou quase que um grito de dor, como um cego a enxergar pela primeira vez, os olhos acostumados à escuridão. Não era possível que existissem aquelas paredes tão claras e ofuscantes por motivo algum. 

         - _Estupefaça!_ – enunciou uma estranha voz em alto tom. 

         Rony não soube direito de onde veio aquele feitiço de estuporamento, porém abaixou-se velozmente, sabendo que estava direcionado a ele. Caindo pesadamente no chão, o feitiço passou a poucos centímetros acima dele. Rony encarou o piso, igualmente alvo, e chegou a ver o borrão marrom de sua roupa. Seguindo o encantamento com os olhos, assistiu-o bater na parede do túnel de pedra e estilhaçar parte dele. Seus dentes travaram dentro de sua boca. 

         Suspirando, tornou-se para onde veio o feitiço e viu algo diferente. Parecia como um bruxo comum. Talvez, até mesmo como um trouxa. Usava uma calça jeans e um – "_como era o nome daquilo?"_, pensou Rony – moletom verde escuro. Contudo, o interessante era o quê o bruxo estava fazendo. Em pé, sua varinha estava apontada para algo paralisado após uma grande névoa, muito parecida com um enorme gato. Aquilo era um patrono. 

         Então, Rony recordou de Sirius contando há poucos minutos atrás que aquele era o dia em que os chefes de cela poderiam ser afetados pelo poder dos dementadores, que cercavam as celas especiais – o dia escolhido para refazer os encantamentos sobre Azkaban. Assim, aquele deveria ser o chefe responsável por aquela cela, que tentava bravamente não ser afetado pelos três ou mais dementadores que se localizavam juntos naquela cela. 

         _"Mas, se o chefe de cela está tentando destruir o poder do dementador..."_, Rony olhou a sua volta e somente viu a brancura das paredes. _"Quem foi que atirou aquele feitiço em mim?"_. Seus olhos procuravam preocupados quem havia tentado atingi-lo. 

         - Pouur favouur! – gritou repentinamente o chefe de cela, num sotaque estranho, tornando-se ligeiramente para trás e encarando Rony. – Me ajude! _Ich_ _no_ agüentar mais! _Sie_ vão matar _ich_! 

         Sem saber exatamente como agir e confuso com a mistura de línguas do homem, Rony procurou Juliet e Silver. Ambos estavam vasculhando algo aparentemente invisível dentro da grande jaula localizada no centro da cela especial. Claramente, haviam ouvido o pedido desesperado do chefe de cela, pois ambos deixaram a jaula. Com o dedo indicador, Juliet chamou Rony para mais perto e disse que ele deveria perguntar ao chefe quem era o prisioneiro daquela cela. 

         Tomando a posição de luta, Silver e Juliet empunharam suas varinhas, colocando-se ao lado do homem, e gritando: 

         - _Expecto Patronum!_

         Rapidamente, a névoa em forma de gato transformou-se em outras duas, uma em forma de cruz – que vinha da varinha de Silver – e a outra em forma de espelho – correspondente a Juliet. Olhando com atenção, Rony pôde ver que não eram três dementadores, e sim quatro. Engoliu em seco mais uma vez. 

         Recordou então que deveria interrogar o chefe de cela. Puxando o homem para longe do círculo de magia de Silver e Juliet, Rony encostou as costas dele na parede e ficou ao seu lado, agachado. 

         - O senhor está bem? – indagou com rapidez. 

         O homem afirmou positivamente com a cabeça. Rony fitou-o por um momento. Estranhamente, seus olhos pareciam uma mescla de amarelo com azul. Assustador, não era algo bonito de se olhar. 

         - Qual era o prisioneiro dessa cela? E por quê essas paredes brancas? – perguntou tudo de uma só vez, ansioso. 

         Com dificuldade e quase pigarreando, o bruxo respondeu a Rony. Provavelmente, após a libertação dos poderes dos dementadores, o chefe não misturava mais outras línguas, com apenas um ligeiro sotaque. Contudo, logo começou mais uma vez a confusão. 

         - Era uma _prisionerá_ – disse o homem, puxando para o final da palavra, e tossindo em seguida, fraco. – Dame Donker – Rony franziu a testa diante de um nome tão estranho. – Uma _holländer_ que se achava muito esperta. _Nicht_! – o homem levantou a voz. – Ninguém engana os _Haupt_ de Azkaban! _Mischling!_

         O jovem ergueu as sobrancelhas, estranhando as expressões usadas pelo chefe de cela. Fechando os olhos, ouviu o bater de algo fino no chão. Levantando-os curioso, encontrou um pé calçando uma sandália prateada, de salto muito fino. Antes que fosse capaz de erguê-los até a altura do rosto daquele humano, o pé foi levantado contra seu rosto, atingindo-o em cheio. Rony foi arremessado raspando o corpo no piso alvo por alguns metros, tamanha a força proporcionada pelo chute na face. Assim que parou, sentiu o gosto amargo de sangue e passou um de seus dedos sobre o lábio, encontrando o líquido escapando. Ligeiramente tonto, ergueu a cabeça devagar e conseguiu ver um vulto, também branco, mas com um borrão vermelho no topo do corpo, curvando-se sobre o chefe de cela. 

         - Nunca me chamará novamente de _holländer _ou_ mischling_, idiota! – dizia em um quase sussurro a pessoa curvada sobre o guarda. 

         Ao mesmo tempo em que Rony tentava levantar do chão, sua visão pareceu se recuperar e então pôde notar que a pessoa abaixada junto do chefe de cela era uma mulher. Trajava um comprido vestido branco e de longas mangas. Seu cabelo era tão ruivo quanto o de Rony e seus olhos eram grandes e castanhos. Apenas seu tornozelo e seu pé pareciam estar à mostra. Rony não quis reconhecer, mas aquela mulher que havia acabado de chutá-lo, literalmente, era incrivelmente parecida com Gina. Um novo arrepio correu por sua espinha. 

         A mulher, então, apontou sua varinha para o centro do rosto do enfraquecido homem e pareceu enunciar um feitiço. Rony não conseguiu reconhecê-lo, porém pôde notar um fenômeno nunca visto por ele antes. Uma sombra saiu do corpo do chefe de cela e foi sugado pela varinha da mulher. Rony deu um passo à frente e a mulher tornou o rosto rapidamente para sua direção. Seus fios vermelhos viraram junto com sua cabeça, de forma graciosa. 

         - Confesse! Errei por alguns centímetros, não é mesmo? – naquele momento, Rony sabia que era aquela mulher que havia lançado aquele feitiço de estuporamento nele. – Não imaginei que agora o Ministério também mandasse crianças para cá – a voz era quase como a de um homem. – Mas não tem problema. Quanto mais vítimas eu fizer, mais satisfeita eu ficarei. 

         Rony voltou o passo e empunhou sua varinha na direção dela. A mulher sorriu para ele sarcasticamente, como se estivesse se deliciando com a idéia de lutar contra um jovem. No entanto, alguém não estava gostando nada daquela estória. 

         - Quem é você, mulher? – indagou Zylkins ríspido. 

         - Mulher? – repetiu a ruiva como se estivesse ofendida. – De onde eu venho, não chamam mulheres assim. Você deveria ser mais educado... 

         O grifinório olhou para trás e encontrou dois dementadores caídos contra a parede. Silver parecia ter um forte patrono. Eles não pareciam mortos, mas desmaiados. 

         - Novamente, quem é você, mulher? – repetiu Silver no mesmo tom arrogante. 

         - Sou Dame Donker – disse ela, em sua voz quase masculina. – Pena que fui presa pouco depois que o Lorde das Trevas fosse impedido de seguir com seu destino por Harry Potter – Silver e Rony notaram o tom irônico da mulher. – Faria tantas vítimas para minha coleção – dando uma pausa, ela ajeitou a sandália prateada que estava em seu pé esquerdo. – Aliás, agora que fui solta pelos seguidores fiéis do Mestre, vocês serão os meus primeiros prêmios de boas-vindas após esses longos anos. 

         Assim, Dame tomou posição de ataque. Antes que Rony pudesse reagir, Zylkins já se mostrava pronto. 

         - Se aqueles dementadores acordarem, garoto – disse Silver para Rony. – Coloque-os no chão novamente, entendeu? 

         - Realmente, vocês ingleses têm um estranho modo de se comunicarem... – comentou Dame. 

         - Não sou inglês, mulher – respondeu Zylkins, a pele ainda muito pálida. – Sou alemão. 

         Donker colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura e demonstrou ainda mais quão magro seu corpo era – ou estava – após anos em Azkaban. 

         - Primeiro, colocam dementadores para me controlarem, mesmo sem saber que eles não me afetam – disse ela surpresa. – Depois, depositam um chefe estúpido de cela que somente me dirige xingamentos. E agora, um novo alemão mal-educado para tentar me deter?! Isso realmente está ficando chato! 

         - _Estupore!_ – gritou Zylkins, cansado de tanta conversa. 

         Por mais rápido que tenha sido o feitiço de Silver, Donker desviou, dando um passo incrivelmente veloz para a esquerda, encostando-se à parede. Assim, surpreendendo Rony, que assistia a luta, Dame pareceu levitar pouquíssimo do piso e dar um impulso com o salto da sandália na parede. Então, como um rápido jato de luz, ela voou até a parede oposta, apontando sua varinha para Silver e gritando: 

         - _Locomoto Mortis!_

         O feitiço pegou Silver em cheio. Como ela havia sido muito rápida, Silver não tinha idéia de quando ou de que posição ela atacaria. Portanto, por mais atento que ele estivesse, Donker havia sido mais esperta e veloz que ele, um dos maiores duelistas mundiais. No mesmo segundo, as pernas de Zylkins paralisaram. Dame deu um sorriso vitorioso. 

         - Sabe, você é um alemão muito presunçoso – riu Dame. – Nenhum alemão ou inglês conseguirá capturar uma holandesa como eu. 

         Entretanto, Donker não esperava que no mesmo instante, Zylkins saísse andando normalmente. A mulher cerrou os olhos castanhos e sorriu deliciosamente. Gostava de oponentes difíceis e cheios de segredos. 

         Novamente, a mulher deu um impulso com sua sandália na parede branca e voou velozmente. Silver sorriu, parecendo achar aquilo interessante. Assim que Dame encostou de volta na parede inicial, onde o chefe de cela estava caído, Zylkins deu um pulo e gritou um feitiço de ataque que Rony nunca havia ouvido antes. Donker foi empurrada totalmente contra a mesma parede, quebrando um dos saltos de sua sandália prateada. Sua cabeça ficou suspensa, presa na parede, assim como o resto do corpo, encarando Silver. 

         O bruxo encostou sua varinha no tórax de Dame e sorriu malicioso. Parecia que agora era ele que estava ganhando o duelo. No entanto, Silver não tinha idéia de que havia ainda mais um salto a ser quebrado, pois sem eles, não haveria impulso para Dame. Um brilho estranho surgiu nos olhos escuros de Donker, que deu o impulso com o salto que lhe restava. 

         Dame passou os braços pelas costas de Zylkins e o abraçou. Quando deu o impulso, Silver perdeu a varinha, caída no chão, e foi arremessado, junto com Donker, pela extensão da sala branca até bater violentamente contra a parede oposta. Surpreendentemente, deixou escapar um espirro de sangue de sua boca. A holandesa chegou mais perto de seu rosto e notou os olhos fechados de Silver, machucado com a pancada. Suspirando perto de seu pescoço, Dame chegou bem perto da boca de Silver e lambeu seu lábio inferior. Parecendo gostar do gosto que o sangue de Zylkins tinha, Donker sorriu. 

         - Sabia, alemão – disse ela sussurrando em seu ouvido. – que eu adoro o gosto de sangue? Todas as minhas vítimas tinham ótimos gostos de sangue, sempre os escolhi a dedo. Talvez tenha sido exatamente por isso que o Mestre me escolheu para ser sua seguidora. Não sou como aqueles Comensais idiotas, sou mais como um elemento surpresa – Dame disfarçou uma risada. – Meu verdadeiro nome não é Dame Donker, apenas me apelidaram assim nos tempos de escola – Silver abriu os olhos, voltando a sentir as costas, além de apenas a dor que latejava em sua cabeça. – Mas sabe o porquê de Dame Donker? Em holandês, isto significa Senhora das Sombras. 

         - Ima...imagino q...que isso se...seja motivo d...de gló...glória. – murmurou sem ar Silver em resposta. 

         - Certamente – concordou Dame, sorrindo. – Meu principal atrativo é minha capacidade de aprisionar almas, ou sombras, como você queira chamar. Então, por isso dessa sala ser completamente branca. Me espalho e escapo na escuridão. 

         Silver sorriu cansado. Não esperava que aquela mulher quase beirando a morte de tão magra, apesar de bonita, tivesse tanta força. Porém, olhando para trás dela, percebeu que Juliet estava paralisada com a varinha apontada para Dame. Stevens piscou para Silver. O alemão piscou de volta. 

         - Ronald! Agora! – gritou Juliet. 

         O grifinório estava parado a poucos metros de Juliet, indicando com a cabeça positivamente. Respirando fundo e reunindo mais uma vez sua coragem de um Weasley, Rony viu a névoa em forma de espelho se desfazer. Chegou a sua vez. Havia um dementador caído no chão, junto dos outros três, mas que parecia estar se erguendo do chão. Rony gelou. 

         - Expecto Patronum! – disse, arregalando os olhos. Apenas uma pequena fumaça surgiu de sua varinha. – Expecto Patronum! – falou pela segunda vez, tentando se concentrar, porém o dementador pareceu estar se levantando. E nada além daquela fumaça idiota. – Expecto Patronum! – novamente, mais obstinado, lembrando de Harry dizendo algo sobre pensamentos felizes. Nada ainda. – Expecto Patronum! – não desistindo, começou a recordar as maravilhas de sua vida. Adorava sua família mais do que tudo, tinha o melhor amigo do mundo, amava uma garota mais do que sua própria vida. – Pense em Hermione! – disse para si mesmo, enquanto o dementador levantara-se por completo e um segundo parecia acordar. Um frio horripilante e desanimador atingiu Rony. Agora parecia impossível pensar em momentos felizes. – EXPECTO PATRONUM! 

         Pela quinta vez, Rony gritou a plenos pulmões o feitiço e, pensando em seus amigos, em seus familiares e em Hermione, um legítimo patrono se formou de sua varinha. Rony abriu os olhos, metade receoso, metade curioso, e assistiu uma enorme névoa se formalizar em forma de um belo leão. Um perfeito integrante da Grifinória, Rony descobriu que seu patrono era o rei das selvas. Um orgulho maior bateu dentro dele. 

         Enquanto isso, Juliet levantara sua varinha na direção de Dame e Silver e gritara: 

         - _Impedimenta!_

         Rapidamente, o corpo de Dame estava paralisado no ar, não mais envolvendo Silver, e com os olhos arregalados. Com isso, Zylkins abraçou o corpo de Donker e piscou para ela, desta vez. 

         - Experimente um pouco de seu próprio remédio. – disse Silver num tom prazeroso, envolvendo Dame e dando um novo impulso na parede as suas costas. 

         Juliet sorriu assim que notou a habilidade de duelista de Silver. O bruxo possuía o poder de, após ser atingido uma única vez por um feitiço, conseguir conjurá-lo logo em seguida, entendendo os movimentos próprios do adversário e reunindo forças necessárias para executá-lo. Com isso, Silver carregou como num foguete de ar a holandesa até a parede oposta, batendo-a contra ela. Porém, após ouvir o grito de dor de sua oponente, Zylkins, puxou-a contra seu corpo e tornou-a para trás, voando velozmente para mais uma vez pressioná-la de forma bruta contra a parede onde ele havia sido comprimido há pouco. 

         Quando estava começando a se divertir com aquele _empurra-empurra_ com Dame Donker, Stevens paralisou tanto Silver quanto a mulher ruiva no ar. Zylkins olhou para ela confuso, mas entendeu logo que Juliet estava com a razão de deixar a seguidora aproveitar um pouco aquele momento de dor e derrota. 

         Assim, Silver desceu do ar e arremessou a mulher mais contra a parede. Em seguida, olhou o corpo inerte e morto do chefe de cela. De fato, Donker havia feito uma vítima naquela sala. Agora, a bruxa estava caída no piso branco, o sangue escorrendo de sua boca e têmpora. Pelo menos, ela nunca se esqueceria de uma surra como aquela. Tornando-se para Juliet para agradecê-la, viu que a mulher de cabelos azuis estava batendo nas costas de Rony. 

         - Você fez um ótimo trabalho, meu jovem – elogiou Juliet, notando que o nariz de Rony começava a sangrar. – Seu patrono é um imponente leão. Acho que você deve ser muito corajoso mesmo. 

         Rony sentiu as orelhas ferverem, envergonhado. Na verdade, ele era bastante corajoso. Era apenas não colocá-lo para correr atrás de aranhas dentro da Floresta Proibida. 

***

Era extremamente desconfortável andar junto de cinco pessoas, sem ter a menor pista de onde estavam localizados. Muito perto, a ponto de chocar-se com o seguinte, ou muito distante, com fortes chances de perder-se do grupo. Era exatamente assim que Harry sentia-se. Se ao menos a mão de Ametista estivesse ao seu alcance, estaria mais seguro. Entretanto, a garota, desde aquele reencontro fora dos portões de Azkaban, parecia quase aflita de estar próxima demais do namorado, mesmo que fosse para inocentemente segurar sua mão. 

         - _Personne_ – Harry ouviu uma voz rouca e feminina dizer. Parecia estar bem perto dele. – Esta é a terceira cela que encontramos vazia – ninguém respondeu ao comentário da mulher. – Sacks estava mesmo _exact_? 

         Havia um carregado sotaque na fala. Harry suspirou e olhou para o lado esquerdo. Realmente, aquela era a terceira cela especial e nada. Ninguém. Vazia. Fechou os olhos por um momento e deu um passo a frente, seguindo supostamente os outros, tão invisíveis quanto ele. No entanto, antes que pudesse abri-los novamente, chocou-se com uma parede invisível. Na verdade, parecia mais como um corpo. 

         O jovem paralisou, como se quisesse pedir desculpas, porém o suposto bloqueio humano pareceu retirar o feitiço de invisibilidade de si e tornar-se para Harry. Aquele era Sirius, que lançou um olhar quase que furioso para o afilhado, estranhamente sabendo que era ele. Harry enrijeceu, feliz por estar invisível ao padrinho, assim ele não perceberia o rubor de suas bochechas. Por mais que quisesse esquecer, Harry recordava muito bem a expressão matinal de Sirius ao descobrir Ametista deitada em sua cama, e não na dela. 

         - Black – chamou a mulher mais uma vez. – Um vulto. Ali. – e assim, o feitiço também foi retirado sobre a portadora daquela voz, que se revelou levemente pálida. Seu longo dedo indicava a cela logo adiante para Sirius. 

         O homem pigarreou, conforme sua expressão se aliviava. Diante de Harry, que apareceu visível a Sirius e à mulher, Ametista e os outros dois homens que os acompanhavam se revelaram. 

         - Vocês dois – disse Sirius, apontando para Harry e Ametista. – Não se separem, entenderam? – Harry notou a dificuldade com que Ametista olhava para o pai. – Confio que saibam se defender, e já que gostam _tanto_ assim de ficarem juntos... – murmurou, completando com certo cinismo. 

         Assim, Sirius virou-se para a cela e caminhou junto da mulher, logo à frente. Havia ainda cerca de cinqüenta metros a serem percorridos até a nova cela. O homem quase negro e o muito pálido e com fundas olheiras caminhavam logo atrás e Harry e Ametista vinham por último. Com isso, Harry envolveu a mão da namorada com certo receio. 

         - Que aconteceu? – cochichou bem perto do ouvido dela para que ninguém escutasse. 

         Ametista engoliu em seco e apertou a mão de Harry. 

         - Ele está furioso. – respondeu seriamente, a voz vacilando para sair em baixo tom. 

         Harry suspirou desanimado. Cada vez mais parecia que o destino conspirava contra os dois. Primeiro, são afastados por pertencerem a Casas diferentes – e rivais. Agora, Sirius coloca-os contra a parede, não permitindo que namorassem debaixo do casarão dos Black em Godric's Hollow. 

         - ABAIXEM-SE! 

         O grito ecoou pelo corredor e todos desabaram contra o chão, colando seus rostos no piso empoeirado e sujo. Um raio de luz amarelo cruzou o ar e chocando-se na parede distante, a muitos metros atrás de onde estavam caídos. 

         Ametista levantou o rosto do chão e encarou mais à frente, tentando distinguir algo no meio daquela leve camada de pó. Estava erguida uma figura negra, da cabeça aos pés, onde apenas o rosto, muito pálido, destacava-se de todo o resto. Os fios de cabelo eram negros e batiam nos ombros. Alto e magro. Ametista apertou os olhos, na esperança de enxergar melhor, e assim pôde descobrir quem era o inimigo: Severo Snape. 

         - Severo? – murmurou para si mesma, descrente. 

         Harry ergueu a face igualmente e notou o semblante de Snape, tão macilento e frio como de costume. Mas o quê exatamente ele estava fazendo em Azkaban? E atirando contra eles? 

         Então, como se fosse em câmera-lenta usada nos filmes trouxas, alguém caminhou até parar ao lado dele. A vestimenta também era negra como a de Snape, porém o cabelo era comprido e castanho escuro e os olhos pequenos e de uma coloração estranha, como que um cinza. Harry não pôde deixar passar em branco a cor escarlate que a mulher usava em unhas tão longas. Assim que ela levantou o rosto e olhou diretamente a Sirius, ainda caído, Harry teve certeza. Ela era uma Comensal da Morte. 

         - Não achei que teria coragem bastante para vir até aqui me ver, Black – disse a mulher, a voz incrivelmente aguda, quase que infantil. – Mas, já que veio, que tal uma festa de boas-vindas?! 

         Sirius, assim como os outros, tentou levantar do chão. Entretanto, ouviram o bater de uma bota no piso gelado e sujo do corredor de Azkaban. Em seguida, um muxoxo de prazer. 

         - Não, não, não – o sorriso da mulher era assustador. – Não tente me enganar, Black. Seu irmão não conseguiu, você também não conseguirá. 

         Harry não entendeu aquele tipo de sentença dada pela mulher e continuou quieto. Porém, nada o preparava para o quê viria a seguir. Ametista, reunindo toda a coragem passada pela sua mãe, simplesmente ergueu-se do piso e apontou a varinha prateada para Snape e a mulher logo adiante, gritando: 

         - _AMOVERE_! 

         Um fio de luz acobreado saiu da varinha de Ametista, voando perpendicularmente aos seus companheiros caídos até chocar-se contra o corpo dos inimigos. Pegando os Comensais da Morte de surpresa, a mulher das unhas escarlates e Snape foram lançados para longe com uma velocidade e força incríveis, raspando seus corpos nas laterais do corredor, até desabarem no chão, metros adiante. Harry levantou-se, junto com os outros quatro presentes do grupo e encarou a namorada. Sua expressão era de intenso ódio. 

         - Muito bem, garota – ouviu a voz infantil da mulher de longe, acompanhada de um bater de palmas. – Um ótimo feitiço, nível avançado... Até que para uma herdeira de Dumbledore você portou-se muito bem – a figura negra da mulher apareceu diante dos seis componentes daquele grupo e encarou Ametista. – Não é para menos que você tem o sangue do meu Mestre correndo nas suas veias. 

         - Quem é você? – perguntou Ametista, ainda apontando sua varinha para a Comensal. 

         A mulher sorriu, mostrando os dentes ligeiramente amarelos. 

         - Oh! Black não contou nada sobre mim a vocês? – a Comensal fingiu estar ofendida. – Sou Bellatrix Lestrange – disse em alto e bom som, ao mesmo tempo em que Snape juntava-se a ela. – Também conhecida, e permita-me acrescentar, erroneamente, como a assassina de Thomas Black, irmão dele. – e indicou Sirius, com um sorriso ardiloso nos lábios. 

         - Você _matou_ Thomas! – vociferou Sirius, enfurecido. 

         Snape não dizia nada, apenas encarava Ametista, quase que com pesar. 

         - Não, Black, _você_ o matou – disse Bellatrix, o sorriso aumentando. – Você o matou, pois permitiu que Thomas se tornasse um auror que nos perseguia. Permitiu que ele andasse e convivesse com as pessoas erradas... 

         - Thomas não convivia com você! – respondeu Sirius, a raiva se espalhando pelos seus nervos. 

         Bellatrix pareceu arregalar os olhos acinzentados ligeiramente, a expressão pasma contagiando sua pele enrugada e desgastada por anos trancada em Azkaban. 

         - Não estou falando de mim, Black – Sirius permaneceu raivoso. – Oh! Vai me dizer que ainda não descobriu quem realmente matou seu irmão?! 

         Lestrange soltou uma risada prazerosa e retirou a varinha de dentro das vestes. No mesmo momento, disse: 

         - Vocês, amigos de Dumbledore, são mesmo muito idiotas e ingênuos – sua risada confundia-se com o riso de uma hiena. – Imagino que também se surpreenderam ao ver Snape aqui, certo? 

         Naquele momento, Snape pareceu notar que algo poderia acontecer. Assim, procurou agitar as coisas, para provocar mais ação e menos conversa. 

         - _Estupefaça_! – gritou, direcionando o golpe a Sirius. 

         Imediatamente, Sirius pulou para o lado e jogou-se no chão. O quê se seguiu foi maravilhoso aos olhos de todos. A mulher que acompanhava o grupo de Sirius, Hauspie Bellacroix, retirou, obscuramente, duas varinhas de dentro de sua veste. Uma espécie de raio azulado conjurou-se no ar, como um flash de câmera trouxa, e as varinhas transformaram-se em duas espadas de médio tamanho, com pouco mais de sessenta centímetros. 

         Em seguida, Hauspie pareceu tomar posição de ataque, com a postura curvada, o pé esquerdo servindo de apoio e o direito como maneira ofensiva. Assim, jogou uma de suas espadas sobre Snape, dando um passo a frente e curvando a espada contra o ar, enquanto a outra lhe dava apoio e defesa. Ao mesmo tempo em que a espada atingia o peito de Snape, a mesma cortava o ar, causando um fino assobio. A curvatura passou a milímetros de distância do Comensal da Morte. Quando Bellacroix voltou a posição original, um pequeno rasgo se formou na veste negra de Severo. O homem encarou a roupa e depois os olhos profundamente azuis da integrante da Ordem da Fênix. Aquilo seria divertido. 

         "POF". Foi tudo que Harry ouviu em seguida. Aliás, quatro deles, todos em seqüência. Ainda Rudolph Rawlings, o homem pálido e sombrio, e Azíz El Kassab, o homem negro que conheceu o pai de Harry, permaneciam no mesmo corredor, junto de Ametista e ele. Entretanto, não houve tempo para processar que todos haviam aparatado, ou pelo menos Sirius, Hauspie, Severo e Bellatrix. 

         - Devemos procurá-los – disse Rawlings, a voz assustadora. – Consigo farejá-los – Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, vendo Rudolph concentrar-se. – Por ali. – indicou penúltima cela especial daquele corredor. 

Assim que fizeram menção de prosseguir com o caminho, mais deles apareceram. Harry, junto de Azíz, deu um passo para trás. No instante seguinte, três homens surgiram onde antes estavam Snape e Lestrange, e apontaram suas varinhas para os quatro presentes. 

         - Faça aquilo novamente, garota. – pediu Azíz simpático, como num cochicho calmo naquela situação. 

         Ametista postou-se entre todos e apontou a varinha, dizendo: 

         - _Amovere_! 

         Novamente, o feitiço acobreado foi lançado e os três homens voaram sem fim até baterem contra o piso daquele corredor. O baque seco e curto foi ouvido, seguido de arranhões de cascalhos no chão. Um sorriso despertou nos lábios grossos de El Kassab e o homem achou melhor que continuassem o caminho, desconfiando que talvez Sirius e Hauspie pudessem estar em perigo ou grande dificuldade. 

         Caminhando juntos, Harry viu Azíz e Rudolph entrarem na cela especial seguinte. Porém, curioso, olhou para o chão e encontrou os três homens desacordados. Vestiam roupas de bruxos, nada de muito diferente. Não pareciam ser Comensais. Supostamente os chefes de cela que Victoria Sacks havia mencionado anteriormente. 

         - HARRY! 

         O berro alarmante logo ao lado de Harry o acordou. Era Ametista, seus olhos arregalados e tentando com todas as suas forças puxar Harry para baixo. Contudo, ao olhar para frente, pôde notar o porquê do desespero da namorada. Conhecia muito bem aquele brilho e tipo de feitiço. Era uma Maldição Imperdoável. A coloração não enganava. Havia como se fosse um brilho obscuro naquele encantamento. O próprio da Maldição da Dor, a _Cruciatus_. E Ametista, que também já havia sido atingida por ela, reconheceu-a rapidamente. 

          Foi aí que Harry recordou uma de suas aulas do ano anterior que tivera com Arabella – aqueles treinos especiais, que deveriam prepará-lo para situações exatamente como aquela. Existia, de fato, um feitiço que reverteria uma Maldição Imperdoável, como a da Dor. Nunca havia sido testada antes contra o Avada Kedavra, porém já se mostrara eficaz contra a qual estava sendo aplicada sobre eles. Harry havia tentado realizá-la na época, mas não conseguira. Precisava de muita vontade e concentração. Quase como o nível de dificuldade para conjurar um perfeito Patrono a fim de afastar dementadores. Todavia, aquele feitiço vinha com tanta velocidade para cima dele e de Ametista que não custava nada tentar. Não queria ver a jovem sendo atingida uma segunda vez pela Maldição, como no ano anterior, aplicada por Lúcio Malfoy. Então, Harry postou-se à frente de Ametista. 

         - Harry! Não faça isso! – pediu Ametista em desespero, recordando-se com clareza a dor provocada por aquela maldição. 

         Harry ignorou-a completamente, dizendo com nitidez: 

         - _Alterum latus_! 

         De olhos fechados e com a varinha apontada contra o peito, cruzando com o outro braço estendido, Harry colocou-se à frente da namorada para protegê-la. No entanto, Ametista fora testemunha da aura esbranquiçada que surpreendentemente criara-se envolta do corpo dele. Assim que o raio do feitiço da Dor atingiu Harry, era como se seu corpo tivesse absorvido toda a energia da Maldição. Ametista segurou a respiração, os olhos arregalados. No momento que se seguira, a aura branca tornou-se esverdeada e permaneceu envolvendo Harry, da cabeça aos pés. A jovem franziu a testa, maravilhada e amedrontada. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo. Assim, toda a energia ou a aura que se formara e envolvera Harry se reuniu no cruzamento dos braços estendidos junto da varinha sobre o peito do jovem. Era como uma bola de energia. Com um piscar de olhos, foi revertida ao homem que a lançara. 

         Ametista seguiu com o olhar o feitiço se reverter até o Comensal – sim, aquele só podia ser um Comensal da Morte, e um antigo hóspede de Azkaban – e o homem cair no chão, berrando de dor. A jovem olhou para ver se Azíz ou Rudolph apareciam para ajudá-la, quando voltou o olhar para Harry. O jovem permanecia da mesma forma, na exata posição. A garota soltou a respiração e, assim, Harry pareceu desmaiar. Seu corpo amoleceu, suas pernas não ofereceram mais apoio a ele e então seus olhos se fecharam rapidamente, cansado demais para ouvir ou responder aos estímulos de Ametista, desesperada, pensando que ele estivesse doente ou coisa parecida. Seus braços caíram estendidos ao lado de seu tronco e sua boca ficou seca. 

Daquela forma, então, Ametista colocou-se junto dele e caiu com Harry nos braços, a preocupação tomando sua mente e não permitindo que ela saísse dali para pedir socorro a nenhum dos componentes de seu grupo. Azkaban não poderia encontrar Harry Potter desmaiado no meio de um dos corredores da sessão das celas especiais, no subsolo. Nunca. Ainda mais com os seguidores de Voldemort seguindo-o e querendo tanto seu sangue quanto seu Mestre. Os gritos do Comensal sofrendo com a Maldição da Dor cessaram. Ametista simplesmente aninhou Harry em seus braços e torceu para que ele acordasse logo ou que alguém os encontrasse ali. Alguém da Ordem da Fênix, preferencialmente. 

***

Lestrange sorriu, os olhos acinzentados encarando Sirius com prazer. O bruxo estava com a varinha apontada a ela e já havia desarmado-a, porém, aquilo não mudava nada. Comensais da Morte tinham o poder de conjurar feitiços sem suas varinhas. 

         - Pensei que os longos doze anos em Azkaban haviam feito-lhe aprender, Black – disse Bellatrix. – Não há certo ou errado, culpado ou inocente nesta estória de seu irmão. Black colocou-se na armadilha do assassino. E colocou-se com muito prazer, se me permite acrescentar. 

         Sirius enrijeceu. Nunca gostava das discussões sobre a morte de seu irmão. Thomas fora um incrível auror no Ministério da Magia, o melhor, e havia sido assassinado pelos seguidores de Voldemort. Ou pelo menos, era o que indicava. 

         - Se você diz que não matou Thomas, Lestrange, quem matou então? – indagou, a têmpora latejando de nervoso. 

         Bellatrix deu uma daquelas suas risadas comparadas a de hienas. 

         - Se disser, perderá a graça nossa batalha, Black – e com isso, Lestrange apontou para Sirius com a mão aberta para cima. – _Estupore_! 

         Sirius conseguiu escapar por um triz. Seu corpo se chocou contra a parede e pôde notar que havia mais alguém do lado de fora. Suspirou ao lembrar de que Rawlings e Azíz estavam com Harry e Ametista. Pelo menos seguros deveriam estar. Principalmente porque quem cruzava o caminho de Rudolph Rawlings não saía vivo para contar como havia escapado – ninguém escapava. 

         - _Incendio_! – conjurou Sirius de sua varinha, indicando o lustre acima da cabeça de Bellatrix, que caiu com força e intensidade, totalmente em chamas. 

         Bellatrix, por poucos centímetros, conseguiu paralisar o lustre tomado pelo fogo e ergueu o braço até a altura do objeto, gritando: 

         - _Vingardium Leviosa_! 

         Não apenas o lustre em chamas, mas também a mesa do chefe daquela cela especial, a cadeira e tudo que havia sobre elas foram lançadas como míseras pedras sobre Sirius. O bruxo apontou a varinha para cima de depois para o centro dos objetos. 

         - _Impedimenta_! 

         No entanto, Sirius não esperava que eles não paralisassem no ar como deveriam, e sim desviassem de seu caminho original e dividissem em dois grupos, tentando atingi-lo pelas laterais de seu corpo. Sirius abaixou-se e rolou no piso sujo, erguendo-se em seguida e correndo até Lestrange. A Comensal da Morte arregalou os olhos e não esperava que Sirius erguesse sua perna direita e desse um chute em seu estômago. Bellatrix cambaleou para trás até encostar-se à parede oposta e ofegar, sem forças. Com isso, Sirius apontou novamente a varinha para Bellatrix. 

         - _Comminuere_! 

         A varinha de Sirius estava apontada na direção do braço direito de Lestrange. Assim, com o feitiço, Bellatrix soltou um grito quase que ensurdecedor. Sirius soltou um sorriso de vitória. O braço de Bellatrix estava certamente em frangalhos, completamente quebrado e partido em pedaços. 

         A Comensal encarou Sirius com extrema ira e sorriu com ódio. O bruxo franziu a testa, sem entender, e então sentiu uma certa dormência em suas pernas. Olhando para baixo, pôde notar que havia um certo líquido viscoso escorrendo por seus membros inferiores que os deixavam fracos e sem capacidade de exercer nenhum apoio. Então, rapidamente, Sirius desabou no chão e gritou de dor. Suas pernas estavam queimando. Mas ali não havia nenhuma chama. 

         Bellatrix soltou uma risada enfraquecida e apoiou o braço direito sobre o esquerdo, na intenção de fazê-lo parar de doer. Logo após isso, abaixou até Sirius e disse: 

         - Este é o feitiço _Exardescere_ – o bruxo mordeu a boca, tentando conter a dor. – Ele não provoca queimaduras em sua pele ou chamas que queimem até suas entranhas. Não. É um tipo de chama que se espalha pela sua corrente sanguínea e que logo estará infestando seu corpo, fazendo seu sangue queimar, estourar suas artérias e veias, até atingir os ossos e órgãos. Por fim, você explode. De dentro para fora. 

         - _Estupefaça_! 

         No exato momento, Sirius não soube muito bem de onde veio aquele raio que atingiu Bellatrix Lestrange, mas realmente não importava. Somente sabia que precisava de um contra-feitiço rapidamente. Fechando os olhos, corroendo-se de dor, viu Azíz agachar-se ao seu lado e encará-lo com um certo nervosismo. 

         - Que ela fez em você? – perguntou El Kassab calmamente. 

         Sirius abriu a boca e era como se precisava urgentemente de água, muita água. 

         - Exardecere... – murmurou o nome do feitiço, mas estava fraco demais para explicar. 

         Subitamente, Azíz fechou os próprios olhos e tocou a região do peito, do coração de Sirius e procurou concentrar-se. Sirius sentiu uma forte pontada em seu coração e ouviu em seguida: 

         - _Abiit Pestilentia_! – para seu alívio, seu corpo foi envolvido por uma energia fria, glacial, e era como se todo seu corpo estivesse expulsando o calor que há pouco o consumia com força. 

         Ao respirar, uma certa fumaça saía insistentemente. Azíz retirou o próprio casaco escuro e colocou-o sobre Sirius, como se o bruxo estivesse com muita febre. Todo seu corpo estava suando e a boca voltava a salivar. Sirius procurou fechar os olhos novamente, trêmulo. 

         Enquanto isso, notou que alguém estava perturbando Bellatrix. Azíz assistia o duelo com certo interesse. Rawlings era mesmo um ótimo duelista. Porém, seus segredos giravam em torno de como conseguia encurralar o inimigo. Naquele momento, pro exemplo, estava trocando chutes e socos com Bellatrix, como se ambos lutassem alguma arte marcial praticada pelos trouxas. Entretanto, Azíz via com clareza a forma com que Rudolph conduzia a luta para a parede, a fim de deixar Lestrange sem escapatória. 

         Rawlings aproveitou que Bellatrix pareceu desviar de seu punho esquerdo e conjurou a própria varinha entre seus dedos rapidamente, pronto para dar o bote. A Comensal da Morte envolveu a perna direita na esquerda de Rudolph e colocou a mão em seu ombro direito. Rawlings apontou a varinha para a perna esquerda de Lestrange e então ambos gritaram: 

         - _Alligare_! 

         El Kassab sorriu assim que percebeu o golpe de Rawlings. Aquele era um feitiço de acorrentamento, onde o membro indicado ficaria suspenso ou preso ao oponente, como arma própria. Lestrange havia apontado o seu para o ombro direito de Rawlings, a fim de paralisar seu braço direito, e Rudolph apontou sua varinha para a perna que dava apoio a Bellatrix. Então, como num rápido movimento a velocidade incrível, Rawlings conseguiu pressionar Bellatrix contra a parede e fugir do feitiço de acorrentamento da Comensal. Lestrange arregalou os olhos e viu-se sem saída. Assim, antes que Rawlings pudesse dar o golpe final, Bellatrix desapareceu. 

         Sirius, ainda caído, trêmulo de febre, ouviu Bellatrix aparatar daquela cela e franziu a sobrancelha. Quando a encontrasse novamente, não teria tempo para aparatar. 

         Quase que mancando por um chute tomado, Rawlings emparelhou-se a Sirius e Azíz. Em seguida, encarou a outra batalha que acontecia na sala. Era Bellacroix e Snape. 

_ "Você está brincado, Snape?! Acabe logo com isso!"_. Snape ofegou, abaixando-se e levantando em seguida, ouvindo os gritos de repreensão de Bellatrix em sua mente. Mesmo aparatando, sabia que Bellatrix estava observando e estivera durante a luta contra Sirius e Rawlings. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Bellacroix. A mulher estava com a espada da mão direita apontada para o chão, notando que Snape havia escapado de seu golpe. Assim que ela levantou o olhar e cruzou com o de Snape, franziu a testa. Facilmente, ele pôde entender que havia algo de errado. 

         - Você não vai me atacar, _mon petit_? – perguntou Hauspie, os lábios vermelhos curvando-se para formar um sorriso sarcástico. 

         A pele macilenta do Comensal se enrugou numa expressão nervosa. Se ela queria ação, então teria ação. Estendeu a mão direita na direção de Bellacroix. 

         - _Estupore_! 

         O feitiço de estuporamento saiu da ponta dos dedos de Snape, sem o uso da varinha, e voou reto no centro do corpo de Bellacroix. Entretanto, a mulher rodou em seus calcanhares e bloqueou o raio do encantamento com uma de suas espadas. Ao bater do feitiço na lâmina de metal, além de um intenso som projetou-se pela cela, como o feitiço desviou e passou a centímetros de distância da posição de Sirius, ainda caído, e Azíz ao seu lado. 

         Seguidamente, Snape deu um passo para trás assim que percebeu o andar de Hauspie, chegando mais perto de seu corpo e emparelhando-se a ele, enquanto sua espada da mão direita bloqueava o caminho para frente e a da esquerda o caminho para trás. Severo admitiu que a mulher era incrivelmente habilidosa com aquelas armas, além de muito veloz. Hauspie, por sua vez, ergueu a perna esquerda até a região do tórax de Snape e chutou-o com força. 

         Retirando a espada localizada na mão direita do chão, Hauspie ouviu Snape exclamar de dor e cair para trás, batendo o corpo contra o chão da cela especial. Um novo sorriso despertou em seu rosto. Enquanto Snape colocava a mão esquerda sobre a região atingida pelo chute de Hauspie, a mulher agachou até a altura da cabeça do Comensal e indagou: 

         - Eu desconfio do que esteja fazendo, Snape. Então não tente me enganar. – e, levantando, colocou a ponta da espada direita roçando o nariz pontiagudo do bruxo. 

         Contudo, Bellacroix não tinha idéia de que Snape estivesse com sua mão direita apontando suas pernas, disfarçadamente. 

         - _Locomoto Mortis_! – disse Snape baixinho, fazendo com que Hauspie soltasse uma exclamação de irritação e profundo desprezo pelo golpe de Severo, sentindo as próprias pernas paralisadas pelo efeito do feitiço. 

         Assim, Snape moveu a perna esquerda, mais próxima dos membros inferiores de Hauspie, completamente paralisados, e atingiu-a com um chute, como uma rasteira. Imediatamente, Bellacroix foi ao chão, caindo próxima a Snape, chocando sua cabeça contra as grades de ferro da jaula localizada no centro daquela cela especial. 

         Snape procurou levantar do piso rapidamente e logo ajeitar o cabelo seboso que grudava no rosto, suado pelo calor do duelo contra a mulher. Hauspie, sabendo que o feitiço havia sido desfeito assim que Snape a atingira, ergueu-se igualmente do chão e apertou as espadas contra suas mãos. Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando que ela o atacasse. E assim ela o fez. Hauspie deu um passo a frente, sacando a espada direita contra o corpo de Snape, fazendo-o pular para trás, relutante. Em seguida, deu um giro de atingiu o último passo dado por Severo, bloqueando seu caminho novamente. Porém, desta vez, Snape, aproveitando a proximidade com o corpo de Bellacroix, encostou a própria mão no tórax da mulher e sussurrou: 

         - _Amovere_! 

         Um borrão acobreado surgiu na barriga de Hauspie, que foi lançada fortemente pelos ares, até bater contra as grades da jaula da cela especial. Algumas lascas da parede de pedra caíram junto com o corpo dolorido de Bellacroix. A mulher segurou o lábio inferior com os dentes superiores e conteve um gemido de dor. Suas espadas estavam largadas no piso a alguns metros dela. Snape cruzou os braços e começou a andar até ela. Hauspie, então, ergueu a mão esquerda e ordenou que a espada esquerda atingisse Severo, com um único movimento de seus dedos. O mesmo também com a mão direita. 

         Velozmente, as espadas, como se tivessem vida própria, ergueram-se do piso acompanhadas de uma névoa esbranquiçada, e voaram rasantes até Snape. O Comensal deu dois passos rápidos e quase amedrontados para trás e, antes que pudesse perceber, ambas estavam cravadas contra a parede, cada um ao lado de sua cabeça. Entretanto, Snape pôde sentir que também haviam rasgado, por mais superficial que fosse, seus ombros. Apertou os olhos, sentindo a ardência dos ferimentos provocados pelas afiadas espadas. 

         Na parede oposta, Hauspie fechou os olhos, como se agora houvesse tempo suficiente para descansar enquanto Snape estivesse paralisado. Todavia, estava muito mais interessada em acabar logo com a farsa. Notando que Sirius Black estava caído como eles, junto de Rudolph e Azíz, Bellacroix levantou-se e caminhou até Snape. 

         O rosto do Comensal expressava raiva e irritação, além de estar escondendo fortemente a dor que sentia naquele instante. Hauspie encarou Snape com seriedade e retirou as duas espadas que o encurralavam. Depois, tocou o ombro ferido de Snape. O Comensal apertou os olhos mais uma vez. 

         - É melhor que ela não tenha percebido nada, _petit amour_ – disse Hauspie, tomando uma expressão preocupada. – Seu disfarce não pode cair. 

***

Alcançando a última porta de Azkaban, Ametista olhou para o céu. Rony e ela estavam carregando Harry nos ombros, meio arrastado pelo chão, desde que o primeiro grupo, o de Lupin, os encontrou cinco minutos depois no corredor para a segunda sessão de celas especiais. Azkaban parecia muito como um labirinto. E assim, Ametista não tinha nem idéia de que já estava escurecendo. 

         Seu olhar recaiu sobre o namorado. Rony colocou-o no chão, junto de Ametista, e foi conversar com Lupin e Victoria, que pareciam extremamente nervosos. Hermione estava mais afastada, muito perto da porta de entrada de Azkaban, como se estivesse esperando um sinal de Sirius e os outros. Ametista suspirou. Não foi de muita ajuda, mas mesmo assim preocupou-se com a demora da saída de seu pai de dentro da prisão bruxa. Olhou novamente para Harry e notou que seu semblante não estava mais calmo como de princípio, após seu desmaio. Agora, parecia estar passando por uma dor incômoda. Sua testa estava franzida e a cicatriz de raio brilhava levemente, como se estivesse fervendo. 

         - Encontramos mais cerca de quinze seguidores, não Comensais, mas ajudantes dos prisioneiros de Azkaban e de Voldemort, até encontrarmos vocês – disse Lupin para a garota, que ainda observava Harry. – Você tem certeza de que Sirius havia aparatado junto de Hauspie? 

         Ametista concordou com a cabeça, o olhar sobre o jovem desacordado. Harry havia conseguido absorver uma Maldição Imperdoável e revertê-la tão simplesmente. E para salvá-la. Sua respiração vacilou. 

         - Sirius! – gritou Hermione distante de Ametista. – Sirius! Aqui! Estamos aqui! – imaginava que Hermione estava agitando seus braços para que pudessem enxergá-los. 

         Em poucos segundos, Hauspie, Rudolph, Azíz e Sirius aproximaram-se do grupo. Ninguém disse nada, apenas ordenaram que todos entrassem na mata que circundava a estrada de entrada de Azkaban. Num tom urgente. Ametista franziu a testa, ficando cada vez mais preocupada. 

         Depois que todos haviam transportado a cerca e adentrado na floresta, Ametista ouviu a voz rouca de Hauspie Bellacroix perguntar sobre Harry. Então, ela contou tudo que acontecera naquele corredor do subsolo. Sirius estava entretido numa conversa séria com Lupin e Victoria. Rudolph e Azíz também. Mais afastados, Zylkins e Stevens pareciam curar seus ferimentos. Rony abaixou-se e ficou ao lado de Ametista. 

         - Harry enlouqueceu? – indagou com a face enrugada. 

         - Não sei, Rony – respondeu Ametista, ainda sem retirar o olhar do jovem. – Ele só tentou me proteger. Eu só não imaginava que ele pudesse fazer algo como aquilo, digo, é quase impossível reverter ou evitar uma Maldição Imperdoável, certo? – e seu olhar então se desviou para o ruivo. 

         - Bem, ele é Harry Potter, não é? – suas sardas não diminuíram o rubor das bochechas de Rony. – Vamos dizer que ele é meio que predestinado a evitar ou reverter Maldições. Ele só está vivo aqui por causa disso, não é mesmo? 

         A sonserina encarou Rony com certo receio. 

         - Harry é muito mais poderoso do que nós imaginamos, Ametista – disse Rony seriamente. – Ele é o mais poderoso de todos nós aqui neste exato momento – Ametista sorriu quase que orgulhosa. – Se bobear, até mais que seu avô, sabe. 

         Ametista suspirou com alívio. De fato, Harry Potter não havia deixado de ser Harry Potter. Revertendo ou evitando Maldições Imperdoáveis, ele era mesmo o Menino-que-sobreviveu e por quem ela havia se apaixonado perdidamente. 

         - Todos vocês tão entretidos nos próprios problemas que não percebem se um de seus companheiros é morto, aqui mesmo, entre vocês. Patético. 

         Cada um dos integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, alunos de Hogwarts e simples bruxos tornaram-se para a direção de onde veio aquela voz. Sirius sentiu-se enfurecer. Era David Adams. E não somente ele. Envolvida em seus braços estava Hermione. Sem escapatória. 

         Rony imediatamente levantou, num modo furioso, suas orelhas ficando vermelhas e seus lábios tão escarlates quanto seu sangue. 

         - SOLTE-A! – ordenou num tom obstinado ao Comensal. 

         Adams sorriu. 

         - Você acha mesmo que receberei ordens de um garotinho como você – insinuou David, o sorriso irônico se espalhando por seu rosto. – A garota é esperta demais para continuar viva, acho que mereço um prêmio, afinal ajudei a libertar todos os prisioneiros que apoiavam meu Mestre da famosa e temível Azkaban – Adams concentrou seus olhos verdes em cada um deles. – Ela será minha recompensa – Hauspie tentou se mover. – e não tentem me enganar! 

         Quando menos esperavam, todos os que estavam em pé sentiram-se paralisados. David riu em alto e bom som. 

         - Ótimo! Isto é brilhante! – comemorou, olhando em volta. – Vocês são mesmo fáceis presas! Ainda não sei como puderam permanecer e saírem vivos após duelos e lutas contra Comensais da Morte como eu. É praticamente como ter o poder de todo o mundo em suas mãos – seus dedos começaram a trilhar a região estomacal de Hermione. A garota estava imóvel, envolvida pelos braços de Adams. – Eu posso matar agora a garota que vocês a assistiriam morrer sem o menor pesar... Oh! Bom, com um imenso pesar, mas passariam a se odiar pelo resto de suas vidas por terem-na visto morrer e não puderam fazer absolutamente nada – os dedos continuavam a trilhar o abdômen de Hermione perigosamente. – Absolutamente nada! 

         Rony estava paralisado, sem poder sequer falar algo, olhando suplicante para Hermione, nos braços do Comensal. O olhar da garota era de pavor. Havia sido pega tão de surpresa que nem havia tido a chance de entender que estava prestes a morrer. David Adams não a perdoaria, nem após cem anos sem vê-la. Afinal, Hermione havia descoberto o grande segredo de sua técnica de ataque e defesa, por qual sempre fora famosa no mundo do Terror, e poderia arruiná-lo, e não apenas isso. Hermione conseguia ver com detalhes como Adams executava seus golpes, era como se ela pudesse prever o quê ele faria a seguir. E alguém como ela não poderia, ou melhor, não deveria ser mantida viva e exposta a um relacionamento de amizade e apoio a Dumbledore e os seguidores patéticos dele. Não, Adams deveria evitar algo como isso a qualquer custo. 

         - Então – retomou ele após divagar em pensamentos. – Querem despedir dela? 

         E, com uma risada, criou uma luz esverdeada da ponta de seus dedos até atingir toda a região torácica de Hermione. David ainda não havia aplicado o golpe final, mas Hermione já sabia que era um Avada Kedavra. Era como se ela já soubesse muito antes que seria pega por ele. Assim que ela fechou os olhos, com medo de encarar seus amigos e Rony, segundos antes de ser cruel e friamente morta na frente de todos eles, uma visão tomou sua mente. Era uma flecha vindo em sua direção. 

         Seus olhos abriram-se e foi como se a visão estivesse tornado-se realidade. Jack Wingnut não estava aparente para David Adams porque havia entrado anteriormente na mata para protegê-los parcialmente dos animais que havia ali. Então, assim que voltou e viu a situação, sacou sua flecha e seu arco, direcionando-os a David e Hermione. Com sorte, ele não erraria. Não erraria. 

         Entretanto, a flecha não era invisível. Desta forma, David Adams viu a arma voar em sua direção com Hermione nos braços e mudou de posição, a fim de que a flecha acertasse apenas Hermione. Com isso, retirou a mão do tórax de Hermione e jogou-a para frente, como se fosse um escudo. Com todas suas forças reunidas, Rony tentou gritar por socorro e salvar Hermione, porém algo mais espetacular que aquilo aconteceu. 

         A flecha dourada de Jack paralisou a frente de Hermione, no ar, a milímetros de seu peito. Hermione ainda sentiu como se ela houvesse picado-a, mas não a perfurado. Seguidamente, lançou uma luz amarelada que cegou a maioria daqueles ali presentes. Adams fechou os olhos imediatamente e caiu no chão, tonto com a forte luminosidade. Naquele momento, Harry despertou. Pouco depois, a luz dourada diminuiu até desaparecer e Hermione permaneceu paralisada, encarando a flecha que estava a centímetros de seu corpo, chocada. Era como se a flecha hesitasse em acertar Hermione, como se ela obedecesse à garota. Assim, Adams aparatou e todos voltaram a se mover. 

         Rony correu na direção de Hermione e a abraçou com muita força. A garota separou-se do namorado e arriscou pegar a flecha suspensa no ar. Assim que o fez, tudo clareou. A flecha nunca poderia acertá-la, afinal Hermione havia visto tudo aquilo muito antes. Agora, eram visões. Teria de contar a alguém. Havia algo de errado, ou de muito certo. 

Ametista ajudou Harry a levantar do chão, ainda cambaleante e ofegou. Todos os outros ali presentes correram até Hermione e a observaram. Fora quase como um milagre. E assim, juntos, abandonaram Azkaban com a missão não totalmente cumprida e com o mundo certo que muitos pesares viriam. A guerra eclodiria em pouco tempo. Voldemort havia recuperado seu esquadrão. E Dumbledore fortalecido o seu. 

***

_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:Após o primeiro passo de Voldemort na construção de seu esquadrão das Trevas, os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix se reúnem em Hogwarts para fazer um balanço sobre o parcial fracasso na investida em Azkaban. Somente alguns não contavam com presenças especiais e interesses além de salvar o mundo do Lorde das Trevas e seu Império de Terror._

_Conheça mais a fundo os sete novos personagens em "BELLACROIX, RAWLINGS, ZYLKINS, STEVENS, WINGNUT, SACKS E EL KASSAB"_


	26. Bellacroix, Rawlings, Zylkins, Stevens, ...

**_NOTA DA AUTORA:_**_ Bom, mas eu tô mesmo, NOVAMENTE, aqui é pra agradecer COM TODO O MEU CORAÇÃO E GRATIDÃO todo o apoio q cada um de vocês me deram e continuaram me dando, mesmo após tantos anos (pq tem mta gente q eu converso há mais de um ano, com certeza!) Eu só queria dizer q cada palavra, cada smile, cada risada, cada crítica, cada elogio, TUDO q vcs escrevem a mim somente me fazem uma melhor escritora e uma melhor pessoa, especialmente! O carinho com q vocês me receberam e com q permanecem recebendo só me dá mais razões para me empenhar nos capítulo com tudo de mim! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMOOO! Eu falo q sou pior, em maldade, q a J.K., mas é só brincadeira, pq vocês somente me tornam uma melhor Angela Miguel a cada dia! E eu espero q consiga corresponder a todos e a todas as suas expectativas qto à série e principalmente quanto a mim. Valeu por tudo! Por tudo meeeeesmooo!!! Amo todos vocês!! Anjinha (Má, valeu! vc sabe mto bem o qto vc foi e ainda é importante pra mim! vc eh a minha anjinha da guarda!), Adal (meu beta, querido, toh com mtas saudadix), Lê (todas as nossas conversas... te amo, niném), Karen (miga, te amuuuu!!! os nossos planos vão se concretizar, naum eh?), Isa (minina, vc eh demaaaais!), Alix (miga, precisamos nos veeer!! poxa, vamos aproveitar, a "paulistanada" - eh nóis!), Dani Potter (seus e-mails, toh morrendo de vontade de recebê-los de novo.. hiihihi!! Aliás, bligadinha pelo fórum viu!),Eriol (vc eh engraçado demais, Cavaleiro de Merlin), Edu (nos conhecemos há poko tempo, mas vc eh ótimo tb!), Gabi Black (valeu pelo fórum!!!), Mystic (bligadinha tb pela paciência de ler... hihihihi!), Guilherme (malvada ou não, eu sei q vc me adora neh!), Babi (eu lembro de vc sim mininaaa!), Layse (miga, vc eh tudooo!! te dolu!), Lori (miga, toh morrendo de saudadixxxx!!! vc precisa entrar mais no msn!! temos tanto pra conversar!), Dani ou Lilian Evans (soh pq a senhorita mora nos EUA, quero conversar com a senhorita viu!! hihihi!), Ana (Portugal tb lê Varinha de Prata neh?;)), Marta (curitibana santista, vixiii!), Marina (faz tempo q naum te vejo hein!), Paulinho (vc eh ótimo tb minino!), Lughter, Kitt_Hello_Potter, §_Vivi_Sorriso_§, Mary II**II (gente, valeu pelos comentários aki no 3V!), Danna (minina, cadê os seus e-mails?), Dani Malfoy (dani, eu toh ME MATANDO de saudadix de vc!!!), Alena (vc tb eh um amor! e nada de celebridade viuuuu!!!), Ariadne e Koruma (valew pelo e-mails!), Henry Potter (vc hein!! amigo meu e da Karen!! hihihhi!),Marrita (com seus vários recadinhos no guestbook) e pessoal, tem tanta gente mais!!! Só queria mesmo era deixar bem claro o qto vocês são importantes pra mim!!! Adoro cada um de vcs!! Valewwww!!!_

**NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: **Azkaban saiu fora de controle e é hora de Voldemort retornar com todo o seu exército ao poder. Entretanto, os defensores do bem e de Dumbledore não permitem que o mal se espalhe ao mundo e invadem a maior prisão bruxa do mundo. Só que a missão fracassa, ainda que Harry tenha até mesmo revertido a Maldição Imperdoável da Dor.

***

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO - Bellacroix, Rawlings, Zylkins, Stevens, Sacks, Wingnut e El Kassab**

"Você reverteu a Maldição, Harry, você reverteu". A sensação da água caindo sobre sua cabeça e inundando seu cabelo sujo e desgrenhado era arrepiante. Harry suspirou num modo exausto e abriu os olhos, a água do chuveiro abençoando-o com paz. Porém, apesar daquela impressão agradável e reconfortante, a frase da jovem não saía de seus pensamentos. Suas pernas estavam ligeiramente bambas e era como se houvesse retornado de uma longa temporada no meio de uma guerra. As forças haviam-no deixando para trás e sequer tinha impulso para lavar os próprios cabelos. Então, a água continuava a cair veloz por todo seu corpo. 

          Parecia que os inúmeros treinos com a madrinha no ano anterior haviam, de fato, servido para alguma coisa. Harry ainda não sabia como tinha recordado o feitiço tão facilmente e como o executara bem, pelo pouco que ouvira Ametista contar. Claramente, não permitiria que tanto ele, mas principalmente ela, sofressem a ação de uma Maldição Imperdoável. E ele só poderia fazer de tudo para evitar. "Não havia nada de errado em tentar, certo?", pensou consigo. Entretanto, já sabia que a pós-reversão não era tão deleitável quanto no momento. Ainda era possível sentir o formigamento se espalhar pelas suas entranhas até chegar em sua mente. Sim, um formigamento definia muito bem a sensação de absorver a Cruciatus e depois revertê-la ao Comensal. 

Desligou o chuveiro e enrolou-se na toalha, colocando os pés no tapete e secando-se rapidamente. Trocou-se e dirigiu-se ao dormitório. Uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca estavam já separadas sobre a cama. Harry colocou-as, junto do óculos e deitou na cama, encostando o tronco na parede e esticando as pernas. Já era noite. Seus olhos se fecharam e a parcial escuridão do dormitório o tomou completamente. Após um dia exaustivo e sério como aquele, Harry começou a lamentar-se. A volta a Hogwarts estava próxima. Não que isso fosse ruim, de forma alguma. Após um ataque como aquele também, a idéia de voltar para lá não parecia tão má assim. Entretanto, Hogwarts significava Grifinória. E, infelizmente, Grifinória não combinava com Sonserina. 

         "E hoje é só o primeiro dia do ano", suspirou, franzindo a testa. Harry imaginou voltar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria sem Ametista na Grifinória. Lógico que já se acostumara com aquilo, contudo após os quinze dias em Godric's Hollow e, especialmente, após o dia anterior, na noite de Ano-Novo, Harry não achava que agüentaria muito tempo longe dela.

         Abrindo os olhos e vendo que a escuridão aumentara, a luz do quarto apagada e somente a luz da lua tentando oferecer alguma luminosidade, Harry retirou os óculos e fechou os olhos novamente, enquanto acomodava as costas na parede do leito. Longe, ouviu o som do outro chuveiro sendo desligado e previu que Ametista já devia ter saído. Seu corpo ainda estava dormente, misturado àquele calor e a água que o esquentara há poucos minutos atrás no banho.

         - Harry – chamou Sirius parado na porta. Harry abriu os olhos devagar. – Bella e eu iremos dar uma passadinha na mãe dela, a Sra. Figg está preocupada. Quer ir junto? 

         Com enorme dificuldade, Harry disse que não, estava cansado demais para uma visita de família. Sirius, já recuperado do feitiço de Bellatrix e com a força de volta, soltou um muxoxo descontente e quase preocupado, deixando o quarto. O jovem fechou os olhos mais uma vez e respirou fundo. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, e na verdade, não havia um exato motivo para tanto cansaço, afinal já havia estado desmaiado por muito tempo. Mas, não importava. Unindo as mãos sobre o tórax, deixou a cabeça pender levemente para o lado direito e notou que cada vez mais não conseguia se concentrar. Muito calmamente, Harry adormeceu. 

         Aquele estava sendo um sonho muito estranho. Estava parado em frente a um espelho de armário, ajeitando a gravata prateada. O terno preto estava perfeitamente alinhado e com um caimento incrível para ele. Seus olhos estavam não mais emoldurados pelos óculos redondos. Repentinamente, ouviu batidas na porta que estava fechada. Disse que podiam entrar. Tornando-se para trás, encontrou Draco Malfoy vestido como ele. 

         - Vamos logo, Potter. Não há mais tempo. – a voz de Draco estava apreensiva. 

         Harry nada respondeu, apenas deixou o quarto, tomando a sua varinha entre os dedos antes disso. Teve a certeza de que possuía mais de vinte e cinco anos quando aparatou com Draco e apareceu dentro do Ministério da Magia. Estavam lá Hermione, Rony – vestido como ele e Malfoy – Gina e mais um bocado de gente como Neville, Arabella, Lupin e até mesmo Babelon Littlewood. Todos adultos e com as faces contorcidas em inquietação. 

         - Recebemos mais informações? – perguntou ele com a voz diferente. 

         Foi Hermione que respondeu a ele: 

         - Não. A única coisa que sabemos é o paradeiro. O problema é que Ametista está enlouquecendo. 

         - Eu sei, eu também quase estou. – respondeu, tentando esconder o medo. 

         - Que ainda estamos fazendo aqui? – ouviu alguém indagar as suas costas, num tom autoritário e nervoso. 

         Virou-se para trás e encontrou Ametista. Seus olhos continuavam azuis como os de Sirius, os cabelos tão ondulados como nunca e o corpo tão esbelto. Engolindo em seco, procurou desviar sua atenção da roupa tão elegante que ela vestia, um conjunto negro, carregando a varinha prateada. Porém, havia algo nele que o impedia de chegar mais perto dela e tocá-la. 

         Sentiu quando uma mão tocou seu ombro e no segundo seguinte, ele, Draco, Gina, Neville, Hermione e Ametista estavam numa estranha sala muito clara. Havia três portas a serem abertas e nada mais. 

         - Gina, vá com Neville, Hermione com Malfoy e Ametista, você vem comigo. – ordenou ele. 

         - E posso saber desde quando você é o chefe, Potter? – indagou ela rispidamente, apertando os olhos de raiva. 

         Harry preferiu não responder. Ao mesmo tempo, relembrou tudo que estava passando. Ametista e ele não estavam juntos. E há mais de cinco anos. Apenas algumas imagens se formavam em sua cabeça, como uma briga furiosa, anos sem notícias dela, à volta e o reencontro e então eles estavam daquela forma há mais de quatro anos, sempre discutindo e nunca mais voltaram a ter um contato maior que um tapa na cara que ele levou dela. Talvez naquele caminho junto dela pudessem resolver seus problemas. 

         Os outros prosseguiram, deixando Ametista e ele sozinhos naquela sala claríssima. Foi a mulher que se prontificou a abrir a passagem e começar com o novo caminho. Não demorou muito até que eles começassem a desconfiar de que havia algo muito errado. 

         Ametista parou de repente e Harry a acompanhou, indo logo atrás. Retirando sua varinha de dentro do casaco, conjurou um mapa à frente dos dois. 

         - Não existe essa passagem nesse mapa – concluiu ela. – Será que nem isso você sabe fazer direito?! – ralhou, encarando-o. 

         - Sirius está nessa sala – apontou o homem para um ponto vermelho no mapa. – Eu presumo que você pudesse encontrá-lo. 

         - Oh! Você realmente quer que eu me corte aqui mesmo e comesse a derramar sangue para os Comensais me encontrarem, Potter? – irritou-se Ametista. Harry encarou-a nervosamente. Bufando, ela retirou um punhal prateado do meio de suas vestes. – Se alguma coisa de errado acontecer, eu juro que nunca mais olho na sua cara! 

         - Realmente, fará uma grande diferença se você fizer isso... – resmungou olhando fixamente para ela. 

         Estranhamente, Harry teve um corte em seu sonho. Na cena seguinte, ele estava ofegante, correndo com Sirius ao seu lado. Uma série de explosões acontecia logo atrás deles e à frente, estava Draco esperando-os. 

         - VAMOS LOGO! – gritou o loiro freneticamente. Assim que Harry aproximou-se dele, Draco continuou. – O Longbottom e os outros já estão lá fora, é melhor irmos! 

         Sirius passou por Draco e alcançou Hermione mais à frente. No entanto, assim que Malfoy puxou o casaco de Harry para ele segui-lo, o homem paralisou. Olhando para trás, viu apenas uma grande fumaça e raios de luz coloridos saindo de lá. 

         - Eu tenho que voltar – disse Harry firmemente. – Ametista ainda está lá dentro. 

         Malfoy encarou-o um tanto surpreso e largou-o. Dizendo absolutamente nada, Harry deu as costas e correu para dentro da fumaça intensa. Apertando os olhos e clareando a visão com um feitiço, encontrou Ametista duelando com um dos Comensais da Morte. Antes que pudesse pensar, outros três estavam chegando para ajudá-lo. Com certa ansiedade, Harry lançou-se sobre Ametista e puxou-a para trás, colocando-a de volta a uma corrida frenética. 

         Antes mesmo que ela pudesse gritar ou estuporá-lo por ter sido tão negligente ou ainda idiota de tirá-la de lá, Ametista simplesmente encarou-o e agradeceu com a cabeça. Após correrem muitos metros naquele corredor sem fim, Harry paralisou e encontrou, felizmente, uma porta escondida no meio do nevoeiro. Tentou abrir e conseguiu rapidamente, puxando Ametista consigo. 

         Trancando-a as suas costas, ele jogou o corpo sobre ela e virou-se cansado e ofegante como nunca. Abaixando os olhos de tão cansado que estava, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos, encontrou algumas gotas de sangue caindo a uns dois metros dele. Levantando os olhos, fixou-os em Ametista. A mulher estava concentrada na sua veste negra, tocando a região do estômago. Assim que retirou a mão, viu a quantidade de sangue que estava saindo de seu corpo. Harry arregalou os olhos levemente. 

         Andando até ela, ainda sem dizer nada, ajudou-a a sentá-la no chão, e depois deitá-la. Percebendo que os olhos dela estavam fechados desde então, levantou a cabeça dela levemente de chão. Assim que o fez, Ametista abriu-os. E Harry ficou chocado. 

         Os escuros olhos azuis que ele tanta amara um dia estavam bem abertos e cheios de temor. Não, era pior que temor, era medo, pavor, terror. Sem ele perguntar nada, Ametista disse: 

         - Ele vai me matar hoje – afirmou com certeza. – Eu sei que vai. 

         Harry engoliu em seco e arregalou os olhos nervosamente. 

         - Não diga besteiras! – repreendeu-a. – Voldemort não vai te matar! 

         Ametista tentou apoiar-se de volta na parede e encarou Harry. Ofegando levemente, continuou: 

         - Eu sinto isso, Harry – chamou-o pelo primeiro nome, como há muito não fazia. – Ele tentou fazer isso durante todos esse anos e não conseguiu. Hoje ele consegue. 

         Sem responder, Harry tocou a região ferida de Ametista e levantou a blusa negra. Tocando com suavidade aquela pele tão macia, notou quão grave era o ferimento dela. Seus dedos estavam se enchendo de sangue, como os dela já estavam. Os olhos de Ametista estavam apertados, com a dor, mas ainda abertos, observando quão carinhoso ele estava sendo com ela naquele momento. 

         Voltando a encará-la, Harry notou que os olhos dela transmitiam algo inimaginável. E, simplesmente, ela disse: 

- Vá embora – sua voz começava a vacilar. – Vá embora agora que ainda tem tempo. 

         Harry fitou-a com todas as suas forças. Na verdade, seus olhos começavam a marejar. Já a perdera uma vez, mas sabia que ela não estava completamente morta. Depois, perdeu-a para as circunstâncias da vida. E agora, estava perdendo definitivamente, e para algo que ele não podia lutar contra. 

         Após tanto tempo, Harry levou seus dedos ligeiramente sujos com o sangue dela e tocou-a. Sua pele estava quente, e suas bochechas ainda vermelhas. Sem dizer nada, alcançou os lábios dele com uma delicadeza nunca vista antes entre eles. Aos poucos, as mãos dela tocaram o rosto dele. E o seu mínimo toque o fez relembrar momentos felizes e plenos ao lado dela. Se fosse em outra oportunidade, provavelmente eles já estivessem deitados amando-se como fizeram no passado e não faziam mais há muito tempo. Sem querer, as lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. 

         Abraçando-a sem jeito e com medo de machucá-la ainda mais, Harry sentiu-se sufocado e miserável. Aquele seria provavelmente o último beijo deles. E ao final, seria o último suspiro que ela daria ao final de um beijo. Aproveitando ao máximo, roçando os lábios nos dela, acariciando seu rosto, sentindo o toque tão suave e poderoso dela. Sabia que sem ela não haveria sentido, como não havia nos últimos anos. Entretanto, agora não havia volta. E o desespero tomou conta. 

         Porém, Harry pôde notar que o toque em seu rosto de intensificava e que ela estava limpando suas lágrimas. Mas aquilo era impossível, já que as mãos dela estavam em seu cabelo. Tentando abrir os olhos, ouviu uma voz carinhosa perto de seu ouvido. 

         - Harry. Harry. 

         Uma extrema dificuldade abateu sobre ele e pôde, após muito sacrifício, abrir seus olhos. E encontrou os dela. 

         Ametista estava encarando-o com uma expressão assustada, enquanto tinha uma de suas mãos colocadas no rosto dele e secando suas lágrimas. Harry, de fato, estava chorando, mesmo sem saber. 

         Não pensando duas vezes, desencostou da parede e abraçou Ametista fortemente. A garota chocou-se primeiramente, depois o envolveu com muita emoção, passando os dedos por seu cabelo úmido. Harry respirou fundo e procurou gravar aquele perfume de sândalo que exalava do cabelo molhado dela, gravar os braços que o envolviam com tanto carinho, os lábios que beijavam sua bochecha direita ou seu ombro. Fechando os olhos, gravou cada detalhe dela para ficar guardado para sempre. 

         Assim que a soltou, encarou-a com atenção. Aqueles olhos azuis estavam concentrados nele, ainda com certo temor e confusão, mas ainda assim cheios de amor. 

         - Eu não quero te perder – disse Harry seriamente. – Nunca. 

         O semblante de Ametista pareceu aliviado e, em vez de responder algo tão profundo ou importante como aquele, ela simplesmente aproximou-se dele um tanto desajeitada e roçou os lábios nos dele com um perigo imenso. Quando Harry ameaçou beijá-la verdadeiramente, Ametista recolheu-se para trás e disse: 

         - Você não vai me perder. 

         Dando um meio-sorriso, Harry encostou sua cabeça na dela e tocou seu nariz com a ponta do próprio. Assim que ele se preparava para beijá-la como desejava desde que acordara daquele pesadelo, fez um único pedido. 

         - Me faça esquecer – disse olhando-a fixamente. – Não quero imaginar que todos os seguidores de Voldemort estão soltos. Nunca mais quero ter sonhar com isso ou com você longe de mim, me faça esquecer, só você pode fazer isso. Me faça esquecer... 

A garota tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas em tom de surpresa. Entretanto, um sorriso singelo apareceu em seus lábios. Harry havia se revelado alguém que daria a vida por ela, como quase fizera naquele dia. E Ametista nunca poderia esquecer algo como aquilo. Provavelmente, Harry logo desejou que Sirius demorasse ainda muito para chegar da casa da Sra. Figg na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Não demorou muito para que Ametista estivesse retirando sua camisa branca... 

***

- Eu tenho que ir – e riu em seguida timidamente. – Não, é sério! – pediu quase que suplicando. – Preciso checar se as garotas não destruíram ou arrombaram alguma coisa minha. 

         O monitor riu gostosamente. Seus braços envolviam a namorada e puxavam-na contra a parede do corredor atrás de uma estátua, onde ele estava encostado. Após fazê-lo, beijou a curva do pescoço dela e uma de suas mãos guiou para a fronte do corpo da garota, aproveitando que ainda não havia colocado o casaco e somente havia ali sua camisa de botões branca. Ao tentar abrir o primeiro fecho, a jovem abriu um sorriso e indicou negativamente com a cabeça. 

         - Harry, você está muito espertinho pro meu gosto – disse Ametista, com o olhar de repreensão, apesar do sorriso nos lábios. – Nós mal chegamos de Godric's Hollow... 

         Harry colou os lábios no ouvido da namorada. 

         - E eu já estou com saudades. 

         Ametista procurou juntar o próprio ouvido ao pescoço, arrepiada. Após o ataque de Azkaban, naquela noite, Harry e ela haviam novamente ficado um pouco mais íntimos. Como na noite de Ano-Novo, porém dessa vez indo pouca coisa mais longe. Entretanto, agora parecia que Harry queria estar com ela a todo tempo, inclusive para terminar o quê havia começado e pela segunda vez interrompido pela aparição de Sirius e Arabella, vindos da casa da Sra. Figg. Ainda poderiam rir da correria de colocarem suas roupas antes que Sirius pudesse perceber. Sorte que o acréscimo de uma noite a outra era de apenas a calça de Harry e a de Ametista, mais nada. 

         - Por favor, poupem o público dessa demonstração! 

         Ametista rolou os olhos e tornou-se para Draco Malfoy, parado na saída da Torre da Sonserina, encarando os jovens com incredulidade. Harry saiu do abraço e segurou a mão da namorada, olhando diretamente a Draco, como se quisesse provar que ele estava ali com ela. Malfoy apertou os olhos, segurando-se para não soltar um palavrão. Assim, Ametista tornou-se para Harry e beijou-o levemente na boca, despedindo-se para entrar finalmente na Sonserina. 

         Harry seguiu para a Grifinória enquanto Draco seguia Ametista para dentro da Torre da Sonserina. Ambos vestidos casualmente, Draco não pôde deixar de reparar como aquela calça escura e reta com a camisa branca de botões ficavam bem nela. Perdeu ligeiramente a concentração ao condenar-se por reparar naquilo. A garota sentou num dos sofás da sala comunal. Draco sentou a frente dela. 

         - Então... – disse, chamando a atenção da jovem. – Parece que o Profeta Diário não divulgou nada sobre Azkaban. – pegando o jornal sobre a mesa, Draco sorriu. 

         - E como exatamente você sabe? – indagou Ametista, encarando-o com indiferença. – OH! Já sei! Esqueci que seu pai deveria estar lá, enfiado no meio dos abutres que pretendiam resgatar os seguidores de Voldemort. 

         Draco permaneceu com o sorriso pretensioso nos lábios. 

         - Não interessa como fiquei sabendo, Dumbledore – Malfoy dobrou o jornal e jogou-o de volta sobre a mesa. – Mas ouvi dizer que o seu namoradinho Cicatriz reverteu uma Maldição, é verdade? 

         A jovem levantou do sofá e cruzou os braços. 

         - Realmente, Malfoy, você me surpreende com tanto cinismo. Quer dizer que os urubus foram ontem a sua casa ou seu papai contou-lhe isso? AH! E eu gostaria até de saber se o Comensal que foi atingido está melhor, porque os gritos dele pareciam desesperadores, sabe. – ela tinha os olhos apertados diante da expressão inatingível de Draco. 

         Por alguns segundos, Malfoy pareceu não saber uma resposta para aquela acusação de Ametista. Seus olhos ficaram mais cinzentos e sua respiração inconstante. Então, ergueu-se e aproximou-se da jovem que o enfrentava. Com os olhos e bocas e narizes muito próximos, Draco indagou: 

         - Você acha que eu sou o quê? – Ametista não se abalou. – Somente porque meu pai é um Comensal, o que lhe faz pensar que também serei um? 

         Ametista abriu bastante os olhos, encarando Draco por completo. 

         - Eu já lhe disse isso uma vez Malfoy, e direi pela segunda – Ametista colocou sua face mais próxima ainda da de Draco. – A sua natureza é má, Malfoy. Por mais que você tente disfarçar, eu sei que você sempre planeja algo de ruim, sei que você está sempre pronto para destruir a vida de alguém, e se essa for a de Harry, melhor ainda. Também sei que você convive com Comensais da Morte o tempo todo, sei que seu pai ainda quer me matar, sei que você nunca sequer se importou com o que poderia provocar em Gina. E, principalmente, sei que você é capaz de tudo para se dar bem, e se tornar-se Comensal da Morte lhe trará isto, então você o fará. 

         Algo como aquilo nunca acontecera antes com Draco. Recordou seu plano que criará nas férias e da enorme certeza que carregava ao se tratar de Ametista Dumbledore: distância. "Estranhamente, havia uma sensação de temor que se espalhava por Draco ao pensar nela. A neta de Dumbledore era perigosa. E quanto mais pensava nisso, mais passava a acreditar numa única coisa. Distância, muita distância. Por um motivo desconhecido, sabia que Ametista era a única que conseguiria descobrir seus planos com uma facilidade imensa. Afinal, ela também era uma sonserina. E os sonserinos não eram fáceis de serem enganados". E lá estava ela, como se lesse a mente dele e seus mais profundos pensamentos. Era amedrontador. Era olhar-se no espelho. Ametista decifrava seus segredos e parecia disposta a desafiá-lo a todo tempo a cumprir suas promessas de ruína e destruição. A partir daquele momento, Draco viu que não havia saída. Era enfrentar ou aliar-se a ela. 

         No entanto, antes que fosse responder algo, alguém adentrou na Torre. Era Pansy Parkinson. A jovem com cara de buldogue encarou a cena com a testa franzida. Draco Malfoy estava com o rosto praticamente colado no de Ametista Dumbledore, como se estivessem prontos para um beijo. Contudo, a postura de ambos denunciava que ali acontecia uma discussão. Pansy pigarreou. Imediatamente, Draco e Ametista deram um passo para trás, encarando um ao outro com os olhos cheios de temor. 

         - Draco! Precisava muito conversar com você! – chamou Parkinson, fazendo Ametista encará-la, os olhos receosos de olharem Draco novamente. – Vamos dar um volta, que acha? 

O jovem engoliu em seco, a boca entreabriu-se em seguida, e ao passar por Ametista, a jovem não o encarou diretamente. Foi como se houvesse acontecido um click entre os dois. E por um milésimo de segundo, Ametista e Draco entenderam-se completamente. 

***

- A flecha não a perfurou? – indagou Dumbledore com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em surpresa. 

         Lupin mexeu a cabeça indicando que não. Dumbledore pigarreou num tom preocupado. Antes que pudesse continuar a conversa com Lupin, uma multidão de pessoas entrou na sala dos professores. Estavam ali Sirius, Arabella, Ártemis, McGonagall, Snape, El Kassab, Zylkins, Stevens, Wingnut, Rawlings e Sacks. Dumbledore pediu para que todos se sentassem. 

         Soltando um meio-suspiro, o velho bruxo observou pela janela o dia quase anoitecendo. Que Voldemort estaria planejando naquele exato instante, provavelmente na Ilha dos Ciclopes? Então, releu a notícia de capa mais uma vez do Profeta Diário. Algo sobre uma revolta de duendes na Nova Zelândia. 

         - Hagrid ainda não voltou? – indagou Lupin repentinamente apenas para o professor. 

         Dumbledore indicou negativamente e voltou a olhar para o Profeta Diário. 

         - Soube que não tivemos muito sucesso com a investida em Azkaban – insinuou o diretor, encarando ainda o jornal. – Fiz alguns contatos e eles devem estar chegando... 

         - Na verdade, já chegaram – disse Snape. – Mas parece que a Bellacroix anda divertindo-os pelo castelo. 

         Silver, Jack e Juliet pareceram esconder o riso. Há seis dias atrás, Snape e Bellacroix haviam se enfrentado para não deixar à mostra o disfarce de Snape como Comensal da Morte regenerado. E desde então, não existia uma certa simpatia recíproca. 

         Enquanto Alvo observava a todos por cima do óculos meia-lua, a porta da sala dos professores abriu-se com certa rudeza. Snape bufou impaciente ao tempo que Lynn Winter, Matt Holm, Joseph Fletcher e Mundungo Fletcher adentraram junto de Hauspie Bellacroix. A mulher pálida de olhar penetrante piscou para Snape, que permaneceu com o semblante desgostoso. Os últimos cinco componentes presentes naquele dia sentaram-se. 

         - Qual a lista dos fugitivos do Ministério? – iniciou Remo. 

         A jovem Srta. Winter jogou seus cabelos escuros para trás e puxou de dentro de uma bolsa um pergaminho enrolado. Antes de o esticar e lê-lo, seu olhar cruzou com o de Jack e a mulher corou. 

         - Dame Donker, a holandesa que se juntou a Voldemort pouco depois dos primeiros ataques provocados pelo Lorde – Juliet Stevens e Silver Zylkins recordavam-na perfeitamente. – Alex Hawking e Sarah Hawking, o casal que se uniu a Voldemort cerca de dois anos antes que ele fosse vítima da reversão do Avada Kedavra pelo Potter – Arabella iria dizer algo sobre isto, mas deixou para depois. – Joan Avery, a irmã mais velha do Comensal Avery – Lynn pigarreou levemente. – Simon Hooker, o antigo melhor amigo de Bartô Crouch Jr. – alguns não deixaram de imaginar a infelicidade de Bartô Jr. morrer com um beijo de um dementador. – e é claro, Robert e Bellatrix Lestrange. 

         Dumbledore não deixou de encarar Sirius com pesar. O homem levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar do diretor, ao mesmo tempo em que Arabella tocava sua mão que relaxava em seu colo. 

         - E o Ministério? – indagou Ártemis, a voz superior. – Minha mãe disse-me que eles estavam controlando as reportagens que saíam no Profeta Diário, mas esconder da imprensa algo como uma revolução em Azkaban é demais! 

         Os olhos castanhos de Matt Holm encontraram os violeta de Ártemis. 

         - Nós sabemos disso, senhora... – Ártemis pigarreou e Matt consertou. – Digo, senhorita – um leve sorriso despertou em seus lábios, como num pedido de desculpas. – Apenas fora divulgado a todos nós que não mencionássemos isto a ninguém, fosse da imprensa, fossem familiares ou amigos, pois Fudge disse que daria um jeito de afastar os jornais e repórteres de perto da ilha – e o auror deu uma rápida olhada no Profeta Diário localizado acima da comprida mesa. – E me parece que ele conseguira. 

         - Na verdade, o ministro anda com certas dificuldades dentro do Ministério – disse Joseph Fletcher. – O Departamento de Espionagem está indo contra ele, assim como o de Aurores e o de Mistérios – Dumbledore olhou de esguelha para Mundungo. – Já houveram conflitos e discussões no julgamento de um bruxo acusado de usar Arte das Trevas, há pouco mais de dois meses, que eclodiu numa série de demissões. Mas como ele já percebeu que os seus três melhores departamentos estão desfalcados, não provocou a demissão dos últimos que ainda persistem ao seu lado. Foi assim que nós escapamos. 

         Snape levantou sua voz grave e austera. 

         - O Lorde está extremamente contente com a posição de Fudge – mencionou o professor. – Há uma semana, em Azkaban, ele ordenou que Lúcio não fizesse parte da comissão para libertar os prisioneiros, para que ele convencesse Fudge, já que o ministro parece confiar nos conselhos dele. 

         - Lúcio Malfoy não é tão importante assim, Snape – interrompeu Mundungo. – Fudge não quer se arriscar, pois sabe que se confessar a guerra que está para acontecer, sua cabeça vai ser cortada numa guilhotina – Victoria Sacks encarava Fletcher com interesse. – Se o povo descobrir que, durante todo esse tempo, Fudge escondeu o retorno de Voldemort, tudo pode acontecer. E ele será cortado fora do Ministério facilmente. 

         - O ministro americano está subindo pelas paredes com Fudge – cortou Victoria, num tom preocupado. – Ele aceitou minha transferência temporária em troca da minha promessa de acordar a imprensa para os fatos. E a população também. 

         Um silêncio tomou conta da sala repentinamente. Todos estavam com suas mentes ocupadas, procurando respostas e soluções para impedir o caos. Logo, o mundo estaria em chamas. Teriam de fazer alguma coisa. 

         - É verdade que o Potter reverteu a Maldição do Lestrange? 

         Era Matt Holm. Repentinamente, Dumbledore ergueu seus olhos ao auror, assim como Arabella. 

         - Foi isso que Bellacroix acabou de me falar. – completou Holm, levantando as sobrancelhas. 

         - Eu citei uma vez, no ano passado, o contra-feitiço – falou Arabella, levando as mãos até a barriga. – Não seria bem o contra-feitiço, mas um encantamento que Frank Longbottom usou uma vez, eu assisti – todos pareceram interessados na estória. – Era numa daquelas invasões que vocês, aurores, faziam nas casas dos suspeitos de serem Comensais da Morte. Mesmo eu sendo a Curadora Especial de St. Mungus, Tiago, que era o Chefe do Departamento na época, me pedira para acompanhar, caso eles tivessem que interrogar alguém, já que eu lia mentes e aquele era o meu trabalho. Então, quando entramos na casa dos Avery, encontramos Joan e ela tentou executar uma Cruciatus em Frank – Juliet colocou o cotovelo na mesa e apoiou a cabeça, montando as imagens em sua cabeça. – E eu pude assisti-lo reverter a Maldição com perfeição. Num dos treinos com Harry, no ano passado, eu tive a idéia de mencionar o encantamento, mas nunca poderia imaginar que ele fosse capaz de lembrar e, claramente, de executar! 

         - Então é verdade? – confirmou Matt assistindo a cabeça de Lupin concordar. Holm ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Potter é mesmo poderoso. Não é fácil reverter uma Maldição. 

         - Mas logo em seguida, ele ficou muito fraco – adicionou Remo. – Quando o encontramos, Harry já estava desmaiado a mais de cinco minutos, junto com Ametista. 

         - A garota assistiu? – indagou Mundungo curioso. 

         Lupin indicou com a cabeça positivamente. 

         - Na verdade, ele só reverteu a Maldição para protegê-la. – completou o ex-professor de Hogwarts. 

         Snape pareceu agitar-se incomodado na cadeira. Seus cabelos fecharam a visão de seus olhos. Todos voltaram a ficar em silêncio, até Azíz El Kassab retomar a conversa. 

         - Estranho nenhum Comensal se aproveitar da situação, afinal, Potter estava desmaiado e a neta de Dumbledore estava desprotegida... 

         - Ametista nunca está desprotegida, El Kassab – interrompeu Snape, retirando os fios oleosos de seus olhos. Sirius fitou-o com insegurança. – O Lorde ordenou para seus seguidores não encostarem um só dedo nela. Na última reunião, na Ilha dos Ciclopes, ele disse que tinha um plano para a garota desde que se transformara no Black, e que havia chegado a hora de aplicá-lo. Disse que o sangue de Ametista estava pronto para um ritual de grandiosidade e magnitude – suas palavras pareciam duras, e todos encaravam-no pensativos. – E mesmo que ela não quisesse ajudá-lo com seu plano, ele não a mataria em absoluto e faria com que ela o obedecesse. 

         - Os herdeiros... – balbuciou Rudolph Rawlings seriamente. – Deveríamos estar atrás deles neste exato momento. Somente sabemos que Voldemort os quer e que nem ele nem nós sabemos ao certo quem são os quatro. 

         Ártemis e Arabella engoliram em seco e seguraram suas respirações por um instante. Ártemis encarou Arabella. Ambas sabiam com plena certeza quem era a herdeira de Rowena Ravenclaw. 

         - Sua neta não é herdeira de Slytherin, Alvo? – todos encararam o questionador. – E Potter não é o herdeiro de Gryffindor? – Joseph estava incerto. 

         O bruxo mais velho naquela sala olhou para o horizonte novamente. O dia estava cada vez mais escuro. 

         - Uma criança com os sangues de Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin – completou Dumbledore, divagando sobre a neta. – Porém, agora Harry também possui ambos – Sirius encarou-o confuso. – Quero dizer, Harry tem somente o sangue de Gryffindor, mas também adquiriu certos elementos de Slytherin, como falar com cobras, coisa que Ametista não faz. 

         - Isto que dizer que ela não é herdeira de Slytherin, como o pai? – perguntou Ártemis indiscreta. 

         Todos ficaram novamente calados. Sirius observou Ártemis até a mulher encontrar seu olhar e endureceu-o, fuzilando-a com seu mais puro e intenso ódio de mencionar algo como Voldemort sendo o pai de Ametista, da sua filha. 

         - Eu ainda não posso lhe responder isto, Ártemis, porque não tenho a resposta correta – replicou o velho diretor. – Apenas sei que Voldemort não descansará enquanto não obter o poder absoluto. 

         Snape pigarreou baixinho, os olhos concentrados num mesmo lugar. "Agora, Ametista está pronta para receber seu verdadeiro poder. E depois devolvê-lo para mim". Aquelas palavras de Voldemort ecoavam em seus pensamentos dia após dia, sem respostas. "Vocês deverão encontrar os quatro herdeiros de Hogwarts e impedir que eles cheguem perto das armas dos quatro grandes e seus respectivos antepassados. Eu precisarei deles e, enquanto não chegarem perto das armas, o poder adormecido neles não renascerá. E este será um problema a menos para pensar...". 

         - Não importa a nenhum de nós neste instante em descobrir quem são os quatro herdeiros – disse Mundungo. – Nós temos de resolver como impediremos o ataque de Voldemort, porque certamente agora ele fará de tudo para destruir toda a Inglaterra e colocar não apenas Hogwarts e esta Ilha, mas todo o mundo ao seu comando – as cabeças iam concordando. – Primeiro, temos de pensar em proteção a Hogwarts, afinal o Potter está aqui e onde o Potter está, Voldemort estará atrás. 

         Naquele mesmo entardecer, formaram-se as patrulhas, as sessões, os horários de defesa. A Ordem da Fênix estaria em peso em Hogwarts e na Inglaterra, a fim de proteger o Ministério e a maior Escola de Magia e Bruxaria do mundo. Nada os atingiria, nenhum inimigo entraria em Hogwarts e sairia vivo para contar a estória. Havia muitos deles para garantirem a segurança das centenas de jovens localizados naquele castelo. E, especialmente, para assegurarem a vida plena dos quatro herdeiros, que estavam localizados naquele mesmo âmbito. 

***

Victoria Sacks estava despejando a água fervente de dentro do seu bule na xícara de Mundungo Fletcher, quando acidentalmente o saquinho com o chá estourou dentro da chávena. A mulher riu e retirou-a, junto do pires, jogando-a dentro da pia. Azíz conversava animadamente com o chefe do Departamento de Espionagem. A mulher de cabelos muito claros pareceu desajeitada com o incidente. Com isso, Joseph, que os acompanhava, assim como Matt, ergueram-se da mesa e foram ajudar a americana. 

         O dormitório provisório de Victoria parecia confortável. Existia até uma mini-cozinha, um banheiro e alguns sofás, acompanhados de uma redonda mesa de jantar, localizada no centro do quarto. A cama era de casal e ficava logo à frente da mesa, ao lado da janela, com vista para o lago da lula-gigante. 

         Pouco depois da reunião com Dumbledore, a americana convidou Azíz, Mundungo, Joseph, Matt e Lynn para um papo descontraído, mas apenas a Srta. Winter não pôde comparecer. E lá estava ela, uma norte-americana tentando fazer um chá para um bando de ingleses. Notando isso, Matt e Joseph, ambos de idades próximas e mais novos que ela, pareciam dispostos a infiltrá-la no mundo inglês. 

         - Nós ainda não tivemos muito tempo para conversar – disse Joseph, voltando à mesa e dirigindo-se a Azíz e Victoria. – Você parece bastante diferente de todos nós, Sacks. – comentou, num estilo divertido. 

         Os integrantes da mesa riram. 

         - Não tenho como negar minhas raízes – respondeu a mulher de meia-idade, indicando a decoração do dormitório. – Vocês mesmos podem ver. 

         Matt olhou em volta, segurando uma resposta atravessada. Seus olhos escuros bateram na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama, onde residia uma pequenina bandeira dos Estados Unidos, apoiada por um estandarte menor ainda. Acima do fogão, um quadro com uma foto envelhecida da Estátua da Liberdade, e outro ao lado da janela com uma pintura dos enormes prédios da cidade de Nova York, dando destaque ao Empire State Building. Um suspiro foi interrompido em sua garganta. 

         - Nasceu em Nova York? – indagou Matt, controlando o tom da voz. 

         Um sorriso despertou nos lábios finos de Victoria. 

         - Nasci e fiz carreira – Matt ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando de canto de olho para Joseph. – Tornei-me assistente do chefe de Departamento de Espionagem, e agora fui promovida à vice-chefe. Amo aquele lugar e só me transferi para cá porque foi um pedido exclusivo seu, Mundungo. 

         O velho curvado agradeceu timidamente a cortesia da americana. Matt e Joseph continuaram a observar Victoria. 

         - E quais exatamente são os seus planos aqui na Inglaterra, Sacks? Afinal, a maioria de nós também quer não apenas ajudar a exterminar Voldemort... – insinuou Matt. 

         - Oh, mas é claro, isto é o nosso ponto em comum, certo? – concordou Victoria, apertando os olhos e formando as rugas ao lado deles. – Pretendo voltar com algumas novas experiências, mas também com alguns jovens que estejam interessados em experimentar alguns anos o ar refrescante de Nova York e dos Estados Unidos. 

         Azíz franziu a testa. 

         - Você pretende levar daqui da Grã-Bretanha até a sua terra os nossos poucos e capazes bruxos? 

         - Não, na realidade, pretendo levar os novos e sem a menor experiência. Poderão se acostumar mais rápido. Como se fosse um intercâmbio, entendem? 

         Lentamente, Joseph, Matt e Azíz trocaram olhares inseguros e quase revoltados. Aquela americana era patriota demais e ainda queria levar os meninos-de-ouro ingleses para o país que eles iniciaram e colonizaram? E ainda doaram sua língua! Era prepotência ao extremo! 

         Mundungo, notando o desconforto entre os adultos e sabendo que não permitiria uma discussão entre os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, mudou de assunto completamente. 

         - E você, Azíz, meu velho – disse Mundungo simpático, coisa incomum. – Como anda sua família? 

         Os lábios carnudos de Azíz formaram um sorriso e seu nariz avantajado apontou para Mundungo, como se estivesse apreciando a mudança de ares. Seu semblante iluminou-se e seus dentes contrastaram com a pele escura. 

         - Estão ótimos, todos eles – respondeu, o sorriso se alargando. – Zafar está se tornando um homem, meu menino mais novo, último ano de Hogwarts na Grifinória – descreveu aos outros da mesa. – Shayla é a minha mais velha, formou-se pela Lufa-Lufa há cinco anos e trabalha em um jornal da Escócia, desde que se mudou para lá, e Harih, minha mulher, continua bela e grávida novamente! 

         Matt franziu sua testa em surpresa, sorrindo. Azíz era uma mistura de libanês com indiano – pai libanês e mãe indiana – nascido em Edimburgo, na Escócia. Assim, sua pele era bronzeada e bela como a dos indianos, e seus olhos eram grandes e o nariz também como os dos árabes. 

         - Já sabe se é menino ou menina? 

         - Sim, realmente já sabemos, Harih terá os bebês em dois meses. – disse Azíz orgulhoso. 

         - Os bebês? – indagou Victoria, segurando o riso. 

         - São dois, gêmeos – completou Azíz, seus olhos brilhando de satisfação. – Um menino e uma menina, não é maravilhoso?! – seu sotaque se reforçou e ele disse algo em indiano ou em árabe, nenhum dos presentes na mesa sabia bem distinguir.

         Victoria engoliu em seco e sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que Joseph e Matt riram divertidos e Mundungo bateu nas costas do respeitado político Azíz El Kassab. Em um gole, todos viraram suas xícaras de chá e sorriram um ao outro. Era impressionante como as pessoas podiam ser diferentes. 

***

_- Você pode falar o quê quiser, mas eu sei que essa mulher é maluca! Ela quase arrancou meu pescoço fora! _

_Hauspie riu sarcástica, adorando aquela situação. Dumbledore cobriu o rosto e suspirou sem paciência. Snape prosseguia em sua reclamação, os olhos negros arregalados em fúria. _

_- Eu não posso aceitar lutar ao lado de quem não confio minha vida, Alvo! – protestou com a voz num tom maior. _

_A mulher desencostou da janela e cruzou os braços junto com as espadas. _

_- Não me importo com a sua vida, Snape – disse Hauspie com a voz delicada, sem sotaque algum. – Somente me importo com minhas espadas e minha cabeça. Portanto, se o senhor não confia em minhas habilidades, deveria pedir minha demissão da Ordem, não acha, mon petit? _

_- Isto não soa tão mal, Srta. Bellacroix. – respondeu Snape, abaixando o volume da voz e tomando a posição seca e austera, irritado com a expressão francesa que Hauspie usara. _

_- PAREM! – ordenou Dumbledore, a face impaciente. – Severo, Hauspie – olhou para os adultos. – Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma discussão sobre espadas ou cabeças fora dos corpos, entenderam? Eu quero que ambos fiquem de guarda na Torre Norte, não me importa se não gostam um do outro!___

         Era uma noite fria e ventava bastante. Estavam perto do lago da lula-gigante. O traje escuro de Hauspie balançava conforme as correntes de ar, o cabelo escuro e brilhante acompanhando o mesmo movimento. Snape andava de um lado a outro, admirando como a mulher movia entre os dedos aquelas duas espadas, tão habilidosa, como se fossem folhas de papel. 

         Snape estava recordando a discussão que tivera com Hauspie após todos deixarem a sala de Dumbledore e apenas os três para trás. O diretor havia se irritado profundamente com ambos, já que começaram a trocar acusações por conta de uma simples piada feita pela francesa. 

         - Onde adquiriu esse amor em matar pessoas com espadas, Bellacroix? – questionou Snape, fingindo um diálogo. 

         Engolindo lentamente, fechando os olhos com calma, Hauspie respondeu: 

         - Estudar em Beauxbatons não parece tão fácil quanto dizem, Snape. Só que, para mim, era ridiculamente estúpido ficar dentro daquela escola sem nenhuma diversão – Snape cruzou os braços, esperando a conclusão. – Decidi iniciar um treinamento secreto que durou quatro dos sete anos de Beauxbatons. E, com essa minha habilidade, fui aceita para o Ministério da Magia da França como auror especial, além das minhas notas, é claro. 

         O professor de Poções sentiu o vento sacudir seus cabelos escuros e compridos, lembrando da primeira vez que encontrara Bellacroix. Ela e Rudolph Rawlings pareciam velhos conhecidos, talvez até amigos. Durante toda a reunião, não paravam de conversar. 

         - Mas parece que você se identificou muito com o Rawlings – continuou Severo, a voz seca. – Não é fácil se entender com vampiros. 

         - Oh, petit amour! – Snape odiava quando ela usava as expressões francesas. – Conheço Rudolph porque fomos amigos há muitos anos atrás, quando ainda tentava aceitar a verdadeira face de minha mãe – disse Hauspie, pigarreando e sentindo o nariz frio. – Ela era uma vampira – os olhos de Snape cresceram ardilosamente. – Meu pai era um espião do Ministério Francês e estava na caça de um bando de vampiros há pouco mais de quatro anos. Quando ele os encontrou, apaixonou-se pela única mulher entre eles. 

         - Tocante... – ironizou. 

         - Não é – cortou Hauspie rispidamente. – Assim que ela engravidou, coisa praticamente impossível para vampiros, ela fugiu comigo na barriga e somente reapareceu quando estava para me ter – Hauspie calou-se, parecendo constrangida. – Meu pai a matou logo depois – Severo levantou as sobrancelhas. – E com isso, fui crescendo e acabei conhecendo Rudolph. Ele me ajudou a encarar o fato de que era filha de uma vampira com o assassino dela. 

         - Então, você é uma aberração ou um milagre? – indagou, irônico. 

         - Nem um, nem outro – corrigiu, as espadas dançando entre seus dedos. – Apenas auror, não se esqueça. 

         - Não estou duvidando, Bellacroix – respondeu Snape, ainda andando. – Só acho que um auror é mestre com varinhas, e não com espadas. 

         Hauspie sorriu para si. 

         - Talvez, Snape, seja exatamente por causa dessa minha habilidade que sou a melhor auror da França. – justificou, o orgulho transbordando de seu ser. 

         O professor de Poções virou-se para trás e fechou o rosto, irritando-se com a falta de modéstia de Hauspie. A auror francesa jogou os fios negros para suas costas e sorriu vitoriosa mais uma vez. 

         - E os Comensais, Snape? – ela indagou, ainda de costas para Severo. – São bons em o quê? 

         A Torre Norte estava silenciosa, apenas o som do vento. Severo suspirou baixinho e tornou-se para Hauspie, ficando ao lado dela. 

         - Somos bons em tudo. – declarou, a modéstia passando a quilômetros de distância. 

         Hauspie girou as duas espadas e um flash de luz azulado surgiu assim que o movimento foi feito. A seguir, as espadas reduziram-se ao tamanho de varinhas, que ela guardou dentro de seu casaco comprido. Depois, jogando o cabelo para trás mais uma vez, tornou-se para Snape. 

         - Não, vocês não são bons em tudo – sua voz permanecia sem nenhum sotaque. – Eu percebo de longe algo que vocês não são bons, ou pelo menos, você. 

         A face pálida de Snape se fechou. 

         - E em quê seria isso, Bellacroix? – perguntou aborrecido. 

         O rosto de Hauspie pareceu se iluminar pela segunda vez após o conhecimento dela por Snape. A única vez antes fora quando estava lutando. Era como se ela tivesse prazer em sacar suas espadas e cortar fora pescoços e outras partes corporais, como se, fazendo algo como assassinar inimigos lavasse sua alma. E, novamente, sua face estava com aquele brilho especial. Snape não pôde deixar isso de lado. Somente naquele segundo, Hauspie pareceu a ele tão bela quanto Hariel era. 

         A francesa deu um passo para mais perto de Snape e sussurrou: 

         - Você não sabe aproveitar o quê há de bom na vida, mon petit – disse ela, a voz seduzindo os ouvidos de Severo. – O prazer de arrancar uma cabeça fora de um corpo, admirar o nascer do sol, ou mesmo desfrutar da sensação de um beijo... 

         O rosto de Snape endureceu com a fala de Hauspie. Os pêlos de seu braço arrepiaram-se involuntariamente, à proporção que seu coração se acelerou sem desejar. Apenas Hariel havia provocado isso nele, nem mesmo as outras que já se deitara. Seria o poder de irritá-lo, que somente Hariel possuía? Ou aquela divina desenvoltura francesa? 

         Sem Snape notar, os fios negros do comprido cabelo de Hauspie envolveram seu pescoço e começaram a fazer cócegas, prontos para sufocá-lo. Ao menor toque, Snape puxou Hauspie para si e apertou seu braço, apontando a varinha na direção do tórax da mulher. Um sorriso despertou nos lábios espertos de Hauspie. 

         - Mais atenção, Snape – disse ela, soltando os fios do pescoço de Severo. – Pensava que um homem como você não se abatesse com o meu poder de sedução. 

         Snape retirou a varinha do tórax de Hauspie e deu um passo para trás, a face levemente corada. Hauspie piscou para o homem e sorriu, puxando suas espadas de novo e voltando a girá-las entre os dedos de forma hábil. 

***

- Você realmente acha que eles não estarão se matando lá fora? – indagou divertido Lupin, observando suas sombras da janela da sala dos professores. 

         Rudolph Rawlings estava lixando sua estaca de madeira calmamente quando Remo assistiu um sorriso branco surgir de seus lábios e destacar-se com dificuldade no meio daquela palidez toda. 

         - Hauspie é uma boa garota – respondeu, com um certo brilho nos olhos. – Provocativa, mas boa. Tenho certeza que eles irão se entender, mais cedo ou mais tarde. 

         Enquanto isso, do outro lado da mesa estava Silver Zylkins, o segundo melhor duelista do mundo, jovem e arrogante. Muito parecido com Draco Malfoy. Até mesmo os cabelos claros – no caso de Silver, quase prateados. Com os pés sobre a mesa, cruzados um sobre o outro, perguntou: 

         - Um mestre de vampiros, Rawlings? – sua voz arrogante ecoou na sala. – Que exatamente você fez para se tornar um mestre desse tipo de ser? Falta de dinheiro? 

         Soltando em seguida uma risada superior, esperou uma resposta de Rawlings. O homem macilento encarou Silver com indiferença e surpreendeu-o. Ao mesmo instante em que Zylkins ria sarcasticamente de Rawlings, a capa negra do homem passou sobre sua cabeça e Rudolph apareceu erguido sobre os pés de Silver, acima da mesa dos professores, com sua estaca apontada diretamente para a face do jovem. Silver arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco, desajeitado. Parecia que Rawlings havia tele-transportado e aparecido direto à frente de Zylkins. Ou então, o homem era rápido demais. 

         - Minhas razões não importam a você, garoto – disse Rudolph, falando tão perto de Silver que ele pôde sentir o hálito quente do mestre de vampiros. – Fique brincando com sua varinha e seus feitiços que ganhará muito mais nessa vida. 

         Lupin apenas observou tudo silencioso, dando total razão a Rawlings. Ele mesmo sabia o que eram esses pré-conceitos sobre profissões ou seres incomuns. Porém, a Ordem não poderia permanecer desunida e com desavenças por todos os lados. Esperava ansiosamente que os outros grupos não estivessem tão agitados quanto aquele. 

         Silver levantou de sua cadeira e deixou o âmbito, dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro, batendo a porta ao sair. Rawlings olhou para Lupin, cheio de deboche e descrença sobre Silver. Assim que Zylkins saiu da sala, Rudolph deixou a estaca sobre a mesa e perguntou a Remo: 

         - Imagino que você não tenha se incomodado com isso, certo? – Lupin negou. – Você já passou por isso, não passou? – indagou a Remo. 

         - Claro, é normal – Lupin respondeu serenamente. – Mas os jovens são assim mesmo, não entendem. 

         Rudolph pareceu encarar sua estaca novamente e voltou a sentar no mesmo lugar onde estava anteriormente. Fitou Lupin com firmeza. 

         - Já percebi que você tem uma ótima relação com os garotos daqui de Hogwarts – comentou Rawlings curioso. – Principalmente com a garota dos olhos azuis, a neta de Dumbledore. 

         - Oh... Ametista... – completou Lupin, disfarçando o rubor. – Eu cuidei de Ametista por muitos anos, acabamos nos entendendo muito bem. Mas eles são ótimos. 

         Rudolph franziu a testa. Lupin curvou-se sobre a mesa e cruzou os dedos sobre ela, questionando: 

         - Permita-me perguntar o por quê de se tornar um mestre de vampiros, sim? 

         O homem macilento ergueu-se da cadeira e foi até a janela, olhando a noite fria e nublada. 

         - Imagine minha posição – colocou ele, tranqüilamente. – Você nasce numa família rica, cheia de privilégios, pai político, mãe responsável pela edição final de um dos maiores jornais da Alemanha. Num dia, decidem mudar para a Inglaterra e o pesadelo começa – sua voz começou a ficar mais forte. – Dois anos após a mudança, o filho é colocado em Hogwarts, entra para a Sonserina e se vê na falta dos pais – Lupin olhou para as próprias mãos. – Três anos depois, tanto pai quanto mãe são pegos numa emboscada e transformados em vampiros. Assim, eles tentaram fazer o mesmo comigo, mas eu aprendi a me defender e Dumbledore me deu o suporte para enfrentá-los e colocá-los bem longe de mim. Era eu ou eles, entende? – Lupin concordou com a cabeça, em solidariedade. – Com isso, eu descobri tudo sobre o mundo dos vampiros e ganhei o respeito de muitos deles em seu submundo. Assim, me tornei um mestre de vampiros. 

         - Deve ter sido muito difícil... – murmurou Lupin impressionado. 

         - Sim, mas não é algo de que eu me orgulhe. – finalizou Rawlings, dando as costas para Lupin e olhando novamente para o lado de fora. 

***

"Minhas razões não importam a você, garoto. Fique brincando com sua varinha e seus feitiços que ganhará muito mais nessa vida". A frase não saía dos pensamentos de Zylkins ao andar pelos corredores escuros e nebulosos perto da Torre Oeste, à procura de um refúgio para aqueles homens. Sua arrogância era notada de longe imediatamente pela forma com que caminhava. O nariz sempre empinado e a voz superior, além da postura reta e inabalável. 

         - Perdido, Zylkins? 

         Silver parou e tornou-se para trás, com a mão direita na varinha, pronto para sacá-la. Entretanto, a voz fina e de garotinha denunciou a bruxa mutante de cabelos azuis e olhos escuros que Zylkins tinha achado muito bonitinha, e acidentalmente quem havia ajudado-o a derrotar parcialmente Dame Donker. Juliet Stevens. 

         - Estes corredores parecem não ter fim – disse ele, audaz. – Você estudou por aqui, não é mesmo? 

         Juliet sorriu marotamente. Seus olhos diminuíram de tamanho e ficaram mais claros. 

         - Nunca lembravam muito de mim, ou melhor, não me reconheciam – respondeu divertida, aparentando sua mocidade e relacionando com o fato de adquirir qualquer aparência. – Saí daqui a sete anos, acho que ainda lembro de alguma coisa. 

         E assim, postando-se ao lado de Silver, Juliet começou a mostrar algumas pinturas ou passagens que costumava usar assim que fugia da Torre da Lufa-Lufa. E também sobre como uma filha de trouxas tornou-se uma bruxa renomada e ainda mutante. Toda a sua descendência bruxa e seu sangue puro. 

         - Sou adotada – disse ela, simplesmente. – Nasci em Londres e logo fui adotada pela família Stevens, completamente, que não tinha sequer a pista de que havia um mundo de bruxos e todos os tipos de seres aqui mesmo na Inglaterra – Silver levantou as sobrancelhas, interessado. – Quando recebi a carta de Hogwarts, ganhei todo um manual de instruções sobre o mundo bruxo, com o livro Hogwarts, uma história. Somente naquele instante me dei conta do porquê que meus cabelos mudavam de cor de acordo com o meu temperamento e o porquê de a cada dia parecer cada vez mais bonita ou mais feia, novamente conforme meu humor. 

         - Isto deveria ser divertido... – balbuciou Zylkins sorrindo discretamente. 

         A bruxa ficou de cabelos não mais azuis, e sim roxos. 

         - Então meus pais permitiram e eu fui selecionada para a Lufa-Lufa. Tá certo que eu passei poucas e boas aqui, não com a minha turma, mas principalmente com a Sonserina, viviam me chamando de sangue-ruim – recordou ela, não mais sorrindo. – Mas ainda assim eu não ligava. Alguns me chamavam de aberração ou coisas parecidas por causa da minha habilidade mutante, mas todos passaram a me respeitar quando descobri que fazia parte de uma das famílias mais ricas do mundo bruxo. 

         Silver ficou esperando a resposta final de Juliet. Os cabelos foram ficando cada vez mais roxos. 

         - Foi numa aula de Adivinhação – murmurou. – Eu era a filha do meio dos Leons, conhece? 

         - LEONS?! – surpreendeu-se Silver. – Até na Alemanha eles são famosos! E o que você fez? 

         - Absolutamente nada – respondeu com simplicidade. – Sou uma Stevens, não quis conhecer minha família e eles também não quiseram saber de mim. 

         Zylkins tinha as sobrancelhas ainda arqueadas. Juliet, ao notar isso, ficou com o cabelo não mais roxo, e sim vermelho como fogo. Facilmente poderia ser denunciada como uma Weasley. 

         - É engraçado trabalhar com alguém como Snape, digo, ele foi meu professor – riu ela, contando a Silver e mudando de assunto. – E o que eu mais odiava, poderia acrescentar. Sempre achou que eu era inteligente demais para estar na Lufa-Lufa e ficava me testando. 

         - Na Alemanha as coisas eram bem mais fáceis – prosseguiu Silver, contente com a conversa. – Havia apenas duas casas e a disputa era acirrada. Eu adorava cada minuto, ainda mais quando eram os dias de duelo. Acabei ficando tão bom que me tornei um dos melhores duelistas do mundo. – gabou-se. 

         - Mas o que te motivou? – questionou a garota, indiscreto. 

         Silver paralisou e Juliet fez o mesmo. Seu rosto corou independentemente. Juliet se segurou para não rir, seu cabelo clareando novamente, ficando quase laranja. 

         - Ah, Stevens! Sabe como somos quando mais jovens – Silver tinha a mesma idade que Juliet. – Fazemos qualquer coisa por inúmeros motivos, até os mais idiotas... – Juliet olhou-o com esperteza e Silver suspirou vencido. – Certo. Mas você tem que me prometer não dizer nada a ninguém, especialmente a Rawlings. 

         Juliet cruzou os dedos em frente de seus lábios e beijou-os, prometendo que não contaria nada a ninguém. Seu cabelo ficou amarelado. 

         - Foi por causa de uma garota – Juliet piscou para ele, confirmando sua certeza. – Eu conhecia um cara e nós acabamos gostando da mesma garota. Só que ela não parecia gostar de mim. E então resolvi lutar por ela – Silver ficava cada vez mais vermelho. – Lutei para conquistá-la e para derrotá-lo. Ele era o melhor em duelos e eu o superei. Assim, ganhei a garota. 

         A jovem sorriu, achando graça na timidez atrás daquela arrogância toda de Zylkins. Girando sobre seus calcanhares, exibindo o sorriso da vitória, Juliet saiu andando, deixando Silver para trás. Ele resolveu segui-la. Pouco mais de dois minutos em silêncio, Juliet parou-o no meio do corredor e indagou: 

         - E você está com ela até hoje? 

         Silver riu. 

         - Logicamente não, Stevens – respondeu com um pouco de raiva, belissimamente disfarçada. – Não poderia. 

         Juliet franziu a testa, confusa. Zylkins suspirou e segurou o riso ao notar que o cabelo da bruxinha mutante estava mais uma vez mudando de cor, tornando-se azul mais uma vez. 

         - Ela se casou com ele – disse rapidamente. – Não adiantou eu ter ganhado o campeonato, ela amava somente a ele. Nosso relacionamento durou alguns meses, mas não era para ser, entende? 

         Stevens concordou com a cabeça e continuou seguindo o corredor. Então, uma nova e última pergunta surgiu em sua mente. Tornando-se para Zylkins, o homem já imaginou que ela estava com vergonha, pois seu cabelo estava novamente vermelho como o de um Weasley. 

         - Quem era o tal cara?

         Silver empinou o nariz finalmente, demonstrando toda sua superioridade. 

         - Meu irmão. 

***

O observatório da Torre de Astronomia reservava, além de uma bela visão do céu, uma plena imagem dos arredores de Hogwarts até seus portões. Para a patrulha da noite, ali escolhidos estavam Jack Wingnut e Lynn Winter. A mulher tinha os olhos ligeiramente estreitados e a mente em pensamentos vagos. 

         - Nós vamos mesmo continuar fingindo que não nos conhecemos? – ouviu Jack dizer. 

         Os olhos estreitaram-se mais ainda e Lynn retornou seu semblante na direção de Wingnut. O homem tinha aquele cabelo escuro e tão formidável, que ficava bem de qualquer jeito, estivesse desgrenhado ou até com gel. 

         - Certo – disse ela, em forte tom. – Que novidades tem para mim, Jack? 

         - Novidades? – estranhou o homem, sorrindo. 

         Lynn não achou graça nenhuma. Ela deu as costas. 

         - Na nossa primeira reunião há alguns meses você evitou olhar direto a mim, sem contar que fingiu perfeitamente que não me conhecia – brigou Lynn exasperada. – Será que você tem tanta vergonha assim? 

         - Vergonha? – Wingnut levantou as sobrancelhas. – Nós fomos ótimos amigos na Corvinal, Lynn. Pensa que eu me esqueci disso? Teria vergonha por quê? – Lynn cruzou os braços, nervosa. – Talvez de ter te ocultado dos meus planos sobre o campeonato de arco e flecha, mais nada... 

         Um sorriso nervoso e irritadiço apareceu no rosto de Winter. 

         - Você me deixou naquele quarto, esqueceu? – a face de Lynn ia ficando vermelha aos poucos. – Fui louca o bastante de dormir com você e pelo menos esperava um pouco de consideração – agora foi a vez de Jack ruborizar. – Você saiu na manhã seguinte, quer dizer, você sumiu! E só fui descobrir que você tinha esse plano de viajar para o torneio quando te vi na capa do Profeta Diário. Que belo melhor amigo, não acha? 

         Jack engoliu em seco e ergueu as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se extremamente culpado. Wingnut formou-se em Hogwarts pela Corvinal há mais de dez anos e tinha tudo para ser um dos melhores arqueiros do mundo. Então, em seu sétimo ano, iniciou uma corrida para juntar dinheiro a fim de ingressar no Torneio de Arco e Flecha Mundial Mágico. Desde seu quinto ano namorou uma garota loira da Lufa-Lufa e naquele mesmo ano decidiu que a pediria em casamento, mais por conforto do que por amor. Entretanto, a jovem e sua família fora uma das vítimas da Era do Terror e morrera antes de completar o último ano de Hogwarts. Jack parecia que não poderia recuperar-se de um choque como aquele, porém sua melhor amiga nos tempos de Corvinal, Lynn Winter, uma baixinha sem muita graça e com cara de enjoada, conseguiu levantá-lo. A jovem ficara pouco mais de um ano sem ver Jack e reencontrou-o a tempo de salvá-lo de um fracasso. Só que ele não contava que Lynn aparecesse tão mudada e divinamente bela. Jack acabou por apaixonar-se e Lynn também. E na primeira vez em que deitaram juntos, no dia seguinte Jack a abandonou. Deixou-a para trás pelo Torneio, que começaria dali uma semana, mas principalmente por medo. Medo de ficar ali e não querer mais sair do lado dela. 

         - Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de procurar você, Lynn – respondeu Jack com pesar. – Assim que eu me tornei o melhor do mundo, eles me sugaram! Eu não parei durante cinco anos e voltei pra minha casa, pra minha família, pra você. Eu sinto muito. 

         Lynn observou de longe os limites de Hogwarts, estava tudo tranqüilo. 

         - Mas fingir que não me conhecia! Isso fora demais! – ralhou Winter exaltada. 

         Jack encarou-a e puxou os braços da mulher em sua direção, para poder beijá-la. Entretanto, Lynn levantou sua mão esquerda e mostrou uma aliança de brilhantes e uma única safira no centro. Jack arregalou os olhos. 

         - Você chegou tarde demais, Jack – disse ela, a voz embargada. – Estou noiva do Joseph. 

         Quando Lynn esperava que Jack a soltasse, o homem fez o contrário. Aquela aliança não impediria o melhor arqueiro e flecheiro do mundo. Se Jack a queria de volta, a teria. Então, Jack alcançou os lábios de Lynn com rispidez e a beijou. 

***

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Hagrid desapareceu por alguns meses e Harry decide descobrir o problema. Só que quando encontra o gigante adorável, Hagrid não é o mesmo, ou pelo menos não aparenta. E o quê aconteceria quando o mesmo Harry quisesse bisbilhotar a Penseira de Sirius Black, seu padrinho? De que forma as lembranças do tempo de Lílian e Tiago Potter afetariam-no?

Mate a saudade dos Marotos em "CRUZANDO ERAS ATÉ O DESTINO"

  
  



	27. Cruzando Eras Até o Destino

**NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:** Após a missão fracassada em Azkaban, todos os novos integrantes da Ordem da Fênix sentam e conversam sobre o futuro do mundo bruxo, e também trouxa. Aos poucos, cada um se revela mais estranho e exótico que o outro, causando uma certa desunião. Como Dumbledore lutará junto de bruxos altamente capacitados mas com seus orgulhos feridos? 

***

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E CINCO - Cruzando Eras Até o Destino******

Da janela da sala de Transfiguração, Harry tinha a testa franzida, observando um único ponto direto. A cabana de Hagrid. O guarda-chaves e professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas de Hogwarts não dava sinal de vida há pouco mais de um mês e Harry estava preocupado. Apenas recordou que Hagrid já não estava mais em Hogwarts antes mesmo do feriado de final de ano quando, naquela manhã, notou que a cabana estava aberta e Canino estava pulando do lado de fora. Então, provavelmente, ele deveria estar de volta. 

         - Que tal irmos dar uma passadinha no Hagrid depois das aulas, Rony? – propôs Harry ao amigo. 

         - Claro – respondeu o Weasley, dando uma checada final em suas anotações de McGonagall. – Chamarei Hermione também. 

         Harry concordou com Rony e pensou que não haveria jeito de convidar Ametista também porque no dia anterior, a garota havia feito uma poção explodir no rosto de Snape e o professor deu-lhe uma detenção que, pior, seria cumprida com Ártemis Figg à tarde. Harry não tinha conhecimento nenhum daquela carta que Ametista enviara a Snape no Natal, mas tinha plena certeza de que a namorada não havia ficado nem um pouco satisfeita de ver o mesmo professor atirando contra eles em Azkaban. 

         Assim, pouco depois das três da tarde, ele, Rony e Hermione rumaram até a cabana de Hagrid nos jardins de Hogwarts. A porta estava aberta e Hermione checou que a cabana estava vazia. A jovem voltou-se a Harry e Rony, indicando que ele não deveria estar lá. Então, repentinamente, Rony foi jogado contra o gramado, Canino sobre ele lambendo-o. Harry e Hermione caíram na risada ao ver a face constrangida e contraída de Rony, tentando desvencilhar-se da enorme língua cheia de saliva do Canino. 

         - Oh! Saía daí Canino! – repreendeu a voz de Hagrid, não muito longe dali. – Olá garotos! 

         Hermione tornou-se para Hagrid e levou quase um susto. O gigante estava mudado. Muito. Suas roupas enormes, marrons e sujas deram espaço a verdes e vermelhas, num bonito conjunto, muito alinhado e bem limpo para seu tamanho e sua atividade na Floresta Proibida – era dali que Hagrid vinha. Sua barba sempre tão embaraçada e encaracolada estava pelo menos três dedos menor, assim como sua cabeleira, apesar de ainda muito volumosa e fofa. As bochechas estavam bastante rosadas e Hagrid vinha na direção deles com as duas mãos para trás. Ao ouvir o comando do dono, Canino desceu de Rony e correu para parar ao lado do gigante. Harry também franziu sua testa ao reparar como Canino parecia muito mais animado do que sempre fora, tão lento e medroso. 

         Rony levantou do chão e bateu as vestes, retirando a grama que ficara grudada nelas. Em seguida encarou Hagrid e levou um susto com a mudança. Enquanto erguia a cabeça, a saliva acumulada em seu rosto lambido por Canino começou a cair em sua roupa. 

         - Eca! – exclamou furioso. – Hagrid, você teria alguma coisa para eu me limpar?! – sua voz parecia nervosa. 

         Harry e Hagrid riram enquanto Hermione olhava atravessado para Rony, com nojo de chegar muito perto dele. Assim, adentraram na cabana e logo Harry e Hermione acomodaram-se no sofá e Rony limpava seu rosto com a água da pia da cozinha. Hagrid sentou em sua poltrona favorita, ao lado da lareira, e sorriu para os dois. 

         - Então, o quê traz vocês aqui? 

         - O quê? – surpreendeu-se Harry. – Você sumiu por mais de um mês e ficamos preocupados! Que aconteceu? E por que toda essa mudança repentina? 

         Hagrid corou ainda mais. Rony voltou da pia com o rosto pingando e pediu um lenço para Hagrid. O gigante jogou para Rony o tapete que ficava ao lado de sua cama. Rony olhou torto, e depois para Harry e Hermione, que deram de ombros. 

         - Hagrid – chamou Rony, fazendo o professor encará-lo. – Você me deu o seu tapete. 

         - OH! – gritou Hagrid, mais corado ainda. – Não havia percebido, Rony, me desculpe! – e muito envergonhado, Hagrid jogou uma toalha que estava sobre sua cama, toda xadrez e com as cores azul, branco e vermelho. 

         Hermione pigarreou e Hagrid voltou a olhar para ambos. 

         - Minha mudança... Sim! – e então, Hagrid ergueu-se de sua poltrona e foi desesperado até um baú ao pé de sua cama. Harry, Hermione e Rony trocaram olhares confusos. – Eu trouxe presentes para vocês! – exclamou o gigante, sorrindo plenamente aos três. 

         Enquanto Rony sentava-se ao lado de Hermione no sofá, Hagrid jogou sobre ele e aos outros dois caixas coloridas de presentes. Os três encararam-se novamente e abriram os pacotes. Harry ganhara uma réplica de um pomo de ouro, com inscrições numa língua que não entendia. Hermione, um livro repleto de informações sobre Beauxbatons. E por fim, Rony fora presenteado com um estranho aparelho que parecia impulsionar alguma coisa. Havia uma grande boca e atrás dela um cano de impulsão. Rony franziu a testa. 

         - Que é isso, Hagrid? 

         - É o último lançamento em treinamento para goleiros – Hagrid riu enquanto Rony arregalava os olhos. – Você deposita uma goles nesse cano e ela tem memória própria, sendo impulsionada para qualquer direção. E, é claro, ela se divide em três. 

         Antes que Rony pudesse agradecer Hagrid imensamente, Hermione disse: 

         - Mas Hagrid, você não tem todo esse dinheiro, certo? – o gigante arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Sem ofensas, mas comprar o último lançamento de um aparelho desses não deve ser nada barato. 

         - Agora eu tenho dinheiro. – respondeu Hagrid com simplicidade. 

         - Como assim? – indagou Harry, tão perdido quanto Rony e Hermione. 

         Hagrid levantou novamente de sua poltrona e andou pela cabana, como se quisesse conter a ansiedade. Hermione cruzou os braços, curiosa. Harry continuou com a testa franzida, esperando uma resposta. E Rony parecia mais entretido no aparelho que ganhara do que em qualquer outra coisa. 

         Então, o professor tornou-se para os três e esticou o braço esquerdo, mais precisamente a mão, com todos os dedos afastados e completamente esticados. Foi quando Harry, Hermione e Rony encararam aquilo: era uma aliança dourada. 

         - Ha-Ha-Hagrid – gaguejou Harry. – O que exatamente é isso? 

         O gigante se iluminou. 

         - EU ME CASEI! 

         Rony, que estava sentado na ponta do sofá, caiu no chão. Harry e Hermione ficaram boquiabertos, sem nenhuma reação, chocados demais para poderem responder algo ao gigante. Rony, do jeito que caiu, ficou. Os três estavam sem palavras. Hagrid havia se casado. 

         Foi Hermione a primeira a voltar a realidade. 

         - Ha-Hagrid – a jovem gaguejou como Harry. – Você casou com_ quem_? 

         - Como _com quem_, Hermione?! – assustou-se Hagrid. – Com a Olímpia, é claro. 

         - Você se casou com a Madame Maxime, a diretora de Beauxbatons? – repetiu Hermione, chocada demais para entender e assimilar a notícia. 

         Hagrid concordou com a cabeça, orgulhoso. Então, agora o gigante era marido da diretora da Escola de Magia Beauxbatons. Isto era coisa grande! Rony pareceu passar do primeiro choque e voltou a sentar no sofá. Em seguida, encarou Hagrid.

         - Quando isso aconteceu?

         O professor de Trato de Criaturas voltou a sentar na poltrona e observou Harry, Rony e Hermione ainda chocados. 

         - No meio do mês passado – confessou ele. – Na verdade, eu tive de me ausentar de Hogwarts porque havia pedido Olímpia nas férias de julho e ela aceitara – seus olhos brilhavam enquanto dizia. – E depois do casamento, nós fomos passar alguns dias no interior da França, na nossa lua-de-mel. 

         Hermione trocou um olhar com Harry. 

         - E você não pôde sequer nos contar que estava noivo? – indagou Harry sentido. 

         - Eu não podia, Harry – respondeu Hagrid constrangido. – Era um combinado com Dumbledore, por causa de uma suposta revolta de gigantes que poderia ocorrer – os três jovens ficaram confusos. Não sabiam nada de revolta de gigantes. – Até queria fazer o casamento aqui em Hogwarts e convidar todos vocês, mas não pude. Sabe como é, a noiva geralmente escolhe essas coisas – murmurou ele, enrubescendo mais uma vez. – Então acabei me casando em Beauxbatons. 

         Um silêncio se instalou na cabana de Hagrid. Claro que Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam felizes por Hagrid. Porém, a surpresa era tão chocante que as palavras lhe faltavam. Rony retomou o assunto. 

         - Mas, Hagrid, o quê você quis dizer com "agora eu tenho dinheiro"? – indagou Rony confuso. – Você não pretende dar o golpe do baú na mulher, certo? 

         Antes que a situação ficasse mais séria, Harry e Hermione riram novamente da pergunta de Rony. Era óbvio que Hagrid nunca faria mal a ninguém, muito menos dar o golpe do baú em Olímpia Maxime. 

         - Não, Rony, não pretendo fazer isso e não pretendia desde o dia em que a pedi em casamento – Rony apertou os lábios, como se pedisse desculpas. Hagrid prosseguiu. – Eu apenas só tinha um impasse com o Gringotes, e só poderia retirar todo o meu dinheiro de lá somente após meu casamento. 

         - Hum... – balbuciou Rony. 

         Pouco depois de uma hora, em que Hagrid contara tudo sobre o casamento e sua lua-de-mel, Harry, Hermione e Rony deixaram a sua cabana. Contudo, antes de Harry seguiu seu caminho, tornou-se para o gigante. 

         - Hagrid... – chamou Harry. – Você não pretende ir embora de Hogwarts, não é? 

         O professor sorriu para Harry. 

         - E deixá-lo aqui? Claro que não! 

         Harry agradeceu, antes de dar um abraço contente no gigante. Hagrid tinha mesmo um coração de ouro. 

***

- Casado? Você deve estar brincando!

         Harry negou e riu. Ametista e Sirius estavam incrédulos. Os três localizavam-se no dormitório de Sirius e Arabella. Era pouco mais de sete horas. 

         - Eu também não acreditei! – continuou Harry divertido. – O Rony até caiu do sofá quando o Hagrid contou que havia casado. 

         - É, eu acho que está virando moda – Sirius e Harry encararam Ametista, sem entender. – AH! Primeiro você e Arabella noivos – indicou Sirius com a cabeça. – Agora Hagrid aparece já casado. Daqui a pouco o Rony pede a Mione em casamento e o mundo vira de cabeça pra baixo. 

         Sirius terminou de pegar suas coisas no dormitório e abriu a porta para desceram ao jantar. Quando Harry e Ametista passaram pela porta, de mãos dadas, uma multidão de garotas e garotos da Corvinal passou por eles, medindo-os da cabeça aos pés. "Olha ali, será que isso dura?", Sirius ouviu uma garota falando. "Por mim, acho um desperdício ele estar com ela, afinal só porque é a netinha do diretor", outro disse. "Eu acho que ela é muito pouco pra ele, ele merece coisa melhor". "Imagina se dá em casamento!". 

         Por muito pouco, Ametista não soltou um palavrão. Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido que não achava nada daquilo e que Ametista sabia que ele gostava somente dela. Sirius olhou para os dois e riu. 

         - Isso se antes vocês dois não casarem... 

         Ametista e Harry encararam Sirius com perplexidade. Sirius não havia mais tocado no assunto do quarto na manhã de Ano-Novo, e em mais nada relacionado ao namoro dos dois. Entretanto, agora parecia que fazia votos para acontecer um casamento entre eles. 

         Quando começaram a andar, Harry colocou a mão solta no bolso e sentiu a falta de sua varinha. Tornou-se para Sirius e pediu que ele emprestasse a chave do dormitório, já que provavelmente teria deixado-a cair lá dentro. Ametista e Sirius continuaram sem Harry e o jovem voltou ao quarto do padrinho. 

         Logo ao entrar, a varinha estava caída no chão, ao lado do braço da poltrona, onde estava sentado há pouco. Assim que abaixou para pegá-la, um brilho ofuscou sua visão. Seguindo-o com o olhar, Harry encontrou dentro de um armário a Penseira que Ametista dera a Sirius de Natal. Harry mordeu o lábio. Não sabia se era mesmo seguro bisbilhotar as lembranças de Sirius. Entretanto, a imagem de ver seu pai e sua mãe logo lhe vieram a cabeça e parece que a vontade de rever os pais era maior do que a prudência e a honestidade. Assim, Harry chegou bem perto da Penseira, abrindo o armário e notando a água prateada que boiava dentro dela. Curvando-se cada vez mais, Harry deu um sorriso quando percebeu que já havia sido absorvido pela Penseira. 

         Harry sentiu-se tonto ao colocar os pés no chão daquela sala. O âmbito era grande e majestoso, onde se distinguia uma comprida mesa de jantar. Lá estavam sentados dois homens mais velhos – um deles, Harry reconhecera como Alvo Dumbledore, uma senhora e dois adolescentes. O garoto tinha cabelos negros curtos e olhos azuis. Porém, foi a garota que realmente chamou a atenção de Harry. Ela era belíssima. Tinha cabelos dourados até quase a altura de sua cintura e olhos muito azuis. Então, o jovem entendeu tudo: ele estava assistindo um jantar com as famílias Black e Dumbledore.

         Assim, resolveu aproximar-se mais da mesa, a fim de ouvir a conversa entre os presentes. O outro homem, bonito, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, dizia: 

         - O Ministério já tomou alguma providência, Alvo? 

         Dumbledore, alguns anos mais jovem, respondeu: 

         - Ninguém se pronunciou ainda, Stephan – Harry supôs que aquele era o pai de Sirius. – Não há muito que se fazer, pelo menos por enquanto. 

         O homem parecia responder num tom extremamente doloroso. Harry permanecia ouvindo a conversa.

         - Agora que Thomas deixou Hogwarts, nós estamos temerosos – dizia Stephan Black. – Você sabe, ele pretende casar-se em breve com Ártemis e você pode entender como isso pode afetá-lo. A Sra. Figg é uma peça muito importante no Ministério e Voldemort pode aproveitar-se disso. Ele só está esperando a garota deixar Hogwarts neste ano. 

         Foi como se a mente de Harry tivesse estalado. 

         - O QUÊ?! – gritou Harry, obviamente sem ninguém ouvi-lo. – A Ártemis ia casar com o irmão mais velho do Sirius?! Mas isso não é possível! 

         Os pensamentos de Harry começaram a ficar, além de abismados, preocupados. Que aquilo significava? Afinal, havia tanto ódio entre Sirius e Ártemis que qualquer um perceberia de muito longe, mesmo que nunca os tivesse conhecido. Porém, Ártemis seria a cunhada de Sirius se conseguisse casar com Thomas. O suspiro de Dumbledore chamou sua atenção para a conversa novamente. 

         - A Sra. Figg está tão preocupada quanto vocês – disse o bruxo. – Eu repito que Hogwarts é segura, mas ela realmente presa pela vida de nossos filhos – Dumbledore olhou para a garota ao seu lado e observou que seu prato estava intocado. – Hariel, você precisa comer! – chamou sua atenção bondosamente. 

         - Arabella anda tendo uns sonhos estranhos... – comentou a bonita garota, ainda olhando para seu prato, mexendo a comida com seu garfo. 

         - AH! Isso é piada! – Harry ouviu a voz esganiçada do garoto sentado ao lado de Stephan. Era Sirius. – Bella é cheia de ver e ouvir coisas! Isso deve ser mais uma invenção dela! Já não basta ler os pensamentos, agora ela tem premonições também?! – aborreceu-se o jovem. 

         A senhora sentada ao lado do pai de Sirius olhou feio para o menino. 

         - Não fale assim, Sirius! – ralhou a mulher. Ela possuía profundos olhos azuis também e o cabelo bem escuro, assim como o de Sirius. – Arabella é uma boa menina e não tem porquê ficar inventando histórias. 

         - Holly, não adianta – disse Stephan carinhosamente para a mulher, olhando de esguelha o filho. – Sirius anda mesmo tendo esses ataques histéricos ultimamente... 

         - Você só está com raiva dela – interrompeu-o Hariel, fixando seus olhos azuis nos de Sirius. – É bem assim, não é? Pela primeira vez, Sirius Black toma um pé na bunda de alguma garota e fica todo nervosinho! 

         Harry viu Dumbledore arregalar seus olhos, assim como a Sra. Black. Stephan ia dizer alguma coisa, mas perdeu tempo, pois Sirius já estava respondendo: 

         - Você não sabe de nada, Dumbledore! Isso não tem nada a ver comigo e com a Bella! Você só está furiosa pelo fato de que ela, mesmo tendo tudo o que tem, pode ter um namorado e você não! 

         - Cale sua boca, Black! Você só disse aquilo porque está morrendo de medo que todo mundo fique sabendo que ela terminou o namoro de vocês! Agora, vai ficar espalhando histórias por aí! 

         Harry notou no mesmo segundo uma força estranha vinda de ambos. Eles se odiavam. Odiavam-se até a morte. Era terrível e forte. Exatamente como ele mesmo e Ametista odiaram-se um dia. 

         Entretanto, a discussão acabou no mesmo momento. Dumbledore havia levantado de sua mesa e ordenado que Hariel subisse para seu quarto. 

         O jovem ainda pensou em ou ir atrás de Hariel ou ficar ali, vendo como Sirius era igualzinho aos dias de hoje, conservando seu orgulho em primeiro lugar, porém assim que piscou seguidamente, viu-se parado no meio do jardim de Hogwarts. Era noite e estava observando Sirius Black, do mesmo jeito que havia visto anteriormente, postado atrás de um arbusto. Parecia espionar alguma coisa. Foi quando se virou e encontrou Hariel Dumbledore conversando com Severo Snape! O professor de Poções aparecia anos mais novo, com os cabelos ainda ensebados e a pele macilenta. A única diferença notável era sua vestimenta. Usava em seu peito o brasão sonserino tão bem conhecido por Harry. O jovem emparelhou-se junto do garoto Sirius e pôde ouvir e ver o que ele via. 

         - Você andou fazendo o que por aí, Snape? – dizia a garota, no mesmo tom ríspido que Ametista adora usar. – Eu pensei que você vivesse escondido na barra do Malfoy, mas vejo que é bem mais presunçoso que ele. 

         Snape deu um passo a frente, ficando próxima da jovem filha de Dumbledore. Sirius e Harry notaram que ela ficou levemente bamba. 

         - Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas somente eu posso te querer. Podem existir milhares de garotos por Hogwarts apaixonados por você, mas só eu tenho a capacidade de amá-la. 

         Harry ficou assombrado. Aquilo significava que, então, Snape era mesmo apaixonado pela mãe de Ametista. 

         - Você está fazendo alguma coisa, não está? – indagou Hariel. 

         - Eu? Como assim? – Snape postou seus braços ao redor do corpo de Hariel. 

         - Você... algum feitiço... – murmurou a jovem, Harry quase teve dificuldade para ouvir. 

         Harry notou que Sirius achou tudo muito estranho. Então, o jovem aluno da Sonserina esperou mais alguns segundos e beijou Hariel. Harry contorceu seu rosto em nojo. Rapidamente, Severo a soltou e Hariel caiu contra o gramado, desacordada. 

         Porém, repentinamente, Harry assistiu Sirius erguer-se do chão e detrás das folhagens e ir até Snape. 

         - Black?! – Snape assustou-se. 

         - O que você fez com ela?! 

         - Você está... está preocupado com ela?! Isso é realmente novo, já que eu pensei que vocês se odiassem e estivessem sem se falar há mais de um mês! 

         - Parece que você dá mais atenção à minha vida do que a sua própria, não é?! – Harry notava que Sirius não estava muito bem para as brincadeirinhas de Snape. 

         No momento seguinte, Harry viu-se chocado. Sirius nem pôde ouvir a resposta que Snape dera a ele. Fora estuporado ao menor piscar de olhos e caiu ao lado do corpo de Hariel. 

         Aquela sensação o pegou novamente. A visão se destorceu e rodou mais algumas vezes até encontrar-se no dormitório masculino da Grifinória. Tudo se mantinha da mesma forma. Sirius, ainda um garoto do quinto ano, estava sentado na cama dele. Foi então que seu coração acelerou. Na cama logo ao lado, a de Rony, estava Tiago Potter. A semelhança era impressionante. Os mesmos fios castanhos e incrivelmente desgrenhados, o mesmo óculos tão redondo quanto o dele, a face corada. Apenas seus olhos eram castanhos, e não verdes como os do filho. Os alunos conversavam nervosamente. 

         - Eu-eu tenho algo pra te contar, Sirius – disse Tiago fracamente. – Algo sobre ontem à tarde. 

         Harry sentou na mesma cama em que ambos estavam e ficou estarrecido diante da imagem tão viva de seu pai. Até sua voz era parecida com a do pai. 

         - Que foi que aconteceu, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius calmamente. 

         - Lembra que você me contou que o Snape havia estuporado você e a Hariel há uns três dias – Sirius confirmou com a cabeça. – Madame Pomfrey achou estranho que Hariel demorara a despertar, certo? 

         - Hum... E o que isso tem de mais? – voltou a indagar Sirius. 

         Harry viu Tiago tremer. Parecia que havia herdado este problema de expressão de seu pai. 

         - Snape enfeitiçou Hariel. – concluiu Tiago. 

         Sirius e Harry arregalaram seus olhos igualmente. Sirius pediu que Tiago explicasse melhor, enquanto pulava para a cama onde seu pai estava. 

         - Snape fez um Feitiço de Amor com a Hariel. 

         Agora, ambos ficaram boquiabertos. Foi então que Sirius disse: 

         - É claro! – exclamou esperto. – Malfoy tinha dito na nossa última detenção juntos que o Snape gostava da Dumbledore! – Sirius paralisou novamente e retomou em seguida. – Mas, como você sabe disso, Pontas? 

         Harry viu o pai tremer furiosamente e ajeitar os óculos que caíam de sua face de forma desajeitada, sua face enrubescendo cada vez mais. 

         - O feitiço não deu certo – disse Tiago inseguro. – Digo, deu certo, mas não foi com o Snape. 

         O jovem monitor da Grifinória continuou confuso, mas Sirius pareceu ter entendido no mesmo segundo, já que seus olhos arregalaram-se mais uma vez. 

         - Ti-Tiago! O que aconteceu ontem à tarde?! – alterou-se Sirius. 

         - Nada aconteceu, Almofadinhas! – resmungou Tiago exasperado. – Pelo menos, nada muito sério... 

         Sirius levantou da cama num pulo e Harry o viu respirando rapidamente. 

         - Explique isso direito, Tiago! 

         - Você se lembra que saí antes da nevasca em Hogsmeade, certo? Eu senti que precisava conversar com Hariel, por causa de uma reportagem no Profeta Diário – Sirius e Harry ouviam tudo atentamente. Tiago continuava receoso. – Quando cheguei aqui, ela estava chorando, coisa que nunca tinha visto antes, por causa da mãe dela. E, quando eu percebi, já estávamos... bem, estávamos... 

         - Desembuche de uma vez, Tiago! – ordenou Sirius furioso. 

         - Nós nos beijamos! Beijamos, certo?! – aborreceu-se Tiago. – Droga, Sirius! Você nem parece que odeia a Hariel! Nós nos beijamos! Centenas de vezes! Eu estava me sentindo como se estivesse beijando a Lílian, porque é exatamente desse jeito que eu me sinto, apaixonado! Só que por causa do feitiço estúpido do Snape, estávamos sentindo-se apaixonados um pelo outro, entendeu?! 

         Sirius pulou da cama e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta furiosamente às suas costas. Harry notou que seu pai resmungou mais alguma coisa e deitou no leito, com a cara fechada. Aquela parecia a primeira briga deles. 

         - Oh, não! – reclamou Harry, ao notar que sua vista estava embaçada novamente. 

         Agora, estava no salão principal. Alguns alunos ocupavam as mesas das quatro casas de Hogwarts. Porém, foi sendo guiado até a mesa da Grifinória mais uma vez e encontrar Remo Lupin, a expressão não tão carregada quanto no seu tempo, mas ainda assim envelhecida e cansada, e uma garota de compridos e brilhantes cabelos ruivos e grandes olhos verde-esmeralda. O sorriso em seus lábios era mínimo, mas hipnotizador. Lá estava sua mãe, Lílian Evans, não tão bela quanto Hariel, mas carregando uma certa doçura que nenhuma outra já tivera antes.

         - Então, eles estão juntos novamente, não é mesmo? – supôs Remo cansado e suspirando. 

         - Ah, Remo... – arriscou Lílian num tom bondoso que encheu Harry de felicidade. – Nós já sabíamos. Bella foi a primeira garota que conseguiu namorar Sirius. Não é de se espantar que eles estivessem juntos novamente. 

         Remo suspirou mais uma vez e lançou um olhar para a ponta da mesa. Harry notou que Arabella e Sirius estavam abraçados. Uma jovem de cabelos na altura das costas, negros, e os olhos pequeninos e perspicazes. A madrinha era muito bonita também, mas ainda mantinha um ar misterioso. 

         - Eu sei que você gosta muito da Bella, Remo – Harry pegou-se surpreso. – Mas, você e todos nós sempre soubemos que ela sempre gostou do Sirius. Acho que até eu tive uma quedinha por ele também. – Lílian sussurrou ao final. 

         Harry achou estranho que ele podia ouvir a conversa que Sirius, provavelmente, não deve ter ouvido em seu passado. 

         - Mas, por que esconder durante esses dois meses, Lily?! – retrucou Remo. – Por que ela nunca reparou em mim? Por que ela nunca percebeu que eu sempre fui apaixonado por ela? 

         O jovem arregalou seus olhos diante daquilo. Apaixonado? Isso também era uma grande novidade para Harry! Então, Lupin realmente sempre amou Arabella. Não que aqueles olhares entre eles no ano anterior não denunciassem alguma coisa, entretanto Lupin falava de paixão. E aquilo era bem diferente. 

         Harry, assim, por mais que quisesse ficar admirando sua mãe, decidiu ver qual era a lembrança de Sirius sobre aquele momento, já que não poderia ser nada ligado a Remo ou Lílian. Ao aproximar-se dos namorados, viu que Arabella estava lutando contra Sirius. Eles estavam abraçados e ela fazia de tudo para deixá-lo ver o que estava pensando. 

         - Sirius! – Arabella resmungava, tentando apertar seu queixo contra o dela. – Se você estivesse dizendo a verdade, você permitiria que eu visse o que está pensando! Agora, olhe para mim! – ordenava divertida. 

         Ambos riam alegremente. Porém, Harry não deixou de notar como Sirius carregava uma expressão quase preocupada, temerosa. 

         - Bella, você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, senão não teria me rastejado de volta para você! – brincou Sirius, tentando fugir dos dedos ardilosos de Arabella, que queria ainda pegar seu queixo. 

         Entretanto, Harry observou quando Arabella conseguiu, finalmente, tomar o queixo de Sirius e tornar os seus olhos azuis na direção de seus pequenos olhos negros. O jovem notou que, seguidamente, o sorriso foi se desfazendo do rosto de Arabella, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius perdia todo o brilho em seus olhos. Arabella, então, quebrou o contato visual e Harry notou as lágrimas formando-se nos olhos da madrinha anos mais jovem. A garota levantou-se da mesa e saiu correndo. Sirius suspirou profundamente e a seguiu. 

         Harry decidiu segui-lo até onde fosse. Entraram na Torre da Grifinória e Harry tomou uma escada que nunca havia visitado antes. Levava aos quartos do monitores. Aqueles quartos deveriam não mais existir, já que ele mesmo então teria direito a um. Sirius caminhou até o primeiro deles e Harry encontrou-a paralisada, no meio do dormitório. Sirius caminhou até ela e indagou: 

         - Que foi que aconteceu, Bella? 

         Arabella tornou seu corpo e rosto na direção de Sirius e ambos puderam ver seu rosto da mesma forma, porém seus olhos possuíam as pupilas dilatadas e cheias de água. 

         - Você realmente gosta de mim, Sirius. 

         Harry observou o garoto ao seu lado dar um sorriso e dizer, pegando em ambas as mãos de Arabella: 

         - É claro que gosto de você. Você foi a primeira garota que eu realmente gostei em toda a minha vida, Bella. 

         Arabella deu um sorriso tímido e respondeu: 

         - Sim, eu sei e tenho certeza disso, Sirius – então ela suspirou. – Mas, você ama outra pessoa, mesmo sem saber. 

         - Quê?! – espantou-se Sirius. – Como?! 

         - Eu não posso te dizer quem é porque logo você descobrirá. Mas, enquanto isso, Sirius, eu não posso continuar com você sabendo que você gosta muito de mim, mas ama outra garota. Eu não posso. Não é justo comigo e muito menos com você. 

         Harry notou que Sirius abraçou Arabella fortemente e em seguida, beijou-a delicadamente nos lábios. A garota envolveu-o com seus braços e deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem pelo seu rosto. Harry entendeu, então, que ela estava abdicando de seu amor. Sirius continuou a beijá-la, provavelmente sentindo a quentura de seu corpo junto do dela. Entretanto, sabia que aquele era o último beijo que daria nela em muitos anos pela frente. Harry ficou apenas observando-os beijarem-se calmamente. 

         Quando pensou que as lembranças de Sirius acabariam, afinal não tinha a Penseira há muito tempo, Harry estava rodando novamente até chegar numa tarde chuvosa. Estava na sala comunal da Grifinória novamente, assistindo Lílian, Arabella, Tiago, Remo, Sirius e _Pedro_ – o garoto gorducho de cabelo quase claro e olhos pequenos e castanhos – conversarem em um baixo tom. 

         - Eu não sei o que fazer, pessoal – dizia Arabella. – É tão triste, digo, é mais do que uma tragédia! A mãe da Hariel era tudo para ela e agora, é encontrada morta dessa forma tão cruel?! 

         - Espinhos – murmurou Pedro. Harry sentiu seus ossos queimarem de ódio ao ver aquele homem. – Eu nunca tinha imaginado que agora, Você-Sabe-Quem matava dessa maneira. 

          - É tudo parte do plano dele, Pedrinho – disse Lílian. – Ele vai matando um por um, trouxas ou bruxos. São as trevas... 

         Tiago, que estava sentado ao lado de Lílian, envolveu-a em seus braços cuidadosamente e deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Harry sorriu ao ver que naquela altura, eles já estavam namorando. 

         - Nisso, você se enganou, Lily – disse Tiago. – Nós todos sabemos bem que matar a mulher de Dumbledore sempre esteve nos planos de Voldemort – Lílian e Pedro tremeram. – É a tal ameaça que ele disse que cumpriria. Não foi isso que ele escreveu na parede da casa deles quando ela foi raptada? 

         Sirius levantou seu rosto imediatamente e indagou: 

         - Que você quer dizer com isso, Tiago? 

         Harry viu seu pai fraquejar a voz alarmada e responder: 

         - A próxima será a Hariel. Voldemort escreveu que mataria a mãe, a filha e a neta. Hariel está correndo perigo. 

         Sirius, num impulso, levantou do sofá do salão comunal e dirigiu-se as escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino. Harry seguiu-o. Chegaram ao quarto das garotas, encontrando a cama onde, provavelmente, Hariel dormia, fechada pelo dossel. Sirius aproximou-se da cama da garota e abriu o dossel lentamente. Hariel estava deitada de costas na cama, soluçando. 

         - Me deixe em paz! – gritou desesperada, soluçando. 

         Sirius nada respondeu e sentou na cama junto de Hariel. Harry continuou em pé. Em seguida, Sirius guiou sua mão direita no cabelo da garota, acariciando-a em forma de conforto. Harry notou que pela certa dureza dos movimentos de Sirius, ele nunca havia feito aquilo antes. Hariel virou-se, ainda chorando muito e pareceu espantada ao ver Sirius Black ali. 

         - Black?! Que você veio fazer aqui?! – indagou, soluçando bastante. – Veio rir da minha cara amassada e inchada, é?! 

         Sirius viu-a sentar na cama e aproveitou a chance. Num movimento inesperado, Harry observou Sirius aproximar-se de Hariel e abraçá-la carinhosamente. Hariel, até então furiosa, abraçou-o de volta e continuou a chorar. Chorava descontrolada e furiosamente. Harry notou os pêlos do braço de Sirius arrepiarem-se diante do abraço de Hariel e imaginou: aquela lembrança deveria ser a primeira vez em que Sirius e Hariel se ajudaram. 

***

O jantar corria muito bem, apesar do total silêncio entre Draco e Ametista, afinal, as refeições na mesa da Sonserina sempre eram marcadas por suas discussões intermináveis. Contudo, naquela noite, sequer arriscavam encararem-se. Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle notaram, mas preferiram prosseguir com o jantar, antes que um comentário causasse problemas maiores, como perder ainda mais pontos para Sonserina. Assim, todos optavam pelo silêncio, já que os principais causadores de perda de pontos na Casa eram exatamente Ametista e Draco. 

         Hermione comentou com Rony algo sobre a demora de Harry e algo mais sobre Hagrid e o casamento tão repentino. No entanto, quando ela fez menção a ir até a sala de Sirius chamar pelo melhor amigo, assistiu Hauspie Bellacroix correr discretamente até a mesa dos professores, por trás das mesas, e cochichar algo no ouvido do diretor. Seguidamente, Dumbledore ergueu-se de sua cadeira e enunciou: 

         - Deixem a comida para depois! Reúnam-se com os monitores de suas Casas e subam imediatamente! – os estudantes de Hogwarts levantaram temerosos, enquanto Rony e Hermione continuavam a encarar Dumbledore. – E não ninguém sai das Torres, por mais sério que seja o motivo! Isso vale para todos! 

Sabendo que aquele era um recado direto a ambos, Hermione tornou-se para os alunos menores e começou a guia-los para fora do Salão Principal. Nesses instantes, Rony cruzou seu olhar com o de Ametista. Naquele segundo, Rony teve certeza de que não entraria na Torre da Grifinória por nada. 

***

Mais uma vez, Harry sentiu-se aturdido ao cair no Salão Principal. Todos estavam sentados numa grande mesa posta no centro do salão, a não ser por Lílian e Arabella. O jovem observava os garotos conversando ao seu lado e Pedro ia dizendo com a voz esganiçada: 

         - Eu achei uma ótima idéia todos nós passarmos o Natal aqui em Hogwarts, sabem? A Hariel ia ficar muito mal sem a gente. 

         - É verdade – concordou Remo. – Mas, por acaso, vocês notaram como as garotas andam cochichando demais pelos cantos? Eu acho que elas vão aprontar alguma hoje... 

         Tiago soltou uma risada. Harry notou mais uma vez sua enorme semelhança com o pai. 

         - Eu aposto que é alguma da Hariel – disse, mesmo sendo impossível, já que a garota vinha mal desde a notícia da morte da mãe. – E não duvido nada se tiver alguma coisa a ver com você, Almofadinhas. 

         - EI! Vai me dizer que foi só por causa da nossa última discussão?! Foi ela quem começou! 

         - Você realmente acha que precisava gritar para a Grifinória inteira que Severo Snape é apaixonado por ela e que já beijou a Hariel? – supôs Remo astuto. 

         - Sim, eu acho, Aluado! – irritou-se Sirius. 

         Harry não deixou de rir junto com a turma. Foi quando todos viraram para trás e encontraram as duas garotas que haviam voltado do banheiro. Arabella sentou-se na mesa ao lado de Pedro e Tiago foi logo levantando, aproximando-se de Lílian e dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego na frente de todos. 

         - Você está linda, sabia? – disse ele em seu ouvido, fazendo Harry ouvir também. 

         - Ah! Por favor, arranjem um quarto! – esbravejou Pedro brincalhão. 

         Harry notou que estava perto do relógio dar doze badaladas quando Hariel elevou-se e sussurrou algo no ouvido do avô. Dumbledore sorriu e indicou algo com a mão. 

         Os garotos observaram, assim como Harry, a mesma dança feita por Ametista no Natal do ano anterior. Hariel dançava com tanta leveza e perfeição que deixou todos da mesa maravilhados. A música de harpa acompanhava a dança, fazendo Harry lembrar-se da namorada, por acaso, filha dela. 

         Foi no final da música que Hariel distribuiu as bolhas coloridas sobre Sirius Black. Harry sentiu o calor emanar do corpo do padrinho rapidamente e seus olhos brilharem diante da beleza da filha do diretor de Hogwarts. Aquela lembrança seria muito especial: Sirius, mesmo enfeitiçado, descobriria que gostava de Hariel Dumbledore, sua maior inimiga. 

         E então veio o enjôo. Este foi a sensação que Harry teve seguidamente. Rodando mais uma vez, ele estava caído entre duas camas do dormitório masculino. Levantou desajeitado e observou os garotos conversando. 

         - Uma semana, Sirius! – resmungava Pedro. – Você já está assim há uma semana! É melhor fazer alguma coisa de uma vez! 

         - Eu sei, Rabicho! Eu sei! – retrucou Sirius. – Eu vou ter uma conversa séria com a Dumbledore, hoje à noite. 

         Harry notou Tiago e Remo entreolharem-se. 

         - Você tem certeza que agüenta a pressão, Almofadinhas? – indagou Tiago seriamente. – Porque eu entendo perfeitamente se você não conseguir... 

         - É, sabemos que o feitiço é bem forte... – continuou Remo no mesmo tom de Pontas.

         - Eu consigo! – protestou Sirius fortemente. – Eu posso estar assim agora, mas eu não vou fazer nada com a Dumbledore, eu sempre a odiei e não é agora que eu vou parar! Mesmo com esse estúpido feitiço que ela colocou em mim! Maldita noite de Natal! – reclamou mal humorado. 

         - Bom, de acordo com a pesquisa da Bella – começou Remo. – O feitiço deve terminar hoje, à meia-noite. Então, é mais garantido você falar com ela após a passagem de ano... 

         - Ainda não sei – respondeu Sirius. – A minha única vontade é esmagar aquele pescoço! Ela me paga! 

         - Tá bem, vamos fingir que acreditamos... – brincou Pedro, fazendo os outros garotos rirem. – Não vamos desconfiar que isso é da boca para fora... 

         Sirius pegou seu travesseiro e atacou Pedro, acertando-o na cabeça. Na verdade, Harry sabia muito bem como Sirius sentia-se. Ele mesmo passara por isso. Naquele instante, Sirius poderia falar o que quisesse, mas o feitiço colocado na noite de Natal persistiria e ainda faria seu coração acelerar estranhamente cada vez que se aproximasse de Hariel. 

***

- Como podemos fazer pra encontrar a Hermione? – perguntou Ametista para Rony, escondidos entre os pilares do corredor que levava a Torre da Grifinória.

         Rony coçou o topo da cabeça, pensativo. Sua testa franzida indicava que Hermione teria de se virar sozinha naquela situação. 

         - Acho que a Mione tem capacidade suficiente para se livrar dos pirralhos do terceiro ano e fugir da Torre – comentou Rony. – Ela é monitora. 

         Ametista concordou então, e olhando para os lados, ela e Rony começaram a caminhar. Sem direção. 

         - E para onde vamos, afinal? – indagou a garota ríspida. 

         Não demorou muito até que uma sombra aparecesse no chão, veloz. Rony e Ametista espremeram-se mais contra o pilar e observaram com dificuldade a sombra transformar-se em Ártemis Figg. 

         - É a Ártemis, não é? – divagou Rony. 

         Ametista apertou os olhos para seguir o caminho da sombra da professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. A jovem saiu detrás do pilar e puxou o braço de Rony, pedindo que ele a seguisse. O grifinório tentou relutar, já que estavam completamente visíveis a qualquer um que interceptasse o caminho. Poucos metros adiante, Ártemis desviou o trajeto, entretanto, Rony e Ametista paralisaram ao serem atingidos por um forte relampejo de luz. Haviam aquelas luzes estranhas vindas do lado de fora, refletidas pelas janelas. Era algo no jardim. 

         - Vão ficar parados aí? 

         Imediatamente, Rony e Ametista retiraram suas varinhas de dentro das vestes e apontaram para quem estava ali. Era Draco. 

         - Malfoy? – espantou-se Rony, a face emburrando. – Pensei que você estivesse embaixo dos cobertores, com medo de descobrir se seu pai estava lá fora causando problema pro Dumbledore. 

         Draco não retrucou. Rony franziu a testa, estranhando, enquanto Ametista olhava para longe, parecendo constrangida. Por alguns segundos, nenhum disse nada. Silêncio. Até que Draco interrompeu. 

         - Novamente, nós vamos ficar parados aqui e não descobrirmos o que há lá fora? 

***

Se Harry rodasse mais uma vez, provavelmente cairia duro no chão. Agora, o cenário em questão era a sala comunal. Ele estava sozinho e observou quando a turma entrou no salão, juntos e sorridentes.

         - Este fim de ano foi o melhor de todos! – festejava Remo, abraçado a Sirius, que gargalhava das brincadeiras de Tiago e Pedro. 

         Foram parando no meio do salão e cumprimentando um ao outro. Faltava pouco para a meia-noite e já estavam festejando desde as oito horas. Harry via claramente que Pedro e Tiago já haviam tomado centenas de cervejas amanteigadas apenas por suas ações. Aos poucos, Arabella despediu-se de todos, assim como Lílian, e subiram para seus dormitórios. 

         Harry percebeu que enquanto as garotas subiam, Sirius, habilmente, retirou a varinha de Hariel de seu casaco e guardou-a para si. A garota nem notou e acabou subindo também. Os garotos juntaram-se numa roda e Pedro perguntou, pouco lúcido: 

         - Preparado, Almofadinhas? 

         - Quero acabar com essa história logo! – dizia animado. – Esse feitiço terá seu fim e nós voltaremos à rotina... Mas antes, eu preciso levantar minha auto-estima novamente, não acham? 

         - Você sabe qual é a minha opinião, Almofadinhas – disse Remo. – Eu não acho certo dar o troco... Você também provocou... 

         - Aluado, eu vou te ignorar nesse momento, certo?! – irritou-se Sirius. – Eu não quero saber, já chega com essa brincadeirinha de muito mau gosto dessa garota! 

         Os garotos se despediram de Sirius e subiram a escadaria para seu dormitório. O jovem do quinto ano apagou as velas do salão comunal e escondeu-se nas sombras. Harry esperou junto de Sirius até quando que ouviu passos na escadaria das garotas. Pouco depois, aparecera Hariel Dumbledore, correndo os olhos pelo escuro salão comunal. 

         - Varinha... Varinha... – chamava baixinho para si mesma. 

         Como não a encontrou, virou-se para voltar ao seu quarto. Nesse momento, Harry viu Sirius deixar a sombra e dizer: 

         - É isto que está procurando? – perguntou, girando a varinha entre seus longos dedos. 

         Hariel suspirou impaciente e deu alguns passos para perto de Sirius, estendendo seu braço direito para pegar o objeto. 

         - Pode ir devolvendo, Black. 

         - Antes, nós vamos ter uma conversinha... 

         - Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você! – irritou-se Hariel. 

         - Ah, tem sim! Pode ir contando essa história de feitiço! – ordenou Sirius bravamente. 

         - Você quer mesmo saber, Black? – provocou Hariel. – Então é isso: você pisou em todas as garotas dessa escola e nunca teve um troco. Agora é hora de pagar por isso! Você não devia ter me provocado aquele dia! 

         - Não sabia que você era tão vingativa... 

         - Posso ser! – respondeu a garota parecendo muito aborrecida. 

         - Não vai me dizer que tudo isso foi por causa daquela minha declaração sobre o Snape?! – surpreendeu-se Sirius. 

         - Isso também ajudou... 

         - E por que _você_ tinha de fazer o feitiço? – brigou Sirius. – Seria muito mais fácil lidar com a idéia de me sentir atraído pela Bella do que por você! 

         - Exatamente, Black! – gritou Hariel nervosa. – Foi exatamente por isso, eu fiz você sentir na pele o quê muitas garotas sentiram, até mesmo o quê a Bella sentiu!

         - Sinto muito, mas esse seu feitiço não deu muito certo! – ralhou o garoto mais uma vez. 

         - Não parecia há dias atrás, nem responder para mim você respondia! 

         - Isso foi porque eu já me cansei dessa brincadeirinha, Dumbledore! Nós nascemos para nos odiar e nada vai mudar isso! 

         - Eu sempre soube disso muito bem, Black! Não seria um feitiço que mudaria isto! Mas eu sei bem que você ficou bastante confuso, não é mesmo?! 

         - Não! Não, eu não fiquei! 

         Hariel soltou uma risada falsa. Harry riu. 

         - AH! Conte outra, Black! Eu sei que você ficou morrendo de medo de estar apaixonado por mim! Dava para ver nos seus olhos! 

         - Eu não tive medo porque sempre tive a certeza plena de que NUNCA iria me apaixonar por você! 

         Eles continuavam a discussão, enquanto Harry olhava concentrado um dos objetos do salão comunal. O garoto já começava a encaixar tudo. 

         - Duvido muito que você não esteja morrendo de dor por estar brigando comigo! Eu sei que você sentiu-se assim durante essa semana! Mas seu charme barato nunca vai dar certo comigo! 

         - Você é a pessoa mais asquerosa que eu já conheci! Preferia ter de beijar Severo Snape a beijar VOCÊ! 

         - Eu digo o mesmo, Black! 

         - Espere! Tem uma coisinha errada na sua afirmação: você JÁ beijou Severo Snape! 

         Harry notou que aquele pareceu o bastante. Hariel voou sobre Sirius para retirar a varinha da mão do garoto e dar-lhe um belo tapa na cara. Porém, algo extraordinário aconteceu. Sirius perdeu a varinha de seus dedos para Hariel, mas ao mesmo tempo segurou o pulso da garota que estava levantado, pronto para um tapa. Foi quando Sirius agiu. 

         Harry assistiu a um beijo emocionante. Sirius enlaçou Hariel e beijou-a com força e muita vontade. Hariel soltou a própria varinha no chão e abraçou-o, como se esperasse a vida toda por aquele momento. Eles estavam se beijando exatamente como Harry e Ametista. O garoto percebeu que eles realmente se amavam. Voltou o olhar para o objeto do salão comunal e observou o horário: meia-noite e dez. O feitiço já havia acabado antes mesmo da discussão começar entre eles. 

         Finalmente, Sirius foi soltando Hariel aos poucos, até separarem os lábios. Hariel corou furiosamente no mesmo segundo. 

         - Is-is-isso fo-foi apenas po-por causa do fei-feitiço... – gaguejou nervosamente. 

         Sirius indicou negativamente com a cabeça e indicou o relógio da sala comunal para a garota observar. Harry sorriu. Constataram que o feitiço já estava terminado havia dez minutos. Hariel voltou a encarar Sirius, que sorria. 

         - Isso-isso foi um engano, Sirius... – foi dizendo, mesmo que estivesse chamando-o pelo primeiro nome. 

         - O único engano das nossas vidas foi nós mesmos, Hariel – também a chamou pelo nome de batismo, carinhosamente. – Nós sempre soubemos, só não queríamos aceitar. 

         - Aceitar o quê? – indagou aflita, tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços do garoto. – Não há nada o que aceitar. 

         - Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Nós sempre nos gostamos, reconheça você isso ou não... 

Hariel não teve muito tempo de responder, porque Sirius já estava abraçando-a e beijando-a tão apaixonadamente quanto antes. Harry não deixou de sorrir. Eles realmente se amavam. 

***

- Que são essas luzes? – indagou Draco, chegando mais perto da janela. 

         Rony e Ametista estavam perplexos. Não tinham a mínima idéia do que significava aquilo. Parados à frente da porta principal de carvalho, ambos e Draco assistiam ao jogo de colorações, na maioria muito claras, como branco, através do vidro das janelas do hall. De olhos arregalados, Rony deu um passo e encostou-se à janela, como Malfoy havia feito anteriormente. Ametista o seguiu e então viram o espetáculo mais belo e aterrorizante, ao mesmo tempo. 

         - Oh não... – gemeu para si, preocupada. 

         Eram pelo menos mais de vinte dementadores e alguns integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, além de outros de Hogwarts, conjurando seus patronos. Porém, parecia que eles não seriam capazes de segurá-los por muito tempo. Ametista e Rony trocaram um olhar temeroso. 

***

Uma tarde de sol, folhas secas caindo das árvores. Certamente era outono. Harry estava sentado num banco e via uma espécie de altar branco e feito de faixas entrelaçadas graciosamente. Havia muita gente ali espalhada pelas inúmeras mesas e cadeiras pelo jardim. Sabia que ainda estava em Hogwarts, somente não sabia quando. Então, ouviu alguém gritar viva aos noivos. Sua cabeça tornou-se para perto do altar e encontrou Hariel e Sirius vestidos formalmente, inclusive aquele belo vestido que a mulher usava. Assim, Harry soube que era o dia do casamento deles. Seu pai, agora com dezoito anos, com uma taça de champagne na mão, abraçou o melhor amigo enquanto Lílian postava-se ao lado de Hariel. 

         - Apresento-lhes os Sr. e Sra. Black! – gritou Tiago, sorrindo. 

         Os que assistiam a cerimônia – que logicamente já havia acabado – aplaudiram com felicidade. Sua mãe estava linda também. Percebeu que ela cochichara algo no ouvido da noiva e ambas saíram de perto de Sirius e Tiago. 

         - Sirius, você não imagina como estou feliz por vocês! – disse uma mulher muito bonita, de longos cabelos escuros, abraçando Sirius fortemente. 

         Ao lado de Arabella estava David Adams, o Comensal da Morte que tentara matar Hermione em Azkaban, e antigo noivo de sua madrinha. Harry notou o desconforto entre Sirius e David. 

         - Meus parabéns. – congratulou quase frio o homem de olhos verdes. 

         - Obrigado Adams. – agradeceu Sirius, chamando-o pelo sobrenome e fazendo Arabella olhá-lo feio. 

         Antes que a situação ficasse ainda mais imaleável, Pedro apareceu, sua cara redonda e rosada mais ruborizada que nunca, pelo efeito de mais de três taças de vinho. O homem deu um tapinha nas costas de Sirius. 

         - Quem diria que o Senhor Garanhão de Hogwarts se casaria um dia! – brincou Pedro, fazendo Sirius rir. – E quem poderia prever que se casaria bem com a filha do diretor! 

         Hariel apareceu do meio do nada e cutucou Sirius. Harry viu que ela não tinha uma cara muito boa. Porém, assim como a noiva estava aparentemente incomodada, Lílian também estava. Sua mãe parecia ligeiramente nervosa. 

         - Que aconteceu? – indagou Sirius preocupado. 

         - Houve um ataque perto de Godric's Hollow – sussurrou Hariel, puxando o marido para longe. – Parece que muito perto do casarão. 

         Sirius suspirou e guiou Hariel até o lago da lula-gigante. Os barulhentos e agitados convidados estavam dançando, bebendo, conversando, comendo e se divertindo, desfrutando daquele final de tarde de outono e não tinham a mínima idéia de que os noivos haviam se afastado muito para poderem conversar. 

         Assim, ambos em pé ao lado da margem do lado, entre as árvores, Hariel disse: 

         - Foi meu pai que avisou Lílian – sua voz parecia muito preocupada. – O ataque foi muito perto do casarão mesmo, parece que no pé da colina. Acho que querem nos pegar, Sirius. 

         - Não diga uma coisa dessas! – ralhou Sirius nervoso. 

         - Eu tenho que dizer, Sirius, você sabe disso – ela retomou, sua face ficando quase pálida. – Seu pai é diretor do Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas, sua mãe controla as notícias do jornal mais lido do mundo mágico, seu irmão é o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores e você acabou de cometer a maior burrice de sua vida... 

         Sirius cruzou os braços, esperando que Hariel concluísse a frase. Harry estava com a testa franzida assistindo a pré-discussão dos recém-casados. 

         - Eu tenho medo, Sirius – disse Hariel finalmente, seguido de um suspiro. – Eu não vou suportar te perder por nada nesse mundo e nem pretendo ir embora sem você. 

         Alguns fogos de artifício pareceram estourar, o reflexo deles na água do lado da lula-gigante. Harry se aproximou de ambos. 

         - Você ainda acha que ele está atrás... 

         - Ele está me caçando! – retrucou Hariel, aumentando o tom de voz. – E agora também vai passar a caçar você porque teve a estúpida idéia de me pedir em casamento! E eu mais estúpida ainda de aceitar! 

         Sirius deu um passo para trás e Harry notou que houve um certo rubor em suas bochechas. 

         - Você não vai tirar isso de mim, Hariel! – respondeu Sirius, Harry percebendo que ele estava ficando furioso. – Neste único dia eu consegui juntar todos os meus familiares e a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo em Hogwarts! Não destrua esse momento! 

         - ELE VAI ME MATAR! – Hariel gritou repentinamente. 

         Harry arregalou os olhos ao notar que a mulher retirou uma tiara que havia em seu cabelo e abaixou a cabeça, permitindo que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. Sirius respirou fundo e caminhou até ela, puxando-a para um abraço. Então, beijou o topo de sua cabeça. 

         - Não, ele não vai te matar enquanto estivermos juntos, amor – disse ele, tentando consolá-la, num tom apaixonado que fez Harry sorrir. – Eu não vou permitir que ele encoste um dedo em você, como já prometi uma vez. Você é a minha vida, Hariel. E ninguém será capaz de tirar você de mim. 

         A mulher tornou seu rosto molhado para Sirius e Harry viu que o padrinho inclinou-se para beijá-la. Quando saíram do beijo, o jovem não ouviu com perfeição, mas Sirius disse algo relacionado a um quarto para esposa e ambos fugiram da festa. 

         A vista escurecendo e a sensação de tontura. Ele ainda não sabia como, mas tinha certeza de que Hogwarts havia ficado muito para trás. Estava numa casa, parado ao lado da janela, numa noite escura e de céu sem brilho algum. Olhando pela passagem protegida pelo vidro, Harry notava que alguns anos haviam se passado. Ao encarar o dormitório onde estava localizado, percebeu que havia um berçário e inúmeras coisinhas pequeninas e azuis. Seus olhos recaíram-se sobre o bebê que estava deitado na caminha. Era definitivamente uma garotinha. E Harry sabia muito bem quem era ela. 

         - Você precisa se acalmar, Hariel! 

         Ouviu a ordem vinda do andar de baixo. Rapidamente, Harry ouviu passos subindo a escada e uma mulher de intensos cabelos ruivos adentrar, carregando um bebê em seus braços. Era Harry e sua mãe. Lílian colocou a criança de pouco mais de um ano junto da pequenina garotinha e a bebê logo acordou, sentando na cama e tentando pegar o nariz do outro bebê. O garotinho se desvencilhou e, apesar de ser mais novo que a garotinha, ainda era maior que ela. Harry e Ametista. 

         - Sirius, você perdeu a cabeça? – perguntou alguma mulher no andar de baixo. 

         Lílian logo deixou o dormitório e desceu as escadas, apressada. Harry a seguiu. No andar de baixo, Hariel, Sirius, Tiago e Lílian pareciam numa discussão. Harry acomodou-se num dos sofás. Hariel estava andando de um lado ao outro, com as mãos na cintura, nervosa. 

         - Eu não entendo, Sirius – dizia Tiago com a expressão quase desapontada. – Por que você não aceita? Você sabe que eu e Lílian confiamos em você completamente! 

         Sirius estava sentado, com os braços apoiados nas pernas, com a cabeça baixa. 

         - Sei disso muito bem, Tiago, mas ainda acho que não é uma boa idéia – respondeu, agitando os fios escuros do cabelo. – Sou muito visado. Acho melhor que não seja alguém esperado. Por isso que sugeri Pedro. 

         Lílian torceu o nariz para Sirius. 

         - Não tenho tanta certeza assim, Sirius – Tiago a olhou estranhando sua atitude. – Claro que o Pedrinho irá ser um ótimo Fiel do Segredo, mas ainda assim acho melhor que você o fosse. 

         Harry ergueu suas sobrancelhas. Aquela lembrança deveria ser extremamente dolorosa para Sirius, afinal, naquela noite ele havia recusado ser o Fiel do Segredo dos Potter, seus melhores amigos que corriam sério perigo. 

         - Até meu pai se ofereceu para ser Fiel, Sirius! E é assim que você retribui aos seus amigos?! 

         Harry notou que Hariel estava praticamente descontrolada. Não parava de andar de um lado a outro, nervosamente, dando sinais de palidez e ligeira tontura. 

         - Escute Tiago, escute só dessa vez – pediu Sirius, encarando o melhor amigo com completa certeza. – Escolha Pedro como Fiel do Segredo. Por favor. 

         - Eu não entendo, Sirius – disse Lílian, não gostando nada da idéia de ter Pedro como Fiel de Segredo. – Você é o nosso melhor amigo! – a mãe de Harry tornou-se para o marido. – Então, prefiro que chamemos Remo. 

         - Não! – respondeu Sirius. – Vocês sabem como Remo pode ficar com mais um feitiço, ele nunca é ele mesmo nas luas cheias... 

         Tiago pareceu temeroso aos olhos de Harry, do próprio filho. Era como se ele soubesse que algo de ruim aconteceria escolhendo Pedro como o guardador dos Potter. Tiago encarou a mulher em seguida, e Lílian apenas concordou com a cabeça. Lógico que Lílian estava nervosa e amedrontada de deixar um feitiço como aquele nas mãos de Pedro, porém parecia não haver outra maneira. Claramente, o quê ele escolhesse para os dois, a esposa aderia de olhos fechados. Então, Tiago tornou-se para Sirius novamente. 

         - Certo, meu amigo – disse Tiago, a voz quase vacilando. – Escolherei Pedro. 

         Foi como se um peso tivesse saído de Sirius, já que Harry observou como sua postura curvada anteriormente mostrara-se reta e, ainda assim, preocupada. Assim, Hariel bufou e chamou a atenção do marido. Sirius encarou-a e Harry assistiu Hariel desmaiar. 

         Rapidamente, Tiago correu para socorrê-la, enquanto Lílian corria até sua varinha e Sirius jogava-se sobre a mulher, a feição tomada por desespero. Harry viu sua mãe correr na direção da amiga e conjurava algum feitiço sobre ela. Hariel preguiçosamente abriu os olhos e chocou-se com todos olhando-a. Sirius abraçou-a e cochichou algo em seu ouvido que Harry não conseguira entender. Em seguida, a mulher, encarando Sirius num modo totalmente emocional, disse: 

         - Algo aconteceu que você deveria saber, Sirius – disse ela, com o marido aninhando-a em seus braços. – Eu estou grávida novamente. 

***

- Da onde vieram tantos dementadores? – espantou-se Rony observando a multidão daquelas criaturas aproximando-se do castelo lentamente, enquanto parte deles era afastada pelos patronos dos que protegiam Hogwarts.

         - Mas você tem certeza disso, Arabella? 

         Draco, Rony e Ametista tornaram-se para trás e encontraram Arabella caminhando com dificuldade junto de sua irmã, Ártemis, que havia desviado o caminho há pouco. 

         - Merda – xingou Draco, tornando-se para os outros dois. – Que elas estão fazendo aqui? 

         Velozes e desesperados para não serem pegos ali mesmo, Ametista fechou os olhos e apontou para ela, Draco e Rony, dizendo num sussurro: 

         - _Invisibilitas_! 

         Tanto Weasley, Malfoy e Dumbledore congelaram ao assistirem Arabella e Ártemis passarem por eles em direção ao dormitório dos professores e a Torre da Corvinal sem vê-los. O feitiço de invisibilidade de Ametista dera certo, mas não parecia durar por muito tempo. Como era um feitiço avançado, logo Rony começou a observar que seus pés estavam aparecendo na penumbra.

         - Dumbledore não seria louco a este ponto – dizia Ártemis a irmã, ajudando-a a carregá-la. – Convocá-los é desafiar as leis do universo e já disse isso a ele uma vez, mas parece que não me ouve em absoluto! – Arabella gemeu, parecendo estar com muita dor. – Vamos, você precisa descansar...

         - Não! – protestou Arabella, muito fraca e tonta. – Preciso comunicar os outros, preciso avisá-los, preciso encontrar Sirius e Harry...

         - O seu noivo e futuro pai do seu filho estará muito bem preparado para enfrentar um bando de dementadores e a excelência de deuses, não se preocupe – disse Ártemis, num tom que parecia mais ríspido e impaciente do que angustiado. – E seu afilhado deve estar nesse momento na sua Torre.

         Arabella vacilou e sentiu seus joelhos fraquejaram. Neste momento, Rony, Ametista e Draco já conseguiam ver um ao outro em uma imagem turva e semitransparente. Os fios de cabelo de fogo do Weasley se destacavam. _"Por que você tinha de ser ruivo, diabos!"_, pensou Draco aflito.

         - Você acabou de ter uma daquelas suas visões, Arabella, é melhor descansar. Deixe que nós resolveremos isso, certo?

***

Enquanto Harry estava naquela nova transição de memórias a memórias de seu padrinho, começou a ouvir vozes. Eram de dentro da Penseira, isso tinha certeza. _"Eu não sabia! Não vá, não me deixe, eu imploro!"_, era uma voz feminina. _"Nada que você fale irá me fazer voltar atrás! Você me enganou! Você me iludiu! A única coisa que eu amava mais do que você, você conseguiu tirar de mim!"_, agora era uma masculina, descontrolada. _"Não, por favor! Eu já disse que não sabia! Já disse que foi feitiço! Por favor, não me deixe, não deixe a Ametista!", voltou a implorar a voz feminina.__ "Ametista? Oh! Por favor, você tirou o que eu mais amava! Você tirou Ametista de mim! Eu não permaneço nem mais um minuto com você aqui!", gritou o homem. __"Não, por favor, você sabe que eu te amo! Que eu nunca faria nada para te magoar! Eu te amo e amo nossa filha!", esbravejou a mulher em desespero. __"Eu só digo mais uma coisa a você Hariel, a mulher que eu amei por todos esses anos: eu amaldiçôo você e a essa criança pelo resto da minha vida! Eu não sou mais seu marido, ou o pai desse bebê! Eu desejo tanto que Ametista não tivesse nascido! Desejo que tivesse morrido! Pois eu não teria de carregar tamanho desgosto! Eu te odeio mais que tudo! Você e Ametista!", finalizou o homem. _

         Harry caiu no meio de uma sala, revirada, cheia de destroços pelo caminho. Parecia que uma guerra havia acontecido por ali. Olhando para todos os lados, encontrou Sirius abaixado sobre um corpo inerte. Chegando mais perto, notou quem era: Hariel Dumbledore Black, já que ela era a esposa de Sirius. A mulher tinha a expressão sem vida, os olhos fechados e a beleza ainda conservada, mas sem aquele brilho e luz que a circundava. Sirius soluçava, chorava, gritava. As lágrimas eram fortes demais para serem seguradas, eram profundas e verdadeiras. A mulher que amara durante toda a sua vida estava morta aos seus pés. 

         Repentinamente, Harry aparatou junto de Sirius. E logo ao colocar os pés no chão, sua respiração se foi de uma maneira terrível. Estavam caídos, naquele piso frio e sem cor, Tiago e Lílian Potter. Seu pai ainda mantinha a varinha em sua mão, enquanto Lílian, a poucos metros dali, segurava um xale daqueles que enrolam crianças pequenas para protegê-las do frio. A vivacidade e felicidade vistas por todas aquelas memórias passadas pareciam se desfazer em rostos cheios de temor. 

         - TIAGO! – gritou Sirius ao lado de Harry, as lágrimas caindo ainda mais desesperadamente. – LÍLIAN! 

         O medo tomou o coração de Harry ao assistir aquela especial e trágica lembrança de Sirius. O homem caiu de joelhos ao lado do corpo do pai de Harry e começou a surrar seu próprio coração. 

         - VOCÊ OS MATOU, SIRIUS! – berrava enquanto batia fortemente contra o peito, soluçando. – VOCÊ DEIXOU QUE O MALDITO VOLDEMORT OS PEGASSE! VOCÊ OS MATOU! 

         Harry sentiu um embrulho no estômago imediato. Então, era aquela sensação que Sirius sempre tentou explicar a Harry. A culpa imensa de ter recusado o lugar de Fiel do Segredo dos Potter. Tentar provar suas dúvidas pelos meios errados. Nunca deveria ter deixado o cargo para Pedro apenas por um capricho, para provar para si e para todos que o homem que um dia fora amigo deles era agora um traidor. Não, ninguém merecia tal sentimento. Harry também sentiu os joelhos vacilarem e as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos sem o seu próprio comando. Era definitivamente desesperador. Caminhando lentamente, ajoelhou-se ao lado da mãe. Lílian Evans Potter continuava magnífica. Aquele perfume que Harry recordara apenas naquele momento. Era sua mãe. 

         - Prometo me vingar, amigo – disse Sirius entre soluços, levantando-se do chão. – Prometo! Irei matar o maldito que fez tudo isso! Perseguirei Voldemort e Rabicho até o resto dos meus dias, mesmo que isso me faça perder a própria vida! Prometo que vingarei suas mortes! Que vingarei a morte de Hariel e de nosso futuro segundo filho! Meu verdadeiro filho! Prometo que não descansarei enquanto não me vingar! Não vingar a morte de todos vocês! Eles destruíram minha vida, destruirei a deles também! 

         Então, quando Harry achou que não havia mais forças restantes em seu ser, imagens se formaram em seu cérebro. Era o tom de voz mandão de Hermione. As caretas e piadinhas de Rony. Os olhos tão azuis e apaixonados de Ametista. O abraço caloroso de Arabella. O piscar de olhos de Dumbledore. Mas, principalmente, o sorriso de Sirius Black. O empenho em provar sua inocência, em estar ao lado de seu afilhado, em cumprir todas as promessas feitas ao passado. 

         Naquele momento, Harry entendeu com perfeição seu nascimento e seu objetivo. Teve de cruzar eras até o destino. O seu destino. Harry estava lá para provar a todo o mundo que o mal poderia ser vencido, que Voldemort não era indestrutível, mas especialmente que devemos sempre seguir em frente e concluir todas as nossas promessas. Harry sabia que nascera não apenas para ganhar o nome Harry James Potter, para se tornar um ótimo apanhador ou mesmo para ser o Menino-que-sobreviveu. Harry nascera para encontrar seu destino. O destino de extinguir Voldemort e todo o mal que ele acarreta no mundo. Assim, ele prometeu a si mesmo, que até o final de seus dias, iria combater Voldemort e o mal com toda a sua essência, não importando o que poderia vir a acontecer. Não morreria antes de matá-lo. E de aniquilar o mal. 

         Sem perceber, já havia alguém o puxando para fora da Penseira. Agora, Harry sentia-se completamente pronto para encarar seu destino e sua missão. Um sorriso despertou em seus lábios. 

***

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** Mergulhado na Penseira de Sirius, Harry não tem a mínima idéia do que está acontecendo fora do castelo de Hogwarts. Diante da real situação, ele, Hermione, Rony e Ametista decidem se unir para lutar contra os dementadores e ao lado de parte da Ordem da Fênix, contra a vontade de Dumbledore. Estranhamente, Draco Malfoy junta-se a eles. Entretanto, a quantidade de dementadores que invadem os jardins da Escola aumenta a cada minuto e todos enfraquecem aos poucos. O quê será de Hogwarts?

Conheça finalmente a legião mais antiga do mundo bruxo em "OS CAVALEIROS DE MERLIN"


	28. Os Cavaleiros de Merlin

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_**_ Após conhecer mais os estranhos novos recrutas da Ordem da Fênix, o Esquadrão defensor de Dumbledore, Hogwarts se alarma com um inesperado ataque de dementadores na própria Escola. Porém, Harry não tem tempo para seres como eles. Enquanto há dezenas de seguidores de Voldemort invadindo Hogwarts, Harry se delicia com a imagem de seus pais e de seus amigos na Penseira de Sirius Black, seu padrinho. E diante de revelações diversas, Harry descobre seu verdadeiro destino: destruir Voldemort para sempre._

***

CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS - OS CAVALEIROS DE MERLIN 

Aqueles olhos grandes e castanhos de Hermione o encaravam com agitação. Harry tinha o braço puxado pela amiga e logo que percebeu seus pés pisarem o chão, abraçou-a sem hesitar. Era como se pudesse com aquele abraço demonstrar a Hermione quão grato ele era por ter alguém como ela ao seu lado. Ao sair do abraço, Hermione tinha os olhos confusos. Harry apenas sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto da amiga. Hermione também sorriu.

         - Eu imagino que você tenha visto coisas muito interessantes dentro dessa Penseira – disse ela, o olhar recaindo sobre a bacia prateada. – Mas tem algo de muito errado acontecendo do lado de fora, acho que é no jardim.

         Harry franziu a testa e ele e Hermione caminharam até a janela do dormitório de Sirius. Formas diversas eram conjuradas de varinhas, patronos. E além deles, mais de vinte dementadores.

         - Temos que ir logo pra lá! – concordou Harry com a intenção de Hermione.

         Entretanto, assim que fizeram menção de deixar o quarto, Harry e Hermione chocaram-se com Ártemis e Arabela Figg. A irmã mais velha ajudava a irmã mais nova, apoiada em seus ombros, com a expressão cansada. Ártemis lançou um olhar quase furioso aos alunos.

         - Que estão fazendo aqui? – indagou em tom indignado.

         Harry e Hermione gaguejaram, sem uma resposta precisa, afinal nenhum deles poderia falar que Harry estivera bisbilhotando a Penseira de Sirius, muito menos dizer que Hermione fora procurá-lo para descobrirem o quê havia de errado nos jardins. Assim, Ártemis bufou e guiou Arabella até a cama do dormitório. Harry e Hermione a seguiram.

         - Que você tem? – perguntou Harry, sentando na cama ao lado da madrinha deitada.

         Arabella estava extremamente pálida, os olhos pequeninos e suas pupilas dilatadas. Harry passou uma de suas mãos pela testa da mulher. Ela estava suando frio.

         - Eu tive uma visão, Harry – respondeu Arabella fracamente. – Você tem que voltar para sua Torre, não vá ao jardim, por favor.

         - Pode deixar que eu me certificarei de que nenhum deles chegue ao jardim – disse Ártemis repentinamente, fazendo Hermione e Harry encarem-na com um certo tom de nojo. A mestra não se abateu. – Chega de desrespeitarem as normas dessa escola. É impressionante como grifinórios adoram causar problemas. E talvez eu ainda presenteie cada um com uma bela detenção.

         - Leve-os para a Torre, Árty. – pediu Arabella, a voz se esvaindo enquanto chamava a irmã pelo apelido.

         Nenhum dos alunos sequer teve o tempo de relutar, pois Ártemis já estava ordenando que ambos deixassem o aposento. Harry foi à frente, a mente corroendo de pensamentos para saírem de perto de Ártemis e conseguirem alcançar o jardim.

         - Acho que Dumbledore coloca fé demais em vocês – dizia Ártemis, a voz superior aumentando. – Não acho que grifinórios merecem tanta confiança, sempre tão espertinhos e prontos para escaparem do domínio de outros – Hermione emparelhou-se com Harry, cutucando-o ligeira. – Agora mesmo, vocês devem estar imaginando como fazer essa megera sair de seu encalço. Mas, gostaria de deixar claro que isso não acontecerá. A piedade sobre o senhor Potter não me atinge. – e com isso, os olhos violetas de Ártemis encontraram os de Harry e a mestra empurrou-o de leve para continuar com o caminho.

         Quando Harry pensou em parar a professora pelo modo com que ela o tratou, Hermione enrolou seus dedos no braço esquerdo de Ártemis. Harry arregalou os olhos assim que notou Hermione encarando-o. Ela estava dando a chance para que Harry fosse até o jardim e ajudasse os outros a espantar os dementadores. Ártemis, por sua vez, puxou seu braço para si, esperando que Hermione a soltasse, mas isso não aconteceu.

         - Solte-me, Srta. Granger – disse ela, ainda aparentando calma. – Que pensa que está fazendo?

         Hermione não se moveu, fazendo com que os três paralisassem no meio do corredor. Ártemis olhou em tom de alerta para a jovem.

         - Não se arrisque a tanto, garota – o tom de Ártemis era de quase ameaça. – Você não se atreveria a tentar me deter, certo?

         A monitora da Grifinória puxou ainda mais o braço da professora.

         - Vá logo Harry! – gritou Hermione.

         Ártemis, então, franziu sua testa, muito aborrecida. Não estava gostando nada daquilo. Se aquelas crianças achavam que poderiam detê-la, estavam muito enganados, afinal, ela era uma mestra da Escola, e não somente isso, alguém com infinitos poderes a mais que eles, capazes de fazê-los esquecerem completamente o porquê de estarem lutando contra ela.

         - NÃO! – berrou Ártemis. – NÃO TENTE ISSO, SENHOR POTTER!

         Harry e Hermione sorriram um ao outro. Assim, Hermione discretamente abriu a palma de sua mão ainda livre e sussurrou um feitiço. No instante seguinte, a varinha da professora estava em sua mão. Ártemis, sem perceber a movimentação da monitora, continuava a esbravejar com Harry.

         - Eu sou capaz de fazê-lo se arrepender, Sr. Potter – ameaçava a mestra, tentando se desvencilhar de Hermione. – Eu irei fazer com que nunca mais pise nessa Escola, está me entendendo? Não duvide!

         Porém, Harry já estava piscando em agradecimento a Hermione, e correndo para longe de ambas. Ártemis, então, tentou com sua mão direita alcançar sua varinha escondida dentro de suas vestes. Entretanto, além de Hermione saber que a mestra era canhota, a própria varinha estava apontada para as costas da professora. Ártemis congelou por um instante, percebendo que não se tratava de uma aluna comum. A mestra sabia muito bem que Hermione Granger era a melhor aluna de Hogwarts e que sabia muitos feitiços que poderiam paralisá-la ali mesmo.

         Os olhos violetas da mestra fecharam-se e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

         - Sabia que fui um auror, Srta. Granger? – perguntou a professora, vendo que Hermione não reagira e nem desistira da idéia maluca de detê-la ali. – Não preciso de varinha para executar feitiços. Posso colocá-la no chão agora mesmo.

         Hermione, perspicaz, sorriu de volta a professora.

         - A _senhora_ está morta de vontade, não é? – Hermione sabia o quanto Ártemis irritava-se ao ser chamada de senhora. – Acho que a _senhora_ nunca foi com a minha cara, aliás, com a de ninguém que cruza seu caminho – Ártemis apertou os olhos, em tom de estar se deliciando com a fala da aluna. – Aposto que a _senhora_ está pensando em como me mandar calar a boca e me estuporar de vez. – repetia Hermione a fim de amolar cada vez mais a mulher.

         - A senhorita está em parte correta – Ártemis estava quase rindo. O olhar era de perigo. – Poderia lhe conceder pontos e a sua Casa lastimável também, sabe. Mas prefiro imaginar em um acordo, que acha?

         A aluna não franziu a testa, por mais que quisesse. Ártemis prosseguiu.

         - Que tal você e eu descermos até o jardim, hein? – os olhos da mestra ficavam cada vez mais brilhantes, com a sede de perigo transbordando de seu ser. – A senhorita poderá continuar apontando essa ridícula varinha para as minhas costas, se achar mais confortável ou se sentir insegura de andar ao lado de alguém como eu – agora, Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender. – Você diria, hum... Amarga? Perigosa? Traiçoeira?

         - Eu prefiro chamá-la simplesmente de cobra. – disse Hermione franca sabendo que se arrependeria daquelas palavras no dia seguinte.

         Ártemis abaixou a cabeça e riu discretamente.

         - Aprecio sinceridade, Srta. Granger – a jovem não demonstrou nenhuma reação. – E então, o que me diz? Está pronta para encontrar mais do que um bando de dementadores?

         Hermione pensou em questionar o quê mais elas poderiam encontrar lá, mas optou pelo silêncio e apenas concordar com a cabeça, a varinha apontada para as costas de Ártemis. 

***

Com cuidado, Draco e Rony abriram a porta principal e colocaram a cabeça para fora, espiando. Ametista os seguiu, empurrando-os para fora. Ela estava louca para lutar. Então, Rony tornou-se para ela.

         - Estranho, não acham? – Ametista encarou-o sem entender. – No começo desse ano letivo, eles não vieram com a tal estória de Hogwarts ficar fechada nas férias de julho para reforçar os feitiços de proteção?

         - Sim, eu até provavelmente, se não tivesse viajado com vocês, estaria em outro lugar que não fosse Hogwarts. – concordou Ametista, recordando seu avô.

         - Então, como esses dementadores entraram aqui? – Rony apertou os olhos, cheios de idéias. – Você acha que devemos mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou nervoso.

         - Provavelmente perderemos pontos... – respondeu Ametista naturalmente, o tom de quem não se importava nem um pouco.

         - A Grifinória perderá pontos demais conosco indo até lá... – então, seus olhos recaíram sobre o símbolo no casaco da garota que o acompanhava. Sabia que Draco Malfoy perderia pontos para Sonserina certamente, mas visualizou Ametista perdendo também. – Esqueci... Mas tenho que admitir que você cada vez mais parece com uma aluna da Sonserina.

         Ametista nada respondeu, mas por dentro sorria contente. Draco apenas a observou. Ao abrirem a porta totalmente, ouviram o grito de alguém os chamando. Rony e Ametista encostaram a porta novamente, olhando para trás e encontrando Harry ofegante, correndo até eles. Malfoy rolou os olhos

         - Onde você esteve todo esse tempo? – indagou Rony aflito. – E cadê a Mione?

         Harry olhou por cima de Rony e Ametista a luz que vinha do lado de fora. Depois lançou o olhar sobre Draco.

         - Que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, uma revolta transbordando de seu corpo. Draco simplesmente sorriu e cruzou os braço sobre o peito, a expressão arrogante. – Não importa! Hermione está com a Ártemis – respondeu rapidamente, enquanto Rony e Ametista arregalavam os olhos, prestes a dizer alguma coisa. Porém, Harry não deu chance. – Vamos logo!

         Sem pensar duas vezes, o jovem retirou sua varinha de dentro da barra da calça e escancarou a porta de folhas duplas de carvalho, com Ametista, Draco e Rony logo atrás. Entretanto, uma rajada de vento repentinamente veio do lado de fora e atingiu em cheio os quatro alunos. Num piscar de olhos, a ventania tão forte levantou Harry, Rony, Draco e Ametista do chão e todos foram lançados com força contra a escadaria que havia logo atrás da porta. Ametista, por ser mais leve, foi mais longe que os três garotos, parando cerca de dez degraus acima do chão.

         Após alguns gemidos de dor, Rony foi o primeiro a se erguer. Colocando a mão atrás da cabeça, quase na altura da nuca, sentiu que doía, mas não havia ali nenhum vestígio de sangue. Ao contrário, Harry e Draco pareciam ter atingido feio o crânio num dos degraus e um pouco de sangue foi encontrado entre seus dedos. Ametista levantou-se da escada e sacudiu a cabeça, ligeiramente tonta. Seguidamente, foi até o namorado, degraus abaixo dela, e apontou sua varinha para sua caixa craniana.

         - _Sanare_!

         O pequeno corte na parte traseira da cabeça de Harry se fechou em instantes, o sangue que restava ali desaparecendo. Seguidamente, ela abaixou-se até a altura de Draco e disse o mesmo feitiço. Harry preferiu olhar para longe, não gostando de vê-la ajudando-o. Rony tornou-se para Harry e Ametista.

         - Que raio de coisa foi essa?!

         - É um campo magnético – disse alguém as costas dos quatro, no topo da escadaria. Olhando para trás, os estudantes encontraram Hermione Granger apontando uma varinha para Ártemis Figg. Era a professora quem falava. – Os patronos dos nossos companheiros estão criando um campo de força em que nenhum de vocês poderá ultrapassar.

         Antes que Ametista ou Rony pudessem perguntar o quê acontecia para Hermione estar literalmente ameaçando um professor de Hogwarts com, aparentemente, a varinha do próprio mestre, Harry já estava se levantando da escadaria.

         - Mas você pode, não pode? – insinuou para a mestra.

         Ártemis sorriu.

         - Muito esperto, senhor Potter – a voz dela continuava no tom perigoso. – Sim, eu posso quebrar esse campo, pois sou muito mais poderosa que vocês quatro juntos. Mas não o farei.

         - E por que não? – perguntou Rony, tom da voz indignado.

         - Simplesmente porque não quero, Sr. Weasley. – respondeu Ártemis, sua boca franzindo em um meio-sorriso de vitória.

         - Isso é ridículo... – murmurou Draco entre os dentes

         - Ora, ora – riu Ártemis, encarando o loiro. – Sr. Malfoy! Não esperava encontrá-lo aqui. Esperei tanto por este momento! Não imaginei que pudesse ser capaz de lutar ao nosso lado.

         - Não estou lutando do lado de ninguém. – respondeu ríspido, olhando para longe de Ártemis e dos outros.

         Ártemis suspirou.

         - Bom, então, como disse antes, não posso ajudá-los, sinto muito.

         Ametista apertou os dedos envolta de sua varinha, a raiva se espalhando pelo seu corpo. Rony mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando um palavrão direcionado a irmã mais velha de Arabella. Hermione cutucou as costas de Ártemis. A mestra riu. Então, Ametista, que estava ao lado de Harry, tornou-se para ele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

         - O quê exatamente você está esperando, Harry? – os olhos verdes do garoto colocaram-se nos azuis da namorada. – Você já reverteu uma Maldição, não acha que consegue passar por esse campo?

         Harry sentiu-se inseguro. Somente ele sabia como ficou fraco após a reversão da Maldição Imperdoável de Robert Lestrange. Entretanto, os olhos de Ametista estavam sobre ele, depositando sua total confiança.

         - Eu sei que odeia pensar dessa forma – continuou ela, o tom abaixando cada vez mais. – Mas você é Harry Potter – Harry engoliu em seco, desconfortável. – Você conjura o seu patrono e ele certamente vai quebrar esse campo. Só assim poderemos fazer alguma coisa pra impedir um desastre maior que o de Azkaban.

         Fechando os olhos, com quase pesar, Harry apertou seus dedos e respirou fundo. Tinha de pensar em coisas boas. Tornou-se para a porta, ficando de costas para Rony, Hermione e Ártemis. Draco estava longe. Enquanto Ametista tocava sua mão que segurava a varinha, como se quisesse transportar apoio a ele, Ártemis franzia a testa, perguntando-se o quê o garoto planejava.

         O calor da pequenina mão de Ametista fez seu coração acelerar. Era como se pudesse ouvir o solo de um piano, a suavidade do toque de cordas de uma harpa, o som inebriante de um violão ou ainda o doloroso canto de um violino. Hermione havia arriscado-se a perder tudo em Hogwarts para fazê-lo alcançar o jardim. Rony fora arremessado, assim como Ametista, para longe da porta e ambos caíram fortemente contra o piso. Seu pai tentara deter Voldemort e morreu. Sua mãe, protegê-lo. Sirius, vingar a morte daqueles que amava. Hariel, grávida do segundo filho. Arabella estava tendo visões sobre o quê acontecia do lado de fora. Lupin estava lutando. E havia dezenas de dementadores no jardim, tentando destruir tudo aquilo e todo o esforço daqueles que já se foram.

         Assim que Ametista soltou sua mão, Harry abriu os olhos, apontou a varinha para a porta aberta e ao campo de força e gritou:

         - _Expecto Patronum_!

         Belissimamente, uma névoa branca saiu da ponta da varinha de Harry e foi tomando forma. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda estavam bem abertos. O jovem via raios cruzando sua visão, as pálpebras arregaladas e a força de seu ser direcionar-se para a varinha. Um cervo imponente foi conjurado, branco e vistoso, e correu para fora do alcance de todos dentro daquele hall, na direção do jardim. Rony tinha a boca aberta, chocado. Ametista tinha um sorriso. Hermione também. Draco apenas observara. Porém, Ártemis, contrariando ao esperado, bateu palmas.

         - Muito bem – disse ela, parecendo sincera. – Apenas precisamos tratar esse pequeno defeito seu, Sr. Potter, chamado desafio. Parece que o senhor apenas realiza grandes feitos quando se sente acuado, sem saída, desafiado.

         Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas, notando que Ártemis parecia realmente contente com a demonstração do patrono de Harry. Entretanto, não era o quê importava no momento.

         - Agora que já conseguiram destruir a barreira, que tal irem até onde os dementadores estão? – propôs Ártemis, com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios. – Será um ótimo treino a vocês, aprendizes.

         Rony, ao passar por Harry, bateu nas costas do amigo e agradeceu. Ametista lançou um olhar de orgulho e Harry correu junto dos dois amigos. Draco caminhou atrás de todos. Hermione, por sua vez, permaneceu no alto da escadaria com Ártemis, a varinha da mestra apontada para suas costas. Então, a mulher tornou-se para a aluna, não incomodada que ela apontava uma arma contra suas costas, e concentrou seus olhos violeta nos castanhos de Hermione.

         - Eu realmente quero ver de perto se a senhorita é tão boa assim em feitiços – disse a mestra, o sorriso ainda nos lábios. – Eu irei à frente.

         Parecia com aqueles filmes trouxas de guerra. Do meio das árvores da Floresta Proibida, da escuridão da noite de inverno, das folhas longas e molhadas de sereno, via-se inúmeras criaturas grandes e corpulentas caminharem em direção ao mesmo objetivo: o castelo de Hogwarts.

         Em contrapartida, parte da Ordem da Fênix e outros estavam ali, a fim de proteger a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. Harry, Rony, Draco e Ametista paralisaram ao saírem de castelo e chocarem-se com a cena estupenda. Silver Zylkins, Juliet Stevens e Jack Wingnut estavam com suas varinhas indicando as dezenas de dementadores que surgiam, conjurando seus patronos em força máxima. Além deles, estavam também ali Sirius Black e Remo Lupin. Rapidamente, ouviram os passos de Hermione e Ártemis aproximarem-se.

         Draco ignorou a presença da professora e saiu andando, na direção de Stevens e Wingnut. Hermione abaixou a varinha das costas de Ártemis e fez o mesmo que Draco. Rony a seguiu e Harry e Ametista dirigiram-se ao outro lado, perto de Black e Lupin. Ártemis paralisou e suspirou, assistindo os alunos.

         Repentinamente, a lembrança com a rápida e recente conversa com o diretor de Hogwarts surgiu em sua mente. Após Hauspie Bellacroix avisar sobre o ataque, Ártemis fora diretamente ao diretor.

         _"Como eles conseguiram entrar aqui, Alvo?"_, perguntara ela. _"Não tenho idéia, Ártemis"_, o diretor tinha a voz cansada. _"Alguém deve ter permitido, era a única forma de invadirem Hogwarts"_, afirmou ele em seguida. _"E Bellacroix e Rawlings? Você os mandou mesmo para fora de Hogwarts?"_, perguntara a mestra. _"Sim. Ainda em Hogsmeade e Beco Diagonal"_, Dumbledore franzira a testa naquele momento. _"Aliás, notícias ruins. Parece que a Travessa do Tranco está infestada de dementadores. Mas também o Ministério mandou alguns aurores e espiões para lá. Rudolph não está sozinho..."_, o diretor suspirara. _"Já Hauspie..."_.

         _"Você confia no trabalho dela com o Snape?"_, Ártemis perguntara. _"Eu já vi nesta semana mais de três discussões e numa dela eu realmente pensei que Snape não chegaria vivo à próxima reunião com os aprendizes"_.

         _"Eles têm de aprender a trabalhar juntos. Exatamente como você e Sirius"_, respondeu o diretor. _"Esqueça, Alvo"_. Ártemis riu ao recordar de sua resposta tão direta. _"E Sacks e Kassab?"_. _"Ministério da Magia... As coisas não andam muito bem por l_. Pelo jeito, pensava Ártemis, a guerra está de fato eclodindo. A dúvida real era quanto tempo o Ministério e eles mesmos poderiam agüentar. Se pudesse apostar, não por muito tempo.

         Parando muito perto de Jack Wingnut, Ártemis olhou para trás e viu que Dumbledore, olhando-os da janela de sua sala, não demonstrava nenhum interesse em lutar contra os dementadores. Assim, tornou-se para dentro do castelo novamente, fechando a porta às suas costas. Tentaria tirar suas dúvidas. Fechando os olhos e prevendo os objetivos que o diretor deveria executar naquela mesma noite, sabia que a única solução era lutar enquanto o reforço não chegava. E que reforço... 

***

- _Expecto Patronum_!

         Hermione piscou o olho e assistiu uma bela serpente formar-se no céu escuro, na direção de cerca de oito dementadores, todos em marcha lenta e assustadora. Encarando a varinha, e logo depois seu dono, pensou em quê exatamente eram baseados os pensamentos bons de Draco Malfoy. Afinal, sua vida parecia ser apenas feita de escuridão e Comensais da Morte, nada mais.

         Ocupada em seus próprios pensamentos, também viu Rony conjurar seu patrono logo ao seu lado. Era um belo leão. Um sorriso despertou em seus lábios. Estava satisfeita com o desempenho do namorado, sempre tão desligado e preguiçoso. E então, em seguida, fechou os olhos e procurou pensar em coisas e acontecimentos felizes do decorrer de sua vida. Hermione nunca havia conjurado um patrono antes, não conseguira no terceiro ano e nem tentara novamente.

         A sensação de estar tão próxima de tantos dementadores não era prazerosa. O frio e a tristeza invadiam seu corpo e sua mente, sua concentração poderia se esvair rapidamente, o peso de seu próprio corpo ficando cada vez mais difícil de se manter estável e deixá-la em pé. Com ainda os olhos fechados, uma série de imagens se formou em sua cabeça. Era uma garota de compridos cabelos ruivos, abraçada numa outra de cabelos muito escuros. Parecia amedrontada, suas duas pernas sacudiam. Em seguida, uma jovem de cabelo loiro e grandes olhos castanhos se observava atentamente num espelho, um arco em sua mão direita, enquanto um homem a abraçava pela cintura, segurando uma foice. Sua expressão era de profunda tristeza e aprisionamento. Depois, um homem com uma rala, mas escura barba segurava entre os dedos uma espada e a apontava para os céus, contra o vento. Raios juntaram-se a arma e quando o homem a abaixou contra o solo, abriu-se uma rachadura na terra, uma fenda comprida e que provocou quase um terremoto. Posteriormente, quatro bruxos estavam em pé, um à frente do outro, formando um quadrado. Faíscas saíam de suas mãos. E por fim, a sombra de um jovem carregando um cedro, conjurada na parede. Uma mulher o observava, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

         Hermione apertou os olhos e sentiu-se ligeiramente tonta. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo com ela, aquelas imagens sem nexos e sem continuidade não faziam diferença ou a ajudavam em qualquer coisa. Tentando desviar sua cabeça daquelas cenas, recordou o rosto de seus pais, dos Weasley, de Harry. Tudo para desviar daquelas cenas que não a tornavam feliz, e sim infinitamente culpada, mesmo que não soubesse bem o porquê.

         - _Expecto Patronum_!

         Contrariando seus ideais pessimistas, Hermione abriu os olhos com certo receio e assistiu seu patrono se formar. Conseguindo com certa facilidade, Hermione conjurou seu patrono. Lentamente, uma névoa turva começou a sair da ponta da varinha, e então se transformando numa figura estranha até que deu origem a uma bela e comprida raposa. Uma quantidade considerável de dementadores começou a se aproximar dela e aos poucos, seu patrono foi afastando-os.

         Com um sorriso no rosto e ainda a imagem daquela garota observando-se no espelho, abraçado por um homem na cabeça. Entretanto, ela vira algo no meio das folhagens, perto das árvores da Floresta Proibida mais próximas do jardim de Hogwarts, que a despertou de seus devaneios. Havia alguém. E não era um dementador.

         Do outro lado do jardim, os patronos de Remo, Sirius, Harry e Ametista tentavam com certa dificuldade espantar a assustadora quantidade de dementadores. As luas cheias misturavam-se ao cachorro, que se mesclavam com o cervo e por sua vez com a fênix.

         - Quanto tempo teremos de ficar aqui? – perguntou Ametista quase gritando para o pai, posicionado ao seu lado, o vento forte demais para permitir que sua voz se propagasse na altura normal.

         Sirius sentiu algo cortar a pele do seu antebraço direito levemente, como se fosse um estilete.

         - Não sei, mas nossos corpos vão começar a não resistir mais! – respondeu Sirius, a ventania agitando seu cabelo ligeiramente comprido.

         - Alvo disse que tinha uma solução! – gritou Lupin, dando um passo para trás, sua perna esquerda com um corte que rasgara a calça que usava. – Esse campo não está mais resistindo, Sirius!

         Harry e Ametista percebiam que havia algo de errado, além de, claramente, aquela multidão de dementadores terem invadido Hogwarts, e não pararem até então. Cada vez que o olhar de um deles recaía sobre a Floresta Proibida, mais e mais dementadores saíam dela. E não apenas isto. Os corpos dos que já estavam lutando contra os dementadores há mais tempo que eles, como os de Black e Lupin, começavam a desfalecer, cansados e feridos. Harry não sabia de onde vinham aqueles cortes, mas estavam presentes.

         Repentinamente, Sirius desmaiou. Ametista gritou em desespero enquanto Harry assistia Lupin também parecer sem forças para resistir em pé, conjurando seu patrono.

         - O SIRIUS DESMAIOU! – berrou Harry para Silver, o mais próximo deles.

         Zylkins tornou-se para Harry e viu Sirius caído contra a grama, o rosto cansado, a varinha longe de seu corpo e o mesmo tomado por pequeninos cortes, mas que sangravam levemente. Silver tentou dirigir-se para perto, mas seus dementadores apressaram-se sobre ele, empurrando seu patrono em sua direção. O duelista tornou-se para os dementadores, sua varinha completamente na direção deles e seu patrono crescendo de dimensão. Sabia que não poderia deixar que eles se aproximassem do castelo de forma alguma. Sabia também que seu próprio corpo também estava tão exausto quanto o de Sirius e que também haviam cortes nele. Seus olhos concentraram-se levemente em Lupin, parecendo querer cair igualmente.

         - OLHEM O LUPIN! – gritou Silver para Harry.

         Imediatamente, Harry e Ametista tornaram-se para Remo exatamente no momento em que o bruxo caiu desacordado contra a grama. Como num piscar de olhos, os patronos dos alunos sumiram e os dementadores prosseguiram.

         - OS PATRONOS! – berrou novamente Silver.

         Ametista, lutando contra a enorme vontade e obrigação de socorrer Remo e o pai, tornou-se para os dementadores, tentando afastar aquela terrível sensação que tomava seu corpo de desespero, e vociferou, junto de Harry.

         - _EXPECTO PATRONUM_! – o cervo e fênix formaram-se novamente das varinhas de ambos e enquanto o cervo batia as patas enormes sobre os dementadores, a fênix batia suas asas, espantando os mais próximos deles.

         Aos poucos, com o empenho de Harry e Ametista, os dementadores iam se afastando. Porém, ambos estavam cientes de que quanto mais eles os afastavam, mais viriam de dentro da Floresta Proibida e maior seria a quantidade deles para ser repelida. Ametista começou a dar longos passos para longe de Harry, a fim de abranger uma maior área de defesa.

         De volta a Zylkins, que estava localizado ao centro do jardim, seu patrono em forma de cruz estava conseguindo a espantar uma boa parte dos dementadores. Entretanto, Juliet Stevens, que estava localizada não muito longe dele, tornou-se para o homem com a face levemente assustada.

         - Eu não consigo agüentar mais, Zylkins! – disse ela, a voz suave tentando soar mais alta.

         Silver deu uma olhada geral nela e viu que estava melhor, por sua sorte. Juliet tinha uma perna, a sua de apoio, com um profundo corte perto do joelho, em sua coxa. Seus braços estavam repletos de pequeninos cortes, como ele mesmo, e Sirius e Remo. Porém, o quê realmente preocupou Silver foi o corte que ela tinha na testa, na região da têmpora. O sangue escorria pelo seu rosto, os olhos quase fechando, e o cabelo ficando branco. Ela estava fraca demais para continuar de pé.

         Contudo, em vez de Juliet cair contra o chão como os outros dois, assim que fechou os olhos e seu patrono – o espelho – diminuiu de tamanho até tornar-se apenas uma inofensiva névoa, ela foi arremessada fortemente contra o castelo, seu corpo batendo cruelmente contra a parede de concreto de Hogwarts. Silver não soube dizer quantos metros ela saiu voando, sem controle algum, e já desmaiada. Mas, assim que seu pequenino corpo caiu contra o gramado, Silver arregalou os olhos. Certamente, seu braço estava quebrado. E sorte se algumas costelas também escapassem. Voltando o olhar para os dementadores, viu que havia alguém no meio das criaturas. Teria sido provavelmente ele ou ela que tenha lançado Juliet para longe.

         O problema era que, agora, ele tinha de tentar controlar os dementadores que estavam sendo afastados por Stevens. Sua testa franziu. Zylkins sabia muito bem que não havia como controlá-los. _"Cadê a merda da ajuda que o Dumbledore falou que ia mandar? Eu já não consigo mais ficar em pé!"_, reclamou a mente dele, gritando em seus ouvidos.

         - RONY!

         Subitamente, os que haviam chegado há não muito tempo também desfaleciam sem forças. Silver viu o jovem Weasley ser igualmente arremessado contra o castelo de Hogwarts até bater na parede de tijolos. O grito viera da senhorita Granger, que correra para ajudar o namorado. Seu patrono estava paralisado no ar, perdendo força sem sua dona o conjurando diretamente. Rony, por sua vez, parecia tão machucado quanto Juliet. Silver tornou-se para Hermione.

         - CONTINUE! – gritou, rezando para permanecer conseguindo gritar.

         Hermione não estava muito longe de Zylkins e entendera perfeitamente o quê ele dissera a ela. A jovem, agachada ao lado do ruivo desacordado, encarou Silver.

         - ELE ESTÁ FERIDO! – ela berrou de volta, seu patrono diminuindo de tamanho.

         Silver não teve tempo de responder, pois era o jovem, filho do Comensal da Morte Lúcio Malfoy, postado mais perto de Hermione, que dissera a ela:

         - Seu patrono, idiota! – gritou Draco, tentando manter o seu tão forte quanto primeiramente. – Depois eles vão cuidar do Weasley! Preocupe-se com os dementadores, sangue-ruim!

         Hermione sentiu a preocupação com Rony unir-se a raiva por Malfoy, e levantou-se do chão. Tornando-se para os dementadores, gritou novamente o feitiço e sua raposa bateu o rabo comprido e peludo sobre as criaturas, que caíram para trás. Draco tentou, mas não conseguiu deixar de arregalar os olhos. Nunca vira um patrono fazer aquilo antes. 

         Logo após a demonstração de seu patrono, olhou para Malfoy e sorriu vitoriosa. Entretanto, seu olhar recaiu sobre além de Draco, em Silver Zylkins. O duelista havia acabado de ser igualmente lançado contra as paredes de carvalho do castelo de Hogwarts e caíra desacordado. 

***

Da janela de seu quarto, bem longe das masmorras, onde ficava a sala de aula de Poções, Severo Snape assistia calmamente a batalha contra os dementadores. Entretanto, se ele parecia calmo, era apenas por fora. Sabia que, para Hogwarts ser invadida por dementadores, e ainda aquela multidão deles, havia algo de muito errado. Era impossível que os feitiços, que duraram mais de um mês para serem conjurados, não tenham nenhum efeito neles quando tentaram adentrar nos territórios da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

         Além disso, sua mente ecoava sua última discussão com aquela francesa que estava deixando-o maluco. Maluco mesmo. Maluco de ódio. _"Você só me atrapalhará, Snape, é tão difícil para você entender isso?!"_, a voz dela era tão rouca e grave que quase provocava ecos em sua mente. _"Eu irei sozinha a Hogsmeade, tenho certeza de que haverá Comensais da Morte lá, e se algum deles o vir, nosso plano irá por água abaixo!"_.

         _"Eu vou disfarçado!"_, gritava ele em resposta. _"Infelizmente, nós fomos escolhidos para trabalharmos juntos, não há nada que possamos fazer contra isso, então eu tenho que ir!"_. O problema era que a auror das espadas sequer dava importância para o quê Snape fazia ou dizia. _"Você possui o índice máximo?! Você é um Escolhido de Dragon?!"_, gritava ela, já perdendo o controle. _"Acho que não, mon petit! Acho que você não é nenhum espião do Ministério para se disfarçar tão bem assim"_.

         Não importava se ele era ou não um Escolhido de Dragon – o quê ele não era – e sim, que juntos, unidos, poderiam acabar muito mais rápido com a confusão em Hogsmeade. Verdade, Rawlings havia ido sozinho até o Beco Diagonal e a Travessa do Tranco, só que existiriam inúmeros ajudantes do Ministério da Magia para ajudá-lo a não demorar, e a nem fracassar.

         Repentinamente, ouviu uma batida em sua porta. Assim que abrira, desviando seus pensamentos de Hauspie Bellacroix e seu temperamento e ego inflado, Snape encontrou Dumbledore com a face despreocupada. Como ele podia estar despreocupado com aquela multidão de dementadores destruindo os ajudantes dele?

         - Severo, preciso que você vá vigiar um lugar para mim. – disse Alvo, logo de cara, sem fazer nenhum tipo de rodeio.

         - Claro, Alvo, onde? – respondeu Snape, já alcançando a varinha dentro de sua veste.

         - A Sala Amaldiçoada – disse Dumbledore, a voz vacilando levemente. Snape fingiu que não percebeu. – Eu não quero ser surpreendido. E se, como você diz, o Cajado de Slytherin está em poder de Voldemort, pelo menos o Escudo, a Espada e o Arco e Flecha têm que estar em nosso poder.

         Snape concordou com a cabeça. Realmente, ele não tinha mínima idéia de como alguém havia conseguido entrar em Hogwarts e recuperar, ou melhor, roubar, o Cajado de Slytherin, a arma lendária do fundador da Casa que era diretor. Mas, se assim Dumbledore queria, assim Dumbledore teria. 

***

Ártemis estava paralisada à frente da grande porta de folhas duplas de carvalho do Salão Principal, seus dentes rangendo dentro de sua boca. A porta estava sendo pressionada, tentando ser aberta. Definitivamente a multidão de dementadores não havia sido contida por completo pelos seguidores de Dumbledore. Engolindo em seco, ouviu os passos de Dumbledore às suas costas, descendo a escadaria.

         - Você fez, não é? – perguntou ela, encarando a porta sendo ainda comprimida. – Você os convocou.

         Dumbledore vira que Ártemis não virava para falar com ele. Nunca entendera direito o porquê de Ártemis não querer convocá-los. Sim, sabia que seria um perigo e que talvez alguns paguem com a própria vida por esse seu ato, talvez até luxo. Porém, sabia que era necessário. Não permitiria que Voldemort levasse vantagem, que seus esforços e de seus seguidores fossem em vão. Não queria decepcionar aqueles que acreditam na sua imensa capacidade como bruxo, como mago.

         - Sim, eu os convoquei. – respondeu simplesmente.

         A porta abriu uma ligeira fresta, o carvalho parecendo incapaz de segurar a intensa pressão. Ártemis continuou olhando para ela.

         - Parece que eu terei de acreditar em você. – disse ela, sem qualquer mostra de sentimento.

         Dumbledore sorriu levemente e indicou sua mão para a porta, estendida e aberta. Ártemis respirou fundo.

         - Pronta? – perguntou ele.

         Ártemis apenas indicou positivamente com a cabeça. Assim que Dumbledore flexionou os dedos de volta à palma e depois os estendeu novamente, a porta escancarou. A professora estendeu sua mão esquerda e sorriu. Era como nos velhos tempos.

         - Expecto Patronum! – gritou ela facilmente e da palma de sua mão e de seus dedos, fios prateados do feitiço saíram, formando uma bela pirâmide prateada. Entretanto, repentinamente, a pirâmide transformou-se numa pirâmide de fogo.

         Os dementadores poderiam arregalar os olhos se fosse possível. Era lindo. Era assustador. Era aterrorizante. 

***

- NÃO PAREM! – gritou Jack Wingnut, seus olhos prestes a se fecharem.

         Agora era ele que estava no centro, contendo os dementadores que eram responsáveis por Juliet e Silver, já desmaiados. Seus dedos já não seguravam sua varinha com tanta precisão, nem sua concentração ainda era a mesma, conseguindo com que seu patrono – uma flecha – perdesse cada vez mais força e diminuísse seu tamanho. Draco, o mais perto dele, observava-o quase temeroso, sabendo que também estava fraco, não tão quanto Jack, mas muito próximo dele.

         O número de dementadores naquele jardim de Hogwarts já passava certamente de cinqüenta. Olhando na direção da Floresta Proibida, o número deles parecia apenas aumentar. _"Por que foi que eu me meti nessa?"_, sua voz ecoou em sua mente. Tornando a cabeça para o lado, desviando-se da imagem de sua enorme serpente, viu Hermione lutando tanto quanto ele para manter-se em pé. _"Eu não deveria estar aqui. Não deveria"_, continuou a refletir, seus pensamentos levando-o para um mundo de transe.

         - Acorde Malfoy!

         Draco notou que seus olhos estavam se fechando e que recebeu algo pontiagudo na sua bochecha esquerda. Ela fora cortada. Dirigindo sua visão para o lado direito, Hermione estava tentando chamar sua atenção. Era engraçado pensar que estava lutando ao lado de uma sangue-ruim como a Granger. Nunca imaginara algo como isso acontecendo. E pior, ela também estava ajudando-o. _"O mundo enlouqueceu"_, Draco voltou a olhar para frente e viu mais dementadores se dirigindo a ele. _"Nós vamos morrer"_.

         Um alto baque foi ouvido. Draco virou para trás e viu Jack já caído sobre a grama, sua varinha longe de sua visão. Mais um tinha sido nocauteado. Agora eram somente ele, Hermione, Harry e Ametista. "Estamos condenados!", pensou, o rosto se contorcendo na idéia estúpida de estar ali.

         - Tome o lado dele também! – gritou Hermione perto de Draco, ainda conjurando sua raposa.

         Quem olhasse da porta de carvalho para a Floresta Proibida viria uma linha onde quatro adolescentes de dezesseis anos se enfileiravam, com suas varinhas apontadas para frente, além dos limites de Hogwarts, na direção da mesma Floresta Proibida. Após seus corpos, um cervo, uma fênix, uma serpente e uma raposa feitas de fios prateados se conjuravam no espaço. Seguidamente, criaturas altas e grandes, sem bocas aparentes, usando grandes capas escuras e imponentes, caminhavam em direção ao castelo, unidos numa grande multidão, forçando os feitiços daqueles jovens.

         - Não estou mais conseguindo!

         Era Ametista. Suas pernas estavam pesadas e sem o menor controle. Sua cabeça não conseguia mais se concentrar em conjurar sua bela fênix. Seus olhos queriam fechar. Sua boca estava seca. Seus braços estavam cheios de cortes, como de todos os outros. Estava difícil.

         - Resista! – gritou Malfoy em resposta, a sua direita. – Eu também não estou mais conseguindo!

         Cada vez mais, os quatro se distanciavam, na tentativa de conseguir deter os dementadores com mais desenvoltura e competência. Porém, manter-se acordado e forte parecia impossível diante do grupo de criaturas que representavam desespero àqueles que lutavam.

         Draco deu um passo para trás. Não conseguia mais. Hermione viu sua serpente diminuir lentamente de tamanho, enquanto os fios prateados que a formavam voltarem relutantes à varinha de seu dono. Somente naquele momento, Hermione pôde ver com clareza. Olhando para sua esquerda, estavam enfileirados Draco Malfoy, Ametista Dumbledore e Harry Potter, todos se esforçando ao máximo e tentando de todas as maneiras lutar contra o inevitável. O fracasso de Azkaban também seria a queda de Hogwarts.

         Então, num piscar de olhos, a varinha de Draco caiu no chão, escorregando dos dedos dele, e o jovem da Sonserina caiu no chão, completamente sem forças. Hermione franziu a testa, formando linhas de expressão, tentando compensar a falta do patrono de Malfoy. Ametista olhou para o sonserino e segurou um gemido de cansaço. Seu corpo não agüentava mais. Já Hermione e Harry pareciam lutar constantemente contra esse mesmo cansaço e exaustão.

         Sem conseguir controlar-se, sua perna direita perdeu o sustento, e Ametista caiu no chão, sua perna esquerda flexionada enquanto a direita já estava ajoelhada, sem forças para manter-se firme. No entanto, sua varinha continuava estável em seus dedos e seu patrono permanecia vivo. Sua fênix, verdadeiramente, diminuiu de tamanho, mas permanecia viva. Pelo menos isso.

         Só que nenhum deles contava que os dementadores arranjassem uma maneira de passar por eles. Infelizmente, mesmo que tentassem ao máximo afastarem-se um do outro para conseguirem abranger mais espaço, existiam ainda buracos em sua barreira de patronos. E foi por elas que alguns consideráveis dementadores ultrapassaram-nos e chegaram à porta que protegia o castelo de Hogwarts.

         - ELES ESTÃO ENTRANDO! – vociferou Harry para Hermione.

         Hermione não soube bem explicar o quê acontecera em seguida. A única coisa que dera conta fora de que, simplesmente, sua varinha ficou bem mais leve entre seus dedos e sua raposa cresceu ligeiramente de tamanho, principalmente sua cauda comprida.

         Harry encarou a amiga e seu queixo caiu. De Hermione, estavam saindo fios prateados, do corpo dela. Desde seus pés até a ponta de sua cabeça. Esses mesmo fios saíam e se uniam aos fios que formavam sua raposa. Rapidamente, o patrono de Hermione ia aumentando, sem parar. Harry, completamente pasmo, cutucou Ametista, e ambos viram quando o corpo de Hermione arqueou para frente e faíscas brancas saíram de seus olhos.

         Naquele exato momento, cerca de dez dementadores voaram por cima da cabeça de Ametista, ainda agachada, vindos da porta principal de carvalho. Harry tornou-se para trás, incrédulo, e lá estava Ártemis, acompanhada de Alvo Dumbledore. Da mão da professora, saía seu patrono. Era uma pirâmide prateada que, contudo, espalhava algo que era muito parecido com fogo, só que não era avermelhado como.

         - HERMIONE! – berrou Ametista no chão, indicando para a professora e para o avô a amiga.

         A jovem monitora da Grifinória estava arqueando cada vez mais o corpo para adiante, e as faíscas continuavam a sair de seus olhos, assim como os fios prateados do feitiço de seu corpo. Harry viu quando Ártemis arregalou os olhos diante daquela cena.

         Então, a professora saiu correndo e alcançou Hermione. No segundo seguinte, Ártemis aproximou-se de Hermione e, fora lançada para longe. Ametista continuou conjurando seu patrono, mas sua boca abriu e soltou um grito de pavor.

         Ártemis levantou-se com certa dificuldade do gramado, mas quando o fez, apontou sua mão para a direção de Hermione. Instantaneamente, os fios prateados que saíam do corpo da jovem guiaram-se para a mão da professora. Ártemis começou a arquear o seu corpo para frente, tentando andar até Hermione. Harry e Ametista estavam segurando suas respirações.

         Não demorou muito até que Ártemis alcançasse o corpo de Hermione e abraçasse a aluna. Uma grande luminosidade surgiu naquele momento, mas não dos corpos das mulheres unidos, e sim do meio dos dementadores, bem mais adiante. Ametista abaixou a cabeça, não dava para enxergar nada. A luminosidade só aumentava e Harry largou sua varinha, sem forças.   

***

Harry apertou os olhos, confuso. Os dementadores pareceram assistir àquela incrível luminosidade aumentar ao passar dos segundos. Era uma luz muito forte que começava a irritar a visão daqueles que estavam observando o fenômeno. Harry ouviu Ametista cair por completo no gramado ao lado dele, pesadamente, com os olhos cobertos por suas mãos e ofegando. Assim que voltou o olhar para a luminosidade, teve de fechá-los no mesmo momento. Olhando para baixo, encontrou Ametista encarando a grama com os olhos cheios de água, sensíveis a intensa luz que surgiu no meio do nada. Harry fitou mais uma vez a namorada e voltou seus olhos para a direção onde estava os dementadores e Hermione.

         A jovem estava ainda com Ártemis a envolvendo. Sua respiração parecia ofegante. Ela tremia furiosamente. Ártemis tinha os olhos fechados e com sua mão esquerda, passava-a sobre a cabeça da garota, em forma de fazê-la sentir-se um pouco melhor. Harry não estava entendendo nada.

         Repentinamente, a intensidade da luz foi diminuindo. O jovem aproveitou para pegar sua varinha que estava largada no solo há poucos metros de seu corpo, na tentativa de se defender dos próximos ataques dos dementadores. Mas não foi preciso. Antes que pudesse arriscar erguer sua varinha contra os dementadores, as criaturas já estavam deixando o jardim de Hogwarts, quase como se estivessem correndo, voltando para dentro da Floresta Proibida. Franzindo sua testa, Harry encarou Ametista ainda no chão, que parecia tão incrédula quanto ele.

         Ártemis soltou Hermione e apenas segurou o braço esquerdo da menina, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela estaria junto da mestra. Então, desviou o olhar para o centro do jardim, mais adiante.

         Foi quando eles apareceram. Harry pareceu não acreditar primeiramente, porém, depois de algum tempo, notou que, de fato, aquilo não era uma visão.

         Eram três cavalos alados e um unicórnio. Os cavalos eram bastante distintos do unicórnio e de si mesmos. Harry respirou e deu um passo à diante, para reparar melhor naqueles que se aproximavam.

         O primeiro, que vinha a frente, era um dos cavalos alados. Negro, assim como os outros dois, diferenciava-se pelas suas asas douradas. Pareciam ter sido feitas de fios de ouro pela quantidade de brilho que reluziam. Os olhos do cavalo eram amarelos e seu pêlo negro era brilhante. Tinha um porte imponente e patas fortes. Seu andar era sincronizado e reto. Enquanto Harry detalhava seus olhos no cavalo alado, sentiu alguém puxando suas vestes para baixo. Quando desviou a visão, encontrou Ametista levantando do chão e apontando para o cavalo alado com a face chocada. Assim que o jovem tornou-se para fitar o cavalo novamente, seu queixo caiu. Sobre o cavalo alado, havia agora um homem. Com o mesmo porte superior do seu cavalo, tinha longos cabelos azuis, com leves fios prateados. Seus olhos eram de uma coloração azulada nunca vista antes por Harry. Era quase como um azul turquesa. Sua pele clara contrastava com os lábios finos e vermelhos. No corpo, usava uma vestimenta azul-escura, cheia de botões também azuis, com uma comprida capa branca que caía pelo corpo do seu cavalo alado.

         Boquiaberto, Harry sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro direito. Encarando rapidamente a pessoa, percebeu que Dumbledore sorriu para ele e curvou-se levemente para o homem de cabelo azul no cavalo alado. Sem saber direito o quê estava acontecendo, Harry e Ametista fizeram o mesmo, reverenciando o homem.

         Ao seu lado direito surgiu outro cavalo alado. Igualmente negro, desta vez, tinha as asas esverdeadas, com as penas trocando os tons de verde, fazendo um efeito de ondas. Seu andar era pouco menos reto que o anterior e seus olhos eram bem verdes, quase como os do próprio Harry. Suspirando maravilhado, viu quando um outro homem apareceu no meio do nada sobre o segundo cavalo alado. Este parecia menor que o homem de cabelo azulado, com uma expressão traiçoeira. Seu cabelo era muito claro, quase branco, na altura do meio das costas – diferentemente do outro, que tinha o cabelo na cintura. Os olhos eram de um tom avermelhado, mas bonito, e não assustador como os de Voldemort. Sua pele pouco mais clara que o homem anterior deixava escondida sua boca, que era tão pálida quanto seu rosto. Com o pescoço comprido, e vestindo uma capa azul-escura, fazia um bonito efeito com a vestimenta bronze.

         Exatamente como antes, Dumbledore curvou-se para o segundo homem. Os jovens junto do diretor o imitaram pela segunda vez. Harry percebeu que Ametista bufou.

         O terceiro cavalo alado já veio com seu dono sobre ele. Negro, como os outros, tinha as asas igualmente negras como seu pêlo e seus olhos eram bem avermelhados – agora, de um modo assustador. Agitando as pernas dianteiras, o cavalo alado abaixou-se com as patas e mostrou quem o comandava. Um homem bonito, assim como os outros dois, de fios de cabelo muito escuros e olhos tão claros que eram quase brancos. Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas numa expressão de superioridade, o homem mexeu o braço esquerdo e passou delicadamente sobre a cabeça de seu cavalo alado. Sua capa era também negra, assim como sua veste. Definitivamente, o mais sombrio dos três. Seus lábios avermelhados moveram-se num quase cumprimento quando Dumbledore, Harry e Ametista curvaram-se a ele outra vez.

         Contrariando os pensamentos de Harry, nenhum cavalo alado apareceu. E então se recordou de ter visto um unicórnio também. Procurando com seus olhos num modo frenético, não encontrou nenhum unicórnio ou algo parecido com um chifre no meio da testa. Como as aparições paralisaram, Harry encarou Dumbledore mais uma vez, esperando alguma resposta. Notou que Ametista fazia o mesmo ao seu lado.

         O homem do cabelo azulado tornou seu rosto para trás e uma luminosidade estranha voltou a povoar o jardim de Hogwarts, mas com menor intensidade. Dumbledore, que pretendia falar alguma coisa, calou-se e voltou a observar os três homens em seus cavalos alados. Harry juntou suas sobrancelhas, pronto para começar a questionar o diretor quando Ametista agarrou sua mão. Virando-se para ela, assistiu-a novamente indicar com a cabeça na direção dos homens. E quando Harry voltou sua visão para eles, arregalou os olhos.

         O segundo homem, de cabelo quase branco, afastou seu cavalo alado ligeiramente para a esquerda, deixando-a num ângulo inclinado. O terceiro homem, de cabelo bem escuro, fez o mesmo com seu cavalo para a direita. O primeiro homem, que estava no centro do trio, guiou seu cavalo alado de asas douradas para trás e postou-se ao lado do mais sombrio deles. E lá estava, entre eles, vindo da alta luminosidade, o unicórnio, com...

         Harry teve a completa certeza de que acima do belo unicórnio quase prateado havia uma mulher. Seu cabelo era castanho, na altura de seus ombros, lisos e bem aparados. Os olhos eram também castanhos, quase mel. Os lábios eram carnudos e vermelhos. O corpo pequeno montava belissimamente sobre aquele unicórnio com o chifre tão dourado. A capa era prateada e caía sobre o corpo do unicórnio cobrindo sua traseira e sua vestimenta era completamente branca, com algumas pedras que brilhavam intensamente, como se formassem estrelas assim que batessem o olhar nela. A bonita mulher paralisou seu unicórnio no meio dos três homens e pareceu estufar seu peito. Assim que o fez, o unicórnio abaixou suas pastas dianteiras e permitiu que ela deslizasse de seu lombo.

         O coração de Harry disparou involuntariamente assim que ela colocou os pés envolvidos por sandálias na grama do jardim de Hogwarts. Ametista encarou-o um tanto ciumenta e pensou em curvar-se à mulher, assim como tivera que fazer para os três homens. Entretanto, Dumbledore não se curvou desta vez, e sim se ajoelhou no solo e a mulher ofereceu sua mão direita para ele beijar. Ametista arregalou seus olhos. 

         Alvo levantou do solo, ainda segurando a pequena mão da mulher na sua, e sorriu respeitosamente. 

         - Estes são Harry Potter e Ametista Dumbledore – apresentou o diretor sem cerimônia, de qualquer jeito. – E aquelas são Hermione Granger e Ártemis Figg, uma de nossas professoras. – indicou para as duas pouco mais longes deles. 

         A mulher abaixou sua cabeça levemente para Ametista e Harry, e pareceu reparar nas mãos entrelaçadas dos jovens. Erguendo suas sobrancelhas, ela disse: 

         - O Sr. Harry James Potter é famoso por todo o mundo – sua voz era quase como um canto para os ouvidos deles, suave e cheia de calmaria. – E por outros universos também. 

         Harry pensou em agradecer ou apenas franzir sua testa, já que a mulher falava sobre outros universos. Contudo, não se moveu nem por um segundo. Dumbledore abriu outro sorriso e assistiu os três homens deixarem seus cavalos alados e caminharem até eles. Harry e Ametista sentiram-se mínimos repentinamente. Havia algo de extraordinário naqueles quatro adultos, certamente. Não conseguiam piscar, nem ao menos mexer sua faces e contorce-las num sorriso ou num cumprimento. 

         - Harry, Ametista – chamou Dumbledore a atenção de ambos. – Estes são Ares – e o diretor apontou com a palma da mão aberta para o homem de cabelo azulado. – Cronos – o homem mais baixo do trio, com os olhos vermelhos. – Hades – seus fios escuros do cabelo comprido amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo baixo insistiam em cair sobre seus olhos quase brancos. – e Helderane. – era a mulher com a voz tão encantadora. 

         Ametista engoliu em seco e largou a mão de Harry. A dama pareceu amenizar sua expressão.

         - Quem são vocês? – perguntou a jovem, sem diminuir seu tom de voz ríspido. 

         Um meio sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Helderane. 

         - _Os Cavaleiros de Merlin_. 

         Harry imediatamente correu seus olhos para Dumbledore. Há poucos dias, havia lido num dos tópicos do livro de Transformação Humana, que os Cavaleiros de Merlin eram seres poderosíssimos e dotados de uma força inigualável. 

         - Deuses, mais precisamente, Sr. Potter – a voz do homem de cabelo azul soou forte nos ouvidos de Harry, fazendo-o encará-lo. Ele havia acabado de ler sua mente. – Lendários, eu diria. 

         Alvo soltou uma risadinha discreta que aborreceu Ametista profundamente. 

         - Não se incomodem com explicações, Ares – disse o diretor. – Vamos entrar, primeiro. 

         Dumbledore estendeu o braço para que eles pudessem se dirigir ao castelo. Ares foi o primeiro que deslocou-se e seguiu para dentro da Escola. Em seguida, Cronos e sua capa verde-escura arrastando no chão. Helderane acompanhou Dumbledore fitando Harry levemente, que ia ao lado do diretor. Quando Hades procurou continuar com o caminho, parou ao lado de Ametista e disse, com uma voz baixa e rouca: 

         - Eu a vi morrer. 

Os olhos azuis escuros de Ametista arregalaram-se num modo ofendido. Os fios negros do cabelo de Hades, presos naquele rabo, agitaram-se e seus olhos tão claros concentraram-se no semblante chocado de Ametista. De fato, não era mentira. Hades havia assistido de muito perto a morte de Hariel Dumbledore. 

***

**_NO PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO:_**_ O Esquadrão de Dumbledore, após o ataque dos dementadores em Hogwarts e o aparecimento dos Cavaleiros de Merlin, está confuso e receoso. A Deusa Helderane e os outros decidem oferecer um tipo de ajuda aos defensores da Escola nada convencional e ainda revela-se um grande segredo por trás daqueles enormes olhos castanhos. E logicamente, ainda há espaço no meio da Guerra eminente para uma discussão entre Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley._

_Entre nos pensamentos de Helderane em "A DEUSA DE CORAÇÃO HUMANO - PARTE I"_


	29. A Deusa de Coração Humano: Parte I

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_**_ Mais de cinqüenta dementadores cruzaram a linha da Floresta Proibida e entraram em Hogwarts, causando pânico. Mas, havia lá parte da Ordem da Fênix para impedir que as terríveis criaturas ultrapassassem as portas duplas de carvalho. Entretanto, nenhum deles contava com o número absurdo e, lentamente, caíam exaustos nos jardins. Até que eles apareceram..._

***

Capítulo Vinte e Sete - A Deusa de Coração Humano – PARTE i 

- Eu não preciso me deitar! – gritou Ametista, sendo empurrada de volta à cama da Ala Hospitalar.

         - Sim, a senhorita precisa, como todos os outros também. – Madame Pomfrey respondeu, a voz se alterando, o nervosismo com a neta do diretor.

         Ametista olhou para as camas ao seu redor.

         - É lógico que eles precisam se deitar! Eles nem estão acordados para ficarem em pé! – retrucou a jovem, o olhar recaindo sobre a enfermeira.

         Papoula estava estendendo um copo para Harry, sentado ao lado da cama de Ametista, num outro leito do Hospital. Sua paciência começava a se esgotar. Nas outras camas estavam Sirius, Remo, Zylkins, Wingnut, Stevens, Draco e Rony, todos desacordados. Hermione tinha o corpo anestesiado, num leito mais afastado deles, ordens de Dumbledore.

         - Eu vou apagar esta luz e se ouvir mais uma reclamação sua, Srta. Dumbledore, farei com que durma por mais de um ano, está me entendendo?! – disse Madame Pomfrey, suas sobrancelhas arqueando em fúria.

         - E se algum deles acordar? – provocou Ametista, indicando os hóspedes adormecidos. – Eu continue tendo que ficar de boca fechada?

         - Eles serão inteligentes o bastante de vir até mim e não correrem até a senhorita, então durma! – ordenou Papoula, o rosto vermelho.

         A enfermeira, então, apagou todas as velas da Ala Hospitalar e bateu a porta às suas costas, deixando-os para rumar a sua sala. Harry ouviu quando Ametista bufou. Tinha que confessar, ele mesmo estava tão impaciente quanto ela. Logo depois que os tais Cavaleiros de Merlin apareceram nos jardins de Hogwarts e espantaram todos os mais de cinqüenta dementadores, Dumbledore ordenou que Ártemis levasse Ametista, Hermione e ele até o Hospital pela noite, e deixou-os para trás. Os quatro supostos deuses seguiram Dumbledore.

         Quando seus olhos começaram a se acostumar com a escuridão, percebeu Ametista descer de seu leito e sentar no seu. Harry moveu-se ligeiramente e puxou a namorada para deitar-se com ele. Passou seu braço esquerdo por ela, abraçando-a.

         - Que será que foi aquilo com a Hermione? – indagou Ametista repentinamente, sua respiração no pescoço de Harry. – E quem eram aqueles tais de Cavaleiros de _sei lá quem_?

         - Cavaleiros de Merlin – corrigiu Harry, apertando-a contra seu corpo. – Não tenho idéia. Gostaria muito de saber o quê aconteceu também.

         Ficaram em silêncio. Aquela noite estava amena, uma leve brisa agitando as cortinas que cobriam as altas janelas em estilo gótico do Hospital. Harry recordou a multidão de dementadores invadindo Hogwarts com força total. Aquela imagem lhe dava calafrios. Quais seriam as intenções de Voldemort, fazendo com que todos – ou pelo menos a maioria deles – estivessem ocupados? Algumas outras imagens interceptaram seu pensamento, imagens que vira na Penseira de Sirius, como os rostos de seu pai e de sua mãe, o modo apaixonado como se olhavam e a sensação de felicidade que sentia perto deles. A mesma sensação que sentia no exato momento, abraçado naquela cama de solteira à namorada.

         - Por que você demorou tanto a aparecer? – perguntou a jovem, beijando levemente o pescoço do namorado, provocando um arrepio nele.

         - Eu entrei na Penseira do Sirius – disse Harry. Ametista ergueu-se ligeiramente e encarou Harry na parcial escuridão. – É. Eu vi até uma parte do casamento dos seus pais.

         Harry podia jurar que os olhos de Ametista brilharam por um momento. Ela sorriu com os lábios cerrados e voltou a deitar ao lado do corpo de Harry, apoiando o cotovelo direito sobre o colchão, apoiando sua cabeça e olhando-o de lado, pedindo que ele contasse mais. Harry tornou-se ligeiramente para ela.

         - Você tinha idéia de que sua mãe estava grávida quando morreu?

         - O quê? – disse ela, a voz ríspida e surpresa.

         - É, ela contou pro Sirius e eu vi – respondeu Harry, puxando-a para mais perto dele. – E não foi só isso. Descobri que a Ártemis ia casar com o irmão do Sirius, o Thomas.

         Os olhos azuis de Ametista arregalaram-se. Sua boca entreabriu.

         - Você só pode estar brincando. – murmurou, incrédula.

         Harry moveu a cabeça negativamente.

         - Agora, o quê me preocupa é o por quê deles se odiarem tanto – divagou Harry, encarando Ametista. – Ela poderia se tornar cunhada dele!

         Agora foi a vez de Harry apoiar-se no cotovelo e Ametista deitar no leito, encarando-o. Novamente, o silêncio se instalou na Ala Hospitalar, ambos divagando em pensamentos. O soar das respirações dos hóspedes deixava um certo clima fantasmagórico e cruel. Harry inclinou-se e beijou Ametista de leve. A garota o puxou pelo pescoço e o fez deitar sobre ela, tranqüilamente. Não estava realmente interessada nas vidas de Ártemis ou mesmo de seu pai. Estava muito mais preocupada com aqueles dementadores e as idéias do Lorde das Trevas. Mesmo que naquele exato instante, os lábios de Harry a beijavam com carinho, sabia que ele também estava tão cansado e aflito quanto ela. Seu corpo estava ficando pesado, assim como suas pálpebras. O silêncio somente ajudava sua sonolência, porém, agora, era a orquestra de seus beijos que interrompia o sossego. Mas não durou muito, já que ambos estavam exaustos. Deveria ser o remédio de Madame Pomfrey.

         Ametista achou melhor voltar para sua cama, não correndo o risco de ser repreendida ou muito menos surpreendida, dormindo na mesma cama que o namorado, no Hospital. Desejaram boa-noite e antes que pudessem verdadeiramente cair em sonhos, suas mentes já se desligavam e ambos caíram num sono profundo. Tão profundo que não chegaram a perceber uma movimentação estranha na Ala.

         Draco Malfoy, por sua vez, abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade. Sua cabeça doía muito e seus braços e pernas pareciam pesados demais para conseguir levantar-se. Ao arqueá-la levemente para frente, viu que os cortes em sua pele estavam latejando e fechando, cicatrizando. Voltou a cabeça no travesseiro com certa fúria, sentindo-se uma garota naquele pijama de doente. _"No que você estava pensando quando decidiu seguir a estúpida da Dumbledore, Draco?"_, perguntava para si. _"Agora, por causa da sua curiosidade, você está nessa cama curando ferimentos!"_, continuava, nervoso. _"Já pensou se houvesse lá algum ajudante do seu pai? Algum Comensal? Você seria esfolado vivo, isso é o que aconteceria, idiota!"_.

         - _Rony?_

         Draco ficara tão entretido nos próprios pensamentos que não percebeu a circulação no Hospital. Alguém estava fechando a porta. Assim, apertou-se mais contra a cama e puxou o lençol que o cobria até a altura de seus olhos, procurando distinguir quem era o intruso. Com as velas apagadas e a visão acostumada ao escuro, Draco pôde ver que era Gina Weasley. A jovem do quinto ano estava ainda com as vestes da Grifinória. Dançando na ponta dos pés, ela passava olhando de leito em leito à procura, pelo que parecia, de seu irmão. Draco tornou a cabeça levemente para a esquerda e encarou o leito ao lado, onde estava aparentemente desacordado Ronald Weasley.

         Gina arregalou levemente os olhos diante da expressão dolorosa que o rosto de Rony carregava. Seu cabelo ruivo estava espetado para todos os lados, a respiração baixa, mas constante. Gina colocou a mão na altura de seu peito, assistindo o irmão. Estendeu sua mão direita sobre o leito, postando-se ao lado esquerdo de Draco, entre a cama dele e de Rony, e passou-a pela linha facial do jovem do sexto ano. Rony era o irmão que Gina tinha mais contato e que sempre cuidara e olhara mais por ela em Hogwarts. O jovem adormecido não percebeu quando Gina tentou falar com ele.

         - Rony, você pode me ouvir? – sussurrou Gina. – O que aconteceu com você? – não houve resposta. Rony estava dragado em sono e exaustão. – Rony...

         A jovem suspirou e endireitou-se. Seguidamente, virou para a cama ao lado e encontrou Draco Malfoy encarando-a com os olhos completamente abertos, como pronto para assustá-la. Rapidamente, colocou as mãos cruzadas sobre a boca, reprimindo um grito de susto. Draco, com dificuldade, colocou o dedo indicador sobre o próprio lábio, pedindo que ela fizesse silêncio, e tentou se endireitar na cama, sentando. Gina respirou fundo e encarou-o. Draco estava mais pálido do que normalmente e seus olhos também mais cinzentos. Quase poderia confundi-lo com um fantasma. Sem contar a "camisola" – na verdade, era um pijama comprido – que era obrigado a usar por estar na Ala Hospitalar.

         - Ficou maluco? – murmurou ela, levemente trêmula com o assombro. – Você quase me matou de susto!

         - Pena que não deu certo, Weasley – respondeu Draco, sussurrando como a jovem e dando seu costumeiro sorriso arrogante. – Não deveria estar na Torre dos Patetas?

         Gina semicerrou os olhos, nervosa.

         - Eu tenho família para me preocupar, Malfoy – justificou a jovem, tocando num ponto sempre delicado para Draco. – Eu que deveria perguntar, o que _voc_ está fazendo aqui e não na Torre das Cobras?

         - Ártemis concordou que seria um bom treino para todos nós, Weasley.

         - Treino? – repetiu Gina, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Você sabe o que aconteceu lá fora?

         - É claro que eu sei, eu estava lá! – respondeu Draco, ainda sussurrando para que nem Madame Pomfrey nem os outros ali deitados também ouvissem-nos. – Um bando de dementadores invadiu os jardins – Gina arregalou os grandes olhos castanhos, sentando levemente na lateral da cama. – Nós não tínhamos muita força, estávamos em bem menor quantidade que eles – Draco olhou de esguelha para Rony. – E nós ficamos assim.

         - Ma-mas... – gaguejou Gina, levando a mão sobre a boca novamente. – E Rony? Que aconteceu com ele?

         - O Weasley estava também lutando – rebateu Draco, sua voz não parecia muito contente. – Alguns de nós desmaiaram, ficaram fracos – Gina ainda tinha os olhos arregalados. – Eu também. Ainda não sei como conseguiram espantar os dementadores e nem como eu vim parar aqui.

         Gina, desta vez, nada respondeu. Mantendo os olhos sobre Draco, imaginou os dementadores invadindo Hogwarts e tentando entrar na Escola. Rony havia contado a ela sobre o ataque de Azkaban, e até mesmo havia sido comentado na última reunião dos Aprendizes, como simplesmente apelidaram Ártemis e Snape. Porém, Azkaban ficava muito longe de Hogwarts, e agora não parecia mais um empecilho ou uma pedra no caminho de Voldemort o refúgio de Dumbledore e de Harry. A expressão no rosto de Draco já dizia muita coisa também. Sua palidez e mesmo a fraqueza na voz transparecia as dificuldades que encontrariam agora pela passagem até destruírem Voldemort – isso, se conseguissem.

         - No que está pensando, Weasley? – indagou Draco repentinamente, quebrando a concentração de Gina.

         - Estou pensando se ainda podemos ter esperança, Malfoy – disse Gina, seus olhos semicerrando novamente e o olhar caindo para os lençóis que cobriam Draco, longe dos olhos dele. – Estou pensando se não somos um bando de idiotas que acha que pode vencer o inevitável – Gina pausou, sem ouvir resposta de Draco. – Acho que não há mais saída.

         Draco suspirou e fechou os olhos. _"Droga! Isso de novo não!"_, pensou nervoso. O sonserino encarou Gina e viu que, querendo ou não, ela estava certa. Draco sabia alguma coisa sobre os planos de Voldemort para Dumbledore e sua trupe, ouvira seu pai conversando com sua mãe. Sabia que dificilmente, sairiam vitoriosos desta vez. Era como saber que tem uma doença incurável, e mesmo assim, tomar remédios para tentar retardar o inevitável. A morte.

         - Eu sei que você não está nem aí pra isso, Malfoy – interrompeu Gina, encarando Draco. – Aliás, eu nem sei porque você foi lutar ao lado deles – e ela indicou com o braço esquerdo as outras camas ao redor deles. – Sei que você não suporta meu irmão, nem o Harry ou a Hermione e muito menos a Ametista. Sei que, provavelmente, você está somente seguindo ordens do seu pai e que em breve se tornará Comensal da Morte. Também sei que você deve estar adorando essa situação e não agüentando mais a minha voz, mas se deliciando com a minha perda de esperança, porque esse é o objetivo de Voldemort – Gina não se incomodou em falar o nome do Lorde das Trevas. – E principalmente, sei que você está se roendo de ódio, sabendo que, mesmo que eu desista por um momento, eles não desistirão também – ela apontou novamente para os outros leitos. – Nenhum deles desistirá de lutar contra o derrota, mesmo que ela seja inevitável. E isso fará com que eu também não desista.

         A princípio, Draco continuou apenas observando-a, sua face ficando vermelha e os olhos levemente umedecidos com lágrimas que, posteriormente, cairiam. Naquele pequeno instante, Gina adquiriu a personalidade e a arrogância que somente duas pessoas que ele conhecia tinham, e que admiravam-no tanto: Ametista Dumbledore e ele mesmo. Seu cabelo vermelho estava desmazelado, um brinco azul em cada orelha, os lábios rosados e a boca curvada num modo com que, certamente, estava rangendo os dentes de raiva e cansaço. Era incrível como, atualmente, as pessoas pareciam vê-lo através com facilidade. _"Primeiro, a idiota da Dumbledore, e agora, a estúpida da Weasley"_.

         Gina olhou para o teto da Ala Hospitalar e sorriu, um sorriso de ódio. O mundo estava caindo sobre a cabeça de todos e ainda arranjava tempo de discutir, ou pelo menos tentar discutir, com Draco Malfoy. Era cutucar fera com vara curta. Sem contar, seu irmão estava na cama ao lado, inconsciente e sem a menor idéia de que, um dia, ela já desejara estar com seu pior inimigo. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Gina não conseguiu impedir que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. A idéia de saber que tudo poderia estar perdido, que sua família poderia ser exterminada, morta um por um, a deixava maluca. E aquela discussão com Draco a rumava a lugar algum.

         - Você está certa, Weasley – falou Draco, fazendo com que Gina encarasse-o e Malfoy percebesse as lágrimas escorridas em suas bochechas. – Tudo que você disse... Você acertou na mosca, satisfeita? – o rosto do jovem não aparentava nenhuma emoção. – Eu sou tudo isso, sou frio, não estou nem aí pra nada, quero ver todos vocês na lama, especialmente o Potter, e não me dá nenhuma emoção ou mesmo pena de vê-la chorando porque está perdendo as esperanças.

         A caçula dos Weasley permaneceu com a mesma face, ainda triste e irada. No seu misto de emoções, ouvir aquelas palavras somente a faziam perder a esperança no mundo. Aquele era apenas o filho de um dos seguidores de Voldemort. Quantos mais existiriam no mundo? Quantos mais apoiavam com as mãos atadas e os olhos fechados às atitudes do Lorde da Era do Terror? Todos eram iguais à Família Malfoy?

         - De que lado você está, Malfoy? – indagou Gina, sua voz forte o bastante para não demonstrar fraqueza, mais do que suas lágrimas representavam.

         - Achei que estivesse bastante óbvio...

         - Não, não está – respondeu a ruivinha, aproximando-se de Draco com fúria nos olhos. – Então, vou repetir a pergunta. De que lado você está? Realmente está?

         Infelizmente, Draco não conseguiu deixar de transparecer um certo nervosismo ao engolir em seco e piscar uma série de vezes, rapidamente. Ele então, fechou os olhos e suspirou. Quando os abriu por completo, Gina permanecia com o olhar duro sobre ele.

         - Eu estou do lado que eu me der melhor, certo – retrucou ele, sua cabeça indo à direção de Gina. – Eu não me importo se caso me tornar Comensal da Morte, terei de matar centenas de pessoas, pois este sou eu – Gina continuou no mesmo lugar, ainda que a cabeça de Draco estivesse tão perto que ela sentisse o hálito fresco dele em seu rosto. – Eu quero conseguir poder, não há mal nisso. Sou uma pessoa ambiciosa, senão não estaria na Sonserina – seus olhos se apertavam, os sussurros se tornando mais baixos ainda. – Mas quero também admiração e isso não terei de todos nunca, seja ficando ao lado de Dumbledore ou do Lorde – Draco rangeu os dentes. – É uma escolha minha, Weasley, e ninguém tem a ver com isso, nem você, nem Dumbledore, nem Voldemort. Uma escolha minha, somente minha. Entre a vida e a morte.

         Gina não poderia estar mais calma. Era quase reconfortante saber que Draco Malfoy havia acabado de abrir seus pensamentos a ela. Ela, Virgínia Weasley. A caçula de sete filhos, pertencente a uma família de sangue puríssimo, porém amante de trouxas, que mantinha estreitas relações com Alvo Dumbledore e Harry Potter. Draco só poderia estar louco. Assim, ela sorriu.

         Draco franziu a testa. _"Qual é a graça?"_, perguntou ele, como se indagasse a ela, irritando-se com aquele sorriso nos lábios rosados da Weasley. Era o sorriso de vitória que constantemente caminhava pelos seus próprios lábios. Somente, ele não esperava que, no instante seguinte, Gina repentinamente arqueasse sua cabeça para frente e chocasse sua boca com a dele.

         Sua respiração se acelerou quando Gina o beijou. Sua mente não reagiu instantaneamente ao beijo, como em vezes anteriores. Por alguns segundos, Draco ficou completamente sem ação, sem saber ou ainda ter idéia do que estava acontecendo. Era óbvio que ele sabia que Gina o beijava, mas não entendia o porquê daquela atitude. Afinal, Draco havia acabado de dizer quão frio e cruel era, aquela era sua natureza. E aceitando ou não, Ametista sempre estava certa quando tocava naquilo. Sua natureza era má. Seu pai o ensinara a ser mal. Sua mãe alimentara o desejo de fazer mal às pessoas. Os amigos de Lúcio Malfoy sempre o incentivaram a transformar a vida de todos os seus iguais num inferno em Hogwarts – não que eles considerassem os outros iguais, sempre inferiores, logicamente. E, mesmo assim, aquilo não parecia afetar em absoluto a atitude de Gina. Ela estava o beijando.

         Após o choque inicial, Draco realmente fechou os olhos e passou os braços pelas costas de Gina e tentou aproveitar o momento. Com uma lentidão notável, Draco foi abrindo seus lábios e levando Gina a roçar sua língua em sua boca, depois em sua própria língua. Enquanto isso, seus dedos iam caminhando da cintura da jovem até a ponta de seus fios de cabelos ruivos, que tinham leves ondas, como cachos, no meio de suas costas. As mãos de Gina rumaram até o rosto de Draco e se depositaram ali. A pele pálida do sonserino estava ligeiramente áspera, como se estivesse no segundo ou terceiro dia após ter feito a barba. Além disso, existiam pequenas elevações em sua pele, os pequenos cortes que haviam sido curados pouco antes. Os dedos dela brincavam nas bochechas dele, passando bem perto da lateral das bocas coladas. Por várias vezes, eles desgrudavam os lábios e Gina passava seus dedos sobre a boca, seus olhos se abriam e se encaravam, enquanto ele também parecia em estado fora de si. Não havia qualquer tipo de emoção ou coisa parecida no olhar. Apenas estavam seguindo seus instintos. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. 

         O sonserino encostou-se na cama e puxou Gina consigo, fazendo com que ela se esticasse ao seu lado no leito de solteiro, a jovem ficando por cima dele. Suas próprias mãos estavam trêmulas, e Gina notou que o queixo de Draco também tremia levemente, aparentando um certo nervosismo. Calafrios subiam e desciam sua espinha enquanto seus dedos trilhavam o caminho dentro do pijama do Hospital de Draco, chocando-se com a pele fria e sentindo-se quente ao ter os braços dele a envolvendo. O beijo continuava lento, mas carinhoso. Num momento, ambos abriram os olhos e continuaram se beijando com eles abertos, o movimento se tornando mais irresistível e a velocidade aumentando conforme a provocação de seus olhares. Draco também passou a alcançar a macia pele das costas de Gina, colocando suas palmas dentro da camisa branca que a jovem ainda vestia, junto da gravata amarela a vermelha, da Grifinória.

         Gina sabia bem o quê estava fazendo, e que era completamente errado, mas prosseguia. Odiava o fato de Draco ser realmente quem ela sempre imaginou. Mas adorava o quanto o jovem Malfoy poderia dançar junto dela, naquela dança maluca, onde ambos arriscavam suas vidas e suas reputações. Não que aquele lapso de sua mente saísse daquela estreita cama da Ala Hospitalar, porém sabia-se que existiam pessoas olhando de muito perto seus passos, como também os de Draco. Era arriscado. E talvez, exatamente por este motivo, mostrava-se tão irresistivelmente delicioso.

         Draco retirou as mãos de dentro da camisa de Gina e guiou-as até o rosto da Weasley. Ao tocar suas bochechas, notou que estavam úmidas e muito quentes. Surpreendentemente, ela ainda estava chorando, mesmo que, pelo menos a ele, aquilo parecia maravilhoso. E de alguma forma, Gina estar chorando somente trazia à tona uma verdade a Draco que sempre martelou seus miolos. Estar com ela não criava um mundo novo e à parte deste que ambos viviam. Draco poderia sentir-se confortável ao lado dela e mesmo ter aquela gostosa sensação de liberdade, de que o céu não é tão longe ou inalcançável, mas a verdade era que Gina o trazia de volta à realidade, à sua vida. Estar com ela criava um senso de realidade e medo em Draco que nunca acontecera antes em seu interior. Gina colocava seus pés no chão e o fazia enxergar melhor quão terrível é seu destino ou mesmo o dela neste mundo.

         Talvez fora aquela umidade no rosto de Gina que o fizera paralisar. Draco parou de mover sua boca e conseqüentemente, parou de beijar Gina. A jovem sorriu contra seus lábios e distanciou-se, para poder vê-lo. Draco estava com os olhos abertos, encarando-a seriamente. O sorriso morreu nos lábios da garota e ela viu que Malfoy tinha uma expressão dolorosa no rosto. Assim, ainda encarando-o, Gina saiu de cima dele e sentou na lateral da cama novamente, pulando para o chão com cuidado e ofegante.

         Até Gina deixar a Ala Hospitalar, Draco ficou encarando o caminho por onde ela foi embora. Aos poucos, sua lucidez foi voltando, seus sentidos enfraquecendo e aquela dormência em suas pernas o tomando. Entretanto, até o dia seguinte, ficou com os olhos estarrecidos, fixando-os no teto do Hospital e esperando que alguma solução ou algum pensamento tomasse sua cabeça e afastasse aquele terrível sentimento que se formara naquele momento. Estava tudo perdido. Se Draco achava que era frio e cruel, teria de ser totalmente desumano e ir contra seus sentimentos. Seria fácil. Ou não? Estava tudo perdido. 

***

O ar no Salão Principal estava levemente pesado. Via-se claramente que Sirius e Remo estavam perturbados. Arabella sentava ao lado do noivo, abatida. Jack, Silver e Juliet pareciam cansados. Hauspie Bellacroix e Rudolph Rawlings sentavam-se pouco mais distantes, aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, cuidando de seus ferimentos. Azíz e Victoria cochichavam num outro canto. Snape tinha os braços cruzados na altura do peito, postado ao lado de Minerva, que mantinha a expressão austera. As portas trancadas com magia. Sibila e Flitwick mais afastados, juntos dos outros professores de Hogwarts. Ártemis tinha o corpo encostado numa das paredes, e seu olhar estava vago, distante. O sol fraco entrando pelos enormes vitrais. Os raios de luz mesclavam-se, formando colorações variadas e permitiam que o rastro de poeira do ar fosse visto.

         Um burburinho começou a ser ouvido, distante e baixo. Um a um, todos os funcionários de Hogwarts e os pertencentes à Ordem da Fênix foram ajustando suas posturas. Era pouco mais que oito da manhã e todos estavam à espera de Dumbledore com os Cavaleiros de Merlin. Mesmo aqueles que passaram a noite na Ala Hospitalar estavam presentes. O café da manhã havia acabado há poucos minutos e os alunos foram impedidos de entrar no Salão Principal.

         Discretamente, Dumbledore apareceu vindo da sala ao lado, onde Harry havia encontrado os outros campeões do Torneio Tribuxo, em seu quarto ano. Ao seu lado estava Ares, o primeiro Cavaleiro, seu cabelo azul solto e caindo em suas costas. Sua vestimenta era azul clara. Em seguida, também em dupla estavam Cronos e Hades, segundo e terceiro Cavaleiros, as vestimentas bronze e cinza. Por último, a bela mulher, a quarta Cavaleira, com o cabelo castanho solto sobre os ombros e a vestimenta creme.

         - Amigos – chamou Dumbledore, abrindo os braços na direção dos que os esperavam. – Estes são os Cavaleiros de Merlin, nossos gentis convidados. Ares. Cronos. Hades. Helderane.

         Todos, sem exceção, curvaram-se levemente para os quatro Deuses e continuaram em silêncio. O diretor olhou para baixo e depois por cima de seu óculos de meia-lua. Havia uma certa resistência por parte de um pequeno grupo ali presente. Um sorriso formou-se em sua face quando Helderane se pronunciou.

         A mulher sorriu levemente e deu um passo a frente, descendo do andar onde estavam, sobre o degrau onde ficava localizada a mesa dos professores. Ártemis cerrou os olhos e notou que os outros três deuses encararam-na com certo desgosto. Levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas, assistiu Helderane erguer a cabeça e se dirigir até onde estavam localizados Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Arabella Figg. Repentinamente, a Deusa abriu os braços.

         - Não mereço um abraço de boas-vindas? – perguntou a Cavaleira, sua voz parecendo se espalhar pelo Salão Principal como uma canção.

         Surpreendendo a mais da metade dos ali presentes, Sirius abriu igualmente os braços e caminhou até a Deusa, abraçando-a com força. Podia-se ver inúmeras testas se franzindo, as faces em completa confusão e surpresa. Sirius ficou muito tempo abraçado a Helderane e depois que eles se separaram, deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da mulher.

         Arabella sorriu languidamente para Helderane, e Lupin formou um sorriso com os lábios cerrados, acenando para a mulher. Helderane igualmente sorriu em resposta. Em seguida, olhou a sua volta. Minerva McGonagall caminhou até ela e abraçou-a com força, puxando Helderane levemente para baixo e beijando o rosto da Deusa. Depois, Helderane fez um aceno com a cabeça para Snape e os outros professores. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Ártemis. A irmã mais velha de Arabella levantou suas sobrancelhas com um olhar esperto para Helderane, que retribuiu o gesto.

         - Alguém pode explicar a mim o quê está havendo aqui? – indagou Rudolph, com Madame Pomfrey cutucando seus cortes na perna esquerda.

         Dumbledore pigarreou.

         - Eu os convoquei para que pudessem nos ajudar com Voldemort – disse Alvo, as bochechas corando ao ver o olhar que se trocava entre Helderane e Sirius. – Helderane, de muito gosto, aceitou o convite e ela, Cronos, Hades e Ares decidiram acompanhá-la – os três Deuses assentiram com a cabeça. – Espero que possamos servi-los da melhor forma possível, sim?

         As cabeças no Salão Principal iam acedendo, enquanto Helderane cochichava algo no ouvido de Dumbledore.

         - Eu fiz um pedido para os Senhores Cavaleiros – disse Helderane, sua postura ficando majestosa. – Proteção a Hogwarts, aos alunos daqui e principalmente ao mundo bruxo, contra aquele que se intitula Voldemort.

         Ares desceu do degrau e postou-se ao lado de Alvo.

         - Como pedido da Nossa Senhora Helderane, assentimos em comparecer a Hogwarts – dizia Ares, o tom de sua voz era forte e imponente. – Porém, queremos que fique extremamente clara nossa intenção aqui. Haja o que houver, sempre estaremos direitos às ordens dos Cavaleiros de Merlin. A Legião é acima de tudo, acima de Hogwarts, dos desejos da Nossa Senhora e de Voldemort ou Dumbledore – o silêncio prosseguiu. – Não iremos nos desviar de nossos deveres por causa de uma batalha entre vocês, bruxos.

         Cronos desceu em seguida e encarou a todos. Seus olhos avermelhados estavam brilhantes e seu pequeno porte aparentava quase que maldade.

         - Dementadores não invadirão Hogwarts novamente, podemos assegurar – disse Cronos, seu cabelo esverdeado se arrepiando conforme dizia. – Estaremos dispostos a ajudá-los, mas não poderemos lutar ao lado de vocês – muitos se entreolharam, confusos e raivosos. – Somos Deuses, e Deuses não interferem em assuntos da comunidade bruxa. Isto, somente o Conselho dos Líderes poderá fazer. Somos integrantes deste Conselho, porém a decisão tem de ser unânime. E mesmo nós não temos esse poder.

         Ártemis desencostou da parede e encarou os quatro Cavaleiros de Merlin, seus olhos violeta ficando perigosos.

         - E qual é o preço disso? – Hades olhou para Ártemis e seus olhos quase brancos moveram-se, contorcendo-os num sorriso. O homem não sorria com a boca. Isso deu um leve arrepio na maioria dos presentes. – Eu sei que Deuses como vocês sempre querem algo em troca. O quê será desta vez?

         Uma frieza e astúcia surgiram no semblante dos três Cavaleiros homens. Entretanto, Hades foi quem respondeu, caminhando até Ártemis e paralisando a frente dela, ajoelhando-se no chão. A mestra deu um passo para trás e Hades pegou sua mão, beijando-a com delicadeza. Ártemis sentiu no mesmo segundo um calor subir pela sua mão até seu rosto. Era como se seu corpo estivesse pegando chamas. Aquela sensação não era gostosa. Na verdade, Hades fizera com que o mínimo contato de seus lábios na pele de Ártemis provocasse uma corrente de poder, uma brasa de fogo. Esta corrente ferveu o sangue de Ártemis por um breve momento, muito breve. Fora assustador.

         - Desta vez será como das outras, Senhorita Ártemis Íris Figg – Hades sorriu somente com os olhos novamente e Ártemis puxou sua mão de volta ao corpo, não apresentando o temor que sentira ao encontrar a visão esbranquiçada do Deus. – Entretanto, eu levarei apenas uma única vida comigo.

         Todos murmuraram algo, fosse para si ou para o companheiro. Ártemis fechou os olhos e imaginou que aquilo aconteceria. Como já avisara Dumbledore, sempre os Cavaleiros de Merlin reivindicam algo em troca. E como sempre, vidas. Nessa situação em especial, parecia que Helderane havia dobrado os três Deuses para levar somente uma. Porém, quem seria o escolhido?

         - Mas afinal – o ligeiro sotaque francês foi ouvido de Hauspie, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Qual foi a do abraço, _mon petit_?

         Sirius riu, assim como Helderane. A Deusa deu um passo próximo de Dumbledore e suspirou, dizendo:

         - Eu fui amiga de Sirius, Srta. Bellacroix – respondeu Helderane, a canção de suas notas da voz parecendo maravilhosa ao ouvido de todos. – Eu sou uma antiga aluna da Grifinória daqui de Hogwarts.

         Todos ficaram paralisados, sem entender. Helderane bufou e sorriu a todos.

         - Meu nome é Heather – sua voz aos poucos foi diminuindo a majestade. – Venho de uma família bruxa, sangue-puro e tive um irmão que se chamava Tiago, pais de nome Catherine e Anthony, que fora Ministro da Magia antes de sua morte. Eu sou Heather Potter.

         Provavelmente, a grande maioria dos queixos daquele Salão se abriu e não fechou mais até que toda a estória fosse contada pela herdeira dos Potter, a qual se tornara uma verdadeira Deusa. 

***

Nota da Autora: A partir desta cena até o final do capítulo, entre os acontecimentos, estarão os pensamentos da Deusa Helderane, ou Heather Potter, como vocês queiram chamá-la. Todos em primeira pessoa e itálico. 

***

_Mesmo que eu quisesse fugir, sei que não conseguiria. Por um lado, eu tenho fugido da verdade e da vergonha por todos esses anos. O dia que marcara minha vida. Minha transgressão. Porém, o dia em que fui comunicada por Dumbledore do meu verdadeiro destino, provavelmente, também tenha sido um dos piores e inesquecíveis dias dessa minha jornada. Não pude escolher. Não havia escolha. Por mais que todos tentassem me convencer do contrário. Estava destinada. Melhor, estava condenada. E até hoje, neste momento, que me olho diante deste espelho, sei que continuo acorrentada a essa condenação. _

_Eu estava no quarto ano. Não tinha idéia o quê significava aqueles sonhos estranhos, sobre luzes e seres mágicos. Pareciam fadas, que brilhavam e jogavam seu pó mágico sobre mim. Mais tarde, descobriria que aquelas inocentes fadinhas eram os carcereiros da minha prisão, os que mantinham meus pés dentro da jaula e minha mente na realidade e lucidez. Quando Dumbledore comunicou meu irmão, minha mãe e eu de que havia nascido com o Dom da Imortalidade, recordo das imagens ficando turvas e as luzes me atingindo no meu profundo pensamento. A partir daquele dia, fui me transformando naquela que sou conhecida hoje: Helderane. _

_Os anos se passaram e eu não os percebi em muitas ocasiões. Em outras, notei o quanto demoraria a passar o século que teria de passar confinada aos princípios dos Deuses Cavaleiros de Merlin. Além do mais, eu sempre tinha Ares, Cronos ou especialmente Hades para me lembrarem do destino que fui concebida. _

_E então, foi como se algo caísse em minha cabeça. A morte do meu irmão. Tiago não havia conseguido escapar das garras e das Trevas. Ares repetia seguidamente a mim, como se fosse uma vitrola daquelas que a mãe da Arabella, a amiga de Tiago, adorava ouvir: nós não faremos nada, Helderane, não moveremos uma palha, um fio de cabelo do lugar. Provavelmente, após vê-lo caído, entre os braços de Sirius, eu tenha entendido. Não havia chances para mim. Eu iria ser Helderane. Heather Potter estava morta e muito bem enterrada. _

_Entretanto, por quê eu sofria tanto?_

***

Não era de se surpreender ou mesmo chocar que os dormitórios os quais iriam acomodar os Deuses fossem especialmente enfeitiçados para parecerem como dignos de Merlin. A cama ficava encostada numa das paredes, envolvida por um dossel magnífico. Os lençóis eram de seda e combinavam perfeitamente com o carpete muito claro. Os tons amarelados e cremes imperavam nas paredes, nos móveis e até mesmo na jarra cristalina que servia como pia, uma bacia de cristal, certamente.

         Sirius, Remo e Arabella estavam sentados em uma espécie de sofá que parecia mais com uma espreguiçadeira. Os olhos corriam curiosos pelo quarto sem descanso. O perfume gostoso de algo parecido com licor de laranjas embriagava o ar que era inspirado e expirado pelos ali presentes.

         Quando Helderane apareceu novamente, parecia ser uma pessoa completamente diferente da de alguns minutos atrás. Aquela não se parecia nadinha com uma Deusa, com um Cavaleiro de Merlin. Aquela mulher era Heather Potter, e ninguém mais, ninguém menos. Seu cabelo estava solto, caindo liso sobre seus ombros e não passando deles. Suas bochechas eram levemente coradas e faziam graça nos olhos castanhos de proporções enormes para seu rosto ligeiramente arredondado. Após a boca desenhada e de lábios carnudos e vermelhos, seguia o corpo de uma jovem com pouco mais de 20 anos. Aquela era a parte chocante.

         A Deusa vestia uma simples blusa vermelha, com um leve decote quadrado, que caía como uma luva em seu tronco e seios. A linha esguia da cintura entrelaçava-se com o quadril pouco mais largo vestido numa calça que ia até seu tornozelo. As pernas pareciam na medida certa para seu corpo pequeno, que se chocava com os também pequenos pés envolvidos numa sandália baixa. Aquela parecia uma jovem trouxa, não uma mulher de quase quarenta anos. E não apenas o fato de seu corpo ter mudado pouquíssimo para sua idade, sua vestimenta demonstrava que, dentro daquelas quatro paredes, longe de Ares, Cronos ou Hades, Helderane era apenas Heather, e nada mais. 

***

_Eu tenho, após todos esses cruéis e frios anos, a chance de voltar a ser Heather, nem que fosse por alguns simples dias. Estes mesmos dias seriam lembrados para sempre, mesmo depois que eu deixasse esse corpo e esse mundo. Seriam minhas fontes de alegria, minhas forças para enfrentar tudo. A minha felicidade de vê-los olhar para mim. Eles estavam vendo Heather. Somente Heather._

         - Ainda não acredito que estou aqui com vocês – disse ela, andando até os convidados e sentando na beirada de sua cama, cruzando as pernas num modo elegante. – Já são tantos anos...

         Arabella sorriu para a mulher com a aparência tão mais jovem que ela própria e questionou:

         - Seria indelicado demais perguntar como você está assim com 40 anos?

         Heather riu num som que encheu os ouvidos dos três presentes com alegria. A mulher deu uma piscadela para a mulher.

         - Trinta e nove, para ser mais exata – corrigiu divertida. – Acho que tem a ver com a coisa da Imortalidade. Acabo não envelhecendo o tanto que deveria – Arabella levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa com a calma e a brincadeira com que Heather levava um assunto tão sério. – Os anos passam e nós nem percebemos, não é mesmo?

         Todos sorriram melancólicos e ficaram em silêncio seguidamente. Sirius levantou o olhar e reparou como aquela Heather parecia a mesma garotinha que adorava encher a paciência em Hogwarts. Claramente, seu corpo estava perfeito e suas ações condiziam com a idade que aparentava, não exatamente com 39 anos. Porém, via-se em seus grandes olhos o tanto que já vivera em seus mesmos 39 anos. Mais precisamente, após seus 17.

         - Eu queria ter estado aqui... – interrompeu o silêncio Heather. – Queria ter estado presente... – o olhar dela se dirigiu para a cortina do dormitório, que voava com leveza, deixando que os raios do dia de sol entrassem e os afogassem em paz. – Queria ter ajudado.

         Sirius pigarreou e Arabella engoliu em seco. Sabiam bem do quê Heather estava se referindo. Ambos abaixaram o olhar, enquanto Remo sustentou-o na direção de Heather. A mulher lentamente tocou com a ponta dos dedos uma corrente prateada que rodeava seu pescoço.

         - Você estava – disse Remo repentinamente, fazendo com que a mulher o encarasse com pesar. – Tiago sempre soube que você seguia os passos dele, estando perto ou distante – as bochechas de Heather coraram involuntariamente, dolorosa. – Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para evitar, para impedir.

         - E Harry? – indagou a Deusa para Lupin. – Eu tenho medo como ele poderá reagir. Não é todo dia que se descobre algo como uma tia que sumira com seus 17 anos da face da Terra. E ainda uma que se tornara Deusa!

         Sirius voltou o olhar sobre Heather. Era óbvio que os mais de vinte anos em que Heather estivera longe faziam diferença. Uma diferença estarrecedora. Afinal, sequer o nascimento do sobrinho ela tinha estado presente, quanto mais seu crescimento ao lado dos Dursley ou agora junto de Sirius.

         - Tenho certeza que Harry ficará sem palavras – respondeu o padrinho do jovem. – Harry sempre procurou em todas as pessoas uma pontinha de esperança, de sentido de família. E eu sei que ele ficará incrivelmente feliz por você ter voltado, fosse ao menos para defendê-lo de Voldemort.

         - Eu tenho vergonha, Sirius – murmurou para o homem, enquanto o rosto ficava cada vez mais rubro. – De que adianta ser uma Deusa capaz de nocautear qualquer um com apenas um piscar de olhos se não estive aqui nos momentos mais importantes da vida do meu sobrinho, do meu único sobrinho – Arabella percebia o tamanho do arrependimento da mulher. – Todos esses anos junto dos Cavaleiros foram como o inferno. Eu me senti enjaulada, dependente e com essa dor que me tira o sono de todas as noites. Eu fui até o corpo morto de Tiago, fui até o seu enterro e até hoje continuo procurando a resposta para ter sido escolhida com essa maldita missão.

         Heather fechou os lábios e sentiu o queixo tremelicar com uma pontinha de lamento. Seus olhos caíram sobre Sirius.

         - Eu agradeço imensamente tudo que você tem feito por Harry – disse ela, a expressão antes apenas rubra, mas agora também endurecida. – Tiago e Lílian fizeram uma brilhante idéia ao escolher você e Arabella para olharem por Harry. Sei de cada pequenino momento que você passou em Azkaban e também sei como você transborda de felicidade hoje porque finalmente tem tudo que sempre quis ao seu lado...

         - Fico muito feliz que você tenha voltado, menininha – sorriu Sirius, levantando do sofá e caminhando até Heather. – Me alegra saber que você tem olhado por nós, mesmo que de muito longe – Sirius esticou-se e pegou as mãos de Heather entre suas mãos. – Me enche de emoção ver um rosto tão familiar – Heather sorriu com os lábios cerrados. – Você parece muito com Tiago e com sua mãe.

         A mulher ergueu-se da cama e abraçou Sirius com sofrimento. Arabella caminhou igualmente até Heather e piscou para a mulher, dizendo:

         - Você já sabe que temos muito o quê conversar, certo?

         Heather riu e envolveu Arabella, recordando quão correta e justa aquela mulher poderia ser. Ao olhar para ela parada ao lado de Sirius em seguida, uma forte onda de calor invadiu seu coração e a imagem de Tiago e Lílian inundou seus pensamentos. Ver através de suas roupas, ver suas almas. Talvez esta fosse uma das vantagens de ser uma poderosa Deusa. Heather via, mesmo que por um breve instante, o quanto ambos eram perfeitamente felizes e completos. "bvio que o fantasma de Hariel sempre assombraria os sonhos de Sirius, provavelmente até o final de seus dias, mas era Arabella quem ele realmente amava naquele exato momento. Tocou sem pensar novamente o cordão prateado.

         - Que tal jantar conosco hoje à noite? – propôs Sirius, dando um sorriso e passando o braço pelo de Arabella. – Como Heather.

         - Não posso, mas agradeço o convite – respondeu, seus olhos se dirigindo a Lupin. – Tenho alguns assuntos a tratar hoje. 

***

_É tão doloroso encará-los. É como se eu estivesse diante de um erro que cometera e que agora deveria confessá-lo em plena praça pública perante todo o mundo. O pior de tudo, especialmente, é saber que meus olhos dizem tudo. Cada pedacinho da minha mágoa, da minha culpa, do meu arrependimento. Meu irmão costumava dizer isto a mim. "Seus olhos são o espelho da sua alma, Heather – ele dizia. – Dizem exatamente o quê você está pensando, está sentindo". E possivelmente, diria até inevitavelmente, eles viriam cada parte do meu ser naquela breve conversa. _

_Sirius era alguém tão igual e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente que me choquei. Os anos de felicidade que passara ao lado de Hariel fizeram tão bem a ele que sempre imaginei como seria vê-lo com aquela exata expressão: a vingança e a culpa. Eu costumo recordar a morte de Tiago e Lílian em meus sonhos. Não tinha idéia que Voldemort estivesse tão perto, mesmo que soubesse a traição eminente de Pedro. Assim que Hades comunicou a mim que haveria mais alguns corpos naquela noite e que eu os conhecia, gelei. Pior do que a notícia foi assistir as lágrimas persistentes caírem dos olhos de Sirius. A culpa que sentira naquele momento me marcará para o resto da minha vida. Observar seu desespero e declarar vingança àqueles que destruíram seu porto seguro me fez refletir por muito tempo. Sirius tornara-se um novo homem, cheio de ódio e amargura. Azkaban, por um lado cruel, fizera muito bem a ele. Assim, ele fora capaz de canalizar sua ira na pessoa certa e descarregá-la no momento certo. Mas, hoje, agora, ao encará-lo, vi que seus olhos amolecerem num modo carinhoso e não me recriminaram por ter de estar tão distante. Ainda devia muito a ele. E ainda pagaria. _

_Arabella ainda tinha a majestade ao seu lado, mesmo que a todo custo e desde que a conheço, ela tente esconder. A Herdeira de Rowena Ravenclaw, a portadora do dom da visão e dos pensamentos parecia incrivelmente amadurecida pelos anos. Sua aparência mudara drasticamente, mesmo que sua beleza continuasse presente em todas as partes de seu corpo. Arabella sempre fora a amiga de Tiago que eu mais gostara. Não sei bem o porquê. Talvez seja porque ela era tão paranóica quanto eu com os estudos, ou que tentasse parecer perfeita aos pais. Talvez fosse apenas pelo seu jeito discreto e amoroso com o quê levava a vida. Bella sempre estivera presente ao lado de Tiago e mesmo do meu. Até quando havia aqueles pequenos problemas com as lições, com os sumiços de Tiago e seus amigos para a Animagia. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes Arabella ficara ao meu lado para ouvir minhas lamúrias em relação à morte de papai, a mudança de Tiago ou aos garotos. Ela era quase minha melhor amiga. Quase porque eu tinha outra. Mas essa também já deixou o mundo há alguns anos. _

_Remo. Ainda tinha de conversar muito com ele. Afinal, não existira alguém como ele, certo? Ao menos, não a mim. E agora mesmo, acabei de pedir que ele permanecesse em meu quarto. Preciso abrir meus pensamentos. E ele era o único que poderia me ouvir. E me entender._

***

Assim que Sirius e Arabella fecharam a porta do dormitório da Deusa, Heather engoliu em seco e sentiu uma certa ansiedade tomar seus batimentos cardíacos. Remo cruzou os braços e suspirou, olhando para Heather com curiosidade. A mulher sorriu novamente com os lábios fechados e aproximou-se de Lupin. O homem viu como a mulher ficou corada e sorriu divertido. No instante seguinte, eles estavam abraçados. Ambos sorriram involuntariamente. Aquilo era bom. 

***

_Será que eu deixei transparecer demais? Digo, eu sequer consigo controlar o modo como minhas bochechas ficam vermelhas, quanto mais a face de alívio por tê-lo ali, somente ali, a pouquíssimos e insignificantes passos de mim. Sou feliz. Mesmo que por um momento, mesmo que por uma pequena aceleração de meu coração._

***

         - Imaginei que você nem quisesse dirigir a palavra a mim. – sussurrou Heather perto do ouvido de Lupin.

         Contra seu pescoço, Heather sentiu Lupin sorrir.

         - E me dê um bom motivo para eu fazer algo como isso – respondeu Lupin, afastando seu rosto de Heather e olhando para baixo, a fim de encarar a mulher. – Eu pensei muito em todos esses anos e sempre achei que seria você a fazer isto.

         - Como eu poderia, Remo? – sorriu a irmã mais nova de Tiago.

         Heather soltou-se do abraço e deu um passo para trás. Remo bateu os braços ao lado do corpo e fez um beicinho de criança, com a expressão cheia de surpresa.

         - Então você voltou – murmurou ele, quase que embaraçado. – Tiago ficaria orgulhoso de vê-la assim – e Remo deu uma bela checada em Heather, de cima a baixo. – Você parece muito, muito mais nova que eu. E são somente dois anos de diferença!

         - Talvez por fora, Remo, mas por dentro, pode acreditar que tenho mais de mil anos – a face de Heather escondeu o sorriso e mostrou certa dor. – Sinto como se tivesse vivido muitos anos em alguns minutos. Outras vezes, sinto como se tivesse vivido absolutamente nada em milhares de anos – Lupin suavizou a alegria e ouviu Heather com atenção. – É horrível. É exaustivo. É tudo de ruim e de mal.

         - Você não quer conversar comigo, Heather? – perguntou Lupin, segurando numa das mãos da mulher, fazendo-a encará-lo. – Não foi para isso que você me chamou aqui? 

***

_Se eu pudesse dizer tudo que queria dizer, tudo... É quase como ter uma corda enrolada em seu pescoço, e aquela dor a sufoca, mas você não pode abrir seus pensamentos ou mesmos seus sentimentos. Não podia dizer muito a Remo, até porque não pretendo levá-lo comigo em meus lamentos mais uma vez. Mas, ao menos, gostaria de dizer o quê sentia. A dor que afogava minha respiração e o amor que explodia em minha alma._

***

         - Eu chamei você aqui, Remo, porque você é o único no meio desta multidão que realmente me conhece – disse ela, seus lábios crispando de nervosismo.

         Lupin sorriu e esperou que ela continuasse. Heather ficou calada, pensando em como poderia iniciar. Entretanto, a vontade de falar era maior que a seqüência em seus pensamentos.

         – Eles não têm sentimentos! – gritou Heather repentinamente, como numa explosão de cansaço.

         Remo arregalou os olhos, sem saber o quê perguntar ou dizer. Heather era a irmã mais nova de Tiago, era uma mulher incrível e sempre fora alguém que se destacara nas páginas de sua vida. Mas assisti-la desvanecer em desespero em seus braços naquele majestoso dormitório o deixou levemente amedrontado.

         - Venha aqui – pediu ele, puxando-a para a cama e sentando-a ao seu lado. – Que aconteceu com você nesses anos, Heather? Helderane não pode ser somente uma outra pessoa, porque querendo aceitar ou não, você me pareceu a mesma com toda aquela pompa e aparência de um Cavaleiro de Merlin.

         A mulher continuou com as mãos entrelaçadas nas de Lupin e o encarou, os olhos enormes arregalados. Eles estavam vermelhos, como se o sangue estivesse brotando de seu globo ocular. Era quase assustador. Lupin levantou suas sobrancelhas.

         - Ares, Cronos e Hades – disse Heather, segurando a respiração e o olhar sobre Lupin. – Eles não sabem o que é ter sentimentos! Eles não sofrem, não sorriem, não se desesperam, não passam noites sem dormir com o coração pesado, não amam! – as mãos de Heather tremiam nas de Lupin agora de um jeito frenético. – São vinte e dois anos, Remo! Eu fui amaldiçoada!

         Lupin arregalou os olhos com o grito de Heather e apertou as mãos da mulher nas suas. Aquela não era sequer a antiga Heather, a garota por quem ele tinha tanto respeito e admiração, a garota que sempre era gentil e que se preocupava em colocar os outros à sua própria frente. Aquela sim era a Deusa Helderane.

         - Eu fui amaldiçoada com esse coração! – repetiu Heather, agora, tentando se desvencilhar das mãos de Lupin.

         Quando Lupin tentou puxá-la contra seu corpo a fim de acalmá-la, uma estranha força de repulsão saiu do corpo de Heather e a mulher sentiu como se houvesse uma energia maligna saindo de seu ser e atingindo o peito de Lupin com ferocidade. Subitamente, Remo foi lançado para longe de Heather, até bater com as costas contra a penteadeira que havia ao lado da cama da Deusa.

         A mulher gritou e pulou da cama. Lupin sacudiu a cabeça e gemeu ao sentir uma dor pungente na região posterior da cabeça. Seguidamente, forçou os olhos na direção da cama e não encontrou Heather. Ao se erguer do chão com certa dificuldade, Remo notou-a num dos cantos do dormitório, encolhendo as pernas junto ao corpo e abraçando-as com os braços. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos. Lupin tentou aproximar-se dela, mas Heather ergueu uma mão pedindo que ele paralisasse.

         - É isso que eles fizeram comigo, Remo – sussurrou Heather, somente um fio de voz saindo de sua garganta. – Eu sou a única Deusa entre os quatro Cavaleiros de Merlin que possui um coração humano. Só que não posso me aproximar das pessoas que eu amo. Se meu corpo reagir com amor contra a vontade de Ares, Cronos e Hades, eu repulso quem quer que seja. 

***

_Tenho medo do que possa acontecer a Harry. Tenho medo de tocá-lo. Claro que nada acontecera ao abraçar Sirius já que meu corpo não reagiu com a medida certa de carinho e de sentimentos de uma humana como deveria para ativar a maldição. Graças a Merlin. Procurei descobrir se as Deusas anteriores a mim também sofreram esta condição. E todos os relatos me responderam que sim. Então, qual era exatamente a utilidade de conservar dentro de mim o coração de Heather Potter se não poderia ao menos usá-lo ao meu bem? _

_O modo com que Remo tentou evitar que eu entrasse em colapso me comoveu. Eu senti o calor de suas mãos, puxando meu corpo ao encontro do dele, como forma de proteção. Como disse antes, eu queria muito poder abrir minhas memórias e dizer tudo que ainda tenho entalado em minha garganta, mas não sou permitida. Ares não tolera. Cronos reprova. Hades abomina. Simples assim. _

_As lembranças da noite da morte de Tiago voltam novamente à minha mente. Hades estava parado ao meu lado enquanto eu assistia à desesperança de Sirius. Os olhos brancos do Cavaleiro de Merlin estavam sem demonstrar o mínimo pesar, fosse por mim ou por Sirius ou mesmo pelos mortos. Em seus braços, ele tinha a alma de Hariel. A mulher que se casara com Sirius fora tão castigada em sua vida que, em alguns momentos, desejava mais do que proteção a ela, desejava paz. E para Hades, carregar o corpo de alguém que marcara tanto a minha vida quanto Lílian, deitada ao lado do meu irmão, era completamente normal. Afinal, ele controlava o Portal das Sete Estrelas. O Inferno do Universo. Ele não dava a mínima. Ele não tinha sentimentos. E somente porque eu possuía-os transbordando de meu ser não significava que deveria ser castigada da forma como era. Como havia sido naquele momento, ao jogar Remo a metros de mim._

***

         - E como você fará com Harry? – perguntou Lupin de súbito, quase que adivinhando os pensamentos de Heather.

         Heather ergueu sua cabeça e Lupin percebeu que seu corpo todo estava tremendo, inclusive seus lábios vermelhos.

         - Eu ainda não sei, Remo. Somente tenho a certeza de que não deixarei Harry voar metros de mim como você acabou de fazer.

         Lupin ficou completamente sem palavras. A imagem de vê-la caída e encolhida como uma criança o fez pela primeira vez sentir algo diferente. A partir daquele momento tudo mudou. 

***

- Os Cavaleiros de Merlin – disse Ártemis começando sua ronda pelos alunos sentados no chão. – Quatro. Lendários. Ares – a mestra subia os dedos, como se estivesse contando. – Cronos. Hades. Helderane. Os atuais Cavaleiros, as reencarnações dos deuses do passado.

         Ametista trocou um olhar com Draco. O monitor da Sonserina parecia achar tudo aquilo bobagem, assim como ela.

         - "Os Cavaleiros de Merlin formam uma antiga legião de bruxos com poderes especiais" – lia Ártemis, segurando um livro intitulado _Luz e Poder – os Cavaleiros de Merlin_. – "Constituída por três homens e uma mulher, a legião é renovada a cada século, onde nascem novos aspirantes a guerreiros, e dentre eles, as reencarnações dos primeiros Cavaleiros. Estes seres lendários não podem ser atingidos pelo poder dos dementadores ou de qualquer outro tipo de ser pertencente ao espaço bruxo e possuem escudos contra as Maldições Imperdoáveis. São imortais. O primeiro grupo de guerreiros surgiu no século cinco, o século das pragas e tragédias. O mundo vivia um de seus maiores conflitos entre raças. Merlin, que liderava os bruxos de luz, convocou seus melhores cinco guerreiros para protegerem seu único herdeiro – uma filha, Iris. Após dez anos de lutas sem fim, sua filha tornou-se uma guerreira e reivindicou o poder de combater ao lado dos Guerreiros Protetores do pai. Ao consegui-lo, apaixonou-se pelo melhor dos guerreiros, o Rei de Luthunder, Eilen. Da junção deste amor, nasceu uma bela menina, que recebera o nome de Idris. A jovem fora a primeira mulher, da Realeza bruxa, a entrar na guerra como parte dos Guerreiros Protetores de Merlin. Assim, para protegê-la, seu avô, Merlin, decidiu fundar a legião denominada _Cavaleiros de Merlin_, onde sua neta era a única mulher entre os três homens, os maiores e mais poderosos deuses do mundo bruxo. Após anos de dedicação, Merlin forneceu poderes suficientes para que os seus guerreiros especiais morressem apenas após um século. E, a cada cem anos, renova-se a legião".

         - Ares é o primeiro Cavaleiro – emendou Snape com a voz austera e fria. – Líder da legião especial, dotado de poderes como sabedoria universal e lealdade total e completa aos objetivos da legião, além da quantidade de poder incalculável, como todos os outros.

         _"Sabedoria universal?"_, pensou Hermione, dando um sorriso e recordando vagamente os fios azulados e prateados do cabelo de Ares.

         - Cronos é o segundo Cavaleiro – prosseguiu o mestre de Poções. – Corajoso, firme, decidido. Seus olhos avermelhados são a porta para sua incrível habilidade de hipnotizar seu oponente tão rapidamente, como se fosse uma verdadeira _Imperius_.

         Involuntariamente, as mãos de Gina estavam tremendo. Toda aquela história de Cavaleiros de Merlin, deuses enviados especialmente para derrotar Voldemort e seus seguidores a deixava cheia de arrepios. Sua conversa com Draco Malfoy na noite anterior fora desanimadora e, mesmo com todas aquelas informações sobre quão especiais e brilhantes eram esses deuses, nada parecia melhorar ou aumentar sua esperança. Suspirando, cruzou seu olhar com o do sonserino. Por um breve momento, seu coração disparou. O último beijo deles havia sido marcante demais para ela. Mesmo que o final tenha sido incrivelmente sem sentido e inexplicável, aquele calafrio parecia não deixar seu corpo. Bem que o efeito de Draco sobre ela parecia a Maldição Imperdoável _Imperio_.

         - Hades, o terceiro Cavaleiro – a voz de Snape ecoou entre as cortinas alaranjadas. – Poderes assustadores e extraordinários. O único dos Cavaleiros que possui o poder de escolher o destino de seu oponente vencido. O Portal das Sete Estrelas ou do Inferno, como é mais conhecido. Hades é o Cavaleiro que carrega todas as mortes do mundo.

         _Eu a vi morrer._ Aquela frase ainda batia na cabeça de Ametista, sem explicação. Somente então, ela foi capaz de entender. Provavelmente, Hades fora o responsável a levar o corpo de sua mãe para o seu destino final. A imagem de ver aquele homem carregando nos braços sua mãe não parecia muito agradável a ela.

         - Portal das Sete Estrelas? – perguntou Neville curioso.

         - Onde os escolhidos da legião são deixados para apodrecer no infinito de infelicidades, desgraças, tragédias, sofrimento – explicou Ártemis sobre o palco, interrompendo Snape. – Hades possui o poder de controlar o Portal do Inferno.

         - E aquela mulher? – indagou Harry repentinamente, cortando Ártemis. – Quem era ela?

         Ártemis deu um sorriso perspicaz a Harry.

         - Oh, Helderane – disse a professora, olhando de esguelha para Snape. – É o quarto Cavaleiro. A única mulher entre os três homens, como mencionei, a reencarnação de Idris – Ártemis pigarreou levemente, subindo no palco. – Helderane é a mais poderosa entre eles, como todas as mulheres em todas as renovações da Legião. A única que possui o poder de controlar as ações dos outros Cavaleiros, a única que pode substituí-los, e principalmente, a única que pode matá-los – alguns se entreolharam. – Porém, Helderane é a única entre os Cavaleiros que nasce predestinada a se tornar uma deusa, pois é a única entre eles que nasce imortal. Helderane tem o dom da Imortalidade.

         Hermione levantou sua mão esquerda e a professora a atendeu. Na verdade, entre elas a situação estava estranha. Hermione não tivera a oportunidade de agradecer a mestra ou ainda perguntar o quê acontecera com ela – Hermione tinha apenas flashes do que acontecera com os dementadores – ou muito menos esperar para o castigo por ter ameaçado-a com a varinha da própria mestra.

         - Então, isso quer dizer que _todas_ as mulheres ou deusas que foram, um dia, reencarnações de Idris, estão vivas?

         - Sim, Srta. Granger – afirmou Ártemis, andando de um lado ao outro do palco. – Porém, após os cem anos de duração das Legiões, essas mulheres são completamente esquecidas e são inseridas de volta ao mundo bruxo, sempre com a idade que tinham ao serem convertidas em Cavaleiros de Merlin, e dentro de sua própria família, só que gerações à frente.

         Um por um, os aprendizes trocaram olhares duvidosos. Primeiro motivo: a desconfiança de que qualquer um que eles conhecessem poderia ser, ou melhor, ter sido, um Cavaleiro de Merlin – mulheres, é claro. Segundo motivo: muitos, ou a todos, não haviam entendido direito o quê Ártemis realmente quis dizer. Percebendo isso, Snape igualmente subiu no palco e se colocou ao lado de Ártemis.

         - Digamos que Figg fosse, aos seus dezessete anos, escolhida para ser um Cavaleiro de Merlin – todos estavam encarando Snape. – Após cem anos lutando com a Legião dos Cavaleiros de Merlin, os três homens morreriam e somente ela, como portadora do dom da Imortalidade, continuaria viva e seria redirecionada à família Figg, de volta aos seus dezessete anos, e prosseguiria com sua vida, sabendo que vivera mais de cem anos antes – quando Neville ameaçou levantar o braço, Snape não permitiu. – Ninguém saberia que ela fora um Cavaleiro de Merlin, muito menos lembrariam de como era a família antes de ela ser inserida nela. É como se, desde sempre, ela fizesse parte da família. Mesmo que isso significasse que Figg poderia ser a filha de dezessete anos da filha da filha da filha da sua irmã.

         Muitos deles continuaram com as bocas entreabertas e as expressões confusas. Snape bufou.

         - Supondo que Virgínia Weasley fosse um Cavaleiro de Merlin, aos quinze anos, certo? – eles concordaram. – Após cem anos de trabalho na Legião, os outros componentes morreriam e ela viveria, sendo inserida novamente na família Weasley, somente que gerações adiante. Então, por exemplo, ela poderia ser a filha da tataraneta de Ronald Weasley, seu irmão, entenderam?

          Um coro de entendimento foi ouvido pelos professores, que trocaram olhares aborrecidos. Perceberam que naquela noite, os Aprendizes Harry, Rony, Hermione, Ametista e Draco estavam levemente fora de si, não completamente concentrados na reunião. Assim, Ártemis bateu o pé no palco e disse:

         - Vocês estão péssimos hoje – repreendeu-os, apontando sua varinha para Gina. – Srta. Weasley, Sr. Longbottom e Srta. Littlewood – os três levantaram do chão. – Quero vê-los praticando Patronos. Agora!

         Os três jovens se encararam e procuraram conjurar seus patronos. Ártemis olhou para Snape e indicou com a cabeça que ele tomasse conta dos três. Enquanto isso, a mulher tornou-se para os outros cinco.

         - Vocês estão curiosos – disse ela em tom de afirmação, olhando para os cinco alunos sentados no chão. – Acham que terão a vantagem de conhecer os Cavaleiros de Merlin? – Harry, Ametista e Hermione, apesar de já terem os visto, ainda queriam vê-los novamente. – Tenho que desencorajá-los, infelizmente. Dumbledore não foi muito sensato em convocá-los aqui para Hogwarts, mesmo que somente a presença dos deuses fizesse com que os dementadores desaparecessem dos jardins da Escola – Draco não parecia muito interessado naquela conversa. – Eles certamente não ficarão muito tempo aqui. Provavelmente dias. A sorte nossa foi que Helderane é muito compreensiva e tem controle sobre os outros Cavaleiros, senão seríamos certamente banidos e mortos – dessa vez, os cinco aprendizes arregalaram os olhos para Ártemis. – Por que a surpresa? Vocês acham que deuses gostam de serem incomodados, ainda mais para resolver um mínimo problema como Voldemort? 

***

- Nós vamos ou não nos ver hoje? – perguntou Harry para Ametista, fazendo cara de desaprovação.

         Ametista olhou-o de esguelha. Ela se aproximou do namorado e beijou-o levemente nos lábios, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele.

         - Não posso, Harry – respondeu Ametista, pigarreando. – Vou resolver um problema com o Snape.

         Quando Harry pensou em responder, alguém bateu o pé no chão. Imediatamente, ele se virou e encontrou aquela bela mulher, a Deusa Helderane. Sua dimensão diminuiu e novamente sentiu-se mínimo diante dela. A mulher colidiu o olhar nas mãos entrelaçadas dos jovens pela segunda vez e Harry soltou a mão de Ametista, repetidamente. A jovem fechou a cara, sentindo-se ofendida.

         - Podemos conversar, Sr. Potter? – indagou Helderane, num tom como uma ordem. Harry moveu a cabeça positivamente.

***

**_NO PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO:_**_ A Família Potter ainda tem uma representante viva, Heather Potter, irmã mais nova de Tiago. E agora, após sua transgressão como uma Cavaleira de Merlin e, conseqüentemente, uma Deusa, Helderane volta a Hogwarts para reencontrar seu passado e futuro: o sobrinho Harry Potter. Porém, como ele reagirá ao saber que durante todos os seus anos de tortura com os Dursley e Sirius na prisão de Azkaban, ele tinha uma tia? Uma tia bruxa!_

_Saiba a origem do nome Harry em "A DEUSA DE CORAÇÃO HUMANO - PARTE II" _


	30. A Deusa de Coração Humano: Parte II

N/A: Ainda estão presentes em primeira pessoa os pensamentos neste capítulo, e também memórias dos marotos, do passado de Heather (estes, entre aspas).

***

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_**_ Helderane revelara ser, na verdade, em sua vida humana, Heather Potter, a irmã de Tiago Potter, pai de Harry. Então, isto a fazia sua tia, certo? Porém, como uma Deusa, ela foi impedida de seguir como a quieta Srta. Potter e transformou-se em Helderane, a Cavaleira de Merlin. Só que ela não contava que o coração humano de Heather ainda pulsasse dentro de seu peito. E era esse seu maior problema. Como esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos?_

***

Capítulo Vinte e Oito - A Deusa de Coração Humano – Parte II 

É chegada a hora. Minhas mãos estão levemente trêmulas e, mesmo que eu saiba o desfecho ou ao menos imagine, estou nervosa. Será que ele aceitará bem o quê tenho a dizer? Se bem que, eu nem planejei nada. "Você precisa ser mais determinada". A voz da minha mãe dizendo aquilo sempre me dizia que, em alguma ocasião, eu teria de ser determinada. Entrando neste jardim com ele ao meu lado, sinto como se eu estivesse recebendo forças de todos que já se foram e daqueles que torcem por mim. Pela Heather, não pela Helderane. Afinal, é ela quem está aqui, neste momento. Somente preciso respirar fundo e fechar meus olhos. Não quero continuar sofrendo. Não irei.

Harry andava no mesmo ritmo em que a mulher ao seu lado. Um calafrio permanecia em sua espinha, subindo e descendo. Não era ruim ou incômodo. Ele só estava inseguro. Helderane parecia mais que uma Deusa. Era um anjo. Seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhavam toda vez que olhavam a Harry. Sua voz era calma e paciente, parecendo uma melodia de harpas. Seu andar era reto e delicado, assim como parecia flutuar pelos corredores escuros daquela noite fria de Janeiro. Os fios do cabelo eram lisinhos e reluziam conforme o movimento sutil da cabeça da Cavaleira, combinando perfeitamente com os amendoados olhos de mesma cor. 

         Assim que chegaram aos jardins, deixando o castelo para trás, o céu escuro se abriu em estrelas como num passe de mágica. Uma brisa suave passou por seu corpo e Harry sentiu como se a correnteza de vento fizesse graça no vestido branco da Cavaleira de Merlin. Se pisasse com os pés descalços na relva, notaria que o orvalho havia umedecido a terra com gentileza. Apesar de estarem na estação mais fria de todas, o inverno, aquela noite em especial estava perfeitamente agradável. Fria, mas muito agradável. 

         A Deusa andou pouco mais para longe de Hogwarts e paralisou. Harry fez o mesmo e encarou as árvores da Floresta Proibida, que se moviam conforme a velocidade do vento. Recordou a recente invasão dos dementadores, pertencentes ao esquadrão de ataque de Voldemort. A idéia de tê-los reunidos em quantidade tão estrondosa provocava um grande receio em Harry. Sua desconfiança aumentava quando lembrava das mais de cinqüenta criaturas que quase arrasaram a Ordem da Fênix e seus amigos – obviamente, Draco Malfoy era retirado dessa citação no mesmo segundo. Divagando em suas preocupações, seu olhar recaiu sobre a mulher ali parada. Helderane era pouco mais baixa que Harry, mas sempre parecia maior, mais brilhante, mais iluminada e majestosa. Toda vez que ele encarava-a, desde seu primeiro encontro, a Deusa lhe provocou o efeito de sentir-se menor junto dela. Diminuído, como se seu poder fosse imenso e indestrutível perto dele. Talvez, ela provocasse isto em todos a sua volta. Talvez não. 

         - Não está curioso em saber o porquê de tê-lo chamado para conversar, Sr. Potter? – perguntou Helderane, olhando fixamente nos olhos do jovem, sua voz ainda divagando como uma canção. 

         Harry engoliu em seco e segurou a respiração impensadamente. Parecia que, desde sua primeira aparição, a Deusa tinha algo a dizer a ele. Seus olhos indagavam a energia que exalava do corpo de Harry. A Deusa tinha... Tinha algo inexplicável. E havia ainda aquele pequenino cordão em volta de seu pescoço, que a mulher insistia em tocar. 

         Estranhamente, parecia sempre que as palavras lhe faltavam ao se dirigir a ela. Aliás, a ela, Hades, Cronos e Ares também. 

         - Sim. – respondeu Harry, monossilábico, após muito tempo. 

         Helderane expressou uma face de paciência. 

         - Gostaria de te conhecer, Sr. Potter – disse a Deusa, sem parecer nervosa. – Sempre ouvi tanto sobre o senhor por este mundo afora que tenho o prazer de tê-lo aqui em Hogwarts e não conhecê-lo? Não acho que isto seja muito inteligente. 

         Harry corou levemente com a menção da Deusa sobre todo o mundo bruxo saber quem era Harry James Potter, mesmo que aquela citação não o deixava mais confortável à volta dela. 

         - Eu não sei o quê dizer. – respondeu Harry vacilante. 

         Surpreendentemente, Helderane sorriu a ele. Seus olhos brilharam e Harry quase percebeu que existia água neles. A Deusa sorriu, primeiramente, com os lábios fechados, e então, mostrando os dentes brancos e a boca carnuda se transformando numa belíssima imagem de alegria e felicidade, mesmo que contida. 

         - Então você é tímido – concluiu Helderane, com o sorriso. – Uma característica minha. 

         O monitor da Grifinória franziu a testa. 

         - Perdão, mas, o quê a Senhora disse? 

         Agora sim, Harry notou que os olhos grandes e arregalados de Helderane estavam cheios de lágrimas. 

***

_Nunca soube muito bem o porquê das minhas bochechas ficarem sempre tão rosadas ao menor sinal de atenção que eu recebia. Todos costumavam saber que eu estava envergonhada ou tímida. "Olhe para suas bochechas, Heather!". Eu ouvia isso o tempo todo. Mamãe dizia que eu sempre fui muito calma e mais acanhada que Tiago. Papai falava que gostava de ficar quieta e, por isso, quando ganhava atenção, ficava envergonhada. Tiago simplesmente ria da minha cara e dizia que era muito medrosa, que precisava me soltar um pouco. "Relaxe! Para quê sempre tentar ser perfeita?", eu vivia ouvindo dele. E quando me tornei amiga de Arabella, ela insistia que era influência do meu signo astrológico Câncer, o quê na verdade eu sempre achei uma bobagem. Mas isso também me recorda um episódio anterior ao meu quarto ano, nas férias..._

***

_"A família Potter estava reunida discutindo os últimos preparativos para as férias de Julho e Agosto, antes ao retorno a Hogwarts, quando receberam uma carta da Escola. A mãe da família arregalou os olhos ao passar a visão pelas letras do pergaminho. Em seguida, ergueu o olhar, direcionando-o à filha. Tiago, o filho mais velho, se tornara desde o quinto ano monitor da Casa Grifinória e sempre tivera as notas que qualquer pai se orgulharia. Já a filha mais nova, Heather, a quem a mãe estava olhando naquele momento, que sempre fora uma ótima aluna igualmente. Entretanto, a expressão descontente da mãe denunciava que havia algo de muito estranho em seu desempenho escolar. _

_         - Juro que não entendo, filha – murmurou Catherine Potter enquanto olhava atentamente a carta recebida há pouco mais de cinco minutos. – Não esperava que você caísse tanto assim. Digo, Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas? Você sempre foi a primeira aluna de sua turma! E Adivinhação? Não é possível que a Hawking tenha quase te reprovado por tanto, mesmo que ela seja quem é... _

_         - Deixe-a falar por um minuto, Catherine, pelo amor de Merlin! – irritou-se Anthony Potter, ao ouvir os protestos da esposa há quase três minutos. _

_         O atual Ministro da Magia, que até então estava conversando com o filho, voltou-se para a menina do quarto ano – porque passara raspando – e cruzou os braços. Tiago acomodou-se no sofá, espreguiçando-se longamente, com a face irônica, deleitando-se com o momento. _

_         Heather estava encolhida na outra poltrona, o olhar direcionado aos seus pés e à pequena corrente que envolvia seu tornozelo esquerdo. Percebia-se que a respiração estava entrecortada. Metade de seu cabelo castanho e liso cobria seus olhos. _

_         - Heather! Eu exijo uma explicação! – gritou Catherine nervosa, encarando a filha ferozmente. _

_         A garota permaneceu com o olhar baixo, sem levantar a cabeça. _

_         - Ok, mamãe – respondeu ela, a voz tão baixa que Catherine ajeitou-se no sofá para aproximar-se da filha a fim de ouvi-la. – Eu bobeei, certo? Me descuidei. Desculpe. _

_         - Ninguém simplesmente se descuida, Heather! – a garota sabia que quando sua mãe repetia muitas vezes seu nome, é porque estava furiosa. _

_         Anthony afrouxou o nó da gravata que envolvia o colarinho de sua camisa e bateu as mãos ao lado do corpo, num tom confuso. Depois, ergueu as mãos e pediu silêncio à esposa. _

_         - Mas filha, você nunca deu problemas a nós antes – disse o senhor Potter, a voz levemente rouca. – Você sempre foi a melhor da turma e sua mãe não percebeu que estava tão displicente assim nas aulas dela. Que está acontecendo? _

_         Catherine Potter era professora de Hogwarts e ensinava Astronomia. _

_         Heather levantou a cabeça ligeiramente e o olhar direcionou-se ao pai. _

_         - Eu já pedi desculpas, não está bom? – retrucou aflita. – Isso não acontecerá de novo! Eu prometo... _

_         - Por que você não diz logo a eles o motivo dessa sua repentina distração, irmãzinha? _

_         Não somente Heather, como Anthony e Catherine tornaram-se para o jovem de dezesseis anos sentado no sofá, esparramado e com um sorriso perspicaz. Tiago retirou seus óculos e olhou-os de longe, procurando uma sujeira. Quando os voltou nos olhos, chocou-se com a boca entreaberta da irmã caçula, a expressão de choque. Tiago sorriu maliciosamente. _

_         - Do que Tiago está falando, Heather? – perguntou Catherine para a filha, olhando estranha. _

_         Heather mordeu o lábio inferior com força e lançou um olhar suplicante ao irmão mais velho. Tiago, pela primeira vez, sorriu com maldade e agitou a cabeça negativamente. Heather fechou os olhos e imediatamente sentiu o corpo, especialmente o rosto, ficarem tão quentes que parecia ter entrado em estado febril repentinamente. _

_         A mãe dos irmãos Potter, ao ver as bochechas vermelhas, quase roxas, da filha, percebeu que havia algo de muito errado. _

_         - Heather, suas bochechas não mentem! – ralhou a senhora Potter, com Anthony parando ao lado da mulher, ainda em pé. – Diga-me o quê há de errado com você! AGORA! _

_         - 'Tá certo, 'tá certo! – respondeu Heather, jogando a almofada que cobria seu abdômen para longe e erguendo-se do sofá, o olhar de ódio profundo caindo sobre Tiago. – Eu estou namorando, ok! Na-mo-ran-do! E Tiago acha que isso me atrapalhou! Pronto, falei... _

_         Anthony Potter caiu imediatamente no sofá ao lado da mulher e Catherine levantou como se tivesse tomado um choque. Agora eram as bochechas da mãe que também ferviam. _

_         - Com quem a senhorita está namorando? – indagou Catherine, rangendo os dentes. _

_         Antes que Heather pudesse responder, Tiago pigarreou e disse: _

_         - Está vendo como você não tem habilidade alguma de esconder as coisas, Heather – disse Tiago, com seu tom superior. – Suas bochechas dizem tudo! Já cansei de dizer que você tem que tomar controle delas! – ralhou o jovem, ignorando o nervosismo da irmã. Em seguida, Tiago olhou para a mãe e com a maior cara lavada, ele completou. – Ela está namorando o Remo, mãe."_

***

_É, eu poderia ter terminado naquela mesma noite a minha ligação de sangue com o idiota do meu irmão. Mas, ele tinha razão no final de tudo. A timidez me colocou em muita enrascada. Ainda bem que aprendi a controlar bem esse pequeno defeito. Obviamente, até certo ponto._

***

         - Você é corajoso, Sr. Potter? – indagou Helderane em seu tom melódico. – Porque ouvi dizer que é muito, que enfrentou uma série de perigos, até aqui mesmo em Hogwarts. 

         - Pode-se dizer que sim – concordou, introvertido novamente. – Dizem que herdei a coragem do meu pai. 

         Helderane deteve um soluço da garganta. Com um novo sorriso, maior ainda do que o anterior, Harry viu-a apertar os olhos e a água transbordar deles, fazendo com que as lágrimas caíssem pela bochecha da Deusa. Harry ficou ainda mais confuso. 

***

_"- Você ficou maluco, Sirius?! Eu não vou permitir que você faça algo como isso! Pode esquecer! _

_         Heather estava descendo as escadarias do dormitório feminino do quinto ano da Grifinória quando parou para ouvir a discussão. Dava-se para distinguir claramente a voz de Hariel Dumbledore, esbravejando como uma louca no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. _

_         - Eu não vou deixá-lo ir sozinho, Hariel! É tão difícil para que isso entre na sua cabeça! – gritou de volta uma voz bem masculina. Era Sirius Black. – Você sabe a dor que ele está passando? _

_         Segurando a respiração, Heather ouviu um suspiro contido e passos em direção à escadaria. Pensando que seria Hariel, postou-se de pé, porém, rapidamente, sentiu alguém puxando seu braço com certa força. Tornando-se para trás, encontrou os olhos de Remo encarando-a com um certo temor. _

_         A garota do quinto ano indicou seu dormitório, mas Remo indicou negativamente com a cabeça, pedindo que ela ficasse. Ambos sentaram-se nos degraus da escadaria. "Fique aqui", ela leu nos lábios que costumava beijar. Estremeceu levemente, nunca gostava de muita proximidade com Remo Lupin. _

_         - Você acha que não sei o quê Tiago passou, Sirius? – voltou a protestar a voz de Hariel. – Eu perdi minha mãe nessa Guerra estúpida contra Voldemort, esqueceu-se? Eu perdi minha mãe! Eu então sei bem o quê Tiago está passando! E por isso mesmo não acho sensato que vocês façam uma besteira como essa! _

_         A garota olhou para Remo e sentiu a mão do jovem do sétimo ano escorregar até encontrar sua mão. Franzindo a testa, abriu a boca para dizer algo. Estava com medo do assunto que se tratava àquela discussão entre Sirius e Hariel. _

_         - Eu escolhi isso, Hariel – disse outra voz masculina. Desta vez, Heather teve certeza que era de seu irmão, Tiago. – Eu vou me opor a esta matança. E não há nada que alguém possa fazer para me impedir. _

_         Naquele exato momento, Heather olhou para Remo e um único dedo do jovem cobriu seus lábios, enquanto os olhos da garota estavam paralisados, sem poder expressar qualquer reação. _

_         - Meu pai não morreu pelas mãos de Voldemort, como a sua mãe, Hariel, mas ele deixou uma ponta de esperança em mim. Nunca houve um Ministro tão bom quanto meu pai e eu estarei lá para vencer a batalha que ele apenas não venceu porque padeceu antes. _

_         Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos de Heather. Remo mordeu seu lábio inferior e retirou o dedo da boca de Heather. A jovem estava estática, sem mínima reação. _

_         - E a sua mãe, Tiago? Você não pensa nela? – indagou Hariel nervosamente. – E Lílian? Você a pediu em casamento, esqueceu? Se você não estiver aqui, o que será dela? O que será do casamento de vocês? _

_         - Eu já conversei seriamente com Lílian e ela concordou, me apoiou – disse Tiago calmamente. – Trabalharei com o irmão mais velho do Sirius, o Thomas. E, se for preciso, estarei disposto a morrer até que mate Voldemort e todos os outros seguidores que insistem em acabar com a nossa paz e o nosso mundo. _

_         - E sua irmã? O quê você dirá a Heather? Ela acabou de descobrir que será transformada numa Deusa e você a deixará assim, dessa forma? _

_         Um longo silêncio seguiu enquanto as lágrimas caíam dos olhos de Heather. Remo olhou-a com pesar e aproximou seus braços do corpo pequeno de Heather, envolvendo-a num abraço caloroso. A jovem fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio, segurando um soluço mais alto. _

_         - Eu irei para esta Guerra por causa dela, Hariel – respondeu Tiago Potter. – Quando minha irmã se tornar uma Deusa, eu estarei purificando o mundo, tornando o mundo melhor para que ela não tenha que ser transformada numa Deusa, para que não tenha que deixar toda essa nossa estória para trás e principalmente para que ela tenha uma vida digna de uma humana, que ela possa trabalhar, se apaixonar, casar, ter filhos, ter meus sobrinhos. Estou fazendo isso pela Heather. E eu sei que ela saberá disso quando eu contar a ela". _

***

_Eu sempre quis ter essa coragem admirável que somente via estampada em meu irmão. Claramente, ele havia aprendido com meu pai. Ele era um homem de fibra, um homem que não tinha medo de nada e que sempre colocava sua coragem imensa e a confiança em si à frente de todos os seus temores, não importando quais fossem eles. Tiago sempre foi meu herói. Porém, não podia deixar que uma memória como aquela não afetasse meu coração. Tiago tornou-se meu salvador a partir daquela tarde. Mesmo que ele não tenha conseguido alcançar seu objetivo._ __

***

- E teimoso? Você é teimoso? – voltou a indagar a Deusa. 

         - Rony e Hermione dizem que sim – respondeu com um riso discreto. – A todo o tempo. 

         A Deusa manteve o sorriso largo e os olhos apertados, as lágrimas caindo. Helderane riu. Harry, sem pensar duas vezes, sentiu uma vontade enorme de rir junto da Deusa. E ele assim fez. 

***

_"Arabella tinha os pequeninos olhos negros concentrados nos pergaminhos sobre a mesa quando Heather sentou-se à frente dela. Com seu corpo pequenino e o cabelo liso sempre em ordem, Heather ficou encarando Arabella com certo receio. Suas bochechas estavam começando a corar, ela podia sentir. _

_         Quando a moreninha do terceiro ano encarou a garotinha sentada com a face rubra, Arabella ajeitou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços. _

_         - Alô, Srta. Potter – cumprimentou Arabella formalmente. – Pensei que a senhorita não viria. _

_         Heather engoliu em seco, erguendo as sobrancelhas. _

_         - Você pediu que eu comparecesse, aqui estou eu – respondeu a menininha de onze anos. – Fiquei curiosa com o quê as amigas do meu irmão poderiam querer comigo. _

_         Como num passe de mágica, uma garota loirinha muito bonita, com profundos olhos azuis, sentou-se à esquerda de Arabella, e outra ruivinha de olhos tão verdes que deixaram Heather maravilhada, sentou-se à direita da moreninha. _

_         - Nós não somos amigas do seu irmão, primeiramente – esclareceu Arabella, enrolando o monte de pergaminhos que havia acima da mesa, em seu tom mandão. – Segundamente, gostaríamos que você fosse sincera conosco e, caso der certo, podemos até pensar num acordo. _

_         A menina encolheu-se na cadeira, temerosa. Suas bochechas ferviam. Naquele ponto, todo o rosto deveria estar vermelho. Sem pensar, colocou mechas de seu cabelo atrás de suas orelhas. Aquilo não parecia nada bem. Tiago vivia dizendo coisas sobre aquelas três. A loirinha, neta do diretor, era intragável. Vivia reclamando de alguma coisa e simplesmente não suportava Sirius, o quê Heather achava um absurdo, já que Sirius era um amor com ela. A moreninha, filha de uma companheira de trabalho de seu pai no Ministério da Magia, era muito mandona e achava que sempre tinha espaço para dar lições de moral nos garotos. Mesmo assim, Sirius, Heather percebia recentemente, que parecia muito envergonhado quando comentava sobre ela. A ruivinha, por sua vez, era filha de trouxas e parecia particularmente chata. Tiago dizia que, para ele, era a pior das três, mesmo que dificilmente dava conversa para ela e suas teorias políticas sobre trouxas e bruxos. Realmente, coisa boa dali não poderia sair. _

_         - A-acordo? – gaguejou nervosa. _

_         - Exatamente – continuou a morena. – Como você sabe, Hariel – ela apontou para a loira. – Lílian – depois para a ruiva. – e eu, Arabella, não somos especificamente as melhores amigas de seu irmão... _

_         - Ele não gosta de vocês três, diz isso o tempo todo. – tagarelou Heather sem pensar, colocando a mão sobre a boca logo em seguida, num gesto bem infantil. _

_         A loirinha bufou sem muita paciência, murmurando um "grande novidade" posteriormente. _

_         - Lílian, isso tudo é ridículo. Sua idéia é ridícula – disse a garota do terceiro ano sem a menor vergonha. – A menina é apenas uma criança e não vai sair por aí contando os segredos do irmão para nós. _

_         Foi à vez da moreninha suspirar num tom sem esperança. _

_         - É Hariel, você tem razão – e ela tornou-se para Lílian. – Deixe isso pra lá, Lily! Você, eu e Hogwarts inteira sabemos que ela não dirá nada. Foi mesmo uma idéia idiota e nós duas fomos mais idiotas ainda de topar... _

_         - Idéia idiota coisa nenhuma! – protestou a ruivinha, os olhos verdes se intensificando sobre Heather. – Srta. Potter, hum... Qual é o seu nome? _

_         - Heather. – murmurou a menina, afundando cada vez na cadeira. _

_         - "timo, Heather – repetiu Lílian sorrindo. Mas não parecia um sorriso particularmente sincero. – Será que você poderia fazer um pequeno favor para nós? Tenho certeza que não tomará muito o seu tempo. _

_         A Senhorita Potter olhou de esguelha para as outras duas e o olhar de esperança parecia não ter voltado ainda. Hariel e Arabella pareciam nem um pouco interessadas em tentar convencê-la a investigar a vida de Tiago para elas. _

_         - Você sabe o porquê de seu irmão e dos amigos deles fugirem uma vez por mês, à noite, por alguns dias e por que ficam cheios de segredinhos, até por que pararam de encher nós três? – Lílian disse tudo muito rápido e a garotinha do primeiro ano não entendeu muito bem. _

_         Porém, Heather ergueu as sobrancelhas, querendo conter um riso. Se, um dia, aquela estória caísse nos ouvidos de seu irmão, Heather o ouviria rir por mais de uma semana. Nas férias de Hogwarts em que Tiago, eventualmente, passava em casa, costumava sempre a contar sobre um trio de garotas da Grifinória que ele, Sirius, Remo e Pedro adoravam torrar a paciência, como ela já havia recordado antes. Agora que ela fora aceita na Escola, em seu primeiro ano, as mesmas garotas estavam pedindo para que ela fizesse um relatório da vida do irmão? _

_         - Você está me pedindo para espionar o Tiago? – perguntou Heather, receosa, mas ainda querendo rir. _

_         Os olhos verde-esmeralda de Lílian brilharam com intensidade. _

_         - Isso mesmo, Heather. Espionar Potter e os outros para nós três, que acha? _

_         - Lílian, desista! – repetiu Hariel e Arabella num coro. – Ela não dirá nada! _

_         - Vamos lá, Heather – continuou Lílian, ignorando as amigas. – Podemos combinar um acordo? Eu posso fazer suas tarefas, coisas assim... _

_         - Lílian, deixe de ser tão teimosa! Ela não vai fazer nada que prejudicará o irmão! Isso foi uma idéia imbecil! – ralhou Arabella, nervosamente. _

_         - Não, eu não vou descansar enquanto não acabar com a vida daquele grupinho infernal, vocês podem ter certeza! – retrucou Lílian, os olhos brilhantes. – E eu quero começar pelo Potter. _

_         - Você quer começar o quê por mim, Evans? – perguntou alguém atrás de Lílian. _

_         Heather sorriu ao ver o rosto do irmão mais velho, também pertencente ao terceiro ano. A expressão de raiva que apareceu no rosto de Lílian provocou uma crise de riso em Heather, que preferiu sair correndo da mesa antes que criasse briga com as inimigas prediletas do irmão". _

***

_Lílian era mesmo bem cabeça dura. Quando colocava algo na cabeça, não desistia por nada no mundo. Provavelmente, Harry deve ter herdado essa teimosia dela. A mãe dele fora sempre tão persistente. Mesmo para que fosse tentar pregar uma peça no coitado do Tiago. Quem diria que ele se apaixonaria por ela?_

***

         Quando ambos permaneciam se encarando e rindo, como dois possíveis idiotas, a quem olhasse de longe, pareceu a Harry que havia algo de muito importante naquela conversa, naquela mulher. Aos poucos, conforme sua risada ia se intensificando e se tornando quase numa gargalhada, uma felicidade imensa e incontrolável foi se espalhando pelo seu ser. Era como se o calor da plenitude estivesse tomando, muito rapidamente, cada pedacinho de seu corpo e da sua mente. Seu coração estava acelerado e fora de controle. Parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. 

         - Vo-você é ex-exatamente como eu semp-sempre imaginei. 

         A frase ofegante que saíra da boca de Helderane fizera com que Harry parara totalmente de rir. Seu semblante tornou-se sério e chocado. Do que aquela mulher poderia, em toda a face da Terra, estar falando? Ela imaginava como ele, Harry Potter, poderia ser? 

         - A Senhora está bem? – indagou Harry completamente confuso. – Porque eu estou totalmente perdido. 

         A mulher parara de rir igualmente. Parecia a hora certa a se iniciar a grande notícia ao sobrinho. Helderane respirou fundo. Sua face estaria tão séria quanto à de Harry, se não fosse por aquele sorriso pequeno e radiante que fixara em seus lábios e parecia não querer desvanecer. 

         - Eu conheci o seu pai, Sr. Potter... 

         Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se lentamente. Aquela mulher, a Deusa Helderane, a mais poderosa dentre os Cavaleiros de Merlin, conhecera seu pai, Tiago Potter? Seu pai? _Seu pai_? 

         - Vo-você conheceu _meu_ pai? – sua voz se diminuiu e ficou fraca diante da revelação de Helderane. – _Meu pai_? 

         Mais algumas lágrimas caíram dos olhos da Deusa. O sorriso permanecia ali. 

         - Tiago Potter – disse ela, a voz não mais parecendo com a de uma canção. – Conheci muito bem o seu pai, Sr. Potter. 

         Harry percebeu que sua respiração ficou ruidosa. O quê ela poderia querer dizer em relação ao seu pai? E por que ela continuava ali, com aquele sorriso e aquele rio de lágrimas caindo de seus tão brilhantes olhos? 

         - Conheci sua mãe também... 

         - Mamãe? – surpreendeu-se Harry, ficando boquiaberto. 

         - Sim, Lílian Evans – respondeu Helderane, seu sorriso se abrindo novamente. – Uma garota muito teimosa. Muito. 

         Agora, eram os olhos de Harry que, relutantemente, se enchiam de lágrimas. Toda vez que encontrava alguém com informações sobre seus pais, especialmente após a visita na Penseira de Sirius, provoca-o de uma maneira intensa. 

         - Como você os conhecia? – questionou Harry, sua voz se tornando quase um sussurro. 

         Helderane sorriu plenamente mais uma vez. As estrelas pareciam iluminar seu sorriso. 

         - Não sei se já lhe contaram, Sr. Potter – iniciou Helderane. – Mas todas os Cavaleiros de Merlin foram, um dia, humanos comuns como você. Que tiveram famílias, pais, amigos, irmãos. E eu também tive a minha. Meu verdadeiro nome é Heather. 

         Harry engoliu em seco, pensando que já havia ouvido aquele nome antes. 

         - Eu vivi na mesma época que seus pais, Sr. Potter. Quando entrei em Hogwarts, eles estavam no terceiro ano, eram dois anos mais velhos que eu. 

         - Então, vo-você real-realmente os conheceu? – Harry parecia não acreditar. 

         A Deusa Cavaleira de Merlin concordou com a cabeça. Harry ficou com os olhos mais cheios de água ainda. Helderane notou e ampliou seu sorriso. 

         - Eu pertenci a Grifinória – Harry arregalou os olhos. – Seu pai, uma vez, teve um romance com uma amiga minha – dizia Helderane, Harry sentindo as pernas formigarem. – Eu recordo que ele estava tentando a monitoria no quinto ano, mas só por diversão, já que ele e os outros três amigos viviam aprontando na Grifinória. 

         - O Sirius, o Lupin e o Pettigrew. – interrompeu Harry, sorrindo. 

         - Isto, mesmo que na maioria das vezes, eu os ouvia chamando mais por Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho – Harry riu, as lágrimas teimando dentro de seus olhos. – Eles se auto-intitularam _Os Marotos_. 

***

_"- Os Marotos? – engasgou Heather, segurando a risada. – Que raio de nome é esse? _

_         Tiago sorriu, enquanto seus três outros amigos piscaram um ao outro discretamente. Aquela era a segunda vez que os novos amigos de seu irmão mais velho iam a sua casa. Sirius Black era o que tinha cabelo bem escuro e os olhos de um lindo tom azul escuro. Pedro Pettigrew era o meio gorduchinho com o olhar geralmente sonhador. _

_         Entretanto, desta vez, Tiago trouxera um novo amigo. Naquela semana, Heather estava o conhecendo pela primeira vez. Os olhos mudavam constantemente de cor – ela reparara no jantar, na partida de quadribol, no almoço, no café da manhã – e o cabelo era castanho claro, com alguns fios dourados. Apenas não seria mais bonito se não fosse pela aparência exausta que chegara há um dia em sua casa – e que parecia não deixá-lo. Heather ficou especialmente fascinada por ele. Seu nome era Remo Lupin. _

_         Agora, os quatro garotos haviam invadido o quarto da irmã mais nova de Tiago para contar algumas coisas sobre Hogwarts, já que em duas semanas ela estaria ingressando na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. Mesmo que os garotos não parecessem muito favoráveis a conversas com garotas, especialmente uma dois anos mais nova que eles, ainda assim, ali estavam presentes para distraí-la. _

_         - Foi repentina, mas adoramos a idéia e o nome – dizia Tiago, mascando um chiclete, sentado na ponta da cama da irmã. – Também demos apelidos a cada um de nós. _

_         - Isso é tão infantil... – balbuciou Heather para si mesma, fazendo com que os outros ainda assim ouvissem-na. – AH! Vocês agora então me dirão que isso não é infantil?! – os quatro olharam feio para a garotinha de onze anos. – Tudo bem, podem pensar que eu sou uma pirralha chata, mas é a verdade. _

_         Tiago olhou de esguelha para Heather e notou como sua irmã andava agindo estranha desde que seus amigos haviam chegado em sua casa. Na verdade, ela somente ficava daquela forma quando não estava na presença de seus pais ou de, estranhamente, Remo. _

_         - Bem, você vai querer saber nossos apelidos ou não? – retrucou Tiago, ficando nervoso. _

_         Heather deu de ombros e o irmão mais velho bufou. Sirius riu e disse: _

_         - Eu sou Almofadinhas, Tiago é Pontas, Pedrinho é Rabicho e Remo é Aluado. _

_         - Almofadinhas? – estranhou Heather, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas, num tom irônico. _

_         Tiago e Pedro riram da face engraçada de Sirius, não gostando da insinuação da irmã mais nova do amigo. Então, ouviram alguém bater na porta entreaberta e o terceiro convidado da família Potter entrar. Era aquele amigo de Tiago que Heather não cansava de olhar. Instantaneamente, as bochechas da garotinha rosaram. _

_         - Então, Heather, há muitas coisas que você precisa aprender quando entrar em Hogwarts – dizia Sirius, piscando para a moreninha. – Por exemplo, depois que for selecionada para a Grifinória, você deve saber muito bem com quem andar. _

_         - Sirius tem toda a razão – continuou Pedro. – Nunca! Nunca ande com as garotas do terceiro ano! – avisou Pedro, frisando bem, com os outros três concordando piamente. _

_         - E qual é o problema com as meninas do ano de vocês? – perguntou Heather, sentando direito na cama e dando espaço para que Remo sentasse em seu leito também, ao lado de seu irmão. _

_         - Ora, são cobras! São desocupadas que existem para infernizar nossa vida! – brigou Sirius, cruzando os braços e se apoiando diferentemente no chão. – Especialmente a neta do diretor! _

_         A garota levantou suas sobrancelhas e indicou positivamente com a cabeça, querendo rir por dentro. Via-se claramente que os garotos não gostavam nem um pouco das tais garotas. Mas, de qualquer forma, sua mãe vivia dizendo a ela que garotos na idade de Tiago odeiam o sexo oposto. Isto talvez explicaria suas constantes brigas com o vizinho, Bruce. _

_         - Mas vocês não me disseram o porquê de criarem esse nome... – murmurou Heather. _

_         - Oh... – ouviu Pedro e Tiago balbuciarem, quase que em silêncio. _

_         Heather olhou para seu irmão, que olhava de esguelha para Remo. Heather percebeu que havia perguntado demais e abaixou a cabeça, ainda concentrada no amigo de Tiago. Havia algo de muito misterioso com ele. Muito". _

***

_E quando Tiago me contou que havia se tornado um animago! Quer dizer, não é todo dia que um garoto do quarto ou quinto ano se transforma num animago, ainda mais num cervo! Ele me fez jurar segredo e poucas semanas depois eu acabei descobrindo o porquê dele se tornar um animago clandestino. Foi quando eu comecei a namorar o Remo. Antes que ele me pedisse em namoro, namoro sério, Tiago fez questão que ele contasse tudo a mim. Tudo sobre ser um lobisomem, sobre fugir uma vez por mês, sobre se esconder no subterrâneo do Salgueiro Lutador e principalmente, sobre a ter três amigos que toparam se transformar em animagos clandestinos para curtir com ele. Curtir. E Tiago falava mesmo em tom de diversão. Mesmo que eu visse a dor nos olhos de Remo._

***

         - Mas, como a senhora sabe de tudo isso? – indagou, curioso, sentindo o coração palpitar cada vez mais forte dentro do seu peito. 

         Helderane riu. 

         - Fácil. Eu me tornei amiga de uma das garotas do ano deles – completou a Deusa. – O nome dela era Arabella Figg. 

         - Arabella é a minha madrinha! – ressaltou Harry, animado. 

***

_"Heather andava sem destino certo pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Era Natal e a Escola estava quase vazia. Nevava fortemente do lado de fora e já estava quase anoitecendo. Agora, Heather pertencia ao segundo ano. A Grifinória não tinha mais do que vinte alunos hospedados e o Salão Comunal estava sempre cheio deles, por conta do forte frio que fazia do lado de fora. _

_         Como sempre fora alguém mais calada perto de pessoas desconhecidas – todas as suas amigas haviam viajado com a família ou simplesmente passado o feriado com os pais – preferia ficar vagando pelos corredores ou na biblioteca, folheando páginas e mais páginas. Catherine e Anthony, seus pais, haviam conseguido folga em seus respectivos trabalhos, Hogwarts e Ministério da Magia, para fazerem uma viagem especial. Sua mãe ainda havia perguntado se Heather não gostaria de viajar com eles, mas a filha disse que não iria, afinal, aquela seria como uma segunda lua-de-mel dos pais e a garota de doze anos não pretendia atrapalhá-los. _

_         Então, quando estava muito perto do corredor da Torre da Grifinória, ouviu um soluço. Parecia que alguém estava chorando. Procurando lentamente, olhando para todos os lados, Heather encontrou uma pequena porta à sua esquerda, pouco atrás da onde estava localizada. Assim, segurando um livro em seus braços, caminhou até a passagem e tocou na porta discretamente. Não houve resposta. Assim, ela decidiu entrar. _

_         Os soluços estavam mais altos e provocavam eco na sala vazia e parcialmente escura. Aproximando-se da janela, onde a claridade era maior, encontrou uma garota esguia contorcida, abraçando as pernas e balançando, ao som dos soluços. Heather deu mais um passo e viu quem era. Arabella Figg, uma das amigas de seu irmão – naquela época, Heather sabia que Tiago e os outros haviam se entendido com as garotas porque já não se ouvia tão constantemente os berros deles. A morena estava com o rosto coberto pelos braços flexionados sobre os joelhos, e as pernas unidas, pressionadas contra o corpo. Suas costas pulavam ligeiramente, enquanto os soluços aumentavam. _

_         - Hei, posso ajudá-la? – indagou Heather, aproximando-se do corpo de Arabella e tocando as costas da jovem. _

_         A garota levantou a cabeça e encarou Heather. Suas bochechas estavam molhadas e o rosto completamente pálido. Estranho, já que geralmente, quando alguém chora, suas bochechas coram. Os pequeninos olhos negros da jovem também pareciam estranhos. Estavam enormes, quase que cobriam todo o globo ocular e ainda tinham as pupilas incrivelmente dilatadas. Heather engoliu em seco, assustada. _

_         - Vá embora, Potter – disse Arabella, a voz rouca. – Por favor, me deixe sozinha. _

_         Sentando-se à frente de Arabella, Heather ignorou-a e tocou mais uma vez a garota, desta vez o braço. _

_         - Figg, você não pode ficar aqui – repreendeu gentilmente Heather. – Esta sala está gelada, amanhã será Natal... _

_         - Eu não quero saber de Natal. – respondeu Arabella seca, fungando o nariz levemente. _

_         Heather comprimiu as sobrancelhas e continuou ali, olhando para a garota do quarto ano. _

_         - Eu sei que nós não somos amigas, mas eu posso te ouvir – falou a garotinha, os grandes olhos castanhos transparecendo sinceridade. – O que aconteceu? _

_         Arabella ergueu a cabeça novamente e sorriu levemente para Heather. Tiago costumava dizer que quando estava passando por tempos ruins ou algo o incomodava, ia direto para sua irmã. Heather sempre o ouvia e, quando necessário, costumava repreendê-lo ou consolá-lo. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim conversar com ela. _

_         - Parece que milhares de coisas decidiram acontecer comigo – tartamudeou Arabella, olhando para longe de Heather. – Não agüento minha irmã gritando a todo tempo no meu ouvido, as brigas dela com minha mãe, odeio quando Sirius não me leva a sério e odeia ainda mais quando ele ri da minha cara! _

_         - Sua irmã não se dá bem com sua mãe? – perguntou Potter, recordando que Arabella tinha uma irmã dois anos mais velha chamada Ártemis e que pertencia a Corvinal. _

_         - Não é isso... É que, bem, há uns problemas entre nós três – Arabella não parecia muito confortável de discutir aquilo com Heather. – Coisas de família, você deve saber como é. _

_         Na verdade, Ártemis, pelo que Heather ouvia de Tiago, não era muito simpática ou mesmo gostava dos grifinórios – da turma da irmã. Arabella e ela pareciam não muito próximas e Sirius vivia dizendo besteiras sobre ela, afinal, Ártemis era a nova namorada de seu irmão mais velho, Thomas Black, pertencente a Sonserina. Thomas era do sétimo ano e o Monitor-Chefe. Ártemis era do sexto e monitora. _

_         - E você continua brigando com o Sirius? _

_         Arabella encarou Heather quase que assustada. Uma estreita linha se formou entre suas sobrancelhas. _

_         - Como assim? Continuo brigando? – indagou a garota. _

_         - É que eu notei nessas últimas duas semanas – corrigiu Heather, corando. – Eu e toda a Grifinória. O Sirius anda brigando mais com você do que costuma brigar com a Dumbledore. _

_         Os olhos negros de Arabella se abaixaram e ela desviou mais uma vez o olhar de Heather. _

_         - Você gosta dele? – perguntou repentinamente a irmã de Tiago. _

_         Arabella arregalou os olhos e assim, finalmente, suas bochechas ficaram rubras, enquanto sua boca abria num misto de surpresa e vergonha. Heather engoliu em seco e estava prestes a pedir desculpas quando Arabella suspirou e olhou para fora da sala, pela janela. _

_         - Eu não consigo reprimir isso – riu a jovem, encarando Heather de volta. – Acho que gosto sim. E é também por isso que eu não paro de brigar com ele. Eu odeio isso! _

_         Heather sorriu e percebeu que Arabella parou de chorar. A jovem aparentou mais calma. _

_         - Mas você tem que me prometer que não dirá uma só palavra a ele! – disse Arabella firmemente, assombrando-se com a idéia de que aquilo chegasse aos ouvidos de Sirius. _

_         - Não! Não! Pode confiar, eu não direi nada a ele ou a ninguém! – confirmou Heather decidida. _

_         Arabella piscou para Heather, que devolveu uma piscadela também. Diante disso, Heather falou: _

_         - Então... Será que podemos nos tornar amigas daqui por diante? – Arabella abriu a boca para responder, mas Heather levantou a mão direita e prosseguiu. – Eu até posso te contar por quem eu tenho uma caidinha... _

_         Os olhos negros de Arabella diminuíram de tamanho e a jovem sentou-se propriamente perto da janela. _

_         - Não precisa dizer – respondeu. – Eu já sei. _

_         Então foi a vez de Heather arregalar seus olhos e suas bochechas quase explodirem de tão vermelhas. _

_         - Exatamente porque você fica assim – e Arabella apontou para suas bochechas coradíssimas. – toda vez que está perto dele. É o Remo, não é? _

_         As duas ficaram em um pequeno silêncio, somente encarando uma a outra. E assim, caíram na risada, dando as mãos e selando o segredo. _

_         - Amigas? – indagou Heather, com um grande sorriso despontando na sua face vermelha. _

_         - Amigas! – assentiu Arabella, sorrindo como a nova amiga". _

***

_Arabella tornou-se minha segunda melhor amiga. A princípio, eu sabia que gostava dela, pois, assim, poderia ficar mais tempo perto de Remo. Eu e minha paixão bobinha por ele. Mas, com o passar dos meses, ela foi se mostrando alguém tão justa e maravilhosa que acabei mesmo aceitando o fato de que tinha a melhor segunda melhor amiga do mundo. Nossa, isso ficou tão repetitivo..._

***

         A Cavaleira de Merlin notou a ansiedade na voz do jovem. 

         - Depois, eu acabei ficando amiga das amigas dela. Hariel Dumbledore, a filha do diretor, que vivia se pegando em qualquer lugar e em qualquer oportunidade com Sirius Black, os dois pareciam gato e rato – contou Helderane, rindo. – E a sua mãe, Harry, Lílian – Harry sorriu à menção de seu nome de batismo saindo dos lábios da Deusa e a primeira lágrima caiu de seu olho esquerdo, pensando na mãe. – Assim, quando o seu pai, Tiago, começou a ter o romance com a minha amiga, do meu ano, eu descobri pela Arabella e até por ele mesmo que já havia algo no ar entre ele e Lílian. 

         - Você lembra de quando eles começaram a namorar? Como? 

         Helderane levantou as mãos para o céu estrelado e fechou os olhos, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. Harry notou que uma corrente de ar mais forte batia em seus cabelos e as folhas das árvores da Floresta Proibida começavam a se movimentar mais rapidamente. Olhou para o alto. Instantaneamente, o céu escuro e estrelado tornou-se um mar de chuva de estrelas cadentes. Harry deu um passo para trás e segurou um grito de exclamação e maravilha. A Deusa conseguira provocar que as estrelas, antes suspensas calmamente no espaço, ficassem tão rápidas que se transformaram em cadentes. 

         - Foi uma noite assim – voltou a falar Helderane, ainda com os braços estendidos ao céu e os olhos fechados. – A noite de estrelas cadentes. Estava acontecendo um baile aqui em Hogwarts e Tiago resolveu criar coragem para ir até Lílian e pedi-la em namoro, revelando todos os sentimentos que tinha guardados por ela durante aquele tempo – Harry estava sem ar. – A partir de uma noite com um céu como este, seus pais começaram a namorar. 

         Harry suspirou e imaginou como aquela noite deveria estar perfeita. Tão ou mais quanto àquela tarde de verão no píer de Godric's Hollow, ao pôr-do-sol do último dia de Julho, quando pediu Ametista em namoro. 

         - E então seu pai, no sétimo ano, pediu sua mãe em casamento, no antigo casarão de Sirius, em Godric's Hollow – Harry não tinha conhecimento daquela informação e sorriu. – Ele deu a ela este cordão em sinal do amor eterno deles. 

         Helderane postou as próprias mãos em sua nuca e retirou delicadamente o cordão prateado que ela insistia em tocar toda hora. Harry arregalou os olhos e encarou Helderane petrificado. Agora ela também tinha o tal cordão dos seus pais? 

         A corrente era prateada e havia um pequenino pingente ali pendurado. Harry aproximou-se, ainda chocado com aquele objeto, e olhou atentamente. Era uma lua prateada, com uma pequena estrelinha na ponta inferior. Nela, um brilho vermelho destacava-se fortemente e conforme Helderane ia virando o cordão com a força do vento, como um pêndulo, Harry via o quanto ele brilhava. Tanto o cordão quanto a corrente e ainda a estrela vermelha. 

         - Que é isso? – indagou intrigado e maravilhado. 

         - Seu pai deu a sua mãe este cordão que era da sua família e passava por gerações – disse Helderane, ainda com Harry colado no cordão. – A lua crescente significava que o amor nunca pararia de crescer, passando pelas estações cheias, minguantes e novas, onde especialmente o amor é renovado – Harry encarou Helderane finalmente. – O cordão está em época de nova, Harry. Está na hora do próximo da família passar o cordão e renová-lo. 

         Harry olhava com cuidado para a face ainda úmida da Deusa. Era aquilo mesmo que ela estava querendo dizer? 

         - Você... – Harry engoliu em seco e corrigiu. – A Senhora está dizendo que eu devo ficar com o cordão? 

***

_"Tiago estava sentado ao lado de Heather, a face tão emburrada quanto a dela. Ambos odiavam aquelas reuniões de família em que os avós ficam sentados roncando na sala, as avós ajudando as mães na cozinha e os primos pentelhos gritando ou correndo pela casa. Obviamente, os menores. Na família Potter, que era significativamente grande, todos corriam de um lado ou outro, gritavam um com o outro, riam um para o outro. Logicamente, nem todos eram Potter, mas muitos dali eram considerados. Tiago e Heather eram os primos mais velhos, tirando Ryan, que tinha dezessete como Tiago, Charlotte, com quinze como Heather, e Phillip, o mais velho, com dezenove. _

_         Em todas as reuniões de família, Ryan, Phillip, Heather, Charlotte e Tiago costumavam reunirem-se num quarto e se trancarem lá dentro, custe o que custar. Era melhor do que ter de agüentar a criançada agitada no andar de baixo. Daquela vez, a reunião estava sendo na casa dos Potter, Catherine e Anthony. Obviamente, Anthony não estava mais presente porque havia falecido um ano antes. E eram tantas famílias misturadas ali que chegava a confundir. Isso porque, por exemplo, retirando o casal e a mãe de Anthony, Marie Potter, todas as outras famílias ali eram os King – Charlotte era filha deles – os Moore, os Kot – Ryan e Phillip eram – os Gulshan, os Richmond, os Miller e os Snider. _

_         - E como andam as coisas em Hogwarts para vocês? – indagou Phillip, um moreno de grandes olhos estranhamente amarelados. _

_         - Nada mal – respondeu Tiago, mal humorado. – Certamente melhor que esta reunião. _

_         Ryan, um loiro de rosto bastante macilento, riu. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos amarelados que o irmão mais velho. _

_         - Hum, está emburrado por quê, Potter? – perguntou, fazendo Phillip rir também. _

_         Tiago sempre se deu muito bem com os primos, mas especialmente naquela tarde, eles estavam parecendo extremamente insuportáveis. Olhou de esguelha para a irmã. _

_         - Deixe-o, Kot – mesmo os primos costumavam se chamar pelos sobrenomes. Menos entre as meninas. – Como andam as coisas em Beauxbatons? _

_         - Bem, as garotas de lá são sem dúvida mais bonitas e mais liberais, se é que você me entende priminha – disse Ryan, piscando para Heather. – Mas bem que eu gostaria de voltar a morar aqui na Inglaterra. Mamãe só nos mandou para Beauxbatons porque não nos suportava em casa. _

_         - O quê ele não fala, Heather – disse Charlotte, a ruivinha de olhos azuis. – é que está de namorico com a minha melhor amiga, não é Kot? _

_         As bochechas de Ryan coraram furiosamente. Phillip e Tiago seguraram a risada. _

_         - Cale a boca, King! – retrucou Ryan. – A Jasper não é nada... _

_         - Jasper? – engasgou Tiago. – Este é o nome dela, King? _

_         Charlotte riu ao ver Ryan ficando cada vez mais vermelho. _

_         - Linda Jasper, é o nome dela. Também achei estranho... Mas acho que o Ryan achou uma gracinha! _

_         Imediatamente, Ryan lançou o travesseiro que estava sobre a cama onde sentara em Charlotte, que desviou e gargalhou junto de Phillip, Tiago e Heather. _

_         - Mas e você, Potter? – Ryan tornou-se para Tiago. – Continua com aquela ruiva? Qual era mesmo o nome dela...? _

_         - Lílian – disse Tiago, pouco mais tímido. – Estamos juntos sim. Aliás, amanhã estarei indo para a casa do meu amigo e me encontrarei com ela. _

_         Eram férias pré-sétimo ano para Tiago e ele não via a hora de ir para Godric's Hollow, no famoso casarão dos Black, para encontrar Lílian e fazer o quê deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Inconscientemente, apertou algo em seu bolso. _

_         - Nossa, isso vai acabar dando em casamento hein! – piscou Charlotte para o primo, divertida. _

_         E então eles ouviram um grito vindo do andar inferior. Era hora do grande almoço. Lentamente, todos bufando nervosamente, Phillip, Ryan e Charlotte deixaram o dormitório. Quando Heather estava para sair, Tiago puxou seu braço e a garota do quinto ano virou-se para ele, encarando-o. Discretamente, Tiago pediu que Heather fechasse a porta. _

_         Assim, guiou a irmã até a cama novamente e pediu que ela sentasse. Em seguida, retirou um cordão prateado com um pingente em forma de lua e estendeu-o na direção da garota. Heather colocou a mão sobre a boca, surpreendida. _

_         - Tiago! Tiago! Como você conseguiu isso?! – perguntou Heather freneticamente, tocando o cordão com a ponta dos dedos. _

_         - Mamãe me deu há três noites atrás, logo que chegamos de Hogwarts – disse ele, olhando para Heather. – Ela disse que não queria mais usar depois que papai morreu – Heather encarou Tiago gravemente. – Ela me deu para dar a Lílian. _

_         Heather arregalou os olhos. _

_         - Mas Tiago – suspirou Heather, pasma. – Você tem certeza que deve dar a Lílian? Digo, você sabe muito bem que só devemos passar este cordão à frente quando estamos realmente certos daquilo que queremos, da relação que estabelecemos e tudo mais... _

_         E assim Heather paralisou, pois a voz morreu em sua garganta. Tiago estava encarando-a fortemente, com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Seus olhos brilhavam. _

_         - Vo-você vai pe-pedir a Lílian? Pedir em casamento? – perguntou, gaguejando de incredulidade. _

_         Tiago sorriu plenamente. _

_         - Vou, Harry. – respondeu simplesmente. _

_         Heather sabia que Tiago somente a chamava pelo apelido "Harry" quando estavam sozinhos e quando o assunto era sério. Ninguém mais sabia que ele a chamava daquele jeito. E agora, num motivo tão importante, ele estava a chamando de Harry novamente. Heather sorriu. _

_         - Eu estou sem palavras. – disse a irmã sorrindo e com os olhos ainda arregalados. _

_         - Mas o que eu realmente queria pergunta a você é outra coisa – retomou Tiago seriamente. – Você não vai ficar chateada com o fato de que eu ficarei com o cordão e não você? _

_         Heather franziu a testa, surpresa com aquela pergunta. _

_         - Tiago, eu não irei poder usar o cordão – frisou a garota, desfazendo o sorriso. – Você sabe muito bem disso... _

_         - Sim eu sei. Mas o problema é que, bem, é um patrimônio dos Potter, não é? E eu gostaria que você também o usasse. Eu queria te ver com um amor eterno como eu, Harry. _

_         Heather suspirou e indicou negativamente com a cabeça. Ela sorriu a seguir. _

_         - Não quero porque não preciso de um cordão para me mostrar isso, Tiago – respondeu a jovem, a voz polida. – Se um dia tiver a sorte de encontrar um amor eterno, eu saberei. Não precisarei de um cordão para me demonstrar. _

_         Tiago sorriu e abraçou Heather. Apesar de serem irmãos e todos os irmãos no mundo brigarem, as brigas eram lentamente deixadas para trás no caso de Tiago e Heather. Os Potter haviam perdido o pai recentemente e agora tiveram a notícia de que a garota seria transformada numa Deusa em breve. _

_         - Eu quero que você seja muito feliz, Tiago – disse Heather, ainda em meio ao abraço. – Eu te amo e quero que você seja amado também pela Lílian, porque eu sei que ela te ama muito. _

_         Heather ouviu uma ligeira fungada de nariz do irmão. _

_         - Eu também te amo, Harry – disse ele, ainda chamando-a pelo apelido carinhoso. – E eu prometo a você que, se tiver um filho e ele for mulher, chamarei Heather. Agora, se for homem, eu chamarei de Harry. Em sua homenagem, irmã. _

_         Ambos continuaram abraçados por mais alguns momentos e quando se separaram, secaram as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos. O destino havia sido selado naquele momento. Os irmãos Potter nunca seriam os mesmos. Ele seria um futuro Auror de nome, um dos principais inimigos de Voldemort. Ela seria uma futura Deusa, uma Cavaleira de Merlin, que por onde passasse, todos ajoelhariam e beijariam o chão"._

***

         Helderane sorriu. 

         - O cordão é da sua família, Harry – prosseguiu Helderane com muita calma. – Esta pequena estrela vermelha é o simbolismo do amor eterno. Dentro dele há duas pequeninas gotas do sangue de seu pai e de sua mãe – Harry arregalou os olhos e voltou a encarar a corrente prateada e o pingente lunar. – Quando a estrela parar de brilhar ou o sangue secar, tornando-se negro, é porque o amor acabou. Assim, você pode descobrir se a pessoa ainda te ama ou não. 

         - É inacreditável – murmurou o monitor da Grifinória surpreso. – É incrível. 

         - Como você pode ver, o sangue ainda está aí, vermelho e brilhante – disse Helderane, girando novamente o cordão. – Isto significa que, mesmo com o falecimento de seus pais, o amor deles prossegue eterno – Harry olhou para Helderane, segurando um gaguejo. – O amor deles vive em você, Harry. Você, aqui, vivo. Você é que nutre esta estrela a brilhar. Você e sua vida. 

         Harry deixou mais uma lágrima cair. A estrela vermelha brilhava incrivelmente e até parecia uma fonte infravermelha, como daquelas que Duda tinha para ficar apontando para seus olhos. Ou ainda aquelas usadas nas miras de armas de fogo trouxas. Era admirável. 

         - E como eu disse, o pingente está na estação nova – retomou a Deusa. – Então, está ao seu encargo renová-la ou não – Helderane estendeu o braço e o cordão até Harry. – Se há alguém em sua vida que você sente que viverá um amor eterno por você, dê a ela. 

         O jovem abriu a mão direita e virou a palma para cima, logo abaixo do cordão. Lentamente, Helderane soltou o até chegar e pousar no centro da mão de Harry. Imediatamente, o jovem sentiu um calor emanar da corrente e, assim, apertou-a contra sua palma, sentindo a felicidade que ele irradiava. Harry encarou Helderane e a mulher deu um passo para trás. 

         Harry colocou o pingente envolta de seu pescoço e o escondeu dentro de suas vestes da Grifinória. Helderane sorriu e indicou positivamente com a cabeça. Então, ele suspirou e endireitou-se, encarando-a. 

         - E... – começou Harry, quase que aflito. – A Senhora pode me explicar como isso veio para em suas mãos durante todos esses anos? 

         Helderane segurou a respiração e aquele constante brilho que havia à volta dela desapareceu. Harry franziu a testa e deu um passo para trás. Naquela hora, Helderane pareceu menor a Harry e sem toda a majestade magnífica que a circundava, apesar de continuar bela aos seus olhos. 

         - Eu peguei este cordão, Harry – disse Helderane, o tom de voz baixo. – Peguei este cordão do pescoço de sua mãe – continuou, fechando os olhos lentamente. – Peguei logo após seu falecimento, quando ela ainda jazia no chão de sua antiga casa em Godric's Hollow. 

         Harry ficou paralisado. 

         - O quê?! – indagou, achando que não havia entendido direito. 

         Helderane suspirou e abriu os olhos novamente. Não gostava de fechá-los quando falava sobre Lílian ou Tiago, pois as lembranças de seus corpos sem vida não eram agradáveis e realmente provocavam uma metade de sua personalidade que Helderane não gostava nem um pouco. 

         - Hades é o responsável pelo destino das almas – explicou Helderane, agora parecendo bem amargurada. – Ele foi encarregado de levar as almas de seu pai e de sua mãe para o Portal das Sete Estrelas e lá encaminhá-los ao Paraíso – Harry continuava boquiaberto. – Como ele sabia que eu conhecia seu pai e sua mãe, chamou-me para vê-los ao menos uma última vez. 

         - Isso não interessa! – respondeu Harry, nervoso e sem entender. – Eu quero saber como você pegou este cordão da minha mãe! 

         A Deusa deu um passo a frente. 

         - Harry, este cordão não poderia ser enterrado com sua mãe, creio que você tenha entendido isto – falou Helderane, erguendo as mãos. – E ele tem que ser passado a outro membro de sua família. Este cordão é um cordão das inúmeras gerações dos Potter, não entende? 

         - E então por que este cordão esteve todos esses anos com você e não comigo? – indagou Harry. 

         Helderane suavizou a expressão e olhou fixamente para Harry. Não parecia muito segura, mas via claramente que, provavelmente, suas expectativas seriam frustradas. Harry parecia realmente aborrecido com aquela notícia. Porém, chegara a hora. Não adiantava mais se esconder atrás de uma imagem bela e falsa. Seria Heather Potter. 

         - Eu também sou uma Potter, Harry. – disse ela simplesmente. 

         Harry sacudiu a cabeça e riu. 

         - Como?! Como?! – repetiu nervoso. 

         A Deusa encheu os pulmões e a mente com coragem. _"Pense em Tiago, pense em Tiago"_, murmurou Helderane enquanto olhava firmemente para Harry. E então ela disse: 

         - Eu sou irmã do seu pai, Harry – disse Helderane calmamente. – Meu nome é Heather Potter, e era filha de Catherine e Anthony Potter antes de ser transformada numa Cavaleira de Merlin e numa Deusa – Helderane fechou os olhos. – _Eu sou sua tia_. 

         Harry não esboçou nenhuma reação. Sua mente pareceu ter congelado. À sua volta, imaginava que as árvores prosseguiam em seu farfalhar, que o vento continuava batendo em seu cabelo e que aquela mulher permanecia à sua frente. Não era possível, não poderia ser. 

         Em todas as estórias que seu padrinho, Sirius Black, contara, até aquela noite, nenhuma citara sequer uma única vez o nome Heather Potter. Muito menos nos registros históricos de Hogwarts ou em alguma coisa que recebera de seu pai, fossem folhas escritas, fotos ou qualquer coisa parecida. Lupin nunca havia dito nada sobre alguma Heather. Arabella nunca havia mencionado este nome a ele. Dumbledore muito menos, sempre tão contido ao falar sobre seu pai ou sua mãe. Não era verdade, não poderia ser. 

         Firmemente, tentou procurar dentro de sua mente qualquer imagem familiar daquela mulher, ou ao menos alguém parecido a ela. Mas não havia nada em seus pensamentos e em suas lembranças. Nunca conhecera aquela mulher em toda sua vida. Nunca ouvira falar nela. Nunca vira evidências ou fatos de que Tiago tinha alguma irmã, quanto mais uma irmã que era uma Deusa e uma Cavaleira de Merlin que vive viajando por galáxias distantes e tentando resolver problemas maiores e mais preocupantes que Voldemort e a volta do seu Império do Terror. Não, havia algo de errado, não poderia ser. 

         E então, voltou a realidade. As árvores continuavam a se mover, o vento permanecia batendo em seu cabelo e a mulher prosseguia em sua frente, esperando ansiosamente uma resposta. Harry podia ver que suas bochechas estavam molhadas novamente. 

         Estranhamente, uma raiva tomou conta de Harry. Vê-la daquela maneira, perdendo a majestade e dizendo que era uma Potter como ele, que era, pior, tia dele, o fez subir aos céus de ódio. 

         - Mentirosa! – gritou Harry repentinamente. – Como alguém como você, uma Deusa, tem a coragem de vir até Hogwarts e tentar estragar minha vida? Você é mais uma das armadilhas de Voldemort? Você é apenas uma mentirosa de quinta categoria! Falsa! Mentirosa! Desapareça da minha vida e desapareça de Hogwarts também! Ou senão, eu gritarei a todos quem você realmente é! Sua farsante! Sua mentirosa! 

         Heather ficou completamente chocada com os gritos do sobrinho sobre ela e gaguejou alguma resposta, as lágrimas vindo com toda força desta vez. 

         - E-eu não sou mentirosa! – retrucou ainda que com a voz muito baixa. – Eu sou irmã de Tiago... 

         - E NUNCA MAIS FALE O NOME DO MEU PAI NESSA SUA BOCA SUJA! VÁ EMBORA! MENTIROSA! VÁ EMBORA! E ESTOU TE AVISANDO, NUNCA MAIS FALE NADA SOBRE MEU PAI, ENTENDEU? NUNCA MAIS! 

***

**_NO PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO:_**_ Heather corre para Remo Lupin, Harry para Ametista Dumbledore. Depois de sua conversa nos jardins de Hogwarts, ambos correm para seus refúgios. Entretanto, como terminará a noite? Além disso, o mês de fevereiro fica para trás e está na hora para o segundo jogo da temporada de Quadribol. Como Harry voara contra Cho Chang? E o jogo será completamente limpo?_

_O choque quadribolístico de Hogwarts em "NEGRA HIPNOSE NOS ARES"_


	31. Negra Hipnose Nos Ares

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: _**_O primeiro encontro entre Harry e a Deusa Helderane começa muito saudosista e tocante. Porém, diante da realidade cruel, Harry se desespera e tem uma reação completamente fora de seu temperamento. Heather é ofendida e não consegue o perdão do sobrinho por todos os anos afastada, além de não ser reconhecida por ele._

*******

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove – ****NEGRA HIPNOSE NOS ARES**

Lupin não tinha idéia de como Heather havia achado o caminho até seu quarto. Não da forma como ela chegou lá. Sua respiração estava entrecortada, seus olhos arregalados em pavor e especialmente, a pele completamente lívida, sem qualquer vestígio de vida. Então, o encontro com Harry não tinha ido muito bem, ele deduziu. Depois que a encontrou naquele estado deplorável, colocou-a em sua cama e ali ficou, abraçado a ela por mais de uma hora, e ainda estava assim. 

         Olhando-a em seu colo, Lupin começou a recordar o passado. Os mesmos olhos grandes, o mesmo corpo pequenino, as mesmas mãos esguias e longas. Sempre tentou imaginar o dia em que reencontraria Heather. Quem não gostaria de reencontrar alguém tão importante quanto ela fora em sua vida? Heather Potter, a princípio, era apenas a irmã mais nova de Tiago e nada mais. Uma garotinha baixinha, metida à esperta, que vivia escondida atrás de livros e das bochechas que insistiam em corar, especialmente perto dele. 

         A partir de seu quinto ano, pouco mais de dois anos após tê-la conhecido, quando Heather tinha pouco mais de treze e ele pertencia ao terceiro ano da Grifinória, começou a reparar como ela era amadurecida em relação às outras garotas da mesma idade. Talvez a convivência com Hariel, Lílian e principalmente Arabella a tornara mais adulta. Talvez fosse somente impressão. Porém, a idéia de que Heather seria uma mulher muito bonita quando crescesse e muito inteligente costumava a povoar seus pensamentos, sobretudo após uma conversa constrangedora que tivera com Sirius poucas semanas antes, quando o amigo havia lhe dito que Heather parecia gostar dele. 

         E então veio o Baile de despedida antes do feriado de Natal. Pensou imediatamente em convidar Arabella. Porém, Remo ficou muito chateado por saber que David Adams parecia ter convidado-a. Assim, alguns dias depois, ele ouvira a mesma comentando com Tiago sobre como Heather não poderia ir, já que seu ingresso não era admitido por pertencer ao terceiro ano e o Baile só era permitido aos alunos após o quarto. Teve a idéia, assim, de convidá-la – matando dois problemas com uma cajadada só – e poderia ao mesmo tempo levar Heather e ter uma companhia, a fim de tentar se desligar um pouco da mágoa. Convidá-la fora extremamente natural, apesar de vê-la corar como se estivesse pisando em brasas. 

         Adicionando a lembrança dos ciúmes de Tiago ao saber que ele havia convidado a irmã mais nova, o Baile começara muito mal. Lupin sempre tivera aquela paixonite por Arabella e a amiga aparecera com o futuro noivo, David Adams, que era um ano mais velho que ele e também o apanhador da Corvinal. Querendo ficar longe daquela cena lastimável a ele, deu uma desculpa e levou Heather para o Salão Comunal de volta. Somente não esperava notar naquela hora o quanto Heather estava linda. Usava um vestido dourado, sem alças e que demarcava a linha do pescoço da jovem. Remo não pôde deixar de reparar como o corpo dela iniciara a se desenvolver e como graciosamente ela ia se transformando numa jovem muito atraente. 

         Naquela noite, ele dera o primeiro beijo em Heather. Logicamente, não era o seu primeiro, mas o dela sim. Eles não voltaram ao Baile e nem sentiram a necessidade de sair daquela sala. No início, Remo achava que era algo muito errado, já que nunca sentira nada pela garota, muito menos aquele desejo incontrolável que passara a sentir depois do primeiro toque de seus lábios. 

         Depois, Tiago convencera Remo a revelar toda a verdade sobre os animagos, as visitas à família que parecia sempre doente e aos sumiços repentinos e aparências exaustas. Antes de Remo sequer dar sinais de que pediria Heather em namoro, prometeu ao amigo que falaria com a irmã. No final, Heather mostrou-se indiferente à condição de Remo, ao seu fato de ser um lobisomem e de ter que se esconder uma vez por mês debaixo do Salgueiro Lutador, acompanhado por seus três melhores amigos, incluindo o irmão mais velho da própria jovem. Aquilo, de uma fora maravilhosa, ajudou Lupin a confiar em si mesmo e acreditar como poderia ser amado por alguém que não se importava com o seu problema. 

         O namoro começou tímido. Remo ainda recordava que, mesmo com seus hormônios explodindo em seus quinze e dezesseis anos, Heather tinha apenas treze, catorze, e tinha que se conter. Após seis meses juntos, pensou que não daria certo, já que Tiago estava sempre muito em cima e seus sentimentos por Arabella não diminuíam. Entretanto, assim que o pai dela, Anthony Potter, faleceu, entendeu que não poderia deixá-la sozinha. Foi exatamente naquela época que seu namoro dera uma guinada espetacular. Por um lado, Heather amadurecera ainda mais após a morte do pai e ficara mais solta do que nunca a Remo, finalmente mostrando a ele tudo que sentia. Por cinco longos meses, os melhores de Remo, o namoro fora uma maravilha. E foi naqueles mesmos dias que Lupin enfim se apaixonara por Heather. 

         Contudo, a sombra de Arabella ainda existia em seus sonhos. Com o passar do tempo, Heather foi percebendo como Remo ia ficando distante toda vez que estavam junto da jovem. Como ele sempre se sentia desconfortável com ela por perto, como desviava dos assuntos que tratavam dela facilmente, como não encarava Heather diretamente quando Arabella estava presente. Assim, após onze meses, Heather e Remo decidiram terminar o relacionamento. 

         Logo em seguida, Heather tivera a notícia sobre a sua futura transformação em Cavaleira de Merlin e sua chamada Transgressão, tornando-se uma Deusa. Depois da descoberta da herança dos Potter a ela e a Tiago, Heather se afastou de todos e quando estavam no último ano, ela tentou uma reaproximação, mas já era tarde. 

         A não ser pela comemoração de despedida dela. Remo recordava perfeitamente. Heather estava em seu sexto ano, já finalizando, quando recebera o comunicado por Dumbledore que na semana seguinte, sua cerimônia de transgressão seria realizada. Claramente, como não pertenciam mais a Hogwarts e tinham suas vidas atribuladas, uma pequena festa foi feita na véspera da sua transgressão. Sirius ainda estava levemente abatido, seu irmão havia sido assassinado há mais de oito meses, mas ainda assim permanecia saudoso. Tiago e Lílian começavam finalmente os preparativos para o casamento. Pedro estava levemente distante, mas também nunca procurara saber o porquê. Hariel estava, como de costume, mal humorada – somente saberíamos mais tarde que ela estava entrando em seu período fértil da gravidez de Ametista. E Arabella comparecera acompanhada do noivo, Adams. 

         A festa havia sido muito divertida, apesar do tom melancólico visto claramente em Tiago e Heather. Os irmãos sempre foram extremamente unidos, ajudando um ao outro. E agora ele estava para se casar. E agora ela estava a se tornar uma Deusa. Triste. Era a família Potter se desmembrando. 

         A noite caiu e já era de madrugada quando todos decidiram se recolherem aos seus dormitórios. Dumbledore havia convidado todos a dormirem em Hogwarts após a comemoração. Remo ainda estava levemente animado quando abriu sua janela e assistiu ao céu estrelado daquela noite de final de primavera. O ar estava agitado e pela fresta uma brisa cantava uma canção gostosa de se ouvir. A lua cheia estava longe. Foi quando ouviu uma batida em sua porta. 

         Heather estava ainda vestida como uma simples aluna da Grifinória do sexto ano – como estava trajada na festa – quando apareceu sorridente a ele. Remo sorriu e convidou-a para entrar. Heather estava a um mês de seu aniversário, em que completaria dezessete anos. E ela foi agradecer todo o apoio que Lupin tinha dado a ela pelos anos passados. Remo não era acostumado a ouvir elogios, mas fora excelente ouvir aquelas palavras gentis da jovem. Enquanto o som perigoso da brisa espalhava-se pelo dormitório, a voz doce e o semblante da garota iam se misturando em seus pensamentos. Heather, de fato, tinha se transformado numa bela jovem. Charmosa. Porém, Lupin sabia que o quê mais atraía Heather a ele era sua personalidade. A jovem sempre fora calma, respeitosa e carinhosa, mesmo que usualmente demonstrasse fraqueza e medo dos outros, o quê, para ele, era seu maior defeito. 

         A perda de controle aconteceu aos poucos, com o passar da conversa entre eles. Remo ainda não sabia direito como conseguira resistir por mais de uma hora de conversa, mas somente tinha o conhecimento de que iria ser alguém importante na vida dela após aquela noite. Pela primeira e última vez, Lupin dissera a ela que a amava. Ainda não tinha certeza se realmente a amava, sempre sentira algo muito mais forte por Arabella, mesmo que nunca fosse correspondido. No namoro, dissera que estava apaixonado por ela, mas nunca tocou no assunto amor. Mas, agora, havia dito que a amava. Sabia que aquilo não havia sido o estopim, e sim o beijo que dera nela antes que ela deixasse seu quarto, mas ainda sim aquilo o marcara. 

         Durante a noite até depois do amanhecer, Heather e Remo conversaram, riram, choraram, se tocaram, se beijaram e finalmente se amaram. Estrelas iluminaram o dormitório por toda à noite. Heather não deixara o quarto nem Lupin para trás. Mesmo que fosse quase que como uma lei, uma ordem rígida, ela desobedecera e cedera aos seus desejos. Heather, quando passasse por sua transgressão, não seria mais pura. Naquela noite estrelada do começo de Junho, Heather e Remo se amaram. Uma única e última vez.

         Por muitos anos que se seguiram, Remo pensara que nunca Heather o perdoaria. Afinal, ele é quem havia pedido para tê-la junto dele naquela noite. Mas, sabia que ela queria tanto quanto ele. E reencontrá-la novamente, tão bela quanto antigamente, somente trazia à tona sentimentos que há muito ele não tinha. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios quando Heather levantou de seu colo e encarou-o. 

         - Ele nunca irá me perdoar – disse ela, a voz embargada e as bochechas incrivelmente vermelhas, assim como os olhos. – Eu estou destinada também a não ter meu sobrinho junto de mim, ao menos uma vez, Remo? 

         - Dê um tempo a ele, Heather, eu sei que ele irá entendê-la. – retrucou Lupin lentamente. 

         Heather coçou o nariz com delicadeza e permaneceu com as lágrimas contidas nos grandes olhos. Remo continuou sorrindo para ela. 

         - Harry disse que eu era mentirosa... – murmurou novamente, a voz vacilando. – Mentirosa! – repetiu nervosamente. – Eu não tinha como vir, Remo! Eu não tinha como fugir deles! Eu tinha que cumprir meu juramento! Isso não me torna mentirosa! 

         - Eu sei, eu sei... – concordou Lupin, fechando os olhos e abrindo-os em seguida num tom sofredor. Sabia o quanto Heather e Tiago foram próximos. Nunca havia visto antes uma relação fraternal tão verdadeira quanto à deles. – E Harry também saberá, mas ainda você precisa dar um tempo. Talvez ele converse com alguém, somente dê um tempo para o Harry, que ele a entenderá. 

         - Não, Remo, ele nunca vai me perdoar! Eu sei que ele é tão nobre quanto Tiago, eu posso sentir – com isso, ela tocou o peito na região do coração. – Mas eu não sei se ele tem muita capacidade de perdoar. Eu estou com medo de ir embora sem o perdão dele! 

         Lupin passou os dedos calmamente pelo rosto de Heather e respondeu: 

         - Claro que não – respondeu Remo, sorrindo. – De novo, _ele só precisa de algum tempo para se acostumar_. Não é fácil perder os pais e um dia encarar uma mulher como você, dizendo que é irmã de seu pai. 

         - Eu sei disso – continuou a mulher, parando repentinamente e olhando dentro dos olhos de Lupin. – Que você quis dizer com _uma mulher como eu_? 

         Um pequeno brilho surgiu nos olhos de Remo, que passaram do castanho claro para o esverdeado. Heather levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando a resposta de Lupin. 

         - Nada, eu só estava me imaginando no lugar de Harry – disse ele, o sorriso ainda no rosto. – Vendo alguém como uma Deusa que aparenta ter vinte e cinco anos e não trinta e nove – Heather riu. – dizer que é sua tia. Não deve ser nada surpreendente – ironizou ele. – Somente isso. 

         Heather, ainda com o semblante em desespero, pegou o travesseiro ao lado de Lupin e jogou no rosto do homem, dando uma risada divertida. Remo fechou os olhos e recordou como se divertia com ela. Assim que o travesseiro caiu do seu rosto, Lupin pegou o pulso da mulher e a puxou contra seu corpo. Heather riu e se aninhou nos braços dele. 

         - Sabe o quê eu estava pensando? – disse Heather, calmamente. – A última vez que conversamos – Remo percebeu que ela acomodou o corpo ainda mais em seu colo. – Foi aqui, neste quarto. 

         - Sim, foi – concordou o homem, observando para além da janela. – A última noite de liberdade. – murmurou ele, divagando. 

         - Eu nunca podia imaginar que as coisas pudessem se transformar no dia seguinte – disse Heather, o tom de voz baixando. – Quando eles apareceram, eu pensei que seria tudo mais simples, pensei que poderia ajudar em alguma coisa dali para frente, fazer diferença – uma pequena pausa se estendeu. – Mas no final eu acabei descobrindo que toda esta imagem de Legião Lendária dos Cavaleiros é apenas um modo de diminuir quão cruel é o nosso trabalho e o nosso destino. 

         - Você agora não sente a liberdade? – indagou Lupin. – Não a sente correr por você? 

         Lentamente, a mulher ergueu o corpo e sentou à frente de Remo, o olhar distante. Seu lábio inferior estava inchado sem motivo específico e a boca levemente entreaberta, com o cabelo caindo sobre seus ombros numa singela pintura clássica. Lupin segurou um soluço na garganta. 

         - Ser quem eu sou – começou a mulher dizendo. – Viver como eu vivo. Observar o quê eu observo. Todos os dias. É horrível – ela levantou os grandes olhos para Lupin, mas ainda sem focar os olhos do homem. – É uma prisão. Eu vi tantas coisas nesses vinte e dois anos que você não iria acreditar, se eu arriscasse-me a falar... – ela pausou, sentindo as bochechas vermelhas. – Eu não posso sentir que amo, Remo. 

         Neste momento, Lupin notou que um calor forte emanava do corpo de Heather, ajoelhada à sua frente, seus joelhos se tocando ligeiramente e sua face ficando rosa. Instintivamente, ele tocou a mão que repousava no colo da mulher e envolveu seus dedos nos dela. Sua pele estava fervendo. 

         - Eu não posso sentir o amor – finalmente, Heather focalizou os olhos de Remo com certa coragem. – Não posso amar. E mesmo que o amor seja um reflexo voluntário, por outro lado, eu não posso controlar se o meu coração ainda bate da mesma forma como ele batia quando eu tinha dezesseis anos – Lupin foi levantando as sobrancelhas. – Não posso controlar se eu preciso dizer o quanto eu quero ter o perdão de Harry e o quanto eu o amo, por ser meu sobrinho e estar se tornando um homem tão belo e justo e corajoso, exatamente como o pai – enquanto as sobrancelhas de Lupin levantavam-se, um pequeno sorriso se formava em seus lábios. – Não deveria ser assim. Não deveria. 

         Pela primeira vez, o olhar de Heather caiu sobre a sua mão esquerda, que estava envolvida pela de Lupin. Subitamente, ela fechou os olhos e Remo quase sentiu um estalo. Quando ela os abriu novamente, Lupin engoliu em seco, pois havia uma emoção ali que havia visto antes apenas quando ele tinha dito que a amava, vinte e dois anos atrás. 

         - Meu corpo reage a toda vez que sinto o amor se espalhar pelo meu sangue – ela dizia, concentrando-se nos olhos de Remo. – Aquele calor involuntário que faz o meu rosto corar – as bochechas dela estavam bastante rosadas. – O modo com que a minha respiração fica inconstante e eu fico ofegante – o seu peito subia e descia rapidamente. – A tremedeira nas mãos – sua mão esquerda envolvida pela de Lupin estava trêmula. – A velocidade acelerada do meu coração – dentro de seu peito, seu coração estava disparado. – A maneira com que a minha mente se desliga de tudo e a única coisa que consigo fazer é admirar seus olhos... 

         Lupin nada fez, apenas continuou ouvindo as palavras de Heather, sentindo o mesmo que ela. Sabia muito bem do quê ela estava explanando. Era amor. Era paixão. Era exatamente assim que se sentia perto de Arabella e sentira-se pela vida toda ao lado dela. Mas, existia um pequeno detalhe: ele estava sentindo-se daquela forma ali, naquele momento, com Heather. 

         - Eu ainda amo... – a voz de Heather foi vacilando. – Eu tentei, eu juro – cada vez parecia mais difícil concluir o pensamento, já que os olhos de Remo estavam cada vez mais perto, ela achava. – Eu tentei esquecer... – poderia ser sua impressão, mas de fato o rosto de Lupin estava mais perto. – Tentei esquecer tudo... – agora eram os lábios de Lupin que estavam próximos demais. – Tentei apagar da minha cabeça... – não poderia ser apenas impressão, ele estava mesmo cada vez mais perto. – Eu tentei esquecer você... 

         Misturada às suas palavras, Heather sentiu como seu corpo parecia estar fervendo, sua pele parecia estar em brasas e sua boca incrivelmente seca. Facilmente, as frases desapareciam de seu raciocínio, as palavras se perdiam na sincronia e voavam para longe de seus pensamentos. Sem perceber, seus olhos iam se enchendo de água. Ela já não sabia se eram de dor ou apenas uma reação corporal, já que tudo nela e à sua volta parecia quente demais. 

         - Shh... – sibilou Lupin, pedindo gentilmente que ela se calasse. 

         Aquela era a mesma sensação de quando ficava perto demais de Hades. A temperatura muito alta, a impressão de ter sido transportada ao Inferno e ter sido deixada por lá. Mesmo que apenas encostasse ou esbarrasse em seu corpo, ou ainda que ele a tocasse simplesmente. Os olhos de Remo estavam ficando azulados, o esverdeado ia se desfazendo em poucos segundos até o limite de sua visão. E a água ia se intensificando em seus grandes olhos castanhos. 

         - Você não entende... – murmurou Heather, sentindo-se instável. – Eu tentei, Remo... 

         Por algum motivo desconhecido, ouvir seu nome da boca de Heather pareceu extremamente sensual e um desejo incontrolável espalhou pelas suas entranhas. O mesmo desejo que o colocara ali, da mesma forma, há vinte e dois anos atrás. Calmamente, ele foi soltando o ar pela última vez de seu pulmão. Dali para frente, não conseguiria respirar direito. Seu coração não permitiria. Sentia seu corpo reagindo, reagindo com a força de um homem faminto e mais: apaixonado. Era como se sua porção lupina estivesse aflorando dentro dele, ali, naqueles pequenos instantes, com ela. 

         - Shh... – pediu novamente, tombando a cabeça levemente, com muita tranqüilidade. – Eu não preciso de explicações, Heather. 

         Quando ela menos esperou, a água que se formara em seus olhos transbordara e escorregara pelas suas bochechas, tão aliviadas e pacientes que quase sentiu um arrepio. Heather sabia que precisava continuar a contar a Remo o quê acontecia a ela, e o quê aconteceria a ele também. Porém, cada vez que tentava, sua boca ficava ainda mais seca e as explicações se perdiam no meio do caminho em tentar deixar de concentrar-se nos olhos tão belas e fascinantes dele. 

         - Eu preciso dizer – tentou articular mais uma vez. – Você tem que saber dos riscos... 

         Lupin aproximou-se do corpo dela com leveza e uniu seus joelhos com os dela, ajoelhando-se da mesma maneira à sua frente, sentindo o aumento do calor que emanava de Heather. Ficava cada vez mais difícil lutar contra aquele desejo. Sua metade lobisomem queria soltar-se próximo dela. Lupin desejava mais do que nunca retornar no tempo e tê-la novamente, daquela mesma forma. 

         - Eu não quero saber de riscos. – respondeu ele, o tom de sua voz se abaixando. 

         Heather sentiu um enorme calafrio percorrer sua espinha assim que Lupin depositou sua mão direita, a única livre, em suas costas, levemente, e puxou seu corpo contra o dele. O espaço que havia entre eles desapareceu e apenas suas cabeças permaneciam afastadas por alguns centímetros para que pudessem se olhar com totalidade. A mulher segurou a respiração a partir dali e sentiu o hálito quente que saiu da boca de Remo. Instantaneamente, ela fechou os olhos e mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. 

         O calor aumentou assim que Lupin uniu seu corpo no dela. Um arrepio passou por seu ser e todos os pêlos de seus braços se levantaram, uma força mais forte e persistente que ele o dominando. Ele retirou a mão das costas de Heather e lentamente foi guiando-a até o rosto da mulher. 

         - Pare com isso... – sussurrou Heather num tom misto de desespero e desejo. – Pare, Remo, pare... 

         A mão direita de Lupin tocou com delicadeza o rosto de Heather e sentiu a umidade das lágrimas na bochecha rosada esquerda da mulher. Com muita leveza e agora encarando a boca vermelha de Heather, ele trilhou o dedão e o dedo indicador da mesma mão pelos lábios carnudos e inchados dela. Heather inspirou ar rapidamente e Lupin a encarou firme. Podia ver claramente que aquilo estava sendo doloroso para ambos. Mas, doloroso num modo magnífico. 

         - Heather... – chamou Lupin, encarando-a com firmeza. – Você disse que tentou esquecer – Heather soltou levemente a respiração e sentiu a maior proximidade dos lábios de Lupin nos dela. – Você conseguiu esquecer? Me esquecer? 

         Por mais que houvesse um grande empecilho e que Lupin não parecia permitir que Heather o falasse, a vontade de estar com ele novamente, de sentir seus braços a rodearem, suas mãos a tocarem com gentileza e amaciarem sua pele, sentir o peso do corpo dele contra o dela, os lábios a beijarem com carinho e amor. Como ela poderia, de alguma forma, esquecê-lo? 

         Quando todos a apontavam apenas como a irmã mais nova de Tiago, ele estava lá para dizer o contrário. Depois, quando todos diziam que ela era apenas uma garotinha que se achava importante e inteligente o bastante para andar com os mais velhos, ele estava lá para provar que os mais velhos gostavam dela por quem ela era, e nada mais. Em seguida, quando todos achavam que ela era mal-amada, que sem seu irmão e seu pai, não seria nada, ele voltou para esclarecer o tamanho de sua importância não somente para ele, como para toda sua família, seus amigos e especialmente o mundo. Lupin sempre tivera presente em sua trajetória. Como ela poderia esquecê-lo? 

         - Eu não seria capaz de te esquecer... – murmurou Heather, deixando escapar um suspiro em seguida. – Como eu poderia deixar de amar você? 

         Heather não soube dizer quando ou como. Somente teve o conhecimento de que Lupin estava a milímetros de juntar seus lábios aos dela. A idéia de tê-lo junto de si era maravilhosa. A imagem de vê-lo abraçando-a, tocando-a, encarando-a. Tudo era extraordinário. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, era amedrontador. Ela, querendo ou não, ainda era uma Deusa, uma representante do alto corpo de deuses, pertencente ao Conselho dos Líderes e mais do que tudo isso, era uma Cavaleira de Merlin. 

         Felizmente, Remo colocava-a num mundo completamente diferente e distante do que passara a viver desde seus dezessete anos. Não era um mundo de guerras ou maldições ou deveres. Um mundo de promessas, de juramentos, de guardiões. Não. O mundo que tinha quando estava junto dele era totalmente seu e unicamente seu. O mundo em que era simplesmente Heather Potter. O mundo que poderia se apaixonar e amar. O mundo que viveria junto de seus queridos amigos, companheiros e familiares. Seu sonho mais alto era, além de ter o perdão de Harry, era conquistar este mundo mais uma vez. 

         Um único encostar de seus lábios nos de Remo fora o bastante. Assim que todo o desejo de Lupin fosse canalizado para sua boca e seus lábios tenham relado, lenta e delicadamente, nos de Heather, uma espécie de energia se formou ao redor deles. A maciez breve dos lábios de Lupin. A quentura persistente da boca de Heather. E então, houve um pequeno e fortíssimo campo de energia. 

         Exatamente como da vez em que Lupin a abraçara, em meio ao desespero de Heather, no dormitório da Deusa, uma energia muito forte se projetou do corpo de Helderane – pois o poder era restante na Deusa, e não em Heather – até bater contra o de Lupin. Desta vez, o homem fora arremessado contra a parede da cama e batido com a cabeça na madeira do dossel que a envolvia, caindo desacordado nos lençóis. Rapidamente, Heather soltou um grito baixo e surpreso, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas verdadeiras, e o apoiou em seu colo, encostando a cabeça na cama. Chorando silenciosamente, Heather se lamentou e logo soltou Lupin de seus braços, com medo de que ele despertasse em seu abraço e fosse repelido novamente. 

         Ao que Heather ergueu-se da cama, puxando o vestido de Helderane, olhou dolorosamente para trás e encarou o homem deitado, completamente desmaiado, entre os lençóis amarelos. Fechando os olhos e dirigindo-se à porta, Heather sussurrou para si mesma: 

         - Eu disse que havia riscos, Remo, eu disse – ela murmurou com um soluço preso na garganta, as lágrimas ainda caindo nervosamente de seus grandes olhos castanhos. – Mas você não me ouviu. 

***

Harry não sabia bem para onde estava sendo guiado por suas pernas, já que a cabeça estava completamente focada nos grandes olhos castanhos e mentirosos da Deusa, a Cavaleira de Merlin Helderane. _"Quem ela pensa que é? Ela não é ninguém pra sair falando essas coisas sobre meus pais!"_, pensava furiosamente, enquanto suas pernas continuavam-no levando a algum lugar desconhecido. _"Só porque tem um amuleto, acha que pertence a minha família?"_. Harry apertou o cordão prateado que Heather tinha dado a ele contra a palma de sua mão. _"Eu não quero saber! Ela é uma filha da mãe mentirosa!"_. 

         Ainda sem conhecimento de onde estava, trombou fortemente contra alguém. Pela velocidade com que andava pelos escuros corredores de Hogwarts, o jovem monitor da Grifinória caiu de costas contra o piso gelado e também notou que, quem fosse que ele tinha praticamente nocauteado, havia sido levado ao chão exatamente como ele. E então ouviu um gemido.

         - Você por acaso é um idiota cego que não consegue nem andar direito? 

         A voz pareceu bastante firme e ríspida contra ele. E ele conhecia apenas duas pessoas com aquele tom de voz: Draco Malfoy e Ametista Dumbledore. Porém, como a voz era muito feminina para ser carregada por Malfoy, ele ergueu a cabeça e encontrou as belas pernas da namorada à sua frente. Entre elas, caído no chão, estava o amuleto que Helderane havia dado a ele, poucos minutos antes. Rapidamente, Harry levantou-se e conseguiu tomar o cordão, fazendo com que Ametista não percebesse.

         Batendo as mãos contra o uniforme da Grifinória, encontrou a namorada com as mãos erguidas em sua cintura, o pé esquerdo levemente à frente do direito e batendo fortemente contra o piso, e seus olhos comprimidos em um misto de fúria e estranhamento. 

         - Que aconteceu pra você quase me atropelar no meio do corredor da Torre da Sonserina? – indagou ela, o tom ainda ríspido como nos velhos tempos em que se odiavam. 

         O jovem estava levemente ofegante por conta da queda e a face vermelha ainda por ter gritado com a Cavaleira de Merlin. Imediatamente, Ametista amenizou a expressão furiosa e tocou com leveza seu ombro direito, aproximando-se dele. 

         - Harry, você está bem? – dessa vez, sua voz soou calma e preocupada. 

         - Será que nós podíamos conversar? – perguntou Harry, olhando fortemente para Ametista. – Você se importa de ir comigo até a Sala de Transformação? 

         Ametista retirou a mão do ombro do namorado e voltou-se contra o piso, pegando sua capa da Sonserina, que ela carregava antes de trombar com Harry. Quando ela retornou, percebeu que Harry havia guardado algo no bolso de sua calça, mas não se incomodou. 

         - "timo – disse ela, pegando na mão suspensa de Harry, já que a outra estava em seu bolso ainda. – Mas sem Capa de Invisibilidade – Harry olhou-a intrigado. – Eu quero que o Malfoy nos pegue só para que eu o irrite mais um pouco. – e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. 

         Após dez minutos em que eles andaram até chegarem na sala de Transformação Humana, Harry trancou a porta do âmbito com um feitiço simples e tornou-se para Ametista, que sentava delicadamente sobre a mesa de Sirius, mesmo que houvesse um mar de cadeiras na sala de aula. Deixando as pernas suspensas, não cruzadas, e balançando-as lentamente. Ela parecia estranha. 

         - Como foi o encontro com o Snape? – questionou repentinamente. 

         A garota levantou o olhar e percebeu que Harry ficara paralisado na porta, olhando-a de longe. Ele parecia muito desconfortável. 

         - Nada que tenha feito mudar minha vida, se você quer saber – respondeu Ametista, a face ficando levemente pálida. – Severo anda muito misterioso, quase que vigiando meus passos e do Malfoy... 

         - Do Malfoy? – estranhou Harry, ainda parado na porta. 

         - É, fica falando sobre como nós somos os melhores alunos da Sonserina e como nosso temperamento destrói as chances de nós sermos vencedores da Taça das Casas neste ano, sempre fica pedindo para que nós dois acabemos com as brigas no Salão Comunal, no Salão Principal, nas aulas – Ametista ia falando sem parar e Harry foi lentamente se aproximando. – Hoje veio com o papinho furado de novo, mas ainda acrescentou que eu acabo ajudando a tal missão dele se continuar o tratando com desprezo – ela fechou os olhos. – E disse que o quê eu vi em Azkaban, deveria apagar da minha mente... 

         Harry retirou a capa da Grifinória dos ombros e a deixou em cima de uma das mesas da sala, indo em direção à Ametista. A jovem bateu com as mãos sobre a mesa do professor, balançando os pés novamente. 

         - Resumindo, foi inútil, porque ele mesmo admitiu que eu deveria continuar a tratá-lo do modo com que eu venho tratando – ela abriu os olhos e bufou. – Quer dizer, eu dei o braço a torcer e ele não quis saber, então que ele se dane! 

         Assim que ela terminou a frase, Harry parou à sua frente e não esperou um segundo para beijá-la. Ametista ficou com os olhos arregalados por alguns segundos, não acostumada com Harry tão surpreendente. A jovem sentiu os braços dele envolverem suas costas e causar-lhe arrepios imediatamente. Aos poucos, abriu seus joelhos e permitiu que Harry encostasse o corpo na mesa também, postado entre suas pernas. Nesse momento, ele desceu suas mãos em seu quadril e puxou-a contra o corpo dele. Ametista segurou uma expressão de exclamação. 

         Toda aquela atitude não era comum de Harry. Ametista podia perceber que havia algo muito errado. Na forma com que ele a beijava, por exemplo. Harry sempre fora o tipo de beijar no tempo certo, nem muito rápido e nem muito lento. Porém, a velocidade com que seus lábios se moviam contra os dela e o modo com que sua língua acariciava a sua era veloz e nervoso demais. Ou então na forma com que ele estava a envolvendo. A maneira com que ele estava pressionando-se contra ela, com que seu quadril estava unido ao dela e suas mãos no limite final de suas costas, tateando a barra de sua saia. Harry nunca fora o tipo afobado ou desesperado que nem estava naquele momento. 

         Rapidamente, ele a puxou mais uma vez e, agora, colocou uma mão na nuca de Ametista e outra no joelho suspenso dela, ao lado de seu quadril, subindo veloz demais até a coxa da namorada. A saia escura da Sonserina de Ametista foi levantando e Harry ia prolongando sua mão por baixo da roupa, trêmulo e ofegante, enquanto não deixava de beijá-la nem por um segundo. 

         Mesmo tendo conhecimento de que aquele não era exatamente o _seu_ Harry, Ametista continuou com as mãos nas costas do jovem e, fazendo ou movimentos circulares ou de sobe e desce, deixando-o ainda mais excitado. Sim, ele estava excitado. Ametista franziu a sobrancelha em meio ao beijo e sentiu como a pele dele estava suada contra a dela, como as mãos estavam trêmulas e como a boca não parava quieta. Na primeira vez que haviam ficado mais íntimos no Ano-Novo em Godric's Hollow, Harry não estava daquele jeito, mesmo que ainda estivesse nervoso. 

         Finalmente, ele desgrudou sua boca da dela e trilhou um caminho tortuoso por suas bochechas, suas orelhas, seu queixo e especialmente seu pescoço. Ametista tombou a cabeça para trás, deixando escapar contra sua vontade um gemido. Contra, pois não queria denunciar que aquele novo Harry estava permitindo-a ficar tão excitada quanto ele. Sabia que, mesmo por mais espontânea que aquela atitude parecesse ser, Harry não estava em seu estado normal. Era quase como se houvesse alguém o controlando. 

         Quando Harry puxou sua cabeça de volta, na direção de sua boca, abriu os olhos. Ametista abrira no mesmo momento e ambos paralisaram. Como se ouvissem um estalo, Harry retirou a mão debaixo da saia da namorada e afastou-se, e Ametista voltou o corpo para trás, ajeitando a blusa e o cabelo. Harry desceu do pequeno andar onde ficava a mesa de Sirius e bateu o corpo contra a primeira mesa de estudante. Estava incrivelmente ofegante. 

         Uma onda de intenso calor invadiu seu rosto e o de Ametista simultaneamente, e a jovem pigarreou antes de dizer: 

         - O que foi isso afinal? – além de sua respiração estar inconstante, Ametista tinha os lábios em forma de coração muito inchados. – O que foi que aconteceu pra você reagir deste jeito, Harry? 

         Harry passou as mãos sobre os cabelos desgrenhados e não voltou o olhar. 

         - Eu não sei – ele murmurou envergonhado. – Eu não sei o quê deu em mim. 

         Ametista desceu da mesa e bateu os pés contra o assoalho, dirigindo-se ao namorado. Conseguindo controlar o seu rubor, ela colocou um dedo sobre o queixo de Harry e levantou seus olhos na direção dos dela. Ametista sorriu. 

         - Não importa – respondeu, dando um selinho nele. – Talvez eu esteja irresistivelmente sexy hoje... 

         Harry percebeu que Ametista riu em seguida. Ele não. 

         - Você sabe que para mim está sempre irresistivelmente sexy, não sabe? 

         Foi com tanta seriedade e calma que ele disse que Ametista arregalou os olhos e sorriu com os lábios cerrados, lágrimas tomando sua vista. Não estava acostumada com muito romantismo dele e também um relacionamento meloso era o seu último desejo. Entretanto, Harry parecia tão sério e compenetrado somente nela que a emocionou profundamente, mesmo que fosse dito em cima de uma piada sua. 

         - Eu sei, amor, eu sei... – disse, sorrindo a ele e piscando. 

         Subitamente, Ametista colocou suas mãos nas laterais do rosto de Harry e o beijou. O jovem ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, já que geralmente era ele quem a beijava, e se surpreendeu com estar sendo beijado. Calmamente, ele foi a envolvendo novamente, passando as mãos por suas costas e unindo seu corpo ao dela. Percebeu que o beijo era mais como um agradecimento do que uma extensão do amasso anterior. Reconheceu os movimentos da boca dela contra a sua, o toque suave, a velocidade nem rápida nem lenta, a modo com que sempre suspirava entre seus beijos. 

         Quão surpreendente começou, ele terminou. Ametista se afastou de Harry e passou um de seus dedos sobre os lábios do namorado carinhosamente. 

         - E agora? Você vai me dizer o quê aconteceu ou não? 

         - 'Tá bem – concordou, distanciando-se dela. Uma pequena pausa se formou, até que Harry suspirou e iniciou. – Eu estou furioso, satisfeita? – Ametista ergueu a testa e se impressionou com a ligeira rispidez de Harry. – Minha conversa com a tal Deusa, foi terrível! 

         Ametista deu um passo para trás e cruzou os braços. Não pretendia dizer qualquer coisa a ele sobre sua rispidez, já que ela mesma sempre era quando irritada – isto significava, freqüentemente. 

         - O quê ela queria com você? – perguntou, ainda recordando sobre como Harry parecia distanciar-se dela ao redor da Cavaleira de Merlin. 

         - Se eu te contar você não vai acreditar – murmurou Harry entre os dentes. 

         - Tente... – Harry olhou em dúvida para Ametista, que empinou o queixo e deu seu típico olhar superior _à la Malfoy_, como Rony costumava dizer. – Eu já ouvi bastante coisa absurda e inacreditável por hoje, garanto que sua estória não vai me impressionar tanto assim. 

         Harry sustentou o olhar sobre a namorada e desta vez Ametista percebeu que realmente aquilo não daria em lugar algum. Após aquela noite, eles brigariam certamente. Ou brigariam, ou acabariam se amassando. Atualmente, era assim que resolviam seus problemas. 

         - Posso começar dizendo que ela é uma mentirosa, falsa, maldita, que você acha disso? – respondeu Harry, aumentando o tom de voz para anterior a um grito. – Hein?! Que meteu meu pai e minha mãe num jogo sujo, ela tentou me manipular! Ela á uma maldita! 

         Ametista levantou as sobrancelhas velozmente e arregalou os olhos, temerosa. _"Oh, a noite realmente será mais longa do que eu esperava"_. 

***

O início de março foi caracterizado pela sutil transição da próxima mudança de estação, do inverno para a primavera. Da estação gelada e cruel para a mais alegre e florida de todas. O final de janeiro e o início de fevereiro em que nada aconteceu, o final do menor mês do ano deixando uma certa nostalgia no ar. O dia dos namorados ficou para trás e não houve baile neste sexto ano. Agora, Harry estava na véspera do segundo jogo da temporada, Grifinória versus Corvinal. 

         Desde a fatídica noite em que a Deusa Helderane tentou conversar com Harry sobre sua real imagem, a humana, as coisas não iam nada bem em Hogwarts. Os ataques do esquadrão de Voldemort deixavam um rastro de medo, morte e indignação na população. A Ordem da Fênix desaparecera completamente da Escola e Harry não recebia notícias alguma sobre eles de Sirius. Falando no padrinho, ele e Arabella decidiram marcar a data do casamento para o dia onze de Agosto, após o aniversário de Harry e perto do nascimento do filho deles. Aliás, Rony vivia repetindo que eles iriam casar e logo em seguida Arabella deveria sair correndo ao Hospital para receber a criança. Harry não gostava da piada. 

         As aulas dos Aprendizes andavam muito sérias, mais parecidas com um campo de batalha do que propriamente com uma verdadeira sala de melhoria de conhecimento. Durante aquele mês de fevereiro, Harry duelara com Babelon Littlewood e ganhara, com Neville e ganhara, e com Draco e também ganhara. Porém, o maior duelo instalado foi entre Draco e Ametista. Na verdade, ele estava agora mesmo dirigindo-se até a Ala Hospitalar para visitar a namorada. A luta havia ficado muito intensa e Ártemis tivera de estuporar Ametista, enquanto Snape estuporou Draco. Não havia sido nada agradável. 

         Quanto a ele e Ametista, a relação andava maravilhosa. Depois da noite em que ele contara tudo sobre Helderane, haviam tido a última briga e desde então, nunca mais. O motivo dela havia sido porque Ametista tinha dito para ele averiguar a estória contada por Helderane e não simplesmente dizer que era tudo mentira. E ele não permitiu que a própria namorada defendesse aquela mulher. 

         Outro episódio marcante também acontecera na noite do dia dos namorados. Harry e Ametista combinaram de se encontrar na Sala de Transformação Humana para aproveitarem a noite, juntos. Entretanto, quando seus casacos e gravatas e camisas já estavam espalhados pela sala de aula, foram surpreendidos por Sirius. Desde então, tinham muito pouco tempo e lugar para se encontrarem, além da visível hostilidade do padrinho, tanto com ele quanto à filha. Não havia sido também muito divertido. 

         Já Rony e Hermione estavam contrariando sua maré. Brigavam constantemente, por qualquer coisa, em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora. Talvez fosse porque eles estavam fazendo um ano de relacionamento e Rony dizia ao melhor amigo que ainda estavam no mesmo pé, sem avançar para o auge. Em outras palavras, Hermione e Rony estavam nervosos, pois já não agüentavam mais a pressão sobre seus ombros. Harry costumava rir quando os via muito chatos ou irritados um com o outro. Mas, se Rony estivesse mesmo certo, em breve os dois conseguiriam uma chance de terem sua primeira vez – ou ele esperava que sim. 

         Abrindo a porta da Ala Hospitalar, encontrou Madame Pomfrey reclinada sobre Draco e Dumbledore, Snape e Ártemis ao seu redor, conversando em alto volume. Ametista estava ainda desacordada, numa cama ao lado da de Malfoy. Harry entrou sorrateiramente, mas Ártemis logo o viu e o chamou. Aproximando-se, o diretor lançou-lhe um olhar curioso e Harry imaginou que todos deveriam já estar sabendo do flagrante de Sirius. Ao menos os adultos. 

         - O Potter foi testemunha, Alvo – continuava esbravejando Ártemis. – Eu não sei como, mas se nem o próprio diretor da Casa Sonserina consegue dar um jeito nesses dois, eu é que irei! 

         Snape ergueu o nariz e olhou Ártemis com desprezo. A mulher focalizou os olhos violetas sobre o mestre de Poções. Dumbledore sacudiu as mãos, pedindo calma. 

         - Acalmem-se – pediu, o tom calmo e natural. – Harry – tornou-se para o aluno, que estufou o peito ligeiramente, segurando o rubor que queria espalhar por suas bochechas. – Que exatamente aconteceu? 

         - A professora pediu um duelo entre o Malfoy e a Ametista – Ártemis e Snape continuavam a se fuzilar. – como ela vem pedindo para todos nós. Eles começaram a duelar e acho que – Harry viajou seu olhar de Snape para Ártemis. – que se animaram até demais. Sabe como é, no calor da luta... 

         Snape perdeu poucos segundos preciosos para devolver a resposta de Harry, pois Madame Pomfrey bateu palmas e se uniu aos mestres da Escola. Olhando com reprovação para Dumbledore, disse: 

         - Acho melhor que os deixe desacordados por hoje, esses dois provocam muito barulho na minha Ala, especialmente a menina. – reportou Madame Pomfrey. 

         Harry ergueu a testa. 

         - Mas isso é um absurdo! 

         Dumbledore agitou as mãos mais uma vez, sorrindo levemente e ajeitando os óculos meia-lua que escorregava de seu nariz. 

         - Papoula, perdoe minha indiscrição, mas prefiro que coloque um feitiço silencioso a deixá-los praticamente estuporados, largados nessas camas – observou o diretor, enquanto Madame Pomfrey pigarreava e voltava à cama de Draco Malfoy. – Agora, Harry, você terá um dia difícil pela frente, é melhor que volte amanhã. 

         Ártemis continuou encarando Dumbledore com superioridade e deu as costas. Snape fez exatamente o mesmo gesto e trejeito, deixando a Ala Hospitalar. Harry assustou-se com a semelhança e sentiu um arrepio. Dois Snapes, aquilo seria terrível. 

         - Professor – chamou Harry timidamente Dumbledore. O diretor tornou-se a ele. – O problema é que amanhã logo de manhã será o jogo contra a Corvinal e eu realmente precisava falar com a Ametista – Dumbledore olhou-o por cima dos óculos. – Eu imagino que você aplicará uma detenção sobre os dois, então eu acho que não poderei vê-la amanhã antes da partida. 

         O velho diretor levantou uma sobrancelha e cerrou os lábios. Depois, lançou o olhar sobre Madame Pomfrey e se aproximou da enfermeira. Logo depois, deu as costas e piscou para Harry, desejando boa noite. Harry tornou-se para a mulher e viu que ainda estava acordando Ametista. Em seguida, pediu que ela não acordasse Malfoy até que ele tivesse deixado a Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey, mesmo contra a vontade, aceitou, deixando o Hospital. 

         Ametista abriu os olhos com dificuldade e encontrou Harry ao seu lado. Franziu a testa e levou sua mão direita a ela, gemendo. Harry riu. 

         - Mas que belo duelo, senhorita Dumbledore – brincou Harry, sentando-se na beirada do leito. – Garanto que Malfoy nunca esquecerá. 

         - Garanto que eu também não esquecerei, tamanha minha dor de cabeça! – reclamou Ametista, mal humorada e insatisfeita. – E afinal, por que a Figg tinha que nos estuporar? – Harry ia perguntar como ela sabia disso, mas Ametista logo o atropelou. – Eu sei quando fui estuporada, isso é óbvio, olha o estado _disso_. 

         Harry seguiu o olhar de Ametista e viu que era direcionado a Draco. Riu com gosto.

         - Eu tenho que ir embora logo – disse Harry rapidamente. – Escute, eu estive pensando, enquanto você lutava com o Malfoy, sobre uma coisa. Acho que achei o lugar perfeito para nos encontrarmos e... 

         - Oh não! – relutou Ametista, ainda com a mão sobre a testa. – Oh, Harry, eu já me cansei dessa estória – disse ela, fechando a cara. – Eu estou contente que ao menos o meu pai parou de nos perseguir, não vamos provocá-lo a voltar à antiga rotina. 

         - Sinceramente, eu acho que o Sirius só parou por causa da Bella – Ametista franziu a testa sem entender, ainda aborrecida. – Você tem sorte de não estar convivendo com ela nesses últimos dias – Harry suspirou. – Diz que está gorda, que Sirius irá parar de gostar dela, que irá romper o noivado ou então fugir no casamento... AH! 

         Ametista despertou um sorriso nos lábios. Harry ergueu as mãos para o céu irritado. 

         - Você não vê que ela só está com medo? – indagou a jovem, a mão na testa. – É normal da mulher esta insegurança, ainda mais quando está grávida. Sabe que vai engordar ao menos nove quilos, que vai passar a comer por dois, que vai não estar mais tão atraente como antes... 

         - Eu acharia muito atraente vê-la com um barrigão de grávida – sussurrou Harry, abaixando-se para roçar os lábios nos da namorada. – Carregando meu filho... 

         - OH! Sem pensamentos que envolvem pirralhos barulhentos, Harry! – advertia Ametista, afastando sua cabeça levemente. – Crianças definitivamente me odeiam! 

         Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, ainda muito próximo do rosto dela. 

         - É claro que crianças não a odeiam – riu Harry, ainda estranhando. – Quero ver quando você se tornar mãe. Bella não pára um segundo de falar nisso. 

         - Bem, você já me viu com alguma criança nos braços? – Harry pensou e indicou que não. – Já me viu brincando com alguma? – Harry negou. – Se eu não tenho nem uma coruja, por que teria uma criança? 

         O jovem sorriu plenamente e agitou a cabeça negativamente, recuando. 

         - O importante é que daqui a alguns meses você terá uma irmã, ou irmão – corrigiu Harry, pensando se gostaria de que o bebê de Sirius fosse menino ou menina. – E aí sim eu terei certeza que você virá muito fã dele, ou dela! 

         Ametista olhou com dúvida na direção do namorado e deu um empurrão nele, rindo. 

         - Como eu sou sua, quando você joga quadribol, e especialmente quando você ganha daquela nojenta da Chang? 

         Harry levantou uma única sobrancelha e mandou um beijo no ar para a namorada. 

- Deseje-me sorte amanhã! – disse, agitando a mão, enquanto Ametista entrelaçava os dedos, torcendo para que Harry estraçalhasse Cho Chang, a apanhadora da Corvinal, no jogo do dia seguinte. 

***

- E O TIME DA CORVINAL ESTÁ DEFINITIVAMENTE REFORÇADO COM A PRESENÇA DE CHO CHANG, DE VOLTA A SUA MELHOR FORMA – o narrador abaixou o volume da voz. – E QUE FORMA! 

         Foi ouvido logo as suas costas alguém pigarreando e Devon Mignot bufou impacientemente. No ar, as catorze vassouras correndo velozes de um lado ao outro, dando piruetas ou então apenas circundando o estádio que, naquele dia, estava cheio, mas incrivelmente desanimado. Talvez o motivo fosse o aviso dos céus: uma tempestade estava contando os segundos de início da partida para se iniciar - novamente. 

          Harry, de cima de sua Firebolt, encarou o céu relutante. Já passara quatro horas do horário previsto para o início do jogo. E, sendo muito sincero consigo, Harry ficara bastante satisfeito. O dia acordara nebuloso e com uma garoa fraca, mas permanente, daquelas que costumava irritá-lo com facilidade. Mas, este não era o real problema. Poucos minutos anteriores à uma hora da tarde, horário da partida, o céu caiu como se fosse um pandemônio. Um forte temporal assombrou o solo de Hogwarts com ferocidade. Então, McGonagall o avisou e ao resto do time de quadribol da Grifinória que a partida só iria ser iniciada após o passar da tempestade. Recomendação de Madame Hooch. 

         Às quatro horas e quinze minutos, McGonagall retornou ao Salão Comunal, avisando que a partida seria iniciada dali quinze minutos. E ali estava Harry, empinado em sua vassoura, mas olhando para lá do horizonte de grama e montanhas belas. As nuvens se chocavam com leveza, porém Harry sabia muito bem que, enquanto elas se chocavam, por dentro, iam formando descargas fortíssimas de eletricidade. O resultado seria um belo jogo de Quadribol debaixo de uma tempestade, não de água, mas de raios, relâmpagos e trovões. 

         Gina parou sua vassoura ao lado do capitão do time e o encarou, tão assustada quanto um coelhinho encurralado por uma grande onça, os fios vermelhos escapando da trança de seu cabelo. 

         - Você, alguma vez – ela engoliu longamente e voltou o olhar para a distância das montanhas. – já jogou uma partida sob um temporal de raios? 

         - Não – respondeu Harry rapidamente, ficando tão tenso quanto Gina. – Não, graças a Deus. 

         - Pois acho que hoje será a nossa chance – murmurou a ruivinha. – Seria tão mais legal se fosse contra a Sonserina – Harry encarou-a sem entender. – Bem, ao menos poderíamos jogá-los contra os raios, certo? – Harry ergueu a testa, rindo. – Eu aposto que você daria tudo para fazer isso com o Malfoy. 

         - Você está sendo influenciada demais por Rony, Gina – riu o capitão. – Sério, isto não lhe faz bem! 

         A grifinória responsável pela área de artilharia do time saiu voando em sua vassoura e rindo. Era bem verdade que ela não gostava de tocar no nome de Draco Malfoy nem ao menos para uma piada, especialmente depois do evento na Ala Hospitalar, agora já há quase dois meses atrás. Eles não se olhavam, e quando cruzavam nos corredores olhavam para longe. Porém, ainda havia a aula de Aprendizes. Esta, não havia como fugir, infelizmente. 

         Madame Hooch apitou, ainda no chão do estádio. Aquele era o aviso para todos se prepararem, pois o jogo seria iniciado em poucos minutos. Harry desceu ao campo e pegou a sua vassoura com a mão esquerda, deixando a direita livre para cumprimentar o capitão do outro time. 

         Uma garota franzina e pouco mais baixa que ele deu um sorriso polido. Harry segurou a surpresa. Não sabia que Cho era a nova capitã do time da Corvinal. Mas então veio a imagem de Rogério Davies. É claro, ele era mais velho que Cho e já havia deixado Hogwarts. 

         - Capitães – chamou Madame Hooch. – Cumprimentem-se. 

         Harry estendeu a mão para Cho e quando ela o tocou, sentiu um ligeiro arrepio. Porém, desta vez, não fora de desejo por ela, e sim de ameaça. Já estava seguro de seus sentimentos por Ametista e sabia que não sentia mais nada por Cho, entretanto, a jovem estava de volta com a corda toda para arrasá-lo neste jogo – afinal, o quê mais ela queria era mostrar não somente e Corvinal, mas a todos, que estava de volta. E pra valer! 

         Em seguida, Harry aproximou-se da capitã e perguntou: 

         - Você acha seguro jogarmos debaixo disso? – e ele apontou para as nuvens quase negras no céu da tarde. 

         - Meus jogadores estão cientes disso e concordam. – respondeu Cho, dando um sorriso bonito a ele. 

         Harry deu de ombros e voltou à sua Firebolt, aos ares. Olhando ao redor do estádio, juntou sua equipe e os incentivou por alguns momentos, deixando claro que nenhum deles deveria ter medo dos possíveis raios que poderiam vir a cair do céu negro. Todos concordaram. 

         - MADAME HOOCH LANÇOU A GOLES E O JOGO INICIA! – gritou Devon, com empolgação. – THOMAS PEGA A GOLES, LANÇA PARA HOFFMAN – Dino conseguiu passar a goles por baixo da vassoura de um dos artilheiros da Corvinal e Alexis agarrou-a. – QUE CORRE MUITO RÁPIDO AO TERCEIRO ARCO, PASSANDO POR YOUNG – todo o estádio soltou um sonoro grito de surpresa. – OH! ESSA REALMENTE FOI CRUEL! 

         Young, o novo batedor do time, acompanhado de Fills, puxou a capa de Alexis Hoffman para baixo, fazendo com que o artilheiro fosse jogado para trás com sua vassoura, deixando a goles cair de sua mão. Alexis teve que se controlar sobre ela para não cair na areia do estádio. Madame Hooch apitou de cima de sua vassoura. 

         - PÊNALTI PARA GRIFIN"RIA! – anunciou Mignot com um sorriso. – OS LUFA-LUFAS ESTÃO TORCENDO PARA QUEM HEIN, MINHA CASA AMADA? 

         - Mignot! – gritou Minerva atrás dele. – Não quero que saia declarando seu amor pela sua Casa, quero que reporte o jogo, entendeu? 

         - OH! QUERIDAS TORCIDAS, A PROFESSORA RESPONSÁVEL PELA CASA GIRIFN"RIA ESTÁ REALMENTE DESCONTENTE COM A ATUAÇÃO DA CORVINAL – ele continuou, provocando uma ira em McGonagall. – ENTÃO, HOFFMAN SE PREPARA PARA JOGAR A GOLES E... – Alexis jogou a goles no terceiro arco com sutileza, jogando seu corpo para frente em sua vassoura. – GOOOOOOOOOLLLL!!!!!!!!!! 

         A torcida da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa explodiram de alegria, enquanto a da Corvinal e da Sonserina vaiaram. Minerva tinha os braços cruzados atrás de Devon, olhando feio para o narrador. 

         - A GOLES VOLTOU PARA GRAHAM, QUE DESVIA COM FORÇA DE UMA CORRENTE DE AR... – todos riram no estádio. – OPA! CORRENTE DE AR QUE NADA! OS IRMÃOS SMITH MANDARAM UM BELO BALAÇO NELE! MAS NÃO PEGOU, POR POUCOS CENTÍMETROS! E AGORA ELE VEM COM VELOCIDADE TOTAL SOBRE O SEGUNDO ARCO DA GRIFIN"RIA! WEASLEY PARECE COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO, MAS... O QUE É ISSO? 

         O trovão ecoou sobre o campo de quadribol e todos os jogadores paralisaram, enquanto uma incrível luminosidade atingiu o solo. Rony tornou-se para trás e viu que era um enorme raio, caindo entre as montanhas, não muito longe dali. Segurou a respiração, pensando qual o impacto daquilo em seu próprio corpo. Sua testa franziu instantaneamente. 

         - MADAME HOOCH, A SENHORA TEM MESMO CERTEZA DE QUE QUER CONTINUAR ESSE JOGO HOJE? – a professora apitou para Mignot, que engoliu em seco. – SIM, EU SEI, MAS É QUE PARECE MUITO PERIGOSO, PARA TODOS N"S, EU DIRIA! 

         - Mignot, se a professora disse que o jogo continuará, o jogo continuará! – disse McGonagall, com vitalidade, olhando de esguelha para Rony e Graham, paralisados. 

         Os jogadores voltaram as suas posições, e Graham continuava com a goles na mão, meio que sem saber o quê fazer adiante. Rony voou até ele e disse que deveria tocar a goles para ele novamente. E Graham o fez, ainda praticamente hipnotizado com a força do raio. 

         Assim, Rony puxou a goles para si e lançou-a para Alexis, que estava pronta para pegar, quando um novo raio caiu, desta vez muito perto da artilheira. A garota desviou rapidamente dele e pegou a goles quase caindo na arena. McGonagall colocou a mão sobre a boca. Foi quando começou. 

         Uma intensa chuva acompanhada por poderosos raios caindo do céu, com força e sem piedade. Ao passar dos minutos, os jogadores não precisavam mais se desvencilhar do adversário do outro time, e sim dos raios que caíam sobre o estádio e Hogwarts. Harry e Cho, que estavam mais para cima da linha dos outros jogadores, tinham uma dificuldade imensa em tentar achar o pomo de ouro brilhando, já que os raios brilhavam muito mais do que a pequenina e poderosa bolinha. 

         - SMITH REBATE O BALAÇO NA DIREÇÃO DE FILLS, QUE REBATE UM NA DIREÇÃO DE SMITH NOVAMENTE – prosseguia narrando Devon. – SE BEM QUE NÃO DÁ PRA ENXERGAR MUITA COISA COM ESSA LUMINOSIDADE TODA – dizia ele, arregalando os olhos. – SE AO MENOS PARASSE DE CHOVER NOS MEUS OLHOS OU ENTÃO PARASSE DE CAIR ESSES RAIOS NA CABEÇA DOS JOGAD... CUIDADO WEASLEY! MAIS ATENÇÃO! ELE QUASE TE PEGOU AGORA! QUE PENA QUE NÃO FOI O BALAÇO QUE O YOUNG TE LANÇOU, PORQUE EU ACHO QUE O RAIO O PARTIU EM MILHARES DE PEDAÇOS! E BOLA PRA FRENTE, AGORA WEASLEY PASSA A GOLES PARA HOFFMAN! 

         Gina rapidamente desviou de mais dois raios no meio do campo até conseguir lançar a goles para Alexis, em que passou logo em seguida para Dino, ao lado dela. Fills jogou um balaço em cima de Dino, que desviou lentamente e foi pego de raspão. Desequilibrando-se da vassoura, Dino caiu contra a arena do estádio. 

         - THOMAS ESTÁ CAÍDO! O BALAÇO DE FILLS FOI CERTEIRO DESTA VEZ! – avisou Mignot, achando bom uma mudança, mesmo que o jogo estivesse mais do que tumultuado. – FIQUE DE OLHO, GRIFIN"RIA! A CORVINAL ESTÁ GANHANDO POR CINQÜENTA, VOCÊS S" ESTÃO COM TRINTA! 

         Harry estava voando bem alto e observando abaixo o jogo, a voz ampliada de Mignot chegando em seus ouvidos. A Grifinória estava perdendo. Cho estava voando perto dele, parecendo tão preocupada quanto ele. Sabia que um capitão tinha a obrigação de comandar o time, obviamente, porém também cuidar de seus companheiros, estejam eles no ar com ele ou em terra ouvindo suas recomendações. 

         Pensando no que poderia acontecer com seus amigos, especialmente com Rony e Gina, Harry dirigiu-se para perto de Cho, desviando-se dos raios, a fim de tentar convencê-la de transferirem a partida para outro dia. Paralisando sua Firebolt ao lado dela, disse: 

         - Vamos parar essa partida, isso é suicídio. – disse ele, indicando a quantidade assustadora de raios que insistiam em cair do céu negro. 

         Os pequeninos olhos negros da mestiça lançaram-se sobre Harry e ela parecia incrivelmente receosa. 

         - Eu concordo com você, Harry – respondeu, franzindo sua testa. – Eu não aceitaria se algo acontecesse com eles, além de que o pomo será impossível de ser encontrado no meio dessa tempestade. 

         No momento que ambos empinaram suas vassouras descentemente, suas roupas pesadas de tão ensopadas, Harry e Cho notaram uma luminosidade diferente desta vez. Era quase como uma luz esverdeada, que fez sombra sobre o estádio. Harry tornou-se para trás e olhou com temor: a Marca Negra. O crânio feito de pedras esverdeadas, a serpente saindo entre os dentes, formando a língua cheia de veneno. 

         - OH! É a Marca Negra! – vociferou Cho, trêmula e molhada debaixo daquela tempestade. 

Imediatamente, Harry paralisou sobre sua Firebolt. A imagem da Marca Negra trouxe algo como uma hipnose para sua mente. Uma imagem turva foi se formando em sua mente. A carcaça de um animal, um braço prateado, uma face de serpente, o sibilo de uma cobra, três pessoas se olhando, duas ajoelhadas e uma em pé, olhos vermelhos.

         _"Está na hora, Comensais, o plano tem de começar a ser articulado, finalmente"_ – ouviu a voz rouca e fraca dizendo. _"Esperei dezesseis longos anos para isso e agora tenho tudo o quê quero!"_. 

         _"Mas, Mestre, ainda faltam às armas..."_ – outra voz respondeu. _"Eu sei que faltam, idiota! Mas também sei que elas serão transportadas quando eles aparecerem, junto a mim, os quatro!"_, respondeu a primeira voz. 

         _"O senhor terá minha total devoção, e também todos os outros envolvidos no plano estarão cientes em muito breve, Mestre"_, voltou a falar a segunda voz, mais contida. _"Tenho certeza que o plano ficará belíssimo, Mestre, que executaremos com perfeição!"_. 

         _"Não aceitarei falhas desta vez, entendeu?"_, avisou a primeira voz, soltando um sibilo de volta. _"Sim, Mestre"_. 

         Harry ficou tão entretido naquela conversa que não percebeu que gritos histéricos eram soltos no estádio. Mas, estranhamente, ele não conseguia se mexer. Cho estava ainda ao seu lado, olhando-o assustada. 

         - Harry! Harry! – ela gritava, abanando as mãos em frente do rosto do apanhador da Grifinória. – Harry! Acorde! Acorde! Acorde, Har... 

         _"Mas, Mestre, eles convocaram os Cavaleiros de Merlin, e nem mesmo a Trindade poderá contra eles..."_, uma terceira voz apareceu, firme e decidida. _"Eles são Deuses, e por mais que sejamos muito poderosos, não chegamos ao grau de poder de Deuses, muito menos os Cavaleiros de Merlin!"_. 

         _"Eu sei muito bem do quê os Cavaleiros de Merlin são capazes, não preciso de você para me dizer"_, respondeu a voz parecida com um sibilo. _"Já esperava essa atitude de Dumbledore há muito tempo, mesmo que isto fosse arriscar o próprio pescoço"_. 

         Harry ouviu um som estranho vindo de longe em sua direção, mas ainda parecia hipnotizado por aquela conversa. Parecia o bater de asas. Cho continuava tentando alertá-lo.

         _"Não duvido que o senhor sempre tenha tido conhecimento dessa investida de Dumbledore, Mestre, mas só estou lembrando que os Cavaleiros são extremamente poderosos e poderão colocar todo o nosso exército no chão, por mais poderosos que nós sejamos"_, prosseguiu a terceira voz, parecendo ligeiramente alterada. 

         _"Eu realmente pensei que minha Trindade fosse bem mais inteligente e já soubesse de um pequenino detalhe"_, instigou o homem da voz rouca. _"Os Cavaleiros não poderão lutar ao lado de Dumbledore, pois eles são impedidos de se meter em assuntos de bruxos comuns"_. 

         Cada vez mais a conversa ia ficando interessante, a visão sobre seus olhos ia clareando – ou melhor, escurecendo – e o som de asas enchia seus ouvidos. Era quase irritante. 

         _"Mas ainda assim, Mestre, os Deuses poderão despertar os herdeiros!"_, agora, a terceira voz soou como um protesto nervoso. _"Eles poderão vir preparados, poderão encontrar os herdeiros antes que nós!"_.

         _"Não, eles não encontrarão"_, disse a voz segura. _"Mas, mesmo que você tenha uma ponta de certeza e que os Cavaleiros achem os herdeiros, eu recomendo que estejamos prontos para enfrentá-los"_. 

         E então, o som de asas batendo pairou sobre eles. Era o pomo de ouro. Mesmo que Harry não pudesse se mexer ou falar, ele se desesperou, pois o pomo estava bem à sua frente e Cho parecia tão chocada e em dúvida de pegá-lo ao ver o estado que se encontrava.

         _"Desta vez, nada sairá errado"_, continuou a voz rouca e num sibilo. _"As chances nossas de vitória são maiores e estamos preparados para enfrentar qualquer coisa. Dumbledore e Potter vão se arrepender de terem entrado na minha vida desde o primeiro dia de suas novas vidas como minhas almas aprisionadas"_. 

         Foi quando Harry olhou para a garota, ainda incapaz de falar, e indicou que ela deveria pegar o pomo. Cho arregalou os olhos, querendo protestar, mas Harry tinha razão. Aquele era seu último ano em Hogwarts, na Corvinal, e queria ao menos uma vez ganhar sobre ele, pegando o pomo e provando que, mesmo sendo uma garota que tenha passado por incríveis dificuldades, como contusões e a morte de Cedrico, ela era ainda a melhor para eles. 

         Assim, Cho alcançou o pomo levemente e fechou os olhos. 

         - OK! MESMO COM A MARCA NEGRA PAIRANDO NO CÉU, OS VALENTES JOGADORES PERMANECEM ATIVOS! – berrou Mignot, a voz vacilando claramente ao olhar para a luz esverdeada que se misturava com as outras dos raios. Ele ainda não havia reparado que os apanhadores estavam paralisados e que Cho já havia pegado o pomo. – AGORA A GOLES ESTÁ COM LINCOLN, QUE PASSA RAPIDAMENTE PARA BURTHMAN E... OH! MAS A RUIVINHA MAIS GATINHA DE HOGWARTS INTERCEPTA-O! – Gina conseguiu segurar a goles quando Burthman ia passar novamente para Lincoln, jogando sua vassoura na frente do corpo do artilheiro. – A GOLES ESTÁ NOVAMENTE COM A GRIFIN"RIA. HOFFMAN ESTÁ COM ELA, PASSA POR LINCOLN E ENCONTRA FILLS LOGO A FRENTE, VÁ PARA A DIREITA, ALI ESTÁ THOMAS! – gritava Devon, ajudando Alexis, enquanto McGonagall perdia os cabelos logo ao seu lado. – ISSO, AGORA ELA ESTÁ LANÇANDO... OH MERLIN! 

         Repentinamente, um enorme raio de luz muito intenso caiu exatamente sobre o espaço entre Dino e Alexis, provocando a cegueira da maioria ali presente e também um medo incontrolável, já que unido a enorme luminosidade e ao barulho intenso, estava também a trepidação de toda a estrutura de madeira das arquibancadas, onde as torcidas estavam localizadas. 

         Quando todos voltaram a si e o raio se dissipou, como num filme assustador de trouxas, os jogadores de ambos os times caíram de suas vassouras, completamente desacordados. Um por um, iam caindo sem rumo. A primeira a reparar nisso foi Hermione, que se ergueu da arquibancada e viu, de muito longe, dois pontinhos com cabeças ruivas caindo velozmente contra o chão. Era Rony e Gina. 

         Soltando um grito de desespero, pouco a pouco, toda a torcida da Grifinória e da Corvinal berrava, pedindo ajuda. Hermione saiu correndo em direção aos professores, em menção de pedir socorro, e viu um bolinho deles agachados, movendo-se nervosamente. 

         Aproximando-se, reparou que era Devon Mignot desmaiado. Provavelmente, a descarga elétrica do raio tenha chegado até o aparelho em que aumentava sua voz – eles não usavam feitiços de aumento de volume nos jogos de quadribol – havia o atingido e provocado esse desmaio. Ali estavam McGonagall, Sprout e Flitwick. Não se via nem Snape nem os outros, todos haviam corrido para a arena. Olhando pelo palco, viu várias pessoas se movendo logo abaixo, num tom preocupado. 

         Porém, se tudo já havia ido pelos ares, logo à sua frente pousou Harry, ficando estável em sua vassoura. Hermione arregalou os olhos para ele, achando estranho que ainda estivesse ali, mas o jovem somente teve tempo de dizer, antes de desmaiar como os outros, a luz esverdeada da Marca Negra fazendo sombra sobre ele: 

         - A Cho pegou o pomo, Hermione... Nós perdemos... 

***

**_NO PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO:_**_ A aula de Aprendizes começa a apertar as habilidades dos escolhidos, mas Gina parece ainda deslocada e incerta. Diante do patrono de Babelon, coisas inacreditáveis acontecem. E como se sua vida não estivesse pior, sente-se dividida. Quem ficará com o coração da caçula dos Weasley?_

_Reencontre a Câmara Secreta e sinta-se em casa em "ENTRE ORQUÍDEAS E ESPINHOS"_


	32. Entre Orquídeas e Espinhos

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_**_ A segunda partida da Taça de Quadribol, entre Grifinória e Corvinal, é batizada por uma estranha tempestade de raios, que se tornam protagonistas. A Marca Negra se revela no céu tempestuoso e Harry ouve uma conversa entre Comensais e seu mestre, Voldemort. O plano se iniciaria a partir de agora. O quê aconteceria?_

***

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA - EN****tre Orquídeas e Espinhos**

Os braços cruzados na altura do peito, os olhos cravados no mesmo ponto: Harry. A Ala Hospitalar nunca estivera tão lotada de alunos antes em, provavelmente, toda a história da Taça de Quadribol em Hogwarts. De um lado, todos os jogadores da Corvinal desacordados, a não ser pela apanhadora, Cho Chang, que ainda carregava o pomo entre os pequeninos dedos. Do outro, os jogadores da Grifinória, sem a mínima idéia de que haviam perdido a partida. Harry era igualmente o único desperto entre eles. E agora, Madame Pomfrey o encarava com nervosismo. 

         - Esqueça garoto, eu não vou chamar o diretor aqui – protestou a enfermeira. – O senhor trate de se deitar e sossegar por um minuto – depois, ela lançou o olhar em Cho. – E a senhorita também. Largue esse pomo e descanse. Vocês vão pegar um belo resfriado se continuarem tomando vento nas costas. 

         Verdade seja dita, Harry e Cho estavam com as roupas ensopadas, no chão via-se a poça de água que se formava debaixo de seus sapatos. Entretanto, estavam entretidos demais em seus próprios pensamentos desesperados para pensarem em descansar numa hora como aquela. A Corvinal havia ganhado o jogo da Grifinória – mesmo que Harry tenha permitido que Cho pegasse o pomo em seu lugar. E Harry tinha ouvido vozes que, certamente, combinavam e davam certas pistas sobre o plano de Voldemort. Os Comensais foram autorizados a iniciar suas missões e aquilo deixara Harry extremamente preocupado. As frases iam e vinham em sua mente, deixando-o ainda num estado de transe. 

         Foi Madame Pomfrey dar as costas, que fugiu da Ala Hospitalar. Batendo a porta às suas costas, Harry saiu em disparada em direção à sala de Dumbledore. O diretor tinha que ter conhecimento daquelas informações. Sem contar o fato de que gostaria de saber quem fora a última vítima dos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. A Marca Negra aparecera no céu e aquele não era um sinal bom. 

         Dizendo a senha da sala do diretor – sendo monitor, Harry tinha acesso – o jovem subiu a escada da estátua do gárgula e adentrou. Dumbledore estava com uma carta nas mãos e Matt Holm e Joseph Fletcher estavam parados a frente do homem. Ambos tornaram-se para trás ao ouvirem o barulho da porta abrindo e fechando e franziram as testas ao notarem o estado corporal de Harry. Seus fios negros estavam grudados em sua testa, os óculos cheios de gotículas de água, a pele pingando e a roupa completamente absorta em chuva. O apanhador da Grifinória logo buscou encontrar os olhos de Dumbledore, mas o diretor permanecia encarando a carta em suas mãos. 

         - Chame Ártemis e Arabella para mim, por favor. – pediu Dumbledore ao auror e espião. 

         Harry viu Matt e Joseph passarem por ele em completo silêncio, e depois voltar o olhar ao diretor. O velho, desta vez, estava encarando Harry por cima de seus óculos meia-lua. O jovem quase se assustou com aquele olhar. 

         - Imagino que você deva querer saber algo sobre a Marca Negra – disse o diretor sem demora. – Houve um novo ataque a Hogsmeade. 

         - Na verdade, professor, eu vim aqui para outra coisa também – Dumbledore cruzou os dedos sobre a mesa e encarou-o com seriedade. – Eu ouvi vozes quando a Marca Negra apareceu... 

         E então Harry contou tudo sobre as frases de Voldemort com seus seguidores. O diretor ficou levemente incomodado com aquela notícia e ajeitou-se por inúmeras vezes em sua cadeira. Harry notou que havia algo de muito errado ali. O homem parecia impaciente e muito preocupado. Quando terminou de relatar a ele, Dumbledore franziu a testa. 

         - E você quer saber por que Voldemort disse que eu estou arriscando meu pescoço convocando os Cavaleiros de Merlin? – indagou o velho, olhando fixamente ao aluno. – Eu preciso arranjar uma maneira de despertar os quatro herdeiros de Hogwarts, Harry – o monitor apertou os olhos. – E os Cavaleiros me ajudarão a encontrar um jeito de despertá-los, assim como nos defender do grande plano de Voldemort. 

         - _Herdeiros_? – repetiu o jovem confuso. – O senhor se refere aos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts? – Dumbledore piscou os olhos e indicou positivamente com a cabeça. 

         - De acordo com algumas de nossas fontes, Harry, Voldemort está atrás dos quatro herdeiros dos fundadores de Hogwarts. – abriu o diretor, a expressão ainda muito receosa. 

         - Existem então os herdeiros? – Harry repetia a si mesmo, tentando assimilar a idéia. – Mas... – o olhar recaiu sobre Dumbledore. – O sangue de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e Slytherin ainda resistem a tantos anos? – Dumbledore sorriu levemente. – Mas isto é praticamente impossível! 

O diretor prosseguiu silencioso, a sua face mesclando sabedoria, preocupação e quase que graça. Assim, Harry calou-se e iniciou uma linha de pensamento sobre quem seriam os desejados herdeiros dos Quatro Grandes de Hogwarts. Encarando Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore, Harry preferiu engolir a pergunta que desejava fazer sobre estes herdeiros e tornou o jogo. Dumbledore e os Cavaleiros de Merlin. 

         - O senhor realmente confia nesses Cavaleiros? 

         Dumbledore notou facilmente o porquê daquela questão feita por Harry. Lupin havia contado a ele sobre a conversa entre Harry e Heather e como fora a reação do jovem. Ele somente via Heather Potter como Helderane, a Cavaleira de Merlin, e nada mais. 

         - Sim Harry – respondeu Dumbledore. – Eu confio porque eu os conheço, ou ao menos um deles. 

         O jovem não soube explicar, mas definitivamente sentiu que aquele olhar de Dumbledore lançou uma espécie de corrente de calor sobre ele. Então, o velho diretor também conhecia Helderane, a Deusa que havia mentido com toda a coragem e cara lavada sobre seus pais. 

         Assim que Harry ameaçou a abrir seus pensamentos sobre Helderane para o diretor, a porta se abriu e as irmãs Figg, Arabella e Ártemis, adentraram juntas de Holm e Fletcher. Harry notou que Ártemis mantinha a sua famosa expressão de superioridade, e sua madrinha parecia muito pálida. Talvez fosse somente a gravidez, que estava entrando no seu quarto mês. 

         Dumbledore ergueu-se de sua cadeira e suspirou. Harry deu espaço para Ártemis passar, enquanto Arabella passava o braço sobre sua cintura, carinhosamente. _"Não se preocupe, você ganhará certamente da Lufa-Lufa"_, cochichou a madrinha no seu ouvido. Harry sorriu imediatamente a ela, sequer recordando o fato de que agora tinha a obrigação de vencer a Lufa-Lufa. 

         - O quê aconteceu, Alvo? – questionou Ártemis com sua voz rouca. 

         - Fletcher e Holm acabaram de chegar do Ministério – disse Dumbledore, apoiando suas mãos sobre a mesa. – Um ataque a Hogsmeade dos Comensais – Arabella sugou a respiração e Harry notou. – Fomos obrigados a mandar alguns de nossos aliados até lá – Ártemis bateu suas unhas contra a mesa do diretor. – E o Ministério descobriu. 

         Isso não era nada bom. Harry percebeu que Arabella segurou-se mais fortemente a ele e Ártemis bufou impacientemente, apesar de estar séria. Joseph Fletcher colocou-se ao lado da mestra de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. 

         - Nós recebemos um chamado de Dumbledore sobre o ataque e escapamos do Ministério – o espião estava tão pálido quanto a madrinha de Harry. – Acabamos encontrando a Bellacroix, o Zylkins e o Wingnut, que eu acho que eram os únicos preparados no momento – Ártemis cruzou os braços, movendo-se na direção de Fletcher. – Só que Hogsmeade já estava infestada de agentes do Ministério... 

         - Oh homem! Diga logo o quê aconteceu! – ralhou Ártemis apreensiva. 

         Matt Holm aproximou-se de Figg. 

         - Nós conseguimos fugir, assim como os outros da Ordem, só que eles nos reconheceram – o auror parecia envergonhado. – E agora Alvo recebeu uma carta do Ministério, dizendo que estamos sendo perseguidos pelos agentes especiais do Ministério, a preço de recompensa – Ártemis levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas. – Eles descobriram nosso disfarce. 

         Arabella soltou-se de Harry e prontificou-se. 

         - Mas por que vocês nos chamaram aqui afinal? – perguntou visivelmente nervosa. 

         - É, vocês foram descuidados ou quê seja, mas isso não nos diz respeito – cortou Ártemis, olhando furiosamente para os homens. – Holm, você é um auror, pode muito bem passar despercebido por qualquer lugar que ir – Matt pigarreou, não gostando da afirmação de Ártemis, mesmo que ela mesma tenha sido um auror também. – E você, Fletcher, ponha-se no seu lugar! Você é um espião! Melhor do que qualquer outro no Ministério, você _tem_ o poder e o dever de se disfarçar! 

         - Ocorreu um problema Ártemis! – interrompeu Dumbledore, fazendo com que todos ali o encarassem, em silêncio. – O disfarce da sua mãe também foi descoberto! 

         Arabella teve de se segurar em Fletcher para não desmaiar. Ártemis não pareceu se importar muito. Porém, Harry, que tinha bastante contato com a mulher por causa das aulas de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e a de Aprendizes, notou que seus olhos violetas ficaram mais estreitos e brilhantes. Ela ficara definitivamente preocupada com a mãe. Mesmo que a relação delas parecesse distante e estranha a ele. 

         - Onde ela está? – questionou Ártemis em sua constante voz superior. 

         Dumbledore ficou com as bochechas levemente sem cor. 

         - Fudge me mandou uma carta separada, falando que eu terei de ir ao Ministério – Arabella continuou apoiada em Fletcher. – Sua mãe está sendo mantida lá para interrogatório, nos porões do Ministério... 

         - Mas eles torturam pessoas lá! – protestou a madrinha de Harry, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. 

         - Eu irei imediatamente até o Ministério, Arabella – respondeu o diretor em tom contido. – Agora – a mulher fechou os olhos. – Não se preocupe, eu sei que sua mãe está sendo mantida como uma prisioneira e que Cornélio também tentara fazer o mesmo comigo, mas eu não permitirei que ela fique lá, acredite em mim – dizia Dumbledore, vendo as lágrimas de desespero caindo dos olhos de Arabella. – Eu farei de tudo, mas ela estará livre do Ministério o mais rápido possível – Arabella soltou-se de Fletcher. – Sua mãe é uma grande amiga minha e eu a coloquei nesta armadilha – Arabella segurou o choro. – E eu a tirarei de lá. 

         Com isso, Dumbledore pegou uma pequenina sacola que estava postada no chão ao lado de sua mesa e passou por todos, deixando a sala. Holm e Fletcher olharam cabisbaixos e desviaram os olhares das irmãs Figg. Harry continuou paralisado, imaginando como deveria estar se sentindo a madrinha naquele momento. Sua mãe, a Sra. Figg, estava então aprisionada no Ministério pelos agentes de Fudge. O quê o ministro não faria para manter seu emprego? Aquela situação já estava indo longe demais. 

         Ártemis parou ao lado da irmã e a fez apoiar-se nela. Sussurrou algo sobre Arabella estar grávida e ter de manter a calma, deixando a sala com a irmã em seguida. Harry engoliu em seco, pensando como o mundo estava se desmanchando, como as portas se fechavam e como a paz parecia cada vez mais longe. Voldemort estava presente com seu mal em todos os lugares. E parecia estar conseguindo, pouco a pouco, sua vitória. 

***

- Acontece, quê podemos fazer? O quê eu acho é que você não deveria mais se preocupar com isso. – disse ela, em meio a cortes de respiração, ofegante. 

         Ametista pulou para longe de Harry e manejou sua varinha na direção do namorado, jogando os fios castanhos de seu cabelo para trás, irritada. 

         - _Expelliarmus_! 

         De sua varinha prateada uma luz vermelha surgiu, dirigindo-se rapidamente para Harry, postado no lado contrário da sua posição. O jovem estendeu o braço direito, a varinha para Ametista, e uma intensa luz arroxeada saiu como fios delicados, quando ele disse: 

         - _Reflectere_! – disse, enquanto os fios envolviam seu corpo, como uma barreira. 

         O feitiço de desarmamento da sonserina atingiu a barreira de Harry e imediatamente foi reflexionada para ela novamente. Ametista colocou-se a correr para o lado oposto da sala, longe do feitiço. Parando muito próxima de Rony, que permanecia encostado ao lado de uma das grandes janelas, observando atentamente ambos duelando, indicou sua varinha na direção do veloz feitiço refletido a ela, murmurando em seguida um _Finite Incantatem_, desfazendo o encantamento. Harry desvencilhou-se dos fios roxos, quebrando sua barreira. 

         - Provavelmente – respondeu apontando a varinha em sua direção mais uma vez, colocando-se em posição de ataque. – O problema é que todos me olham como se eu tivesse sido o culpado – ele engoliu duro antes de jogar o próximo feitiço. – _Locomoto Mortis_! 

         Desta vez, o feitiço saiu perfeitamente de sua varinha, voando veloz pela sala. Ametista saiu de longe de Rony o mais rápido possível, mas foi atingida pelo feitiço das pernas presas, porém, somente paralisando sua perna esquerda – ela quase conseguiu desviar completamente. Ametista paralisou e tornou-se para Harry. Ele estava vindo em sua direção, a varinha estendida novamente a ela. 

         - _Expelliarmus_! – ela o ouviu pronunciar, chegando bem perto dela. 

         Quando o encantamento estava para atingir Ametista, a garota olhou intensamente a ele e a Harry, ainda dando passos longos em sua direção. Estendeu seu braço e se apoiou com a perna direita, ainda com movimento. 

         - _Amovere_! – proferiu, exatamente ao tempo que um raio acobreado saiu de sua varinha. 

         Seu feitiço de afastamento atingiu diretamente o de desarmamento de Harry e ambos se chocaram, destruindo um ao outro, ao mesmo tempo em que faíscas amareladas saiam de seu choque e tanto Harry quanto Ametista eram arremessados para longe. Ametista sentiu sua varinha escapar-lhe da mão direita e caiu contra o piso, não muito longe de onde estava anteriormente. Harry, por sua vez, voou sem controle até a parede oposta, batendo fortemente contra uma das enormes janelas da sala alaranjada. 

         Harry gemeu ao sentir o poder do feitiço de afastamento, enquanto Ametista era incapaz de erguer-se sozinha, já que uma de suas pernas permanecia paralisada. Do outro lado da sala arredondada, Harry ouviu-a dizer com certa dificuldade: 

         - De uma forma, você foi. – a jovem confirmou com sinceridade. 

         Rony e os outros estavam levemente impressionados com o avanço de Ametista, mas especialmente de Harry, com feitiços e duelos na aula de Aprendizes. Via-se naquele mesmo momento o contentamento de Snape e Ártemis, o mestre anulando o feitiço de perna presa da sonserina. Rony aproximou-se do amigo para ajudá-lo. 

         - Chega por hoje! – anunciou Ártemis, postada acima do andar com uma posição superior, seus braços cruzados. – Potter, melhore sua velocidade e tente melhorar seus reflexos – Harry indicou positivamente com a cabeça e permaneceu caído no chão, com Rony ao seu lado. – Dumbledore, quero que se concentre onde quer acertar o rival e que pare de ficar conversando com o seu adversário durante o duelo – Ametista confirmou a contragosto, ficando em pé com certa dificuldade, Hermione e Gina indo ajudá-la a levantar-se. – Agora, Malfoy, Granger, Weasley – Rony e Gina levantaram, mas Ártemis apontou para Rony. – Dumbledore, Longbottom e Potter estão dispensados. Weasley e Littlewood ficam. 

         Draco passou por Ametista, murmurando qualquer coisa sobre ela ir a enfermaria e tomar um banho com os amiguinhos grifinórios antes de retornar a Torre da Sonserina. Ametista lançou-lhe um olhar mortal e Draco seguiu seu caminho com a cara amarrada. Hermione percebia que desde a volta de todos eles das datas festivas de final de ano, Ametista e Draco andavam estremecidos um com o outro. As ofensas eram cada vez piores. 

         Enquanto isso, Harry erguendo-se do chão com Rony, dirigiu-se a namorada, a fim de continuar com a conversa. Já se passaram quatro dias desde a notícia sobre a prisão da mãe de Ártemis e Harry ainda não recebera qualquer tipo de novidade. Dumbledore continuava desaparecido, não comparecia a nenhum dos eventos ou refeições. Ártemis parecia normal novamente, com sua arrogância elevada ao cubo nos últimos dias. Arabella também continuava sensível e não aparentava nervosismo ou tristeza nas aulas de Aparatação ou mesmo quando ele ia visitá-la. Ele simplesmente não tocava no assunto até Arabella tocar. Como ela não tocava, não sabia de nada. 

         Outro incômodo era sobre sua conversa com Ametista. Toda a turma da Grifinória passou a olhar para Harry como se ele fosse um monstro, por ter perdido o pomo a Cho. Claramente, ele havia ocultado o fato de que havia permitido que Cho ficasse com o pomo, em vez de simplesmente perde-lo na disputa. O fato era de que todos olhavam-no desacreditados ou decepcionados. E Harry estava ficando impaciente com tudo aquilo. 

      Despedindo-se dos outros companheiros, Gina pensou o porquê da mestra ter segurado ela e Babelon ali. Aquele perfume intenso de vinho a enjoava, começara a reparar. Sem contar o constante cinismo da lufa-lufa com ela, e somente com ela. A loirinha costumava ignorá-la durante as aulas que tinham juntas, em Aprendizes adorava quando ou Snape ou Ártemis tinham alguma observação negativa a ela e estava sempre olhando feio a ela nos corredores. Apenas quando estava acompanhada de Julian Hawking ela não o fazia. 

         Esta também era uma outra novidade em sua vida. Desde a comemoração de Natal na Toca, em que encontrou Julian Hawking acompanhando seu primo, Cole, tinha tornado-se muito amiga dele. No Natal mesmo, passaram metade da noite juntos, conversando e rindo de diversas coisas, de incríveis experiências que ambos tiveram. Ao retornarem a Hogwarts, o jovem do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa, a mesma casa de Babelon, continuou procurando-a para conversar. Gina estava contente, pois pela primeira vez tinha um verdadeiro amigo homem. Ou ao menos era o quê parecia. Aliás, ela não poderia esquecer que teria um novo encontro com Julian nas estufas, lugar onde geralmente sentavam para conversar toda semana. 

         E lá estava ela, com Babelon postada ao seu lado espalhando sua essência de uvas e encarando-a com um olhar inocente, mas que Gina via uma montanha de malícia. A ruivinha engoliu em seco. 

         - Vocês duas ainda não me mostraram se melhoraram ou aprimoraram seus patronos – começou Ártemis, colocando as mãos em sua cintura, enquanto Snape conjurava algo como uma grande caixa à esquerda da mestra. – Gostaria de testá-las hoje – Gina e Babelon entreolharam-se. – Espero que não me decepcionem, se não serei obrigada a substituí-las. 

         Ambas confirmaram com suas cabeças. Gina colocou a mão dentro de seu casaco e em seu bolso, apertando a varinha entre seus dedos nervosamente. Não, ela não havia treinado sequer um dia desde a última experiência com Patronos. Simplesmente porque temia um novo encontro com um dementador, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era importante para mantê-la nas aulas de Aprendizes. 

         Há pouco mais de dois meses, ela havia sido testada pela primeira vez. Babelon e Neville também. E o resultado não havia sido satisfatório, ao menos aos padrões de Snape e Figg. Neville havia conseguido conjurar uma névoa muito próxima de um patrono, que provocou uma intensa reação de contentamento de Ártemis, não de Snape, claramente. Nas duas semanas seguintes, finalmente, Neville fora chamado e conseguira fazer um patrono perfeito. Ele disse a Gina que era um hipogrifo. Gina riu na hora, mas Neville parecia inundado em alegria. Então entendeu que aquele melhoramento e aperfeiçoamento estavam rendendo-lhe felicidade. Isso sim era fundamental. 

         - Srta. Littlewood primeiro. – disse Snape, afastando-se da grande caixa. 

         Babelon parecia calma ao se aproximar da caixa postada verticalmente. Gina sabia que dali sairia alguma coisa transfigurada em um dementador perfeito. Horrendo, com suas mãos cheias de feridas e bolhas de pus, sua face – na verdade, aquela _bola_ acima de seu corpo – assustadora e a pior sensação que Gina já havia sentido antes. Ártemis postou-se ao lado da grifinória. 

         Snape bateu a varinha ao lado da caixa e lentamente uma figura encapuzada, muito mais alta e esguia que Babelon, usando a capa negra e dirigindo sua mão nojenta à garota, saiu se revelando completamente. Gina sentiu aquele frio a tomando. Suas mãos pareciam mergulhá-la num mar de gelo, o frio se espalhando pelo seu corpo aos poucos, lenta e cruelmente. 

         - _Expecto Patronum_! – gritou a loira, apontando sua varinha ao dementador e fechando seus olhos castanhos. 

         Pouco a pouco, o ligeiro fio esbranquiçado que saía da varinha de Babelon foi se transformando em uma névoa prateada, sem forma aparente, ao menos bloqueando o dementador a aproximar-se dela. Ártemis soltou um muxoxo insatisfeito. 

         Gina começou a sentir faltar o ar. Sem pensar, ela agarrou no braço da mestra e colocou a outra em seu peito, ofegando fortemente. Ártemis pareceu arregalar os olhos surpresa, enquanto Gina esgueirava-se nela em desespero. Snape lançou um olhar rápido a professora, para tentarem se entender ao contato ocular como costumavam fazer, e viu a aluna da Grifinória caindo dos braços de Ártemis. No mesmo minuto, ele murmurou seu próprio patrono e ele nem bem se formou, mas o dementador voltou para dentro da caixa com pressa. 

         Babelon abriu os olhos e olhou com confusão para o mestre de Poções. Entretanto, ele não estava mais ao lado da caixa de onde o dementador saiu. Tornando-se para trás, observou Snape e Ártemis ajoelhando-se ao lado de Gina Weasley. Algo deveria estar muito errado com ela. 

         Os antigos grandes olhos castanhos de Gina foram substituídos por enormes olhos negros, em que parecia que sua pupila havia dilatado em demasia. Ártemis foi guiando-a ao chão sem ter muita certeza do que poderia estar acontecendo a ela. Quando Snape aproximou-se, agachando do outro lado da garota, olhou-a com atenção, depois os lançou a professora à sua frente. 

         - Somente Arabella fica assim, dessa maneira – murmurou Ártemis a Snape, os olhos cuidadosos. – Mas ela não tem o poder de visões. 

         Snape continuou calado, observando Gina em alerta. Logo em seguida, Babelon abaixou-se à frente de Gina sentada entre Ártemis e Severo. 

         - Eu acho que ela está tendo uma lembrança – disse em tom baixo. – Uma lembrança que havia sido apagada de sua memória. 

***

Gina estava imóvel. Os olhos fechados. O corpo endurecido. A mente confusa. Sentia que estava deitada sobre algo molhado. Percebia que suas roupas começavam a ficar úmidas, gelando sua pele. Estava desconfortável. E especialmente com a cabeça doendo fortemente. 

         - Está na hora de acordar, meu bem. 

         Era uma voz suave, de um homem certamente, num tom de atenção e doçura. Com muita dificuldade, Gina conseguiu abrir seus olhos, mesmo que a abertura fosse pequena. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais. 

         Surpreendeu-se logo de cara. Aquele não era seu cabelo, batendo em seus ombros. E também suas mãos não eram tão pequenas. E havia mais coisa enchendo seu uniforme da Grifinória na região torácica. Havia algo de muito estranho acontecendo ali. 

         Lentamente, ela conseguiu colocar-se sentada no chão gélido e molhado. Não eram suas pernas, não eram seus pés. Todos muito finos ou muito pequenos para suportar seu corpo de quinze anos. E quando seus olhos atingiram a linha reta, encontrou-se num lugar muito familiar: a Câmara Secreta. 

         Aquele era seu corpo de onze anos de idade, quando estava ainda em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Lançando um olhar pelo corredor enorme, recordou as inúmeras estátuas de cabeças de serpentes, todas em sentido de sibilar e infectar seu veneno no inimigo ou na presa. O piso era gelado, pois havia uma grande porção de poças d'água que se estendiam em todo seu caminho. 

         Mas, foi tornando-se para trás que a realidade caiu como um grande balde de gelo em sua cabeça. O homem paralisado, olhando fixamente a ela. Seus olhos castanhos e perigosos, maliciosos. Seu cabelo também castanho, mas que caía perfeitamente em seu rosto fino, o nariz alinhado e a boca de lábios finos. O terror tomou conta de Gina. Era Tom Riddle. Ou, para os mais próximos, Lorde Voldemort. 

         - Gostou das acomodações? – perguntou ele, sua voz num tom perspicaz o bastante para deixá-la em alerta. 

         Gina preferiu não responder. Ainda não entendia ao certo se aquilo era uma simples lembrança ou mais. 

         - A Câmara Secreta é realmente fascinante, não concorda? – disse ele novamente, abrindo os braços e rodando em seu lugar, dando uma olhada geral na caverna. 

         Mais uma vez, ela continuou omitindo sua voz em resposta. Tom Riddle abriu um sorriso satisfeito. 

         - Sabe, _Gina_ – ele disse seu nome com tanto cuidado que fez com que um arrepio atingisse a jovem. Um arrepio de terror. – Pode se levantar. Imagino que deva ser realmente estranho voltar ao seu corpo de onze anos, mas é a única forma de entrar em contato com você. 

         Então ele sabia. Gina ergueu-se com cautela, os olhos grudados em Voldemort júnior, e colocou-se em pé no seu corpinho de menininha. Tom riu e deixou um outro sorriso perspicaz surgir. 

         - Surpresa em me reencontrar? – Gina nada respondeu. – Algum gatinho comeu sua língua? 

         A ruiva engoliu longamente, temendo mostrar seu nervosismo a ele, tremendo. 

         - Que você quer comigo? – questionou ela, sua voz de quinze anos se mantendo ao menos. 

         - O quê eu poderia querer com você, _Gina_? – a voz de Riddle parecia ameaçadora demais. – Você é uma simples garota sem importância aparente, que seria mais útil invisível, tendo uma melhor amiga sangue-ruim, aliás, toda sua família, os Weasley, não é mesmo? Amante de trouxas – Voldemort quase cuspiu ao dizer isto. – Não é capaz de conjurar sequer um Patrono, pertence a Grifinória e, como se tudo isso não fosse suficiente, faz questão de estar sempre respeitando o melhor amigo do seu irmão, Harry Potter. Até uma relação de amizade, estou certo? 

         A caçula dos Weasley mordeu sua língua dentro de sua boca, segurando a tensão e a raiva por ouvir Tom Riddle dizendo aquelas coisas sobre sua família e seus amigos. 

         - É muito simples o quê eu poderia querer com você – continuou Voldemort, sorrindo. – Para quê você seria útil a mim? É tudo muito simples mesmo. 

         - Então diga de uma vez, seu verme! – gritou Gina em resposta, perdendo a paciência completamente. 

         Voldemort riu muito alto desta vez, sua risada ecoando por toda a Câmara Secreta, a Câmara construída por Slytherin, onde no futuro seu herdeiro deveria matar todos os nascidos trouxas com aptidões bruxas. Os sangue-ruins, em sua linguagem. Gina franziu as sobrancelhas, ouvindo a risada de Riddle ir e voltar em seu tímpano, como se todas aquelas serpentes refletissem o som de sua vitória. 

         - Acho que o único verme, o único parasita aqui, nesta bela Câmara, Gina, é você – Tom Riddle disse, andando na direção da Gina de onze anos. – A senhorita é quem vive nas sombras, nas costas dos outros, aproveitando-se das chances, da seleção de seu irmão ser o melhor amigo de Potter e dele ter uma forte consideração por você. 

         - Você é completamente maluco... – murmurou Gina em tom de perplexidade. 

         - Não sou maluco, Gina – a jovem não agüentava mais ouvi-lo repetir seu nome com tanto prazer. – Somente queria aproveitar um momento e revê-la. Revê-la antes do nosso encontro final. 

         Gina congelou. Do que ele estava falando? 

         - Que encontro final? – perguntou antes que sua mente a mandasse calar a boca. 

         Voldemort de dezessete anos sorriu a grifinória e passou o dedo fino em seu queixo, fazendo o pequeno corpo de menina encará-lo totalmente. Depois, ele molhou os lábios com a língua. 

         - Você foi a minha segunda escolhida, Gina – respondeu Tom Riddle. – Você já esteve em meu poder antes, e estará novamente. E não precisa esperar muito, em breve nosso encontro final será memorável – e ele terminou com um sussurro, abaixando-se até ficar do tamanho dela. – E certamente inesquecível. 

         Como num choque, Gina sentiu o corpo esquentar-se com ferocidade e a imagem de Tom Riddle agachado à sua frente desaparecer e ficar turva diante de seus olhos. 

         Quando voltou a si, encontrou Babelon abaixada à sua frente, Ártemis à sua direita e Snape à esquerda, todos a encarando com curiosidade. Gina apenas soltou um soluço e deixou as lágrimas que estava contendo caírem de seus olhos. 

***

- ELES FIZERAM O QUÊ? – gritou Ametista furiosamente. 

         Dumbledore encostou-se a sua cadeira e suspirou impacientemente. Ametista estava à sua frente, encarando-o com uma enorme expressão de incredulidade e descrença. A neta do diretor via a imagem do rosto do homem pelas chamas esverdeadas da lareira da sala dos professores em Hogwarts. Ao seu redor, os outros mestres da Escola acompanhavam-na, parecendo tão desacreditados quanto ela. 

         - Isto mesmo, Ametista – confirmou o diretor, com a voz parecendo cansada. – E não é motivo para surpresa. Eu já esperava por isso e achava que todos também deveriam – a jovem soltou um muxoxo ainda muito nervoso. – Cornélio me prendeu aqui. 

         - Mas isso é um absurdo! – vociferou a garota novamente. – Ele simplesmente não pode te prender aí no Ministério porque quer! Isso é abuso de poder! 

         Lupin parou ao lado da jovem e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Depois, pediu que Ametista se acalmasse e tornou-se para a imagem do rosto de Dumbledore em meio às chamas. 

         - Alvo, como ele fez isso? Com que poder? 

         A voz de Lupin parecia tão apreensiva quanto a de Ametista. Quando voltou a de Dumbledore, parecia muito mais calma e controlada do que Ametista já vira. 

         - Foi por isso que ele deteve Arabella aqui – disse o diretor, fazendo menção a Sra. Figg. – Cornélio interrogou Arabella pessoalmente e, como não ganhava respostas, submeteu-a a _Veritaserum_... 

         - O QUÊ?! – desta vez, o berro viera do fundo da sala, de Arabella, a filha. 

         Dumbledore pigarreou. 

         - Isso mesmo, Arabella – o tom do velho parecia bastante decepcionado. – A nova especialidade do Ministério não é mais a tortura enrustida, e sim o uso da Poção da Verdade – Arabella soltou um sonoro grito de reprovação. – E eles obrigaram sua mãe a tomá-la. 

         Sirius paralisou ao lado de Lupin e olhou gravemente às chamas esverdeadas. 

         - Então isto significa que está tudo perdido, não é mesmo? A Ordem da Fênix foi para o espaço... – murmurou o mestre de Transformação Humana, desanimado. 

         - Na verdade não – a resposta de Dumbledore veio rápida, fazendo com que todos o encarassem com mais seriedade ainda. – Eu cheguei a tempo de deter Fudge e o esquadrão de agentes especiais dele – todos ouviram o suspiro aliviado de Arabella. – Em poucos minutos a poção faria o devido efeito e tudo realmente teria sido um esforço em vão – aos poucos, eles iam se entreolhando. – Mas o fato principal é que ele já sabe que estamos planejando algo contra Voldemort, por mais que ele negue sua existência. 

         McGonagall apareceu de trás de uma porta, parecendo agitada. 

         - Me avisaram, vim o quanto antes, Alvo – disse a mulher aflita. – Eles realmente estão te aprisionando aí? 

         - Sim, eles estão e não me soltarão tão cedo, Minerva – era impressionante como era possível ver a esperança clara nos cintilantes olhos azuis de Dumbledore. – Por isso mesmo também precisarei de você, comandando Hogwarts na minha ausência – McGonagall ajeitou os óculos rapidamente, concordando com a cabeça freneticamente. – E principalmente, dê todo o suporte e apoio aos Cavaleiros de Merlin. 

         - Certamente, Alvo, fique tranqüilo. – assentiu a mestra de Transfiguração. 

         Repentinamente, Dumbledore tornou-se para Arabella. 

         - Onde está Ártemis? – perguntou o professor. 

         - Estou aqui, Alvo. – anunciou a mestra, saindo de trás de Snape, postado ao fundo da sala. 

         - Ártemis, quero você, Matt e Joseph aqui o mais rápido possível – quando Ártemis pensou em perguntar o porquê, não houve tempo. – Arabella também. Por favor, todos vocês já prestaram serviços ao Ministério e iremos criar uma forma de me tirar dessa prisão. 

         A mestra de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e a de Aparatação concordaram rapidamente. Sirius se prontificou, mas Dumbledore levantou uma mão na altura do rosto em meio à lareira. 

         - Já sei o quê vai falar, Sirius, mas não há outro jeito – disse o diretor, agora irrequieto. – Quero que você e os outros membros da Ordem estejam preparados para qualquer tipo de ataque enquanto não estiver presente em Hogwarts – exigiu Dumbledore. – Azíz e Victoria foram tomar providências. Azíz está aqui comigo e Victoria voltou à Nova York para tentar uma audiência com o Ministro norte-americano também, para conversar com Fudge – o velho procurou fôlego. – Ele já está ciente dos ataques de Voldemort e agora todos fora do Ministério e influentes no mundo mágico estão procurando formar um Conselho de Ministérios para parar Fudge. 

         Um homem pareceu resmungar algo atrás da imagem de Dumbledore e o diretor confirmou com a cabeça serenamente. Seus olhos brilharam novamente. 

         - Ametista, prometa a mim que não se meterá em nenhuma confusão. 

         A jovem abriu a boca para protestar com o pedido na frente de todos os mestres de Hogwarts quando desistiu. O rosto de seu avô parecia incrivelmente desgastado por estar aprisionado ali por alguns poucos, mas longos dias. 

         - Eu prometo somente se eu for capaz de visitá-lo. – disse a garota, com a testa franzida. 

         Um pacífico sorriso despertou nos lábios do velho homem. 

         - Claro que poderá – falou Dumbledore, parecendo amolecer a voz. – Venha depois que os outros voltarem. Caso eu não seja liberto daqui, venha e traga Harry consigo. Precisava muito conversar com ele. 

         Ametista confirmou com a cabeça e sorriu ao avô, a raiva se dissolvendo em um carinho imenso. A imagem do rosto cansado de Alvo Dumbledore foi desaparecendo em meio ao fogo esverdeado da lareira e todos ficaram em completo silêncio até que ele desvaneceu por completo. 

         Ártemis e Arabella caminharam para fora da sala, a fim de procurarem Fletcher e Holm, que estavam escondidos ainda em Hogwarts. McGonagall dirigiu-se para comunicar aos alunos sobre a suspensão de Dumbledore. Os outros professores saíram para darem suas aulas. Naquele comprido âmbito, ficaram Lupin, Black, Snape e Ametista. 

         A sonserina ergueu-se do chão e sentou numa das cadeiras da longa mesa de carvalho dos professores. Lupin postou-se ao lado dela e conjurou um pergaminho e uma pena, começando a escrever freneticamente. Snape olhou de esguelha para o lobisomem e encarou o horizonte pela janela. Sirius encostou-se na parede e bufou, sem muito o quê dizer. 

         Quando Ametista levantou seu olhar a Snape, com quem não falava há mais um mês, notou que o mestre tinha o braço esquerdo erguido e retirando do caminho a cortina que cobria a visão exterior do castelo de Hogwarts. Repentinamente, Snape soltou um grito. 

         Lupin parara de escrever e Sirius encarou-o assustado. O professor de Poções levou sua mão direita imediatamente ao seu antebraço esquerdo e mordeu ferozmente o lábio inferior, na tentativa de esconder a tamanha dor que se espalhava pelo seu corpo. Remo deixou a mesa e paralisou ao lado de Severo. Sirius fez o mesmo, sem pensar em quem era aquele que sofria a dor. 

         Assim que Snape retirou a mão sobre o antebraço, sua vestimenta negra estava grudada sobre ele. Remo olhou-o em dúvida e depois para Sirius. O homem parecia pensar o mesmo que ele. Então, Lupin ergueu com calma a vestimenta. A visão não era nem um pouco agradável. O antebraço de Snape estava sangrando, exatamente acima da Marca Negra – seu símbolo de seguidor e Comensal da Morte. E envolta do sangramento, havia marcas roxas, vermelhas, marrons, como se o antebraço de Snape estivera queimando. 

         Ametista apareceu ao lado de Snape e o encarou com certa raiva e nojo. Nunca vira antes a Marca Negra no antebraço do homem e ver agora só aumentava sua raiva. 

         - Afaste-se daqui Ametista! – gritou repentinamente Snape, tornando-se para longe dela. 

         Segurando um berro de ódio, Ametista observou Lupin encarar com preocupação o antebraço de Severo e Sirius olhando a ela. Ametista engoliu em seco e notou que mesmo Sirius parecia angustiado com toda aquela situação. Aquilo só poderia ser um recado de Voldemort. 

         - Isso nunca aconteceu antes – murmurou Snape a Lupin. – Nunca doeu dessa forma. 

         - Snape, por acaso Voldemort tentou se comunicar com você nesses últimos dias? – questionou Remo seriamente. 

         Ametista continuava a manter o contato visual com o pai. 

         - No dia do jogo entre a Grifinória e a Corvinal – respondeu Snape, segurando um suspiro em seguida. – Ele informou-nos de que o plano começará a ser posto em prática. 

         - Dumbledore sabia disso, Snape? – indagou Lupin muito inquieto. 

         - Sim, eu havia contado a ele isso, Lupin, ou você acha que ocultaria um fato como este? – irritou-se Snape, soltando um grito depois ao sentir Remo tocando-o em seu antebraço ferido. 

         Sirius, ao ouvir isto, caminhou na direção da filha, a fim de retirá-la da sala. Ametista pensou em relutar, mas apenas conseguiu ouvir Snape dizendo a Lupin, antes de ser retirada do âmbito: 

         - A Guerra vai começar em pouco tempo e é bom que estejamos preparados. 

***

Três dias depois e ainda Gina fazia questão de manter em possível segredo aquilo que acontecera na aula de Aprendizes. Sabia que Babelon andava estranha perto dela, como se estivesse planejando alguma coisa, mas realmente não se importava. Tinha outros problemas para se preocupar. Por exemplo, a tal escolha que Voldemort dissera a ela. Havia sido a segunda escolhida, mas não havia a menor idéia do que significava aquilo. 

         Ao menos, ainda havia uma coisa que a fazia não pensar em uma confusão eminente com Voldemort ou mesmo seu irmão – se Rony descobrisse a sua tal visão, estaria literalmente em maus lençóis. Gina estava andando pelos corredores com certa pressa, sua saia cinza voando em suas pernas e o casaco envolvendo seu corpo com força. A jovem não queria que ninguém descobrisse onde estava indo. Ou com quem estava indo se encontrar. Especialmente, mais uma vez, seu mesmo irmão, Ronald Weasley. 

         Estava frio do lado de fora, mas nem tanto. Gina estava quente, e não sabia bem o porquê. Talvez fosse por ter praticamente corrido uma maratona desde sua Casa, ou ainda por estar novamente ali. A estufa localizava-se afastada, em relação à Torre da Grifinória. Mas ainda assim, era melhor. Quanto mais longe de Rony, melhor. Retirando a capa de seu uniforme dos seus ombros, Gina olhou em volta. Havia inúmeras orquídeas sobre as bancadas, penduradas por arames no teto, no chão e mesmo naquela enorme mesa de centro. A estufa número um era a menor de todas, e ainda assim, a mais bela. Havia tantos tipos de orquídeas ali que Gina não seria capaz de contar. Mesclavam-se orquídeas azuis e brancas com vermelhas e verdes, amarelas e negras com lilases e cinzas. Parecia um tapete de flores tão belas e difíceis de serem cultivadas naquela época do ano. Porém, pensando bem, a primavera estava praticamente se iniciando. 

         - Estou muito atrasado? 

         Gina tornou-se para a entrada da estufa e sorriu timidamente. Julian estava parado ali, encarando-a com um meio-sorriso, desajeitado. Percebeu que ele estava sem o robe da Lufa-Lufa, e sim com uma roupa casual. Procurando não corar com a presença dele, a jovem tornou-se para as orquídeas que estavam colocadas às suas costas em prateleiras. 

         Julian Hawking havia se tornado uma ótima companhia nos últimos meses. Desde o encontro na Toca, no Natal, ela não parou mais de tê-lo sempre por perto. Amigo de Cole Weasley, um dos primos de primeiro-grau de Gina e Rony, Julian passou a andar bastante junto da garota, um ano mais nova que ele. Tornaram-se amigos rapidamente, encontraram inúmeras afinidades. E, de uma forma ou de outra, ajudou Gina a retirar sua cabeça de Draco Malfoy. Ou ao menos, nos momentos em que estavam juntos. 

         - Como foi a reunião na quinta? – perguntou ele, chegando perto dela. 

         Gina deu um passo para o lado, sem pensar. Chocou o pé num dos vasos de flores. 

         - Um saco – e olhou para ele, vendo que seus olhos se arregalaram confusos. – Digo, a Figg não desiste de me encher de defeitos e agora também há aquela... – começou a dizer rapidamente, inventando a desculpa na hora, sem querer mencionar a conversa com o Lorde das Trevas a ele. 

         Entretanto, repentinamente, Gina recordou que Hawking aparentava ser bastante amigo de Babelon. E há muito mais tempo que ela. Então, falar mal da Srta. Littlewood não parecia uma idéia muito esperta. Ela engoliu em seco e imediatamente interrompeu a frase. 

         - Aquela...? – repetiu Julian curioso. 

         - Aquela confusão de sempre entre todo mundo – tentou consertar, meio sem jeito. – Sabe como é, não é fácil colocar numa sala meu irmão, Harry e Draco Malfoy. 

         Julian pareceu aceitar a resposta da garota, concordando com um aceno de cabeça e sorrindo logo depois. Gina sentiu um frio na barriga. 

         - E você vai me contar o quê foi aquele transe que você teve na aula? – perguntou Julian, levantando apenas uma sobrancelha e lançando um olhar incrivelmente reprovador sobre Gina. 

         A grifinória segurou a respiração. Como ele estava sabendo? 

         - Babelon me disse ontem. – respondeu ele, ainda que Gina pudesse questioná-lo sobre como descobrira aquele fato. 

         Encostando-se à mesa central, Gina largou o corpo ligeiramente, bastante tenso. 

         - Acho que ela começou a contar a todos a partir de hoje de manhã – murmurou Julian, ainda encarando-a com receio. – Ao menos desconfio que logo seus amigos descobrirão. 

         Gina tinha os olhos arregalados a Julian. A jovem abriu e fechou a boca inúmeras vezes antes de prosseguir com a conversa. 

         - Como você poderia ter certeza de que eu não contei a ninguém? – indagou a ruivinha. 

         Julian aumentou a proximidade do seu corpo com o de Gina, colocando-se agora à frente dela. 

         - Porque eu te conheço, Gina – disse Hawking simplesmente. Aqueles olhos azuis cravando em sua pele com sinceridade. – Eu sei que você não contaria nada ao seu irmão, principalmente. Esqueceu que conheço os Weasley pelo Cole também? – Gina deixou escapar um ligeiro sorriso. – Vocês são cruéis, nunca vi uma família tão ciumenta em toda minha vida. 

         A jovem riu e pensou como tinha tido problemas no decorrer de seu crescimento por conta do máximo protecionismo dos Weasley, fosse de seus irmãos em Hogwarts ou de seus pais fora da Escola. Ser a caçula de sete irmãos, todos homens, poderia ser muito mais complicado que passar com nota máxima em Poções, especialmente pertencendo a Grifinória. 

         Ainda rindo, a ruiva deu um ligeiro soco no braço de Julian e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Respirando fundo, ela decidiu contar a ele. 

         - Você realmente quer saber? – Julian franziu a testa e concordou. – Porque não é legal – Julian abriu a boca para soltar uma exclamação, mas Gina não permitiu. – Certo. Você deve ter ouvido que eu já... Eu já... – Gina engoliu longamente. – Eu já fui possuída por Você-Sabe-Quem. 

         Neste momento, o semblante de Julian mudou completamente. O jovem ficou estranhamente pálido, os olhos opacos e o sempre leve sorriso que residia em seus lábios não estava mais ali. Indicou com a cabeça positivamente. Gina suspirou. 

         - Enquanto a Littlewood tentava conjurar um patrono, eu fui transportada para a Câmara Secreta – Hawking deixou a boca levemente entreaberta. – E o Você-Sabe-Quem estava lá, em sua versão mais nova, como Tom Riddle – Julian deu um passo para trás. – Ele tentou me torturar mentalmente. Mas eu consegui voltar antes que ele fizesse alguma coisa a mais. 

         - Mas você está realmente bem? – perguntou o jovem, ainda afastado e macilento. 

         Gina indicou que sim. Na verdade, não revelaria também o fato de que Voldemort havia dado, praticamente, um aviso prévio a ela. Gina abaixou a cabeça. Julian estava quieto, sem reação além da palidez, estralando os dedos. Gina levantou a cabeça e observou-o. O lufa-lufo estava com a testa franzida e o corpo extremamente rígido. A grifinória via os músculos de seu queixo tencionarem. 

         - Por que eu acho que você ia dizer algo sobre Babelon? – indagou Julian, de uma vez só. 

         Os grandes olhos castanhos de Gina cresceram, desesperados. Então, ele não havia acreditado em sua estória anterior à de Voldemort. Seu coração disparou. Não poderia ser sincera com Julian. Não a respeito de Babelon Littlewood. E além do mais, Hawking não parecia muito confortável de conversar sobre Voldemort. Lá estava ele mudando de assunto. 

         - Co-como assim? – gaguejou, fingindo confusão. 

         Julian apoiou-se sobre uma das bancadas, cheias de orquídeas coloridas e diversas. 

         - Vamos dizer que Babelon anda reclamando demais sobre uma certa Virgínia Weasley – disse, num tom de brincadeira. – _Ela é muito atrevida, Julian, você precisa ver._ – Julian imitou com a voz de Babelon. 

         - Atrevida?! – aborreceu-se Gina. 

         O jovem do sexto ano soltou uma risada abafada. As bochechas de Gina estavam rosadas, contente por vê-lo reagir normalmente de novo e envergonhada de seu deboche. Em seguida, Julian colocou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça. Gina permanecia com a face incrédula. Percebeu que a cor voltava lentamente ao rosto do lufa-lufo. 

         - Eu já te falei que namorei Babelon? 

         _"Oh, oh!"_, pensou a grifinória velozmente. Aquilo não parecia nem um pouco bom. A garota ficou um tempo em silêncio, parecendo chocada demais para dizer algo. Julian ameaçou aproximar-se dela novamente, preocupado e com um sorriso de zombaria nos lábios, mas Gina pareceu acordar logo em seguida. 

         - Você namorou aquela garota?! – gritou nervosa. 

         - Namorei, por oito longos meses – respondeu Hawking, soltando um suspiro vitorioso em seguida. – Foi legal, mas nada dura para sempre, entende? 

         Boquiaberta, ainda pasma, Gina respondeu: 

         - Então é por isso que ela não me suporta, certo? – perguntou a ele, levantando as sobrancelhas. – Só porque você e eu nos tornamos tão amigos... 

         Julian deu de ombros, sem saber o quê responder. Estranhamente, ele continuava encarando Gina persistentemente, carregando a postura despreocupada. 

         - Há quanto tempo vocês não estão mais juntos? – questionou Gina, com a testa franzida. 

         - Terminamos no final das férias, faz uns seis meses, mais ou menos. – respondeu natural. 

         A partir disso, Gina começou a formar planos em sua cabeça. Ninguém mexia com uma Weasley sem receber nada em troca. Não seria Babelon Littlewood que a provocaria apenas por estar tão próxima de Julian Hawking. Aquilo não significava nada. Eles eram apenas amigos, mesmo que houvesse algumas ótimas faíscas entre eles freqüentemente. 

         Assim, a garota encarou Julian com cuidado. O jovem era lindo. Seu cabelo tão escuro e arrepiado, os olhos azuis e o sorriso largo e conquistador. Era verdade que seu gênio não era fácil de se lidar, mesmo porque o dela também não era. Porém, havia um charme quase irresistível no Sr. Hawking. E, como se a beleza e sua personalidade não fossem o bastante, as características como lealdade e bondade da Lufa-Lufa estavam estampadas em Julian. Era apenas encará-lo, parecia tão fácil e delicioso ler seus olhos... 

          Então, era só seguir seus instintos. Gina, notando como aquela estufa cheia de orquídeas permitia um cenário deslumbrante, colocou-se na ponta dos pés e colocou sua estratégia em prática. Seria fácil, seria uma vingança sobre Babelon, sobre Rony e, principalmente, sobre Draco. Roçando seus lábios num modo sedutor, Gina beijou Julian. 

         No entanto, momentaneamente, Julian a afastou com choque. Gina foi empurrada contra a mesa central das orquídeas, sem entender. O jovem tinha os olhos arregalados e deu dois passos para trás, desordenados. 

         - Que foi isso, Gina?! – perguntou Hawking, a voz ofegante. – Ficou maluca?! 

         Gina ficou sem palavras primeiramente, surpresa com a reação de Julian. O jovem do sexto ano postou os olhos sobre a grifinória e esperou uma resposta, a testa franzida e os olhos arregalados. 

         - E-eu... – murmurou a ruivinha debaixo de sua respiração. – Eu gosto de você, Julian. 

         Hawking soltou a respiração com calma e permaneceu com o olhar a Gina. Sustentando-o, disse: 

         - Pois você não deveria – desta vez foi Gina quem ficou com o semblante chocado. – Não sou a pessoa certa para você, entenda. 

         Mais veloz do que ela esperava, Gina estava colada a Julian novamente, surpresa com aquilo. 

         - Do que você está falando? Eu sei quem é a pessoa certa para mim! – Gina esbravejou nervosamente. 

         - Não, você simplesmente não passa a gostar de alguém sem conhecê-lo antes, Gina! – quando a garota ameaçou abrir a boca para responder o esperado, Julian colocou o dedo indicador sobre a boca da grifinória. – Você infelizmente não me conhece – novamente, Gina tentou articular uma resposta, mas Julian não permitiu. – Meus pais, Gina, sabe o porquê deles não passarem o Natal comigo, não conhecerem seus pais ou sequer aparecerem na Plataforma antes de nós embarcarmos para cá? – lentamente, ele foi retirando o dedo dos lábios de Gina, a garota em silêncio. – Porque eles estavam em Azkaban! Meus pais eram Comensais da Morte! 

         Gina pensou exatamente no mesmo momento em Draco Malfoy. Parecia que carregava uma enorme atração por filhos de Comensais de Voldemort atualmente. No entanto, a idéia de que Julian parecia tão amigável e bom, como um verdadeiro Lufa-Lufa, não combinava em nada com o esnobe e ambicioso Draco Malfoy, um legítimo sonserino. Por mais que ela quisesse apagar aquela comparação, Gina já estava recordando a atitude tão característica de Draco. 

         - Isto não importa – respondeu, a voz em baixo tom. – O quê realmente importa é que você não é um Comensal e nem se tornará um no futuro... – Gina deu uma pausa desconfiada. – Certo? 

         Julian ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

         - É lógico que não me tornarei um Comensal, Gina! – confirmou com exaltação. – Só que isso é muito perigoso a você, já que você mesmo disse que entrou em contato direto com Voldemort – Hawking estava ainda ofegante. – Não quero que nada aconteça a você. 

         Gina sorriu ligeiramente, os lábios cerrados, e disse: 

         - Você só me demonstra que pais não seguem os filhos – sua voz estava embargada em emoção. – Que há exceções nesse mundo – Julian engoliu em seco, corando. – E eu não me importo se seus pais eram Comensais ou se por causa disso eu esteja em perigo, porque eu somente pretendo estar com você. 

         Não esperando pelo resultado de sua revelação, Julian sorriu marotamente e piscou com um olho só a ela. Gina corou e olhou para as orquídeas à sua volta. O jovem a puxou pelo antebraço e fechou os olhos, enquanto seus lábios chegavam nos dela, seus tão frios e finos encontrando tão quentes e carnudos. O perfume de Gina misturou-se aos das orquídeas e Julian sorriu contra os lábios dela, antes de aprofundar o beijo, feliz. 

***

Nunca o caminho de volta à Torre da Grifinória pareceu mais maravilhoso a Gina antes. A Torre da Lufa-Lufa ficara na direção oposta, portanto Julian seguira seu caminho independente da nova namorada. _"Namorada?"_, pensou a garota do quinto ano, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Realmente, parecia surreal acreditar que estava finalmente namorando alguém. E ainda alguém como Julian Hawking. 

         Logo depois que o lufa-lufo a beijou, Gina sentiu um costumeiro frio na barriga. Um frio gostoso. Mas não arrebatador. Não que aquilo a preocupasse, em absoluto. Porém, gostaria que seus beijos tivessem um tempero maior. Um tempero como o de Draco Malfoy. 

         _"Droga! Qual é o seu problema, Gina?!"_, gritou a mente da jovem em revolta. Pela primeira vez, um rapaz se interessava por ela verdadeiramente – sim, porque achava aquilo que tivera com Malfoy uma tremenda palhaçada – e ficaria comparando-o com Draco Malfoy. Isto não era nem um pouco justo! _"O Draco faz parte do seu passado! Agora você deveria dar graças que está namorando alguém legal e bom como Julian"_. 

         Entretanto, por mais que a cena de Julian a pedindo em namoro em meio às orquídeas fosse muito especial e encantadora, o beijo que Gina tivera com Draco era inesquecível. Parecia que aquela noite havia ficado impregnada, grudada em sua cabeça cada vez que o via ou simplesmente lembrava dele. A discussão tão séria e verdadeira, a real face cruel daquele jovem sonserino, o modo com que seu nome saía da boca dele. 

         Julian era carinhoso. Draco era um idiota. Julian era sorridente. Draco vivia rindo de sua cara. Julian era tudo que alguém poderia querer. Draco era tudo que alguém poderia enojar. Julian seria gentil com sua mãe e sua família, mesmo quão pobre eles fossem. Draco iria transformar todos eles em estátuas numa coleção de cabeças de amante de trouxas e sangue-ruins. Julian era como orquídeas. Draco eram somente os espinhos delas. 

         Virando um corredor bastante escuro, Gina chocou-se com a visão dele: Draco Malfoy. Definitivamente, aquele era o último ser na face da Terra que pretendia ou desejava encontrar numa noite especial como aquela. Gina fechou a cara e levantou uma única sobrancelha. 

         Para sua surpresa, Malfoy não pareceu percebê-la ali. Gina piscou seguidamente e notou que Draco estava paralisado, com um papel entre seus dedos. Surpreendentemente, aquilo não pareciam notícias boas, já que suas mãos estavam incrivelmente trêmulas e sem controle. Seu queixo estava tencionado e os olhos apertados com uma força incomum. Era quase como se Malfoy estivesse decepcionado. 

         Gina suspirou para si mesma, contente que ele parecia tão entorpecido na própria carta do que nela e decidiu dar a volta, para ir embora e passar despercebida. Contudo, assim que rodou em seus calcanhares, ouviu a voz às suas costas: 

         - Aonde pensa que vai, Weasley? 

         A grifinória segurou um xingamento em sua garganta e apenas tornou-se para trás, encarando Draco. O sonserino estava com a pele muito pálida e uma expressão vaga, como se nem estivesse acordado ou ciente de que conversava naquele exato momento com Gina. 

         - Vou aonde eu quiser, Malfoy. – respondeu a jovem, dando novamente a volta para dirigir-se à Torre da Grifinória. 

         A voz de Draco voltou com mais sutileza, mas cheia de raiva. 

         - Isto mesmo, vá aonde quiser, Weasley. Ninguém está te segurando. 

         Gina não esperou para perguntar o quê Draco queria dizer com aquilo, pois foi logo tomando seu rumo. Um peso deixou seu coração, pensando que aqueles costumeiros encontros com Malfoy, onde se saía do nada a lugar nenhum, acabariam logo. Se Julian ou mesmo um de seus irmãos, mais precisa e principalmente Rony, soubessem desses furtivos e curiosos encontros com Draco Malfoy, tudo iria por água abaixo. 

         No mesmo momento que Gina deu as costas ao corredor anterior onde estava Malfoy e virou no próximo, a voz voltou com mais força e ódio. 

         - _Aproveite enquanto há tempo_. 

         A caçula dos Weasley paralisou imediatamente, gelando completamente. A voz de Tom Riddle encheu sua mente, e seu coração pareceu parar de bater. 

         _"Você foi a minha segunda escolhida, Gina. Você já esteve em meu poder antes, e estará novamente. E não precisa esperar muito, em breve nosso encontro final será memorável. E certamente inesquecível"_. 

         Sem esperar muito, Gina tornou-se de volta à direção oposta e virou o corredor. Porém, não esperava que Draco estivesse a poucos metros dela e, quando virasse, chocasse seu corpo contra o dela. E também não contava que Draco no mesmo instante a beijasse. 

         Além de inesperado, certamente, Gina não ficou surpresa com a atitude de Malfoy. E também não ficara nem um pouco chateada ou mesmo nervosa. Seu corpo denunciava que ansiava por aquilo. Ansiava por senti-lo envolvê-la em seus braços, bem maiores que os dela. Ansiava por encontrar os dedos do jovem trilharem sua linha da coluna e provocarem rubores em seu rosto. Ansiava pelo contato mínimo que suas mãos faziam com os cabelos dele, tão sedosos e claros. Ansiava por estar somente ali, unida a ele, mesmo que por alguns raros momentos, em que se sentia completa. 

         Os lábios de Draco estavam inquietos e eles pareciam numa busca incessante por calma. Agitados, nervosos, trêmulos. Gina não poderia deixar passar o tremor não apenas nos lábios de Malfoy. Suas mãos que percorriam suas costas e cabelo e cintura estavam mais trêmulas ainda. O corpo do apanhador da Sonserina estava fraco e frágil no pequeno da grifinória. As pernas não paravam quietos, provavelmente porque se parassem, não sustentariam o corpo dele. Sua respiração estava entrecortada, ansiosa, quase amedrontada. Gina tinha os olhos fechados, mas notava como todo o ser de Malfoy irradiava medo e decepção. Era como se aquele pequeno papel que ele tinha nas mãos tivesse mudado sua vida. 

         Aos poucos, Gina ia se amarrando a Draco com mais intensidade e os beijos aumentavam no tempo e na proporção, mais encantadora e desesperada que nunca. Em toda sua vida nunca recebera um beijo como aquele, cheio de temor e receio. Os olhos de Draco, mesmo fechados, tremiam com força e rebeldia, temendo em abrir e parar o momento tão libertador a ele e a Gina. Ondas elétricas se soltavam e trocavam de um corpo ao outro. Gina sentia-se como que presa ao corpo de Draco, por mais que quisesse se soltar. Como se estar beijando Malfoy fosse salvá-lo daquele visível estado de transe e choque. 

         Era definitivamente inegável que havia algo de errado com ele. Mas, mais errado do que Gina estava fazendo naquele exato momento não existia. A jovem do quinto ano estava beijando o principal inimigo de seu irmão mais próximo, o filho do maior inimigo de seu pai, o herdeiro de uma fortuna de maldade, o descendente de um seguidor do Lorde das Trevas e um possível candidato a novo Comensal da Morte de Voldemort. Gina estava simplesmente maluca. Estava traindo o namorado. O mesmo namorado que há pouco a pedira em namoro. Como ela poderia ser tão inconseqüente? Como poderia colocar em risco sua nova relação com Julian e com a sua própria família? Por causa de um jovem muito bonito, mas incrivelmente maligno? Por isso? 

         Porém, o fato era que Gina sabia muito bem o porquê de tudo aquilo. Virgínia Weasley, infelizmente, estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. E vinha apaixonada por ele há muito tempo. Provavelmente depois do seu primeiro encontro com ele no novo ano em Hogwarts, na Loja de Logros e Traquinagens dos Weasley. Ou então, muito antes, na última noite sua em seu quarto ano, em que passara com Draco aos beijos no banheiro feminino. No final de tudo, aquilo não importava. O quê era realmente importante passara despercebido, especialmente por vontade própria. Gina estava apaixonada por Draco. E isso seria sua ruína se não parasse agora mesmo. 

         Não foi preciso muita força física para soltar-se dele, mas principalmente mental. Gina não queria deixar de beijá-lo, de sentir seu corpo contra o dela, de suspirar ao vê-lo tão entretido somente nela e em nada mais, não importando se era uma Weasley ou uma Malfoy. Se era uma amante de trouxas e tinha uma melhor amiga sangue-ruim. Draco estava somente beijando Gina e nada mais. 

         E então ela quebrou o beijo. Dando um passo para trás e soltando suas mãos do pescoço de Malfoy, Gina abriu os olhos e separou seus lábios do dele. A sensação de olhar dentro daqueles olhos cinzentos e extraordinariamente charmosos de Draco foi horrível. Saber que estava apaixonada por ele e que não ficaria com ele era doloroso demais. Por mais que Gina quisesse, o erro já havia sido cravado em seu coração. A jovem havia escolhido o caminho belo na mente e o doloroso no coração. 

         Sem dizer uma única palavra, Gina deu as costas e, desta vez, dirigiu-se à Torre da Grifinória sem interrupção. Seu coração iria deixar de palpitar daquela maneira quando encontrasse com Draco. Sua mente deixaria de pensar nele e somente nele. Sua boca não ficaria mais seca ao encontrá-lo e não beijá-lo. Gina deixaria sua paixão por ele passar, de uma maneira ou de outra. De qualquer jeito. 

         Após alguns minutos que Gina o deixara ali, Draco soltou a respiração e ergueu a cabeça, puxando de seu bolso novamente o pergaminho que estivera olhando antes de beijá-la mais uma vez. Ali dizia: 

_Draco, _

_         Chegou a hora. Prove-me que eu estava errado nas suas férias e que você ainda é capaz de se tornar um verdadeiro e leal Comensal da Morte, como seu pai. O plano se iniciou e dou o prazo de um mês para que você complete a sua parte nos desejos do nosso grande Mestre. Esperarei resultados, e que desta vez, sejam satisfatórios. _

_Lúcio Malfoy_

         Draco suspirou e fechou os olhos, engolindo o orgulho e algo mais que não queria deixar visível ao cair de seus olhos. _"Eu não o decepcionarei, pai. Não o decepcionarei"_.

***

**NO PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO:** Diante do caos aparente, ainda há uma última chance de descanso para os nossos heróis. Abril chega e traz consigo o aniversário de Ametista. No clima da primavera, os romances e os perdões se afloram. Mas nada dura para sempre.

_Curta os últimos momentos de paz e felicidade em "ANTES DO AMANHECER"_  


	33. Antes do Amanhecer

**_Nota da Autora: _**_Esse capítulo aqui no ff.net vai pra Karen Farallinha, q foi muito simpática e mandou um e-mail maravilhoso pra mim!!!! Valeu mininaaaa!!!!!!!!_

**_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_**_ Gina enfrenta seus demônios num simples exercício em Aprendizes e confronta Tom Riddle uma vez novamente. Agindo contra sua vontade, ela se vê completamente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy e resolve aceitar o pedido de namoro de Julian Hawking. Mas como isso afetará em seu futuro?_

***

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E UM – ANTES DO AMANHECER**

Apesar do rápido socorro de Arabella e Ártemis, Dumbledore não fora solto do Ministério da Magia. Diziam que a mestra de Aparatação havia feito uma grande ameaça a Cornélio Fudge, só que aparentemente, fora ignorada. Passara-se duas semanas desde a prisão do diretor e estavam ambos dentro daquele carro, voando por cima das casas trouxas, o vento entrando pela janela e fazendo cócegas em seus narizes. Harry não sabia ao certo o quê pensar da conversa que tivera há poucos minutos atrás com o mestre supremo de Hogwarts. Ametista sentava-se ao seu lado, o olhar distante e a voz silenciosa. O monitor engoliu em seco e pegou-se a observando com uma atenção incrível. Algumas linhas de preocupação se formavam em sua testa. O olhar desceu e atingiu seus lábios levemente pálidos naquela manhã. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas estava ficando bastante nervoso com a proximidade dos meados de abril. O aniversário de Ametista.

         - Você não vai me dizer o quê meu avô te falou?

         Harry estava tão entredito em seus próprios pensamentos que não notou a inclinação da namorada ao seu lado. A boca de Ametista estava colada ao seu ouvido esquerdo, sussurrando com cuidado aquelas palavras. Imaginava que não era preciso cochichar, mas entendeu o ponto dela. O Sr. Weasley estava dirigindo o veículo bruxo, com Percy sentado à sua esquerda, muito reto e comportado. Não gostaria de falar nada na frente deles, especialmente do irmão mais velho e ex-monitor da Grifinória.

         Entretanto, não havia somente aquele motivo que o impedia de responder à Ametista. Em seu mais íntimo, Harry sentia sua pele arder e sua garganta arranhar, as palavras seguras dentro de sua mente, mas quase denunciando seu nervosismo. Nunca gostaria de confessar que ela estava certa. Durante todos aqueles dias, aqueles quase dois meses. O objetivo da conversa de Dumbledore. Muito mais sério que imaginava. Assim, suspirou e piscou ligeiramente a ela, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela e indicando que falaria mais tarde, ali não era o momento e muito menos o lugar.

         Voltando sua visão para o lado de fora, encontrando o sol pouco abaixo de suas cabeças, o horário beirando o de almoço, Harry recordou o Ministério da Magia. De fato, era um lugar fascinante e ninguém poderia imaginar que se localizava em um lugar tão estrategicamente fabuloso: no subterrâneo do Big Ben. Isto porque após sua entrada, ele era o próprio prédio do mais famoso e correto relógio do mundo trouxa, onde se dá o Meridiano de Greenwich – Harry divagou rapidamente sobre suas aulas de geografia na escola em que os Dursley haviam-no colocado.

         Somente não esperava encontrar o magnífico bruxo Alvo Dumbledore, que derrotara o maior bruxo das trevas de sua época, Grindelwald, em 1945, daquela forma. O monitor da Grifinória não soube explicar com sabedoria, mas reconheceu sua perplexidade estampada no rosto da neta do homem. Ametista estava completamente chocada com as condições que o deixaram ali. Era uma cela como daquelas que vira em Azkaban, em janeiro, onde havia um único aposento – mais parecido com uma jaula – e nada mais. Escuridão o cercava. E possivelmente guardas, que nem Harry ou Ametista puderam ver.

         Logo depois de uma conversa rápida e quase seca entre neta e avô, Dumbledore pediu gentilmente que Ametista deixasse a cela para que pudesse falar com Harry em particular. O jovem não se sentiu muito bem, sem saber bem o porquê. E então o diretor iniciou o quê Harry passaria a chamar, mais tarde, de uma das mais surpreendentes e menos agradáveis conversas com Dumbledore. Se bem que o resultado fora muito bom. E também aquilo não se parecia nada com uma conversa, e sim com um monólogo, já que somente o diretor parecia disposto a falar. Começou pelos pais de Harry, depois passeou pela família Evans – de Lílian, sua mãe – viajou até a dele mesmo – citando Hariel, e Sirius tornando-se seu genro – e finalizou na de seu pai, Tiago. Os Potter eram mais previsíveis do que Harry poderia imaginar, por um lado. Contudo, tomou grandes surpresas, ouvindo aquele pequeno discurso do diretor. Dumbledore não parecia nem risonho, nem feliz ou muito menos aliviado de Harry o estar ouvindo. E sim, na fome de contar tudo ao famoso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, soltou quase que ferozmente a grande novidade em sua vida: Helderane era mesmo Heather Potter, irmã de Tiago, seu pai, e conseqüentemente sua tia.

         Harry não soube responder ao diretor quando Dumbledore permitiu-o falar. Não havia resposta. Não havia reclamações ou protestos. Pelo que ouvira, Helderane era alguém digna de admiração e pena. Admiração por permanecer forte e imponente, sem desanimar ou negar seus deveres nem por um segundo de sua vida de Deusa, mesmo que o destino procurasse sempre estar contra ela. Pena, pois para concretizar a tarefa que seu sangue a reservara, tivera de largar tudo. Simplesmente tudo. Família, amigos, Hogwarts, a vida própria e até o nome. Assim, em sua Transgressão – o processo pelo qual Helderane passou até transformar-se em uma Deusa, Cavaleira de Merlin – a mulher fora obrigada a esquecer tudo, inclusive ele. Seu único sobrinho. Este que quase fora assassinado por Voldemort dezesseis anos atrás.

         No entanto, o quê mais o deixara instigado fora o fato de que Helderane ainda continuava sendo Heather, mesmo que em seu mais profundo e secreto íntimo. Contou o velho homem que, quando Heather fora transformada em deusa e em Helderane, uma maldição se seguiu em sua alma. Enquanto o único Cavaleiro de Merlin mulher existisse e esquecesse toda a sua vida anterior como uma simples humana, seu coração permaneceria humano. Assim, Heather sempre existiria dentro de Helderane, recordando, amando, sofrendo. Dia após dia.

         Depois de entender isto, Harry sentiu-se o pior monstro que poderia existir na face da Terra. Então, ele tinha gritado, esbravejado xingamento dos mais diversos tipos, negado até o fim que acreditaria naquela mulher. E a única coisa que Heather desejava era o seu carinho por alguns poucos dias, até que deixasse Hogwarts uma segunda vez. Ele simplesmente preferiu não acreditar, revoltar-se e esconder-se da verdade que estava perante sua frente. Harry, que sempre procurara em cada um que conhecia uma pontinha de vida familiar, dos Potter, de seu pai ou sua mãe. Preferira ignorar. Simplesmente ignorar.

         _"Como vou poder encará-la agora, professor?"_, Harry recordou a pergunta que fizera ao diretor, em seu estado miserável e arrependido.

         _"Como um sobrinho deve encarar uma tia que nunca o esqueceu e que sempre o amou muito"_. E as palavras de Dumbledore iam e voltavam, como numa correnteza de vento, em sua cabeça. Harry não era do tipo orgulhoso, porém ficara extremamente encabulado de aceitar que errara. Mesmo que na inocência.

         Mas, deixando toda sua culpa e arrependimento esquecido, Harry sentiu o coração pulsar de uma nova maneira em seu peito a partir de sua saída do Ministério da Magia. Existia alguém que pensava nele como família, existia alguém que zelava por sua segurança, existia alguém que o amava como um parente se ama. E, melhor do que isto é saber que este alguém está vivo e muito mais perto que poderia imaginar. A respiração parou na garganta do jovem e, quando a soltou, ela veio trêmula e emocionada. Tocando com a ponta de seus dedos aquele cordão escondido dentro de suas roupas, Harry admitiu: tinha uma tia.

***

- Não adianta você vir me dizendo que não estou um trasgo de tão gorda – Arabella fez um bico muito infantil. – Queria eu ter esse seu corpo com meus quarenta anos.

         - Não é tão maravilhoso assim, Bella. Na verdade eu até desejo um pouco de maturidade corporal...

         As mulheres riram deliciosamente, na cama de Arabella, os pés para cima apoiados em um mundo de almofadas e a cabeça num nível abaixo, ambas deitadas e observando o teto amarelado do dormitório.

         - E você não vai me contar o que houve entre você e o Remo, certo?

         Heather permaneceu calada, soltando apenas um suspiro cansado. Arabella cutucou-a com o braço direito e grunhiu, divertida.

         - Não aconteceu nada, sua mente pervertida – brincou Heather, colocando a língua para fora e mostrando-a para Arabella. As duas pareciam muito como jovens adolescentes apaixonadas. – Não há como acontecer, você sabe, eu já lhe expliquei.

         - Pois eu tenho uma opinião muito singular sobre isso – respondeu a mestra de Aparatação. – Acho que você deveria procurar urgentemente um contra-feitiço, maldição ou o quê seja para anular isto que existe dentro de você – Heather tombou sua cabeça, rindo a Arabella. – Estou falando sério, menina! Tenho certeza que Snape deve ter alguma poção...

         Um soluço parou na garganta de Heather e a mulher segurou a risada.

         - Oh, claro, irei até o Snape e direi – e então, com uma voz muito divertida, Heather completou. – _Seboso, será que você teria uma poção para me permitir dormir com o lobisomem que você tanto preza nesses dias que estou em Hogwarts?_

         Repentinamente, Arabella ergueu seu tronco e encarou Heather com surpresa:

         - Quem aqui disse algo sobre _dormir junto_? – sua voz estava bastante alterada, no meio da perplexidade.

         A Deusa procurou não entrar em contato direto com os olhos de Arabella, tombando desta vez a cabeça para a direita. Arabella soltou um som parecido com indignação e Heather não conseguiu esconder o rubor em suas bochechas.

         - Você transou com o Remo quando estavam namorando e não me disse nada?! – Arabella pareceu mais chocada ainda, notando o aumento da vermelhidão no rosto de Heather. – Pior! Você negou tudo a mim!

         Mordendo o lábio inferior, olhando para a visão escura de Arabella, Heather ergueu-se levemente da cama, como a amiga.

         - Eu não estive com ele quando estávamos namorando, Bella.

         Os olhos da grávida arregalaram-se em gravidade.

         - Então, quando aconteceu?!

         Heather pigarreou e apertou as sobrancelhas.

         - Bem, quando eu fui comunicada da minha Transgressão, bem... – repetiu Heather nervosa e envergonhada. – Eu fiz aquela reunião e... Naquela noite... Remo veio aqui – os olhos de Arabella iam se arregalando cada vez mais. – É... Nós ficamos juntos...

         - Eu não acredito! – gritou a mulher, acomodando-se melhor no leito com sua pequena barriga. – Você e Remo transaram no seu último dia como humana na Terra – Heather olhou para longe. – Isso foi tão romântico! Quem diria que o Remo tivesse um talento especial em persuadir as garotas com uma chance dessa!

         - Ele não me persuadiu! – protestou Heather, não notando que Arabella estava somente brincando com ela. – E-eu quis que ele fi-ficasse comigo naquela noite – Arabella abriu um grande sorriso, observando o gaguejo da mulher. – Foi bem, eu diria, intenso – Heather voltou a olhar a ela. – Ele disse que me amava.

         O sorriso se manteve nos lábios vermelhos de Arabella quando Heather silenciou seu discurso. Sua mente estava surpresa com aquela notícia. Durante todos aqueles anos, imaginou que Remo estivesse com Heather ou com qualquer outra que houvesse em sua vida para esquecê-la, como ele mesmo havia deixado muito claro na última noite do sétimo ano deles. Talvez as coisas mudassem. Naquele momento, Arabella diminuiu o sorriso, imaginando o quanto eles deveriam estar sofrendo então.

         Assim que Heather ameaçou dizer alguma outra coisa, Arabella interrompeu-a:

         - Fale com Snape, Heather – disse a mulher, com uma voz de esperança. – Não digo isto para você poder ir correndo até o Remo ou que quer que seja, mas pela situação de que há mesmo uma grande amizade entre vocês e a incapacidade de poder ao menos abraçá-lo deve ser horripilante. Você não merece isto, e Remo muito menos.

         Em seguida, sem responder nada, Heather alcançou a amiga e abraçou-a com carinho. Mas muito rapidamente. Tinha medo que sua tamanha emoção naquele momento provocasse algo mais poderoso em sua alma, repelindo Arabella. E isto não poderia acontecer de forma alguma.

***

O sol já estava se pondo quando Heather sentou no parapeito de sua janela, as pernas para dentro e o corpo na vertical, um frasco entre seus dedos. Ainda não sabia com certeza a coragem que lhe tomara ao contar seu segredo a um dos maiores inimigos de seu irmão. Mesmo assim, Severo Snape não pareceu muito comovido pela sua estória, e logo disse que tinha uma poção especial para resolver o problema de Potter, como ele ainda a chamava, em vez de Senhora Helderane, como a maioria.

         A coloração estranhamente rósea do céu formou sua sombra no chão, pensativa. Snape dissera que aquela poderia ser a solução para o seu problema, mas que seria temporária. A poção só poderia ser usada uma única vez, já que sua preparação tomava meses e certamente Heather não estaria mais presente em Hogwarts para tomá-la uma segunda vez. Então, teria uma única chance de se aproximar de Remo, nem que fosse para abraçá-lo, tocá-lo minimamente, como Arabella citara.

         Sempre sonhou em como seria estar com Remo novamente. A última aproximação entre eles acabara mal, Remo caíra desacordado ao tentar beijá-la e Heather preferiu deixá-lo lá, evitando que acontecesse novamente a rejeição. Entretanto, Lupin não acreditara muito nela e desde então estiveram sem trocar palavras, além das necessárias. E isto estava matando-a a cada novo segundo. Pior do que a situação com Remo, somente a com Harry. O jovem fizera questão de ignorá-la completamente com o passar dos dias, que se tornaram meses e agora estava quase no terceiro de afastamento. As palavras duras e xingamentos do sobrinho ainda iam e voltavam em seus pensamentos, machucando-a com mais e mais crueldade e força.

         - E seja o que Merlin quiser.

         Murmurando aquelas rápidas palavras, Heather virou o frasco dentro de sua boca, sentindo o líquido escorrer por seus lábios e depois pela sua garganta. A poção tinha um gosto azedo e caiu como um ácido em sua língua, deixando-a dormente. Heather segurou a respiração e o engoliu de vez, sentindo um calor estranho. Aos poucos, seu corpo todo estava em brasas.

         A Deusa não soube com certeza quando e como aconteceu o quê se veio a seguir, já que o poder do líquido era muito mais forte do que poderia agüentar. Somente sentiu como se Hades estivesse deitado sobre ela, seu corpo todo em contato com o poder aterrorizante do Cavaleiro de Merlin. Sua pele passou a queimar com uma intensidade incrível e inimaginável. Heather mordeu o lábio inferior com uma força tremenda, tentando segurar seus berros de pavor. Passou a sentir sangue escorrer deles, tamanha sua dor. Imaginou que aquilo deveria ser parecido com uma Maldição Imperdoável da Dor, coisa que seu irmão havia sofrido uma vez.

         Quando achou que não poderia mais suportar o fogo que parecia consumir seu sangue, seus tecidos, seus órgãos, alguém adentrou em seu quarto. Exatamente neste momento, Heather caiu contra o chão do quarto e soltou um grito de dor. Não havia como evitar, parecia que estava morrendo carbonizada. Desejou profundamente que Snape não tenha a enganado, sendo aquela algum tipo de poção de morte, vingando-o para com Tiago.

         Contudo, com muita lucidez pensou que havia alguém a pegando nos braços e aninhando seu corpo que parecia sem qualquer movimento. Heather não era capaz de abrir seus olhos, ou mesmo mover um de seus membros, pois a dor que suportara era forte demais. Aos poucos, a dor foi diminuindo, o fogo foi se apagando e as brasas que pareciam carbonizar todas suas células humanas desapareceram.

         - _Hey_ – ouviu uma voz dizer perto de seu ouvido esquerdo. – _Acalme-se_ – surpreendentemente, o alívio foi imediato ao ouvir aquelas palavras sendo pronunciados tão docemente. – _Eu estou aqui..._

         A dificuldade que tinha para abrir seus olhos era inexplicável. Então, preferiu deixá-los fechados, apenas apurando sua audição, tentando distinguir aquela voz. Sentiu um toque em sua testa, mas não foi capaz de notar o quê estava tocando-a.

         - _Você não pode abrir os olhos?_ – Heather moveu a cabeça negativamente. – _Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui..._

         Heather não podia abrir a boca por sentir ainda o gosto de sangue que escorrera de seu lábio ferido. Sua língua estava voltando ao normal e ardendo bastante.

         Ao que menos esperava, a pessoa a ergueu do chão. Heather sabia que estavam carregando-a no colo, mas não tinha idéia de quem estava fazendo tanta gentileza. O primeiro toque que conseguiu destacar das outras sensações que não reconhecera, fora seu corpo caindo contra o macio colchão e o lençol de seda que havia em seu leito. Moveu a cabeça, agradecendo.

         - _Descanse_ – sem controle de suas ações, Heather segurou a mão daquela pessoa que estava ajudando-a. – _Não se preocupe_ – a pressão de seus dedos se aliviou e notou como a mão de seu salvador estava suada. – _Eu não sairei daqui, não te deixarei sozinha_ – Um leve sorriso despertou nos lábios vermelhos e com uma notável região onde, provavelmente, ela tenha mordido. – _Eu estou aqui com você..._

***

Hermione estava fazendo dupla com Ametista, como de costume, na aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Rony ainda esperava a chegada de Harry, enquanto Hermione já gesticulava reprovações ao amigo por certamente lhe custar pontos a Grifinória. Ártemis Figg estava num de seus piores humores desde sua chegada em Hogwarts. A aula não havia começado ainda, passava de cinco minutos do início, e ela já havia mandado três alunos para a detenção.

         - Atenção! – gritou a professora no alto de seu tablado, a classe ignorando-a. – Eu disse ATENÇÃO!

         Os burburinhos que corriam pela sala cessaram no mesmo segundo. Ártemis parecia muito pálida e batia sua varinha contra a mão direita nervosamente – ela era canhota – como se fosse uma batuca de bateria.

         - Pela falta de atenção e pelo _não-calar a boca_ quando eu mando, menos dez pontos a Sonserina e Grifinória.

         Aquele era um fato inédito na história de Hogwarts e certamente Hermione citaria que nada como aquilo já havia sido reportado, pois Sonserina e Grifinória se uniram em gritos, berros, reclamações e xingamentos – estes mais baixos – à mestra Figg. Com certeza, _Hogwarts, uma História_, não tinha algo como aquilo.

         - E se prosseguirem com essa algazarra vão perder mais cinqüenta! – vociferou tenazmente, fazendo os alunos irem se silenciando aos poucos.

         _"Acho que a noite dela não foi boa"_, murmurou Hermione para a amiga sonserina e Ametista retrucou, dizendo que aquela mulher não devia ter uma noite boa há anos. As duas caíram na risada discretamente, trocando olhares cúmplices.

         - Eu fui, infelizmente – Ártemis ressaltou com bastante força o advérbio. – designada a substituir uma matéria que o professor Black – agora, pareceu que ela estava quase vomitando – não foi capaz de dar em sua aula de Transformação Humana – os alunos se entreolharam, especialmente Hermione e Ametista, sabendo o quanto ambos pareciam não se suportar. – Minha opinião é que a Transformação Humana é uma matéria especial e importante demais para ser ensinada por um mestre como Black, que não possui qualquer experiência com a Transformação propriamente dita, a não ser as clandestinas...

         Hermione rapidamente tornou-se para Rony, o namorado entendendo imediatamente o quê queria alertar. Ártemis sabia que Sirius era um animago, e um clandestino, e parecia que sua intenção era a de contar isto à Escola. De repente, Ametista levantou a mão.

         - Sim, Srta. Dumbledore. – Ártemis também chamou Ametista com certa repulsa.

         - Eu realmente acho que a senhora...

         - _Hem, hem_ – pigarreou a mestra visivelmente irritada.

         Ametista pareceu ignorar a intervenção da professora e retomou sua frase exatamente do ponto que a incomodara.

         - Que a _senhora_ não deveria...

         - Menos vinte pontos para a Sonserina! – a turma das serpentes encarou Ametista com ódio. – Se a senhorita não me respeitar, vai ter de arcar com as conseqüências, entendeu?

         - Duvido que suas conseqüências me assustem ou me façam arrepender do que faço, professora. – desafiou Ametista, com um tom bastante límpido e cínico.

         Ártemis arregalou os olhos tão fortemente que a sala recostou-se em suas cadeiras, amedrontada. A mestra desceu do tablado, com muita elegância, e dirigiu-se à mesa de Hermione e Ametista. A sonserina tinha os olhos apertados em raiva e cinismo, e Ártemis bastante arregalados e cheios de algo a mais que ódio. A professora abaixou-se no nível da cabeça de Ametista e sussurrou somente a ela, e Hermione foi capaz de ouvir:

         - A senhorita não me desafie, Dumbledore, porque não tem a mínima idéia do que eu sou capaz de dar a você como castigo por seu desrespeito a um superior – agora, Ártemis afastou-se e encarou Ametista com muita superioridade. – A senhorita não perde por esperar.

         Ametista sorriu com simplicidade.

         - Já estou ansiosa, mestra.

         Voltando seus olhos violetas para longe de Ametista, Ártemis voltou ao tablado e pareceu muito mais aliviada que antes, mas não mais paciente.

         - Como estava dizendo antes da interrupção inútil da Srta. Dumbledore – Ametista e Hermione estavam se olhando, pensando na ameaça de Ártemis. – Hoje eu pedi uma visita especial para vocês de uma pequena Transformação Corporal, não exatamente como deveria ser feita, mas que os ajudarão muito – os estudantes se animaram. – Esta é Juliet Stevens.

         Do lado de Ártemis, uma mulher apareceu. A sala encarou-a curiosa e os cochichos voltaram com toda a força. Juliet cruzou os braços, seu cabelo passando de azulado para vermelho. Ametista, Hermione e Rony mandaram um aceno a ela, enquanto Draco olhava de esguelha, admirando os grandes olhos escuros da bruxa. Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan sussurraram a Rony que a mulher deveria estar tendo um treco já que seus cabelos mudavam de cor rapidamente. Rony riu e ouviu o comentário dos outros jovens, que diziam Juliet ser muito bonita.

         - A Srta. Stevens é uma boa pessoa para lhes mostrar os poderes da Transformação Humana, ou uma de suas vertentes, como a mutação – Ártemis tocou no braço de Juliet. – No caso dela, uma mutação muito mais complexa.

         Neste momento, os fios do cabelo liso de Juliet estavam tão vermelhos quanto os dos Weasley.

         - Ela é sua parenta, Weasley? – indagou maldosamente Pansy, sentada ao lado de Malfoy, que soltou a risada pelo nariz.

         - "tima pergunta, Srta. Parkinson, e eu lhe retirarei mais dez pontos da Sonserina pela piadinha. – disse sutilmente Ártemis, enquanto sentava-se em sua mesa e permitia que Juliet tomasse a frente.

         A bruxa olhou os alunos, quase pedindo ajuda. Sua timidez a deixava muito mais que constrangida, mas os olhares dos estudantes sobre ela traziam lembranças dolorosas. As piadas, o preconceito, as observações sobre sua pele e cabelos que mudavam tão fortemente com o seu humor.

         Pigarreou ligeiramente e o buchicho se silenciou. Hermione piscou para Stevens do fundo da sala, tentando transmitir um pouco de confiança.

         - Como a Ártemis disse, eu sou Juliet Stevens e fui convidada a mostrar um pouco para vocês sobre a Transformação Humana – os sonserinos não pareciam muito interessados. – Eu sou uma bruxa mutante – disse repentinamente, fazendo todos a encararem com mais surpresa ainda. Seu cabelo ficou extremamente roxo. – Nasci com uma deficiência em um dos meus cromossomos que provocou a mutação em meu corpo e o resultado é este. – ela apontou o dedo indicador o cabelo arroxeado.

         A mão de Hermione se ergueu no ar.

         - Mas, que eu saiba, não há muitos bruxos mutantes no mundo não é?

         - Sim, não há, Srta. Granger – os alunos iam colocando os cotovelos nas mesas para melhor ouvirem Juliet. – E é por isto mesmo que eu estou aqui. A mutação que eu sofri foi no cromossomo que somente poucos no mundo bruxo possuem – os olhos dos jovens iam ficando mais concentrados. – Eu fui atingida no meu cromossomo que indicaria a presença do índice máximo de transformação, que vocês já devem ter aprendido com o Professor Black.

         Lentamente, os fios do cabelo de Stevens não estavam mais arroxeados, e sim muito escuros, quase negros. Seus olhos escuros iam ficando arredondados e com cílios longos, uma coloração violeta enchendo suas íris. Sua pele ficou bem mais pálida e ondas ligeiras se formavam pelas suas costas, o cabelo se alongando cada vez mais. Estendendo as mãos à frente de seu rosto, seus dedos se afinavam e aumentavam levemente de tamanho, as unhas longas e pintadas de negro. O lábio inferior de sua boca diminuiu quase que imperceptivelmente. E seu nariz se afinou.

         Com claras diferenças, mas incrivelmente confusas, naquele exato instante, existiam duas Ártemis Figg acima do tablado da sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Os estudantes do sexto ano da Grifinória e Sonserina ficaram pasmos. Uma estava em pé e sorrindo, a outra sentada e com o semblante muito descontente, impaciente e pensativo.

         Juliet notou a perplexidade dos jovens e mordeu o lábio inferior de sua figura transformada parcialmente. Rapidamente, todas as mãos dos alunos ali presentes, fossem eles sonserinos ou grifinórios, se ergueram no ar, excitadas. Ártemis olhou para fora, entediada.

         - Como você fez isso? – foi a primeira pergunta, vinda de um chocado e maravilhado Neville Longbottom.

         - Eu deveria ter o índice máximo de transformação porque todos na minha família possuíam-no – Juliet apoiou-se na mesa e encaixou seu quadril acima do tampo. Seu rosto de Ártemis Figg não a deixava muito simpática. – Só que como eu tive esta deficiência, o gene que possuía o índice máximo se modificou – Stevens cruzou os braços novamente. – E eu virei uma mutante com parte do índice máximo.

         Outra mão se ergueu, desta vez de Lilá Brown.

         - Eu sempre vou ao teatro bruxo com os meus pais e eu gostaria de saber se os atores e atrizes têm de possuir índice máximo para se transformarem daquela forma.

         Os sonserinos riram da pergunta de Lilá, que os ignorou, levantando o nariz. Juliet riu. Aquela garota lembrava-lhe muito as garotas de sua época.

         - Na verdade, as pessoas que possuem índice máximo de transformação têm dois destinos e nada mais: ou se tornam espiões do Ministério ou de qualquer outra instituição, ou então escolhem o caminho do mal – quando alguns iriam perguntar-lhe do que Juliet falava, ela completou. – Comensais da Morte, como vocês devem saber, possuem esses índices. Ou ao menos a maioria deles – os jovens se dividiram em silêncio e temor. – Portanto, há muitas maquiagens, Poções Polissucos e feitiços de transformação corporal.

         Juliet atendeu mais uma centena de perguntas, até que Ártemis batesse sua varinha contra sua mesa de carvalho. Os jovens olharam-na desgostosos.

         - Ok, muito bem, já se divertiram – zombou Ártemis discretamente. – Agora está na hora de um pequeno exercício...

         A tarefa consistia em formar duplas, para tentarem se concentrar ao máximo, na tentativa de despertar ao menos uma pontinha do poder do índice máximo de transformação, somado a isto um feitiço que Juliet conjurou sobre todos. A maioria dos alunos se deu muito bem, a não ser por Neville, Crabbe e Goyle. Entretanto, pior do que o desempenho deles foi um pequeno incidente.

         As duplas foram montadas aleatoriamente por Stevens, e Ártemis a ajudou. Como sempre, ela fizera questão de importunar e, de uma forma declarada, iniciar sua vingança sobre Ametista. Ela uniu a sonserina junto com Pansy Parkinson, e o estrago foi enorme. Aconteceram duas explosões. Uma queimou parte do cabelo de Pansy e a outra parte da vestimenta de Ametista – mesmo que ela não tivesse idéia de como aquilo havia ocorrido. Outro que também não tinha tido um bom desempenho fora Draco. Sua roupa não pegara fogo, ou muito menos Rony havia perdido seu cabelo ruivo – ele era sua dupla. Porém, em compensação, a carteira que havia ao lado de seus corpos se partiu inteira. Draco permaneceu loiro e pálido como sempre.

         Por conta de seus erros e parciais destruições da sala, Ártemis colocou-os em detenção. Juliet congratulou a todos e ainda recebeu mais uma avalanche de questões mesmo após o término de aula. Ametista e Draco se encararam ao saírem da sala e bufaram. A vingança contra Ártemis deveria ser rápida e muito eficiente.

***

A primeira impressão da manhã logo que despertara fora seu braço dormente. Ainda sem saber bem o porquê, existia um peso sobre ele que provocava aquela sensação que não o agradava. Com certa dificuldade, gemeu enquanto abriu os olhos lentamente, notando a claridade intensa ao seu redor.

         - AH! Rony, feche essa cortina... – murmurou ainda adormecido, esticando o outro braço.

         Porém aquele aviso não pareceu ter efeito. Repentinamente, o peso sobre seu braço direito desapareceu. Sentindo um incrível alívio, tornou-se para o lado esquerdo da cama e grunhiu nervoso, querendo que o amigo fechasse a cortina de sua janela.

         Como não houve resposta, mesmo depois de cinco minutos, Harry abriu os olhos, mal humorado, e mirou o dossel que envolvia sua cama. Ou... A cama de outra pessoa, já que aquele não era o dossel avermelhado que envolvia seu leito na Grifinória. O tecido era de um tom creme, meio amarelado, que não havia visto antes.

         Ou já havia.

         Erguendo-se com um pouco de dureza, Harry percebeu que aquele colchão também era macio demais, que aqueles lençóis eram de seda e que havia alguém no mesmo âmbito, com ele. Paralisado ao lado do leito, segurando com uma mão o ferro da cama que sustentava o dossel, e encarando-o com a expressão incrédula e chocada. Foi quando Harry recordou seu ato do dia anterior – ou melhor, da tarde anterior. Como seria possível ter adormecido por tanto tempo?

         Virando para a pessoa ali presente, o jovem engoliu em seco e a encontrou. A Deusa Helderane estava muito pálida e com o belo vestido todo amassado. Seu cabelo castanho estava ligeiramente fora de ordem, e os olhos arregalados em algo como pavor. Harry endireitou-se na cama.

         - Bom dia. – disse ele simplesmente, a voz quase morrendo na garganta.

         Heather não respondeu, o semblante ainda pasmo e sem reação.

         - Eu acredito que tenho uma boa explicação para te dar – balbuciou Harry, olhando para longe dos olhos da Deusa. – Eu não pretendia invadir seu quarto ou qualquer coisa assim...

         Desta vez a voz morreu em sua garganta. Heather tinha a expressão tão perplexa que Harry se surpreendeu quando notou lágrimas caindo dos olhos da Deusa. Definitivamente, aquilo era algo a não ser esperado. Imaginou o dia anterior, em que encontrou a Cavaleira de Merlin tendo um ataque, causado provavelmente por aquele frasco caído no tapete do dormitório.

         Cauteloso, tentou levantar da cama e ficar do lado oposto de Heather. Em pé, era visivelmente mais alto que a Deusa. Passando as mãos sobre o cabelo negro e estendendo-as para pegar os óculos caído entre os lençóis brancos, Harry procurou respirar com profundidade. Sabia que devia uma explicação plausível a ela, como havia encontrado-a se retorcendo no chão, como sua pele parecia quase queimar a dele, como disse aquelas palavras de conforto e adormeceu junto dela, numa maneira de proteção.

         Cruzando o leito e parando ao lado da Deusa, fazendo-a tornar-se para ele, Harry engoliu antes de iniciar. Entretanto, por mais que quisesse explicar tudo como havia ocorrido na tarde anterior, existiam coisas muito mais importantes para serem resolvidas no momento. Coisas como se redimir pela grosseria, pela incompreensão, pela estupidez, rudeza e especialmente pela maneira como pensou que Heather fosse uma tremenda mentirosa, quando na verdade era somente sua tia. _"Somente"_, riu com pesar sua mente.

         - Eu falei com Dumbledore – o tom baixo de sua voz fez Heather aproximar-se ligeiramente, ainda com as lágrimas molhando suas bochechas e a expressão pálida no rosto. – e ele me contou... Contou tudo...

         A reação que esperava de Heather não veio. Parecia que somente tinha a capacidade de fitá-lo com medo e confusão. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, que tremia sem saber a razão.

         - Ele me disse sobre a minha família... Sobre como viveram os Potter... – os seus olhos caíram para as mãos, enrolando-se uma na outra. – Eu não esperava tudo isso...

         Heather balançou a cabeça para o outro lado, a boca entreaberta e a voz ainda incapaz de fornecer uma resposta para o sobrinho, o cérebro sem forças para criar esta réplica.

         - Achei justo falar com você... – os olhos ergueram-se na altura dos da Cavaleira e se encheram de doçura. – E então eu a encontrei daquele jeito... – as pupilas de Heather diminuíam e Harry estranhava, enquanto as palavras eram difíceis de saírem da boca. – Eu não soube o que fazer... – sem desejar, lágrimas se formavam em seus próprios olhos, fazendo o verde brilhar ainda mais. – Decidi ficar aqui com você... – o nariz ficou vermelho em pouca quantidade. – Eu queria esperar você acordar... – Harry paralisou e engoliu fortemente, pegando ar. – Queria pedir perdão por tudo que fiz...

         Imediatamente, a Deusa ergueu os braços e jogou-os sobre o jovem monitor da Grifinória. Harry fechou os olhos e abraçou-a de volta, envolvendo a mulher carinhosamente, mesmo que ainda desajeitado. Era como se seu sangue fervesse, tendo contato pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida com alguém com tanto sangue Potter quanto ele.

         Os dedos deslizavam no cabelo liso e desgrenhado de Harry e Heather sentia como se o tocasse ainda como um bebê. Os pequeninos olhinhos de Lílian, os dedinhos iguais aos de Tiago, o nariz reto idêntico ao de sua mãe, Catherine, e a pele macia de seu pai, Anthony. A respiração ruidosa e quente do sobrinho em seu pescoço a fez chorar ainda mais, emocionada por tê-lo tão próximo, e pela primeira vez.

         Sua felicidade somente aumentou assim que notou o corpo do jovem ainda preso ao seu. Harry não havia sido repelido, não havia voado ou desmaiado ao entrar em contato com o seu toque. A poção de Snape parecia demonstrar o efeito desejado por ela. E agora Heather estava contente de não ter ido atrás de Remo, e sim de ter sofrido o tanto que sofrera a algumas horas do dia anterior, para que Harry fosse socorrê-la. Só de imaginar que teve o sobrinho tão amado adormecido junto dela por toda à noite, as lágrimas se intensificavam.

         O corpo de Harry começou a se agitar em meio ao abraço. Heather segurou o lábio a fim de evitar um soluço mais alto, enquanto percebeu que Harry também chorava. Nunca havia imaginado aquele tipo de contato com alguém dos Potter, quanto mais a irmã de seu pai, que ele nem mesmo sabia da existência. Apertando o abraço sem perceber, Harry iniciou uma série de soluços e lágrimas que pareciam não ter fim. Ter alguém como uma Deusa, uma Cavaleira de Merlin, um ser lendário e poderosíssimo, junto de si já parecia maravilhoso e entorpecente. Unindo a esta sensação, o fato de que essa mesma pessoa era sua tia, Harry sentiu-se no paraíso. Nada poderia apagar ou afastar aquele sentimento dele. Era muito mais do que sempre imaginara. Era um sonho, um desejo de aniversário, um pedido a uma estrela cadente. Mais do que um anseio. Aquilo era realidade.

         A única tia que conhecera fora Petúnia, mas também preferira não ter conhecido. Nunca recebera um abraço como aquele da mulher de Válter Dursley. Nunca sentira um amor daquela magnitude sendo transmitido diretamente ao seu coração. Sabia que aquela sensação era única, que o abraço de qualquer outra pessoa não apagaria um preço tão alto e extraordinário.

         Então, Heather começou a afastar-se dele. Harry pensou em esconder o rosto ou reclamar pela falta de contato, mas o semblante da tia expressava tudo aquilo que era queria dizer. Heather tinha os olhos vermelhos, as bochechas rubras e os lábios trêmulos. Guiando suas mãos até a testa do sobrinho, a mulher retirou sua franja com certa rapidez e puxou sua cabeça na altura de seus lábios, dando-lhe um beijo. Um beijo sobre sua cicatriz de raio.

         Harry sentiu como se uma onda elétrica se espalhasse pelo seu corpo, iniciando pelo exato ponto onde Heather o beijara. Fechando os olhos, deixou aproveitar aquela gostosa sensação. Quando Ametista beijava sua cicatriz, ela costumava doer. Agora, o efeito dos lábios da tia era delirante.

         - Esta cicatriz não é uma maldição, Harry – murmurou Heather, encarando-o, assim que ele voltou a abrir os olhos. – Esta cicatriz é a prova do quanto seu pai e sua mãe te amavam. Você deve ficar orgulhoso dela. Orgulhoso como o mundo inteiro é.

         A região em que estava pendurado o cordão que Heather havia dado-lhe a mais de dois meses atrás ficou quente e enviou-lhe correntes de paz em seu coração. O choro foi diminuindo e o sorriso foi crescendo, à medida que Heather não o soltava e apenas dizia que ele deveria ser muito feliz.

         - Eu queria que você me perdoasse, tia, por favor, eu não sabia o quê estava fazendo...

         - Shh... – sussurrou Heather, com um grande sorriso e seus olhos muito arregalados. – Você não tem que pedir perdão por nada, e eu não tenho o que te desculpar – Harry tentou falar novamente, mas a Deusa não permitiu. – Você simplesmente seguiu seu coração, e é isto o que você tem de mais nobre, de mais grifinório – Harry riu, e Heather o acompanhou. – Acredite, você é a perfeita mistura de seu pai com sua mãe, e por isso não deve pedir desculpas por nada.

          Harry abraçou a tia novamente, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

         - Obrigada por estar aqui, tia – a palavra soava tão estranha em seus lábios que era quase como uma brincadeira. – Obrigada por tudo.

         Heather piscou para o sobrinho assim que ele se distanciou e disse:

         - E eu agradeço somente por você me aceitar e por existir, meu sobrinho.

         Harry não quis saber de aulas. Aquele dia seria somente para Heather e ele, mais nada ou ninguém. Possivelmente, as horas se passaram e não notou que o sol se punha e as estrelas saíam no céu daquele admirável dia de primavera.

***

Harry se imaginava parcialmente enlouquecido ao pensar como as coisas aconteciam recentemente com ele. Os dias foram se passando e nenhum sinal novo de Voldemort. Finalmente, tinha domado o orgulho e pedido perdão à sua tia, Heather, que sofrera tanto naqueles longos anos. Apenas lamentava não poder mais ficar muito próximo dela – o efeito da poção de Snape passara. Além disso, a maré de coisas boas parecia não acabar. Arabella parecia mais calma com a gravidez e seu tamanho. Sirius aplicava prática nas aulas de Transformação Humana, que estavam tornando-se as preferidas dele, ao lado de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas – apesar de da rabugenta Ártemis. Rony e ele estavam fazendo passeios à noite pelo castelo e descobrindo passagens secretas entre as salas – inclusive uma com acesso ao dormitório feminino da Corvinal. Hermione andava muito calma com os estudos e com suas atividades com a monitoria, assim como ele.

         As coisas somente estariam perfeitas se não houvesse a voz de Ametista em sua mente o tempo todo, dizendo: _"Tudo que é bom, dura pouco"_. Parecia até que ela estava desejando que aquela maré de paz passasse por eles rapidamente.

         E, de fato, havia uma única preocupação em sua cabeça, e era ligada a Ametista. Naquela manhã ensolarada de abril, as flores aparecendo nos jardins e o céu límpido, a sua namorada estava completando dezessete anos. E não havia presente. Harry pensara muito para descobrir um presente a ela que fosse à sua altura, mas nada pareceu verdadeiramente perfeito a ela. Sorte que aquela manhã era um sábado, dia da última visita a Hogsmeade do ano.

         Descendo para o Salão Principal, encontrou Hermione conversando com McGonagall num canto e Rony comendo calmamente junto de Gina, Neville, Dino e Simas. As mesas estavam bastante inquietas, especialmente os menores, considerando mais um sábado de diversão na Zonko's, Dedosdemel ou mesmo a famosa e mais requisitada Loja de Logros e Traquinagens dos Weasley. Seu olhar fugiu para a mesa da Sonserina e não encontrara Ametista ali. Pretendia pedir para passarem o aniversário dela em Hogwarts, articulando uma surpresa simples, mas que seria um sonho se realizando para ele.

         Hermione voltou a mesa e sentou pesadamente ao lado de Harry. Seu semblante parecia meio enjoado, verde. Dino segurou a risada.

         - Pronto, resolvido o problema – disse ela, suspirando e passando a mão sobre a testa. – Obrigada Harry.

         O monitor voltou o rosto para a amiga e franziu a testa, sem entender.

         - Obrigada o quê?

         Rony olhou por cima de seus cereais e sentiu as orelhas ficarem rubras. Harry não notou, apenas continuou encarando Hermione confuso.

         - Bem, eu não vou poder acompanhar as crianças hoje a Hogsmeade – disse ela, e Harry percebeu que Hermione suava frio. – Espero que você consiga dar conta delas sozinho...

         Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

         - Hey hey!!! – gritou nervosamente. – Eu não vou poder ir a Hogsmeade hoje! – retrucou Harry, erguendo o tom de voz apavorado. – Hoje é o aniversário da Ametista! Eu tenho que ficar com ela!

         - Oh, Harry, eu sinto muito – murmurou Hermione, fazendo uma careta. – Mas é sério, se fosse algo nada de mais eu iria, mas eu realmente não estou bem.

         O jovem olhou desanimado para Hermione, imaginando que a maré boa havia acabado de se despedir dele. Olhando de esguelha para Rony, sacudiu a cabeça, imaginando que eles não fariam nada naquele dia, não com ele. Soltando um suspiro descontente, começou a comer sem muita vontade.

         Após dez minutos, Ametista ainda não havia aparecido no Salão Principal e ele estava ficando preocupado. Afinal, aquele era seu aniversário. E, pensando no presente que ela havia dado a ele em seu aniversário – confessar os sentimentos que tinha por ele –, Harry tinha de fazer algo tão incrível quanto aquilo no píer de Godric's Hollow. Sua idéia tinha sido ótima, mas agora só voltaria de noite para Hogwarts.

         - Olha só, a Weasley anda mais normal do que ultimamente, não parece?

         Harry tornou-se para trás e viu Babelon Littlewood, sua companheira na aula de Aprendizes, acompanhada de duas meninas e três meninos da Lufa-Lufa. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, viu Gina encarar a garota ao seu lado e respondeu:

         - Vá embora, Littlewood, aproveite que eu estou sem paciência para você hoje.

         Rony e Hermione ficaram atentos, estranhando aquele nervosismo entre Gina e Babelon. A loirinha do quinto ano da Lufa-Lufa estufou o peito e jogou as madeixas claras para trás, empinando o nariz.

         - Vai me dizer que está bem hoje, Weasley? Tem certeza que não vai desmaiar se encontrarmos um dementador em Hogsmeade – Gina tentou abrir a boca para retrucar, mas Babelon continuou. – Oh! É verdade, eu me enganei! Aquilo não era um dementador, era um bicho-papão!

         Quando Babelon pensou em continuar, Rony ergueu-se da mesa e gritou:

         - Saia daqui Littlewood, cuide de seus próprios problemas e deixe minha irmã em paz!

         A lufa-lufa sorriu para o goleiro do time da Grifinória e disse:

         - Weasley, como você pode defender sua irmã sabendo que ela desmaia por qualquer coisa, aliás, aquilo não foi um desmaio, foi mais como um ataque. – e as pessoas ao redor dela começaram a rir.

         - Do que você está falando? – indagou Rony, apertando a mesa com seus dedos, nervoso.

         Babelon pareceu engasgar.

         - Vamos lá, Weasley! Vai me dizer que sua irmãzinha não lhe contou?! – surpreendeu-se a jovem. – Ela teve um ataque numa aula de Aprendizes quando conjurei meu patrono – Harry primeiramente chocou-se, pois Babelon estava falando sobre a aula de Aprendizes, que era secreta. E em segundo, pelo fato de que Gina desmaiou. – Foi ridículo. Pensei que ela tivesse contado ao irmão querido...

         - CALE A BOCA, LITTLEWOOD! – berrou Gina repentinamente, fazendo inúmeras cabeças tornarem-se para ela e seus cabelos ruivos.

         Rony não soube da onde veio aquela força em Gina, somente notou que a irmã ergueu-se do banco da mesa da Grifinória e correu do Salão Principal. Virando-se para Babelon novamente, a loirinha tinha os braços cruzados e a risada histérica em sua garganta.

         - Então, Weasley, você também não sabe que a Gina está namorando?

         Harry não pensou em ficar ali para ver a fúria de Rony, mesmo que estivesse surpreso em saber que Gina havia arranjado um namorado. Apenas ouviu às suas costas a voz de Babelon dizer: _"Ela está namorando o Julian Hawking, sabia?"_. Nada daquilo importava, somente estava preocupado em encontrar Gina.

         Correndo pelos corredores, olhando para todos os lados, Harry ficava cada vez mais aflito. Se Gina havia desmaiado ao encontrar o dementador, como ele costumava desmaiar, era porque havia algo de muito errado ali. Não poderia apenas ser o fato de que toda a felicidade de Gina fora arrancada de seu coração, toda vez que encontrava um dementador. Haveria algo a mais, certamente.

         Assim que corria sem muito conhecimento de onde estava, ouviu um soluço forte. Paralisando e tentando descobrir de onde aquele choro vinha, Harry dançou em seus calcanhares e tornou-se para uma porta que passara despercebida por ele.

         Cuidadosamente, adentrou no âmbito, incrivelmente frio, e encontrou uma pessoa encolhida, caída contra a parede e mordendo os lábios fortemente. Os fios vermelhos chamaram a atenção de Harry e ele tentou se aproximar.

         - Me deixe em paz! – pediu, sua voz embargada e chorosa.

         Harry não a escutou e agachou ao seu lado, sentindo os tremores que vinham da jovem ali, indefesa e parecendo desesperada. Sua mão direita guiou o caminho até o sedoso cabelo de Gina, e a outra, em seu braço. A irmã de Rony não parava de chorar, os soluços cada vez mais agudos e a respiração mais veloz, sem controle. Harry não sabia o quê dizer, não tinha nem idéia do que se passava com a garota.

         - Gina, fale comigo... – o tom baixo de sua voz saiu gentil e o soluço de Gina aumentou. – O quê a Littlewood quis dizer com aquilo?

         A jovem nada respondeu, apenas continuou chorando, afogando em sua miserabilidade. Harry tentou pensar em uma nova forma de abordar Gina, mas seus pensamentos morreram quando a garota ergueu sua cabeça e o encarou. Sem hesitar, Gina levou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry e o abraçou, sem forças para explicar sua agonia e desesperança.

         Reagindo sem muita escolha, Harry simplesmente apertou a garota em seus braços e uma emoção tomou-lhe o coração. Não apenas a sensação acolhedora de ter o pequeno corpo de Gina contra o seu, mas também lembranças povoaram sua mente.

         A última vez que Gina o abraçara daquela forma fora no ano anterior, quando a Marca Negra apareceu na noite do Dia das Bruxas. O espanto sobre ela fora tão grande que Harry sentiu em sua própria pele o quanto Voldemort somente transformara a vida da caçula dos Weasley num inferno, durante seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Naquela ocasião, o retorno do Lorde das Trevas era evidente e Gina não soube em quem se apoiar, a não ser Harry, exatamente pelo fato de que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu havia confrontado Voldemort, como ela. Harry não imaginava reconhecê-la naquele estado mais uma vez.

         Então, a recordação de uma pequena Gina surgiu em seus pensamentos. Ela não poderia estar mais aterrorizada do que quando a encontrou na Câmara Secreta. Os olhos expressando pavor e a vergonha estampada em sua face. Harry deduziu, então, que aquela deveria ser a fonte de terror da garota. Tom Riddle e seu império, que a seduziram com promessas de confiança e amizade, quando era apenas uma criança de onze anos. Harry sempre desejou saber mais sobre como Riddle conseguira envolver Gina em sua trama diabólica, usando seu antigo diário, todavia nunca tivera chance.

         - Você vê Tom Riddle, Gina? – indagou Harry repentinamente.

         No mesmo segundo, o corpo de Gina ficou rígido contra o seu e ela afundou o rosto na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro de Harry. O monitor da Grifinória notou que o choro de Gina se intensificou por um instante, e então ela relaxou novamente.

         - Conte-me Gina – sua voz invadia todo o corpo de Gina, enquanto ele pedia que ela abrisse seus medos a ele. – Você recorda tudo que aconteceu na Câmara Secreta? É por isso que você desmaiou quando se chocou com o dementador?

         Os braços e os pequenos dedos da garota seguraram o tronco de Harry com mais desespero e necessidade quando tentou abrir seus pensamentos ao jovem.

         Afastando-se ligeiramente de Harry, Gina encarou-o com um certo temor e Harry sorriu, os lábios cerrados e os olhos felizes. A garota temeu demonstrar sua dor e somente confirmou com a cabeça. Harry tomou uma expressão preocupada e pediu que Gina sentasse junto dele e contasse tudo. A garota tremeu diante de tanto carinho vindo de Harry e agradeceu mentalmente ao melhor amigo de seu irmão. Ele era, afinal, o único que poderia entendê-la, compreender seu temor e desespero, sua prisão.

***

A noite de primavera estava estonteantemente bela. As crianças voltavam agitadas de Hogsmeade, correndo pelos jardins de Hogwarts até encontrar as portas duplas de carvalho e adentrarem no Salão Principal para terem uma ótima refeição, antes de dormirem para um domingo de descanso.

         Caminhando no meio delas, rindo com graça, Harry, Rony e Gina vinham, sentindo a brisa do anoitecer encherem o ar com uma suave fragrância. Seus cabelos agitavam-se e acompanhavam o modo como suas vestes da Grifinória dançavam junto com o movimento de seus corpos e passos. Após um início não muito agradável, o passeio de Hogsmeade acabou sendo ótimo, pois Harry pôde presenciar a verdadeira essência dos Weasley. Rony e Gina tiveram uma forte discussão sobre nada mais que o novo namorado da jovem – aliás, o primeiro, como a garota adorava salientar ao ciumento irmão mais velho. Entretanto, mais cedo do que imaginava, os dois se abraçaram e pediram desculpas simultaneamente, deixando um admirado Harry boquiaberto.

         Guiando sua visão adiante, encontrou Hermione vindo em sua direção. Sorrindo, contente por encontrá-la bem melhor do que de manhã, assistiu Rony passar os braços por suas costas e beijá-la suavemente nos lábios.

         - Harry, era com você mesmo que eu queria falar – disse Hermione, ainda abraçada ao namorado. – Eu contei pra Ametista sobre você ter que ir para Hogsmeade, mas ela não pôde ir por causa do Sirius, que queria ficar com ela... – Harry deu de ombros, a mente divagando sobre como pediria desculpas à namorada por ter deixado-a só no aniversário. – Mas ela ainda está chateada, acho que você deveria ir logo falar com ela, ou dar o presente, algo assim...

         Harry concordou e viu Hermione e Rony deixarem-no com Gina. A idéia de surpreender Ametista veio em sua cabeça, mas nenhuma solução parecia viável ou divertida o bastante. Gina o cutucou quando estavam entrando no salão comunal da Grifinória. As crianças estavam agitadas, debandando para o Salão Principal.

         - Posso te dar uma idéia? – indagou a jovem, sorrindo levemente para o melhor amigo do irmão. – Leve-a para um passeio na Firebolt.

         Os olhos de Harry cerraram, sem entender bem, e tornaram-se para a ruivinha. A garota piscou a ele e cochichou em seu ouvido:

         - Acho que seria uma ótima surpresa, muito romântica – Harry encarou Gina, franzindo a testa. A garota riu de sua expressão e deixou um soluço divertido escapar de sua garganta. Harry corou. – Quem não gostaria de voar com o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts dos últimos tempos?

         O monitor pareceu refletir sobre a proposta por um momento e agradeceu Gina, que já subia as escadas do dormitório feminino dos leões. Harry, então, subiu rapidamente ao seu quarto e pegou sua vassoura, parando antes para observar como seria o vôo naquela noite tão agradável. Notou dois jovens andando ao redor do lago e sorriu. Rony e Hermione pareciam estar se beijando...

         Deixando o salão comunal para trás, Harry dirigiu-se para a Torre da Sonserina, imaginando que ela estivesse ainda lá. Ametista deveria realmente estar furiosa com ele, mesmo que tenha aproveitado o dia com o pai pela primeira vez que ela poderia recordar. Seus pensamentos divagavam sobre o quê poderia fazer para tornar a noite inesquecível, as masmorras gélidas ficando distantes e o perfume de sândalo enchendo seu nariz com delicadeza. Então, provavelmente, ela deveria estar fora da Torre. Virando o último corredor, encontrou-a a frente da entrada da Torre, o queixo levantado e a expressão superior. Olhando para sua frente, estava Draco Malfoy.

         Harry sentiu o sangue ferver. Não queria admitir para si, mas desconfiava que havia algo de muito estranho entre Ametista e Draco desde que a conhecera. Era como se o tamanho do ódio que existira entre ele e ela fosse incrivelmente maior entre os sonserinos, mas ainda assim, muito diferente. O ódio não era completamente declarado. Claro que eles viviam brigando e quase se matando nas aulas de Aprendizes, porém existia algo que o incomodava densamente ali. Rony costumava a dizer que Harry escolhera namorar a versão feminina de Malfoy. A idéia o fazia irritar incrivelmente, pensando na semelhança entre os dois.

         - Eu realmente acho que você deveria cuidar da sua vida, Malfoy – disse Ametista com o tom sério e rude, interrompendo os pensamentos do namorado grifinório. – Eu não acredito em uma palavra que você disse – Harry notou como Ametista parecia estar incomodada e a voz alterada, muito nervosa. – Cuide de seus próprios problemas e esqueça que eu existo.

         Harry esgueirou-se na parede e deixou os ouvidos aguçados, tentando descobrir o por quê da discussão entre os sonserinos. Draco permitiu que seus lábios se curvassem num sorriso e pigarreou, estendendo o braço direito até Ametista e postando-o acima do ombro da jovem, na parede. Assim, aproximou seu corpo ao dela e sussurrou:

         - Acho que você é quem anda interessada demais nas minhas atitudes, Dumbledore – Harry apertou as mãos e segurou uma força e vontade de socar Malfoy por estar tão perto dela. – Primeiro a Weasley, depois meu pai e Voldemort, e agora essa desconfiança de que eu estou te seguindo – Draco respirou profundamente e inspirou todo o perfume de sândalo da jovem. – Pode ficar calma que a Weasley e eu estamos como sempre deveríamos estar – Ametista ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Bastante afastados e se odiando inteiramente. Satisfeita?

         - Eu já disse que não acredito em você, Malfoy. – retrucou Ametista, cerrando os olhos, incomodada com a proximidade de Draco.

         Uma risada escapou pelo nariz do loiro platinado.

         - Nunca disse para você acreditar em mim, Dumbledore, mas pode confiar...

         - _Eu não sou louca de confiar em voc_. – disse Ametista perplexa.

         - Então, aconselho-a a ter cuidado para não se arrepender do que diz, Dumbledore...

         Draco agora gargalhou e Harry notou que aquilo era o bastante. Afastando-se da parede e revelando-se, o monitor estava vermelho de raiva e fervendo de nervosismo.

         - O que você quer com ela, Malfoy? – indagou Harry rude, paralisando ao lado de Ametista.

         O jovem não soube bem dizer o porquê de não olhar para a namorada. Porém, Ametista estava perturbada por encontrá-lo, passando o braço pela sua cintura e parecendo mais ameaçador que nunca. Draco afastou-se dela e sorriu. A sonserina ergueu mais o rosto e disse:

         - Não preciso que você me defenda, eu já cuidei dele. – a sua voz estava cheia de inquietação e rispidez.

         Draco encarou Harry e depois Ametista, que agora se desvencilhava do abraço do namorado. Malfoy segurou uma nova risada e se tornou para a Torre da sua Casa.

         - Feliz aniversário, Dumbledore – disse Draco, o tom superior e frio ecoando nos ouvidos de Harry como choques. – Tenha uma péssima noite.

         Assim que a porta de entrada da Sonserina fechou-se, Harry observou Ametista passar por ele, não se incomodando com a presença do namorado. Seu cabelo estava levemente úmido e a vestimenta da Casa das serpentes dançou ao redor dele.

         - Ametista... – disse ele, segurando o braço da jovem.

         O corpo de Ametista deu um tranco com a paralisação de Harry. O grifinório segurou um suspiro ao senti-la tentar afastar-se dele. Os olhos azuis dirigiram-se aos verdes dele, exprimindo mágoa e perturbação, que ele não soube de onde veio exatamente. Harry sentiu um arrepio ao tê-la ainda ao seu alcance.

         - Eu não preciso de você só quando o Malfoy está por perto – falou Ametista, a voz embargada em agressividade. – Muito menos somente quando tenho problemas – lentamente, ela retirou seu braço do alcance do namorado e Harry sentiu um vazio por não estar sentindo-a perto dele. – Eu só queria que você estivesse hoje comigo – sua voz estava se alterando novamente. – Agora, nem isso mais eu tenho certeza se quero...

         Ametista olhou fixamente para seus olhos antes de dar meia-volta e andar em direção às outras Casas. Contudo, antes que ela pudesse fugir dele, Harry a puxou novamente, desta vez com maior força, fazendo-a chocar-se contra ele e seus rostos quase tocarem. Uma inesperada corrente de calor assombrou ambos os corpos, e Harry ficou muito sério ao notar que as bochechas de Ametista coraram.

         - Agora eu estou, e a partir de agora você só será minha. – sua voz trazia tanta força e decisão que Ametista segurou a respiração antes de ouvi-lo murmurar um "só minha" e beijá-la com carinho.

***

Ametista não sabia o porquê de Harry estar guiando-a para os jardins do castelo, mas o seguiu do mesmo jeito. O dia estava sendo bastante difícil a ela. Recordar as horas passadas com seu pai era doloroso, por mais incrível que tenha sido. Recordar seus outros aniversários com o avô ou com Severo também não era muito divertido ou algo que fizesse uma sensação de amor encher seu peito. E como se não fosse o bastante, topar com Draco Malfoy a cada cinco metros da onde ia também não ajudava em nada. A rápida conversa que tivera com o sonserino já fora perturbadora o suficiente para deixá-la com os nervos à flor da pele. Não somente com Malfoy, mas especialmente com Harry.

         A temperatura estava agradável do lado de fora e o vento agitava sua saia escura da Sonserina contra as pernas rápidas de Harry ao seu lado. O namorado segurava sua mão direita com força e insistência, enquanto a outra puxava sua Firebolt com cuidado. A idéia de ver Harry e a vassouras não parecia uma boa visão – Ametista não confiava nadinha em Harry com aquela vassoura, parecia que ele se tornava uma outra pessoa.

         - Harry, eu ainda não jantei, estou com fome – murmurou cansada, querendo fugir daquilo. – Você não pode me mostrar o quê tem pra mim depois?

         O jovem prosseguiu em passos rápidos, ignorando os comentários de Ametista. A sonserina suspirou contrariada, mas continuou seguindo Harry. Já fazia minutos que ela pedia que ele a escutasse, mas nada. Harry estava deixando seus comentários no ar, sem qualquer resposta. Aquilo estava irritando-a profundamente, mas não havia modo de impedi-lo, ela notou. Era sempre assim. O desafio movimentava Harry de uma maneira incontrolável. Porém, sua cabeça já doía demais para ainda ter de agüentar Harry e seu pedido de perdão – porque ela sabia que era isso que ele estava tentando fazer. Engolindo em seco, ela paralisou. Harry deu um tranco para frente e paralisou igualmente, tornando-se para ela.

         - O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, as bochechas muito vermelhas da velocidade de seu andar.

         - Acontece que eu quero comer! – protestou nervosa. – Quero jantar, quero descansar, quero ficar um pouco em paz no meu próprio aniversário e você não está permitindo!

         A testa de Harry se franziu sem entender.

         - Por que você está tão nervosa comigo, afinal? – indagou o monitor, aflito. – Que foi que eu te fiz?

         Um sorriso cínico surgiu nos lábios de Ametista e ela cruzou os braços.

         - Oh, além de você esquecer meu aniversário?!

         Harry suspirou, desfranzindo a testa e tomando uma expressão suave.

         - Eu não esqueci, Ametista – respondeu o monitor. – Eu não tive tempo de falar com você, mas é claro que eu não esqueci do seu aniversário, é a única coisa que eu tenho pensado nos últimos dias!

         Surpreendentemente, Harry notou que o queixo de Ametista começou a tremer. Seu lábio inferior acompanhou o movimento e seus olhos desviaram-se dos dele, Ametista dando as costas. O jovem voltou a colocar a expressão preocupada no rosto e aproximou-se dela, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. Mais rápido do que Harry poderia imaginara, Ametista retirou seu ombro de seu alcance e deu um passo adiante, para longe dele. Harry irritou-se e deu meia-volta, postando-se à frente dela.

         A visão não o agradara em nada. Os olhos dela estavam inchados e o queixo tremendo furiosamente, como se ela estivesse prestes a cair em choro ou gritar de pavor. Harry torceu para que fosse o primeiro, mas então se enganou assim que Ametista descruzou os braços e o encarou com tamanha fúria que o assustou.

         - Por que você mentiu pra mim?! – gritou Ametista, os dentes rangendo nervosamente, curvando seu corpo para frente.

         Os olhos de Harry cerraram, ele ainda completamente perdido. Ao notar sua expressão de confusão, Ametista respirou fundo, e balbuciou:

         - Se o Malfoy estiver certo...

         Harry daria um pulo se pudesse. O nome do seu inimigo soou em seu ouvido como um tiro de canhão, fortalecendo agora, além de sua confusão, sua raiva também.

         - O Malfoy? – interrompeu Harry, com se houvesse algo entalado em sua garganta. – O que o Malfoy tem a ver com tudo isso?! – mesmo sem notar, sua voz se alterou fortemente, indo quase para um grito.

         Ametista encarou Harry e sacudiu a cabeça como se ele fosse um coitado, e começou a andar, para longe dele. Harry aumentou sua confusão e fúria, puxando Ametista pelo braço esquerdo. A jovem paralisou, como anteriormente na Torre da Sonserina, e olhou nervosamente para o namorado.

         - Agora você vai me dizer o quê o Malfoy te disse! – ordenou Harry, os pêlos do braço de Ametista se arrepiando por conta de sua força.

         - Oh, agora você está preocupado? – insinuou Ametista, deixando Harry ainda mais apreensivo. – Sentindo-se nervoso, Harry? – a força que Harry colocava em seu braço aumentou. – Culpa no cartório, é?

         Harry aproximou sua face de Ametista e respirou fortemente, deixando-a trêmula. Aquilo não parecia ir nada bem.

         - Novamente, Ametista, do que você está falando? E o que o Malfoy tem a ver com tudo isso?

         Rapidamente, a jovem puxou seu braço na direção de seu corpo e deu dois passos para trás de Harry, a face contorcida em temor e nervosismo. E, claramente, mágoa, como Harry já havia notado antes. Passando os dedos da mão direita pelo braço, tentando diminuir a ligeira dor que ali se instalara, Ametista curvou seu corpo novamente para frente e vociferou:

         - Você quer saber o porquê disso tudo, Harry? Eu vou te dizer o porquê! – os olhos escuros de Ametista estavam fixados nos de Harry, bastante arregalados. – VOCÊ ME ESCONDEU UMA COISA DE UMA CERTA TARDE, LEMBRA-SE? – gritou a jovem, os olhos cada vez mais obscuros.

         Harry abriu e fechou a boca, depois respirou e perguntou:

         - Eu ainda não estou entendendo! Do que você está falando?!

         Um som de indignação saiu da garganta de Ametista e ela aproximou seu corpo do de Harry. Desta vez, ele percebeu que havia água em seus olhos.

         - VOCÊ DEIXOU A CHO FICAR COM O POMO?!

         Assim que o grito de dúvida e mágoa foi pronunciado por Ametista, Harry congelou. Como ela poderia ter conhecimento disso? Quer dizer, somente ele e Cho sabiam disso. Não havia maneira de Ametista ficar sabendo que Harry deixara Cho ficar com o pomo na última partida do Torneio de Quadribol das Casas. Aliás, fato que permitiu a vitória da Corvinal e, agora, a obrigação da Grifinória de vencer o time da Lufa-Lufa.

         Diante do silêncio de Harry, Ametista olhou para cima e soltou um soluço. Em seguida, voltou o olhar sobre Harry – que encarava o nada, pensativo e chocado por Ametista ter descoberto – e sorriu cinicamente a ele.

         - Obrigada pelo belíssimo presente de aniversário, Harry.

         E assim, Ametista deu a volta e continuou a dirigir-se para longe do namorado.

         Harry ainda ficara parado ali, sem muito saber o quê fazer. O choque era tão grande que sua voz se perdeu em sua respiração. Uma notícia como aquela poderia, certamente, acabar com seu namoro e de Ametista. E ele não permitira nada como isso.

         Acordando de seu transe, Harry tornou-se para o castelo e viu Ametista andando velozmente para sair dali. Para _fugir_ dele. Com isso, Harry passou a correr em sua maior velocidade, inúmeros pensamentos passando pela sua cabeça.

         - Ametista! – gritou, mas ela continuou andando, quase correndo, ignorando-o.

         A primeira vez que a conhecera, na mesa da Grifinória, com aqueles olhos estonteantes e humor tão intragável. O modo com que seus olhares se encontraram e como ele tivera a certeza de que a odiaria para sempre. Depois, como se enfrentaram no ar em suas vassouras para buscar o pomo numa divertida emoção. O primeiro verdadeiro contato, em que deram as mãos e em que Harry notou o quanto ela poderia ser perigosa. Mas por que ele a odiava tanto?

         - Ametista!

         Quando invadiram a Sala Amaldiçoada e ele teve a urgência de beijá-la, que tolice. Como aquele cajado da estátua de Salazar Slytherin a hipnotizara e como ela caíra desmaiada. Harry pensara que ela morrera naquela tarde. Visualizou o desespero de Remo e Arabella. O baile do Dia dos Namorados, em que dançaram apenas uma música juntos e ele descobrira como seu perfume era marcante e inebriante. O delicioso sândalo nunca o deixou desde então. Suas incontáveis discussões, suas milhares detenções, suas acusações e defesas. Mas por que ele a ainda odiava tanto?

         - Ametista!

         E então o estopim. Após sua queda no jogo contra a Corvinal e seu grave ferimento, levando à substituição dela em seu lugar na posição de apanhador do time da Grifinória. O reencontro deles após a decisão do time e a pior discussão que eles já tiveram – antes do namoro – em que acusaram ambos e até mesmo as famílias. Harry ainda sofria ao lembrar as acusações que fizera a ela, e ainda doía recordar as palavras que saíram dela igualmente. Mas por que ele continuava a odiá-la tanto?

         - Ametista! – nesta altura, a jovem começou a correr.

         Contudo, se as coisas não pudesse ainda piorar, naquela noite, sobre o parapeito da janela da Grifinória, Harry beijou Ametista. O primeiro beijo que dera em sua vida com uma inimiga como ela. Porém, tudo não passara de um engano, mesmo que na manhã seguinte Harry achasse que tudo mudaria dali para frente. Mas não havia jeito, Ametista e ele emanavam ódio toda vez em que estavam juntos ou mesmo quando somente falavam sobre o outro. Mas por que ele persistia em querer odiá-la tanto?

         - Ametista!

         O final do ano letivo chegou e ele começava a agradecer por ter longos dois meses sem vê-la. Porém, tudo veio por água abaixo quando se descobriu quem era o verdadeiro pai de Ametista e como Sirius Black encaixa-se completamente na história. Harry nunca sentiu tanta pena de uma pessoa. Vê-la desprotegida, sentir-se enganada por todos, até mesmo pelas duas únicas pessoas em que confiava – seu avô e, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, Snape. Foi nessa época que ele iniciou sua redenção. Por que ele continuaria a odiá-la tanto?

         - Ametista!

         Os beijos que trocaram na Ala Hospitalar e em seu dormitório, o modo com que ela parecia fugir de seus olhares e como queria cultivar seu ódio por ele só provocaram uma dúvida em sua cabeça. Como poderia aceitar que estava se apaixonando por alguém que escolhera odiar? Quando iniciaram a viagem para Godric's Hollow e Saint Pierce, na França, ele somente queria estar com ela. Queria beijá-la mais uma vez, queria retirar aquele peso e culpa dentro de si. Estava definitivamente abrindo suas guardas e deixando-a adentrar e tomar seus pensamentos e seu coração. Não havia mais motivos para odiá-la.

         - Ametista!

         Junto à Bacia de Pandora no casarão dos Black, no píer de Godric's Hollow ao pôr-do-sol, no castelo de Saint Pierce, na sala de Transformação Humana, nos jardins de Hogwarts, na neve do inverno, nas flores da primavera, no sol do verão e nas folhas do outono, no sofá do casarão no Natal e em seu dormitório. Todos os lugares possíveis ele esteve com ela, somente com ela, admirando-a, adorando-a e apaixonando-se cada vez mais. Ele certamente não a odiava mais.

         - Ametista! – ela estava chegando ao castelo.

         Como sua risada enchia seu coração de paz. Como seus olhares lhe transmitiam amor. Como sua pele era macia e entrava em contato com a dele em meio ao fogo. Como seus abraços lhe confortavam em dias de temor. Como suspirava entre seus beijos indicando desejo. Como seu sorriso consolava suas noites de pesadelo e solidão. Como sua voz lhe trazia de volta para casa e para sua família. Como ela conseguia tirar-lhe do sério somente tocando suas bochechas com a ponta dos dedos. Como provocava seu mais intenso e furioso íntimo quando passeia suas mãos por suas costas e seu cabelo. Como sabe exatamente onde tocá-lo e deixá-lo completamente fora de seu normal. Como as ondas de seu cabelo roçavam em sua pele com extrema leveza e delicadeza. Como seus olhos azuis ficavam escuros quando ele a beijava de uma forma especial. Como sua respiração se perdia a partir que ela deixava que ele retirasse sua blusa. Como ela simplesmente dizia que o adorava por ele ser somente o Harry, e não o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, não o Harry Potter.

         E foi assim que aquilo caiu como uma pedra sobre ele. Harry nunca entendeu nada sobre sentimentos. Muito menos sentimentos ligados a garotas. Sem falar nos que ele tinha por Ametista. No entanto, vê-la correndo dele, naquela noite linda, na noite de seu aniversário, fizera ele entender, pela primeira vez, o quê realmente sentia por ela.

         Não seria a descoberta de seu segredo e de Cho que destruiria toda aquela relação. Um relacionamento que durava nove meses e que representava mais que tudo que ele já tivera na vida. Ametista era tudo em sua realidade e em seus sonhos. Ele não a perderia por nada.

         Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry jogou sua Firebolt no chão e paralisou, vendo-a chegar muito perto do castelo, e gritou:

         - EU TE AMO!

         Imediatamente, o corpo veloz da sonserina parou. Somente naquele momento, Harry percebeu como estava quase a alcançando. Havia cinco passos distanciando ele de Ametista. Era como se tudo tivesse desaparecido a sua volta e ele pudesse apenas vê-la, seus ombros sacudindo e seu corpo completamente em transe, sem ter conhecimento se aquilo era mesmo verdade.

         Então, Ametista, lentamente, virou-se para Harry. Seus olhos ergueram-se do chão e ela encontrou os dele com quase medo. Harry pôde ver com clareza o rosto chocado da namorada, molhado por suas lágrimas e marcado pelo lábio inferior ainda muito trêmulo. Sua expressão, ao observá-la daquele jeito, tão magoada, chocada e desprotegida, tomou uma versão doce e sentimental. Vagarosamente, Ametista abriu e fechou seus lábios, incerta.

         - Vo-você – gaguejou, e sua voz morreu novamente em sua garganta. – Vo-você di-disse o quê?

         Harry soltou um suspiro, seus olhos também enchendo de água. Lentamente, um passo à frente do outro, foi se aproximando dela, com todo cuidado e carinho que o momento requeria. Harry podia notar que a respiração de Ametista estava começando a ficar ainda mais ruidosa e descompassada, suas bochechas coravam furiosamente e as lágrimas não paravam de cair de seus olhos. Sabia o quanto ela detestava chorar em sua frente ou de qualquer outra pessoa, mas também sabia que não conseguiria segurá-las, especialmente após aquela sua declaração. Assim, quando paralisou a sua frente, Harry tocou sua bochecha esquerda com leveza e acariciou, trilhando as lágrimas que ali estavam.

         Atingindo-a com sua respiração e aproximação, Harry ergueu os olhos escuros dela na direção dos dele e sorriu com toda a felicidade que transbordava dele naquele momento.

         - Eu disse que te amo.

         Aos poucos, o sorriso de Harry foi se unindo ao que começava a aparecer nos lábios de Ametista. Aquele sim parecia o presente perfeito, não um vôo em sua vassoura ou uma jóia cara. Mostrar seus sentimentos para ela parecia mágico e provocava algo que nunca sentira antes. A certeza de que ela era quem o completava ficou tão clara para ele que sua mente desligou-se de tudo que poderia estar acontecendo mais uma vez. Ele a amava, com todas as suas forças, com todo o seu ser.

         Ametista, então, guiou suas pequeninas mãos até o rosto dele e passou demoradamente, como se estivesse levando aquele momento único para o resto de sua vida. Sua respiração ficou muito perto da dele, sentindo como Harry ofegava em meio ao seu nervosismo e realização. Seus braços encostavam-se à vestimenta da Grifinória de Harry e provocavam uma sensação de prazer indiscutível e incontestável. Não importava se ele havia ou não escondido aquilo dela, e sim que Ametista sentia o quanto ele realmente a amava. Olhos azuis encontrando os verdes e quase fechando, envolvidos na atmosfera quente de seus corpos. Ela deu um pequeno suspiro, preparando-se para receber todo aquele carinho. Assim, ele se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou, pura e simplesmente, encostando seus lábios nos dela com calma e delicadeza, sem fazer alarde ou sem torná-lo apaixonado. Era um simples encostar de lábios, em que suas mãos seguraram seu rosto e em que as mãos dela seguravam o rosto dele. Harry sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela no beijo e sorriu contra a boca de Ametista.

         Separando-se dela, Harry puxou-a pela mão e guiou-a até onde a Firebolt estava caída. Olhando incerto a ela, sentia-a posicionar o corpo ao lado dele e colocar sua mão sobre a própria, na vassoura. Aquele vôo seria inesquecível. Deixando a Firebolt suspensa no ar, Harry colocou sobre ela e puxou Ametista junto dele, à sua frente. Assim que dera o impulso, a vassoura levou-os para o alto e Ametista encostou sua cabeça no peito de Harry, beijando seu queixo levemente e dizendo?

         - Eu também te amo, Harry.

         Pegando-se ligeiramente surpreso, Harry apertou o braço esquerdo que envolvia o corpo de Ametista e beijou o pescoço da namorada. Amar alguém era maravilhoso e inexplicável. Porém, ser amado na mesma intensidade, era mais extraordinário ainda.

***

- Você deveria ter ficado comigo, sabia? – murmurou Hermione no ouvido de Rony, abraçando-o com delicadeza e sorrindo timidamente.

         Rony sentiu-se incrivelmente confortável contra aquela forte corrente de ar que os atingia. O corpo de Hermione estava contra o dele, deixando-o quente e alegre. O passeio de Hogsmeade tinha sido muito divertido, todavia seria muito mais de ela estivesse com ele também. A jovem não passara bem na manhã e tivera de ficar em Hogwarts a passear com ele nas ruelas do vilarejo bruxo.

         - Acertou-se com Gina? – indagou a garota, enquanto suas mãos escorregavam pelos antebraços de Rony suavemente.

         Um som saiu da garganta de Rony e Hermione entendeu aquilo como um "sim". Sabia que tudo ligado aos seus irmãos, especialmente Gina, era um assunto delicado a Rony. Imaginou que já era dele saber sobre Gina e seu namoro com Julian. A única coisa que a preocupava era o que Rony havia esquecido completamente: o tal desmaio de Gina, na aula de Aprendizes. Aquilo deveria ter algum significado, e a idéia de correr até a amiga e perguntar tudo sobre despertou em sua mente.

         - Eu não pretendia te dizer isso, mas...

         As palavras morreram em Rony, e Hermione, que estava abraçada a ele, e se tornou para o namorado, expressando preocupação. Afinal, era aquilo que ela fazia de melhor: preocupar-se.

         - O que foi? – a pergunta veio antes que ela pudesse engoli-la. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

         O semblante de Rony ficou muito vermelho, assim como suas orelhas. Hermione, então, soube que havia algo de muito errado ali. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Rony retirou as mãos das costas da jovem e passou pelos cabelos desajeitado. Ela colocou suas mãos no peito do namorado e o olhou compreensiva. Parecia que ele estava envergonhado.

         - Rony, amor, conte-me o que está havendo, por favor...

         Um sorriso quase maroto surgiu nos lábios de Rony e Hermione passou os dedos mais delicadamente sobre o peito dele, fazendo-o arrepiar, e perder-se na idéia de como explicar aquilo. Assim, deu um passo para frente e levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto de Hermione, deslizando seus dedos carinhosamente, e colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

         - Eu... – Rony engoliu forte. – E andei, hum, bem, hum... – Hermione continuou acariciando-o, um sorriso bobo na boca. – Andei pesquisando umas coisas...

         Hermione ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas e sorriu, ainda sem entender. O vento acentuou-se e moveu os cachos de Hermione com mais força. Rony notou como estava ficando escuro, e a cor do lago cada vez mais opaca. As árvores se movimentavam com a correnteza de vento.

         - Você? – Hermione apontou o dedo indicador no centro do peito de Rony e riu. – Ronald Weasley? Pesquisando? – Rony levou novamente as mãos ao cabelo ruivo. – Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira, Rony?

         Tentando disfarçar o rubor em suas bochechas, Rony sorriu acanhado e pigarreou.

         - É que eu ouvi uma conversa... – Hermione continuou com o riso escondido, parecendo séria. – Uma conversa entre o Dino e o Simas... – pigarreou mais uma vez, sentindo a garganta cada vez mais seca. – Não sei se você já conversou com a Lilá...

         Sem esperar um instante, Hermione arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, dizendo:

         - Hunf! Não converso com Lilá a ponto dela me contar uma coisa como essas, Rony...

         Quando Rony pretendeu prosseguir, paralisou ao notar que Hermione parecia ter entendido o ponto de seu constrangimento, mesmo que ela não tivesse conversado com Lilá Brown. Antes que pudesse perguntar, a monitora da Grifinória colocou as mãos na cintura e levou os olhos para a grama do jardim, longe dos do namorado.

         - Sei porque não sou surda.

         A testa de Rony franziu e sentiu um arrepio a correnteza de ar se fortalecer. Ainda sem entender completamente, Hermione bateu o pé com força contra a grama e deixou que sua vergonha transparecesse ao erguer o rosto para Rony, deixando-o notar suas bochechas coradas.

         - Nós sabemos como é difícil encontrar lugares para, hum, bem, você sabe... – Rony arregalou os olhos e Hermione corou mais ainda. – Eu fui obrigada a presenciar, ou melhor, ouvir...

         - Você ouviu o Dino e a Lilá _transando_ no dormitório feminino? – indagou Rony agudamente, antes que sua discrição pudesse vencer sua curiosidade e surpresa.

         - RONY! – repreendeu Hermione, cruzando os braços nervosamente. – Você não estaria tão curioso assim se tivesse ouvido, que fosse cinco minutos daquilo! – ralhou a jovem, assistindo o sorriso de Rony. – Por que será que você me pegava dormindo no salão comunal? – Rony ainda tinha os olhos enormes em surpresa. – Isto responde a sua pergunta?

         Hermione soltou um suspiro e permaneceu com os braços cruzados, assim que Rony tentou abraçá-la novamente. A garota sentiu-se irritada por Rony tocar naquele assunto.

         - Aliás, o que a vida pessoal da Lilá e do Dino tem a ver com o quê você pretendia me falar? – questionou Hermione desanimada, ainda nos braços de Rony. – O clima já foi estragado mesmo, não imagino como possa ficar pior.

         - Oh, Hermione – sussurrou o goleiro da Grifinória suavemente no pescoço da jovem, provocando um arrepio em sua espinha. – Eu não pretendia acabar com o nosso momento, mas isso é realmente embaraçoso...

         - Então, se é tão embaraçoso, porque pretende me contar? – cortou-o, aborrecida.

         Rony notou que estava realmente escuro e que a noite estava muito agradável. O som de algo muito veloz ecoou em seu ouvido e ele olhou para cima. Hermione fez o mesmo movimento, e ambos puderam ver uma vassoura rasgando o céu, com duas pessoas sobre ela. Hermione pensou que deveria ser Harry e Ametista. _"Não pensava que Harry pudesse ser tão romântico"_, e ela olhou para Rony. _"Ele bem que poderia ser um pouquinho mais romântico..."_.

         - Eu preciso te contar isso que eu pesquisei porque é muito importante para mim, Mione – Hermione abaixou o olhar para o namorado e ficou séria. – E precisa ser antes do amanhecer.

***

Quando o relógio de sua cabeceira soou doze toques, indicando meia-noite, Ametista trocou seu uniforme da Sonserina pelo pijama azulado. Um sorriso não deixava seu rosto há mais de quatro horas. Era meio clichê e mesmo idiota pensar que aquele sorriso ainda estava lá por conta de três míseras palavrinhas: eu te amo. Porém, para alguém como ela, aquela pequena frase significava um milhão de coisas, muitas delas inexplicáveis. Aquele fora, disparado, o melhor aniversário de toda a sua vida, e ninguém roubaria aquele singelo momento. A voz de Harry ainda ecoava em seu cérebro e seus pensamentos assim que ela adentrou em sua cama da Sonserina e fechou o dossel esverdeado que cobria o leito.

         Encostando-se ao extremo de sua cama, ela colocou os pés embaixo do lençol escuro e esticou as pernas com moleza, ainda ouvindo as palavras de Harry e sentindo o vento bater contra seu rosto. O vôo tinha sido o melhor momento daquele dia. A correnteza forte contra seu rosto, sua cabeça repousando no peito dele e os suaves encostar de lábios em seu pescoço e bochecha. Aquele momento, sem muitas palavras, fora perfeito. Naqueles pequenos instantes, Ametista sentir amor e sentiu amar. O sorriso se alargou.

         Assim que suas pernas terminaram de se esticar, Ametista gritou. Seus pés encostaram-se a alguma coisa invisível, como se fosse uma parede, há centímetros ainda do final da cama. Colocando a mão imediatamente na boca, Ametista quase teve um ataque do coração ao assistir um maço de algo negro aparecer no alto. Lentamente, o monte de coisa escura tornou-se clara, passando para uma cor de pele e então, finalmente, Ametista pôde distinguir aqueles belos olhos esverdeados.

         - Qual é o seu problema, Dumbledore? – ouviu do lado de fora a voz embargada de Pansy Parkinson. – Vá dormir, sua maluca!

         Sem saber o quê responder, e sem ter respiração e voz forte o bastante para retrucar uma, Ametista continuou encarando, agora, a figura completa de Harry Potter. O monitor da Grifinória tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios, quase malicioso. Não demorou muito para Ametista puxar as pernas para seu corpo, impulsionar-se para frente e bater fortemente no ombro esquerdo do namorado. Harry segurou uma exclamação surpresa e fechou a cara, sem entender.

         - Por que isso? – perguntou irritado, a mão dirigindo-se ao seu ombro.

         - Por quê? Por quê? – apesar de muito nervosa, sua voz saía como um sussurro. – Você ficou doido, Harry?! O que você está fazendo aqui, na minha cama, na Torre da Sonserina?!

         Uma risadinha boba escapou dos lábios de Harry e Ametista cruzou os braços, ainda mais aborrecida.

         - Oras! Pensei em fazer uma visitinha surpresa pra minha namorada. – respondeu simplesmente, a face inundada em cinismo.

         Ametista rangeu os dentes, furiosa.

         - Visitinha?! Visitinha?! – Harry odiava quando ela começava a repetir suas palavras. – Você tem consciência do quê está fazendo aqui?

         - Na verdade eu tenho sim, dona Ametista – respondeu Harry, fechando a cara por vê-la tão aborrecida. – Eu vim porque esqueci de te dar seu presente de aniversário e não dar amanhã.

         Ametista ergueu uma sobrancelha.

         - Nós já estamos no "amanhã", Harry. – zombou a jovem.

         Harry mostrou a lingual para a namorada e sorriu em seguida, ajoelhando-se como ela. Lentamente, Harry aproximou seu corpo do de Ametista e encarou-a com quase malícia. Ametista olhou-o com cara de desentendida e Harry jogou seu corpo para frente e beijou-a. Ametista foi pega de surpresa, mas logo levou as mãos no rosto do jovem e sorriu contra os lábios dele.

         Assim que eles se separaram e que as mãos de Harry já estavam dentro da blusa de Ametista, passeando pela barriga da namorada, a garota piscou a ele e sussurrou:

         - Seu presente, por acaso, não é uma sessão de amasso, certo?

         Harry fitou-a com prazer.

         - Não somente – Ametista riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu falei que queria dar o seu presente e aqui está ele.

         Ametista viu Harry impulsionar-se para trás e ajoelhar-se novamente, levando as mãos à cabeça. Então, as mãos viajaram até dentro de seu colarinho e ele retirou algo que ela nunca havia visto ou mesmo reparado antes: era uma corrente prateada. Ametista franziu a testa e deixou a boca entreaberta, confusa. Harry ergueu o olhar a ela e estendeu a corrente entre seus dedos.

         Dentre os dedos dele, Ametista ergue seu braço e Harry despejou a corrente em sua mão. A jovem estendeu-a entre os próprios dedos e a olhou com atenção e fascínio. Era uma corrente prateada com uma lua de pingente. Na ponta de lua havia uma estrela avermelhada que brilhava intensamente. Ametista ficou admirada pela beleza da corrente e voltou o olhar para o namorado.

         - Oh, Harry, é linda. – murmurou, quase sem respiração.

         Um sorriso despertou na boca dele e então, delicadamente, ele envolveu sua mão na dela com a corrente e disse:

         - A minha tia me deu essa corrente há uns três meses – sua voz pareceu sentimental e Ametista o encarou, chocada. – Ela pertence aos Potter há gerações e era da minha mãe também – os olhos de Ametista se intensificavam e a força com que a mão de Harry segurava a sua era cada vez maior. – Os Potter devem dar essa corrente como uma prova de amor, de demonstração de amor, e somente àquela pessoa que acham ser a escolhida – o olhar da jovem caiu em suas mãos unidas. – Nesta estrela estão os sangues dos meus pais, que juraram amor eterno...

         - Harry, mas isso é... Isso é... – as palavras faltavam a ela com grandiosidade. – Eu não posso aceitar.

         A força se intensificou mais uma vez nas suas mãos unidas.

         - Você foi a minha escolhida, Ametista, e eu quero que você fique com esta corrente – disse ele, retirando o cordão dos dedos de Ametista e se inclinando sobre ela, colocando-o em seu pescoço. – Eu te amo e quero que você tenha a prova disso.

         Sentindo um intenso calor em seu peito, na região em que o cordão caiu sobre ele, Ametista sorriu agradecida. Não haviam respostas adequadas naquele momento para explicar como aquilo havia chocado-a profundamente.

         Então, simplesmente, Ametista levou as mãos ao rosto do namorado e o puxou contra ela, delicadamente, beijando-o com paixão. Ela o amava e queria demonstrar o quanto.

         A cortina verde-escura do dossel estava fechada, não permitindo qualquer imagem do que estava acontecendo dentro dele. Raramente algum ruído era ouvido. As companheiras de quarto estavam adormecidas, enquanto a madrugada se estendia para o casal de namorados.

         Não demorou muito até que calafrios começaram a se espalhar pelo corpo de Ametista, provocados pelo toque tão suave de Harry. O jovem, devagar, ia retirando sua blusa e beijando a barriga da namorada. Já sem sua própria camisa, sentia as pequenas unhas dela arranharem suas costas, arrepiando-o de um modo divertido. Beijava a curva de seu pescoço e sussurrava que o amava a cada segundo. As pontas de seus dedos estavam geladas e tocava com certa ferocidade a cintura dele. Ametista soltou um suspiro assim que ele beijou seu colo e postou as mãos em seus braços.

         - Isso é loucura. – ela sussurrou mais uma vez no pé do ouvido do namorado, em relação ao lugar onde estavam naquele momento.

         Harry não se incomodou e prosseguiu beijando seu tronco com suavidade e delicadeza. Ao chegar na barra do short de seu pijama, puxou o cordão que o segurava lentamente, encarando-a. Ametista fixou seus escuros olhos azuis nos de Harry e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Nunca havia deixado-o retirar a parte de baixo de suas roupas, sejam saias ou shorts, como no momento. Porém, aquele era seu aniversário e estava junto de quem mais amava e isso era tudo que importava.

         Com a boca entreaberta, respirando por ela, Harry olhou mais profundamente para Ametista como se pedisse permissão para puxar o short. A jovem sorriu tímida. O monitor agarrou a barra inferior da peça do pijama e puxou devagar até retirar completamente. Logo depois, suspendeu uma das pernas dela e apoio-a em seu ombro, beijando seu pé e subindo, passando pelo joelho, até chegar em sua coxa. Em seguida, trilhou até a boca de Ametista, arrancando-lhe um beijo quase que rude. Puxando o lábio inferior de Ametista, fazendo-a levantar da cama e sentar-se como ele, com as pernas entrelaçadas, percebeu que ela empurrava-o suavemente para a outra ponta da cama, indo direto ao cinto de sua calça.

         Fechando os olhos, sentiu os lábios dela tocarem a região envolta de seu umbigo e os pequenos dedos trabalharem rápidos, abrindo os pontos do cinto e a fivela. Quando terminou, Ametista puxou o cinto para si e depois o estendeu até o pescoço de Harry, enlaçando-o até ela e beijando-o com pressa e necessidade. Deixando o cinto escapar de seus dedos e abraçando o namorado, sentiu quando ele passou a beijar novamente a sua nuca passando a língua bem perto de sua orelha. Com isso, abaixou-o até deitá-lo na cama mais uma vez para libertá-lo da calça. Abrindo o botão e o zíper, ela não parou para reparar como Harry havia enrubescido. Pena, já que ela adorava exercer essas sensações sobre ele.

         Enquanto ela puxava a calça até seu pé e retirando-a por completo, beijava o caminho, agora despido pela calça. Primeiro as coxas, depois o joelho e por final os pés. Assim que terminou, jogou o cabelo para trás, levemente ofegante e notou que Harry estava levantando para sentar junto dela novamente. Suas pernas ficaram estendidas na cama e Ametista sentou sobre suas coxas e cintura com certa desenvoltura e provocação. Harry adorou e deu um sorriso, encaixando seu corpo com o dela.

         Suspirando de desejo, Harry roçou seus lábios nos dela e em seguida a língua, num modo de também provocá-la. Isso fez com que Ametista puxasse vagarosamente a cabeça do namorado em sua direção e forçasse-o a beijá-la. O jovem sorriu novamente, agora de ter vencido aos poucos algumas barreiras entre eles. Em pouco tempo, Ametista estava cada vez mais o envolvendo com suas pernas e braços, procurando tê-lo o mais perto possível de seu corpo. Com o ritmo dos beijos, seu quadril unia-se ao dele, deixando-o maluco após cada segundo em que ela movia-se delicadamente. Os olhos de ambos fechados, deixavam-se levar pelas novas sensações daquela noite.

         Abrindo seus olhos, Harry pôde vê-la mordendo o lábio inferior e com a testa levemente franzida, como se aquilo fosse uma tortura. Harry passou os dedos pela curva de seu rosto e ela abriu os olhos, encarando-o com dificuldade e cheia de paixão. Foi quando Harry desceu suas mãos do rosto para as costas de Ametista, na altura do fecho de seu sutiã. Olhou-a com receio, mas simplesmente recebeu um beijo em troca. Seu coração disparou. Com calma, apesar das mãos trêmulas, conseguiu desfazer a proteção sobre o peito de Ametista. Corada, permitiu timidamente que Harry a tocasse. No meio da escuridão, as sombras de ambos tornavam-se claras pelo toque de cada um – apenas conseguiam ver normalmente seus rostos.

         Beijando a boca de Ametista com tranqüilidade, ele acariciava-a com muito respeito até entender que ela desvencilhava-se de seu beijo. Encarando-o ofegante, Harry notou que ela estava dando chance para ele realizar seus desejos e fazer o que realmente queria. Diante disso, deu um selinho em sua boca e foi descendo pelo pescoço, ombros até chegar em seu colo. Assim que a beijou, ouviu um suspiro vindo dela. Voltando a encará-la, Ametista estava com a expressão dolorosa novamente e, assim, ajeitou-se sobre Harry, ajoelhando-se e não mais se sentando sobre ele.

         Sentindo um arrepio inesperado, Harry observou-a roçar lentamente seus lábios nos dele, levando ambos para um beijo apaixonado, assim que o jovem guiava suas mãos para acariciar seu colo novamente. Contudo, ele não esperava que Ametista abaixasse sua mão direita até o seu quadril e também ameaçasse tocá-lo. Velozmente, ele afastou-se do beijo e deitou-a na cama. Sua cabeça chocou-se contra o travesseiro e ele contemplou-a por um breve momento. Depois, foi abaixando até chegar na altura de seu rosto e dizer:

         - Você não imagina o quanto eu te amo.

         Ametista sorriu e sentiu-o brincar com a barra de sua lingerie. O olhar de Harry era de completo e total desejo de tê-la somente para ele, tornar aquele momento único e eterno. Ametista emoldurou a face do namorado entre suas mãos enquanto ele puxava sua roupa íntima e jogava para trás. Ela chegou a rir da expressão que ele tomara seguidamente. Harry voltou até ela e beijou-a calorosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que guiava sua mão até o quadril dela. Ametista se contorceu ligeiramente, um certo temor passando por seus pensamentos, assim que sentiu Harry tocá-la com receio e até um pouco de medo. Curvando sua cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos, acostumando-se com a sensação estranha que ele começava a provocar. Aos poucos, Harry foi notando que Ametista estava com a respiração rápida demais e a pele corada. Beijando-a com carinho e certa sensualidade, durou pouco até que ela descolasse seus lábios dos dele e soltasse um gemido baixo, no mesmo momento em que Harry sentia o corpo dela tremer.

         Esperou até que ela abrisse os olhos novamente. Quando ela o fez, Harry sentou na cama e puxou-a para si, encostando seu corpo no dela, que estava muito quente. Ametista separou-se do abraço e, beijando-o levemente, disse, com seus lábios encostados nos dele:

         - Eu sempre vou te amar.

         Sorrindo contra a boca de Ametista, Harry notou que ela estava ameaçando beijá-lo novamente. E desta vez, Harry acariciou seus fios de cabelo com prazer e originou o beijo mais íntimo que eles já haviam dado. Um beijo em que colocaram tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro – gratidão, desejo, paixão, ódio, carinho, e principalmente amor. 

         Ao terminarem, ouviram um barulho vindo do lado de fora do dossel. Ametista parou imediatamente o beijo, temerosa, e encarou Harry, mandando-o esperar, enquanto colocava a cabeça ligeiramente para fora da cortina de sua cama. Para sua surpresa e quase um novo ataque do coração, lá estava Pansy Parkinson sentada sobre a própria cama, encarando Ametista raivosa. A garota arregalou os olhos, assustada.

         - Você ainda está acordada, Dumbledore? – perguntou Pansy mal humorada. Ametista nada respondeu, chocada o bastante para perder a fala. – Por acaso você estava ouvindo uns barulhos estranhos?

         Sem pensar muito, Ametista pigarreou e respondeu:

         - Ouvi sim – disse num tom nervoso. – Deve ter sido a Williams, do quarto ano. O Malfoy estava falando que a garota é sonâmbula. – inventou rapidamente, torcendo para que Pansy desistisse e voltasse a dormir.

         A sonserina encarou Ametista desconfiada, notando a intensidade da vermelhidão em seu rosto, e deu de ombros em seguida. Estendendo sua mão esquerda até o próprio dossel, fechou-o num tranco rude e tornou-se para o lado oposto de Ametista.

         Bufando aliviada, Ametista fechou sua cortina e virou-se para Harry. O jovem estava encarando-a de um modo ainda suspeito e malicioso. Somente naquele momento, ela encarou-se e assustou-se, puxando imediatamente o lençol sobre si. Durante todo aquele tempo ela esteve nua. Seu rosto ardeu como se estivesse em brasas e involuntariamente encolheu-se envergonhada.

         Harry riu e engatinhou desajeitado até a namorada. Encarando-a com um olhar de paixão, assistiu-a estender seus braços, como se pedisse um abraço. Harry, ajoelhado, notou que Ametista, coberta com o lençol, abriu suas pernas para acolhe-lo junto dela. Envolvendo-a num abraço forte, notou que apenas o lençol que cobria Ametista separava seu corpo do dela. Separando-se do abraço, Harry ameaçou puxar a proteção de Ametista, porém ela não permitiu.

         Com o rosto ainda muito corado e uma expressão envergonhada, Ametista pediu:

         - Foi ótimo, Harry – sussurrou, fazendo-o chegar mais perto para ouvi-la. – Maravilhoso. Mas não aqui, não agora. Não quero estar tão intimamente com você e com o risco tão grande de alguém nos pegar. Eu te quero muito, muito mesmo, mas tente entender...

         Harry deu um selinho em Ametista e sorriu em seguida – um sorriso desanimado, mas compreensivo.

         - Eu entendo – respondeu, tentando esconder o tom contrariado. – Pode deixar que será de uma outra maneira. Só espero que você tenha gostado dos meus presentes. – e piscou maliciosamente.

         Ametista encostou seu nariz no dele, torcendo a cabeça para beijá-lo.

         - Foram os melhores presentes que eu já ganhei, amor.

         Assim, ambos vestiram-se silenciosamente e Ametista esperou alguns minutos para abrir seu dossel e puxar Harry, debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, até a porta de entrada da Torre da Sonserina, no andar inferior. Porém, nos minutos finais, Harry encostou uma de suas mãos na porta, não permitindo que ela abrisse.

         Harry tornou-se a ela.

         - Feliz aniversário, Ametista. – e sorriu.

         A garota sorriu igualmente e prendeu a respiração. Encará-lo depois daqueles longos minutos, se não horas, dentro daquele dossel, era quase que assustador. Harry exercia uma importância e um poder sobre ela que Ametista nunca havia dado muita atenção até então. Entretanto, eles estavam cada vez mais envolvidos e apaixonados, afogando-se na relação.

         Repentinamente, Ametista lançou-se sobre Harry e beijou-o com emoção. Harry enlaçou-a e percebeu que ela estava chorando. Entendendo o quê estava provocando-a e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

         - Eu te amo demais, amor, e acho que nunca mais sentirei nada parecido.

         Ametista segurou um soluço e permitiu que a porta abrisse. Assim, Harry beijou-a levemente pela última vez naquela noite e atravessou a passagem, deixando Ametista na fria Torre da Sonserina. Ambos não imaginavam que teriam o mesmo sonho naquela noite, e que deste sonho, seus maiores desejos seriam concretizados ao som de uma canção de fênix e perfume de sândalo.

***

Era quase meia-noite e Hermione sentia-se completamente perdida ao observar que Rony estava levando-a para a biblioteca. Aquela cena parecia ser mais uma visão, uma miragem, do que verdadeiramente a realidade. Ronald Weasley não ia à biblioteca por nada, nada mesmo, em toda a sua existência. Sempre achou que livros eram tão inúteis quanto tentar entender as aulas de Adivinhação. Então, que tipo de pesquisa era aquele que ele pretendera fazer e fizera? E o que ela tinha a ver com tudo aquilo? 

         - A biblioteca está fechando, Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger...

         Madame Pince olhou torto para Rony quando o viu adentrar junto de Hermione. Não gostava nada da idéia de vê-lo ali, ainda mais depois que na última semana o encontrara mais do que o normal. A aluna ignorou o comentário azedo que Rony fizera sobre a bibliotecária, e continuou a segui-lo. Rony levou-a até a sessão sete e paralisou a frente da prateleira dos livros de feitiços. Hermione cruzou os braços e olhou de esguelha para o namorado, torcendo o nariz.

         - Rony, diga logo o que você pretende...

         O jovem sorriu marotamente para a namorada e ergueu os dedos, como se procurasse o livro certo.

         - Acalme-se Mione, você já verá.

         Hermione prosseguiu observando-o até que Rony soltou uma exclamação de vitória e dançou os dedos sobre o livro _Feitiços e Amor: Como Domar a Fera Dentro de Si_. Assim, suavemente, retirou-o até a metade e murmurou alguma coisa que Hermione não entendeu. Estranhamente, o livro, que antes era azulado, ficou incrivelmente vermelho e Rony deixou escapar uma nova comemoração, retirando-o da prateleira. Hermione tinha o semblante confuso e surpreso quando Rony tornou-se para ela e segurou em sua mão, puxando-a para as mesas de estudo.

         Chegando na última delas, e a mais afastada de Madame Pince, Rony deixou o livro cair sobre a mesa e então Hermione pôde enxergar alguns rabiscos em dourado, ilegíveis. O nariz ainda torcido, ela tornou-se para Rony, que olhava o livro intensamente.

         - Que é isso, Rony? – indagou muito desconfiada.

         O goleiro da Grifinória colocou as mãos sobre a mesa e estalou os dedos. Hermione fechou os olhos e tentou concentrar-se em outra coisa, já que odiava quando alguém fazia aquilo.

         - Primeiro você tem que me prometer uma coisa...

         Hermione abriu os olhos e logo os rolou, fitando o namorado.

         - Oh, o que é desta vez, Rony? – reclamou a monitora, olhando feio. – Da última vez que você me fez prometer alguma coisa, eu quase tomei uma detenção.

         - Mione, não se preocupe, eu só quero que você me escute com atenção... – murmurou, colocando a cabeça perto da dela e respirando seu perfume de rosas. – e me prometa que não vai ficar brava.

         A jovem deixou a boca entreaberta e o conhecido olhar de reprovação sobre Rony. Ele sabia que Hermione não gostava quando ele pedia que ela não ficasse brava ou que reconsiderasse alguma atitude sua. Aquele não era um bom começo.

         - Eu prometo para você que não é nada errado – disse Rony rapidamente, antes que ela decidisse erguer-se da mesa e ir embora. – Ao menos, eu não acho errado.

         O olhar de reprovação de Hermione aumentou, se ainda fosse possível.

         - É melhor você me dizer do que ficar pensando se eu vou ou não ficar brava com você. – retrucou Hermione.

         _""timo"_, pensou Rony, querendo que seu plano realmente desse certo. Assim, ele abriu o livro na primeira página e pediu que Hermione se aproximasse da mesa. A monitora pôde notar que havia inúmeras assinaturas ali, de diversas pessoas e de diversos anos – com a assinatura vinha acompanhada a data. Seus olhos arregalaram quando encontrou os nomes de Fred Weasley e Jorge Weasley.

         - Oh não! – exclamou, erguendo-se da cadeira. – Rony! Qualquer coisa que tenha seus irmãos no meio, você sabe que eu não confio, esqueceu-se? – Rony se levantou também. – Quantas vezes você terá de se ferrar com os seus pais para aprender que Fred e Jorge ainda não cresceram?

         - Não, Mione! – protestou Rony, segurando os antebraços da namorado, querendo convencê-la. – Escute, o nome de Fred e Jorge somente estão aqui porque eles também usaram esse livro, mais nada.

         Hermione bufou insatisfeita e sentou pesadamente na cadeira. Rony agradeceu e sentou-se novamente, olhando para a namorada com a expressão cautelosa. Hermione cruzou os braços e ele pediu que lesse mais uma vez todas as assinaturas. Muito a contragosto, lá foi ela. Seus olhos começaram a passear pela página das assinaturas. Conforme as letras passavam, Hermione ia arregalando os olhos castanhos, cheios de surpresa e choque. Não sabia ainda do quê se tratava aquele livro, porém podia ver que pessoas bastante conhecidas já haviam usado-o, inclusive os próprios pais de Rony.

         - Os nomes dos seus pais estão aqui! – surpreendeu-se a jovem.

         - Eu sei, e não me lembre. – balbuciou Rony, fazendo uma careta.

         A monitora ignorou Rony, sem entender o porquê do comentário, e continuou lendo as assinaturas. E seus olhos pararam em quatro especiais: Tiago Potter, Lílian Evans, Sirius Black e Hariel Dumbledore. Hermione piscou várias vezes, ainda sem compreender aquilo e chamou a atenção de Rony. Ele sorriu e tornou-se para ela.

         Lentamente e com cuidado, Rony pegou as mãos de Hermione nas suas e mirou-a com carinho. Hermione sorriu com os lábios cerrados, não acostumada com aquele olhar e gesto do namorado.

         - Hermione, eu sei que você pode pensar que eu sou louco, mas quem me indicou este livro não foi Fred ou Jorge – disse o jovem, suas orelhas ficando rosadas. – Foi meu pai.

         - E o quê esse livro faz, o quê tem de tão especial nele?

         Rony pigarreou, olhou para o chão, seus pés e os de Hermione quase tocando, e voltou a encará-la. Aquilo não estava sendo nem um pouco fácil. Mordendo o lábio inferior fortemente, as bochechas de Rony ficaram rubras, como todo o resto de sua face.

         - Este livro é uma espécie de chave de portal – respondeu, o tom abaixando. – Uma chave de portal que leva aqueles que assinam para um lugar fora de Hogwarts, fora das dependências da Inglaterra ou do mundo físico – a testa de Hermione ia se franzindo ao notar as palavras de Rony e sua vergonha. – Ele só funciona uma única vez com cada pessoa, e aqueles que o usaram disseram que o lugar que a chave do portal os leva é inesquecível e mágico, completamente fora dos pensamentos racionais de qualquer ser humano.

         - Mas, Rony, o que isso tem a ver com a gente? – perguntou, inocente.

         Engolindo em seco e tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo, mesmo que suas mãos estivessem trêmulas nas da namorada, Rony limpou a garganta mais uma vez e disse:

         - Essa chave de portal é capaz de realizar a noite perfeita para nós, Mione – desta vez, Rony estava sussurrando. – Eu pesquisei e descobri que o livro só permite um único uso, como já disse, mas que também há um dia específico para ele acontecer – Hermione começava a compreender o que acontecia, já que a linha de expressão que sempre se formava entre suas sobrancelhas começava a se desfazer. – E o dia é hoje.

         Hermione abriu e fechou seus lábios, incerta do que responder a Rony. Seu olhar era quase de desânimo, mas como ela poderia explicar a ele que ficara incrivelmente feliz com aquilo, e não ofendida. Afinal, aquele era um objetivo e sonho não somente de Rony, mas dela também. Ter uma noite especial, num lugar especial e numa noite especial. O quê mais poderia pedir?

         Rony já estava ficando desesperado ao ver que Hermione não respondia nada a ele que pudesse acalmá-lo ou mesmo irritá-lo ou desiludi-lo. Entretanto, toda sua incerteza se foi quando Hermione sorriu largamente a ele, os olhos castanhos cheios de água e emoção.

         - Eu quero tanto quanto você, Rony.

         Sorrindo como ela, ainda sem muito acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, Rony retirou uma caneta de sua veste da Grifinória e estendeu-a até a namorada. Hermione, antes de riscar o papel com sua bela letra, olhou para Rony e sorriu. Seria perfeito. E antes do amanhecer, Hermione se olharia ao espelho completamente diferente de como se olharia agora.

**_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you (hold you)_**

_(Encontre-me de novo depois do anoitecer e eu te abraçarei)___

**_I am nothing more than to see you there_**

_(Eu não sou nada além do querer te ver de novo)_

         Assim que as últimas palavras se desenharam no papel branco, Hermione segurou a mão de Rony com força e fechou os olhos, temerosa. Uma sensação estranha abateu-se sobre ela e Hermione sentiu nitidamente que estava rodando fortemente. Talvez aquilo fosse parecido com suas tentativas de aparatar na aula de Arabella, mas ainda era muito menos confortável ou agradável.

         Após alguns curtos segundos, notou que não estava mais rodando ou sentindo-se suspensa no ar. Hermione, com muita dificuldade, abriu um único olho para observar o quê acontecia. Um suspiro soltou-se de sua garganta e a respiração se foi quando abriu os dois por completo. Aquilo ia muito além da sua realidade, era como se fosse um sonho. Ainda com as mãos envolvidas na de Rony, a jovem apertou a força e mordeu o lábio inferior, como se aquilo fosse um agradecimento. Tudo que ela poderia querer, e ainda muito mais, se resumiram na necessidade de ter Rony ao seu lado e junto dela num âmbito como aquele, tão belo e surreal.

         - E então, o que acha?

         O sussurro do namorado veio como uma sirene forte que a despertou de seu devaneio e Hermione teve de se segurar em sua estrutura para não abrir suas defesas muito cedo e mergulhar com Rony em seus desejos. Assim, ela tornou-se para ele e sorriu.

         - É ainda mais do que pude imaginar, Rony – respondeu completamente aérea. – Isto é perfeito, é incrível, é...

         Rony tornou-se para ela e colocou um de seus dedos sobre os lábios dela, calando-a com um sorriso satisfeito e malicioso no rosto.

         - Shh... – sibilou e piscou para a namorada. – Eu sei, é realmente tudo que meu pai me disse, mesmo que um pouco diferente.

         Hermione deu um suave beijo nos dedos de Rony e comprimiu as sobrancelhas.

         - Diferente?

         - Sim – respondeu o jovem, olhando à sua volta. – Ele dizia que o quarto era todo esverdeado e dourado, mas este aqui parece muito mais alaranjado e avermelhado, não acha?

         A monitora da Grifinória riu com o namorado e finalmente soltou-se dele para admirar o lugar em que fora colocada pelos poderes daquela chave de portal. Era inacreditável.

**_And maybe tonight ...we'll fly so far way_**

_(E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe)___

**_We'll be lost before the dawn_****__**

_(Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer)_

         Aquele parecia ser um quarto no estilo Idade Média, meio gótico, parecido com a própria estrutura de Hogwarts. As paredes eram escuras, quase sujas, com altas janelas pontiagudas tão tenebrosas quanto às paredes. O chão era de tábuas de madeira que provocavam barulhos ocos quando se pisavam nelas. Havia um grande espelho no canto do dormitório, direcionado ao leito. Ao seu lado, uma mesa cuidadosamente estruturada para comportar uma série de vasos de rosas. Todas vermelhas.

         - É loucura pensar que estamos em lugar algum, não acha? – a voz de Rony ecoou em seus ouvidos, meio sem sentido.

         Hermione murmurou uma concordância e tornou-se para a janela à sua frente. Do lado de fora, um céu muito escuro, cheio de estrelas, e sem fim. Não se parecia com nenhum outro céu já visto por ela, nem mesmo o da Itália, escolhido por ela como o mais belo de todos. Realmente, era maluquice dizer que ali era um espaço de tempo completamente fora de onde viviam. Era como se estivessem em outra dimensão, distante de pesadelos, de desastres, de tristezas, dores e problemas.

         A idéia de estar afastada de tudo deixou um arrepio passear pela sua espinha. Ninguém estaria por perto, ninguém poderia incomodá-los ou surpreendê-los. Ninguém apareceria no dia seguinte para acordá-los, pois aquele dia era o oferecido aos dois para satisfazerem seus íntimos desejos e amores.

         Assim, se tivesse completa sorte e sentisse totalmente calma, Hermione sabia que nada se pareceria nunca com aquela noite. Ela poderia viajar para muito longe, sem pensar em tarefas, em sua família, em amigos ou qualquer outro fator importante em sua existência. Voldemort não invadiria seus sonhos naquela noite e nem seria ameaçada de morte por ser a melhor amiga de Harry Potter. Aquele era o dia de Hermione Granger, e mais de ninguém. Além, logicamente, daquele ao seu lado. E então, eles poderiam se perder até antes do amanhecer.

**_If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love_**

_(Se a noite pudesse te guardar onde eu possa te ver, meu amor)___

**_And let me never ever wake again_****__**

_(Que eu nunca mais acorde)_

         - Hermione, eu quero que você saiba que nada acontecerá se você não quiser. – disse Rony, encostando seu corpo ao dela, parados ali, observando o céu imaginário daquela noite.

         A jovem encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Rony e sentiu-o abraçá-la pelas costas, respirando profundamente seu perfume de rosas e beijando seu pescoço com amabilidade.

         - Você sabe que eu quero, Rony – respondeu Hermione, corando levemente. – Se eu não quisesse, não teria aceitado uma oportunidade como esta – sua cabeça tornou-se para a dele e ela sorriu introvertida. – E fico muito feliz de você ter descoberto um lugar tão especial para esta noite.

         O goleiro da Grifinória nada respondeu, apenas levou seus lábios suavemente até os da namorada e sorriu contra eles.

         Hermione virou seu corpo para o dele e passou seus braços pelo seu pescoço, acariciando-o. Seus dedos infiltraram-se em seu cabelo vermelho como fogo e ela notou que o corpo de Rony ficara muito maior que o dela. A impressão de tê-lo ali, junto dela e nos braços dela, a fez sentir-se poderosa, mais ainda desprotegida. Rony estava parecendo muito maior que ela pelo fato de que, além de realmente ser, Hermione queria que ele a guiasse pelo caminho tortuoso e que a protegesse dos perigos. Um novo sorriso apareceu contra os lábios dela e Rony riu gostosamente, saboreando o momento. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

         - Eu estou sonhando? – murmurou ele contra os lábios de Hermione. – Por que, se eu estiver, eu imploro para que não me acorde.

         As mãos de Hermione saíram de seus fios sedosos e passaram para o rosto avermelhado de seu namorado. Rony tinha os olhos semicerrados e a voz rouca. A garota fechou os olhos e encostou sua cabeça logo abaixo da de Rony, sentindo-o apoiar seu queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

         Lentamente, um beijo foi dado em seu fofo cabelo e Hermione sorriu. Abraçá-lo daquela maneira, como se o mundo pudesse estar acabando e eles ainda estivessem se amando, trouxe uma enorme sensação de paz e carinho. Estava ficando escuro repentinamente e ela não se importava, pois somente queria tocá-lo e senti-lo contra ela, amando-a como ela pretendia amá-lo.

         - Você não está sonhando, amor – respondeu Hermione num sussurro apaixonado. – Eu estou bem aqui, com você.

**_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_**

_(E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe)___

**_We'll be lost before the dawn_****__**

_(Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer)_

         Saindo do abraço de Rony, Hermione olhou ligeiramente para a cama que havia no dormitório. Era enorme, alta, avermelhada e cheia de almofadas e travesseiros. Um dossel alaranjado cobria toda sua extensão e Hermione imaginou que ele não tinha utilidade alguma, porque tudo era perfeito, sozinho e somente deles.

         Repentinamente, Hermione sentiu que um dos braços de Rony passou por seus joelhos e se postaram atrás dele, para dar-lhe sustentação.

         - Rony! – exclamou surpresa, assim que notou seu corpo sendo erguido do chão pelo namorado.

         Ouvindo-o rir divertido, Hermione sorriu também e deixou que ele fosse cavalheiro ou mesmo romântico pela primeira vez. _"Ok, Hermione, não é a primeira vez! Você está sendo má demais com ele!"_, disse para si mesma, uma risada mais alta e calorosa saindo de sua garganta.

         Então seu corpo foi carregado até a beira da enorme cama e Rony ali a colocou. Sem saber o que ele pretendia, Hermione escondeu o rosto vermelho e Rony sorriu ao vê-la tão tímida perto dele, ainda mais numa hora como aquela. Não podia negar que seu sonho estava se realizando e que a noite deveria ser completamente sem erros e impecável. 

         Hermione não tinha a mínima idéia de que aquilo aconteceria quando decidiu encontrá-lo para irem à biblioteca, quase à meia-noite. Naquele momento, Rony deitou sobre ela e, ao encostar dos lábios do garoto, a jovem sentiu ferver-se de uma maneira totalmente diferente. Ele estava irresistível, mas de forma distinta. Viu-se desesperada para ficar mais próxima possível do corpo dele. Era como se o dormitório começasse a ficar pequeno demais a eles, quente demais, sufocante. Rony beijava-a de uma maneira inesperada, quase que rápida demais para seu ritmo. Sua boca estava hábil e sua língua deslizava de um jeito tão suave e perigoso que Hermione perdeu-se minutos apenas beijando-o. Entretanto, as coisas não parariam por ali.

         Naquele exato segundo, onde seus lábios estavam unidos e seus braços entrelaçados, qualquer vestígio de dúvida ou arrependimento passou como uma brisa pela mente de ambos. Resolveram concentrarem-se apenas em seus sentidos. Como a boca dela era macia, como as mãos dele percorriam suas costas, como as pernas dela estavam trêmulas, como ele suspirava entre os beijos.

**_Somehow I know that we can't wake again_**

_(De alguma forma eu sei que não podemos mais acordar desse sonho)___

**_From this dream, it's not real but it's ours..._****__**

_(Não é real, mas é nosso)_

         E então, ele a ergueu novamente da cama e abraçou-a sem muito jeito, puxando a capa da Grifinória de seu corpo. Hermione segurou uma fala de expectativa e notou que Rony estava retirando a própria capa, ainda com calma. Porém, aquela espera não durara muito tempo.

         Finalmente, Rony puxou-a para si e guiou-a até a parede que havia ao lado da cama. Tornando-a contra a porta rapidamente e apertando-a contra a mesma, Hermione chocou e aprofundou o beijo. A monitora arrepiou-se ao vê-lo pressioná-la tão fortemente. O desejo que poderia estar escondido até aquele momento, mostrava-se tão aparente e necessário. Beijavam-se com furor e seus queixos começavam a ficar doloridos. Hermione estava quase sendo levantada do chão pelos apertos do jovem.

         - Não me acorde. – sussurrou ele novamente, a respiração ruidosa contra seu pescoço.

         Quando menos esperava, Rony estava dando passos ternos até sua cama, desacelerando o processo, trazendo-a consigo junto ao seu corpo. Não hesitou em seguí-lo, sem parar os beijos sequer por um segundo. 

         Aos poucos, Hermione sentiu-se ser deitada delicadamente no colchão da alta e imponente cama mais uma vez. Os lençóis avermelhados se misturaram imediatamente com o calor entre eles. A discreta franja de seu cabelo de fogo fazia cócegas sobre as pálpebras de seus olhos fechados. O calor insistia, fazendo Rony, inconscientemente, retirar seu colete que havia por cima da camisa da Grifinória e jogá-lo ao lado da cama, no chão. Foi quando a garota pegou-se fazendo algo com uma rapidez e necessidade que nunca imaginara: seus dedos procuravam os botões da camisa de Rony com quase fúria. O jovem levantou-se levemente surpreso e notou que seus lábios estavam inchados.

         - Você... Você... – ele arriscou dizer algo, mas Hermione retirou seus dedos de sua camisa e tocou seus lábios, fazendo-o calar.      

         - Nós não vamos acordar, Rony. – disse ela, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

**_Maybe tonight we'll fly away_**

_(Talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe)___

**_We'll be lost before the dawn_****__**

_(Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer)_

         Assim que Hermione finalizou o último botão, ajudou-o a retirar a camisa, as mãos trêmulas e desajeitadas. Deparou-se com o tórax do jovem e sentiu-se gelar ao notar dedos correrem para retirar sua própria blusa. Rony estava sobre ela, desabotoando seu robe da Grifinória assim como sua gravata. Ao abrir dois botões da camisa de Hermione, Rony cruzou novamente seu olhar com o dela apaixonadamente.

         - Eu quero você, Mione. – sussurrou para a garota.

         Hermione não deixou de soltar um sorriso tímido e corar ainda mais.

         - Eu também te quero. – respondeu seriamente.

         Agora foi a vez de Rony corar e dar um sorriso malicioso, voltando a concentrar-se nos botões da camisa dela. Hermione ferveu mais uma vez – se ainda fosse possível – quando percebeu Rony beijar a região acima de seu sutiã e do seu estômago ao retirar os botões de sua blusa lentamente. O garoto voltou ao topo da garota e beijou-a novamente com bastante vontade.

         - Eu te amo. – sibilou Rony entre os beijos.

         Hermione suspirou de felicidade e prazer. Rony foi observá-la mais uma vez quando notou uma expressão quase dolorosa em seu rosto, e seus olhos estarem inundados em água. Rapidamente, Rony parou seu trabalho e perguntou o quê havia, preocupando-se.

         - Eu só estou feliz – respondeu Hermione ofegante. – Feliz por ter você aqui comigo – Rony sorriu plenamente. – Eu sempre te amei.

         Rony largou seu corpo sobre o de Hermione e beijou-a tão surpreendentemente que a garota viu-se arranhando ligeiramente as costas do jovem de tanta excitação. Cada suave toque daquela garota, que se tornaria uma mulher em seus braços, provocava sensações inexplicáveis em Rony. Também, Hermione não deixou de arrepiar-se e assustar-se igualmente ao sentir que ele estava tão excitado quanto ela – ele estava pressionado sobre ela, seu peso acima do corpo dela, e Hermione pôde sentir uma pressão diferente perto de suas pernas.

         Delicadamente, Rony foi conduzindo-os pela primeira sensação de prazer absoluto em suas vidas. Após o primeiro contato total, Hermione fechou os olhos e soltou um leve gemido doloroso. Porém, a dor foi transformada em algo longe do entendimento humano. Naqueles instantes, eles estavam viajando para longe, adormecidos em seus mais profundos sonhos. Estava perfeito.

         Enlouquecidos de desejo, terminaram beijando-se apaixonadamente. Eles se amavam profundamente. Amaram-se como crianças, como garotos, como adolescentes, e como homem e mulher. Agora entendiam tudo o que haviam passado. Seus destinos estavam, de fato, entrelaçados por algo além do inexplicável. Seus corações e seus corpos tornaram-se apenas um naquela noite. E, por mais que quisessem, aquilo nunca seria esquecido. Haviam criado um elo naquele exato instante que ninguém poderia quebrá-lo. E não era um elo físico ou apenas emocional. Era um elo de amor, um elo de magia. Uma magia que não poderia ser destruída e que seria levada até o fim de seus dias.

***

**_NO PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO:_**_ Após uma relativa calmaria, os ânimos se afloram numa aula de Poções e os estudantes perdem a cabeça, causado por uma estranha reação de Malfoy. Hermione inicia sua tortuosa viagem por visões de um tempo distante e fica alarmada. Há algo de errado com ela? Mas nada prepararia Hogwarts para o quê viria a seguir. Um Avada Kedavra e tudo estaria acabado._

_Um ataque de Comensais e um golpe no Ministério em "LOBO EM PERIGO"_


	34. Lobo em Perigo

**

* * *

HARRY POTTER E O OLHO DA ESCURIDÃO

**

**Nota da Autora (1):** _Nossa... Tanta explicação para dar... Mas o negócio é seguinte: eu estou fazendo faculdade, final de semestre, computador quebrado, formatando pc e perdendo capítulo, refazendo capítulo, fic nova, site novo, problemas novos e alegrias novas. A coisa é que eu realmente não tive COMO atualizar a fic e, assim, queria pedir um perdão enooooorme pra todo mundo que lê a fic e acompanha. Mas agora eu volto e com um capítulo super importante. Espero que todos gostem e vou colar aqui um recado que eu deixei no meu site, ok?_

_Antes que vocês me matem, as explicações. Tinha avisado sobre a minha lista de óbitos. E as primeiras mortes acontecem nesse episódio (Capítulo 32 - Lobo Em Perigo). Mas, antes que eu seja esquartejada como quase fui quando "matei" a Ametista, quero deixar claro que para todas as minhas decisões existem motivos. Portanto, se já revivi a Ametista, eu posso fazer coisas muito malucas com os outros mortos também - mas não garanto que reviverei nenhum. Espero que entendam... Mas vou também entender se quiserem me matar! (hahahahaha!) Mas esperem! Tudo há razão!_

**Nota da Autora (2):**_ Gostaria de agradecer as reviews aqui do ff.net da **Patrícia** ('brigada pelo apoio! Aliás, você é portuguesa?), da **Anny** (minina, eu ri muito quando li a sua review. Desculpa mesmo pela demora, mas aqui está! Valeu viu! Espero que goste!), e da **Carolina Lesache** (recebeu meu e-mail minina??!! Espero que sim! Mas obrigada de novo!)._

**NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:** Tudo acontece rápido demais para os heróis e os vilões de nossa série. Harry e Ametista finalmente declaram-se, dizendo as três palavrinhas mais desejadas (Eu Te Amo) e Rony e Hermione têm sua primeira vez com a ajuda de um livro que passara pelas mãos dos marotos. Mas será que a calmaria durará quanto tempo?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E DOIS – LOBO EM PERIGO**

Poções sempre rendia boas revoltas aos grifinórios e gostosas piadas aos sonserinos. Snape era contundente em sua predileção pelos alunos da Casa que era diretor e não fazia nenhuma questão de esconder seu profundo desprezo pelos leões. Naquela manhã, nada de diferente se iniciara, os estudantes se dirigiam as masmorras para encontrar a primeira aula, seus livros balançavam em suas malas e seus corpos moviam-se quase que mecanicamente. Entretanto, havia um pequeno fato que realmente diferenciava aquela manhã de todas as outras. Snape estava parado, do lado de fora da sala, bloqueando a entrada dos alunos.

Aos poucos, os jovens juntando-se ainda levemente adormecidos, espremendo-se no estreito corredor da masmorra gélida daquela manhã de primeira semana de maio, todos passaram a encarar Snape com estranhamento. O mestre tinha os braços cruzados e a macilenta face contorcida. Assim que todos os estudantes estavam presentes, o professor ergueu a voz seca:

- Em silêncio, um de cada vez, irá entrar na sala e dirigir-se até a estante, onde estão suas poções prontas que usaremos na aula de hoje – seu olhar passeava pelos alunos com autoridade. – Os sonserinos vão primeiro, depois desçam até os jardins que a aula será feita do lado de fora.

Harry bufou desanimado, sentindo todo o corpo arder. Rony, que sacudia um de seus braços ao seu lado, tinha o mesmo semblante exausto que ele. Fechando os olhos por um momento, desejou estar tão doente quanto Ametista, que permanecia na Ala Hospitalar pelo segundo dia seguido. Se sua febre pudesse aumentar somente mais alguns graus, ele já estaria satisfeito. Rony o cutucou ligeiramente e sussurrou:

- Por que o Snape tinha que inventar isso bem hoje? – indagou, tossindo em seguida. – Eu nem consigo ficar em pé, quanto mais ter uma aula de Poções no jardim – Hermione pigarreou ao seu lado, descontente. – Afinal, que raio de aula é esta? O seboso aí nunca daria uma aula fora da masmorra...

- Eu estou surpreso que ele seja capaz de sair da masmorra, _mon petit_. – uma voz se ergueu atrás de todos os jovens.

Harry, Rony e Hermione, que já conheciam o sotaque inconfundível da mulher apenas piscaram, sabendo como Hauspie Bellacroix parecia não ser dar nem um pouco bem com o professor de Poções. Os sonserinos e outros grifinórios do sexto ano tornaram-se para a mulher extremamente pálida e cerraram os lábios, tentando conter um sorriso tímido. Ela era realmente muito bonita, mas bastante assustadora também.

- Snape está aqui, não está? – questionou para Harry, agitando sua vestimenta negra e seus cabelos tão escuros quanto um céu de noite de inverno. – Será que ele esqueceu da tarefa de hoje? – divagou, colocando um de seus finos dedos sobre o queixo.

- Grifinória! – gritou uma voz de dentro da sala de Poções.

Hauspie deu um gritinho contente e adentrou no âmbito junto de Harry e os outros grifinórios, numa fila. Seus fios de cabelo muito liso corriam pelas suas costas e Rony, que era quem estava exatamente atrás da mulher, podia jurar que pareciam tentáculos adormecidos de algum animal.

Harry ficou atento para a expressão de Snape assim que a visão de Hauspie encheu seus olhos. O mestre ergueu-se de sua cadeira e deixou o semblante ainda mais cavernoso. Bellacroix riu e paralisou a sua frente, as mãos guiando para sua cintura numa postura mandona.

- Esqueceu do nosso compromisso, _petit amour_? – Harry e Rony seguraram as risadas, tornando suas cabeças para a estante e procurando seus frascos. – Dumbledore não ficará nada satisfeito, sabia?

A voz de Snape veio incisiva, quase nervosa.

- Já tinha dito para você que Dumbledore havia deixado a mim esta tarefa, Bellacroix, e não a você.

- Oh, Severo – cantou Hauspie, seu sotaque francês quase escapando. Os garotos seguraram ainda mais a risada, agora deixando os outros grifinórios atentos. – Acabei de pedir com muito fervor ao diretor para que eu fosse junto de você, não é ótimo?

Rony soltou um soluço e Hermione o acotovelou, olhando feio. Snape pareceu não ter ouvido, pois já respondia para Hauspie, parecendo muito mais aborrecido que antes.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui em Hogwarts, Bellacroix? – sibilou o mestre, sua voz ficando cada vez mais espantada. – Isto não é um parque de diversões para a senhorita ficar passeando por aí, e muito menos importunando a mim e aos meus alunos!

Harry, Rony e Hermione viraram suas cabeças, divertindo-se com a alteração do humor do professor. Os outros garotos e garotas da Grifinória continuaram ali, ouvindo igualmente.

- Não estou me divertindo ainda, Snape – desta vez, Hauspie se inclinou sobre o homem e sua voz veio mais forte que nunca. – Estou preocupada com a ameaça que nós recebemos, e nada mais que isso – Harry e seus amigos elevaram suas sobrancelhas, espantados com a afirmação de Bellacroix. – Termine a sua aulinha e depois venha até a entrada de Hogsmeade, as quatro em ponto – ordenou a mulher, dando meio volta e agitando suas vestes, passando o olhar pelos alunos perplexos da Grifinória. – E lave este cabelo, por favor, _mon petit_.

Snape, por mais incrível que aquilo podia parecer, ficou levemente vermelho diante do comentário da auror francesa e tornou-se para os alunos, que ainda assistiam sua expressão. Era clara a vontade extraordinária dos grifinórios rirem de sua face, mas o mestre não deixaria que aquilo acontecesse. Não dizendo uma palavra, Snape apenas indicou a porta e expulsou-os dali, seguindo-os de perto.

Nos jardins, todos os alunos possuíam seus frascos nas mãos, olhando para Snape e esperando que a tarefa do dia se iniciasse. O mestre ainda parecia um pouco perturbado, levando seu olhar frio para passear por todos os semblantes dos estudantes. Parando-os sobre Harry, Snape cerrou os olhos disfarçadamente e refletiu sobre as palavras de Hauspie. Um burburinho se iniciou e o mestre deixou de lado seus pensamentos.

- Hum, eu quero a atenção de todos – ordenou, retirando sua varinha de dentro das vestes negras. – A aula será prática, então eu espero que todos sejam maduros o suficiente para encararem-na – os estudantes ficaram surpresos. Tinham aulas práticas nas masmorras, não havia pretexto para saírem dela. – Alguém aqui sabe me dizer o que é uma Poção Polissuco?

Imediatamente, os rostos de Hermione, Rony e Harry se encararam com uma mistura de diversão e de saudosismo. No segundo ano, para descobrirem se Draco era o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin e se havia aberto a Câmara Secreta, os três haviam se transformado em Crabbe, Goyle e, por acaso, uma mistura humana com felino – Hermione passara dias e dias na Ala Hospitalar por causa disso.

Assim, apenas a mão de Hermione ergueu-se no ar e Snape bufou, rolando os olhos e permitindo que ela respondesse.

- Polissuco é uma poção com poderes de transformação corporal, na qual, após sua ingestão, você poderá transformar-se em outra pessoa num determinado espaço de tempo.

Snape sequer respondeu algo a garota e prosseguiu com a aula.

- Quero que vocês se unam em duplas – a sala começou a se movimentar, e o mestre ergueu seu tom de voz. – as quais _eu_ escolherei, e tomarão a Poção Polissuco que preparei especialmente para hoje – sua voz veio agora, com um certo prazer. – E colocarei uma dupla para exemplificar... – seus olhos percorreram a turma de sonserinos e grifinórios, contorcendo os lábios maliciosamente. – Potter e Malfoy.

Aquilo pareceu tão óbvio, que Harry já tinha se prontificado a dar um passo à frente, tendo a certeza de que Snape o colocaria numa enrascada, provavelmente junto de Malfoy. O jovem sonserino, que andava bastante quieto nas três últimas semanas, proferiu algo que Harry tinha certeza ser bastante contrariado.

- Agora, Malfoy e Potter, arranquem um fio de cabelo e depositem dentro desses frascos – Snape indicou os frascos nas mãos dos jovens, e ambos cumpriram o combinado. A mistura amarronzada e acinzentada borbulhou e exalou um perfume não muito agradável. Os jovens gemeram em nojo. – Esperem... – Harry e Draco preparam-se para aquilo. O grifinório recordava muito bem o gosto horrível de uma poção polissuco. – Tomem!

Antes que ambos pudessem levar o líquido grosso e desagradável até suas gargantas, trocaram um olhar. Por cerca de duas horas, eles conservariam suas imagens. Harry Potter seria Draco Malfoy e vice-versa. Quão assustador isto poderia soar a qualquer um minimamente lúcido? _"Essência de Potter"_, pensou Draco, enojando aquele frasco em sua mão. _"Tão asqueroso quanto Malfoy"_, desanimou Harry.

A poção desceu azeda pela garganta dos jovens e ambos não conseguiram tomar o líquido até o final do frasco. Snape ia dizer alguma coisa, mas foi impedido, pois no mesmo momento, Draco e Harry vomitaram parte da poção sobre a grama. Os sextanistas da Grifinória e da Sonserina soltaram exclamações, e as garotas estavam ficando tão enjoadas quanto os dois alunos. Limpando o resto de poção que escorria de sua boca, Harry ouviu Draco gritar:

- Que merda é essa?! – Malfoy pareceu tossir e gemer novamente. – Isso é horrível!

Snape não pôde gritar uma repreensão pelo linguajar do sonserino porque a voz aguda de Pansy Parkinson espalhou-se pelos jardins, gritando em direção ao jovem.

Os corpos moles dos jovens iniciaram uma tontura no gramado. Enquanto Draco ia caindo lentamente no chão, Hermione e Rony corriam para socorrer Harry, que também caía. Snape passou a pedir calma e silêncio aos alunos, mas era como se a situação dos jovens – que era completamente rotineira diante de uma poção polissuco – apenas agravasse o escândalo das garotas e a perplexidade dos garotos.

- Professor! Professor! O que está acontecendo com o Draco? – exclamou Goyle, enquanto Snape simplesmente bufava, impaciente.

Pansy jogou-se sobre Malfoy e arregalou os olhos, puxando a franja platinada da testa do sonserino.

- Olhem isso! É a cicatriz do Potter! – gritou a garota, olhando para Harry caído nos braços dos grifinórios, a poucos metros dela e dos sonserinos, agarrando Draco.

Os sonserinos seguraram exclamações de surpresa ao assistirem Draco transformar-se em Harry Potter, enquanto o mesmo acontecia com os grifinórios, a exceção de Rony e Hermione. Snape bufou nervoso e caminhou até os sonserinos agachados na grama. Em um único impulso, enrolou os dedos no colarinho da camisa de Malfoy e ergueu-o do solo, colocando-o de pé ao seu lado. Soltando-o de seus dedos, Draco – ou o novo Harry – cambaleou e Pansy e os outros sonserinos aproximaram-se para deixá-lo em pé. Longe dele, Snape fez o mesmo com Harry.

Um de frente para o outro, todos soltaram uma exclamação. Era realmente incomum ver Draco Malfoy – de óculos – junto dos grifinórios, vestindo o leão em seu peito, e o mesmo com Harry Potter na Sonserina. O mestre bateu as mãos em suas vestes negras e ameaçou falar algo quando Draco, ou melhor, Harry Potter da Sonserina deu um passo à frente e estendeu um dedo ameaçador na direção de Draco Malfoy da Grifinória.

- Devolva minhas roupas, Malfoy! – gritou descontrolado.

Harry, disfarçado de Draco, com as roupas da Grifinória, não entendeu e somente retrucou um "cala a boca, Malfoy", apoiando-se em Rony. Draco, na imagem de Harry, deu mais um passo e continuou estendendo o dedo.

- Saia do meu corpo, Malfoy! Estou avisando!

Hermione enrolou um de seus braços no de Harry e assistiu confusa Draco caminhar até eles, gritando descontrolado para que o verdadeiro Harry devolvesse suas roupas.

- Vá se danar, Malfoy! – retrucou, desta vez, o verdadeiro Harry Potter, apoiando-se na amiga. – Você não é Harry Potter, eu sou!

Snape tentou interromper o início da discussão, mas não foi permitido, pois Draco Malfoy já estava respondendo atravessado para Harry.

- Deixe-me em paz, Malfoy! Pare de falar coisas sem sentido! – ralhou o sonserino. – Eu sempre soube que você tinha inveja de mim, mas isto também já é demais!

Harry franziu a testa, como todos, não só da Grifinória, como também da Sonserina, além do próprio Severo Snape.

- Você ficou maluco?! Por acaso a poção fez você ficar mais problemático do que já é, Malfoy? – indagou Harry, seus olhos arregalados ao visualizar a reação do sonserino.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! – gritou em resposta Draco, na pele de Harry. – Você vai me pagar por querer roubar meu corpo!

O monitor da Grifinória segurou em Rony e Hermione, sentindo-se ainda levemente tonto, e viu Draco dar um último passo à frente e lançar-se sobre ele, dando-lhe um soco direto no nariz. Todos gritaram, e Snape correu até eles. Harry cambaleou e puxou Hermione junto, quase caindo com o impulso e soco de Malfoy.

Draco, por sua vez, caiu no chão, ainda com o punho fechado, e tentou erguer-se da grama com dificuldade. Suas pernas não permitiram, não lhe deram força, e foi aí que Rony aproveitou. O ruivo largou Harry com Hermione, que tinha o nariz sangrando, e aproximou-se de Malfoy, na imagem de seu melhor amigo. Sem pensar uma segunda vez, agachou-se, suas pernas colocadas ao lado do tronco do sonserino, e deu também um soco em seu rosto.

Pansy gritou, pedindo que Rony não fizesse aquilo com Draco, mas o grifinório continuou a ignorá-la, socando mais e mais Malfoy. Harry segurava seu nariz ensangüentado, ao lado de Hermione, e berrou algo bastante forte para Malfoy, não entendendo o porquê daquela reação do sonserino. No meio daquela confusão, Simas e Dino conseguiram, com muito esforço, retirar Rony de cima de Malfoy, que tinha o rosto bastante vermelho por causa dos socos de Weasley. Deixaram-no cair contra o solo, respirando fortemente. Snape passou por Rony, parecendo mais furioso que nunca, e abaixou-se ao lado de Harry, ou melhor, Draco, caído contra o chão, parecendo incapaz de dizer algo mais, sacudindo levemente a cabeça, transtornado.

O professor de Poções notou que no momento seguinte Draco desmaiara, e então o ergueu do solo, carregando-o em seus braços. Em seguida, tornou-se para Hermione e deu a ordem de que os grifinórios levassem Harry também para a enfermaria. O nariz de Harry ainda sangrava, e Lilá, Parvati, Hermione e Neville arranjaram um jeito de levar Harry. Ou melhor, Draco Malfoy da Grifinória. Os sonserinos correram atrás de Snape com Draco nos braços, e Simas, Dino e Rony estavam tentando articular uma resposta para tudo aquilo, mesmo que Rony ainda estivesse bastante alterado e seus dois companheiros não parassem de dar-lhe parabéns pelos grandes e fortes socos no repugnante sonserino, inimigo número um de qualquer um da Grifinória.

* * *

- Somente diziam que seria Hogwarts. Mas nós ainda não temos certeza plena, sabe como são essas ameaças de Voldemort, Alvo. Ainda assim, confio que todos nós deveríamos ficar em alerta. Nunca podemos assumir os passos dele e de seus Comensais.

Ametista respirou fundo, acordando com relutância, o nariz ainda bastante inchado e sentindo que, ao menos, a pele parecia mais fria que no dia anterior. A pouca incidência de luz em sua janela indicava que não passava de nove horas da manhã e tentou virar-se na cama. Abrindo levemente seus olhos, a jovem conseguiu deixar a visão focar três pessoas não muito longe de seu leito. Eram seu avô, Victoria Sacks e Asís El Kassab. Suas vozes podiam ser ouvidas com pouca clareza, mas seus tons pareciam bastante preocupados.

- Gostaria muito que Cornélio pudesse nos ajudar nesse momento, mas ele continua irredutível – disse Asís, pigarreando em seguida. – Eu ainda tentei dizer que a vida de crianças estava em perigo, mas nada o faz mudar de idéia. Aquele é tão surdo quanto uma porta.

Dumbledore retirou os óculos de seus olhos e olhou-os contra a luz, procurando algo que interrompia sua visão. Victoria cruzou os braços e torceu a cabeça, olhando duvidosamente para o diretor.

- O que poderemos fazer então, Alvo? – indagou a mulher, observando-o com atenção, sua voz vindo com o forte sotaque norte-americano. – Eu realmente estou temendo os próximos passos de Voldemort, espero que você se recorde da invasão dos dementadores em janeiro...

- Eu recordo sim, Victoria – respondeu o velho, voltando os óculos no rosto. – Os Cavaleiros ainda estão trabalhando nisso para mim. Infelizmente, não estão tendo muito progresso, mas tenho certeza de que proteger Hogwarts de um novo possível ataque, como disse esta última ameaça, eles serão capazes.

- Assim eu espero, Alvo – murmurou Asís, diminuindo o tom de voz. – Eles já têm melhores pistas dos herdeiros?

Quando Dumbledore ia responder para Kassab, a porta da Ala Hospitalar se escancarou e Snape adentrou com Harry Potter nos braços, estranhamente vestido nas cores da Sonserina. O diretor deu quase um pulo, ao assistir a multidão logo atrás, também de sonserinos.

- Severo, o que está acontecendo...

Mas a pergunta do velho foi interrompida, agora pela entrada dos grifinórios, e Hermione, Lilá, Parvati e Neville carregando um Draco Malfoy trajado nas vestes da Grifinória, com o nariz ensangüentado. Logo atrás, Rony, Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan invadiram a enfermaria, acompanhando os jovens de sua Casa.

Madame Pomfrey irrompeu dos fundos da Ala e quase soltou um grito de ordem, perturbada com tamanha bagunça. Os sonserinos gritavam, especialmente Pansy, com a enfermeira, enquanto os grifinórios faziam exatamente o mesmo. Em camas de frente uma a outra, Draco e Harry foram deitados, o primeiro ainda desmaiado. Snape largou Draco ali e deu um passo para trás, puxando os sonserinos com ele. Dumbledore parou ao lado dele, com a testa franzida, não entendendo aquela confusão toda.

- Esse garoto, o que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey, tornando-se para o professor de Poções. – Snape, o que Harry Potter está fazendo vestindo roupas da Sonserina?

O mestre ajeitou-se inconfortável, sentindo o olhar de Victoria, Asís e Dumbledore sobre ele.

- Não que isto seja da sua conta, Papoula, mas este é Draco Malfoy, sob efeito de uma poção polissuco – respondeu Severo, notando o olhar de Dumbledore se intensificar. – E aquele é Harry Potter, também sob o efeito da mesma poção.

- Mesmo assim, que raio de coisa aconteceu entre eles? – continuou a enfermeira, olhando atentamente para Draco ainda desacordado. – Um está desmaiado e o rosto inchado e o outro está com o nariz ensangüentado!

Ametista ergueu-se da cama, completamente desperta pela agitação na Ala Hospitalar, e encostou suas costas contra o final dela, notando quanto devia ter suado durante a noite. Viu, agora com uma melhor visão, Harry com as vestes da Sonserina, e Draco com as da Grifinória. Imediatamente ela sacudiu a cabeça. Aquilo deveria ser um terrível pesadelo.

- Malfoy, depois da transformação, começou a agir de um modo estranho, como se ele fosse o Potter – explicou o homem, a pele ficando mais macilenta conforme dizia. – E então, ele deu um soco no Potter, o verdadeiro.

- E como ele acabou desacordado? – desta vez, quem perguntou foi Dumbledore.

Antes que Snape respondesse, Rony pigarreou alto e se prontificou.

- Eu... Hum, eu bati nele, professor – disse Rony, ficando incrivelmente vermelho, num misto de vergonha e de orgulho por ter deixado Malfoy desmaiado. – Não deixaria ele se safar tão fácil.

A sala ficou em total silêncio. Rony Weasley estava confessando ao diretor de Hogwarts que socara tanto Draco Malfoy a ponto de deixá-lo desmaiado. A maioria não sabia bem o quê dizer ou o quê fazer naquela situação. Porém, nem todos.

Repentinamente, um som acordou a todos. Um riso tão alto que todos olharam para o responsável. Ametista parecia gargalhar. Os estudantes notaram que jovem estava ali, os sonserinos franzindo as testas. Rony deixou que um sorriso escapasse de seu rosto, e sem querer, os garotos da Grifinória também passaram a rir. Snape olhou perigoso para Ametista, e a sonserina o ignorou completamente, gargalhando.

Pansy Parkinson, assistindo àquela reação patética, em sua visão, de Ametista, aproximou-se da cama da companheira de quarto e cerrou os olhos para ela. Ametista percebeu que os olhos da cara de buldogue estavam cheios de água.

- E o quê é tão engraçado para você, Dumbledore? – sua voz veio cheia de raiva e mágoa.

Ametista sentiu-se chocada com aquilo e arregalou os olhos, segurando ainda mais sua gargalhada.

- Oh, Parkinson! – exclamou, olhando de Pansy para Harry, ou melhor, Draco, desmaiado, e de volta para a aluna da Sonserina. – Vai me dizer que você gosta daquele projeto de gente?! – exaltou-se, a voz levemente nasalada, soltando a risada ao assistir a passividade de Pansy diante de sua pergunta. – Não provoque me provoque a rir ainda mais!

Os olhos emocionados de Pansy apertaram-se, ao mesmo tempo em que seus punhos cerravam.

- Eu aconselho que você feche essa boca para falar de Draco! – respondeu, deixando algumas das lágrimas retidas caírem.

Aquilo não comoveu Ametista, que aumentou o tom e o volume de sua risada. Pansy rangeu os dentes.

- Sabe, Parkinson, o amor é mesmo cego. Tenho o exemplo aqui mesmo, na minha frente – a sonserina abriu um grande sorriso. – Suas lágrimas não afetaram o Malfoy de nenhum modo, não vê? E sabe o que mais?! Malfoy merece uns bons socos de vez em quando, eu mesma daria se fosse capaz – e a jovem ergueu a cabeça na direção da de Rony e gritou. – É isso aí, Weasley!

Soltando um grunhido de seu interior, Pansy revoltou-se. Sem hesitar, a jovem lançou-se sobre Ametista e agarrou os cabelos da sonserina num piscar de olhos, puxando-os para sua direção. Ametista gritou em surpresa e dor, tentando empurrar Pansy de si e fazê-la largar seu cabelo imediatamente. Os garotos da Grifinória correram até onde as garotas estavam. Harry ergueu-se num impulso da cama, tentando sair para ele mesmo socar Pansy, mas Hermione o deteve.

- Você não é humana, Dumbledore! – berrava Pansy, enquanto puxava cada vez mais o cabelo de Ametista. – Você merecia morrer! Você é um lixo! Você não merece carregar a Sonserina em você! Sua vaca!

Ametista tentava afastar Pansy de si, fincando suas unhas nos braços da companheira de quarto na Torre da Sonserina. Snape também chegou no mesmo instante que os garotos da Grifinória, que retiraram Pansy de Ametista. A garota feiosa da Sonserina saiu gritando, tentando bater também em Neville e Simas, os que puxaram-na.

Rony e Snape foram até Ametista, que estava colocando as mãos delicadamente no topo de sua cabeça, sentindo o couro cabeludo arder de tanta dor e ainda sendo capaz de sentir a força de Pansy, tentando arrancar seus fios de cabelo. Rony olhou para os braços de Pansy, cheios das marcas de unhas de Ametista. Aquilo seria no mínimo engraçado se não fosse a situação tão séria.

- Sua maluca! – gritou Ametista, em resposta a sonserina que ainda era barrada por Neville e Simas. – O único lixo aqui é você! E se você realmente quer saber, eu não tenho orgulho algum de pertencer ao mesmo lugar que você e aquele idiota! – Ametista falava de Draco, e isto apenas parecia enfurecer mais e mais Pansy. – Vá para casa junto de seus pais Comensais! Vá e lamba os pés de Voldemort, sua filha da mãe!

- CHEGA! – ordenou Dumbledore, as bochechas muito vermelhas e a respiração visivelmente alterada.

Todos paralisaram e encararam o diretor. Victoria e Asís estavam muito sérios e Snape olhava de esguelha para Ametista, ainda tentando colocar o cabelo de volta para trás. Pansy parara de se chacoalhar nos braços de Neville e Simas, começando a sentir os arranhões de Ametista em seus braços.

- Papoula – chamou Dumbledore, a voz ainda imponente, mas mais calma. – Cuide dos senhores Malfoy e Potter – pediu, enquanto Madame Pomfrey observava os alunos, extremamente contrariada, odiando aquele papelão em sua enfermaria. – Srta. Parkinson e Srta. Dumbledore, não terão direto a cura, e eu espero que apreendam com a dor destes ferimentos. Isso que aconteceu foi uma tragédia e um absurdo – Pansy abaixou os olhos e Ametista permaneceu encarando-a com muita raiva. – Vocês duas, mais o senhor Weasley e o senhor Malfoy receberão detenções pelas confusões causadas na aula do Professor Snape – Rony pensou em relutar, mas Snape não permitiu. – Sr. Weasley, você deverá ir até a sala da Professora McGonagall após o término de suas aulas, e ela lhe dará uma detenção. O mesmo com os três sonserinos – ordenou Dumbledore, olhando furiosamente para Snape. – E eu realmente espero que nunca mais isto se repita, seja na minha frente, seja em qualquer circunstância, entenderam? – todos concordaram. – E Srta. Dumbledore, teremos uma conversinha séria mais tarde.

Ametista rolou os olhos e Dumbledore deu meia-volta, ignorando-a, e saindo da Ala Hospitalar acompanhado de Asís e Victoria. Os sonserinos assistiram Madame Pomfrey aparecer dos fundos da sala, carregando um frasco e estendendo o para Draco, ainda desmaiado. E lá terminara mais uma sempre tão surpreendente aula de Poções.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, na Torre Oeste, Harry, Hermione, Rony, Gina e Neville conversavam do lado de fora da sala de Aprendizes, esperando a chegada dos outros alunos e de Snape e Ártemis. O assunto, logicamente, não poderia ser outro se não a aula de Poções. Snape enlouquecera definitivamente ao pensar que uma lição sobre Poção Polissuco daria certo em alguma circunstância. Harry tinha o nariz levemente vermelho e Rony resmungava sobre sua detenção, agora para re-catalogar os livros com Madame Pince.

Interrompendo a discussão entre os grifinórios, das sombras da Torre Oeste, surgiu Ametista, enrolada numa capa negra e segurando uma grande chave enferrujada entre os dedos. Passando pelo grupo, sozinha, ela nada disse e apenas enfiou a chave na porta e a abriu. O clima alaranjado da sala tomou contorno do corpo da jovem e Harry notou que ela estava ligeiramente trêmula. Notando que os outros prosseguiram com a discussão, Harry aproximou-se da jovem e percebeu que ela estava deixando a sala, dirigindo-se para o banheiro da Torre.

Seguindo-a, Harry bateu a porta do ambiente, ainda sem provocar nenhuma reação em Ametista. Ela arregaçou as mangas da capa escura e girou uma das torneiras, inclinando-se sobre a pia e molhando o rosto. Harry andou até ela, assistindo-a banhar a face por três vezes, e paralisou ao seu lado. Ametista suspirou e subiu o corpo, olhando para o espelho e a imagem do namorado ao seu lado. Seu olhar encontrou-se com o dele e ela fugiu rapidamente. Harry decididamente sabia que havia algo de errado ali. Ela caminhou até o canto e secou o rosto. Harry apoiou o corpo na pia e cruzou os braços.

- Não vai me dizer o quê houve? – sua voz ecoou pelo banheiro, sério.

Ametista deu as costas para ele e bateu as mãos contra a capa, como se nelas houvesse poeira.

- Não está tão frio assim, tire essa capa. – disse ele novamente, numa quase ordem.

A jovem pigarreou e se tornou para ele, caminhando e paralisando a sua frente, ficando na ponta dos pés e dando-lhe um ligeiro encostar de lábios. Harry notou que ela iria se afastar novamente e segurou seu braço. Ametista soltou o ar, parecendo incomodada.

- É apenas minha cabeça, o cabelo ainda está sensível... – murmurou ela, tentando desviar-se de Harry.

- Ametista, não minta para mim – pediu, levando as mãos nos ombros dela e deslizando a capa deles. – O que aconteceu, me diga...

A capa caída no chão, Harry percebeu que Ametista não estava com as roupas da Sonserina. Ela vestia uma simples calça jeans e um casaquinho de zíper esverdeado que a deixava muito charmosa, mas nada parecida com uma aluna de Hogwarts. Não era final de semana. Sem querer perguntar pela terceira vez, notou que Ametista fungou o nariz e lançou o olhar para longe dele.

- Meu avô disse que a próxima que eu aprontar, estarei fora de Hogwarts.

_"Ahn?"_, ecoou estupidamente em sua cabeça. Ametista estava realmente trêmula, mas seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.

Harry franziu a testa, querendo segurar a surpresa e a piada, já que Dumbledore nunca arriscaria deixar Ametista novamente escondida em algum lugar aos cuidados de Snape ou de qualquer outra pessoa, longe de Voldemort. Hogwarts era o lugar mais seguro para ela naquele momento, ao lado do avô, e somente ali. Como ele poderia ameaçar sua permanência na Escola? O velho deveria ter enlouquecido!

- Disse que a briga com a Parkinson foi o auge – continuou a explicar, os olhos ainda no piso. – Eu disse que não haveria jeito daquilo acabar, fosse com a Parkinson ou com o Malfoy, especialmente com ele, enquanto eu continuasse na Sonserina – por isso Harry imaginou dela estar usando vestes de uma jovem trouxa. – Eu ainda tentei reivindicar minha volta a Grifinória, ou que me transferisse para a Corvinal ou até para a Lufa-Lufa – Harry quis rir ao imaginá-la em qualquer Casa que não fosse a Sonserina, atualmente. – Então ele me respondeu que se eu saísse mais uma vez da linha, não haveria solução e ele teria de me mandar de volta para Godric's Hollow, ou mais longe...

Ao notar a tensão vinda dela, o monitor fitou o lábio inferior de Ametista e notou que estava tremendo, assim como todo o resto de seu corpo. Ela parecia estar em ebulição.

- Mas se ele fizesse isso, Ametista, ele estaria jogando você praticamente nas mãos de Voldemort! – protestou Harry.

- Eu sei, acredite, eu sei! – respondeu, aumentando a voz e demonstrando o quanto à idéia de reencontrar Voldemort a assustava.

Harry engoliu em seco, imaginando o quê poderia estar passando pela cabeça de Dumbledore para ameaçar Ametista de algo como sua reclusão novamente. A jovem parecia muito mais do que revoltada. Era como se aquela fosse a arredia Ametista Dumbledore que ele conhecera há quase dois anos e a odiara profundamente.

- Mas isso não é possível! Dumbledore nunca faria isto novamente, Ametista, tenho certeza! Ele não te entregaria de mão beijada ao Voldemort!

O semblante da garota estava frio e repleto de ira. Quando ela disse, sua voz veio nervosa e decidida.

– Quando eu voltei a vida depois do Pacto de Sangue, meu avô e Severo me avisaram de que o Pacto de Sangue só poderia ser realizado uma vez em um humano, e minha chance já havia sido usada – Harry procurou encontrar os olhos da namorada, mas Ametista não permitia. Porém, sua voz apresentava todo o temor que deveria estar explicitado em seus olhos. – Se eu me reencontrar com aquele maluco e ele decidir tentar me mandar para o inferno novamente, eu não voltarei, Harry! Mas parece que isso não tem nenhuma importância para o meu avô! É como se ele estivesse cansado de mim, e então eu devo começar a me cuidar sozinha... Só que eu não deixarei que ele me mande embora daqui!

Finalmente, Harry conseguiu segurar seu rosto em suas mãos. A única coisa que fora capaz de fazer foi sorrir, tentando disfarçar o próprio temor que tomou conta dele.

- E é claro que você não irá embora! Você esqueceu que tem a mim? Eu não vou permitir que você me deixe, lembra-se? – insinuou Harry, com calmaria e simpatia. Seus olhos brilhavam.

Ametista pareceu engasgar com aquilo, encarando Harry com relutância. Havia mais. Agora ele tinha certeza.

- Meu pai também participou da reunião...

_"Oh não..."_, gemeu o jovem. Harry quis fechar os olhos, lamentando e imaginando a reação de seu padrinho diante daquilo.

– Claro que ele não considerou a idéia de me mandar embora de Hogwarts, eu pude perceber – nessa hora, ela engoliu em seco. – Só que ambos concordaram com outra coisa... – Harry olhou para o alto e já imaginou. Aquilo era só o que faltava. – Se algo acontecer mais uma vez, e você estiver envolvido, eles prometeram, realmente prometeram, que não vão nos deixar ficar juntos, Harry. Disseram que se alguma coisa acontecer e um de nós dois provocar, que o nosso namoro estará acabado.

Desta vez não veio sorriso ou simpatia. Harry simplesmente ficou boquiaberto e não imaginou o quê responder. Aquilo sim era uma sandice. Caso estivessem cansados da situação com Voldemort, não colocassem a coisa mais preciosa que ele tinha no meio. Ametista era sagrada. Além de que aquilo não tinha nenhuma coerência.

- Mas isso é uma completa loucura! – retrucou o jovem, afastando-se de Ametista. – O que o nosso namoro tem a ver com qualquer dessas coisas?!

- Eu sei disso! – respondeu Ametista, o brilho em seus olhos se intensificando. – Eu disse a eles! Mas não sei o que aconteceu! Parece que eles estão achando que tudo tem ligação!

Uma fúria subiu em suas estranhas, perfurou seus sentidos e Harry reagiu: bateu os pulsos numa das portas dos boxes do banheiro e ela chocou-se contra a parede fortemente, fazendo um grande estrondo. Ametista quase pulou surpreendida, soltando uma exclamação de espanto.

- É CLARO QUE TEM! – sua voz estava alterada e Ametista recordou-se do quanto não queria que Harry soubesse daquela reunião. – TEM PORQUE UM MALDITO GRIFIN"RIO RESOLVEU NAMORAR UMA SONSERINA!

Levando as mãos nos cabelos, Harry bufou profundamente, e Ametista abaixou-se para pegar a capa que a cobria anteriormente. Fechando os olhos por uma fração de segundo, assistiu Harry apoiar-se na porta que havia socado e abaixar a cabeça.

- Por que tudo tem que ser difícil para nós dois? – sussurrou, respirando fundo. Ametista encarou-o e se aproximou, arrastando a capa entre seus dedos, lentamente. – Por que você tinha que ser filha do Voldemort?

Os olhos azuis escuros de Ametista fixaram-se no corpo de Harry, a ira espalhando-se ao ouvir aquilo.

- Não foi minha escolha, sabia! – interrompeu, sem acreditar naquilo.

Harry ergueu os olhos, com os braços ainda estendidos no topo da porta, mirando-a com nervosismo.

– Infelizmente eu sei bem disso, Ametista – a garota suspirou, olhando para ele com raiva. Mas, ainda assim, Harry prosseguiu. – Por que você tinha que pertencer a Sonserina? – Ametista fechou os olhos, ficando transtornada com aquelas questões idiotas do namorado. – Por que eu não podia continuar ignorando o que eu sentia por você? – a jovem ergueu a cabeça e assistiu-o fitá-la com uma certa nostalgia. – Por que você me fez ficar assim?

Ele retirou as mãos que seguravam seu corpo à porta e sentou sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário, levando as mãos ao rosto e ao cabelo, e os cotovelos apoiando-o em suas pernas. Ametista permaneceu imóvel, a raiva ainda presente entre eles.

- Nossas vidas seriam tão mais fáceis – murmurou o jovem. – Eu poderia continuar tentando esconder tudo que eu sentia por você... – Harry enfiou ainda mais o rosto nas mãos. – Não queria que tudo isso acontecesse, não queria mesmo! Eu não sei se eles não gostam de nós dois juntos ou se nós estamos infringindo, sei lá, alguma lei universal! – um riso escapou da garganta do jovem. – Não queria que fosse assim.

- Talvez alguém queira que seja. – disse Ametista, aumentando a voz novamente, mas muito pouco, ainda cheia de nervosismo e aborrecimento.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Harry pensou como aquele dia estava sendo longo. Primeiro Bellacroix e a tal ameaça, que até agora ele não sabia do que se tratava, depois a idéia insana de Snape a provocar uma troca corporal entre ele e Draco Malfoy, as brigas na Ala Hospitalar e no jardim, e agora isso.

Porém, o quê ele mesmo falara sobre algo estar errado na relação deles, como infringir uma lei ou coisa parecida, o deixou incomodado. Será que era por causa disso que Dumbledore estava agindo daquela forma tão estranha? Nunca ele ameaçaria tirá-la de Hogwarts. Quanto mais forçá-la acabar o namoro...

- Você acha que isso realmente dará certo, Harry?

A voz de Ametista o despertou de seus devaneios e ele então notou o conteúdo de sua fala. Erguendo a cabeça rapidamente, ela encarou-o com um brilho diferente nos olhos, agora de quase desapontamento.

- _O qu_? – foi tudo que saiu de sua garganta.

Por um momento, Harry notou que havia uma insegurança tão grande nela que poucas vezes pudera perceber. No entanto, a necessidade e urgência de uma resposta plausível para aquela questão gritavam em sua mente, e certamente na dela também. Ela demorou um pouco para refazer a pergunta.

- Você acha que realmente poderemos atravessar todas essas barreiras para ficarmos juntos? – Harry nunca sentiu tanta tensão antes como naquele momento. – Você acha que vale a pena? Que realmente fomos feitos um para o outro e que ninguém poderá destruir isso...?

Nesse exato instante, a porta principal do banheiro abriu e Hermione colocou a cabeça para dentro. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao notar as roupas de Ametista e nenhum sinal de Harry, a jovem apenas em pé, segurando a capa negra que a cobria, olhando para um ponto fixo, na direção dos boxes.

A monitora da Grifinória pigarreou pouco mais alto que o normal. Ametista girou sua cabeça no mesmo segundo, olhando quase assustada para Hermione. A jovem engoliu profundamente e sorriu desajeitada para a amiga.

- A aula vai começar. – avisou.

Ametista pareceu mover sua cabeça mecanicamente, olhando diretamente para a cabeça de Hermione, mas como se não a visse. A grifinória retirou-se enquanto Ametista puxava a capa do chão com maior intensidade, dirigindo-se à porta. Harry ergueu-se num pulo e a seguiu.

Antes que Ametista chegasse à saída, Harry paralisou-a e virou-a em sua direção, olhando com muita preocupação para a namorada. Aquele momento parecia delicado demais para ser substituído por uma aula de Aprendizes.

- Você acha que eles podem acabar com o nosso namoro? – indagou com uma seriedade poucas vezes vistas nele. Parecia que estavam dizendo que Voldemort estava do lado de fora, suplicando por sua presença.

Os lábios da sonserina se contorceram por um pequeno instante, e então ele a ouviu responder:

- Se nós realmente quisermos, acho que não – ela não estava mais trêmula. – Mas nós estaríamos enfrentando o bruxo mais poderoso de toda a comunidade bruxa. Somente isso. Realmente vale a pena, Harry?

* * *

Ficara visível para todos ali presentes que algo estava muito errado. Snape agitava-se numa maneira estranhíssima, os olhares frios indo de todos para todos, concentrando-se especialmente em Draco. Ártemis continuava a circular pela sala, ajeitando sua roupa, seu cabelo, e dirigindo os olhos violetas da mesma forma que Snape. Quando Harry e Ametista adentraram na sala alaranjada, a tensão aumentara ainda mais. Os namorados postaram-se longe um do outro, Ametista ao lado de Gina e Malfoy, e Harry junto de Hermione e Rony. A monitora da Grifinória olhava obtusa para ambos, incerta do que poderia ter acontecido ou estar acontecendo.

- Somente gostaria de fazer uma observação antes do início de nossa aula – disse Snape, unindo as mãos nervosamente. – Não tolerarei atitudes infantis e imaturas como as de hoje de manhã – seu olhar intensificou-se sobre Draco e Rony. – Sem socos, entenderam Malfoy e Weasley? Um bem longe do outro.

Ambos concordaram com a cabeça, mesmo que estivessem bastante nervosos com tudo que acontecera. Snape pediu que todos sentassem e ouvissem com atenção a tarefa do dia.

- Recebemos uma ameaça ontem – explicou Ártemis, seu tom sério e observador, quebrando o silêncio. – Hogwarts seria invadida, desta vez não por dementadores, e sim pelos próprios Comensais – Harry ligou aquilo com o assunto sério de que Bellacroix parecia falar com Snape. – Então procuraremos treinar um pouco mais de duelos e feitiços de ataque, certo?

Os alunos permaneceram calados. Era claro que os professores não falariam algo além daquilo. Isto, de certa forma, acalmou Harry. Naquele instante, nada entraria na sua cabeça. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se completamente desconcertado com toda a situação de seu namoro problemático com Ametista. Aquele não era o melhor momento para concentrar-se em Comensais da Morte.

- Dividiremos vocês em duplas. Quero um trabalho de checagem nas quatro torres principais de Hogwarts – continuou a falar Ártemis, enquanto Snape apenas observava os alunos, o semblante preocupado e ligeiramente distante. – Littlewood e Longbottom para a Torre da Corvinal – Gina ficou incrivelmente aliviada que não precisaria ir junto com Babelon para qualquer uma das torres. – Weasley e Dumbledore para a Torre da Sonserina – Rony e Ametista ficaram felizes de não ir com Draco ou Harry. – Weasley e Malfoy para a Torre da Grifinória – Gina franziu a testa e lamentou-se, não pretendia fazer nada mais na parceria de Draco. – E Potter e Granger para a da Lufa-Lufa. – e Ártemis disse que passaria a senha para ambos.

Nem um pouco motivados para uma vigilância nas Torres das Quatro Casas de Hogwarts, as duplas levantavam-se do chão e iniciavam sua caminhada pela noite escura. Apenas Harry e Hermione ficaram com os mestres.

Hermione acompanhou Ártemis até uma das altas janelas da sala circular. Parecia que a professora tinha algo a dar para a jovem. Porém, antes que pudesse descer do palco, tropeçou. Para não cair direto com o rosto, Hermione estendeu os braços e alcançou a mestra de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Neste segundo, quando seus dedos encontraram o braço desprotegido de Ártemis, um choque atingiu Hermione e ela teve certeza de que tudo ficara escuro.

Quando abriu os olhos, teve a nítida impressão de que levitava. Estranho, pois notou que seus pés estavam no chão, ela estava em pé, ereta. Olhou a sua volta e encontrou-se numa varanda de uma casa. O dia estava incrivelmente ensolarado e havia um vasto gramado que se estendia até para lá do horizonte. A brisa a atingiu e seus cabelos se moveram. Por que ainda sentia como se flutuasse? Ouviu barulhos e olhou para trás. Seus olhos chocaram-se com Ártemis Figg. Entretanto, a mulher possuía a sua idade certamente. Era mais nova, sua pele alva e sem as pequenas rugas que apareciam em seu rosto. Trajava a veste azul e bronze da Corvinal. Olhando novamente para depois da varanda, notou que estavam em Hogwarts ainda, mas nunca havia ido àquele lugar. Mas Hermione foi pega de surpresa por algo maior: havia luz. Uma luminosidade envolvia Ártemis. Ela não parecia estar feliz naquele certo instante, mas seguramente era feliz. Todo seu corpo reagia de forma diferente, e seus olhos violetas eram mais profundos e largos e belos.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso Thomas! Simplesmente não posso! Não vou conceber essa sua idéia maluca!

Hermione notou que a jovem olhou para a sacada, cruzou os braços, mas não notou sua presença ali. Rapidamente, um vulto surgiu e bateu a porta furiosamente, aproximando-se de Ártemis. Hermione ficou boquiaberta. O homem era lindo. Olhos azuis hipnotizadores, lábios carnudos e vermelhos como sangue, cabelos negros como uma noite de inverno. E vestia o uniforme da Sonserina, com o botão de Monitor-Chefe no peito. Passou os braços pela cintura da corvinal e a jovem não permitiu o contato, afastando-se.

- Oh Arty! Não me venha com essa agora! – protestou o jovem. – Você sabia desde o início que meu sonho era esse! Por que essa implicação agora?

Ártemis assistiu o rapaz afrouxar sua gravata verde e prata da Sonserina. Ela rolou os olhos e voltou-os para a varanda.

- Simplesmente porque eu amo você e ainda assim não consigo dormir um dia sequer sem imaginar que vai se meter nesse campo de batalha ridículo! Você pode ser morto! Eu não quero ter te dividir você com algum Comensal maluco por aí! Não me faça tomar uma decisão drástica!

- Que decisão drástica?! – repetiu o sonserino, largando as mãos da gravata. – Escute Arty... Eu prometi a mim mesmo que iria me tornar um auror. Minha família inteira achou-me louco, mas ainda assim eu não vou desistir! Sirius ficou um mês sem falar comigo por causa disso, não vou permitir que você se intrometa também!

A garota olhou para cima e bufou nervosamente. Hermione não estava entendendo até que recordou Harry contando a ela sobre Ártemis ter sido noiva de Thomas Black, o irmão mais velho de Sirius.

- Seu irmão é um idiota que não sabe e nem tem idéia de nada, Thomas – respondeu Ártemis, fazendo Hermione cerrar os punhos. Então havia aquela certa tensão entre eles desde Hogwarts? – Você não tem idéia de nada! Não consegue imaginar quantas pessoas pode deixar aqui se algo acontecer?! Inscrever-se para este treinamento de verão na América foi uma das coisas mais estúpidas que te vi fazer! Não quero receber a notícia de que algo lhe aconteceu, é tão difícil entender isso?!

Hermione assistiu Thomas retirar seu robe da Sonserina pela cabeça, num ímpeto de fúria, e jogá-lo no chão, olhando para Ártemis.

- Ártemis! Escute de uma vez por todas! Eu te amo mais que tudo, mas eu NÃO VOU deixar meu destino por SUA causa! Eu nasci para ser um auror, eu quero me tornar o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores do Ministério da Magia e destruir o máximo de Comensais da Morte possíveis! Se, para isso, eu tenha que deixar você para trás, eu DEIXAREI!

Os olhos da jovem estavam cheios de água. Pela primeira vez, Hermione realmente ficou com pena daquela mulher.

- Vocês sonserinos... – murmurou a aluna da Corvinal, olhando diretamente para o rapaz da Sonserina, amarga. – Sempre tão determinados e ambiciosos. Sempre capazes de tudo para alcançar suas glórias. Sempre dispostos a deixar quem for para trás...

Hermione segurou a respiração assim que viu os olhos azuis de Thomas ficarem arregalados. Recordava daquela cena por algum motivo. Talvez fosse a incrível semelhança de Thomas com Sirius. Quando Hermione, Rony e Harry o encontraram pela primeira vez, na Casa dos Gritos, no terceiro ano, aquele rosto, aquela expressão. Os Black eram definitivamente charmosos, mas também ficavam iguais ao exprimirem suas revoltas.

Ele aproximou-se de Ártemis e respirou profundamente sobre ela. A jovem pareceu tão gigante quanto ele, sem aparentar impressionada com aquilo. Thomas tocou seus dedos.

- Posso ser sonserino, ambicioso, passar por cima de tudo – disse Black, com toda sua destreza que Hermione lembrava em Sirius. – Mas ainda assim tenho coração. Eu ignorei tudo que todos me falaram sobre você ser uma corvinal, de ser uma menina estranha e reclusa e mandona, de parecer vigiar a todos e sempre ter um plano na manga, e até de ter algum segredo ligado ao sangue da sua família. Eu ignorei as baboseiras do meu irmão, falando de você e da sua irmã. E até mesmo o seu jeito ríspido de me tratar por seis meses eu ignorei – Ártemis permanecia sem mover-se. Hermione admirou-se. – Não espero que você entenda meu desejo, meu sonho. Somente achava que, mesmo com essa toda loucura nossa e minha, você pudesse me apoiar. Há um mês eu te pedi para me esperar. Te pedi para casar comigo. E você aceitou. E me abriu seus pensamentos. Sei tudo sobre você e seus temores e raivas, Arty. Eu fui a única pessoa que confessou todos os seus segredos – nesse momento Ártemis engoliu longamente e Hermione foi capaz de ouvir. – Quero que seja minha esposa, que esteja ao meu lado, que escolha me entender e me amar, incondicionalmente. Se não for capaz, eu não hesitarei em deixá-la livre para encontrar alguém que a faça mais feliz que eu.

Hermione começou a sentir que sua levitação estava diminuindo. As imagens começavam a escurecer. Olhou para o céu e viu o sol distante. Aquilo parecia estar acabando. Mas antes, Ártemis uniu-se a um abraço com Thomas e disse:

- Eu tomei uma decisão, Thomas. Tornarei-me uma auror – o rapaz ergueu a cabeça da curva de seu pescoço e olhou-a com surpresa. – Essa é minha penúltima saída. Seu tornando-me uma auror eu seja capaz de te proteger, de te comigo para sempre, eu serei a melhor. Tudo para te ter comigo. _Eu farei de tudo_.

O homem beijou de leve seus lábios e distanciou-se. Hermione sentiu um de seus pés tocando o chão.

- E qual seria a outra opção? A última saída, meu amor?

Hermione iniciou sua caída ao chão, mas não sem antes notar os olhos de Ártemis pesados, fechando com dificuldade. Sua voz estava fraca e tomada por pesar.

- Você não vai querer saber. E caso necessário, _nunca_ saberá.

Assim que sentiu seu peso contra o piso gelado da sala alaranjada, Hermione soltou a respiração e um grito. Era como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por toda a extensão de seus nervos. Surpreendentemente, um grito acompanhou o seu, exatamente no mesmo tempo e no mesmo tom e volume. Seus olhos abriram-se com choque e encontraram os de Ártemis Figg.

- LARGUE-ME! LARGUE-ME AGORA!

De alguma forma, Hermione não sabia entender como, mas seus dedos estavam envolvendo o pulso esquerdo da mestra fortemente. Ela ainda tentou largar, tirar sua mão dali, mas havia algo mais forte que ela unindo-a àquela mulher. Ártemis puxava seu braço com urgência, e gritava sem parar. Parecia que Hermione estava machucando-a.

A jovem, olhando ao redor, viu Harry vindo em sua direção, o semblante tão surpreso e confuso quanto o dela. Snape, por outro lado, estava paralisado, imóvel, sem reação alguma. Antes que Harry chegasse até ela, viu o braço de Snape impedi-lo de prosseguir. Hermione ainda tentou gritar algo para que o professor de Poções permitisse que ele a ajudasse, mas nada saiu de sua garganta. De Ártemis, por outro lado, saiu.

- SNAPE! TIRE-A DE MIM! ELA NÃO CONSEGUE ME SOLTAR! TIRE-A DAQUI!

Nessa altura, Hermione estava sentindo perder a consciência. Algumas imagens sem sentido formavam-se na sua cabeça. Duas mãos unindo-se, rodeadas de anéis prateados. Uma mulher vestida de lilás, belamente. Os olhos azuis de Thomas Black arregalando-se novamente, enquanto algo o fazia berrar de pavor e dor. A Marca Negra e o choro sem controle de Ártemis. Assim que as imagens começavam a se unir em sua mente e, assustadoramente, Hermione parecia entender parte daquilo, alguém a puxou do toque da mulher.

Harry assistiu Ártemis recuar rapidamente contra a parede da sala, gritando descontrolada, sem final. Seu olhar voltou para Hermione e viu que Snape segurava a jovem pelos ombros, erguendo-a do chão. Tentou aproximar-se e não conseguiu. Notou que Snape não permitira.

Enquanto isso, Hermione flutuava uma segunda vez. Neste instante, ela se viu num alto de uma colina, o solo instável e cheio de pedras e rochas. Era noite, uma noite fria e nublada. Havia um homem vestido de negro da cabeça aos pés. Ele parecia impaciente, nervoso, inconstante.

Alguém aparatou diante de Hermione. O vento gélido da noite agitou os cabelos longos e loiros da mulher que acabara de postar-se à frente do homem com rapidez e imponência.

O bruxo retirou a capa que vestia e seu rosto revelou-se. Hermione já esperava que aquele fosse Severo Snape, tão pálido e mal humorado como sempre. Porém, suas feições nunca estiveram tão audaciosas como naquele momento. Seus olhos negros miravam a mulher, que, aliás, muito bela, com destreza, como se estivesse esperando para dar o bote.

Pigarreando, sua voz veio tão seca e vazia como em Hogwarts como o velho professor de Poções.

- Pensei que não viria ao nosso encontro. Estou surpreso.

Hermione "flutuou" até parar ao lado de Snape e assistiu a mulher parecer ainda mais divina. Tinha longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis deslumbrantes, e aquela vestimenta também negra deixava sua pele branca, mas incrivelmente bela. Uma pequena semelhança com Hauspie Bellacroix passou pela cabeça de Hermione. Se não fosse pelo cabelo alvo, poderiam ser parentes de tão parecidas, mesmo que a beleza desta não fizesse comparação à de Bellacroix. Esta mulher era infinitamente mais bonita.

- Eu disse que viria e cumpro com minha palavra, Snape. – seus dentes também eram alinhados e deixavam os lábios dançarem em sua face.

- Sei que cumpre, Dumbledore...

- _Black_, Snape – interrompeu a mulher, enfatizando o sobrenome. – Sou Hariel Black.

Um riso paralisou no nariz de Snape e Hermione distanciou-se levemente. Não gostava de proximidade com aquele homem, parecia extremamente perigoso. Todos os seus movimentos pareciam assustadores. Hermione imaginou como Snape não parecia mais ser tão intimidante. Nem mesmo quando dizia que sua poção não estava perfeita ou que o interrompia sem ser chamada, no meio de sua explicação, como uma nojenta sabe-tudo.

- Ok, como quiser, Black – riu Snape, olhando intensamente para a mulher. – Diga-me... Trouxe o que pedi?

Aquela era a mãe de Ametista, e isto fez com que Hermione notasse como aquela bruxa era parecida com a filha. O modo com que seus lábios se contorciam ligeiramente, e como olhava. Os olhos de Ametista, antes do Pacto de Sangue, eram exatamente iguais ao daquela bela mulher.

Hariel estendeu o braço, puxando uma parte de seu longo casaco negro junto. O olhar de Snape recaiu sobre sua cintura, onde havia uma pequena caixinha pendurada. O homem colocou o braço na direção da mulher, mas Hariel deu um passo para trás, recuando para longe do alcance de seus longos dedos. Snape riu novamente.

- Vai se fazer de difícil como sempre, Black? Poupe-me do trabalho, por favor.

- Não será assim – disse a mulher, jogando os fios que caíam sobre seus olhos naquela ventania. – Arrisquei meu emprego para recuperar isto. E mais, arrisquei o emprego do meu melhor amigo. Não pense que será fácil. Não sou uma idiota.

Hermione viu Snape abrir os braços e rir bem mais alto. Hariel fechou o casaco e olhou perigosa para o homem.

- Fale logo o que quero saber, Comensal! – ordenou Hariel, os dedos no bolso, envoltos em sua varinha. – Diga se é verdade. Diga o que vocês fizeram comigo!

Um sorriso despertou nos lábios de Snape e ele, rapidamente, respondeu:

- Onde está o seu marido agora? Não estou vendo o famoso Sirius Black por perto...

Hermione notou visivelmente como Hariel vacilou. Seus olhos encheram-se de água, de temor, de ódio. Por um momento, imaginou como Snape poderia ser tão frio e tão calmo diante dela. Sabia que Hariel fora espiã do Ministério por anos, além de, aparentemente, ser ainda um Comensal da Morte de Voldemort naquele dia. A mulher engoliu e tentou disfarçar seu incômodo.

- Ele está em casa, cuidando da nossa filha.

Uma expressão contorcida, mas ao mesmo tempo prazerosa, apareceu em Severo.

- _Nossa filha_? Não imaginava que você fizesse tanta questão de ainda falar assim daquela criatura. Ela não é filha sua e de Black...

- SIM, ELA É! E CALE A SUA BOCA! – protestou Hariel, os olhos enchendo-se de água.

Snape riu novamente e, finalmente, Hariel deu um passo à frente e deu um forte tapa no Comensal. Hermione soltou uma exclamação surpresa, mas também sentiu compreensão e compaixão.

Lentamente, o bruxo ergueu o rosto, e assistiu Hariel deixar as lágrimas caírem. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Snape sentiu quando a caixa, que anteriormente estava em posse de Hariel, atingir seu peito e cair no chão. Ela rangia os dentes.

- Diga-me logo! O que vocês fizeram comigo?! O que vocês fizeram com Ametista?! O que eu tenho de fazer?!

E nesse instante, Hermione notou como parava de flutuar. _"Não, não!"_, pediu, curiosa e precisando ouvir o final. _"Não me faça voltar agora, por favor, não me faça!"_, suplicou, assim que seus pés tocavam o solo.

- A criança que você nomeou Ametista Dumbledore Black é apenas Dumbledore... Preencha o nome Riddle no lugar de Black e está feita a justiça, Black... A criança não é filha de Sirius de Black... Ela foi o resultado da sua união com Tom Riddle e um feitiço originado deste livro, o Turbatio Sanguinis... – o homem apontou a caixinha caída aos seus pés. – Não há o que se fazer... A garota é filha de Voldemort e isto é certo e irremediável... Não adiantará se matar ou oferecer-se ao poder do Lorde das Trevas, pois ele não terá piedade e não voltará com a maldição... Ela é filha dele e sua, e Black terá de conviver com isso, além da criança... Eu ajudei a realizar este feitiço e acabei perdendo o livro... Você o achou... – as vozes estavam distantes agora. Eles pareciam discutir. Hermione somente entendia a voz de Snape. – Você foi amaldiçoada, Black foi amaldiçoado e a sua filha também... Morta Hariel... Não há nada para se fazer... Lamento...

Ao abrir seus olhos novamente, Hermione ouviu:

- Solte-me lentamente, Srta. Granger... – aos poucos, ela foi capaz de soltar as vestes de Snape. Não tinha notado que agarrara o professor, segurando-se para ouvir até o final a conversa entre ele e Hariel. – Solte...

Harry estava paralisado, sem entender nada do que acontecera. Fora tudo tão rápido. Hermione tropeçara e caíra sobre Ártemis que, imediatamente, iniciou o escândalo. Logo em seguida, Snape a puxou e Hermione agarrou-se a ele quase que instantaneamente, os olhos fixos e perdidos, para logo se soltarem novamente. Agora, sua amiga estava caindo no chão.

Assim que pensou em correr para socorrê-la, a porta da Torre Oeste abriu num estrondo e McGonagall adentrou, o coque caindo e sua respiração rápida. Olhando para a cena, sem entender, sacudiu a cabeça e disse, num tom extremamente aflito:

- OS COMENSAIS INVADIRAM O MINISTÉRIO! – as cabeças de Ártemis e Snape miraram a mestra, em surpresa. – Dumbledore acabou de mandar Lupin, Bellacroix e Zylkins para lá. É melhor que vocês também acompanhem-nos!

Harry notou que Snape ficou sem reação, ainda soltando Hermione de si. Ártemis permanecia ali no chão, encolhida, olhando confusa para Minerva. A diretora da Grifinória mordeu o lábio e deu meia-volta, saindo com rapidez da Torre. O jovem voltou sua atenção para Hermione e tentou acudi-la.

- Hermione! Hermione! – ele ajoelhou ao seu lado. – Hermione! Acorde!

Seu olhar recaiu sobre Snape, que se distanciava devagar do corpo da jovem, o cabelo seboso desalinhado, caído sobre os olhos, como se tivesse acabado de lutar com um dragão. No outro extremo da sala, assistiu Ártemis erguer-se do chão, olhando contrariada e desconfiada para Hermione, os olhos temerosos. A mulher paralisou ao seu lado.

- Sr. Potter, vá para a Torre da Lufa-Lufa sozinho – e estendeu-lhe um papel. Harry notou como sua mão estava trêmula. As veias de sua carne estavam saltadas em sua pele. Levantou seus olhos e encontrou os da mestra. Estavam mais assustados do que assustadores. – A Srta. Granger ganhará uma bela detenção – Harry tentou interferir, mas Ártemis não permitiu. – E farei questão que seja expulsa de Hogwarts!

* * *

- O Ministério está cercado – comentou ofegante Hauspie, retirando o capuz que cobria seu rosto. – Oh! Minha nossa...

Parados diante do Ministério, Hauspie Bellacroix, Silver Zylkins e Remo Lupin perderam o ar. O edifício parecia um pandemônio. O fogo consumia as janelas, as portas, as paredes. Havia uma dezena de bruxos ali, vestidos todos em vermelho, com suas varinhas, tentando apagar o fogo. O Ministério da Magia fora vítima de uma emboscada e ali estavam os três integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, paralisados, sem a mínima idéia do que se fazer.

- Mas... Mas... Eu pensei que eles tinham falado que atacariam Hogwarts... – disse Zylkins, ainda chocado.

- Nós fomos enganados, _mon petit_. Não acredito! – rugiu Hauspie, retirando as duas varinhas de dentro de seu casaco, transformando-as em espadas, num jato de luz azulada. – Não vamos perder tempo aqui! Eles ainda podem estar lá dentro!

Assim que arriscou dar um passo, um homem vestido em um puro branco aproximou-se. Olhando para o nada, disse silenciosamente:

- Acompanhem-me.

Hauspie olhou para os companheiros e reconheceu aquele agente, Matt Holm, auror do Ministério da Magia, outro componente da Ordem. O auror guiou-os para um pequeno compartimento a alguns metros do caos. Era uma barraca branca. Adentrando, encontraram cerca de dez medi-bruxos, correndo de lado a outro, com inúmeros frascos entre os dedos. No mesmo instante, Lupin segurou a respiração e retirou o feitiço de invisibilidade.

- Arthur! – exclamou o bruxo, andando veloz até a cama onde o Sr. Weasley estava deitado.

O pai de Rony tinha o rosto repleto de cortes profundos. Seu nariz sangrava, assim como a têmpora esquerda. O braço e a perna direita estavam em carne viva, queimada pela explosão. O homem murmurava palavras sem sentido para Lupin, e o homem encostou-se ao ferido, pegando sua mão. Enquanto Remo procurava dizer que tudo ficaria bem, os medi-bruxos voltavam até o corpo do Sr. Weasley e despejavam um líquido pastoso amarelado sobre as regiões queimadas. Silver e Hauspie ficaram de lado, impressionados com o estado corporal do homem. Matt parou ao lado deles, não podendo vê-los ainda, e disse:

- Estávamos fora, os aurores – sua voz estava pesada, quase que culpada. – Os poucos que ficaram aqui foram atingidos. Não sabemos de onde veio a explosão, o foco do incêndio... – Hauspie engoliu em seco e notou que Zylkins moveu-se incomodado. – Os espiões conseguiram capturar um deles, mas acabou escapando no final, com toda essa correria...

O som fraco e desesperado de Arthur fez com que Holm parasse de falar.

- Lupin... Lupin... – Remo segurava ainda a mão dele, a raiva cada vez maior por quem fizera aquilo. – P... Pe... Percy...

Matt Holm olhou duvidoso para Lupin. O ex-professor de Hogwarts sentiu a pressão cair levemente e suar frio. Os Comensais não poderiam... Perder um filho... Não... Arthur continuava a balbuciar palavras impossíveis de serem entendidas, ao meio do nome de seu filho que trabalhava lá. Remo sustentou o olhar sobre Holm por alguns segundos. Eles não poderiam ter deixado Percy para trás, muito menos deixá-lo na mão de algum Comensal, indefeso, pronto para ser assassinado. _"Por favor, que isto não aconteça!"_, suplicou Lupin para si mesmo, como se ainda pudesse restar alguma esperança.

Enquanto ouvira diversas janelas se quebrando do lado de fora, o fogo ainda explodindo, parecia que o tempo tinha parado. A entrada da barraca foi invadida por outros medi-bruxos, misturados com alguns agentes vestidos de negro – os espiões. O coração de Lupin paralisou ao assistir Joseph Fletcher com o corpo contorcido e mole de Percy Weasley nos braços.

Seus olhos fecharam-se no mesmo instante. Nunca tinham planejado aquilo. Envolver jovens naquela guerra horrível e tenebrosa. Como poderia agüentar aquilo? Ao abrir os olhos novamente, a visão atraiu-os para o corpo de Percy. Ele estava coberto em sangue, sem vida. Sua boca estava entreaberta, como se ainda pudesse voltar e gritar por socorro. Os olhos ainda terrivelmente arregalados, tomados por um terror jamais visto antes do Lupin. Ele era apenas uma criança.

Mordendo o lábio, sentindo que Arthur ainda apertava sua mão, mesmo que fracamente, Lupin olhou de esguelha para Matt Holm uma segunda vez. O auror sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e, no mesmo instante, Hauspie Bellacroix apareceu. A mulher retirou o feitiço e vários medi-bruxos passaram a olhar, assim como os agentes do Ministério. Seus olhos azuis estavam embevecidos por ódio. As espadas em suas mãos passaram a brilhar, a refletir. Logo em seguida, Silver também retirou o feitiço e puxou sua varinha da roupa e acenou para Lupin. Ambos desapareceram no instante seguinte. Ninguém teve sequer tempo de reagir.

- Lu... Lupin... – chamou mais uma vez Weasley e Remo olhou para o rosto cansado e ferido do senhor. – E... Encontre P... Percy...

Lupin concordou com a cabeça, prometendo mentalmente que aquilo seria para o bem de Arthur, e puxou a varinha de seu casaco. Era hora. Olhando para Matt Holm e Joseph Fletcher, ambos concordaram e fizeram um sinal para o homem. Respirando fundo, sentiu uma intensa pontada em seu coração antes de deixar a barraca. _"Tiago, Lílian, protejam a todos"_, disse em baixo volume, como se pudesse ainda pedir proteção.

Aparatou dentro do edifício. Estava numa sala aparentemente já tomada pelo fogo. As paredes, os móveis, as fotografias e todos os pertences de pessoas que ali trabalhavam estavam afogados num mar escuro e negro. Tudo havia sido consumido pelo incêndio. Antes que pudesse evitar, seu olhar captou um corpo. Jazia caído o corpo, a carne ainda brilhando em partes que existia sangue, outras completamente queimadas, o rosto irreconhecível. Lupin segurou o embrulho em seu estômago.

Rapidamente, notou que não havia apenas aquele corpo. Pelo menos três estavam caídos ali. Seus olhos guiaram-se para as mãos, quase totalmente incendiadas, unidas. Os mortos ainda tinham as mãos dadas. Um soluço parou em sua garganta. Nunca imaginou que Voldemort poderia ser tão baixo. Se quisesse tanto matar a todos que não o apoiavam, por que então não lutar cara a cara? Por que não mostrar sua verdadeira face? Não era corajoso o suficiente de colocar o rosto para o tapa? Tinha que incendiar um edifício completo, repleto de inocentes? Tinha que fazer tudo por baixo do pano?

Lupin pensou que não agüentaria mais um segundo ali. O cheiro que invadia suas narinas era nojento. O perfume putrefaço dos corpos carbonizados era impossível de ser suportado. Tossiu fortemente, como se pudesse engolir aquele cheiro como um líquido. Porém, não importava quão difícil e horripilante aquilo pudesse ser. Tinha que procurar por vidas ainda. Mas é claro, desejava cruzar com um Comensal, qualquer que fosse. Uma raiva subiu por suas estranhas e depositou-se em seu coração. Mataria. Mataria aqueles assassinos. Não importava mais se fosse para Azkaban no piscar de olhos seguinte.

Começou a caminhar, tentando desviar de tudo que estava caído, fossem objetos, fosse corpos. Imaginar que Voldemort provocara tudo aquilo. Imaginar quantas famílias ficariam pelo resto de suas vidas assombradas por aquela noite. Imaginar quantas pessoas estariam mortas. Imaginar quantos sobreviventes seriam perseguidos por tais pesadelos. Não tinha certeza do que faria se estivesse ali. Não teria certeza de como reagiria quando Arthur acordar e descobrir que perdera um filho.

Estava agora em um longo corredor. Sem a mínima idéia de onde estava, passava pelas salas, procurando algum resquício de vida. Algum pedido de ajuda silencioso. Alguma respiração entrecortada. Algum choro sem consolo. Sua boca permanecia fechada, mas era como se pudesse sentir a morte daqueles ali presentes. O odor piorava a cada passo à frente e as idéias de como a morte daqueles seres humanos poderia ter sido apenas o deixava mais transtornado. Nunca imaginara que o Ministério fosse o alvo do ataque de Voldemort. Mas aquilo era covardia.

Andava cada vez mais rápido. Cada vez mais aflito. Cada vez mais furioso. As imagens de rostos carbonizados não saíam de sua mente. Seus ouvidos pareciam ter sido rompidos, pois nada conseguia ouvir. Sentia calor. Sabia que estava chegando perto de um foco do incêndio. Precisava apagá-lo, precisava achar sobreviventes, precisava trazer alguma esperança para o seu coração.

Ao chegar perto do final do corredor, assistiu o fogo consumir a sala. Colocou a mão sobre o rosto e abriu a boca, respirando a fumaça e o odor de morte. Recordava-se de abaixar-se. Ajoelhou-se e passou a engatinhar, a varinha na mão direita, à procura de algum ser ainda vivo. Olhava ao redor, sem nada encontrar. Sabia que estava correndo perigo. Perigo de não achar ninguém e mergulhar em desespero. Perigo de achar alguém, mas que seja tarde demais. Perigo de morrer ali, carbonizado ou pelo ar pesado da fumaça tóxica. Perigo de...

- Socorro... – gritou uma voz muito fraca, em meio à tosse.

Imediatamente, Lupin ergueu-se do chão e passou a acelerar seu passo. Mesmo que estivesse aspirando toda aquela fumaça e toda aquela essência da destruição de Voldemort, mesmo que aquilo estivesse o consumindo e mesmo o matando. Não importava o perigo, não importava as conseqüências. Precisava encontrar uma esperança. E naquele segundo, no meio do perigo, ele somente ouviu:

- AVADA KEDAVRA! – e tudo desapareceu. O perigo foi mais esperto que ele.

* * *

**Nota da Autora (3):** _Não me matem!_


	35. Imortalidade

**

* * *

**

HARRY POTTER E O OLHO DA ESCURIDÃO

**_Nota da Autora (1):_**_ Demorou mas chegou, não é?! Aconteceu mais uma porção de coisas... É, problemas e mais problemas. Como já disse antes, a faculdade quase me matou, mas tudo bem... Agora acabou! Estou oficialmente de férias! Lindo, não acham?! Estou eufórica! ;) Também deveria ter postado esse capítulo antes, ele já tem cerca de 3 semanas, mas estava esperando a betagem da Karen, mas ela não devolveu ainda. Para evitar problemas, estou postando, mas quando o capítulo voltar betado, eu colocarei-o novamente aqui, ok?_

**_Nota da Autora (2):_**_ Agradecimentos e desculpas pelo atraso para a **Anaisa** (Não vai me matar, jura?!), a **Dani** (Telida, mais ameaças?! Poxa... Tudo por uma boa causa, lembra?!), **Evenstar** (Porque eu fiz isso com ele ainda é um mistééério...), **Framboesa** (Já até trocamos e-mails divertidíssimos hein! E olha.. carinha do gato de botas do Shrek eu não resisto! Olha lá hein!), **ang** (Sim, lobos morrem com balas de prata sim... Mas o Avada é o feitiço mais horrível que existe, não é?), **Kirina-Li** (Vi sim, até cheguei a te mandar um e-mail, você chegou a ver?), **Pekena**** Black Malfoy** (Matar o Snape?! Coitado! Hahahaha! Mas vamos ver, não é mesmo?!), **Bibynha** (Nossaaaaa!! Minina, ficou morrendo de vergonha agora! Poxa, adorei saber que você gosta desta fic! Obrigada mesmo! E espero que continue lendo, ok?!). Beijos a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: **Brigas entre sonserinos e grifinórios - não exatamente um contra o outro -, visões estranhas do passado de Ártemis Figg e Severo Snape, Hermione a beira de uma expulsão e um ataque surpresa ao Ministério da Magia. Remo J. Lupin está morto.

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO TRINTA E TRÊS - IMORTALIDADE

Sirius deixava que um pequeno e suave temor passasse por sua espinha. Todos os pêlos de seu corpo se erguiam e aquela sensação o deixava extremamente agitado e exausto. Um divagar estremecido acompanhado de imagens de um corredor escuro, uma cela, fogo por toda a parte, gritos. De que adiantava permanecer naquele pesadelo se sabia perfeitamente como sair dele? Era apenas abrir seus olhos, certo? Por que seu coração estava disparado e deixando-o ofegante, mesmo que incrivelmente relaxado em seu leito de descanso?

Assim que as pedras azuladas se destacaram no âmbito escuro, a leve brisa daquela noite de primavera entrando por uma fresta na janela, Sirius notou que não era o único instável naquele dormitório. Arabella estava deitada ao seu lado, a barriga de quase completos cinco meses despontando no lençol ligeiramente. Sua cabeça movia-se com delicadeza de um lado ao outro, a expressão de profundo incômodo. Suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas em tom de dor, e o noivo começou a sacudi-la para despertá-la.

Os olhos escuros de Arabella abriram num espasmo veloz, o qual surpreendeu Sirius. Ela estava séria como de costume, o semblante calmo e os lábios bem avermelhados. Mesmo na penumbra, embora, o bruxo podia ver que havia algo de errado. Seu peito subia e descia ritmicamente, mas ainda com certo peso. Sirius ficou amolado e aproximou-se da noiva. A brisa agitou seu cabelo escuro com gentileza, enquanto arqueava seu corpo sobre o dela, apoiando seu cotovelo esquerdo na cama.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, a mão guiando até sua barriga instantaneamente.

A primeira reação de sua noiva foi morder o lábio inferior com tamanha força que por muito pouco ele não rompera. Ou ao menos isso era o que parecera a ele. Porém, assim que seus olhos escuros fecharam-se nos dele, Sirius teve de segurar o ímpeto de perguntar o que estava acontecendo uma segunda vez.

- Eu não sei... – murmurou a mulher em resposta, deixando os lábios abertos e soltando um gemido. – Pode ser coisa minha, mas eu sinto que tem alguma coisa acontecendo...

Naquele instante, Sirius percebeu que, de fato, Arabella havia rompido seu lábio inferior no canto esquerdo, onde mordera anteriormente. No luar, o sangue começou a escorrer em quantidade ínfima, mas aparente a ele. Na pouca luz, ele parecia preto. Erguendo a mão direta para limpar o ferimento, Arabella abriu os lábios novamente, torcendo a barriga em sua direção com cuidado.

- Já falou com o Remo sobre o casamento e o bebê? – indagou repentinamente.

A mão de Sirius ficou paralisada, sem reação.

- Por que você resolveu perguntar isso agora? – franzindo a testa.

Suas pálpebras fecharam e abriram novamente, sem ganhar a devida explicação. Era como se ela mesma não soubesse de onde aquela pergunta havia surgido. E aquela postura havia deixado-o estranho? Sirius voltou a dirigir seus dedos até a boca da noiva e iniciou uma delicada limpeza do sangue.

- Ainda não tive uma oportunidade, Bella – respondeu em um ruído. – Mas não creio que ele irá recusar nosso pedido.

Uma das mãos da bruxa guiaram até sua saliência no tórax e passeou carinhosamente.

- Talvez seja apenas impressão minha, mas... – sussurrou Arabella, olhando para longe dos olhos do homem. – Achei que ele andava aluado demais – voltou o olhar para Sirius, já notando a quase risada que ameaçava escapar do noivo. – Além do normal, Sirius. – completou, irritada.

- Isso foi extremamente irônico – riu o bruxo, piscando com o olho esquerdo. – Mas acho que toda essa situação com a Heather de volta deixou-o meio fora dos trilhos. Nunca acreditei que ele a esquecera completamente. E, agora, tê-la de volta nessas circunstâncias, não me parece justo.

Um suspiro soltou-se da grávida. Uns fios do comprido cabelo de Sirius se agitaram. Era estranho como Lupin sempre agira sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Heather. E ele sabia que provavelmente tudo que o melhor amigo sentira pela sua atual noiva estaria se acabando. Ou era o que ele esperava.

- O destino nunca fora justo com ele... E de certa forma, com nenhum dos dois – completou Arabella, uma intensa dor em suas palavras. – Mas sinto que podíamos fazer mais por ele. Remo já fizera tantas coisas por nós durante todos esses anos, não seria verdadeiro e justo esquecê-lo num momento como este – quando Sirius pensou em responder algo, Arabella prosseguiu. – Por favor, Sirius, fale amanhã de manhã com ele. Nós não sabemos por mais quanto tempo ele permanecerá em Hogwarts. E já estamos perto de nosso casamento e do nascimento do nosso filho.

O sorriso mais besta que já fora visto no rosto de Sirius aparecera mais uma vez, para deleite de sua noiva.

- Ou filha... – cochichou, o riso infantil atingindo toda sua face. – Mas por que essa necessidade de rapidez tão grande? Nosso velho lobo não vai fugir de nós, sabia?

Por um breve momento, talvez um piscar de olhos, Arabella sentiu que algo estava faltando. Uma sensação de perda preencheu seu coração e, vindo de seu mais íntimo, ela começou a chorar. Sirius permitiu que seu sorriso desaparecesse e tomou uma expressão de extrema preocupação. Arabella encolheu-se na cama, o corpo ao lado do noivo, como uma criança indefesa. Sirius ficara completamente sem reação, não entendendo o porquê daquela postura tão drástica e repentina de Arabella.

E naquele exato tempo, Hauspie Bellacroix passava pelos portões de Hogwarts, acompanhada de um ferido Silver Zylkins, com o corpo inerte e sem vida de Remo Lupin nos braços.

Correndo com o todo o peso junto ao corpo, Hauspie olhava para os lados na procura de encontrar alguma sala ou lugar em que pudesse entrar em comunicação com Dumbledore. Imaginou o porquê de Figg e Snape não aparecerem no Ministério para ajudá-los. Engolindo em seco e tentando manter a respiração ritmada, Bellacroix pensou no que uma notícia como aquela poderia causar na Ordem da Fênix e em Dumbledore. Remo Lupin era um dos mais importantes membros daquela armada, sem mencionar a forte ligação com Harry Potter e o ex-fugitivo Sirius Black.

Tornando-se para Silver, que mancava da perna esquerda e apertava fortemente um ferimento mais sério no tórax, pediu que fosse a sala do diretor de Hogwarts antes que fosse muito tarde. Imediatamente, a auror francesa adentrou num cômodo escuro e iluminado fracamente pelo luar das janelas. Zylkins desapareceu de sua visão e ela conseguiu manejar o descanso do corpo de Lupin no chão. Suspirando profundamente, cansada por ter percorrido todo aquele caminho, fechou os olhos.

A primeira cena que viera em sua mente não poderia ser outra: a quantidade de corpos sem vida, queimados, incendiados, no Ministério. Ainda poderia sentir o cheiro de podridão no ar, de tão forte. Nunca imaginou que a vingança pessoal de Voldemort iria retornar contra inocentes, a maioria deles sem acreditar ainda de que estava de volta e com força total. Mordendo o lábio inferior, murmurou algo em francês e voltou a olhar para o companheiro caído no piso. Inerte. Sem vida.

Pensou em como poderia ajudar de outra maneira. Sua força e habilidade não eram mais eficientes o bastante. Não eficientes para salvar Lupin de uma Maldição Imperdoável, e a pior de todas. Segurando quase um soluço na garganta, dividida entre a decepção consigo mesma e o ódio contra Voldemort e seus seguidores, ouviu passos ligeiros e pesados contra o piso de cimento e ergueu-se. Zylkins estava acompanhado de Dumbledore. Suas vestes azuladas e levemente amarrotadas acompanhavam seu andar nervoso. No instante em que seus olhos encontraram Lupin, o diretor parou bruscamente. O velho bruxo ficou paralisado ao ter completa visão do corpo morto de Remo Lupin ali. Caso estivesse mais claro, Hauspie poderia dizer que havia lágrimas em seus olhos escondidos detrás das lentes de meia-lua.

O diretor abaixou-se com certa dificuldade e passou lentamente os dedos da mão direita sobre o rosto pálido e sujo de Remo. O seu velho estudante especial, o lobisomem controlado pelos melhores amigos, alguém que dividia o tempo entre o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e o Salgueiro Lutador, o melhor professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, um amigo... Escorria de sua boca um fio de sangue. Zylkins colocou-se ao lado de Bellacroix e passou o braço esquerdo pela suas costas, querendo confortá-la de alguma maneira. Sentia-se da mesma forma, culpado. A Ordem havia sido montada há pouco mais de um ano, mas pareciam conhecer um ao outro há décadas. Silver ouvira as repreensões duras de Hauspie consigo mesma desde o Ministério até Hogwarts. Ela não se perdoava, e o sentimento não deixava de ser o mesmo no seu caso.

Assistiram Dumbledore retirar seu chapéu cônico da cabeça e deixá-lo de lado no piso, esquecido. Em seguida, flutuar as mãos sobre o corpo de Lupin, sussurrando algumas palavras incompreensíveis, e permitir que a emoção extravasasse do seu corpo em forma de feitiços coloridos. Hauspie imaginou que ele estivera tentando reviver Lupin. Mas sabia, dentro de si, que seria impossível. Trêmulas, as mãos vagavam no espaço, jorrando uma pequena fonte de esperança. Dumbledore parecia fraco, cansado. Era inevitável.

Após alguns minutos assim, no silêncio da noite e no escuro do âmbito, Dumbledore desistiu, rendeu-se. Retirando as mãos sobre o cadáver de Lupin, soltou um suspiro derrotado e permitiu-se limpar algumas lágrimas de seus olhos. Silver já tinha sentado e apoiado-se na parede, respirando com dificuldade por causa do ferimento no tórax. Hauspie continuava ali, em pé, paralisada, com inúmeros pensamentos correndo a sua mente. Seus olhos tremiam ao menor sinal de movimento, coisa que era capaz somente de Dumbledore. O velho acabou por levantar-se do chão e voltar o olhar para os membros de sua Ordem. O olhar sempre tão cheio de vida estava opaco, perdido.

- Acho melhor avisarmos toda a Ordem para a primeira baixa – disse ele, silenciosamente, sem focar direto os olhos azuis da auror. – Se estiver sentindo-se bem, Hauspie, quero que faça isso por mim.

Bellacroix não soube dizer o porquê, mas simplesmente sentiu que Dumbledore necessitava de uma reunião dos membros para noticiar a morte de Lupin mais do que qualquer coisa no momento. Era como se ainda tivesse assuntos mais importantes a serem resolvidos. Respirou e concordou bravamente.

- Sim, senhor, não falharei. – respondeu, mais como uma promessa.

Sem mais palavras, a auror deixou Dumbledore e Zylkins, e chegou logo ao jardim do castelo. Suas pernas a guiaram, mas algo a deixara impassível. De certa forma, uma das sensações mais odiadas era a impotência. Ela estava impotente diante da Nova Era do Terror.

Retirando as duas varinhas de seu casaco, como uma reação automática, avistou ao longe uma sombra no meio das árvores da Floresta Proibida. Sabia muito bem quem era. Cerrando os olhos com raiva, iniciou passo atrás de passo, veloz, a sua caminhada para alcançar aquela criatura afugentada.

Estando bem perto do ponto de ataque, Hauspie agitou as varinhas com força e os rastros azulados de luz transformaram-nas em espadas. Num impulso, retirou seus pés do gramado e cruzou-as diretamente na jugular do oponente. A sombra deu um passo relutante e quase assustado para trás, e apareceu contra a luz de suas espadas. A sempre tão pálida expressão de Severo Snape mostrou-se inabalável.

- Cuidado com essas espadas, Bellacroix. Você pode matar um inocente deste jeito...

Enfrentando a voz seca e ríspida de Snape, Hauspie gritou contra ele, nada muito certo, empurrando-se contra o professor. Snape deu um passo para trás, usando de mesma distância que ela havia impulsionado a si própria. Sua face tornou-se rígida.

- Um _inocente_? – a voz de Hauspie veio tão carregada de seu sotaque francês que espantou Snape, erguendo suas sobrancelhas repentinamente. – Eu não mato inocentes, Snape! Voldemort mata! – gritou em resposta, tudo saindo de sua garganta como um rangido de leão. – Onde você estava?! ONDE?!

Hauspie mais uma vez empurrou-se para cima de Snape com suas espadas travadas em seu pescoço. O professor de Poções deu outro passo, tentando afastar-se ainda mais, achando toda aquela atitude perigosa demais.

- Bellacroix... Cui-da-do! – disse ele pausado, olhando quase temeroso para as espadas em seu pescoço.

E assim ficaram durante alguns segundos, no limite da razão, Snape tentando entender uma reação tão não-Hauspie Bellacroix, e a auror francesa procurando respostas naquela situação incontrolável.

Aos poucos, a força de Hauspie em suas espadas diminuiu, e Severo foi capaz de soltar o ar de seus pulmões. Enquanto a auror abaixava suas armas e as agitava mais uma vez, com a finalidade de transformá-las em simples varinhas, Snape ajeitou suas vestes negras e observou os cortes na pele clara da mulher. Algo acontecera no Ministério certamente.

Bellacroix notou que Snape a observava atentamente e, então, deu alguns passos para trás e reservou-se na parcial escuridão das folhas da Floresta Proibida. O mestre entendeu a relutância da auror e esperou que ela pudesse dizer qual era o problema. Suas duas pedras azuladas brilhavam contra a obscuridade e Snape podia jurar que ela estava à beira de um novo ataque de nervos – ou de choro. Assim que imaginara nada além do que um daqueles típicos ataques de mulheres guerreiras após lutas mais severas, ouviu-a dizer:

- Lupin foi assassinado.

Um sorriso quase malicioso e divertido apareceu nos lábios do ex-Comensal da Morte.

- Sempre costumei brincar com o perigo, com a morte, Bellacroix. Não faça o mesmo. – disse ele, como quase num conselho, o sorriso ainda ali, provocante.

As folhas movimentaram-se no instante que Hauspie voltou a aparecer na luz e dizer mais uma vez:

- Isto não é uma brincadeira, seu idiota – e sua voz veio derrotada. – Remo Lupin foi assassinado há uma hora, no Ministério da Magia, por uma Maldição Imperdoável. Tente transmitir esta informação ao máximo de aliados.

E sem ao menos esperar uma resposta, Hauspie Bellacroix sumiu nas sombras, deixando um Severo Snape completamente sem palavras para trás e bem longe de si.

* * *

No topo da Torre Leste, Heather Potter tinha os olhos fechados e a concentração focada naquele ritual. Hades, Ares e Cronos estavam sentados como ela, fazendo um círculo, todos em silêncio. A tentativa de entrar em contato com alguma vertente do lado negro de Voldemort estava deixando-a exausta. Estava nessa rotina há semanas e tiveram quase nenhum progresso. De certa forma, não conseguia ver a hora de se livrar daquela missão. Apesar de estar impedida de tocar e demonstrar afeição pelo seu sobrinho, Heather era capaz de estar com ele, ao seu redor. Entretanto, desta vez, trancafiada no alto daquela torre com seus três companheiros de vida, Heather não tinha contato com ninguém e nada. 

Voldemort estava cada vez mais forte e mais ciente de que eles não poderiam se envolver na batalha. Heather sabia que todo o esforço dos Deuses seria inútil no culminar da Guerra, no estágio em que somente Voldemort ou os Aliados de Dumbledore venceriam. E pensar que, dos males o menor, pois ao menos seu sobrinho era seu parente, sua força, sua vontade de destruir Voldemort, de descobrir seus segredos ao lado de Ares, Cronos e Hades. Faria de tudo.

Soltando a respiração após alguns minutos de meditação, sentiu uma suave corrente de ar atingi-la do lado esquerdo da cabeça, agitando os fios do cabelo castanho. Abrindo os olhos com impaciência, encontrou os globos esbranquiçados de Hades fitando-a. E de uma distância que definitivamente não era segura. Aquela sensação de fogo consumindo sua alma atingiu-a com baixa intensidade, mas ainda assim, não gostara.

_"O que foi desta vez?"_, sua mente indagou, direcionando rapidamente o pensamento para o Cavaleiro.

Os orbes brancos de Hades aumentaram de tamanho e Heather sentiu uma nova onda de fogo espalhar-se pelo seu corpo. Imaginou a sua morte ligeiramente, sendo carregada nos braços de Hades para o Portal do Inferno.

_"Pensei que ganharia minha vida após nossa missão cumprida com Dumbledore, Helderane. Minha senhora decidira oferecer uma maravilha antes do tempo?"_, respondeu com uma nova pergunta o Cavaleiro-Deus, olhando-a com maior vontade.

_"Não entendo do que fala, Senhor Hades. Receberá a oferenda após o cumprimento da missão"_. Heather tornou-se novamente para o círculo de energia, procurando manter a concentração. Hades podia realmente enlouquecer durante algumas semanas. Talvez estivesse sedento por novos corpos, novas almas, novas maravilhas e oferendas. Pensar que um homem como aquele, um guardião das mortes, pudesse ser considerado um Deus era demais para ela. Sabia que Hades era mais do que um Deus, ele possuía uma sede por sangue jamais conhecida em toda sua existência.

E nesse momento, vindo de um mundo distante do seu, de um ponto afastado de sua mente e do seu controle, Heather segurou a sua respiração e notou como seus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram. Repentinamente. Surpreendentemente.

No exato instante, a corrente de energia se quebrou. Ares olhou de esguelha para Hades e Helderane, e Cronos diminuiu a incidência de luz no âmbito. Hades permaneceu encarando Heather, que se perdeu naquele sentimento de sufocação e perda. Seus olhos castanhos deixaram de focar, anteriormente, os esbranquiçados do Cavaleiro, agora no círculo de poder, e perderam-se no espaço.

De alguma forma, depois de perder-se em pensamentos, em imagens incoerentes e indefinidas, Heather somente voltou a si quando o sangue que circulava em seu corpo tomou forma de fogo, incandescente, espalhando uma sensação de dor e incompreensão imensas. Os olhos demoraram a focar tudo que a circundava, mas ao passar dos minutos, a necessidade de voltar à própria existência pareciam dominá-la, e assim notou que o motivo para aquela reação corporal era nada menos que os dedos de Hades trilhando apertões em seus braços.

- Minha Senhora! Minha Senhora! Desperte, minha Senhora!

Ao passo que o redor entrou em foco total, Heather soltou o ar que residia em seus pulmões e puxou os braços do alcance de Hades. O mínimo contato com o Cavaleiro era prejudicial para sua lucidez. Cronos e Ares acompanhavam o movimento impaciente de Hades. O líder dos Cavaleiros de Merlin tocou o rosto da Deusa com delicadeza e sussurrou:

- Vá antes que a alma se despeça de sua existência.

Heather entendera o quê Ares quisera dizer. Havia algo se perdendo dela, algo distante, mais muito importante, necessário para sua vida, sua existência. Antes que deixasse a Torre dos Cavaleiros, Heather tornou-se para Hades e pareceu distinguir da expressão séria e compenetrada do Cavaleiro o quê realmente pensara. Alguém estava morrendo.

E então recordou da última vez em que seu protetor dos Cavaleiros de Merlin, o deus do Inferno, e seu mais querido humano encontraram-se. Heather havia se distanciado de Remo após os acontecimentos desde a noite fatídica de janeiro – o primeiro quase contato corporal com seu amor. Mas, como não podia resistir, fora procurá-lo...

_"Naquela noite fria de outono, Remo J. Lupin olhava o céu límpido e cheio de estrelas pela janela de seu dormitório temporário em Hogwarts. Para sua felicidade, a lua cheia ainda estava longe, e ainda não oferecia perigo a ninguém. Piscando seus olhos – castanhos naquele momento – recordou a última discussão com a Cavaleiro de Merlin, a deusa Helderane. Parecia que sua vida não teria fim, e que nunca conseguiria resolver seus problemas pessoais paralelamente aos profissionais. _

_Repentinamente, alguém bateu na porta. Bufando entediado, supôs logo que fosse Snape enchendo sua cabeça com mais estratégias, ou ainda aquele estranho Hades, que vivia importunando-o. _

_Ao abrir a passagem, franziu a testa ao reparar nos grandes olhos castanhos que o fitavam. _

_- Perdeu-se do caminho, Senhora Helderane? – desde as últimas discussões, Lupin optara por chamá-la pelo nome dado à Deusa. _

_O semblante da mulher pareceu não se abater em absoluto com a rispidez de Lupin. Ao contrário, ela deu um passo a frente e entrou no quarto, batendo seu ombro esquerdo contra o direito do homem, para poder invadir. Lupin bufou mais uma vez e soltou a porta, que bateu fazendo estrondo. Fechando os olhos e preparando os ouvidos para mais uma nova discussão, tornou-se para ela. Heather não estava encarando-o, tampouco prestando a mínima atenção nele. Sua visão estava nos detalhes daquele mísero dormitório, nada comparado às instalações dela. As cortinas amareladas, como se estivessem mofadas, o sofá rasgado e a cama constituída de uma armação de ferro e um colchão que mais parecia uma folha de madeira. Porém, ela sabia bem que nada daquilo era importante para Lupin. _

_Finalmente, a deusa paralisou sua visão sobre o homem, dono provisório daquele quarto. Lupin tinha os braços cruzados na altura do peito, com a face aborrecida. _

_- Vamos parar com isso – a voz dela projetou-se no costumeiro tom suave. – Essa farsa levará a nada. _

_A voz de Lupin estava bastante rouca quando ele respondeu. _

_- A escolha foi sua, Senhora Helderane, não minha, nem de Sirius ou de Bella. _

_- Pare de me chamar de Helderane! – gritou a mulher em protesto. _

_Somente naquele momento, Lupin pôde perceber toda a realidade. Era verdade. Aquela era só uma farsa. Heather Potter carregava um sangue nobre, capacidades inimagináveis, assim como seus poderes, e muito mais que apenas uma beleza interessante. Entretanto, um dia, ela fora uma humana como todos os outros. Não uma deusa. _

_- Certo – concordou Lupin, num tom cansado, mas como se não desse a mínima para o aborrecimento de Heather. – Que você veio fazer aqui? _

_A mulher não respondeu. Lupin passou apenas a contemplá-la. O cabelo mantinha-se liso e escorrido até a altura de seus ombros, num corte reto, a pele ainda era um misto de palidez e muita vivacidade, os olhos tão marcantes e que transmitiam tanta compaixão e bondade, os lábios carnudos e vermelhos que pareciam tão belos de longe e tão hipnotizadores de muito perto. A vestimenta de Cavaleiro de Merlin, prateada e branca, bela e majestosa, apenas era uma personagem. A verdade sobre a Senhora Helderane estava por baixo de toda aquela lenda e poder. _

_- Eu queria conversar com alguém que me conhecesse de verdade – respondeu lentamente a mulher. – Você me conhece muito bem, Remo. _

_Lupin chegou a engolir em seco ao ouvi-la chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. _

_- Eu te conheci, Heather. _

_Os olhos estreitaram-se sobre Lupin e ele chegou a engolir em seco. Heather. Heather Potter. A irmã mais nova de Tiago, a caçula e a escolhida para carregar um fardo maior que ela. Ainda aos olhos de Remo, Heather parecia apenas uma menininha do terceiro ano em que ele deu um beijo. Seus quinze anos lhe reservaram o poder de encantá-la e fazê-la se apaixonar por ele. Mas aquele namorico não durara muito, afinal, Remo sempre fora apaixonado por outra pessoa, e não pela Srta. Potter. _

_Os anos foram realmente generosos com Heather. Sua idade se assemelhava com a de Lupin, algo como trinta e sete, trinta e nove anos. Entretanto, a aparência era de uma mulher no auge de seus vinte e cinco, trinta anos. Talvez esta fosse uma das qualidades de um Cavaleiro de Merlin. E a imagem quase infantil e pura ainda era incrivelmente distinguida pelo homem ao concentrar-se nela. _

_- Você não tem idéia do quanto me conhece, Remo – disse Heather num quase sussurro. – Não tem idéia do quanto é difícil estar na minha pele, viver a minha vida, ser quem eu sou. _

_Remo relembrou das mesmas palavras ditas por ela há alguns meses atrás, na noite de janeiro, em que quase pôde tocá-la mais uma vez. "Ser quem eu sou. Viver como eu vivo. Observar o quê eu observo. Todos os dias. É horrível É uma prisão. Eu vi tantas coisas nesses vinte e dois anos que você não iria acreditar, se eu arriscasse-me a falar...". Era tudo novamente. E não havia forma de não impressioná-lo, de não deixá-lo saudosista, de não o afetar. Preferiu não responder. Heather suspirou e fugiu os olhos da direção dos dele, colocando-os sobre a janela que dava para os jardins. Remo sempre imaginou o tamanho da pressão sobre Heather. Não deveria ser nada fácil ser um deus, descobrir que pode ser imortal como ela era, saber que verá todos aqueles que ama morrerem em seu caminho. _

_- Eu vi todo o seu esforço, como o de Sirius e o de Arabella para ajudarem Tiago, para destruírem e se vingarem de Voldemort – continuou ela, ainda olhando o exterior. – Hades insiste em contar sobre como levou os corpos de Tiago, Lílian e Hariel... _

_A boca estava entreaberta quando Heather disse aquilo. Remo notou que logo em seguida, os lábios vacilaram. Era necessário, até mesmo para uma deusa, possuir muita força para falar sobre a morte de um ente querido, quanto mais do próprio irmão. _

_- E Harry – Heather parou por um instante. – Harry está um menino tão lindo – Remo deu um passo à frente, na direção dela. – Pena que eu não pude vê-lo crescer. Agora, encontro-o até apaixonado pela filha de Sirius e Hariel. Quem diria? _

_- Ametista é uma boa garota. – respondeu Lupin. _

_Heather virou-se para ele. Seus olhos estavam ligeiramente marejados. _

_- Sim, ela é – concordou, porém suas sobrancelhas arqueadas não condiziam com sua afirmação. – Mas há algo de muito errado, Remo. Acho que você e Sirius devem ficar de olhos bem abertos – Remo franziu a testa. – A garota não nasceu por acaso e todos nós sabemos disso. Harry deve ficar preparado para o pior. _

_Lupin ia perguntar sobre o quê Heather estava falando, mas alguém bateu na porta novamente. Dando as costas e abrindo-a, chocou-se com o homem de cabelo escuro e de orbes profundamente brancas. Ao trocar um único e ligeiro olhar, sentiu toda a extensão de seu corpo ferver. _

_- Senhor Hades – cumprimentou Remo num tom incomodado. – Em que posso ajudá-lo? _

_Os olhos quase brancos do Cavaleiro de Merlin concentraram-se sobre Lupin. _

_- A Senhora Helderane encontra-se aqui – aquilo não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. – Posso falar com minha Senhora? _

_"Minha Senhora" – estranhou Lupin. Virando para trás, encarou Heather. A mulher estava séria e encantadora novamente, deixando o seu lado humano de lado mais uma vez. De dentro do dormitório, perguntou a Hades o quê ele queria com ela. Hades pediu que ela saísse por um instante. _

_No corredor, com a porta entreaberta, Heather emparelhou-se a Hades com a expressão aborrecida. _

_- Minha Senhora sabe que não deveria estar aqui – disse o Cavaleiro num tom austero. – Ares está furioso com sua falta de comprometimento, Helderane! Você deve agir como uma deusa, não se esqueça disso! _

_Heather apertou os olhos, irritadíssima._

_- Você sabe muito bem que não posso deixar de ser uma humana entre eles, Hades! – ralhou a mulher no tom de comando usado sobre os outros Cavaleiros. _

_A deusa arriscou rodar os pés para voltar ao quarto, porém Hades alcançou seu braço direito. Um choque de terror espalhou-se pelas suas entranhas e teve de se desvencilhar veloz e quase ríspida do toque dele. Com leveza e fixando seus olhos tão claros sobre Heather, Hades disse: _

_- Não aja como uma humana – recomendou num tom quase ciumento. – A Senhora ainda pertence a nós, não deixe que sua parte sentimental acabe com sua racional. _

_Lupin estava ouvindo tudo muito atentamente do lado de dentro do dormitório, com os olhos arregalados. Heather pareceu estava calada até um certo tempo, para depois responder: _

_- Eu agirei como acho melhor, Hades. Nem você, nem Ares e nem Cronos mandam em mim – aborreceu-se e respondeu com a postura de uma verdadeira deusa. – E pare de me chamar de "minha Senhora" porque eu não sou sua."._

Por mais difícil que fosse relembrar a última noite de conversas com Lupin, a qual acabara em discussão igualmente, Heather soube desde aquele instante quem seria o alvo de Hades naquela empreitada. Contudo, caso algo acontecesse com Remo John Lupin, todos veriam o lado negro e obscuro da Cavaleiro de Merlin mais forte e terrível. Isto todos poderiam escrever.

* * *

Deixando a Torre da Lufa-Lufa, Harry olhou para o corredor extenso na escuridão daquela noite, preocupado. Que raio de dia fora aquele? A Poção Polissuco, a reação estranhíssima de Malfoy em seu corpo, a conversa sutil com Ametista, o "ataque" de Hermione na aula de Aprendizes e o aviso de McGonagall: o Ministério estava sendo alvo de uma nova investida de Voldemort. Algo estava muito errado. Caminhando até uma das janelas do corredor, Harry olhou ao horizonte da noite e notou que o céu tinha perdido o brilho. 

Guiando-se para a sala comunal da Grifinória, Harry iniciou algo que evitara pensar durante a ronda na Lufa-Lufa: o estado de seu namoro. Algo que começara sem muita esperança tornou-se uma tormenta sem controle que apenas o levava aonde ela quisesse. O jovem sentia-se fora do controle da relação há muito tempo, mas sabia que Ametista também não o possuía. Tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão completos. Harry não imaginava, porém, que a convivência passasse, agora, a incomodar todo seu o redor. De alguma maneira, não considerava que seu namoro pudesse influenciar no curso das atitudes de Hogwarts. Uma sonserina, um grifinória. Apaixonados. Isso só poderia ser loucura.

Diante da questão séria dela, o quê dizer? Será que valia a pena?

_"É claro que vale a pena! Vale a minha vida!"_, respondeu mentalmente, logo que cruzou a linha divisória entre a Torre da Grifinória e da Sonserina. Paralisando, olhando para ambos os lados, imaginou em continuar até a sala comunal da sua casa, mas algo o chamava para a Sonserina. Atraindo o olhar para as masmorras, Harry ignorou sua razão e resolveu descer até chegar na Torre dos inimigos.

O salão comunal das serpentes estava envolvido numa atmosfera tão impessoal e fria que Harry, inconscientemente, abraçou os próprios braços na intenção de esquentar-se. Encontrou a escada circular e iniciou a subida. O dormitório feminino estava escuro, silencioso. Nunca pensou que chegar até a Torre da Sonserina fosse tão fácil sem sua capa de Invisibilidade. Era claro que a sensação de estar sendo observado o perseguia, mas ainda assim, conseguira parar os movimentos e respirar o ar gélido da Torre.

Ainda sabendo qual era a cama da neta de Ametista, Harry puxou timidamente a cortina e encontrou-a deitada em posição fetal, os olhos fechados e a respiração quase lenta o bastante para estar num sono profundo. A janela atrás de sua cama estava aberta, mas o céu realmente não oferecia luminosidade que pudesse incomodar. Harry achou estranho o visual escuro e soturno do horizonte uma segunda vez.

Dando uma última olhada no quarto, desconfiado que houvesse algum olhar curioso das outras camas, Harry adentrou e fechou o dossel o suficiente para cobrir sua figura em pé. Dirigindo seus olhos verdes para a garota encolhida, o grifinório notou que Ametista agitava as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse profunda num pesadelo.

Repentinamente, os lábios de Ametista abriram-se e ela murmurou:

- Não vá... Não me deixe aqui... Não...

Retirando o casaco da Grifinória, Harry ajoelhou-se na cama e retirou os sapatos dos pés, deixando-os cair ao lado do leito. Inclinando-se levemente, estendeu a mão direita sobre o rosto da namorada, enquanto apoiava o corpo com a esquerda. Tocando a pele clara da jovem, Harry sentiu um arrepio e percebeu que ela também se arrepiou, ainda que estivesse adormecida. Um leve sorriso despertou em seus lábios e ele encostou-os no ouvido esquerdo da garota, sussurrando:

- _Amor_...

O corpo de Ametista contorceu-se ligeiramente e ela encolheu-se mais, um sorriso leve aparecendo em seus lábios e sua testa aliviando a agitação passada. Harry engoliu com calma e procurou colocá-la de lado e se deitar junto dela. Seus braços envolveram-na em um abraço confortável, enquanto unia seus corpos com sutileza. Ametista moveu-se quando Harry tentava fechar os olhos. A jovem tornou-se para ele e encaixou seu rosto exatamente na altura do de Harry, seus narizes tocando-se com pureza e suas respirações como se fossem uma só.

Harry segurou os braços que envolviam o corpo de Ametista e assistiu os olhos escuros da garota que lhe era tão linda abrirem-se para ele. Lenta e gradual, a boca de Ametista passeou com sedução pela bochecha fria do namorado, com perigo. Demorando-se no canto esquerdo da boca dele, Ametista aprofundou o olhar sobre os verdes de Harry e suspirou. O monitor da Grifinória então esqueceu da conversa entre eles naquela noite e assumiu que era melhor não pensar. Antes que algo acontecesse, o que importava acima de tudo era estar com ela.

O contato da boca quente de Ametista com a sua foi quase chocante. Um calafrio atingiu seu corpo e fechou os olhos, como se pudesse evitar aquela sensação estranha. E o mais assustador foi o que se seguiu. Ametista mordeu seu lábio inferior, puxando-o para cima dela, enquanto a cicatriz no centro de sua testa iniciou uma queimação que há muito não tinha. Sua cicatriz costumava doer, mas somente quando Ametista e ele se tocavam antes de namorarem, na época em que ainda oprimiam seus sentimentos. Será que aquele era algum sinal?

Mas antes que pudesse refletir, seu corpo já estava encaixado no da namorada, deitados naquela cama, na noite fria e sem horizonte. Seus lábios trocavam carícias muito mais que gentis, quase fogoso. As mãos dela passeavam pelo seu cabelo escuro e desgrenhado, ambos beijando-se com sofreguidão. As suas próprias mãos separaram-se e passaram a cobrir os espaços nus do corpo vestido num pijama da garota. Sentia que aquela seria mais uma noite em que não diriam nada, em que apenas dariam vazão aos seus sentimentos e suas vontades malucas que um tinha pelo outro. Era claro para quem quisesse ver, mas ainda parecia difícil aceitar que alguém o amava com a intensidade que ele mesmo amava. Harry segurou o ímpeto de subir suas mãos para o tórax e peito da namorada. Não sabia se ela ainda estava pensando na conversa deles horas antes.

Em meio a um beijo dado em seu pescoço, Harry sentiu novamente a cicatriz ferver. Impedindo que uma reação verbal saísse de sua garganta, não querendo alarmar a namorada, ainda mais na sua condição, Harry retirou sem pensar duas vezes sua camisa branca e jogou-a contra o chão, juntando-a com seus sapatos. Quando as mãos quentes de Ametista foram de encontro com o fecho de sua calça, ela retirou a boca da sua e colocou-a contra seu ouvido direito.

- Não quero pensar em ficar longe de você... Não posso pensar... – disse baixinho, lançando choques de prazer ao namorado.

Sim, como ele pensara, ela também estava divagando sobre a conversa de mais cedo. Harry distanciou-se dela por um momento para cruzar seu olhar com o dela e então a beijou mais uma vez, não querendo deixar transparente que também estava preocupado. Ametista enlaçou-o com pressa, enquanto ainda desfazia o cinto de sua calça. Harry percebia que ela estava ainda com a cabeça longe, bem longe. Postando suas mãos dos lados de sua cintura, deslizou-as para cima, querendo retirar a parte de cima de seu pijama. Ametista permitiu, erguendo as costas, esticando-se com a rapidez e deixando escapar um suspiro.

O jovem admirou o torso da garota por um momento, querendo desviar as palavras dela de sua cabeça, as palavras pronunciadas mais cedo naquela noite. Ninguém poderia sequer supor em tirá-la de seu alcance. Era inaceitável. Harry nunca poderia permitir isso, de jeito algum. As mãos dela ergueram-se e postaram dos lados de seu rosto, puxando-o para seu toque. Ametista tocou seus lábios nos de Harry com delicadeza e sorriu contra sua boca, com um estilo doloroso, tão característico. O fogo parecia consumi-los dentro do dossel uma vez mais. O que poderia eles fazer se alguém parecia deixá-los mais do que descontrolados juntos?

- Isto está me partindo, Harry... Quebrando meu coração...

Ametista abriu levemente suas pernas e aninhou Harry em seu corpo, aproximando cada centímetro de pele do jovem. Por mais que seu corpo respondesse com desejo e excitação ao contato com Ametista, Harry sequer estava levando o fato em si. Ouvi-la dizer que estava partindo-a, estava quebrando-a... Era demais para agüentar. Ambos já haviam passado por tantos momentos críticos. Seu namoro nunca fora o mais pacífico e calmo. A dificuldade em assumirem seus sentimentos, a aceitação de toda Hogwarts, o ingresso de Ametista na Sonserina e até mesmo quando Cho tentou fazer parte da história dos dois. As circunstâncias em que Ametista "morrera" e como retomaram o namoro. Não. Era imperdoável o que estavam tentando fazer ambos passarem.

Quando Ametista esticou o pescoço e colocou a cabeça no espaço entre o ombro e a cabeça de Harry para beijá-lo, o monitor sentiu que algo úmido estava tocando-o, e não eram somente os lábios dela. Harry tocou a face da jovem, trazendo-a para sua visão. Suas bochechas estavam molhadas.

- Eu não consigo tirar da cabeça, Harry... Querem te tirar de mim... – sussurrou ela novamente, no momento em que seus rostos se encararam assim que ela voltou a cabeça no travesseiro. – Como eles podem querer fazer isso?

- Shh... – sibilou o jovem, colocando um dedo nos lábios dela, impedindo-a de continuar.

Harry puxou o lençol de cima do corpo da jovem e procurou assim tocá-la livremente, sem proteções. Todos os pêlos de Ametista se levantaram ao sentirem os dedos habilidosos do apanhador tocá-la com delicadeza, mas ainda assim determinação como se desejasse ganhar uma final mundial de quadribol e o pomo de ouro estivesse ali, era só esticar-se.

Eu te amo, ele sussurrou enquanto acariciava suas coxas e subia as mãos, cauteloso, mas desejando tocá-la no mais íntimo, como na noite do aniversário dela. Harry queria fazê-la esquecer o mais rápido possível do futuro e de tudo que os cercava. Mas então, quando estava dançando seus dedos sobre pouco abaixo do umbigo da jovem, ouviu-a mais uma vez:

- Eles querem te tirar de mim... Como eles podem querer isso? Você é tudo para mim...

- Sinceramente, Ametista? – instigou Harry, erguendo-se sobre ela, colocando as pernas ao lado do quadril da jovem e olhando-a fixamente. – Quero mandar tudo se danar! O importante aqui é que não deixaremos ninguém nos afastar...

- Eles são mais fortes que nós dois... – interrompeu a jovem, aumentando a voz.

- _Eles são mesmo?_ – questionou Harry, levantando as sobrancelhas, não gostando da reação da namorada.

O olhar de Ametista foi para longe do dele, querendo não demonstrar sua insegurança.

- Ametista, por favor, olhe para mim – pediu Harry, puxando o rosto da jovem para o seu, comprimindo seu tórax nu e abaixando-se até encontrar a face dela bem de perto. – Você me ama?

Diante da questão de Harry, Ametista arregalou os olhos.

- Você teve alguma dúvida durante esse tempo todo, Harry?

Harry soltou a respiração e pensou em como toda aquela situação estava interferindo demais na relação deles. Mas por quê? _Porque vocês dois estão permitindo que interfira_, disse a mente dele.

- Dorme comigo hoje. – pediu Ametista repentinamente.

Os verdes olhos de Harry tomaram um brilho diferente, não o costumeiro matreiro ou malicioso. Era um olhar de insegurança e carência. E era o mesmo sentido que expressavam os da garota debaixo dele. Ambos ficaram sensíveis demais com toda a pressão daqueles que deveriam apoiá-los mais do que tudo.

Ametista nada quis dizer após a rápida conversa. Sentindo que os dedos de Harry não desejavam mais seu quadril, e voltaram ao foco passado, ela segurou a respiração, fechou os olhos, procurou suprimir um gemido e decidiu. Era melhor que eles não deixassem que a atmosfera entre eles naquela noite, tão convidativa, amorosa e erótica se dissipasse. Ametista não quis revelar seus pensamentos. Aqueles que se misturavam com a sensação calorosa e maliciosa que Harry estava provocando naquele exato segundo. Ao notar que seus músculos iniciavam uma contração, que logo seria seguida por um relaxamento, o ápice do toque mágico e delicioso do namorado, Ametista segurou um novo gemido, e este não seria apenas de satisfação. Era um medo que criara raízes nela a partir daquela noite. A jovem não quis revelar.

Revelar que sabia, de alguma maneira nebulosa, que aquela seria a última noite em que passariam juntos.

* * *

As sombras corriam contra a claridade parcial que o luar oferecia. Uma era alta e de forma cônica no topo, um vasto borrão a seguindo. A segunda mancava e era mais baixa, porém esguia. A última não corria, mas de passos acelerados ela parecia preocupada, imponente. A escuridão dos corredores de Hogwarts tentava devorá-las em seu poder e abrangência. Ela era maior que todas as sombras acordadas daquela noite. Contudo, havia um único elemento, também em movimento, que não exercia um bom papel de presa para o limiar de terror da escuridão. E este não possuía qualquer sombra. 

Dumbledore, Zylkins e Snape perseguiam algo luminoso e tremendamente rápido. Algo em seu ápice de ódio. Algo no limite de sua existência.

- Helderane! Helderane! – clamava o diretor de Hogwarts, ofegante, à Deusa. – Por favor, Helderane! Precisa ouvir-nos!

Em vão. Helderane ignorou completamente o pedido de Dumbledore, acelerando o passo em direção à Torre Leste. Snape tentou emparelhar-se com o velho diretor e seu chapéu cônico para tentar uma abordagem mais energética com Helderane, mas a mão esquerda de Dumbledore estendeu-se à frente de seu corpo, impedindo-o de tomar qualquer atitude.

Snape engoliu em seco e olhou para trás. Os olhos de Silver Zylkins estavam cansados e visivelmente assustados com a postura da Cavaleira de Merlin. Havia de ter algo para pará-la. Caso algo acontecesse com Helderane ou qualquer um dos Cavaleiros de Merlin, toda a ajuda que poderiam fornecer estaria acabada. E Dumbledore não tivera todo o trabalho para convocá-los para dar em nada.

Mas ainda assim, aquela atitude da Deusa não levaria ninguém a um resultado. Nada traria Remo Lupin de volta a vida. Nem mesmo ela, uma Deusa com poderes lendários.

E então, ao terminar seu pensamento, Dumbledore e seus seguidores assistiram Helderane tornar-se para os três, interrompendo seu caminho raivoso, e apontar um de seus dedos entre os olhos de Severo Snape.

- Você é um perdedor amargurado, Snape. É isso que você é! – disse ela, num tom de voz nunca antes visto por eles. Era como se pudesse carregar todas as suas forças negativas em apenas palavras. – Você é digno de pena!

Snape sentiu-se levemente cambaleante ao ouvir as acusações. Os olhos castanhos de Helderane estavam postados sobre ele e pareciam ver além de seu rosto macilento e suas vestes escuras. Helderane _podia_ ver sua alma, sua áurea, ele tinha certeza. E não somente isso. Helderane estava lendo seus pensamentos, sem a menor dúvida.

- Surpreso, idiota? – perguntou ela, arqueando as sobrancelhas, num ímpeto, abaixando o dedo do rosto dele. – Sim, eu ouvi o que disse. E sabe o que é mais surpreendente? Sim, eu _posso_. Sim, eu _irei_.

Enquanto procurava desviar seus olhos dos da Deusa, Snape pensou se ela estava com o "posso" e o "irei" a ler seus pensamentos ou a salvar Lupin. Dumbledore juntou o próprio corpo do de Snape e disse:

- Helderane, por favor, eu peço que seja condescendente – os olhos de Helderane lentamente dirigiram-se aos do diretor. – Precisamos de sua tolerância agora, mais do que nunca...

Velozmente, os olhos voltaram para Snape e Zylkins soltou um gemido agudo. Dumbledore olhou para trás e não entendeu, pois o jovem parecia normal, ainda mancando e com o braço ferido.

Porém, voltando a visão para Helderane, percebeu que a luminosidade ao redor do corpo da Deusa aumentou e não teve dúvidas. Helderane – não, Heather Potter – estava invocando o mais profundo do que significa ser um ser lendário, um deus. Os olhos castanhos de Helderane tornaram-se avermelhados, como se estivessem sido banhados em sangue.

- Aposto que deve estar se divertindo com essa cena toda, não tenho razão? – sua voz veio mais rouca e profunda desta vez, lançando um mal-estar maior ainda que o passado em Snape. E aparentemente, em Silver também. – Primeiro, você perseguiu Harry a vida toda para vingar-se de Tiago por ter sido definitivamente não-condescendente – e nesta hora, ela tomou a iniciativa de encarar Dumbledore, esquecendo-se quem ele era, mas depois voltando o olhar para Severo. – Depois, fez de tudo para colocar Sirius de volta a Azkaban... – Snape tentou abrir a boca para relutar, mas Helderane interrompeu. – Sim, eu já disse que sei de tudo. E por último, deve estar se deliciando com Re-re...

Helderane foi incapaz de terminar o nome do falecido porque seus olhos já estavam se enchendo de água, transformando-se em castanhos mais uma vez. Remo estava morto. Hades a avisara. Remo estava morto. E morto antes que ela pudesse... Morto por esta guerra sem fim. Morto debaixo de suas vestes e debaixo de seu poder. Morto envolto em desgraça. Morto longe dela. Morto sem antes olhar em seus olhos uma última vez.

Voldemort matara a pessoa que mais importava em sua vida após seu sobrinho, Harry. Helderane piscou e as lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Dumbledore tocou o braço de Snape e indicou com a cabeça Silver. O duelista estava petrificado em terror, olhando ainda para a figura da Deusa, ainda que ela estivesse agora definhando. O mestre de Hogwarts saiu do alcance desesperado de Helderane e deu as costas, puxando Zylkins consigo. Quando tocou nas costas do integrante da Ordem da Fênix, sentiu o corpo do duelista completamente gelado, sem forças aparentes para continuar após tal demonstração de poder.

Enquanto Snape retirava Zylkins dali, a fim de encontrar os outros integrantes da Ordem para comunicar sobre a morte de Lupin, Dumbledore estendia seus braços para tomar Helderane em seus braços.

A veste champanhe da Cavaleira de Merlin estava amarrotada, manchada de sangue no centro e barra. Dumbledore confortou o pequenino corpo de Heather em seu tronco, envolvendo-a com seus braços e veste quente, enchendo-se de sangue igualmente. Há poucos instantes, o encontro entre Heather e o corpo inerte de Lupin fora demais para agüentar. O velho sabia da relação diferenciada que existia entre os dois, e sempre olhara com dúvida, já que Lupin sempre fora apaixonado por Arabella e Heather tornara-se um ser inalcançável para qualquer mortal – como o próprio Lupin.

Entretanto, com a presença de Heather, ainda que como Helderane, novamente em Hogwarts, Dumbledore considerou a idéia de retomarem seu relacionamento – não como um romance, mas a relação de confiança. Lupin era alguém extremamente inseguro, insegurança essa adquirida a partir de sua condição lamentável. E, além dos seus melhores amigos, somente Heather Potter, a irmãzinha caçula de Tiago, sabia de seu grande segredo. Somente a ela ele confiara. Dumbledore imaginava e almejava que, com a volta de Heather, Lupin pudesse novamente criar tal vínculo.

- Não é justo... – lamentou Heather, em meio às lágrimas e soluços.

Dumbledore nada pôde responder, apenas ofereceu apoio, passando os dedos gentilmente pelos cabelos castanhos e lisos de Helderane.

Toda a Era do Terror parecia estar voltando com toda a força e vontade de vinte anos atrás. Voldemort não estava preocupado com as vidas inocentes, como sempre. Porém, ainda assim, ainda sabendo da tamanha crueldade enraizada no Lorde das Trevas, Dumbledore nunca imaginou que Lupin teria tão morte, tão rápida, tão triste. Uma morte idêntica à de Tiago e Lílian. Uma Maldição Imperdoável e tudo acabara. Num lampejo de luz.

Envolvendo Heather em seus braços, Dumbledore imaginou no que aconteceria no final. No real final. O diretor acreditava piamente em vitória, na vitória do bem, na vitória daqueles que tentam proteger o mundo de tamanha infestação de horrores. Porém, abraçado àquela mulher, vendo-a chorar descontrolada, assisti-la definhar-se em seus braços... Nada daquilo era justo, dissera Helderane. E ela nunca falara algo tão correto em toda a vida.

- Criança – murmurou Dumbledore no pé do ouvido da mulher. – Criança. Não faça isso com você mesma... Poderia ser qualquer um de nós. Qualquer um...

- Não ele! Não ele! – gritou Heather, afastando-se do peito de Dumbledore. – Por que ele?! Por que não podem me levar no lugar dele?! Remo não merecia! Ele era um homem de honra! HONRA! Coisa que Voldemort nunca terá! NUNCA!

E então, Heather encarou Dumbledore com um desgosto unido a um ódio descomunal. O diretor ergueu suas sobrancelhas, como se soubesse exatamente o que passava pela cabeça da Deusa.

E o silêncio ficou entre eles. Um silêncio perturbador. Heather estava tomando uma postura ereta e séria, ainda que seus olhos transmitissem o tamanho de seu descontrole. Dumbledore deu um passo na intenção de tocá-la de alguma maneira, mas a mulher andou para trás e sustentou o olhar, dizendo:

- Eu _preciso_ fazer isso, Alvo...

- Heather...

- Quem está falando é Helderane, Alvo – corrigiu ela, seriamente. – Ela é a parte que possui o poder. Heather é a parte que tem a emoção.

- Exatamente por isto, Heather – continuou Dumbledore, as mãos estendidas ligeiramente à frente de seu corpo. – Clamo pela emoção. Pelo raciocínio. Você fala sobre deixar tudo para trás. De desafiar. E de desafiar as pessoas _erradas_.

- Pessoas, para mim, Alvo, são seres humanos. E eles não são e nunca serão seres humanos novamente – respondeu Helderane, a voz banhada em imponência. – Ele sorriu. Agradeceu. Não vou deixar que ele seja a oferenda.

Dumbledore soltou um suspiro. Sabia que argumentar com Heather seria de total ineficiência. Perda de tempo. Antes de iniciar sua fala, o diretor tomou ar e coragem.

- Como você deve saber, permiti em outubro passado um Pacto de Sangue – disse ele, aproximando-se de Helderane. E desta vez, ela não se afastou. – Um Pacto de Sangue, um ato imperdoável, com pena direta em Azkaban. Um Pacto realizado por Snape, Lupin e Black. Um Pacto que permiti, colocando a vida desses três homens em sério perigo – Dumbledore retirou os óculos e olhou profundamente para a Deusa. – O Pacto foi feito para salvar a pessoa mais importante na minha vida, a minha neta. E, depois de tudo, depois de todo o risco e das noites sem dormir – ele parecia incrivelmente triste. – repetiria sem pensar uma segunda chance. Portanto, caso você queira ariscar tudo que possui para salvá-lo, salvar uma pessoa tão importante para você quanto Ametista é para mim... Vá em frente.

Helderane não sorriu, não esboçou qualquer reação facial que pudesse deixar Dumbledore confiante de tudo que dissera. Mas então, sentiu as mãos da Cavaleira de Merlin tocarem as suas, em agradecimento.

- Somente peço que tome cuidado, muito cuidado – finalizou o velho, cansado. – Criança... Cuidado com todos eles, especialmente com Hades.

* * *

De fora da Torre Leste era possível sentir uma intensa energia espiritual. Ninguém saberia explicar, mas a força era realmente além do entendimento. Muitos se sentiriam enjoados, outros agraciados. A pouca esperança que ainda existisse até mesmo em um suicida a ponto de dar cabo da vida retornaria com força total, abençoado por tal poder. Este era um efeito de um Cavaleiro de Merlin. Porém, naquele instante nada importava. Não para Heather Potter. 

Helderane não precisou estender um dedo para mover a porta da Torre Leste. Ao seu mínimo aproximar, a entrada se escancarou como se tivesse sido golpeada por uma forte rajada de vento. O ciclo anterior, composto pelos quatro Deuses em formação, estava desfeito, mas ainda assim, uma forte corrente de energia os envolvia. Helderane pôde ver Cronos olhando por uma das janelas da Torre, o semblante tranqüilo e uma luminosidade em tom esverdeado o envolvendo com gentileza. Ares, por sua vez, parecia ligeiramente perturbado. Suas mãos postavam-se sobre seu rosto, como se precisasse de um chacoalhar para despertar do transe daquele ritual. Isolado no mais fundo da sala estava Hades.

E ele encarava Helderane diretamente.

Mas, desta vez, fora diferente. Heather – sim, pois era ela quem sentia as fortes ondas quentes e incendiárias de Hades, e não Helderane – não foi afetada de maneira alguma pela repentina troca de olhares, sempre acompanhada daquele fogo intenso. Não, desta vez, ela estava tão repleta de fúria e revolta que nem mesmo um Deus como Hades poderia afetá-la.

Como se não bastasse o olhar, havia o sorriso. O sorriso sarcástico e recheado de malícia.

A porta atrás de Helderane fechou-se em um piscar de olhos e então os outros dois olharam-na diretamente, como Hades. Cronos continuou com a mesma expressão despreocupada, quase sonolenta, enquanto Ares pareceu mais atrapalhado ainda. O deus agitou a cabeleira azulada e prontificou-se a aproximar seu corpo de Helderane. A Deusa deu um passo para trás, sem um segundo pensamento.

- Senhora Helderane? O que há de errado? – indagou o líder da legião, um tom de voz alarmado.

Porém, a Deusa nada respondera. Não havia o que responder. Seus olhos indicavam _do que_ gostaria de falar e _com quem_ gostaria de falar. Hades alargou o sorriso, ainda achando toda a situação divertida demais para conseguir conter a alegria. Ares postou-se ao lado, ainda que relutando, de Helderane, e estendeu um braço para tocar-lhe as costas delicadamente. Helderane não moveu um músculo de seu corpo todo.

- _Traga-o... de... volta.._. – disse de forma pausada para Hades.

Como se ainda fosse possível, o sorriso do Deus alargou-se uma vez mais.

Mas ele nada respondeu. Helderane sentiu uma veia em sua têmpora tremer e palpitar. De forma alguma, permitiria que Hades ou qualquer outro Deus tentasse tripudiar sobre ela. Não sobre ela. Sobre a Senhora Helderane, a única Cavaleira de Merlin, a reencarnação de Iris, a filha do grande mago Merlin.

- Não ouse lançar-me este olhar e este sorriso... – repreendeu a Deusa, aumentando o volume de sua voz.

Mas então, repentinamente, Hades iniciou um andar lento e sofredor até Helderane, dizendo:

- Quem fala em ousadia e não procura olhar-se ao espelho é a minha Senhora – sua voz era estridente de forma sutil, e por mais contraditório que isto fosse, causava uma sensação horripilante a qualquer humano. – Ousadia é pensar em dirigir-se em tal tom a mim após saber tudo que represento – Helderane estufou o peito e Hades colocou-se à frente dela. – Ele _não_ irá voltar.

Ares distanciou-se de Helderane, olhando em dúvida para Hades. Cronos paralisou ao lado do líder e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. Nenhum dos outros Cavaleiros pareceu se mover.

- Faça o que lhe disse, Senhor, ou não gostará de presenciar o que sou capaz de realizar. – repetiu Helderane de forma mais enérgica.

- Isto é uma ameaça, minha Senhora...?

- Não, isto é uma ordem! – afirmou Helderane com veemência, fazendo com que Ares e Cronos aproximassem mais uma vez seus corpos da possível futura discussão.

Hades retirou o sorriso largo do rosto e intensificou o olhar na Deusa. O líder dos Cavaleiros de Merlin, Ares, puxou o braço de Helderane para si, mas não conseguiu tirá-la de seu centro de equilíbrio. Ao invés disso, sentiu um formigamento na mão que a tocara. Seu olhar voltou a fitar o rosto enraivecido de Helderane, e sentiu que havia algo fora de lugar. Nunca antes sentira tal formigamento, tal sensação desconfortável ao tocar alguém, muito menos em um Cavaleiro.

Então, imediatamente, Ares lançou um olhar sério para Cronos e algo humanamente impossível aconteceu.

Estendendo os braços para cima e fechando os olhos avermelhados, Cronos jogou seus cabelos para trás e sua veste esverdeada passou a brilhar de maneira quase viva. A luminosidade vinda do luar, do céu opaco daquela noite, paralisou por um instante, da mesma maneira, e era possível, daquela Torre Leste, tão alta quanto as outras, observar uma coruja completamente estática no ar, sem qualquer indício de movimento ou vida.

Cronos paralisara o tempo.

Nesta facilidade.

E quando os rostos de Ares e Cronos voltaram a atenção para Hades e Helderane, assustaram-se. Havia uma cortina de névoa envolvendo os Deuses, ainda que quase transparente. Mas ambos sabiam o que aquilo significava. Eles não desejavam interrupções. Nem mesmo a de dois Deuses tão poderosos e lendários quanto eles.

- Eu quero Remo de volta, Hades! Eu ordeno que você o ressuscite!

- Esqueça, minha Senhora... – retrucou Hades, os olhos esbranquiçados fixos em completo nos dela. – A alma daquele lobisomem já é minha e não há volta...

Helderane forçou as vistas sobre Hades, provocando sua fúria.

- Não quero saber! EU O QUERO DE VOLTA! AGORA!

- E para quê exatamente? A minha Senhora é uma Deusa, um ser lendário, uma imortal! NUNCA poderia comparar-se aos modos de um simples humano! E pior que isto! Um humano que é metade um animal irracional! Como a minha Senhora pode se rebaixar a este nível...?

- TRAGA-O DE VOLTA PARA MIM, HADES! AGORA! EU ESTOU ORDENANDO E ENTÃO ME OBEDEÇA! – vociferou Helderane em reposta.

Num piscar de olhos, Helderane foi lançada à parede contrária, com força bastante para arrancar alguns cascalhos do bloqueio. Seu corpo bateu contra o concreto do castelo e caiu como um peso morto contra o chão. Ares e Cronos soltaram exclamações imediatas ao ataque de Hades, e ambos tornaram-se contra ele, olhando-o com perplexidade.

- O quê pensa que está fazendo, Hades?! Perdeu completamente a cabeça?! – gritou Ares, ainda chocado por ver tal cena.

Enquanto Hades trocava olhares intensos com o líder, Cronos seguiu até o corpo de Helderane e ajudou-a a levantar-se. Sua testa tinha um pequeno corte e, aparentemente, seu pulso se partira com a queda. Os olhos da Deusa abriram-se com certa relutância e, assim que o fizeram, Cronos teve de se afastar.

Banhados em sangue estavam eles, mas de uma forma que nem mesmo os olhos avermelhados de Cronos eram. Estavam embevecidos em pavor e ódio e todos os outros sentimentos tão repugnantes que uma pessoa adquire num momento de completo transtorno. Ares assistiu os olhos de Helderane encherem-se de sangue, de fúria, e naquele exato momento, esticou o olhar então para Cronos. O segundo Cavaleiro de Merlin entendeu.

Ares passou a caminhar até o corpo levemente cambaleante de Helderane, que se erguia do chão com dificuldade. E ele dizia:

- Minha Senhora Helderane... Por favor... Não pense nisso...

Helderane nada respondia, apenas erguia o corpo do piso frio da Torre Leste, os olhos tão repletos de puro terror que realmente chegava a assustar. Ela parecia estar ignorando. Parecia estar hipnotizada por algo além do que é compreensível. Muito além...

- Eu peço... Imploro, minha Senhora...

E então, tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

Primeiro, foram as explosões de todas as vidraças da sala. Todas as janelas simplesmente estouraram em apenas um segundo, todas ao mesmo instante, como numa dança, como numa explosão fabricada pelos filmes trouxas. No mesmo ritmo, provocando um estouro tão ensurdecedor que caso o tempo não estivesse parado, possivelmente, acordaria toda Hogwarts de uma só vez.

Depois, vieram as rajadas de vento. Novamente, algo impossível para um tempo congelado. Mas lá estavam elas, sacudindo as cortinas que restavam, invadindo a única sala "viva" em toda Hogwarts, na alta e longínqua Torre Leste.

E por último, a visão impressionante. Helderane estava de pé, os cortes em seu rosto tinham sumido, seu corpo estava intacto, como se nada tivesse acontecido segundos antes. Foi possível enxergar através de tamanha ventania e cacos de vidros voando contra todos os lados, lutando para se dissiparem pelo ar e viajarem janelas afora. Helderane ainda possuía os olhos avermelhados e cheios de ira. A Deusa Cavaleira de Merlin tinha, pelo pior jeito, ressuscitado em sua totalidade.

Ares foi o primeiro. Logo em seguida veio Cronos. E, com extrema relutância, Hades também. Todos os Deuses se agacharam diante de Helderane, se ajoelharam para reverenciar a Deusa _deles_. A reencarnação da filha de Merlin. A imortal.

Helderane deu um ligeiro passo à frente e logo estava diante dos três Deuses ajoelhados. Ela estendeu a mão direita para Ares primeiramente. O líder da legião beijou-a com delicadeza, olhando antes fixamente para o rosto da Cavaleira. Depois veio Cronos, relutante em observá-la e tocá-la, mas ainda assim tão gentil quanto Ares.

Hades, o último a tocar em Helderane, fez questão de erguer-se até a altura da Deusa, que naquele instante parecia-lhe dez vezes maior, e procurou encará-la com sinceridade. A Deusa colocou um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Você me acordou, Hades... Um bom trabalho... – elogiou a Deusa, olhando da mesma maneira para o Deus que comandava o inferno.

Os orbes esbranquiçados de Hades demoraram-se em detalhar o rosto singelo e delicado de Helderane – ou de Heather. Como seria possível algo tão frágil possuir tanto poder?

- Era isto que desejava? – indagou Helderane, a voz muito mais que um simples canto de uma ninfa. Era mágico. – Desejava despertar Iris dentro deste corpo humano?

Um silêncio permaneceu em ambos, um silêncio compreensivo e profundamente esclarecedor.

Veio em seguida a reposta direta de Helderane, sem permitir mais palavras de Hades:

- Pois então, meu querido Senhor, seu desejo será não apenas realizado, mas também destruído em pouco segundos...

Ares e Cronos ergueram-se do chão, temerosos em relação ao que dissera.

- Minha Senhora, o quê...

Helderane levantou o dedo indicador da mão esquerda, calando imediatamente os Deuses, lançando um olhar mais apurado sobre Hades. O Deus do Inferno olhou desconfiado para Helderane e soube. Soube naquele instante. Tudo estaria acabado.

- O seu desejo era acordar-me e tentar-me. A tentação de colocar-me ao seu lado, ao lado do Deus que comanda o Portal das Sete Estrelas e, assim, destruir tudo que não o satisfaz. Destruir os comandantes reais, os seres lendários, tudo que poderia ser mais poderoso que você – a voz, apesar de tão bela, vinha decidida. – Está tudo acabado, Hades. Este corpo nada mais me é útil. Este corpo não me quer mais. Eu irei libertá-la.

Antes que Hades pudesse responder, Ares aproximou-se, a cabeça levemente abaixada para que seu olhar não encontrasse o da Deusa, dizendo em tom perturbado:

- Mas a minha Senhora não pode desistir, não pode nos deixar! Há ainda um século para ser cumprido neste corpo humano!

- Não me importo, Senhor Ares – retrucou lentamente, o olhar voltando para Hades. – A garota foi agraciada pelo poder de transformar-se em uma Deusa milagrosa e lendária. Entretanto, de que adiantará tê-la em mim se seu coração, a única parcela que restara de sua vida humana, não estar concentrada em mim? Preciso de uma nova vida, esta não me interessa mais – e fechando seus olhos, ela completou. – E irei realizar um último desejo dela.

E Hades pareceu novamente sério e furioso.

- Você não irá ressuscitá-lo, não é mesmo?

Helderane estendeu o braço e tocou a pele do rosto de Hades. O Deus contorceu levemente a face, tentando retirar a cabeça das mãos da Cavaleira. Estava formigando. Estava queimando. Estava ferindo.

- Querido Senhor, sabes que não posso ressuscitá-lo – disse ela, ainda tocando com determinação o rosto do Deus. – Não poderia fazê-lo, já que o responsável pelas vidas retiradas da Terra é o Senhor, e não eu. Mas permitirei que ela tente, que ela gaste sua energia... Não, que ela gaste _minha_ energia restante em seu corpo para tentar fazê-lo.

Assim que retirara a mão do rosto de Hades, Helderane deu um passo para trás e Ares e Cronos puderam observar a vermelhidão logo abaixo do olho esquerdo de Hades, onde a Deusa o tocara. Os três Deuses trocaram olhares e voltaram-se para Helderane. Ela abriu os braços e disse:

- Não sejam tolos, meus Senhores.

De um lugar desconhecido, Helderane foi atacada e seus pés rasparam contra o assoalho, seu corpo imóvel. Era uma força invisível, incontrolável por ela. Novamente, outra corrente de energia transparente a atingiu do lado esquerdo do corpo, seu braço indo levemente para trás, de encontro às costas. Ela abriu um sorriso.

- Já disse para não serem tolos...

- Nossa Senhora não pode escapar – falou Ares, a voz imponente. – Ainda resta um século. O nosso século.

- Isto mesmo. Nossa Senhora não poderá escapar sem antes acabar conosco. – continuou Cronos, no mesmo tom de Ares.

Helderane esperou que Hades também dissesse algo, mas o que veio em seguida penetrou em sua mente. _Não faça isso_. Seu olhar intensificou-se em Hades, o Deus olhando-a pelos seus globos esbranquiçados, irradiando poder. _Não faça isso_. A Deusa tentou captar de onde a voz vinha, pois sabia que não era de nenhum dos três Cavaleiros de Merlin.

Cavaleiros que, agora, tentavam de todas as maneiras tirá-la de seu ponto de equilíbrio na forma de rajadas de poder. Rajadas invisíveis. Eles não a queriam mais os enfrentando. Eles desejavam que Helderane voltasse ao corpo da mulher Potter. _Não faça isso_. _"Diabos, de onde vem esta voz?"_, pensou a Deusa, perturbada, concentrando-se em evitar os ataques dos Deuses.

A rajada de vento que antes desaparecera voltara com força máxima. Seus fios castanhos agitavam-se sobre seus olhos, suas vestes claras lutavam para permanecer envolvendo sua figura feminina, o corpo humano tentando protegê-la dos ataques. _Não faça isso_. Os três Cavaleiros eram poderosos demais, mas ainda, caso Helderane unisse toda sua força para apenas um propósito, poderia facilmente destruí-los. Ou ao menos, colocá-los fora de jogada, deixá-los para trás, distanciar-los de seu caminho. Era apenas reunir forças. _Não faça isso_. Reunir suas forças e todos iriam deixá-la em paz. E então a Deusa poderia procurar outra vida capaz de recebê-la.

E ela pôde ver finalmente. Enquanto reunia suas forças, todos seu poder adormecido, Helderane viu. Atrás do corpo de Hades estava uma figura masculina. E a figura chamava-se Remo Lupin.

O espírito não mexeu os lábios e a voz adentrou em sua mente uma vez mais. _Não faça isso_.

E Helderane entendeu, finalmente o que ele estava tentando dizer com aquelas três palavras. Lupin estava desejando, estava pedindo, clamando, para que Helderane não permitisse. Não permitisse que Heather Potter abandonasse-a.

A Deusa sabia que, enquanto seu corpo estava lutando contra os três Cavaleiros, tentando fugir de seus ataques, tentando persuadi-los a fazê-los entender de que estava indo embora, estava deixando-os e iria a busca de uma nova vida que pudesse oferecê-la confiança e conforto, o corpo de Heather Potter tinha sido libertado. E ela estava naquele momento, lutando contra a morte de Remo Lupin. Heather estava na saleta perto do Salão Principal, com o corpo de Lupin em seus braços, ensangüentado, deixando para trás sua vida para dar-lhe a seu amado. Heather estava oferecendo-lhe sua _imortalidade_.

E ali estava Lupin, clamando para a Deusa que não permitisse esta ação. Lupin não desejava que Heather deixasse tudo para trás apenas para salvá-lo. A imortalidade de Heather não era necessária. Ele não queria mais provocar problemas, não queria que aquela mulher, ainda que parecesse a garotinha que se apaixonara quando muito jovem, largasse seus sonhos, largasse seu destino, para salvá-lo de algo inevitável. Seu espírito estava vagando ainda, esperando que Hades o levasse para onde deveria ir, e havia voltado, havia estado ali, clamando por piedade. Piedade para impedir que Heather cometesse um erro.

Helderane respirou fundo e observou o semblante cansado de Lupin. O homem estava com os olhos duros, os olhos de um perdedor. Helderane não poderia aceitar um pedido daquele. Sua parte humana chamada Heather Potter era incrivelmente devota àquele homem, àquele homem que acabara de se despedir. E neste instante, Helderane sabia que nada poderia fazer. Heather possuía uma força de vontade maior que seu poder de impedi-la. A imortalidade pertencente à garota desde seu nascimento estava sendo doada livremente para Lupin. Cabia aos Deuses e ao próprio Lupin aceitar. Heather estava abdicando de sua vida como Deusa, estava deixando tudo para trás, tudo para tornar-se uma simples humana novamente. _Aceite_, disse Helderane para Lupin, igualmente sem mover os lábios.

Lupin não demonstrou nenhuma objeção ou mesmo alguma reação às palavras de Helderane. Era como se a idéia dele já tivesse sido tomada bem antes que Heather aparecesse diante de seu corpo e reunisse tudo que ainda restara de puro em seu corpo. Reunindo ela estava, reunindo para salvá-lo. _Aceite_.

E então, a imagem turva do espírito de Remo Lupin desapareceu. Helderane soltou a respiração. E ao mesmo tempo, uma explosão na sala da Torre Leste aconteceu, unida a um grito de desespero. Os três Cavaleiros de Merlin, Ares, Cronos e Hades, caíram contra o piso, desacordados. A figura da Deusa Helderane foi desaparecendo aos poucos, a expressão cansada e quase aliviada. E um choro descontrolado provocou que o tempo movesse novamente e que Hogwarts despertasse com uma nova e sofredora exclamação de profunda dor.

**

* * *

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Está em todas as notícias do mundo mágico o ataque ao Ministério da Magia. Mas Hogwarts não possui tempo para discutir questões políticas. Um de seus maiores aliados está morto, Helderane resolveu tirar umas férias e Ártemis Figg decide levar em frente sua intenção de expulsar Hermione. Porém, o que poderá acontecer para impedi-la? E finalmente Sirius descobre suas jóias no sexto ano da Sonserina. Veja o impacto da morte de Percy e Lupin em "HUFFLEPUFF RESURGE NA TROUXA E OS ESCOLHIDOS DE DRAGON" 


	36. Hufflepuff Ressurge na Trouxa e Os Escol...

**HARRY POTTER E O OLHO DA ESCURIDÃO**

**_Nota da Autora (1):_**_ Chegou capítulo novo! Terminei hoje gente! Então, escutem... NÃO ESTÁ BETADO, NÃO LI UMA SEGUNDA MINUCIOSAMENTE OU QUALQUER COISA PARECIDA VIU! DESCULPEM OS ERROS! (desespero) Mas esse capítulo é ótimo, eu adorei! Já resolvi alguns problemas pendentes da fanfic, para no próximo começar a derrocada pessoal! Não vejo a hora! Tá acabando hein! Só mais oito capítulos:)_

**_Nota da Autora (2):_**_ Agradecimentos dessa autora que demora para atualizar:  
_**_Kirina-Li_**_: Melhor do que a tia J.! Acho que não hein! Hihihi! Então, o nosso lobinho preferido... Calma calma, nesse capítulo eu já explico algumas coisinhas sobre a morte dele... Aí você vê o que acha e me diz! E Heather agora só no próximo capítulo, então, mais um tempinho sem informações... E sobre as reviews, é que o pessoal costuma a ler pelo meu site.. E outra, a fic é antiga jàentão o pessoal até fala pelo MSN... mas vai espalhando para os seus amigos então! Hahahaha! Beijos!  
_**_Carol_**_: Toda poderosa das fanfics! Hehehehehe! Nhai, os finais de capítulo tem que deixar uma tensão não acha! Mas olha, esse aqui é mais levinho, é bem acabado tá Hehehe! Olha, pós-hoggy é meu sonho! Juro para você! Então, é ter fé que eu terminei logo ela ainda em Hogwarts, depois é só esperar... Mas vai saber se será o Draco que irá visitar hein! (criando polêmica) AH! E Draco e Gina! Está chegando! Meu autógrafo! Hehehehehe! Beijos!  
_**_Anaisa_**_: Quanto tempo mesmo! Como você tá menina! Gostou dela surtando! Uhulll! Eu adorei também, ela é brava:P E sobre H/A... Bem... Estamos chegando lá... Próximo capítulo PROMETE! Só posso dizer isso! PROMETE A MINHA MORTE! Hahahahaha! Beijokas!  
_**_Adriana Black_**_: Oi minina! Você lia pelo site! Então, hoje em dia eu tenho atualizado geralmente nos dois no mesmo dia... Mas é primeiro aqui, depois eu faço a atualização pelo frontpage... Bom, espero mesmo que você continue com paciência para esperar novos capítulos... A vida voltou a ficar uma loucura total... Mas eu dou um jeitinho! 'Brigada viu! Beijos!_

**_Nota da Autora (3):_**_ Gente, capítulo novo agora vai DEMORAR! Não sei quando mesmo, porque a faculdade tá ME MATANDO! E eu quero continuar indo bem né! Então, mais paciência galera, eu fico muito mal de demorar, mas é que realmente eu não tenho tempo... Desculpem-me desde já Obrigada a todos! Beijos! E espero que gostem do capítulo! Deixem reviews!_

**_No Capítulo Anterior:_**_ Após o anúncio do assassinato de Remo Lupin, Heather Potter resolve usar sua única arma para tentar salvá-lo. Porém, a deusa Helderane tem de enfrentar os perigosos Cavaleiros de Merlin. E a maior dúvida é: será que Lupin quer receber uma nova vida ou não viver mais?

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E QUATRO - HUFFLEPUFF RESSURGE NA TROUXA E OS ESCOLHIDOS DE DRAGON**

A movimentação estranha despertou o jovem de seu sono, demorando-se a erguer o corpo pesado daquele confortável colchão, desapoiando a cabeça do travesseiro. Suas mãos vasculharam os lençóis, ainda quentes pelo contato de sua pele, satisfeitos pela noite bem dormida, após tanto tempo. Porém, nenhuma pista de outro corpo, e Harry abriu os olhos, procurando Ametista.

O dossel verde-escuro do dormitório feminino da Sonserina cobria sua visão exterior, apenas a janela na cabeceira da cama trazia ligeiramente luminosidade para olhar ao redor. Assim que pensou em afastar uma fresta da cortina para encontrá-la, uma mão puxou a cortina no sentido contrário, fazendo-o tirar sua palma do dossel. Então, apurou os ouvidos e sacudiu a cabeça com força maior, tentando prender a atenção às vozes do dormitório.

**― **Você só pode estar brincando, cara de buldogue!

Harry reconhecia a voz e o tom ofensivo e ríspido que Ametista possuía. Parkinson também estava presente, ao ouvir um resmungo e uma sentença em quase tom de riso:

**― **Antes de tudo, Dumbledore, abaixe esse tom e esse dedo na minha cara, se não vou gritar até alguém ouvir e seu avô te mandar embora de Hogwarts, entendeu!

**― **Cale a sua boca, sua idiota, eu coloco o meu dedo onde quero e falo da maneira que quero também! Só me responda: isso é uma de suas trapaças, de suas brincadeirinhas... Ou é verdade mesmo?

No momento, notando que Ametista parecia entretida na discussão, Harry tentou abrir uma nova fresta pelo dossel. Ligeiramente, o monitor deixou que seu olho direito ficasse observando a cena, e o esquerdo dentro do dossel.

Ametista estava de pé, ao lado da cama, o dedo esquerdo apontado diretamente para Pansy, mais alta que ela, e a expressão furiosa. Parkinson tinha um sorriso quase malicioso nos lábios, saboreando aquela situação toda.

**― **Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Dumbledore – e o sorriso cresceu, o olhar brilhante. – O Ministério da Magia pegou fogo... Incêndio criminoso... E tem dezenas de mortos... – e assim, jogou o jornal sobre o colo da garota.

Cerrando os lábios, chocada demais para palavras, assistiu Pansy sair de seu ponto de visão e deixar o dormitório sonserino. Ametista esqueceu-se do dossel e caiu sentada no colchão, o Profeta entre seus dedos. Harry puxou a cortina que cobria o leito e acomodou-se atrás dela, sem dizer nada. Somente a imagem explicava o choque.

Tomando quase a página inteira do jornal, o Ministério da Magia em chamas. No subsolo do Big Ben, Harry pôde observar que aquela era apenas a fachada. O real edifício do Ministério da Magia pegava fogo intensamente, os medi-bruxos recolhiam corpos de dentro do prédio em macas, dezenas de feridos e queimados, gente gritando e funcionários do Ministério correndo de lado para outro, desesperados em ajudar o máximo de vítimas possível. Podiam-se ver também bruxos com varinhas em punho, tentando acabar com o fogo, porém as chamas resistiam. Um incêndio certamente criminoso.

E como se ele não conseguisse surpreender-se com mais nada, Harry observou que a matéria era ainda mais chocante. Parecia que, finalmente, Cornélio Fudge resolvera confessar o erro. Ao lado da imagem, em uma coluna somente, lia-se as palavras ansiosas do repórter. O ministro da magia estava assumindo que o ataque ao Ministério fora criminoso, e que Voldemort estaria no comando. A Era do Terror despertara com força total aos inocentes. Não mais Azkaban, Hogwarts ou Hogsmeade. O centro da atividade contra o Império do Terror havia sido atacado. E a reação parecera imediata.

**_Incêndio no Ministério da Magia é causado por Comensais da Morte_****_  
_**

**_LONDRES –_**_ O Ministério da Magia fora alvo, na noite passada, de um incêndio criminoso provocado, de acordo com o próprio Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, por Comensais da Morte a mando de Voldemort, o Lorde das Trevas. O fogo iniciou a consumir o edifício próximo das oito horas da noite, e o Ministério ainda estava repleto de funcionários ao final de seu expediente. O número de vítimas ainda não fora divulgado para a imprensa, mas calcula-se que cerca de trinta pessoas morreram. O incêndio ainda persiste em pontos da estrutura, e a Comissão de Magos do Fogo (CMF) procura eliminar esses focos. _

_"Tenho a certeza plena de que este atentado ao Ministério tenha sido trabalho dos Comensais da Morte. Podem acreditar!", afirmou Fudge após assistir o espetáculo de terror, esforçando-se junto daqueles que sobreviveram a presenciar tal acontecimento. Entretanto, é constatado que o ministro tem negado a volta d'Voldemort desde a última tentativa dos Comensais, o ataque à Hogsmeade em março passado. Sobre isso, Fudge procurou desculpar-se com a população. "Sei que neguei nos últimos meses sobre a volta do Lorde das Trevas, mas estou pedindo perdão, um perdão nacional agora, pois fui inocente e ingênuo. Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado sempre esteve à nossa volta, porém deseja mais, deseja o mundo novamente e começou a colocar seu plano em prática", defendeu-se o ministro, ofegante e suado, o semblante ainda pálido pelo desastre. _

_Ministros do mundo têm demonstrado choque e perplexidade diante do acontecido. Todos ofereceram apoio incondicional para a reconstrução do principal centro político bruxo. Em visita à Inglaterra, a oficial norte-americana e chefe do Departamento de Espionagem dos Estados Unidos, Victoria Sacks, mostrou-se tocada e indignada com tamanha audácia dos Comensais da Morte. "Os Estados Unidos estarão à disposição do ministro da Magia para compor um esquadrão de combate aos ímpetos e tentativas de Voldemort. Ele não pode achar que estaremos sentados, esperando seu próximo ataque para a dominação. Lutaremos com todas nossas forças para impedir tal atitude!". _

_Sobre a criação de uma força de elite para combater Voldemort, Fudge preferiu manter-se calado. "Ainda não montamos nada, o incêndio sequer foi apagado... Uma força de elite!", respondeu, mesmo que muitos aurores e espiões sobreviventes já comentassem sobre uma união para lutar contra o Lorde das Trevas. Todos pareceram achar um absurdo o silêncio e a indecisão do ministro. "Ele deveria estar pensando muito antes, todos nós sabíamos já da volta de Voldemort, mas Fudge desejou que ficássemos calados", alegou um espião que preferiu não se identificar. Diante dessas especulações, o Profeta procurou informações sobre um forte esquema de tortura e coação com funcionários do Ministério, comandado pelo próprio ministro. __Mais informações sobre o caso na página 3._

O rosto de Ametista encontrou o de Harry, ambos chocados pela matéria e pelas informações. Em uma mesma matéria, Fudge havia confessado que sabia desde o início sobre a volta de Voldemort, culpara o Lorde pelo incêndio no Ministério e ainda encobriu informações sobre um esquema de coerção e tortura para com funcionários do Ministério, a fim de esconder a realidade.

Já na página 3, três matérias falavam sobre o acontecimento e ligações com Voldemort. A primeira, no canto superior esquerdo da página, trazia foto de uma das tendas montadas para a remoção de feridos e corpos. Havia pelo menos quinze corpos apenas naquela imagem. Todos cobertos com lençóis brancos. Ao lado, a reportagem mais detalhada sobre a notícia do dia – o incêndio no Ministério. A segunda era uma coluna à direita da página que ia até o final dela, uma entrevista especial com Fudge sobre o incêndio e Voldemort. E a terceira, que pegava boa parte da página inferior, uma foto pequena de Fudge e o Conselho do Ministério, denunciando o tal esquema de encobrimento de provas à tortura a funcionários que tentaram revelar a verdade sobre o retorno de Voldemort. Os nomes de funcionários de baixo e alto escalão do Ministério foram revelados, inclusive o da mãe de Arabella e Ártemis, Arabella Figg. Todos citavam coação, tortura e chantagem por parte do ministro e de ajudantes, sem conhecimento do Conselho do Ministério. A Sra. Figg comentou sobre o uso da _Veritaserum_, a poção da verdade, para que conseguissem informações sobre suas atividades fora do Ministério. Ainda tinham mais acusações sérias e reportagens especiais em duas outras páginas.

Olhando com certa dúvida para Ametista, Harry balbuciou:

**― **Isso quer dizer que... Tudo o que Fudge tem tentado esconder durante estes últimos meses foi revelado? – seus olhos não podiam acreditar naquilo, naquele monte de palavras que pareciam desconexas e chocantes demais para serem entendidas.

**― **Possivelmente, nos últimos anos, Harry – respondeu Ametista, tão receosa quanto ele. – Um incêndio a mando de Voldemort, os Comensais pondo fogo no Ministério, Fudge assumindo a sua volta e ainda essa porção de acusações contra ele e suas atividades no mínimo abusivas dentro do Ministério.

**― **Você acha que ele pode perder o cargo? – perguntou, quase tão chocado com a hipótese quanto com tudo aquilo.

Ametista deu de ombros e não soube o quê responder. Não sabia o quê supor. Na altura atual do campeonato, nada parecia óbvio ou possível _ou impossível_. Qualquer coisa poderia acontecer no momento, de ficarem sem um ministro da Magia a um ataque-surpresa e violento de Voldemort que pudesse acabar com tudo.

Entretanto, enquanto Harry vestia o uniforme da Grifinória, Ametista folheou o jornal, os dedos duros de tanta surpresa, até chegar na última página, a "contracapa", e achar a lista de alguns nomes de vítimas do incêndio. Pensou em como seria duro ler por um jornal que um familiar seu poderia ter ido embora, causado por uma atitude sem sentido e irracional de Voldemort e seus cordeirinhos. Passando os olhos com pressa, após ver o horário, paralisou repentinamente. Sua respiração acelerou-se e ela arregalou os olhos de maneira imediata. Depois, puxou o braço de Harry, sua camisa, fracamente. O jovem colocava o sapato, e cruzou com o semblante de Ametista, ainda perplexo olhando para o jornal. O Profeta estava indicando o nome das possíveis vítimas até aquele momento. E ele percebeu onde o dedo da garota estava apontando, trêmulo. Parecia que o nome _Percival Weasley_ brilhava em seus olhos.

* * *

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava silenciosa do lado de fora, o quadro da Mulher Gorda olhando para Harry e Ametista, impaciente. Ambos estavam calados, as mãos entrelaçadas, as respirações calmas... Era como se eles não estivessem lá. Ametista tornou-se para o namorado, os lábios apertados um contra o outro, e indagou: 

**― **O que iremos dizer se ele ainda não souber? – Harry continuou calado, olhando para o quadro. – Contaremos sobre o irmão dele ou não?

Harry não possuía a resposta. Encontrar Rony, seu melhor amigo, _seu irmão_, sabendo que Percy havia sido vítima daquele incêndio. Não sabia se o encontraria lá dentro, se o encontraria no Salão Principal, se não o encontraria. _Não saber_ era terrível. Harry nunca tinha passado por aquilo. Logicamente, era órfão e a história de morte de seus pais não era das melhores. Mas ainda assim, perder um irmão em uma situação como aquela. Revoltante era pouco para definir, certamente.

Sem dizer mais nada, apenas puxou o braço de Ametista consigo e ditou a senha para a Mulher Gorda. A passagem abriu-se e, somente então, pôde ouvir. Ouvir um choro desesperado, as palavras desejando encontrar caminho de revolta, outras de conforto. Ouviu o grito e o choro mais uma vez, a desesperança tão explícita em pequenos soluços, em ligeiras lágrimas. A desesperança de saber que nunca teria o conforto da voz de alguém querido, de saber que o rosto não envelheceria e não sorriria com a primeira palavra de um filho. A desesperança de um pavor tão tremendo. Mas pior que essa desesperança, apenas a impotência. A impotência de saber que nada poderia ter feito, que nada poderia ter evitado, que nada poderia ter protegido. A impotência e a desesperança estavam gritando no semblante inconformado de Gina, assim que Harry adentrou na sala comunal da Casa.

A ruiva encolhia-se contra o parapeito da janela, aquele mesmo que Ametista costumava sentar-se quando refletia. Suas pernas flexionadas contra o peito, o short do pijama de algodão, de tom esverdeado, enrolando-se com as mãos e os braços que se metiam entre os membros inferiores. Harry assistiu uma garota do mesmo ano de Gina, sentada à frente dela, tentando dizer alguma coisa, porém com a boca entreaberta e incapaz de emitir som. A irmã de Rony variava, ora enfiando o rosto entre as pernas, ora olhando para o horizonte pela janela e apoiando sua cabeça no vidro gelado, ora escondendo-se atrás da cabeleira ruiva, ora chorando quase silenciosa. Contudo, o pior foi quando avistou Harry e Ametista, paralisados ao vê-la ali, tão desprotegida. Sem controlar os movimentos, ela retirou as mãos dentre as pernas e passou a esfregar elas nos próprios braços, de forma até violenta, como se desejasse sair daquele corpo, como se tivesse nojo daquela carne.

Harry aproximou-se com delicadeza, a boca seca, um rastro de raiva por Voldemort e pena por Gina ganhando força dentro de si. A garota que a acompanhava deu espaço para ele sentar-se ali, mas Harry ficou em pé, ao seu lado, assistindo o desespero, a desesperança e a impotência da jovem. E no momento, apenas conseguiu pensar naquela menininha que salvara aos doze anos, na Câmara Secreta. A menininha que se culpava por tudo, que ficara reclusa por meses, que sequer tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos, tão envergonhada e embaraçada. E sabia, tinha a plena certeza... Gina pensava em culpa mais uma vez, pensava que Voldemort tivera a chance de pegá-la, mas preferiu tacar o irmão em um incêndio criminoso, preferiu usar de golpe sujo com alguém que nada devia a ele. Por isso ela esfregava a própria carne, desejando o pior para si mesma, conquanto o irmão fosse salvo. Mesmo que isso fosse completamente impossível. Harry sabia, pois fizera o mesmo tantas vezes seguidas.

E então, a imagem da garota renovada, daquele que lutava contra tudo e todos, que não se deixava levar pelo outros ou procurava demonstrar o mínimo de fragilidade possível, apareceu à sua frente. Aquela era a Gina que admirava, que um dia sentira um desejo especial e que sonhara por vezes enquanto não sabia se era ela ou Ametista que deveria pensar. A Gina na qual se odiava naquele instante era a mesma por quem Harry soube respeitar e amar, de uma maneira não como amava Ametista – como sua namorada – ou como amava Hermione – como sua irmã. Gina era e sempre seria a menininha que necessitara dele mesmo que ainda fosse apenas uma criança, mas que depositara todo seu amor e confiança naquele jovenzinho ingênuo. A mesma que confiara até hoje, até aquele momento. Aquela que estava erguendo-se do parapeito e passando os braços sobre ele, abraçando-o enquanto permitia que sua maior fragilidade fosse exposta. Gina apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, poucos centímetros mais baixa que ele, e chorou. Deixou-se levar pelo desespero, enquanto murmurava palavras sem ligação.

_"Por quê?... Eu deveria... Injusto... Como?... Eu deveria estar... Ódio... Profundo... Morto... Morri... Morri com ele... Deveria estar lá... Por quê... Não pude... Rony... AH!... Muito ódio... Matá-lo... Tom... Voldemort... Maldito... Morto... Percy... Irmão... Deveria estar... Não pode... Não aconteceu... Impossível... Nunca... Por que não eu?"_.

Os olhos dele encontraram os de Gina ao momento em que ela distanciou o rosto de seu ombro. A impotência estava mais forte que o desespero e a desesperança. E ele sabia. Ela era tão forte e Harry podia ver com clareza o tamanho dessa força. Gina talvez suportasse isso com maior facilidade do que Rony, não por ele ser mais fraco que ela, de modo algum, mas porque Gina conhecia Voldemort. E conhecer Voldemort, estar de frente a ele, ouvir suas palavras mentirosas e seu método de persuasão sujo, não são todos que suportam. Gina suportou, resistiu e venceu ao lado dele e sem ele, nos seus sonhos, onde Voldemort aparecia para importuná-la e tirar sua paz. Era a forte e bela jovem de quase dezesseis anos que fora possuída pelo Lorde e sobrevivera. De alguma maneira, Gina era a força em pessoa.

Passando o dedo pela bochecha molhada dela, Harry sentiu um arrepio na espinha. E um ímpeto idiota de fazer algo para livrá-la daquele sofrimento o encheu de desespero. _Beijá-la. Tocá-la. Tomá-la em seus braços e não permitir que o mal a alcançasse_. _"Minha nossa, no quê você está pensando, Harry?"_, pensou, enquanto admirava a expressão sofrida da jovem. _"Essa é a Gina! E a sua namorada está ali atrás, olhando tudo!"_. De alguma maneira, Harry sabia que Ametista observava-os, e o pior de tudo era o olhar que dirigia à irmã de Rony. _O mesmo olhar que dirigia a Ametista_. Pigarreando baixinho, tentando despertar-se daquele transe estranhíssimo, Harry suspirou e sorriu levemente para a garota. Depois, tentou mudar o olhar e pensar em outras coisas, menos os lábios dela.

Gina, por sua vez, apenas exprimia sua tamanha raiva e revolta, a impotência tão visível e desesperada. Perder o irmão, daquela maneira idiota, daquele modo maldito e sujo e trapaceiro de Voldemort e os Comensais. Perder Percy, sempre tão consciente e correto – até demais em certas ocasiões –, queimado, carbonizado em um incêndio provocado pelos seguidores do Lorde.

**― **Tudo vai ficar bem, Gina – disse Harry, o tom baixo e particular. – E Voldemort irá se arrepender disso.

Sacudindo a cabeça de modo a concordar com Harry, Gina soltou um novo soluço e disse:

**― **Então cuide de Rony, Harry. Cuide dele.

* * *

Antes que Harry soltasse Gina do abraço, Ametista entrelaçava os dedos de ambas as mãos, expressando nervosismo. A visão deles juntos a incomodou de uma maneira tão profunda, muito maior que o ciúme por Cho. Podia vê-los logo à frente, os corpos unidos e os soluços da jovem ecoando por toda a extensão da sala comunal, até então silenciosa. Podia ver os dedos de Harry passeando pela coluna da ruiva, vê-lo distanciar-se dela e passar um de seus dedos pela bochecha encharcada pelas lágrimas. E ela travou no momento em que observou, mesmo de longe, a mudança facial dele. Seus olhos. 

_"Ele está olhando a Gina como me olha... Não! Isso é loucura da sua cabeça!"_, engoliu em seco, analisando a cena, tentando desviar os olhos escuros para longe, o coração pesado e doído. _"A menina acabou de perder o irmão num incêndio, pare de ver coisa onde não existe!"_. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Ametista pegou fôlego e aproximou-se dos dois. Nunca seus passos pareceram tão lentos e difíceis.

**― **_Então cuide de Rony, Harry. Cuide dele_. – a voz de Gina estava fraca, sem emoção.

Seu olhar dirigiu-se do rosto impassível de Harry para o de Ametista, pálido. A jovem passou as mãos pelas costas de Gina, como forma de conforto, e sorriu levemente, tentando disfarçar ao máximo o incômodo e despeito amoroso. A ruivinha sentiu as fraquezas mais uma vez venceram-na, e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Ametista, a sonserina passando os braços pelas costas dela e a abraçando com carinho, ainda que elas não fossem muito próximas ou íntimas.

De alguma forma, Ametista sempre viu os Weasley com dois passos atrás, sabia que nem Gina ou Rony simpatizavam muito com ela. Quando Harry retirou suas mãos de Gina, Ametista subiu o rosto até encontrar o olhar dele, temeroso. Por curtos momentos, ali ficaram, misturados ao choro desconsolado de Gina, analisando rapidamente aquele turbilhão de sofrimento e confusão. Harry manteve o olhar, ainda que tentasse disfarçar o temor de Ametista ter percebido, até porque ele mesmo não entendia a repentina onda de desejo pela ruiva.

Ametista respirou, uniu o corpo mais com Gina e murmurou a Harry:

**― **Vá ver o Weasley, eu fico aqui com ela. – e seus olhos estavam frios, assim como a pele tão pálida.

Harry não hesitou, sequer por um instante, desejando ficar longe alguns minutos de Ametista e de seu olhar reprovador e magoado. Assim que colocou os pés na escadaria para o dormitório masculino, sentiu um ar pesado. Rony deveria estar transtornado. E Hermione, onde ela estaria? Esperava muito que estivesse com ele, tentando acalmá-lo. E cada vez mais perto do quarto dos jovens do sexto ano, Harry soube que Rony estava bem acordado.

A porta do dormitório estava emperrada. Tentando forçar, ouviu Rony gritar lá de dentro:

**― **SAIA DAQUI, HARRY!

Suspirando, temendo o pior – uma reação de Rony causada pela sua relação com Voldemort – Harry encostou a cabeça na porta e disse:

**― **Por favor, Rony, deixe-me entrar, eu só quero te ajudar!

**― **VOCÊ QUER AJUDAR? – Harry desencostou a cabeça da porta e ouviu o tranco da passagem abrir-se, ao mesmo tempo em que o som de um choro apareceu. – ENTÃO VOCÊ VAI AJUDAR! – repentinamente, o semblante de Rony substituiu a porta de madeira escura.

Harry não teve muito tempo para reparar em Rony. Imediatamente, um punho atingiu seu nariz e, de tamanha a força, ele caiu para trás, contra a parede, e bateu as costas, caindo no piso. Levou a mão esquerda diretamente à área atingida e gemeu de dor, sabendo que seu nariz deveria estar quebrado. Logo após retirou, a mão do rosto e observou o sangue em sua palma. Não podia acreditar que Rony o socara! Erguendo a cabeça com dificuldade, assistiu o rosto do melhor amigo vermelho, inundado de lágrimas, os dentes cerrados e o lábio inferior sangrando. Os olhos exprimiam ódio, contrariando a impotência de Gina. Harry ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas nada veio à mente, especialmente ao detalhar a expressão de Rony.

Seus sentidos ficaram ligeiramente perdidos. Harry estava zonzo e sem entender o soco de Rony, mas pôde perceber uma movimentação estranha. Logo, ouviu a voz de Hermione. A jovem, que estava dentro do quarto, saiu para ver o que acontecera, e colocou as mãos sobre a boca, os olhos arregalados em surpresa.

**― **RONY! Você bateu no Harry! Ficou maluco! – indagou indignada, agachando-se ao lado do moreno, observando o estado de seu rosto. – O nariz dele está quebrado! – os olhos castanhos dela estavam inchados e Harry presumiu que ela estivera chorando igualmente. – Oh Harry, fique calmo que logo resolveremos isso... – sussurrou, a voz preocupada.

O monitor notou que Hermione levantou-se do chão e parou em frente do raivoso Rony. Harry não pôde ver com clareza o quê acontecia, mas sabia que estavam discutindo.

**― **Rony, por que fez isso! Garanto que Harry está tão chocado quanto eu, quanto todos! – defendeu Hermione.

**― **Por que eu fiz! Você quer mesmo saber! – indagou Rony, a voz rouca e o tom visivelmente transtornado. – Por que SE ELE NÃO TIVESSE DESPERDIÇADO TODAS AS CHANCES DE MATAR O FILHO DA MÃE DO VOLDEMORT MEU IRMÃO NÃO ESTARIA MORTO AGORA!

A cabeça de Harry começou a rodar com maior intensidade enquanto Rony gritava. Sua pressão possivelmente estaria caindo. Hermione ficou perplexa com a resposta de Rony e, subitamente, empurrou o namorado para trás, reclamando:

**― **Como você pode ser tão IMBECIL! – e o empurrou mais uma vez. – O único culpado pela morte de Percy é VOLDEMORT! NINGUÉM MAIS! – Rony continuou revoltado, as veias em sua testa vermelha pulsando contra o suor. Hermione olhava para o namorado, carregada de aversão. – Harry só quer te ajudar, ele é seu MELHOR AMIGO, SEU IRMÃO! Todos nós estamos sofrendo por causa desse absurdo, dessa tragédia, mas a última coisa que necessitamos, que VOCÊ E GINA necessitam, é tornar-nos um contra os outros!

Enquanto isso, passos eram ouvidos, subindo a escadaria, e Harry fechou os olhos, cansado de tanto rodar, seu nariz ainda ensangüentado. Hermione e Rony discutiam sobre alguma coisa, deveria ser o tal do soco – e a coisa parecia estar ficando feia. Logo, o tom ríspido de Ametista ressoou em seus ouvidos.

**― **Que diabos aconteceu nesse lugar! – perguntou, aumentando o tom de voz, enquanto o tom de Gina substituía a confusão dela.

**― **Rony! Você bateu no Harry! – soltou uma espécie de grunhido. – Olhe o nariz dele! Eu não posso acreditar em você! – exclamou ela, o som nasalado da voz causada pelo choro anterior.

Uma brisa atravessou o corpo de Harry assim que alguém interceptou a correnteza de ar, agachando-se ao seu lado. Os fios suados em sua testa soltaram-se, apesar do suor ainda presente ali. Ametista abaixou-se rapidamente, a respiração forte e pesada. Por um instante, soube que viriam gritos e repúdio dela para com Rony. Porém, ela soltou a respiração perto de seu ouvido e tornou-se para Rony.

**― **Weasley, acho melhor você se acalmar, antes de tudo – Harry ficou surpreendido, mesmo que visse somente um vulto ao seu lado e outros ao seu redor, de tão zonzo... – Depois de fazer isso, pense que Harry, apesar de tudo, somente veio aqui para te dar algum apoio, já que é a única coisa que todos nós possamos fazer por você e pela sua irmã – Harry pensou que ouvira Rony murmurar alguma coisa, mas Hermione parecia tê-lo calado. – Eu já estive em seu lugar por situações parecidas... A raiva vem, depois o ódio, mas pode ter certeza que a calmaria vem também e você passa a entender e a aceitar.

Após um curto silêncio, Harry ouviu a voz de Rony mais uma vez, embarcada em raiva e sofrimento.

**― **Pode ser, mas agora eu não quero saber de entender ou aceitar – deu um soluço e depois tossiu. – Só quero saber de vingança com quem matou meu irmão, só isso! E o resto da merda do mundo que vá para o inferno!

**― **Senhor Weasley, eu o aconselharia a manter os modos com seus amigos, ainda que a situação seja extrema.

Todos se viraram na direção de Gina, a última na escadaria. Dumbledore e McGonagall estavam làambos abatidos e visivelmente exaustos. Hermione, Ametista, Harry e Gina ficaram paralisados, àquela hora da manhã presentes no salão comunal o diretor de Hogwarts e a diretora da Grifinória. Todos ficaram silenciosos, a não ser por Rony, que fechou ainda mais o rosto, tornando-se para Hermione com os lábios cerrados, os olhos revoltosos e inundados de lágrimas, a boca trêmula ainda assim, pegando em sua mão direita e apertando com força. Bufava vez ou outra.

**― **Ronald e Virgínia, vocês terão uma licença de cinco dias para acompanharem seus pais e seus irmãos – disse McGonagall. – Infelizmente, não posso dar-lhes mais porque estamos no final do ano letivo. E também terei de impedir que o Sr. Potter e a Srta. Granger os acompanhem.

Apertando com ainda maior força a mão da namorada, Rony deixou que outros suspiros escapassem de sua garganta, a respiração tão trêmula e inconstante. Hermione engoliu em seco e soltou a respiração, da mesma maneira tensa como a de Rony.

**― **Mas... Professor... E para o _enterro_? – a palavra saiu com dificuldade de sua garganta, olhando de Rony para Gina. – Quer dizer... Eu quero estar com ele... Com os dois...

Dumbledore pigarreou, enquanto McGonagall tocou o ombro de Gina e, surpreendentemente, acolheu a garota do quinto ano em seus braços, quase tímida. Aquela mulher tão forte e quase fria, a aparência mandona, abraçando Gina e passando a mão sutilmente pelos cabelos ruivos da jovem.

**― **O enterro será adiado para daqui duas semanas, Srta. Granger, por razões especiais do Ministério – explicou McGonagall, parecendo tão sensível quanto todos. – Sinto muito, mas por enquanto poderão apenas dar apoio emocional de longe.

* * *

O café da manhã tinha sido doloroso para Harry, na Ala Hospitalar, enquanto Madame Pomfrey tentava cuidar de seu nariz. Percy estava morto. Era uma sensação tão estranha, novamente ter alguém conhecido morto de forma tão banal por Voldemort. Não negaria caso perguntassem se carregava algum pingo de culpa. Saber que o homem pudera ter sido eliminado por suas mãos e escapara. Harry sentia-se culpado, de alguma maneira, mas pior era imaginar que isso passara pela cabeça de Rony. Pensar que ele poderia ter feito, ter cometido qualquer impedimento. Olhando pela janela do hospital, sacudiu a cabeça, percebendo que os problemas insistiam em persegui-lo. E aquela história toda com Gina? 

Soube que os irmãos Weasley haviam deixado Hogwarts há meia hora. Estariam fora até terça ou quarta-feira. O final de semana chegaria logo e poderia descansar. Sabia também que Ametista possuía um trabalho para fazer com Malfoy, talvez tivesse tempo para ficar sozinho e analisar a correria dos acontecimentos. Desejava que alguém pudesse dizer o que fazer, dizer como lidar e reagir.

Fechando os olhos, ouviu a porta da Ala Hospitalar ser aberta e passos leves contra o piso chegarem até bem perto de seu leito.

**― **Oh, que estrago... - e uma risada suave seguiu a voz.

Harry deixou que a pessoa terminasse de rir e abriu as pálpebras, olhando diretamente a Arabella. A madrinha do jovem estava com o rosto bem redondo e rosado, como se tivesse corrido muito. Apesar da distância, a barriga de seis meses encostava-se ao limite lateral do leito. Sorrindo com os lábios cerrados, puxou uma cadeira e acomodou-se, sua vestimenta negra tentando enganar aos olhos mal-acostumados ao barrigão da grávida.

**― **Achei estranho não encontrá-lo na mesa do café, achei que estivesse aqui – quando Harry pensou em perguntar o porquê da desconfiança do lugar para Arabella, a professora emendou. – Vamos dizer que suas visitas têm se tornado regulares com Madame Pomfrey, não é mesmo?

O monitor da Grifinória olhou para longe e concentrou o olhar na barriga da madrinha.

**― **E como 'tá o bebê? – a voz nasalada pelos curativos envolta do nariz.

**― **Bem, bem... Devo fazer mais um exame com Madame Pomfrey no final desse mês – disse ela, passando as mãos pela pele coberta por vestimenta. – Só para cumprir as regras, já que teu padrinho não me deixa fazer nada! – e riu novamente. – Nem mesmo conversar com Dumbledore ele permite que eu faça, acredita! Alvo passou em nosso dormitório depois do café e pediu para conversar conosco, mas Sirius dispensou-me do quarto! – Harry tentou sorrir. – Quer afastar-me o máximo capaz de problemas.

Um rápido silêncio irrompeu entre afilhado e madrinha até que ela olhasse diretamente nos olhos de Harry e perguntasse:

**― **E como está Rony...?

**― **Não muito contente comigo, como você pode ver. – respondeu ele, apontando para o centro do rosto e ao curativo, erguendo as sobrancelhas sutilmente.

Os olhos de Arabella arregalaram-se e sua feição transformou-se, séria e compenetrada.

**― **Ronald fez isso! Mas... Por quê? Vocês dois são tão amigos, o que houve...?

**― **Ele acha que tenho parte de culpa na morte do Percy – disse Harry, sem mostrar muita emoção ou incômodo. – Ingenuidade não acha?

Mordendo os lábios calmamente, Arabella apertou os olhos ligeiramente e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em seguida.

**― **Você acredita mesmo nisso, Harry? – o jovem de esguelha para a mulher e fugiu o olhar. – Acredita que tenha sido ingenuidade de Rony pensar que você tem parte de culpa? Afinal... Percy morreu em um incêndio criminoso comandado por Voldemort, e não por você.

Deixando os lábios entreabertos, Harry não tinha resposta para ela. Sabia que Arabella era centenas de vezes mais inteligente que ele, centenas de vezes mais esperta, e também centenas de vezes mais experiente.

**― **Tal-talvez... Talvez essa idéia tenha passado pela minha cabeça... – sussurrou ele, o orgulho ferido.

**― **Bom, eu espero que você acredite que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com as atitudes no mínimo psicóticas de Voldemort – e piscou para o afilhado. Fixando bem seu olhar no dele, Arabella retomou. – Hum, então essa sua expressão de intensa preocupação é somente pelo Rony?

O olhar completamente preso no de Arabella, Harry engoliu em seco e procurou não pensar em circunstância alguma em Gina ou Ametista. Porém, ao mover-se levemente na cama, quase que imperceptível, sentiu uma ligeira dor nas costas, e recordou que dividira a pequena cama de solteiro com Ametista naquela noite. Os pequenos olhos de Arabella se arregalaram.

**― **Sabe, eu imaginava que fazia essas viagens até o dormitório da Sonserina, Harry, mas é perigoso, especialmente se você é pego... – murmurou bem pertinho do afilhado. – Minha irmã recebia visitas do noivo dela na Torre da Corvinal e quase perdeu o distintivo de Monitora-Chefe quando foi descoberta essa visitinha noturna – quando Harry pareceu perguntar algo sobre o tal 'noivo', Arabella salientou. – Disso você não vai se interessar, acredite. – e deu um sorriso.

A madrinha ficou ainda analisando Harry, os olhos bem fixos nele, lendo tudo que passava pela sua cabeça.

**― **E é natural sentir-se atraído por outro ser humano enquanto se ama alguém – disse ela, movendo-se na cadeira pelo peso incômodo da barriga. – Não se sinta um canalha por ter simplesmente desejado beijar Virgínia. O problema é se este desejo tornar-se constante e você querer apenas isso – Harry concordou com a cabeça, ouvindo a experiência, ainda que se sentisse muito mal. – Acho que depois de tudo que Ametista e você enfrentaram, nada mais certo que ser completamente sincero e justo com ela, não acha?

Apertando a mão do afilhado com delicadeza, Arabella finalizou:

**― **Apenas desejo que você seja feliz, querido. Com quem quer que seja, da maneira com que você deseje. Só não se magoe mais. Você já tem problemas bastantes na vida, decepções grandes. Cuidado para você mesmo não se magoar ou magoar a outros.

Arabella ergueu-se e deixou um beijo leve no topo da cabeça do jovem. Enquanto a assistia deixar a Ala Hospitalar, Harry soltou um suspiro. Imaginou como deveria estar sendo difícil para Rony e Gina. E ele se preocupando com quem deseja beijar. _"Eu me odeio"_, pensou ele, mal humorado.

* * *

Dirigindo-se à sua sala, Arabella diminuiu a velocidade dos passos assim que sua visão captou a imagem de Hermione Granger, encostada do lado de fora de seu escritório, os braços cruzados, mirando provavelmente o nada. Imaginou o que passaria pela sua cabeça, enquanto seu namorado estava longe, chorando e sofrendo uma das piores dores já suportadas pelo ser humano. 

**― **Hermione? – chamou a professora, a cabeça da jovem tornando-se rapidamente para ela. Seus olhos estavam encharcados. – Oh, Merlin. Você está bem? – perguntou, aproximando-se dela.

Fungando o nariz e passando os dedos pelos olhos, Hermione engoliu e apenas indagou numa voz levemente fraca:

**― **Será que poderíamos conversar, professora?

Sem pensar duas vezes, Arabella concordou e abriu a porta, dando passagem à aluna primeiramente. O escritório ainda estava fechado, escuro e frio. Ainda que naquela manhã estivesse um tempo ameno, Arabella abriu as janelas para deixar que o cheiro de lugar fechado se dissipasse. Hermione sentou numa das cadeiras à frente da mesa da Arabella e sussurrou alguma coisa. A mestra tornou-se a ela, acomodou-se em sua poltrona, e sorriu.

**― **Diga-me o que está acontecendo, Hermione. Você parece agoniada...

Soltando a respiração rapidamente, a monitora da Grifinória tomou alguns segundo para acalmar sua fala, desejando que aquilo saísse da maneira correta. Não gostaria de criar um novo mal-estar entre qualquer pessoa, já não bastasse Rony perder Percy, socar Harry e ela sequer poder estar com ele. Ficaria provavelmente uma semana inteira sem vê-lo, sem poder confortá-lo.

**― **Não sei se já está sabendo... Mas... A professora Figg quer pedir minha expulsão de Hogwarts.

O canto direito da boca de Arabella subiu, num meio sorriso, como que quase de descrença. Era impossível que Hermione estivesse falando sério. Ártemis nunca teria poder suficiente para mandar embora de Hogwarts qualquer aluno, quanto mais a melhor da escola.

**― **Do que você está falando? – indagou quase que rindo. – Ártemis quer sua expulsão? Como?

Pegando ar, Hermione segurou os braços da cadeira com força e iniciou:

**― **Você deve saber sobre os treinamentos dos Aprendizes, certo? – indagou Hermione, enquanto Arabella afirmava com a cabeça. – Bem, na última aula, ontem por acaso, nós faríamos uma ronda pelas Torres da escola. Harry e eu iríamos para a Lufa-Lufa, e quando ela nos mandou para làeu... Eu...

Por um momento, Arabella achou que Hermione iria chorar novamente, mas então percebeu que a garota não encontrava os termos certos para explicar o problema. Esperou até que ela pudesse explanar com clareza.

**― **Bom, acho que é melhor primeiro me falar o quê aconteceu para Ártemis ter esse súbito ataque, não acha? – apontou Arabella, tentando ajudar a jovem, nervosa demais.

**― **Oh, desculpe professora, é que eu estou um pouco confusa demais hoje, muita informação e muita coisa para apenas um dia, sabe? – e deu um sorrisinho envergonhado para a mulher, incapaz de tirar a imagem de desespero de Rony da cabeça. – Bom, eu já tive umas 'sensações' como essa antes, mas nunca dei importância, sempre achei que eram loucuras minhas, que minha mente era imaginativa demais, ainda que parecesse real... – Arabella ergueu as mãos e depois as abaixou, pedindo para que a monitora fosse um pouco mais calma e mais clara.

**― **Vá com calma, Hermione. Que tipo de sensações são essas? – questionou.

**― **Geralmente começa quando eu toco alguém. Não todas as pessoas, logicamente, mas certas pessoas que a minha pele entra em contato, eu... Primeiro eu fico parecendo grudada nela, não consigo de jeito maneira tirar minha mão da região que toquei – Arabella franziu a testa. – Logo depois que minha mão está bem presa à pessoa, eu sinto um choque. É realmente como se tivesse tomado uma descarga elétrica bem forte, quase que me nocauteia, entende?

Arabella levantou a mão direita, levando o corpo para frente na poltrona.

**― **Quer dizer que você fica primeiramente fixa à pessoa, depois recebe uma descarga mágica de poder – Hermione concordou. – Por acaso, você inicia como se fosse uma flutuação? Como se estivesse deixando seu corpo e indo para outro lugar, para uma outra dimensão ou outro mundo!

Hermione notou que a mestra parecia realmente aflita. Questionou de forma bastante apreensiva, e a aluna não soube definir o porquê. Mas, vê-la perguntar se havia uma flutuação, sendo que era exatamente o que ocorria... Hermione ficou perplexa.

**― **Sim, é isso mesmo que acontece! – respondeu, soltando os dedos dos braços da cadeira, sentindo mais confortável, mas não mais calma. – Eu sempre tenho essa impressão tão real, tão viva, de que estou flutuando, levitando! Parece que estou sendo carregada para outro lugar! E quando eu me dou conta...

Agora, era a respiração de Arabella que estava inconstante, preocupadíssima com o tom daquela conversa. Hermione olhou para o chão e recordou do encontro de Ártemis e Thomas Black, depois de Snape e Hariel Dumbledore. Invadir a privacidade, saber que tinha algo de tão errado em ver aquelas cenas. Como era possível digerir a série de informações? E como se não bastasse, ainda havia toda a confusão de serem aquelas visões do passado ou outra coisa?

**― **Não sei explicar o que são essas sensações que eu tenho, essas... Essas imagens de algumas cenas particulares das pessoas...

Arabella ergueu-se da poltrona imediatamente, sem pensar duas vezes e aproximou-se da cadeira de Hermione. Desejou flexionar os joelhos e olhar direta e profundamente para a garota, a ansiedade corroendo seu interior, imaginando que depois de tanta procura, de tanto sofrimento, esteve ali, apenas ali, sentada à sua frente. _Tentando entender_.

**― **Hermione – disse ela em tom de extrema gravidade, enquanto a jovem encostava-se à cadeira, quase medrosa. – Você vê cenas do passado? Quero dizer... Como se fosse _visões_?

Temerosa com o que sua resposta poderia significar, Hermione ajeitou-se na cadeira e suspirou.

**― **Talvez seja melhor que eu explique uma dessas cenas... – disse ela, enquanto pegava fôlego. – No caso da sua irmã, eu me encontrei em um quarto qualquer, e ela estava conversando com o irmão do Sirius – os olhos de Arabella rapidamente fixaram-se nos de Hermione, e enquanto a jovem explicava, era como se ela pudesse saber exatamente do que Hermione falava. – Eles estavam brigando porque ela não queria que o irmão do Sirius se tornasse um auror ou coisa assim, ela não queria que ele se metesse no meio da guerra. E o Thomas Black dizia que mesma ela não iria impedi-lo de realizar seu grande sonho, desejava lutar contra o império de Voldemort, destruir o maldito, e a professora Figg não queria de jeito algum. – Hermione notou que as mãos de Arabella pareciam trêmulas.

Notando que a mestra ficara pálida, suas pupilas se dilatando e a boca cerrada com certa força, Hermione ergueu-se da cadeira e andou até a estante de livros da sala, parando ali. Preferiu não encarar a bruxa, mesmo sem ter idéia do porquê.

– Era tão real, vê-los ali, desesperados, era quase como se eu pudesse sentir o que eles sentiam, saber o sofrimento... A professora deve ter percebido isso, eu imagino. Por isso ela deve querer que eu seja expulsa, porque invadi suas memórias, sua privacidade...

Hermione não soube mais o que dizer, apenas assistiu Arabella colocar a mão na própria barriga e andar de um lado ao outro, vez olhando para fora, vez olhando para ela, paralisada naquela sala, aflita por ajuda. Não conseguia entender o quê de tão importante tinha em suas palavras, de que importava se possuía um poder estranhíssimo e definitivamente indesejável? Talvez tenha sido a reação de alguma comida, ou então uma poção que tenha tomado erroneamente. Essas coisas eram bem comuns no mundo mágico, não eram?

Até que Arabella, repentinamente, deixou a sala e Hermione. A aluna ficou perplexa, olhando para o espaço vazio do escritório, completamente sem palavras. Onde poderia ter ido a professora? E por que a deixara làsozinha e mais confusa que nunca? Mordendo o lábio, pensando em como estaria Rony e Gina, desejando que aquele dia não passasse de um terrível pesadelo, Hermione olhou à sua volta. Uma sensação estranha a tomou, como se fosse mais uma vez aquela menininha de onze anos, mandona e superior, que tinha um medo da desaprovação alheia que chegava a assustar. Não que essa sua característica tenha sumido, já que ela continuava perseguindo a aceitação geral e unânime. Porém, ainda que não possuísse, e ainda que provasse pelos seis anos presentes em Hogwarts de que era a melhor aluna, mesmo que filha de pais trouxas, mesmo que uma _sangue-ruim_, Hermione sentia-se como a menininha medrosa. Será que o teor de sua confissão à Arabella era sério demais? Era errada? Era proibida?

**― **Srta. Granger? Srta. Granger?

A voz de alguém a chamando tomou sua atenção de seus pensamentos. Hermione cruzou a visão com os olhos azuis de Dumbledore. O temor diante do diretor foi maior ainda, especialmente quando o homem tocou seu ombro esquerdo e disse calmamente:

**― **Precisamos ter uma conversa séria, Hermione.

* * *

No meio da tarde, os alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina estavam trancados dentro da sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, já que a aula da semana não pudera ser aplicada pela professora Figg. Assim, em sua reposição, visivelmente, os estudantes sequer moviam-se nas cadeiras. Os sonserinos estavam eufóricos, ou ao menos a maioria, mas ainda assim procuravam conter o ímpeto de gritar a todos que seus pais foram bem sucedidos na tarefa do Lorde das Trevas. Já os da Grifinória sentiam-se mal pela morte do irmão de Rony. Os garotos não brincavam, sem a presença de Rony, como em respeito. Harry girava a pena entre os dedos, o olhar longe e o curativo no nariz. As garotas sequer cochichavam como de costume, especialmente para Parvati e Lilá. 

Harry não tinha a mínima idéia do que a professora dizia lá na frente. Seus pensamentos viajavam de Rony para Gina, de Gina para Ametista. A namorada estava sentada bem à frente, junto de seu parceiro de aula, Draco Malfoy. Distante, conseguiu reparar que, vez ou outra, o sonserino abaixava sua cabeça até a altura do ouvido de Ametista e sussurrava alguma coisa. Ao mesmo tempo, as mãos da jovem contorciam-se sobre a mesa. Em uma das ocorrências, Ametista quebrou a própria pena. Harry começou a achar estranho demais, ela não costumava agir daquela maneira junto de Malfoy. E para finalizar a total estranheza daquela tarde, Hermione também não estava na aula... E Hermione nunca perdia uma.

Notando a mestra acima do tablado, Harry sabia que Ártemis estava de olho na disputa de nervosismo entre Malfoy e Ametista. Não entendia o porquê da sonserina não ter desfilado um belo soco no rosto do jovem, ou então respondido algo. Não, ficava simplesmente silenciosa.

Contudo, como um furação, veio a conversa que tivera com ela na noite anterior. _"Meu avô disse que a próxima que eu aprontar, estarei fora de Hogwarts"_, ela dissera em tom grave, escondendo os olhos, ele recordava. _"... se eu saísse mais uma vez da linha, não haveria solução e ele teria de me mandar de volta para Godric's Hollow, ou mais longe..."_. Harry sabia que ela estava, então, lutando para não enfiar um direto no queixo do companheiro de casa.

E por dez minutos seguintes, a mesma cena acontecia. Harry começara a ficar preocupado. Sabia que ela não agüentaria por muito mais tempo. E o pior era imaginar que a mestra estava vendo tudo, estava reparando. Estava notando ele mesmo, assistindo a cena com total atenção. Era como se Ártemis tivesse um radar ligado por vinte e quatro horas sem interrupções. A mestra pegava exatamente tudo que ocorria dentro de suas áreas de comando. Porém, Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos, segurando a respiração, mesmo que aquele momento pudesse ser o último que Ametista suportasse Malfoy e explodisse. Conseqüentemente, levar a relação deles a pique, já que Ártemis não perderia por nada no mundo a chance de destruir qualquer vida.

E logo aconteceu...

**― **CALE SUA BOCA SUJA, SEU VERME NOJENTO! VÁ SE DANAR E FIQUE LONGE DE MIM, SEU FILHO DA MÃE!

Os gritos de Ametista ecoaram possivelmente para fora da sala também. Todos os alunos, tão dispersos e perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, paralisaram ao ouvir os berros da sonserina para com Draco Malfoy. Harry ergueu-se da cadeira no mesmo minuto, desejando correr até ela e quebrar o focinho do idiota, mas Ártemis logo se virou para a sala.

**― **Nem pense em sair de onde estàSr. Potter! – disse em tom decisivo e mandão a professora. – Melhor ficar quieto se não o problema cairá no senhor também! – Ártemis tornou-se para Ametista e Malfoy, ambos encarando-se repletos de ódio, ainda que um sorriso malicioso ficasse permanentemente nos lábios de Draco. – E vocês dois! Estão achando que a minha aula é um circo! Acham que podem ficar destilando xingamentos e provocações! Estou cansada de toda aula colocá-la de detenção, Srta. Dumbledore! E já cheguei ao ponto de explosão pelas suas piadinhas mal colocadas, Sr. Malfoy!

A sala inteira estava em silêncio, assistindo agora aos berros de Ártemis Figg. Harry paralisara por completo, especialmente ao assistir o semblante de Ametista ficar cada vez mais angustiado. _"Meu Deus, a Ártemis não pode dar uma nova detenção a ela!"_, pensou consigo desesperado.

A mestra tornou-se para o restante da sala.

**― **Façam um resumo de 40 centímetros das páginas 90 a 127 para o final da aula! – todos pensaram em protestar, mas a professora ergueu as mãos. – Façam o resumo ou todos irão para uma deliciosa detenção comigo, que acham?

Sonserinos e grifinórios procuraram suas penas e livros, e iniciaram o resumo, apavorados por cumprir a meta desejada pela mestra. Harry ainda ficou observando as atitudes da professora para com os dois sonserinos. Ártemis apontou com a cabeça a porta e ambos dirigiram-se para fora, seguidos por ela.

Do lado de fora da sala, Ártemis cruzou os braços, os sonserinos encarando-a.

**― **Vocês dois passaram dos limites durante todo este ano – iniciou Ártemis, seca. – Pertencem à mesma casa, à mesma irmandade, e ficam se desafiando a primeira oportunidade do dia. Não falo para sustentarem uma amizade ou que saiam por aí de abraços e sorrisos, apenas peço que deixem essas picuinhas de lado e assistam à minha aula! E não somente aqui, já basta na aula anterior à de ontem que vocês dois resolveram dar um show de duelo e acabou com ambos na Ala Hospitalar!

Ártemis olhou diretamente para Ametista e disse:

**― **Sei de sua situação crítica aqui, Srta. Dumbledore – e no momento, era como se a professora estivesse se divertindo. – Toda a postura, toda a atitude e o desafiar de regras tão característico do seu _namoradinho_... – o tom da palavra fora no mínimo ofensivo. – A senhorita está na corda bamba há semanas, e resolveu se pegar a tapas com a Srta. Parkinson, _também_ da sua casa, olhe a coincidência! – e soltou uma risadinha em seguida. – Bom, imagino que saiba que com cada ação, provoca-se uma reação, e espero que a senhorita esteja pronta para elas. Assim que minhas palavras chegarem ao ouvido do diretor, a senhorita está correndo para fora dessa escola, não é mesmo...?

Ametista cerrou os olhos e pareceu desacreditada.

**― **A _senhora _está se deliciando com isso! – ela disse realmente chocada. – Você viu o Malfoy me provocando, só esperando até a hora que eu explodisse! Como...! Como...!

**― **Como posso ser tão calculista, Srta. Dumbledore? – e Ártemis riu claramente, seus olhos brilhando fortemente. – Antes que a senhorita queira pular em meu pescoço e pronunciar algo como verme nojenta a mim, como fez com o senhor Malfoy, aliás, com toda razão – e Draco olhou furioso para a mestra. – Proponho um acordo para salvar sua pele.

Tanto Ametista como Draco arregalaram os olhos.

**― **Um _acordo_! A senhora só pode estar brincando! – surpreendeu-se Draco.

**― **Preciso dos melhores alunos da Sonserina para isso, afinal trabalhinhos envolvendo Severo Snape são sempre feitos pelos sonserinos, não é mesmo! – e ela piscou para Malfoy, como um predador pronto para enforcar a presa. – Quero que você dois peguem algumas poções para mim dentro do estoque secreto do professor.

**― **A senhora é uma auror, deveria ter um vasto conhecimento de poções, não precisa invadir o armário do Snape... – retrucou Malfoy, aborrecido e surpreso ainda.

**― **E pior, mandar alunos fazer o serviço sujo para você – completou Ametista, tão perplexa quanto Draco. – Sempre desconfiei que fosse suspeita, mas chantagear alunos... Isso é realmente surpreendente, professora, parabéns!

Ártemis olhou divertida para Ametista, como se quisesse fazer alguma pergunta.

**― **Chantagem! Ninguém falou em chantagem aqui, Srta. Dumbledore.

**― **A senhora acha que sou idiota! Sabe da minha situação, então deixou que Malfoy chegasse ao mais irritante de suas provocações até que eu explodisse. Assim, você me tiraria da sala e então faria uma proposta, em que eu seria obrigada a aceitar em troca do silêncio da senhora.

**― **Humpt! – e Ártemis soltou uma risada leve, os lábios contorcidos num belo sorriso. – E não é que a garota é esperta que nem a mãe! Bom que tenha entendido o recado, agradeço muito – e indicou o corredor. – Agora quero os dois fora daqui, e que me encontrem na terça-feira na minha sala, e então passarei o que quero dos dois...

**― **Mas por que eu tenho que fazer isso junto! Quem 'tá enrascada aqui é a Dumbledore, não eu! – protestou Draco, cruzando os braços.

Ártemis afundou o rosto até encarar a face de Draco a poucos centímetros. Era possível ele sentir a respiração quente da professora, de tão perto e, repentinamente, ameaçadora que ela pareceu ser.

**― **Se não fizer o que eu mandar, Sr. Malfoy, garanto que arranjo alguma coisa para te colocar numa posição idêntica à da senhorita Dumbledore. – e o final foi quase um sussurro, o olhar violeta completamente ameaçador.

Enquanto Ártemis retornava à sala de aula, Malfoy saiu andando, profundamente irritado. Ametista ainda queria tirar satisfações com o idiota, mas ficou muito mais preocupada com a proposta da professora. O que Ártemis poderia querer com poções de Snape? E pior, por que ela e Draco teriam de ir pegá-las? A coisa não estava cheirando bem.

* * *

Deitada naquela cama, quase paralisada, definitivamente não era como Hermione desejava passar o final de semana. Ainda não sabia ao certo de quem era aquele dormitório, apenas sabia que tinha de ficar quietinha, olhando o teto, encantado para observar todas as constelações do universo. Enquanto seus olhos percorriam sem pressa os detalhes e as características de cada uma delas, Hermione foi sentindo-se sonolenta. Passara toda a sexta-feira deitada naquele leito macio, parte por confusão e queda de pressão, parte por recomendações do próprio diretor. 

Os dedos passeavam pelo corpo estirado, notando como ela era comum. Nada de mais. Pernas, braços, barriga, pés, cabeça... Uma moreninha nascida na Inglaterra, com pais carinhosos, ambos dentistas... Amigos que levaria até a morte, sem dúvida alguma... Um amor eterno dentro de seu coração naquele último que chamaria sua atenção em uma multidão...

Hermione jogou a cabeça para o lado direito e viu aquele enorme espelho ao seu lado. De madeira avermelhada, de aparência tão velha, antiga, gasta. Aquele era o _Espelho do Passado_, apresentado há meses numa aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas pela professora Ártemis. O Espelho que mostrava o antepassado mais nobre de nossa família. Hermione assistia diante do largo espelho de madeira, uma mulher de cabelos escuros compridos e cacheados, vestindo um belo vestido amarelo, correndo sorridente por campos lindíssimos, carregando uma varinha e uma flecha.

Aquela era Helga Hufflepuff.

Um dos fundadores de Hogwarts.

Uma das maiores bruxas de todos os tempos.

O antepassado mais nobre no sangue de Hermione.

Uma bruxa filha de trouxas.

Ao tempo que admirava a imagem da bruxa correndo e dançando contra o vento naqueles enormes campos verdes e repletos de flores, Hermione ainda tentava acreditar no que fora lhe conferido. Um segredo. Um segredo que teria de esconder até mesmo de Harry e Rony. Ao menos por enquanto.

Dumbledore, junto da Ordem da Fênix e dos Cavaleiros de Merlin, estavam na procura atrás dos herdeiros dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts. O porquê ela não tinha idéia, além de Dumbledore optar por não revelar ainda. Também sabia que Voldemort estava atrás dos herdeiros, exatamente como o esquadrão que ajudava Dumbledore. Este por que também era desconhecido.

Mas a questão maior não era essa. A própria herdeira de Rowena Ravenclaw revelara à Hermione a verdade daquela surpresa durante a conversa. Arabella esclarecera o porquê de suas visões, o porquê de ter as sensações estranhas e de assistir cenas e episódios tão particulares da vida das pessoas.

Hermione era uma das herdeiras procuradas.

Hermione era herdeira de Helga Hufflepuff.

Ainda o tique-taque do relógio do escritório de Arabella acompanhava suas idéias, o exato momento em que fora revelada esta bombástica situação. A princípio, Hermione rira, não acreditara, achara uma grande confusão. Claramente, ela nunca seria herdeira de qualquer bruxo. Era uma simples filha de trouxas, que se esforçava dia após dia para não ser rotulada. Não recordava de bruxos muito próximos, a não ser um tio distante. Como poderia ter correndo ainda em suas veias, o sangue de Hufflepuff? E por que não fora selecionada para a Lufa-Lufa então?

O velho diretor pedira que Hermione ficasse em estado de atenção durante o final de semana. Uma série de bruxos faria alguns testes, e possivelmente na segunda-feira, Hermione encontraria os Cavaleiros de Merlin. A legião decidiria se a informação era correta. _"E como você sendo herdeira de Ravenclaw, foi escolhida para a Grifinória?"_, recordava ter questionado à Arabella, quando estiveram no Templo de Ravenclaw, no castelo de Saint-Pierce. _"Na verdade, isto acontece de acordo com a personalidade da pessoa. Eu posso ser herdeira de Rowena, mas não preciso estar necessariamente na Corvinal. Tenho a personalidade dos grifinórios. Por isso fui escolhida para a Grifinória"_, a mestra respondera, e Hermione não podia deixar de ficar curiosa. Por que ela?

Observando mais uma vez o universo estendendo-se à sua frente, a monitora suspirou, desejando mais calma e paciência. Desejava falar com Rony, contar como ficara no mínimo chocada... Era uma simples estudante, uma filha de dentistas de Londres, uma garotinha que ainda receava ao enfrentar os terrores do mundo adulto. Fechou os olhos, o sono pegando de vez a sua mente cansada por um dia tão desastroso e impressionante.

E em seus sonhos, corria por campos verdes e repletos de flores, enquanto cantava uma canção de ninar que os pais costumavam cantarolar para que pudesse dormir logo. E disparou uma flecha com seu arco tão divino, rompendo uma barreira negra à sua frente.

* * *

**― **Formem duplas! Trabalharemos em rodízio, quero ver o que conseguem fazer hoje! É um pequeno teste, lembrem-se! Ninguém sairá daqui para a Ala Hospitalar desta vez, eu espero! 

Os alunos riram, ainda que bastante sonolentos depois de um fim de semana bastante sério e triste. As famílias estavam desesperadas, todas desejaram que seus filhos voltassem para casa, ao menos até que Voldemort e seus Comensais fossem destruídos mais uma vez. Outros pediam, imploravam, para que mantivessem longe de Harry Potter a todo custo. E chegar naquela segunda-feira, na aula de Transformação Humana, com o professor agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, era maravilhoso.

Sirius encostou o corpo na mesa e assistiu os estudantes fazerem as duplas. Hermione não comparecera à aula, e ele imaginava que após a descoberta, deveria estar bem guardada, sendo acompanhada de perto pelos inspetores de Dumbledore. Afinal, tinham a segunda herdeira conhecida em Hogwarts. Não poderiam deixar que isto escapasse para os ouvidos de qualquer um. Voldemort não cogitaria ir atrás de uma garota filha de trouxas como Hermione. E era bom que ele continuasse pensando assim.

O difícil mesmo era conseguir se concentrar naquela aula, enquanto tinha de esconder da própria noiva que o melhor amigo deles estava em um coma profundo. Remo Lupin, após o ataque mortal no Ministério da Magia na quinta-feira à noite, entrara em um estado além do que os medi-bruxos pudessem fazer.

De acordo com as informações de Dumbledore, Heather tentara, com todo seu poder e majestade de Helderane, ressuscitar Lupin. Aparentemente, a deusa escolhera doar sua imortalidade, o dom passado por Godric Gryffindor a ela. Lupin deveria aceitar ao pedido de Heather e estar recuperado agora, após ganhar uma nova vida. Entretanto, sem motivo conhecido ainda, Lupin não aceitara o dom de Heather, e está possivelmente vagando por um mundo paralelo.

**― **Agora – pigarreou em seguida, procurando se concentrar. – Como treinamos durante nosso curso, quero que vocês façam um rodízio entre as duplas, primeiramente tentando transformar um único aspecto físico da outra pessoa, e depois a outra transforma um aspecto físico teu, ok? – todos concordaram com as cabeças.

Logo, os estudantes começaram o exercício. Sirius sabia que era um nível ainda fácil para eles, mas não conseguia pensar em controlar uma sala em puro caos causado por uma transformação desastrosa.

Dumbledore não soube dizer quando Lupin poderia acordar ou se ele iria acordar de fato. _"É possível que Lupin não tenha aceitado o dom e o tenha passado à outra pessoa, e assim está procurando o caminho do mundo da luz. Por isso o coma"_. Mas Sirius ainda não conseguia entender com exatidão. _"Então, isso significaria que Remo já está morto, sem chances de voltar?"_. Quando Dumbledore confirmou, o desespero tomou conta do bruxo.

Sirius ainda não sabia com certeza como conseguira esconder durante todo o fim de semana o assunto de Arabella. Estava angustiado o tempo todo, chorara pelos cantos, inconformado de perder outro melhor amigo, da mesma maneira que Tiago morrera. Não poderia conceber ainda a idéia de que Lupin ou estava morto, ou estava procurando o caminho de volta ou ficaria nesse estado de coma pelo resto da vida. _"Por que ele não aceitou!"_, perguntou-se mais uma vez, como pela milésima vez num único dia.

**― **Troquem! – anunciou, desligado.

Sacudindo a cabeça e passando os dedos pelos olhos, desejando estar bem mais concentrado para uma das últimas aulas do ano, quando assistiu Harry e Ametista caindo juntos após o primeiro rodízio. Os dois estavam estranhos, e sabia que o culpado disso era ele – ou ao menos, grande parte da culpa. Ter ameaçado a filha de acabar seu namoro fora errado, e causara até uma discussão feia com Arabella. Mas o que poderia ele fazer se o namoro apenas prejudicava-os, e não os ajudava?

Enquanto Harry apontava a varinha para Ametista, tentando mudar aparentemente a coloração de seu cabelo, Sirius podia ver que ele cochichava alguma coisa para a namorada.

**― **Por que você me evitou durante o fim de semana? – perguntou em tom baixo, mirando a varinha nos fios do cabelo dela.

Ametista concentrou seus olhos escuros em Harry. Como poderia dizer que precisava pensar na relação deles? Como dizer que sabia de seu súbito interesse por Gina? Como explicar que vira a atração? E a conversa com o avô e o pai na quinta-feira à noite... Harry naquela mesma noite questionara se ela realmente achava que eles eram mais forte que os dois juntos. Ametista começara a duvidar, e sem saber o motivo certo. Era como se uma pontinha de confiança que existisse entre eles estivesse se dissipando. E confiança era absolutamente tudo na relação para ela. Como explicar isso?

**― **Eu precisava pensar, Harry. – respondeu evasiva, ainda que enfrentasse o olhar dele com valentia.

Lentamente, os fios de Ametista iam tomando um tom amarelado sutil.

**― **Pensar em quê? – voltou a indagar o jovem.

**― **Em uma porção de coisas...

**― **Não fuja das minhas perguntas! – interrompeu a fala da garota, ainda em volume baixo. Entretanto, no momento que perdera a concentração, a coloração do cabelo de Ametista voltou ao castanho.

**― **Troquem! – a voz de Sirius ecoou pela sala.

Ametista tomou a varinha prateada nos dedos e mirou no centro do rosto de Harry. Esquecendo a acusação de Harry, começou a mudar o tom de pele do jovem. Rapidamente, a pele foi escurecendo e escurecendo, quase em um tom negro.

**― **Não vai me falar o que está acontecendo? – insistiu Harry, notando a mudança que ela provocava com certa facilidade.

**― **Harry, aqui ou agora não é o melhor momento ou lugar, não acha? – retrucou, procurando não perder a concentração.

**― **Mas hoje eu tenho que fazer alguns trabalhos para Poções...

**― **Então conversamos amanhã. – finalizou a jovem, exatamente no mesmo momento em que Sirius mandou um novo rodízio.

Deixando um aborrecido Harry para trás, Ametista emparelhou-se com Draco Malfoy. Soltando um suspiro de quase desânimo, esperou o que o sonserino poderia aprontar para ela desta vez.

Sirius, por sua vez, notou a expressão descontente de Harry assim que Ametista trocou-o por Malfoy. Esfregando as mãos na testa, imaginou o que poderia estar acontecendo mais uma vez. Será que não poderiam levar o relacionamento calmamente? Não gostaria de vê-los magoados, tanto a filha quanto o afilhado. Por que Tiago não estava vivo para ajudá-lo? Ou mesmo Lílian? A ruivinha costumava ter tanto tato para essas coisas... Fechando os olhos e imaginando os amigos, assistindo enquanto seus filhos se apaixonavam cada vez mais, desligou-se do que acontecia na sala.

E lá estava Ametista de Draco enroscados novamente em outra discussão.

**― **Então, recebeu notícias do pobretão e da pobretona? Tiveram que vender aquele lugar que chamam de lar para pagar o enterro do falecido? – instigou Draco, um sorriso prepotente na face, enquanto tentava mudar a cor dos olhos dela.

**― **Bom, se fosse no seu caso, nem precisar preocupar-se com isso você precisaria, não é mesmo? Afinal, já vendeu o corpo e a alma para o demônio... – respondeu a garota, dando de ombros.

**― **Não deveria falar assim do próprio sangue, Dumbledore. Isso pode magoar teu pai, sabia?

**― **Ele não é meu pai, seu imbecil! – retrucou nervosa. – Já disse que não tenho nada a ver com a sua gente suja!

Sem Ametista ter conhecimento, no calor da discussão, Draco iniciou uma mudança veloz da cor de seus olhos, sem interrupção. Todas as cores passavam pelos globos oculares da sonserina, cerrando os mesmos de ódio. Draco aproximou-se do ouvido da jovem e respondeu:

**― **A Weasley pobretona não me achou nem um pouco sujo quando se agarrou comigo na cama da Ala Hospitalar... Garanto que se você quisesse provar, seria igualmente prazeroso... Imagine, Draco Malfoy se agarrando com a filha do Todo-Poderoso? Não seria excitante...!

Ametista grunhiu qualquer coisa, embevecida em ira, e postou as mãos nos ombros de Malfoy e empurrou-o com força para longe dela. No mesmo momento, ouve um estrondo dentro da sala de aula. Foi aí que Sirius percebeu que, mesmo com exercícios simples, alguém arranjaria briga, especialmente a filha dele.

Todos fizeram uma roda envolta dos dois. Ametista estava recuperando o equilíbrio, tentando pegar o ar, revoltada até o último fio de cabelo com Malfoy, enquanto o companheiro de casa estava encostado na parede da sala, achando tudo aquilo hilário de se ver. Até que não tinha mais graça.

Não estava mais à frente de Draco a conhecida e odiada Ametista Dumbledore, e sim a conhecida e estranhamente desejada Virgínia Weasley. Tão ruiva, de olhos castanhos e lábios vermelhos como somente Gina. E diante de Ametista estava um Draco Malfoy bem mais velho, de cabelos loiros bem longos, olhos acinzentados repletos de escárnio e superioridade. Ninguém menos que Lúcio Malfoy, o mesmo Comensal da Morte que tentou sufoca-la no ano passado, durante a prova dos duelos de Lupin e Arabella para ela e Harry.

Perplexos com as imagens de Gina e Lúcio, todos começaram a afastar-se dos sonserinos. Ninguém entendia coisa alguma, todos absolutamente confusos. Sirius aproximou-se vagarosamente de ambos e deu uma boa olhada. Ametista era, sem sombra de dúvida, Gina Weasley, ainda que no corpo da sonserina. O rosto era idêntico, sem qualquer diferença. Uma outra pessoa. Depois, caminhou até Draco e detalhou o rosto odioso e asqueroso do pai do jovem. As mesmas rugas, os mesmo dentes perfeitos, o mesmo olhar.

Harry, assim como todos os alunos, ficaram sem palavras e sem idéia do que poderia ter ocorrido ali. Somente por que Ametista empurrou Malfoy? De provocações, ambos já estavam vacinados e bem acostumados. De contato físico violento, também. Se não bastasse o jogo de quadril do outro ano, as constantes contusões na Ala Hospitalar, e socos e tapas que ela já dera nele.

**― **Merlin... Não posso acreditar... – murmurou Sirius, a mão sobre a boca.

**―**O que aconteceu conosco? – indagou Ametista, tocando a ponta dos cabelos tão vermelhos quanto fogo de Gina Weasley.

**― **Eu... Eu desconfio... – Sirius iniciou, depois foi até a mesa, pegou sua varinha e apontou para Ametista um feitiço desconhecido. A jovem voltou a ter sua aparência. Depois, repetiu o mesmo efeito com Malfoy e o resultado foi igual. – Para isso acontecer, vocês dois têm que ter o índice máximo de transformação...

**―**Você não 'tá querendo dizer que nós dois... – tentou interromper Draco, mas Sirius logo finalizou.

**― **Isso mesmo. Vocês são mais dois Escolhidos de Dragon no mundo – e todos ficaram chocados. – Parabéns. – resumiu Sirius, ainda não acreditando na força dos jovens em tão pouca experiência de transformação humana. Mas também, o que se poderia esperar da filha de Voldemort e do filho de um dos chefes dos Comensais da Morte?

* * *

**_Nota da Autora (4):_**_ Um finalzinho legal, não acham! Hihihihihi! Quero as reviews de vocês hein! Estarei esperando! ;)_

**_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_**_ Hermione tem de se acostumar com a idéia de ser uma herdeira procurada por Voldemort e ainda passar pelo teste dos Cavaleiros de Merlin. O que será que eles esperam para ela! E ainda há uma surpresinha de Ártemis Figg, mostrando realmente para quê veio! E Harry e Ametista serão os primeiros atingidos... Será que eles resistem às audaciosas manobras do destino?_

_Vejam o porquê das poções de Severo Snape para Ártemis em "O BEIJO QUE ENCERRA".

* * *

_


	37. O Beijo Que Encerra

**HARRY POTTER E O OLHO DA ESCURIDÃO**

**_Nota da Autora (1):_**_ É engraçado olhar esse capítulo pronto, já que foi planejado há tanto tempo... Mas, agora que está pronto e se assemelhou bastante ao que desejei desde o início, é triste. Este capítulo, como já disse em outros sites e no meu, é um divisor de águas: ou você tem fé e espera ver o que faço, ou se é apaixonado pelo que eu destruo aqui, desiste de ler... Só que, assim como em outras atitudes estranhas minhas, eu repito a mesma frase: tudo tem um motivo! Então, antes de tirarem suas conclusões, tive motivo para fazer isso também... _

**_Nota da Autora (2):_**_ Além de ser muito especial para mim, esse capítulo é também dedicado à pessoa mais apaixonada pelo "shipper" que aparece aqui. A **Anjinha** é uma defensora ferrenha da "raça pura"... hahahahahaha! E aqui, temos um SS especialmente para ela (e ela sabe o que é o SS, assim como a Alix -- **SS - pela pureza da raça** P)... Anjinha, esse capítulo vai pra você, por todos esses anos de ajuda e de apoio incondicional a tudo que eu faço, inclusive minhas decisões malucas ― mas que você adora ― dessa série viu! Obrigada pelas risadas e pelas mensagens durante a semana, por todas as nossas diversões de final de semana e por ser outra adoradora desse casal, no mínimo, sonserino, não é! Finalmente alguém que me entende nisso! Hahahahahaa! Você sempre será a pessoa mais sonserina e de espírito esverdeado que já conheci! Ti amo Anjinha!_

**_Nota da Autora (3):_**_ Agradecimentos:  
_**_Kirina-Li_**_ Nem me fale da falta de atualizações, viu minina! Corta meu coração, porque eu queria que fosse muito mais rápida, só que a faculdade não permite, é realmente difícil ― ainda dou um jeito nisso! ;) Bom, você sabe, confusão pra cima do Harry é comigo mesmo né! Ele merece, afinal de contas, o Voldemort não está sempre no pé, vai! Hahahaha! Hey! D/G? Hum.. não falo muita coisa sobre D/G, é um terreno estranho para mim, adoro, mas na fanfic ele é delicado! Hihihihihihi! E olha, agora essa última atualização demorou dois meses hein! Mais rápido! Beijinhus!  
_**_Den Chan:_**_ Anjinha, nem vou falar mais nada, já tem dedicatória pra você aqui em cima né! Tbm mamuti mto viu! _**_  
Adriana Black:_**_ Olha, você tem razão, a Gina não percebeu nada mesmo... O irmão morto né, fica difícil perceber qualquer outra coisa à sua volta... Mas tipo... Isso ainda vai dar pano pra manga, porque a Ametista não é de deixar essas coisas por menos! Hehehehehe! Sério que a Ártemis é sua personagem preferida! Minina! Te amo! Hahahaha! É sério, finalmente alguém que gosta dela! A maioria do pessoal odeiaaaaaa a coitada! Hahahahaha! Mas a Arty logo logo vai mostrar porque veio, acredite! ;) Beijinhus!  
_**_Anaisa: _**_Puxa, outra surpresa também! Gosta de Draco e Ametista, as discussões infinitas deles! Ainda vai ter muito viu, aliás, nesse capítulo tem uma bem legal, espero que você goste! Sabe como é, ambos sonserinos, tem que sair as melhores discussões de toda a fanfic né... E olha, o que eu me concentro pra fazê-las... Hahahahaha! Beijinhus minina!  
_**_Karen13:_**_ Kakaaaaa! Miguxaaaa! Eu aqui conversando com você no MSN enquanto atualizo o arquivo... O capítulo você já leu né... Muito medo, muito choro... Pois é, a Angie fez o que deveria ter sido feito...Bom, não preciso dizer que o seu e-mail do capítulo 34 e do 35 foram, como sempre, HILÁRIOS, não é? Aliás, o "Somebody Saaaaaaaaave Me" acho que nunca vou esquecer, minha mãe pensou que estava tendo umtreco aqui em cima, tamanha minha gargalhada! Só você causando né Kakaa.. hehehehe! E você e o soco né! Amou de paixão! Hahahaha! Um pega-pra-capa com os dois é muito divertido mesmo, você tem razão! Hahahahahha! Mamuti mto viu miguxa! Obrigada por tudo também, amei tuas palavras depois da última cena! Ti amooo! Beijinhus! _

**_No Capítulo Anterior: _**_Hermione descobre que suas visões eram resultado de um dom adormecido em seu corpo trouxa - a garota é herdeira de Helga Hufflepuff, e a nova perseguida na lista de Voldemort, ainda que ele não tenha conhecimento disto. Já Ametista encontrou mais uma semelhança entre Voldemort e ela: ambos são escolhidos de Dragon e possuem o índice máximo de transformação. E ainda há Draco Malfoy, possuidor do mesmo poder que ela.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E CINCO – O BEIJO QUE ENCERRA**

_"Como pude deixar isso passar? Era tão óbvio, lógico! Ela tinha que ter o índice máximo... Voldemort não dá ponto sem nó, sempre foi assim e sempre será! Maldita hora em que deixei isso passar por mim!"_. Sirius ouvia os estudantes deixarem a sala na torre escura, a chama azulada ao meio da sala ainda acesa e agitada, seus pensamentos não o deixando em paz. Ver a expressão da filha ao ganhar mais um elemento que a ligava com o Lorde das Trevas foi doloroso. Desejava que não tivesse sido tão cego, tão ingênuo. Ametista carregava no sangue não apenas a herança genética de Voldemort, como também outras características inseridas no exato momento do feitiço.

A mente começou a doer, ferido pela imprevista decepção de ela ser mais uma escolhida de Dragon. E ainda havia Lupin para perturbá-lo. _"Por que você não aceitou a graça de Heather? Teimoso idiota! Sempre querendo se virar sozinho! Para quê isso! Remo, você devia ter aceitado! Agora você está em um coma, e ninguém pode te ajudar! E a Heather? Ela sumiu! Está em um coma tão profundo quanto o seu! Custava uma vez deixar alguém te ajudar!"_, lutava contra a ira e um súbito desânimo intenso. _"Você quer que eu lute sozinho conta Voldemort? Já perdi Tiago, não poderei perder você também"_.

Focado em seus pergaminhos e desejando correr o mais rápido possível a Dumbledore para comunicá-lo da novidade, ouviu uma voz às suas costas despertá-lo de seus devaneios. O tom usado não parecia contente.

― Nós podemos conversar...?

Sirius tornou-se para o aluno e cruzou os braços. Pensou que com o tumulto da aula, ele esquecesse a cólera enrustida notada assim que colocou os pés dentro da sala. Harry tinha os olhos verdes concentrados no padrinho, os braços cruzados e a face nada satisfeita. Possivelmente, saber que Ametista possuía o mesmo dom que Draco Malfoy não o animara, mas também saber que ele andava conspirando contra seu namoro não ajudava em nada.

― Claro Harry ― respondeu, ajeitando alguns papéis sobre sua mesa. ― Sobre o quê deseja falar?

A expressão de Harry não mudou, ainda implacável e séria demais. Sirius procurou buscar dentro de si a maior paciência que já possuiu. Afinal, além de cuidar de suas atuais discussões com Arabella e vigiar o que a filha tem feito com o namorado, acabara de receber a notícia da morte de seu melhor amigo.

― Acho que você sabe, Sirius ― e, por um momento, Sirius achou que conversava com Tiago, tal idêntico tom de Harry. ― Por que você disse que confiava em mim e, de repente, começa a ameaçar o que tenho com a Ametista?

Agitando a cabeça lentamente, tentando não expressar cansaço e ainda procurando a paciência dentro de si, Sirius respondeu, pegando fôlego:

― Harry, por favor, _tente entender_ ― e postou as mãos no rosto, milhares de pensamentos passando pela cabeça. ― Nós estamos em tempos de guerra. Voldemort aproveitará todas as chances que dermos a ele, e caso você e Ametista não levarem as coisas como devem ser levadas, ficará bastante fácil para ele dominá-los...

― Isso não tem nada a ver com Voldemort! ― interrompeu Harry, inesperadamente, em alto volume. ― Você e Dumbledore são tão protetores com ela que deu nisso! Vocês não admitem que ela não seja mais uma garotinha! A _sua garotinha_!

Sirius não encontrou palavras para definir o tamanho do sentimento que invadiu suas entranhas ao ouvir o afilhado. Como podia dizer aquilo! Tantos morreram no passado por terem subestimado o poder que Voldemort possuía, as manobras feitas tão ardilosamente por ele, sempre na esperança e ambição de envolver a todos, não somente os cegos e os ingênuos, em sua teia de medo e violência. Não era mais uma questão de pensar individualmente, todos deveriam ter o campo de visão coletivo, imaginar nas milhares de vidas que poderiam ser perdidas, fossem na batalha ou no assistir dela. Os inocentes não eram mais inocentes, os defensores não eram mais defensores... Todos seriam somente um, na luta contra uma idéia preconceituosa e drástica de um ser poderoso demais para ser vencido por um único indivíduo.

E agora, o próprio afilhado, o maior envolvido nessa guerra, fala como se tivesse vivido o tempo todo em outro planeta e chegasse naquele instante. Sem dúvida, ou Harry realmente andava esgotado com tudo aquilo, ou alguém teria roubado seu corpo. Não havia nada de coerente em suas palavras, quanto mais na idéia de que Sirius ou Dumbledore fizeram aquelas ameaças a Ametista por puro ciúme.

― Harry, será que você tem ficado tão maluco com toda essa batalha que perdeu o controle de seus pensamentos? ― para sua surpresa, o monitor tomou uma posição pretensiosa. ― Acho que sim... Nada disso é brincadeira, nada mais se resume a mim ou a você ou a qualquer outro ser humano nesse mundo! Tudo, _absolutamente tudo_, que realizamos dia após dia é vigiado! Tudo tem de ser previsto, esperado! Os Comensais não dormem em serviço! Muito menos o chefe deles!

Harry descruzou os braços e encarou Sirius mais de perto.

― O _chefe_ deles não vai se meter entre Ametista e eu...

― Talvez não diretamente, mas eles destroem a vida ao seu redor! ― aborreceu-se ainda mais Sirius, não compreendendo o afilhado. ― Fizeram isso comigo! Será que é tão difícil de entender! ― Harry olhou para longe. ― Eu sei que você ama Ametista, e tenho a certeza que ela te ama também, só que eu amei Hariel da mesma maneira, e nem por isso pouparam a mim ou a ela! Voldemort fez de tudo, até matar meu irmão, e isso matou meus pais... Depois, envenenou-me contra minha própria mulher e fez com que a _nossa_ filha fosse somente _dela_, e não _minha_!

Notando como usou palavras e expressões indevidas, Harry procurou reparar o erro, mas Sirius pareceu abruptamente enlouquecido, exausto até o último fio de cabelo.

― Sirius, escute, eu entendo que...

― Não, não Harry! Você me escute! ― e então, levantou o dedo até o rosto do afilhado e prosseguiu. ― Primeiro, eles me tiraram o irmão, depois a esposa e, ainda por cima, criaram em minha cabeça que o cara mais leal que eu já conheci na vida poderia ter traído a mim e a seu pai! ― Harry não soube dizer o porquê, mas Sirius pareceu muito machucado em falar de Lupin e Pettigrew, depois de tanto tempo. ― Enquanto aquele filho da puta do Pettigrew se unia ao Voldemort, eu acreditava que Remo tinha revelado o paradeiro de Tiago! Eu estava tão cego, tão estúpido, tão cheio de raiva e ódio por terem me iludido, por terem me afastado da minha mulher e da minha filha...! ― Sirius fungou, mas Harry não viu nenhuma lágrima, apenas o rosto embevecido em fúria. ― E então arrancaram teu pai e tua mãe, e eu escolhi seguir o ódio e me enfiar em Azkaban, ao contrário de cuidar de você, como faria um padrinho correto!

― Eu nunca achei...

Sirius deu um grande passo à frente e encarou o afilhado, erguendo os braços e apertando os mesmos de Harry, com força bastante para machucá-lo. A expressão de terror e desespero era tão clara que chegou a assustar o monitor. Harry vira Sirius daquela maneira em raras situações, como correr enlouquecido atrás de Pettigrew na Casa dos Gritos. E ele tinha aquele mesmo e único olhar novamente.

― Harry, eles te cercam... Eles acham tua fraqueza e te pegam bem _ali_! ― e retirou uma das mãos dos braços do monitor, apontando fortemente para o coração de Harry. ― Te perseguem pela vida toda! Eles têm feito isso comigo desde então! Minha família, meus amigos, minha mulher, minha filha, meu afilhado... Agora até meu melhor amigo, o único que sobrara do meu passado! Guardo Arabella, Ametista e você a sete chaves porque não possuo mais forças para lutar contra mais uma morte, Harry! Não tenho mais...

E, apoiando-se nos braços do afilhado, Sirius gritou. Bem alto. E começou a tremer. Apresentando espasmos fortes, Harry segurou o homem em seus braços. Como podia ter tido uma postura tão absurda e indigna? Sirius não era o culpado por tudo que dava errado em sua vida nas últimas semanas! Harry estava recordando lentamente tudo que ele falara. Palavra por palavra...

― _Seu melhor amigo?_ ― repetiu, baixinho, para si mesmo. ― Sirius... ― chamou, puxando o rosto do padrinho, tão desgastado, até a altura do seu. ― O-o que acon-aconteceu co-com o Lupin?

O homem cansado continuou a soluçar e a tremer, enquanto cruzou o olhar desesperado com o perdido de Harry. O jovem tinha a expectativa amarga neles, como se estivesse acostumado com as piores notícias, mas nunca conformado. Nunca.

Assim, Sirius distanciou-se de Harry e apoiou o quadril na própria mesa, meio sentado meio em pé, e fungou uma vez mais.

― O incêndio no Ministério, na quinta à noite... ― Harry começou a arregalar os olhos. ― Alguns membros da Ordem foram chamados para ajudar na busca de sobreviventes e para tentar encontrar os Comensais responsáveis pelo crime ― Sirius parou por um momento, como se estivesse ainda processando a informação que Dumbledore dera a ele há três dias. ― Remo foi junto com Bellacroix e Zylkins... E alguém o matou com um Avada Kedavra.

A visão de Harry ficou escurecida repentinamente, e ele caiu sentado contra uma das mesas dos alunos, apoiando a cabeça e esfregando os olhos. Sua pressão caiu e sentiu uma súbita falta de ar. Colocando a cabeça para trás e respirando lentamente, inúmeros pensamentos começaram a inundar sua mente, inúmeras imagens.

O terceiro ano. Lupin apareceu como professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Ajudou-o durante o ano todo, especialmente com o feitiço _Patrono_, para a defesa dos dementadores. Descobriu que ele fora amigo de seu pai, e que era lobisomem. O quinto ano, em que voltou a ser professor, auxiliando os treinos de Ametista, e dando apoio para que Sirius assumisse a filha. O sexto ano, em que o ajudou novamente, na Ordem da Fênix, mas mais importante, realizou o Pacto de Sangue junto de Snape e Sirius.

Mas, nada disso parecia encaixar-se com o fato de que Lupin estava morto. Um novo número para a estatística maldita de Voldemort, mais uma vida perdida pelo caminho do mal. Colocando as mãos sobre o rosto, tentando procurar alguma razão, algum vestígio de esperança, olhou para cima e viu Sirius com a face abaixada, o cabelo cobrindo seus olhos.

― Mas... Mas... Como...? Como que aconteceu? Como que isso não saiu na imprensa? Como que ninguém está sabendo!

Sirius, com muita dificuldade, ainda tentando conter toda a emoção, explicou com detalhes a conversa que tivera com Dumbledore, inclusive justificando o sumiço de Heather e toda a sua manobra para tentar salvar Lupin. Sirius não soube dizer se o plano de Helderane livrar Heather de seu domínio tinha dado certo, mas sabia que a tia de Harry ainda estava em coma profundo. E ainda pediu sigilo para Ametista, sabendo da tamanha ligação entre ambos ― Lupin e ela.

― Por isso que te peço paciência e que entenda a minha posição, Harry ― concluiu, a voz fraca. ― Seja razoável... Já te tiraram os pais de maneira covarde, depois o padrinho por doze anos, a tia por quase uma eternidade... Não permita que, além de todos eles, te tirem Ametista ou que acabem com a sua própria existência. Por favor...

* * *

O céu ganhava um tom azulado, alaranjado, avermelhado... Admirável, sem dúvida. Da pequenina janela do salão comunal da Sonserina, a brusca necessidade de fugir parecia incontrolável. Desejava correr para fora dali, embarcar naquele horizonte suave e tão puro... Tão distante da realidade daquela Torre escura, esverdeada, perdida em sua própria opulência e magnitude. E seus olhos escuros miravam a lareira, tentando não sucumbir à tentação de deixar tudo para trás e esquecer.

A estátua de Salazar Slytherin, imponente e reclusa em seu canto, começou a incomodá-la. A lareira crepitava o fogo esverdeado, e assim ela retirou o olhar dali e deixou escorregar a visão melancolicamente até encarar a figura majestosa de um dos quatro grandes de Hogwarts. Ametista não entendeu a própria paranóia, ainda que a direção dos olhos fortes e sérios de Slytherin estivesse nos seus... _Exatamente nos seus_... E foi como um estalo em sua cabeça, a imagem daquela noite chuvosa de Halloween, em que encontrou pela primeira vez Lorde Voldemort. Os espelhos, o corpo ambulante e nojento, a fenda fedorenta e os olhos tão vermelhos. Imaginar que Voldemort fora descendente de Slytherin provocava tamanha repulsa pela figura que a fitava que Ametista sentiu tamanho enjôo, perdendo a paciência.

― O quê! ― gritou repentinamente para a estátua, esquecendo-se de que aquela era apenas uma retratação em pedra, não um ser humano. ― Não gostou!

Enquanto a voz estridente da jovem ecoava pelo salão comunal, alunos tornaram-se para Ametista, sem entender com quem a sonserina falava ou mesmo sobre o que ela dizia. Muitos riram, outros sussurraram qualquer expressão zombeteira. Ao tempo em que a jovem continuava fitando a estátua do fundador da Casa, enrolava os dedos uma vez novamente, como quando assistiu Harry abraçar Gina no dia da morte de Percy.

Tinha algo de tão errado com Harry, e ela não conseguia apontar o dedo sobre o quê poderia ser. As palavras de seu pai e de seu avô ainda repercutiam e confundiam suas idéias. A noite em que Harry passara em seu dormitório não saía de sua cabeça. Dormir abraçado a ele, sentir as palpitações de seu coração, a respiração chocar contra seu cabelo e provocar uma sensação tão tortuosa... A falta que sua voz lhe fazia, os braços que a circundavam e envolviam na mais graciosa postura de proteção... Assistir os dias passarem sem que pudesse beijá-lo ou tocá-lo, sem saber o dia seguinte...

No entanto, a imagem dele, olhando Gina com tanto carinho e _possessão_ não deixava seus pensamentos. Durante todo o fim de semana, isolou-se para colocar as informações no lugar. Era difícil analisar o porquê da atitude do grifinório. O estado de Gina, certamente, não deveria ser questionado, e Ametista sabia que sequer a garota havia percebido o inesperado ímpeto de Harry. Mas ainda assim, o desejo esteve ali, presente logo ao seu lado, sem respeitar-lhe e sem dar-lhe compaixão.

Então, nada poderia ser feito a não ser resistir aos pensamentos indignos, deixar que as situações revelassem a verdade, decidir qual o melhor e se realmente valia a pena lutar contra as forças maiores existentes em sua vida. Não seria um estranhamento novo dele que a faria desistir, deixá-lo solto e longe de sua pele e de seu coração. Harry estava mergulhado em suas entranhas e Ametista não cansava de se afogar nele e em todo o ser que ele representava.

Puxando a saia para baixo e cobrindo levemente a coxa, colocou as mãos sobre o colo e as observou com calma. Os dedos estavam brancos, as unhas quase avermelhadas e as palmas suadas. Sem entender o nervosismo, voltou a cruzar com a estátua, assistindo divertida sua vida se desmantelando. A lembrança de minutos atrás deixou um rastro de pânico nela que não sentia há muito. As semelhanças, as malditas semelhanças.

― Você deve estar adorando tudo isso, não é? Todos os seus desejos se tornando reais, tudo que disse acontecendo ― prosseguiu ela em tom bem mais baixo que anteriormente, o olhar duro sobre a estátua. ― Não haverá mais semelhanças, seu porco asqueroso...

Ter o índice máximo de transformação significava pânico a Ametista. _Verdadeiro e profundo pânico_. As proximidades com aquele que jamais desejou ser seu pai eram cada vez mais explícitas, e não permitiam que esquecesse nem por um momento de onde viera. _Minha maldita origem._ Hariel Dumbledore fora uma grande espiã do Ministério da Magia, mas ainda assim seu pai dissera que nada garantia a genética do talento. A união de alguém possuidor do talento a alguém que superara o índice seguramente não impressionara, de certa forma. Mas, qualquer nova semelhança à Voldemort costumava incomodar Ametista mais do que os olhares de Harry a Gina ou as infernais importunações de Draco Malfoy. Nada apagaria o tom doído que Sirius dirigiu a ela no momento em que percebera a repentina transformação entre Malfoy e ela.

Aparentemente, Voldemort produziu mais do que um simples feto dentro de Hariel Dumbledore. Possivelmente, o Lorde das Trevas deixou à única filha mais do que o sangue, mais do que o temor. Uma verdadeira descendente, uma rara escolha. Mordendo o lábio, a jovem procurou esquecer a gritaria dos sonserinos ― muitos ainda caçoando de suas atitudes sem sentido ―, tão agitados naquele início de noite. Precisava, mais do que nunca, pensar em como poderia eliminar os problemas de sua cabeça e de sua vida.

Puxando um pergaminho e uma pena, além do tinteiro, de dentro de sua bolsa, a garota apoiou acima de seus joelhos a folha e iniciou:

_Problemas a serem resolvidos até o fim do semestre:  
__1. Detenção com a Figg na terça à noite  
2. __Descobrir o quê ela tanto quer com as poções de Severo  
3. __Quebrar o nariz do Malfoy  
4. __Afastar este idiota e cretino da minha vida  
5. __Esclarecer ao Harry o porquê da minha implicância  
6. __Confiar mais no Harry e demonstrar isso pra ele  
8. __Pesquisar mais sobre Voldemort  
9. __Procurar outras semelhanças entre nós dois e eliminá-las uma por vez..._

― Estão dizendo que andou falando com a estátua, esquizofrênica...

Largando a pena no mesmo momento e soltando a respiração pesadamente, Ametista ergueu o olhar e deu de cara com o rosto sem emoção de Draco. Não mais vestindo os trajes da Sonserina, usando calça social preta e pulôver azulado, os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy captaram as letras de Ametista no pergaminho e riu.

― Não sabia que era adepta a estas listas de garotinhas idiotas como as lufa-lufas ― falava, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. ― Está tentando formar uma com o quê quer de um namoradinho? Se bem que, por que fazê-lo se o Potter é perfeitinho? Sempre me esqueço disso...

Colocando o melhor de seus irônicos sorrisos no rosto, Ametista dobrou o pergaminho entre os dedos e voltou o material na bolsa, enquanto respondia:

― Sua vida social está tão mau assim que precisa correr atrás de mim para tentar me irritar? ― questionou, o semblante calmo. ― É realmente uma pena, Malfoy.

― Na verdade, os imbecis não têm senso de humor com minhas piadinhas sobre o forno que virou o Ministério da Magia! E isso sim é digno de pena. ― respondeu, os olhos cerrando ligeiramente.

Torcendo a cabeça e tomando um sorriso ainda maior, Ametista completou:

― E, por acaso, você imagina que eu tenha esse senso de humor? ― o riso de Malfoy denunciou divertimento para ela. ― Oh, fico agradecida, não imaginava que desejava conversar comigo sobre o grande assassino e torturador que seu pai tem demonstrado ser a vida toda... É de fato admirável como o todo-poderoso Lúcio Malfoy parece ser como vinho, quando mais velho, melhor, não é mesmo?

― Há! Só eu percebi um sarcasmo dolorido aqui! ― e riu charmoso. ― Tem aprendido bastante comigo, Dumbledore, posso dizer que fica cada vez melhor! Gosto de pessoas à minha altura, não que você esteja perto disso, logicamente... ― e piscou.

Ametista riu alto propositalmente, fazendo com que os estudantes dirigissem olhares a ela novamente.

― Uau! Obrigada pelas aulas, professor! É que, tratando-se de vagabundos idiotas como você, tenho sempre que estar, de alguma maneira, à altura...

― Mais uma vez, lindíssimo... Mas, vamos concordar que, de vagabundos idiotas já estamos fartos, não é mesmo? Temos o Black para isso...

― E de assassinos frios e chantagistas sujos já basta o seu pai e toda sua família. _Mamãe_ também aprecia?

Malfoy não pareceu ter gostado da piada ― envolver sua mãe nunca foi um bom movimento ―, assistindo Ametista ainda juntar as coisas em sua bolsa, querendo visivelmente deixá-lo logo para trás. Quando a jovem procurou colocar um último relatório entre seus papéis, a mão branca de Draco bateu fortemente contra o pergaminho e a impediu de prosseguir.

― Você adora falar de meu pai, do quanto ele faz, manda e executa ― disse ele, o tom baixo, o rosto aproximando lentamente do ouvido dela. ― Quase como uma diversão particular a você... Mas eu vejo de outra maneira, sabe? Para mim, você possui uma inveja obsessiva, pois eu nasci de meu pai e de minha mãe, e eles me desejaram e me tratam como filho, não como você, que além de ser uma aberração, é _bastarda_.

O olhar de Ametista subiu para encontrar o de Malfoy, furiosa e embevecida em nervosismo. Seus olhos chocaram-se, assim como por poucos centímetros, seus narizes. Fios do cabelo loiro de Draco caíam entre seus rostos, e naquele momento, o que os dividia eram esses mesmos fios. Suas respirações se fundiam em uma, repleta de ódio e fúria. Ametista molhou os lábios, tentando conter uma possível reação física perigosa demais para a figura bela de Malfoy.

― _O que você disse?_ ― perguntou Ametista, a voz quase inexistente, de tão chocada.

― Quer que eu desenhe também, Dumbledore? ― ambos não retiravam os olhos, enfrentando o adversário com vontade. ― Aberração, bastarda e medrosa, é verdade, esqueci de mencionar...

― _Medrosa?_ Quem foge do soco de uma garotinha de treze anos e fica correndo pro papai resolver seus probleminhas na escolinha, que eu saiba, é você, seu imundo...

― Bastante espirituosa, Dumbledore, mas você é um poço de temor. E, perdoe-me, mas é ridículo vê-la desse jeito. ― retomou, o rosto aproximando levemente.

Ametista subiu a altura do rosto, impulsionando o pescoço para trás, e encontrando diretamente os olhos de Malfoy, não mais de um nível abaixo. Os fios alourados dele tocaram sua testa com persistência.

― Poço de temor? Você ficou maluco e ainda mais problemático...

Draco abaixou vagarosamente o corpo e começou a dizer. Ametista ficou calada, esperando qual seria a próxima abobrinha a sair de sua boca.

― Você não era ninguém, protegida pelas grades da vida e do velho e caduco Dumbledore até chegar a Hogwarts, não querendo amigos ou uma boa imagem... ― os olhos de Ametista demonstraram surpresa. ― Sim, eu lembro bem do nosso início nada adorável, sua grifinória idiota. E então descobriu que era filha de Voldemort e correu para esquecer, para desligar-se desse vínculo que você foi feita, que você nasceu para existir... E sua vida tem sido uma eterna fuga, cada vez mais patética, para esquecer e desligar-se do que é verdade... Eu te vejo correndo de quem você é, tendo os amigos errados e agarrando-se pelos cantos à última pessoa que deveria... Você tem tanto medo de se ver parecida àquele que é seu pai de verdade, seu sangue, toda sua biologia, que acaba fazendo o pior papel da única descendente dos maiores bruxos do mundo... Não me canso de rir da sua cara, dia após dia, vendo essa garota cega que você tem mostrado ser... E hoje foi o ápice disto... Saber que você tinha o índice máximo... E pior! Ter o mesmo talento que EU! Sou possivelmente a pessoa que você mais abomina nesta escola e ainda assim, o destino te coloca à prova e brinca contigo... Você é medrosa... Um medo quase doentio de saber quem é, de assumir sua verdadeira face... E isso, Dumbledore, é _deprimente_.

Os olhos tremendo sem motivo, a boca seca e as palavras perdidas em brisa de primavera. Ametista não soube o quê dizer, não processou uma resposta, não teve forças para alcançar o rosto de Malfoy e socá-lo até provavelmente a morte. Foi como se todas as suas células parassem de trabalhar, os seus tecidos tornassem-se rígidos e um pânico ainda maior tomasse conta de seus nervos. Nada veio à sua cabeça. Absolutamente nada.

Draco, por sua vez, não abriu um sorriso satisfatório, como seria esperado, e sim aumentou a seriedade em seus olhos e sua expressão manteve-se a mesma, ainda que assistisse Ametista paralisada.

― É quase eufórico vê-la tão chocada e enojada consigo mesma ao perceber que, no final de tudo, você não é tão diferente de mim ou de meu pai. Há em seu coração o pulsar de um bruxo que mata quem for e quando quiser, que não possui piedade ou bondade ― sem reagir, Ametista somente pôde perceber o rosto de Draco aproximando-se do seu até que os lábios dele quase se encostaram nos seus. ― Você é tão sonserina, tão maligna e tão genial quanto eu... O quanto isso te assusta?

_Oh, Minha nossa! Saia! Saia de perto de mim!_

Sem que pudesse mover o corpo, Ametista iniciou uma avalanche de pensamentos, clamando por qualquer tipo de proteção contra Draco. Saber que ele estava tão perto, tentando envolvê-la com palavras sujas e manipuladoras, encher sua mente de idéias mentirosas, era parecer que morreria.

O corpo de Malfoy afundou no sofá, ajoelhado à sua frente, pronto para dar o bote. Foi tão assustador que Ametista encolheu-se ligeiramente.

_Saia, pelo amor de Merlin! Desencoste! Pare de me olhar assim!_

― Não adianta lutar contra isso ― sussurrou Malfoy, e surpreendentemente, pareceu que ele estivera suando com tudo aquilo. ― É a natureza. O quanto te aterroriza saber que as semelhanças comigo não são tão impossíveis assim?

Ainda paralisada, sentiu sua respiração ficar mais e mais difícil, como se todo o salão tivesse ficado pequeno demais para ambos, e houvesse somente aquele sofá e a estátua de Salazar. Na tentativa de enfiar mais o corpo contra o braço do assento, Ametista desviou por um segundo do olhar de Malfoy e notou o que ocorria a sua volta.

Vários estudantes estavam particularmente interessados naquela cena ― afinal, quem visse de longe certamente assumiria que Malfoy e ela estivessem prestes a se agarrar, no mínimo. Sua bolsa estava pronta a cair no piso, enquanto o tinteiro inundava parte dela. Sua saia subira alguns estratégicos centímetros e oferecia uma visão privilegiada a Draco caso ele olhasse para baixo.

E assim, Ametista soltou a respiração e voltou a olhar para Malfoy. No mesmo momento, o corpo passou a reagir, e então notou que seus dedos estavam brancos ― tamanha força exercida para segurar-se no sofá ―, suas pernas encolhidas ficaram dormentes e passaram a formigar por falta de circulação, e mais do que isso, deixou de contrair os lábios e notou que, durante todo aquele tempo, mordia o lábio inferior com temor o bastante para arrebentá-lo. O sangue atingiu sua boca e a língua adquiriu o gosto característico da substância.

Draco, percebendo também toda a situação, desviou o olhar para a boca de Ametista e empurrou-se para trás, sem mudar a expressão, mas entendendo todo o clima de terror que se criou ao redor deles. Ainda com o rosto presunçoso e frio, concentrou seu olhar no lábio ferido de Ametista e disse, enquanto puxava o pulôver para baixo:

― Nunca esqueça, Dumbledore, que somos exatamente os mesmos, iguais, como gêmeos idênticos – e passando a língua nos lábios uma última vez, completou. ― Esse sangue... ― e notou o tom vermelho do sangue "real" dela. ― _Meu sangue, nosso sangue_.

Enquanto a figura alourada distanciava-se para o dormitório masculino, Ametista permaneceu sentada naquele mesmo sofá, as palavras assustadoras de Malfoy ecoando num tortuoso vai-e-vem. Como se estivesse em transe, juntou todas as suas coisas e saiu em disparada, para longe, qualquer fosse o lugar, seguindo o plano que torturou sua mente desde o início daquela manhã.

* * *

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, a fraca luz do pôr-do-sol invadia as colunas e provocava zonas de claridade e sombra. Os jovens, especialmente as crianças do primeiro ano, corriam e se agitavam naquele final de segunda-feira. Hermione sabia que estava levemente atrasada, mas prosseguia sem pressa, admirando aquela bonita tarde de primavera. Do dormitório que ficara confinada na sexta, passou para o próprio dormitório, deixando-o apenas nas refeições. Tanta coisa passava pela sua mente, era difícil controlar. Sabia que possuía uma intensa missão agora, e necessitava manter esta missão em total segredo. A todo custo.

Aproximando-se da sala de Dumbledore, ditou a senha e respirou fundo, antes de adentrar. Mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando conter a ansiedade, tinha o conhecimento de que seria apresentada aos Cavaleiros. A herdeira de Helga Hufflepuff... Ainda era tudo tão surreal, tão imaginativo...

― Diga-nos onde ela está, Dumbledore!

Hermione paralisou na escadaria do gárgula, escondendo-se levemente na penumbra, tentando ouvir melhor. A voz tinha um tom de ordem, de exigência. O que poderia estar acontecendo?

― Não posso, já lhe disse, Senhor Hades ― respondeu a voz serena do diretor. ― Isto não está mais em minhas mãos.

― Talvez o domínio de Helderane não esteja mesmo, mas sei que tem a mulher humana, eu sei que tem! ― protestou de maneira tempestuosa. ― Onde está a mulher?

A monitora da Grifinória deslocou a cabeça levemente, na esperança de observar o que acontecia. Dumbledore estava em pé, atrás de sua mesa, com as mãos postadas sobre ela. À sua frente estavam Ares, Cronos e Hades, este último inclinado sobre a mesa, numa linguagem corporal bastante ameaçadora.

― Quantas vezes preciso repetir a você, Hades? Helderane foi embora! Ela deve estar procurando uma outra alma para apossar-se...

Hades tornou-se rapidamente para Ares, seu longo cabelo negro como a noite girando conforme seu corpo, os globos oculares esbranquiçados, dizendo:

― Minha senhora está brincando conosco, Ares, eu sei que está! ― e dizendo isto, bateu o punho direito sobre a mesa de Dumbledore, provocando uma rachadura. ― Colocarei um ponto final neste joguinho, e somente a humana pode ajudar-me.

― Senhor Hades, a senhorita Potter está em estado de transe a quatro dias, em coma profundo, não há manobra alguma que a faça despertar ― assegurou Alvo. ― Posso lhe garantir isso.

O Deus controlador do Inferno voltou-se para Dumbledore, a mão esquerda segurando a borda da mesa do diretor. Hermione observou as juntas dos dedos ficando brancas.

― Alvo, não esqueça que ainda não recebi minha oferenda, portanto... ― Hermione notou os outros dois Cavaleiros olharem fixamente para Hades, ao passo que o último subiu no tablado onde se localizava a mesa de Dumbledore. ― Não tente me persuadir, pois não conseguirá. A humana está detendo a minha oferenda...

Dumbledore ergueu o queixo e pareceu maior que Hades por um momento.

― Remo Lupin não é sua oferenda, Senhor Hades ― e fixou o olhar no do Deus. ― Aquela é uma fatalidade que ainda poderá ser evitada. A oferenda acompanhará o Senhor ao final de suas atividades em Hogwarts. Este foi o nosso combinado, e espero que cumpra sua palavra.

_"Remo Lupin não é sua oferenda? O que ele quis dizer com isso?"_, pensou Hermione, tentando observar melhor o que acontecia. Dumbledore e Hades trocavam frases em um tom baixo demais para que ela pudesse escutar, então inclinou mais o corpo...

― Quem é você, garota?

Hermione imediatamente olhou para cima, não entendendo como aquele homem aproximou-se tão perto dela, tão repentinamente, e ela não tenha percebido. O Cavaleiro encarava-a de muito perto, os olhos vermelhos concentrados em sua figura, que ficou subitamente pequena e temerosa. Cronos tinha a feição dura e os cabelos caíam entre a jovem e ele, brancos como a neve.

― E-eu... ― e as palavras perderam-se na garganta de Hermione, tensa até o dedão do pé, paralisada. ― E-eu...

― Cronos, esta é Hermione Granger ― de tão envolvida pelo temor daquele Cavaleiro, Hermione não ouviu direito o tom alarmante de Dumbledore. ― Pode deixá-la. Esta é a garota que vocês vêm tentando despertar.

Erguendo o rosto na luz, Cronos deu passagem a Hermione, que caminhou lentamente até o centro da sala. Tremendo, profundamente desconfortável, parou diante da mesa de Dumbledore. _"Droga, ele sabe que estive ouvindo!"_, repreendeu-se em pensamento.

― _Esta_ é a herdeira de Hufflepuff? ― questionou Hades, em tom de descrença. ― Uma filha de trouxas...?

― E a nossa melhor aluna ― completou Dumbledore, descendo do tablado e ignorando a tensão de poucos momentos atrás. ― Hermione é nosso maior segredo, quero que entendam... Voldemort não imagina que Helga tenha deixado uma filha de trouxas como descendente...

― Quem na sua família é bruxo, senhorita? ― perguntou Ares, ainda sem jeito pelos modos de Hades para com Dumbledore e a jovem.

Hermione, ainda trêmula, tentou buscar na memória, mas sempre soube que não havia bruxos próximos a seus pais ou tios.

― Não sei dizer... Nunca soube de nenhum bruxo na minha família até receber a carta de Hogwarts... ― esclareceu, as bochechas ficando quentes.

Os Cavaleiros fizeram mais algumas questões a ela, e Dumbledore assegurou que a garota era mesmo a herdeira. Porém, os Deuses queriam uma prova. Assim, Dumbledore permitiu que eles testassem-na. Hermione não gostou da idéia, ficou imediatamente tensa, olhando para o diretor como se pedisse ajuda. Dumbledore passou um sorriso com os lábios fechados, e a monitora tentou manter-se calma. Após alguns minutos, Hades aproximou-se e pediu que a jovem o tocasse. Ainda duvidosa, Hermione o tocou levemente, a mão direita dele. E a visão foi aterrorizante.

* * *

Ametista não sabia dizer ao certo como foram suas últimas 24 horas. Tocando a comida em seu prato, o garfo fazendo um barulho insistente, seus pensamentos estavam tão afastados da mesa da Sonserina que o jantar não tinha a menor graça. A segunda-feira tinha sido surpreendente, no mínimo, especialmente pelo teor da última discussão com Malfoy. A terça passou como um grande borrão, as aulas sem nenhum conteúdo que chamasse sua atenção para qualquer coisa além seus atuais problemas.

Colocando o cotovelo esquerdo sobre a mesa, o garfo em sua mão direita ainda brincando com a comida, suspirou e dirigiu seu olhar para o lado direito. Draco estava em uma empolgada conversa com o time de quadribol da Casa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Seria somente ela a se sentir mal, _realmente mal_, ao redor dele? O estômago embrulhava, a respiração ficava difícil de ser controlada... _"Meu sangue, nosso sangue"_, repetia em sua cabeça, sem parar, como um tique-taque de relógio. Malfoy conseguira deixá-la muito mais perturbada do que imaginara.

Não sabia dizer ao certo, mas desde que trocaram olhares tão intensos na sala comunal da Sonserina, Ametista tinha certeza de que algo estava prestes a acontecer. Malfoy devia estar planejando alguma coisa. Nunca defendera a família daquela maneira, nunca se incomodara tanto com a atitude dela para com Voldemort, ou ainda, nunca notara tal tom obstinado dele antes. Era uma sensação estranha que continuava a incomodá-la, mas sabia que Malfoy estava prestes a dar o bote. Um bote daqueles.

Perdida em pensamentos, o momento em que Draco desviou o olhar do time de quadribol e fitou seus olhos azuis fugiu rápido demais e não percebeu. Quando se deu conta, ele já tinha desviado o olhar novamente. Não tinham mais dirigido à palavra ao outro desde a discussão na Sonserina, e ela sabia o porquê. Ele estava com medo. Malfoy entendera que Ametista tinha captado alguma coisa de muito errada. E, como a relação deles nunca fora das melhores, era melhor que ficasse bem longe da astuta jovem.

_"E saber que terei de roubar poções de Severo para a Figg com ele logo mais... Eu tenho que descobrir o que há de errado com o idiota"_, pensou consigo, deixando a visão de Malfoy de lado e dirigindo o olhar para a mesa da Grifinória.

Rony e Gina tinham voltado poucas horas atrás para Hogwarts. Rony era o mais abatido. Hermione tinha os braços ao redor do namorado, carinhosamente, enquanto os quatro conversavam baixinho. Gina tinha olheiras fundas e parecia sorrir para Harry com fraqueza. Imaginou como deveria estar sendo difícil, ainda mais sem poder enterrar o irmão de uma vez por todas. Perder pessoas que se ama... Harry inclinou-se e sorriu plenamente para Gina. A jovem retribuiu e ajeitou o cabelo comprido. O monitor retirou uma mecha de sua bochecha e Gina corou, a expressão exausta. Harry tomou a mão direita de Gina e sorriu uma outra vez. Ametista pensou que ia enlouquecer. O olhar de Harry deixou o de Gina e procurou o dela na mesa da Sonserina.

Assim que encontrou seus olhos, Ametista sentiu que ia afogar-se, sua respiração paralisada na garganta, uma saudade forte batendo em seu coração. Encarando-a seriamente, Harry puxou a mão de Gina e beijou-a levemente, colocando-a de volta na mesa, os olhos fixamente nos de Ametista. Não suportando aquela cena ridícula, ergueu-se da mesa, deixando a comida intocável, e saiu em passos rápidos do Salão Principal.

Próxima de alcançar a escada que a levaria para a Torre da Sonserina, sentiu uma mão agarrar seu braço e puxá-la para trás, na sombra das escadas. A pessoa empurrou-a contra a parede escura e a observou debater-se.

― Por que você está fazendo isso! Me solte! ― gritou, puxando seu braço e tentando se desvencilhar, mas a pessoa era bem mais forte que ela.

― Por que _eu_ estou fazendo isso! Você quer me fazer o favor de explicar o que 'tá acontecendo! ― respondeu, a voz de Harry alta e nervosa.

Parando de se debater, Ametista encostou finalmente na parede e soltou a respiração, encarando Harry finalmente. Os olhos dele brilharam na penumbra.

― Quem estava fazendo ceninha patética, beijando mãozinha de outra garota não era eu! Então, acho que quem tem o que explicar aqui é você! ― retrucou a jovem, apoiando as mãos contra a parede.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, atônito.

― Você some da minha vida por quatro dias, não quer saber de falar comigo, não me deixa saber o que 'tá acontecendo e me evita o máximo possível! Eu tenho corrido atrás de você desde quinta! De que adiantou você me deixar ficar com você na Sonserina se, no dia seguinte, você passou a me evitar como se eu tivesse o demônio no corpo! ― argumentou, o volume da voz alto.

― Eu te disse que precisava pensar, Harry...!

― Pensar em quê! Pensar em quê para você ficar longe de mim! O que você tem pensado que eu não posso saber!

― Você é mais esperto que isso, Harry, pelo amor de Merlin! ― replicou Ametista, a face ficando vermelha. ― É óbvio que tenho pensado em _nós_! ― Harry franziu ainda mais a testa, cerrando os olhos, não entendendo. ― Será que você não percebeu que, recentemente, o destino anda conspirando contra a gente! E eu quero descobrir o porquê! Preciso entender por que as pessoas estão com essa mania estúpida de querer nos ver separados...!

― Eu conversei com o Sirius ontem, Ametista, e ele me explicou... ― tentou interromper Harry, desacreditado, mas a jovem não permitiu.

― Eu sei o porquê deles falarem aquilo para mim, Harry! Não preciso de você para me dizer! Eles têm medo do que possa acontecer conosco, nós damos chance a Voldemort se bobearmos, e eu entendo isso! ― esclareceu a sonserina, os fios do cabelo ondulado caindo sobre seus olhos. ― O que eu não entendo é por que _agora_! E por que todos estão se metendo numa coisa _nossa_! Por que eu tenho que agüentar o Malfoy o tempo todo metendo o nariz onde não deve, me dizendo quem e o que eu devo ser...!

― Malfoy! O que o Malfoy tem a ver com tudo isto! ― surpreendeu-se Harry, um click em sua cabeça.

― Se você não sabe, não serei eu a te dizer! ― e ela abriu os braços e bateu-se contra o quadril. ― Diga-me, então, o que a dona Gina Weasley tem a ver!

Harry balançou a cabeça, erguendo as mãos como se pedisse que Ametista fosse com mais calma.

― Gina! Meu Deus, Ametista, pare com essa loucura! Desde quando Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley têm a ver conosco!

― Sinceramente, Harry? ― questionou ela, os olhos arregalados em lógica. ― Eles têm tudo a ver! Aquela fuinha repugnante que pertence a minha Casa diz coisas que, se você analisar direito, têm um fundo de verdade tão assustador que eu penso duas vezes antes de me aproximar de outras pessoas!

― Você pensa duas vezes antes de se aproximar de mim por causa do Malfoy!

― Não! Aqui é que está a situação! Você era a única pessoa que eu não tinha medo nenhum! Nenhum!

― Então por que...?

― Por que eu estou agora! – completou Ametista, falando tudo muito rápido e parando por um momento para pegar fôlego. ― Eu não sei! Por que você não tenta me explicar por que teve um súbito interesse na Gina!

Harry abriu a boca e fechou por várias vezes, sem sair som algum. Ametista cruzou os braços.

― Percebe? Será que agora você se dá conta como as coisas estão fora do lugar conosco atualmente? ― e foi como se Harry visse tudo muito nebuloso ainda. ― O que eu sei é que preciso pensar... Não estou pedindo um tempo ou qualquer coisa parecida... Mas eu preciso colocar tudo no meu controle, preciso entender, preciso fugir dessa perseguição maldita do Voldemort, e acho que será difícil para você entender, como tem sido agora, nesse momento...

― Você está tentando me dizer que eu não tenho nada a ver com tudo isso? ― Harry chegou ao ápice da confusão.

― Você tem tudo a ver com tudo isso, Harry! Onde você esteve nos últimos dois minutos! ― Ametista puxou o rosto de Harry na direção do dela. ― Eu preciso que você entenda! Enquanto eu procuro assimilar o que está acontecendo comigo e conosco e a todos a nossa volta, eu preciso que você vá resolver seus problemas também! Não vou admitir que você esteja comigo enquanto pensa em fazer sei-lá-o-que com a Weasley!

― Eu não estou pensando! Não quero nada com a Gina! ― protestou Harry, desvencilhando das mãos de Ametista. ― O problema aqui é você e esses assuntos mal resolvidos com teu pai, teu avó, Voldemort e essa atração repentina pelo Malfoy...!

― ATRAÇÃO PELO MALFOY! ― exaltou-se Ametista, sabendo que ele era a pessoa mais nojenta que já passara pela sua vida. ― COMO VOCÊ PODE DIZER ISSO! EU ODEIO ELE!

― VOCÊ TAMBÉM ACHAVA QUE ME ODIAVA, NÃO É MESMO! ― gritou Harry em resposta. ― Quer saber! FAÇA O QUE QUISER, EU TÔ ME LIXANDO!

E Harry saiu batendo os pés, deixando Ametista perplexa para trás. A jovem ficou por alguns minutos, paralisada contra aquela parede, sem entender o que acabara de acontecer. Harry tinha entendido que tudo aquilo era por causa de Malfoy! Ele tinha mesmo achado aquilo!

Colocando o rosto em suas mãos, respirando fundo, imaginou o que aquela discussão tinha significado. Já tivera discussões anteriores com Harry, mas nunca imaginou que ele duvidasse de sua _fidelidade_ por ele. _Como ele achou isso!_ Enquanto apoiava a cabeça para trás e temia um surto de choro, tentou controlar a expiração e inspiração. Os minutos passavam-se, e ela ainda não conseguia assimilar o que acontecera. _Como ele achou isso!_

Atrás de uma das escadarias estava alguém, deliciando-se com a cena. _Tudo está saindo como o esperado_.

* * *

A porta da sala de Ártemis estava fechada. Ametista tentou a maçaneta mais uma vez, inutilmente. Suspirando, exausta, a cabeça a milhões de quilômetros dali, ouviu um _hem, hem_ logo atrás, ao passo que encostou a cabeça na porta trancada. Virando as costas, encontrou a figura de Malfoy apoiada na parede adiante, ao lado de uma estátua de um cavaleiro medieval.

― Já tentei, acredite. Acho que a megera não vai cumprir o acordo. ― disse ele, a voz seca, enquanto analisava as unhas das mãos.

Ametista sequer deu o trabalho de responder. Deu de ombros e se sentou no chão do corredor, as pernas esticadas e cruzadas uma sobre a outra. O olhar distante pedia ― clamava ― por uma luz. Alguém deveria dar-lhe um sinal de que as perguntas de sua mente seriam respondidas logo. Sentada naquele piso gelado, ainda tentava entender como Harry tinha absorvido a conversa de maneira totalmente contrária a que ela quis dizer. Agradeceu por Malfoy manter a boca fechada naqueles minutos em que esperavam Ártemis. A última coisa que necessitava eram mais palavras confusas daquele traste. Como Harry pôde acreditar que ele sentira algo por Draco? _"Você também achava que me odiava, não é mesmo!"_, gritou a voz do namorado em suas entranhas. _"Droga Harry! Eu queria te odiar, é diferente! Eu queria, porque já sabia que te desejava! Mais que droga!"_, repetia a si mesma, querendo se convencer de que toda aquela discussão tinha sido um lapso de memória seu.

Divagando em seus próprios pensamentos, não notou quando uma coruja veio em sua direção, num vôo rasante, largando um pedaço de pergaminho em seu colo, juntamente de uma pequena sacola, ligeiramente pesada. Somente no momento em que o objeto tomou contato com sua pele é que Ametista o percebeu. Olhando para Draco de baixo, notou que o bruxo parecia tão distante quanto ela. Então, abriu o pergaminho, sozinha.

_Srs. Malfoy e Dumbledore,  
__Dentro da sacola há dois frascos com poções de invisibilidade. Quero que tomem e esperem o efeito de dez minutos. Vocês poderão continuar vendo um ao outro, enquanto, de fora, ninguém poderá vê-los. Mas não dêem chance ao destino! Tomem cuidado! Então, dirijam-se à sala de Poções e roubem do armário especial de Snape as poções Avaritia, Ira, Luxuries, Pigritia, Invidia, Ingluvies e Superbia. Depois, deixem as poções na boca da estátua do cavaleiro à frente da minha sala. Quero as poções até às nove horas.  
__Ártemis Figg_

Lendo o papel e notando o prazo da professora, Ametista ergueu-se do chão. _"Isso será rápido, bem rápido"_, disse para si, enquanto caminhava até Malfoy.

― Temos até às nove para trazer as sete poções. ― avisou, oferecendo o pergaminho a Malfoy.

O sonserino leu com rapidez o bilhete e Ametista notou como franziu a testa ao ler as poções, uma por uma.

― O que ela quer com poções como esta? ― questionou, ainda encarando o papel em suas mãos.

― Não tenho idéia, só sei que quero terminar logo isso, Malfoy, por favor ― ela deu-lhe um dos frascos de dentro da sacola. ― Temos dez minutos para esperar o efeito, então tomamos logo e vamos para as masmorras. Chegaremos lá na hora. ― Ametista logo abriu o frasco e observou por um momento.

Draco nada respondeu, apenas fez o mesmo que ela, observando o líquido. Era de uma coloração rósea, quase avermelhada. Ametista nunca tinha ouvido falar de poções de invisibilidade, e imaginou que, caso Ártemis possuísse esta, por que não poderia possuir as outras?

Sem pensar muito, colocou o frasco nos lábios e inclinou-o para fazer com que o líquido descesse sua garganta. O gosto assemelhava-se com morangos e mel, bastante agradável. Uma ligeira queimação dentro de seu peito, e então mais nada. Passando a língua nos lábios, viu Malfoy fazer o mesmo.

― Ao menos não tinha o gosto daquela Poção Polissuco... Horrível... ― murmurou o jovem, sacudindo a cabeça como que para assimilar melhor o sabor. ― Vamos?

Ambos iniciaram a caminhada, um ao lado do outro, em busca das masmorras. Os corredores estavam vazios e escuros, os estudantes já deixando rapidamente para correram às suas Torres. Ninguém gostaria de topar com Filch durante a noite. A sala de Snape sempre estivera ocupada por ele, mas se Ártemis mandou-os ir naquela noite, então ele deveria estar fora. A menos que...

― Você não acha estranho demais tudo isso? ― questionou baixinho para Malfoy, ambos andando em passos rápidos e cautelosos.

― Sem dúvida, mas a Figg nunca bateu muito bem, vamos combinar... ― respondeu, o tom de desdém na voz. ― E mesmo que isso seja uma armadilha, nós temos o bilhete para comprovar ― e ele retirou o bilhete do bolso, apontando para a assinatura de Ártemis. ― Isso diz tudo.

Ametista olhou duvidosa para Draco, pensando com calma. Ártemis não era do tipo de deixar-se pegar. Nunca ela daria uma bola fora, nunca permitira que alguém soubesse de suas atividades, no mínimo estranhas, dentro e fora dos limites de Hogwarts.

Após mais alguns minutos, Ametista começou a sentir um pouco de calor. Não sabia se eram os passos muito rápidos, ou a noite, que realmente estava amena, um tempo agradável. A primavera começara há poucos dias, e era uma das estações favoritas da maioria dos alunos. Agitando levemente o casaco da Sonserina, Ametista notou que Draco também estava suando. Então, a poção deveria estar fazendo efeito.

Quando chegaram ao corredor da sala de Snape, Draco checou em seu relógio. Ainda não tinha feito os dez minutos. Dois minutos restantes, e poderiam fazer logo o que Figg pedira. Ametista aproximou-se ligeiramente da sala, sem muita paciência para esperar. A luz estava acesa. Voltou para Draco.

― Severo ainda está lá dentro! Como que a Figg coloca a gente numa roubada dessas! Se ele perceber nós dois por aqui, esquece, quanto mais na sala dele! ― mostrou-se indignada a jovem, ajeitando o casaco, o calor aumentando.

― Mas foi exatamente por isso que ela nos deu uma poção de invisibilidade, Dumbledore... ― respondeu Malfoy, não ligando para a tensão da morena.

― A louca mesmo disse nesse pergaminho que deveríamos tomar cuidado...! ― e Ametista calou-se rapidamente, pensando em alguma coisa. Malfoy sequer notou o silêncio de Dumbledore. ― _Você acha mesmo que aquela era uma poção de invisibilidade?_ ― questionou, subitamente.

Draco paralisou e lançou um olhar instigante a Ametista.

― Agora você pensa nisso, inteligência! ― ralhou o loiro, aborrecido. ― Por favor, Dumbledore, fique com a boca fechada...

― Nós temos de testar, Malfoy! Eu não vou entrar lá sem saber que estou mesmo invisível! ― protestou a sonserina, cruzando os braços.

Malfoy bufou, sem a mínima paciência para a paranóia da jovem.

― Ok, esquizofrênica, vamos acabar com isso logo ― submeteu-se Draco, exausto. ― Mas você tem que me prometer que ficará de bico calado depois...

― Que seja, imbecil! Como que você vai testar a poção!

Draco explicou a Ametista que, sendo monitor da Sonserina, poderia transitar por aqueles corredores àquela hora. Portanto, iria passar lentamente pela sala de Snape e dizer algo, certamente o professor não se incomodaria. Assim, tomou a dianteira, sabendo que os dois minutos restantes já haviam passado, e caminhou em direção à sala de Snape.

Primeiramente, Malfoy passou em passo normal. Nada. Depois, Malfoy passou bem mais devagar. Ainda nada. E, finalmente, o monitor paralisou a frente da sala, e encostou-se ao batente. Snape sequer moveu-se. Draco olhou para Ametista, a jovem dando o braço a torcer. Quando ela começou a caminhar na direção de Malfoy, prontos para invadir a sala de Poções, Snape ergueu-se da mesa e dirigiu-se a porta. Malfoy arregalou os olhos e chamou Ametista.

A jovem apertou o passo, sabendo que Snape trancaria a porta. Assim que o mestre aproximou-se da passagem, Draco puxou Ametista e ambos jogaram-se para dentro da sala, tomando o cuidado de não encostar-se ao mestre ou ainda provocar qualquer tipo de ruído. Postando-se ao lado de um sofá, ambos deram as mãos e ficaram silenciosos, segurando suas respirações. Já dentro do escritório, iluminado por algumas velas flutuantes e a lareira, Malfoy e Ametista viram Snape passar um fecho na porta, despreocupado, e retirar-se, atravessando uma ligeira passagem na parede ao lado da lareira. Aquele deveria ser o dormitório do mestre.

Soltando as respirações, Ametista notou certo desconforto entre eles, as mãos unidas em maneira protecionista. Rapidamente, largou as mãos geladas de Draco e caminhou pela sala calmamente. O sonserino pigarreou, disfarçando o mal estar entre ambos. Ao canto esquerdo e escuro da sala mal iluminada, situaram o armário particular de poções de Snape.

― Merlin, esta foi por pouco... ― sibilou Malfoy, o coração disparado, sem saber ao certo o motivo. ― Se eu não tivesse percebido o que ele faria...

― Oh, por favor, Malfoy! Menos! ― sussurrou Ametista de volta, o coração disparado da mesma maneira. ― Agora só precisamos encontrar as poções...

Ametista abriu com cautela o pequenino armário, de pouco mais de um metro de altura e largura. Inúmeras poções estavam enfileiradas, todas com rótulos informando a natureza de todas elas. Os olhos de Ametista começaram a correr rapidamente pelos frascos, querendo dar um ponto final em toda a conspiração de Ártemis.

Draco parou ao seu lado, puxando o pergaminho do bolso, dizendo:

― A primeira da lista é a _Avaritia_.

A jovem iniciou a procura, sabendo que as poções não estavam organizadas por ordem alfabética, pensando como que Snape não perceberia o roubo no dia seguinte. _"Merlin, isso não é nada certo, me ajude"_.

― Para quê serve isso? ― questionou o garota, em tom baixo, enquanto parecia encontrar o frasquinho delicado de coloração alaranjada.

― Possivelmente para despertar a avareza em alguém ― quando Ametista encarou Draco, perguntando-se como ele sabia daquilo, o jovem logo respondeu. ― Mal em latim, Dumbledore? _Avaritia_ quer dizer cobiça, avareza.

Ametista guardou para si o comentário seguinte. Tinha um pouco de temor em pensar o que Ártemis faria com aquele tipo de poção. Afinal, de tudo um pouco se esperava daquela mulher tão misteriosa. Somente a idéia do acordo feito entre ela e Malfoy já provocara uma intensa dúvida e suspeita, quanto mais com poções como aquelas.

E assim seguiram as poções. _Ira_, de coloração avermelhada; _Luxuries_, azulada; _Pigritia_, amarelada; _Invidia_, negra...

― A próxima? ― perguntou Ametista, tornando-se levemente para trás, esperando a resposta de Malfoy.

O jovem sonserino estava suando bastante, ela reparou. Logicamente, aquela sala não colaborava em nada. As velas flutuavam logo acima de suas cabeças, assim como a lareira crepitando sem parar, quente e bem acesa. As gostas de suor escorriam pelo rosto do loiro, fazendo com que mechas de sua franja grudassem na lateral de sua face. O pescoço estava vermelho, e seus olhos não encontravam os de Ametista, concentrados no pergaminho de Ártemis.

― _Ingluvies_. A gula. ― respondeu, respirando fundo logo em seguida.

Ametista achou rapidamente o frasco, a cabeça ainda no estado de Draco. E então, tornou-se para ele e chamou sua atenção. Draco ergueu os olhos e encontrou os de Ametista, o suor escorrendo pelo seu nariz também.

― Malfoy, você está bem? ― questionou a jovem, impressionada.

― Estou, estou... ― retrucou velozmente.

― Acho melhor você tirar seu casaco, parece que está suando bastante. ― e ela pegou na barra do casaco do sonserino, puxando-o para cima.

Draco levantou os braços, enquanto Ametista puxava o casaco. No instante em que ele passou pelo rosto molhado de Malfoy, Ametista notou que toda a camisa branca da Sonserina estava grudada no corpo do rapaz. Quase assustada com tanto suor, dirigiu o olhar para cima e encontrou o jovem paralisado, suando, e encarando-a sem hesitar. Uma súbita corrente de calor passou pelo seu corpo, assim que achou os olhos cinzentos e sem emoção do companheiro de Casa.

E foi como uma rajada, pois Ametista não soube de onde veio, mas repentinamente, ela estava suando tanto quanto Draco. Sentiu sua roupa colada no corpo, a saia flutuando sobre sua pele, colando em suas pernas úmidas. Era como se todos os poros de seu corpo estivessem abertos e resolvessem liberar as toxinas de toda sua existência. A camisa branca também estava colada sobre seu tórax e costas, e ela teve de tirar o casaco da mesma maneira, sentindo-se abruptamente em um forno. Retirando o casaco pela cabeça, passou-o sobre o rosto e notou como o tecido ficou úmido somente de secar seu rosto.

Também esperou que estivesse exalando algum cheiro estranho, característico do suor. Porém, tanto ela quanto Draco exalavam um perfume bastante aprazível, uma mistura de morangos e mel, exatamente como a poção de invisibilidade que tomaram há pouco. A jovem abanou-se por um momento, e Malfoy continuou encarando-a quase que hipnotizado. Ela paralisou, notando mais uma vez como o pescoço do sonserino estava avermelhado, ainda que o rosto estivesse muito levemente rosado, para o pálido Malfoy.

― Ah... Hum... Ah... ― ela pensou em algo para dizer, tentando desvencilhar-se de uma situação tão estranha e desconfortável quanto aquela, sentindo as gotas de suor escorrer pelas suas costas e irem direto de encontro com a barra da saia. ― Qua-qual a última? ― indagou, finalmente, ainda que gaguejando.

Ouvi-la falar com ele foi como se o tirassem de um transe profundo, concentrado em absolutamente nada além da imagem de Ametista suando tanto quanto ele naquele pequeno escritório. O jovem soltou a respiração e puxou o bilhete, úmido então, dentro seus dedos, e observou a poção restante.

― _Superbia_... O orgulho.

A jovem voltou-se para a estante, procurando com os dedos o último frasco, pensando no que poderia estar provocando aquela transpiração em ambos. O que será que Ártemis colocara naquela maldita poção? O frasquinho de coloração esverdeada estava na última prateleira do armário, no canto. Ametista ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar o frasco. Enquanto tocava o frasco, tentou raciocinar. Ártemis estava pedindo poções correspondentes aos poderes dos sete pecados capitais. Avareza, Ira, Luxúria, Preguiça, Inveja, Gula e Orgulho. Que diabos ela poderia querer fazer com tudo aquilo?

Com o último frasco nas mãos, Draco abriu o próprio casaco, ainda tomado pelo seu suor _perfumado_, e colocou todas as poções juntas, fazendo uma trouxinha. Fechando a porta do armário com cuidado, Ametista tornou-se para ele e ambos checaram tudo antes de deixarem o escritório de Snape em total silêncio.

A volta para a sala de Ártemis foi ainda mais estranha. Draco e Ametista enfiados em seus próprios pensamentos, contrariando o costumeiro jogo de discussões entre eles. Os corredores estavam escuros, mas ainda era possível observar o caminho, algumas frestas permitiam que o luar iluminasse partes do piso. Ametista ainda sentia o suor escorrer pelas suas costas, assim como as pernas úmidas, roçando uma na outra durante o andar. Draco também procurava entender o que poderia estar acontecendo, o corpo mergulhado em transpiração que cheirava a morangos e mel.

Assim que chegaram à sala, notaram que esta também estava trancada. Ártemis ainda não havia voltado. Bufando, querendo fugir dali, sem saber o motivo, Ametista olhou para Draco, enquanto emparelhava-se à estátua do cavaleiro. Deveriam colocar os frascos das poções dentro da boca do cavaleiro. O sonserino estava tentando abrir a trouxa de seu casaco com todo cuidado, para que nada acontecesse com as poções.

Ametista estendeu a mão e pediu os frascos para Malfoy. Subindo sobre os pés da estátua, a jovem ficou pendurada à altura dos olhos da estátua, abrindo a máscara que protegia a boca do cavaleiro. Pôde ver que havia um compartimento almofadado ali, próprio para esconder objetos frágeis. Draco parou ao seu lado, carregando o primeiro frasco entre os dedos. O rosto dele estava na penumbra, apenas a luz da lua iluminando fracamente o corredor.

Logo após depositar todas as poções de maneira correta dentro da boca do cavaleiro, Ametista notou que suas mãos estavam extremamente suadas e não conseguiam mais segurá-la sobre a estatua, dando apoio. Então, desceu do pé alto do cavaleiro e ajeitou a roupa. Assim que passou os dedos pela sua fronte, as mãos encheram-se ainda mais de suor, sem explicação alguma. Ela continuava a suar, e Draco também. Erguendo os olhos para encontrar o rosto do jovem, podia perceber o pescoço do sonserino ainda bem vermelho.

E então, aproximou-se do companheiro de sua Casa e guiou suas mãos para a gravata verde e prata da Sonserina. Malfoy paralisou todos os músculos de seu corpo, e Ametista não deixou de sentir certo estranhamento. Harry costumava ficar daquele jeito, quando ela o tocava. Era quase como um ritual para impedir que perdesse o controle. E lá estava a fuinha repugnante se segurando, por algum motivo ainda duvidoso a ela. Com seus pequeninos dedos, Ametista dedilhou até a ponta da gravata do sonserino e começou a retirá-la, aliviando a pressão no pescoço de Draco. Malfoy era mais alto que ela, portanto teve de se aproximar um pouco mais para fazer o trabalho direito.

Sua fronte estava a centímetros da de Draco quando conseguiu chegar à posição ideal para retirar a gravata do rapaz. Tocando levemente a pele exposta do pescoço dele, Ametista arrepiou-se de maneira surpreendente. Não entendeu o porquê do calafrio tão intenso, mas notou os pêlos do rosto dele levantarem. Ele também sentira o mesmo arrepio. O perfume de morangos e mel estava começando a irritá-la e a entorpecê-la, o trabalho de tirar a gravata da Sonserina cada vez mais difícil. Sua visão estava levemente turva, como se tudo estivesse pegando fogo naquele corredor frio e iluminado pela lua.

― Você parecia enforcado... ― ela murmurou, enquanto terminava de retirar o nó da gravata, ensopada em suor.

O hálito de Malfoy atingiu o topo de sua cabeça, agitando alguns fios de cabelo e refrescando levemente a testa suada. Ametista ergueu o olhar, ainda com a gravata entre os dedos, os braços erguidos no esforço de retirar a peça. Não soube de onde veio, mas um intenso tremer de suas pernas quase a derrubou. A boca dele estava semi-aberta, esperando que algumas palavras saíssem dali e deixassem que o silêncio não existisse mais.

A jovem apenas sentiu os dedos de Malfoy tocarem sua barriga envolvida pela camisa branca colada pelo suor. Não entendeu o porquê de ele estar tocando-a, especialmente onde o suor estava tão forte. Imaginou que os dedos dele ficassem tão molhados quanto os dela, tocando ainda sua gravata ao redor do pescoço, mas já solta. Os dedos transformaram-se em mãos e logo, Draco Malfoy estava tocando suas costas e envolvendo-a, puxando-a para mais perto de seu corpo. Uma nova corrente quente atingiu seu corpo, e era como se tudo continuasse a pegar fogo, agora de dentro para fora. A necessidade de sentir os dedos dele percorrerem sua pele foi forte, e Ametista sabia que aquele não era Harry. Como um desejo descomunal, irracional.

Soltando a gravata de seus dedos, deixando-a escorrer pelo corpo de Draco, Ametista tocou os ombros de Draco com sutileza. Estava lutando contra aquilo que Harry a acusara. Mas, sabia com plena certeza. Aquela não era ela. Alguma outra coisa estava provocando as sensações... _Aquelas sensações_... Ametista cravou as unhas nos ombros de Draco, sem entender o porquê, sentindo uma série de ondas quentes percorrerem sua espinha enquanto Draco tocava pouco a pouco a pele molhada protegida pela camisa. As mãos dele correram das costas para as laterais de seu tronco, abaixando levemente até encontrar a barra da saia. Ametista desceu as mãos dos ombros, passeando lentamente pelo tórax do jovem, o hálito dele ainda no topo de sua cabeça, os olhos dela cravados em seus lábios.

Os dedos de Draco deslizaram até a frente da camisa dela e puxaram-na para cima, desejando soltá-la da barra da saia. Ametista voltou a subir suas mãos, as unhas raspando no tecido molhado da camisa, encontrando a pele úmida do pescoço dele, notando como estava quente. Logo que sua camisa se perdeu da saia, as mãos de Draco subiram vagarosamente até encontrar a pele embevecida em suor. A barriga de Ametista tremeu completamente, como num espasmo, assim que as palmas tocaram-na. Os dedões de Draco estavam contorcidos sobre sua pele, e subiam na esperança de encontrar seu umbigo. Ametista soltou um gemido baixo, inesperado, e Draco perdeu o controle. Segurando com força o tórax da jovem, empurrou-a para si e abaixou sua cabeça, encontrando diretamente os lábios entreabertos dela, tão convidativos e necessitados.

As bocas acharam-se uma na outra, e uma onda de dependência formou-se entre eles, forte e irresistível. Ametista sentiu os lábios de Draco encostarem-se aos seus, atendendo seu pedido desesperado, mas notou o instante em que os dentes dele captaram seu lábio inferior do lado esquerdo com sutileza. Os dentes tomaram o lábio e morderam com rapidez, como um vampiro, procurando por sangue, experimentando os melhores pontos dos mais suculentos pescoços expostos. Não foi um movimento carinhoso, foi um ímpeto de desejo incontrolável. Ametista soube que Draco não a beijara simplesmente para sanar o que ocorria desde a sala de Snape, e sim porque não agüentava mais. O intuito era muito maior. Era poder tocá-la, poder vencer barreiras entre eles que sempre existiram... Os segundos em que os dentes dele seguravam seu lábio inferior com força, mas ainda gentileza e moleza, a suavidade do movimento corporal de um gato, a sensualidade implícita, parecia nunca mais acabar.

Então Draco largou seu lábio e passou a beijá-la com todas suas forças, puxando o corpo da jovem para cima, e unindo suas cinturas por alguns instantes, até que Ametista escorregasse novamente, o suor intenso. As línguas uniram-se rápidas, em movimentos ritmados e perfeitos, os hálitos quentes e o gosto do mel presente ali. A jovem cravou agora as unhas nos fios úmidos do couro cabelo de Draco e puxou-o para baixo, enquanto impulsionava o quadril na direção do dele, desejando o contato maior, sem pudor. Sem entender o que a levava àquilo, apenas mergulhava na sensação de ser correspondida da exata maneira. Draco dedilhava sua cintura, apertava, como se quisesse deixar marcas em sua pele daquela experiência surreal. A pele dela era tão macia, tão suave, tão quente e fria ao mesmo tempo, suada e entorpecida... E a respiração seca e impossível, disparada e abrupta, como se ela quisesse tirar o ar de seus próprios pulmões.

Deixou sua boca e percorreu o rosto, até encontrar o lóbulo de sua orelha e capturar-lhe com avidez, o nariz dela apontado para o céu, soltando sopros em seu pescoço, certamente marcado pelas unhas dela, incontroláveis. Correu os lábios pelo pescoço dela e voltou a concentrar-se no lóbulo da orelha, envolvendo-o entre os dentes e os lábios, beijando e puxando, descendo até o pescoço e o colo, fechado pela gravata, e percorrendo até chegar à outra orelha, repetindo o processo. Ametista gemeu outra vez e ronronou como uma gata, deliciando-se com as sensações que ele provocava.

Os lábios encontraram-se mais uma vez, os quadris chocando-se um contra o outro com a leveza que um lençol encontra o colchão, quase imperceptível. A língua dele roçou na dela, depois nos lábios, puxando um deles entre os dentes e voltando para dentro, dançando entre si, causando calafrios, arrepios, o subir e descer de correntes quentes e frias, o incêndio ainda tão forte que parecia impossível de ser apagado. E de alguma maneira, ela precisava de mais... E ele precisava de mais... E se beijavam sem pensar no amanhã, sem se importar se as roupas caíssem no chão e eles dessem cabo ao desejo ali mesmo... E o incêndio aumentava, assim como o desejo, o beijo, o envolvimento, as mãos se procurando, os suspiros, os gemidos, os gritos abafados... Não havia mais nada, era tudo um grande borrão de intensidade... E ela nunca pensou em se sentir daquela maneira, não com tanto fogo e tanto desejo, a ponto de esquecer que estava beijando Draco Malfoy, à frente da sala de Ártemis, depois do horário de todos estarem deitados... Ela queria estar deitada no quarto dele, com ele, sentindo-o tocá-la e beijá-la sem fim...

― QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!

Os lábios de Draco ignoraram o chamado histérico, enquanto aproveitavam-se do pescoço dela, tão delicioso e suculento, e então a orelha novamente, e quando procurou a boca tão maravilhosa, não a encontrou. Ametista estava paralisada. Tornando-se para trás, tentando enxergar aonde o olhar dela encontrava o de outra pessoa, Draco Malfoy viu Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry não soube como suas pernas ainda tinham força para levá-lo tão rapidamente de volta à Torre da Grifinória. Faltavam apenas alguns corredores, e elas iam velozes... Tão velozes que quase não agüentava. Pareciam que a qualquer momento, cederiam à exaustão. Não corria, somente deixava que suas pernas o levassem longe, distante até a eternidade daquela cena. Os braços acompanhavam o movimento das pernas, a veste da Casa ficando contorcida no corpo, enquanto o suor começava a descer pela sua testa até os lados do rosto. Estava tudo rápido demais, e ele precisava que fosse ainda mais veloz. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, para tirar aquela cena de sua cabeça.

A visão dos dois... Os braços de Ametista rodeando o pescoço de Malfoy, suas mãos entranhadas no cabelo loiro do sonserino. As mãos sujas dele tocando a pele do tórax dela, por baixo de sua blusa branca. As pernas de ambos procurando refúgio, entrelaçando uma a outra. Uma busca insaciável, interminável. Achou que seus olhos estavam queimando na hora que os bateu naquela cena. Ouviu-a soltar um suspiro, agarrar o corpo do sonserino com maior necessidade. Harry soube que aquilo não era uma miragem, uma enganação. Ametista realmente estava beijando Draco Malfoy. Suas suspeitas não eram, então, tão infundadas e absurdas quanto ela havia deixado claro apenas pela reação. A discussão de mais cedo, de pouco menos de _duas horas_, e isso...

_"Como fui tão idiota! Ela estava mesmo enrolada com o vagabundo! Durante todo esse tempo, por isso estava tão estranha! Quer ver que aquela noite que passamos na Sonserina só serviu para mostrar o quanto ela escolhera errado, ou o quanto eu fui um completo imbecil..."_, pensou consigo, as pernas dando sensação de que voava. Harry estava totalmente sem rumo consciente, era como se seus membros inferiores tivessem criado vida própria, involuntários às suas vontades, levando-o para longe.

Logo depois que gritou, completamente atônito com aquela demonstração de puro desejo, Draco e Ametista deixaram de se beijar, e ambos encontraram-no ali, paralisado, descrente. Malfoy parecia quase que hipnotizado, sem parecer ter idéia da gravidade em ser pego. Ametista, por outro lado, parecia bastante confiante, pois assim que o percebeu ali, soltou-se dos braços de Malfoy e prosseguiu encarando Harry com inteira surpresa. _"Era como se ela não tivesse consciência do que fizera, como se não tivesse sido ela"_, recordou, os passos cada vez mais velozes e mais próximos da Torre.

_"Estou quase lá, estou quase lá"_, desejou, notando as familiaridades do lugar, dos corredores escuros naquele horário. Faltava muito pouco mesmo, dois corredores, duas curvas e então...

― Harry?

Como se tivesse tomado um choque, ou ido de encontro direto a um muro, Harry congelou onde estava, pouco antes da penúltima curva até a Torre, ouvindo a voz chamar por seu nome. Parado ali, tornou-se lentamente para trás e sentiu as pernas realmente doloridas e cansadas por toda a quase correria. A imagem de uma confusa Gina Weasley se formou em seus olhos, sabendo somente naquele instante que estavam inundados por lágrimas. A ruiva, vestida ainda nos trajes da Grifinória assim como ele, aproximou-se com cautela, estendendo seus braços.

― Você está bem? ― indagou ela, a voz em tom baixo. ― Passou que nem um furacão por mim, parece transtornado ― disse Gina, colocando uma das mechas de seu cabelo atrás da orelha direita. ― Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Harry ficou parado, assistindo Gina aproximar-se, sem ter muita noção do que acontecia naquele momento. Era difícil dizer se algo tinha acontecido de fato, as coisas pareciam misturadas em sua cabeça agora, todas constituindo um grande borrão doloroso em sua mente, e uma martelada direto em seu peito. Não soube explicar se estava bem, se algo tinha acontecido, se estava na condição de andar até a Torre e trancar-se para sempre em seu dormitório. Ou ainda correr até a Torre da Sonserina e fazer questão de executar seu primeiro assassinato, com muito prazer, quebrando todos os ossos existentes no corpo de Draco Malfoy.

E aquelas malditas lágrimas ameaçavam cair agora.

― Harry... Você esteve chorando? ― questionou Gina, repentinamente muito perto dele. Os olhos da jovem estavam arregalados, ainda dolorosos pela morte do irmão. ― Fale para mim, o que houve!

_"Eu odeio ele"_, lembrou da voz de Ametista, negando qualquer tipo de atração por Malfoy. Como poderia odiá-lo se estava agarrando-se a ele na frente da sala da Figg! Esteve sendo enganado durante todo aquele tempo, não era possível! Teria percebido! Na discussão, apenas criara um motivo para responder às insinuações ― verdadeiras ― de Ametista, em relação aos últimos ímpetos seus em relação à Gina.

A mesma Gina que estava tocando, naquele exato instante, seu rosto, delicadamente. As mãos dela eram quentes, os dedos longos e finos, totalmente diferentes dos pequeninos e cheios de Ametista. Os olhos castanhos continuavam arregalados sobre ele, as lágrimas agora prestes a deixar o globo ocular e escorrer pela sua pele.

― Harry! Pelo amor de Merlin! Diga alguma coisa, qualquer coisa! ― pediu Gina, um tom quase desesperado, tensa até a última raiz de seu cabelo. ― Por favor, diga! Faça alguma coisa!

_"Não vou admitir que você esteja comigo enquanto pensa em fazer sei-lá-o-que com a Weasley!"_, ela disse a ele, quase duas horas antes daquele momento silencioso, em que as mãos de Gina tocavam seus ombros, tentando sacudi-lo ou provocar qualquer reação, mostrando que ele estava bem.

― Faça qualquer coisa! Me diga que está bem, por favor! ― gritou Gina, em um pedido alucinado. ― O que aconteceu!

Harry fez a única coisa que veio à cabeça. _Vingar-se_. Vingar-se das acusações, vingar-se das atitudes, vingar-se de ter penetrado em seu peito e dilacerado seu coração ao beijar a última pessoa que deveria beijar. Traí-lo com a pior pessoa existente naquela escola. _"Eu preciso que você entenda! Enquanto eu procuro assimilar o que está acontecendo comigo e conosco e a todos a nossa volta, eu preciso que você vá resolver seus problemas também!"_, ela dissera. _Então, por que não dar algo a ela pensar, exatamente como estou pensando agora?_ Harry abaixou a cabeça até a altura da de Gina e executou o mesmo movimento que vira a pouco, tocando seus lábios nos da jovem Weasley, dando o mínimo pensamento sobre as conseqüências daquele exato ato.

O grifinório não soube dizer o que Ametista sentira assim que encostara os lábios em alguém que não ele, mas sabia que, para ele, havia sido horrível. Não por Gina, ela era uma garota adorável, e o beijo realmente era bom, sem dúvida. Mas, a sensação de beijar alguém que não Ametista parecia consumi-lo por dentro. Finalmente, conseguiu erguer os braços e passá-los ao redor do corpo de Gina, enquanto ainda a beijava com cuidado, os lábios apenas unidos.

Inundado em seus devaneios, ainda que soubesse exatamente o que fazia, Harry não percebeu na hora o corpo de Gina contorcer-se em confusão debaixo de seus braços. Os lábios dela estavam duros contra os seus, chocada demais para qualquer reação. Os braços dela esmagados entre eles, as mãos dela paralisadas sobre sua face, os dedos ficando mais quentes do que antes. _Não é certo envolvê-la em seus problemas, Harry, ela já tem demais._ Harry desejou calar sua mente, tentando tirar alguma sensação boa e gratificante, afinal, gostaria de saber o prazer de Ametista em traí-lo. Deveria ter algum!

Aos poucos, notou o corpo de Gina amolecendo em seus braços, e os lábios dela ficarem mais leves, mais suaves, como um verdadeiro beijo deveria ser. Um calor invadiu seu peito, mas não de uma maneira boa. As lágrimas que relutavam em cair de seus olhos deixaram o posto e derramaram-se pela sua face, atingindo lentamente os dedos de Gina, acariciando o rosto dele com carinho. Harry apertou o corpo dela contra o dele, enquanto sentia a urgência de chorar o mais forte que conseguia, deixar aquela dor extravasar. As bocas abriam com demora, desejando um contato maior, Gina passando ainda os dedos pelo rosto choroso de Harry, o peito do jovem doendo ainda mais, aquilo tudo o quebrando por dentro. Deveria ter algum sentimento bom beijar outra pessoa a não ser Ametista. Deveria...

― _Você não queria!_

Antes que as línguas pudessem tocar-se, Harry quebrou o beijo, afastando o corpo de Gina do seu com suavidade, e despertando de sua loucura momentânea. A figura de Ametista Dumbledore estava ofegante, mas paralisada, assistindo a cena exatamente como ele fizera anteriormente. O rosto de Ametista estava vermelho, a roupa toda amassada e fora de esquadro, a respiração agitada pela corrida até a Torre da Grifinória. Seu semblante parecia chocado e magoado, não revoltoso como o de Harry.

Gina ficou perplexa com aquela cena, dando-se conta somente naquele momento que havia beijado Harry Potter. E pior, o mesmo Harry que namorava Ametista, que sabia de suas aventuras junto de Draco Malfoy. Então, não desejando envolver-se naquilo, os dedos ainda molhados pelas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de Harry, e os lábios amolecidos pelo contato tão surpreendente com sua paixão infantil, Gina deu as costas e correu. A última coisa que precisava era envolver-se no namoro de Harry e Ametista, ou qualquer outra dor de cabeça. E também, dentro de si, tinha a certeza de que nada iria acrescentar àquilo. O problema parecia anterior ao beijo deles.

― Você negou... Como pôde mentir para mim? Eu não acredito... ― disse Ametista, a voz embargada, enquanto ouvia os passos de Gina dirigirem-se para longe.

Harry pareceu sair de seu transe, uma esperada fúria unindo-se às imagens em sua mente, o coração quebrado.

― Eu neguei? _Eu_! E o que me diz de _você_! ― e ele apontou o dedo na direção do rosto de Ametista, a voz como a dela.

― Eu não queria beijá-lo! ― ela respondeu, a voz estridente. ― Eu vim correndo para cá porque sabia que você pensaria o que eu pensaria! Mas não era eu! Agora... Isso aqui...

O tom enojado de Ametista, misturado ao tom choroso de sua voz, o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas assim como o dele, provocaram o aumento de sua fúria.

― VOCÊ NÃO QUIS BEIJÁ-LO! VOCÊ ESTAVA SE AGARRANDO COM AQUELE VAGABUNDO! NO MEIO DO CORREDOR! ― protestou, a voz realmente alta, totalmente exaltado.

― FOI ALGUMA COISA QUE A FIGG ME DEU! FOI ISSO QUE EU VIM TE EXPLICAR, FOI PRA ISSO QUE EU CORRI DAQUELA TORRE PRA CÁ! A FIGG ME DEU ALGUMA COISA, PARECIA QUE EU TINHA QUE BEIJAR O...

― EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR, SUA MENTIROSA! VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM! VOCÊ SE AGARROU COM AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA! COM O MALFOY, AMETISTA! COM A PIOR ESPÉCIE DE GENTE QUE EXISTE EM HOGWARTS!

― SE EU BEIJEI O MALFOY NÃO FOI DE CASO PENSADO, COMO VOCÊ AGORA, SÓ PRA TER SUA VINGANÇA INFANTIL CONTRA MIM! NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ BEIJOU A WEASLEY, HARRY!

― VINGANÇA! VINGANÇA! PARA QUÊ VINGANÇA! VOCÊ MESMA DISSE ANTES, EU QUERIA TER BEIJADO ELA ANTES, LEMBRA! HÁ DUAS HORAS VOCÊ ME ACUSOU DISSO! ENTÃO, AQUI ESTÁ, AMETISTA, PROVEI QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA CERTA!

O rosto de Ametista desesperou-se, as lágrimas caindo em maior quantidade de seus olhos, as frases saindo com dificuldade misturada aos soluços de sua garganta. A jovem respirou fundo, a gravata de sua veste se desmontando, unindo-se ao amassado de sua camisa.

― Não faça isso, Harry, não faça... ― pediu Ametista, a voz abaixando, contra o rosto embevecido em fúria e as palavras exaltadas do jovem. ― Você tem que acreditar em mim... Eu... Não era eu, você tem que acreditar... É da minha fidelidade, Harry, eu sei que você só fez isso pra se vingar...

― QUE SE DANE A SUA FIDELIDADE, AMETISTA, VOCÊ JÁ DEU A PROVA DE QUE NÃO HÁ FIDELIDADE, VOCÊ ACABOU DE DAR! ― Harry tomou a respiração, soltando um soluço em meio ao choro. ― SABE O QUE EU ACHO? QUE, DURANTE TODO ESSE TEMPO, VOCÊ DESEJOU ESTAR COM AQUELE FILHO DE COMENSAL SUJO! E QUE, DIZENDO QUE FOI ALGUMA COISA QUE A FIGG PROVOCOU VAI DAR A CHANCE DE EU TE PERDOAR, MAS EU TE DIGO QUE ISSO NÃO VAI ACONTECER!

― Como você não pode acreditar em mim! ― questionou Ametista, o choro crescendo, o desespero tomando conta. ― Foi tudo um engano...!

― O ÚNICO ENGANO AQUI FOI EU TER ACREDITADO DURANTE TODO ESSE TEMPO EM VOCÊ! ― retrucou Harry, pronto para machucá-la o tanto que podia. ― SE TIVESSE TIDO A OPORTUNIDADE, VOCÊ TERIA ARRANCADO AS ROUPAS DELE LÁ MESMO, TER FEITO AQUILO QUE VOCÊ PARECIA DESEJAR FAZER COMIGO NO MEIO DO CORREDOR, PRA QUALQUER UM VER! VOCÊS ESTAVAM TÃO... TÃO ENLOUQUECIDOS UM PELO OUTRO QUE NEM PERCEBERAM EU CHEGAR! ASSUMA QUE VOCÊ PODERIA TER TRANSADO COM ELE LÁ MESMO, COMIGO ASSISTINDO! VAI, DIGA LOGO!

Harry estava inteiramente transtornado, alguém parecendo ter possuído seu corpo, os olhos vermelhos pelo choro, a voz estridente como a de um adolescente que mudava a voz, descontrolado. Ametista não podia acreditar em tudo aquilo. Primeiro, todo o processo de ter pegado as poções na sala de Snape até o encontro de Harry naquele corredor parecia uma mancha em sua mente. Tudo parecia ter sido realizado por outra pessoa, alguém corajoso o bastante de se deixar levar por uma força muito mais forte que ela. Os lábios ainda estavam doloridos, tamanha a força que levara em seus beijos com Malfoy. Mas, o enjôo e o nojo persistiam ali, atormentando-a. Não havia sido ela, definitivamente, mas como colocar aquilo na cabeça de Harry?

Mas, pior ainda, foi encontrá-lo fazendo a exata mesma coisa, só que tendo a total consciência de seus atos. Assistir beijá-lo Gina provocou um mal ainda maior do que ter a sensação de completar uma maratona insaciável de desejo e beijos com a pessoa mais asquerosa que conhecera. Harry beijara Gina para vingar-se, ela sabia. Tinha que ser...

― FOI ALGUMA COISA QUE A FIGG DEU PRA MIM, MALDIÇÃO HARRY, VOCÊ TEM QUE ACREDITAR!

― QUER UMA NOVIDADE PRA VOCÊ, AMETISTA? ― e Harry deu três passos até ela, ficando bastante próximo do rosto da jovem. ― EU NÃO ACREDITO EM NADA DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO, E SINCERAMENTE, NÃO PRETENDO ENGOLIR NUNCA! NUNCA!

― COMO QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE ACREDITAR NA MINHA FIDELIDADE POR VOCÊ! COMO VOCÊ PODE ESQUECER! EU TE AMO, HARRY, VOCÊ SABE DISSO...!

― NÃO DIGA QUE ME AMA! ― e o monitor colocou as mãos nas orelhas, tentando proteger-se, numa atitude infantil. ― NÃO USE DISSO PRA ME VENCER, AMETISTA, É SUJO DEMAIS! NÃO DIGA QUE AMA! NUNCA MAIS! EM TODA A SUA VIDA, NÃO QUERO OUVIR ISSO DE SUA BOCA!

Ametista ficou boquiaberta, alguns instantes paralisada, sem saber o que dizer. Harry estava colocando à prova tudo que passaram juntos naqueles meses? Não podia ser... Simplesmente não podia ser...

― Que-quer di-dizer que você... Vo-você nu-nunca confiou no-no que eu se-senti p-por vo-você! ― e agora, a voz dela veio cheia de mágoa e incerteza, o choro firme.

Harry, que já tinha tirado as mãos do ouvido, olhou seriamente para Ametista, os olhos vermelhos e as lágrimas caindo e inundando seu rosto e pescoço. O silêncio pairou sobre eles, cruel e perverso. E então, ele se aproximou dela e ficou com o rosto bem próximo. Sua voz veio baixa e fria.

― _Não acredito em você e nunca mais confiarei no quê diz_.

Alguns instantes passaram até que as frases puderam ser assimiladas na cabeça de ambos. Instantes que pareceram uma eternidade, fria e sem sentido, sem emoção e verdades. Ametista, então, segurou sua respiração, o coração disparado, as lágrimas derramando sem parar em seu rosto. Não estava acreditando em tudo aquilo, não podia estar acontecendo... Mas, saber que era a mais pura realidade a ajudou no momento em que disse a última frase daquela noite, e a mais dolorosa de sua vida. Após ter ouvido a que mais a marcaria, diria a que se tornaria um divisor de águas em sua existência.

― Se você não acredita na minha palavra e não confia em mais nada que eu digo, acredite apenas nessas últimas que ouvirá da minha boca por um bom tempo, Harry ― e ela tomou a respiração, segurando-se para não vacilar. ― _Estou saindo da sua vida, e quero que saia da minha. Para sempre. Está tudo acabado. Esqueça que eu existi um dia na sua vida, porque tenha certeza que vou esquecer você na minha_.

E deu as costas, dando passos curtos e lentos de volta à sua Torre, deixando um perplexo e chocado Harry para trás. E provavelmente, para sempre.

* * *

**_Nota da Autora (3):_**_ Agora já foi..._


	38. O Pedido

**HARRY POTTER E O OLHO DA ESCURIDÃO**

**_Nota da Autora (1):_**_Nossa... Não é que eu consegui atualizar nas férias mesmo! E, já avisando, acabaram minhas férias, pois segunda-feira inicio a trabalhar. E agora, só terei os fins de semana para escrever... Assim, podem esquecer atualizações tão cedo, infelizmente... Vamos ver o que consigo, de qualquer maneira, tentarei o meu melhor, ok! _

**_Nota da Autora (2):_**_ Agradecimentos:_

**_Mandinha Malfoy:_**_ Você realmente não esperava? Mas, olha, será uma coisa boa, eu acho... Para a Ametista e para o Harry... Ao menos, é isso que eu penso... risadas Beijinhos!  
_**_Anaisa:_**_ Olha... Sobre o que você disse da poção... Posso te garantir que a Ametista e o Draco, neste momento da história, não sentiam um pinguinho de atração um pelo o outro. Sim, eu sei que é estranho, mas eles realmente não se gostam. Aliás, acho até porque é comum ter a visão do Harry desta história ela o odeia da mesma maneira que odiava ele mesmo na 'Herdeira'. Mas, pode ter certeza que eles se odeiam... É como você ver seu reflexo no espelho, ligeiramente destorcido, mas é o reflexo... E caso você não goste de quem é, isso dói. AH! Sobre o beijo Harry/Gina. Bom... Nos capítulos anteriores, caso você tenha notado, nesse caso sim, e não como Draco/Ametista, o Harry sentia sim uma atração pela Gina! E uma atração que esteve escondida desde a 'Herdeira'... Mas, ainda assim, pode acreditar que ele agiu como um adolescente revoltado por ter visto a namorada beijar o seu inimigo. Foi puro instinto! wink Hey! Teoria da Conspiração é! Snape-Ártemis-Dumbledore! Jesus! Que medo de um trio desse! risadas Olha... O que ela quis com as poções também será explicado... Para os fãs da Ártemis, como eu, logo logo chegará um capítulo todo sobre ela! E opa! Confuso! comemora Era exatamente isso que eu queria! P Beijos!  
_**_Brousire:_**_ Novamente dúvidas sobre uma personagem que eu tanto amo! . Bem, a Ártemis está no lado que ela tem de estar ― e isto explica tudo! risadas Sobre os sonhos, tudo que coloco na história é relevante, mesmo os sonhos mais estranhos. Então, se não fizer muito sentido agora, posteriormente fará, tenha certeza! wink E olha... Acreditem: o Malfoy não tem culpa de nada, ao menos NESTA coisa toda Harry/Ametista/Draco. Ele odiou tanto o beijo quanto a Ametista, como vocês poderão ver neste capítulo. Ah! E sobre o shipper Slytherin! Bom... Tudo já está planejado, é tudo que posso dizer... Beijinhos e obrigada pelos elogios!  
_**_Ariadne Celinne:_**_ Sim, sim! Você leu, infelizmente... E olha... Você então terá muito que ler ainda... Muuuuuuito... risada maléfica Beijossss! D  
_**_Kirina-Li:_**_ Você também é Sonserina é! Poxa... Slytherins juntos são demais! Ainda que eles se odeiem! risadas E o beijo tinha que ser bem característico, ainda que sob o efeito de uma poção das brabas! P Fico feliz que você esteja esperançosa e prossiga com a leitura. E olha... O Draco/Gina... Sem dar esperanças nem nada, mas, cá entre nós, está tremendamente mal resolvido. Portanto... Não desanime... wink Hum! Quem estava na escada hein! E O QUE A MIONE VIU! Muita gente não deu atenção a este fato que, escutem, é um ponto IMPORTANTÍSSIMO deste capítulo! Beijinhos!  
_**_Adriana Black:_**_ Adoro ler que a Ártemis é sua personagem preferida! Acho que, pois ela costuma ser tão odiada, tadinha... Ela merece toda a nossa atenção! suspense Bom, nós não sabemos exatamente se ela conseguiu separar... Ou mesmo se era este o objetivo... E o Malfoy... Você vai vê-lo agora, uma pequena mas importantíssima participação, num dos diálogos mais curtos entre ele e Ametista, mas da maior relevância... Espero que eu não tenha demorado muito! Beijinhos minina!  
_**_Den Chan:_**_ Anjinha! SS – Pureza das Raças hein! Slytherins Together! risadas Fiquei muito feliz que você gostou do capítulo, dedicado a você após tanto planejamento! E também mamuto você muito viu! E olha... AMÉRICA! Não, não é a novela... risadas Acho que só a palavra diz tudo, não é mesmo! E H/A odioso! Peninha que você é minoria hein! wink Beijãoooooooo Anjinha! E PARABÉNS JÁ!  
_**_Bibynha:_**_ Já respondo as suas duas reviews... Primeiro que ATUALIZEI! No dia seguinte da sua mensagem hein! wink Bom... Agora sobre o capítulo... Ceninhas de ciúmes fazem parte, até porque eles são adolescentes... Mas isso está longe de ser o principal enredo da fanfic... Estes últimos capítulos juntarão muitas pontas soltas desde a 'Herdeira', portanto, fiquem atentos! E, novamente, MUITO OBRIGADA! Beijos! P  
_**_André Ferreira:_**_ Reafirmar a fé! Poxa... Não queria causar essas impressões nas pessoas, mas é necessário... E como eu já disse acima, você realmente achava que eu ia mantê-los juntos por muito tempo! Quer dizer, a 'Olho' quase inteira foi H/A, e a 'Herdeira' foi a montagem dos sentimentos e da relação deles, mas acabaria um dia... Até porque, sou verdadeiramente apaixonada pela Ametista da 'Herdeira'... Mesmo que ela esteja muito mais amadurecida na 'Olho', ela ainda é aquela garota que fala ríspida e que adora provocar quem está a sua volta. É o humor da mãe... risadas Mas, não morra não hein! Beijos!_**_  
Carol:_**_ Perfeito! E... Explique: AE FINALMENTE! risadas histéricas Você gostou é! Se for assim, a Anjinha não estará mais sozinha! mais risadas Beijos!_

**_Nota da Autora (2):_**_Bom... Valeu mesmo por todas as reviews aqui e no meu site, nos fóruns... Agradeço mesmo! E não fiquem tão desconsolados pessoal! Tudo é por uma boa causa! wink Já li o Half-Blood Prince... FODA! Acho que essa palavra resume tudo! mais risadas Agora, repetindo, atualização novamente vai demorar MESMO! Mas, ao mesmo tempo, aproveitem, pois a 'Olho' tem mais, acho que, 5 capítulos... _

**_Nota da Autora (3):_**_ **AVISO – Capítulo contém linguagem inapropriada!** Já aviso, pois quem não aceita ou se impressiona com os termos usados por Harry e Rony, não leia!_

**_Resumo do Capítulo Anterior:_**_ Ártemis coloca Ametista e Draco em uma situação inusitada. O cumprimento da detenção, o roubo das poções de Severo Snape e, finalmente, o beijo mais intenso que ambos tiveram em toda a vida. Harry flagra os jovens e decide revidar, no auge de sua fúria, beijando a irmã de Rony, Gina. O resultado não poderia ser pior. Ametista também os encontra e decide colocar um ponto final no relacionamento.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO TRINTE E SEIS ― O PEDIDO**

― _Fidem..._

O som da parede arrastando-se e movendo para dar passagem à jovem ecoou pelas paredes do corredor secamente. Estava difícil encontrar o caminho do dormitório, a visão embaçada e as mínimas noções de coordenação perdidas há muito passos já. O salão comunal na escuridão não permitia que os olhos achassem a direção da escada circular que levava aos quartos dos sextanistas.

Suas pernas paralisaram assim que sentiu a mudança do solo que pisava. As tábuas de madeira escura debaixo de seus pés denunciavam a posição de seu corpo no escuro, possivelmente ao lado dos sofás da sala. Sufocando um soluço, tornou-se para a esquerda e fitou a estátua de Salazar Slytherin. Encontrou-a com extrema facilidade no horizonte negro, os olhos da escultura brilhando como duas esmeraldas preciosas. _Eternamente a observá-la_.

Ametista não soube dizer o quanto estava enojada de ter seus olhos postados sobre aquela imagem que simbolizava todo seu ódio. As lágrimas não haviam cessado, irritantemente caindo de suas orbes e percorrendo o caminho até seu pescoço exposto levemente pela abertura da camisa e da gravata. O supremo ícone da cultura sonserina provocava tamanha repulsa naquele instante que pensou perder a consciência. Desejou correr, fugir, expelir com todas suas forças o efeito que a estátua e a simbolização da Sonserina possuíam dentro de si.

Fechando os olhos, a imagem de Harry tomou a mente e suas palavras batiam contra o próprio cérebro dolorosamente, segundo após segundo, partindo mais um pouquinho do que restava dentro de seu peito. Ele a odiava, com todo o ser colocado neste ódio, com todo o ar que restava em seus pulmões e o sangue que corria em suas veias. Podia garantir que a proporção do que ela mesma sentia por ele era a mesma.

_É assim que ele vai te deixar? Dessa exata maneira, fugindo e se enganando? Como que as imagens eram mais fortes que os sentimentos em seu coração? Quem foi o rapaz que você namorou por todos esses meses, Ametista? Foi quase um ano inteiro, um ano de dedicação, de devoção, de confiança..._

_Confiança?_

A jovem nunca pôde cogitar a idéia, a leve suposição, de que não havia confiança naquele relacionamento. Ainda mais para ela, que _confiança_ sempre fora a base do namoro deles. Mesmo que o episódio de Cho Chang tenha abalado de alguma maneira a confiança que criara em Harry, Ametista soubera que poderia deixar sua vida nas mãos dele, nada aconteceria a eles se dependesse da grandeza daquela cega confiança. _Cega confiança_.

Tateando o tecido aveludado do sofá da Sonserina, Ametista apoiou-se vagarosamente até que o corpo, exausto até o último fio de cabelo, desabasse contra o assento. Suas pernas adormeceram quase como em passe de mágica, pedindo ajuda e descanso. Os braços estavam doloridos, assim como os ombros e o pescoço. Mas nada de seu caos físico poderia comparar-se com a tempestade que passava pelos seus pensamentos.

Recapitular as sensações sofridas nas últimas horas era muito mais difícil que poderia imaginar se estivesse de fora. Enquanto a mente latejava, não evitando as palavras de Harry contra ela, os olhos abriram mais uma vez e encontraram as esmeraldas de Slytherin. Por mais que se sentisse como uma verdadeira sonserina, Ametista saberia dizer que tudo dito a Harry não fora comandado por seu orgulho esverdeado. Aquelas acusações, as dúvidas, as ofensas... Nunca seu orgulho permitiria ouvir calada aos absurdos enlouquecidos impostos por Potter, mas, ao final, seria _ele_ a dizer a ela aquelas injúrias. _Harry. Seu Harry._

As mãos ergueram-se até o rosto para aliviar a pressão de seus olhos inchados e ardidos. A jovem sentiu os dedos se encharcarem com suas lágrimas e, à medida que eles percorriam sua face, o choro vinha com maior força. A lembrança das mãos de Draco Malfoy passando pelo seu rosto arredondado, detalhando suas expressões de desejo incontroláveis e as pálpebras pressionadas buscando o máximo de forças para entender aquelas ondas de luxúria. Malfoy tinha tocado em seu abdômen, envolvido seu corpo pequeno em seus braços e amassado sua carne contra os dedos, desesperado para conseguir arrancar-lhe mais do que gemidos. Como o beijo parecia completá-la e trazê-la para uma nova dimensão, como um encontro com sua alma gêmea, com seu destino finalmente. Naqueles curtos momentos de intensa emoção, ela estava pronta para _absolutamente tudo_. Enfrentar o quê fosse e quem fosse, ignorar conceitos e princípios, juízos morais, esquecer completamente que beijava com sua alma inteira um futuro Comensal da Morte. Um futuro assassino, o inimigo, o ser mais desprezível que já cruzara seu caminho.

E somente a idéia deste sentimento percorrendo sua mente uma vez novamente provocou mais do que um tremendo horror. Seu corpo reagiu fisicamente.

Ametista ergueu o tronco repentinamente, sentindo erupções furiosas em seu estômago. Erupções fora de controle. Colocou a mão direita sobre a boca e fechou os olhos, o gosto amargo atingindo seu esôfago, depois a garganta e finalmente a boca. Retirando a mão antes do estouro, impulsionou o corpo para frente, longe do alcance do sofá, e expeliu tudo que havia em seu estômago. Mantendo os olhos fechados, Ametista perdia completamente o controle da própria existência, de certa forma, o choro crescendo cada vez mais. Assim que o vômito acabou, o odor azedo subiu até suas narinas e ela limpou a boca com as costas da mão, olhando sem palavras para tudo que havia colocado para fora. Não era apenas uma questão de sentir-se enojada de ter beijado Malfoy, mas também por se sentir contaminada por tudo que desprezava. Alcançou sua varinha de prata no casaco e limpou o chão. O gosto permaneceu em sua boca, enjoando-a mais.

Por mais que desejasse esconder o choro, a idéia de alguém encontrá-la ali, no escuro e sozinha, na madrugada, perdendo todo o pouco de esperança que ainda existia dentro de si, não a fez diminuir a demonstração de fraqueza. Sim, chorar na frente de outras pessoas era uma fraqueza que desprezava imensamente. Chorara outras vezes, inclusive diante de Harry. Contudo, agora era diferente. Que descesse a Sonserina inteira, ela não seria capaz de controlar uma única lágrima, uma única de todas as apunhaladas que sentia a cada instante. Que a encontrassem e deparassem com a verdadeira face de um coração partido de todas as formas imagináveis. Era uma traição de todos os anos em que se dedicara a descobrir quem era, qual sua missão e a quem confiar. _Uma verdadeira traição consigo__ mesma_.

As mãos circulavam o rosto, enfiado em tristeza profunda, soluços irrompendo em sua garganta dolorida pelo vômito há pouco, toda a exposição forçada e longa de seu estômago. O desespero havia tomado tudo que restava ali, naquela poltrona, no corpo de uma simples jovem de dezessete anos recém-completados. O ar entrava com dificuldade em seus pulmões, pois logo estava soluçando outra vez e mais outra em seguida.

A imagem de Gina Weasley há uma semana, no salão comunal da Grifinória, esfregando os dedos contra si mesma, furiosamente, desejando livrar-se daquela existência e daquela culpa tomava a mente de Ametista. A mesma reação se iniciou dentre a escuridão e a estátua de Slytherin. As mãos deixaram o rosto embargado da garota, agora uma apenas garotinha, e começaram a se friccionarem contra a pele de seus braços, ainda envolvidos pela camisa.

O choro era colocado para fora com toda a força, os soluços provocando eco na sala vazia, a escuridão se unindo contra ela. Os dedos desceram até o tórax e encontraram a abertura da camisa deixada por Malfoy e voltaram a esfregarem-se. Rastros vermelhos eram deixados por ali, as pernas da jovem se contorcendo em pura ira e agonia contra o próprio corpo, subindo e descendo da poltrona, como se pudesse soltar-se da pele que a cobria.

O tórax e a barriga ficando para depois, o choro ficando mais e mais alto, os dedos caminharam para o pescoço. As unhas raspavam contra a pele, desde o queixo até a abertura da camisa dela, repetidamente, sem parar. Os soluços cresceram com a dor, que quase passava despercebida, encoberta pelo desespero. Logo, as unhas estavam rasgando a pele, Ametista sentiu que a cútis cederia brevemente. Mas, era impossível parar suas mãos, estava completamente fora de controle, ela precisava se livrar daquilo, se limpar das mãos de Malfoy, de Harry, de qualquer um que tenha a colocado naquela posição, odiando a si própria de maneira tão incontrolável que sequer podia tomar conta de seus próprios movimentos.

A auto-flagelação continuou no mesmo tom furioso, sem fim, mesmo que as unhas realmente entrassem na carne exposta, deixando marcas perceptíveis no momento e no dia seguinte, certamente. Quando Ametista uniu ao choro compulsivo alguns gemidos de dor pelo que fazia contra si mesma, seus dedos enroscaram-se em alguma coisa presente em seu pescoço.

Imediatamente, as mãos de Ametista paralisaram. Era um cordão prateado, que carregava um pingente belíssimo – uma lua crescente e, em sua ponta, uma estrela vermelha. _O cordão de Lílian Potter. O cordão que Harry me deu na noite de meu aniversário. O cordão que daria à mulher de sua vida._ _O cordão que daria à escolhida_. Ametista mordeu o lábio inferior, paralisando todos seus pensamentos, concentrada somente naquela jóia tão delicada que se tornara parte dela. De alguma maneira, sequer percebia que ainda carregava o cordão no pescoço, pertencente a ela supostamente desde _sempre_, parecia. A jóia simbolizava o amor existente entre os pais de Harry, Tiago e Lílian, mas também o deles. Segurando o pingente entre os dedos, Ametista notou que a temperatura estava baixa demais. Estar com o cordão deixou-o com sua temperatura corporal, estranhamente, mas agora era diferente segurá-lo. Gelado. Não quente como quando ele colocou nela na noite debaixo do dossel da Sonserina.

Pela sua cabeça passou todos os momentos em que passara junto de Harry. O primeiro encontro, na mesa da Grifinória. Quando caíra sobre ele na noite em que Hogwarts ficou alguns segundos completamente no escuro. O olhar apaixonado dele quando ela dançara no Natal do outro ano a mesma dança mágica que sua mãe fizera para Sirius. Ambos em cima do parapeito da grande janela do salão comunal da Grifinória, beijando-se pela primeira vez. O segundo beijo, sentados na cama dele, logo depois de assumir que algum sentimento existia, por mais que ela hesitasse. As incontáveis discussões. Quando Harry correu junto com ela para longe de Lúcio Malfoy nos jardins de Hogwarts. O reencontro na Mansão dos Black, em Godric's Hollow. A bacia de Pandora entre eles enquanto se beijavam uma terceira vez. Ela levando-o para o píer de Godric's Hollow e revelando todo seu amor, o início do namoro. A noite da tempestade em Hogsmeade, seu primeiro encontro com Voldemort. O pedido de perdão de Harry por ter se deixado levar pelo beijo de Cho. A noite de Ano-Novo em que iniciaram uma nova fase no namoro. No dossel da Sonserina, em seu aniversário, que quase sucumbiram ao desejo. Há uma semana, em que Harry dormiu com ela em sua Casa, e Ametista soube que seria a última vez...

"_Quando foi que nós nos perdemos, Harry?"_, pensou ela, as lágrimas e o choro preso agora na garganta, os dedos erguidos diante do rosto, carregando o cordão de Lílian. _"Eles conseguiram nos separar, conseguiram afastar você de mim..."._

Ametista chorou em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, sem saber no que mais pensar, relembrando as palavras duras e cruéis de Harry, dizendo que nunca acreditara nela e que não passaria a acreditar. Que ela nunca mais dissesse a ele que o amava. _Nunca mais_.

_Quando que o amor passou para essa mágoa maior do que nós dois jamais poderíamos ser, meu amor? Como deixamos que estragassem nossa felicidade, nossa confiança? Para onde foram nossas promessas, nossas juras, nossa devoção?_

Olhando para aquele cordão, Ametista largou o corpo no sofá, deitando contra o veludo, o rosto molhado demais para que conseguisse secar, a garganta dolorida, dentro e fora, pela flagelação e do vômito de poucos minutos atrás.

_Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?_

_Como eu pude te amar dessa maneira?_

_E como eu vou deixar de te odiar pra te amar de novo?_

_Sim, porque agora, nesse exato momento, eu te odeio._

_Como nunca odiei ninguém._

_Não de uma maneira como odeio Voldemort pelo que ele fizera a mim e a minha família._

_Ou como odeio Malfoy e seu pai por tentarem fazer da minha vida mais um inferno particular._

_Odeio você, Harry, por ter-me feito confiar cegamente, escancarar minha alma e dedicar a minha vida sem pensar duas vezes, absolutamente tudo por você. Se puder me ouvir, em sonhos, em delírios... Te amarei eternamente... Na igual intensidade que te odiarei a partir de hoje..._

O cordão dançou uma última vez dentre seus dedos.

_E se isso deveria pertencer à mulher de sua vida..._

O cordão escorregou de seus dedos e caiu contra o sofá, enquanto os olhos de Ametista se deixavam vencer pelo cansaço e ela desmaiava, já que certamente sua insônia tão costumeira não a deixaria adormecer. As lágrimas ainda caíam com os olhos fechados da jovem.

_Então isso não pertence mais a mim.

* * *

_

Harry não soube quanto tempo passou até que despertasse de seu transe. Suas pernas pareciam ter sido enterradas bem fundo, no chão do corredor. Não se movia. Nem se desejasse muito. Tudo tinha parado. O tempo, os seus batimentos, sua respiração... Os passos de Ametista haviam morrido em seus tímpanos há muito, e ele ainda permanecia paralisado no corredor, o corpo tão próximo do quadro da Mulher Gorda e da Torre da Grifinória ― para longe daquele mundo paralelo em que se instalara sua vida em poucos minutos.

_Está tudo acabado._ A realização disto na mente de Harry parecia cair como uma bomba, mas certamente ainda não havia tomado consciência de toda a situação. Ametista nunca mais deixaria que Harry se aproximasse. De formas diversas ele poderia tentar, porém seria perda de tempo. Ametista sabia como se esconder e se defender quando preciso. Saberia como evitá-lo até o último dia em que tivessem de se encarar. Mas ele não queria encará-la mais. Não poderia encontrá-la nos corredores, vagando com o traje da Sonserina, não unindo as mãos nas suas. Saber que nada mais seria do modo que imaginara, que desejara... Perdera a chance de engolir o orgulho, de calar a boca e acreditar na palavra dela...

Gostaria de correr atrás dela e enfiar sua cabeça no mais profundo de seus pensamentos, deixa-la lá, em baú, esquecida. Faria tudo para nunca ter cruzado seu caminho naquele instante. Arrependeu-se de lutar, de acreditar. A sensação de um extremo vazio o atingiu. Era horrível pensar aquelas coisas todas, e saber que ainda podia senti-la logo ali, ao seu lado, ainda que estivesse a quilômetros de distância. Sentiria sua presença, pois ele necessitava dela, queria junto dele...

_Não! Eu não quero mais saber de Ametista! Quero distância daquela cobra! Ela não poderia estar falando a verdade, não quando se agarrava daquele jeito com Malfoy, com aquela vontade... Ametista traiu minha confiança e esqueceu de todas as promessas que fez a mim quando decidimos namorar! Porra, ela disse que me amava, como pôde!_

Sua mente estava em conflito. Acreditar no quê seu coração dizia ou acreditar no quê seus olhos viram há pouco instantes? Contudo, como definir isto se _ambas_ indicavam uma única resposta: Ametista o traíra da pior forma possível. Não havia um porquê de duvidar, todos os sinais mostravam que aquela era a verdade. Harry passou os dedos nos olhos, molhando-os pela quantidade de lágrimas que continuavam ali, trilhando dois caminhos em suas bochechas. Era tão óbvio o que acontecera, tão escancarado durante todos aqueles meses, todas aquelas discussões. Ela iniciara sentimentos por ele da mesma forma, brigando, discutindo, beijando-se 'sem querer', negando...

_Sim, a negação. Ela sempre negou. Tudo. Desde o início, comigo mesmo. A negação de Ametista Dumbledore. Filha da puta mentirosa! Dissimulada!_

Harry mordeu o lábio e sentiu outras lágrimas descendo pelos seus olhos, as imagens formando-se sem parar na mente, como num turbilhão, o som dos passos dela ainda ecoando de alguma maneira pelos seus ouvidos, perseguindo-o. Queria voltar no tempo, não ter se deixado levar por um conto de liberdade, por promessas falsas, por sorrisos maliciosos, por beijos escaldantes e por sentimentos inexplicáveis. Muito distantes de seu entendimento. Ali, paralisado no corredor, poderia apenas entender o tamanho de seu ódio por ela, por tudo que ela representou nos últimos meses. _Vaca maldita, mentirosa, enganadora!_ Continuou a xingá-la sem parar, um atrás do outro, cada vez pior. Os palavrões transbordavam, interrompendo seus pensamentos, misturando-se aos gemidos que ele costumava ouvir em seu ouvido quando a tocava, os _mesmos gemidos_ que ouviu enquanto beijava Draco Malfoy.

Moveu o corpo até então paralisado, hipnotizado por tudo que acontecera, por todas as palavras, por todo o amor jogado para longe, para fora, transformado em pura fúria, em simples ódio. Tornando-se para o último corredor a ser percorrido até chegar à Torre da Grifinória, Harry tentou imaginar como poderia dormir naquela noite. Seria humanamente impossível! Mas, ainda mais que essa idéia perturbadora ― passar aquela noite toda em claro seria pior do que muitas noites desperto após pesadelos com Voldemort ―, gostaria de correr até a Torre da Sonserina e socar Malfoy _até a morte_, sem hesitar. E a idéia sequer o fez vacilar ou impressionar-se com a amplitude de sua cega fúria. O ímpeto assassino que surgiu dentro dele o fez olhar para trás, para o corredor escuro que Ametista percorreu, indo embora. _Não seria difícil entrar na Sonserina, descobrir o quarto dele e acabar com a sua raça antes que conseguisse acordar para saber o quê o atingiu._

Era como se, lentamente, ele pudesse ouvir os passos de Ametista que ecoavam pelo corredor mais uma vez e embora enquanto ficava parado. Haveria algo a ser feito para tirar aquela mágoa tão intensa dentro de si, algo que curasse a tamanha revolta que desejava transbordar a qualquer momento de seu corpo. _Pôr um fim em um dos dois._ Na verdade, de novo, a cogitação de algum ato violento ou irreversível não pareceu absurda naquele minuto para ele.

Sua cicatriz, imediatamente, começou a ferver, tomando proporções fortes em sua testa. Ele levou a mão diretamente para o centro, apertando, recordando de como costumava doer sua cicatriz quando estava com Ametista. Como naquela noite, ambos em cima do parapeito da janela da Grifinória, beijando-se de uma maneira tão inocente e tão medrosa. _Você é mais poderoso que eles, poderia fazer com extrema facilidade, ninguém desconfiaria. Você é o grande Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu... Seria tão fácil...!_

Os passos pareciam cada vez mais próximos, quase como se viessem em sua direção, um atrás do outro, latejando em sua mente obstinadamente. Harry continuou com a mão na cabeça, de maneira automática, desejando que a dor em sua cicatriz parasse e que os passos não ecoassem mais em seus ouvidos. _Preciso pôr um fim em um dos dois._ Repetiu ele, insistente, desejando muito mais que a morte, pois esta não daria o destino merecido aos dois, seguramente. Não o destino que ele desejava. _Eles merecem pior, merecem sofrer o que Voldemort fez meus pais sofrerem no decorrer da vida deles, perdendo tudo. Merecem o que há de mais terrível... Merecem um ao outro, vagabundos!_

Ainda assim, seus sentidos clamavam pela presença dela. O toque reconfortante, a suave expressão de compaixão, o delicioso aroma do perfume, as mãos entrelaçadas nas suas e o som da voz no pé do ouvido. Desejava, em seu íntimo, que ela viesse a socorrê-lo dali, que viesse dizer como toda a discussão não passara de um pesadelo, um temível pesadelo. _"Eu quero você fora da minha vida"_, ela dissera, de modo que Harry não duvidou de sua certeza enfática. Antes disso, era Harry que não mais a desejava em sua vida! Como ela poderia exigir isto dele como se houvesse alguma culpa restante, _algo de sua responsabilidade_ por toda aquela demonstração de suja traição com Malfoy à frente da sala de Ártemis!

As mãos em sua cabeça pressionavam a caixa craniana, como se pudessem apagar a dor incessante e aqueles passos malditos que não paravam de chegar mais perto, cada vez mais alto, mais irritante, mais impossíveis de suportar... _Toc... Toc... Toc..._ Os olhos se fecharam uma vez novamente, Harry querendo ignorar as palavras dela que se misturavam com o som dos passos, com as batidas de seu coração descompassadas, dolorosas e furiosas. De novo e de novo.

_Harry._ A voz dela, ou ao menos uma voz _parecida_ com a dela, encheu seus tímpanos, e Harry pensou que fosse enjoar imediatamente. Um gosto amargo tomou sua boca e ele fechou o rosto, desagradável. Precisava tirá-la da cabeça, temia encontrá-la e perder o controle. Seria fácil azará-la, mas Harry dava preferência em amaldiçoá-la por provocar-lhe aquelas sensações horríveis e cruéis, sentimentos que nunca passara antes e provavelmente não suportaria por muito tempo.

Tão logo, notou o toque leve de dedos em seu ombro esquerdo, contraído pelo choro e pelo ódio. A presença de alguém o enervou de certo modo, os olhos friccionados e a boca constrita, na intenção de fazer a pessoa ir embora, caso não respondesse.

― Harry? ― repetiu a voz.

Como ele pôde confundir a voz de Ametista com a voz de Hermione ele não soube dizer. Mas, logo, a imagem da melhor amiga tomou forma diante de seus olhos, tomados pelas lágrimas. A jovem parou à frente de seu corpo e ergueu os braços, tocando-o em seus ombros. A expressão dela era de intensa confusão e apreensão ― aquela era Hermione, eternamente preocupada com ele. Os olhos chocolate dela estavam levemente embaçados para Harry, e somente o tom confortante na voz da amiga aumentou sua fúria interna. Fúria pelo mundo ser tão injusto e maldito. A maldade estava espalhada por todos os lugares, em todas as pessoas, por mais que quiséssemos nos enganar, acreditar no contrário.

― Harry, o que foi que aconteceu contigo? ― indagou ela, de forma bastante parecida com que Gina questionou-o há poucos instantes. ― Deus, Harry, que houve?

Lentamente, os braços que tocavam os ombros de Harry se transformaram em um abraço e ele voltou a fechar os olhos, abrindo os lábios e soltando soluços repetidos. O corpo começou a tremer, espasmos do choro movendo seus batimentos rápido demais, e logo estava abraçando Hermione de volta. Enfiou o rosto no cabelo cacheado da amiga, desejando esconder-se. Por um breve momento, abraçado à Hermione, sentindo os dedos dela paralisados e medrosos de se moverem, Harry desejou _morrer_. Acabar com aquela sensação horrível, o sentimento de solidão, de incompreensão, de puro ódio. As mãos dele torceram nas costas de Hermione, as pontas de suas curtas unhas machucando as palmas, todo o corpo ficando quente subitamente.

Abraçada a ele, Hermione tinha o olhar perdido, sem palavras para dizer a ele, sem entender aquela reação. Harry nunca fora do tipo emocional daquela maneira, chorar descontroladamente, ter o corpo embevecido em tremores e soluços. A força com que ele passou a abraçá-la era quase assustadora, e o ar começou a faltar em seus pulmões, tamanha era a energia. Nunca imaginou encontrá-lo no início de sua ronda, paralisado no corredor próximo da Torre, vestido tão desmazelado. Pior ainda foi encarar seu rosto, visivelmente transtornado. Enquanto ele prosseguia em esmagá-la contra seu corpo, o abraço cada vez mais nervoso, ouvia-o murmurar coisas indecifráveis. O rosto misturado em seu cabelo solto, logo pôde escutar algo decifrável que a assustou mais do que tudo que já ouvira sair daquela boca:

― _Eu quero morrer!_

Hermione entrou em pânico. Seu corpo ficou completamente rígido e não conseguiu mais notar qualquer coisa à sua volta. Harry _realmente_ disse aquilo? Ainda que, com tudo que acontecera na sua vida, o amigo nunca desejou isso, então qual a razão agora? O pânico começou a se espalhar, e ela não soube o que dizer. Apenas soube que ele continuava a chorar e chorar, os espasmos de soluços ficando cada vez mais fortes.

― _Ajude-me Mione!_ ― disse ele, no mesmo tom de antes.

Desejando respirar com facilidade, mais difícil com o abraço de Harry, Hermione não sabia o que ele desejava. Como poderia ajudá-lo sem saber o ocorrido para deixá-lo daquele jeito! Aos poucos, o pânico crescendo ainda, levou suas mãos para o topo da cabeça do jovem e começou a acariciá-lo, dizendo baixinho que o ajudaria sem vacilar, sem fraquejar, sem dúvida nenhuma.

― Oh, Harry, é claro que eu te ajudo ― respondeu ela, em um quase gemido recheado de temor, seus olhos repentinamente ardidos por encontrá-lo assim. ― Eu faço qualquer coisa por você... Mas, me diga o que houve, Harry, por favor... Eu quero ajudá-lo, mas você tem que me deixar...

Mais soluços e choro descontrolado, palavras desconexas, até que Harry conseguiu responder de maneira a ser entendida pela monitora.

― _Então na-não conte pra-pra ninguém!_

― Não contar o quê, Harry? ― questionou ela, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas de pavor por ele.

A pressão do abraço diminuiu consideravelmente e Hermione sentiu-se aliviada. Sua respiração iniciou o ritmo normal, as lágrimas em seus olhos desejando cair, todo seu corpo indicando a preocupação com Harry. O pânico ainda estava ali, abraçando ambos, Harry fora de si. O rosto de Harry saiu dos cabelos de Hermione e se ergueu diante dos olhos temerosos de sua melhor amiga. Estava ali, exposta, uma parte do Harry que Hermione nunca conhecera antes. Uma parte assustadora, muito pior do que a encontrada quando Harry desejou pegar Sirius na Casa Mal-Assombrada há três anos.

Havia ali um Harry temível. Hermione sentiu, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, _medo_ dele. Pior... _Verdadeiro terror_.

― _Eu vou matá-los, com minhas próprias mãos_.

Hermione abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. Aquele Harry tinha os olhos vermelhos, vermelhos em tom de sangue, mergulhados em um instinto visivelmente assassino. Hermione encolheu o corpo de forma inconsciente, não reconhecendo em nada o amigo. Ao redor de Harry, ela pôde nascer uma luz estranha, de coloração dourada, brilhante, ofuscando o rosto apavorante dele. Hermione não soube explicar, mas todos os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiaram-se em alerta, sua mente admirada por aquela imagem, seu coração disparado, transbordando pavor. Nunca achou que teria tamanho medo de alguém como sentia naquele momento. Era um terror descomunal, inexplicável, de proporções imensuráveis. Um medo que se espalhava ao redor deles, e ela somente desejava correr para longe de Harry, para distante daquela 'aura' que se formou ao redor dele.

E então, no instante em que ele começou a se aproximar dela e Hermione acreditou cegamente que Harry iria fazer algo de muito mal a ela, o corpo do amigo desabou no chão. A luminosidade que havia ao redor dele desapareceu tão estranhamente quanto apareceu, e o corpo de Harry ficou estirado no piso, o rosto contra o solo do corredor e desacordado.

Hermione não foi capaz de se aproximar do corpo estirado e andou lentamente até bater com as costas na parede contrária. Assim que chocou o próprio corpo contra a parede, encolheu-se ali e abraçou as pernas, o corpo inteiro trêmulo. O terror ainda estava ali e ela era absolutamente incapaz de chegar mais perto e socorrer o amigo. Aquele não era mais seu amigo. Não era Harry Potter. E ficou ali, olhando-o de longe, chorando sem saber, o coração disparado e o pânico encravado em suas estranhas.

* * *

― O que você está dizendo, Srta. Granger? 

Hermione rolou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não era fácil falar do que tinha acontecido, e ter de repetir pela terceira vez não ajudava em nada também. Os olhares de Dumbledore, Sirius e Arabella estavam sobre ela, todos tão confusos quanto ela mesma dois dias atrás.

― Nem mesmo Madame Pomfrey descobriu o que houve com o Harry, professores ― disse Hermione, apertando os dedos. ― Ele simplesmente... Enlouqueceu, eu acho.

Os olhos castanhos de Arabella exprimiam a intensa preocupação com o afilhado, e Hermione não pôde deixar passar essa semelhança enorme entre elas. A grávida sentou-se lentamente em uma das cadeiras da sala de Dumbledore e manteve o olhar sobre Hermione. A garota entendeu que falar qualquer coisa sobre Harry para Arabella era o mesmo que conversar com a _mãe dele_. A idéia apavorou-a. Como poderia explicar-lhe o que acontecera, sem que a professora subisse em seu pescoço?

― _Enlouqueceu?_ Oh, por favor, Hermione, você tem idéia do que está nos dizendo? ― questionou a bruxa impaciente, Hermione lamentando-se e assumindo seus pensamentos anteriores. ― Quer dizer, você nos acabou de falar algo incompreensível! Harry nunca falaria isso!

O broche de monitora brilhou assim que Hermione moveu as mãos ao lado do quadril, batendo-as forte contra ele. Sua cabeça estalou.

― Mas eu estou dizendo o que ouvi, e muito bem! ― reafirmou a morena, tão impaciente quanto Arabella. ― Sei que, para vocês, Harry sempre está na Ala Hospitalar e não é estranho encontrá-lo lá de novo, mas eu estou dizendo! Ele compareceu esses dois dias nas aulas, mas todas as noites, volta para a Ala para Madame Pomfrey fazer mais exames. Há algo de muito errado com ele e vocês não sabem! Não conseguem perceber! Alguma coisa aconteceu com ele há dois dias e eu preciso que vocês acreditem em mim!

A expressão de Sirius adquiriu uma preocupação que Hermione admirou. O padrinho de Harry olhou de esguelha para a noiva, borbulhando em nervosismo, e depois voltou para a amiga do afilhado. Hermione tinha certeza que Sirius iria preocupar-se com a situação, já que dava para sentir cheiro de confusão, cheiro de maldade, de Voldemort por perto. Assim, a menor diferença no estado dele era alerta máximo.

Hermione sentiu-se fraca e perdida. Só a lembrança do que ocorrera já lhe provocava arrepios. Ainda não sabia como Rony tinha a encontrado no corredor, metros a distância de Harry, o corpo inteiro ainda aterrorizado pelo que acontecera. Rony carregou Harry até a Ala Hospitalar e Hermione ficou ao lado, acompanhando, sempre com certa precaução. Tinha muito medo se ele acordasse e voltasse ao estágio anterior.

Quando deixaram Harry aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, ambos ficaram do lado de fora, esperando o diagnóstico da medi-bruxa. Hermione relatou com muita dificuldade tudo que acontecera entre ela e Harry, desde o encontro até ele dizer que iria matar alguém. Hermione pensou em ir atrás de Ametista, afinal quem melhor para saber o que havia com Harry do que ela, mas Rony aconselhou-a a ir no dia seguinte. Seu namorado desconfiava que ela estivesse metida naquilo, e Hermione resolveu acatar ao pedido dele. Hermione sabia que Rony nunca simpatizara muito com a namorada do amigo, então não discutiu. Contudo, a procura pela sonserina já durava dois dias, e ainda não tinha localizado a amiga. Nem sinal dela pelo castelo. Ametista não compareceu às aulas que a Sonserina possuía com a Grifinória, e pelo que Hermione conversara com os outros monitores, de Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, também a aluna não havia dado as caras. Nas refeições, desaparecida.

Assim, sem saída ― Rony ainda não havia tido tempo para conversar com Harry sobre o que acontecera ― Hermione decidiu ir atrás do padrinho e da madrinha do jovem. E Dumbledore junto, talvez pudessem ter uma idéia do que ocorrera. No entanto, se eles não fossem capazes de acreditar nela, tudo seria muito mais complicado.

― Mas dizer que ele falou em _matar _alguém é loucura, Hermione! ― protestou Arabella, sem entender todo aquele descontrole visível da monitora da Grifinória. ― Harry nunca falaria isso...! ― repetiu mais uma vez, porém a voz de Sirius interrompeu logo a fala da bruxa.

― Hermione... ― chamou a atenção o moreno, os olhos azuis concentrados na jovem. ― Você já tentou conversar com ele?

Imediatamente, o rosto de Hermione corou e ela começou a gaguejar, sem saber o que responder. Sirius, Dumbledore ou Arabella não entendiam a situação, e provavelmente nunca entenderiam. Nenhum deles assistiu a reação de Harry naquela noite. _Como vou dizer a eles que estou tão aterrorizada com aquilo que sequer tive coragem de chegar perto de Harry nesses dois dias!_

Não que ele também não estivesse estranho. Harry não dirigira a palavra à Rony ou Hermione desde a fatídica noite. Assistia as aulas separado, o rosto muito abatido, e suas ações sempre mecânicas. Não se alimentava, não estudava, não fazia nada aos olhos deles. Sequer questionou o que aconteceu para acordar na Ala Hospitalar no dia seguinte. Rony imaginou que ele estivesse junto de Ametista, já que ela também não dava sinal de vida, mas Hermione não acreditava nisso. Havia algo de muito errado com Harry _e_ com Ametista.

― Ele está incomunicável, Sirius ― respondeu ela e o padrinho grunhiu em descrença. ― Não foi por falta de tentativa, Rony tem tentado falar com ele desde aquela noite, mas Harry não quer...

― Perguntei se _você_ tentou conversar com ele, Hermione ― retomou Sirius, sabendo que havia ali alguma coisa. ― Afinal, se foi como você falou, talvez possa explicar a ele e Harry te contar o que houve.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, querendo escapar daquela situação, mas sabia que Sirius era inteligente demais, não deixaria passar seu desconforto.

― Perdoe-me, Sirius, mas eu não _consigo_ falar com ele. ― admitiu finalmente, abaixando os olhos.

Antes que Arabella pudesse protestar, Dumbledore levantou sua mão e chamou a atenção dos dois adultos.

― Que quis dizer com isso, Hermione? ― questionou, em tom grave.

― Quis dizer que aquele não era o Harry que eu conheço, como já disse para vocês ― respondeu suavemente, ainda envergonhada. ― Aquela _aura_ que surgiu ao redor dele, não era certa. Tinha alguma coisa de errado ali, era como se estivesse despertando de dentro dele uma vontade assassina que nunca presenciei em ninguém antes! O Harry que eu conheço nunca reagiria daquela maneira. Não foi o ímpeto raivoso que despertou nele quanto te encontrou em Hogsmeade no terceiro ano ― ela disse a Sirius. ― Era completamente diferente. Não _posso_ me aproximar dele enquanto não souber o que houve.

Os três adultos ficaram em silêncio e, logo, Arabella e Sirius trocaram olhares. Dumbledore ergueu-se de sua cadeira e desceu do nível de sua mesa, juntando-se a Hermione, tocando o ombro da monitora.

― Você disse... _Despertar_, Hermione?

Enquanto a jovem concordava com a cabeça, o olhar de Dumbledore a fez juntar algumas peças. Recordou uma conversa de alguns dias atrás, logo depois que descobriu sua descendência com Helga Hufflepuff. Dumbledore dissera a ela que Voldemort estava atrás dos quatro herdeiros de Hogwarts e, mesmo que ainda não soubessem o motivo, que logo ele tentaria despertá-los. Será que...?

― O senhor acha que algum herdeiro está despertando em Harry? ― questionou ela, incerta, os olhos brilhando naquela costumeira excitação de descobrir algo novo. ― Talvez... _Godrico Gryffindor_?

Dumbledore continuou por alguns instantes apenas encarando Hermione, como se tentasse ler sua mente, ainda que ela soubesse sobre esse dom pertencente à Arabella. Logo, o diretor levantou o tronco e dispensou Hermione da sala, dizendo que procuraria alguma solução. _Detesto tanto isso, Deus! Quando estou chegando em algum lugar, Dumbledore sempre dá um jeito de me mandar embora. Como ele quer que eu ajude?_

Saindo profundamente frustrada da sala de Dumbledore, a monitora tomou o rumo da Grifinória naquele fim de tarde. Encontrou duas agitações nos corredores e uma gritaria estranha a atraiu para os jardins de Hogwarts. Saindo atrás dos alunos do quarto ano de sua Casa, Hermione usou de seu poder de monitora para controlar a baderna ― tudo por causa da proximidade da Final de Quadribol. Quando desejou voltar à Torre para colocar suas idéias em rumo, descobrir o que necessitava sozinha, avistou uma ruivinha sentada debaixo de uma das árvores do jardim. Um jovem a acompanhava. Gina olhava para o rapaz ao seu lado, sentados praticamente colados, e ele a olhava de volta. O garoto de cabelos castanhos agitou a cabeça negativamente e tentou pegar na mão dela, mas Gina hesitou e retirou suas mãos do alcance dele.

Hermione não entendia muito bem o namoro de Gina com Julian Hawking. Assim como nunca entendeu também a história do ano anterior, em que Gina e Draco Malfoy se enrolaram em alguma coisa que nem ela mesma sabia classificar. Claro que o moreno da Lufa-Lufa possuía qualidades como a beleza ― ainda que de uma forma bastante jovem ― e a coerência ― Hermione o conhecia pelo que ouvia da monitora da Lufa-Lufa ―, mas não parecia exatamente _combinar_ com sua cunhada. Os dois namoravam escondido ― _escondidos de Rony_, por assim dizer ― e a idéia disto não parecia certa para Hermione. Esconder do ciúme de Rony era uma coisa, mas ela sabia que Gina namorava Julian em segredo por outros motivos, motivos que nem ela tinha idéia. Eram poucas oportunidades como aquela, encontrá-los sentados lado a lado em um local público como o jardim. E não somente isso, quando as duas conversavam, Hermione não enxergava a compreensível e comum empolgação dela, caso existisse, em relação ao namoro. Pelo que Gina relatava, Julian andava aborrecido por terem de esconder. O rapaz parecia gostar bastante da grifinória e se dizia estafado por ter de esconder o relacionamento. Propôs conversar com o irmão da namorada, mas ela não permitiu. Entretanto, ao menos na semana anterior, com a notícia da morte de Percy, Gina dissera que Julian nunca fora tão compreensivo e prestativo a ela.

A cunhada também lhe contou algo sobre os pais de Julian serem prisioneiros em Azkaban, antigos Comensais da Morte. ― Agora, o rapaz batia as mãos na grama, irritado, como se tentasse a convencer de algo. Gina abaixou a cabeça. ― E, provavelmente, a idéia de Percy ter sido assassinado naquele incêndio no Ministério, provocado por Comensais, estivessem os afastando.

Naquele momento mesmo, assistiu Julian erguer-se do chão e sair andando, pisando duro na grama. A monitora rapidamente deu as costas, fingindo que não vira nada e acelerou o passo para dentro do castelo. Odiava que metessem o nariz em seu relacionamento, mas odiava ainda mais meter o seu no dos outros.

― Granger... ― ouviu alguém chamá-la e tornou-se para trás, fechando os olhos levemente, arrependidos por ficar observando demais. ― Oi, tudo bem? ― cumprimentou Julian, os olhos azuis não condizendo à cordialidade do ato. ― É que a Gina pediu para te chamar... ― antes que tentasse dar uma desculpa, Hawking completou. ― _Por favor... Fale com ela_.

O tom de súplica do rapaz impressionou Hermione. Era como se ele estivesse _pedindo_ por ajuda. A morena apertou os lábios, sem ter palavras para escapar da situação, desconcertada. Hawking suavizou o olhar duro e decepcionado, e acertou a postura.

― Talvez você possa trazer alguma clareza para a cabeça dela ― disse ele, colocando a mão sobre o símbolo da Lufa-Lufa em seu casaco. ― Acho que não sou capaz de mais...

― Mas eu...

― Granger, você sabe como são os Weasley, quer dizer, você namora o irmão dela, deve entender como eles são... Sabe, estou apenas pensando no melhor _para ela_.

Hermione desejou soltar uma risada suave e percebeu como Hawking não tinha muito tato ― só não sabia se era somente com ela ou com as mulheres em geral. Bom, de qualquer maneira, foi Gina que o beijou, pelo que ela contara.

― Posso dizer que sou amiga dele muito antes de ser namorada ― respondeu, tendo de aumentar a voz quando notou que os alunos baderneiros de antes estavam ficando descontrolados novamente. ― Vou... Ah... Fazer o possível... ― assegurou ela, ainda que sem ter idéia do que faria.

Julian agradeceu, o rosto corado, e deu as costas, virando-se para o castelo. Hermione acompanhou-o com o olhar e então se voltou para a árvore do jardim em que Gina estava sentada. Notou que a cunhada observava folhas de jornal entre suas mãos.

Assim que chegou perto, percebeu que Gina tinha os olhos inchados. Abaixou-se até seu lado e sentou-se ali, na grama, ao lado da jovem. Sem dizer nada, esperou que ela dissesse algo. Observou como o dia estava bonito e as coisas fora dos trilhos. Em poucos dias, o namorado perdeu o irmão, ela descobriu que era herdeira de um dos quatro grandes de Hogwarts e que Voldemort provavelmente deve estar atrás dela, Harry desejara matar alguém e ameaçara machucá-la e algo ainda dizia a ela que algo de muito ruim estava para chegar...

― As coisas podem ficar piores?

Hermione abaixou os olhos até encontrar a face de Gina, abaixada entre seu cabelo avermelhado. A voz dela estava dura e firme, contrariando a expressão enfraquecida e frágil. Os fios caíram entre elas e Hermione não pode mais observar o rosto de Gina. Ela não soube o que dizer, era como se Gina tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos. _Infelizmente Gina, o pior ainda está por vir, se você realmente quer saber_.

As mãos finas e longas da esguia ruiva esticaram-se até o colo de Hermione e depositaram ali a página interna do Profeta Diário. Lia-se na matéria principal da página três a notícia da fuga de outros dois Comensais da Morte, os Hawking. _Os pais de Julian_. Naquele instante, Hermione entendeu o porquê da reação de Gina, a reação dura que contradizia sua expressão. A monitora não soube o que dizer.

― São os pais dele, Hermione ― disse Gina, o tom enojado em sua voz. ― Eu sabia que eles eram Comensais e eu garanti a mim mesma que não seria empecilho para nós... ― o rosto ainda entre o cabelo, Hermione não podia enxergar Gina. ― Ele...

Os olhos da morena corriam pela manchete, lendo quase desesperadamente, um turbilhão de coisas enchendo sua cabeça, uma atrás da outra. Voldemort estava ganhando força, seus aliados estavam mais perto do Mestre, tudo ruía, toda a objetividade, toda a intenção de Dumbledore. Não demoraria mais, logo Voldemort descobriria sobre os herdeiros, logo tudo seria somente sonho e Hogwarts ruiria junto de seu maior diretor.

― Ele acha que vão procurá-lo...

Aquela frase despertou Hermione de seus terríveis devaneios.

― Procurá-lo por quê? ― questionou, quase como se fosse uma piada. ― Querer saber do filho! Depois de todos esses anos em Azkaban, todos os anos que perderam com o filho para seguirem um maluco que se achava o imperador do mundo? Vamos combinar Gina, mas Comensais da Morte não costumam ter coração...

Gina soube que Hermione tinha razão. Draco Malfoy era a maior prova disso. Lúcio Malfoy apenas defendia seu filho, procurava 'protegê-lo' por uma questão suficientemente compreensível: Draco seria o próximo seguidor de Voldemort, e caso o filho não fossem _bom_, para onde iria o nome dos Malfoy's?

― Julian acha que eu posso correr perigo...

― Não dentro de Hogwarts! ― protestou Hermione.

― Malfoy entrou aqui ano passado, e os dementadores esse ano...

― Todos os feitiços foram refeitos e reforçados pelo próprio Dumbledore, Gina, não pense besteiras! ― a monitora da Grifinória não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Aquela definitivamente não era a Gina que conhecia. ― Sei que está frustrada por Hawking agir desse jeito, mas ele está nervoso, tenho certeza, você não pode concordar com isso, Gina, você conhece o funcionamento de Hogwarts tão bem quanto eu, sabe...

― ESTÁ TUDO ERRADO! ― gritou a jovem repentinamente, erguendo o rosto para a amiga. Seus olhos estavam mais inchados ainda e refletiam seu desprezo por toda a situação. ― Estou cansada, Hermione, ESTOU REALMENTE DE SACO CHEIO, SE VOCÊ QUER SABER! Quero que tudo VÁ PARA O INFERNO, Voldemort, Dumbledore, TODOS JUNTOS! Quero VIVER MINHA VIDA sem ter que ficar olhando para trás, com MEDO, com desconfiança! PARA MIM, JÁ CHEGA! CHEGA DE SONHOS COM TOM RIDDLE, DE TREINOS DE DUELOS, DE APRENDIZES, DE TUDO!

Hermione ficou sem palavras com a súbita reação de Gina. Bastante semelhante com a de Rony quando soube da morte de Percy, mas desta vez, Hermione notou que havia mais ali do que poderia entender. Existiam vezes que ela se esquecia do passado da irmã de Rony. Um passado movido por manipulação, por dominação, por enganação. O episódio da Câmara Secreta e do Diário de Riddle ficaria para sempre na mente de Gina, atormentando-a. Havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes Molly veio conversar, pedindo que Hermione ajudasse Gina de alguma maneira. Mesmo que Gina não precisasse em absoluto da ajuda de alguém, muito menos da dela.

― Eu só... Eu só desejo viver um pouquinho, Mione... ― disse ela, o volume da voz agora baixinho, temeroso, arrependido. ― Já cheguei ao meu limite, não consigo mais lutar contra algo que parece não ter remédio! Eles levaram _meu irmão_, Hermione! Quase levaram minha mãe, certamente ela será uma mãe desgostosa pelo resto da vida! Já tentaram matar Rony, você, Harry! Vocês são minha família! Agora, conseguiram que meu namorado se afaste tanto de mim por causa dos pais seguidores _dele_!

― Gina, por favor...

― Não dá mais, Hermione! Juro que não entendo de onde você tira forças para continuar lutando contra isso, por todos esses anos, mas eu não tenho mais... _Ver Percy naquele esquife me matou_! Não sei como Rony resistiu, como está conseguindo se recuperar, mas me levaram junto de Percy naquele dia, Mione, me mataram também!

Gina limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto de uma maneira ríspida e notou como sua pele estava quente.

― Não consigo parar de derramar isso desde aquele dia! ― Gina olhou as palmas das mãos molhadas e sentiu raiva. ― Eu _odeio quem sou_, odeio por não ter conseguido parar Voldemort de alguma maneira, por ter me deixado levar pelas palavras imundas e enganadoras dele, por não ter alertado meu irmão! ― Hermione continuou paralisada, enquanto Gina balançava levemente o corpo, os espasmos do choro tomando conta dela. ― Ele está por todos os lados! Está aqui, conosco, posso senti-lo, em todo o lugar! Ele sabe o que estamos planejando, Hermione! _Está vindo me pegar, está furioso e quer minha carne_!

Esta afirmação fez Hermione reagir.

― O que você quer dizer com isso, Gina!

Visivelmente a ruiva vacilou. Havia dito demais. Nem Hermione nem ninguém poderiam saber daquele encontro. Julian sabia, mas não do conteúdo da conversa que tivera com o Lorde das Trevas. Porém, de certa forma, não havia muito mais a ser feito. Percy já estava morto, sua família em frangalhos... Não saberia se seria sábio contar para Hermione, mas naquela altura, o que mais poderia perder?

― Acho melhor não, Hermi...

― Nem PENSE NISSO, Gina, entendeu! Eu quero ajudar, quero encontrar uma solução para todos nós, e se ficarem escondendo de mim, EU NÃO CONSIGO!

Gina engoliu em seco, não impressionada com o nervosismo de Hermione. A monitora sempre demonstrou firmeza, mas deste tipo, somente nas discussões com Rony no passado. E Hermione era uma das poucas pessoas que Gina sentia-se livre para falar sobre seus problemas. E Tom Riddle era um deles ― _o mais importante deles_.

― Na noite do incêndio... E-eu _sabia_ que tinha alguma coisa errada. Sonhei com fogo ― Gina olhou em dúvida para a cunhada e notou que Hermione não a levaria em descrédito. ― Com gritos, clamando por socorro ― ela fungou e Hermione arregalou os olhos. ― E então, _ele apareceu_. Como naquele dia na aula de Aprendizes...

― Voldemort apareceu no seu sonho? E em Aprendizes, Gina? ― indagou Hermione de maneira enérgica, interrompendo a jovem.

Gina concordou com a cabeça.

― Apareceu no dia em que tentei conjurar meu patrono ― disse ela, recordando acordar na Câmara Secreta, no corpo de onze anos. ― Falou que logo nos encontraríamos... Disse algo sobre eu ser sua _segunda escolhida_...

― Segunda escolhida! Do quê ele estava falando, Gina? ― Gina moveu a cabeça negativamente. ― Você tem que saber, Gina! ― Gina continuou a negar e Hermione soltou a respiração sem muita paciência. ― Escute o que vou te dizer ― Hermione ajoelhou-se à frente da garota. ― Você sabe que Voldemort não é para brincadeira! Sabe que ele fará absolutamente tudo para se vingar de Harry e Dumbledore! Então, você tem que _me prometer,_ Gina!

― Prometer o quê? ― não entendeu a ruiva.

― Que _tudo_ que você fizer, e eu falo _tudo mesmo_, quero que comunique a mim ou ao seu irmão. Aonde vai, com quem e por que...

Gina não teve escolha a não ser concordar com Hermione, prometer a ela. Era como se a monitora soubesse de mais e estivesse procurando pistas para solucionar suas dúvidas.

― Agora, Voldemort te disse mais alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa?

Por um breve momento, Gina hesitou.

― Ele disse que eu estaria sob o poder dele de novo...

A mente de Hermione começou a borbulhar com tantas informações. Formulando centenas de teorias, fez Gina prometer novamente a ela e saiu em disparada para a biblioteca. Gina ainda ficou durante alguns segundos observando a figura da amiga correr pelo jardim em direção ao castelo. Achava que, de fato, as coisas poderiam ficar muito piores.

* * *

A tarde começava a cair em Hogwarts e Harry retornava ao seu dormitório, depois de mais um exame com Madame Pomfrey. A cabeça sempre retornava latejando, e naquele terceiro dia não seria diferente. Os pés pisando duro no assoalho, o monitor chegou até o quarto dos sextanistas da Grifinória e ficou aliviado de estar, mais uma vez, quieto em seu canto. Tentou evitar Rony e Hermione nas últimas 48 horas o máximo possível. As memórias de tudo que acontecera ainda estavam tão vivas em sua mente como se tivessem ocorrido há um minuto. 

Jogando o casaco da Grifinória acima de sua cama, o rapaz sentou-se ao lado e suspirou, apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo, este sobre o joelho esquerdo. Seus fios de cabelo escuro caíram no rosto e ele fechou os olhos, desejando acabar com o mal estar que insistia em persegui-lo. Eram imagens de beijos, de declarações, de traição, de seres negros e Comensais da Morte. Voldemort passava em sua mente, assassinando, torturando, procurando-o em seus sonhos. Estava sendo um inferno sem fim.

O som de batidas em sua janela despertou-o das dores de cabeça. Retomando o olhar para fora, encontrou Edwiges. A coruja estava bicando a janela, na esperança de entrar. Harry permitiu e a Edwiges pousou na cabeceira de sua cama, estendendo a perna esquerda e revelando um pergaminho enrolado. Harry estranhou, pois Edwiges não costumava realizar entregar a ele que não fossem de respostas suas, e puxou o pergaminho.

Desenrolando-o, algo automaticamente caiu em seu colo. Olhando intrigado para o que tinha caído, notou um brilho prateado. Puxando o pergaminho na linha de seus olhos, pôde ler a única frase escrita em letra curvilínea e delicada.

_Isto pertence a você, não mais a mim._

Largando o pergaminho ao seu lado na cama, puxou o brilho prateado de seu colo. Era a corrente que Heather dera a ele e que, posteriormente, Harry dera a Ametista. O cordão de Lílian Potter. Engolindo em seco, observando como a corrente parecia intacta, sempre bela como quando sua tia deixou-o a seus cuidados, Harry soube como a decisão da noite anterior não fora mais acertada. Ametista nunca seria a mulher de sua vida, nunca deixaria que ela carregasse algo tão pessoal como aquele cordão em seu pescoço, fingindo ser a escolhida. O pingente com o sangue de seus pais ainda estava lá, a estrela vermelha brilhando na ponta da lua. Ela estava certa, aquilo pertencia a ele, não mais a ela. _Nunca deveria ter pertencido a ela_.

― Harry...?

O jovem retirou o olhar do cordão, o peito estranhamente pesado, e tornou-se para a porta do dormitório. Rony tinha o olhar duvidoso e, como Harry pôde descobrir, quase ansioso por ter encontrado-o ali. Era como se ele não pudesse fugir.

― Hey. ― respondeu sem muita emoção, enrolando o cordão entre os dedos da mão direita.

Rony adentrou incerto, sentando-se na própria cama, à frente Harry. Passando a mão esquerda na franja ruiva, ele limpou a garganta e pareceu criar coragem.

― Eu vinha querendo conversar com você, cara... ― Harry nada respondeu, o olhar ainda na corrente em sua mão. ― É sobre...

― Eu sei... Sobre Hermione, certo? ― interrompeu ele, retirando os olhos do cordão e encarando o amigo. Rony percebeu como Harry parecia devastado. ― Mas antes da Mione, eu também queria falar com você sobre outra coisa.

O ruivo deu de ombros, um pouco tenso para Harry, e deixou que ele continuasse.

― É sobre Percy ― Harry observou a expressão de Rony mudar levemente, as sobrancelhas caídas e o olhar obtuso. ― Nós não tivemos a chance de conversar desde que você e a Gina voltaram há três dias, então...

― Também não dei muita chance, Harry ― respondeu Rony, dando as mãos, desajeitado. ― Eu queria até pedir de...

Harry ergueu a mão, impedindo de Rony prosseguir.

― Você tinha razão, em parte ― disse ele, os olhos verdes concentrados nos sem jeito de Rony. ― Não fui capaz de acabar com Voldemort quando pude ― Rony negou com a cabeça, mas Harry ignorou. ― Sim, é verdade, Rony, eu não consegui. Nem quando ele possuía o Quirrel, ou quando possuiu a sua irmã ou mesmo quando voltou à vida naquele cemitério. Perdi todas as oportunidades ― Rony tinha as bochechas coradas. ― E isso resultou na morte de gente que não deveria ter esse fim, por minha causa...

― Não, Harry. Aquilo que eu disse quando soube da morte do Percy ― Rony ainda negava com a cabeça. ― Foi uma idiotice, eu falei merda demais, por isso mesmo queria te pedir desculpas...

― Não, você não disse, Rony, você só falou o que muitos gostariam de ter dito, tenho certeza ― interrompeu mais uma vez o monitor. ― Mas eu vou colocar um ponto final nisso tudo, posso dar minha palavra. Não preciso de desculpas, não quero. Ainda acho que é um erro Hermione e você me seguirem nessa coisa toda contra o Voldemort, mas como não posso mudar a cabeça de vocês, posso te assegurar que, caso eu tenha a mínima chance de fazer o vagabundo pagar por tudo isso, eu farei, Rony. Pelo seu irmão e por todos que ele matou até hoje...

Rony não soube o que dizer ao amigo, apenas ficou em silêncio. Harry abaixou o olhar para a corrente uma outra vez e desejou que Voldemort tivesse sido morto muito antes de matar seus pais, o irmão de Rony, Lupin... Ainda que não soubessem o verdadeiro resultado da oferenda de Heather ao amigo de seus pais, Harry sabia que Lupin ainda estava em coma profundo e, talvez, nunca mais despertasse. Tudo por causa do maldito.

― Se você não aceita minhas desculpas pelo que disse, por mais que eu me arrependa, ao menos aceite pelo soco... ― pediu Rony repentinamente, quebrando o silêncio.

Harry deixou escapar um riso pelo nariz e subiu o olhar para o melhor amigo. Como seriam as coisas se não tivesse topado com os Weasley naquele vagão do trem de Hogwarts? Como seria não desejar entrar para a Grifinória? Ou ainda, não ser capaz de confiar naquela amizade incrível entre Rony, Hermione e ele?

― Bom, do soco eu aceito mesmo ― riu o moreno, passando a mão esquerda pelo nariz. ― Você tem uma ótima direita, seu filho da puta.

Ambos sorriram um ao outro, como velhos companheiros de estrada, e Rony chutou a perna esquerda de Harry. Passando o ar amistoso, Harry ficou mais uma vez em silêncio e Rony não deixou passar como seu amigo parecia realmente arrasado.

― Preciso falar com a Hermione ― disse Harry de súbito, despertando Rony da impressão do amigo. ― Não sei o que deu em mim... ― estava com vergonha do que fizera. ― Era como se eu não tivesse controle sobre mim, Rony. Como se alguém possuísse o meu corpo...

― Mas...

― Eu só sentia muita raiva, ódio... Só queria saber de matá-los, de realmente pôr um fim na vida de um dos dois ou de ambos mesmo. Estava pouco me importando com o que pudesse acontecer depois, só queria saber de matá-los, de eliminá-los da minha vida.

― Mas _quem_? Quem você poderia querer _matar_ dessa maneira!

Harry tentou disfarçar, mas era tarde. Por mais que não quisesse contar, não seria possível voltar atrás. O ímpeto assassino que surgiu em seu peito naquela mesma noite parecia ainda acordado, esperando a melhor oportunidade para extravasar de seu corpo uma vez mais.

― O que aconteceu? ― perguntou Rony, não podendo mais deixar passar a visível situação miserável de Harry. ― A Mione disse que você estava chorando quando ela te encontrou, que disse que queria morrer. Ela falou que nunca te viu tão desesperado.

Harry olhou para o amigo com uma grande dúvida. Como dizer para Rony que tinha visto a namorada se agarrar com Draco Malfoy? Como explicar que, no auge de sua revolta, beijou Gina, a _irmã dele_? E que, depois de uma discussão horrível, eles haviam terminado, possivelmente, para sempre?

― Ametista e eu terminamos.

Houve um novo silêncio. Harry ainda ouviu o eco de suas palavras de novo e de novo na mente. Não pareceu o fim do mundo. Era ainda pior. Imaginar tudo, novamente, sem ela ao seu lado. Muito pior que o fim do mundo, que o apocalipse, que enfrentar Voldemort de uma vez por todos e morrer tentando. Seu estômago dobrou-se mais uma vez, a urgência de se refugiar e esquecer todos os meses que passara antecipando o momento em que ficariam eternamente juntos. Não haveria mais Ametista em sua vida. Exatamente como ela mesma dissera, o cordão não o pertencia mais, assim como sua vida não pertencia a Harry.

Talvez aquele fosse o fim do mundo...

― Ah... ― o som da voz de Rony encheu seus ouvidos e o fez perceber que ele ainda estava lá. ― E isso é... _Mau_?

O olhar de Harry ergueu-se e encontrou o de Rony, confuso. Harry ficou ainda mais atrapalhado que o amigo, sem entender que raio de pergunta era aquela.

― O quê? ― questionou ele mesmo, sem entender.

O rosto de Rony ficou vermelho e ele fez uma careta.

― Oh... Hum... Eu suponho que... Que seja mau, então... ― completou Rony.

Harry não pôde acreditar na expressão e na fala do amigo. Seu próprio rosto ficou avermelhado e, agora sim, ele teve uma urgência feroz de enfiar um soco na cara do ruivo.

― Você _supõe_ que seja mau, Rony? ― repetiu Harry, a revolta súbita subindo sua garganta. Ele seria capaz de rugir. ― _Supõe_? ― Rony encolheu bem de leve, afundando o quadril no colchão. ― Lógico não é? Por que eu estaria mal com isso! Não dá para ver como estou _radiante_ com o meu rompimento!

Rony levantou as mãos como proteção.

― Hey, ok, Harry, ok ― admitiu rapidamente, não gostando das lembranças que Hermione contou-lhe sobre o ataque do rapaz. ― Então eu estava errado, ok, isso é mau, _muito mau_.

Harry ergueu o corpo da cama e chegou mais perto de Rony, sentado em sua cama. Poderia pular sobre seu amigo e socá-lo até ele limpar aquela expressão idiota do rosto.

― É LÓGICO QUE ISSO É MAU, RONY! ― vociferou, perdendo o controle. ― COMO VOCÊ PÔDE PENSAR QUE NÃO ERA!

Rony começou a gaguejar, sem ter idéia do que responder, realmente preocupado com a reação de Harry. Como poderia ter cogitado dizer que não era algo ruim? Por que abrir a boca estúpida e não demonstrar apoio a ele, como o amigo mesmo fizera em agosto, quando rompera com Hermione?

Entretanto, Harry saiu da sua frente e mudou inteiramente o semblante, de arrasado e fervendo em fúria para ainda arrasado e pretensioso. Mordendo o lábio inferior e escondendo um meio sorriso ― não que fosse um real sorriso, mas algo parecido com um ―, Harry disse, afastando-se de Rony:

― Humpt! Por que foi que eu me enganei? ― Rony franziu a testa e Harry voltou a sentar-se na cama. ― Você nunca gostou dela mesmo, não é?

Harry não precisou erguer o rosto para encontrar a resposta de sua indagação nos olhos de Rony. Era claro que ele nunca gostou de Ametista. Recordou de quando contou a ele, no ano anterior, que a havia beijado. Ou mesmo quando dissera sobre realmente gostar da garota, ou ainda quando começaram a namorar.

Diante do silêncio constrangedor de Rony, Harry prosseguiu, a voz embargada em desânimo.

― Mas, acho que você, infelizmente, tinha razão.

O monitor pôde notar o sobressalto do amigo.

― Como assim? ― questionou Rony, o tom culpado na voz.

― Bom, você tinha razão em dizer que ela não servia para mim ― ele pigarreou. ― Ou que eu não servia para ela, não sei bem... Só sei q ue, se tivesse te ouvido, talvez não passasse por tudo que estou passando agora...

― Harry, eu não 'tô te entendendo...

― Eu peguei ontem à noite, a Ametista e o Malfoy se beijando... Bem, o termo _agarrando_ seria mais bem colocado para aquilo...

― O quê! Você só pode estar brincando! ― protestou Rony. ― Sei que não gosto da Ametista, e não gosto dela contigo, mas não quer dizer que desconfiava de que ela tinha alguma coisa com... Argh! Com o _Malfoy_!

― É, então você imagine como eu fiquei quando vi aquilo.

Rony não soube o que dizer. Nunca imaginaria isso. Malfoy e Ametista não se deram bem desde o início, ele recordava muito bem. Poderia dizer que o relacionamento de Harry e Ametista não era para durar, não estava escrito em livros de destino, que eles cairiam de amores um pelo outro e que logo levantariam novamente, esquecendo toda a besteira de estarem apaixonados... Mas _isso_!

― Mas, Harry, vamos concordar que... Mesmo que eu não goste da Ametista... Ela _nunca ficaria com o Malfoy_.

Harry preferiu não responder. Sabia que tinha algo de estranho, sabia que Rony estava certo novamente... Mas, na atual altura dos acontecimentos, preferia confiar no que vira: um puro atentado ao pudor na frente da sala da Ártemis Figg. Sua namorada, aos beijos e abraços e carinhos, com nada menos que Draco "Fuinha" Malfoy. O enjôo voltou com força ao seu estômago.

― Não quero saber mais disso, se você quer realmente saber ― assegurou ele, ignorando o que Rony dissera. ― Eles se merecem! Que fiquem juntos e vão para a puta que pariu, porque eu simplesmente não quero mais saber! Ametista morreu para mim...!

Mordendo o lábio, Rony olhou incerto para Harry.

― Então... A fúria que você sentiu naquela noite ― Harry finalmente ergueu o olhar para Rony. ― _Assassinar_... Você queria matar o Malfoy e a Ametista ― Harry assentiu com a cabeça, impressionando-se por não estar chocado com a idéia. ― Mas... Por acaso... Você ainda pensa nisso?

Harry engoliu em seco, sem saber direito como responder aquilo a Rony. Porém, não poderia continuar escondendo. Havia algo de errado para acontecer com ele e à sua volta, também. Assim, respondeu com clareza:

― Sinceramente não posso te responder ainda, Rony ― o tom era obscuro. ― Mas eu tenho certeza que não foi um desejo passageiro. Certeza.

* * *

A biblioteca estava vazia naquela tarde. Gina apoiou a cabeça no braço esquerdo e passou a ler o livro de lado. Somente havia ela na mesa, as outras destinadas ao estudo praticamente desertas, não fossem por dois ou três alunos da Corvinal ― quer dizer, Hermione também estava lá, mas parecia tão enlouquecida com a quantidade de livros a sua volta que Gina simplesmente optou por esconder-se da amiga. Todos os alunos eram do mesmo ano que Gina, ela percebeu, possivelmente estudando para os N.O.M.s. À sua frente, o volume de quatrocentas e onze páginas detalhava a história da guerra dos duendes no século dezessete. E ela que imaginava as aulas de História de Magia... 

Não que estivesse com a cabeça centrada nos contos dos duendes, bem longe disso, mas ainda assim precisava estudar e não podia afundar-se nos próprios problemas. O dia estava bonito lá fora. Seus olhos divagaram pelas letras do livro e dirigiram-se para a janela da biblioteca, um bonito pôr-do-sol se formando no horizonte. A ruiva passou os dedos da mão direita nos olhos, a cabeça ainda deitada no outro braço, e bocejou.

O rosto ainda estava molhado, poucos minutos antes havia discutido com Julian e explodido com Hermione. O final do semestre não poderia ser diferente. A página do Profeta ainda vagava pela sua mente, a notícia de que os pais de Julian haviam participado da fuga de Azkaban na última noite. Não seria problema enfrentar famílias, no mínimo, de tendências obscuras. O problema verdadeiro era lidar com alguém tão inflexível e teimosa como ela. Gina admitia que a idéia dos pais de Julian serem Comensais da Morte tinha dado-lhe o que pensar, mas nada que tenha interferido nas suas emoções. Contudo, para o rapaz o mesmo não poderia ser dito. O namoro não resistiria uma batalha interna do jovem. E Gina realmente já tinha esgotado suas possibilidades de agüentar uma nova proteção.

Quer dizer, Julian era uma maravilhosa surpresa. Os humores eram parecidos, assim como os gostos, e toda a coisa 'lufa-lufa' de ser, suave e fiel, apenas acrescentou. Porém, Gina entendia que logo a surpresa acabaria. Não era proposital, mas Julian tinha algo que a irritava demais, que a afastava dele: a sombra eterna de Voldemort.

Os anos que se passaram desde o primeiro período em Hogwarts foram delicados. Primeiramente, Gina era retraída e tímida. Não confiava em ninguém, pensava que os amigos poderiam ter vergonha de andar do seu lado... O andar insistente dela com o diário de Tom Riddle debaixo do braço a fez adquirir apelidos como _aberração_. Depois de toda a batalha emocional contra Voldemort, Gina precisou de muita força de vontade e apoio para livrar-se do estigma que se criara sobre ela. Um estigma que ganhou por desejo próprio. Então, as visitas e viagens junto dos amigos de seu irmão, Harry e Hermione, a fizeram se tocar de que, muitas de suas paranóias, eram apenas _suas_. Gina poderia ser a garota falante, impulsiva, simpática que costumava ser ao redor dos familiares.

E então, vieram os _garotos_. Quer dizer, sua primeira experiência fora completamente fora do esperado. Internamente, ainda se arrependia de maneira surpreendente. Mas, não podia negar que aprendera muita coisa com aquele ser repugnante. Olhando ao redor, elevando levemente a cabeça do braço e desviando o olhar do pôr-do-sol, Gina recordou como tudo acontecera naquela mesma biblioteca.

_"Srta. Weasley, eu sou perigoso!"_. Gina deu um meio sorriso, recordando da frase mais ridícula que já ouviu Malfoy dizer, olhando os corredores cheios de livros, as estantes paralelas umas as outras, os rostos de ambos olhando-se entre as pilhas de obras diversas. Era como se ontem mesmo Malfoy tivesse caído sobre seu corpo e a beijado entre as prateleiras, sorrindo levemente contra seu lábio.

Gina manteve o sorriso e fechou os olhos, um pouco sonolenta, os olhos ardidos ainda pela choradeira de poucos minutos atrás. A lembrança seguinte foi da última noite do ano anterior, no banheiro feminino, em que Malfoy a surpreendeu. _"Está com medo de não resistir a mim?"_, ele tinha perguntado a ela. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Gina sabia como era difícil lutar contra aquela maldita borboleta batendo as asas na sua barriga. Malfoy era, na mesma escala, tão desprezível quanto irresistível. Naquela mesma noite, ela tinha questionado o porquê dele ir procurá-la, depois de tudo que passaram, e ele respondera que não se sentia vazio quando ao seu lado estava. _"Eu não me importo se você não estiver sendo sincero comigo. Eu vou entender. Agora, nesse momento, eu não quero saber"_, ela havia dito. Mas, a questão é que Gina não podia mais suportar, de absolutamente _ninguém_, uma nota a mais de falsidade, de mentira.

O relacionamento com Julian veio para dar um ponto final em tudo que havia de mal resolvido no seu coração e na sua vida. Ou ao menos, esta foi a intenção. Agora, nem ela mesma sabia onde estava situada em tudo. Julian havia terminado o namoro, colocado um final na tentativa de Gina. Tentara também jogar limpo, ainda que vagarosamente, com Malfoy uma vez que ele a interceptara no caminho de uma aula. _"O problema com você, Malfoy, é que tudo que você diz, para mim, é mentira. Todo aquele papo de que você se sente sozinho e que comigo não é assim, para mim, é mentira!"_, ela dissera, gastando todas as suas energias em algo que já tinha destino certo. Recebeu a resposta de que ele nunca fora totalmente sincero com ela, e que Gina deveria estar ciente disso.

E a lembrança da última real conversa que tivera com Malfoy retornou à sua mente com toda a força. A única discussão de Gina com o sonserino que, de uma forma estranha, fizera sentido. Gina estava tão furiosa, tão derrotada por todos os acontecimentos, por saber que não parecia haver mais saída. Não podia mais agüentar as presunções e acusações do futuro Comensal ― ao menos, para ela, tinha quase certeza disto ―, encontrá-los nos corredores de Hogwarts, enfrentá-lo dia após dia, tentar apagar o quanto de razão ele _achava_ que possuía. As palavras de Draco logo retornaram aos seus pensamentos. As frases de maior impacto que Malfoy jamais dissera a ela:

_"Eu não me importo se caso me tornar Comensal da Morte, terei de matar centenas de pessoas, pois este sou eu. Eu quero conseguir poder, não há mal nisso. Sou uma pessoa ambiciosa, senão não estaria na Sonserina. Mas quero também admiração e isso não terei de todos nunca, seja ficando ao lado de Dumbledore ou do Lorde. É uma escolha minha, Weasley, e ninguém tem a ver com isso, nem você, nem Dumbledore, nem Voldemort. Uma escolha minha, somente minha. Entre a vida e a morte."_

Gina abriu os olhos e voltou a mirar o horizonte quente daquele final de tarde na primavera. Seu destino estava escrito. Lutar ao lado de sua família, resistir aos exércitos das trevas de Você-Sabe-Quem, nunca desistir. Porém, nada era tão simples. Não era fácil sacrificar tudo em sua existência para lutar, assim como não era fácil sacrificar aquele maldito desejo por Malfoy. Dividir seus pensamentos entre dois filhos de Comensais da Morte, tentar entender o porquê de estar perdendo Julian para uma guerra sem solução, a não ser a morte de Voldemort ― e não somente dele, como também de todos os seus ideais. Tom Riddle estava tão vivo em suas memórias como o gosto dos beijos de Draco e a quentura dos abraços de Julian. O Lorde das Trevas estava à espreita, pronto para dar o bote, para acabar com ela e com todos os outros aliados de Dumbledore.

A visão de vassouras correndo pelo ar despertou Gina da visível desesperança. No horizonte, elas dançavam uma contra a outra. Rapidamente, os olhos dela se arregalaram, e fechou o livro bruscamente.

― O treino de quadribol! ― exclamou de súbito, levantando da mesa.

Saindo em disparada da biblioteca, Gina correu para a Torre da Grifinória, pegou sua vassoura, colocou seu traje de quadribol, e desceu até os jardins em velocidade recorde. A imagem de Harry, reclamando de seu atraso, bateu diretamente contra seus pensamentos. O capitão podia estar furioso...

Os passos de Gina diminuíram devagar. Correndo os olhos pelo chão, virou-se para trás, notando que tinha acabado de deixar a Torre, e notou onde estava localizada. O mesmo corredor da noite passada. O corredor em que passou para voltar da Torre da Corvinal, com Julian. A passagem em que encontrou o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. O mesmo capitão que a pegou de surpresa e a beijou, debulhado em lágrimas.

A idéia de que Harry Potter a beijara realmente tirou Gina dos trilhos na noite passada. Não que tenha renascido algum tipo de sentimento que ela nutria por ele anteriormente, mas fora uma experiência, no mínimo, inesperada. Havia algo de tão errado com Harry que ela mesma não soube como reagir quando sentiu os lábios dele contra os dela. Não revelou a ninguém sobre o que acontecera, e também não cruzara com o rapaz os últimos dois dias. Sequer foi capaz de entender o motivo da reação de Harry, desde o choro descontrolado até o beijo sem explicação. E o depois... A expressão de Ametista ao vê-los foi sufocante. Gina correu dali, apavorada, não de algo acontecer a ela, mas por ter causado algo de proporções inimagináveis. Também não cruzou com Ametista durante os dias.

Engraçado era imaginar que, depois de todos os anos fantasiando com aquela cena, assim que acontecera, passara tão rápido e estranhamente que Gina sequer foi capaz de sentir o gosto de beijá-lo. Não que tenha feito muita diferença, já que seus sentimentos por Harry tinham sido enterrados, bem fundo no seu peito, há meses. Mas ainda assim, perturbou-a de algum jeito.

_E se ele estiver lá, esperando para dar desculpas ou para ralhar contigo pelo atraso?_

Gina voltou a acelerar o passo, não querendo imaginar como poderia ser encontrá-lo depois de tudo que acontecera nas últimas 48 horas. Mas também, não poderia fugir para sempre. _Afinal, é só o Harry_, pensou ela, sorrindo como poderia estar sendo boba com toda a história.

Repentinamente, o som de guincho chegou aos seus ouvidos. Gina parou e tornou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, onde havia uma porta entreaberta. Ficando alguns segundos paralisada, apurando os tímpanos, nada voltou a ouvir. Assim que ameaçou dar um novo passo, o guincho tomou seu ouvido novamente e ela tornou-se para trás, observando a porta entreaberta.

― Socorro!

Gina arregalou os olhos, o guincho transformando-se num grito de socorro. Parecia ser uma menininha. Retirando a varinha de dentro da sua veste de quadribol, a jovem colocou-se paralela à porta e silenciou. O choro realmente parecia de uma garotinha, que agora soluçava e pedia bem baixinho, por ajuda.

A ruiva não esperou por muito e escancarou a porta, a varinha apontada para a escuridão da sala. Não havia nada.

― _Lumus_! ― ela agitou a varinha e então a sala pareceu viva em seus olhos... E vazia.

Franzindo a testa e não encontrando nenhuma garotinha em perigo, deu uma melhor visualizada da sala, mas finalmente percebeu que nada havia ali. Suspirando em alívio, recobrando os ensinamentos de Snape e Ártemis nas aulas de Aprendizes, Gina deu as costas e voltou-se para a porta. Neste exato momento, a passagem se fechou em um estrondo e a mesma voz da garotinha em perigo tomou seus ouvidos, sussurrando:

― _Expelliarmus_!

Antes mesmo que Gina fosse capaz de impedir o ataque, sua varinha voou de sua mão e seu corpo foi arremessado para trás, com muita força contra o chão frio da sala. Tudo escureceu e ela levou as mãos à cabeça, dolorida pelo impulso do feitiço contra seu corpo. Gina gemeu baixinho e procurou tatear o piso, na esperança de encontrar sua varinha. Enquanto engatinhava pelo chão, os olhos começavam a se acostumar com a escuridão da sala.

― Quem está aí? ― ela questionou à escuridão, olhando para todos os lados ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos percorriam o piso atrás de sua varinha.

Ninguém respondeu. Gina começou a ofegar, sentindo que algo estava para se aproximar de seu corpo. Sentindo uma mudança no ar à sua volta, fechou os olhos, esperando um novo golpe, mas nesse momento suas mãos encontraram sua varinha. Ela virou-se velozmente contra o oponente, ainda de olhos fechados e gritou:

― _Estupefaça_!

Gina não soube dizer se atingiu alguém, mas logo o brilho saiu de sua varinha e ela foi capaz de evitar outro ataque do oponente, já que, por alguns segundos, ficou estatelada no chão como antes, a varinha em punho. Ofegante, voltou a gritar o feitiço que iluminava a ponta da varinha. A sala voltou a clarear levemente, mas não que fizesse muita diferença, já que ninguém parecia estar ali. Olhando para todos os lados, tentando equilibrar-se nos membros doloridos, Gina ficou atenta.

Um barulho chamou sua atenção. Tornou-se para as janelas da sala, fechadas, e nada ouviu. Andando de costas na direção da passagem, checando a frente e os lados de seu corpo, passo atrás de passo, Gina paralisou quando sua mão atingiu a porta. Era como se estivesse de mãos atadas, encurralada, pronta para o bote do inimigo. Girando a maçaneta com suavidade, a respiração e o coração descompassados, virou-se para deixar a sala, sem ter idéia do que acontecera. _Talvez eu tenha mesmo estuporado a pessoa_.

Assim que chocou o olhar contra a passagem, a voz morreu em sua garganta pelo susto. O coração pareceu ter paralisado, assim como sua respiração. Ele sorriu a ela e disse:

― _Olá Gina_.

E tudo escureceu novamente.

* * *

Uma fina garoa caía do lado de fora de Hogwarts e a brisa costumeira da primavera parecia ter sido substituída por uma típica das tardes de outono. Malfoy desligou a torneira e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, retirando o excesso de água. Puxando a toalha para secar o corpo, notou como a sua figura estava cheia de hematomas e arranhões. Fechando os olhos e passando a toalha fofa neles, Draco suspirou. Já devia ter passado de nove horas da noite, a janta havia terminado há horas e tudo que ele podia pensar era na agitação visível e descontrolada de Ronald Weasley. Parecia que sua irmã tinha sido raptada e que um bilhete de aviso fora deixado para Harry Potter. 

Um meio sorriso insistiu em se depositar na face do rapaz, mesmo que a toalha passasse pela sua pele ferida e causasse dor. Realmente, a guerra parecia estar muito mais para o Lorde das Trevas. A fuga de Azkaban em janeiro, a invasão dos dementadores nos jardins de Hogwarts dias depois, o incêndio no Ministério da Magia há uma semana, e agora isso. O seqüestro da Weasley. Talvez seu pai tivesse razão. A guerra já estava ganha.

Deixando o banheiro, encontrou o dormitório vazio e escuro. Acendendo algumas das velas ainda restantes no quarto, Draco puxou do armário camiseta e calça, a toalha ainda envolvendo o quadril. Antes de colocá-las, sentou-se à frente do único espelho do quarto, depositado acima de uma mesa encostada na parede. Começou a analisar sua face. Estava pálido, de olheiras fundas, de um meio sorriso derrotado. O tórax, visto parcialmente no espelho, tinha as marcas das batalhas. A indecisão de qual lado tomar, de deixar levar-se pelo poder oferecido por Voldemort ou pela piedade de Dumbledore.

_Humpt! Piedade... Eu não preciso disso._

Mas, apesar de todo seu fascínio pelo poder, seja ele obtido por Voldemort ou Dumbledore, haviam questões a serem resolvidas internamente. Como um exemplo, Draco ainda não tinha idéia do por que não contara a seu pai que não sabia qual lado Snape estava em toda aquela guerra. Pelo que seu pai dizia, nas reuniões de Comensais da Morte, Snape continuava o mesmo, jurando fidelidade e tudo o mais para o Lorde. Porém, nas aulas de Aprendizes, Snape sempre dizia sobre o quanto era importante a defesa das Artes das Trevas, já que Voldemort, cedo ou tarde, todos enfrentariam.

Os dedos encontraram um arranhão recém adquirido na bochecha direita. Draco respirou fundo e imaginou como sua missão seria recebida. Seu pai, certamente, ficaria orgulhoso. Contudo, isso não significava que ele tinha ficado satisfeito com o resultado final. Após muito relutar consigo mesmo, teve de realizar o desejo de seu pai e de Voldemort. Não entendia também o porquê de ter de realizar aquela missão, já que para o Lorde seria ainda mais fácil. No entanto, tinha mesmo de provar que poderia ser um bom Comensal ― caso escolhesse esse caminho.

Perdendo bastante de sua concentração observando aquele arranhão em sua face, as velas fazendo um jogo de sombras em seu rosto, Draco não notou que havia mais alguém naquele quarto.

Alguém encostado ao lado da janela de sua cama, assistindo-o hipnotizado em seus pensamentos.

― Imagino que esteja feliz, Malfoy.

Arregalando os olhos, despertando dos próprios devaneios, olhou para sua expressão chocada no espelho e a notou no fundo da pintura. Ao lado de seu leito estava ela. _Maldição_.

Tornando-se rapidamente para a cama, seu olhar encontrou o de Ametista Dumbledore. Draco ficou silencioso, apenas admirando a audácia da jovem em entrar no seu dormitório, sem ser convidada, e ainda ficar ali, presunçosa. A recordação de dois dias atrás o atingiu em cheio, algo que ele pretendia não mais pensar, pois revirava seu estômago. Como eles podiam ter se beijado, ele ainda não sabia. Por mais que Ametista fosse alguém por quem ele poderia se atrair pela personalidade, no mesmo grau, era alguém que Draco havia jurado a si mesmo uma única coisa: distância.

― Surpreso em me encontrar aqui? ― questionou ela, os braços cruzados, numa posição descontraída.

Draco apertou a toalha ao redor do quadril e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, a postura quase ameaçadora.

― Aqui, talvez. Mas eu nunca me deixo de surpreender contigo, Dumbledore ― respondeu ele, intrigado. ― Hum... O que exatamente você procura por aqui? Não estou vendo o _Potinho_...

A menção do nome do ex-namorado fez o coração de Ametista bater mais rápido em seu peito, a expressão corporal intacta, não desejando mostrar o quanto apenas tocar no nome de Harry Potter poderia fazer-lhe mal. Malfoy apertou os olhos, procurando alguma reação visível na garota, erguendo o tórax. Ametista viu como Malfoy ainda podia ser um garoto franzino e patético.

― Queria somente provar uma teoria minha... ― disse Ametista, a voz vacilando imperceptivelmente no início.

― E conseguiu? ― perguntou Draco, elevando uma de suas sobrancelhas, puxando a calça acima da mesa e tentando colocá-la.

Enquanto Ametista observava a cena em que Draco levantava da cadeira e puxava as calças pelas pernas e acima da cueca que havia por baixo da toalha, analisou-o. _Ele realmente acha que pode me enganar com toda essa postura. Mas, ele esquece que eu posso ser bem mais esperta que ele._ Olhando para fora, enquanto a garoa caía, respirou fundo. As marcas e os hematomas espalhados pelo corpo de Malfoy indicavam como sua teoria era verdadeira. Ametista sabia demais sobre ele, sem ter prova alguma. Contudo, podia assegurar unicamente pela sua intuição de que estava certa.

E colocaria um ponto final agora mesmo.

― Pode ter certeza disso, Malfoy.

Draco olhou diretamente para Ametista enquanto jogava a toalha contra o leito e pegava sua camiseta. O rosto de Ametista não podia ser lido naquela hora. Malfoy odiava estar um passo atrás dela, sabia o quanto Ametista poderia ser perigosa e traiçoeira. A jovem era capaz, incrivelmente, de _ler seus pensamentos_ ou coisas parecidas. Pois, sempre que podia, um passo a frente dele estava.

― E que teoria era essa que diz respeito a mim, esquizofrênica?

Um suave sorriso apareceu nos lábios dela. Draco ganhou um arrepio ao pensar como fora completamente inexplicável beijar aqueles lábios. Não da maneira que os beijou. Violento, sagaz, interminável, faminto. A poção que Figg colocou na de invisibilidade para tomarem era, certamente, a mais forte que Draco já se arriscara a beber. O efeito ainda corria pelas suas veias. E tinha de admitir que alguns dos arranhões na própria pele foram causados pelas unhas dela.

― Não disse que era sobre você, egocêntrico...

― Mas para estar no meu quarto, deve ser, eu presumo ― respondeu, notando que Ametista erguera levemente a cabeça e que arranhões apareceram em seu pescoço. Estranhou. ― Então, Dumbledore, não ocupe meu tempo...

Ametista deu uma risada que quebrou completamente a linha de raciocínio de Malfoy. Draco paralisou e fechou a cara, cruzando os braços da mesma maneira que ela cruzava os próprios. Elevando a cabeça para rir, Ametista denunciou melhor as marcas no pescoço e que desapareciam por baixo do uniforme da Sonserina. Malfoy franziu a testa.

― Realmente não sei o que você quer comigo ou o que está fazendo no meu quarto, mas eu vou te dar duas opções ― e ele descruzou os braços, os olhos procurando a varinha, pronto para estuporá-la, se necessário. ― Ou você me diz logo o que quer e sai voando daqui, ou então faço você engolir a risada sarcástica, esquizo...

― Nossa, fuinha, pode ir com calma ― lentamente ela parou de rir, o sorriso ainda no rosto. ― Pensei que te encontraria de mais bom humor, mas acho que me enganei...

― E por que eu estaria de bom humor? ― indagou, a varinha longe de seu alcance, ao lado de Ametista, em seu leito.

A expressão, de divertida, passou para enigmática. Draco observou como Ametista parecia ter o controle de suas ações e emoções.

― Acho que está perdendo seu tempo aqui, Dumbledore ― disse ele, ainda paralisado, as velas brincando com as imagens que se formavam dos móveis e dos corpos. ― Vá para a Grifinória, para a Casa dos patetas, dar um apoio para os pobretões, vá que é o de melhor que pode fazer...

― Sabe, eu fico impressionada como você tenta fugir de mim ― Ametista tinha no tom da voz uma certeza infinita. ― Não adianta querer esconder mais, Malfoy...

― Esconder o quê! ― perguntou, sua voz fria e seca como de costume. ― Os leões devem querer um apoio, vá embora do meu quarto, não quero mais ver a cara da namorada do Cicatriz, sai...!

Ametista abaixou a cabeça, riu mais uma vez, e então Malfoy ouviu o som da porta trancar-se. Olhando rapidamente para a maçaneta e depois de volta para Ametista, ouviu alguém tentar abri-la. A jovem ergueu a cabeça e ficou observando suas reações. Draco engoliu em seco e sustentou o olhar duro, caminhando de lado até a porta. Tocando na maçaneta, notou que não poderia movê-la. Imediatamente, do lado de fora, foi capaz de perceber os chamados de Crabbe e Goyle.

― _Alguém aí dentro! Abram essa porta!_

Malfoy tornou-se para Ametista. A sonserina havia se movido, saído de perto da janela e dava passos em sua direção.

― Não há mais porque esconder de mim, seu porco nojento ― desta vez, o tom ríspido comum de Ametista aflorou e Draco tornou-se para ela, as costas contra a porta, ouvindo os socos dos seus brutamontes. ― Já sei qual é o seu plano, eu desconfiei desde o ano passado, quando você quis se aproximar da Gina, e a coitada caiu... ― as vozes de Crabbe e Goyle ficavam cada vez mais altas. ― Primeiro, a coisa toda do filho arrependido, depois do garoto incompreendido, e finalmente do cara arrogante e indispensável ― Ametista estava a cinco passos dele e as velas faziam sombras tenebrosas em seu rosto. ― Eu soube desde o início, Malfoy...

― Você simplesmente enlouqueceu, Dumbledore...

― _Abram essa porra, agora! Crabbe, vamos derrubar se não abrirem! _

― Enlouqueci? ― a expressão de Ametista era de quase loucura. ― Mesmo? ― Draco ergueu a cabeça, num tom superior, sentindo a proximidade da jovem. ― Você seqüestrou a Weasley, eu sei que foi você...

― O quê! AH! Pelo amor de Merlin, Dumbledore, teorias de conspiração não! Você definitivamente ficou maluca...

― Mas sabe qual é o pior, Malfoy! É que eu entendo perfeitamente a intenção dessa sua atitude ― ela o atropelou e continuou se aproximando. ― Voldemort quer uma isca... Para Potter, para meu avô, para mim...

― Dumbledore, abra essa porta maldita, sua louca...!

― Só que, antes de executar esse rapto ridículo, tudo que você precisava era dizer.

― Do que você está falando! ― esbravejou finalmente Draco, vendo que Ametista tinha cessado a caminhada até ele, o coração dentro de seu peito disparado.

Ametista voltou a dar o meio sorriso, a cabeça indicando algo negativamente.

― Tudo que você precisava fazer era _pedir_.

E então, antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Ametista deu um passo para trás e estendeu as mãos. Unindo-as como se fosse algemá-las, a jovem apertou os olhos e respirou fundo. Somente naquele momento, Draco percebeu o que ela queria dizer. Sua boca entreabriu-se em surpresa.

― _Pedir_? Um pedido...?

― Esta é a sua chance, Malfoy. Eu estou me rendendo. Leve-me até Voldemort.

Para Draco pareceu uma verdadeira eternidade. Vê-la estendida, rendida daquela maneira, pedindo para ser levada à, possivelmente, morte. Ametista estava simplesmente desperdiçando todos os anos em que Dumbledore tentou defende-la e esconde-la do alcance do Lorde das Trevas. Mas, Draco sabia que vinha com um preço.

― E então, Malfoy! ― questionou ela, o tom forte e seguro. ― É pegar ou largar. A sua chance. Leve-me a Voldemort e acabe com toda essa palhaçada. Chega de fazer os outros sofrerem por causa de um capricho do seu Mestre ― Draco desencostou da porta, ouvindo o escândalo de Goyle e Crabbe. ― Tudo que você precisava fazer era pedir. E aqui estou eu, aceitando. Leve-me.

Dois minutos depois, a porta do dormitório masculino dos sextanistas da Sonserina estava sendo colocada abaixo. Crabbe e Goyle respiraram fundo, cansados, a porta em seus pés. Os jovens ergueram os olhos e não viram ninguém no quarto. Apenas a janela da cama de Draco Malfoy aberta, as cortinas agitadas pela ventania da noite de primavera.

* * *

_**No Próximo Capítulo:** Hogwarts está enlouquecida e a Ordem da Fênix tem que descobrir para onde Gina Weasley foi levada. Ainda sem consciência de que Ametista rendeu-se a Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore e seu esquadrão correm atrás do relógio e de um único paradeiro: A Ilha dos Ciclopes._


	39. AVISO e Cena 4 Capítulo 37

**HARRY POTTER E O OLHO DA ESCURIDÃO**

**Avisos da autora sobre as atualizações:**

**_Nota da Autora (1):_** Vou deixar aqui o mesmo relato que posto no meu site para explicar a demora nas atualizações, tanto da série _Varinha de Prata_ quanto da fanfic _"Os Pergaminhos de Nossa Existência"_.

**_N/A (2):_** Sobre o que aconteceu comigo... Muito simples, e muita gente já sabe, pois expliquei pelo MSN... Na semana da minha última atualização eu avisei que entraria em um novo estágio e é verdade. Fiquei até o início desse mês por lá e não tive condições de tocar em um centímetro das fics. Ia para a faculdade das sete e meia às onze da manhã, chegava em casa à uma da tarde, às duas eu entrava no trabalho, chegava em casa lá pelas nove, nove e meia da noite e caía dura no colchão, morrendo de cansaço, isso quando não tinha que estudar para minhas provas. Fim de semana era feito para resolver meus trabalhos inúmeros da faculdade e tentar ver meus amigos, afinal também preciso manter minha vida social, não é mesmo?Agora que eu saí do trabalho, a faculdade está apertando, pois o final do semestre está aí e sou coordenadora de alguns trabalhos, e tenho de ter o controle de tudo que acontece... Então, vocês podem imaginar o estresse que estou passando! Também tive alguns problemas de saúde nesse meio-tempo, como uma crise forte de bronquite (na verdade, ainda estou com a crise) que eu não consigo andar da sala para a cozinha sem ter de parar no caminho para respirar; descobri que estou com cálculo renal (e meninas, a dor dizem que é parecida com a de parto.. É PRA SOFRER MESMO!), e o pior de tudo: peguei uma pneumonia DAQUELAS! Quase fui internada... Perdi quase duas semanas de aula, foi uma confusão só... Pneumonia é sério demais, pode até matar se eu não cuidar... E como estou com essa crise de bronquite, tenho que me cuidar direitinho para não virar outra pneumonia, pois se eu pegar de novo, ela volta pior e aí é internação na hora! Sim, eu tenho uma saúde frágil... _Risos_

**_N/A (3):_** Agora, sobre as atualizações. Não, eu ainda não fui capaz de finalizar o capítulo 37 da Olho. Já tenho quase 20 páginas prontas, mas o capítulo ainda não está terminado... Como estamos na reta final, teremos capítulos ora longos, ora curtos... E esse é um daqueles um pouco maiores... Então, só posso pedir que aguardem mais um pouco...Entretanto, disponibilizarei aqui uma das cenas do capítulo, ok? Só para vocês terem mais alguma coisinha para ler até que possa terminar o capítulo... É, se não me engano, a cena 4 do capítulo, a primeira da batalha final da Ilha dos Ciclopes. Espero que gostem!

_**N/A (4):**_E é claro, tenho que agradecer toda a paciência e pedir mais um pouquinho disto, de todos vocês que deixam reviews aqui, que me mandam e-mails e que me pegam no MSN. Estou tentando fazer o possível, mas está difícil. Espero terminar logo o capítulo 37 e postar no site e aqui para todos vocês... Desde já, agradeço muito a compreensão! Beijos! _Angie_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 37**

**CENA 4**

WOOSH...

Suas pálpebras piscaram levemente, como se estivesse entrando em sono profundo, mas ainda _quase lá_. Havia um som distante, de algo que se movia, que se aproximava e então, afastava-se novamente. O ciclo se repetia outra vez. Estava deitada, certamente. E seus lençóis se movimentavam como um suave navegar. Estava suada, pois sentia o corpo úmido, quase molhado.

WOOSH...

As pálpebras piscaram outra vez, algo mordiscando sua roupa com gentileza. Sentia em várias partes de seu corpo, atingindo-a lentamente, ao mesmo tempo, na ponta de seus pés até o limite entre seus ombros e o pescoço. Metade de seu rosto não parecia enfiada em um macio travesseiro, como o da sua cama, e sim em alguma substância pegajosa e também úmida. Fria demais contra sua pele.

WOOSH...

Havia também um 'escorrer' distante, como se alguém deslizasse sobre um ringue de patinação no gelo. E um dos sons que ela mais adorava... Aquele em que as folhas se moviam tão delicadamente contra a água da chuva. O som de uma garoa, o anseio do início de uma tempestade... Parecia se intensificar, assim como aquilo que atingia toda a extensão de seu corpo, antes com gentileza, agora com nervosa inquietação.

Não havia mais razões para seguir com aquele pensamento distante, aquele sonho persistente, as sensações que lhe pareciam tão deliciosas e que começavam a incomodar. As pálpebras piscaram fortemente desta vez, e então ela abriu os olhos, pensando em como aquela manhã deveria estar nublada, já que não havia a costumeira luminosidade sobre sua cabeça. Não conseguiu abri-los em totalidade, embaçados, e fechou-os. Seu dormitório também parecia estranhamente silencioso, não fosse pelo som que lhe agradava tanto, o som da chuva. Apertando as pálpebras, com dificuldade para notar a manhã lá fora, pela sua janela, Ametista conseguiu, finalmente, despertar.

Abriu os olhos, o embaço sumiu e pôde enxergar.

WOOSH...

― AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ― o grito soltou-se de sua garganta com toda a força imaginável em suas cordas vocais.

Havia um homem olhando para ela. Boiando naquelas águas negras que a envolviam. Ele tinha a pele enrugada pelo tempo que deveria estar imerso naquela água toda, os olhos tremendamente arregalados em pavor, a boca aberta, enquanto a água entrava e saía com toda a liberdade de seus pulmões. Um _morto_, imerso em águas negras, olhando-a despertar de um sono sem sonho. Era impossível de processar tudo que acontecia à sua volta. Porém, era claro distinguir sua cama na Sonserina para aquele lugar odioso e, no mínimo, digno de pavor. Ainda com o grito solto querendo outra vez pular de sua garganta, ela ergueu-se rapidamente de onde estava deitada e olhou ao redor.

_Mortos. _

_Centenas deles. _

_Corpos boiando... Defuntos... Misturados naquela água negra... _

_Todos absolutamente mortos._

Ametista não soube por que permanecia em pé ali. Segurou a respiração e procurou entender o que acontecera para estar ali.

Era noite. Possivelmente, três horas após o pôr-do-sol. O céu estava escuro, sem lua e sem estrelas, tomado por nuvens negras que despejavam todo o conteúdo ali, sobre ela. A chuva estava se intensificando e ela olhava para cima, para os lados, e não podia encontrar um ponto de referência a Hogwarts. A noite estava escura e deprimente como um céu do litoral no inverno. Não havia nada, somente a chuva, agora se transformando em tempestade.

Seus dentes começaram a baterem uns contra os outros, a pele fria e inundada em água, colada contra sua roupa, deixando-a em similaridade com um estado febril, pela reação de seu corpo. Ela se batia sem parar, gelada e com medo. Sim, estava com muito medo, e odiava ter de admitir isso para si mesma. Contudo, largada naquele lugar, sem entender o que se passava ou como fora parar ali, não encontrava motivos razoáveis para não perder o pouco de controle que ainda restava. Passando os braços pela fronte e abraçando o próprio tórax, na tentativa frustrada de amenizar o frio que sentia, Ametista pensou no que seus pés estavam afundados. Somente a lembrança de seu despertar a deixou de estômago enjoado.

Guiando seus olhos para baixo, para o monte de água tão escura, Ametista podia observar as gotas da chuva batendo contra a superfície. Existiam centenas de homens como aquele. Imersos. Mortos. Eram os mais diversos corpos, de crianças, de velhos, e jovens que deveriam ter muitas perspectivas, assim como de bebês... Como poderiam _bebês_ estarem imersos naquela água nojenta, suja e aterrorizadora? A mesma água em que ela estivera adormecida.

Tinha que sair dali, tinha que deixar aquele lugar, encontrar-se, descobrir o porquê de estar lá. Mas então, não foi muito preciso para que as lembranças voltassem à sua mente. Os gritos de Ronald Weasley espalharam por toda a escola que sua irmã mais nova havia sido raptada. No mesmo momento, desconfiou. Não, teve a certeza. Ametista foi atrás do raptor, do seqüestrador, numa fúria infinita e numa certeza absoluta. Uma certeza que era somente sua, pelo visto, já que o sonserino fazia parte, supostamente, do esquadrão dos Aprendizes, daqueles que foram escolhidos e decidiram abraçar a guerra. Draco Malfoy tinha seqüestrado Gina Weasley em seus pensamentos e em seu mais profundo, tinha esta certeza. E naquela noite, quando adentrou gatuna pelo quarto de Malfoy e o surpreendera, ganhara sua aposta interna. Todas as conversas cheias de jogadas implícitas, de mensagens subliminares que ele tentava deixar passar. Assim, cumprira sua missão. Encurralou-o, provocou-o, fez Malfoy confessar, não dizendo, mas _agindo_. Bastava o sonserino ter pedido, feito um único desejo. Ametista achava-se, no topo de seu convencimento, que estava muito mais preparada para enfrentar Voldemort do que qualquer _Gina Weasley_ poderia estar. _"Você só pensa desse jeito agora, pois foi ela quem Harry beijou naquela noite"_, soou em sua mente, fazendo-a negar veemente e reafirmar que sim, se achava _muito melhor_ do que Gina. Ao menos no quesito _feitiços_. Mesmo que a mesma tenha sido possuída por Voldemort há anos.

A última lembrança em sua mente, portanto, era de Malfoy agarrar seu braço e a vassoura, e voar para longe de Hogwarts, até que, em certo ponto do trajeto, perdeu a continuidade e a consciência. E acordara ali.

O som da chuva insistia em bater contra seus ouvidos e penetrar nas águas escuras, enquanto Ametista tornava-se para trás. Era como se uma espessa camada de névoa abrisse à sua frente, e ela fosse capaz de ver. Não muito longe de suas pernas imersas entre os corpos estava um píer. Uma saída daquele horripilante cemitério flutuante. Era somente alcançá-lo... E havia muito mais a ser alcançado. Parecia um castelo, longe, no alto daquela ilha. Sim, havia uma ilha ali, logo após o término do píer. Ou, ao menos, era o que parecia ser o monte de terra com uma enorme e longa escada sem fim. Árvores circundavam a escadaria, e ela sabia então de onde viera o som da garoa contra a folhagem. Ametista notou que havia mais além daquela escadaria, como o tal castelo, mas suas pernas fraquejaram ao passo que pensou sobre o que poderia encontrar ali. Perguntou-se que razão a trouxe, por que fora pedir isso para o maldito Malfoy. Voldemort estaria lá em cima, a algumas centenas de degraus, mas lá em cima, próximo demais. _Você pediu que ele a trouxesse para cá, então, vá! Vá, encontre Voldemort, solte Gina e faça alguma coisa até que cheguem e possam destruir Voldemort, antes que ele próprio a destrua, exatamente como fizera com sua mãe e sua avó._

Ametista ergueu uma de suas pernas, retirando lentamente a canela, o tornozelo e então o pé da água imunda e escura. A chuva já havia encharcado toda sua roupa provavelmente até sua alma, e ela tentou dar um passo em direção ao píer. Abraçando a si mesma ainda, Ametista sentiu algo agarrar seu tornozelo esquerdo, quando estava prestes a caminhar naquele lago mórbido. Mordendo o lábio inferior, soltou-se e olhou para trás e para baixo, encontrando a mão do mesmo homem que vira no seu despertar puxar seu tornozelo para ele. No momento, não era apenas o som da chuva que tomava conta de seus ouvidos. Podia ouvir gritos, sussurros, desesperos e desatinos, clamores por socorro e ajuda, escândalos por morte e por dor, pelo fim da maldição.

A sonserina não era capaz de acostumar-se e, agora, distinguir aquele som odioso. A única coisa que parecia motivá-la a sair dali era a mão que envolvia seu tornozelo, puxando-a de volta para o fundo das águas negras. Os gritos de desespero enchiam seus tímpanos, e era como se pudesse sentir a dor e agonia daquelas vítimas, daqueles corpos imersos. Deveria haver alguma maldição ali, pois todos pareciam mortos há cinco segundos, e agora começavam a gritar e clamar e se _levantar_.

Não havia muito que fazer, se não tornar-se por completo para trás e socar, com toda a força existente no seu punho direito, o rosto daquele ser. O corpo caiu para trás, sem antes urrar de dor, enquanto outros se erguiam para pegá-la. Ametista puxou a perna com toda a força possível e fez questão de correr para longe, pisando sobre muitos rostos e corpos, ainda que tentasse ignorar esta visão logo abaixo de seus pés. Havia dois ou três também à sua frente, e ela simplesmente ergueu suas mãos e socou um deles da mesma maneira que o outro, bem no meio do rosto, enquanto deu um chute e logo uma joelhada em tantos outros. Ametista nunca foi uma lutadora, não tão boa quanto diziam _Gina Weasley_ ser, mas seus socos e tapas sempre foram atrações, como aquele em Malfoy. _"Mas ainda sou melhor que ela em feitiços e maldições_".

Não demorou até que chegasse, finalmente, ao píer. A estrutura enfraquecida de madeira tomada pela água negra e possuída por aqueles corpos rangeu assim que o corpo de Ametista subiu nele e correu para longe. Escorregou assim que seus sapatos entraram em contato com o lamaçal que se formou da terra com toda aquela tempestade, e tomando seu equilíbrio de volta, tornou-se para o lago negro. Não havia nada por perto, a não ser aquela ilha. Deveria estar tão longe da costa, e o oceano parecia se estender diante de seus olhos, unidos naquela névoa e cortina de água. Não havia nada por perto, a não ser as árvores e a escadaria que se estendiam logo atrás de seu corpo. Assim que a terra, agora lama, encerrava-se, uma longa escadaria de pedra subia a colina. Uma escadaria com, possivelmente, quinhentos degraus ou mais.

Enquanto controlava a própria respiração do pânico que se instalara em seu corpo desde o despertar, Ametista pensou em como seria subir todos aqueles degraus. Apertando os braços contra a fronte mais uma vez, suspirou e ganhou confiança. Perguntou-se rapidamente sobre sua varinha e passou a bater as mãos contra o corpo, procurando-a. Somente naquele momento percebeu que sua varinha estivera ao alcance do homem nas águas, dentro da longa meia branca ― agora, um misto cinzento e barrento ― até a altura de seus joelhos. Retirou-a e armou-se.

De varinha em riste, Ametista começou a subir os degraus. Parte deles estavam bastante escorregadios, devido à forte chuva que se estendia desde que a jovem despertara. Pisando duro contra a superfície de pedra desnivelada, a sonserina passou a observar as longas e altas árvores que a acompanhavam pela extensão da escadaria. Não saberia defini-las, mas possivelmente seriam pinheiros, daqueles que servem para árvores de Natal. As folhas se moviam com velocidade contra o vento da tempestade, e Ametista sentiu a necessidade urgente de um casaco. Seu corpo estava tão gelado e molhado... A mão esquerda ergueu-se até o braço em riste e passou a friccioná-lo. A camisa branca da Sonserina, acompanhada da gravata, não oferecia nenhum conforto para sua pele fria. As juntas começavam a doer e imaginou como fora burrice não trazer um casaco. Ainda que estivessem na primavera, nunca era demais uma proteção. Foi então que algo piscou e brilhou diante dela.

A jovem parou o ritmo. Olhando para o ponto em que imaginou ter visto algo piscar, sacudiu as pálpebras e apertou os olhos para tentar ver melhor contra todo aquele aguaceiro caindo sobre sua cabeça. Não havia nada... Mas ela podia _jurar_ que havia algo ali. E então, do lado esquerdo de sua visão, piscou novamente. Tornou-se veloz para tentar captar, mas era um brilhar e apagar rápido demais para que pudesse capturar. Engolindo em seco, desejando que a chuva parasse, Ametista resolveu ignorar aquilo e continuar seu trajeto. Desta vez, o ritmo era ligeiramente mais rápido, e ela não soube nem explicar a razão da aceleração. Precisava subir logo.

O único problema era que o tal 'brilhar e apagar' começou a acontecer com maior freqüência e em maior quantidade. Era como se houvesse uma chuva de estrelas cadentes ou então como aquele céu que vira na Torre de Astronomia junto de Harry no Ano-Novo de seu quinto ano. As estrelas piscando, misturando-se com os fogos de artifício trouxas de toda a parte do mundo. Brilhava e sumia depressa demais. Ela apertou o passo, quase subindo correndo todos aqueles degraus. Tinha alguma coisa no meio daqueles pinheiros e ela fugiria e correria o máximo possível.

Sua burrice foi olhar para trás. Havia uma _coisa_ logo ali, a poucos metros dela. Uma _coisa grande_.

Ametista arregalou os olhos e quase diminuiu o ritmo, chocada com _aquilo_. Era uma _coisa_ do tamanho de Hagrid... Não, bem maior que ele. Era como um daqueles gigantes que viu no jornal. Um verdadeiro gigante. Ele andava com muita demora, quase como se rastejasse. Ametista foi tomada por um terror muito maior do que aquele no oceano lá embaixo. Um pânico começou a se espalhar pelas suas estranhas, e acabou por diminuir o passo. _Tinha de ver o que era aquilo_. Estendendo a varinha na direção do gigante, respirou com dificuldade, dizendo:

― _Lumus_

Diante de seus olhos, a pequena varinha prateada iluminou o pequeno espaço formado entre a _coisa_ e ela. E, de fato, não era um gigante. Pois, gigantes não possuíam somente um olho no meio da cabeça e mais nada. Ametista suprimiu uma outra reação escandalosa, e fez questão de não demorar mais um minuto ali. Tornando-se para trás, com a varinha luminosa dentre seus dedos, correu. Subia dois degraus da mesma vez, três se preciso, subia veloz e cada vez mais, para longe daquilo. Os brilhos entre os pinheiros eram levemente ofuscados pela varinha, mas ela ainda podia vê-los por ali, esperando para revelar-se.

Bastou cinco dezenas de degraus ultrapassados em correria para Ametista largar a varinha no chão e levar as mãos diretamente nos ouvidos. Um lamurio desesperador foi ouvido, como se houvesse centenas de pessoas gritando juntas no mesmo tom elevado, como um enxame de abelhas rainhas, prontas para atacar. O som era alto demais para suportar, então ela caiu de joelhos na escadaria e ralou-os fortemente. Ignorando a dor e o sangue que possivelmente apareceria logo ali, ela tentou inutilmente tampar os tímpanos daquela infernal canção demoníaca.

Ametista ergueu a cabeça e observou os degraus que ainda faltavam. Duzentos, talvez. Apenas mais alguns degraus até o encontro que Voldemort aguarda desde que o _Turbatio__ Sanguinis_ caíra em suas mãos, e ele realizara a maior obra de sua vida. O início da conquista do mundo... E ela impediria isso de alguma maneira. Nem que fosse com a própria vida. Entretanto, antes que pudesse dar um novo passo, sentiu mãos frias pegarem-na pelas costas e erguerem seu corpo do chão. Ela gritou e bateu as pernas, mesmo que não fosse capaz de ouvir o próprio chamado, abafado pelos sons que aqueles seres colocavam para fora. Um formigar começou a se espalhar por todo o corpo, e pensou que perderia a consciência. Suas pernas e braços ficavam moles, logo desmaiaria. A pressão caía... E então uma forte luz tomou forma diante de seus olhos e ela caiu contra o chão, batendo os joelhos e o rosto outra vez contra a escadaria, perdendo finalmente toda a noção de espaço e tempo.

* * *


	40. A Jornada de Dumbledore

**HARRY POTTER E O OLHO DA ESCURIDÃO**

**_Nota da Autora (1):_** _ATUALIZAÇÃO! Sim sim sim! Acreditem e não é uma miragem! Eu realmente estou atualizando! E bem hoje, dia 12 de Dezembro, pois hoje o site Varinha de Prata faz três aninhos de vida! Quanto tempo, não é mesmo! Estou felicíssima! E então, hoje mesmo concluí as oito páginas que faltavam e o capítulo está aqui. O último antes da AÇÃO! Ilha dos Ciclopes, aí vamos nós no próximo hein! Espero que gostem! _

**_Nota da Autora (2):_** _Os famosos agradecimentos:  
**Shadow.leat:**_ _Imagine se eu deixaria o Harry levar o crédito por matar dois dos personagens mais polêmicos da fic! Afe mamys, nem mesmo em sua homenagem eu seria capaz de tanto! Hahaha! Saudades de você! Beijos!  
**Srta. Kinomoto:**_ _Vixi, felicidade pra esse cara vai demorar muito, coitado! A OdE termina mal... Já até disse isso... Ele ainda sofre um bocadinho, mas vida de herói é assim mesmo. E outra, ele já foi bastante feliz nesse ano, olha o quanto de coisa ele curtiu com a namorada... hahaha! Beijos!  
**Nice:**_ _Olá menina! Como você está? Então, a Ame-Ame é meio louca mesmo, esquizofrênica total... Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda a adoro! Hahaha! E olha, não precisa lançar rumores não hein! Não morri, estou vivinha e muito bem por aqui! E ria sim dos capítulos e do tio Voldie... Ele e seu plano são ÓTIMOS! Beijos querida!  
**Kirina**_ **_Malfoy:_** _Olá garota! Adoro suas reviews, enoooormes, dá pra sentir o que você acha mesmo dos capítulos! Adoooro! Hahaha! Nossa, o que você disse na review está certinha sobre o tio Voldie, sabe. Com relação à Ametista, ele não a quer viva se for para ser sua inimiga, prefere que esteja ao seu lado por uma série de razões que aparecerão nos próximos capítulos, e, caso ficar contra ele, pode ter certeza que ele não hesita em dar um fim na coitada. AH sim! O Harry deu a louca nesse capítulo também, não é? Mas, fique calma que nesse agora ele está mais ajustado. Sobre a Gina, ela terá um importante papel agora nesse final da história, e a Ametista se rendeu SIM ao Lorde. Agora, resta saber porquê ela faria algo assim. E sobre a Ártemis, está chegando um capítulo SÓ SOBRE ELA! É isso mesmo! Overdose de Ártemis Figg! Vai ser demais! Valeu meeeeesmooo pelos comentários viuuu querida! Beijos!  
**Anaisa:**_ _Olá menina! Ficou com raiva do Harry? Bom, o cara foi traído da pior maneira possível né? Vamos dar um crédito pra ele também... Hehehe! Então, sobre a Gina, como eu disse acima pra Kirina, ela terá um importante papel nesse final e um maior ainda na próxima fanfic, na Portal, mas ela não é uma herdeira não, sorry. Demorou, mas chegou hein! Beijos!  
**Bruna Lupin Black:**_ _Conseguiu terminar? Agora tem mais um capítulo aqui para você! Nesse capítulo ainda não dá pra saber exatamente o que vai acontecer com a Gina, mas aí vem coisa boa viu, te garanto! E a Ametista e o Harry não foram precipitados... Alguns namoros terminam assim mesmo.. E outra, eles são orgulhosos demais para desculparem um ao outro ou aceitarem que estavam errados. Sobre o Remo, eu adooooro ele... Mas nessa fanfic não vai ter muita coisa dele e da Heather não... Até porque ela sumiu e ele está em coma profundo, ainda nem sabemos se ele vai ser forte o bastante para resistir, sobreviver e acordar... O lobinho tá muito machucado mesmo. E MUITO OBRIGADA MEEEEESMO pelos elogios viuuu! Espero que goste deste capítulo também! Beijos!  
**Karen13:**_ _MUIÉÉÉ! AMIGA DO CORAÇÃO! Bom, você já sabe que nós comentamos muuuuuuuuito sobre esse capítulo né.. e aliás, se você der uma olhadinha nesse aqui, vai ver que eu mudei o nome do capítulo, é que ele estava trocado, infelizmente... Hehehehe! Acontece não é? E é claro que algumas cenas clássicas, do tipo pessoas que vomitam de nojo, outros que querem se tornar assassinos e outros que são perfeitamente IMATUROS... ou sem noção mesmo! (Rony é foda!) Espero que goste dele agora, completinho! AMO VOCÊ! Beijão!  
**Victor:**_ _Chegou o capítulo! Hahaha! Faculdade tem dessas... Mas olha, o Harry ainda está numa fase de transição... E a Ártemis... Hum! Essa ainda vai dar o que falar, sabe como é.. Sempre há uns segredinhos para o último parágrafo da fic... Hehehe! Beijosss!  
**Tatiana Potter:**_ _ATUALIZADO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Valeu meninaaaa! Beijos!_

**_Nota da Autora (3):_** _Para quem queria um pouquinho do que é o "Olho da Escuridão", tem algumas pistas nesse capítulo... E o Senhor Severo Snape sabe muito bem o que é! Espero que gostem do capítulo MESMO e espero eu também que não demore para atualizar o próximo! RETA FINAL GALERA! Obrigada pela paciência todos esses meses... Vocês são uns amores! BEIJOS! Angie

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E SETE ― A JORNADA DE DUMBLEDORE**

Olhando pela janela, Snape viu a noite cair e o céu se fechar. Haveria uma tempestade das boas naquele dia. As velas iluminavam seu dormitório enquanto ele permanecia em pé diante da abertura, assistindo o vento atingir e agitar as árvores da Floresta Proibida. Sua mão direita tocava o antebraço esquerdo de maneira leve, ao passo que o rosto do professor denunciava preocupação e incômodo. Há duas noites, a Marca Negra em seu braço ardia e sangrava. Um péssimo sinal, mas ainda sem a certeza, já que Voldemort ainda não havia se comunicado com os Comensais, ou mesmo Lúcio Malfoy, o chefe de todos eles. _Supostamente_.

Carregando o olhar até o antebraço dolorido, Snape retirou o manto de sua veste de cima da Marca Negra. Ela parecia viva, iluminada pelos pontos de sangue que deixara marcado seu membro superior esquerdo. Como uma tatuagem feita na hora, o líquido avermelhado produzia vida à pintura do mal. Snape franziu a testa e tentou encontrar respostas para o seqüestro da jovem Weasley. Não pensou que Voldemort precisasse dela novamente, de uma amante de trouxas, da simples sétima filha de Arthur e Molly. Razões aparentes não existiam, sequer ouviu qualquer assunto sobre isso nas últimas reuniões com o Lorde. A Trindade das Sombras também nada comentara. Não sabia o que pensar.

Voltando o olhar para a janela, assistiu uma coruja viajar diretamente a ele. Snape ergueu a cabeça e estendeu o braço direito, deixando que a coruja pousasse ali. Do bico do animal, retirou um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado e preso com uma fita esverdeada. Dando as costas para a janela, apoiando-se no parapeito, Snape afugentou a coruja e tratou de abrir a carta. Sabia que um recado de Voldemort não seria, afinal, ele nunca mandaria ordens por uma carta e uma coruja, isso seria estúpido demais. Com os dedos correndo rapidamente pela fita verde e desfazendo o nó, Snape segurou a respiração. Era uma grafia conhecida. A letra de Ametista.

_Severo,  
Tomei uma decisão e achei que deveria avisar-te. Sei que estou afastada de você e não pense que esqueci a nossa última briga, pois não esqueci mesmo. Porém, acho que, desta vez, você é o único que vai me entender. Caso eu não esteja mais nos terrenos de Hogwarts, esta carta estará em suas mãos, assim, preste atenção.  
Nessa hora, você já deve saber que Gina Weasley foi seqüestrada. Pois bem. Eu acho que sei quem a raptou. Não me pergunte, sabe que não direi. Especialmente por uma carta e sem a confirmação, ainda que tudo indique a minha razão. Então, estou indo atrás do raptor. Já que você está lendo isso, estava certa. Como ambos sabemos que Voldemort está por trás disso, o raptor está do seu lado. Assim, se você ou alguém mais quiser saber onde estou, ache Voldemort. Sim, é isso mesmo, eu me rendi. Hoje pretendo acabar com todo o inferno que ele me fez passar durante esses anos. E não voltarei atrás. Portanto, aconselho que vocês achem logo onde Voldemort se esconde para me ajudar também.  
Mas, antes que você corra atrás de mim ou faça questão de responsabilizar meu pai pela minha atitude ― e sei que está adorando a chance de fazer isto ―, tenho algo pra te contar. Há alguns dias, eu me meti em encrenca na aula da Figg. Ela colocou Malfoy e eu em detenção juntos. O problema era que tivemos de roubar sete poções de seu armário particular: Superbia, Avaratia, Priguitia, Ira, Invidia, Ingluvies e Luxuries. Por favor, vá atrás dela para descobrir o porquê. Fiquei muito intrigada, mas não podia negar, já que, caso ela relatasse ao meu avô e ao meu pai sobre uma nova detenção, eles me colocavam para fora de Hogwarts.  
Acho que é isso... Espero que você possa ajudar a encontrar Voldemort e a explicar ao meu pai o que eu fiz. Quero colocar um ponto final em tudo, e só poderei fazer sozinha... Você me ensinou isso...  
Ametista D._

Snape não sabia o que fazer com aquele pergaminho entre os dedos. Talvez, se corresse, se fizesse um feitiço, uma poção, a faria desistir de uma idéia tão estúpida. Ametista estava se rendendo ao pior inimigo, a quem deseja não matá-la, e sim usá-la para alguma coisa muito pior. O professor deixou o corpo ficar largado encostado no parapeito por mais alguns segundos, tentando processar o conteúdo daquela carta. E o que era aquela história de Ártemis? O que a bruxa poderia querer com suas poções, ainda mais _aquelas_ poções?

De costas para sua janela, o mestre perdeu completamente a seqüência de seus pensamentos, o que precisava fazer, para onde correr, pois uma forte luminosidade invadiu sua sala pela janela. Snape sentiu o corpo gelar e tornou-se para trás. No alto da Floresta Proibida, o homem assistiu a Marca Negra conjurada, grande, majestosa, exatamente como Voldemort sempre exigiu de seus seguidores. A tatuagem em seu antebraço ardeu com maior intensidade e Snape ouviu baixinho, como o sibilo de uma cobra, três palavras: _Ilha dos Ciclopes._

Deixando o pergaminho para trás e todo o resto de suas coisas, Snape saiu em disparada de sua sala, sequer pensando em como poderia estar Ametista naquele momento. Voldemort iniciara a reunião final de seus Comensais da Morte. Snape tinha de avisar alguém, então decidiu correr para a sala de Dumbledore sem pestanejar.

O que ele não sabia era que, naquele exato instante, criaturas invadiam os portões de Hogwarts.

Passando pela entrada da sala comunal da Sonserina, Snape ignorou alguns chamados de alunos e continuou a apressar o passo até a sala do diretor. Não tinha idéia de como chegar para o velho, dizer que a jovem Weasley deveria estar nas mãos de Voldemort, assim como sua neta, que se rendera ao raptor da filha de Arthur. E que, ainda por cima, ele não poderia guiá-los até a Ilha dos Ciclopes, pois inúmeros Comensais estariam também se dirigindo para lá e certamente desconfiariam dele.

Contudo, assim que dobrara o último corredor anterior até Dumbledore, encontrou uma algazarra. Arthur, Molly, os irmãos Weasley ― menos Percy, logicamente ―, a garota Granger, Black e Dumbledore estavam reunidos do lado de fora, gritando uns com os outros. A matriarca da família Weasley chorava a plenos pulmões, pedindo a presença e a recuperação de sua única filha mulher. Arthur tremia da cabeça aos pés, sendo amparado pelos filhos mais velhos, Carlinhos e Gui. Rony pedia explicações a Dumbledore, esquecendo-se completamente com quem falava, pelo tom da discussão. Hermione puxava o braço do namorado e tentava fazê-lo parar de gritar com o diretor da Escola. Black assistia a tudo, tentando acalmar a todos, mas era impossível. Assistindo toda aquela situação incontrolável, Snape aproximou-se de Sirius e pediu uma palavra.

― Oh, Snape, diga que tem alguma notícia boa, por favor, ― disse Sirius, a voz quase derrotada. ― Está impossível de acalmá-los. Quer dizer, acabaram de perder Percy, agora Gina também é seqüestrada...

― E eu imagino que você esteja querendo ser o herói e resolver tudo logo, não é? ― respondeu Snape, amargo como sempre.

Sirius apertou as sobrancelhas, os olhos azuis escuros brilhando contra Snape.

― Não faça isso agora, seu filho da mãe, não me provoque! ― garantiu Sirius, os dedos coçando para não puxar Snape pelo colarinho.

Antes que Snape fosse capaz de responder, Arthur chamou Sirius e puxou-o de seu alcance. O professor irritou-se, querendo logo avisar Black sobre o sumiço da própria _filha_ ― como se odiava por ter de admitir aquilo ―, mas parecia que o bruxo realmente tinha razão. Com os Weasley naquele estado, seria inviável avisá-los. Respirando fundo, viu a porta que dava para a escada giratória da sala de Dumbledore aberta. Snape imaginou que alguém mais calmo deveria estar lá em cima, e desejou seguir em frente.

Na sala do diretor, Arabella controlava a respiração com certa dificuldade, enquanto assistia seu afilhado andar de um lado ao outro de sua sala. Sentada naquela cadeira, suas costas doíam de um jeito que nunca se arriscaram a incomodá-la antes. Pensou nos ensinamentos de Madame Pomfrey, até porque, ainda que o bebê não estivesse de fato chutando, era como se ele tentasse subir pela sua coluna e sair pelo seu pulmão. A morena fechou os olhos e tirou a imagem de Harry correndo pelo âmbito, com o pergaminho amassado entre os dedos. "_Inspire... Expire... Inspire... Expire..."_. As costas chiaram mais uma vez e ela empinou a lombar contra a cadeira, sentindo o macio contra as batidas. Era como se enfiassem facas, cada vez mais fundo.

― Eu não consigo acreditar que seqüestraram a Gina _aqui dentro_, debaixo de nossos narizes, Bella, eu simplesmente não _consigo_ acreditar! ― o som dos passos de Harry cessaram. A cadeira riscou o chão. ― Como ele conseguiu isso? Como?

Estava começando a suar frio. A mestra de Aparatação respirou outra vez da maneira indicada pela enfermeira de Hogwarts, e então percebeu que a imagem de Harry ficava ora fora de foco, ora extremamente embaçada. Seus sentidos começavam a enganá-la. Com os olhos fechados, imagens corriam pela sua cabeça. Imagens de homens vestidos em negro, formando uma grande roda, envolvendo uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos. Depois, de seres altos e lentos, que gemiam e sugavam o ar, como dementadores. Uma grande escadaria, uma colina, árvores se movimentando e escondendo um castelo destruído. Seu coração acelerou os batimentos, e ela teve medo. Imediatamente, paralisou sua mente e arregalou os olhos.

De olhos abertos então, Arabella viu Harry com as mãos na cabeça, apoiados nos joelhos. Certamente, estava se culpando novamente. Não era preciso ler seus pensamentos para saber. Prosseguindo com sua respiração, era capaz de ouvir a inquietação de Rony do lado de fora. Assim que descobrira sobre o sumiço da irmã, paralisou o jantar e saiu em disparada atrás de Dumbledore, cobrando explicações e uma reação imediata. Sirius fora convocado para reunir a Ordem da Fênix, enquanto ela tinha de cuidar dos ânimos de quem recebeu o maldito pergaminho: Harry. Mas era física e psicologicamente cuidar de Harry naquela situação.

― Onde podemos procurá-la, Bella?

Tocando a testa, procurando desviar a dor em suas costas para outro lugar, assim como aquelas imagens perturbadoras, Arabella bufou.

― Eu não sei, Harry, e já te disse isso...

― Mas você é da Ordem, você deve saber das investigações que estavam fazendo para achar Voldemort...!

― _Eu não sei,_ Harry, porque seu padrinho não me deixa chegar perto de qualquer ação da Ordem ― frisou Arabella, a voz tomada por agonia e uma pontinha de revolta. ― Tenho certeza que Bellacroix e Rawlings já estão atrás disso ― seu olhar cruzou com o de Harry e ela irritou-se. ― Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Harry. Pare com isso, por favor!

Harry olhou para longe e quebrou o contato psíquico. Ele estava ficando bom em ignorar os comandos da madrinha. Arabella soltou a respiração e engoliu longamente, concentrando-se na imagem embaçada de Harry à sua frente. A dor estava se intensificando.

― Se não fosse Gina, seria outra pessoa... Você sabe que Voldemort estará sempre atrás daqueles que importam a você, fazia assim com todos nós em minha época e continua fazendo desde que te encontrou em Hogwarts há seis anos.

― É Gina, Bella... _GINA! Novamente!_

Arabella rolou os olhos, sem saber o que dizer. Suas costas não estavam deixando que pensasse com clareza. Havia alguma coisa errada com seu corpo ou com seu bebê, não podia ser possível. Apertando os olhos e, agora sua vez, ignorando o afilhado, ela ergueu-se da cadeira e apoiou-se na janela.

Seus olhos fecharam-se rapidamente e ela, então, não foi capaz de abri-los mais uma vez. A cena de homens em preto apareceu outra vez, agora formando um círculo à volta de uma forte fonte de energia. No meio desta roda, existiam quatro pessoas que davam as mãos, enquanto quatro instrumentos de batalha estavam empilhados: havia um escudo azulado, uma flecha dourada, uma espada prateada e um cajado levemente esverdeado. Dessas pessoas e desses instrumentos saía uma forte bola de energia, negro no meio e avermelhado até o limite. Então, as criaturas que pareciam dementadores corriam atrás de pessoas, sugavam o ar. Uma dor fortíssima atingiu seu peito e Arabella desejou abrir os olhos, mas logo que conseguira, eles se tornaram arregalados e escuros, fixos em um único ponto da sala. Entretanto, ela estava perdida em visões. Alguém disparava a flecha dourada, outro segurava o escudo nos braços contra um raio esverdeado, uma outra pessoa apontava a espada para o coração de outro e um último erguia o cajado e iluminava ao seu redor, enquanto sangue escorria pela sua extensão. Havia muito sangue, o tempo todo. Havia muitos gritos, muitos pedidos de socorro, o choro desconsolado de uma garota. Sangue novamente que escorria pelo cajado e pela espada...

Quando a dor passou a ser incontrolável e insuportável, Arabella paralisou seu corpo. Uma força fora do comum a fez parar suas visões. Assim que recuperou sua respiração, Arabella assistiu Harry encará-la intrigado. Ele dizia alguma coisa, mas ela não podia ouvir. Assim, colocou uma das mãos na lombar e, com a outra, segurou-se no parapeito. Sua pele transpirava. Estava gelada.

― Harry, chame Sirius, por favor...

Harry ficou ainda olhando para a madrinha, aproximando-se aos poucos, notando como ela ficara estranha, quieta e incrivelmente pálida nos últimos e velozes segundos. Então, ouviu-a clamar pela presença de seu padrinho outra vez. O coração dela voltou a disparar, e Arabella continuava suando frio, os batimentos incontroláveis. Sua visão estava escurecendo.

― Harry... Sirius... Por favor...

O monitor da Grifinória apenas conseguiu murmurar qualquer coisa e saiu em disparada. Quando chegou ao limite da sala, de frente para a escada giratória, Harry encontrou-se com o professor de Poções. Seu corpo veio de encontro com o próprio, e Snape soltou um grunhido irritado. Harry sequer pediu desculpas ou quis se explicar, e deixou o mestre de Poções para trás. Snape ainda torceu o nariz para o aluno e disse qualquer coisa, mas paralisou assim que viu o corpo de Arabella Figg cair atrás da mesa de Dumbledore.

Correndo até ela, temendo pela queda, o homem percebeu que ela praticamente desmaiara. A mulher agitava a cabeça de lado a outro, as mãos sobre a barriga, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Snape não soube como agir primeiramente, apenas assistindo-a agonizar naquele chão, até que Arabella conseguiu acalmar-se e então, puxou os braços de Snape contra o peito dela.

O professor macilento ficou sem jeito, enquanto Arabella tentava erguer-se levemente, a pele extremamente trêmula e gelada. Snape disse para ela manter-se deitada que seria melhor, mas então ela pediu que ele se abaixasse. Quase Snape não foi capaz de ouvir o que Figg tinha a dizer, mas abaixou-se até que a boca dela ficasse próxima de seu ouvido. Com os olhos concentrados na expressão desesperada e dolorosa de Arabella, Snape aquietou-se e ouviu-a:

― Severo... Chegou sua hora... ― Snape percebeu que o olhar cheio de lágrimas de Arabella parecia levemente perdido. Sabia sobre o poder de Arabella, a tal das visões que eram motivo de piada nos seus tempos de Hogwarts. ― Você terá de pagar pelo que fizera há dezessete anos... ― o ar desapareceu dos pulmões de Snape, e ele pediu para que Potter logo voltasse com ajuda. ― Você deve isso à Hariel... A todos nós... ― o olhar de Arabella estava difícil de ser encarado, especialmente naquela situação toda. A mulher continuava a puxá-lo para mais perto, ambos caídos contra o chão da sala de Dumbledore, escondidos atrás da mesa do diretor. ― Vá até Voldemort... Seja por uma última vez o seguidor perfeito que ele acredita você ser... Mas, desta vez... Salve quem deve ser salvo... ― Arabella derrubou as lágrimas de seus olhos sem ainda fechá-los desde o início daquele relato. ― Salve a filha de Hariel... Por ela... Se você realmente a ama como diz amar, faça isso... Salve Ametista das mãos de Slytherin...

No momento, Snape recebeu um estalo na mente.

― Salvá-la de _Salazar Slytherin_?

Arabella puxou suas mãos com maior força e ele sentiu as juntas dos dedos doerem.

― Não a deixe chegar perto de Slytherin... Voldemort é o menor dos problemas... ― Arabella suspirou e Snape notou que seu peito deveria estar pesado demais para que ela conseguisse respirar direito. ― Não permita que Slytherin a possua... Voldemort, Severo... Voldemort quer Harry, Hermione, Ametista e eu... Não permita que ele os possua... ― Snape ainda tentou retrucar, mas Arabella, então, ergueu o corpo e aproximou seu rosto do de Snape, seus narizes quase tocando. ― Voldemort é o mal, Severo... Ele trará de volta Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff... Ele quer o _Olho da Escuridão_... ― os olhos de Snape se arregalaram e ele perdeu completamente a respiração. Voldemort nunca conseguiria algo como o Olho da Escuridão. ― Não permita! Dezoito anos atrás ele criou esse plano... E hoje colocará em ação... Salve Ametista... Salve ela e salve Harry também... Salve-os por Hariel e por todos nós... Somente assim, poderemos evitar que Voldemort conjure o Olho da Escuridão... Não importa que perca o seu disfarce, Severo... Apenas... Não permita que Voldemort conjure o Olho, Severo... Ou ele matará a todos nós...

Snape ainda tentou arrancar algo a mais de Arabella, mas a mulher perdeu a consciência e caiu de volta ao chão, desacordada. O professor somente conseguiu respirar então, ainda chocado demais para falar qualquer coisa ou ser capaz de soltar a mulher de seus braços. O som de passos chegou muito perto de seu ouvido, e pôde ouvir o grito de Black, empurrando-o de cima da mulher. Snape caiu contra a cadeira de Dumbledore, enquanto Sirius caía em seus joelhos à frente de Arabella e agachava diante da noiva.

― Bella! Bella! Pelo amor de Merlin, fale comigo! ― Sirius colocou o corpo contra a mesa de Dumbledore, seus joelhos ainda dobrados, suas mãos indo ao encontro dos ombros da mulher desmaiada. ― BELLA! BELLA! ACORDE! ― Snape continuou com os olhos arregalados, assistindo ao desespero de Sirius. ― ALGUÉM FAÇA ALGUMA PORRA, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! BELLAAAAAAAAAA!

O mestre de Poções não percebeu de onde Madame Pomfrey apareceu, mas a enfermeira veio ágil até eles, agachou-se como Sirius e apontou a arma para o abdômen de Arabella. Sua varinha brilhou num tom azulado, e então rosado. Suavemente, a mulher soltou um suspiro aliviado, e tocou o rosto da professora caída, puxando suas pálpebras e analisando o estado das pupilas. Sirius parecia enlouquecido ao lado da enfermeira e de Arabella, Snape notando como o homem estava pálido e tinha os olhos cheios de água. Severo recordou-se de quando viu Black pela última vez antes do homem ser capturado e mandado por doze anos para Azkaban. Era uma noite chuvosa, logo após o encontro dele com Hariel Dumbledore, na época já Black. Snape tinha revelado há uma semana sobre o sangue nobre da filha deles. Voldemort havia mandado Snape seguir os passos dos Black naquela semana, portanto, Sirius havia descoberto sobre a origem da filha e deixado Hariel. Num bar da cidadezinha, Severo Snape encontrou Sirius Black daquela exata maneira ― como se houvesse perdido a vida, por alguns momentos.

Naquele ponto, Severo percebeu o que Arabella tinha dito sobre Voldemort e Ametista, e sobre o quanto seria responsabilidade _sua_ salvar quem ajudou a destruir. Apenas a idéia de Black perder outro filho, perder outra esposa, outro sentido de família, provocou aquela mesma cena pela segunda vez na vida de Sirius e de Snape. Não que o professor macilento sentisse _pena_ ou _piedade_ por Black, ele realmente odiava quem era, o quê era e o que representava Sirius Black. Entretanto, aquela lembrança... Snape havia destruído tantas vidas no decorrer da própria. Era hora de colocar um final nisto. Ou um final na própria vida.

― Ela está bem? Por favor, me diga, ela está bem? ― questionou Sirius, ainda no tom alucinado, os olhos vidrados na figura desacordada e pálida caída no chão. ― Me diga que ela está bem... E o nosso filho, por favor, me diga logo... Ela está bem ou não? Oh, por favor!

Madame Pomfrey ajeitou as costas e passou a varinha sobre o corpo adormecido de Arabella outra vez, os tons das cores variando entre o azul e o rosa. Sirius levou as mãos sobre a cabeça, e então mexeu nos fios escuros do cabelo. Seu desespero era visível.

― Sim, ela está bem, senhor Black ― confirmou Pomfrey, a voz pausada. ― Arabella tem feito exames regulares... Sua pressão deve ter caído, seu corpo está visivelmente cansado ― ela tornou-se para Snape. ― O que houve, Snape?

O professor engoliu em seco e sentiu o quanto estivera transpirando naqueles últimos segundos. Enquanto Madame Pomfrey esperava uma resposta, Snape notou como a sala estava cheia de gente. Potter, em pé, aguardava uma resposta assim como Black e Pomfrey. Dumbledore olhava de esguelha, enquanto dois aurores do Ministério da Magia detalhavam alguma estratégia. Os filhos mais velhos de Weasley, Gui e Carlinhos, observavam de longe a conversa entre os aurores e o diretor. Parecia que tinham ouvido uma explosão.

― Ela estava delirando quando cheguei aqui ― disse ele, o tom vazio e amargo mantido. ― Apenas fiquei ao seu lado até que perdeu a consciência e vocês chegaram.

Para sua surpresa, Sirius não se deu ao trabalho de protestar. Ergueu-se do chão, pediu espaço para Madame Pomfrey e levantou o corpo de Arabella nos seus braços. Aninhando a mulher no colo, indicou com a cabeça algo para Pomfrey e ambos deixaram a sala de Dumbledore. Harry ainda agitou-se por uns segundos, tentando ver qual era o estado da madrinha. Snape gastou alguns instantes para se recuperar, até que imaginou como poderia obedecer ao pedido de Figg. Dumbledore ainda conversava baixinho com os aurores do Ministério, e interromper naquele estado não seria o melhor. Toda a situação sobre a caçula dos Weasley estava afetando a todos.

Com isso, despertou em sua mente uma das idéias mais estúpidas que já tivera. Erguendo-se do chão, tornou-se para Harry e disse:

― Potter, uma palavra.

* * *

Harry sinceramente não tinha idéia do que Severo Snape poderia querer falar com ele naquela altura do dia. Primeiro que seu estômago estava positivamente embrulhado, a lembrança da pequena Gina de onze anos dominada por Voldemort não saía de sua cabeça. Depois, era difícil controlar os ânimos quando sua madrinha, a mulher que escolhera acolher ele como um filho, desmaiar e perder os sentidos numa hora como àquela. Sem contar que algo dizia a ele, bem no âmago, que precisava ir atrás de Ametista. Por mais que não desejasse vê-la pintada de ouro, Harry tinha a estranha sensação de que, caso não fosse procurá-la, talvez fosse tarde demais. 

Desceu as escadas junto de Snape, deixando para trás toda a confusão na sala do diretor de Hogwarts. O pouco movimento nos corredores denunciava o tarde horário. Possivelmente, passava de nove horas. O mestre de Poções levou Harry até dois corredores após a sala de Dumbledore e mandou que ele falasse baixo e apenas escutasse.

― Acredite Potter, você foi a minha última opção nesse caso, mas preciso que... Preciso que... Que...

Enquanto o professor engasgava e não era capaz de dizer o que precisava de Harry, o jovem da Grifinória foi capaz de notar como Severo Snape estava com a expressão duvidosa. Caso fosse capaz de ler pensamentos como sua madrinha, certamente tentaria ler os pensamentos do velho Snape e descobrir o que o fez ficar daquele jeito. O homem tremia da cabeça aos pés, não respirava direito, tossia e suava visivelmente. E, não obstante, tentava não demonstrar como era um poço de insegurança e nervosismo para aquele que odiou desde o primeiro momento em que seus olhos se cruzaram.

O gaguejar de Snape paralisou assim que colocou os olhos em Harry. Não havia como controlar, mas era uma vitória notar algum tipo de fraqueza no velho e ranzinza desprezível Severo Snape. Harry não conseguia imaginar o que causaria isso, porém logo que descobrisse, iria cumprimentar a pessoa com orgulho.

― Tire esse olhar presunçoso da cara, Potter! ― protestou Snape, aborrecido como nos velhos tempos.

― Que olhar presunçoso, _professor_? Somente não entendo o porquê de o senhor me chamar aqui. ― respondeu o jovem calmamente.

Snape respirou fundo e resmungou alguma coisa que Harry não conseguiu entender, entretanto teve a leve impressão de que o nome de Ametista estava envolvido. O mestre encarou o aluno e questionou:

― De quem Ametista foi atrás, Potter?

O monitor olhou para os lados e desejou responder de maneira ácida algum nome que dedilhou a ponta de sua língua. "_Sua protegida andou por aí atrás do seu outro protegido, seu filho da puta. Aliás, você adoraria saber disso, não é mesmo?"_, pensou ele amargo.

― Potter! Responda-me e não fique me olhando com essa cara estúpida! ― Snape esbravejou quando Harry não respondeu, as suas bochechas cada vez mais pálidas.

Harry deu de ombros.

― Eu não tenho idéia do que está falando, _professor_.

― Não brinque comigo, seu fedelho...

― Não estou, _professor_, não sei o que a sua protegida anda fazendo por aí...

Foi tão rápido que Harry não teve tempo de reagir, apenas sentiu os dedos gelados de Severo Snape alcançarem seu pescoço e agarrarem o colarinho de sua camisa, elevando-o a uma considerável altura e batendo suas costas e cabeça contra a parede do corredor. Harry gemeu quando a parte posterior de sua cabeça atingiu a superfície áspera.

― Potter, seu miserável, não me provoque! Dumbledore não está aqui e ele nunca saberá como você se machucou, seu idiota ― Snape puxou e depois empurrou o corpo de Harry pendurado pelos seus dedos contra a parede. ― Diga-me atrás de quem Ametista foi!

Harry procurou ignorar o incômodo de toda aquela situação, tentando se desvencilhar do homem, uma fúria intensa surgindo dentro de si, disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

― Ainda não procurou no dormitório masculino da Sonserina, _Snape_? É só procurar debaixo dos lençóis do Malfoy que vai encontrá-la lá rapidinho!

Nunca o jovem tinha parado para imaginar que tipo de poderes Severo Snape poderia ter sendo ele um ex-Comensal da Morte. E, possivelmente, nunca tivesse a oportunidade de conhecer. Porém, naquele momento, soube como podia existir força humana naquele alto e magro corpo coberto por vestes negras. Harry foi puxado contra Snape novamente, no ataque de ira repentina, e impulsionado para trás, contra a parede no final do corredor, a cinco metros de onde estava anteriormente. Seu corpo bateu contra a vidraça do corredor e trincou, caindo contra o piso logo após.

Sua cabeça girou levemente, um pouco perdido, sem saber explicar como tinha voado cinco metros apenas pelo impulso dos dedos no colarinho por Snape. Jogando a cabeça para trás e apoiando-a contra a parede, ouviu como os vitrais ainda se moviam com o choque de seu corpo. Um zumbido atingiu seus tímpanos e ele não quis abrir os olhos, dolorido. Ou levantar do chão. Deu-se conta de que deveria erguer-se quando o tom seco e grave de Snape chegou aos seus ouvidos.

― Como você pode falar uma coisa dessas, seu verme? ― Harry sabia que Snape estava enojado. ― Você é sim igualzinho ao seu pai, Potter ― tocar no nome de seu pai fez com que Harry erguesse os olhos até encontrar Snape. ― Ele também não tinha o mínimo respeito por nada, por nenhum ser humano, por que eu deveria esperar isso de você para com Ametista?

O professor abaixou-se até encontrar-se no nível de Harry e puxou o rosto dele na sua direção, forçando-o a abrir os olhos. Harry sentiu os dedos de Snape puxarem suas bochechas fortemente.

― Realmente, eu deveria estar louco quando pensei em falar com um fedelho petulante como você ― ele encarava Harry firme. ― Ao menos, seja prestativo em avisar Dumbledore disso ― o jovem respirou fundo e tossiu com dificuldade, enquanto os dedos de Severo se enterravam mais ainda nas suas bochechas. ― Ametista foi atrás de alguém que a levou direto para as mãos de Voldemort ― Harry arregalou os olhos. ― Isso mesmo, seu imprestável. Ametista deve estar nesse momento se rendendo à Voldemort, e eu pretendo ir ao encontro dela. Avise isso a Dumbledore, ele sabe para onde eu vou.

Snape soltou o rosto de Harry e sua cabeça caiu para trás, o jovem ainda ligeiramente zonzo. Quando o mestre levantou-se, o som de passos atingiu seus ouvidos e ele tornou-se para um dos corredores. Dumbledore estava lá, assistindo a tudo. Snape apenas agitou a cabeça e saiu em disparada, sem dizer nada.

O diretor caminhou lentamente até Harry, enquanto o jovem tentava sacudir a cabeça e ganhar novamente balanço e estabilidade. Dumbledore aproximou-se de Harry, estendeu a mão e puxou o aluno para cima, ajudando-o a erguer-se do chão. Antes que Harry abrisse os lábios, Dumbledore disse:

― Vamos logo, Harry. Os Cavaleiros localizaram Voldemort e vão abrir a passagem para nós.

* * *

Arabella respirava com dificuldade, deitada no leito macio da Ala Hospitalar, os olhos fechados em concordância com as dores em seu corpo. Chegara há pouco mais de dez minutos, e seu noivo ainda repousava ao seu lado, a mão esquerda envolvendo a sua carinhosamente. Como ela poderia convencer Sirius àquilo? Nunca o bruxo aceitaria a condição de deixá-la daquela maneira para lutar... _Em seu lugar_. 

― Como está se sentindo, Arabella? ― questionou Madame Pomfrey repentinamente.

A imagem da enfermeira tomou sua visão, deixando seus pensamentos sobre o que deveria fazer. Sirius ergueu a cabeça e encarou Arabella, miserável.

― Estou um pouco melhor, Papoula ― respondeu, a voz fraca e vacilante. ― Minha cabeça ainda dói muito. Minhas costas também.

― Bom, tenho certeza de que daí ― a enfermeira apontou para a barriga de sete meses da mulher. ― sairá um guerreiro... Ou uma guerreira. Daquelas bem invocadas que adoram passeios à minha Ala.

Um frasco amarelado foi dirigido à garganta de Arabella. Madame Pomfrey deu as costas e voltou a seus afazeres.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça e beijou o peito da mão da morena, olhando-a de lado. Arabella possivelmente vira Sirius daquela maneira poucas vezes durante todos os anos em que se conheciam. Vê-lo _miserável_. Infelizmente, não havia muito que pudesse fazer. Talvez Pomfrey acreditara que fora somente um mal estar, mas Sirius sabia. Arabella havia tido visões diante de Sirius, ele conhecia as reações em seu corpo. Com a gravidez, provavelmente, os efeitos colaterais do dom se intensificaram. E isso não escapara de seu domínio. O homem ergueu a cabeça levemente e disse:

― Às vezes, odeio isso...

O modo com que Sirius olhou para a noiva foi surpreendente. Será que ele já sabia? Arabella engoliu em seco, a dor em suas costas pedindo que ela respirasse com mais calma. Sirius teria de aceitar que pedi-la em casamento, criar uma família com ela, não trazia exatamente _paz_. A bruxa esperava que Sirius continuasse, mas seu olhar era imponente pela primeira vez naquela noite. Era como se apenas a forma com que a observava já queria esclarecer que nunca faria os desejos de Arabella. A grávida mordeu o lábio, desviou e suspirou.

― Não serei capaz de te deixar aqui...

Arabella franziu a testa, com dificuldade ainda, e questionou do quê Sirius falava. O bruxo forçou os profundos olhos azuis escuros sobre a noiva e pareceu, mais uma vez, ainda mais devastado que anteriormente, quando beijava sua mão.

― Estou de mãos atadas, Bella. Com você, com Harry, com Ametista... Não posso fazer nada ― ele desviou o olhar e algo barulhento foi ouvido bem longe. ― _E não adianta dizer, pois não vou fazer o que você quer_ ― Sirius frisou, ao tempo em que notou como uma movimentação acontecia do lado de fora da Ala. ― Eu repito... Às vezes, odeio esse seu dom...

Os olhos de Arabella se encheram de água, e foi a vez dela olhar para longe do rosto de Sirius. _Não faça isso agora, Sirius, pelo amor de Deus, não agora. Não me faça arrepender-me de tudo que passamos juntos e tudo que batalhamos e vencemos_...

― Isso sempre se meteu entre nós dois... ― continuou ele, a voz distante e rancorosa. ― Entre você e seu pai... Você e o filho da puta do Adams... Você e sua irmã...

― Não faça isso agora, Sirius ― disse ela, o tom duro e magoado, as lágrimas querendo cair de seus olhos. ― Se for para falar sobre isso, então cale a boca e me deixe sozinha ― Sirius voltou a olhar para ela, assustado com sua reação. ― Esse dom é parte de mim, e se as pessoas não entendem isso, _se você não entende isso_, então realmente não sei como pude confiar em seus julgamentos sobre nós durante todos esses anos.

― Bella...

― NÃO! ― exclamou ela, um soluço escapando de sua garganta. ― Você quer ouvir isso mesmo, Sirius? Quer ouvir que esse dom pode ter destruído todas as minhas relações, e está prestes a estragar a nossa também se você não aceitar qual é a realidade! ― a expressão de Sirius amoleceu. Era difícil demais encará-la daquela maneira, exausta, sem forças e magoada. ― Se você sabia, por que então pediu para que eu ficasse àquela noite contigo?

― Amor, não...

― Por que pediu para que eu me cassasse com você!

Sirius tentou tocar os dedos das mãos da noiva, mas Arabella não permitiu. A mulher ergueu suavemente o corpo do leito, tentando encarar Sirius em totalidade, por mais que aquilo machucasse ainda mais seu coração.

― Esse dom, Sirius, é parte de mim. E ele também será parte do nosso filho, queira isso você ou não ― Sirius nada respondeu e esperou que Arabella terminasse. ― Também esta gravidez é parte de mim, e ela interfere sim no meu dom... E irá interferir nessa batalha...

― Eu não vou...

― Sim, você vai, Sirius, e vai pelo seu afilhado! Por Tiago e Lílian! Eles depositaram em nós toda a confiança em proteger e criar Harry! Quer decepcioná-los?― interrompeu Arabella, a voz ainda em tom duro. ― Seu filho somente estará seguro se você aceitar esse meu pedido e fizer o que eu mando, Sirius, _eu preciso_ que você entenda isso! Não haverá _nosso filho_ caso você não proteja aqueles que serão capazes de destruir a ameaça real! ― Sirius tentou novamente interromper, mas Arabella continuou. ― Você tem de me prometer que fará o que eu te disse há duas semanas, Sirius, por favor.

O bruxo olhou para longe, uma lágrima caindo de seu olho esquerdo, desejando esquecer as palavras ditas pela noiva naquela noite de maio. "_Já que Dumbledore e você ficam de segredos comigo, vou ser direta, Sirius. Caso seja necessária a minha presença nessa batalha contra Voldemort, e sei que não poderei lutar, o meu dom será seu por vinte e quatro horas... E não adianta você querer impedir!"_, ela dissera, o tom magoado que andava carregando desde que ele decidiu afastá-la da Ordem. O dom de Rowena Ravenclaw seria, certamente, transferido para o filho deles. E, para piorar, caso o dom fosse necessário para a batalha final contra Voldemort, enquanto Arabella estivesse grávida, o risco de colocar a vida do filho deles em perigo era enorme. Portanto, Arabella sacrificaria-o por alguns instantes, enquanto Sirius receberia parte do dom, já que fora criado um vínculo entre eles. Um vínculo _eterno_, crescendo no ventre da única descendente viva da grande feiticeira Rowena.

Era terrível saber que nada o faria escapar. Sirius não sabia o porquê do uso do dom, mas se Arabella dissesse que era necessário, então era. Ela nunca dera um palpite errado. Sirius fora testemunha, por todos aqueles anos. Arabella sabia do que falava, e então não havia como fugir. Repentinamente, Sirius Black viraria o descendente de Ravenclaw, ainda sem saber o motivo. Coisas parecidas já tinham ocorrido com ele anteriormente em relação à Hariel. Era difícil lembrar de como Arabella previra a morte de Hariel, de uma forma inusitada, mas previra. Tinha ele de usar todo seu controle para dominar o que havia dentro dele, manipular suas emoções e acreditar que aquilo seria para o melhor. As vinte e quatro horas mais duras desde os tempos em Azkaban, certamente.

Com os olhos fechados, Sirius subiu na cama. Havia um pequeno espaço no leito da Ala Hospitalar, ao lado do corpo da noiva, ainda chorosa, e sentou-se. Respirando fundo, ele tocou os dedos da mulher e assistiu o semblante de Arabella mudar. A pele ganhou um tom macilento e sua respiração ficou desigual. Sirius não soube como aconteceu, apenas abaixou o torso e abraçou a noiva com carinho. Arabella soltou um soluço, passou os dedos pelo cabelo escuro do bruxo e disse, num sussurro:

― Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar, e agora você é parte de mim também.

Uma gostosa corrente de calor saiu das mãos delicadas e finas da bruxa, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius beijava a fronte da noiva. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios e ele soube como exatamente fazer uso daquela benção. Imaginou se Arabella sempre carregava aquela energia tão poderosa em suas estranhas, e gostou da sensação. Arabella puxou o rosto de Sirius na direção do seu, beijando seus lábios com cuidado, como se tivesse o poder de feri-los ao menor toque. O ar desapareceu dos pulmões do bruxo, e ele desejou que ele momento ainda não tivesse fim. Não gostaria de pensar como uma despedida, mas tinha de entender que todo o poder passado a ele significava a salvação de Arabella, de seu filho e de todos do mundo bruxo. Se ela garantira o poder a ele, então Sirius faria o uso certo dele.

Separando os lábios suavemente dos do noivo, Arabella, ainda de olhos fechados, disse:

― _Abençôo-te com o poder de Rowena Ravenclaw, do clã da sabedoria e da grandeza da feitiçaria do bem_.

A energia teve seu fim assim que Sirius abriu os olhos e foi capaz de ler exatamente o que passava pela mente de Arabella. Ela dizia que o amava e que seria eternamente grata. E que ele teria apenas 24 horas. _Vinte e quatro horas_. Sirius entreabriu os lábios, incerto do que dizer, mas foi impedido ao ouvir uma explosão. Uma forte luminosidade esverdeada atingiu suas vistas. Sirius soltou-se do abraço, segurando as mãos frias da mulher, pulando em um susto. Sentiu uma forte tontura, um enjôo subindo pela garganta e o gosto amargo chegando até o limite de sua boca. O bruxo segurou com toda a força e respirou fundo, antes de prosseguir. Aquela reação corporal deveria ser normal. Arabella sentiu uma forte dor no peito assim que Sirius levantou da cama e soltou sua mão, indo até a janela oposta. A bruxa foi capaz de perceber que Sirius abafou uma reação de surpresa, e então se virou para ela tomado por um desespero.

― O que está acontecendo lá fora, Sirius? ― perguntou ela, aflita.

Sirius nada respondeu, apenas voltou para onde estava em passo acelerado, acomodando-se no mesmo espaço do colchão ao lado da noiva debilitada. Arabella não precisava de respostas àquela hora, já que Sirius abraçou-a, protegendo a bruxa debaixo de seus braços, quando uma série de explosões foi ouvida, e um dos vitrais da Ala Hospitalar estilhaçou com a força da bola de fogo que subia aos ares. Arabella suprimiu um grito e encolheu-se contra a cabeceira do leito, apavorada. Sirius abraçou-a mais forte e Arabella ergueu o olhar para ele, outro vitral se quebrando. Foi possível ouvir Madame Pomfrey correndo na direção deles, gritando desnorteada sobre o quê poderia estar acontecendo.

― Black! Que diabos está ocorrendo em Hogwarts! ― a enfermeira viu-os abraçados e então, envoltos numa nuvem de energia.

Sem entender absolutamente nada, Pomfrey saiu da Ala Hospitalar pedindo ajuda. Gritava que Hogwarts estava sob ataque. Arabella trocou um olhar de desespero com Sirius e ele soube. O dom de Ravenclaw tinha suas vantagens, e rapidamente ele tentou imaginar o que Arabella já tinha lido na mente de várias pessoas. Porém, o que aparecia em sua mente era muito mais importante, e ele respondeu:

― Não posso prometer isto a você, Bella...

― Não! Prometa a mim ― Sirius negou e outra explosão chegou aos seus ouvidos. ― Por favor, pelo amor que você possui por eles, Sirius. Sei que é capaz... Fique junto da Ordem... Mas não se aproxime de Harry, Ametista ou Hermione diante de Voldemort... Proteja-os, mas de longe. Prometa-me.

― Eu...

Antes que Sirius finalizasse, Harry adentrou na Ala Hospitalar, o rosto pálido e a respiração agitada, os cabelos escuros por toda a parte de seu rosto. Dumbledore estava logo atrás.

― Más notícias... Há dementadores no jardim, Sirius! E Ametista...

― O que há com Ametista? ― Sirius ergueu-se do leito velozmente, num tom desesperado.

― Ela... ― Harry desviou o olhar, constrangido, e completou. ― Rápido, Sirius... Ela se rendeu a Voldemort.

* * *

Os jardins de Hogwarts haviam se tornado uma praça de guerra. Dementadores, mais de vinte, tentavam circular o castelo, deixando todos sem saída. Os alunos estavam reunidos em suas Casas, os professores McGonagall e Flitwick responsáveis pelos feitiços de segurança em cada uma delas. Outros mestres acompanhavam os defensores do castelo nos jardins. Um sinal foi enviado para toda Hogwarts, mandando os estudantes voltarem para suas Torres urgentemente. Os monitores deveriam conter a histeria dos jovens e tentar transmitir o máximo de calma possível naquela situação. 

Para Hermione, aquele parecia ser o fim de Hogwarts. A jovem estava encostada numa das grandes janelas do Salão Principal, assistindo estarrecida a luta contra os dementadores do lado de fora. Os jardins estavam tomados por pessoas vestidas em branco e preto, os aurores e espiões do Ministério da Magia. Matt Holm estivera há poucos minutos com Dumbledore e enviara um recado para o Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas, pedindo reforços para o Departamento de Aurores e o Departamento de Espionagem. Eram pelo menos quinze bruxos pertencentes aos dois departamentos para controlar a ação dos mais de vinte dementadores. Hermione sentiu um arrepio e o coração disparou de imaginar o que poderia acontecer caso os espiões e aurores não fossem capazes de conter a investida dos dementadores.

― Eles darão conta, _mon_ _petit_... Não se preocupe.

Hermione virou a cabeça para encontrar a espadachim Hauspie Bellacroix. A mulher tinha um feio hematoma no braço direito, pouco acima do cotovelo, quase como se houvesse queimado aquela região. Os olhos profundamente azuis da francesa encontraram os de Hermione e ela colocou a mão direita no ombro da monitora da Grifinória, tentando algum tipo de apoio. Hermione, então, olhou os Weasley reunidos num canto do Salão. Molly havia aparado de chorar, mas sua expressão parecida de alguém morto, sem razão de viver. A pele estava tão pálida quanto a da espadachim, a esperança há muito deixada para trás. Rony andava de lado a lado, à frente de seus pais, apavorado e sem saber o que fazer para tentar salvar a irmã.

― Nós iremos salvá-la, descobrimos o paradeiro de Voldemort, certamente a encontraremos, fique tranqüila... ― continuou lentamente a mulher. ― Mas, sabe... Você também tem que manter as esperanças, Granger...

"_Como manter as esperanças quando acontece tanta desgraça junto?_", pensou Hermione, concentrando-se no semblante calmo de Bellacroix. A garota não tinha a mínima idéia que Dumbledore possuía algum plano articulado para salvar Gina, porém certamente imaginava que algo grande viria logo. Mais adiante, estavam reunidos todos os membros da Ordem que Hermione conhecera na debandada de Comensais e dementadores de Azkaban em janeiro. E mais do que isso, a monitora podia sentir que algo de muito sério a esperava, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, teria de ser forte e, caso fosse, venceria os desafios. Hermione sentiu um calor incomum ao seu redor e ouviu um burburinho entre os presentes no Salão Principal.

Dumbledore adentrou, sério e compenetrado em seus passos, Harry ao seu lado. Hermione havia visto o amigo abatido e bastante furioso após receber o recado do seqüestro de Gina. Entretanto, agora o jovem estava tão pálido quanto a Sra. Weasley e Hauspie Bellacroix. Por um curto momento, Harry ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o olhar de Hermione, preocupada, em sua direção. Hermione podia jurar que Harry parecia querer vomitar ou coisa assim.

Atrás de ambos, três figuras os acompanhavam. A imagem do assustador Hades renasceu em Hermione lembranças aterrorizantes. O fogo, o sofrimento, a agonia infinita... Os três Cavaleiros de Merlin, conhecidos como Ares, Hades e Cronos, andavam lentamente, arrastando suas longas capas brilhantes e em postura de vitória. Hermione não podia entender como poderiam sentir-se bem com tudo aquilo acontecendo. O estouro e uma explosão despertaram a jovem de seus devaneios, voltando o olhar para fora. Dois segundos depois, as velas do Salão Principal vacilaram e todas se apagaram. Hermione ouviu o guincho da Sra. Weasley, e sentiu a força da mão de Bellacroix em seu ombro aumentar.

Dumbledore acenou para que todos se reunissem ao seu redor, no centro do Salão Principal.

Agora era mais difícil poder ver quem estava presente, mas Hermione tinha a certeza de que vira Sirius Black chegar pouco depois, iluminado pela intensa luminosidade esverdeada da Marca Negra que se estendia sobre a Floresta Proibida. O homem lançou um olhar de esguelha para Dumbledore, Hermione notando como parecia intensamente furioso. Quase alucinado, ela diria.

― Meus amigos, isso é mais difícil do que poderia imaginar ― iniciou o diretor, sua barba prateada também tomando um tom esverdeado. ― Hoje, preciso da força e do empenho de todos. E mais, de sua _lealdade_ ― Bellacroix soltou do ombro de Hermione e deu um passo a frente. ― Voldemort iniciará hoje, ou melhor, já iniciou, um plano desejado há mais de dezessete anos. Voldemort fora, no passado, impedido por Lílian e Harry Potter de prosseguir com a conquista do mundo bruxo ― Hermione notou que Harry continuava imóvel. ― Mas agora, ele tem algo mais forte ao seu lado: Voldemort possui a nossa franqueza, o amor que todos temos por nossos amigos ― Dumbledore olhou para Bellacroix e Hermione. ― O amor que temos por nossos filhos ― a Sra. Weasley deixou escapar um gemido de sua garganta, enquanto Dumbledore lançou-lhe um olhar de compaixão, seguindo logo para Sirius, que retribuiu com uma expressão ainda mais furiosa. ― O amor que temos pelo próximo, por aqueles que nos acompanharam nessa jornada da vida...

O deus Ares deu um passo a mais, ficando ao lado de Dumbledore, e puxou sua varinha de dentro da vestimenta de Cavaleiro de Merlim. Apontando-a para o alto do Salão Principal na parcial escuridão, conjurou uma imagem que Hermione já havia sonhado antes. Parecia um castelo antigo, no alto de uma colina, rodeada por águas escuras e feias. Luzes de diversas cores eram conjuradas de dentro do castelo, enquanto uma grande Marca Negra estendia-se sobre a colina.

― Os Cavaleiros de Merlim realizaram a missão que fora pedida por mim há alguns meses ― disse Dumbledore, olhando para os três deuses. ― Na verdade, duas... A primeira fora descobrir quem seriam os quatro herdeiros de Hogwarts, as quatro pessoas que Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte estariam perseguindo para possuir ― Hermione olhou para Harry, que apertava os nós dos dedos fortemente, olhando para baixo. ― Tínhamos o conhecimento do herdeiro de Ravenclaw até então ― as pessoas pertencentes à roda se entreolharam. ― Arabella Figg, a nossa professora de Aparatação e filha da minha querida amiga, a Sra. Figg do Ministério da Magia. Arabella nascera com os dois dons de Rowena Ravenclaw, ler mentes e possuir visões proféticas.

― Encontramos recentemente o herdeiro de Hufflepuff ― continuou Ares, o líder dos Comensais da Morte, o tom forte e a voz grossa. ― Na verdade, uma garota trouxa que possui o poder de ver o passado e o poder da verdade.

― A Srta. Granger soube que, por uma razão ainda difícil de entender, era herdeira de Helga Hufflepuff ― completou o diretor mais uma vez, todos na roda passando a olhar para Hermione chocados com tal revelação. Hermione tentou não sustentar os olhares curiosos sobre ela, mas percebeu que Rony e Harry ficaram boquiabertos com a notícia. A jovem olhou para longe até encontrar os olhos verdes inquisidores de Harry em sua direção, sério e ainda muito pálido. Logo depois, desvencilhou-se do melhor amigo e achou o namorado, as bochechas vermelhas e o rosto visivelmente perdido e... Seria _traído_? Rony não poderia, agora, ficar achando que Hermione havia escondido de propósito e traído sua confiança, não é, pensava ela. ― E Hermione também sabe que possui agora uma tarefa a cumprir.

Bellacroix dirigiu seu olhar para baixo, Hermione ainda olhando para Rony sem saber o que pensar, e tocou seu cabelo cacheado.

― Tudo dará certo, _petit_ _amour_, não precisa se preocupar ― cochichou Bellacroix, seu cabelo escuro caindo sobre seus olhos azuis, os lábios vermelhos curvados em um suave sorriso. ― Nós confiamos em você e em sua incrível capacidade como uma legítima bruxa.

Hermione sorriu levemente de volta para a espadachim, sentindo uma súbita simpatia pela mulher. Naquele momento, Bellacroix talvez não tivesse noção do tanto que aquelas palavras ajudaram Hermione a se acalmar.

― O herdeiro de Slytherin viria, certamente, da família Riddle, de Voldemort... ― prosseguiu Dumbledore, o olhar querendo dirigir-se para Sirius, mas fixo em um ponto do teto do Salão Principal. ― Sabemos o porquê, portanto, de Voldemort ter planejado o nascimento da minha neta.

― E, finalmente, o herdeiro de Godric Gryffindor, ao nosso lado ― apontou Ares para Harry. ― Potter é uma das chaves que podem destruir Voldemort também nessa noite e que devem, com toda a garra, ficar distante dos planos do Lorde. Nós nunca sabemos o que Voldemort pode querer...

― Com os quatro herdeiros reunidos debaixo do teto de Hogwarts e ao _meu_ lado, é aqui que entra a importância da segunda missão dos Cavaleiros, a ajuda de todos vocês e, especialmente, como vencer essa batalha e salvar nosso mundo ― anunciou Dumbledore, ajeitando os óculos meia-lua e apurando seu olhar sobre cada um dos presentes e ao que Ares conjurou logo acima da cabeça de todos. ― Ares, Cronos, Hades e Helderane ― Harry engoliu em seco. ― encontraram, de boa vontade e muito esforço, onde exatamente ficava a chamada Ilha dos Ciclopes. O exato lugar que Voldemort está localizado e onde, infelizmente, Gina Weasley certamente fora levada.

― _Minha Gina... Minha filha..._ ― sofreu Arthur, apoiando-se ao lado da mulher e do filho mais velho, Gui. ― A Ilha dos Ciclopes, Alvo, é apenas uma lenda... Uma lenda para assustar crianças, quer dizer... Isso tudo é uma loucura...!

― Não é Arthur, acredite em mim ― retrucou Dumbledore, o reflexo esverdeado em seus óculos. ― Severo foi até lá e me confirmou, depois os Cavaleiros confirmaram uma segunda vez ― respirou fundo. ― Voldemort realizou um contrato mágico com os ciclopes, donos da ilha, para que pudesse usufruir da Ilha e de seus segredos, enquanto prometera novas almas para que se alimentem, acredite quando eu digo. Voldemort realmente foi longe dessa vez, sua ambição cada vez maior. Porém, para adentrar na Ilha, há um método que, para nós, não-seguidores de Voldemort, seria impossível ingressar...

Hades, pela primeira vez, adentrou na roda e interrompeu Dumbledore.

― Porém, nós iremos abrir o portal que leva este mundo para onde está a Ilha dos Ciclopes ― disse o deus, seus olhos esbranquiçados focalizados nas imagens que Ares conjurara logo acima de suas cabeças. ― A Ilha dos Ciclopes fica na região do Pacífico, mas todos têm de estar em um vilarejo entre Portsmouth e Southampton, no sul...

― Às onze horas da noite, daqui exatamente uma hora e quarenta e sete minutos ― completou precisamente Cronos, o deus do tempo. ― E não pode haver atrasos, o portal somente poderá ser aberto por um minuto e todos devem passar.

― HEY! ― todos se tornaram para a Sra. Weasley, a voz vacilando e ainda dolorosa. ― Quem vai embarcar nessa maluquice, Alvo? Você não pretende deixar que Harry, Hermione e Ametista embarquem nessa loucura junto com a Ordem, pretende? Colocar essas crianças em perigo máximo, de cara com Você-Sabe-Quem! Quero que a Ordem vá, _você vá_, que salvem minha filha, mas PELO AMOR DE MERLIM, não envolvam mais crianças nessa imundice de guerra, Alvo!

Dumbledore ficou visivelmente calado e impressionado com a reação de Molly. Hermione sabia que a culpa deveria estar comendo o diretor de Hogwarts, mas não havia como evitar. Esse era o plano de Voldemort enfraquecê-los das mais diversas formas, especialmente pelo amor que cada um sentia ali pelo outro.

― Não adianta mais, Molly. Já é tarde demais.

A voz gutural de Sirius atingiu a todos e fez com que concentrassem seus olhares de pânico nele. Sra. Weasley não entendeu o que Sirius quisera dizer com aquilo, a expressão ainda mais chocada que anteriormente.

― O que você quer dizer com isso, Sirius? ― questionou ela, tensa. ― Quem mais está envolvido nessa história que nós não sabemos?

― Molly, nós não temos somente Gina para salvar ― disse Sirius, algo dentro dele emitindo um sofrimento quase palpável em Hermione. ― Ametista rendeu-se a Voldemort há poucas horas ― vários soltaram exclamações de surpresa e medo, assim como Hermione, que arregalou os olhos e perdeu a voz. ― Não sabemos como ainda, mas temos a certeza que, em muito breve, ela estará nas mãos de Voldemort assim como sua filha.

― Por isso mesmo, Molly, precisamos colocar um ponto final em toda essa história, nesse plano arquitetado há anos ― reiterou Dumbledore, ainda bastante culpado. ― Estão em jogo vidas de pessoas que amamos, que fazem parte da nossa vida... E não somente isso, Harry e Hermione irão protegidos pela Ordem, todos farão o possível para trazê-los perfeitamente bem... Mas entenda, Molly, precisamos acabar com Voldemort, com qualquer vestígio de seus seguidores ou qualquer coisa de sua seita do mal.

Um curto silêncio caiu sobre todos e foi Rony quem o quebrou, dando um passo para dentro da roda, sem olhar para Hermione e Harry. Seu cabelo vermelho parecia ofuscado pela intensidade da luz verde que incidia pelo teto e pelas vidraças do Salão. Ele pegou fôlego, uma admirável coragem em sua face, típica dos grifinórios autênticos.

― Tudo isso é muito importante, mas e como nós iremos invadir a Ilha dos Ciclopes, derrotar os Comensais da Morte, descobrir qual é a de Voldemort e, o mais importante, salvar a minha irmã!

Dumbledore caminhou até Rony, colocou a mão no ombro do jovem e tornou-se para os outros.

― Nós venceremos, Sr. Weasley, com tudo que temos ― assegurou Dumbledore. ― Nós possuímos três dos quatro herdeiros ao nosso lado e podemos recuperar Ametista. Ainda não sabemos qual é o papel da sua irmã em todo o plano de Voldemort, mas certamente a tiraremos de lá! Às onze horas, todos estarão posicionados no vilarejo, esperaremos os Cavaleiros abrirem o portal até a Ilha dos Ciclopes e destruiremos Voldemort. E faremos dessa maneira...

* * *

WOOSH... 

Suas pálpebras piscaram levemente, como se estivesse entrando em sono profundo, mas ainda _quase lá_. Havia um som distante, de algo que se movia, que se aproximava e então, afastava-se novamente. O ciclo se repetia outra vez. Estava deitada, certamente. E seus lençóis se movimentavam como um suave navegar. Estava suada, pois sentia o corpo úmido, quase molhado.

WOOSH...

As pálpebras piscaram outra vez, algo mordiscando sua roupa com gentileza. Sentia em várias partes de seu corpo, atingindo-a lentamente, ao mesmo tempo, na ponta de seus pés até o limite entre seus ombros e o pescoço. Metade de seu rosto não parecia enfiada em um macio travesseiro, como o da sua cama, e sim em alguma substância pegajosa e também úmida. Fria demais contra sua pele.

WOOSH...

Havia também um 'escorrer' distante, como se alguém deslizasse sobre um ringue de patinação no gelo. E um dos sons que ela mais adorava... Aquele em que as folhas se moviam tão delicadamente contra a água da chuva. O som de uma garoa, o anseio do início de uma tempestade... Parecia se intensificar, assim como aquilo que atingia toda a extensão de seu corpo, antes com gentileza, agora com nervosa inquietação.

Não havia mais razões para seguir com aquele pensamento distante, aquele sonho persistente, as sensações que lhe pareciam tão deliciosas e que começavam a incomodar. As pálpebras piscaram fortemente desta vez, e então ela abriu os olhos, pensando em como aquela manhã deveria estar nublada, já que não havia a costumeira luminosidade sobre sua cabeça. Não conseguiu abri-los em totalidade, embaçados, e fechou-os. Seu dormitório também parecia estranhamente silencioso, não fosse pelo som que lhe agradava tanto, o som da chuva. Apertando as pálpebras, com dificuldade para notar a manhã lá fora, pela sua janela, Ametista conseguiu, finalmente, despertar.

Abriu os olhos, o embaço sumiu e pôde enxergar.

WOOSH...

― AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ― o grito soltou-se de sua garganta com toda a força imaginável em suas cordas vocais.

Havia um homem olhando para ela. Boiando naquelas águas negras que a envolviam. Ele tinha a pele enrugada pelo tempo que deveria estar imerso naquela água toda, os olhos tremendamente arregalados em pavor, a boca aberta, enquanto a água entrava e saía com toda a liberdade de seus pulmões. Um _morto_, imerso em águas negras, olhando-a despertar de um sono sem sonho. Era impossível de processar tudo que acontecia à sua volta. Porém, era claro distinguir sua cama na Sonserina para aquele lugar odioso e, no mínimo, digno de pavor. Ainda com o grito solto querendo outra vez pular de sua garganta, ela ergueu-se rapidamente de onde estava deitada e olhou ao redor.

_Mortos._

_Centenas deles._

_Corpos boiando... Defuntos... Misturados naquela água negra..._

_Todos absolutamente mortos._

Ametista não soube por que permanecia em pé ali. Segurou a respiração e procurou entender o que acontecera para estar ali.

Era noite. Possivelmente, três horas após o pôr-do-sol. O céu estava escuro, sem lua e sem estrelas, tomado por nuvens negras que despejavam todo o conteúdo ali, sobre ela. A chuva estava se intensificando e ela olhava para cima, para os lados, e não podia encontrar um ponto de referência a Hogwarts. A noite estava escura e deprimente como um céu do litoral no inverno. Não havia nada, somente a chuva, agora se transformando em tempestade.

Seus dentes começaram a baterem uns contra os outros, a pele fria e inundada em água, colada contra sua roupa, deixando-a em similaridade com um estado febril, pela reação de seu corpo. Ela se batia sem parar, gelada e com medo. Sim, estava com muito medo, e odiava ter de admitir isso para si mesma. Contudo, largada naquele lugar, sem entender o que se passava ou como fora parar ali, não encontrava motivos razoáveis para não perder o pouco de controle que ainda restava. Passando os braços pela fronte e abraçando o próprio tórax, na tentativa frustrada de amenizar o frio que sentia, Ametista pensou no que seus pés estavam afundados. Somente a lembrança de seu despertar a deixou de estômago enjoado.

Guiando seus olhos para baixo, para o monte de água tão escura, Ametista podia observar as gotas da chuva batendo contra a superfície. Existiam centenas de homens como aquele. Imersos. Mortos. Eram os mais diversos corpos, de crianças, de velhos, e jovens que deveriam ter muitas perspectivas, assim como de bebês... Como poderiam _bebês_ estarem imersos naquela água nojenta, suja e aterrorizadora? A mesma água em que ela estivera adormecida.

Tinha que sair dali, tinha que deixar aquele lugar, encontrar-se, descobrir o porquê de estar lá. Mas então, não foi muito preciso para que as lembranças voltassem à sua mente. Os gritos de Ronald Weasley espalharam por toda a escola que sua irmã mais nova havia sido raptada. No mesmo momento, desconfiou. Não, teve a certeza. Ametista foi atrás do raptor, do seqüestrador, numa fúria infinita e numa certeza absoluta. Uma certeza que era somente sua, pelo visto, já que o sonserino fazia parte, supostamente, do esquadrão dos Aprendizes, daqueles que foram escolhidos e decidiram abraçar a guerra. Draco Malfoy tinha seqüestrado Gina Weasley em seus pensamentos e em seu mais profundo, tinha esta certeza. E naquela noite, quando adentrou gatuna pelo quarto de Malfoy e o surpreendera, ganhara sua aposta interna. Todas as conversas cheias de jogadas implícitas, de mensagens subliminares que ele tentava deixar passar. Assim, cumprira sua missão. Encurralou-o, provocou-o, fez Malfoy confessar, não dizendo, mas _agindo_. Bastava o sonserino ter pedido, feito um único desejo. Ametista achava-se, no topo de seu convencimento, que estava muito mais preparada para enfrentar Voldemort do que qualquer _Gina_ _Weasley_ poderia estar. "_Você só pensa desse jeito agora, pois foi ela quem Harry beijou naquela noite"_, soou em sua mente, fazendo-a negar veemente e reafirmar que sim, se achava _muito melhor_ do que Gina. Ao menos no quesito _feitiços_. Mesmo que a mesma tenha sido possuída por Voldemort há anos.

A última lembrança em sua mente, portanto, era de Malfoy agarrar seu braço e a vassoura, e voar para longe de Hogwarts, até que, em certo ponto do trajeto, perdeu a continuidade e a consciência. E acordara ali.

O som da chuva insistia em bater contra seus ouvidos e penetrar nas águas escuras, enquanto Ametista tornava-se para trás. Era como se uma espessa camada de névoa abrisse à sua frente, e ela fosse capaz de ver. Não muito longe de suas pernas imersas entre os corpos estava um píer. Uma saída daquele horripilante cemitério flutuante. Era somente alcançá-lo... E havia muito mais a ser alcançado. Parecia um castelo, longe, no alto daquela ilha. Sim, havia uma ilha ali, logo após o término do píer. Ou, ao menos, era o que parecia ser o monte de terra com uma enorme e longa escada sem fim. Árvores circundavam a escadaria, e ela sabia então de onde viera o som da garoa contra a folhagem. Ametista notou que havia mais além daquela escadaria, como o tal castelo, mas suas pernas fraquejaram ao passo que pensou sobre o que poderia encontrar ali. Perguntou-se que razão a trouxe, por que fora pedir isso para o maldito Malfoy. Voldemort estaria lá em cima, a algumas centenas de degraus, mas lá em cima, próximo demais. _Você pediu que ele a trouxesse para cá, então, vá! Vá, encontre Voldemort, solte Gina e faça alguma coisa até que cheguem e possam destruir Voldemort, antes que ele próprio a destrua, exatamente como fizera com sua mãe e sua avó._

Ametista ergueu uma de suas pernas, retirando lentamente a canela, o tornozelo e então o pé da água imunda e escura. A chuva já havia encharcado toda sua roupa provavelmente até sua alma, e ela tentou dar um passo em direção ao píer. Abraçando a si mesma ainda, Ametista sentiu algo agarrar seu tornozelo esquerdo, quando estava prestes a caminhar naquele lago mórbido. Mordendo o lábio inferior, soltou-se e olhou para trás e para baixo, encontrando a mão do mesmo homem que vira no seu despertar puxar seu tornozelo para ele. No momento, não era apenas o som da chuva que tomava conta de seus ouvidos. Podia ouvir gritos, sussurros, desesperos e desatinos, clamores por socorro e ajuda, escândalos por morte e por dor, pelo fim da maldição.

A sonserina não era capaz de acostumar-se e, agora, distinguir aquele som odioso. A única coisa que parecia motivá-la a sair dali era a mão que envolvia seu tornozelo, puxando-a de volta para o fundo das águas negras. Os gritos de desespero enchiam seus tímpanos, e era como se pudesse sentir a dor e agonia daquelas vítimas, daqueles corpos imersos. Deveria haver alguma maldição ali, pois todos pareciam mortos há cinco segundos, e agora começavam a gritar e clamar e se _levantar_.

Não havia muito que fazer, se não tornar-se por completo para trás e socar, com toda a força existente no seu punho direito, o rosto daquele ser. O corpo caiu para trás, sem antes urrar de dor, enquanto outros se erguiam para pegá-la. Ametista puxou a perna com toda a força possível e fez questão de correr para longe, pisando sobre muitos rostos e corpos, ainda que tentasse ignorar esta visão logo abaixo de seus pés. Havia dois ou três também à sua frente, e ela simplesmente ergueu suas mãos e socou um deles da mesma maneira que o outro, bem no meio do rosto, enquanto deu um chute e logo uma joelhada em tantos outros. Ametista nunca foi uma lutadora, não tão boa quanto diziam _Gina_ _Weasley_ ser, mas seus socos e tapas sempre foram atrações, como aquele em Malfoy. "_Mas ainda sou melhor que ela em feitiços e maldições_".

Não demorou até que chegasse, finalmente, ao píer. A estrutura enfraquecida de madeira tomada pela água negra e possuída por aqueles corpos rangeu assim que o corpo de Ametista subiu nele e correu para longe. Escorregou assim que seus sapatos entraram em contato com o lamaçal que se formou da terra com toda aquela tempestade, e tomando seu equilíbrio de volta, tornou-se para o lago negro. Não havia nada por perto, a não ser aquela ilha. Deveria estar tão longe da costa, e o oceano parecia se estender diante de seus olhos, unidos naquela névoa e cortina de água. Não havia nada por perto, a não ser as árvores e a escadaria que se estendiam logo atrás de seu corpo. Assim que a terra, agora lama, encerrava-se, uma longa escadaria de pedra subia a colina. Uma escadaria com, possivelmente, quinhentos degraus ou mais.

Enquanto controlava a própria respiração do pânico que se instalara em seu corpo desde o despertar, Ametista pensou em como seria subir todos aqueles degraus. Apertando os braços contra a fronte mais uma vez, suspirou e ganhou confiança. Perguntou-se rapidamente sobre sua varinha e passou a bater as mãos contra o corpo, procurando-a. Somente naquele momento percebeu que sua varinha estivera ao alcance do homem nas águas, dentro da longa meia branca ― agora, um misto cinzento e barrento ― até a altura de seus joelhos. Retirou-a e armou-se.

De varinha em riste, Ametista começou a subir os degraus. Parte deles estavam bastante escorregadios, devido à forte chuva que se estendia desde que a jovem despertara. Pisando duro contra a superfície de pedra desnivelada, a sonserina passou a observar as longas e altas árvores que a acompanhavam pela extensão da escadaria. Não saberia defini-las, mas possivelmente seriam pinheiros, daqueles que servem para árvores de Natal. As folhas se moviam com velocidade contra o vento da tempestade, e Ametista sentiu a necessidade urgente de um casaco. Seu corpo estava tão gelado e molhado... A mão esquerda ergueu-se até o braço em riste e passou a friccioná-lo. A camisa branca da Sonserina, acompanhada da gravata, não oferecia nenhum conforto para sua pele fria. As juntas começavam a doer e imaginou como fora burrice não trazer um casaco. Ainda que estivessem na primavera, nunca era demais uma proteção. Foi então que algo piscou e brilhou diante dela.

A jovem parou o ritmo. Olhando para o ponto em que imaginou ter visto algo piscar, sacudiu as pálpebras e apertou os olhos para tentar ver melhor contra todo aquele aguaceiro caindo sobre sua cabeça. Não havia nada... Mas ela podia _jurar_ que havia algo ali. E então, do lado esquerdo de sua visão, piscou novamente. Tornou-se veloz para tentar captar, mas era um brilhar e apagar rápido demais para que pudesse capturar. Engolindo em seco, desejando que a chuva parasse, Ametista resolveu ignorar aquilo e continuar seu trajeto. Desta vez, o ritmo era ligeiramente mais rápido, e ela não soube nem explicar a razão da aceleração. Precisava subir logo.

O único problema era que o tal 'brilhar e apagar' começou a acontecer com maior freqüência e em maior quantidade. Era como se houvesse uma chuva de estrelas cadentes ou então como aquele céu que vira na Torre de Astronomia junto de Harry no Ano-Novo de seu quinto ano. As estrelas piscando, misturando-se com os fogos de artifício trouxas de toda a parte do mundo. Brilhava e sumia depressa demais. Ela apertou o passo, quase subindo correndo todos aqueles degraus. Tinha alguma coisa no meio daqueles pinheiros e ela fugiria e correria o máximo possível.

Sua burrice foi olhar para trás. Havia uma _coisa_ logo ali, a poucos metros dela. Uma _coisa grande_.

Ametista arregalou os olhos e quase diminuiu o ritmo, chocada com _aquilo_. Era uma _coisa_ do tamanho de Hagrid... Não, bem maior que ele. Era como um daqueles gigantes que viu no jornal. Um verdadeiro gigante. Ele andava com muita demora, quase como se rastejasse. Ametista foi tomada por um terror muito maior do que aquele no oceano lá embaixo. Um pânico começou a se espalhar pelas suas estranhas, e acabou por diminuir o passo. _Tinha de ver o que era aquilo_. Estendendo a varinha na direção do gigante, respirou com dificuldade, dizendo:

― _Lumus!_

Diante de seus olhos, a pequena varinha prateada iluminou o pequeno espaço formado entre a _coisa_ e ela. E, de fato, não era um gigante. Pois, gigantes não possuíam somente um olho no meio da cabeça e mais nada. Ametista suprimiu uma outra reação escandalosa, e fez questão de não demorar mais um minuto ali. Tornando-se para trás, com a varinha luminosa dentre seus dedos, correu. Subia dois degraus da mesma vez, três se preciso, subia veloz e cada vez mais, para longe daquilo. Os brilhos entre os pinheiros eram levemente ofuscados pela varinha, mas ela ainda podia vê-los por ali, esperando para revelar-se.

Bastou cinco dezenas de degraus ultrapassados em correria para Ametista largar a varinha no chão e levar as mãos diretamente nos ouvidos. Um lamurio desesperador foi ouvido, como se houvesse centenas de pessoas gritando juntas no mesmo tom elevado, como um enxame de abelhas rainhas, prontas para atacar. O som era alto demais para suportar, então ela caiu de joelhos na escadaria e ralou-os fortemente. Ignorando a dor e o sangue que possivelmente apareceria logo ali, ela tentou inutilmente tampar os tímpanos daquela infernal canção demoníaca.

Ametista ergueu a cabeça e observou os degraus que ainda faltavam. Duzentos, talvez. Apenas mais alguns degraus até o encontro que Voldemort aguarda desde que o _Turbatio_ _Sanguinis_ caíra em suas mãos, e ele realizara a maior obra de sua vida. O início da conquista do mundo... E ela impediria isso de alguma maneira. Nem que fosse com a própria vida. Entretanto, antes que pudesse dar um novo passo, sentiu mãos frias pegarem-na pelas costas e erguerem seu corpo do chão. Ela gritou e bateu as pernas, mesmo que não fosse capaz de ouvir o próprio chamado, abafado pelos sons que aqueles seres colocavam para fora. Um formigar começou a se espalhar por todo o corpo, e pensou que perderia a consciência. Suas pernas e braços ficavam moles, logo desmaiaria. A pressão caía... E então uma forte luz tomou forma diante de seus olhos e ela caiu contra o chão, batendo os joelhos e o rosto outra vez contra a escadaria, perdendo finalmente toda a noção de espaço e tempo.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Rony, Gui, Carlinhos, Dumbledore, Sirius, Hauspie Bellacroix, Rudolph Rawlings, Juliet Stevens, Jack Wingnut e Silver Zylkins estavam prontos para a abertura do portal para a Ilha dos Ciclopes às dez e cinqüenta da noite. Arthur havia ficado com a mulher, Fred e Jorge em Hogwarts, tentando ajudar os outros professores, os aurores e espiões do Ministério a defender Hogwarts dos dementadores. E, claro, também não conseguiria mais assistir outros três filhos seus dirigindo-se à batalha. Gui e Carlinhos faziam parte da Ordem da Fênix, e estavam de lado, reunidos com os outros pertencentes. Azíz El Kassab e Victoria Sacks ficariam em terra firme, na Grã-Bretanha, resolvendo os pendentes administrativos e políticos com o Ministério da Magia e o ministro. 

Rony, por sua vez, teve de lutar contra seus pais para que pudesse embarcar junto com Harry e Hermione. Convencê-los de que era um combinado entre os três melhores amigos lutarem sempre juntos fora mais difícil do que imaginara. Muita lágrima rolou dos olhos de sua mãe e de seu pai até que mostrou como Harry e Hermione deveriam tê-lo ao seu lado na hora da batalha contra Voldemort. Ele poderia não ser herdeiro de nenhum dos grandes, mas sua lealdade nunca seria questionada, levada de graça ou mesmo esquecida. Rony fazia parte daquela tríade perfeita entre Harry, ele e Hermione.

Os três estavam perto da água escura da praia, Hermione olhando o mar perdida em pensamentos, Rony desenhando algo na areia, agachado, e Harry observando uma conversa particular entre Sirius e Dumbledore. O vento da noite de primavera ainda era forte, e no ar parecia existir um perfume de flores forte.

― Eu não quero ir...

Harry e Rony despertaram de seus próprios devaneios, olhando para a amiga, enquanto seus cabelos cacheados dançavam no céu escuro da noite. Rony ergueu-se da areia e colocou-se ao lado direito de Hermione, assim como Harry caminhou até ela e postou-se do lado esquerdo. Somente assim puderam perceber como ela parecia apavorada, suas bochechas vermelhas, os lábios trêmulos e os olhos molhados.

― Pela primeira vez, meninos, eu não quero ir... Não quero enfrentar o que há além daqui...

Ambos continuaram calados e notaram quando lágrimas silenciosas caíram dos olhos de Hermione. Talvez ela não soubesse, mas ambos estavam tão incertos quanto ela desta vez. Nas outras oportunidades em que enfrentaram Voldemort ou seus seguidores, parecia tudo muito diferente. Sim, já havia o risco de morte e da separação dos três amigos, mas nunca tão forte como desta vez. Querendo ou não, Voldemort estava muito mais forte agora, ainda mais após estar de posse de Gina e Ametista.

A água escura do Canal da Mancha os trazia a noites escuras como aquele mar, em Hogwarts ou em Godric's Hollow, ou ainda na Toca. Em que passavam horas conversando, decidindo o que seria de seus futuros, o que fariam após Hogwarts, como lidariam quando adultos... E a possibilidade de tudo isso desaparecer era muito mais persistente para eles do que em outras ocasiões. O trio nunca poderia se separar, não daquela maneira cruel. E até mesmo Hermione, a mais corajosa deles, parecia agora temerosa demais para continuar.

― Também não gostaria de ir, mas preciso salvar minha irmã ― disse Rony, baixinho, como se falasse consigo mesmo. Os fios avermelhados de seu cabelo caíam em seus olhos, compridos, fazendo com que os amigos não pudessem ver como seus próprios olhos deviam estar encharcados. ― E, de uma forma muito estranha, querer tirar Gina de lá me faz acreditar que nós vamos sair dessa também ― Rony elevou a cabeça e olhou os dois amigos ao seu lado esquerdo. ― _Juntos_.

Harry e Hermione deixaram um leve sorriso atingir seus lábios e agradecerem mentalmente pela força de Rony. Hermione tocou a mão esquerda de Rony e entrelaçou seus dedos com cuidado. No momento, o que Hermione sentia pelo namorado pareceu crescer.

― Ainda não vejo como a Ametista teve coragem de se render a Voldemort... ― murmurou Hermione, ignorando a agitação repentina de Harry, chutando a areia repetidamente ao ouvir o nome da ex-namorada. ― Eu nunca conseguiria deixar vocês... ― e ela abraçou os dois jovens vagarosamente, soltando logo em seguida.

Por mais alguns momentos agradáveis e também tensos os três amigos ficaram em silêncio. Até que Harry parou de chutar a areia e olhou adiante.

― Às vezes é preciso deixar seus amigos para estar com eles mais tarde ― balbuciou Harry, quase tímido ao redor dos dois. Mas, ambos sabiam que ele estava magoado. ― Ou então, para que eles estejam sem você, mas seguros...

Hermione deixou a mão de Rony e tornou-se para Harry completamente, dando as costas para o mar.

― Você também pensa assim, Harry? ― indagou a jovem, em um tom extremamente sério. ― Porque eu preciso saber agora mesmo se você também pensa assim... Se você está disposto a render-se à morte por seus amigos, para que eles fiquem seguros...

Harry encarou Hermione da mesma maneira séria que ela o questionara, e então respondeu:

― Vocês dois sabem que eu acho loucura se envolverem em toda essa guerra entre Voldemort e mim somente pela nossa amizade...

― Harry, nossa amizade é tudo! Absolutamente tudo! E é para isso que amigos, verdadeiros amigos servem! ― protestou Hermione. ― Eu não me importo de enfrentar os mais diversos perigos para lutar ao seu lado e de Rony, pois vocês são a minha família, a minha base!

― Então, você está disposta a render-se à morte por seus amigos também, Hermione? ― perguntou Harry, do mesmo jeito que ela.

― Sim ― respondeu ela, sem vacilar. ― Mas, ao contrário do que Ametista fez, eu lutaria ao lado dos meus amigos, e não sozinha, porque sei que somos mais fortes juntos e que, assim, poderíamos todos vencer juntos. E é isso exatamente que faremos hoje, Harry. Venceremos Voldemort juntos.

Rony postou-se ao lado de Hermione e encarou o melhor amigo, querendo dizer o mesmo que Hermione. Harry sentiu-se cheio de emoção dentro do peito, uma adoração e confiança cega pelos seus melhores amigos naquele momento, pelas melhores pessoas que haviam cruzado seu caminho desde que entrara em Hogwarts, possivelmente desde que nascera. Como poderia retribuir, um dia, tanta lealdade e respeito? Agora foi a vez de seus olhos marejarem, mas certamente não deixaria que lágrimas caíssem e tornasse a situação mais triste do que já era.

― Vamos fazer uma promessa. ― afirmou Harry, engolindo o choro preso na garganta.

O jovem estendeu sua mão na direção de Hermione. A garota apertou a palma do amigo, enquanto Rony envolvia a mão dos dois.

― Vamos prometer que, não importe o que aconteça nesta noite, nós três nunca esqueceremos o que a amizade significa para nós ― propôs o moreno, o cabelo voando de sua testa e mostrando a famosa cicatriz. ― E que nós sairemos vivos da Ilha dos Ciclopes, _juntos_.

― Prometo. ― respondeu Hermione, sorrindo e deixando que outras lágrimas derramassem de seu rosto.

― Prometo. ― cumpriu Rony, o sorriso largo no rosto que há tempos Harry não via.

― Prometo ― fechou o mesmo, agradecendo aos céus por ter encontrado duas pessoas tão perfeitas em seu caminho. A amizade cega, a confiança mútua, a doação eterna. Os melhores amigos se abraçaram. Era como se algum campo de força os envolvesse naquele singelo momento e Harry não conseguisse pensar em vida sem eles. ― E sabe o que mais? Hermione, você chora demais... Seja menos garota, vai!

Os três jovens caíram na risada, separaram-se do abraço e sorriram um ao outro, a gratidão voando entre eles. Assim, poderia vir Voldemort, Comensal da Morte ou qualquer outra criatura, mas aquele elo de amizade nunca seria destruído. Nunca.

― Harry... ― o jovem tornou-se para trás, o sorriso ainda no rosto. Dumbledore estava ali. ― Posso dar uma palavra contigo? Faltam apenas três minutos, serei breve.

― Claro, professor ― concordou ele, deixando Rony e Hermione para trás e caminhando um pouco mais adiante junto do diretor de Hogwarts. ― Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

Dumbledore respirou fundo e soltou um baixo riso, quase como que de deboche. Harry pôde ver que, através dos óculos meia-lua do diretor, havia uma mistura de tristeza e amargura. Dumbledore ergueu sua vestimenta prateada e pisou com os pés descalços na água gelada do mar escuro. Harry acompanhou-o ao lado, na areia.

― Harry, essa noite é exatamente o que conversamos há dois anos... Sobre decidir entre o que é certo e o que é fácil ― Harry franziu a testa, enquanto Dumbledore retirava seus óculos e limpava-os na roupa. ― Hoje, você deve agir como um verdadeiro bruxo. Um bruxo que possui no sangue a nobreza de Godric Gryffindor, que foi protegido pelo amor de sua mãe e de seu pai, pessoas maravilhosas e justas... Deve salvar quem _pode ser salvo_, Harry, não _quem quer ser salvo_...

― Professor, me desculpe, mas não entendi...

― No momento, você lembrará disto que estou lhe dizendo, Harry ― respondeu Dumbledore, colocando os óculos no rosto novamente. ― Ao seu lado estarão pessoas que querem arriscar sua vida para que vençam. E isto, eu espero que você entenda, não garante a vitória completa. Garante que _você não lutará sozinho. Ainda._

― Ainda!

Dumbledore sorriu para Harry e paralisou o andar. Soltando a veste prateada, a roupa caiu sobre as leves ondas do raso do mar. A lua daquela noite fazia sombra sobre o diretor e Harry, no exato momento, nunca vira Dumbledore mais como um simples humano, e não o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Talvez nunca veria novamente.

― Queria ter tido mais tempo para prepará-lo, Harry ― havia ali um tom de profundo arrependimento. ― Mas, seu padrinho e Arabella farão o trabalho perfeitamente... ― o olhar que Dumbledore dirigiu a Harry deixou o jovem sentindo o peso do mundo em suas costas. ― No final de tudo, Harry, você enfrentará Voldemort sozinho, sem absolutamente nenhuma ajuda, sem ninguém ao seu lado. E você, _somente você_, deverá destruí-lo ― Harry pegou ar no fundo do pulmão, apavorado. ― E hoje, você terá a chance de encontrá-lo mais uma vez, antes que esteja preparado para enfrentá-lo, nem que tenha de ir até o inferno para isso.

― O senhor não quer dizer que...?

― Humpt! Você é mesmo bem perspicaz, Harry. Entendo porque Ametista simplesmente se encantou com você ― um buraco no estômago de Harry se abriu e rasgou-o por dentro. ― Sim, eu quero dizer que não serei capaz de estar ao seu lado hoje... Ou no momento em que estiver preparado para enfrentar Voldemort e destruí-lo de uma vez por todas.

― Mas... Mas, _como_! O senh-senhor vai embora?

Dumbledore subiu um dos lados de seu lábio, o sorriso que somente aqueles que sabem de tudo podem ter.

― Vamos dizer que preciso fazer uma longa jornada agora, Harry ― disse o velho, o mesmo sorriso no rosto. ― Somente Sirius e você sabem disso e é realmente uma pena que eu não tenha sido capaz de me despedir de minha neta... Porém, entenda, essa é uma jornada única e minha, que não posso dizer não ― Harry ficou sem palavras. Dumbledore ia embora, sem se despedir das pessoas? E somente ele e Sirius sabiam? ― Sei que é difícil para você entender, mas quero que confie em mim... Nós vamos nos encontrar novamente, Harry.

― Mas como o senhor pode ir embora! E ir embora sem dizer adeus às pessoas...?

― Harry...

― Não! Isso não é certo! Quer dizer... Como nós poderemos continuar sem o senhor? E Hogwarts! Ainda mais com tudo isso que tem acontecido, professor, por favor! O senhor...

― Harry, não há escolha... Ou melhor, eu já fiz a minha escolha...

― Senhor! Não! Como vai embora? ― Harry respirou fundo, não podendo acreditar no que ouvia. ― Professor! Todos estão achando que o senhor irá conosco, que estará aqui quando voltarmos, que continuará comandando Hogwarts...!

― E eu continuarei Harry...

― Não, não continuará! Quanto tempo essa tal jornada vai demorar! ― questionou o estudante, perdendo o controle. Perder o apoio de Dumbledore seria impossível de suportar, de superar. Ele sabia tanto sobre tudo, ele era um amigo para Harry. Aquele era Alvo Dumbledore, o melhor bruxo de todos os tempos! O único que Voldemort temia! ― E-e-e... E AMETISTA!

Dumbledore ainda tinha o sorriso no rosto, mas naquele momento, o sorriso morreu. O semblante ficou sério, quase como se alguém houvesse morrido naquele mesmo instante.

― Ela vai entender...

― Não, ela não vai! O senhor sabe que ela não vai! Ela nunca entende...!

― Pensei que você não se importasse mais com ela, Harry... ― cutucou o diretor, aborrecido em tocar em Ametista.

Harry não viu outro modo de convencer Dumbledore melhor do que pisar no próprio orgulho.

― O senhor sabe que eu... Bem... Eu amo a Ametista.

― Pois então, você deve entender também que eu vou abençoá-la e cuidar do seu bem-estar todos os dias, ainda que de longe. E deve entender que ela terá você para se apoiar quando tudo ficar mais difícil... ― Harry não tinha mais tanto essa certeza, estava magoado demais, mas Dumbledore prosseguiu. ― Eu cuidarei de você, Harry. Assim como da minha neta. E de todos vocês, pode confiar. Mas, não da maneira que vocês estão pensando...

― DUMBLEDORE! TRINTA SEGUNDOS! ― anunciou Rudolph Rawlings.

― Harry... Confie nos seus instintos... Confie em tudo que lhe ensinei nesses anos e, mais do que tudo, confie em você mesmo. Seus amigos estarão ao seu lado, assim como eu. Nunca se esqueça disso. Eu tenho certeza que, no momento certo, você triunfará e será o melhor bruxo de todos os tempos...

Harry ainda tentou relutar, mas Dumbledore deu um passo à frente e pegou o rosto de Harry entre as mãos enrugadas e trêmulas, beijando suavemente o topo da cabeça do jovem.

― Sempre terei muito orgulho de você, Harry Potter. E sempre estarei com você, nunca se esqueça. Você é meu verdadeiro pupilo. O melhor Potter que eu já tive a felicidade de encontrar.

― ATENÇÃO, O PORTAL! ESTÁ SE ABRINDO!

O jovem ergueu a cabeça, encontrou os olhos marejados e valentes de Alvo Dumbledore. Rony e Hermione postaram-se ao seu lado, enquanto os outros também se aproximavam. Uma cortina esverdeada e nebulosa se abriu diante deles no mar. Uma forte ventania os atingiu. Harry pôde ver quando Dumbledore e Sirius se abraçaram fortemente, as palmas de cada batendo nas costas do outro. Dumbledore disse algo para Sirius, que concordou com a cabeça e sorriu com os lábios fechados. A cortina de força começou a puxá-los em sua direção. Todos se seguraram uns aos outros, deixando que a ventania os levantasse do chão. Harry ainda olhou uma última vez para trás e viu a imagem de Alvo Dumbledore, o homem mais admirável do mundo, acenar e sorrir de um modo seguro que somente ele sabia sorrir.

* * *

Parecia difícil demais acordar naquele momento. Claro que a sensação de tudo rodar, a superfície dura e áspera, o tempo gelado e as pernas e braços presos por alguma coisa tão gelada quanto o tempo eram pontos fortes para que despertasse. As pálpebras pesadas impediam que conseguisse acordar logo no momento que desejou. Engoliu toda a saliva acumulada dentro de sua boca e sentiu um gosto incomum... 

Era definitivamente sangue.

Abrindo os olhos como se tivesse tomado um susto, Gina Weasley tentou ergueu o corpo de onde estivera deitada por algumas horas, possivelmente. Entretanto, seu tronco foi de maneira veloz impulsionado para trás, de volta à superfície desconfortável que fora submetida. Desejando levar as mãos até a cabeça para amenizar a dor da batida contra a superfície, Gina notou que não poderia erguer seus braços. Levantando a cabeça devagar, assistiu seus membros superiores envolvidos por fortes anéis de ferro. Mais adiante, seus pés também. E como aquelas correntes foram parar ali?

Olhando ao redor, viu que se encontrava no alto de uma sala, como se fosse num tablado. Não conseguia ver muito mais além de que suas pernas amarradas, assim como o teto alto e velho. Que lugar era aquele afinal? Gina começou a pensar o que fizera pela última vez no dia para ter parado naquele âmbito estranhíssimo e úmido. Julian havia rompido com ela. A conversa com Hermione. A biblioteca. O treino de quadribol...

_Hey, não houve treino de quadribol..._

E tudo veio rapidamente de volta às lembranças. Os gritos por socorro, a escuridão, o soco ou o que quer que a tenha atingido na cabeça, a voz... Gina havia sido seqüestrada. Mas, seqüestrada por quem!O desespero começou a subir pela sua garganta, lentamente, a incerteza de onde poderia estar corroendo-a por dentro com facilidade. As memórias da última vez em que fora raptada não eram as melhores, marcaram-na pela vida. Mas, não... Desta vez, Voldemort não poderia estar envolvido... Não desta vez...

― Olá, querida Virgínia.

O tom daquela voz. Gina sentiu o corpo todo dolorido endurecer em um instante, como se houvessem espremido seu corpo e ela não pudesse se mexer. Seus olhos se encheram de pavor e ela não soube se obedeceria sua vontade de fechar os olhos para não guardar mais essa imagem dele ou se preferia enfrentar o perigo. Mais uma vez.

E a segunda opção venceu. Ele estava logo acima de sua cabeça. E Gina quase desmaiou.

― E nós nos encontramos novamente, querida Virgínia ― disse o monstro, prazeroso. ― É hora do show...

* * *

**_Nota da Autora (4):_** _E agora, o que eles vão encontrar na Ilha dos Ciclopes? Acabou o tempo, pessoal... Agora é a batalha planejada há dezesseis anos que se inicia. E não dá para voltar atrás..._


	41. A Trindade Sai das Sombras

**HARRY POTTER E O OLHO DA ESCURIDÃO**

**_Nota da Autora (1):_** _Ok, acreditem, essa é a atualização do novo capítulo da OdE. Antes de tudo, quero dizer que esses seis meses em que fiquei sem atualizar foram malucos e acho que nem preciso dizer aqui o porquê. A palavra faculdade e terceiro ano já quer dizer tudo. Matérias para rádio, jornal, televisão, trabalhos longos, centenas de livros para ler, horas na biblioteca... Não foram dias fáceis. Mas isso não foi, somente, o que me impediu de atualizar esse capítulo mais cedo. Escrever essa Série e minhas outras fanfics é a hora em que eu me desligo de tudo, em que sento no computador e relaxo. E essa hora de relaxamento, com a demora pela atualização e uma série de outras coisas, transformou-se em obrigação, assim como os artigos, crônicas, seminários, análises e tudo que tenho feito para a faculdade. Durante esses seis meses, não houve o verdadeiro prazer que eu sinto em escrever esse capítulo. E escrevê-lo é muito importante, escrevê-lo bem, afinal a segunda fanfic da Série está acabando. **Não, eu não abandonei** a Série e nem pretendo. Vou continuá-la até que tenha tempo e vontade de escrevê-la. Mas, diante de toda a pressão que me foi colocada, as atualizações demorarão mais, certamente. Espero que vocês entendam o que quero dizer. Agradeço, mais uma vez, o apoio de muitos de vocês e a compreensão. Nunca esquecerei._

**_Nota da Autora (2):_** _Então, deixando essa coisa chata de lado, vamos às respostas das reviews:  
_**_Carol:_** _O Dumbledore é a oferenda? Só porque o homem foi fazer uma jornada... Sem idéia de quando volta? Rs.. A batalha na Ilha dos Ciclopes tem a ver com o sonho do Draco sim. De alguma maneira, aquele sonho remete ao que ele pode fazer na Ilha. Esse é um caminho que ele pode tomar, ou poderia. Seu shipper favorito é D/A? Nossa, acho que a gente já pode fundar uma comunidade, pois já achei quase uns 10 amantes desse shipper! Rs... E você gosta também da Hauspie? Bom, ela aparece bastante nesse capítulo. A espadachim é uma personagem forte, eu gosto bastante dela... Agora, se o tio Sevie gosta também, já é ooooutra história né? Rs... Vixi... E se você sentiu falta do Draco no capítulo anterior, nesse ele também não aparece não, minina! Mas, quem sabe no próximo, né? Beijo!  
_**_Thalita:_** _Aqui está ele... Espero que goste desse como gostou do outro... Beijo!  
_**_Anaisa:_** _Poxa, adooooro fazer personagens surtando. E na verdade, acho que todo mundo, por mais calmo e controlado que seja ― como o tio Sevie ―, é capaz de surtar repentinamente. Eu mesma, sou super tranqüila, até me tirarem do sério. Surto mesmo! Rs... E olha, aquela frase do Dumbledore é discutível, afinal, acho que tem que salvar todo mundo. Mas, ainda assim, tem um sentido que talvez seja como o seu, talvez não seja. E no caso, o Snape tem que salvar a Ametista por um motivo maior do que simplesmente salvá-la. O Olho da Escuridão ta aí no nome da fic pra isso... Rs... E a Helderane, tadinha, aparece... Não nesse capítulo... Ela desapareceu por um tempo, mas ela volta sim. Beijo minina!  
_**_Nice Egan:_** _Opa, você teve uma idéia boa, minina! Mas não foi dessa vez que a Ametista foi para o Portal de Hades. Rs... AH! E ficou legal com a trilha? Esse capítulo necessita de músicas bem agitadas, é ação do começo ao fim! Vixi... E dessa vez, sorry, não foram nem 5 meses, foram 6 Angie cheia de vergonha agora Rs... Beijooo!  
_**_Mandinha Malfoy:_** _Rs... Eu sou muito má? Você acha? Olha aí a outra comunidade que posso fundar! Rs... Muita gente me acha má! Pelas atualizações e pelo suspense que coloco no capítulo. Se for assim, meu Deus, você vai querer me matar no final desse! Rs... Beijo!  
_**_Dona JeH:_** _Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que gosto desse capítulo! Beijo!  
_**_Kirina_** **_Malfoy:_** _Por que você demorou! E poxa, nem colocou aqui o que você achou! Você é uma das pessoas que deixa reviews mais longas do muuundo! Adoro lê-las! Rs... Espero que goste dessa atualização, ta cheeeeeia de mistério! Beijo!  
_**_Carne Assada:_** _Nossa, e como eu demorei pra atualizar! Mas ao menos você vai estar no ritmo, já que não faz tanto tempo que leu os últimos capítulos! Mas aqui está a atualização e está repleto de ação e emoção! O final é cheeeio de suspense! E vou fazer uma bolsa de apostas para quem descobrir quem é a pessoa do final! Espero que goste! Beijo!  
_**_Patrícia Vilhena:_** _Jogadora? Rs... É como eu disse, infelizmente, eu não tenho muito tempo para sentar e escrever... Mas se você gosta da Série, continue acompanhando! E espero que goste do novo capítulo! Beijo!_

**_Nota da Autora (3):_** _Mais uma vez, deixo aqui o recado e não digam depois que eu avisei! **Este capítulo contém cenas recomendadas para maiores de 14 anos (violência) e contém linguagem inapropriada!** Está avisado! Rs..._

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO TRINTA E OITO _― _**A TRINDADE SAI DAS SOMBRAS**

― _Olá, querida Gina... ― disse o monstro, sua voz penetrando fundo na jovem acorrentada. ― E nós nos encontramos novamente, querida Gina... É hora do show... _

Gina conhecia aquela voz. Ainda era o mesmo tom e o mesmo timbre que seu antigo melhor amigo, aquele homem que sugou toda sua felicidade e esperança no mundo, aquele que a marcou profunda e eternamente de uma maneira que ninguém nunca seria capaz. A jovem de quinze anos tentou puxar suas pernas e braços para longe das correntes, a fim de acabar com a imagem da criatura. Porém, era difícil demais.

Quando Gina fora levada para a Câmara Secreta, ainda em seu primeiro ano, a visão de Lorde Voldemort era completamente diferente desta. Tom Marvolo Riddle não possuía olhos vermelhos como sangue, sedentos por violência e destruição. Tom Marvolo Riddle possuía um nariz simétrico ao rosto, e não algo parecido com duas pequeninas fendas no lugar de narinas. E também possuía uma boca, com lábios vermelhos, e não aquela abertura estranha. A pele era pálida, quase com a impressão de deterioração, como quando o pão fica podre e ganha as manchas esverdeadas, o bolor.

Lorde Voldemort ainda era o mesmo garoto de dezesseis anos que a seduzira através de um livro e de promessas falsas. Contudo, agora, Gina tinha a certeza que morrer pelas mãos _deste_ Tom Riddle poderia ser muito pior do que resistir às mentiras dele e a tudo que o homem lhe fez quando tinha apenas onze anos.

A imagem invertida da cabeça de Voldemort encheu o campo de visão da garota deitada, e então ele tocou, levemente, a bochecha direita de Gina. Ela virou a cabeça imediatamente, a expressão de asco visível em sua face.

― Oh... O que há, Virgínia? ― as unhas da criatura estavam compridas e tocavam o rosto de Gina com tudo, menos delicadeza. ― Você presenciará algo além do imaginável! Algo que nem mesmo o velho Dumbledore poderia acreditar!

Engolindo em seco, a garganta arranhando, assim que a voz seca e forte de Voldemort chegou aos seus ouvidos, Gina quis chorar.

― Vá para o inferno... ― ela sussurrou, os dentes cerrados.

O Lorde começou a rir, o rosto ainda invertido para os olhos de Gina. Seus dentes eram velhos, podres e pretos perto da gengiva, como se fossem cair em poucos dias. A jovem sentiu um arrepio no início da espinha, descendo vagarosamente até o final dela. Voldemort pareceu notar como Gina afetou-se com sua risada e saiu detrás de onde ela estava deitada, aparecendo na sua frente. Mais uma vez, a ruiva tentou impulsionar seu corpo para cima, na derrotada tentativa de se soltar das correntes de ferro. Voldemort riu mais alto.

― Sabe, Gina, eu fui e voltei do inferno... Supostamente... ― os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort se concentraram nos castanhos da jovem, agora de frente para ela. ― Acredito que você vá gostar de lá, quando se unir aos seus queridos amigos... _Especialmente Potter_.

Sem hesitar, Gina subiu os braços, bateu as correntes contra a superfície áspera em que estava deitada e elevou o pescoço, tentando dar uma olhada melhor no Lorde.

― Você _nunca_ vai conseguir o Harry! ― retrucou ela, a voz em exclamação. ― Você tenha a certeza de que ele virá me tirar daqui e enfiará essa sua cara feia no...

A nova risada de Voldemort cortou o que Gina poderia completar, ao mesmo tempo em que o Lorde aproximou-se de Gina e tocou, desta vez com a mão completa, sua face direita. O toque da pele gélida de Voldemort contra o rosto quente de Gina provocou outro novo arrepio na jovem, enquanto ele ria descontrolado.

― Você é um monstro desprezível que merecia mais do que o inferno ― disse Gina, baixinho, usando de toda a sua força de vontade contra o Lorde. ― Tomara que Dumbledore venha junto com Harry e que os dois destruam essa sua idiota presunção.

Voldemort diminuiu a euforia e manteve o sorriso no rosto ― caso aquilo pudesse ser chamado de sorriso ―, enquanto continuava tocando a pele quente da jovem. Quando Gina menos podia esperar, a criatura enfiou suas unhas na superfície pálida, arrancando com as compridas garras o que ele mais desejava ver naquela noite: sangue. Para a surpresa do Lorde, Gina não conseguiu suprimir a agonia de ter unhas enfiadas em sua bochecha direita, rasgando sua pele de uma maneira anteriormente impossível, mas não para ele, e gritou. Gina gemeu de dor e gritou em perplexidade, em agonia pela imensa tortura. O sorriso no rosto de Voldemort cresceu junto com os gritos de Gina, ao passo em que ele enfiava mais e mais as unhas na carne suave da adolescente.

Aproveitando-se da fragilidade de Gina, Voldemort abaixou seu torso sobre o corpo da garota acorrentada, enquanto persistia enfiando suas unhas na carne pálida, o sangue começando a escorrer pela bochecha, suavemente. A poucos centímetros do rosto agonizante de Weasley, Voldemort abriu a boca e expeliu seu hálito putrefato.

― Sabe, Gina, essa história de que eu tenho medo _somente_ de Dumbledore é uma ilusão ― Voldemort passou a detalhar partes do rosto da jovem, concentrando-se primeiro no cabelo. ― Quero que Harry Potter e Alvo Dumbledore venham, juntos, para nos divertirmos. Será inesquecível! ― com a mão esquerda, ele tocou alguns fios ruivos na altura dos ombros contraídos da jovem. ― Esse tom é tão característico dos Weasley... Sua família, adoradora de trouxas... É um verdadeiro vexame, um desperdício, uma vergonha para as famílias puro-sangue da Grã-Bretanha... Não! Do mundo todo! Uma família legitimamente puro-sangue se deixar apaixonar por trouxas, pela paria de nossa raça, pelo que há de mais desprezível e falso em nossa história...! Adorar serzinhos de sangue tão nojento, tão sem descendência... É admiravelmente imperdoável...

― Se for para manter a amizade com puros-sangues como você ou seus seguidores, prefiro ser chamada então de adoradora de trouxas... ― protestou ela, a voz vacilante.

Voldemort achou graça na resposta da jovem e passou a olhar para sua boca.

― Em todos os meus anos de Império de Terror, Gina, é impressionante lembrar como as pessoas costumavam _implorar_ para que eu as salvasse da morte ― disse ele, encarando a boca com total atenção, de uma maneira quase maluca. ― Em horas como esta, exatamente como esta, _nossa_, elas começavam a contorcer suas bocas, os lábios se rachavam de pavor e elas enrijeciam todo o maxilar, trêmulas, sabendo o que as esperaria em... ― ele afundou suas unhas um pouco mais e Gina gemeu. ― poucos... ― mais e Gina gritou. ― segundos... ― completou ele, enquanto Gina berrou, mas não aceitou a idéia de implorar por qualquer tipo de coisa.

Por muito tempo, Gina não saberia explicar como não pediu, naquele exato momento, perdão para o monstro. A dor penetrava em suas entranhas, clamava para que ela desistisse de enfrentá-lo, de lutar contra o impossível. Porém, Gina sabia que não poderia decepcionar seus familiares, seus amigos, seus princípios. Estava cansada daquela vida, mas nem por isso daria de mão beijada sua alma para Voldemort. Não se venderia, não imploraria por sua vida. Queria apenas que o assassino de seu irmão queimasse no mais profundo dos incêndios, da mesma maneira que Percy fora torturado.

― Não canso de me impressionar com pessoas como você, Gina, que mesmo à beira da morte, da tortura, dos piores momentos de sua vida e possivelmente da passada e da próxima, simplesmente não desistem! Continuam com essa idéia fixa de que alguém, no último minuto, irá voltar e as salvará...

― Harry _vai_ chegar logo... ― disse ela, fracamente, enquanto passava o delírio da dor que as unhas cravadas em seu rosto provocavam.

― Sim, querida Virgínia, logo... Mas sabe, para chegar até mim, ele terá de passar por coisas que você não é nem capaz de imaginar! ― garantiu Voldemort, agora olhando para os olhos castanhos da jovem.

Gina não tinha a mínima idéia de como fora parar ali, quem a seqüestrara, mas tinha a certeza de que Harry e a Ordem da Fênix passariam por maus bocados. Do âmbito onde a confinaram, a jovem não era capaz de ver muita coisa, de entender o que acontecia à sua volta. No entanto, carregava consigo as imagens de Voldemort, e aquilo já bastava.

― Patético... Esse olhar de esperança até o fim, mesmo que não haja esperança de fato. Vocês, meus inimigos, se enfiam nessa ilusão de que poderão me vencer, e eu realmente sinto _pena_ ― Voldemort cuspiu parte de sua saliva no rosto da jovem, enfiando mais as suas unhas, sentindo os músculos pulsarem dentro de suas bochechas. ― E esse olhar, esse _exato olhar_, de pobreza, de pena, de uma confiança já derrotada... Engraçado, descreveram-me há quase um mês...

Voldemort subiu a altura de seu rosto sobre o de Gina, emparelhando-se com o dela, horizontalmente, e conseguindo o campo de visão total da acorrentada.

― Dizem que ele tinha esse exato olhar... Seu _irmãozinho_... Estou maravilhado...

― NÃO FALE SOBRE O MEU IRMÃO! ― Gina não soube de onde vieram forças para que fosse capaz de gritar, mas falar sobre Percy era o mesmo que mexer com o que havia de mais profundo, secreto e delicado dentro dela.

Antes que Voldemort pudesse responder a afronta de Gina Weasley, o âmbito sacudiu. Gina ouviu as paredes, destruídas pelo tempo, balançarem com a força de uma forte ventania, ainda que sem saber de onde vinha. Talvez estivessem no alto de uma torre, talvez em um pequeno casebre velho e ferido pela erosão e pelos anos que se passaram...

Entretanto, junto da ventania e do sacudir das paredes e do chão, Gina assistiu bolas de fumaça negra surgir de algum lugar além daquele âmbito e pousarem ao seu redor. Uma forte tensão começou a subir pela espinha, enquanto os dedos de Voldemort, ainda enterrados em seu rosto ensangüentado, permaneciam paralisados. Gina olhou para o rosto do Lorde das Trevas e percebeu que a criatura não gostara em nada da presença daquelas sombras. Uma a uma, as fumaças foram pousando ao redor de onde Gina estava deitada, como se fossem raios. A fumaça se dispersava e Gina não conseguia ver mais muita coisa, já que a dor e a sensação de seu sangue escorrendo pelo rosto a deixavam zonza e com a visão turva.

Uma corrente de ar ou algo parecido deixou sua pele gelada e as correntes, assim, pareceram mais presas junto de suas pernas e braços.

― Eu havia pedido para que não me interrompessem. ― disse ele, seco e ríspido.

Nada foi ouvido em resposta, enquanto Gina apertava os nós de seus dedos e soltava em seguida, desejando que o sangue percorresse sua pele. Estar ali, rodeada por aquele tipo de coisa provocava na ruiva algo inexplicável. Era como estar presente diante dos Cavaleiros de Merlim, porém carregados de uma intensa energia negativa. Era exatamente como ela se sentia ao redor de... Severo Snape e Ártemis Figg nas aulas de Aprendizes.

Voldemort retirou o olhar da garota e voltou-se para o que ocorria à sua volta. As bolas de fumaça negra se materializaram aos poucos, as sombras dando lugar a formas corporais como pernas, tronco, cabeça. Colorações suaves apareciam, os olhos brilhantes, os cabelos particulares... Ainda que enjoada e sentindo que ia possivelmente desmaiar em breve, Gina percebeu que ali estavam pessoas reunidas ao redor dela. Os Comensais da Morte. Os mesmos que seu irmão e Harry enfrentaram em janeiro, quando Azkaban fora invadida pelo Ministério da Magia após a fuga dos dementadores.

Ela não podia contar quantos estavam presentes. Possivelmente, de dez a quinze Comensais. Três deles, logo após terem se materializado, postaram-se de cada lado de onde estava acorrentada. Assim, Voldemort olhou para os Comensais ao seu lado, e os três abaixaram o torso, numa reverência ao Lorde das Trevas. Os olhos de Gina estavam agora cheios de lágrimas que ela custaria a deixar caírem, e também confusos. Estava tão apavorada internamente que sua visão piorava a cada bater de suas pálpebras, as imagens misturadas. Ainda que tonta, ela pôde reconhecer, lentamente, alguns. Como, por exemplo, os dois postados ao alcance de seus dedos. O terceiro, logo acima de sua cabeça, ela não reconhecera.

As três figuras humanas, assim como todas as outras, estavam vestidas em negro da cabeça aos pés. Um deles, Gina reconhecera por fotos que Harry e Rony haviam lhe mostrado no passado. O velho traidor, o antigo morador de sua casa, Pedro Pettigrew. _Perebas, Rabicho_. Aquele que traiu a confiança dos Potter, que revelou o paradeiro de Harry para Voldemort e que causou a prisão de doze anos para Sirius Black. O outro, ao seu lado esquerdo, tinha longas madeixas alouradas, quase douradas, e olhos acinzentados. Se Gina tivesse a capacidade de ver o futuro, saberia que Draco Malfoy ficaria exatamente como aquele homem, seu pai.

Lúcio Malfoy observou Virgínia Weasley de cima, superior como seu filho, e sorriu com os lábios fechados. No entanto, ao encontrar o olhar ameaçador de Voldemort, retirou a presunção da face e curvou-se outra vez. A garota ouviu a palavra "perdão" se dirigir de sua boca para o Lorde, e então levantar lentamente.

― Meu Amo... ― iniciou ele, vendo que Voldemort voltara sua atenção para as unhas fincadas na pele clara de Gina. ― Já são onze horas e sabemos que Dumbledore está a caminho ― Lúcio Malfoy também aproveitou para dar uma boa olhada no sangue escorrendo do rosto da jovem. ― Estamos todos prontos para o senhor, mestre.

Voldemort bufou, parecendo cansado daquilo, e num rápido instante, retirou suas unhas do rosto de Gina. Desta vez, a dor foi ainda muito maior, e Gina realmente acreditou que desmaiaria ali mesmo. A garota gritou e, em seguida, lembrou-se do sorriso de Malfoy. Suprimiu um soluço, lutando para que as lágrimas não caíssem de seus olhos. A retirada criou um ligeiro rastro de sangue na roupa de quadribol da ruiva, enquanto Voldemort abaixava sua mão direita e permitia que o sangue em suas unhas pingasse contra o chão.

Ao tempo em que Gina tentava recuperar-se da dor que sentia na pele, nos braços e nas pernas acorrentadas, Voldemort olhava ao seu redor e abria os braços, como se fosse abraçar todos os seus Comensais. Todos eles foram capazes de assistir o rosto da criatura se contorcer em algo que parecia, bem de longe, com um sorriso prazeroso.

― Meus fiéis seguidores, minhas criações malignas, meus braços sustentadores ― começou o Lorde, a voz rouca. ― Por longos dezesseis anos eu esperei... Fui vítima de uma surpresa e, agora, posso colocar meu plano em prática, algo que os fará balançar, que os fará jurar lealdade eterna a mim ― disse ele, deliciando-se com o momento. ― Todos vocês serão testemunhas de um segredo milenar, de uma manobra genial que somente eu poderia imaginar... Eu voltarei com força total, e vocês poderão se curvar outra vez diante de mim...

Nesse momento, Gina conseguiu retomar parte de sua visão, olhando para todos os lados que podia, a fim de encontrar outro rosto conhecido no meio daqueles homens sujos e corrompidos. Ao virar o rosto para a sua direita, sentiu o sangue escorrer para sua orelha e pensou que iria enjoar e vomitar. Respirando fundo, ela percebeu que o âmbito era muito maior do que imaginara. Havia ali mais de quinze Comensais, certamente, e todos eles faziam um grande círculo ao redor dela e de Voldemort, todos curvados ao Lorde.

Percebeu também que o Lorde das Trevas continuava a falar.

― ...e daqui um ano vocês se reunirão a mim mais uma vez e provarão sua lealdade, coisa que não fizeram com muita excelência nos últimos dezesseis anos ― continuou ele, deixando Gina arrependida de não ter ouvido mais sobre isso. ― Hoje, cada um de vocês terá a chance de provar que me são fiéis. Alvo Dumbledore, Harry Potter e seus seguidores pisarão na Ilha dos Ciclopes em poucos minutos e todos vocês deverão estar dispostos a dar suas vidas e almas para que o plano se complete. Deverão me trazer Harry Potter vivo... E os outros eu permito que matem...

Seu lábio ficou trêmulo enquanto ouvia aquelas coisas. Gina não sabia como reagir, tinha de fazer alguma coisa para que eles não matassem seus amigos. Voldemort não poderia ter um plano tão bom assim, não poderia vencê-los. A garota queria realmente acreditar que Dumbledore e Harry estivessem a caminho logo, para que essa loucura não chegasse muito longe.

― ...e isso, é óbvio, caso _consigam passar por Dumbledore e seus seguidores_ ― alfinetou Voldemort, sem culpa nenhuma, estranhamente reconhecendo o potencial do maior bruxo de todos os tempos. ― Hoje, meus caros, é a chance _única_ que darei durante toda a sua existência ― prosseguiu ele, olhando vagarosamente cada um dos Comensais. ― Provem que vocês são gratos pela minha compaixão, provem que são bruxos imbatíveis, que eu os treinei bem durante os anos de glória. Eu saberei, mesmo de longe, quem de vocês falhou e quem de vocês venceu... Estou ansioso para descobrir meus traidores, os fracos desde grupo... Talvez eu até dê um prêmio aos melhores, quem sabe a cabeça de Potter depois que ele me seja útil...

― NÃO! ― protestou inconscientemente outra vez Gina, seu corpo inteiro ofegante e pavoroso. ― Você nunca sairá daqui vitorioso, já lhe disse isso, seu porco nojento!

Alguns Comensais soltaram exclamações de surpresa pelo modo com que Gina falou diretamente a Voldemort. Enquanto isso, um outro retirou a varinha de sua capa e a colocou na direção da jugular de Gina. A jovem ruiva segurou a respiração de forma imediata, inúmeras idéias passando pela sua cabeça do que ele seria capaz de fazer. Ela sabia que aquele era o Comensal que não reconhecera, parado atrás de sua cabeça. A grifinória somente era capaz de ver os olhos castanhos profundos do homem, assim como suas sobrancelhas grossas. Ele trazia um capuz cobrindo seu cabelo.

Todos ouviram Voldemort rir de um jeito debochado.

― Não precisa de tanto, Adams ― disse ele, tornando-se para os dois e agora sim os vendo daquele jeito, com David apontando sua varinha para o pescoço de Gina e ela presa pelas correntes, congelada. ― Não vale a pena... ― Voldemort aproximou-se mais uma vez do corpo deitado de Gina e falou alto para que todos os Comensais da Morte o ouvissem. ― Esse vermezinho aqui é parte do meu plano e, infelizmente, não poderá ser sacrificado, a minha segunda escolhida ― Gina relembrou de quando vira Tom Riddle numa visão há poucos meses. ― Não é preciso se incomodar com a Srta. Weasley aqui, ela em breve ficará quietinha ― o Lorde virou-se para Adams. ― Abaixe sua varinha, David.

Erguendo a cabeça para olhar o mestre, David retirou a varinha da jugular de Gina e deu um passo para trás, assim como Voldemort se afastou dela também. O bruxo parado à sua direita levantou uma de suas mãos e tocou o ventre da garota. O rosto dela se contorceu em asco e Rabicho sorriu horripilante para ela. Aquela mão de metal tocou outra vez o ventre coberto de Gina e ela não soube como ainda poderia estar acorrentada.

― Pequenina Gina ― sussurrou Rabicho, o sorriso como de um louco. ― Quem diria... Serviria para alguma coisa...

― RABICHO! ― gritou Voldemort de repente, os olhos vermelhos. ― Não toque nela, entendeu! Ninguém toca na adoradora de trouxas aqui, estão todos entendendo! Agora... Todos para seus postos! Não quero saber de derrota! Orgulhem o seu Mestre, provem sua lealdade!

Rapidamente, todos os Comensais transformaram-se nas bolas de fumaça negras e foram embora. Gina não teve idéia para onde eles poderiam ir, mas somente desejou que Harry fosse capaz de vencê-los. Fechando os olhos, ela suspirou e percebeu que dois dos Comensais ainda não haviam deixado o âmbito. O tal David Adams, que enfiou a varinha em seu pescoço, e Lúcio Malfoy.

Talvez Lúcio Malfoy quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas então uma nova sombra negra invadiu o âmbito e pousou ao lado dele. Malfoy parecia não esperar a presença deste outro Comensal e deu um passo para o lado, rolando os olhos. Adams olhou de esguelha para a fumaça que se materializava e sorriu levemente. Outro humano, este todo encapuzado. Apenas os olhos podiam ser vistos. Gina percebeu que eram olhos escuros, mas não podia ver mais do que aquilo. E muito brilhantes.

― Minha querida Trindade das Sombras ― anunciou Voldemort, agora então elevando a mão direita até a altura de seus olhos e analisando as pontas de seus dedos ensangüentados. ― Que notícias trazem a mim?

Lúcio pareceu ainda mais perdido que antes e descontente, enquanto David indicava Voldemort para o outro Comensal. Este, os olhos ainda mais intensos, deu um passo à frente e disse, em uma voz que parecia distantemente conhecida por Gina:

― O herdeiro de Hufflepuff, meu Amo ― curvando-se, o Comensal riu. ― Na verdade, _a herdeira_. A amiga de Harry Potter, a sangue-ruim Granger.

Voldemort pareceu extasiado e enlouquecido ao mesmo tempo com a notícia do Comensal. O Lorde deu um passo à frente e sorriu.

― Não me canso de dizer... Você não desiste de me surpreender.

No mesmo momento, o terceiro Comensal a aparecer na sala desapareceu. Assim, como veio, foi. Em seguida, Gina percebeu que Adams também se desfez em fumaças negras. Como uma última tentativa, Voldemort tornou-se para Lúcio Malfoy.

― Mestre, perdoe-me dizer, mas Snape acabou de chegar à Ilha e parece preso na colina. ― disse o homem, os fios dourados caindo sobre seus ombros e ele erguendo a cabeça, enquanto Voldemort procurava seus olhos.

― E...? Diga-me qual é o seu ponto, Lúcio. ― ordenou Voldemort, insatisfeito.

― Bom, como Chefe dos Comensais da Morte, ele não correspondeu ao meu chamado e ainda não tomou seu posto ― justificou Malfoy, mantendo o contato visual com o Lorde corajosamente. ― Acredito que ou deva estar com problemas, ou está sendo simplesmente insubordinado, como sempre...

― Malfoy, se não sabe ser um líder e se impor sobre seus inferiores, não há problema, certamente farei questão de colocar outro responsável em seu lugar ― Voldemort riu ao notar que as bochechas de Malfoy coraram levemente, raivoso. ― Snape, Lúcio, está provando sua lealdade a mim nesse momento ― esclareceu Voldemort, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando de antecipação. ― Ou ao menos, para seu próprio bem, espero que ele esteja.

* * *

Ela andava por um corredor, em passo acelerado, procurando alguém. Na mão esquerda, a varinha brilhava. Na direita, uma espada pontiaguda. Olhava de lado a lado, portas abertas, um antigo refúgio. O tempo estava acabando. Girou a ponta da espada e viu um raio de luz azulado quase atingir um rosto pálido. Suspirou em alívio, abaixando a arma. Erguendo os fios de cabelos que caíam sobre seu rosto, ela rolou os olhos. _Você me assustou_, disse em um tom baixo. _Estou sentindo... Estamos perto dele, eu sei que estamos._

_Sim, _respondeu o rapaz enquanto puxava a varinha do bolso do sobretudo. _Mas não temos mais muito tempo. Ele está nos observando._ Ela ouviu passos. E quando menos esperava, o homem sorriu e ela reconheceu como Malfoy parecia sangrar pela têmpora. _Até a beira da morte você é capaz de fazer tipo, seu idiota?_, questionou ela, elevando uma das sobrancelhas.

Ouviram um som muito alto, como se algo pesado tivesse caído no chão. Não muito longe. _Acho que ele nos achou_, disse o loiro, pegando o rosto de Ametista com força e batendo sua cabeça contra a parede, repentinamente. Ela sentiu-se tonta, querendo gritar, mas logo em seguida, o homem colou os lábios nos seus. Ela gelou e sentiu a palma da mão dele atingir seu rosto.

_Acorde! Vamos, acorde!_, ele exclamava, o tom de voz tenso. Ela tentava dizer que estava acordada, que ele estava agindo como um completo maluco, mas era impossível. Malfoy bateu novamente em sua face, mas com menos força dessa vez. Repetiu:

― Acorde, Ametista! Acorde!

Alguém estava batendo de leve em sua bochecha direita, o lado esquerdo caído contra uma superfície dura e fria. A água da chuva continuava a cair sobre seu corpo e ela não tinha condições de abrir os olhos, não naquele momento. Dentro de sua cabeça, os gritos ainda ecoavam, o lamurio desesperado de centenas de pessoas em sofrimento. As palmadas persistiam contra sua face. Aquele havia sido um sonho sem coerência. E outra pessoa batia nela agora.

― Ametista! Você tem que levantar, agora!

As pálpebras demoraram a obedecer os comandos de seu cérebro e daquele que gritava com ela. Lembrou da seqüência absurda de atitudes de Malfoy em seu sonho. Agitou a cabeça devagar, também na intenção de fazer a pessoa parar de bater em seu rosto. A jovem sentiu as dores em seus joelhos, ardência contra a carne vermelha. Aos poucos, um rosto pálido entrou em foco. Fios de cabelo escuro emolduravam suas bochechas e a voz começava a ser distinguida em seus pensamentos.

A face de Severo Snape parecia aflita quando foi encontrada pelos olhos escuros de Ametista. Ela não conseguiu falar, sua garganta estava dolorida. Recordou-se de ter gritado muito quando os gritos da criatura atingiram seus tímpanos, ainda que não tivesse conseguido ouvir a própria voz. Era de tal volume e intensidade que provavelmente nunca esqueceria.

― Vamos logo, não podemos ficar aqui ― disse Snape, os pequenos olhos negros urgentes. ― Precisamos ficar longe do alcance deles.

Não soube dizer quem eram aqueles que Snape se dirigira, mas tinha a certeza de não perguntar. Não havia muito tempo e ela desejava tão pouco ficar esperando virar lanche de criaturas bizarras. Pouco a pouco, Ametista foi erguida do chão pelo homem, apoiando os braços ao redor dos ombros dele. As pernas estavam levemente fracas, mas o cérebro perturbado não permitia que houvesse muita coordenação nos passos.

Ela não soube dizer qual a velocidade com que subiram os duzentos degraus restantes da escadaria, mas tudo passou rápido demais. Seus joelhos doíam bastante e era difícil movê-los no movimento de subir a escadaria de pedra.

Todavia, logo Snape e ela estavam no topo da colina, diante de um jardim de vegetação rasteira. Galhos de árvores enrolavam-se no chão, retorcidos pelo tempo e pela erosão. Mais à frente, um alto castelo, de torres pontiagudas e janelas compridas. Parecia abandonado.

Quando Ametista virou-se para Snape, o homem estava olhando silencioso para o estado físico da jovem. Ela imaginou como seu cabelo deveria estar desgrenhado e molhado, assim como suas roupas, ao olhar para si mesma, ensopadas contra o corpo pequenino dela. Seus cotovelos e joelhos pareciam feridos. Por um momento, ela desejou disfarçar e tentou fugir dos olhares do professor, enquanto limpava pouco do sangue que se acumulava nos joelhos machucados. Toda sua veste estava enlameada, o que antes era branco agora tinha uma coloração acinzentada e amarronzada. A chuva continuava a cair impiedosamente.

― O que deu na sua cabeça! ― questionou Snape repentinamente, no tom de voz mortal que somente ele tinha. Ametista olhou outra vez para o palácio à frente deles. ― Você ficou completamente louca! Nada do que já viu durante esses dois anos serviu para te deixar longe de tudo isso!

Numa expressão de rebeldia, Ametista simplesmente deu de ombros e passou a caminhar para longe de Snape. O professor soltou o ar pelo nariz e correu atrás dela.

― Não! Não! ― protestou ele, furioso. ― Você não vai se portar comigo desta maneira, não agora, não aqui! Escute o que vou lhe dizer! Durante todo esse tempo, deve mesmo ter sido ótimo ter essa postura de irresponsabilidade, de rispidez e de descaso. Mas você nunca enfrentou o perigo! Você nunca esteve tão perto de assinar seu atestado de óbito, criança estúpida! Será que nada do que te falei serviu para alguma coisa!

Ela sentiu Snape pisar em seu orgulho e virou-se para ele, seu corpo todo trêmulo. Morria de frio. E de mais um monte de sentimentos negativos.

― Eu nunca enfrentei o perigo! Nunca! Eu _morri_ uma vez, Severo! Pelas mãos de Voldemort, esqueceu? Eu presenciei tudo o que há de maligno! E se você acha que estou sendo irresponsável, estou mesmo é tentando pôr um fim nisso tudo! Se, para isso, arriscarei minha vida, eu simplesmente não dou a mínima!

― Isso não é brincadeira, Ametista! ― gritou ele em resposta, a voz rouca e cansada. ― Você não tem idéia do que vai enfrentar hoje se entrar neste castelo! Nós estamos em sério perigo! E eu prometi que vou levá-la de volta para Hogwarts!

― Você prometeu! _Prometeu_! ― Ametista tossiu, arranhando a garganta, e riu em seguida. O tom era de deboche, de descrença. ― Severo, eu sei quem você é! E posso imaginar que sua consciência está pesando. E é por isso que você veio atrás de mim até aqui!

Enquanto Ametista falava, Snape sentiu uma dor pungente em seu antebraço esquerdo. Colocando a mão sobre a Marca Negra em sua pele, o homem olhou para Ametista, sabendo que o tempo era curto. Teria de aparatar, de dar um jeito na menina e responder aos chamados de Lúcio, antes que caísse em desconfiança. Descer a escadaria seria loucura, os moribundos amaldiçoados do Pântano dos Lamentos estariam à sua espera. Seguir em frente causaria um mal ainda pior a ela. Severo sabia que o tempo estava acabando, que Malfoy requeria sua presença.

― Sei que é um Comensal da Morte e sei que tem de obedecer às ordens de Voldemort! ― dizia ela, percebendo que Snape incomodava-se com algo em braço. ― É ela, não é? A Marca Negra? Estão chamando você, Severo...

WOOSH...

Ambos paralisaram. Na mata que os circundava, o pisca-pisca voltava a chamar a atenção deles. As criaturas estavam por perto. Snape deu um passo na direção de Ametista e tomou o braço direito dela em sua mão, a varinha na outra. Os dois passaram a olhar ao redor de seus corpos, as luzes pequeninas brilhando em todos os cantos.

― Fique de varinha em aguardo, Ametista ― sussurrou ele, imóvel. ― Os ciclopes estão nos farejando.

Ametista arregalou os olhos, sentindo uma pontinha de pânico.

― O-o quê! ― gaguejou a jovem. ― _Ciclopes?_ ― ela engasgou por um segundo e não pareceu acreditar. Ouvira falar de ciclopes quando ainda era uma criança, lendas para assustar infantes. ― Você só pode estar brincando...

― Não se mexa! ― ordenou Snape, olhando para baixo. Havia um farfalhar muito perto deles. O homem sentiu o chão se mover debaixo de seus pés. ― Você está sangrando e eles podem seguir você pelo sangue. ― observou ele, os olhos em alerta.

― Eu já estou sangrando, não adiantará de nada ficar quieta! ― ela protestou, também sentindo algo se mover no chão.

― Não discuta comigo agora, porra, e me obedeça!

Antes que Ametista pudesse responder, Snape puxou-a em direção ao palácio. A sonserina saiu em disparada ao lado de Snape, enquanto, subitamente, os galhos das árvores em que pisavam começaram a se levantar magicamente. Os troncos de madeira erguiam-se até dois metros de altura e se atiravam contra os corpos do Comensal e da garota.

Era como se a natureza tivesse se rebelado contra ambos. Ametista sentia os galhos rasparem contra sua vestimenta e sua pele exposta, como se espinhos entrassem em sua carne. Ela quase foi arremessada para longe quando um deles especialmente feroz atravessou seu caminho. Ametista pulou e soltou do braço de Snape, desvencilhando-se por muito pouco.

Ela pensou em ouvir o professor dizer algo ao seu lado, mas ela não conseguiu distinguir. A terra se mexia debaixo dela, deixando o solo instável e sua coordenação, que já estava fraca, pior ainda.

De imprevisto, Ametista ouviu um baque forte contra o chão enlameado. Virando-se para trás, ainda correndo, viu Snape caído. O mestre devia ter tropeçado em um dos galhos que investiam contra eles. Assim que o homem chegou ao chão, outros troncos passaram a envolver seu corpo, como se o envolvessem por completo. De varinha em punho, ela gritou:

― _Desectio_!

Rapidamente, os galhos se romperam ao redor de Snape e ele pôde soltar-se do poder deles. Tossindo forte, o mestre começou a erguer-se, mas não demorou até que outros troncos aparecessem para atingi-lo.

Tudo acontecia muito rápido e ela não sabia como agir ou o que fazer para salvá-lo. Abaixou-se, pulou, lançou uma azaração. Nada conseguia parar a natureza contra eles. O chão cheio de terra que se transformara em lama também dava chance para um erro.

E apenas um único erro seria o suficiente. Ela entenderia poucos segundos depois.

Logo após fugir de mais alguns galhos retorcidos e tentar investir outro feitiço para salvar Snape, Ametista sentiu um deles envolver sua cintura, enquanto outro a puxava para longe. A garota foi arremessada contra a mata que havia ao redor do jardim diante do castelo.

Ametista bateu as costas contra uma das árvores e não houve tempo para recuperar a respiração. Logo foi atingida por um galho na altura do estômago. O ar fugiu de seus pulmões. Sem demora, expeliu sangue pela boca.

Deixou o corpo cair contra a relva, batendo o rosto direto na terra batida. Sem poder respirar por alguns segundos, sentiu o estômago atingido pressionar os pulmões, impedindo-a de recuperar-se logo do ataque. Pelo paladar, podia sentir o sangue que vinha do esôfago. Tonta pelo impacto contra a árvore, ficou imóvel, quieta. Talvez essa estratégia desse certo.

Com o ouvido contra o solo, pensou em fechar os olhos e simplesmente ficar. No fundo, não queria que fosse um erro, não queria reconhecer. Mas, se chegar a Voldemort já era tão difícil assim, quando o encontrasse ― e _se_ o encontrasse ― precisaria de muito mais que força de vontade ou sorte.

Precisaria de uma nova vida.

"_Obtemperare... Natura rerum omnium mater... Obtemperare_".

O som de vozes a despertou dos devaneios e da concentração em sua dor. Ela afundou mais o lado direito da face contra a terra. A mesma frase foi ouvida pela segunda vez. Então, outra e outra vez, como em um mantra. Havia alguém falando com a natureza, aparentemente. A voz vinha do solo, de dentro do chão, do centro da terra.

Enquanto descansava por alguns minutos o corpo ferido, sentindo mais do sangue chegando entre seus dentes, Ametista ouvia o mantra. Se ali estava Voldemort, aquele deveria ser ele ou um de seus seguidores. Eles deveriam estar controlando a natureza e, provavelmente, tudo ao redor que existia naquela ilha.

Havia alguém os observando? Ela desejou erguer a cabeça do chão, mas optou por continuar quieta, os olhos fechados. Debaixo de seu corpo, sentia a terra mover-se e tentou não imaginar com o que aquelas plantas poderiam estar fazendo com Snape. De muito perto, como uma brisa, percebia que existiam galhos circulando seu próprio corpo, na esperança de encontrar atividade física viva ainda nela.

Talvez sim, talvez houvesse alguém observando seus passos, alguém que já soubesse de sua presença naquele lugar. Quem sabe o próprio Malfoy não tivesse avisado Voldemort? O Lorde das Trevas parecia de posse de tudo que ocorria por ali. Deveria haver algum buraco. _Teria de haver_.

― Ametista! Ametista!

Os gritos de Snape despertaram-na. Ainda de olhos fechados e de membros imóveis, ela o ouviu clamar. Sabia que o homem deveria estar apavorado por ela, precisando saber como ela estava, seu estado. Não havia escapatória. Ela teria de enfrentar o que quer que fosse aquela força desconhecida e correr para dentro do castelo.

Encheu os pulmões, firmou a varinha nos dedos. Contou até três. Seus olhos ― daquele azul-escuro profundo que somente os Black tinham ― abriram-se logo após sua contagem. Imediatamente, ela pôde ver que haviam dezenas de galhos elevados ao redor de seu corpo, prontos para atacar. Antes de se erguer, apenas virou o corpo, do jeito mais rápido que podia e apontou a varinha para cima, gritando um feitiço para espantá-las para longe dela.

Os galhos foram partidos acima de sua cabeça, caindo contra o corpo deitado na terra. As gotas de água gelada da chuva se misturaram com os pedaços dos troncos. Ela protegeu levemente o rosto, sentindo pesados galhos caindo contra partes já feridas de seu corpo. Segundos preciosos se passaram e ela se levantou, ouvindo a investida da natureza contra Snape.

Diante dela, a poucos metros, o corpo na vestimenta negra de Snape estava coberto parcialmente pelos galhos, e ela não soube explicar o porquê dele continuar ali. Afinal, Snape era um Comensal da Morte e tinha muito mais poder que se imaginava, não era daqueles que se rendia aos movimentos de uma natureza controlada. Ainda que fosse por alguém de poder igual ou superior ao dele próprio.

Ametista olhou ao redor, procurando encontrar alguma saída para o professor, mas percebeu que, parada ali, era mais uma isca para a natureza. Quando viu alguns sinais que poderiam ser usados para livrar Snape, ouviu-o gritar para que seguisse em frente, que ele logo a alcançaria.

Então, ela fez a única coisa ao seu alcance. Voltou a correr em direção ao castelo.

Não soube dizer, estavam relativamente perto do palácio, mas nunca foi tão difícil percorrer aqueles tão poucos metros. Os galhos ainda tentavam agarrar suas pernas, seus braços, jogá-la mais uma vez contra as árvores que envolviam o jardim. A varinha manteve-se sempre forte entre seus dedos, e ela soube como abrir a porta do castelo sem sequer apontar a varinha e proferir algum feitiço.

Quando chegou próxima à porta, ela abriu sozinha. Quando um leve sorriso chegou aos seus lábios, um que ela admitia ser de dor e de alívio ao mesmo tempo, viu algo que congelou todos os nervos de seu corpo. Alguém esperava por ela, _especialmente_ por ela. Vestia preto da cabeça aos pés. E sorria, a mão na varinha. Apontada para ela.

― _Crucio!_

Foi tudo que ouviu. A imagem do rosto de Lúcio Malfoy estampou-se em sua memória no momento em que o feitiço atingiu-a e ela caiu contra o chão. Gritando com toda a pouca força que ainda resistia em seus pulmões.

* * *

Harry ainda segurava firme o braço de Sirius quando todos pousaram na Ilha. Por algum motivo, seu coração estava pesado, como quando se acaba de perder alguém que vai embora, sem volta. Engoliu fundo quando levantou os olhos para ter uma visão de onde haviam parado. Ao seu lado, ouviu Rony sussurrar algo para Hermione. Eles pareciam apreensivos. E também, quem não estaria numa situação como aquela? 

Não conseguiu deixar de pensar em como estava Hogwarts, agora sem a proteção de Dumbledore e tendo de se defender do ataque de dementadores. Ele apenas esperava que o Ministério da Magia conseguisse garantir a segurança dos estudantes. Os professores lutariam lado a lado com os aurores e espiões do Ministério, mas parecia que havia algo errado. Pensou em Hagrid. Será que ele estava bem?

Observou onde havia chegado. O lugar era escuro. Os pés de todos estavam imersos até os joelhos, haviam caído dentro do mar, no raso. A água era escura, feia e muito gelada. Para ajudar, estava chovendo acima de suas cabeças. No horizonte atrás deles, podiam ser visto raios caindo contra a água do mar do Pacífico. Uma tempestade pior que a que já caía estava chegando, sem dúvida. E isso não era bom sinal.

― Então aqui foi onde Voldemort resolveu se esconder ― disse em um tom analítico Silver Zylkins. Ele passou as mãos úmidas sobre o cabelo loiro e tremeu de frio. ― Que lugar mais desagradável. Por que não pôde escolher ficar nos trópicos?

O duelista deu um passo à frente, Juliet Stevens e Rudolph Rawlings ao seu encalço. Os três observaram ao redor, como se procurassem algo.

― Essa ilha é bem como eu imaginava de pequena ― divagou Juliet, enquanto movimentava as pernas debaixo d'água. ― O mar de águas escuras, a escadaria que levava ao castelo dos ciclopes no topo da colina... Voldemort não podia escolher lugar melhor, na minha opinião Silver, bem ao estilo dele.

De fato, Harry observou, havia uma ilha há poucos metros deles, assim como um píer à esquerda. A terra parecia escura pela chuva, transformando-se em lama lentamente. Uma escadaria se estendia pouco adiante, longa e íngreme. Sem dúvida, mais de quinhentos degraus. Altas árvores, parecidas com pinheiros, circundavam a escadaria de pedra, todas elas indo e voltando no ritmo do vento proporcionado pela tempestade.

No topo da colina estava o castelo. Agora, parecia bem pequeno, quase ínfimo. Lá, Voldemort e seus seguidores esperavam por eles, prontos para levar aquela batalha às últimas conseqüências. Harry não podia esperar mais.

― Vamos Harry ― chamou Sirius, caminhando junto a Carlinhos, Gui e Jack Wingnut. ― Não podemos perder mais tempo. Temos poucas horas.

Seus pés moveram-se contra a água gelada do Pacífico. Não percebeu como seus membros inferiores estavam fincados contra a terra do fundo do mar. Lentamente, seus pés estavam submergindo à areia, como se fosse movediça. Ergueu a perna direita, pisou sobre alguma coisa disforme. Quando ergueu o pé esquerdo para dar o primeiro passos, de súbito, tombou contra o mar, afundando e batendo o rosto no fundo.

Harry tentou soltar o ar dos pulmões e bateu as mãos para chamar a atenção dos outros. Abrindo os olhos debaixo da água, os óculos atrapalhando sua visão, assistiu olhos brilhantes o observarem. "_Mas que merda é essa?"_, pensou, a respiração difícil de chegar ao seu cérebro. "_Isso são pessoas?"_. Tentou alcançar a varinha no bolso da calça, mas seus braços estavam presos. Mãos seguravam seus membros superiores com força. Em pânico, começou a agitar o corpo da maneira que podia, semi-paralisado.

Sirius ouviu o som de algo se movendo na água atrás dele e se tornou para onde estava anteriormente. Debaixo d'água, ele podia ver Harry caído no mar. Sua visão estava dificultada por conta da água turva, mas o afilhado parecia se mover loucamente contra alguma coisa invisível. Sem entender o que acontecia, Sirius voltou na tentativa de ajudá-lo. Próximo ao jovem, um corpo levantou-se do mar, pálido e enrugado. Sirius paralisou e retirou a varinha do casaco, apontando-a para a criatura.

Assim que Sirius tentou uma azaração sobre a criatura, foi como se todos os corpos submersos tivessem despertado. Não muito distante dele, Gui e Carlinhos observaram dezenas de criaturas levantarem-se das águas, todas como a que investia contra Sirius. Hermione olhou para Rony, o jovem parecendo confuso, e disse para todos:

― Lembram da lenda! Esse aqui é o Pântano dos Lamentos! ― anunciou ela, percebendo olhares arregalados em sua direção. ― Aqui ficam as almas aprisionadas pelos ciclopes, as pessoas que serviram de alimento para eles!

Uma voz veio detrás de todos eles.

― Hermione tem razão! ― gritou Hauspie Bellacroix, colocando as mãos dentro do casaco. ― Eles são mortos-vivos, nós não podemos matá-los. Vamos afastá-los para conseguir passagem até a terra firme!

Ela mal terminou a frase e logo luzes azuladas surgiram ao lado de seu corpo, acompanhando o movimento de seus braços. Duas espadas apareceram em suas mãos. Rawlings, Stevens e Zylkins entenderam o recado, cada um deles tomando suas varinhas. Gui e Carlinhos fizeram o mesmo, assim como Hermione e Rony, a mão dela ainda na do namorado, tensa.

Repentinamente, Harry levantou do mar, emergindo enquanto lançava um gancho levemente desajeitado num dos moribundos. A criatura cambaleou e finalmente se rendeu, caindo contra o mar. No momento, todos os outros moribundos presentes gemeram alto, como em defesa daquele que havia sido atingido pelo golpe de Harry.

E foi o pandemônio.

Harry não conseguia contar quantos se aproximaram dele para atingi-lo. Muitos. Dezenas, centenas dele, não sabia dizer. Munido de sua varinha e de punhos e pernas, ele investia como podia contra os mortos-vivos. Uma mulher que parecia ter cerca de trinta anos correu até ele, as unhas compridas e curvadas, diretamente no rosto dele. Harry abaixou-se e deu um soco no estômago da criatura. No mesmo segundo, um homem de quase um metro de noventa alinhou-se com ele e tentou socá-lo direto no queixo. Ele não soube como escapou, mas conseguiu dar uma rasteira no homem, elevando-o um metro do chão e levantando muita água. Parou um segundo para respirar. Todos estavam em mesma posição que ele.

Ao seu lado, Hermione e Rony lutavam juntos para se livrar de um grupo de jovens, talvez antigos estudantes, todos com cerca de quinze anos. Dez deles fizeram uma roda envolta dos grifinórios e vieram para cima. Rony afastava-os com os punhos, enquanto Hermione usava sua varinha. Com o _estupore_, ela chegou a colocar no chão ― ou na água, no caso ― cerca de seis deles. Um deles atingiu-a nas costas, mas ela conseguiu virar-se a tempo de enfiá-lo direto na água de novo. Rony era ágil e conseguia distribuir socos e chutes a quem chegasse muito perto, especialmente de Hermione.

Pouco distante deles, Hauspie Bellacroix dava um show de como ser a melhor espadachim da Europa. Próxima dela parecia haver uma verdadeira fila de moribundos prontos para serem cortados ao meio ou partidos em três. Naquele momento, quatro morto-vivos estavam tentando jogá-la contra o mar, mas ela conseguia afastá-los girando o corpo junto com as espadas, como num balé, cortando-os no meio. Os pedaços caíam no chão e Hauspie retirava os fios negros do cabelo liso da testa, pronta para receber mais deles. Havia quase um sorriso triunfante e prepotente naqueles lábios vermelhos.

Juliet Stevens e Silver Zylkins tinham modos parecidos de lidar com as criaturas. Silver era incrivelmente habilidoso e rápido nos feitiços, usando uma variedade rara deles, espantando-os para longe. Juliet, por sua vez, mutava o corpo para parecer um deles, então os moribundos ficavam confusos e não conseguiam identificar de onde vinham os feitiços que partiam seus corpos. Eles eram, depois de Bellacroix, os mais próximos do píer.

Sirius e Rawlings lutavam também lado a lado, o padrinho de Harry usando os punhos e a varinha. Rawlings tinha um jogo interessante, ele parecia girar a capa preta que sempre usava contra as criaturas e elas caíam de volta na água escura do Pacífico. Ele apontava as mãos, abertas, para os mortos e seus corpos caíam, saindo de seu caminho.

Gui e Carlinhos, lutando próximos de Sirius e Rawlings, trocavam golpes e feitiços com as criaturas, rápidos e cheios de destreza. Em certo tempo, Sirius caiu enquanto dois homens bateram-no, um dando um chute em suas costelas, e outro torcendo um de seus braços. Gui surgiu de algum lugar e imobilizou os mortos-vivos, ajudando Sirius a erguer-se do mar.

― Não adianta apenas lutar, temos de prosseguir ― gritou Bellacroix, a que parecia mais perto do píer que os levava para a terra. ― Eu vou continuar e espero vocês no topo da colina!

Harry ainda tentou responder algo para Hauspie, afinal de contas, ele precisava que procurassem Gina antes de tudo. Precisava que a encontrassem e que a mandassem de volta para Hogwarts, _salva_. De alguma maneira, ele sentia que devia isso aos Weasley, especialmente a Sra. Weasley que sempre o tratou como um filho.

Porém, não houve tempo. Durante o segundo que se descuidou, pensando em Gina e em Bellacroix, três criaturas ― uma delas, uma criança próxima aos dez anos que se agarrou em suas pernas ― aproveitaram a chance e começaram a arrastá-lo para o fundo do mar. Tentou ainda conjurar algum feitiço, qualquer coisa, mas um deles abriu a boca e simplesmente fincou os dentes no punho direito de Harry. O jovem soltou um grito, a dor dos dentes afiados do moribundo cravados em seu braço.

Em meio àquela loucura, Harry foi capaz de ouvir um tiro que cortara o ritmo da tempestade. De repente, o morto-vivo que havia mordido seu punho abriu a boca e o soltou, caindo para o lado esquerdo e afundando na água. Os outros que puxavam Harry para o fundo do Pacífico logo também o soltaram, e ele não sabia o motivo. Deixou seu corpo submergir na água gélida desequilibrando-se. Sentiu o braço arder quando o enfiou nela, sal entrando em contato com a ferida aberta.

Não queria esperar mais para alcançar o píer, sem se importar quem o havia salvado. Inesperadamente, sentiu alguém retendo seu corpo sob a água. Como se presas subissem da areia do mar, braços agora o prendiam contra o chão. Seguravam seu corpo do pescoço até o tornozelo. Harry começou a se debater, imaginando que não agüentaria muito mais ― o ar estava acabando em seus pulmões. Os seis pares de braços que o prendiam na areia do mar começaram a pressionar suas entranhas, como se tivessem a intenção de puxá-lo para dentro da terra.

Pouco a pouco, o ar chegava mais lentamente a seu cérebro e ele não conseguia mais respirar direito. Os dois pares de braços na região de seu tórax não paravam de apertar e puxar e fazê-lo ficar ainda mais sedento por oxigênio. E quando ele imaginou se Bellacroix já tinha escalado a colina e chegado até Gina Weasley, pontos pretos atingiram sua mente e visão. Harry apertou os olhos, tentando recuperar a consciência, mas era difícil demais.

Provavelmente deveria estar delirando também, pois ainda conseguiu notar coisas parecidas com flechas entrando na água e perfurando os braços que o retinham. E para sua surpresa, nenhuma delas o atingia. Caso o atingissem, a perda de consciência quase completa permitia que não sentisse mais dor.

Todavia, logo as mãos soltaram seu corpo e era como se não houvesse mais nada que o prendesse à água. E ele estava respirando novamente.

― Harry! Harry!

Abrindo os olhos com dificuldade, focalizou a face de Jack Wingnut observando-o apreensivo.

― Harry, você está bem? Vamos lá, estamos quase conseguindo! ― disse Jack, enquanto movia partes do corpo de Harry para checar que o jovem estava bem.

O grifinório agitou a cabeça, sentindo o toque de Jack. A pressão parecia ter se estabilizado e ele estava consciente outra vez. Somente naquele momento, percebeu que estava muito próximo ao píer. Jack colocou-o de pé e ambos começaram a andar, as criaturas caindo ao seu lado. Alguém deveria estar dando cobertura.

― Caramba, Jack, você tem uma pontaria incrível ― comentou Harry, olhando para seu corpo intacto. ― Não me acertou nenhuma vez.

― É para isso que estou aqui, Harry. Não é por menos que sou o campeão de arco e flecha do Reino Unido. ― respondeu com uma pontinha de humor o moreno, carregando Harry pelos ombros.

Quando Harry alcançou o píer, Silver e Juliet estavam ao seu lado. Assistiu ainda Sirius, Rawlings, Rony e Hermione saírem do mar, enquanto Jack conjurava flechas e distraía as criaturas. O arqueiro era capaz de conjurá-las em pensamento. Estendia o arco com a mão esquerda e em sua mão direita surgia uma flecha dourada. Uma atrás da outra.

Não demorou muito mais até que todos estivessem reunidos e começassem a subir a escadaria. Para Harry, o início fora dificultado pela respiração lesionada há pouco. Apoiando-se a princípio no padrinho, conseguiu chegar a quase metade da escadaria, e depois seguira por sozinho. À sua frente estavam Bellacroix e Rawlings, ela ainda munida de suas espadas. Não havia luminosidade, portanto, todos andavam relativamente juntos, seguindo os passos e as respirações alheias. A chuva prosseguia conforme subiam rapidamente, todavia cautelosos, os degraus de pedra.

Harry pensou por um momento estar delirando, mas podia jurar que vira algo parecido com vaga-lumes entre a folhagem alta. Não parando para observar, continuava a escalada, quieto. Sirius cutucou-o e apontou para as árvores, sussurrando para o afilhado se ele havia visto algo. Harry concordou com a cabeça.

Cada degrau ultrapassado, ele percebia que a escadaria ficava um centímetro mais difícil de ser terminada. Não sabia dizer se os degraus eram menores, mais curtos, mais inclinados. Sua mente passeou pela preocupação com Gina. Como ela poderia estar? A responsabilidade estava em seus ombros dessa vez, muito mais do que no segundo ano quando ainda era um menino. Agora, ele era o comandante, um jovem à beira de completar sua maioridade e pronto para destruir Voldemort. Ou isso era o que sua confiança dizia. Pena que ela não era tão constante quanto deveria.

"_Há vaga-lumes demais nesse lugar"_, pensou ele perturbado por aquele pisca-pisca. Na parcial escuridão em que se encontrava, aquela luminosidade instável chamava atenção de seus olhos e sua visão estava ficando cansada. Tentou imaginar quanto tempo mais demoraria, quanto mais de sua força teria de usar, quanto esforço bastava para salvar a irmã de Rony. A Sra. Weasley não poderia suportar uma nova perda, Percy já fora demais. Talvez para ele mesmo, perder mais alguém seria muito para agüentar. Lupin estava em um coma irreversível, sua tia desaparecera, Dumbledore escolhe pior hora para uma _jornada_ e... Sequer precisava recordar uma atitude no mínimo estúpida de Ametista ao se entregar para Voldemort.

Sirius repentinamente paralisou ao seu lado. Ouviu contra o ar o movimento das espadas de Bellacroix e tentou enxergar à frente. A espadachim tinha ao seu lado o caçador Rawlings e ambos pareciam entorpecidos diante de alguma coisa. Quando Harry subiu mais um degrau, Sirius colocou a mão para impedi-lo. Às suas costas, Jack Wingnut e Silver Zylkins sibilaram algo que não chegou completo aos seus ouvidos. Sirius virou o pescoço e pôde ver.

A criatura tinha provavelmente bem mais de dois metros de altura. Parecia um gigante. No lugar de um rosto normal, com olhos, boca e nariz, a pele era uma só, dando lugar a apenas um globo ocular, grande e anormal. Sirius nunca tinha visto nada parecido, somente em livros quando era menor e lia sobre as lendas da Ilha dos Ciclopes. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

― Zylkins, Wingnut, não se mexam. ― disse Sirius, em tom de alerta. ― Ele pode encontrar vocês dois. Não tem narizes, mas sei que podem farejar seu medo, seu pânico, de alguma maneira desconhecida.

Harry quis perguntar o que havia de tão estranho e incomum naquilo que aparecera diante de Bellacroix, Rawlings, Zylkins e Wingnut, mas apenas pelo tom de temor de seu padrinho, achou melhor ficar calado e confiar.

― Fico feliz que tenham nos encontrado. Não é sempre que recebemos presenças tão ilustres...

Todos se silenciaram. Poucos degraus à frente faltavam para que alcançassem o castelo. A voz vinha próxima às folhagens, mas Harry não sabia dizer exatamente de onde. Sentiu Sirius enrijecer ao seu lado, tomando nas mãos a varinha de dentro do casaco e apontando para a escuridão.

― Apareça Adams!

Dentre as árvores, do lado esquerdo da escadaria, o Comensal da Morte David Adams surgiu. Em sua vestimenta negra, apenas seu rosto era visível claramente. Todos apontaram as varinhas para Adams, menos Hermione, Rony e Harry, que aproximaram os corpos um do outro. Harry sabia muito do que Adams era capaz.

― Oh, quanta agressividade ― zombou o Comensal. ― Todo cuidado é pouco quando estão tão próximos aos ciclopes, pensei que tivessem noção disso ― disse ele, enquanto Harry engolia em seco. Ciclopes? ― E eu que vim somente fazer-lhes um convite. O castelo estará aberto para todos vocês, meu Lorde os está esperando ansiosamente ― David girou o olhar e postou-lhe sobre Rony. ― E também aquela garota ruiva.

Hermione e Harry viram o queixo de Rony trancar ao ouvir o Comensal falar sobre Gina.

― Vocês não vão encostar um dedo na nossa irmã! ― gritou Gui, não muito distante de seus irmãos, tão furiosos quanto ele. ― Entendeu? Não irão machucá-la!

― Não, garoto? ― Adams abriu um sorriso e moveu as mãos, como se quisesse chamar alguém ao seu lado. ― Aposto que vocês também achavam isso até seu _querido irmão Percy gritar como uma garotinha enquanto queimava vivo_...

Hermione soltou uma exclamação e colocou a mão sobre os lábios. Gui, Carlinhos e Rony gritaram feitiços diversos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto David ria da reação emocional dos irmãos. Harry não soube distinguir quais foram eles, mas nenhuma das azarações atingiu o Comensal. Adams bloqueou os feitiços apenas estendendo os braços. Um segundo depois, os três irmãos foram atingidos de volta pelos encantamentos.

Rony foi lançado contra Harry e Hermione, que caíram contra os degraus e bateram as cabeças, protegendo o amigo com os próprios corpos. Gui e Carlinhos voaram na direção de Juliet Stevens, mas ambos paralisaram os corpos no ar e colocaram-nos de volta ao chão. Os Weasley levantaram rapidamente e apontaram mais uma vez as varinhas para o Comensal.

― Não sejam idiotas de quererem lutar contra mim ― disse Adams. ― Não vou gastar meu tempo. Tentem atingir o topo e adentrar no castelo. Certamente, esperaremos todos vocês ― David fitou Sirius, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. ― E nós dois teremos uma nova chance, Black. Estarei aguardando ― quando ele parecia ir embora, já que seu corpo estava tornando-se invisível, ele sorriu. ― E sua filhinha também.

Harry não conseguiu ver a reação de Sirius ao ouvir Adams, pois ainda erguia-se de chão junto com Rony e Hermione, mas podia ter certeza de que o duelo entre os dois seria feio. Como Sirius deveria ter encarado isso? Era da _filha_ dele que estavam falando. Então, de fato, Ametista havia se rendido e já estava sob o poder das mãos do Lorde. Procurou não pensar no que aquilo significava, mas imaginar o que ela poderia estar passando naquele instante arrepiou todo seu corpo.

Os outros viram o Comensal desaparecer nas sombras ao passo em que outras criaturas saíram das folhagens. Cerca de quatro ciclopes apareceram onde Adams localizava-se anteriormente. Do chão, Harry, Rony e Hermione entreolharam-se e nada disseram. Era como uma troca de palavras, de promessas não ditas. Eles deveriam tentar chegar ao castelo o mais rápido possível. E se chegassem juntos, melhor ainda. Porém, caso não conseguissem, que deteriam o máximo de ciclopes.

― Faltam apenas cinqüenta degraus, vamos correr! ― gritou Rawlings quase no fim da escadaria, ao lado de Bellacroix. ― Não tentem destruir os ciclopes, apenas desviem deles e corram para o topo!

Diante dos três amigos caídos contra a escadaria, os outros componentes da Ordem saíram em passos largos, tentando pular dois ou três degraus por vez. Jack e Silver dividiram-se, assim como Bellacroix e Rawlings no topo. Sirius tornou-se para os três, o olhar ligeiramente perdido. Harry entendeu sem que o padrinho abrisse os lábios.

― Ficaremos bem, Sirius, continue. ― disse ele, a confiança na voz.

Os jovens olharam para Sirius, reunindo todas suas forças, e o homem seguiu em frente. Não havia solução, eles deveriam continuar até o último degrau, da forma que fosse. Harry, então, bateu as mãos nas pedras da escadaria e levantou-se, estendendo a mão para os amigos. Entretanto, não pôde deixar passar despercebida a expressão de pânico no rosto de ambos. Havia algo como um sussurro que conseguia notar logo acima de sua cabeça.

― O que há em cima de mim? ― questionou ele temeroso para os rostos apavorados de seus amigos. Hermione moveu seus lábios, mas som nenhum se propagou.

Lentamente, ele torceu a cabeça para o lado esquerdo e sentiu seus músculos paralisarem. A alguns degraus de distância, uma criatura como aquelas outras que haviam atacado Hauspie anteriormente estava lá, observando-o, assim como Silver e Jack. Apenas um olho em todo o rosto. Uma visão assustadora.

Antes que pudesse mover o corpo um centímetro para o lado, Harry viu Rony rolar o corpo para o lado, caindo alguns degraus. Esse movimento chamou a atenção do ciclope, que se ergueu e se virou para baixo, onde Rony rolara. Harry ajudou Hermione a levantar do chão e ambos observaram Rony fazer o mesmo, apenas alguns degraus para baixo. No momento em que o ruivo ergueu-se, o ciclope gritou.

Nenhum deles sabia explicar o que era aquele grito, aquele lamurio, mas os três acabaram por reunir-se alguns degraus acima, correndo agora não só da criatura, mas também do som que ela provocava. Rony era o que estava mais atrás dos três, subindo os degraus com tudo que podia, mas sentiu aos poucos suas pernas bem mais lentas, formigando, cansadas. Suas noções de tempo e espaço não estavam as mesmas e ele tropeçou.

Pouco à frente, Harry e Hermione largavam quase ao mesmo tempo suas varinhas e ajoelhavam contra os degraus de pedra, levando as mãos em seus ouvidos. Não dava para suportar mais, a canção desesperadora estava deixando-os malucos. Harry jogou a cabeça para frente e apoiou-a contra o lance mais alto, batendo-a levemente contra a parede. Hermione suspirou e, ainda cobrindo os tímpanos, tomou a varinha do chão e apontou-a diretamente para Harry:

― _Surdatis Temporale_!

Sem qualquer explicação, Harry parou de bater a cabeça e conseguiu respirar. Melhor ainda, pensar com clareza. Sua cabeça parecia livre dos gritos dos ciclopes, era como se uma nuvem de silêncio pousasse sobre seu corpo, sua mente, e ele pudesse ficar na total passividade, parado ali, ouvindo apenas seus próprios pensamentos. Olhou para o lado e viu Hermione apontando a varinha para alguém logo atrás de ambos. Virou-se e viu Rony abrindo os olhos lentamente e parecendo chocado, tanto quanto ele.

A jovem percebeu seus dois amigos fitarem-na confusos, mas apenas gesticulou que deveriam levantar e continuar em frente. Que genial, ele não pôde deixar de pensar. Hermione havia conjurado algum feitiço que os deixavam imunes ao canto enlouquecido dos ciclopes. Ao menos, temporariamente. Assim, os três ergueram-se mais uma vez e continuaram. Tiveram no meio do caminho de passar por ciclopes de todos os lados, vezes iam um por um, vezes davam as mãos e corriam o máximo que podiam. Seus corpos voltaram a lhes obedecer e o topo da colina não parecia mais tão longínquo.

Chegando ao topo, Hermione tornou-se para os dois jovens e retirou o feitiço. Rony e Harry agradeceram-na, enquanto o primeiro não deixava de reclamar sobre como os ciclopes podiam fazer aquele som se nem boca possuíam. Enquanto isso, Harry e Hermione viam o que faltava para chegarem ao castelo. A porta estava aberta e precisavam apenas ultrapassar uma espécie de jardim de galhos. Supostamente.

Os três encontraram os outros companheiros paralisados diante de uma cortina de galhos e folhagens. Ao menos, era aquilo que parecia. Harry recordou-se do labirinto que teve de ultrapassar no Torneio Tribuxo no quarto ano. Aquela folhagem era bem parecida com a traiçoeira terceira tarefa. Ouviram Bellacroix dar um passo para trás e colocar suas espadas em posição de ataque.

― Esperem aqui enquanto eu tento descobrir o que é isso. ― avisou ela, enquanto enfiava suas espadas contra a cortina de folhas e galhos à frente.

De longe, todos conseguiam ver que Bellacroix abria caminho entre as plantas com facilidade. Alguns metros adiante e ficou difícil de encontrá-la no meio daquela folhagem. Silver, Jack e Juliet ficaram atrás dos três jovens para certificarem-se de que os ciclopes não chegassem perto novamente. Harry chegou mais perto de Sirius, notando que o padrinho parecia levemente ofegante.

― Hey Sirius ― disse ele, colocando a mão nas costas do homem. ― Não se preocupe, ela não deixaria ninguém chegar um metro perto dela.

Harry preferiu ignorar o fato de que Sirius prendeu a respiração por um momento e olhou para o céu, na intenção de conter as lágrimas.

― Eu sei, Harry ― respondeu ele, mas como se não estivesse sendo totalmente sincero. ― Eu só queria que ela tivesse me dito ― o homem olhou fundo para o afilhado. ― Perdi minha filha uma vez, mas consegui reconquistá-la, Harry. Mas, sinto que dessa vez, estou lutando contra o inevitável.

O jovem não queria concordar com Sirius, por mais que sentisse o mesmo que ele. Enquanto pensava no que responder para o padrinho, Bellacroix voltou em passo acelerado.

― Caminho livre, a porta está aberta.

Entraram no corredor primeiramente a espadachim, seguida de Harry, Sirius, Hermione, Rony, Carlinhos, Rawlings, Gui, Juliet, Jack e Silver. O corredor era estreito, portanto, todos tinham de acompanhar o ritmo ditado por Bellacroix ― cauteloso. De tudo que tinham passado até então, aquilo era fácil demais. E Harry entendia toda a preocupação de Bellacroix.

Hauspie foi a primeira a entrar no castelo. Harry apenas seguiu os outros. Assim que colocou o pé dentro do palácio, ouviu o grito de Juliet e Silver. Virou-se para trás e conseguiu ver ainda Hermione e Rony adentrarem até que dois vultos negros bloqueassem a passagem. Bellacroix gritou algo em francês que ele não soube traduzir, enquanto ela e Sirius aproximavam-se da entrada do castelo. O mais distante deles, Silver Zylkins, parecia estar sendo enrolado por galhos e folhagens no pescoço e no tronco. Juliet Stevens tentava ajudá-lo, assim como Jack Wingnut.

Harry pôde observar como os dois vultos negros cobriram a porta e se tornaram para eles, bloqueando a passagem dos irmãos de Rony e os outros. Sirius deu um passo para trás.

― Avery, seu canalha, nos deixe passar!

Os dois Comensais sorriram e colocaram as mãos nas maçanetas da grande porta de madeira. Era um homem e uma mulher, os dois muito parecidos.

― Black, essa é a sua chance. Continue seu caminho sem seus amigos. — respondeu o homem, fechando lentamente uma das portas do castelo.

Bellacroix, por sua vez, tentou investir contra o outro Comensal com uma de suas espadas, mas foi bloqueada por uma espécie de parede invisível.

― Vocês estão presos aqui e só sairão mortos. ― disse a mulher vestido em preto.

Hermione, Rony e Harry ouviram quando a voz de Rudolph Rawlings propagou-se até eles dentro do castelo.

― Sigam em frente, nós alcançaremos vocês mais tarde! Continuem!

Os dois Comensais sorriam.

― É melhor ouvirem seu amigo ― disse o homem, Avery. ― Nós cuidaremos deles para que isso não aconteça, de qualquer forma.

Sirius ainda tentou apontar a varinha para os Comensais da Morte, mas sentiu o braço de Bellacroix puxá-lo para trás.

― Rawlings e os outros podem cuidar disso, Black. Vamos prosseguir.

Puxando o braço do homem, Bellacroix guiou-os para dentro do castelo. Os Comensais fecharam a passagem entre o jardim e o castelo e tudo ficou mais uma vez escuro demais. Os cinco que adentraram conjuraram feitiços de luz em suas varinhas e se entreolharam. Se os cinco haviam conseguido entrar primeiro que os outros, então algo grande estava os esperando do lado de dentro.

De varinhas em punho, os cinco saíram juntos, em fila, cautelosos. Nada poderia passar despercebido. Nenhum som poderia escapar de seus ouvidos, absolutamente nada. Harry viu Hermione apertar a mão de Rony por um momento e passar a ele aquela confiança que existia somente entre os dois. Uma coisa particular, um sentimento íntimo, uma confiança intocável e inatingível.

Caminhando vagarosamente, atento, desejou que estivesse ao lado dela novamente. Em Azkaban, lutaram lado a lado. Trocaram olhares como confidências, sabiam como agir. Foi assim que ele conseguiu reverter a Cruciatus. Assim como quando os dementadores invadiram Hogwarts e ele teve de quebrar a proteção que cercava Hogwarts. A mão dela, o contato, o saber de sua presença fizeram-no conjurar um de seus mais poderosos patronos. Seria provavelmente mais fácil lutar ao lado dela.

Mas hoje, ela estava sob o poder do inimigo. E nada mais desejava do que salvá-la e recuperar o que havia perdido para Voldemort. Tinha de se manter alerta, a postos para enfrentar qualquer ataque, de qualquer Comensal. Até mesmo dele, do Lorde das Trevas. Sentiu Hermione tocar seu ombro e aquele pequeno gesto trouxe um bocado de alívio para Harry. Tinha seus amigos, as melhores pessoas que já cruzaram seu caminho.

"_Vamos prometer que, não importe o que aconteça nesta noite, nós sairemos vivos da Ilha dos Ciclopes, juntos"._

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios e ele pensou em como ainda era capaz de sorrir num momento como aquele. Olhou para trás e viu Rony observá-lo da mesma maneira, o semblante preocupado, mas feliz por terem chegado até ali juntos, como haviam prometido poucas horas antes.

Continuaram a caminhar, virando corredores, investigando salas, portas e fechaduras separando-os de um novo desafio. Passaram por, ao menos, três grandes salas que pareciam as referências do castelo. As madeiras do chão do castelo rangiam com o peso das passadas deles. Não conseguiriam esconder sua presença, mas estavam preparados para sacar suas varinhas e atacar com todas as suas forças.

Não demorou muito até que chegassem a um grande espaço aberto. Deveriam estar quase no centro do castelo. Era uma grande sala circular ― não, uma _enorme sala circular_ ―, assim como a maioria dos cômodos do palácio. A diferença é que no centro havia uma redoma larga redoma de vidro, vazia por dentro. Não conseguiam ver o teto da redoma, já que o vidro parecia ir até o mais alto do castelo. Ao menos, esta sala era iluminada por velas e pela pouca claridade que oferecia aquela redoma e a clarabóia mais acima. O som da chuva batia contra o vidro e Harry lembrava-se de como o jardim de inverno no Casarão dos Black em Godric's Hollow provocava aquele mesmo som. De dia, aquele vidro da redoma deveria promover um bonito reflexo de cores em contato com a luz do sol.

Aproximando-se levemente da redoma, Harry pôde ver através dela que, não muito distante, havia uma grande e larga escadaria que pegava quase toda a parede adiante. Era como um novo andar, mas que fazia parte da sala. Depois da escadaria, era impossível enxergar, já que apenas as velas que clareavam a parte superior do recinto era poucas. À sua direita e esquerda, havia duas mesas repletas de velas, como se fossem altares.

Bellacroix foi a primeira a olhar com maior cuidado a sala. Andou paralelamente à redoma de vidro, olhando o altar do lado direito e continuando até chegar próxima à escadaria da sala. Aquele lugar era majestoso, deveria ter sido num passado bem distante onde reis e rainhas promoviam bailes e festas.

Caso não tivesse tão preocupada em saber se estavam ou não sozinhos no âmbito, conseguiria perceber como ao lado das escadas existiam correntes penduradas. Como se costumava existir em castelos medievais, em seus calabouços, para torturar traidores. Passando ao lado dos castiçais pendurados nas paredes, ouviu passos que não eram os dela. Virou-se para Sirius.

― Tem algo de errado por aqui. ― a espadachim aproximou sua varinha sobre os degraus da escadaria e começou a subir cuidadosamente. Ficou quieta, enquanto Sirius checava o outro da sala e os três jovens ficaram perto da entrada, esperando o sinal dos adultos.

Nada se foi ouvido por alguns curtos segundos. As velas começaram a se movimentar, como se houvesse uma brisa presente para apagá-las. Hermione observou-as e franziu a testa, apontando a varinha para o lugar em que parte delas estavam localizadas, como em um altar. Chegando com a varinha bem de perto, pôde notar que havia manchas nas paredes. Vermelhas.

Trêmula, tornou-se para Harry e Rony.

― Pessoal, ela está certa, tem algo de muito estranho por aqui. ― e com isso, os garotos se aproximaram dela e viram as manchas na parede iluminadas pela varinha de Hermione, coisa que as velas do altar não conseguiam.

― Isso é... Sangue? ― questionou Rony, algo preso em sua garganta.

Harry seguiu as manchas que desciam pela parede até o alto. No topo, ainda longe do teto já que a sala era alta demais, pôde ver algemas de ferro penduradas por anéis de correntes enferrujadas. Nas algemas, anéis de espinhos pareciam afiados o bastante para fazer todo o sangue do pulso de um ser humano acabar lenta e dolorosamente.

O jovem começou a seguir pela sala, apontando sua varinha para o teto, observando que a cada cinco metros, havia um novo par de algemas como aquela. Seu estômago começou a revirar-se e ele não soube o que pensar. Voldemort havia escolhido aquele lugar para esconder-se e para, posteriormente, atrair seus inimigos numa batalha final.

Ouviu a voz de Hermione chamá-lo, despertando-o de seu estupor. O rosto da jovem estava enjoado e sua voz urgente.

― Harry, nós precisamos sair daqui. _Agora_.

Assim que Harry abriu os lábios, pensando numa resposta ágil e confiante para dar a alguém que parecia tão temeroso quanto ele, ouviu o grito de Bellacroix, no andar superior, após a escadaria.

― GINA ESTÁ AQUI!

Quando os quatro restantes na sala se tornaram para a escadaria, ouviram um barulho forte, uma luz avermelhada e o corpo de Hauspie Bellacroix voar do andar superior. Hermione gritou e Rony correu para o lado de Harry, enquanto ambos assistiam Bellacroix cair na escadaria, bater com o corpo duas vezes seguidas nos degraus e chegar finalmente ao piso inferior, desacordada.

Hermione correu até a espadachim desmaiada e caiu de joelhos, colocando a cabeça da mulher sobre seu colo. Sirius ficou paralisado, observando o topo da escadaria. Harry e Rony aproximaram-se de Bellacroix e Hermione. Lentamente, a mulher moveu o pescoço, gemendo baixinho algo em francês.

Harry e Rony quiseram falar algo, Rony desesperado para subir as escadas e encontrar sua irmã, mas ouviram o som de saltos batendo contra o chão. Alguém estava indo na direção deles. Sirius, Rony, Harry e Hermione ergueram suas cabeças para o topo de escadaria, esperando descobrir quem fora o inimigo de Bellacroix.

Vagarosamente, as pernas chegaram, trazendo o corpo do oponente. O Comensal da Morte vestia negro, como todos os outros. Em sua mão esquerda, a varinha. Um capuz cobria sua face e cabelos. Harry tentou apertar os olhos para que fosse capaz de identificar, mas não demorou muito até que ele mesmo se revelasse.

A mão direita subiu até o topo da cabeça e puxou o capuz com lentidão. Assim apareceu o cabelo, a testa, os olhos fechados, o nariz, a boca curvada num sorriso vencedor, o queixo, parte do pescoço, a pele branca. Com os lábios cerrados, o sorriso presente ali, apenas abriu os olhos.

Os quatro presentes ficaram sem reação. Sem voz. Não podiam acreditar. O Comensal, diante do choque dos quatro oponentes, abriu os lábios e sorriu levemente, dizendo:

― Esperei anos por esse momento. E agora é a minha vez.

**_

* * *

Nota da Autora (4):_** _Vamos fazer uma bolsa de apostas? Quem é? Quem é? Nosso terceiro integrante da Trindade das Sombras deu as caras para nossos heróis finalmente! Mas quem será ele?_


End file.
